


AOT Futa on Male/reader episodes

by Agheron



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Blackmail, Car Sex, Childhood Friends, Cop AU, Demon conversion, Dog!Reader, Dominant Alpha, Dominant Omega, Driders, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Forced Breeding, Forced Mpreg, Forced Orgasm, Friends to Lovers, Futadom, Futanari, Gangbang, Golem girl, Group Sex, Gym AU, Implied Mpreg, Innocent pervert, Intersex, Intersex/male, Knotting, Large Cock, Large insertions, Loss of Virginity, Male Protagonist, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating press(sometimes), Mental Suggestion, Morning After, Mpreg, Muscular Futa, Oblivious, Oblivious Male, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oviposition, Polyamory, Rimming, Ritual Sex, Rough Sex, Sex bribe, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Submissive Male, Succubus, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/Other, Time Stop, Verbal teasing, Voyeurism, War Rape, Werewolf Sex, Yoga, Yoga pants, human to werewolf transformation, mental manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 80
Words: 384,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agheron/pseuds/Agheron
Summary: A small project i began a while ago with one of my favourite fetishes (duh). Mostly non-connected stories (although some might stretch a few chapters) with varying girls, setting and circumstances. Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader, Carla Yeager/Reader, Carly Stratmann/Reader, Frieda Reiss/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Hitch Dreyse/Reader, Ilse Langnar/Reader, Isabel Magnolia/Reader, Kaya/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Reader, Lynne (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Nifa (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Petra Ral/Reader, Pieck (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Rico Brzenska/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader, Traute Carven/Reader, Yelena/Reader, Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Zofia (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 513
Kudos: 451





	1. Ymir x reader: (Un)tying the knot.

**Author's Note:**

> Ymir x reader.  
> Highschool setting, Alpha/Omega dynamic, knotting.  
> Mildly rapey.
> 
> Next chapters of this story are in:  
> 7  
> 14  
> 68

A soft groan was heard behind the school's gym where a teenager boy sat taking deep breaths, sweat running down his face. Damn his luck and his body, deciding to go in heat unexpectedly and quite strongly; he didn't want to move from his spot, not even to go to the informary for a supressant. Class just started, so at least he had a few minutes to try and calm down before heading back, hoping the burning feeling in his belly would easen a bit.  
  
_Hey you.  
  
The voice startled him and he looked around wide eyed to see a girl leaning behind a corner, eyeing him curiously. He recognized her instantly: Ymir, a brunette freckled student from a higher grade. A bit rude but funny and athletic.  
  
And an Alpha.  
  
(Y/n) felt his breath stuck in his throat: he was in trouble. Having a student go in heat at school wasn't rare, so the staff always tried to be alert to take anyone showing signs to the infirmary, but to him it was so sudden and hard he barely had time to get to an isolated spot before his legs started to shake. And having an Alpha fuck an unattended Omega wasn't unheard of either; since they were teens and the risk of pregnancy was nonexistent until they matured it wasn't treated harshly, with the perpetrator getting a minor punishment while the Omega was given a contraceptive just in case; it was hormonal, not something they could control so no one said anything and both sides adressed the issue as a mere accident.  
  
He never liked the idea however. Unlike most Omegas he wasn't instinctivelly submissive to Alphas nor attracted to the idea of being with one so far; perhaps it was due to his prior heats being softer than average, perhaps was something else. Whatever the case, he saw her and immediately held a hand up.  
  
_Stay there! -he hissed- I mean it!  
  
_Why? -she asked actually moving nearer- What's the...?  
  
Ymir froze a few meters away and sniffed, then breathed deeply and the boy saw her swallow thickly; the girl licked her lips and he felt a spark of worry run through him.  
  
_You're in heat. -she said, cheeks and nose going red, eyes fixed on him.  
  
_Yeah, so go away. -he answered harshly- Sorry, but i want to be alone.  
  
_Do you?  
  
Her words were dangerously close to a purr, and (y/n) looked at her cautiously. He knew he had to show no weakness or she'd be on him in a blink.

_That's what i said. -he replied trying to sound calm and confident- Although if you could go to the infirmary i'd be grateful. I can barely move now...  
  
He shut his mouth tight, cursing mentally at his slip and watching in fear how she approached. (Y/n) was quick to notice the tent forming in her pants. Alphas were allowed to wear more comfortable clothes, since heat-caused erections tended to last a while even after masturbation unless a Beta or Omega was willing to provide relief, which wasn't usual. Heat was a thing, being a bitch another.  
  
_Maybe i can help you walk there. -she offered, only getting a glare.  
  
_Don't touch me! -he barked, and she surprisingly stopped- I know what you're trying to do.  
  
Ymir clicked her tongue and rested against the wall, arms crossed; she was obviously pretending to be calm, but he didn't miss the tremble of her fingers as she spoke.  
  
_Okay, i guess you got me. But... you have no idea how it feels. -she inhaled deeply- How good you smell to me. It's not such a big deal you know? Being taken by an Alpha.  
  
_Shouldn't you be in class now? -he groaned and she chuckled.  
  
  
_Our teacher called sick this morning, we're having a break now. -she said squatting right beside him- And if you wanted to be alone why didn't you go to the nurse (y/n)?  
  
He stared at her.  
  
_You know my name? -he asked and she shrugged.  
  
_You stand out for an Omega. You're taller and bulkier than usual, and have a very firm attitude. I didn't believe you were one at first.  
  
Her hand rested on his arm and he felt a strange sensation at her touch, the fire in his gut growing brighter. The boy clenched his teeth and shook free.  
  
_Leave me alone. -he pleaded.  
  
_Come on. -she said- It'll be fun,trust me. I've done it.  
  
_I don't want to.  
  
_I'll make you feel good (Y/n). And then we'll act like nothing happened. No one will judge you for it.  
  
He didn't answer, curled against the wall, and she giggled.  
  
_Besides... -she added impishly- Unless you take care of it, you'll have to walk with a lube stain on your ass.  
  
His head shot up, a shocked look on his face. How could he be so stupid? Of course his body would leak, it was a consecuence of heat. Defeated, he glanced at her and nodded.  
  
_Yay! -she cheered rustling his hair- Here, let me help you up.  
  
Ymir pulled him up and turned him around, hugging him from behind and smelling him with a satisfied hum.  
  
_So sweet. -she whispered on his ear- Take your pants and underwear off so they won't get stained.  
  
He nodded and undid his belt, pulling both jeans and boxers off and grimacing at the wet mark on his underwear's back. Ymir stepped back and panted at the sight of his leaking butt.  
  
_Damn, you're completely wet! -she said surprised- I never saw someone produce so much lube.  
  
He rested his forehead on his arm, ashamed at her words and hoping she'd hurry the hell up. Feeling his cock half hard didn't ease his mind, but he forgot his embarrassment when her hands got ahold of his ass and began massaging and groping. A wave of heat ran through him, but he didn't budge.  
  
_Just get it over with! -he barked.

After speaking he expected a harsh remark or a hard slap, having heard how Alphas didn't like to be antagonized during sex, let alone by an Omega in heat. Instead, he let out a yelp when her warm tongue began moving all over his hole, Ymir grunting in need as she took his juice with a blissful look on her face. (Y/n) couldn't see any of it so he looked down and saw her squatting behind, her member pushing clearly under her clothes and leaving a wet stain on them. Her hand pulled the clothing away and he finally saw her cock: it was common for Alphas to be bigger, and also to grow their biggest while under the influence of heat and the boy felt alarmed at her size, twenty five centimetres of hot, vein covered dong leaking pre as she ate him. His own shaft pulsed and dripped when she stood up, her glans on his entrance.  
  
Ymir's face was completely transfigured, no longer showing her smug usual self but a grim, predatory expression he felt almost scared at and opened his mouth to speak when she eyed him and smiled, crooked and possessive, and pushed in.  
  
His words turned into a strangled cry when the first third of her member sunk in spreading his rectum and he bit his sleeve, eyes shut tight while her burning shaft pulled back and Ymir held him by the hips to thrust forward; the girl let out grunts of satisfaction as her cock entered him little by little with each pump, her pre mixing with his lube and making it slick and nice.  
  
Ymir panted behind him, entranced by the sight of the boy moaning deep as her cock went in and out of his body yet not fully giving in; he muffled his every sound, a fist slamming on the wall every few pumps. He acted different from the Omegas she'd fucked before, he resisted even then and she loved it, feeling the need to dominate increase a tenfold as her member grew hotter and harder... how come he felt this good?  
  
Resting against the wall (Y/n) found himself struggling not to start masturbating as her pounding became faster, Ymir's throbbing cock shoving in like a freight train while her panting devolved into frenzied snarls, her swollen balls slapping against his own. Suddenly she pulled half way out, her fingers gripping tighter on his waist as she moaned in ecstasy and stood still. He waited a few moments and when she didn't move he turned to look at her.  
  
_You done? -he said a bit annoyed-If so could you...  
  
His voice died suddenly when he finally saw why Ymir had stopped, an incredulous look on both of their faces: on the base of her cock, a swollen protuberance formed, round and fist sized.  
  
_I... i grew a knot. -she said in awe, and looked at him.  
  
He too felt confused. Developing a knot was something Alphas went through in their early twenties when maturing, and it was a gradual process, unless...  
  
_You're receptive. -she whispered.  
  
He saw the spark in her eye and felt a chill on his spine that went full panic when she rammed against him, her knot pushing against his entrance. (Y/n) struggled weakly, trying to push her off but only succeeding in exciting her.  
  
Ymir thrusted relentlessly on her effort to plug his ass, her instincts taking control of her; she wanted to be inside him completely once and for all, her urge increasing as he tightened to prevent it from happening. The girl leant on him, her thrusts becoming short and quick as he leaked, her tongue licking his cheek.  
  
_S-stop it! -he pleaded.  
  
_Shhh, just relax. -she half panted on his ear- Let me in. You'll feel so good with my knot inside you. Let me in.  
  
_N-no, pull it out please! Don't d-  
  
Her hand clamped on his mouth, cutting his begging short as she pushed with force and he felt his entrance give in a little, tired by the effort; he grunted and pushed back to keep her out and they remained in a lock, still in their struggle.  
  
Being receptive wasn't like being in heat: it was supposed to happen when (Y/n) was an adult, not a teen. It signaled he was ready to bond with a permanent partner, had its own cycle and pills to prevent it lest an Omega ended up claimed by any passing Alpha, since the process made them more possessive and aggressive, speeding up their knot growth. And now he was stuck in heat, receptive and with a frenzied Alpha stopping at nothing until her knot was inside him.  
  
The girl felt the need of filling him painfully clear, her excitement at his resistance starting to mix with worry if another Alpha found them and took advantage of their spent energies to take him; the idea fueled her effort and she pushed harder, his muffled sobs making her throb for a release. Sweat ran down her face as she left small kisses on his cheek, nuzzling against the crying boy and whispering sweetly on his ear only to interrupt with a grunt when she thrusted, feeling her knot go in little by little, resistance waning as (Y/n) grew tired. Soon it was half way in and Ymir knew it was time to finish the struggle and claim him; with a victorious sigh she rammed her hips against him and bliss took her as her knot was engulfed by his ass and her long awaited orgasm hit her like a train, shooting spurt after spurt of cum inside him while (Y/n) cried against her hand, his own member hard and stiff letting his seed fall on the ground.  
  
Ymir had never had an orgasm so strong or so long, her cock pulsing and balls tingling with one release after another; she'd heard knotting made you nut the whole time, but didn't think it was that true. After a little while she straightened taking (Y/n) along and caressing his warm belly, unwilling to let go of her boy.  
  
_Holy fuck that felt am...! -she panted when her cock spurted again- Feels amazing! You're such a good boy (Y/n).  
  
He didn't answer, drying a tear on his cheek and sighing as he felt more clearly her member filling his insides.  
  
_How long are we staying like this? -he grumbled.  
  
_I think like half an hour at least. -she said and he groaned, making her giggle- Don't worry, the bell won't ring... What do you want?  
  
The harsh tone of the question made him look at her, then noticed she was looking at another teen who peeked around the corner. (Y/n) felt his heart shrink at being found.  
  
_Sorry, i didn't know you were... busy. -the other said- Are you done anyways?  
  
_Not really Jean. -she said with a smug smile- I knotted him.  
  
_What? -Kirstein asked wide eyed, coming in full view- When did you grow it?  
  
_Just now. He's receptive, and i took him. -she replied hugging (Y/n) and he shook her off- He's a tough one to crack though, i like him.

_So are you two staying here?  
  
_I guess. -she said with a shrug.  
  
_Or you could tell him to find the nurse, dumbass. - (Y/n) pointed bitterly, making Jean rise his eyebrows.  
  
_Well aren't you a sunshine. -he said- But yeah, i think i'll tell Miss Zoe about it. You sure you want her to see you like this?  
  
_It won't be worse than being seen by you, will it?  
  
_Oh. Right.  
  
He left and minutes later the nurse appeared, carrying a water bottle and a couple pill flasks.  
  
_Jean told me what happened but... -she eyed the boy with a slight frown- Is it true?  
  
_It seems. -he said, taking the pill she offered and a gulp of water.  
  
_This one's for you. -Hange told Ymir- To help deflate the knot.  
  
_I don't mind.  
  
_Well i do! -he said.  
  
The freckled girl rolled her eyes and drank, giving him a sly look.  
  
_We'll have to work that attitude of yours. -she said amused.  
  
_There's no "we" Ymir. -he replied instantly.  
  
_Excuse me, but my knot disagrees.  
  
_About that...  
  
Both looked at Hange, who held her chin with a hand as she spoke.  
  
_Receptiveness works different on teenagers. -she explained- Since they aren't fully matured, they might not bond at all even if knotted. It also lasts longer, as their bodies aren't used to the process.  
  
_How long? -he asked.  
  
_About a week. -Zoe informed him- After that it will be clear wether her knotting affected you or not.  
  
_But i... -Ymir stuttered- But i feel...  
  
_Bonded? Yes, an Alpha's process isn't much different than usual in that regard. If he... rejects you, you'll have to endure it until it's gone although i don't know how long it'll be. I suggest you avoid each other's company until he settles. As for you (Y/n), you'll have to stop coming until the cycle ends or risk having to face other Alphas.  
  
_Don't you have a pill for it? -he asked and Hange shook her head.  
  
_The regular medicine is aimed to adults. A teen's is made under a special order, and is more expensive. Since this happened in school grounds, the institution will help your parents cover half the costs but it will still take its time. Don't worry, i'll talk about your situation to the Principal. As for the classes, you'll have to ask other students to lend you their notes.  
  
He nodded and spent a few minutes talking to Hange about whom to contact for his new meds until he felt her knot shrink enough to slide out of him; Hange swiftly offered him some tissues and took Ymir away to give him privacy. Once dressed the nurse went with him to his clasroom and the Principal's office to explain the situation and call for his parents.

Once home, (Y/n) simply went to his room and locked the door. He felt the uncertainty swirling in his mind: one week before it he found out wether he was bonded to her or not.  
  
_Or knot. -he mumbled and facepalmed- Fuck me and my puns.  
  
Meanwhile in the school's bathroom, Ymir looked at her member swell in her hand at the thought of him, her knot growing in size and heat. Hange said they should avoid each other for a week to prevent the bonding.  
  
_One week it is. -Ymir said, beginning to stroke faster- One week to make you mine.  
  
End of chapter.


	2. Historia x reader: The Witch's Wand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witch Historia x reader. Talk of Mpreg, although no scenes of real pregnancy. Bit angsty in the first third.

A young man walked on a dirt road leaving his small hometown towards the forest, carrying a worn backpack and a wooden staff as he made his way to a particular location. He inhaled the fresh, fragant air that reached him as he apprached the shadowy borders that engulfed the trail; while most people avoided the place he found it charming and relaxing, enjoying the smell of pine and oak, the light growing slightly dim as treetops blocked the sun. (Y/n) hummed absently and followed the road deeper into the woods until he reached a house in the middle of a clearing, a nice looking building of clean white walls and bright red roof.  
  
He took a piece of parchment from a pocket of the backpack an read the list of things as he reached the door, which opened without anyone touching it. He entered and left his staff on the entrance, carefully cleaning his boots from any dirt before making his way to a room full of shelves, libraries and alchemy equipment. In the middle of it, a short figure dressed in white robes with a big matching hat worked on a cauldron while reading a parchment just floating in front of her.  
  
_Mistress? -he called from the entrance- I brought what you requested except the moonroot dust... it comes next week.  
  
Her only answer was a hum, mumbling something in clear annoyance. He waited until she beckoned with a finger; as he approached, she snapped her fingers and the floating parchment rolled and fell on the table. Next she pointed at a vial full with light blue liquid.  
  
_Drink. -she ordered.  
  
_Mistress Reiss...  
  
She instantly pointed at another vial, this one with a dark green concoction, and he nodded in relief. He was used to being the young witch prodigy's guinea pig, but since an incident with a potion supposed to make his skin slightly more resilient that had him grow thick scales Historia agreed to prepare both the potion to test and an antidote. (Y/n) however knew the chances of another mistake were low given the girl's talent, and despite a few problems regarding her absent mindedness he was happy with being her assistant/apprentice. So far he'd learnt a few basic spells and potions, and wondered what this new one was.  
  
He took the glass vial and uncorked it, a sweet aroma reaching him; at least it smelled and probably tasted good. He still remember that awfully bitter fire breath potion... but well he got to breathe fire, and it was awesome. The male downed the potion while she gave him a side look, snuffing the fire under the cauldron with a flick of her hand.  
  
(Y/n) waited a few seconds until the effects occured, knowing full well the petite witch would request a full inform of any symptoms.  
  
_Feeling anything? -she asked as he expected.  
  
_I feel warmer. -he said- Mostly in my belly, although is not bothering. It's...  
  
The man looked at her, and found himself entranced by those blue eyes. He was aware of the feelings he'd developed under her tutelage, but knew she was devoted to magic, and saw him as no more than a good assistant; the blonde shunned contact with other people, having accepted him not so much for his talent as for the need of an errand boy. But he endured and she'd opened a bit more to him, showing a more endearing and kind side, to the point the the villager grew to cherish her fondly.  
  
_ (Y/n). -she called waving her hand in front of his face- Don't tell me you're paralyzed.  
  
_N-no! I'm fine! -he blurted- It's just... uh the warmth is spreading. I feel...  
  
He tried to phrase it to no avail. It was becoming harder to think, and harder to look away from her.  
  
_Take off your shirt.  
  
_My shirt?  
  
She nodded rising an eyebrow and he hesitated a second before obeying; it wasn't rare for her to check his body to detect any anomalies, but now (Y/n) felt strangely shy yet excited at doing it. Once it was off Historia placed her hands on his abdomen and he jolted, heart beating faster as she whispered arcane words, searching for something in his body until she smiled in triumph and nodded.  
  
_Ah, it worked perfectly. -she said with satisfaction.  
  
_And what was it? -he asked, trying to ignore how good her soft hands felt on his skin.  
  
She didn't answer right away, drumming her fingers on the table and looking at the parchment she read with obvious disdain.  
  
_My parents bother me again. -she told him- They want me to return to the royal palace.  
  
He frowned, knowing the witch wasn't fond of abandoning her research and solitude. Although how it was related to the vial...  
  
_They say it's time i stop researching out of their sight and want me to do so in the palace's boundaries. Ha! I know better. They just wish to have me participate in their useless dinners and meetings, leaving me but a fraction of time to practice my craft. And also... -she mumbled something he didn't get.  
  
_What?  
  
Reiss inhaled and let out a long sigh.  
  
_They say it's about time i give them a grandchild or two. As if my siblings didn't have families of their own! But then again, only i was born with mom's magic so...

_So?  
  
_So i guess i have a duty to pass this gift to the next generation. -she said fast and blushing- And that's where you come in.  
  
_What? -he asked, feeling a spark of worry at her determined face.  
  
_We'll create an offspring. -she announced- You'll be the one carrying it.  
  
Both went silent, locked into a staring contest: Historia looking determined and firm, while (Y/n) looked completely lost, mouth gaping until he managed to talk.  
  
_What did you say?  
  
_I can't have a child and work at the same time. -she explained, cheeks going redder with each word- The potion you drank has enabled you to bear children for a limited time, enough for me to... to impregnate you.  
  
He backed and rested on a table, sweating profusely as he processed her words. She wanted to... with him? And he would...?  
  
_Oh hell no.  
  
He went for the door when a clap was heard behind him followed by a metallic noise, and before he could react four long chains with shackles appeared out of nowhere and locked on his ankles and wrists then lifted him, leaving him floating with his legs and arms spread.  
  
_Historia stop this! -he shouted- This is insane!  
  
_It's the only way for me to stay (Y/n)! I must do it!  
  
_How? You're a girl, you don't have a...  
  
He stopped and looked at her in shock, the young woman going as red as a tomato then waving her hand on her robes, which swiftly undid themselves and fell on the floor. And as he feared, a magically endowed penis hung between her legs, complete with a couple of fist sized balls.  
  
_I-i had it grown with a potion and, um, "enhanced". My semen production mostly, to ensure you get-  
  
_Don't you dare say it! -he howled- What were you thinking? Why do i have to go through this? If you wanted my child, all you had to do was ask and i...!

He shut up and Historia looked at him dumbfounded, mouth trembling. She approached the floating man suspended horizontally.  
  
_You... me? -she whispered; he closed his eyes nodding sadly.  
  
_For some time already. But i still can't-  
  
Her body fell on his hugging him tight and he couldn't supress a weak cry: her touch made his skin tingle. Then a sob reached his ears and saw how tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
_I'm sorry! -she said desperate- I didn't know but still... i have no choice! If i don't keep my studies up my parents will force me back!  
  
_What do you mean?  
  
_Mother demands weekly updates on my research to prove i'm studying as i claim. If i stopped she'd come by and take me back to the palace! I'd lose my home... i'd lose you!  
  
The witch buried her face on his chest, holding him tight.  
  
_You're my very first friend! My first love! I never found anyone who liked the real me back there, i never acted the way i wanted but the way i was expected! Here i am free to be myself, even this village accepted me better than my own family!  
  
(Y/n) remembered how Historia used to visit the village more often before requesting for an assistant, and him being the local herborist's made him an easy choice. Now she barely left her house, submerged in her studies; and even then she always had time to teach him something new, always had patience to wait for him to grasp things properly.  
  
The witch buried her face on his chest sobbing in a heart wrecking manner, while the male remained silent as he digested what she said. So she felt the same way about him, and wanted... but was he willing to follow her course?  
  
_Historia. -he said after a while, once her crying eased- Historia please listen to me. Remove the chains.  
  
The blonde sighed and let go of him, drying a tear from her eye.  
  
_S-s-sorry... i'll let you go, i'm sorry.

With a gesture of her hand the chains on his ankles vanished, giving him time to stand before his wrists were released; (Y/n) stood in front of the girl with a sharp look on his face.  
  
_Historia are you certain of what you said? -he asked- Is there no other way for you to remain here except... this one?  
  
_I put a lot of thought in it. -she said in a tired tone- If i got pregnant, my parents would find out once i stopped working since they are waiting any ocassion to make me return. But if i had a baby, they'd have no choice but to leave us alone.  
  
_And how is already having a child different than being pregnant?  
  
_I chose this place for other reasons aside from being isolated: this forest is a rare zone where magic is strengthened, which tells me some great magic event occured in the past. And it's known and recorded that children of... certain lineages born in such locations have a superior wielding of magic due to their ties with it; they learn and use spells easier than most users while in its radius, and once they reach their teens they can safely leave it without losing magical strength.  
  
_Are you saying... that if we conceive a child here, your family will let us live on peace because of his or her gift?  
  
_Yes, but the gift comes only after birth; i was born in an old monastery known for this phenomenon, and lived there until i was eleven. I didn't like it: all was so stiff and quiet, but couldn't leave due to my parents and their influence until i finally assimilated my "gift".  
  
_And now you want to have a child here for that same reason?  
  
_I just want to stay here and live my life, and well... i had been considering... talking to you about it. I know it is selfish, but i wouldn't bring a child to this world if i didn't intend to raise them.

_Let's pretend i decide to follow your plan. -he said, trying to control the tingling of his body at the thought- Do i have to stay here nine months? What of my family? What will i tell them?  
  
_It will be shorter actually, about three months before you... you know. -she said blushing- Magic has its advantages, i sped up the process and you have stayed here for a month or so before, all i have to do is send your folks a letter and regular payment. So, will you... help me?  
  
(Y/n) remained silent for a short while, taking deep breaths as he forced his mind to calm and consider it. She needed him, and hell he wanted to be with her. Not to mention it would be only this time, right?  
  
_If i do it -he swallowed and continued- once everything's over we'll do it normally, won't we? Sex and children?  
  
_Yes yes sure! -she answered quickly- This is a... special case.  
  
The man nodded slowly, then closed his eyes and offered his hand.  
  
_Fine then. Let's go to your bed.  
  
Historia smiled in delight and almost dragged him to her bedroom, much less furnished and tidier than her laboratory. The blonde knelt on the matress and waited for him with a resolute yet cute look on her features; (Y/n) removed his pants and underwear noting how his own member was half hard and throbbing in anticipation, his own worries evaporated as soon as he agreed to the proposal.  
  
He crawled on the bed to her side, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling with desire when he neared and closing when he placed a soft kiss on her lips; her small and warm hands holding him in place then moving on his chest, making him gasp when fingers caught a nipple and pinched slightly.  
  
_Did you feel that? -she asked playfully- I did quite more than give you a mean to bear children. (Y/n), i've made sure you enjoy every little thing i do to you. Every kiss...  
  
She put her mouth on his neck, sucking strongly on his now sensitive skin and making him hold back a moan when she bit lightly.  
  
_Every touch...  
  
Her hand went to his groin and closed around his cock, making him pant when her soft strokes sent sparks through him. He actually whimpered a little when she left it to take his hand, earning a soft giggle from her.  
  
_And when i put this inside you -she added, placing his hand on her fully erect and pulsing shaft- you'll love it so much you're going to beg me to fill you with cum.

(Y/n) felt his mouth water at the sight of her veiny member already leaking pre on his fingers as he stroked and bent down, taking the thick glans in his mouth and tasting her; Historia moaned in delight, biting her lower lip as her hips bucked upwards seeking to go deeper. But she knew better.  
  
_This is not meant for your mouth dear. -she whispered and he groaned when she pulled away- Now be a good boy and lay on your back.  
  
He obeyed, looking expectantly as she knelt between his legs still stroking herself then frotting her cock on his; hers, while not much longer than his was about a half thicker and way harder: and her small frame made it look even bigger. The contact between their sexes was enough to make his hips buck, his heart racing at the notion of having her engorged member balls deep in his ass.  
  
Historia licked her lips with lust as she spread his legs and placed the tip of her cock on his entrance, the male pushing slightly against her, and the blonde smiled when his member slowly entered him without any real resistance yet tight around her meat and hot to the point of making her spurt a little cum when half way in.  
  
She took deep breaths to calm down while watching him squirm as she moved back and forth slowly, getting used to his tightness and warmth, panting low as she went a little deeper with each thrust; the witch leant on him to suck a nipple and (Y/n) hissed through his teeth, her soft belly rubbing on his cock with every pump. Historia gave him a satisfied smile when her member finally slid inside him in all its length and he whimpered when she did a bit of grinding on him.  
  
_Do you feel that (Y/n)? -she cooed- My cock is all inside you. It's itching to dump a good load in your belly and get you pregnant dear. Your ass is so tight and hot.  
  
_Please do it. -he panted- Fuck me till i'm full of your seed, make me bear your child!  
  
Her hands went to his butt and clamped on him, pulling out and ramming fast and hard, (Y/n) crying loudly when she upped the rythm while Historia made little noises with her mouth shut tight, focused on his tense expression as he gripped the sheets tight, toes curling when the small witch bit on his chest and frotting desperately on her belly.  
  
_F-fuck me mistress! -he begged- Don't stop until your balls are empty, give every drop of your cum!  
  
Her only answer was a fierce growl, her thrusts going from hard to brutal at his pleading, her hands groping him with glee as he whimpered under her; suddenly she pulled out and he looked at her in shock for a moment just to be hastily turned around.  
  
_Lift that ass! -she ordered- Keep your face on the pillow! You're my breeding bitch, so stay down unless i say otherwise!  
  
He complied while giving her a pleading side glance, asshole twitching in need, and she felt her groin set on fire: without any foreplay she squatted behind and slammed her cock inside, making him howl when her heavy balls hit his, the shock making him spurt cum on the bed; Reiss didn't notice at all as she rammed mercilessly, her cute voice replaced by animalistic snarls. Her fingers held him so tight they left bruises on his skin, the wet slapping sound of her penetration sweet music to her ears as she pounded him relentlessly without lowering her speed; she felt her dick about to explode inside him, (Y/n) unable to do more than biting the pillow, a constant moan coming from his throat as he shot a load every few pumps, scratching the matress as his mind melted.  
  
Historia smiled wildly when she felt herself reaching her limit and let out a savage, conquering yell as her orgasm hit; yet her body couldn't, wouldn't stop and her hips kept slamming against the helpless male even as semen shot continuously inside him. Her legs gave up and Reiss fell clumsily on him, cock spurting even as she laid on top of him.  
  
_F-f-f-fuuuuck! -she cried- Can't st-stop cumming! God i'm gonna go crazyyyyy!!  
  
He barely heard her, lost in a bliss as her seed filled him, his member shooting weakly even when flaccid and exhaustion lulled him to sleep.

He woke up feeling her weight on his back and his belly heavy; he touched uncertain, surprised at the liquid mass he found sloshing inside. (Y/n) glanced back and saw her sleeping face barely reaching his shoulder.  
  
_Historia. -he whispered- Historia!  
  
She replied with a tired yawn, opening her eyes slowly and rolling off his back, her now spent member making a slick noise when coming out of him.  
  
_How long did we sleep? -she asked.  
  
_Who knows. -he groaned- Not gonna lie, i feel a bit sore.  
  
_I'm numb down here. -she said flatly- I thought it was gonna fall off. Damn that was intense.  
  
_Yeah. So mission accomplished?  
  
_Well... -she said nervously- there's no way to find if i've impregnated you for certain, so perhaps we'll have to... do it again tomorrow?  
  
He rose an eyebrow, completely unimpressed.  
  
_You just want to fuck me again don't you?  
  
_N-no! I mean yes, but not like this, this was a one in a lifetime scenario, i wasn't considering taking more doses of my potion to make my penis permanent or anything!  
  
_I wouldn't mind. -he said muting her- I mean, even if you lose your pussy it still feels great.  
  
_I won't. This potion of mine adds, doesn't replace. -she pointed at her crotch- My vagina is hidden behind my testicles.  
  
_Oh. And my potion?  
  
_It's a mixture. A fertility and sensitivity mixture to more precise. -she added petulantly- Not as hard or entertaning to do as mine.  
  
_Entertaining? -he said then chuckled- Wait, how many dong potions tests did you make?  
  
_I-i won't tell you!  
  
_I'll search through your notes then.  
  
_I burnt them!  
  
_Liar. -he teased- There's no way you'd do that, you love your notes. Did you categorize results? Wrote suggestions? Draw penises?  
  
Historia buried under the sheets seething in shame. The woes of being a witch.  
  
End of chapter.


	3. Annie x Reader: Spoils of Victory.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie x reader, although action between them happens later in the chapter. Rape of another not-AOT related character. Ymir x Reiner cameo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters of this setting are in:  
> 17  
> 42

The bright flames were the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes, the smell of smoke freeing his mind from stupor although everything still seemed a bit blurry; little by little his head cleared, the first memories returning in a messy rush.  
  
The attack had been quick and effective, catching the small town almost completely defenseless: the few guards in watch taken out before they could warn their captain, leading to a confused fight where the little resistance they could muster was quickly crushed. (Y/n) remembered waking up in panic, barely getting to put his pants on for what he thought was a house fire but when he stepped outside a soldier put a pike in his hands and shouted something he didn't understand, then things became a confusing cloud of moments: running after the man then separating when the other fell with an arrow on his neck. The erratic path he took until he ended up among a group of scared villagers with shovels, clubs and pitchforks; the short fight when they faced the men attacking their home. He remembered (or was it his imagination?) his pike going into a man's throat, and the blood spilling before something moved near him and everything went black.  
  
The man knelt, hands bound and feeling pain on his temple as he watched the invaders pillage and burn, houses torched amidst the screams and shouts; men and women in metal and leather armor brought whatever they could loot, from food to bags with coins to tools and furniture. Others watched over the prisoners, people knelt and bound like him trembling and clutched together; he glanced at them but dared not to move, when out of nowhere two men carried a table and placed it near the loot pile, laughing.  
  
As the part of his brain not numb in fear and dizzyness wondered what the hell they wanted a table for loud screams reached his ears and he saw a tall muscular man carrying a young woman with long light brown hair whom the prisoner identified as the mayor's daughter on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes; she struggled to break free until he unceremoniously threw her on the table and one of the men quickly held her wrists, immobilizing her as the carrier took his helmet off revealing a strong looking face and short blonde hair before simply grabbing and tearing her gown open.  
  
_Oi Reiner! -one of the soldiers shouted- Having fun on your own?  
  
The blonde laughed and looked behind himself, shouting and waving while his prey thrashed in vain. Then a female soldier appeared, having removed her leather cuirass, showing a simple tunic beneath.

The woman, a freckled brunette with a ponytail, pulled the tunic over her head and stood completely naked save for her boots and (Y/n)'s eyes widened in shock when he spotted the already half hard member hanging between her legs she stroked quickly into full mast as she neared the table and gave the blonde man a heated kiss; some soldiers in the vicinity cheered and whistled while all the prisoners looked away. All but (Y/n), who looked entranced at the others.  
  
_Eldians. -he muttered.  
  
  
He watched as the blonde soldier gave way to his partner, even holding one of the captured woman's legs as the brunette positioned and the bound man stared, seeing everything from a diagonal perspective; he saw the female push onto the other and heard her shouting and pleading turn into full howls when the soldier penetrated and grabbed her by the waist, thrusting fast and hard while the blonde stood behind slowly stroking his own erection protruding from under the leather strips below his armor while looking at the freckled woman rape the helpless prisoner.  
  
  
The young woman bawled as the brunette slammed against her with force until her hips began moving faster, with shorter thrusts and suddenly threw herself on her victim, hips shaking as she came. Only then the blonde moved, standing behind the freckled one and thrusting. The woman threw her head backwards and gave the male a sultry look as he went in and out her deep moans echoed from time to time by their victim's low crying.  
  
(Y/n) couldn't get his eyes off them, watching as they had their way with her and a little while later the one named Reiner said something to his partner, who immediately perked up with a grin as man pulled out of her and moved aside, watching in satisfaction how he plunged his cock in the raped woman and pumped fast and hard until he too came inside the sobbing female. The brunette laughed amused and went for a last kiss before getting her tunic from the ground and leaving as fast as she came.  
  
_An interesting show, isn't it?  
  
The bound male didn't move at first, barely taking notice of the question until he heard steps behind him and turned, only to see a figure walk away; although he couldn't discern any details because the person walked towards a house on fire, flames obscuring any features, he knew the voice was a woman's. It was in that moment he realized no one else had been watching the abuse, and looked down in shock and disgust.

Morning came as the prisoners were carried on four carts that were basically big sturdy cages: twenty men in two, a few more women divided on the next with the children. All with their hands tied, some cried curled up while others stared at nothing wondering what did they do to deserve such punishment trying in vain to search for an explanation or hope. Others prayed in silence for a miracle, not daring to look at their captors in fear of reprisals as a few guards rode on horseback around, always vigilant to spot any sign of turmoil.  
  
In the afternoon the convoy stopped and groups of soldiers began setting tents all over the place while others prepared a fire to make a bland soup they gave the captured people. (Y/n) was one of the few who ate as soon as he got it since the food's smell, while not very inviting, was enough to wake his appetite; he was half way into his bowl when a short scream made him lift his gaze from his meal.  
  
It was her again.  
  
The same brunette had dragged the (former) mayor's daughter out of a cart and had her on the ground on all fours; a few soldiers gave the duo a glance before going back to their business while the prisoners looked away, pretending it wasn't happening and the freckled woman wasn't squatting behind the sobbing captive, her balls making a slapping noise with every thrust. The tall blonde was nowhere nearby.  
  
But (Y/n) didn't avert his eyes, his hands shaking and fingers gripping his bowl tightly while he watched the eldian abuse the woman; his heart beat faster, a morbid feeling making him unable to turn away, somehow fascinated yet also disgusted and confused. He couldn't move, couldn't think of anything as the images burnt in his memory when the tanned soldier rammed the helpless prisoner, her victim's sobbing mixed with muffled shameful moans as the brunette speared her deep and fast until she slammed on her and remained still; (Y/n) was so fixed in watching them he even saw her testicles twitch as she finished inside. With a satisfied sigh the freckled one pulled out, shaking her wet cock and pulling the other up before taking her away.  
  
Hours passed and night came, the bonfires multiplying on the small camp as the soldiers prepared to sleep; the atmosphere was of relaxation except on the cages, where people began to speak in fearful whispers about their fate. They'd be sold as slaves that was for sure, but to do what and with whom was what they couldn't guess and the prospect of being separated for those whose families were captured was almost unbearable; such men were trying to convince the others to plan an escape when a small group of fully armed soldiers approached with torches and looked at the people in the cages, perhaps counting them. Then one of the men looked at (Y/n) and called for someone.  
  
_Hey Ymir, is it this one?  
  
The prisoner's heart almost stopped when the freckled woman appeared in sight and eyed him up and down then smirked with a nod.  
  
_Yeah. -she said amused- What's your name?  
  
_I... I'm (Y/n).  
  
_Alright fella, i need you to come with me. -her face turned serious and spoke louder- The rest stay back or be ready for a spear up the ass!  
  
He stood slowly, walking towards the narrow but sturdy door as the other men walked towards the rear with a pitiful look in their eyes. Once he was alone the door opened and she beckoned him out with a finger.  
  
_Hurry, i don't have all night! -she said impatiently, and he got out quicly- Follow me.  
  
She guided him between the groups of soldiers eating and drinking on the fires, joking and talking about what they'd do with their share of the loot. From time to time one glanced at them and rose an eyebrow but otherwise made no comment, the woman ignoring them until they reached one of the tents, not different from the others. Ymir turned to him with a smug smile.  
  
_A little bird told me you couldn't get your eyes off me while i fucked your friend. -she said teasingly- You perv.  
  
The man felt his heart stop for a moment then beat faster than ever, his face turning crimson red.

(Y/n) felt a knot on his throat, unable to look the eldian in the eye and lowering his head; the brunette clicked her tongue and pointed inside.  
  
_Whatever, now get in. -she said- And behave.  
  
The man shook slightly when he entered the tent, still looking down when Ymir spoke.  
  
_I brought him boss.  
  
_Good. You can leave us Ymir.  
  
The freckled soldier smiled and gave the prisoner a soft smack on the butt he didn't notice, busy staring at the speaker. He remembered that voice: it was the one he heard the night of the attack, after those two... he swallowed thickly at the memory.  
  
A young blonde woman sat in front of a small table, writing on parchment with a feather. She stood up and turned to face him, a calm look in her eyes he found unnerving as she checked him up and down. Her simple short sleeved tunic let him see strong, worked arms and legs; despite being about a head taller the man knew she could outdo him in a fight. Her blue eyes, cold and clear, were focused and alert.  
  
_What's your name? -she said imperative.  
  
_ (Y/n).  
  
_Did Ymir tell you why you're here?  
  
_No.  
  
_I bought you. -she said flatly- Gave part of my share of the loot to the rest of my soldiers. You're my slave and will obey me or be punished, got it?  
  
His stomach turned at the news, sweat beginning to form on his temples: even if slavery was his fate, he didn't...  
  
_I asked something. -she hissed, startling him into attention- Answer before i lose my patience.  
  
_Y-yes. I understand ma'am.  
  
_ Good. -she seemed to relax a bit- Do you know where we come from?  
  
_You are... eldians right?  
  
_Do you know what they say about eldian women?  
  
A chill ran down his spine, remembering the other woman's particular feature, and he nodded. She rose an eyebrow.  
  
_Really? -she asked mockingly- Because i don't. Tell me what they say.  
  
_T-that you... -he began and took a deep breath- You are m-more man than...  
  
He couldn't go on and looked down, ashamed and humiliated, not lifting his eyes until he heard a rustling noise and found the woman discarding her clothing. She was barefoot when he entered and now stood completely naked in front of him; (Y/n) was unable to avoid a quick glance to her groin, noticing the male organ between her legs.  
  
_Actually eldian women are not commonly like this. -she said shrugging, hands on her hips- Most in my force are though, with a few exceptions.  
  
The man felt more trapped than in the cage: her display of confidence, not to mention the other soldier called her "boss" and the matter-of-fact tone she used to inform him his new fate made clear who was in charge. Even with his pants on he felt vulnerable against the nude blonde.  
  
_I know you enjoyed Ymir's show today too. -she told him, shocking the man- I told her to take that woman once more near your cart. You didn't even notice me staring at you.  
  
_W-why did you do that? -he whispered- That woman was...!

Her eyes narrowed and his voice died in his throat, once more having to look down at her staring; she walked around him, giving him appraising looks.  
  
_So you know her? -she asked, half curious and half glad surprise- Your sweetheart perhaps?  
  
_No she's not. -he answered- She's the mayor's daughter. I don't know her well...  
  
_But?  
  
_She was vain. -he whispered in resignation- And arrogant, always boasting about her posessions, her wealth. And yet... she didn't deserve that.  
  
_No one "deserves" in war. You get what chance gives you... or do you think my people hasn't suffered at your kingdom's raids?  
  
_So you want vengeance? -he said and she snorted.  
  
_I fight for money and pleasure. -she answered from behind him- And money's in the bag already.  
  
Her arm hugged him tight, making him flinch at her touch but the woman held him in place with little effort due to his hands being tied; her other hand went straight in the back of his pants, feeling his butt. He trembled when a thumb pressed softly on his entrance and gasped raggedly as it pushed in and circled inside, the blonde moving her hand in a stabbing motion and listening to him hiss with every penetration.  
  
Without warning she let go and pushed him down, making him land on his knees; the man tried to crawl away when her hand landed on his nape, immobilizing him. The woman used her weight to force him on his belly as her hand pulled his pants enough to expose his rear and knelt behind him.  
  
(Y/n) heard her spit a few times followed by a slick sound and her anxious breathing; he tried to ignore it and looked forward, not really seeing anything. The man hissed low feeling her shaft frot on his puckered hole, then her tip prodded his entrance and he tensed as the ring of muscle resisted the penetration; she put a hand on each side of him and pushed, the man letting out a gasp of pain when she sunk in and a small sigh when she pulled back. Then she thrusted hard, going deeper and making him cry and tighten around her.  
  
She licked her lips and began pumping in and out, her hard cock spreading him as she moved; he clenched his teeth, muffled cries drowned by her open moaning; she held still when her member buried completely, her hips moving in circles to enjoy his heat enveloping her length.  
  
_Fuck yes you feel so good! -she panted, rocking against him with force- Come on, take it... all!  
  
Skin glistening with sweat she laid on him, pummeling his rear and panting lustfully on his ear while he groaned as his insides began relaxing around her, his head slightly dizzy.  
  
_It feels painful at first doesn't it? -she teased not stopping her thrusts- Don't worry, soon you'll be used to it. I know you wonder how it feels, deep in your mind. How it's to be in control of someone, taking them as you please; i've felt it too (Y/n).  
  
He couldn't answer, torn between the pain and the heat forming on his stomach and yelping when a hand searched frantically under him and grasped his half hard cock; she hummed pleasantly on his ear.

_This bad boy knows what he wants, doesn't he? -she licked his earlobe slowly, her voice cold silk- Did you get hard when Ymir and Reiner fucked that wench?  
  
Her fingers gripped his member tightly and he rose his hips as she stroked fast, matching her thrusts; he moaned as her throbbing cock speared him, hitting right on his prostate and making him shake, pain long gone. The blonde fucked his ass fiercely, a primal frenzy overtaking her as her orgasm felt nearer with every thrust until she slammed on him and went still, balls twitching as her seed spilled inside the man, whose member spurted as if on cue.  
  
Spent and satisfied she rolled off to the side, regaining her breath as she looked at her smeared hand for a short while before getting up and cleaning with a rag she then threw at him.  
  
_Get cleaned and go to sleep.  
  
She pointed at a small pile of hay with a simple blanket on top, placed at the feet of her bedroll. He didn't move, so she walked up to him and nudged his back with her foot.  
  
_You better do as i say.  
  
He gave a sigh as he cleaned himself and crawled towards his bedding, laying on it with a tired look on his face; then he suddenly looked at her.  
  
_Who are you? -he asked and she gave him an unreadable look.  
  
_Name's Annie. -she said sitting on her bed- But to you, until i say otherwise, i am Mistress. Understood?  
  
He nodded slowly and she blew the candles providing light. A short time later he listened to her soft breathing, unable to sleep. She'd said she knew how he felt, what thoughts ran inside his head; he bit his lip when he remembered both scenes back in his hometown and the camp, wishing it had never happened.  
  
Wishing she hadn't said the truth.  
  
End of chapter.


	4. Sasha x reader: Confession.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hungry girl arrives! Teen Sasha x teen reader, soft insecurity first but moves kinda fast. Short and sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering requests, although i can't make any promises. No guro, vore or bdsm (or not hardcore in the latter's case) nor too complex stuff. Threesomes/bigger might be taken into account.
> 
> Next part is in chapt: 45

Two teenagers, a boy and a girl with a ponytail, sat on a bed with notes in front of them: however he wasn't focused on his studies, something more important in his mind.  
  
_Hey, can we talk for a moment?  
  
The boy's question had a touch of nervousness that made Sasha look up from her history notebook; it wasn't usual for (Y/n) to interrupt their studying so quick after they began, which surprised her a bit.  
  
_Um, alright. Is something wrong? -she asked with a slighly worried tone.  
  
He didn't look her in the eye, instead breathing deep through his teeth as he seemed to consider his words until he decided to speak.  
  
_No, not wrong. It's just i've been thinking lately you know.  
  
_Yeah? About what?  
  
_We've known each other since childhood, right? -he said a little tense- There are no secrets between us.  
  
_Pretty much. -she agreed with a smile- So you want to tell me something?  
  
He nodded, face getting redder by the second before dropping the bomb.  
  
_I like you Sasha. -he muttered- As in... romantically.  
  
The brown haired girl stared at him for what felt like an eternity, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of the water until she managed to speak.  
  
_Wh-what do you mean you like me? -she stuttered- I'm... you know!  
  
_I do. -he answered, now more certain- I'm one of the few outside your family who does.  
  
Blouse closed her eyes, shame bubbling inside as she remembered the time when they were children and out of boredom decided to "compare", only for her father to find them and telling her to go away while he had a talk with (Y/n).  
  
_I kept it a secret when your dad asked me, and then my dad after he spoke to him. -the teenager recalled in a neutral tone- And we became friends as if nothing happened.  
  
_You're not doing this out of pity, are you? -she asked, voice trembling- Because i'm not... normal.  
  
_You are to me. -he said- You're still yourself, the funny and cheerful eating machine i played and laughed with since then.  
  
_Are you sure of it? -Sasha questioned cautiously- I changed since those days. We're both older, and i...

_Sasha. -his voice was gentle, but she still flinched- I'm sure of what i feel.  
  
_Even despite my...?  
  
_It never was an issue to me, even after knowing girls are usually... not like that. I just accepted you the way you are. -he said more confident- I want to be with you.  
  
She stood up red as a cherry and turned her back on him; (Y/n) knew he had to let her process it all, she didn't like for people to approach when considering things seriously.  
  
_I... i need to be sure you're telling the truth. -she said after a short while.  
  
He frowned a bit, but quickly got what she meant and nodded to himself.  
  
_Alright. -he agreed.  
  
He heard the rustling of cloth as she unbuttoned her jeans then pulled down a bit, taking deep breaths as she prepared mentally; he waited patiently for her to move, slowly turning around without looking at him. Her member hung free, (Y/n) giving it a look after that time years ago: it was definitely bigger of course and had almost no hair around, just a small brownish tuft above.  
  
_So? -she finally asked.  
  
Instead of speaking her friend left the bed and stood in front of her, a hand caressing her cheek softly; Sasha's earlier growth spurt meant she was half a head taller so he pulled her down a bit, tilted his head to a side and slowly placed a kiss on her lips. Sasha barely moved, but suddenly relaxed and answered by holding on his shoulders with a little happy noise and a playful nibble on his lower lip. Encouraged by her actions he put more force in it, a small surprised moan coming from the girl followed by a giggle.  
  
She broke the kiss with a gasp when his hand closed around her hardening member, stroking gently as he kissed along her jaw and neck; Blouse bit her lip to hold a moan, hips bucking slightly on his hand.  
  
_Have you done this before? -he asked; she blushed intensely and nodded- Feels good doesn't it?  
  
_Yeah. -her voice trembled with excitement.  
  
He let go without warning and she whimpered then covered her mouth in shame while he sat back on the bed, moving their things aside and undoing his jeans.  
  
_Take your pants off and sit on my lap. -he said and her eyes bulged.  
  
_Are we doing it?! -she asked slightly panicked- Now?!  
  
_No, i don't want to rush it. -he replied- Just touching.  
  
Blouse stared at him briefly before quickly discarding jeans and underwear, dick hard and pussy wet as she neared him and sat on top; their cocks brushed together and she saw hers was longer and thicker than his, and felt a little bad.  
  
_D-don't worry, i'm sure you still have lots to grow! -she babbled trying to reassure him.  
  
To her surprise he chuckled and gave a peck on her lips, shaking his head with a smile.  
  
_Doesn't bother me. And yeah, i'm still growing... trying to make it a competition? -he said teasingly and she blushed.  
  
Before she could answer he took her member and stroked, his other hand on her back to help her support; Sasha panted and grabbed his member as well leaning for a kiss, hungry for affection as their bodies grew hotter.

The girl used her other hand to rub her twitching vagina, teasing her own folds while (Y/n) sucked on her neck; her hips bucked on him erratically as he stopped stroking to tease and touch all over her length, specially her sensitive glans. Sasha's voice reached a high pitch when he ran his thumb on her tip, collecting her pre and using it to lube her; his tongue licked along her throat and she suddenly snapped, throwing herself on top of him.  
  
The surprise in his eyes only managed to spur her as she began moving back and forth, member frotting insistently on his as she went for a fiercer, almost clumsy kiss where she let her accumulated need and frustration release in a constant stream of moaning and grunting on his mouth. (Y/n) finally moved, groping her soft buttocks to help her rub better in him: their cocks throbbed and pulsed as their frenzied humping reached its limit until she broke the kiss and hugged him tight, her thrusting becoming faster before she went still, letting little moans out while his hands pressed her harder against him as his orgasm hit soon after and both relished in feeling their cocks pulse together as their cum spurted.  
  
Neither said a word after they finished, but her blissful smile when she rose to look at (Y/n) made his heart swell, Sasha giving a satisfied sigh and going for a much gentler and wanted smooching while moving her legs up and down in joy.  
  
_I should have made up my mind earlier. -he finally said caressing her cheek- You're beautiful Sashie.  
  
She giggled at the nickname and kept kissing him, humming contentedly before rolling on her side.  
  
_It's okay. I'm happy that you feel this way for me... to be honest i do too, but i always buried it deep inside. -she looked at him- Thought you'd think i was gross.  
  
_Never Sashie. Never.  
  
She beamed and cuddled against him relaxing under his touch, at least until someone knocked on the door and she sat up in a blink.  
  
_Sasha? (Y/n)? -it was her father's voice- Are you busy?  
  
_Y-yes we are! -she replied hastily- Don't enter we're studying!  
  
_Alright, just wanted to invite your boyfriend to stay for dinner.  
  
_He's not...!  
  
She cut the phrase abruptly, looking at him wide eyed and blushing strongly; he chuckled and nodded .  
  
_He's not my boyfriend! -she mouthed a "sorry" at him- Why do you think that?  
  
_Well mainly cause you're always hanging out a lot. Oh and the noises too, when i came to invite him earlier. -he added amused- You have a weird way of studying.  
  
Her face was so red (Y/n) thought he could boil an egg on it, although he was sure his case wasn't any better when Mr. Blouse talked to him.  
  
_Son? -he called and he startled.  
  
_Yes?  
  
_Take care of her, alright?  
  
_O-of course sir! I'll make her happy!  
  
_Good. So about dinner...?  
  
_I'll call home and tell them, thanks for the invitation. -he said trying not to sound too anxious.  
  
_Pleasure's mine son.  
  
The man left and both teens remained still until Sasha curled into a ball covering her eyes with her hands.  
  
_Oh my god dad heard uuuuus! -she whined- I wanna dieeeee!  
  
_S-sorry. -he apologized- It's my fault for dragging you into it.  
  
_Yeah. I mean no i don't regret it, it felt great. I just... -she looked at him and pointed at his t-shirt- Oh no, you got cum stains!  
  
He looked as well and noticed the white clearly standing out on his clothing, shaking his head when a fleeting thought made him check on her.  
  
_You're dirty too. Guess we both got our share of it.  
  
_I can just change clothes. -she said shrugging- But we have to clean yours quickly. Let's wash the stain before it dries!

He nodded his agreement and followed her to the bathroom, where she washed and wiped him as clean as possible; once she was satisfied with it Sasha gave (Y/n) a tired look.  
  
_It's going to be a long awkward dinner, you know?  
  
_I suppose. -he sighed, but then winked at her- But it will be our awkward dinner together.  
  
And the moment she smiled and kissed him, he knew he'd made the right choice.  
  
End of chapter.


	5. Hange x reader: Extra (pleasure) hours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange Zoe x reader, office setting. Hung boss Hange, kinda slutty reader. Pure smut.

_Hey man the guys and i are going to the bar after work, you in?  
  
(Y/n) took his eyes off the monitor he worked at to find most people in the office were gone before shaking his head with a small sigh.  
  
_Not today Connie. -he said with resignation- I have to finish the stuff that's been piling up since Reiner and Jean called sick. Those two will have to make up for it but for now it's my responsibility.  
  
_Damn, i hope you get an extra for this.  
  
The man let out a bitter laugh, returning to his work.  
  
_Doubt it. Boss giving me a hand though, so i hope we won't finish too late.  
  
_You better buy Miss Zoe a drink sometime then.  
  
_I guess... but i've heard she can drink you under the table, so i have to be careful with that.  
  
Connie gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder then left the office with the rest of his co-workers to relax after a day of work, leaving (Y/n) alone with his boss.  
  
The man continued to work on his computer as normal a few more minutes until he heard the tapping of shoes and saw Hange walk past him quite fast. He remained still, focusing on his sense of hearing as his heart quickened a bit and couldn't help a smile when the clicking of the door's lock reached his ears although he acted like nothing happened and kept working as her steps approached.  
  
His office chair spun and he looked at the woman, her usual relaxed and easy going expression replaced by a lustful smile as she held him by the hair and pushed his face against her groin; he rubbed against the skirt, feeling something grow while groping her ass. Hange stared at the man kiss and suck the throbbing bulge, her need bubbling inside her making the woman lick her lips.  
  
_Office. -she panted- Now.  
  
They hurried to her working station where she quickly discarded her skirt and he smiled at the pulsing cock she sported barely contained by her panties when she sat.  
  
_I can't wait anymore (Y/n). -she said pressing her bulge- Hurry!  
  
He grinned wider, taking his tie off as he knelt between her legs and pulled the underwear down; her member stood hard and proud, drops of pre already leaking from the slit he promptly licked before placing her member on his face, admiring her length go from his chin to past his forehead.  
  
_Holy fuck boss you're huge. -he whispered- It's so hot and hard too.  
  
Zoe bit a finger, giggling in delight at his words and trembled when he started kissing his way down until reaching her balls.  
  
_I shaved them clean. -she purred- I know you love sucking them.  
  
With a teasing look he tickled her with his tongue, running it all over her testes until he took one in his mouth and hummed; Hange gripped her chair's arms tight and panted.  
  
_Oh fuck! And i love it too! Don't stop!

He chuckled and the vibrations made her squirm as he stopped sucking and lifted her testicles, the woman letting out a little excited whine when his tongue licked her previously concealed vagina, collecting all the wet fluid she was leaking; Hange rose both legs and held them aginst her chest to give him better access, moaning in pleasure as he serviced her, licking and sucking all over, and whimpered when his mouth went even lower and the tip of his tongue circled around her asshole making her throw her head back and pant loudly. (Y/n) showed no mercy, going from one place to another diligently to please her using his mouth freely to tease, nibble and suck her most sensitive spots.  
  
_God i fucking love full service! -she moaned when he backed to let her legs down- You're amazing (Y/n).  
  
_I'm not done yet. -he replied- And you know that.  
  
Zoe bit her lip, chest rising and falling fast as she spread her legs and placed her glans on his lips, watching as his eyes closed and he took her in his mouth, going down until she hit the back of his throat before pulling back and licking on the side while giving her the puppy eyes; the man went from top to base and back, leaving a trail of kisses all over the hard long cock of the woman enraptured by his performance.  
  
Hange whimpered when he took her in once more and went further, the heat of his throat beginning to envelop her as he reached half her length and she held tight on the chair, fighting the urge to push him all the way down; he noticed it and held her hands in his as he moved back and forth, moaning as he swallowed more and more of her with each bob of his head, using his tongue to tickle under her cock.  
  
_You're almost there baby. -she encouraged him- Keep... going...  
  
Her voice died in her throat as he pushed deeper, gagging a bit, tears beginning to drip as her cock almost vanished in his mouth before pulling back completely and smiling at the woman, sweating on her seat with her hair sticking to her face.  
  
_Look mommy. -he said sweetly- No hands!  
  
(Y/n) lunged forward, hearing her shout when he swallowed her cock completely and moved back and forth in a frenzy, feeling joy when her member scraped against his throat as he facefucked himself; Hange's legs went stiff as she was devoured hungrily by her lover, holding his hands so tight her knuckles turned white.  
  
_Dear gods fucking shit i love you! -she screamed- I'm gonna... gonna...  
  
She shook on her seat as her cock throbbed and spurted thick streams of jizz right down his throat; (Y/n) forced his face on her groin, gagging as her member pulsed with each shoot and she clenched her teeth, huffing as her orgasm overtook her.  
  
He finally pulled back, coughing a bit and massaging his throat while looking proudly at his work: Hange sat like a puppet without strings, a blissfully stupid smile on her face as she regained her breath.  
  
_My god, nobody ever took the whole thing. -she mumbled, looking at him- You're one in a million.  
  
_And you're one in a billion boss. -he replied a bit coarse.  
  
She eyed him with a mix of amusement and distrust, clicking her tongue.  
  
_Yet you still call me "boss" even though we are alone. When will you use my name huh?  
  
The man gave her a provoking smile, softly rubbing his own clothed erection protruding though his pants.  
  
_When you make me scream it. -he teased- I know this wasn't enough for you, was it?  
  
Her cock throbbed at his words, slowly starting to harden as he stood up and got rid of his pants and underwear; Hange undid her shirt and bra, fully erect by the time she exposed her small but lovely breasts to him.  
  
It was true: Zoe's sex drive was abnormally high to the point her few previous relationships ended because of it, leaving her to the empty fulfillment of hooking through internet. Little did she know she'd end up meeting a co-worker willing to take all she had to offer, their first date a whirlwind of passion and sex.

She took some moments to admire the man, fit and naked in front of her without a shred of shame, member erect in anticipation while ogling at her with lust. He was no slouch in penis size but Hange's monster dwarfed his; despite her initial fears he'd be envious or repelled by it, (Y/n)'s eyes showed nothing but hunger whenever her long member was in front of him.  
  
The woman searched into the desk's drawer, taking a small bottle of lube she used to coat her penis, stroking it as he looked intensely and passed it to him once done. (Y/n) stepped forward, putting some on his fingers and lubing his rear, sighing in pleasure as he stood between her legs and Hange leant to suck on his member, holding him by the thighs as she enjoyed his taste before he took one of her hands and guided it to his ass, panting as she fingered him.  
  
_I'm ready. -he whispered.  
  
She let go and reclined on her seat, grasping her erection at the base and pointing it upwards as he stood above slowly lowering on her; (Y/n) took a deep breath, exhaling as her cock entered and holding on her shoulders until she was half way in. His own dick twitched and leaked on her flat belly and she collected some pre, gleefully sucking her fingers clean as he moved up then down trying to take more of her inside; Zoe grabbed him by the waist and bucked up, feeling her meat run against his prostate making him shiver and grunt. He unbuttoned his shirt and his superior didn't waste time in biting on his nipple as he took more and more of her length and, with a hearty moan, finally managed to sit on her lap; she panted when his insides tightened around her shaft and pulled him into a hungry kiss as he climbed a bit to give her space to move.  
  
With a noise half sigh and half snarl she began shaking her hips, her lubed cock going in and out of him with a slapping sound as her heavy balls hit his ass; she kissed his chest, right on his heart as her fingers groped and massaged his firm butt. (Y/n) groaned on her ear as her member impaled him without pause, both now covered in sweat from head to toe and feeling each other's heat as their lovemaking quickened in pace, Hange sliding slightly down the chair as her arms surrounded him and her thrusts became faster. He groaned deep while the woman grunted from the depths of her throat, pumping inside him like a dog in heat until she almost slipped down and settled back on the chair; he took advantage of the brief stop to place his feet on the floor and start bouncing on her lap.  
  
_You feel so fucking good inside me! -he moaned as his erection shook up and down- So big and hot!  
  
Zoe tried to talk but failed when he clasped around her meat once more while moving his hips in circles with a satisfied smile as the woman covered her eyes, no doubt in an effort to hold her orgasm back.  
  
_Aw, too much for you? -he said teasingly- Gonna bust another one? Go ahead...  
  
He leant to lick on her ear, chuckling as he did and whispering devilishly.  
  
_Cum in me until your balls are dry.

Something in Hange snapped at his words: her hands landed on his butt as she stood up, lifting the man along with some effort; he hooked on her neck in surprise as she violently threw all papers on her desk away before placing him on it facing upwards, Zoe on top as she rammed into his ass nonstop. (Y/n) opened his mouth to moan only to have her slam her lips on his, tongue reaching as deep as she could while fucking him relentlessy, her meat carving its shape in the man's inside and brain.  
  
Hange broke the kiss to throw her head back, shouting in pleasure as she pummeled his rear fast and hard, her lover screaming in the emptt office as his body grew hotter the more she ravaged him.  
  
_Oh god yes! -he begged- Fuck me in half Hange! Destroy me with your cock!  
  
His whimpering set her groin on fire, Zoe throwing herself against him in a frenzied attack, trying to bury herself even deeper in his ass the closer her climax felt.  
  
_I'm cumming baby! -she panted, and he tightened around her- Fuck, your ass is so fucking gooood!  
  
_Yes, cum in me! HANGE FUCKING CUM INSIDE ME!  
  
With a savage howl Zoe rammed against her lover as her cock erupted, not stopping her thrusts even as her seed spilled inside him; her hips slamming on his ass while he finished on his own abs, holding desperately on the desk as Hange's orgasm passed and her movements slowed to a stop, laying on top of (Y/n), both taking deep breaths.  
  
She finally pulled out after a while, stumbling back to her chair and looking satisfied how her cum leaked from his ass, cheeks red from the smashing.  
  
_Oh shit, that was amazing. -she said with a chuckle- Are you okay (Y/n)?  
  
_Yeah. -he answered with a thumbs up, sitting on the desk- Just need a minute.  
  
Hange knew he wasn't kidding. His endurance was out of this world, another reason for their sex to be so fulfilling to her: she never had to hold back with him, (Y/n) was able to withstand all the punishment her lust brought and enjoyed every damn second of it.  
  
He noticed her eyes on him and got off the desk, turning his back on her as he stretched, bending down then straightening with pleasured moans; the man grinned when he heard the soft puff of the chair when she stood.  
  
_ (Y/n). -she said standing right behind him- Are you trying to provoke me?  
  
_Am i?  
  
She pushed him on the desk, stroking her rapidly swelling cock with a hand; he chuckled and shook his ass at her.  
  
_That looks inviting. -she said, frotting against his entrance and grabbing the lube once more- Any last words dear?  
  
He gave her a sly smile, rising an eyebrow.  
  
_I fucking love overtime.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to decide what the next chapter will be about, i have 3 possible scenarios.
> 
> _Ymir x reader, continuation of the very first chapter.  
> _Cop!Rico x reader, trying to avoid a fine.  
> _Gym Girl!Mikasa x gym clerk reader, her showing him kind of roughly how much she likes him.


	6. Rico x reader: to serve and penetrate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rico Brzenska x reader. She's a lonely bored cop on a cold night, you don't want to lose your friend's car. A short one.

_Aw fuck me!  
  
(Y/n) let the air out through his teeth, gripping the steering wheel tighter when he spotted the lights of the police motorbike tailing him; of all places and times for him to run into a cop, it had to be a fucking winter midnight. Swearing under his breath he drove to a side of the street, where he waited for the officer to stop in front of him. He sighed as he reached for his wallet, then suddenly froze when he remembered whose jacket he was wearing.  
  
The policewoman knocked on his window and he lowered it, showing a crooked smile at the silver haired woman whose answer was an unamused gaze.  
  
_Driving license. Please. -she added a bit reluctantly.  
  
_Um, you see i don't have it right now.  
  
_Explain yourself.  
  
_I left it in my jacket's pocket, and said jacket is in my friend's house. -he said in a hurry, dragging his words a bit- I took the wrong one when i got out to buy...  
  
He stopped and swallowed, and her gaze went from bored to piercing in a second.  
  
_To buy what? -she asked narrowing her eyes.  
  
_We're having a small party. Nothing too noisy -he cleared- just a bunch of guys having a good time.  
  
_Have you been drinking?  
  
_Barely. -he said, hoping he sounded convincing.  
  
The woman rose an eyebrow at him, pulling a breath tester from her belt.  
  
_Let's see about that. -she said.  
  
He grimaced a bit, sticking his head out of the window to blow; for some reason the officer held the damn thing at crotch size, and he almost choked trying to hold a laugh at how ridiculous it had to look. She pulled it back suddenly to look at the result, and a half smile showed on her face.  
  
_Hmm, my little friend here says you're above the limit buddy. -she told him- I'm afraid you'll spend the night at the station, and the car will be taken as well.  
  
_Wha... no, come on! -he said slurring a bit in panic- This isn't even my car, my friend's gonna kill me!  
  
_Not my fault buddy. You should have drank less.  
  
_Please, can't you overlook it only this time? -he pleaded- I never had a fine before and the streets are pretty much empty!  
  
The officer stared at him wordlessly before checking her device and holding her chin with her hand.  
  
_Well, it's true there's almost no risk of you getting involved in an accident. -she admitted- I might let it pass... but not for free.  
  
_I don't have much cash on...  
  
_Didn't mean that. -she cut him- Hold your hand out.  
  
Puzzled he obeyed and she looked around before shoving his palm on her groin, holding it there; his surprised expression turning into shock when he felt something hardening in her pants and took his hand away.  
  
_You... you are...  
  
_Want to keep the car and your history clean or not? -she asked with authority- If you do, pay the price. Otherwise...

(Y/n) remained silent, considering his options as carefully as alcohol allowed which wasn't very much; a minute later he closed his eyes and nodded.  
  
_Fine. -he said- How do we...?  
  
_Follow me. -she instructed- And don't try anything funny or there'll be consequences.  
  
The cop got on her bike and drove, with the man not far behind until they reached an empty park where she stopped on the darker side; not a soul was to be seen, and silence settled once they shut the engines off.  
  
_Get on the back seat. -the policewoman said when he got out- Have you taken it from behind?  
  
_No. -he confessed nervously- Can't we?  
  
_I'm in charge tonight pal. Don't worry, I'll prep you. -she said calmly, pulling a box of condoms from her pocket.  
  
_You look quite prepared yourself. -he said, unable to stay silent- Do this often?  
  
She eyed him and chuckled, shaking her head and taking her glasses off.  
  
_I just prefer to have it but not use it than needing it and not having it. Now get in and get your pants off.  
  
He obeyed, the woman sitting beside him and taking her jacket and trousers off as well, leaving them on the front seat. He looked at her sex and took a deep breath.  
  
_Now what do i do?  
  
_Get on all fours or your back, whatever feels better.  
  
Neither did in his head, so after some hesitation he laid on his back, looking as she took the small lube package and opened it, smearing her fingers on it before carefully sliding a digit in his rear; he gasped softly, but other than the cold sensation of the liquid he didn't experience discomfort as she moved slowly, spreading him a little then putting a second one in. This time he tensed a bit and she looked at the man.  
  
_Relax. That way you'll feel good, i know what i'm doing.  
  
_Okay um... what's your name?  
  
_Rico. Rico Brzenska. You?  
  
_I'm (Y/n).  
  
She hummed then hooked her fingers right on his prostate and he squirmed, panting at the sudden rush of pleasure, making Rico smile as she leant to lick on his half hard member, scissoring her fingers to spread him further before teasing the spot again. He was so lost in the sensation he never noticed the third finger going in until she pulled them out and hurried to put the condom on her stiff cock.  
  
He looked expectantly as she aligned against his entrance and pushed, slowly sliding half inside him; he hissed a bit a the intrusion but remembered her words and relaxed, breathing deep under her approving gaze.  
  
_You're getting the hang of it, good. I'll have you moaning in no time handsome.  
  
_You think i'm handsome? -he said giggling, and she shrugged.  
  
_Your face when i made you touch my hard on was cute. -she said and humped on (Y/n), making him whimper- Just like that.

The woman knew it couldn't last long so she simply laid on top of the man, sandwiching his member between them as she rocked her hips, and closed her eyes in pleasure feeling the thrill of fucking outside on duty no less making her throb inside him.  
  
(Y/n) groaned when a deep thrust hit right where it felt better, throwing his head back and feeling her mouth on his neck as she quickened the pace; the car began shaking as Rico slammed on him with abandon, yearning for release and spurred by his low moans.  
  
_Feeling good champ? -she asked and he nodded- Like this cop cock inside you?  
  
_It feels really good Rico. -he mumbled- Fuck feels so...  
  
She thrusted hard, biting her lip when he whined and arched under her. She'd hit the jackpot, this guy really felt it and her horniness went sky high when he locked his legs and arms around her, hugging tightly as she rammed him short and fast; Rico felt his dick harden almost painfully inside (Y/n), she loved clingy partners and her mind numbed when he lifted his head a little searching for a kiss she answered with lust, her tongue tasting a bit of whiskey instead of the cheap booze she expected.  
  
Brzenska clung to his ass with force when her orgasm felt near, making him hiss when her nails dug deep as she fucked relentlessly, barely breaking the kiss for a quick breath before smashing their mouths together, tongues lacing as both indulged in the cold night until she felt about to explode and began mumbling his name in a heated stream while (Y/n) called her own as Rico's belly rubbed on him at a maddening speed, her shirt sticking with his pre when she struck his prostate one more time, her glans slamming in it like her life depended on it when she climaxed and he saw stars as he came. The two stared, panting inside each other's mouth as Rico felt the condom fill with her cum and kissed him once more, feeling his arms move over her back and humming satisfied.  
  
She finally sat up, pulling out of him a d whistling in surprise at the big amount of semen in the rubber.  
  
_Damn, that's a hell of a nut. -she said tying and throwing it out the window.  
  
_So we're good then? -he mumbled resting on his elbows and she nodded.  
  
_Yeah. -she replied as she got dressed- Good night (Y/n).  
  
_G'night.  
  
He stayed there a few minutes after Rico left before putting his clothes on; only when he checked his pocket he noticed his friend's phone with several messages.  
  
"U ok buddy"  
  
"Answer dud we getn worry"  
  
"Dud cmon wut r u doin"  
  
He chuckled and tapped "srry was w girl" then added "4 quiky".  
  
"K no prob srry u bang her goodz"  
  
The man laughed as he drove to the 24/7 store to get some more liquor, feeling a little sore but relaxed after the intense fuck. He hoped he wouldn't walk weird as he remembered her cute face.  
  
A few nights later Rico saw a familiar car driving on the streets, and rode behind; her heart quickened when the other stopped shortly after even though she hadn't flashed her lights. When she approached, his smiling face greeted her.  
  
_Driving license please? -she asked a bit anxiously.  
  
He dug in his pocket and took it out, but instead of handing it he gave the id a look.  
  
_What if i told you i forgot it again?  
  
She snorted, resting her arm on the car's roof and gave him a playful grin.  
  
_Did you drink tonight?  
  
_Not a drop but... maybe you should check. -he said teasingly.  
  
Brzenska's eyes lit up at his tone, looking around nervous and excited. Not a soul nearby.  
  
_Alright sir...  
  
The silver haired woman took a deep breath before undoing her belt and pulling the "tester" out.  
  
_Blow.  
  
End of chapter.


	7. Ymir x reader: (Un)Tying the knot part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the very first chapter. Alpha Ymir x Omega reader. Dominant Omega (yes it's a thing).
> 
> This one is kinda long and has material for a third part even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, the shape of Ymir's cock is left to your taste be it human, doglike, horsey etc. The only definite feature is the knot. Other "knot" works in separate setting might vary

Ymir looked nervously at the two storey house she heard (Y/n) lived in, trying to control her thoughts so she could approach and knock. Two days had passed since knotting the boy, the thirst for him beginning to make her irritable and gloomy to the point her friends took precautions even when speaking.  
  
Two days feeling the tingle in her groin whenever his name crossed her mind or was said by his friends, who took turns to get him the day's notes so he wouldn't fall behind. Now on Saturday she finally got a chance to get if not closer to him at least closer to his surroundings thanks to his situation being discussed by the school at large, which led to many knowing where he lived; all she had to do was keep her ears open until she caught a pair of students talk about the matter and one, apparently living nearby, mentioned his neighbourhood and described his house. Ymir had smiled in triumph at her luck.  
  
Now however she showed a frown, thinking of what she'd do next specially if his parents didn't want her around, which was understandable so she decided the best course was to introduce herself and look repented while asking forgiveness to make a good first impression; perhaps that would make him warm a bit towards her. Steeling herself she took a deep breath and knocked; after some eternal seconds the door opened and a woman appeared.  
  
_Hello. -Ymir said a bit stiff- I'm, uh...  
  
_Oh, you must be a friend of my son's right? -she cut her in a relieved tone- You came just in time! Come in please!  
  
She waved her inside and the brunette stepped in automatically without thinking, mute as she looked around.  
  
_I know we never met, but teenagers nowadays always meet outside. A couple have come to visit him the past days too!  
  
_Uh, good to hear. -she answered feeling her face heating.  
  
She was in a pinch now, not knowing how to divert the conversation to her original intended subject when the mother turned to her with an apologetic look.  
  
_I wish i didn't have to ask you this, but could you keep an eye on him for a while? -she asked- My sister just called saying she's feeling very sick and lives alone, and my husband is at work so i'm going to see her. It's not (Y/n) can't take care if himself, but these past few days isolating made him feel a bit down.  
  
_No problem! Take as much time as you want! -Ymir said a bit too happy, and the woman smiled.  
  
_I hope it won't be long, but she sounded serious. -his mother said taking a small bag and heading for the door- And thank you dear!  
  
_Good luck!  
  
The brunette stood in place, sweating a bit as she heard the car start and drive away. Once it was far she looked around, seeing a few photos showing him and his two parents, so she assumed he had no siblings. Ymir was about to go upstairs when steps were heard and (Y/n) appeared on the stairs.

The boy froze when he spotted the freckled girl, who barely opened her mouth before he darted back; she dashed after him, reaching the second floor in time to see a door slam shut and lock. She stood in front of it and knocked.  
  
_Come on (Y/n) open the door! -she said knocking again- Don't be a brat, i just want to talk!  
  
_Then speak asshat, you don't need to see me! What did you do with my mom? Where's she?  
  
_She left! -the girl almost shouted- She told me your aunt was sick and was going to check on her. She asked me to keep you company.  
  
_And why are you here? How'd you know where i live?  
  
_Jeez, people talk at school you see? -she explained- It wasn't hard. And i came to apologize for... that.  
  
A thick silence followed her words, and she waited as patiently as she could until he spoke.  
  
_You came to apologize. -he stated- And mom just accepted it like that?  
  
Ymir's first impulse was to shout a "YES", but a feeling in her gut prevented her from doing it. (Y/n) was strangely perceptive and a bit distrustful, she got that from their experience, and lying would probably end up in failure.  
  
_No i couldn't even begin before she dragged me inside, she was in a hurry and thought i was one of your friends. Listen open the door will you? I won't do anything.  
  
_Yeah and rainbows are edible. We're fine talking like this.  
  
_Don't be such a dumbass, okay? I had to psyche myself a lot for this. I'm even taking a supressant my dad has, so let me in!  
  
_An Alpha supressant? Why?  
  
_So my scent wouldn't affect you or anything, i wanted to do it the right way! Look i'm sweating right now but can you smell it?  
  
_Um, stretch your arm. -he requested, opening the door a bit.  
  
She did so and he inhaled a few times, proving her words and opening fully to face her; she stood silently on the doorframe, eyeing him from above since she was taller until he turned and motioned her in.  
  
_So now what? -he asked- What do you want?  
  
_I had some kind of speech for your parents but i fucking forgot it. -she said- I just wanted to say i'm sorry for making you stay home.  
  
_Not really your fault. Taking into account my situation any Alpha would have brought up the same result.  
  
_Yeah but... i knew. That you were in heat. -she said and he stared at her.  
  
_What?  
  
_I saw you walk in a hurry and blushing when i was outside in my break. -Ymir confessed- I know the signs of heat, but instead of going to the nurse i followed you and waited until it was strong enough for you to... to be willing.  
  
_You bitch. -he whispered, eyes narrowed- So i'm just another Omega for you to bone huh? Do you stalk others waiting for signs of heat to keep them from going to the nurse and get a quick fuck?  
  
_No! -she barked a bit angrily- I just did it like five times you know and they were beyond helping at that point, like their smell giving you a boner a mile away... a couple even looked for someone to screw with!

_Oh, so you just assumed i wanted some random stranger to nail my ass and waited till i was nice and ready. -he replied crossing his arms- Neat.  
  
Ymir huffed and closed her eyes, trying to calm her mind. This was going downhill faster than she could handle.  
  
_If you didn't look so handsome when you're angry i'd... -she pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned- Shit, forget that.  
  
(Y/n) looked at her sternly, unfazed by her words while the brunette seemed stuck in thought.  
  
_Just... say what you want and leave. -he sighed- I'll listen to you without interrupting, but be quick.  
  
Ymir bit her lip, this was harder than she thought: this Omega was surprisingly headstrong and firm, while any other would have budged significantly by now. The girl finally nodded and sat on the foot of his bed.  
  
_Fine. I'll be honest: I've had my eye on you for quite a while now, not just before you went into heat. You're an oddball (Y/n), your attitude and your physique make you stand out from other Omegas and there are quite a few Alphas aside from me who are interested in you.  
  
He rose his eyebrows, eyes widening in surprise at her words; he had no idea of that, not having thought of any romantic prospects ever. She spoke again and the boy's head jolted into attention.  
  
_I know letting you into heat was a dirty move, but i was hoping i could... get you to like me. -she told him not daring to make eye contact- Since it would be a moment you'd be more y'know, sensitive i wanted to give you a good time and perhaps get you to open more to me, like hanging out together and eventually asking you out. I mean, you always avoided Alphas for some reason except when they're your classmates.  
  
She stood up suddenly, making him hop in surprise, and faced him decided.  
  
_And when i... knotted you, i felt so fucking lucky thinking i had you and your strong self for me even if by chance. -she licked her lips, a spark in her eyes- You have no idea how much i want you right now.  
  
_I might have an idea. -he said pointing with his chin.  
  
Ymir followed his gaze and groaned at the tent in her pants she somehow didn't notice, feeling her hopes crumble when his gaze turned sceptical.  
  
_Is it that bad? -he finally said- Are you constantly horny because of me?  
  
_Ugh. It's more than that okay? I need your presence, your contact. -she explained anxiously- There's a reason Alphas are kinda possessive with their partners even when not bonded. We're supposed to be protectors and support them but you... you are different. And i like that.

(Y/n) said nothing, assimilating all she said when his phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out to read the messages.  
  
_Mom is staying with aunt Cass until evening. -he said- She doesn't think it's serious but will make her company just in case. And dad comes home more or less at that time.  
  
They remained silent, an awkward situation neither seemed willing to break until he sighed and looked at her.  
  
_Lay on the bed.  
  
_What?  
  
_You deaf or something? -he said annoyed- Lay. On. The bed.  
  
She obeyed hesitantly, completely unused to the Omega's firm behaviour, and rested on his bed; his expression softened slightly and he sat at her side, not taking his eyes off her.  
  
_Since you had the tact to try to make amends, i guess i have to take some responsibility in this too. -he explained.  
  
His hands caressed her thigh and Ymir gasped softly jolting a bit at the touch, but his harsh gaze made her stay still; (Y/n) waited a few seconds to speak again.  
  
_I don't know how you feel as an Alpha, that's true, but i know what heat is like and if you get like THAT even with suppressors... -he said glancing at her bulge- Well, it must be serious.  
  
He climbed on the bed, kneeling between the surprised Alpha's legs and staring at her tent; without warning he pulled her pants and boxers off, the girl finally reacting and sitting up excited only to be pushed on her back again by the Omega.  
  
_Stay still! -he ordered- I'm in charge here Ymir, so don't push your luck.  
  
She stared at him, mouth gaping in disbelief: her pride as Alpha urged her to fight back, but the way he said her name for the first time -a severe, harsh tone- let her know he wasn't playing and gripped tight on the sheets, her erection twitching in excitement as he laid on his belly.  
  
_I never did this before, so sorry if it's not very good.  
  
The brunette nodded absently, more interested on the boy slowly stroking her member with a focused expression; he watched as her base began to swell, the knot he endured last time pulsing on the base.  
  
_Did i really take this thing in? -he asked- It looks too big for me.  
  
_Yes all of it. -she replied anxiously- You were really wet and hot. Wanna try again?  
  
He glared at her for a moment, but suddenly smiled and chuckled at her flushed face.  
  
_I'm not falling for that Ymir. -he said in a low growl- But thanks for the offer.  
  
(Y/n) opened his mouth and licked her cock from base to tip, his tongue feeling every vein on its path while he stared right into her eyes, calm and collected as he tasted her; she swallowed and licked her lips, following his every move up and down on her throbbing member.  
  
He rested on his elbows and suckled on her leaking tip swirling his tongue around her hole while running a hand along her length and using the other to fondle her balls, feeling them beat every time he slurped on her glans; she relaxed on the pillow and closed her eyes, panting as his mouth worked.  
  
With a soft grin he left her tip to give his attention to her most prominent feature and place a long kiss on her knot, her answer in the form of a moan and a soft spurt of pre; her legs folded a bit and Ymir gasped when he nibbled on it playfully, holding her erection tightly as he masturbated the girl. Satisfied with her reaction he went back up, taking her in his mouth and lowering until she hit the back of his throat and pulled back, the freckled girl's eyes begging for more sparkling a need in him. He wanted to make her feel good, but also be in control.  
  
_Be still. -he mumbled.  
  
Ymir yelped when he knelt, grabbed her by the hips and lifted her, leaving her lower zone at mouth height and getting to see the feminine sex hidden behind her testicles; (Y/n) didn't waste a second and gave her pussy a good lick, making her moan when his tongue prodded her entrance while stroking her. Encouraged he sucked on her juicy pink lips, softly frotting his clothed erection on her back.  
  
_ (Y/n) lick me more, eat my pussy just like that. -she panted, her hands going to her groin to spread herself- You're so good, no one ever licked me there.

_Never? -he asked- What about your past partners?  
  
_They don't matter, don't mention them! -she said squirming when he licked deeper- They're so boring, so simple... nobody handled me this way!  
  
He chuckled and grabbed her by the knot, pressing around it, and Ymir whined; her cock leaked on her chest when she bucked her hips desperate to fuck. (Y/n) smiled from above, squeezing her once more and enjoying her high pitched sounds before giving her asshole an experimental lick, answered by her legs circling his shoulders and pushing him against the puckered entrance.  
  
_Gotcha.  
  
He made his tongue circle around it, tickling and teasing the moaning girl while pressing her knot to make her scream, the once smug Alpha sobbing in pleasure as he serviced her ass.  
  
_ (Y/n) i beg you, i need to knot you! -she pleaded- I promise i...  
  
Her sentence was cut short when his mouth swallowed one of her balls, sucking on it while a hand left her cock to go to her rear: his index and middle finger sunk in her slick vagina as his thumb pushed its way into her rectum. (Y/n)'s fingers moved inside her. Ymir scratched the bed, legs kicking randomly as he licked and sucked every spot on her groin and pressed that damn knot just enough to bring her near to climax before releasing, the brunette humping the air like a dog more and more often.  
  
_You wanna knot me? You say you wanna knot me?! I told you, i'm in charge here. -he snarled stroking faster and harder- Cum. Go on, show me how you cum like last time. Cum buckets for me.  
  
She felt her cock throb in need, spurt after spurt of pre landing on her chest and face as her orgasm draw near under the Omega's control. She'd never been taken like this, it was intoxicating yet frustrating, humiliating yet fulfilling.  
  
_I'm gonna knot you. -she panted- I'm gonna wait... for the right moment and make y-you my boy, i'm gonna knock you the fuck... up!  
  
Her hips shook more, imagining him pinned under her weight and struggling as she pushed her knot inside; Ymir smiled with glee as his hand quickened his rythm and he grunted in excitement.  
  
_Do it! -he barked- Cum like you're inside me! CUM!  
  
She thrusted in the air, hands up as if holding his waist as she shouted her desire.  
  
_GOD (Y/N) TAKE IT ALL! TAKE MY SPUNK AND GET PREGNANT!  
  
Ymir threw her head back, mouth wide open as her cock shot streams of semen over her face, the warm semen covering her in white as her knot was pressed hard, shooting even as he let go and she fell limp, shaking her hips weakly as if inside him. He watched enraptured how she kept cumming for another minute, her t-shirt completely stained by her ejaculation.

Once she finally calmed down, she laid there catching her breath and after a while squirmed uncomfortably and eyed herself then him.  
  
_Do you have a tissue?  
  
_Hang on. -he said, leaving and returning with a handful- Here.  
  
_Thanks. -she mumbled and began cleaning her face- That was... wow. I never knew an Omega as dominant as you. Or dominant, period.  
  
_So i'm an odd one huh?  
  
_Definitely. A good odd one though. Do you think i can clean this somehow?  
  
_Use the washing machine. I'll lend you one of mine until it dries.  
  
Ymir smiled and sat on the bed while he searched for a t-shirt to give her when her eyes noticed something she hadn't before.  
  
_Is that a PlayStation 2?! -she asked almost shouting.  
  
_Uh yes, i have an uncle who likes to repair electronics and gave me this one like... two years ago.  
  
_Man it's been an eternity since i saw one! I loved this thing!  
  
_Any favourite games?  
  
_I played Metal Slug Anthology a lot. And Mortal Kombat.  
  
_The fighting ones or Shaolin Monks?  
  
_Both! -she gasped- Don't tell me you...  
  
_Yeah, i have them. -he said pointing at a big collection of games and throwing a t-shirt at her- Give me yours so i can get it washed.  
  
She did, not taking her eyes off the console as he carefully picked the cum covered clothing and left the room only to stop at the door frame.  
  
_Ymir. -he called.  
  
_What?  
  
_If possible pick a two player game, okay?  
  
She giggled in delight and jumped down the bed.  
  
A couple hours later, the boy's mother returned to find them engrossed in a 2v2 Def Jam Fight for NY match.  
  
_I see you're still here! -she said happily- Good to see you two are having fun.  
  
_How's aunt Cass? -he asked  
  
_Oh nothing serious fortunately! I just wanted to make sure she was alright and before i realized we were deep into gossiping! Time flies when you're having an interesting conversation!  
  
At the comment Ymir checked her phone and saw it was actually pretty late and her dad had been messaging her for the past half an hour.  
  
_Oh crap! I didn't see the time! -she said quickly answering to her father- I have to go hurry back home!  
  
_Let me take you in the car sweety, it's the least i can do.  
  
_I don't want to...  
  
_I insist! -the woman cut her- I'll go get the car ready!  
  
(Y/n) placed a hand on Ymir's shoulder and winked at her.  
  
_It's fine, she's always happy to help... oh and don't forget your t-shirt. I spilled juice on it. -he told his mom.  
  
_Well aren't you clumsy. -the woman shook her head- Anyways I'll be down in the living room wheb you're ready.  
  
Once he left Ymir turned to him, unsure of what to say.  
  
_So... what now? -she prodded.  
  
_I'd say we're even. -he sighed and turned the console off- Look, i'm not sure how this is going to end, but if what you said about me is true... then i might be willing to give it a try.  
  
_Really? -she said smiling.  
  
_Well, you're not bad. And liking videogames is a plus for me. Give me your number so we can keep in touch.

He walked her to the door and waved goodbye as his mother took her home, then returned to his room to rest and think.  
  
_She's kinda cute. -he mumbled and yawned- So why not?  
  
Meanwhile, (Y/n)'s mom parked in front of Ymir's house and the girl thanked her for the ride.  
  
_Oh don't mention it dear. By the way, can i ask you a favor?  
  
_What is it?  
  
_Well, i'm thinking of visiting my sister again tomorrow to check on her and resume our chat about some interesting news she had, so would you be so kind to keep my boy company? I promise i won't take as long as i did today.  
  
Ymir's belly heated a bit at the request, and she felt a boner threatening to appear so she quickly composed and smiled at the woman.  
  
_Of course i will! I really enjoyed today's, so stay with your sister as long as you want!  
  
_Oh you're a real angel! It'll a pleasure to have you at home! Goodnight!  
  
The brunette waved back and looked at the car go, the previously quenched hunger rising again.  
  
_Trust me... the pleasure will be all mine.  
  
End of chapter.


	8. Mikasa x reader: Shower of affection.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or: why you shouldn't ignore an Alpha.
> 
> Gym AU, Alpha Mikasa x Omega Reader. Rough sex, deepthroating, some dirty dialogue. Another quick into action chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is in: 48

The gym's attendant looked at the few people working on the machines then at the clock, less than half an hour before closing time. He tapped on the counter, checking his cellphone for any news of his boss when a raven haired Alpha neared him. He managed not to gulp at the sight of her muscular body and the marked bulge in her tight training pants; Mikasa Ackerman got quite a few admirers in and out the place, which was why some went there to begin with.  
  
_Hey (Y/n), where's Mr. Smith? -she asked taking a sip of water from her bottle- I saw him leave in a hurry a couple hours ago.  
  
_He's in the hospital. -he told her in a whisper- His wife's gone into labour!  
  
_Oh my! -the woman said- I hope everything will be fine.  
  
_She was scheduled for this week i think. That's why the boss seemed so anxious whenever someone called. He left me in charge of closing the place, and tomorrow i'll be the one opening too probably.  
  
_He really trusts you. -she pointed with a smile.  
  
_He's friends with my dad, i've known him since i was a kid. -the Omega then glanced around- Lets me work here and use the equipment for free as well.  
  
Mikasa glanced at the other people now finishing training and beginning to leave, some going for the showers to clean themselves quickly; (Y/n) chuckled.  
  
_What's so funny?  
  
_The boss said you know who lives alone and who doesn't by checking if they go to the showers. If they do, they have someone they don't want to bother with their sweat.  
  
_But you use them. -she blurted- So you have a...  
  
_Nah, i just do it to screw with him and his rule. And because i enjoy the full access thing.  
  
_I see. -she said more relaxed- So you're closing the gym today?  
  
_Yep.  
  
She nodded absently going back to the bench and picking a couple weights, working while the last people left and turning down a couple inviting her to different bars for a drink. Once she was alone she finally stopped and (Y/n) approached her.  
  
_I'll be on the showers. See you tomorrow.  
  
_You know? I think i'll wash myself too. -she said- Just to piss Erwin off.  
  
His eyebrows rose but he made no comments, simply smiling and blushing a bit before heading to the back of the gym. Only when he entered he realized she was following him.  
  
_These are the male's showers Mikasa! -he warned her- Ladies go to the other side!  
  
_I know, but if i'm going to do this daily i better get used to come here. -she said taking her tennis off- I can't just go with the girls and whip my dong off can i?  
  
She took her sports bra off, showing her firm, perfect breasts and he turned around quickly; he contemplated leaving, but didn't want to look like a whimp in front of her so he took his t-shirt off and tried to ignore the woman.

_I mean. -she continued- Look at this thing! I think some may be scandalized if i showed it in the showers right?  
  
_You're not the only Alpha who comes here Mikasa. -he said a bit exasperated turning to face her- I'm sure they...  
  
He blinked, staring at her groin and the thick cock hanging there, veiny and powerful; Ackerman watched him with sly eyes.  
  
_Would you believe if i told you some offered to blow me in the showers? -she purred- Even in front of others?  
  
_I see. -he mumbled, nervous at her shameless display- Guess girls are all over you, congratulations.  
  
_Yeah, except i don't like women. I fuck one every now and then, but it costs me lots to get it working because i like guys. And they always feel... intimidated.  
  
He hummed, more and more distressed by her proximity and her smell, sweat not too strong carrying her female scent mixed with a soft Alpha musk from her slowly growing member.  
  
_All of them. -she whispered- Even the one i like.  
  
He only got to look the muscular woman in the eye in surprise before she closed the distance, her fingers around his groin massaging his package while holding him by the nape, face barely away from hers.  
  
_All this time i've talked to you more than the rest of the gym altogether, finding time to spend in your company seeking for a chance to ask you out only for you to slip away to attend someone else! I'm done playing games (Y/n), tonight i'm not leaving until i carve my cock's shape in you!  
  
She kissed the man ferociously, moaning her frustration right on his mouth as she pulled his clothes down to expose his stiff penis; she gave his length an appraising look and licked the stunned man's cheek.  
  
_Not bad, gym boy. -she whispered in his ear- Let's have a taste.  
  
She knelt pulling his pants, underwear and tennis off anxiously, eager to have him fully naked and swallowing his member in one go, feeling him go past the entrance of her throat, pulsing as she moved back and forth. (Y/n) was paralyzed, unable to react at the dominant female deepthroating him and stroking herself to full mast. She let go of him with a gasp, breath ragged as she stood up and her erection twitched under his, the size difference spurring her.  
  
_Did you like that? -she teased- I practiced with my dildo back home, pretending it was you. Too bad mine's getting all the action from now on.  
  
_M-Mikasa, i...  
  
She pushed him under the shower and let it run, twirling her tongue in his mouth and frotting against the man, groping his ass hungrily as the water washed the sweat away.  
  
_Get on your knees. -she groaned- And open your mouth wide.  
  
He didn't have time to obey before she forced him down impatiently, rubbing her pulsing erection on his face huffing like a horse in heat; his lips had barely parted when Mikasa shoved herself in, her dick finding a nice fit in his mouth.  
  
_So fucking good. -she snarled holding him by the head and rocking back and forth- So fucking good!  
  
(Y/n) tried to resist placing his hands on her legs for leverage but she was way too strong, thrusting to the back of his throat with force, and he whined when he realized she was barely half way in, grunting like a madwoman as she pushed harder and harder making him gag and cough on her cock. Mikasa gave him but moments to breathe, her body ablaze as her member went deeper little by little; she suddenly thrusted faster and felt a spark run through her body when his throat clamped around the throbbing erection, choking and hitting weakly on her thighs.  
  
_Just a little more baby. -she grunted, pushing him against her- Just... a little... more!

His sight became obscured when she bent over, holding his face firmly against her crotch until his nose reached her small shrub of black pubes; the Alpha let out a victorious sigh when the man swallowed her whole member to the base, his throat laxing to her as the Omega's teary eyes went glassy and unfocused.  
  
Mikasa put a hand on his head and the other on her hips, watching in satisfaction as her member went in and out of his mouth, the man muffled gagging and coughing exciting her as she facefucked him long and slow, enjoying the grip of his throat on her meat when she pulled back.  
  
_You feel so fucking amazing (Y/n). -she panted- Your throat is so tight around me, i knew i chose well when i picked you... hmmm...  
  
Her erection throbbed and he closed his eyes, feebly hitting on her leg with his fist while she used him like a fleshlight; Mikasa bit her lip, moaning and playing with her breasts as her cock felt hotter and hotter, a telltale of an incoming orgasm that made her lose all inhibitions. Grasping him both handed she began pumping at a quick pace almost asphyxiating the Omega as she shoved herself full in and out, her heavy balls slapping on his chin and tingling for release.  
  
_Oh yeah. I feel it, i'm cumming (Y/n). -she slurred, drooling a bit as her movements became more feral- Shit, it's a huge one! I've wanted this for SO FUCKING LONG! TAKE IT YOU WHORE! EAT MY FUCKING JIZZ!  
  
Ackerman screamed savagely and slammed him on her groin, groaning loudly as her testicles pumped shot after shot of semen right into his esophagus; (Y/n) struggled to breathe, shaking as the unhinged Alpha poured what seemed an unending load inside before suddenly releasing him and stepping back, her throbbing member spurting a last stream on his face while he coughed and gagged, cum falling from his mouth.  
  
She sat on the floor catching her breath for a moment before crawling towards the dizzy Omega still under the shower. (Y/n) was rubbing his jaw, numb from the strong abuse subjected on him and feeling his throat quite sore when he noticed her approaching and fell on his back, too weakened by her scent and the lack of oxygen to flee; she overpowered him easily, swiftly pinning him down with her still hard cock on top of his to mark her domination.  
  
_I'm not done gorgeous. -she whispered, kissing him slow and sweet- Remember what i said? By the time i'm done no one else will satisfy you.  
  
Mikasa used a finger to tease his ass, chuckling when it swallowed her digit easily, wet and twitching as his Omega traits began working long ago.  
  
_Look at you, all ready for me. -she said tenderly, placing a soft kiss on his chest- I'm still a bit big for you, but since you gave me that amazing cumshot earlier i'm sure my cock is softer now.

Licking her lips in anticipation Mikasa placed her glans against his entrance and pushed, her member sliding in with some resistance until she stopped halfway in to give him time to relax.  
  
_...ter.  
  
_What did you say? -she asked, and he grimaced rubbing his neck.  
  
_You don't feel softer.  
  
She chuckled then closed her eyes as she moved her hips forward, sinking inside (Y/n) a bit more with each thrust, her drool smeared member spreading him wider by the second; the Alpha moaned as his burning body enveloped her length and he panted weakly, all intentions of resisting vanishing when she leant to kiss the male, who locked his legs around her waist and her arms on her neck.  
  
Mikasa felt her excitement reach a new peak when he silently submitted to her and began pounding harder, short paused hits that speared his insides and made the man whimper in pleasure, clenching on her long throbbing womanhood with force; they didn't even notice the water trickle on her bodies, completely insulated in their own bubble as the Alpha claimed her mate amidst powerful thrusts and deep growls.  
  
She wasn't going to last long, the feeling of domination coupled with his almost shy compliance slowly driving her over the edge, making the strong woman breath raggedly as her movements turned more erratic at her nearing climax.  
  
Mikasa didn't speak, words losing all meaning now she was joined to him: she expressed herself in her strong blows, her muscular arms surrounding his back, the guttural moans coming from her half open mouth; (Y/n) answered with careful nuzzling on her neck, kissing and licking the smooth ivory that was her skin, panting quietly in her ear until she started to speed up and both clenched their teeth, barely making any sounds and then he suddenly went stiff when their orgasm hit, the woman shaking as her second load spilled inside him, feeling his warm seed on her rock hard abs.  
  
They remained still for a while, regaining their breath while the water cooled the heat they felt; Mikasa sat up, bringing the man with her, member pulsing still inside the Omega as she eyed him with want.  
  
_More. -she growled- More!  
  
The Alpha used her strong arms to make him bounce on her lap, mouth sucking on each of his nipples in turns earning a heated groan from (Y/n) who hugged her tight. With some difficulty she stood up, lifting the slim attendant and placing his back on the wall; she spread her legs and began pumping, water making her hair fall on her face and giving Mikasa an air of aggression matching her now more intense fucking, clearly intent on dumping all the semen in her balls into (Y/n).  
  
Her hands held him by the ass firmly as she rammed her meat inside, the man's panting with each penetration spurring her; Ackerman leant forward and their tongues tangled in a feverish kiss, the slapping noise of their bodies colliding echoing in the showers. The Alpha broke the kiss and (Y/n) whimpered loudly when her teeth sunk on his shoulder, Mikasa's yearning for release reaching another peak with one strong paused thrust after the other until she smashed against him and came for the third time, a powerful slam marking each spurt of semen; he clenched his teeth as his member responded in kind, a few strands of cum landing on his own flat belly.  
  
The woman stared at the messed up male before slowly pulling out, whistling low at the thick rope of cum that leaked down his thighs as he stood wobbling from time to time until he leant on her.

_You're so knocked up.-she said admiring her work; he swallowed and touched his belly, feeling her seed swirl a bit inside.  
  
_I have contraceptives on my bag. -he replied and she frowned- Hey, Erwin needs me here and i'm not ready for parenthood, awesome sex aside.  
  
Mikasa sighed but nodded with a smile at the compliment, washing the sweat and fluids on his body; she scrubbed him carefully, consciously cleaning him from all filth before helping him walk back to the desk where he hurried to drink a pill while the Alpha took care of tidying the place prior to closing. It was way later than normal when they left, (Y/n) limping a bit towards his car keys in handwhen she grabbed him by the arm.  
  
_Let's go to my house. -she said.  
  
_What? Why?  
  
_I'm not done with you yet. -she told him with a smile- I'll wait until Smith comes back so you can work and i'll even help, but until then i want you with me. I waited long enough already.  
  
_I... fine, you drive. -he said giving her the keys- But promise me you won't do anything that compromises my work here.  
  
_Deal.  
  
They got in the vehicle, but as she drove home Mikasa gave him a sly look.  
  
_However, once we're done... you better get ready to hit the showers, sugar.  
  
(Y/n) sighed, but then started chuckling and eyed the Alpha.  
  
_Guess i won't be proving Erwin wrong anymore.  
  
End of chapter.


	9. Hitch x reader: Sobering Experience.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Hitch x reader. Short but intense sex, fluff the morning after. Wanted to give this girl some love.

Cursing under his breath, (Y/n) walked on the deserted park, dragging a wobbly figure while also trying to prevent her from falling and keeping her at distance in case she started throwing up. At times he wondered what the hell made Hitch so prone to get wasted only for him to take care of her; however this time she wasn't completely blasted but abnormally active, her rowdy and easy going personality dialed up to the eleventh.  
  
_Hyeeeeyyy (Y/n). -she slurred- Wer we goin?  
  
_Home Hitch. You're drunk.  
  
_Dun wanna! I wan fun wid yoooo!  
  
_It's hardly fun to have to drag you along everywhere.  
  
She had a hiccup and giggled, pointing at him with her free hand.  
  
_Yer borin' y'knows? Guys wer all "Hitch yur hawt!" "Yur pretty". Wha dun yu say'm pretty.  
  
_You're pretty annoying. Happy?  
  
_Ehhhh yu said it! But yur not doing it.  
  
_I'm not doing what?  
  
_Sex.  
  
He stared at the young woman, puzzled as always at her drunken ramblings.  
  
_What do you mean sex?  
  
_Yu cald me pretty. Yu wann sex me. So sex me dummy. I let you.  
  
_For fuck's sake, let's just go to your apartment okay? Like hell i'm having sex with you drunkard.  
  
_Yur mean. I wan sex wid yu. -she said undoing her jeans- I even hav boner.  
  
_Stop that! I'm not having sex with you! And only guys get boners.  
  
She looked at him with an annoyed expression before shaking free from his grip, almost falling in the process while pulling her pants down.  
  
_No i boner too! See?  
  
(Y/n) felt his curses die in his throat, staring right to her groin in disbelief: between his friend's legs stood a half hard male appendage which Hitch grabbed and pointed at him.  
  
_I can boner too, i boner when wid you.  
  
_Hitch... you're a guy!?  
  
_Naaaaw! -she protested- I'm gurl lookie here!  
  
She stumbled to a nearby bench, sitting and rising her legs before using a hand to move her balls aside, showing a hairless vagina hidden behind them.  
  
_Seeeee? -she slurred triumphantly- I'm gurl!  
  
Dreyse wiggled on the bench, clearly trying to entice the man who simply stared completely lost until his mind started working again and he hurried to pull her clothes up, looking around in worry.  
  
_Hitch for the love of God stop! I'm not doing that here! -he pulled her on her feet- Let's get to your damn apartment.  
  
She groaned then fell on him, clinging to his arm and shaking; (Y/n) went still to support her when he noticed something was off.  
  
_Hitch! -he hissed in shock- Stop humping me!

She giggled, rubbing her groin on his thigh insistently with a wide grin on her face while her still undone jeans fell enough to show the tent in her panties, a wet stain forming on its point as she moved.  
  
_Look (Y/n), i'm a doggo! Woof woof!  
  
_Please stop it!  
  
His words only seemed to excite her, the smile vanishing as her expression showed pure desire, her hand darting to grasp his crotch as her pumping became harder; Dreyse bit her lip, littl moans coming from her throat as she stared at him right in the eye, somehow looking cuter than he'd ever seen her be.  
  
She suddenly gasped and went stiff, the man seeing clearly how her hard on pulsed in her underwear and semen shot through the cloth, staining his leg a bit. Hitch remained like that for a bit, gently caressing his bulge until he pushed her on the bench, the woman letting out a surprised eep when he turned her around and roughly pulled her jeans down.  
  
Dreyse held on the wooden bench, breathing fast when the sound of his belt and zipper undoing reached her ears; she yelped when he stood behind and shoved his cock in, leaning on her back as he thrusted short and hard, panting in her ear. He fucked her at the empty park, ramming against her in a fenzy while the drunk girl grunted every time he slammed on her.  
  
_You fucking cocktease. -he growled- This is what you get for shitting with me.  
  
Her only answer was saying his name in a constant slur, fueling his excitement and making him pull her hair to whisper in her ear.  
  
_You like it? Being fucked like a prostitute by your friend? Huh?  
  
_Ye. I like yu fuck'n me. Dun st...  
  
_What? Speak clearly you bitch!  
  
_Dun stop! -she cried- Fuck me hard (Y/n), gimme yur hot cum!  
  
He felt his dick set on fire at her words, clamping a hand on her mouth to muffle her screams when he started ramming her brutally without a shred of restraint, releasing his load being his only thought as he forced his member as deep as possible until he couldn't hold it anymore and came with a groan, Hitch crying on his hand while he stiffened against her, his seed spurting inside her pussy.  
  
He pulled back slowly, his cock twitching at the sight of her on the bench trembling with her prick leaking. (Y/n) sighed and pulled his jeans up. Then Hitch turned around and he saw the tears falling down her cheeks, but what truly shook him was her smile, satisfied yet also carrying sadness.  
  
_(Y/n) thinks i'm pretty. -she mumbled- I'm so... happy...  
  
Dreyse closed her eyes and started snoring softly, spent after the sex, and he buried his face in his hands groaning in remorse and confusion.  
  
_God fucking damn it. -he hissed, zipping her jeans up.  
  
With a heavy sigh he lifted the sleeping beauty, who latched to him instantly babbling something in her dreams and nuzzling on his neck. (Y/n) resumed the way to her flat, deep in thought.

Hitch opened her eyes slowly, a strong headache greeting her and making her growl in misery as she checked her surroundings and felt relief in seeing her bedroom. At least this time she didn't end up curling in some random doghouse because she thought it would be "fun"; she was sure her friends would never let her live it down. It wasn't until she rubbed her eyes she noticed she was actually in her bed, nicely tucked and naked except for her underwear.  
  
The young woman groaned, feeling guilty as she knew there was only one person in her friendships willing to go that far to ensure she was comfortable.  
  
_Damn (Y/n), you're too good for this world. -she mumbled- Or me at least.  
  
Still, she felt ashamed at imagining the man undressing her to this point; even when he'd tucked her in bed before he usually stopped at her bra. Dreyse grimaced when the stinging in her head increased, and sighed in gratefulness when she spotted the glass of water and aspirin on her nightstand.  
  
_You're a fucking angel.  
  
Aware that staying in bed would only worsen her state she forced herself up, going to the kitchen to make some toast dragging her feet on the floor and stretching her arms. She walked past the couch and glanced at the sleeping (Y/n) wearing but his boxers on it before grabbing a mug for coffe.  
  
Then she spun fast, mug shattering on the floor and waking him up; she stared at him as he yawned and sat up. The man looked at her until she finally got her brain working.  
  
_What the fuck are you doing here? -she blurted.  
  
_Good morning to you too. -he replied wearily, standing up- Make some coffee first while i pick the glass. We have to talk.  
  
Hitch swallowed nervously, wondering what he meant: he'd only used that tone once, when she and others had tried some dangerous bullshit after a party despite his insistence to stop and Reiner ended up breaking an arm; he'd given them all a hell of a lecture the next morning about how they weren't teenagers anymore and had to think on how their actions would affect them and others in the short and long term. After that he refused to answer to her on the phone for a week until she gathered enough courage to speak face to face.  
  
Once the coffee was ready and she dressed quickly both sat on the couch; Hitch held her mug rather nervously, even her headache softening between the medicine and her apprehension.  
  
_So... -she said probing- What did i do now?  
  
He sighed, and the girl bit her lip with another pang of guilt: (Y/n) had always warned her about how alcohol would make her life harder, and never liked the fact she drank enough to affect her memory after she woke up.  
  
_Sorry. I'll drink less. -she blurted fast- Promise.  
  
_It doesn't matter. -he said surprising her- I also have responsibility in this, so let me do the talking, alright?

_Last night i was helping you walk home when you started to get... too friendly. -he said- I mean you always tease me on the way...  
  
"I do?!" She thought ashamed  
  
_... but i never pay too much attention to your rambling. Neither did then, but you suddenly decided to, well... show me. Your genitals.  
  
Hitch felt her heart stop on its tracks, hands shaking as they gripped her coffee; he noticed and waited to see what she did. To her credit, she managed to look forward and speak.  
  
_A-and then? -she asked, voice trembling- What happened.  
  
_I was in shock, so i couldn't... handle you properly when you began humping on my leg pretending to be a dog. -he told her and she whimpered in shame- You have a thing with dogs thinking of it with the kennel and whatnot.  
  
She covered her eyes, muttering curses as her face grew hotter with every second. Dreyse felt a bit dizzy from the mixture of embarrassment, anger and disappointment at herself .  
  
_Oh god forgive me. -she said humiliated, trying to hold back tears- Fuck, i screwed up big time. I'm sorry (Y/n), i really am.  
  
_Hitch wait please, i'm not finished. -he took a deep breath and his head hung in shame- After you did it i... i lost control. I took advantage of your drunken state and... we had sex.  
  
The woman almost let the second mug fall and gripped it tight. He shrunk on his seat when she spoke, barely a whisper yet clear in the tense silence.  
  
_We had sex? -she said incredulously- Here?  
  
_In the park actually. -he clarified and she gasped- Don't worry, no one else was there. You fell asleep after we finished and i carried you here. I should be the one apologizing, i had my head clear enough to know i shouldn't have done it.  
  
_Wait wait wait. -she said, eyes wide in realization- I showed you my dick, and you still had sex with me? Aren't you like... disgusted or something?  
  
_It's your body Hitch, you didn't ask to have it. I was surprised but aside from that i didn't pay attention to it while we did it.  
  
_Let me get it straight. -she left the mug on the couch- You don't mind about it? It's not weird to you? You don't think i'm a freak?  
  
_Well, you were always a freak in some sense. -he said with a hollow chuckle- But no, your body doesn't bother me. Speaking of which, does anyone else know of it?  
  
_Just Annie and Pieck. We've been friends since kinder, and always supported me; so you really don't mind?  
  
_That's not what matters now...  
  
_Of course it does! -she cut him loudly- (Y/n) i like you since forever, and yet now i know you don't find me repulsive you tell me my first time was when i was so drunk i don't even remember!  
  
_First time? It was your first?  
  
_I have a fucking dick! -she hissed- You think i have an easy time with guys? I've never gone beyond giving head, let alone fucking! And dildos don't count!  
  
_And fleshlights? -he asked unable to hold himself.  
  
Hitch blushed furiously and he looked aside, bowing his head in remorse.  
  
_Sorry. I just saw one in your drawer when i searched for a new pair of panties for you since the others were... stained.  
  
_Speaking if clothes, why are you on your underwear? -she finally asked and he rose an eyebrow.

_Do you really have to ask?  
  
She stared at nothing, then closed her eyes and laid on the couch.  
  
_I puked on you didn't i?  
  
_On us actually. I put the clothes to wash and laid on the couch to think. Then i fell asleep.  
  
She looked forward, then began chuckling until it transformed into full out laughter; he joined soon after, feeling the pressure in his chest relieve significantly.  
  
_Shit, what a mess! -Hitch said once she calmed down- Trust me (Y/n), the only thing to regret here is that i wasn't sober.  
  
_So you're not mad?  
  
_Not at you. However...  
  
She got up from the couch and went to the fridge, taking three bottles out and rushing to the bathroom; he followed her and found her knelt, dumping the contents on the toilet.  
  
_What are you doing?  
  
_Even if it was because of this we ended up doing it, i forgot it all because i was piss off drunk. -she said two bottles upside down- I'm quitting alcohol for good.  
  
She grabbed the third one but he held her by the arm, stopping her.  
  
_I like this whiskey. -he said- And you will destroy the pipes.  
  
_Fine. -her face turned serious- But since you know how i feel... what will you do?  
  
He knelt at her side, smiling softly at her shy expression.  
  
_I think we should go back to square one. I do like you too, but you can be a quite annoying when drunk.  
  
_Not happening again. Ever. I want to remember everything.  
  
He grinned evilly, rubbing his chin like a chep movie villain.  
  
_Even the "i'm a doggo, woof woof" thing? -he teased.  
  
_Did i really say that? -she asked appalled.  
  
_You know, i think i might give you a collar for your birthday.  
  
_Stop it!  
  
_Kinda explains why you try to drag me everywhere when you're drunk too.  
  
_You asshole! -she hissed pinching his ribs. He jolted and laughed.  
  
_Okay i'll stop for now. Although...  
  
_What?  
  
_What do you say about pet play?  
  
Dreyse eyes widened and she snorted.  
  
_I'd say you shove the "back to square one" up your ass and get ready for fun tonight.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, i plan some doggy play at some point.


	10. Nanaba x reader: First Lesson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our much ignored scout has a place here too. P.E. teacher Nanaba x teenage student reader. Forbidden relationship budding here people. This one's shorter though i will come back to it eventually.

(Y/n) checked his phone once more as he walked towards the meeting place the message said, looking around nervously despite not a soul was in sight, being the early afternoon. When the teenager arrived to the site he waited as instructed, glancing around while tapping a foot anxiously until a car appeared and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the woman driving; she scanned the area casually as she neared then opened the back door.  
  
_Get in and lay down as i drive okay? -Nanaba told him.  
  
He obeyed, breathing deep to try and calm himself as she drove to an empty parking lot and stopped on its furthest and darker corner before sliding onto the back seat and sitting beside him.  
  
_I'm glad you came. -she said with a smile, breathing fast.  
  
The woman leant and kissed him softly, pushing her tongue forward and chuckling when he answered eagerly, his hand reaching for her groin automatically.  
  
_Easy boy. -she said amused- We'll get to that soon.  
  
_Sorry. I just... wanna see it.  
  
Grinning wide Nanaba pulled her t-shirt up, revealing her toned abs before moving her pants and underwear down and letting her hard cock stand for him to ogle at; he licked his lips unconsciously, eyeing her as if asking for permission.  
  
The older woman gave a slight nod and (Y/n) bent down, opening his mouth to take her glans in; Nanaba's hand rested on his hip while she watched the teen have his first taste of a woman's cock.  
  
They'd met by chance when she got a new message on her profile in an adult dating site where she posted nude pics without showing her face under the name BestofBoth, enjoying the attention of people of both genders going crazy over her body and sharing all kinds of dirty messages. All except one, a user called JustAnAdmirer and whose tender and polite compliments intrigued her. He had no pics or info, all she knew was the user was male and his activity was solely focused on her; on a whim she messaged him and to her surprise he confessed being a teen going through a phase of insecurity: he liked girls for sure, but ever since a friend of his showed him a video of an intersex woman his mind couldn't stop thinking about it.  
  
Nanaba felt sorry for him and assured the boy there was nothing wrong with him, and before she knew she stopped posting to write to him; one day he hesitantly asked for a pic and she doubled the bet by asking one as well, full body. Half an hour of silence later it arrived and she was shocked to find it was one of her students in her P.E. class. Fascinated by the finding she revealed herself to him and requested a meeting, promising to let him try until he was satisfied.

And now she was there, inside her car at a deserted parking lot with an underage boy giving her an enthusiastic if also clumsy blowjob. (Y/n) went down a third of her length before pulling back, his drool sliding on the hand she used to keep it steady; after a few minutes of candid service he sat rubbing his jaw a bit.  
  
_How did it taste? -she asked, although his energy gave a good clur.  
  
_Good. -he replied with a smile- Salty but good.  
  
_Great. Now, show me yours.  
  
He nodded and took his lower clothes off, his still developing yet big cock hard and leaking making Nanaba lick her lips; if he kept growing like that, he'd make her scream in a few years. She nodded approvingly and took a condom from her pocket, showing the excited boy how to put it on.  
  
_Have you done this before? -he shook his head- Then let me lead you: just relax, find a rythm and focus on holding it as long as you can.  
  
After saying that she removed her clothing and laid on her back spreading her legs and guiding him with a hand to her concealed pussy, admiring him as he slowly pushed until his length sunk inside the blonde and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm himself; then he started moving in a calm pace she didn't find too stimulating, but soon he started to speed up and Nanaba rewarded him with soft moans.  
  
_Nanaba, it's so good inside you. -he panted- I wanna be like this forever.  
  
She chuckled and moved her hand to caress his chest, playing with his nipples as his thrusts steadied at a good rythm, shoving it fully inside, and the teacher decided to test him.  
  
_Use your hand. -she told him- On my cock.  
  
He grunted an answer and grasped her member, running his hand on her length on a matching speed with his pumping into the woman, surprising her; he really put his all in it, and it showed by his focused expression as he slowed down to delay his ejaculation.  
  
_It's okay (Y/n), just go for it. -the woman panted, biting her lip when he hit her deep- Cum whenever... you want!  
  
At this he laid on top of the woman thrusting faster, moaning low while hugging her; his speed increased to the point of frenzy and Nanaba held on the seat's leather, biting her lip as deep growls escaped from her throat.

(Y/n)'s mouth sucked on her small breast, panting as he neared his limit and suddenly slammed against her with a small groan, his mind going blank when he felt his cum fill the rubber, Nanaba's walls clenching around his shaft to squeeze every drop. He stayed still a few minutes catching his breath while she caressed his back and hair, a warm smile on her face.  
  
_Let's see how much you came. -she whispered and he knelt, pulling out if her- Oh my, that's quite a bit! You really wanted this didn't you?  
  
She carefully took the condom off his member, eyeing him impishly before dropping its content on her tongue and swallowing; his dick twitched at the sight and began to stand again making her whistle low.  
  
_You do have energy! -she purred- But i think we both know what comes next.  
  
She gave her cock a squeeze and he gulped, nodding and turning around to offer his rear to her.  
  
_I washed and prepared like you asked. -he mumbled anxiously.  
  
Grinning she leant forward and spread his cheeks, exposing his twitching puckered hole and giving it a good lick, tongue moving around it while her hand took his once again hard member and pumped softly; (Y/n) clenched his fists and moaned when Nanaba's mouth closed on his entrance, sucking and slurping with need before licking insistently on it as she stroked her rock hard penis. After a short while the teacher went down and sucked on his testicles, pushing a thumb in his ass and hearing him pant raggedly.  
  
The woman searched in her discarded pants to take another condom and a small package of lube she tore with her teeth and spilled on her member, smearing her length anxiously as he looked at her expectantly; she then showed the rubber to him before throwing it on the front seat.  
  
_I changed my mind. -she said placing her tip on his rear- I'm fucking you raw boy.  
  
He gasped when her glans pushed past his asshole, feeling her hot cock sink and clenching around it; she whispered for him to relax and he did, loosening his grip on her. Holding him with a hand on his waist Nanaba pulled back and pumped slowly, giving him time to accomodate to her long cock burying a bit deeper each time; (Y/n) covered his mouth when she scratched his prostate to hold in a moan, and the blonde used her free hand to slap his butt making him yelp.  
  
_Oh yeah. -she panted- Let's hear you.  
  
Nanaba thrusted harder and he groaned, arching his back when she began to move faster, giving his insides a remodelling that had him moaning in need; she grunted, his tight ass and submissive compliance driving her wild with desire as her restraint started to fade.  
  
_I love obedient boys like you. -she panted- Always willing to listen. That's why you are my favourite (Y/n).  
  
_R-really?  
  
_Oh yes. -she assured- Always listening to me, behaving well unlike your classmates. I think it's fate we met in that site.  
  
_Fate?  
  
Nanaba stopped, leaning down on the student and holding him by the chin.  
  
_I'm the only intersex in hundreds of kilometres, and the only person who ever complimented me to the point i blushed like a fucking schoolgirl turns out to be a student of mine.

The blonde proceeded to grind on his rear, her length moving around inside earning a trembling moan from (Y/n) as she licked his neck.  
  
_I'm not letting you go now. -she whispered in his ear- You're mine alone.  
  
_I'm yours Miss Nanaba. -he panted and she throbbed.  
  
_Say it again boy.  
  
_I'm yours. -he grunted when she started thrusting again, fast and short pumps- Yours, i'm only yours.  
  
_Yes. -she hissed possessively- I'm the only one who can FUCK you like this, driving my COCK so deep and hard inside you no girl will ever have a chance with you.  
  
Nanaba knew this was dangerous: he was a minor, he was her student, but nothing mattered more to her than having him begging under her, moaning as she pumped in him like a frenzied animal; her cock went in and out full speed, self control abandoned long ago and only the need to cum remaining. Her feral snarls as she rammed her dick inside (Y/n) were echoed by his whimpers, the car rocking due to the intense fucking.  
  
The woman sped up as her climax neared, slamming her hips on him savagely seeking nothing more than painting his bowels white with her seed; the boy whined loudly inside the car as she growled on top of him, until suddenly Nanaba smashed against his ass and (Y/n) felt the woman tremble when her member exploded in a long stream of cum, cock spurting all it could inside him.  
  
The woman stayed in him for a little while, breathing deep through her mouth and hugging the male tightly, kissing his nape tenderly; when she moved she felt his ass clench weakly around her in a tired attempt to keep her inside and smiled in satisfaction. Once she finally pulled out she watched the thread of cum leaking from her swollen tip to his butt; (Y/n) turned around, his twitching member getting an amused chuckle from his lover who grabbed it and started stroking, enjoying his pleasured face until he bucked his hips and came, Nanaba admiring the boy's thick semen shooting on his belly and smearing her hand before letting go, the teen calming down.  
  
They cleaned and dressed in silence after which Nanaba told him to sit on her lap, kissing him long and passionately enough for him to whimper and moan.  
  
_Miss Nanaba, please, can we go again?  
  
_Sorry, but we have to go back. -she apologized- Before someone finds us.  
  
_But...  
  
_I know, i want it too. -she panted, kissing his Adam's apple- I can barely hold back, but it's still too risky to stay here.  
  
Despite that she went for another kiss, his young purity mixed with eager lust sparking a flame in the blonde's heart and groin. When they separated at last their lips were a bit swollen and red.  
  
(Y/n) laid on the seat as she drove in the silent streets, wondering when or if they'd be able to meet like this again.  
  
_I'll send you a message. -she said- Through the site. I'm going to erase my old profile and make a new one.  
  
_Really? -he asked- Why?  
  
_I definitely don't need their attention anymore. -she purred, smiling as she stopped- And i don't want you to get jealous either.  
  
_Jealous? -he then understood- Oh, right. Thanks.  
  
_Alright, no one's around. -she said- Go now, and remember: no telling anyone.  
  
_I know Miss Nanaba. -he said as he stepped out- Goodbye.  
  
Later that night he laid on his bed unable to sleep as he waited, wondering how long it would take when his phone buzzed and he almost jumped before taking it and opening the browser, where a new message on his profile requesting a private link appeared. He read the name and chuckled.  
  
_AthleticBanana? -he mused, thinking how some students made fun of her name when she didn't hear them.  
  
He opened the message and his smile was replaced by an open mouth, the boy gasping at the sight of Nanaba on her bed, completely nude and grasping her cock firmly in her hand.  
  
"This is my new profile, only for you to see" it read "I hope this will help you relax and sleep tonight stud"  
  
(Y/n) wrote his answer fast, breathing fast as he pulled his boxers down.  
  
"Definitely will"  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case i'll mention i'm beginning to work on a male reader series set in the DC universe, mostly a crack fic featuring several futa villains/heroines, a weirdly behavioured Batman and other stuff. There will be sex and stupid humour. May post it this weekend or next week.


	11. Pieck x Reader: Reunion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dear calm girl finally gets some action! VERY hung Pieck x Tall Strong Reader. She's mostly passive... for now.

Pieck looked anxiously at her phone, checking for the umpteenth time for any notifications when a message popped up and she almost dropped it in her haste to read it.  
  
"Be there in five"  
  
She gulped and licked her lips, feeling a tingle in her groin as she let out a sigh of relief and smiled.  
  
"Can't wait 4 u"  
  
She sent it and drummed with her hands on the couch, humming without rythm then getting up and walking barefoot around the room like a caged animal until she heard a knock on the door and rushed to open; there stood a really tall man who smiled at her warmly.  
  
_Hello cutie. -he said stepping in- Did you miss me?  
  
_A lot. -she told him and he chuckled- I really wish you could stay longer.  
  
_As do i. -he whispered leaning down to kiss her.  
  
She clung to him by the neck and he straightened: (Y/n) was so tall Pieck's legs actually hung in the air, her feet brushing his shins; his hands grabbed her ass and she whimpered happily, locking both legs around him as he carried her to the bedroom.  
  
(Y/n) and she had met by chance almost a year before on a bar after he finished his work for a shipping company; they had struck a quick and friendly conversation aided a bit by alcohol and, before they realized, ended up in her bed. There had been no need to speak the next morning to express what both thought: they were crazy for each other.  
  
However the man wasn't from town, living in a nearby city and coming to Pieck's neighbourhood only for work once a month and staying three or four days at most. They agreed to meet on his next arrival, waiting anxiously until they were kissing furiously in the alley next to the bar; however what she believed at first was a very fulfilling physical relationship turned into much more.  
  
(Y/n) was a kind and patient man, willing to listen to her and share about himself in the same amount. Gentle but passionate, he had a love for books born from having to move constantly in search for a job and as such having few real friendships, which gave him an air of soft loneliness she could relate to, being a shy loner since her childhood. And her body didn't help, on the contrary.  
  
He made her feel safe and whole, and she saw he cherished their time together beyond sex; the fact he chose to spend his free time with Pieck watching a movies on her couch or walking on the city's dock. The young woman was aware of the looks some people gave them, but even when he was gone she couldn't bring herself to feel ashamed, or that she was dragging him: (Y/n)'s smile each time they met showed he wanted to be with her.

(Y/n) entered the room still kissing her and managed to seat on the bed, Pieck finally releasing him to pull her sweater and undershirt off in a hurry then undoing his jeans; for his part the man took jacket and flannel shirt and threw them on the floor, but when the woman was about to pull her skirt down he stopped her.  
  
_Wait. -he said- Would you do one thing for me?  
  
_Okay. What is it?  
  
He told her to stand up and knelt in front of her, his hands going under her clothes and searching while she watched him biting her lip; (Y/n) slowly pulled down and she felt her panties slide down her legs and understood what he wanted, blushing intensely but also smiling.  
  
She stepped back pantiless, unclasping her skirt and letting it fall on the floor breathing heavily while he ogled at her, a sly grin on his eyes and bulge throbbing in his boxers.  
  
_Damn. -he purred deep and hot- Look at that monster.  
  
Pieck looked aside, embarrassment mixed with joy at his words as he got up the bed and neared her. Her breath hitched when he knelt, lips brushing her skin on his way down.  
  
Between her legs was the reason for the awkward looks: it was not uncommon for women to be born that way, but for her it had been a source of struggle. Her mammoth sized cock reached half way down her thighs and was so thick she'd been craved by older girls even when in highschool and avoided by the boys she liked. Pieck had tried to build a relationship with a few women but found out that even when she managed to get hard for them it was clumsy and unsatisfying; she became a loner, having very few true friends and rejecting any possible partners until (Y/n) turned her life upside down.  
  
Said man was now kissing tenderly her pulsing member, making her moan cutely when he took her enormity in his hands and sucked on her mouth, beads of pre leaking down his chin; Pieck began to feel her dick beginning to harden and he stood up to guide her on the bed, where she rested on all fours, her wet womanhood ready for him. He took his boxers down revealing an imposing erection that even if dwarfed by her penis was more than enough to plunder her into a moaning mess.  
  
(Y/n) readied behind her, placing his glans on her entrance and pushing; she panted when he sunk in her easily by how wet she was, listening to his deep growls when she tightened around his meat, face down on the mattress as he began thrusting faster and deeper. With every pump her cock became a bit harder, brushing against the sheets and sending a small spark through her; with a smile he leant forward to place a hundred kisses on her back and nape, his hand barely closing around her dick and masturbating the woman as he rocked against her with force.  
  
_I can feel you grow Pieck. -he whispered- You're getting huge in my hand, i can barely hold it.  
  
_You're the only one who gets me hard (Y/n). -she whimpered- The only one i want to fuck me.  
  
_How naughty. -he chuckled- Like this?  
  
The man grabbed her by the hips with both hands and started ramming fiercely, driving high pitched screams out of the woman when his manhood hit her all the way to her womb; Pieck scratched the sheets and started pushing against (Y/n) in an effort to make him reach even deeper.  
  
_ (Y/n) i'm close! -she panted- I'm gonna cum!  
  
Holding Pieck by the shoulders he pulled her up, her head resting on his chest as both looked at her engorged penis rise as he moved in a fluid motion, his member scraping inside her driving the woman over the edge and a thick stream of semen shot on the mattress: the woman clenched her fists and moaned, toes curling as her seed spilled on the sheets.

He carefully turned her face with a finger and their tongues laced in a slow, passionate kiss as his hands roamed all over her body; after a while he let go to lay on the bed and Pieck straddled him, her huge member resting on his chiseled abs, fruit of his heavy work and visits to the gym; she slowly squatted taking his member all the way to the base, a feverish look in her eyes as she began moving up and down on his erection, his heat filling her inside.  
  
_I missed you so much.-she whimpered- So many nights i touched myself thinking of you.  
  
He smiled and reached for her dick, stroking it softly as she bounced on him covering his member in her fluids; (Y/n) watched with lust how the usually quiet woman moaned without shame as she swallowed him whole desperate for his cum. Suddenly Pieck threw herself on her lover, holding his face in her hands and kissing wildly; he hugged her tight, immobilizing the girl and taking the initiative with long hard thrusts that made her scream and snarl on the kiss, not taking her mouth off his as their tongues tangled messily.  
  
His hand went down, briefly teasing her ass before sinking his middle finger in and feeling Pieck tighten around his shaft, growling in response to her cute moans; her cock was trapped between their bodies, hot and spurting small amounts of pre with every slap of their hips when he quickened his pace, feeling ready to burst and she realized it by how her sounds became more anxious and desperate until his thrusts became unbearable and broke the kiss to scream loudly when he slammed his cock inside her pussy and remained still as his seed poured in the warmth of her walls. Pieck's whole body shook as she too came, her thick semen drenching their chests and chins.  
  
(Y/n) chuckled deep and licked the cum off her while Finger regained her breath, a bit dizzy from the orgasm and enjoying his sweet attentions. His hands ran over her back and his lips caressed her without pause, making her feel safe and treasured.  
  
_Are you alright babe? -he said.  
  
_Amazing. -she sighed.  
  
_Think you can go on for round three?  
  
_What do you have in mind?-she asked and he smiled before whispering in her ear.  
  
_I want you to take that third leg of yours and fuck me.  
  
He grinned when her breathing sped up and she looked at him blushing furiously before crawling backwards and kneeling between his legs, cock rising again as he searched in her drawer and took a bottle of lube she used to smear all over her erection; licking her lips she put her tip against his ass and pushed forward.  
  
(Y/n) hissed, teeth shown in a crooked smile as Pieck shoved his length in without stopping, already familiar with his physical resilience and knowing he was more than a match for her huge cock; she moved until her hips bumped into his ass, admiring the small bulge protruding on his abdomen marking the tip of her meaty pole.  
  
She held his legs spread and began thrusting, eyes fixed on him as he started stroking his half hard member into full mast, a wide smile on his features daring her to pick up speed; the woman obliged and rocked her hips faster, her engorged penis making slick noises as it went in and out the man who growled as she shoved in deep, angling her thrusts to smash his prostate.  
  
_Do you like it? -she teased- Do you enjoy my big cock?  
  
_Pieck, you're so damn huge! -he whimpered- I'll never be satisfied by another cock!  
  
She panted, head and dick on fire, and stood up, lifting his lower half to show him how she shoved her dick in and out; her hips began to numb with the effort but Pieck didn't care, seeking only to pour her final load in his bowels as she rammed ferociously against him. (Y/n) cried in ecstasy as she ravaged his ass almost brutally, sweat running all over her body as her testicles slapped against his butt when she threw her head back and pumped up the rythm, babbling incoherently as her orgasm drew near.  
  
_God... coming... huge one! -she panted as her cock twitched at its limit- Take it (Y/n)... TAKE IT!

Letting out a triumphant cry she slammed against him, legs pushing in a desperate attempt of burying her cock even deeper in him as her milk spilled in his ass, her balls shaking as her member pumped shot after shot inside (Y/n), whose own load stained his chest and abs. She let go of his waist and he fell back on the mattress, her now flaccid yet formidable penis sliding out covered in wetness and spunk.  
  
Spent, she crawled under the sheets to sleep while he left briefly to turn the lights off; they were sweaty and cum covered, but to them it meant only a warm snuggle in the bathtub next morning, so it wasn't a problem. She nuzzled on his neck, clinging to his warm body.  
  
_How long are you staying? -she asked.  
  
_Three days. -he answered, and she sighed- Yes, it's too short.  
  
_And when will your boss send you again?  
  
_Never.  
  
Her nails dug in his skin, and he felt her beginning to tremble; Pieck tried to speak but the words died in her throat.  
  
_Why? -she finally whispered.  
  
_This was my last trip. I was given another job offer and quit.  
  
She bit her lip. Part of her mind told her time and time again this couldn't last, sooner or later he'd leave not to return; it was fortunate enough he was sent every month. Pieck controlled her nerves and spoke.  
  
_Where? Where will you work now?  
  
_Here. At the docks.  
  
The woman lifted her head and turned on a small lava lamp on her nightstand, the blue-purple light making her wide eyed expression look almost scary.  
  
_What did you say?  
  
_I took a job in the docks. -he said smiling- I didn't say anything because i wanted to surprise you.  
  
_You'll work here? In this town?  
  
_Yes. I would need to find a place to stay at, unless...  
  
_Oh yes! -she cried hugging him- Yes yes yes yes! Live here with me! Please say you'll stay here with me!  
  
He laughed, embracing the sobbing girl and kissing her hair.  
  
_I'll go back to prepare everything then. -he said- We'll finally be together the way we want Pieck.  
  
_Oh god, i'm going to cry! -she said sniffing- You scared me you jerk! I thought you were leaving forever!  
  
_As if! I only kept working there because of you... i was seriously considering quitting the day we met.  
  
_Really?  
  
_Really. Then you happened... and i found myself with a reason to stay in the job.  
  
She giggled and smooched him long and tenderly, the heartbeat on her chest finding an echo in his own.  
  
_I can't wait to have you here! -she said- I don't think i'll sleep tonight.  
  
He smiled widely, a hand moving from under the sheets and she gasped.  
  
_I can think of a way to help you with that.-he said and Pieck bit her lip.  
  
Then she nodded.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, about that DC story i was to publish on this weekend? I posted its first chapter already heh. It's mostly an attempt at crack with some futa on male reader thrown in for good measure. Check it out if you wish.


	12. Mikasa x Annie x Reader: The Bonding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Submissive) Alpha Mikasa x (Dominant) Alpha Reader x Beta Annie. Includes some abundant knotting, their cocks are dog like, sheath and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always felt there were too few dominant males in threesomes with futas. This is my humble addition.

It was no secret Mikasa and Annie didn't like each other, not to the point of fighting or being immediately aggressive but the two didn't interact more than necessary and did so in a brief and to-the-point manner; if they spent too long on something they inevitably ended up arguing and storming away in anger, their approach to any issue most of the time being total opposites.  
  
If Annie said left, Mikasa said right.  
  
If the blonde picked white, the raven haired chose black.  
  
If Leonhardt suggested up, the other voted down.  
  
If one said (Y/n), the other said (Y/n).  
  
That was the only matter they agreed on which unfortunately led to more conflict when, taking advantage of the Alpha being in a rut both had ended up knotted by him in different occasions; when the girls found out they were willing to beat the crap of each other and would have if not for his intervention. (Y/n) was the only one so far who could manage to get them to talk things out in an almost peaceful way, and that day he tensely defused the bomb by appealing at their feelings for him he was willing to reciprocate.  
  
It wasn't common for an Alpha to have a couple or even three partners but it happened, however having an Alpha vowing to bond with a Beta and another Alpha was unheard of. The other two had reluctantly agreed to it, setting a schedule to see him without having to meet each oher. It worked, not flawlessly but it did... at least until now.  
  
_You want what? -Annie asked incredulously from her place on the extreme of the big couch.  
  
_A threesome. With you two having sex with me... and each other. -he added a bit tense.  
  
_But why? -Mikasa questioned from the opposite side, looking at her Alpha pace in front of them.  
  
_Listen, i don't think this will work out at a long term. -he explained- You two fight too often, and you shouldn't! Even if you disagree on some things it doesn't mean you have to end up in a quarrel!  
  
_It's just the way we are (Y/n). -Leonhardt said shrugging- It's not your fault.  
  
_That same thing. We're content with sharing you.  
  
_No you're not. -he retorted- Otherwise i wouldn't need to plan half a month ahead whom i'll be with every day, and neither of you would need to leave the room when the other so much as kisses me!  
  
The two on the couch shared a worried glance once he finished, knowing that as the "main" Alpha in the trio he felt instinctively responsible for the group's wellbeing and must have been feeling stressed by the situation. The blonde finally looked at him and sighed.  
  
_If we agreed to it. -she said slowly- And i mean "IF"... how is it going to change things?  
  
_It could help you bond a bit better. You two get your guard up as soon as you catch the other's scent; i thought if we had a pleasant time it would help making you feel more relaxed when nearby.  
  
_But you will participate too, right? -Mikasa asked hesitantly- I mean because of... you know.  
  
_Of course. -he assured- I said "threesome" after all.  
  
He looked as they squirmed a bit uncomfortably on their spots, glancing at each other from time to time and Annie finally sighed and nodded.  
  
_I'm in.  
  
_Me too. -Mikasa said instantly, not wishing to be any less.

_Great. -he said more relieved- Let's go to my room.  
  
The girls followed him nervously since they'd never been there at the same time and shot a glance at each other from time to time. Once there he simply started to take his clothes off and eyed them, rising an eyebrow at their sudden shyness.  
  
_I, uh... -Annie said- Never mind.  
  
She started to undress while sneaking glances at the other girl, who did the same fixing her eyes on the wall in front, face blushing. Soon both stood naked looking anywhere but to each other until he beckoned with a finger, the duo approaching slowly and finally setting eyes on the other.  
  
Leonhardt glanced down Ackerman's strong body fruit of her workout: arms and legs toned, firm breasts and chiseled abs she found actually kind of enticing leading on to a small bush of black hair above her sheath, under which rested a good pair of balls slightly smaller than their lover's.  
  
Mikasa ran her grey orbs along Annie's slim body and flat belly, watching her breasts rise fast as she breathed, her pink nipples already hard; when she looked down she noticed her pussy was completely shaved and caught sight of some moisture she unconsciously rubbed two fingers on; the blonde gasped and she drew her digits back.  
  
_Sorry.  
  
_N-no it's fine. -Annie said awkwardly- You just surprised me that's all.  
  
Nodding the raven haired girl touched her again, taking her time to feel the warmth coming from inside her beginning to make her feel flustered and needy; then fingers softly turned her face to the side and (Y/n)'s lips met Mikasa's, who relaxed and rubbed the blonde more intently.  
  
Not wishing to be left behind Annie caressed the other two on the genitals, running her palm on the now beating members starting to slide out of the sheaths, red and wet as the blonde pressed gently to coerce them out licking her lips; seeing them so engrossed sparked something in her and moved forward, sticking her tongue out and panting when he answered in kind, quickly followed by the asian.  
  
_Good girls, good girls. -he said enouraging them- I know you'll enjoy this.  
  
The girls kissed deeper, Annie's hands gripping both cocks harder and he chuckled groping both women's butts hungrily.  
  
_Annie. -he panted- Suck us baby.  
  
Leonhardt broke the kiss and looked between each other, gulping and kneeling as both Alphas resumed their kissing, their half out cocks brushing and leaking on the floor; she grabbed them and put both in her mouth, wetting even more at the thick musk filling her as both snarled with lust. Annie moaned when she felt then grow further and let go as they finally shot out their sheaths, erect and pulsing, and Leonhardt made a needy noise.  
  
Both cocks were basically equal in length, reddish and covered in veins although his was much thicker, which let him spread Annie well until he could get her safely knotted; the blonde lapped on their tips, whimpering and fingering her moisty womanhood as her sex drive readied for mating.  
  
_Guys, i can't take it much longer. -she panted- Please!  
  
_Get on the bed. -he said.  
  
Leonhardt hurried to obey, laying on the mattress with her butt stuck up and face down, fluids running down her thighs; (Y/n) and Mikasa climbed behind her, smelling and licking her pussy simultaneously.

The asian glanced at the man worriedly, urge growing inside her: she willingly became his submissive partner, and felt torn between the need of breeding the blonde and letting him dominate. He kept licking, enjoying Annie's deep moans as his tongue collected her juice hungrily; then he wiped his chin and spoke.  
  
_Annie, listen to me.  
  
_Y-yeah? -she said trembling slightly.  
  
_Would you let Mikasa knot you?  
  
The blonde's face turned quickly, her shock mirroring Ackerman's.  
  
_What? You won't do it?  
  
_I didn't say that. -he said to calm her down- But i want you to enjoy her as well... and i know she's dying to put her cock inside you.  
  
_ (Y/n)... -Mikasa whispered.  
  
_B-but i can't! I'm YOUR partner! Why do you want that?  
  
He straightened, his hand caressing her firm butt as he looked at her then at the muscular raven.  
  
_I'd lie if i said i don't feel my Alpha nature... tingle at the idea of having someone else taking you. -he confessed- But when i imagine Mikasa doing it the feeling fades; i trust her, and know she would never hurt me. I want us three to become a whole, not two independent halves.  
  
_What?  
  
_I want you two to come and live with me. -he said surprising them- But i know it won't work until we link deep and intimate... here. Annie, i'll ask again: would you let Mikasa knot you?  
  
The blonde swallowed, looking at the other woman: Ackerman bit her lip, sitting on the bed with her cock pulsing visibly. Leonhardt saw the lust and need badly hidden in her eyes, while (Y/n) looked at her kindly and she gave in.  
  
_Okay. I'll have her.  
  
He smiled and laid at her side, watching Mikasa position behind the blonde breathing fast as she aligned her hardness and pushed inside her; Annie's warmth enveloped her and a moan escaped her lips, her cock throbbing as months of being submissive quenching her need to top vanished before the offering blonde. Ackerman began thrusting immediately, aided by her abundant wetness coating her and feeling her knot grow further, nearing its full size under the stimulation.  
  
(Y/n) knelt in front of Leonhardt watching the girl pant as the other Alpha pounded her relentlessly, and rubbed his cock on her cheek; her answer was swift, taking him in her mouth and bobbing her head as her pussy clenched around the asian's shaft.  
  
Mikasa's knot hit against Annie's entrance with each pump, smearing on her fluids as her owner felt her breeding instinct kick in and held the blonde by the arms, pulling her against her breasts as her bulge prodded her entrance.  
  
_Mikasa wait, i'm not ready! It won't fit, it's too big against your cock!  
  
(Y/n) neared her, hugging the blonde as the buff woman ignored her in her frenzy and rammed harder.  
  
_I know. -he said- My fault actually. Since she became submissive her cock shrinked a bit, but not her knot. Endure it Annie, i know you can.  
  
_I'm scared!  
  
_I'm with you. -he said kissing her- I'm here baby.  
  
The blonde whimpered but nodded, feeling Mikasa push against her and the knot beginning to spread her entrance with every thrust; suddenly Ackerman grabbed her by the hips and slammed Annie on her groin, snarling wildly as she pushed upwards and knotted her in one go.  
  
The girl screamed in pain and held on him, her nails digging deep enough to draw blood but the man didn't flinch, kissing her tenderly and caressing her belly to encourage her.

_You're doing great dear. -he whispered to the teary blonde- Relax, it's in already it'll feel good soon.  
  
Annie whined a bit and hugged him, shaking against the asian as her inner walls beat painfully around her knot, Mikasa grunting when her cock began pulsing, her seed spilling inside Leonhardt without pause and slowly filling her vagina.  
  
They stayed like that, both Alphas embracing the sobbing Beta and she relaxed between them as the asian's semen spurted inside. (Y/n) and Mikasa showered her with kisses and caresses, Annie moaning low as Ackerman's knot began to deflate and she pulled out after a while, cum leaking from the blonde's pussy; Leonhardt rolled on her back, rubbing her lower lips and grimacing a bit.  
  
_That hurt. Good thing i took a pill before coming.  
  
_Really? -he said amused- To think i bought some just in case.  
  
_I expected sex. I didn't expect sex with Mikasa... it wasn't bad though.  
  
_Wow. -the asian said- Thanks.  
  
_Yeah yeah. Now you -she added looking at him- get over here and plug me.  
  
_So refined. -Mikasa commented with a giggle.  
  
(Y/n) chuckled as well and laid between Annie's legs, mouth closing on her pussy and licking long and slow, gathering both her juices and Mikasa's seed and gulping them with a contented growl, making the blonde squirm on the sheets as he dug with his tongue taking all he could. Ackerman looked from the side, member growing as she watched him eat Annie with enthusiasm bordering zealotry, Leonhardt pushing her hips against him in a feverish need.  
  
_For fuck's sake (Y/n), just jam it in already! -she pleaded, arching her back when he nibbled on her swollen clit.  
  
He grinned and knelt placing his long cock on top of her pussy, the girl immediately grasping and guiding the throbbing erection to her twitching entrance; he thrusted and sunk half way in, making the girl cry weakly when his burning meat stretched her once more after her earlier ordeal. (Y/n) made gestures to Mikasa and she knelt behind Annie's head, the blonde getting the hint and opening her mouth to suck the asian's cock.  
  
The male Alpha laid on top of his partner, licking her throat with such feral growls she whimpered and tightened around him, eagerly locking her legs on his waist: a Beta's signals of submission, the primal instinct of breeding taking over as he slammed on her, her entrance opening slightly to welcome his knot; Mikasa saw it feeling her own pussy melt and leak, jealousy making her thrust deeper in her throat and watching surprised how Annie answered by groping her butt encouragingly, asking to be throated hard.

Both Alphas stared into each other's eyes fiercely, ravaging the helpless Beta with abandon: Mikasa's hand going under her balls to finger her wet pussy while (Y/n) leant down to lick and suck her knot as it bounced on Leonard's lips. Suddenly he felt Annie's walls give in and he put all his weight on his waist, hearing her muffled scream as his engorged knot overwhelmed her pussy and stretched her wide as it sank inside, helped by his thick shaft's prior pounding.  
  
(Y/n) stiffened against the blonde, his balls twitching as his cum exploded inside her: having seen her knotted by Mikasa fueled a raging fire in him, making his cock grow bigger and hotter than ever and it showed by her loud screams when Mikasa pulled out suddenly and fell on all fours, shaking her butt towards him.  
  
_Please me too! -she begged- My Alpha please knot me too! I need it!  
  
His mouth turned into a crooked smile and leant to suck on Annie's breast, hearing her moan while the asian whimpered in her heat, fingers shoving in her cunt as she humped the matress.  
  
The blonde arched under her Alpha, feeling his cock pulse and knowing it meant more of his seed was spilling inside, swirling towards her womb; even despite knowing there was no chance of pregnancy she found it fulfilling and relaxing as he hugged her, nuzzling on her neck and licking her mouth tenderly until her lips parted and they kissed, waiting for his knot to shrink while hearing Ackerman whimper, moving behind to kiss and lick the male's testicles.  
  
A few minutes later he felt his cock going softer in her and pulled out little by little, the three admiring the still bulging knot as it came out of Annie with a soft pop, his cum leaking profusely; (Y/n) breathed deeply, eyeing both the tired blonde and the eager raven haired Alpha.  
  
_Mikasa, on your back. -he said still catching his breath- Annie?  
  
_I'm in. -she panted- Whatever the fuck you have in mind, i'm in.  
  
_Sixty nine her then.  
  
Annie smiled and crawled over Mikasa, a hand on her pussy to prevent his cum from falling out until she was on top of the asian.  
  
_Open wide Ackerman. -she said teasingly- Swallow every drop.  
  
She removed her fingers and the asian's mouth opened, tongue out to drink the semen leaking down from the blonde before burying her face on her groin, while Annie engulfed her cock up to the knot's upper side, massaging the bulge with her fingers; for his part the male licked his lips hungrily, feeling his member throb and enlarge once more ready for action, resting its tip under Mikasa's balls and pushing.  
  
The asian gasped and gripped the sheets when he thrusted in, his erection spearing mercilessly her tight pussy as he moved; they moved sloppily but without pause, immersed in a cloud of exhausted pleasure, the Alpha and Beta scents mixing around them as the man pushed against Mikasa nonstop and she ate Annie out desperately, the blonde fucking her own throat with the muscular asian's pulsing dick.  
  
He decided to go all out and grabbed the submissive Alpha by the ankles, spreading her legs and summoning all his strength to ram against her entrance, her walls spreading as his knot hit her labia when Annie eyed him and lunged forward, choking on Mikasa's dong and holding him by the ass to help him finally break her resistance and fully bury inside her with a roar; Mikasa screamed and her member started shooting right in Annie's throat, the blonde pulling back coughing and gasping for air as the female Alpha creamed all over her abs.

This time he remained in her a few minutes only, the effort making his member shrink faster; he pulled out tiredly while Annie and Mikasa laid on the bed, catching their breath and giggling occasionally.  
  
_That... that was awesome. -the blonde said.  
  
_Amazing. -replied Ackerman.  
  
_We gotta do it again sometime.  
  
_Yeah.  
  
_Agreed. -he said looking at them- Let's change sheets though, i'm not sleeping in this.  
  
The girls groaned and crawled off the bed, Mikasa helping him while Annie rested on the floor completely spent; once they finished (Y/n) went to the bathroom and returned with a basin with warm water and three towel, the trio sitting on the floor and cleaning tiredly before going under the new sheets, the girls cuddling a each side of him.  
  
_Can i say something? -Leonhardt said all of a sudden.  
  
_What is it?  
  
_Having Mikasa knotting me wasn't so bad, even if it hurt a bit.  
  
_Thank you. And Annie... when i argued with you it wasn't always because i thought you were wrong.  
  
_Really?  
  
_Yeah. Sometimes i even agreed but i was... jealous of you. I've liked (Y/n) for years.  
  
_Me too. -the blonde confessed- I feel so stupid for fighting you so much... friends?  
  
_Yeah. -she winked at her- I still prefer Star Wars over Star Trek though.  
  
_See? -the male said- I told you this would end well.  
  
_When do you think we can come here?  
  
_Whenever you feel...  
  
_We're ready! -they said at unison, laughing.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the first part of a gangbang story, idea by Muddkippz. It'll be a multi parter probably.


	13. Female recruits x reader: Relief Duty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gangbang chapter, sparked by a too curious reader approaching a too horny freckled girl.
> 
> Request of user Muddkippz, enjoy!

_Can you repeat that?  
  
(Y/n) looked Ymir in the eye, blush spreading on her face as he sighed and spoke.  
  
_I heard some guy say he saw you pee on the forest. -he confessed- He said you have a... penis.  
  
The brunette narrowed her eyes at him making the boy look away, and then neared him.  
  
_So what? -she asked aggressively- You wanna see it?  
  
He swallowed thickly and nodded, making the brunette's eyes widen momentarily before her behaviour changed from flustered to calm so fast he felt confused.  
  
_Got you curious, didn't it? -she whispered closing in- Wanted to check a girl's dong?  
  
He remained silent, unable to make eye contact with her, and she chuckled in amusement looking him up and down.  
  
_Well then. -she said, undoing her belt- Here you go. Take a good look.  
  
His eyes moved slowly, then fixed on her groin with a gasp when they spotted the thick cock in her hand, Ymir stroking it slowly: it was veiny and freckled, and even flaccid it was as long as his when hard; she chuckled and licked her lips when he kept staring, blushing and breathing anxiously.  
  
_What's your name? -she asked.  
  
_I... i'm (Y/n).  
  
_Alright (Y/n)... do you wanna touch it?  
  
He felt his face grow hotter to the point he believed one could boil an egg on it, and slowly stretched his arm forward until his fingers brushed her shaft and grasped it softly. It was pulsing hard as it grew at his touch, hardening quickly into full erection and he felt both awe and envy at her length, swallowing thickly when it stood leaking a bit of pre.  
  
_Yeah... keep going boy.  
  
He barely registered her words, entranced by the member throbbing in his hand until he heard a snarl and she threw herself on him, mouth clashing in a clumsy kiss; Ymir panted in his mouth licking all over his teeth and lips, eyes open and full of such lust he felt scared as she pushed him against a wall and turned him around pulling her pants down to free her heavy looking balls before doing the same to him, exposing his butt.  
  
He squirmed trying to break free but she quickly pinned him against the wall, rubbing her length on his rear, holding him by the mouth to keep him quiet when she grabbed her dick and started pushing on his entrance. Panicking, (Y/n) clenched hard but it did little to slow her down, her meat sinking in him steadily making him scream in pain against her fingers; Ymir clenched her teeth, eyes like a frenzied beast as she went balls deep in him and began thrusting, her free hand groping his groin clumsily as she fucked, snarling in his ear.  
  
_Fuck i wanted this for so long! -she growled ramming him- Fucking bitch you think you can provoke me like that? I've been dying to use this thing so fuckin take it!  
  
He whimpered when Ymir's hips slammed against his ass, her thrusts becoming longer and more paused as her meat went in and out his bowels; the brunette stuck her fingers in his mouth, making him gag a bit and licking his cheek as her other hand began stroking him into hardness despite his resistance.  
  
_You're so tight on my cock, you want this don't you? -she panted- You're so hard in my hand (Y/n)!  
  
His name came as a strangled moan as her pace quickened, pumping shortly inside the boy standing on his tiptoes as she battered his rear mercilessly, Ymir trying to hold it in desperately as her first non masturbation orgasm felt closer and closer, her hand working furiously on the boy's erection.  
  
_Can't take it! -she said tense like a bowstring- Fuck can't hold...!  
  
She smashed her hips against him and screamed, knees weak as her cum spurted inside him, Ymir pulling back slightly and ramming again; he sobbed in place, head spinning when she got out of him and falling on his knees while she sat, looking satisfied at her semen leaking from his ass, cock throbbing weakly.  
  
_Fuck, that was amazing. -she purred, lookiing at her smeared hand- Guess it was for you too.

Ymir put her dick back in her pants, standing and waiting before (Y/n) rose and pulled his clothes up as well trembling and laying against the wall, looking at her clearly unsure; Ymir realized he was hesitating and his vulnerability was her chance, walking up to the boy and placing an arm on each side of him.  
  
_You're so handsome like this, so cute. -she whispered, leaning for a slow kiss.  
  
He tensed against her mouth but she didn't give up and soon the recruit relaxed, answering her attentions with uncertain eagerness and she chuckled, slipping a hand behind (Y/n) to rub his butt and he jolted but didn't break the kiss.  
  
_Tomorrow skip hand-to-hand combat. -she told him- I want to show you what my cock tastes like.  
  
He looked at her in doubt but finally closed her eyes and nodded, Ymir biting her lip in joy.  
  
Next day she anxiously waited until combat class, sneaking glances at the recruit as they ran until it was time and both delayed behind the rest and the girl dragged him to a nearby warehouse. She was hot and sweaty but he didn't mind, submitting to her passionate handling while she swore as he sucked her; eager and inexperienced, Ymir quickly blew her load in his mouth.  
  
_Sorry. -she said as he coughed- It felt too good. Want me to jerk you off?  
  
He spat on the ground, stood up unbluckling his belt and she smiled as he pumped in her hand while sucking on her neck. Ymir's heart beat fast as she thought when and what would be next time... and she gasped in sudden realization as he came, moaning low against her, and told him their next meeting point.  
  
That night (Y/n) snuck out of the barracks and walked towards one where the girls slept in and saw Ymir waiting for him.  
  
_So where are we...  
  
Without warning she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him inside, the male silent in his panic and trying to break free.  
  
_Ymir what are you doing? -he hissed low- They're gonna kill me!  
  
_No they won't trust me. -she turned towards the beds- Ladies, wake up! Come on!  
  
He froze in place as the girls groaned and sat on their beds, watching at them in sleepy annoyance that turned into surprise when they realized the male's presence.  
  
_Ymir who is that? -Mikasa asked- What's he doing here?  
  
_I know him! -Sasha said pointing at him- He's (Y/n). Was he trying to get in here?  
  
_No, i brought him. -she said pushing him forward- Ladies, he's the answer to your prayers.  
  
Silence followed her words and she used that in her advantage, surrounding (Y/n) shoulders with her arms.  
  
_Did you know -she said to him- there are more girls like me in this camp?  
  
_What?  
  
_We're not common for sure. -she admitted- And that makes us face tough times. People shun us for being... abnormal. Discriminate us, deny us a fair opportunity if they find out our about our peculiar nature.

Ymir pressed against him, making him feel her bulge through his pants and he gulped when he saw the other girls watching fixedly; some even got off their beds and stood nearby.  
  
_Even here, where we have better chances of having a career, we're put aside.  
  
Her hand roamed under his shirt, feeling his abs marked by training and biting his ear playfully.  
  
_Did you know all the girls in my barracks have cocks? Like the one you sucked earlier today, and fucked you yesterday.  
  
(Y/n) eyed the females nervously, noticing the hard ons pressing against their panties and gulping when some licked their lips.  
  
_And i realized it would be really mean to hog you all for myself. -she purred- After all we're comrades, aren't we?  
  
A raven haired recruit with pigtails approached hesitantly, boner beating in her underwear.  
  
_C-can i really? -she asked- Do it with him?  
  
_Go on Mina. -she said pushing him forward.  
  
Carolina lunged forward, catching the taller male in a deep kiss while shoving her hands in his the back of his pants to grope his butt eagerly, a lube stain forming on the tip of her erection; an excited murmur rose around them as the rest of the barracks jumped off their beds.  
  
He stumbled, the girl clinging to him anxiously and frotting against his thigh and pulling back panting hard. (Y/n) tried to speak when Ymir put her foot on the back of his knee and forced him down, face in height of Mina's crotch.  
  
_Whip it out girl! -she said smugly- Give him a good taste of your love!  
  
The other girls giggled and clapped, panties falling down as Carolina hurried to get them off, her member standing ready as she rubbed it on his cheek.  
  
_Open your mouth (Y/n). -she mumbled, eyes wide in lust- Open!  
  
He obeyed, intimidated by the crowd, and Mina shoved it in making him choke and earning a round of laughter from the rest; Ymir held him in place by the nape while placing a hand on her belly.  
  
_Whoa there, slow down lass! -the freckled said chuckling- Don't wanna make him pass out so early do ya? We all want a turn with (Y/n).  
  
Another came forward grasping her cock, a girl with a ponytail and brown eyes.  
  
_I want some too! -she said- Use your hand on my cock!  
  
_Way to go Sasha! -another recruit said as he took her and began pumping.  
  
He saw them get closer all stroking their dicks softly, waiting to get a chance on him; he closed his eyes and wiggled his tongue on Mina's shaft, the girl moaning without shame as he bobbed on her.  
  
_Excuse me! -a shaky voice said from behind him.  
  
(Y/n) startled when a slim body pressed against his and two small hands pulled his clothes down and the cheering grew louder; the new girl put her glans on his butthole and pressed forward, a high pitched whine escaping her mouth when his warmth swallowed her.  
  
_Oh my walls Krista! -someone said laughing- I didn't know you were so bold!  
  
_Sweet Rose he's so tight! -she panted, bucking on him- And so fucking hot! My dick's gonna melt!  
  
The petite blonde bit on his shirt and thrusted while he let go of Mina's member to suck on Sasha's, the hungry girl's cock being wider but of the same length of her comrade; he heard rustling sounds as the recruits shed their tops off and began touching themselves.  
  
_Hurry up will you? -one said from the back- We don't have all night!  
  
_That's true. -Ymir said- Don't worry about him girls, just cum at will!  
  
Encouraged Krista began ramming him harder, whimpering when (Y/n) clenched on her length as Sasha and Mina shoved their cocks in his mouth in turns, throbbing as they neared climax until Blouse grabbed him by the head with a cry and shoved her member in his mouth, shaking as she shot her load directly in his throat while Mina jerked off furiously and spurted her cum on his face.  
  
Both girls stepped back and he fell on all fours, coughing and hissing when Krista's ramming grew faster, her soft testicles hitting on his as she fucked in a frenzy, holding on to him and snarling like a rabid dog, her cock moving in and out with a slick sound.  
  
_Ahhhh fuuuuck! -she screamed.

Without another word she slammed on his ass, dick pulsing as she came panting loudly, teeth clenched while her nails dug on his chest; Lenz gave a happy sigh and pulled out, watching with pride the thin stream of cum going from her tip to his ass and smiling when others whistled and clapped.  
  
_You said you fucked him yesterday? -another blonde asked Ymir- How was it?  
  
_Let me show you Annie. -she said smugly.  
  
The freckled recruit pulled him on his feet, a predatory smile on her lips when he eyed her and she saw that spark of realization.  
  
_He came to me saying he heard someone say i had one of these. -she told them- I thought he was there to mock me, but instead he asked if i could show it to him.  
  
She pulled her penis out, half hard and pulsing, and the girls giggled at the show while (Y/n) looked away, until she took his hand and placed it on her member; he glanced at her and began to pump her softly.  
  
_And then...  
  
Ymir threw herself on him, the other female recruits screaming in surprise and joy as she pushed him against a wall and turned him around; this time she didn't cover his mouth but just jammed it in and started thrusting, the male groaning loudly as she ravaged his asshole.  
  
_Bitch thought he could just come and fondle me like that! -she panted- That i would let him have his fun and leave! Ha!  
  
The brunette took his shirt off roughly, biting hard on his back while hugging him and ramming harder, the other recruits nearing and watching her sodomize the submissive boy; he closed his eyes but his hard on was in sight for them to see, fruit of the combination of embarrassment and excitement as Ymir used him like a toy.  
  
_Oh yeah! -she hissed- Do you like it? How i give it to you?  
  
He moaned in answer, prompting her to laugh as she pumped in his butt and slapped his cheek.  
  
_See that? He loves it girls! He was born for this! Relief duty!  
  
_Relief duty! -they cheered- Relief duty! Relief duty!  
  
Horny as hell with their encouraging Ymir grabbed his waist hard, feeling her cock about to explode and coming inside him with a long scream thrusting nonstop; as her orgasm died she pumped weakly, rubbing her hips on his rear as her member went flaccid and pulled back, semen dripping from the boy.  
  
_My turn! -a redhead said stepping forward- Let's get on the bed!  
  
_You show him Hannah! -Mina said, her dick twitching half hard once more.  
  
Taking his hand Diamond got on a bed and laid on her back, holding her long erection upwards and looking at him.  
  
_Ride my cock (Y/n)! -she ordered with a smile- Shake those hips!  
  
He climbed on the bed where she waited, straddling the girl and feeling her dick pulsate under him as he moved; he backed against her glans and it slowly entered him, making him hiss as Hannah bit her lip and moaned.  
  
_Oh fuck yeah! -she mumbled placing her hands on his waist- Take it all in baby c'mon!  
  
He closed his eyes and trembled, her length going inside him slowly and steadily until he managed to sit on her lap feeling her beat inside him; Diamond smiled at him, lifting a hand to brush his cheek and giggling when he leaned on her touch.  
  
_Good boy, you took all of it! -she praised- Now let's get to the fun part.

He nodded and started moving back and forth, her penis sliding smoothly in him thanks to the prior sex and the cum lubing his bowels; she breathed deep as he took her to the base time and time again in a steady pace.  
  
_Wow, he's really getting into this! -Sasha said- Look how he takes Hannah's cock!  
  
It was true: (Y/n) had surpassed the barrier of shame, his heart beating fast at being the object of desire of the whole group and he showed it in his low moaning as he rocked on top of the ginger, her hands roaming on his slim torso strengthened by exercise, brushing his marked abs as he moved looking at her with eyes veiled by lust.  
  
_He looks so handsome on her! -Mikasa commented- I can't wait to plug his ass! Look here, this is what i have for you!  
  
He glanced to the side, eyes widening as he moved: Ackerman's cock was about two heads longer than Ymir's, although also thinner; (Y/n)'s insides clenched around Hannah thinking of how deep she'd reach and the redhead moaned.  
  
_Oh that felt so good! -she said- Mikasa, i think he likes your tool! I'm so jealous!  
  
She marked the statement with a good slap on his butt, the male crying softly and straightening; now instead of rolling his hips forward he started bouncing on her and Hannah arched her back.  
  
_Oh shit, he feels to good! -she panted- Slow down or i'll...  
  
Far from obeying he sped up, leaning on her to kiss hungrily as the cheering and whistling intensified and Diamond slammed her cock in him fast and desperately as she reached her limit before screaming into the kiss and hugging him, toes curling as she plugged him as deep as she could when her cum spilled inside, (Y/n) grunting as his seed fell on her flat belly.  
  
He rolled off her and Hannah got off the bed on slightly shaking legs, smiling widely at her comrades.  
  
_Whew! -she said- I've never nutted this hard! Are you next Mikasa?  
  
The asian nodded and got on the mattress, moving like a cat towards the male; once she got near she lifted his legs, exposing his twitching hole and licking her lips before leaning and running her tongue all over it.  
  
An excited murmur came from the girls, who watched fixedly at the sculpted recruit as she ate his ass humming, lapping the cum with her tongue and tickling him with its tip while slowly stroking her erection. (Y/n) whimpered when she buried deeper, tasting and grunting in a feral way.  
  
Ackerman went upwards, tongue licking one of his testicles and sucking it into her mouth making (Y/n) tremble and gasp, his leaking dick pulsing and starting to harden once more as she crawled over him kissing and nibbling; she settled on top of the male, holding his legs up against his chest.  
  
_Tell me (Y/n). -she purred, glans firmly placed against his twitching entrance- Have you ever heard of the mating press?  
  
He gasped when her tip began to prod him, barely past the flesh ring, and shook his head hearing the girls giggle and whisper in excitement; Mikasa grinned mercilessly and licked her lips.  
  
_Here's a taste.  
  
She slammed against him burying her long and hard member in one go, (Y/n)'s mouth opening but only getting to make a strangled moan before the asian smashed her lips on him: her kiss was hungry and violent, her tongue seeking and tangling on his dominant and relentless as her hips moved up and down like a sledgehammer on his abused rear, pulling almost completely before impaling him brutally.  
  
(Y/n) couldn't move, pinned down under her weight and tired by the effort, only able to groan and whimper as the raven haired girl fucked him hard and fast: ravishing was her only method, cumming her only goal and before long her hug became smothering when her cock began to throb inside him as her mind was overwhelmed by his heat and noises. Ackerman broke the kiss to throw her head back and cry with a last slam on the boy, panting raggedly as her seed shot inside him, mixing with the cum of the others.

Sighing and grinning she pulled out and sat, but before he could try to assimilate what happened the next girl pulled him roughly by his ankles as she too got on the bed and turned him on his belly, jamming her hot thickness without warning or foreplay.  
  
_Think you're done (Y/n)? -Annie said laying on top and thrusting as she spoke- You've no idea what you got into. We're fucking you all night long till you drop.  
  
Smiling she slammed hard on him so hard he screamed and arched upwards; in that moment her arm locked around his neck and held him there, tense and gasping as she battered his ass without remorse.  
  
_I've dreamt with fucking a boy hard and fast in front of others. -she whispered in his ear- And i'm telling you, it feels amazing.  
  
Her cock twitched inside him as if agreeing and he tightened when she pressed on his neck cutting his air off.  
  
_Oh, you liked that? -she teased- Are you gonna pass out? Do you think that's gonna stop us?  
  
He squirmed, his cock hard against the sheets, and moaned when she eased the pressure and Ymir knelt in front.  
  
_Open up handsome, i want some action too.  
  
(Y/n) obliged, her hot length going in his mouth while Leonhardt used a hand to push him forward making him gag and spit on the freckled's cock while smashing againt him.  
  
_Fuck i can't hold much longer! -she hissed- (Y/n), don't think we're done after this!  
  
Annie growled and stiffened against him, her chokehold crushing on his neck as she came; the male tried frantically to free from her steel grip while Ymir chuckled and used the opportunity to shove herself in full length, enjoying the tightness of his throat until the blonde let go and the brunette pulled back, watching him cough and gasp for air.  
  
His sight blurry by the tears, (Y/n) barely managed to notice the tall brunette moving aside and someone replacing her, as well as Annie getting off his back only for another girl to take the place; he whimpered when another girl's cock filled his ass and the one in front moved into his mouth.  
  
Soon he was only registering shapes moving around him, the recruits laughing and pushing as they took turns to have either hole; from time to time one thrusted harder and the others cheered at their comrade shooting another load. The ones who came when on the front either fed him the cum right on his throat or marked him, blowing their milk all over his face; on the rear however, each and every climax turned into a creampie.  
  
Time turned into a blur and he suddenly found himself surrounded by all but two girls snoring on the bed or the floor; the one behind him pumped weakly, animalistic grunts coming from her throat until she stiffened and came silently, barely panting before dropping on top of him breathing deep as slumber took her.  
  
The other girl had her cock in his mouth, enjoying quietly as he suckled on her glans like a calf on an udder; she tensed suddenly and held him by the hair, her member spurting a last load he swallowed with some effort before slowly crawling from under Ackerman, feeling her flaccid penis slide out of him, and into Ymir's waiting arms.  
  
_You were fantastic (Y/n). -she cooed, brushing his back- I loved every second of it. And they did too.  
  
He tried to speak but his throat was sore, and only managed a tired croaking followed by a light burp and she chuckled.  
  
_You had quite a helping didn't you? -she whispered- Don't worry and rest, you earnt it.  
  
He sighed softly and closed his eyes, soon drifting into sleep. Ymir caressed him some more and followed suit, still hugging him.

Next day proved a challenge for him thanks to his weary state, to the point the theory teacher sent him to the infirmary to rest. On the way however, he was met with something much more unpleasant than physical exhaustion.  
  
_Hey it's (Y/n)! -a male cadet said- I heard one of the instructors say he came out of one of the all girls barracks. A very special one...  
  
The guy and his two friends neared the recruit, smiling mockingly as they surrounded him.  
  
_You know which girls i'm talking about don't you? -he teased- Those freaks. Is one of them your girlfriend? Or are you hers?  
  
_I think it's the second one. -another said- So whose cock did you suck?  
  
_Maybe he sucked all of them! The whore!  
  
They laughed and he felt his face seethe. Yet he could not bring himself to talk back; he merely clenched his fists and tried to leave when one grabbed him by the jacket.  
  
_Where do you think you're going asshole? -he said with despise- Why don't you stay with us? We have cocks too, you know? What you like to s...  
  
(Y/n)'s punch threw him flat on his ass, the other clasping his broken nose and swearing; the boy however didn't have time to do much before one of the others kicked him on the ribs making him fall. He rose his arms to cover himself and prepared for the beating when a shout made him look up and saw his aggressor kneel, Annie twisting his arm painfully while Mikasa punched the other down and Ymir pinned the one with the broken nose down and pummeled him.  
  
_Alright fuckers, i'm only saying this once! -the brunette snarled at them, leaving the bloody male to stand up- You can say whatever you want of me, i don't give a shit. But (Y/n) is MY boy and if you dare touch him again we're going to turn you into a pulp, got it?  
  
The three males hurried to flee and the girls turned to look at the other recruit, who stood and dusted himself.  
  
_Are you okay? -Annie asked- Did they hurt you?  
  
_No i'm fine. -he shook his head- They found out about me going at your barracks though. I'm fucked.  
  
_Not while we have a say in the matter. -Mikasa pointed- They can't deny you your training just because you... had sex with us once.  
  
_What are you doing here anyways? -he questioned and they smiled awkwardly.  
  
_We... skipped hand-to-hand class. -Ymir confessed- We were looking for you. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be in class?  
  
_The teacher said i looked like i had a fever. I was on my way to the infirmary.  
  
_Oh... maybe we went too long on you. -the freckled one said with some remorse- We'll let you rest okay?  
  
_No. -he said- There's a warehouse nearby. Let's go there.  
  
_But aren't you tired? -Leonhardt asked eyes bulging- You need to rest.  
  
_I can rest after we're done. And i owe you for the help.  
  
The three females shared a glance then looked at him unable to hide their enthusiasm and Ymir took him by the arm, hurrying to enter the building and locking the door.  
  
_Okay (Y/n), you win. -she said, undoing her belt- Just be still and let us do our thing okay?  
  
He chuckled and nodded going to a nearby crate, pulling his pants down and resting on it  
  
_Recruit (Y/n) reporting. -he said as they stood behind him, hard and ready.  
  
_And what brings you here soldier? -the brunette asked playfully; he winked at her.  
  
_Relief duty.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next chapter i have other three more or less developed works:
> 
> _A third episode of Alpha Ymir x Omega Reader (Untying the knot)  
> _A second one of Annie x Slave Reader (Spoils of victory)  
> _One of Werewolf Sasha x Reader (no gore involving people, but much rape)
> 
> To be published in that order.


	14. Ymir x reader: (Un)Tying the knot part 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our knotty Ymir returns! Not much to add except: smut, SMUT and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Ymir's last name Langner. I like to portray her as Ilse's sister since they're so similar.

_Oh by the way dear, your friend Ymir said she'd come by today.  
  
(Y/n) froze with the food halfway to his mouth and stared at his mother.  
  
_Say again?  
  
_Ymir. I asked her to keep you company when i visit your aunt Cass. -the woman said merrily- She's such a good girl you know? It's no surprise you're friends.  
  
The boy blinked and said nothing, wondering what the brunette would be up to when his mother's voice got him out of contemplation.  
  
_You know, i didn't miss that look you gave her yesterday.  
  
_What look?  
  
_The one saying "i wish you could stay longer". -she teased.  
  
_What?!  
  
_Maybe you could invite her to stay tonight. -his father said chuckling- Or won't you be able to hold back?  
  
_Dad! She's not my girlfriend!  
  
_Whatever you say. -he answered- By the way, dear...  
  
_Yes, i made the call. -she told the man and turned to look at (Y/n)- Your dad and i will visit your aunt today, and... go somewhere later.  
  
_Heat mom?  
  
_I've been holding these past few days. -she said- Today being Sunday gives us plenty of chance to...  
  
_Okay, i get it! -his son cut her- And i'm eating you know?  
  
His parents chuckled and shared a loving look while he hurried to finish his food then looked back at his mom.  
  
_Did you tell her what time you'll be leaving?  
  
_Oh my, i forgot! -she said- Can you message her for me?  
  
_On it. -he tapped on his cell phone- What time?  
  
_Around 4 p.m.  
  
_Okay... yeah, she'll be here around that time. And you'll be back...?  
  
_Well champion, you know how it works! -his dad said with a chuckle- Until we drop and rest!  
  
_So you'll be back in an hour?  
  
_Why you brat...!  
  
The three laughed and resumed their lunch. (Y/n) however couldn't stop thinking Ymir would want to get even; he knew his handling of her the past day wouldn't go ignored.  
  
"Well, this afternoon will be interesting" he thought.  
  
Ten minutes after his parents left he heard knocking on the door and stood from the couch, put his best poker face and readied to open.  
  
_What's up Y...  
  
The words died in his throat and he stood there in silent shock. The brunette was dressed in loose gym pants and a sports bra, fanning herself with a hand; her skin glistened with sweat, and her Alpha scent hit him like a truck without breaks.  
  
_Nice to see you too. -she said smugly- Gonna let me in or do i need a password?  
  
(Y/n) swallowed and waved her in, heart beating fast at the smell of her, and forced himself to speak.  
  
_Did you run all the way here?  
  
_Some of it. -she said shrugging- I jog a bit every day. It's good for the body, you should try it sometime.

Ymir stretched her arms above her head and arched her back, pushing her groin towards him and watching the boy with sly eyes noticing the quick glance he gave to the bulge she sported, not too big but hard to miss; he worked his jaw for a moment, then looked at her face and cleared his throat.  
  
_You must be thirsty. -he pointed- What would you like? Juice, soda?  
  
_Just water.  
  
He walked past her into the kitchen and filled a glass for her, the freckled girl smiling playfully as she took it and drank: she did it slowly, throat moving clearly as she gulped the fresh liquid, and some of it spilled from the corner of her mouth, down her neck and towards her chest; he watched hypnotized how she finished and walked towards him, pushing his back on the sink to leave the glass on the counter.  
  
_You know what? -she purred- You look thirsty too.  
  
Her bulge pulsed on his groin as she frotted softly, cock growing in her underwear, and (Y/n) panted before licking from her chest upwards retracing the water's path on her skin, tasting the salt and fire she brought until his tongue reached her lips and they kissed hungrily, growling fiercely in each other's mouth.  
  
(Y/n) broke the kiss and pushed her backwards, teeth shown in a snarling grin as he took his pants off and threw them aside.  
  
_Dirty tricks already Ymir? -he asked provocatively- I expected better from you.  
  
She lunged at him, mouths smashing once more as she lifted him by the butt, placing him on top of the counter and taking her stiff, leaking cock out; he chuckled deep, eyes sharp and focused, and Ymir felt her heart skip a beat.  
  
Omegas weren't supposed to be like this: they were meant to cling and beg, not to fight and snarl the way he did when she grabbed her member and pushed on his entrance; he tightened and let go as she moved, both grunting as her dick sunk halfway in before she decided to pull out and begin pumping.  
  
She thrusted, panting while (Y/n) held from her shoulder with one hand supporting on the counter with the other; there was a sudden click and her short ponytail undid, her hair falling down framing her face and the male watching with interest.  
  
_Wondered what you looked like with your hair loose. -he said with a smile when she stopped moving- It's cute you know?  
  
Ymir heart flipped and she wasn't sure what was hotter: her face when she blushed like a damn schoolgirl (which she was) or her cock when it throbbed inside him; he hugged her by the shoulders and sucked her neck while the Alpha grunted and thrusted harder, quickly burying her length inside until her knot began hitting his ass and (Y/n) gave her an inquisitive look.  
  
_Did you bring lube? -he asked breathing quick and she closed her eyes.  
  
_Fuck! -she hissed- I forgot completely!  
  
He rolled his eyes and Ymir felt fire ignite in her, biting on his shoulder and ramming faster with all the intention of teaching him his place; he didn't budge, holding her tight against his body and groaning in her ear, nibbling her lobe as she fucked him.  
  
_Well, i guess knotting is... ugh... off limits for now. -he said between moans- Unless my parents have some up in their room.  
  
_Wanna check? -she offered, sweat dripping of her chin; he smiled and licked the drops, tongue running over it and her lips.  
  
_Tasty. And no, i'm good like this. I want you to impale me Ymir.  
  
She gulped and he placed both palms on her shoulders, the girl getting the hint and focusing her strength on lifting him and standing in the middle of the kitchen as he bounced on her, swallowing her dick to the knot's top.

The Alpha hugged him, feeling his hard on rub against her abs as he moved up and down moaning as her pulsing erection skewered him and pulling his t-shirt up to lick and suck his hardened nipples; her balls tingled every time the knot hit his entrance, the need of pushing it in making it harder Ymir to hold it in as she struggled not to climax, knees trembling by the effort.  
  
_It's okay, cum whenever you want. -he panted- We have the house for ourselves all day.  
  
_But i... -he put a finger on her lips silencing her.  
  
_No buts Ymir. -he said, holding her face to look her in the eye- Do it. Fill me up.  
  
The girl's body reacted at his words despite her wishes, forcing her to step back and rest against the table when her legs failed, cock pulsing once, twice and her warm semen began shooting in him; (Y/n) kissed her passionately, his hand running on his erection until he groaned on her mouth and spilled his cum on her abs and bra.  
  
They remained like that a while, Ymir hugging him tight and holding the boy into the kiss with a hand on his nape as her cock spurted feebly; once it finished he got off her slowly, the freckled student smiling when her member slid out of him and a trail of cum began to leak down his thigh.  
  
_How's that for a start? -he said, going for some tissues and giving some to her.  
  
_Great. -she replied warmly, cleaning her penis while he wiped himself- What's next?  
  
_There's no need to hurry. I was actually thinking of hanging around, play some videogames until we're ready for round two... once we clean a bit here.  
  
_We didn't dirty that much.  
  
_No, but if my parents come back and find an Alpha's smell all over the kitchen we're screwed. They think you're a Beta most likely.  
  
_Do you think they won't accept me?  
  
_Well, since you're the one responsible of getting me locked in while i wait for my cycle to pass... even if they don't get mad i prefer telling them myself over them finding out.  
  
_Speaking of cycle. -she said a bit tense- Do you really need to stay indoors? I mean i'm with you, and not exactly for family-friendly activities.  
  
_Miss Hange told me some things about it. -he replied, putting his clothes back on- It will still affect other Alphas. The only reason you're not trying to knot me nonstop is because i have already influenced you and let you fuck me.  
  
She nodded, feeling a pang of guilt at his predicament but said nothing and helped him clean and apply some deodorant until her smell was covered enough it would vanish before his parents returned.  
  
_Maybe you should get a quick shower too. -he suggested casually as they went upstairs- You remember where the bathroom is right?  
  
_Yeah i...  
  
Ymir froze in place, a jolt running down her spine when she remembered a certain fantasy she had when fapping the day before finding where he lived; he turned around and saw her go red, avoiding his gaze, and frowned.  
  
_What's wrong now?  
  
_Nothing.  
  
_Ymir.  
  
She sighed and covered her eyes. Why did his "don't fuck with me" tone have to sound so sexy in her ears?  
  
_Wannashowertogether? -she blurted all at once.  
  
_What?  
  
_Wanna... -she took a very deep breath- S-shower tog-gether?

(Y/n) stared at her wordlessly for what felt like a million years to her before chuckling, a mischievous spark in his eyes making her stiffen. She had to be the first Alpha in history to be this flustered by an Omega she just fucked.  
  
_Well well well... already up for round two? -he purred.  
  
_Fine fine, i'll go alone stop mocking me!  
  
_I'm not mocking you. -he cleared out- And yes, i want to.  
  
Beaming, Ymir followed him to the bathroom where they began undressing; she found herself strangely excited, not completely in a sexual manner but something else that made her heart flutter as she watched him take his clothes off. For his part (Y/n) eyed her from time to time, an unknown kind of happiness putting a soft smile on his lips as he looked how Langner shed her clothes; it wasn't until he entered with the girl quickly following he nailed it.  
  
_This feels pretty fucking intimate, doesn't it? -he asked.  
  
_Yeah it is! -she agreed enthusiastically- Who knew it?  
  
_Uh, me? -he said rising an eyebrow- I've done this before you know.  
  
She stared at him for a long moment until he couldn't hold it and a laugh escaped from his mouth, making her huff and furrow her brow.  
  
_ (Y/n) you asshole! -she said angrily- I thought you were serious!  
  
_Like hell! -he said stiffling his laughter- There's no way i'm doing this before today!  
  
Ymir sighed and closed her eyes, warm water running on her back and helping her relax as he pressed his body against hers and hummed; after some time he used the sponge to scrub her arms and chest. He was right it felt so intimate, so close she thought her heart would burst out of her chest when he knelt and his face was centimetres away from her now hardening cock, its base beginning to swell into the now familiar knot yet (Y/n) ignored it and kept cleaning his way down her legs, making the Alpha bite her lip in need.  
  
However it turned out teasing her wasn't his intention, carefully washing her limbs before giving her a shy look and a hesitant lick on her balls, almost like asking for permission; her switch flipped almost instantly and she nodded, all trace of doubt gone from her features when he used his mouth to engulf a testicle and suck on it, humming low and submissive while her hands held him there and her member rose, strong and ready.  
  
He stayed down with his eyes closed and quietly servicing her, going up from her balls to her enlarged penis, lips kissing her knot and whimpering while stroking her length; with a sigh she smiled and threw her head back enjoying the warm water and (Y/n)'s mouth, gasping when fingers brushed the entrance of her wet pussy and prodded the tight entrance.  
  
_Holy fuck, keep it going! -she panted- Baby you're so cute like that!  
  
He grunted slightly and put her tip in his mouth, collecting the pre she leaked and swallowing it then placing a thousand and one kisses all over her throbbing member.  
  
_Ymir. -he said- I'm glad you like it. I don't really like the idea of playing submissive but... but here, now... i wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Her breath hitched and she turned the water off, kneeling to kiss him with devotion, holding him by the cheeks and moaning in joy.  
  
_I love it. -she whispered, rubbing their foreheads together- Please baby let me try, i need to knot you please.  
  
He bit his lip looking around, then something caught his attention and took a bottle from the ones on a small shelf.  
  
_Body oil. -he mumbled- I think it'll work.  
  
Ymir licked her lips as he put some on his hand and proceeded to stroke her cock, the Alpha's hips bucking as he applied it generously before using some more to finger himself, his dick pulsing and leaking as he prepared for her; she kissed him with passion and he answered in kind, tongues wrapping desperately.

He parted and turned around, presenting his rear to her while the female breathed fast, anxiously laying on top of her lover and mounting him; her cock slid in easily and her hips started rocking immediately, her deep grunts echoed by his faint moaning as she rutted, slick noises filling the air as her cock moved in and out of him. (Y/n) bucked against her, feeling her knot smooch his entrance with each thrust.  
  
Ymir's instinct told her it was time to make what she promised the day before and held him by the shoulders, placing her feet on the wall and pushing with all her might, the lotion making it so that the protuberance slowly, agonisingly slowly began to prod him and (Y/n) whimpered, breathing deep to relax and ler her in; Alpha and Omega struggled to become one, all worries vanishing in front of the most primal desire possessing them.  
  
She growled as her knot spread him at a labored pace, ebbing the resistance his anus presented with relentless nudging; they felt it go in little by little, the urge of fulfilment spurring their efforts until her nails suddenly dug into his skin and with a feral cry she rammed her swollen gnarl inside him, her member spraying cum inside him while she bucked savagely, grinding on him snarling like an animal. (Y/n) panted in ecstasy, his seed shooting hard on the floor as her enormity stuffed him, hot and pulsing.  
  
They fell on their side breathing heavily and he turned his face to kiss, the content Alpha hugging him and placing a leg on top of his as her orgasm continued, a calm and constant feeling of pleasure as her semen spurted. Soon however they began to feel cold and he told the Alpha to support on the wall as they got up, walking slowly but feeling a jolt of pleasure with every small pull, her engorged knot refusing to leave and his insides clenching to keep her in; they dried as best as they could and picked their clothes before going to his room and rest on his bed.  
  
(Y/n) woke up some time later warmly enveloped in her arms and smiled when her soft breathing reached his ears; inside him her knot was still lodged but smaller than before, so he waited a bit more until it shrank enough for him to slowly pull it out and sit. When it exited she frowned a bit and yawned, opening her eyes and looking at him in a sleepy daze.  
  
_That felt amazing (Y/n). -she said with a smile, laying on the pillow.  
  
_I know. I felt it too, how... how much i wanted to have it.  
  
_So... do you think you bonded with me?  
  
He considered the question for a while, thinking how he'd acted before, how he felt and thought compared to now or the past prior her first knotting.  
  
_No. -he said, and she deflated- Not really. But i want to Ymir. When i mature, when i'm finally ready... i want you to take me.  
  
She beamed and sat up, hugging the Omega with joy.  
  
_Yes, of course i will! -she said excited- When you're ready i'll be there.  
  
_So now that's settled, how about going out? When i'm over this cycle thing i mean. Let's date for real.  
  
The freckled Alpha grinned and nodded laying back on the mattress, and he looked her naked figure with affection.  
  
_When my parents return i'll talk with them about you. -he said- They have to know you're an Alpha and i want to be with you. Maybe tonight or tomorrow, once they...  
  
He fell silent, face suddenly serious and even turning slightly pale. Ymir knelt at his side instantly, worriedly touching his face.  
  
_ (Y/n), what's wrong? Are you okay? -she asked with some fear- Oh god did i hurt you?  
  
_N-no it's not that, it's... mom and aunt Cass are twins. -he told the Alpha- Identical twins.  
  
_So what?  
  
_Twins have almost identical dates for heat cycles. I think aunt Cass... she wasn't exactly "sick" when mom went to see her.  
  
Ymir's eyes bulged and she covered her mouth.  
  
_Your mom and your aunt? Are you serious? 

_And my dad. -he said with a shiver- Now i remember they always visit her shortly before they supposedly go to a hotel to spend mom's heat. Holy shit, they've been fucking all along! Now i get why aunt Cass isn't so worried about being single, my parents take care of her heats!  
  
_Do you really think they... do that?  
  
_It's not that uncommon for someone single to ask a friend or even an in-law to help them but... her own sister and her husband? All this time? I'm definitely having a talk with them. After this they can't deny you!  
  
Langner shuddered and put her clothes on, giving him a side glance.  
  
_Good luck. I don't want to even imagine that chat.  
  
_Neither do i. Fuck, i can't stop thinking about it.  
  
_I... might have a suggestion for that. -she said, tone suddenly mischievous.  
  
_Oh... and what could that be? -he asked and she pointed.  
  
_Some good old PS2 dose! Let's play Orochi Warriors!  
  
She got off the bed and turned the t.v. on while the Omega blinked and smiled.  
  
_Definitely meant for each other. -he whispered.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will instead be one of two Historia requests then another. Blondie's quite popular!


	15. Historia (Krista) x Reader: In the Queen's service.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historia x big muscular reader. The blonde is packing a cannon too.
> 
> I used the name Krista Lenz this time.

_Hey (Y/n)! Come here a sec boy!  
  
_Comin'!  
  
The young muscular man sighed and stopped cleaning the horse, ready to be loaded with work as he walked to meet his boss; however his frown eased into a curious expression when he saw the fat lazy man talk with another individual, this one dressed much more elegantly.  
  
_Ah there ye are! -his boss growled- See boy, this gentleman here came asking for ya, says has a job for ya.  
  
_What kind of job?  
  
_Don't know, don't care. -the older said shrugging- He paid me well to let ya go so i guess yer going with him. Which means yer fired! -he added with a laugh and walked away.  
  
(Y/n) watched him go in confusion and turned to look at the other, who eyed him up and down with critical eyes and seemed satisfied by his bulky complexion.  
  
_You look quite strong. -he said- Have you worked here for long?  
  
_Started this past month sir. -he muttered scratching his head- Not that it matters now right?  
  
_True. Anyways i think it's time we left, there is a cart waiting for us.  
  
_So what's this job i'm doing? -he asked as he followed the man.  
  
_I can't tell you yet. -the other replied- I was only tasked with finding and bringing you to the capital.  
  
_The capital?! -he exclaimed and his companion nodded.  
  
_Indeed. I have no permission to tell you more, other than this can be a very lucrative chance for you.  
  
He remained silent and got in the cart, which was obscured by the thick dark curtains covering the windows.  
  
_I must ask you not to move them. -the older said- Your identity must remain secret until we arrive. I hope you understand.  
  
_Of course. -he said not understanding at all.  
  
As they travelled they made small talk to kill time: the rich man asked him things about his life, (Y/n) telling him he was an orphan who had to work since he was a child and ran from the orphanage as soon as he could, that he learnt to read and count thanks to a priest who taught the children in a state where many poor families worked and that he'd been going from place to place doing manual labour all this time; the way the other man nodded made him think he already knew all that and was merely checking things.  
  
_So... what's the capital like? - (Y/n) asked- Since i can't look out the window...  
  
The other man smiled and chuckled, almost apologetically so, and gave him an appraising look.  
  
_Curious, aren't you? -he whispered- Well, i guess i can tell you some of what there is to see...  
  
He informed the younger of all the main buildings and residences, the attractions it had and the people he could possibly meet as well as how address them.  
  
_Never look at someone rich at the eyes for too long or they'll assume you seek something. -he warned- If you must, look at their dressing and jewels. It pleases them to have their egos stroked.  
  
_Like my boss? No offense, just want to avoid angering him.  
  
_Him... -the man said amused- Your new "boss" as you say doesn't need such vain flattering...  
  
_Oh, good.  
  
_... but something more complex if i had to guess. Don't worry, you'll be fine! We're talking about a very understanding person.

The burly worker gave him an unsure glance but nodded, trying to fight the need of sleeping born from the cart's soft tumbling and the darkness surrounding him.  
  
_Perhaps it's best if you doze off. -his companion said casually not even looking at him- It will help pass the time faster.  
  
_I don't think i'll be able to now. -he said and the other chuckled.  
  
The trip continued without much happening. (Y/n)'s mind kept wondering what he could possibly be needed for, shifting on his seat occasionally while his companion remained still as a statue, eyes focused on (Y/n) although the younger wasn't sure he was seeing him; at some point the cart stopped and they heard the driver talk with someone, then an ominous grating noise.  
  
_We reached the capital's gate. -he said- We'll arrive shortly to the center.  
  
_Center?  
  
_We're going to the capital's center. -he said in a curiously neutral tone, carefully watching for his reaction.  
  
(Y/n) narrowed his eyes and forced his brain to think what could that mean, until he remembered what little he knew of the capital, heard from other men discussing the matter; then he opened his orbs wide, staring at the other in shock.  
  
_The royal palace?! -he said incredulously- T-the Queen?! Queen Krista?!  
  
The man smiled, glad he showed some degree of smarts, and nodded kindly.  
  
_I see you can think a bit. Yes, Your Highness asked me to bring you in particular to her; i am merely taking steps to ensure your arrival is as secret as possible.  
  
_Wh-why?  
  
_It's something a strong man is needed for. -he informed- You'll be taking care of the Queen's carnal urges.  
  
_Carnal?  
  
_Her consort... lover.  
  
His mind went blank as his jaw dropped, not sure he heard right.  
  
_Lover? -he mumbled looking down.  
  
_Yes. Your Highness saw you during a visit she made to the zone you worked and it seems you've struck her fancy. However...  
  
His slightly ominous tone made (Y/n) snap his head up in attention, not wishing to miss any important details.  
  
_Do you know of what they call "women and some more"?  
  
He blushed intensely and nodded, remembering of an older girl back in the orphanage who showed it to the boys for coins, himself included; then it clicked and his eyes bulged.  
  
_I don't think i have to emphasize how critical is to keep this in secret. -he said, a veiled threat in his voice- Keep your mouth shut, do your job and you'll be properly rewarded.  
  
He felt a knot in his stomach, sweat running down his temples at the implications; the man made it clear, refusing wasn't an option: what the Queen wanted, the Queen got. Defeated, the younger nodded.  
  
_Splendid! -the man said relaxing- We're almost there. You'll need this, just be quiet and follow me.  
  
He took a black bundle unnoticed in the dark and handed it to him: an ample cloak which had a mask sewn in its hood.

_This will keep your identity a secret when we enter. -he said and took a blindfold out of his pocket- And this will prevent you from seeing what you don't have to. Put it on.  
  
The strong worker obeyed, trembling slightly when he heard the palace gate rise and the wheels moved on a gravel path; he breathed deep to calm himself when a short time later it stopped and the man guided him out by the hand.  
  
_Say nothing until we arrive. -he instructed and (Y/n) nodded.  
  
It wasn't really necessary, he couldn't speak due to his nerves as the older made him wait and he heard the soft rumbling of stone sliding on stone then was dragged through what felt a cold, wet passage where their steps echoed. The younger walked tensely, his heart beating fast when they stopped and there was a soft noise of something move.  
  
_Careful here. -the man whispered- There's a small step.  
  
(Y/n) stumbled slightly forward and felt the air warmer, some light filtering through the blindfold as he was dragged until they stopped once more and the older spoke.  
  
_We're safe here. Uncover your eyes.  
  
The muscular man did and blinked a bit, looking with curiosity at the big ornated door they stood at.  
  
_Is this... is she here?  
  
_What? Oh no, this is the royal bathing room. -he said chuckling- You must clean yourself first young man, while i inform Her Highness of your arrival and then i'll take you to her. Get in, it's been readied for you.  
  
Without another word the royal retainer turned and left walking quickly, and the worker entered after some hesitation to stop on the doorframe, gaping at the luxurious room where a tempting looking pool dominated the center, water warm and ready for bathing; bottles of lotions and perfumes where placed on its border, as well as several scented soaps, a high quality sponge and some soft towels.  
  
Glancing around nervously he shed his clothes and carefully got in the water, sighing in satisfaction at its temperature and relaxing a bit before starting to clean himself, smelling the contents of the bottles with interest; most of the time however he thought how he was going to deal with the Queen and her... peculiarity.  
  
_It can't be that hard. -he said to himself- Come on (Y/n) you've seen her! She's a total cutie!  
  
That was true: her visit to his working place was unexpected and let him look at her without preconceptions, finding the small but determined looking blonde beautiful and distant. He spent a minute psyching himself up when the door opened making him jolt in the water.  
  
_I'm ready! -he blurted looking forward and hoping to be clean enough.  
  
_Good. -said a soft female voice.  
  
He spun and saw Krista entering with nothing more than a simple gown on her body; still her royal attitude gave the blonde an imposing air despite the scarce clothing and lack of height.  
  
_Y-Your Highness! -he stuttered- I thought your servant said...  
  
_What he said is irrelevant. -she said piercing him with her blue eyes- I make the calls here.

She slowly closed the door and neared him, the man paralyzed and knelt inside the pool; Lenz glanced at the bottles and gave a little sigh.  
  
_I see he made you take a bath. -she said a bit disappointed- He has good intentions, but i wanted to have you as you were. To smell the skin of a labourer after a day's work... i should have been more clear with my orders.  
  
The young girl was barely past sixteen but acted older, the weight of royal duties giving her a stern disposition now mixed with trickery when she smiled at him.  
  
_You know how i am, right? He told you. -(Y/n) nodded and she licked her lips- Then you know there's no way out of this.  
  
He swallowed nodding once more and she chuckled, hands trembling slightly when she took the gown off her shoulder and held it there.  
  
_Good. -she whispered letting it fall.  
  
(Y/n) gasped, eyes almost popping out of its sockets when she revealed her body to him and he saw the monstrous member hanging between her legs, a thick and veiny fucking machine a finger or two away from reaching her knees. Two smooth balls, round and heavy, were under the impressive tool.  
  
_Thirty two centimetres. -she informed him smugly, patting it- Fourty two at full erection.  
  
He simply stared pale faced when she moved forward and her third leg brushed against her thighs and only when she was a step away he stood up, eyes still fixed on the humongous meat lump she had; part of his mind urged him to flee, but the retainer's words echoed in his head and he knew fleeing would end badly.  
  
_M-my Queen. -he stuttered- I don't think i can take such... -he fell silent and she smiled, rising an eyebrow at his silence.  
  
_Such what? -she asked teasingly- Such huge cock? Such enormous bitch breeder? Don't worry, i'm positive you can. I've studied anatomy and you'd be amazed of what the human body can endure, specially one a strong as yours.  
  
Krista stepped into the water and walked around the man, humming playfully as she looked his jacked up physique up and down.  
  
_My, you look even yummier than i thought. -she said, hand caressing his worked arm- So hard and big... how long did you work at that farm?  
  
_A month or so. I've been moving from place to place, work... ah!  
  
He tensed when her small hand rested under his penis, feeling his weight and texture with an approving nod.  
  
_You've put some nice muscle here too! -she said amused- This boy will have his own share of work too.  
  
She put a hand on his butt and pushed him to the pool's edge and told him to sit, the little blonde plopping on his lap facing him, their cocks touching; his was big, as his body suggested, but was humbled by her mammoth length.  
  
_Your hand. -she whispered.  
  
Hesitantly he took her length, Krista licking her lips when he started stroking: his big hand held it gently, feeling her skin's soft but veiny texture; soon she bit her lip and hummed pleasantly when her penis began growing in his grasp, swelling as it rose, so strong it actually pushed his member upwards on its way.  
  
The petite queen moaned cutely and he felt his own manhood starting to harden when she looked at him with hazy eyes and kissed him clumsily, eating his lips insistently as her member grew to full size, reaching his hard pectorals; she parted breathing fast and deep and stood up, placing her enormous penis on his face while he stayed still.

_(Y/n), use your mouth. -she ordered- Please your Queen!  
  
He swallowed and inhaled through the mouth, closing his eyes and giving a tentative lick from her base up; her cock tasted like he expected, slightly salty skin mixed with her a faint floral fragrance.  
  
_Good boy. -she encouraged him- Keep going.  
  
A bit more confident he kissed her shaft while stroking the first third, trying to remember the cheap plantation's nearby whores and their craft; his memory worked and he massaged her testicles getting an eager moan from her, the smooth skin nice to the touch.  
  
_Yes, like that! -she whispered closing her eyes- Now suck it! Suck my cock!  
  
Taking deep breaths to calm himself he sat a bit further back and took her in, her glans so thick it barely fit his mouth, and bobbed his head until his gag reflex made him pull back; not wanting to force himself he focused on her tip, licking and sucking her while his hands masturbated the blonde. He hummed like those women had and she jolted, hand reaching to brush his cheek.  
  
_Faster, dear! -she panted, feet rubbing as she spoke- Make me cum with that nice mouth of yours!  
  
He quickened his pace, taking more of her until she hit the back of his throat before going back, hands speeding up on her erection; the queen moaned long and loud as he serviced her, trying to make her climax as soon as possible.  
  
_I'm cumming (Y/n). -Krista whimpered- Oh goddess i'm cumming!  
  
He barely had time to get her out of his mouth when she cried and held her cock as it spurted her thick warm milk, hitting him on the lips and nose; shocked at the powerful orgasm he stayed still, heart beating as the blonde jerked with energy to coerce every drop out, her last shots landing on his chest, abs and dick.  
  
Shaking a bit she looked at the man covered in her spunk and chuckled in joy, leaning to lick the man tenderly; her sweet tongue took the cum off his cheeks and shoved in his mouth, the blonde's pushing making him fall slowly on his back. Krista laid on him frotting her cock on his package, slowly hardening once more as she moaned and panted in the kiss, sucking his tongue in her mouth.  
  
The queen ran her hands all over his body, feeling his muscles: she caressed his strong arms and kissed his worked chest, licking her way down his marked abdominals while hugging his thick, muscular thighs until her face was on his crotch; the blonde licked his hairy balls with eagerness, taking what little taste the soapy water left before rising and suckling on his cock's head like a hungry puppy then lowering and swallowing his cock. She coughed and gagged, eyes teary but unwilling to back down until she took him whole and finally pulling back, threads of drool joining her with his member.  
  
_So big and strong. -she said- Turn around, it's time to see what you're made of.  
  
He obliged, resting on all fours while Krista knelt behind him, spreading his cheeks and smiling before taking a slow lick on his hole, her tongue tickling the entrance and making him squirm; the queen moaned in pleasure when his hole twitched softly and her slippery tongue entered him, his bitter taste driving her wild and hard.  
  
(Y/n) whimpered when she started to eat his ass with more enthusiasm, sucking and licking with the same hunger she'd kissed him before, her slim fingers working diligently on his hard on and making him leak constantly; her humming and moaning on his rear sent sparks through him, pushing him to his limit but without crossing it until she pulled back breathing hard, a frenzied look in her eyes as she squatted behind the sturdy man.  
  
_I'm going to fuck you big boy. -she snarled, licking her lips- I'm going to take you with this huge cock!  
  
She put her glans on his asshole and pushed, his entrance stretching as Krista bucked forward burying little by little inside (Y/n); he gritted his teeth as her shaft went in slowly, the blonde stopping every few seconds to gather strength and thrust.  
  
_Fuck! -he cried after a third of her was in- My Queen, it's so fat! Your cock is too big!

His begging flipped a switch inside the blonde: Lenz now wanted nothing more than having him cry under her and held him by the hips; when he looked back she slammed with all her strength, shoving herself to the base in him. (Y/n) screamed and arched, a bulge protruding from his belly as she moaned deep from the sensation of warmth enveloping her, eyes wide and clenching her teeth before pulling back and ramming into him.  
  
The man howled, his mucles tensing and bowels clamping her dick tight making Krista's knees weak, and she retorted by thrusting again and again, her length coating in his fluids as she fucked him mercilessly; (Y/n) whimpered and whined every time she went inside while the blonde panted with glee, happy to see the man struggle to take her throbbing girth. She kept on it, supporting on his back to pump in him fast and strong, her swollen balls slapping against his and making him cry in pleasure.  
  
_How is it (Y/n)? -she teased, voice shaking as she impaled him- To have this little girl fuck you with her stallion cock? To be bred like a bitch in heat is bred by a dog? To have this... fucking... amazing... dong skewer you?!  
  
_I love it! -he cried- My Queen, it's so fucking deep inside me! Don't stop fucking me i beg you!  
  
_Is that it? Beg more!  
  
_I want you to tear me apart! -he said panting- Shove that monster dick inside me and cum like a damn horse inside me!  
  
_Like a horse you say? Are you a mare (Y/n)?  
  
_I'm your fucking cocksleeve my Queen, your toy! A cumdump for you to shoot your thick cum in!  
  
_YES! -she shouted- YES, I'M GONNA BREED YOU SLUT! FUCKING TAKE MY SEED INTO YOUR BEAUTIFUL ASS!  
  
With a furious cry of domination she smashed her cock inside him so hard she fell on him, the man shaking like a leaf when the blonde had the strongest orgasm of her life, semen shooting like a fountain in the muscular worker's bowels; her balls twitched and trembled, intent on spilling every last drop of her milk in (Y/n).  
  
She laid on top of him as her orgasm died, breathing through the mouth, tongue out and cock spurting even minutes after she stopped moving; he finally collapsed on the floor, feeling her cum warm inside his belly and catching his breath. A while later she groaned and slowly stood up, her member sliding out of him with some difficulty, covered in slime and cum; she watched his now abused ass twitch and leak and smiled satisfied when spotted his cum on the floor, the man having shot it somewhere during their sex.  
  
He knelt laboriously, the girl helping him a bit until he was more or less straight and sitting at his side, resting on him; Krista sighed content and caressed his abs.  
  
_I loved every moment. -she said- I feared not lasting being my first time, but i held well didn't i?  
  
He swallowed, blushing strongly, and nodded. The blonde made a happy noise and hugged his arm.  
  
_You'll stay here with me, as a personal servant. You won't need to work at all, and will be paid a high class servant's salary. Isn't it great?  
  
_...No.  
  
She looked at him, not sure she heard him right; he turned to return the gaze and shook his head.  
  
_No. Not like this. -he said gravely- I don't want... this to be a business. It's too special now i've had a taste of your... amazing tool.  
  
He rubbed her softly, the blonde staring at him wide eyed.  
  
_If i'm staying, i want to work. I've worked all my life, and it's become part of what makes me who i am. I like to do it, even if it's poorly paid, because i earnt every coin. But this we did can't become work.  
  
_So you... want to work elsewhere?  
  
_Yes. The stables, for example. Besides -he added with a smile- work keeps me strong for you my Queen.  
  
_Of course! We'll talk it out tomorrow. But now i want to rest, and you'll sleep with me.

_That i can do.  
  
_And you'll have to satisfy me when i want (Y/n). -she warned him- So don't overwork, you hear me?  
  
_Anything else my Queen? -he asked rising an eyebrow.  
  
She smiled wickedly.  
  
_Yes actually. You must swear your loyalty and pay tribute to me.  
  
Before he asked, she stood in front of him, cock dangling, and put a hand on his head.  
  
_And now... serve your Queen.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be another of her, featuring photographer Historia x model reader.


	16. Historia x reader: The Petite Photographer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photographer Histora x model reader, or "little submissive horndog x hung pervert"
> 
> An earlier request i couldn't work on until now.

Historia looked around the abandoned building nervously, wondering if she hadn't arrived at the wrong place as she looked at the time; while she'd checked the night before if there were any other big deserted warehouses in the vicinity to avoid confusions she still felt an awkward knot in her stomach at the abscence of people.  
  
A car's engine noise reached her ears and she sighed in relief at the expensive vehicle that stopped nearby, a young man getting out of it and eyeing her.  
  
_Good morning. -he said- Are you here alone?  
  
_Yes Mr. (Y/n)! -she blurted anxiously- I'm Historia, a photographer!  
  
She shook her camera a bit to emphasize her statement, feeling heat creep up to her face when he rose an eyebrow; the man was a famous model, currently working under one of the big names in the industry and this photoshoot was her one-in-a-lifetime chance of getting to work professionally. The girl bit her lip when he frowned and looked around.  
  
_Are you here alone? -he asked- Where are the rest of the people?  
  
_I don't know, this is the place we were called to. -she said tapping a foot with anxiety- Maybe we are too early, aren't we?  
  
_It's just about time. -he said shaking his head- Something's wrong.  
  
She hummed, trying not to think if there was a chance she screwed up but then again the model himself was there, which meant she wasn't the only one who made a mistake; she was gathering courage to make small talk when he looked at her with suspicion in his eyes and she stiffened.  
  
_I haven't seen you before. Are you new in the team?  
  
_Yes sir! -she answered with a smile, trying to be pleasant- My first photoshoot with this company! It's an honour to work with you!  
  
He sighed resting his back on his car and her smile wavered, the blonde looking at her feet cursing internally; she was probably just bothering him.  
  
_We'll wait here. -he finally said, although it sounded like an order- Let's see if something happens.  
  
They stayed there for about ten minutes when her phone buzzed and she looked at the unknown number, frowning and answering.  
  
_Hello? -her expression turned from curiosity to utter shock- Mr. Pelotudo*?! Y-y-yes i'm at the place... yes (Y/n) has arrived too but there's no one...  
  
She shut up, a high pitched voice heard clearly even from where the model stood, and then her eyes opened in surprise with a good dose of fear.  
  
_What?! I am... wait, how am i supposed to... but i don't have anything to... -she fell silent, another long speech being thrown at her before she sighed in defeat- yes i... yes sir.  
  
The call ended and she put the phone in her pocket, looking about to cry when she eyed (Y/n); the male simply stared at her neutrally as she mustered all her willpower to try and speak.  
  
_Hey, wanna see a magic trick? -he said suddenly with a half smile.  
  
_What? -she blurted lost; he narrowed his eyes and spoke slowly.  
  
_I will read your mind, Historia. -he said and she frowned in confusion- Let's see... the boss said there was a problem and the team couldn't come, so you're in charge of the photoshoot; he also said that i had to do what you asked and not to budge even if i went mad. Did i nail it?  
  
The blonde's eyes were fixed on his, her mouth gaping as she tried to talk in vain; only when he smiled wider she managed to connect brain and tongue.  
  
_How did you know that? -she asked- Did you know this would happen? Is it some kind of prank?  
  
_A bad joke in my opinion. But let me explain first, alright?

The man sat on the car's hood and crossed his arms, giving her a calculating look.  
  
_This is the last photoshoot for this idiot's company, and after it my contract ends. -he told her- I've always been a thorn in this loser's side because my lawyer and i fought teeth and nails to modify my contract, which gave me a lot more freedom than that control freak ever gave to anyone working for him; it also meant he had to pay more, and he hates that with a passion.  
  
_But what does that have to do with this?  
  
_He's been trying to get me to lash out, putting obstacles on every occasion to provoke me since he believes i am some sort of petulant, bloated ego hair trigger temper asshole. -he winked at her- In other words, that i am like him. This is his last chance, but i came prepared.  
  
_Prepared? -she repeated.  
  
_My contract can't be void unless there's at least an essential member of the team, a.k.a. a photographer when i start giving trouble. Which is why they put you, a rookie, in the place and left you to deal with it hoping either i decided i had enough and left or you broke under the pressure and claim i mistreated you or something.  
  
_I feel kinda like breaking. -she mumbled- No offense, but i saw this as my great chance and turns out i'm a fucking pawn.  
  
_Yeah, i can see you're upset. But there's a way we can get out of this.  
  
The little blonde looked at him expectantly and he opened the car's trunk, taking a briefcase out of it and showing it to her.  
  
_I got someone to give me samples of the underwear i was scheduled to pose with.  
  
_U-underwear?! -she yelped.  
  
_Yes, it's an undies session. -he said looking at the blushing girl- Didn't they tell you?  
  
She shook her head vigorously, face going redder by the second.  
  
_They called me like a week ago and told me the place and time. Nothing else.  
  
_Well, if you're working in this you should get used to see half naked people, don't you think? -he pointed- Come on, let's go inside.  
  
She bit her lip and followed the man into the abandoned building, their steps echoing in the place as they walked looking for a good spot to work at.  
  
_You are the photographer Historia, i'll follow your judgment. -he said with some deference.  
  
Feeling a little more confident at his respectful tone she scanned the area and settled for a spot cleaner than the rest, with better contrast between the light coming through the windows and the place's shadows; (Y/n) nodded and looked at her with a sly smile.  
  
_You can look away if you want, i have to change to the underwear we have to photograph.  
  
She spun quickly, hearing the rustle of his clothes and trying not to imagine what he was like naked; her skirt wasn't the best tool to hide a boner, so she breathed deep to calm herself and sighed when he spoke.  
  
_Ready. Let's do this.  
  
Historia turned around and sucked her lips, stiffening at the sight of (Y/n) almost naked except for his underwear and tennis; the blonde felt blood rush to her face and another unfortunate places.  
  
_Do you want a particular pose or do i improvise?  
  
_Eh, uh... let's start with your arms above your head maybe?  
  
He nodded and obeyed, bending his arms behind his nape and looking at the camera with a blank expression.  
  
_Um, can you smile? I think it would look better...  
  
He barely held a chuckle, not telling her underwear photos were usually expressionless, giving her a soft one and pushed his crotch slightly forward; she licked her lips unconsciously and got a couple photos of his bulge among the main ones. She was definitely keeping a few.  
  
_What now? -he said, and she pointed at a few steps nearby.  
  
_Sit there, rest your chin on your knee.  
  
He obeyed and the blonde's camera snapped five or six times before she huffed softly and nodded in approval.  
  
_I gotta change boxers. -he said.  
  
_Alright. -she agreed.  
  
He walked towards the briefcase while she turned once more; however when she heard him change Historia snuck a peek and inhaled through her mouth when she saw his firm butt, looking away when he returned.

_I like your professionalism. -he said- Most would have bailed since the beginning.  
  
_I like photography. -she mumbled- I've wanted to do it as a job since childhood.  
  
_Glad to see you didn't give up on that.  
  
_And you? Got any dreams to pursue?  
  
(Y/n) looked at her and she regretted the question, but before she could apologize he smiled awkwardly and nodded.  
  
_Paleonthology. -he said surprising her- Jurassic Park, since a child.  
  
_Oh! That's really interesting! -she exclaimed enthusiastically- Want me to photoshop a dino in a picture?  
  
He laughed and scratched his head, giving her an amused look.  
  
_It's probably the nicest thing a photographer has ever offered me. -he rolled his arms as if preparing for exercise- Alright, back to work!  
  
This time he used a back on the viewer pose, both hands on his hips while looking back with seductive eyes; Historia gulped visibly and he decided to raise the stakes, hooking a finger on the boxer's hem and pulling down, granting her a nice look at his butt and making her lick her lips... and her penis poke through her skirt.  
  
_Well look at that! -he said smiling; she looked down and turned with a shriek, hands over the bulge.  
  
_D-don't look please! I can explain!  
  
_No need to. -he said calmly- You're one of them, right? The rare... "special" girls.  
  
He purred the last two words and she shook, trying not to pay attention to the fact he showed a playful smile instead of disgust when he saw it; he approached slowly, standing a step away from her and speaking softly.  
  
_I saw you point the camera a bit downwards before Historia. -he told her- Did you take a pic of my junk? Did you like it?  
  
_L-let's pretend that didn't happen okay? You don't have to mock me.  
  
_Who says i am? Truth be told... i've been wishing to meet someone like you again.  
  
_Again? -she asked turning around surprised while he shrugged.  
  
_I met a futa long ago as a teenager. It was the clumsiest sex i ever had, and the horniest i ever was. I had other, better "normal" lovers when i grew up... but i never forgot how hot it felt.  
  
He locked a finger on the hem of his boxer and pulled slightly, enjoying her anxious face, and gave her another little push.  
  
_I'll show you mine, if you show me yours.  
  
Historia looked at him then around as if fearing people would start coming suddenly and finally pulled her skirt up, letting him see the pointy tent in her panties; (Y/n) squatted in front of her and used his hand to feel her hardness, unclasped her skirt and let it fall before licking her clothed erection while pressing his own bulge.  
  
The photographer gasped when his tongue ran slowly on her covered member, stopping to suck on the tip leaking through the fabric then pulling her panties down to her ankles; he smiled at the cock springing free and ready directly above her vagina, her testicles inside her body. A small blob of pre landed on his cheek which he gathered with a finger and sucked in.  
  
_Not bad for a girl your size. -he said, a finger running along her generous length- My turn.  
  
He pulled it out of the underwear, and Historia realized she didn't notice he'd been swelling while playing with her, finding out he was bigger than her.  
  
Much bigger.  
  
_Gosh, you're... -she gulped a bit- Think's gonna fit me?  
  
_I am confident in your flexibility -he said- Although i want a taste of it first Historia.  
  
_What?  
  
_Is it that hard to believe? -he said playfully- That i want to enjoy all you have to offer?  
  
He put her glans in his mouth and sucked, almost making her drop the camera.  
  
_This is ready to go as it is. -he looked at her hand, then at the blonde- Say girl... would you like to give some use to that?

_What do you mean? -she panted.  
  
_I mean you can take photos of me sucking your cock.  
  
The short blonde's eyes bulged and she gave the camera a glance before rising it with hands a bit shaky and aiming; (Y/n) smiled and began bobbing his head on her dick, letting her taste invade his mouth as the machine clicked. He crouched a bit more to lick from her already wet vagina up to the tip of her member time after time.  
  
His hand snaked under her blouse to grope her small breasts as he suckled on her penis like a baby swallowing more and more of it with each bob he made while his other hand fingered her warm vagina; he pulled back and looked at her licking his lips.  
  
_Lend me that camera. -he said- And get naked.  
  
Historia gulped and nodded, quickly discarding her clothes and posing for him standing with her legs spread, cock grasped in her hand.  
  
_My god, you are my perfect model. -he purred, stroking as he took the photo- Yes, stroke it baby, touch yourself for me.  
  
Encouraged she sucked a finger while pushing her cock down to better show her length, feeling the heat rise when she saw the way his member twitched every few seconds; he was eager to fuck her, but still wanted to enjoy their game as she laid on her side and lifted a leg, fully exposing to him.  
  
_So perfect. -he said- So beautiful.  
  
_I'm so wet (Y/n). -she panted- I can barely wait.  
  
_Just a little more dear. -he huffed, nearing her for a close up of her groin- Show me what else you can do.  
  
She smiled then sat and spred her legs, slowly stroking her cock before bending down more and more until her mouth took the tip of her cock; the man photographed with enthusiasm as the blonde's self blowjob made her moan and whimper while looking at him.  
  
_Oh fuck. -he said kneeling in front of her- Oh fuck i need you so much.  
  
Historia giggled and let go of her erection to finally get a good taste of his, barely fitting his fat cock in her mouth and licking with hunger and she moved on him; the blonde heard the camera click and her genitals twitched, horny at knowing their intimacy recorded.  
  
He pushed deeper and she gagged, coughing on his dick but without trying to pull back, fully intent on getting facefucked by the hot male; the hand on the back of her head told the blonde he had the same idea when he rocked his hips to begin claiming her throat, the girl tightening around his meat as a bulge appeared on her neck.  
  
_You like this, don't you? -he teased and she struggled to nod- Having your little throat spread by a dong? Tell me.  
  
He let go but instead of backing down Historia pushed forward, gagging and drooling as she took him until her nose touched his abs before finally pulling back gasping for air, threads of spit linking her mouth to his hardened penis.  
  
_I... -she coughed and inhaled- I love how you handle me (Y/n). I want you to fuck me on the ground hard.  
  
The man smiled widely and carefully guided her on her back, the girl squirming when her skin touched the cold concrete while he loomed above, rubbing her tip of his erection on her moisty entrance to enjoy her eager bucking when he started prodding; just as she began whimpering he pushed forward, his thick member spreading her walls as he sunk in her. Historia tensed, toes curling as his length invaded her and cock twitching as he advanced.  
  
_Fuck it's too big! -she whined- It won't fit in me!  
  
_Guess i'll make it.  
  
She eyed him in shock as he grabbed her by the hips and screamed when (Y/n) thrusted brutally, burying himself to the hilt inside the squirming blonde; Historia arched her back, gurgling and sobbing as he started pumping in her, her erection shooting pre on her abs as his ramming sent mixed sparks of pain and pleasure through her body making her grab on his arms as he rammed inside.  
  
_Fuck you're gonna split me in half (Y/n)! -she moaned- Holy shit you're huge!

Encouraged he grasped her bouncing erection and started jerking her off at a fast pace, the blonde clenching her pussy around him almost too tight to move and forcing him to use slower, harder thrusts that smashed against her womb and pushed it up inside her tiny body; Historia bellowed each time he slammed on her, her throbbing length spurting pre on his hand nonstop as his assault pushed her on her tiptoes.  
  
The girl's chest moved fast, breathing quickly as he abused both her tight pussy and her heated member, driving her to the limit with his fierce pummeling; (Y/n) leaned and they kissed, a feral display of tongues lacing and primal grunting, devoid of gentleness as he nailed the little photographer on the floor. She moved her arms to his back, scratching as he used his body to pin her down while carving her insides with his engorged cock.  
  
_Say how much you like it Historia! -he panted- Come on let me hear it!  
  
_I love it (Y/n)! -she cried- I love the way you skewer me like a little bitch! I love how you fuck me stupid with that huge dick you have! Fuck i'm so glad i got to be here alone! Breed me for the love of God!  
  
He groaned savagely and sped up his smashing, balls slapping loudly againt her small but lovely ass while the blonde screamed in ecstasy, her pussy violated in all its extension while her penis pulsed caught between them, constantly rubbed by his hard abs to the point of madness; his hand held her by the butt when he felt his orgasm approach and put all his strength on his thrusts.  
  
_I'm going to fill you bitch! -he groaned, body tensing as he reached his limit- Take it all in that fucking womb!  
  
_Yes! Fucking knock me up! -she shrieked- I'm cumming too (Y/n) don't you fucking stop!  
  
He roared and his pace became brutal, the blonde's whimpering egging him on until he slammed on her with full force and she screamed, locking arms and legs around him with force, desperately trying to push him in further still as their cum shot simultaneously; Historia painted their bellies white with hers, while (Y/n) poured all he had right into her womb, flooding it.  
  
They remained tense and shaking a few minutes, any movement making him buck into the blonde while she tightened around him, unwilling to let go; after a while they finally calmed down and relaxed, the man sitting and bringing her up for a much sweeter kiss.  
  
_Damn girl you felt amazing. -he whispered hugging her and she giggled.  
  
_You felt awesome too. -she looked around- Do you think we should leave?  
  
_Nah, we still should take some more photos. -he panted- Just in case.  
  
_For work or sexy ones? -she asked smiling and he rose an eyebrow.  
  
_Why pick one?  
  
Both chuckled and she snuggled on him, regaining her breath before slowly getting up, his seed beginning to leak from her pussy.  
  
_I'll get cleaned and dressed, then we can continue.  
  
_Don't get dressed. -he said surprising her- I want to take more pics of you.  
  
She blushed but grinned as well, using her panties to wipe herself clean as he stood up and dusted himself before going to change boxers.  
  
#Later that day#  
  
(Y/n) sat beside Historia in her room after taking her to her home, a small but lovely building she had used to display her numerous amateur photos, a surprisingly good collection of landscapes, people and situations caught in a perfect moment only a skilled photographer could see; right now however they were focused on choosing the pictures she'd send to the company.  
  
_We can just send them all the not perverted stuff. -he said- To save time.  
  
_Yeah, although i better photoshop the ones where you have scratches on your black.

He laughed and rested a hand on her naked thigh, the blonde having put her clothes to wash before getting to work without bothering to change; he found himself looking at her as much as the dirty pics, while the girl smiled as he gently caressed her leg.  
  
_Fuck, i wanna hang this in my room. -she said.  
  
He grinned at the picture, showing his pleased face on the background while the focus was on Historia's mouth sucking one of his balls; the image of her little tongue barely out of her mouth was enough to get him, and her, hard.  
  
_Definitely should. -he said with a wink- Off topic, when did they contact you?  
  
_About four days ago, why?  
  
_So this was a "test on the field" photoshoot; it means you are on a period in which you can be paid for your work and it belongs to the company, but also they can fire you without explanation or motive... or you can quit without consequences.  
  
_So?  
  
_I'll tell you what: you send the pics, they'll have to use them since they're what they wanted and can't argue as you were put in charge, then quit after you get paid and work with me; you can be my personal photographer.  
  
She stared at him, hands floating over the keyboard before sitting facing him.  
  
_Really? -she asked incredulously- You mean it? Working professionally?  
  
_I'll talk to my lawyer, he can make you a private contract covering all costs: lodging, travelling... you'll go with me wherever i go if you want to once i get a job in another agency.  
  
_I... yes! -she exclaimed clapping happily- I'd love to!  
  
He smiled and leant for a peck on her lips, the blonde going quiet with a shy gaze.  
  
_Of course, i still need to test your skill thoroughly. -he said- Do you feel ready for another, um, private photoshoot?  
  
Historia licked her lips and took a nearby camera, standing to put her cock on his lips.  
  
_Alright (Y/n), smile and say... "blowjob".  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pelotudo (the boss's name) is a latin american insult used mostly in Argentina, Uruguay and maybe Chile. It's used to refer to people whose actions show a marked decline in their intellectual capacities, like a mix between "asshole" and "retard".
> 
> Basically saying the boss is a fucking idiot.


	17. Annie x Reader: Spoils of Victory part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warrior Annie x slave Reader. This is a dark chapter folks, with our blonde showing how unhinged she is and you not being any better. Dark Annie and Dark Reader. Read at your own discretion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized the next two chapters i began sketching are also quite rapey, so if that's not what you're into leave a fluffy request or wait till after i posted them as well.

Short grunts and low moans filled the tent along the sounds of two bodies colliding, the occupants busy on the only bed to be found.  
  
(Y/n) panted with his eyes closed, resting on all fours and grasping the sheets tight as Annie thrusted from behind, her hair sticking to her face due to the sweat; the blonde grabbed him by the hair and turned his face to watch him. Ten days had passed since his capture, ten days spent between travelling and setting up the tent, cooking, cleaning and pleasuring her; ten days of Annie taking him several times a day, forcing her length deep inside.  
  
_Open your eyes -she moaned- Look at me!  
  
He obeyed, fixing his glare on her with eyes full of fire, either from hate or something else, and she licked her lips; her cock buried in inside him whole with each buck of her hips, hot and hard.  
  
_Yes... good boy. -she said- You wanna know how it feels, don't you? To rape someone in the aftermath of a battle, or force them in your tent.  
  
He clenched tight around her making the blonde hum and lick her lips, grinding on his ass while their balls touched warm and full of cum; she leant on him and nibbled on his ear, hands running up and down his chest.  
  
_I saw how you watched them. -she whispered- I've seen that look before, the day a soldier dragged me from under my bed when i was seven. I was hiding when they came to our village.  
  
He tensed and his penis twitched, Annie's tongue tickling his lobe as she pumped slowly inside him, her throbbing dick a searing rod pusing his bowels; the blonde made her fingers caress his erect member, feeling his hardness and chuckling amused.  
  
_He turned me on my back and tore my dress off. -she purred- I felt pain like never before and screamed; all i saw was his armored chest moving up and down on me, all i felt was something splitting me in half. All i heard was his grunts, and my mom's yelling in the other room. They were forcing her too.  
  
(Y/n) gasped and swallowed, vainly trying to ignore her words as she retold her experience only to shake when he imagined it; disgust and excitement in equal parts filled his head and the man felt slightly dizzy.  
  
_They took us like we did to you, in the carts, to be sold like cattle at the cities and towns. Travelling on the day, making camp in the night. Dragging women and men to the bushes when they were horny. I stopped screaming after the fourth one.  
  
The man trembled when she pulled out and turned him on his back before shoving herself in with one brutal thrust getting a muffled cry out of him and leaning down until their mouths brushed.  
  
_I tried to escape at the docks but they caught and beat me. -she told him, sucking his lower lip- I was too hurt to look pretty for the slavers so they sent me to the mines. There i pummeled another kid to death on my second day just because he bumped into me... they liked that.  
  
The blonde pumped into him slow as she spoke, enjoying his shocked expression and going for a long lick on his throat, sucking on his Adam's apple while her hands went to his ass to grope him lustfully.  
  
_I was given a small club to keep others in check, and more food to motivate me. -she panted as her hips hit on his rear- Anytime a slave tried to flee i was one of the fastest to catch them... they were malnourished and weak.  
  
The blonde smiled when his penis throbbed, caught between their bodies and rubbing on her abs when she moved getting him to grunt low, arching his back a little to frot against her.  
  
_Then one day a girl tries her luck and i chase her towards a nearby forest. -she told him, voice growing excited- I tackled her on the ground and she squirmed under me, it felt amazing... then i remembered the soldiers, my mom and myself and got hard for the first time in my life.  
  
His breath hitched when Annie pressed down on him, his cock tingling and leaking abundant precum and earning a loving kiss from her.

_I forced her on her belly... she wasn't much older than me. -she recalled- I took her there and then like an animal, enjoying her cries of impotence, and understood what it was to dominate someone so deeply and utterly. It was monstrous... and it felt so good.  
  
Her teeth sunk on his shoulder, snarling as her thrusts became fiercer and pummeling his asshole with all her strength; (Y/n) tightened and gripped the sheets, moaning openly in her ear while her cock made a slick sound as she pumped in and out of him.  
  
_I made... a habit of it... -she groaned as her fucking intensified- Taking other slaves... when no one watched. Using them without... giving a shit... when i wasn't fighting them to... amuse the taskmasters.  
  
She grabbed his ass with force, muscles tensing as her climax neared and her veiny cock ached for release, hips slamming on the man now hugging her and panting anxiously the more she drilled him; she felt her body reach her limit and roared, cum spilling inside him hard when her balls began pulsing to drop her load as deep as they could while (Y/n) arched against her, his seed sticking to their abs and chests.  
  
The two stayed in that position a while catching their breath until she moved and got off the man, reaching for a bottle on the tiny night stand and drinking some water, ending with a satisfied sigh.  
  
_What happened then? How did you get out the mines.  
  
Annie said nothing, eyeing the bottle before handing it to him, watching him drink and leave it back on the little table then pointing with her chin at the foot of the bed and he sat there; she laid back on the thin mattress and patted her now flaccid member.  
  
_Clean. -she ordered- And listen.  
  
He looked down and rested on his belly, face above her crotch and beginning to lick the wet mix of fluids smearing her penis grimacing a bit; she always made him do it, and the worst part was he knew he was slowly getting used to the taste.  
  
_Some mercenaries came by one day with a new group of slaves just as they were making the slave watchers fight. -she said, caressing his head as he worked- Their leader took interest in me and bought me after some bartering... that day i was given some semi decent clothing and he told me he was going to train me to fight like a soldier.  
  
The blonde sighed softly when he lifted her member to lick the underside, eyes fixed on her proving he could multitask and making the woman smile satisfied; he was showing promise in many aspects... she only needed one more thing from him.  
  
_I was taught how to use weapons, to attack and defend, to think as part of a unit. -she told him, pushing her crotch softly on his mouth- A few years later i was officially one of them, killing and sacking along the borders until one bad skirmish got almost everyone killed. I was lucky and could escape on horseback towards my homeland, where i began working with the army as a small brigade commander... i had made a name of myself in my short time with the mercs.  
  
He looked at her with interest as he finished lapping on her testicles, the blonde suddenly pulling him by the armpits into a hug he wasn't expecting, her fingers brushing his back with care.  
  
_I lived by working in the cities as part of the security forces and as a skirmisher assaulting villages on the borders. I saw how fighting takes the worst out of everyone, myself included: we looted and raped just as your kingdom's did, like all soldiers did.  
  
_Like your friends Reiner and Ymir? -he asked, unable to contain it and flinching a bit when her caresses stopped.  
  
_Yes. -she said flatly after some silence- They joined the fight out of a desire for thrills, both of their families are rich and with high status and could have bought their way up in the ranks; instead they enlisted as regulars and fought side by side with commoners... and found their common interest.  
  
Annie's hand lowered to give him a playful squeeze on his butt, (Y/n) jolting a bit and making her smile.

_You'd be surprised how cultured they are, both speaking of the greatest poets and dramas one moment and gutting a peasant the next. Hell, they even give money to help the poor back home and i once watched them rape a woman for hours until she died and still went on. They know it's twisted, as i do... but we accepted it; they even married a couple years ago, and take female slaves to work in their state. I have no idea how many times they bred them at this point, but they're brimming with free born children and slave mothers.  
  
_Yes, it's definitely twisted.  
  
_And i am no better even if i haven't had babies... not that i know at least, and don't plan to just yet. But i hunger to dominate and take, even after we're back home and everyone else puts on their humane masks. Pretending to be just normal men an women.  
  
_And what do you do?  
  
_I train. I jerk off... i tried with prostitues but only things i got were a hollow fuck and a case of... never mind, i healed it long ago and stayed clean since then. But now i'm thinking of doing something else.  
  
_Having a slave to take care of it?  
  
She eyed him with a calculating expression but said nothing, instead kissing his forehead with tenderness.  
  
_Enough chat. -she said yawning- We have to sleep, tomorrow's gonna be a busy day. Don't get off, we'll share the bed.  
  
He nodded in her embrace and closed his eyes, weary after the rough fucking of that day: Annie had taken him five times, growing hornier between skirmishes; they were snoring softly soon after.  
  
Next day however was strangely uneventful, with Annie keeping him in the tent without doing much to the point she only took him once; even when he saw she was clearly horny some time later she didn't do anything about it. (Y/n) wondered what could make her hold back... perhaps she wanted to enjoy releasing all of it at once?  
  
That evening he was sitting on a corner doing nothing when she entered the tent, and wasn't alone: Reiner, Ymir and a bound raven haired girl came with her; the prisoner was a newer one, probably caught in the last assault, and looked fearful but still had some defiance in her eyes.  
  
_ (Y/n), come here. -Annie said while the other two pushed the woman on the bed, the prisoner screaming when they spread her legs apart.  
  
The blonde pulled his clothes off quickly, humming amused when his cock showed half hard, his eyes fixed on the squirming girl probably just past adulthood by her looks; his breath accelerated when Annie stroke him to erection and pushed him in front of the woman, who looked at him terrified.  
  
_No please! -she begged, eyes teary- By the gods, please stop!  
  
He swallowed but didn't move, realizing what his Mistress had meant the day before and feeling her naked breasts on his back, tunic discarded.  
  
_Go on. -she whispered- She's for us to use tonight. Don't hold back.  
  
He gasped and held his hard on, kneeling on the bed between the woman's legs while the two at her sides held her still, their victim cursing and shaking until he placed his glans on her entrance and she froze with a last pleading look; he growled and rocked his body forward, jamming his length all at once and making her howl as he started pumping amidst the couple's cheering.  
  
_Way to go buddy! -Ymir said laughing- Just rammed it in!  
  
_Reminds me of our first shared one, dear. -the blonde said- You were so anxious that night!  
  
(Y/n) didn't hear them, mind solely focused on the sobbing woman hitting his chest weakly as he slammed against her, pushing as deep as he could while the immobilized brunette clenched with every thrust trying to force him out; she was awfully tight, to the point it actually made him feel a bit sore but still didn't stop, her enveloping warmth drawing his lust out.

_Slap my butt, she was a virgin! -Reiner said noticing the blood on the man's dick.  
  
_Told you. -his lover said smugly- Annie always had a good eye to pick them.  
  
The words spurred the man on top of her, leaning down and grabbing her by the cheeks to kiss; she didn't answer it, shutting her lips tight but he didn't care, licking all over them while his assistants let go of her legs, knowing she couldn't push him away now.  
  
_Damn he's giving it his all! -the freckled soldier said admired- He's gonna fuck her apart!  
  
_I know. -the blonde said grasping her erection.  
  
She held him by the hips and he looked back with frenzied eyes, seeing her and staying still while the prisoner cried under him; Annie spat anxiously on her cock and penetrated him, the man relaxing to let her in until her balls touched his and he moaned when she pulled back and rocked against him, (Y/n) echoing her moves thrusting into the helpless woman. The blonde panted smiling widely at his unbound lust when he moved back and forth, spearing as deep as he could in her while also smacking his ass against her groin.  
  
_Fuck yes baby, feed that cunt your hard cock! -Annie groaned ramming him- Make her scream, breed her!  
  
He grunted in excitement and sped up, his relentless hits making her leak and lube inside, his erection moving smoothly in her deflorated vagina as his Mistress fucked him strongly; her hot shaft going in as his skewered the bound girl, who arched when his cock scraped her insides.  
  
_Shit, maybe we should bring our breeding toy i'm getting horny! -Ymir said looking beside her husband.  
  
_Agreed. I think we knocked her up already... wonder who the baby's father is.  
  
_Well... -the freckled one said smiling, voice trembling a bit- I know whose mine is.  
  
Reiner stared at her, ignoring the lustful display to hold her by the shoulders.  
  
_You... mine? Ymir you're pregnant? -he asked- Since when?  
  
_I found out this morning. -she told him with a knot on her throat- We're having a baby!  
  
_Congratulations! -Annie snarled, still smashing him- Don't stop dear, fuck her!  
  
Braun picked his wife up and kissed her passionately, making her giggle in delight, and looked at her with devotion.  
  
_We have to celebrate! -he said- Ymir, you're going to be a mom!  
  
_Let's go to our tent. -she said resting her head on his chest- I need to be more careful now, so be gentle with me. But screw the whore with all your might okay? I want to see you breed her like never before.  
  
_I love you. -he said kissing her once more- Let's leave the lovebirds alone.

They walked out unnoticed by the other two, too immersed in their sex: Annie moaned behind (Y/n) while he growled, ramming against their prisoner while muffling her screams with his hand; the blonde pulled out of him, stroking her erection and placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
_Roll her over. -she panted- I'm ruining her asshole now.  
  
He nodded and did as asked, swiftly moving and leaving her rear exposed while spreading her cheeks for Annie; the blonde put her glans against the twitching entrance, chuckling when she whimpered and tried to close it tight when she pushed against it... then slammed it in whole.  
  
The woman howled in agony when her hole was forced open by her thick meat, clenching so much Annie almost came in that instant before collecting herself and moving her hips, looking from above at the man holding their fucktoy close to stop her squirming, eyes showing that savage spark the blonde sought; the proof of his darkest desires taking over, his final step into her zone as they pumped into the woman, who cried in pain and humiliation as her insides were skewered, stuffed by the hard as rock erections of two people now bonding over her defilement.  
  
(Y/n) shook his hips with all his strength, feeling his glans kiss the entrance of her womb with every thrust as well as Annie's throbs when they brushed inside the woman, both eager to break her into a cum filled mess; the blonde laid on top of the woman, mouth open, anxiously seeking a kiss he reciprocated with joy, tongues wiggling inside each other as their victim gurgled on the brink of fainting.  
  
Their connection drove them wild, their rocking becoming more and more violent as the two approached orgasm, sunk in their lust as the dual fucking reached an overbearing intensity and with a simultaneous scream both came inside her, gritting their teeth as cum spurted in the now stiff woman who sobbed quietly while they relaxed above and under her.  
  
Breathing deep they stared into each other's eyes, a crazy yet loving look that made their hearts beat faster; Annie rose and pulled out of the woman, uncaringly shoving her aside to lay on top of (Y/n), hugging him by the neck and smooching tenderly.  
  
_Did you enjoy that dear? -she whispered in his lips- Taking that pure girl?  
  
_Fucking loved it Ann... Mistress.  
  
_Just say it.  
  
_Annie. -he panted and she moaned, frotting on him- Annie, i loved it. I want to do it again, with you, always.  
  
_We have her for us. -she said eyeing the trembling, curled up woman- All night long.  
  
Chuckling he caressed her, sitting up and embracing the strong warrior.  
  
_No need to hurry though, is there? -he asked- Let's stay like this a bit longer.  
  
She smiled, hands running on his back and nuzzling on him. He was right, there was no need to speed things up; she wasn't alone anymore.  
  
The monster had found her mate.  
  
End of chapter.


	18. Sasha x reader: Big Bad Wolf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf Sasha x reader. Rapey two first thirds, kind of happy ending after the smut.

(Y/n) woke up from his soft slumber at the sheep's panicked bawling, grabbing a lantern and his trusty club made from a single thick branch from an old sturdy oak and hurrying out of the small cabin with only his pants on; the cool air of the night brushing his skin as he made his way towards the noise.  
  
"Wolves?" He thought "Not likely, we're too deep into the countryside... maybe a wild dog"  
  
He spotted a single dark shape far from the herd running away, amorphous in the dark since the full moon was hidden by the clouds; fortunately it seemed to be a single attacker, although apparently had cost him a sheep already.  
  
_Hey you! -he shouted wielding his weapon- Get lost mutt! Out of here or i'll...  
  
The words died in his mouth when the lantern showed him the attacker's true nature, not a dog or wolf but a human, or something resembling a human: arms and legs looked a bit too long and thin, with nails being long and sharp enough to pass for claws; her forearms and shins were covered in brown fur, as she showed when she turned to look at him, mouth splattered in blood. She was completely naked, her long brown hair a messy and dirty bundle framing feral eyes and long canines when she growled at him; the feral traits however didn't prevent him from recognizing that face.  
  
_S-Sasha? -he babbled- Sasha is th-that you?  
  
At the words the creature's menacing grimace softened suddenly, sniffing the air with interest as (Y/n) stared in disbelief, wondering if he hadn't gone mad.  
  
Sasha Blouse was a girl from the village and long time crush of his who had vanished nearly four months before, about a week after he dared to ask her out and she agreed happily, giving the young sheepherder his first kiss and taking him to a couple walks in the forest; he still remembered the last time he saw her, the girl telling him she'd found something amazing she wanted him to see.  
  
_I can't tell you what it is, i want it to be a surprise! -she'd said- I will take you there in a few days!  
  
And then she disappeared. The last person who saw her was another girl, who said she'd witnessed how Sasha went towards the forest quite anxiously, not even noticing when she spoke to her; according to the lass she seemed upset, like she was looking for something as she went deeper into the woods. The men searched for a week without results, and finally declared she must have got lost or run into a wild animal.  
  
And now she was there, apparently unharmed but feral, the sheep's blood on her mouth as she watched him fixedly.  
  
_Sasha it's me (Y/n)! -he said- Your friend! What happened to you? Where have you been?  
  
The girl kept staring, soft grunts coming from her throat as she eyed the young village boy, then suddenly lunged at him; he yelped and fell on his back when her thin but strong fingers held the boy down, her face a hair away from his as she smelled him. He was paralyzed, unable to think or move until the girl finally licked his cheek, moaning cutely as her tongue ran on him and he relaxed a bit.  
  
_Sasha. -he mumbled, caressing her messy hair- Gods, Sasha.  
  
He wondered what could have happened to the girl while she licked and made little happy sounds, her warm tongue now on his neck; he didn't dare to move since he had no idea how she'd react and laid there as her noises increased in intensity to end up being deep snarls he found unnerving, when the clouds moved and the moon was uncovered partially, its light giving him a better view of things... something he regretted.

Hanging between her legs was a dog like phallus, almost completely out of its sheath as the brown haired girl bucked her hips in the air like a canine in heat; under it he saw a pair of hairy, heavy looking balls that swung with every move, twitching slightly. Sasha gave a strong thrust and the fleshy dick sprouted forward, twenty centimetres of red, vein covered dong ending on a fist sized knot.  
  
Finally realizing he wasn't facing the Sasha he knew (Y/n) attempted to flee, hastily crawling away and turning to stand up when she landed on him snarling and growling; the herder yelped in panic, flailing with his arms frantically until her teeth sunk in his shoulder and he screamed, freezing out of fear as the feral creature humped on his rear, growling in frustration when his pants forbid penetration and tearing them off with a single pull.  
  
Her leaking tip prodded the boy and he resumed the struggle, squirming clumsily under her but to no avail; despite her lanky appearance Sasha's muscles were insanely strong, her hands pinning him down with ease as she pushed in and her thick cock spread him open with little effort even when (Y/n) clenched with all his might.  
  
Foreplay and preparation were utterly alien to the feral girl's mind and she simply rammed her dick in, echoing his pained scream with a ferocious snarl, still biting his shoulder, and started pumping his helpless ass; the young villager arched under her, feeling his bowels move as her searing heat struck him full force with every thrust. Sasha's knot hit his entrance, a painful reminder she wasn't even entirely inside that made him sob in hurt and fear as she fucked him uncaringly, only worrying about her need to cum.  
  
Her moves were short and frantic, hugging him tightly while bucking constantly making slick noises as her powerful member slid in and out; (Y/n) grunted and put a hand on his belly, feeling the small protrusion of her tip poke clearly against his fingers as Sasha's rythm grew faster, her gnarl starting to push in. He cried weakly, his muscles so tired he could only put up a mocking resistance as the hot bulge began to stretch him wider.  
  
Sasha suddenly stopped biting and straightened, holding him by the hips as she pulled almost completely out of him breathing fast; he looked back with a pleading face, babbling incoherently to try and get her to stop when she planted her feet on the ground and lunged forward.  
  
(Y/n)'s agonizing howl was echoed by her victorious one when her knot smashed inside, spreading him painfully and making the boy gag and bow, trying to crawl away but only making her whimper in pleasure and fall on top of him; Sasha groaned, grabbing his arms hard and he felt her hardness throb inside as something warm started to fill him, and realized she was ejaculating.  
  
He sobbed under her wishing it was all a nightmare and would end soon when she moved and turned around, her cock rotating to allow her to be butt to butt with (Y/n) and walked on all fours; he groaned in pain when her knot pulled him along, the monster growling when it struggled against his weight and the force made her cum even harder as she dragged him towards the dead sheep.  
  
Once there she resumed her eating, hungrily taking chunks of the still warm flesh and gulping them; every now and then she stopped and straightened, grunting in ecstasy when her member spilled more of her seed in him. The herder gasped whenever she shifted her position, feeling her enormity pull him along; against his expectations it suddenly stopped hurting, his body adjusting to her size and his head began to feel hazy between what little sleep he had, the exhaustion and his shame. He closed his eyes, hoping she'd leave him alone when satisfied, and darkness enveloped him.

He woke up aching and naked against a cold stone floor, shaking as he looked around not knowing where he was; slowly the boy stood up, grimacing at the pain in his rear and the disgust when he noticed the dry cum smearing his thighs.  
  
He searched the area, but it was mostly hidden in shadows except for a dim light he approached limping; as he neared he saw what seemed an stone table in front of an altar. (Y/n) felt a sense of dread he couldn't pinpoint, something aside the darkness and the fear of being at that unknown place.  
  
The altar was crude but detailed enough for him to recognize the shape of a snarling wolf's head on top, eyes made of red stone that seemed alive and furious; the villager stepped back and realized the dim light came from the site itself, no torches illuminating the scenery. He turned to leave when a deep, inhuman voice echoed all over the place.  
  
_Wake... child... -it said, chilling him to the bone- Wake... and breed...  
  
A soft yawn startled (Y/n), turning around to see Sasha stretch her limbs in a dizzy stupor thay vanished the instant she saw him and stood up; he backed away, stumbling until his back hit the stone table and the voice spoke once more.  
  
_Mate... has come... saw... my light... take him...  
  
The female jumped on him, immobilizing the scared herder on the table, cock twitching as it came out once more; she prodded him almost playfully, apparently enjoying the way he squirmed under her grasp.  
  
_Sasha no please... i know you're there. -he sobbed- It's me...  
  
_She knows...  
  
The voice spoke in a mix of cold harshness with bizarre tenderness, the altar glowing a bit brighter as it did.  
  
_Sasha found me... not by chance but desire... desire to have you for her... for her alone...  
  
(Y/n) gasped and hissed when she entered him, her hot and throbbing girth forcing its way with ease against his tired muscles; the girl growled and started pumping on him, sniffing and licking on his neck while her breasts rubbed on his chest, unfazed by the voice.  
  
_Long i waited for someone... to grant my power to... the wild strength of the ancient wolves...  
  
He struggled under her but her fingers were iron shackles on his wrists, the feral creature laying on him as her hips rocked against his sore rear; he whimpered every time her knot smashed on his entrance eager to plug him like last time. As he gritted his teeth the otherworldly voice resonated all over the place... or maybe just inside his head.  
  
_My children of old... were murdered by humans... up to the last one... but thanks to you... shall rise again...  
  
The girl's stopped her thrusts, pushing her knot against his abused hole while he cried weakly, looking at the black stone ceiling and screaming when the hard bulge shoved in; Sasha stiffened on top of (Y/n) and began grunting fiercely while that damn demon resumed its speech.  
  
_Smarter... stronger... i shall bestow upon you my gifts... so they can live in them as well... to Sasha, i give my strength and speed... and my ferocity.  
  
Blouse lifted her head, eyes wide and snarling through her clenched teeth as her body shook and grew hotter; a painful howl escaped her throat that became more and more like a beast's when the muscles in her arms and chest began to expand in front of the terrified villager's sight.

Roaring and holding her head in her hands Sasha backed away from the table, (Y/n) gripping to the opposite side desperately as she pulled; with a grievous sting her whole cock was expelled out of him and he fell down, panting and holding his stomach while the creature trembled and wailed.  
  
Orbs bulging in terror and incredulity he watched as his former sweetheart's limbs elongated, sickening noises heard as muscles and tendons stretched and bones grew; a thin layer of fur matching her hair began to appear all over her as her lower joints popped, turning into canine hind legs and she fell on all fours.  
  
_Behold... her new self...  
  
A tail sprouted from the base of her back, blood sipping from the appendage as skin and fur grew on it and it twitched; she looked at him and his fear reached new heights when he saw her eyes turn a vivid yellow while her mouth extended, snapping as it became a snout, teeth turning into deadly canines.  
  
But the real horror settled when he noticed her swollen member grow and spurt abundantly, going from a respectable length to an outright mindblowing size: long as his hand and forearm together and equally thick, backed by a knot the size of a small melon; the monster that once was Sasha trembled on the ground a few minutes before standing tall, now measuring over two meters and growling low as she sniffed the air.  
  
All of her except her belly and breasts was coated in soft looking pelage, her claws scratching her ear lazily until her sight found him and she growled again; this time however it was softer, almost welcoming as she approached him.  
  
(Y/n) whined in fear and tried to stand and run only to be held down when her huge hand landed on his back, smashing him on the table; the werewolf loomed above, drool falling on his face when she leant and licked his cheek, her veiny cock resting on his butt. With a guttural grunt Sasha placed her tip on his anus and (Y/n) freaked out, struggling like a rabid animal, yet couldn't even nudge her hand off.  
  
_NO! NO! -he bellowed- PLEASE STOP I'M GOING TO DIE!  
  
As he yelled impotent Sasha bucked on him, her huge prick sliding on his crack leaking pre all over his ass; in that moment the entity's words echoed again, but he barely registered them in his indescribable terror.  
  
_To you, (Y/n)... i grant my cunning, my resilience, my endurance... and my fertility.  
  
Her cock finally settled on his entrance and she pushed in, the boy howling when his asshole stretched beyond what he thought possible, her enormity carving its way in relentlessly as she gave little steps forward and whined when he clenched on her; (Y/n)'s bowels rearranged around the pulsing erection, his hand going to his belly and feeling the big protrusion appearing from under his skin.  
  
_Embrace your new fate... my children...  
  
He gurgled and scraped the stone, tears of pain and agony falling down his cheeks when her knot kissed his entrance and Sasha's hips backed to start thrusting fast; each time she entered him was marked by a pleasured growl from the werewolf and a loud squeal from (Y/n). Her hands grabbed him by the waist and lifted him with ease, making the exhausted herder pump on the humongous shaft with a slick noise.

The bestial thrusts of the female struck the air out of (Y/n), making him gasp and inhale through his mouth; the pain was so strong he wondered how he hadn't died or at least fainted. However as time began to pass the suffering subsided slowly, his lungs becoming able to breathe even as Sasha's huge dong impaled him so deep he could feel his organs move out of the way with each pump.  
  
_S-Sasha... -he managed to babble- Sa-Sasha please stop... you hurt me...  
  
The werewolf lowered her head, sniffing the pitiful male in her hands before using one to make him look upwards, sticking her long, red tongue out and shoving it in his mouth from above; (Y/n) moaned when her thicnkess cut his breathing, holding onto the sides of her snout and trembling when it backed enough to let him inhale, yet still dominating the "kiss".  
  
The male groaned and wiggled in her grasp, little moans bubbling in his throat as the pain receded gradually, replaced by a viscous warmth that made him relax; soon enough all discomfort vanished, Sasha pulled her tongue out of his mouth and quickened the pace as if sensing his laxity. (Y/n) panted in her hands, his penis growing to full mast as his expression turned into a more pleasured one: mouth half open and eyelids low, whimpering when her length sunk all in his bowels.  
  
_Bury your past... -the voice cooed in its feral tone- to unearth a new beginning... conceive...  
  
Licking her fangs with a snarl Sasha grabbed him by under the thighs and spread his legs in a way he'd have screamed at before but now barely gave him discomfort; (Y/n) held by the fur of her neck, watching in awe how her cock bulged through his tummy as the werewolf rammed her member with more strength, seeking but one thing, and the sheperd bit his lip when she put a hand on his shoulder and pushed down.  
  
Their combined grunts filled the cave as Sasha's gnarl stretched his entrance, the boy's mouth twitching as the hot bulge obliterated what little resistance his anus showed, its pulsing girth coercing moans from him as it entered agonizingly slow until the female roared long and strong and pushed him with all her strength; (Y/n) joined her pleasured howling when the knot jammed inside him, leaving them locked and shaking when the plugging drove the werewolf over the edge and she started cumming nonstop while he shot his load, orgasming along her.  
  
The she-wolf fell on her back, whimpering and hugging him tight as her seed filled him, her balls emptying in the boy who moaned and trembled in ecstasy; as they sunk into a deep slumber, the entity's voice was heard once more.  
  
_My legacy will live... in you... and your children... hidden among humans... till the time for rising comes...  
  
Hours later (Y/n) opened his eyes to find himself resting on top of Sasha, her body having returned to the feral shape he met with the past night; when he moved to roll off her, he noticed his belly swollen with her semen and held it as he got off the snoring girl. As soon as he did he fell on his all fours, a burning sensation taking him over as the swirling mass shrinked and disappeared; he stood up, the exhaustion from his ordeal completely gone and looking at the light coming from the cave's entrance when a soft yawn caught his attention.  
  
He turned to see her wake up groggy and sniffing the air, eyes clearing when she spotted him and standing up immediately; (Y/n) watched her approach, noticing she was now a head taller than him and her muscles were more toned. Carefully, he embraced her and she hugged him, sniffing the villager anxiously while grunting until she managed to croak his name clumsily and he looked at her.  
  
_ (Y/n)... -she babbled shyly- (Y/n) and me... we happy... hungry?  
  
He stared at the girl, smiling at her simple yet sweet way to speak and nodded.  
  
_Yeah... i'm kind of hungry Sa...  
  
She bolted towards the exit, running on all fours at amazing speed and disappearing from sight before he could react; when the young herder reached the outside he saw they were on the side of a mountain, a narrow steep path leading to the cave.

Sighing in resignation he returned inside and waited until she returned a while later, dragging a dead deer in her claws and dropping it in front of him; to his surprise his hunger didn't reduce, instead growing at the soft copperish smell of fresh blood and (Y/n) knelt and took a bite from its torn flesh. He ripped a couple more pieces when a wet feeling on his rear made him jolt and turned to see her licking him eagerly; his first impulse was to shoo her away until a single word echoed in his mind.  
  
His body grew hotter and trembled, Sasha grunting in need as her member grew out of its sheath and she readied to mount him; (Y/n)'s insides shivered, demanding her seed, and he understood what he had to do.  
  
_Conceive... -he whispered.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be kind of dark as well. It will involve two often ignored girls: Traute and Nifa. I have no more scenarios planned after it so if you have requests you're free to post them while i think of other chapters.


	19. Traute x Reader and Nifa x Reader: The Price to Pay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two women often ignored in AOT fiction arrive in this chapter, and how! Blackmail, sex, mpreg and a nice little twist! Enjoy

_We barely have half of it.  
  
(Y/n) gave Nifa a nervous, almost desperate look and his girlfriend averted her eyes with shame; he took some air and plopped on the couch.  
  
_Didn't you talk to your boss about a raise? Aren't you the one with the most working experience?  
  
_Well, i am. -his girlfriend said- But it's still not much more than the rest and... i doubt a raise would help us. You know Miss Carven... she wants full payment.  
  
The man sighed and covered his face with his hands hissing a curse at their situation. They'd been living in that house for almost a year after moving into the city, having planned to pay the rent with their combined salaries until his boss was caught in some dirty business shortly after their move and ended up in jail; his job lost, (Y/n) had to go from place to place looking for work, but opportunities were scarce and payment was far from what he needed. Even then he persevered despite the current issue with the rent... and their new way of payment.  
  
The bell rang and both jolted, knowing only one person would come to the house on a Sunday night and Nifa hurried to answer the door.  
  
_Miss Carven. -he heard from his spot- Hello... um, about the rent...  
  
_You don't have the money, do you? -she said stepping inside and looking at (Y/n) sitting down.  
  
_No. -he answered.  
  
_Miss Carven, would you please listen? -the brown haired girl asked- Maybe if you gave us a little more time we...  
  
_Shut it. -she said harshly, striding up to the male- You know the rules. Day arrives, i come and you pay; you should be glad i'm giving you an alternative. If you don't like it then leave.  
  
The couple remained silent, avoiding eye contact with the blonde until she brushed his cheek and he lifted his head to see her not very subtle bulge; Nifa glanced at it as well and covered her eyes.  
  
_To the bedroom boy. -Traute ordered- You know how it goes: until i'm satisfied.  
  
The male stood up slowly, not daring look at his girlfriend as he dragged his feet to their room, followed by the blonde; once inside he felt a chill when the door's lock clicked and Traute's hand latched on his ass, making him gasp as she groped him hard.  
  
_Oh yes, you have such a nice butt. -she whispered, undoing her jeans and kicking her shoes off- Undress.  
  
He obeyed without complaints as she too got rid of her clothes fast and couldn't help a glance on her big, almost erect penis and worked abs; whatever she did, it kept her fit and Traute seemed happy in showing off, stretching her arms above her head and pushing her hips forward.  
  
_Suck it. -she whispered.  
  
Gulping he knelt, guilt and shame swirling inside when her glans rubbed on his cheek and he sighed before taking it in his hand and stroking softly; the blonde's eyes were fixed on him, hands on her hips and licking her lips when he opened his mouth and took her in.  
  
_Fuck yeah. -she said, placing a hand on his head to push him a bit further- Swallow that cock dear.  
  
(Y/n) closed his eyes and bobbed silently, trying to take as much as possible without choking, stroking her diligently to mask his difficulty in taking her girth; the fact she was thicker and almost twice as long as Nifa's didn't help him, gagging a bit when she forced him a bit further.  
  
_I thought you'd be able to deepthroat me by now. -she sneered- Or is your girl's peepee too small for you?  
  
_Shut up! -he retorted pulling back- You're just...!

She grinned and (Y/n) realized what he said, looking down and stroking her mechanically while Traute gave him an arrogant look.  
  
_I'm what? -she asked smugly- Say it.  
  
He remained silent and went to suck her off again, but her hand on his forehead stopped him and he ended up looking upwards at the woman.  
  
_Say it handsome. -she repeated and he groaned.  
  
_You're too big. -he hissed- Are you ha-?  
  
Carven bucked forward, catching him by surprise and shoving her length past the entrance of his throat making (Y/n) gag and place both hands on her thighs to try and stop her; the blonde answered by holding his temples and thrusting, relishing on the male's choking noises as he struggled to breathe when she pulled back and he coughed, inhaling deeply while glaring at her.  
  
_Sweetie? -Nifa said from the other side of the door- Is everything alright?  
  
_We're fine, now scram! -the blonde said aggressively and her steps were heard leaving- She's worried about you... does she think you don't like it?  
  
_I don't... -he tried to speak to but Traute held him by the jaw.  
  
_Let's find out (Y/n). -she purred- Get on the bed.  
  
Tense and tight lipped he climbed on the mattress and got on all fours, the blonde chuckling in amusement as she went after him and gave his puckered hole a short lick; he shivered a bit and the blonde smiled, holding his buttcheeks spread to tickle his entrance.  
  
_For someone who hates it you know how i like to take you. -she said.  
  
_You always start like this. -he hissed- I'm not stupid you know? I just want it to end fast.  
  
Carven chuckled again and slowly inserted a finger inside him, feeling his anus clench by instinct on it before loosening and the blonde licked her lips, circling it inside and brushing his prostate to send sparks through his being; her mouth went down, taking a smooth testicle in and sucking while her palm ran softly under his pulsing, slowly growing member.  
  
_It seems to me you enjoy it. -she whispered with a playful bite to his cheek.  
  
Another digit entered his rectum and he took deep breaths as the blonde reached for her pants on the floor and took a small package of lube out of its pocket, ripping it open and spilling the content on her hot boner, smearing it all over her length; panting in anticipation Traute knelt behind him, leaking some pre as her glans teased his entrance and he gave her a pleading look.  
  
_Please put on a condom, will you? -he asked and she huffed.  
  
_Always with that. -the woman growled- What part don't you get? I. Like it. Raw.  
  
_But still, i don't think...  
  
She pushed him down, forcing him on the sheets, and began sinking inside (Y/n) with a lick of her lips; he closed his eyes and mouth, fighting to suppress any noises as her long cock buried, taking laboured breaths as the blonde's stiff shaft pulsed in his rear.  
  
_Just take a fucking pill. -she said, holding him by the hips and beginning to pump- You'll be fine.  
  
Her thrusts were long and paused, focused on shoving it in all the way and watching him tremble with every penetration, face on the mattress and struggling not to show it was affecting him; after some minutes Carven leant down and placed a hand on each side of his head, bucking her hips at a regular pace and feeling him clench when she smacked against his ass.  
  
The landlady sighed in satisfaction and closed her eyes, sweat running down her body as time went on and her dick skewered him, little moans escaping his lips every now and then; the blonde then laid on him and began shaking her hips faster, pumping short and fast in his ass while panting loudly in his ear. (Y/n) swallowed when her member throbbed in him and Traute started whispering, balls slapping against his.  
  
_Fuck i'm close now boy, i'm going to creampie this sweet ass you have. -she told him- I'm dying to give you my thick milk.  
  
She nibbled on his lobe, the man scratching the mattress when her speed increased and then slammed on him, inhaling deep and exhaling with a hard smack of her hips; each time she did he felt her throb and warmth spilled in him, Traute's soupy load releasing inside.

_Holy fuck. -she panted, grinding her body on him- You feel so fucking good. Nifa never fucks you, does she?  
  
He opened his eyes at the phrase, glaring at the blonde fiercely.  
  
_Shut up. You know nothing.  
  
_Oh please she's obviously a bottom, you can tell from sight... which is better for me.  
  
_Cut it off!  
  
She bit her lip to stiffle a chuckle, enjoying his irritation and pulling out to turn the man on his back; she rubbed her still hard penis on his, smiling seductively at seeing he was quite stiff despite his protests.  
  
_Your body doesn't lie, (Y/n)... your ass is so tight, i bet she's never even fingered you. Have you ever bottomed before? -she teased.  
  
He felt his face heat up and looked away, the blonde's eyes widening in glad realization.  
  
_Was i your first? -she asked and he took a deep breath, silence answering for him- Oh my, what a pleasant surprise!  
  
_Just get it over with, will you? -he asked in a low resigned tone.  
  
She bent down kissing his cheek, carefully turning his face to push their lips together and he tensed but relaxed almost immediately, Traute having found long ago he liked smooching; however as soon as her tongue slid in his mouth he broke the kiss with a grimace.  
  
_Hey, don't do that. -she whispered- Come here.  
  
_You smell of cigarettes. -he hissed- I hate tobacco.  
  
_Just ignore it. -she cooed- Come on, kiss me.  
  
_No. -he replied turning away.  
  
Traute looked at him harshly, holding the man by the cheeks to make their eyes meet.  
  
_Do you want to sleep on the street over a kiss? -she snarled- Cause after going this far sounds kind of stupid, don't you think?  
  
(Y/n) swallowed, aware pushing his luck was a bad choice and parted his lips inviting Traute, who kissed him hungrily while holding her cock against his asshole and pressing; her guttural moans echoed in his mouth, tongue controlling the man's as he arched under the blonde, panting raggedly when she thrusted hard and long poking his prostate.  
  
The male bucked his hips, eagerly frotting his dick on her abs and she chuckled in the kiss, pulling away to see his flustered face, lips slightly swollen from the constant nibbling she gave him; Traute showed her teeth in a fierce smile and held him by the thighs to thrust upwards, smashing her glans on his prostate and taking her hair band off with a mischievous glint in her eyes, hair falling free.  
  
With swift movements she tied the band on the base of his cock, (Y/n) looking in surprise and moving a hand to remove it without thinking only for Carven to slap it away; his eyes fixed on hers, surprise versus lust.  
  
_Don't you dare boy. -she warned- Not if you want to stay here.

He gulped and gripped the sheets, the woman holding his arms by the elbows just in case as her ramming increased in force and speed, sweat sliding down her chest and marked abdominals while he tried in vain to hold back his moans; soon enough he was rocking his hips against her crotch, trying futilely to achieve an orgasm but only managing to smash his prostate on her throbbing dick.  
  
_Oh yeah, fuck my cock (Y/n)! -she encouraged him- Look at you so crazy for cumming, with my band so tight on your prick!  
  
He barely listened, long ago losing his temper and moaning openly as she screwed him deep and hard, shoving her length in him nonstop, face twisted into a possessive snarl as her climax felt nearer with each thrust; when she reached her limit Traute fell on him, still holding his hands away from his aching member and slamming her hips against his ass, her balls tingling with each slap on his firm butt.  
  
_F-f-fuck! (Y/n) here it... comes! God i can't hold it... any... MORE!  
  
Carven threw all her weight in a final thrust and laid on him, panting loudly as the man screamed in a dry orgasm that didn't fulfil his lust, cock throbbing without achieving release while the blonde's semen spurted like a hose inside him; Traute pinned him in place, licking and sucking on his neck until she felt his penis subside yet not going limp to lift herself up, freeing his arms and removing the band.  
  
_Consider the payment done. -she said as she got dressed, the man lying on the bed staring at the ceiling- Thanks for the good time.  
  
He didn't answer, merely placing an arm over his eyes and sighing, although she wondered if it wasn't hiding a small sob; for a moment her satisfied expression turned into a worried one before she walked out the room. A little while later his girlfriend came in, silently sitting at his side.  
  
_Honey, are you okay? -she asked softly- Do you want something to eat?  
  
The man shook his head, groaning as he sat up with a tired look on his face.  
  
_Not really. I need some water though... can you bring me a pill? Traute didn't bother with a rubber again.  
  
At his words Nifa tensed, fidgeting with her fingers nervously and looking away with a chuckle.  
  
_Oh, um... well... as for that... um...  
  
_What? What's wrong?  
  
_Well, don't get mad, it's kinda funny in a way you know? You see, we used all the pills we had with all the times we did it... mostly my fault, i've been very horny this month, haven't i?  
  
He simply stared at her, frowning as she spoke with increasing nervousness and a shaky smile on her features.  
  
_And well, yesterday while you worked loading trucks i was like "today i should get some pills, Ms. Carven will visit us on Sunday" and you won't believe it, i passed in front of the ice cream shop and really, really wanted some and while buying it i forgot to go get the pills! Um, funny huh?  
  
_Funny? -he whispered, incredulity tingled with anger- Ice cream? I get fucked every month by that... bitch and you prioritize some stupid ice cream? That woman can knock me up without giving a single a damn and you...?!  
  
He couldn't go on, indignation stripping him of his ability to speak; Nifa awkwardly patted his arm, trying to calm him down.

_Well look at the positive side! -she blurted- From what i heard you seemed to be enjoying her trea... Ah!  
  
She yelped when he pushed her down on the mattress, mouth twitching in a furious snarl and a frenzied look in his eyes; Nifa swallowed when he neared his face to hers, breathing heavily.  
  
_Enjoyed? -he hissed- That's all you think this is about? Pleasure? Fine then, let's give YOU a taste of it then. Spread them!  
  
_Sweetie, what are you...?  
  
_I said spread them!  
  
He pulled her jogging pants, the young woman gasping in surprise and remaining still as he threw them aside; with a fierce growl he grabbed her panties by the hem and tore them in half, Nifa letting out a little scream covering her mouth.  
  
Unfazed by her shock (Y/n) dragged her closer, held his throbbing girth against her pussy and simply jammed it in, his girlfriend throwing her head back in a half scream, half moan as the man slammed brutally against her, pouring all his pent up rage on each thrust.  
  
_You like it? -he snarled, holding her by the shoulders- Do you like how i fuck you? It's just as she does Nifa! Enjoying it?  
  
_(Y/n)! -she whined- Sweetie, you're...  
  
A squeal cut her words when he smashed harder, making her grab the bedside and grit her teeth, huffing with her eyes wide and cock twitching at his feral mating; (Y/n)'s system was anxious to cum, but the anger didn't let him enjoy the pleasure so he kept fucking her with all his might, making the brown haired girl scream with each thrust.  
  
_Honey! -she whimpered- I... can't...!  
  
He roared in frustration and pulled out, roughly turning her on her belly and shoving himself inside in one go making Nifa arch upwards, mouth open in a mute cry as (Y/n) impaled her with all the strength he could muster; her pussy twitched and clenched like crazy as he took her the way an animal in heat would, without gentleness or regard of her consent, primal instincts taking him over and driving him to screw her until her brain melted and she too was a screaming mess.  
  
(Y/n) grabbed her hard by the hips, ramming her with lustful frenzy, excitement finally surpassing his rage and feeling his cock throb inside Nifa; for her part her pussy and member pulsed in need and her voice asked her partner for his seed with every moan until he let out a savage yell and smashed her so hard it forced her climax on the spot, squirting on his crotch while her dick twitched and shot her cum on the sheets as the man's sperm blasted inside her vagina and straight into her womb.  
  
He fell on his side breathing as if he'd just finished a marathon, limbs stiff and closing his eyes as realization came about what he'd done; guilt and disgust in equal parts filling his mind, not daring to move even to brush her skin.  
  
_N-Nifa. -he mumbled- Oh god Nifa... what have i...?  
  
She lifted her head and his heart shrunk when he saw the tears run down her cheeks, her whole body shaking as she looked at him.  
  
_Nifa... i'm... -he couldn't go on and sunk in the pillow.  
  
_Sweetie... that was amazing!  
  
(Y/n)'s head spun so fast to look at her he actually felt dizzy, eyeing the girl now sitting at his side drying her tears.  
  
_What? You... liked it?  
  
_I loved it! -she chirped- Don't mind the tears, it was just so overwhelming... i didn't know you could be so... dominant!  
  
_Oh fuck, i almost died just now! -he said relieved- I thought i hurt you!

_I should be asking that. -she said frowning- I did nothing but saying one hurtful thing after the other... i'm so dumb!  
  
_No no Nifa, don't say that! -he begged sitting and hugging her- This isn't your fault... i agreed to it. And Traute... hell, she's being kind of fair with our deal. I shouldn't complain, she could have kicked us out if she wanted.  
  
_Yeah, i guess. But now you must rest, alright? You must be tired from all the effort.  
  
_Fine. I feel like crumbling into pieces to be honest... today was exhausting. -he admitted lying down.  
  
_Then sleep dear. -she whispered, giving him a peck on the lips- We'll get through somehow, you'll see.  
  
Soon he was snoring softly and Nifa got off the bed and went to the living, cell phone in hand and calling a particular number; it had barely beeped when the other answered and she smiled.  
  
_Yes?  
  
_Miss Carven, that was fast... were you expecting my call?  
  
_Of course i was. Do you think it worked?  
  
_I'm almost sure. (Y/n) has no idea i've been grinding fertility pills in our food and drinks for the past two weeks.  
  
On the other side of the line the blonde smiled, biting a lip at the younger's cunning scheme to get what all wanted: the couple got a place to live, and...  
  
_Wait.. did you say "our" food and drinks? Not just "his"? -she asked amused- Nifa, you naughty girl!  
  
_I'm used to being a bottom, Miss Carven. -she cleared- And i too want to have a baby with him... i can't wait to see my belly grow with his child.  
  
_And i can't wait to see him carry mine. -Traute said, cock twitching in her jeans- Is that why you asked me not to let him cum?  
  
_Those pills increase libido. I knew he wouldn't be able to hold back if you left him unsatisfied.  
  
_Don't count on it again. -the blonde said with a chuckle- I love to see him nut when i fuck him.  
  
_Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to do so. -Nifa replied giggling- So, can we stay in the house?  
  
_Of course. And i'll provide for you... money's not a problem for me. I just want him.  
  
_As i do, Miss Carven.  
  
_Just call me Traute, Nifa.  
  
_I can't. He might suspect, he's very perceptive and would notice if i suddenly treated you casually after addressing you formally all this time.  
  
_Think he'll have a problem with us sharing his body?  
  
_I'll convince him, don't worry. As for sex... we want different things of him, it won't be a problem either. I'll call as soon as he finds out he's pregnant. Until then Miss Carven.  
  
Nifa hung up and the blonde smiled widely at their success: both had conceived with the male they wanted, and soon she'd become part of his life; she was about to light a cigarette when his words echoed in her head and, after some hesitation, threw them in the trash.  
  
"After all" Traute thought "Love is present in the little details"  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Soldier Mikasa x Reader. Smut, some angst, smut/fluff. In that order.


	20. Mikasa x Reader: Her Reason to Come Back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier Mikasa x Reader. A sudden confession leading to a vow before she leaves... and a nice welcome when she returns. Smut, fluff and some more smut. Enjoy!

_So what time are you leaving tomorrow?  
  
Mikasa turned to look a her friend sitting beside her, mind torn between speaking of what she truly wanted or just making small talk; seizing the chance... she chose the latter.  
  
_Around 10 a.m. -she whispered- I have everything ready.  
  
_I can't say i'm glad for it. -he said- Sorry it's just... i wish you didn't have to go.  
  
_It's my duty. -she said simply- All soldiers have to, we were prepared in case something like this happened.  
  
_I know, i know. -he swallowed, trying to speak- I'm just scared. If something happened before you... sorry, i shouldn't say that.  
  
_I understand. I'm also a bit afraid. That's why i thank you for coming... i needed to see you before i leave.  
  
(Y/n) smiled softly and Ackerman's heart beat faster; she needed to say it, she had to let him know once and for all how she felt.  
  
"No" she thought "I can't do this to him. I can't leave him so confused, so full of guilt if i..."  
  
Warmth on her lips made her return to reality, orbs going wide when she saw he was kissing her chaste and sweet, eyes closed and making a little moan of released tension; he backed away slowly, looking at the shocked soldier apologetically.  
  
_Sorry. -he mumbled- I had to... i had to tell you but i... couldn't speak. I've... for a long while i've...  
  
He was interrupted by her lunging, gasping in shock when Mikasa pinned him on the couch and gave him the fiercest kiss he ever had, little needy whimpers escaping her throat as she hugged him tight; it took him a few seconds to react and finally relax to let her tongue in, a deep moan coming from Ackerman when they tangled in their mouths.  
  
She rubbed against him, her hardening bulge pressing insistently on his crotch with force while they made out, her hands touching all over desperately until they settled for his t-shirt and pulled up; the woman broke the kiss to take off him before discarding her own, the man biting his lip at the sight of her naked chest.  
  
(Y/n) trained regularly and was fit, but he felt joyfully humbled before the ivory sculpture of Mikasa's forged body: rock hard abs his fingers roamed on, earning a pleased giggle from the raven haired soldier as he went up to her firm yet soft breasts; she panted with lust and her tent poked even more when the man licked his lips and sat up to suck on her nipples hungrily.  
  
_Bed. -she mumbled- Bed bed bed.  
  
Holding him by the ass she grunted slightly and stood, carrying the male with ease through the house towards her bedroom, her partner licking and sucking on her neck; on the way however she lost control and put him against the wall, kissing him once more while humping hard, moaning openly when their clothed erections rubbed on each other's before calming down a bit and resuming the walk, slamming the bedroom's door open.  
  
They fell on the bed as a feverish mess, half grunting and half moaning as her anxious fingers pulled his pants and underwear off roughly, sighing in happiness when his penis stood hard and ready; Mikasa laid on her belly to take the first taste of the cock she'd yearned for so long, sucking strongly as she forced his whole length down her throat fighting her gag reflex and feeling her own cock throb when he arched on the mattress grasping the sheets.

Mikasa licked all over his genitals, lapping on his balls cutely and feeling them pulse, precum leaking profusely at her attentions; she kissed on the base of his member and knelt, pointing at the night stand anxiously.  
  
_Drawer! -she told him- Lube!  
  
As he crawled and hurried to search for it she got rid of her clothing, erection springing free and ready for him when he turned and handed her the small bottle; Ackerman knelt and kissed him passionately as her hands ran over her length smearing it with the lotion.  
  
The woman gently guided her lover down and laid on top, glans pulsing on his entrance as she held it and pushed, the man groaning and arching when her thickness spread him; Mikasa licked on his throat as it advanced, his heat swallowing her cock eagerly and gripping tight almost making her cum on the spot.  
  
The muscular girl took deep breaths to calm herself then started to move, her long penis sliding in and out of (Y/n) with a slick sound making him whimper and lock his legs around her waist; Ackerman's thrusts were paused at first but soon increased in speed and strength, her pent up desire overcoming her senses as she held him by the buttcheeks and gritted her teeth, snarling furiously while slamming her big cock inside the panting male whose hand stroked his erection following her wild rythm.  
  
_Mikasa! -he whispered between moans- Oh god Mikasa don't stop... i want it! I want it so much!  
  
Encouraged by his words and noises she went all out, smashing (Y/n) with abandon and feeling her dick about to explode inside him, shoving her hips against him desperate for release yet trying to stretch ot as much as possible; her burning, throbbing erection skewered the man with enough force to make him scream in pleasure and need, nuzzling on her neck and kissing with devotion the soft skin glistening with sweat.  
  
The asian couldn't hold it in anymore when he started whimpering in her ear and hugged him snarling fiercely when her orgasm arrived with the strength of a hurricane, making the soldier drive her length brutally inside him as it began spurting; (Y/n) whole body went stiff and he opened his eyes and mouth wide in a mute scream, feeling her seed spill in his insides the same instant he came and arched under her tense like a bowstring, his ass clenching whenever she shook to force every single drop out of her.  
  
Little by little they relaxed, still hugging each other as they caught their breath and kissed tenderly, hearts drumming fast in their chests; Mikasa pulled back slowly, sighing with satisfaction at the soft pop when her member slid out of him and her seed leaked from his twitching hole; without a word both crawled under the sheets, cuddling and feeling safe and calm at the smell of their sexual scent. She nuzzled on his chest, listening to his heart with a smile as sleep claimed them both; there was no need to say a thing: their bodies said it all.  
  
Next morning she drove them in their car, the two now tense as they neared the military base she'd depart from, torn between the pain of separation and the hope of seeing each other again; once they arrived they found other friends saying goodbye to their loved ones: Eren's parents, his brother Zeke and his boyfriend Armin waving at hin, Jean hugging his mother who cried as she stepped back to let him give one last kiss to his sweetheart Sasha.  
  
(Y/n) held her hand all the time, fighting the urge to plead her to stay one last time until it subsided... this was her choice since long ago, and he had to respect it, to support and be worth of her; still he couldn't avoid a small sniff when she turned to him with a determined look in her eyes.  
  
_I'll come back. -she said- I promise.  
  
He nodded and kissed her, the girl holding him by the nape to answer with passion as he poured all he felt in that gesture; when they split his eyes were now much less sad, hope brimming in them.  
  
_And i will wait Mikasa. -he pledged- As long as i have to.

She gave him one last peck before letting go and walking towards the base, glancing back one last time to see (Y/n) wave with his arm; the man's hopeful face was the last thing she saw before closing her eyes and readying for to fulfil her duty. Now, she only had one task ahead: survive.  
  
#Skip#  
  
Two and half years of waiting. Two and half years of visiting her empty house to keep it clean and tidy, while answering the calls from her parents who lived in another city; from her mother's words (Y/n) thought she knew of her daughter's feelings since long ago, and felt joy at knowing of their vow to see each other again.  
  
_Mikasa is someone you can't stop once she sets her mind on something. -she assured him- And now she has you to come back to, nothing will prevent it.  
  
The woman's faith was contagious, and he felt thankful for it. So many times he'd laid on his bed unable to sleep, wondering what she was doing, how it was to be there; so long with only a single call she managed to sneak, ten minutes of anxious words and half said things that felt like a second and left them more anxious than before after hearing the longing in the other's voice. And now it was finally over... she was back.  
  
The kiss had been long and passionate, going as far as lifting him off the ground while others looked at them smiling, happy as well at the return of the other soldiers; neither of them noticed, both having eyes only for the other as they walked by the hand towards his car, placing her military bag on the trunk.  
  
_I'm so happy you're back. -he said smiling like he hadn't in a long time- You can't imagine how i felt when your mom called saying you'd be back a few days ago.  
  
_I think i can. -she replied smiling as well- Because i felt the same when i saw you tonight.  
  
Mikasa kissed him again, the couple swaying a bit in their tight hug and laughing relieved when they separated.  
  
_So... what do you want to do now?-he asked once they got in the car.  
  
_First i want to take a shower, then... i don't know. I spoke with mom, she told me to call her in the morning once i rested, but i slept before the flight so i'm not sleepy at all.  
  
_I... see. -he said smiling, eyes on the road- If that's the case, wanna come to my house? It's nearer, i have something i want to show you.  
  
_Really? -she asked with interest- What is it?  
  
_You'll see soon. -he said.  
  
The rest of the trip was spent with Ackerman asking him about how things were after she left, (Y/n) telling him all the news he could remember like Hitch and Marco's wedding or the opening of the big mall a few months after her departure; once they arrived to his house she left her bag on the living, taking a few clothes from it to change after the shower, looking forward to their chat. She was finally home... soon they could have their relationship the way they wanted.  
  
When she got out of the shower she put on a simple t-shirt, and a pair of shorts, enjoying both being barefoot and going commando... she wondered if he'd notice. However, the moment she stepped out of the bathroom she found something that caught her attention.

On the floor were several sheets of paper, each one with an arrow drawn on it making a path she followed and ended right in front of his bedroom; Mikasa hesitated before knocking softly on the door.  
  
_(Y/n)? -she called hesitant- Are... are you there?  
  
_Yes. Come... come in please.  
  
Heart beating fast the soldier opened slowly, and as she did a soft scent reached her nose: lavender, her favourite; swallowing thickly she gently pushed the door and froze on the doorframe with her eyes bulging.  
  
(Y/n) stood in front of the bed wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers, lights dimmed and several scented candles distributed over the place; she looked around and saw a bowl on the nightstand, although not its contents.  
  
_I... -she whispered- When... when did you plan this?  
  
_A few days ago. -he said shyly- Your mom insisted i... gave you a proper welcome.  
  
She blinked several times, gaping a bit before managing to speak.  
  
_Is this... is this why you looked so happy when i said i wasn't tired? -she asked smiling.  
  
_You got me. -he bit his lip and crossed his hands on his back- So... what do you think?  
  
_I love it. -she said, stepping forward- The candles, the arrows... is there more?  
  
_I got a bowl of strawberries. -he said and she licked her lips- I know you love them... and love playing with your food.  
  
The asian's shorts suddenly felt really tight, a poking protrusion clearly growing inside them he glanced at with a smile before giving the final touch.  
  
_And also... well, it's actually pretty obvious when you think of it, but i thought you'd like it.  
  
With a mischievous wink he turned around and placed his hands on the bed, sticking his butt towards her; Mikasa saw white letters on the back of the boxers, neared to read them... and her jaw dropped at two simple words in capital letters.  
  
"MIKASA'S PROPERTY"  
  
Her hands laid on his firm ass and squeezed as if checking it was real, the asian whimpering in joy at his final surprise and hugging him by the waist placing a thousand kisses on his back; he chuckled when her warm hard on humped against his rear and the soldier's tongue ran on his skin.  
  
_(Y/n). -she purred with hunger- You're making me want to do naughty things.  
  
_You would anyways Mikasa. -he replied- I'm just giving it more flavor.  
  
She laughed and grinded on him breathing anxiously through her mouth, fondling his bulging package and enjoying his deep growl; Ackerman let go to see what he did and he crawled on the bed, swinging his hips sensually at her with a lustful gaze.  
  
The raven took her clothes off slowly, a predatory glint in her eyes when she climbed after him, cock fully erect and dying to pierce him; however she chose to play patiently, planting wet kisses on his strong thighs and going upwards until his balls were on reach and Mikasa licked them through the soft fabric making him tremble with pleasure.

She pulled the boxers off, giving them a kind look and leaving them on the bed then slurping from his balls to his twitching entrance, the male gasping when her warm tongue played around it; grinning Mikasa placed a finger against it and pushed in, enjoying the wet heat of his body, circling and hooking the digit inside before adding a second one.  
  
_(Y/n). -she whispered- The bowl.  
  
He nodded and reached for it, handing it to the woman who took a single strawberry and gave it a bite, humming pleasantly at its sweetness then shoving the rest in her mouth.  
  
_Delicious... did you try them?  
  
_One, i couldn't help it.  
  
_Oh, don't worry. -she purred- I plan to share them with you... in my own way.  
  
She picked a couple fruits and held them above his ass before crushing them, red bits and juice falling on him and making him gasp and chuckle when she started licking again, eagerly eating the now sweet butt; (Y/n) moved his hips slowly, hearing the woman hum as her tongue moved all over his behind making him twitch.  
  
_So tasty... baby, do you want some? -the soldier purred.  
  
_Oh yeah. -he said instantly- Oh fuck Mikasa, gimme please!  
  
Chuckling she took two more from the bowl and sat on the bed, the man turning around to face her while she beckoned him with a finger holding the fruit out for him; when he went to take it however she moved it away, a teasing giggle at his pout before smashing them in her hand and letting the juicy pulp fall on her engorged member, the liquid running down on the thick shaft.  
  
_Come (Y/n). -she cooed- Get your treat.  
  
He bowed before the strong woman, moaning low as he licked her balls, diligently working to drink all the juice on them and sucking while giving her the puppy eyes; Mikasa bit her lip and brushed his face before holding him by the back of his head and slowly guiding him up, watching entranced as the male used his tongue to take all the juicy bits smearing her pulsing hardness, running it over every vein and circling around her tip.  
  
Whimpering happily she pushed him down and he eagerly swallowed her length, her burning pole going past the entrance of his throat in the first go drawing a deep, long moan from Mikasa; (Y/n) pulled back to breathe and quickly went back to bobbing his head to taste her, Ackerman's strong musk mixed with the sweetness of strawberries driving him mad with desire as he struggled to take her whole thing.  
  
Her hand held him tightly, shoving the anxious man on her cock and feeling him take more and more of her meat with every push; soon he was gagging with her member throbbing down his throat, hearing her deep snarls when he used his tongue to tease the underside of her shaft.

She pulled him back until they were face to face and kissed him hungrily, tasting her cock and the fruit in his mouth with a throaty moan he echoed full of desire; Mikasa let go to suck on his Adam's apple, dragging him by the hips until their cocks rubbed on the other's: his, while well sized, was no match for her long and thick impaler throbbing in need.  
  
_Turn around. -she panted on his lips, dominating the man- I want to do it doggystyle.  
  
He hummed and obeyed, reaching the lube on the nighstand and offering it to the soldier who quickly smeared both her length and his puckered hole with her nimble fingers, sinking her digits in him fully to hear him gasp and feel how he clenched around them; Ackerman eagerly held her cock against his asshole and started to push in, (Y/n) welcoming the long awaited penetration with a happy moan.  
  
Mikasa shook from head to toe as she entered him: her member went in so easily yet he felt so tight! Without delay the asian bucked her hips back and forth, driving her length deeper with each pump while he gasped as her girth spread him open; her balls swung along his, brushing softly as Ackerman's penis buried a little more by the second, her hands grabbing him firmly by the waist as she thrusted.  
  
Before long her member went fully inside him and her smooth testicles slapped the man's making him tremble and whimper as she pounded his ass relentlessly, slowly building her first orgasm while searching and stroking his erection at the same rythm she was fucking him; after a short span she leant on him, breasts frotting on his back as Mikasa's speed increased and her tool pulsed stronger inside him, a sign she would cum soon.  
  
Snarling in heat she went for quick and hard thrusts as she reached her limit, slamming on his ass until she let out a strangled cry when her member started shooting her seed inside (Y/n) and Mikasa went stiff against him; both panted hard as she dumped her milk in his tight butt, shaking from time to time while the male's semen stained the sheets.  
  
Breathing deep she pulled out and turned him on his back, his eyes showing a happy glint when he saw the soldier was still hard and ready; (Y/n) chuckled when she stood lifting his legs by the ankles, dominating him from above and giving him a possessive look before smashing her cock fully in one go. The man screamed in pleasure as she pile drove him mercilessly, Ackerman watching fixedly at him with his eyes closed, whimpering when her length buried inside; his penis grew harder with each penetration and soon was dripping pre on his abs and chest as it bounced with every pump.  
  
She felt an overbearing need to fill him with cum, the primal urge of claiming him for herself in the most intimate way making the asian slam down on (Y/n), every moan of his echoed by her fierce snarling as he melted under her; Mikasa knew her sensitive dick wouldn't last long that way so she went all out and smashed him almost brutally, enjoying the high pitched whining she got from him.  
  
_(Y/n) i love you! -she said, sweat running down her chiseled body- I love you so much!  
  
_M-me too! -he panted, scratching the sheets as she fucked him- Don't leave me Mikasa, i need you! I'm yours!  
  
His begging sent the woman over the edge and she shouted, head thrown backwards when her cock slammed inside one last time and her second climax hit full force, cum shooting with unprecedented strength as her balls pulsed like crazy, intent on giving him every last drop.

Ackerman pulled out and let him plop on the bed, straddling his hips and leaning to kiss him tenderly; for a while all that was heard was their smooching and heavy breathing as the couple let their orgasmic joy fade into a warm happiness when they embraced, clinging to each other just the way they'd dreamt of.  
  
_I love you. -he whispered- I've wanted this for years.  
  
_Me too. -she confessed- Although i didn't fantasize with candles and strawberries.  
  
_Did they fall off the bed?  
  
_No, it's still here.  
  
She laid at his side taking the bowl and picking one she offered to him, watching him eat with delight; they spent a while feeding each other the sweet fruit until it was empty and they satisfied.  
  
_I'm staying. -she said suddenly, leaving the bowl on the nightstand- For good.  
  
_What?  
  
_I'm quitting the army (Y/n).  
  
_R-really? -he mumbled- Is it because of what i said earlier? You don't have to, i know it's important for...  
  
_No. -she interrupted gently- I took this decision long ago... before returning. It was as soon as i realized how important you are to me i decided it. (Y/n), when i was there you were my reason to come back, and now... now i want you to be the reason i stay.  
  
He smiled and hugged her closer, stifling a sob when he spoke.  
  
_Y-yes i'll be! I want us to be t-together Mikasa!  
  
She laughed and he relaxed, loosening the hug to look at her, seeing the light in her eyes and going for a new kiss humming pleasantly; it tasted sweet, like strawberries.  
  
And happiness.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Historia and Annie will star as sisters in a competition for... well... your ass.
> 
> Keep the good ideas flowing people! Also, i have to ask if you'd be interested in a yandere-ish, rapey chapter including some sort of NTR (don't worry, the reader gets the girl) with a big muscular futa visiting his childhood friend (aka you) and your gf, who is a normal girl.
> 
> I haven't decided on who will be the futa character though, so if you have a suggestion feel free to name her! I plan to do AT LEAST one chapter featuring every more or less prominent girl in the series, so if there's a character you'd like to read about who's ignored due to little protagonism, speak and i'll see them included.


	21. Annie and Historia x Reader: Sisterly Competition.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The maximum duel of maximum destiny! Blonde vs blonde, over the most coveted prize:
> 
> Booty.

_Whom do you like more?!  
  
(Y/n) froze with the juice glass halfway to his mouth, staring at the two blondes in front of him: Historia looked him in the eye, determined and anxious, while Annie averted her sight from time to time; he remained still on the couch, trying to process the sudden question both girls threw out of the blue.  
  
_What do you mean with that? -he asked confused- What are you, five?  
  
They blushed intensely but didn't budge, taking a spot one on each side of him caging the male in between; the long haired one knelt facing him while her sister sat also looking fixedly.  
  
_This is a serious question. -Historia said slowly- So tell us whom do you prefer.  
  
_I just don't get why...  
  
_W-we like you. -Annie mumbled, stiff beside him- Since long ago, we've wanted to... to be your girlfriends but never dared to ask you out.  
  
_Wait, what? -he whispered sight going from one to the other- Really?  
  
Both nodded strongly and neared their faces to his, making him feel like a cornered rat as he sunk in the couch; his mind was divided between trying to run away (tempting, but they were surprisingly quick and strong) and shouting in triumph if only because he could brag of having two girls wanting him (as tempting and dangerous for the same reasons).  
  
He finally settled for trying to use his common sense, putting the glass on the small table and lifting both hands asking for calmness from the anxious blondes, taking a deep breath and sighing; the atmosphere suggested it was going to be a long afternoon.  
  
_So, you two say you like me. -more nodding- And now you want me to decide who gets... me.  
  
_Yep! -Historia said.  
  
_Pretty much. -Annie pointed.  
  
_Based on what? Pros and cons? Skillsets? A point system?  
  
_I am better at cooking! -the long haired said cheerfuly.  
  
_I'm a more efficient cleaner. -her sister retorted.  
  
_Yeah, well i can dance! Nyehhhh!  
  
_I can play videogames. (Y/n) loves videogames.  
  
_I can give massages!  
  
_Me too, dumbass. We went to that seminary together.  
  
_Oh, right... um... what can we do then?  
  
_Seems we're stuck in a loop, huh? -he said seizing the opportunity- This is something i can't decide just like that so we should...  
  
_What about sex? -Annie said shyly.  
  
The other two stared at the blushing blonde, yet she didn't lower her gaze instead looking at her sister seriously; after a few seconds Historia nodded slowly.  
  
_Yes, you're right. -she agreed- It's the best way to see who's truly worthy of having (Y/n) for herself.

_Wait what the fuck? -he asked incredulously- Are you truly fine with this shit?  
  
_Think of it! -she replied instantly- How else can we determine who's better than in bed? We can set the goal: whoever pleases you the best wins!  
  
He showed a panicked smile, struggling not to go for a window jump: hot as they were, he wasn't enthusiast about the idea of having them competing over him, specially if it meant one would end emotionally hurt; besides he was sure there was no way he could endure whatever they...  
  
_That's it! -he said surprising them- I can't participate in this because having sex with either of you would drain my energy and the other wouldn't have the same chances! The contest is void!  
  
_Hmmm, that's true... -Historia pointed- But we never said you'd do the fucking right?  
  
On her side Annie swallowed looking at him, and he noticed two hard ons sticking through the long haired's dress and her sister's jogging pants.  
  
_Oh ho ho, um, that! -he said nervously- Yeah i forgot you... yeah the extra equipment... unfortunately i'm not much of a botto-  
  
(Y/n) fell on he couch, unconscious by Annie's swift chop on his temple; the girls eyed each other and the aggressor rose an eyebrow.  
  
_I'm better at martial arts. -she said smiling smugly.  
  
#Skipskipskip#  
  
_What the hell girls!? What are you doing!? - (Y/n) yelled, naked on the bed and hand tied.  
  
The sisters looked at him from a distance, standing nude and with their erections in plain sight; he noted that despite the height difference both had pretty much equal members, which was kind of logical since they were non-identical twins... then again Historia was shorter so what the heck.  
  
_Taking measures to ensure your... cooperation. -Annie said.  
  
_Yeah, i mean this is important for us! -Historia followed, hands on her hips- You should be grateful we're willing to go this far to help you!  
  
_Looks like you're the ones helping yourselves some... me! -he replied, and Annie giggled.  
  
_I love your sense of humour. -she said and looked at her sister- Is that a point too or...?  
  
_Sex only! This is a purely physical match! -the petite blonde clarified- So... who goes first? (Y/n)?  
  
_How about "none" and you let me go? -he suggested bitterly.  
  
The blondes shared a glance and stuck a fist forward.  
  
_Best of three? -Annie asked.  
  
_Best of one. -Historia answered and her sister nodded grimly.  
  
_Rock, paper, scissors! -they said at unison.  
  
The long haired girl hopped in joy, while the other stared in dismay at her hand making the "paper" sign.  
  
_You always go with that first. -Historia pointed climbing on the bed- I get to go first!  
  
She readily climbed on the mattress, the young man retreating as she did and earning an exasperated sigh from her; the blonde gave him a stern glance and knelt, dick pulsing visibly.  
  
_Oh come on don't be a pussy and let me do this! -she chastised him- Just get over here!  
  
_I told you i'm not a bottom! -he complained.

_Have you even bottomed before? -Annie asked.  
  
_Once with Sasha. -he confessed and their eyes bulged- We wanted to try reversing roles, but we didn't like it much... ended up switching half way.  
  
_She took your first time and didn't even do it right? -said the blonde on the bed- Lazy bitch!  
  
_What a cunt. -her sister agreed.  
  
_Yeah, so let me go. -he pleaded, but Historia shook her head.  
  
_Oh no, you aren't slipping away from us. Don't worry, i know what i have to do... just relax and let me take care of you, okay?  
  
He wasn't exactly okay with it but didn't want to get his ass kicked so he let out a long suffering sigh and laid on his back; Historia grinned widely and quickly set between his legs, rubbing her palm on his flaccid penis.  
  
_I see you're not exactly thrilled by the idea. -she purred- Let's change that point of view.  
  
Her fingers brushed his puckered hole, (Y/n) flinching a bit when she gently pushed a digit in and clenched by instinct; the small blonde hummed low, massaging his member slowly to stimulate it, smiling when it began to pulse.  
  
_Relax, it'll feel good in no time. Didn't Sasha do this? -she asked and he denied- No wonder you didn't like it... she needed to prepare you, specially for your first try.  
  
A second finger slid in but this time he didn't recoil, focusing on the strange but not unpleasant sensation of them moving inside him, stretching him little by little; suddenly her points hooked right on his prostate and he squirmed, a sudden moan escaping his mouth he immediately stifled in shame.  
  
_No, don't hold back. -she said with a hungry smile- Let Annie hear how much you like it.  
  
She pressed again and he bucked his hips moaning again, his member growing stiff while the other blonde watched fixedly from the side, arms crossed; Historia chuckled and kept scissoring her fingers until she juged him loose enough and took them out, pushing her glans insistently on his entrance.  
  
Her mouth opened in a pleasured moan when her cock began sinking in (Y/n), the male gasping and tensing slightly yet not moving to stop her; the girl held him by the waist and kept pressing to the point of having her crotch against his ass before finally pulling back and shoving it in again with a smack. He panted, eyes closed and arching a bit when she pumped in him with long thrusts, her hot shaft pulsing in his bowels; the blonde whimpered happily when he clamped around her hard member every time she pushed in.  
  
_Oh yeah baby, swallow my cock just like that! -she moaned- You feel great!  
  
Her nimble fingers grasped his erection and stroked matching the rythm of her bucking, making the man hum and look at her with need; a cocky smile showed on her face when he started leaking pre on his abs and her hand as she masturbated him.  
  
_I see you like my attentions (Y/n). -she purred- If you choose me i'll have you like this every day... make you feel good with my cock in your handsome butt.  
  
To emphasize her words she bumped harder into him, her cock spearing him deep and fast getting a high pitched whine from him she relished in; spurred by his reaction Historia increased the speed, ramming nonstop as her hand worked his erection quicker.

_Oh yes, i c-can feel you're clooose! -she said moaning- Your cock is throbbing like crazy and mine too!  
  
Unable to hold longer she slammed madly on him, pushing herself to the limit while her hand worked feverishly on him until she let out a scream and smashed against (Y/n), cock shooting inside him; each spurt was marked with a pump against the man, the girl biting her lip at seeing his cum splattered on his abs by his orgasm.  
  
_Oh, you loved it didn't you? -she cooed and looked at her sister- Think you can do better Annie?  
  
Said blonde huffed, getting on the bed as the other pulled out of him with a sigh and sat on the side; the pointy nosed girl brushed his cheek and placed a kiss on his lips he relaxed at.  
  
_You made him cum, big deal. -she whispered- You used your hand to boot... let me show you how it's done.  
  
Annie went down, smooching her way down until she reached his belly and proceeded to lick all his cum off, giving her sister a smug glance.  
  
_Watch and learn sis. -she said- This is how you please your man...  
  
She made him turn around, laying on top of him and humping on his back slowly, with sinuous movements while placing tons of small kisses on his back; her slim fingers brushed his toned body as her rock hard erection slid on his butt, gasping when her balls hit on his lower cheeks.  
  
Annie rose a bit to align her cock with his entrance and gently nudging until she went past his ring, pushing on constant but softly through him; the blonde panted as she moved, delighted in his little moans as he shook with every bit of dick going inside his ass. Once she was fully in the girl hugged him tenderly and started slapping her crotch on him, wet noises marking each hit she made while he moaned on the pillow; with a chuckle and a kiss on his back the blonde glanced at her sister.  
  
_See? He likes it soft and kind... you were a bit too rough for his second time. -she said confident- I think i have him in the bag sis.  
  
To prove her point she gave a harder thrust, making the male squirm under her as she began to up the pace, bucking her hips faster and panting when her length sunk in his warmth; soon enough Annie was driving herself in full force, his whimpering egging her on as (Y/n) rubbed on the sheets eager to cum.  
  
Historia suddenly jumped on the bed, kneeling beside his head and holding her half hard dong out for him; her sister slowed the pace and shot her a warning glare.  
  
_What are you doing sis? -she growled- I'm not done yet!  
  
_I know, i just need him to suck me a bit so i can get fully hard!  
  
_That's cheating! -the other replied, anger making her slam on him.  
  
_No it's not! You'd do it if he was your boyfriend, right?  
  
Annie narrowed her eyes at her, but after some moments she relaxed and nodded with a strange smile.  
  
_Fine, do it. But don't complain if i use his help when you're doing him.  
  
_Whatever. -she said before using a more tender tone- (Y/n), sweetheart? Here suck me a little, will you? Please?  
  
He barely glanced at her then opened his mouth, the blonde putting her member in gently to let him suckle on Historia's veiny cock; (Y/n) hummed as he did, trembling with Annie's swift fucking, the blonde losing some composure at seeing him blow her sister.

Decided to prove herself superior the girl rammed on him mercilessly, all trace of gentleness replaced by some fierce thrusting that made him buck harder on the mattress; her sister rose an eyebrow at the sudden display and giggled.  
  
_Weren't you going soft on him? -she asked amused.  
  
_At the start. -she replied with a snarl- Now he's more than ready to take it all.  
  
Joining word and deed Annie held (Y/n) by the shoulders, closing her eyes as her fucking turned into animalistic frenzy; her length went almost fully outside before slamming back in, throbbing with the need of release and his muffled moans, Historia panting as she shoved her cock in his throat gagging him.  
  
The nosy blonde felt her climax dangerously close so she put all her strength on the next thrusts, fucking him savagely until he suddenly clenched around her length and she screamed; Annie went stiff against (Y/n), cock held in a death grip as her semen spilled in the man's insides while he whimpered still sucking the other sister, shaking as he stained the sheets white.  
  
With a triumphant sigh she pulled out, still somewhat hard despite the strong orgasm and watching in delight at the cum string going from his reddened hole to her dick; Annie smiled satisfied as she moved to kneel on the other side of his head, rubbing her package on (Y/n)'s face.  
  
_Mine too baby, use that nice mouth of yours! -she begged as he turned on his back to lick her.  
  
_Not gonna wait till i'm done, are you? -Historia asked.  
  
Her sister huffed a laugh and threw a challenging look at her as she placed her testicles on his lips, licking her own.  
  
_Come on, suck on... yes, like that! -she panted when he engulfed on of her balls- Do you feel them pulse? They're full of warm cum just for you (Y/n), all you have to do is choose me.  
  
_Don't listen to her dear, here's your treat! -the other cooed, poking his cheek with her glans and he turned to her- Yes baby, suck it! I'll give you lots of yummy milk, don't you love that?  
  
The sisters spent the next minutes competing to get the most attention from him, his focus shifting from one hardening member to the other; he licked, sucked and kissed everywhere earning happy noises from them until the duo was hard and ready to go on.  
  
_Time for round two sis! -Historia announced- Rock, paper scissors again?  
  
_I think he'll be able to decide whom he likes more now, Hissy. -she said- Go on, tell us who gets to fuck you now (Y/n).  
  
The man's eyes went from one blonde to the other, belly growing warmer as he relived their affections and his mind clouded with desire; his mouth showed a half smile when he finally decided.  
  
_Both.  
  
The others stared at him in confusion, glancing at each other before Historia spoke.  
  
_What?  
  
_I can't pick one. -he explained- So i choose both.  
  
_So... one in your ass and the other in your mouth? -Annie guessed but he denied.  
  
_No. The two of you... at the same time. -he pointed down- Here.

The sisters looked at each other in shock, swallowing thickly before eyeing him with some hesitation.  
  
_Are you... are you sure of it? -Annie asked in an anxious whisper- Can you take both of our cocks in?  
  
_Well, now i think of it maybe i'm not ready for-  
  
_Oh yes he totally can! -Historia said enthusiastically sliding and pressing her body against his- Absolutely, utterly certain he can! There's no doubt of it!  
  
Her sister gave him a last glance before following the petite blonde's example and lying against his back, pulsing eagerly against his entrance while ocassionaly rubbing on the other girl's dick; for her part Historia's breathing was excited as she held her erection against his hole, twitching as she pushed upwards mirrored by her sister on the other side.  
  
Low grunts filled the room as sweat ran down their bodies as both girls pressed against him, spurred when his ring began to give in and their glans started to probe his ass; the blondes trembled, gathering all their resolve to keep going while he panted and took sharp breaths as the two cocks began to enter him, sliding against each other. His leg rose above Historia's to give her better access and the short girl buried her face in his chest as she thrusted repeatedly, driving her member deeper while Annie stopped every few seconds to regain her breath before pushing again; once they got half way in the duo started pumping pausedly one after the other, throbbing at his warmth and the mutual frotting inside him.  
  
As their cocks got more and more lubed with his juices the blondes began to speed up, shoving more of their lengths in his ass while (Y/n) whimpered and panted at the combined thicknesses spreading his asshole; the girls snarled biting his skin, fighting the urge to cum with all their resolve as their members buried deeper in the male's butt. Soon they were slapping balls together with a sloppy noise, hips bucking faster against him, whispering his name while the man whined at having two hard dicks ramming inside while his own erection pulsed against Historia's flat belly.  
  
Suddenly Annie held him by the chest and started slamming even faster, her sister grabbing his hips tightly as she too increased her speed; the twins felt the climax nearing and abandoned all control, shoving as quick and strong as their bodies ignored all the fatigue to fuck (Y/n) hard and deep. He gritted his teeth and moaned long and high when the duo's panting turned into frenzied snarling as they reached the breaking point and gave a simultaneous scream; he shouted as well when the blondes rammed their cocks to the root and their cum shot violently inside him, as if competing to see who filled him the most.  
  
The three of them remained tense for a minute, taking deep breaths as they gradually relaxed and the girls pulled out of him; a copious amount of semen leaked from his abused hole and (Y/n) covered his face, sighing long and tired but also satisfied.  
  
_So this is what bottoming's like when it's well done? -he mumbled- Not gonna lie, it felt awesome.  
  
_Yeah. -Historia agreed- That last request was pretty bold too. I loved it.  
  
_Me too. -Annie said- So... what do you think sis?  
  
_Of our competition? -she hummed looking at the ceiling- Now you mention it, it was pretty dumb although i don't dislike the result. What do we do then? I just can't give up on his ass now... not that i ever planned to.  
  
_Me neither. -her sister confessed while he glanced from one to the other- Wanna share then?  
  
_What? -he asked while the other blonde nodded happily.  
  
_Yep, sounds fine to me. Let's just have him for us both... this is going to be the neighbourhood's gossip for quite a while you know.  
  
_Dad's gonna be mad when he finds out.  
  
_Not that he can stop us anyways.  
  
_Nope.

_You do realize i'm still here, right? - (Y/n) said- Listening to all you say?  
  
They chuckled and snuggled into him, resting their heads on his chest and closing their eyes.  
  
_Don't worry about the scheduling, we'll find a way to divide your time so you can be with us. -Annie said yawning softly.  
  
_Do we have to though? -her sister asked- Can't we just date together?  
  
_Yes but not always, i want to take him to some places just the two of us. And i know you want to visit the botanical gardens with him, and i always get bored there.  
  
_Oh right.  
  
_Wait you two! -he said with some indignation- You can't just decide what you're doing with me like that.  
  
_Can. And did. -Annie said- Come back on Monday, we'll be waiting for you.  
  
_Why do you think i...?  
  
_We'll fuck you on the couch. -Historia mumbled- Dibs on his dick.  
  
_Booty's mine then. -her sister agreed- Come in the afternoon, we'll be alone.  
  
_You won't give me a chance to back down, will you?  
  
_Would you take it? -both asked in unison.  
  
_Ugh... no. Well played.  
  
They giggled and he rolled his eyes hugging them closer. At least they stopped fighting, right?  
  
_My cock still felt better, didn't it? -Historia asked.  
  
_No way. You saw how i made him squirm.  
  
_I made him nut faster!  
  
_Well he came harder with me!  
  
_Nosey!  
  
_Baby ant!  
  
(Y/n) sighed. Some things never change.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i'll begin the Yandere-ish thing with Ymir in mind, then see what girls i haven't written about.
> 
> Hey, now i think of it i haven't seen many works featuring Jean's mom... muehehehehe


	22. Ymir x Reader: Her only one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big muscular Ymir x Reader. Quite yandere, although no one dies. Steamy and long just like her dong. Mary is a fictional non descript character, i didn't want to cuck one of the girls.
> 
> I'll do that in the next chapter 😈.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda long andnthe mind breaking/ending might be a bit rushed, but i didn't want it to turn into a damn thesis, specially when i don't know if i'll return to this story in particular. Have fun reading!

"I'll arrive in a couple hours."  
  
"Want me to pick u up?"  
  
"Nah i'll get a taxi, i wanna meet at ur place"  
  
"Can't wait 4 it. Been 2 long"  
  
"<3"  
  
(Y/n) stood from the couch when he heard a knock on his door, his girlfriend Mary poking from the kitchen and following him as he went to open eager to finally see his old friend for the first time in years; someone he'd been in touch with somewhat regularly despite living cities away, chatting from time to time until a few weeks before she'd called saying she had a work offer in the town and asking for recommendations of where to stay a couple days.  
  
Always generous, the man had offered to let her stay in his house until she found a place to rent, which Ymir had happily accepted agreeing to simply sleep on the living on an extra matress he had; Mary had her reservations about her comfort but her voice on the phone had eased all her worries.  
  
_It's no bother for me. -she'd said- I'd love to spend some time with you, i haven't seen my friend in years... sleeping on the floor will be like when i stayed in his house back then.  
  
And now she'd finally arrived, although the woman always found it strange Ymir never shared photos of herself, her boyfriend saying she'd always been shy about that issue; all she knew was from the description and a couple pictures of them he had as childhood memories: they showed a lanky, thin freckled girl smiling softly and clinging to his arm. However, (Y/n) told her Ymir had taken to exercise some years ago, apparently still doing it on the present.  
  
_Hey Ymir, is that you? -he asked before opening.  
  
_Yeah, it's me! Open you jackass, i'm dying to see you! -an eager and also playful voice said.  
  
He grinned and obliged, but the words he was about to say died in his throat, Mary gaping at his side at the sight they met.  
  
The skinny girl with unkempt hair had vanished completely, replaced by a woman over two meters tall, easily two heads taller than him, her body looking like she was sculpted in granite: her arms were thick and bulged with muscles, her t-shirt sticking to her ripped physique letting them notice the rock hard abs going down to her strong, muscular thighs and to their incredulity a remarkably big bulge on her crotch; she had transformed into the apex of fitness, her firm breasts right before the man's face when she laughed and crushed him into a happy hug.  
  
_Oh my God i missed you so much! -she said moved, the man finally reacting to pat her back.  
  
_Me too Ymir... i... damn you've grown like a tree!  
  
She let out a good natured chuckle and lifted him with ease, looking him in the eye kindly.  
  
_All thanks to hard work and your support. -she said- You encouraged me when i doubted of my ability to keep going, and because of it i got where i am!  
  
_Oh, i see. Well... could you put me down? I'm sure my girlfriend wants to greet you too.  
  
Mary blinked at the vision she had, giggling joyfully when the huge woman gave her a more gentle hug, patting the muscles in her arm.  
  
_I'm Mary, it's a pleasure! -she said ogling at her- My, you really surprised us Ymir! You're huge!  
  
_Heh, what can i say? I got a good growth spurt.

(Y/n) coughed slightly and motioned her in, the tall brunette carrying her bags easily despite the clear weight they showed to have, a metallic noise of weights with the rustling of clothes and whatnot.  
  
_Your boyfriend told me quite some things about you, you know? -Ymir said to the other woman- He's always spoke of you with love, he's a great guy.  
  
_Yes, he is. -she replied, not taking her eyes off her- Very kind and attentive.  
  
_I have the mattress here and some sheets as well. -he said pointing- You can leave your things over there and we'll find them a place tomorrow... we have lots to talk about.  
  
She grinned and nodded enthusiastically, leaving her belongings on a corner and sitting on the couch; the man left to get something to drink from the fridge while Mary sat at their guest's side, eyeing her up and down.  
  
_I know you must get this often, but your body is impressive! You must have lots of admirers, right? You look like you could compete in the Olympics!  
  
_Kinda. -she said shrugging- Some people like to train with me, and i practice weigt lifting and athletics, javelin throwing and that stuff. I've had offers to do it professionally but i don't know if i should.  
  
_You totally should! -Mary encouraged- There's no way you'll lose, you look...  
  
_Imposing. - (Y/n) said coming back with a tray with drinks- And i second her opinion, i'd love to see you participate in competitions, i think you could go far.  
  
_Aw, you two are so sweet! Maybe i'll give it a chance.  
  
They laughed together and spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out, talking about (Y/n) and Ymir's friendship and the freckled woman's life until then; time flew fast as they chatted, and the man's eyes widened when he looked at the hour and realized how late it was.  
  
_Damn, i didn't notice the time! -he said surprised- Sorry to leave you like this girls but i need to get up early tomorrow for work. Um, Mary?  
  
_I'll stay a little longer before going home. -she said a bit anxiously- I want to talk a bit more with Ymir if you don't mind.  
  
_No problem. -he said handing his friend a key- This is for you so you can come and go without problems. See you in the morning!  
  
_Good night! -they said, resuming their talk.  
  
He went to his bedroom, undressed and readied to sleep with a satisfied smile after their meeting; it was good to see her again after so long, and to find out Ymir shed her shy, awkward past self to become this amazing being she was now. She had certainly grown... perhaps a bit too much if Mary's repeated glances at her body were any sign; he scolded himself for that thought and got under the sheets. The next day he needed to be refreshed for work...  
  
He woke up suddenly not long after falling asleep, unsure of what had startled him and looking around the room, when a noise from outside caught his attention, brief but high pitched; with slight apprehension he left the bed, opening the bedroom's door and listening until he heard it again: soft moaning, in the living's direction.

Clenching his fists and breathing heavily he approached slowly, seeing the lights were still on and listening as the noises became louder, yet still sounded muffled; he carefully poked his head around the corner and felt his heart shrink at the sight.  
  
Mary laid on the mattress, completely naked and squirming under Ymir who held her with a hand on her mouth and another on her pussy, her thick fingers sinking in her with a wet noise, juices leaking profusely; the freckled woman was topless, her perfect breasts rising fast as she breathed anxiously, masturbating his girlfriend hard while a big poking tent was clearly seen on her pants.  
  
_Look at you, shameless bitch. -Ymir hissed, shoving her fingers in- "I want to talk a bit longer with Ymir"... yeah right. Think i didn't notice the way you looked at me? Heh... you little slut.  
  
The smaller woman shook, toes curling in pleasure as the other handled her roughly, licking the fingers pressing on her lips; the brunette slapped her vagina and she shook with another moan, babbling as her body heated up.  
  
_Think you can handle me don't you? He's not enough for a bitch like you, is that the issue?  
  
_I... i just want to try it once...  
  
_Yeah, sure. -Ymir said- Just once... whores like you think i live to fuck'em. You don't have any shame.  
  
She let go of her sex to pull her pants and underwear down, and both (Y/n) and Mary stared in disbelief: between her legs a monstrous cock pulsed, long enough to go past a man's elbow and with the thickness of a horse's, growing hard and erect before their eyes.  
  
_Y-Ymir please. -Mary asked gulping- Go easy on me alright? I don't think i can fit it in whole, fuck i don't know if i'll fit half of it.  
  
_Having second thoughts eh? How curious, you didn't hesitate to ask me to fuck you not even five minutes after (Y/n) left. -she replied smugly- You didn't even try to tempt me somewhere else, you just went and cheated on him... and that pisses me off!  
  
Without warning the muscular female turned the other around on her belly, pinning her down with her weight and clamping her big hand on her mouth, holding her humongous erection against her labia and pushing; Mary panicked and tried to shake her off in vain when her pussy spread painfully as Ymir huffed and snarled, driving her member deeper with another thrust.  
  
_You don't even care for him, you slut! -she spat- He's the kindest, more honest man i've ever known but to you it means nothing! And because of that you mean nothing to me! You stupid fucktoy!  
  
Her strong hand gripped her waist and Ymir rammed against her with a small roar, Mary screaming and twisting in agony when her veiny cock impaled her brutally; even (Y/n) jolted when the freckled's crotch slammed on the woman, a cold chill running down his spine when a tearing noise reached his ears. The one pinned down cried as Ymir started humping her, scratching the floor as she futilely tried to escape her iron grasp.  
  
_Every woman i met tried to seduce me barely two phrases in. -Ymir growled over her pained whining, marking her next words with a violent slam- Every. Single. One. But (Y/n)? He was with me when i was nobody... when everyone else thought of me as a freak, he was my friend! And you want to hurt him! I hate you!  
  
Her ramming continued, Mary squealing in suffering as she skewered her without a care until the raped woman caught sight of him poking from the corner and stretched a hand out begging for help; the assailant didn't notice it, busy smashing her dick inside her.

_You are all the same! Sluts pretending to be decent! Only i know what's loving someone, and yet i was willing to let you have him... what a mistake, thinking you were different! This is your punishment, i'll ruin you like i ruined all others!  
  
Ymir rammed once more, shoving as deep as she could making Mary scream into her hand, the weaker female arching then falling loosely, eyes rolled upwards; Ymir looked at her, breathing laboriously, and let go with a huff.  
  
_Fainted. Stupid bitch, thinking i'd cum for her. -she mumbled pulling out, her member covered in slime and stains of blood- Serves you right.  
  
Only then she spotted the man, pale and shaking on the living's entrance, and the strong woman found herself trembling a bit as she glanced at the broken female on the mattress.  
  
_ (Y/n) i... i can explain... this whore, she... (Y/n)!  
  
He turned tail and ran, chased by the huge woman who swiftly got a hold of his arm and pulled him into a hug he struggled against, trying her best to calm him down.  
  
_Please listen to me, you have to understand! -she said panicking- That bitch was going to hurt you! She deserves what happened to her!  
  
_Let... me go! -he huffed terrified- Don't touch me!  
  
_No... no don't be afraid of me! -she shrieked, fear tingling her voice- Not you!  
  
Her arm surrounded his neck, pressing on his veins as he clawed tried to free himself while she mumbled his name softly, as if speaking to a little child.  
  
_Shhhhh, no more fighting. -she whispered as he lost consciousness- You'll understand... i'll make you understand.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly, head clearing up suddenly when his eyes saw the clothes binding his wrists and ankles, his surprised yelp muffled by the cloth gagging him; he tried to sit up and saw Mary still passed out sitting on a corner, tied and muffled like him.  
  
(Y/n) looked around searching for something that could help him when the Ymir entered the room, wiping her powerful member with a towel she threw aside to climb on the bed looking at him warmly as he retreated to the other end, staring fearfully; her smile wavered a bit but she quickly recovered, stretching a hand out to brush his thigh while shushing his fearful noises.  
  
_It's okay, i won't hurt you. -she whispered tenderly, closing in and hugging the terrified man- I'd never hurt you, i... i love you. I love you.  
  
She rested her chin on his shoulder inhaling his scent and humming happily, then carefully making him lay on his back; her fingers caressed his flat belly and further down, stopping right above his flaccid member where Ymir finally showed hesitation. She eyed him, smiling softly before barely brushing his member with an adoring whimper and leaning to kiss his stomach as she gently caressed his manhood.  
  
_You are so handsome... -she said shyly- I never dared to say it before because... because i knew i was ugly.  
  
He simply stared at her confused yet a bit less fearful, hoping her promise of not hurting him was true and glancing at Mary then around the room from time to time; for her part the woman gulped and cautiously took the gag off his mouth, hovering above as her heart beat like a drum in her chest before slowly, little by little nearing her lips to his and pressing a chaste kiss on (Y/n), who remained still until she felt a bit braver after some seconds and started nibbling on his lip.  
  
Ymir's excitement rose and she stuck her tongue out, the man letting her in to avoid angering her and earning a joyous little moan from her when she held his face to smooch him eagerly, her third leg beginning to grow slowly against his thigh; he noticed and started breathing faster, which unfortunately only spurred her efforts.

She finally broke the kiss panting heavily, cheeks red and eyes bright when she looked at him while the man took deep breaths, her intensity surprising him; the freckled bodybuilder giggled happily and hugged herself in delight.  
  
_I did it i kissed you! -she said knelt on the bed and bouncing- I can't believe it, after so long! I've never kissed anyone else than you, you know?  
  
_Really? -he said frowning, caught by surprise at the confession.  
  
His question however affected her clearly, her smile vanishing as the muscular female straightened on her spot looking away nervously.  
  
_Well, there was this one girl... a bitch just like the others... -she mumbled ashamed- She tried to sneak in my apartment asking to borrow something and then tried to... to kiss me but only reached my cheek... she laughed, said she liked that i played hard... but i wasn't playing!  
  
Her fists clenched in anger, muscles tensing as her eyes turned harsh and her teeth showed in a feral grimace.  
  
_I slapped her, told her she was a whore and i hated whores! She left, and never bothered me again. -her face turned hesitant, almost begging as she loomed above him- It was on the cheek i swear! It meant nothing! None of them meant nothing to me! I swear it!  
  
_Okay okay, i believe you! -he said alarmed and she luckily calmed down- Why did you tie me like this Ymir?  
  
_I... i need it to prepare you. -she whispered, brushing his lips with a finger- I know my size is scary but i promise i'll use all my knowledge to make sure my cock doesn't hurt you... i'll win your heart tonight (Y/n). And we will be happy together just as i dreamt.  
  
She left him to take a bottle from the nightstand he hadn't noticed, uncorking it and pouring its contents on her big hand while humming before smearing it on her palm and fingers.  
  
_I brought this lube with me, just in case something like this happened... not that i planned for this to happen! I just had a hunch your girl could be a whore, and i was fortunately right.  
  
Ymir proceeded to spoon him, holding him closer with an arm while her lubed fingers stroked his rear's hole, the woman kissing his head tenderly as she massaged his entrance before gently slipping a finger inside; yet despite her gentleness they were quite thick, making him jolt a bit and hiss softly.  
  
_It's fine baby, relax. -she cooed brushing her thigh on his- Just relax and let it in... good boy.  
  
He tried to obey if only to lessen the foul initial sensation, the cold lube warming quickly inside him as her digit circled and sunk to its base; after a short while the freckled amazon inserted a second one and he let out a sharp sigh she chuckled at, at least until they heard a weak whimper and saw Mary open her eyes drowsily; the woman let out a cry, closing her legs when her vagina stung hard from the prior abuse while Ymir got off from the bed to near her, causing her victim to shriek on the gag and try to crawl away only to he roughly grabbed by her hair.  
  
_So you're up, huh? -she said coldly- Good timing bitch, cause i want you to watch. I want you to see how i steal the best man you could have hoped to find, all because he saw you are only a dick starved slut.  
  
Mary whimpered and shrunk closing her eyes, which in turn made the other even angrier.  
  
_I said watch, you brainless idiot! -she snarled lifting a fist- Open those eyes or i'll...  
  
_Ymir stop!  
  
She froze, looking at him in surprise and letting the other woman go as she blinked at (Y/n) in confusion.

_Do you still care about her? -she asked incredulously- After what she did? Cheating on you, spitting on your good intentions to get my dick? Why?!  
  
Her last question was pretty aggressive and he realized he had to be careful with what he said, so he licked his lips in thought and eyed his (now ex) girlfriend trying to look and sound distant.  
  
_I don't. I'm done with this bitch.  
  
He felt a mix of guilt, excitement and dark glee at Mary's shocked expression; he didn't want her to be hurt, but also couldn't forget what he'd seen and heard... it was confusing so he stopped looking at her to focus on the strong woman staring at him.  
  
_I just don't want you to get your hands dirty if we're going to... be intimate. Not for someone as worthless as she, so come back to the bed, okay?  
  
The young freckled woman glanced at the one on the floor, then back at him and nodded.  
  
_You got lucky bitch. -she said- But i repeat: open those dick seeker eyes, and watch... or else.  
  
Sobbing Mary obeyed and fixed her stare on (Y/n) as Ymir walked back to the man, kneeling in front him to untie his legs and bending over to kiss once more as she resumed her fingering of his ass; this time she searched until she found his sensitive prostate and pressed hard on it, making him throw his head back and scream as she teased him smiling widely.  
  
_Oh yes, enjoy it baby. See how good you feel from my fingers? It's nothing compared to my cock. -she purred- I'll fuck you like no one has or ever will, filling you up with my thick meat until you cry in pleasure and then cum, cum like a horse to pour all my sticky, yummy love inside you...  
  
Unable to hold back she clashed her mouth on his, growling in domination while her hardening monster rubbed on his erection, the man flinching when she lowered a bit and her glans poked his entrance but couldn't move away, pinned under her strong body; however she stopped the bucking of her hips to straddle him, a tender look on her eyes.  
  
_But my dong isn't the only thing you're enjoying from me. -she said blushing- I... i have a gift for you.  
  
Rubbing her concealed vagina on his hard on Ymir bit her lip and lifted from him, grasping his member to align it against her wet entrance and squatting slowly; little after he entered her she whimpered and shook, not stopping until she managed to sit on him and let out a happy moan. A single tear fell down her cheek and Ymir looked at him sniffling, covering her smirk in embarrassment while (Y/n) stared at her; the bodybuilder's chest moved rapidly as she breathed, her cock hard and leaking on his chest when she moved upwards to let him see the thin stream of blood staining his member.  
  
_Surprise! -she said giggling- I-it hurt a little, but i don't mind (Y/n), i saved it for you and am so happy, so so...  
  
Ymir leant on him to eat his mouth anxiously, grunting in pure desire as she slammed her pussy on him, her tight walls clenching on his erection while her powerful member pulsed, pressed between them; the woman kissed him desperately, pouring all her pent up need on each smack of her crotch against his, her deep moaning echoed by (Y/n)'s as he reluctantly grew hotter with each passing second.

She swiftly undid the bindings on his wrists, leaving him free to move as her intense fucking drove him over the limit and (Y/n) came inside her with a loud moan, the woman still slamming as he spurted and grunting low when her seed shot suddenly, staining his chest and face with thick strands of cum; her muscles wringed him to get every drop of semen out as she panted, licking his face clean of her cum and slipping her tongue in his mouth, moaning as he swallowed her thick milk.  
  
_Yes... yes! -she said adoringly- I love you, i love you so much! (Y/n) i love you!  
  
The huge woman got off him and turned him on all fours, holding him in place by the back of his neck as she spilled a good deal of lube on her cock and placed the tip on his loosened entrance, pushing forward to sink in him; he groaned, arching as the brunette huffed and drove herself deeper, sweat running down her sculpted body, gripping her erection tightly to guide it inside the only object of her desire.  
  
(Y/n) whimpered as her enormity carved its way in, the pain coming together with a searing heat that filled him, her strong hand rubbing his back and butt as her meat went in sluggishly; she summoned all her willpower to move slowly until her whole penis was in him and let out a happy laugh while the man struggled with the length rearranging his bowels. The freckled bodybuilder licked her lips and pulled back a bit to buck on him, the male's high pitched whining spurring her to start fucking; by the third thrust he was burying his face on the mattress biting the sheets as her dong pierced him relentlessly, thick and hot to the point of making him shake wholly.  
  
Ymir saw him bow down with his ass up for her to fuck and her self control shattered, grabbing on his shoulders to move her hips back and forth hard making him scream and clench on her madly; every noise he made was music for her ears, every time she penetrated her heart flew to the skies and Ymir smiled possessively when she leant down to grind on him, licking his ear as he struggled to take her inhumanly big dick.  
  
_I'm going to fuck you like this every day, my love. -she panted, cock twitching inside him- I'll impale you with this fat dong until you are pregnant with my futa cum and i with yours. We'll be a happy family, forever and ever.  
  
She started to pump in him from that position, rising her waist as much as she could while hugging him and then slamming down on him; (Y/n) opened his mouth, only able to let out strangled gasps as her giant prick pushed his insides mercilessly, a spark running through him when her huge heavy balls slapped on his loudly.  
  
Her panting grew deeper, turning into feral snarls he listened to with fear as her fucking became more intense and she pulsed so hard it felt like a second heart beat in his rear when she suddenly sped up; (Y/n) screamed biting the sheets when her thrusting turned unbearably strong, crying desperately on the verge of fainting.  
  
_Be... be strong dear! -she begged him between moans- I'm... almost there... don't give up!  
  
She arched above him, a victorious roar emanating from her throat when she smashed her cock inside and shot her load with strong spurts, her fertile seed spilling hot and thick in his bowels; the man shook breathing raggedly as she throbbed nonstop, then felt her big hands turn his face to look at him lovingly from above.  
  
_We did it. -she whispered, tears of joy matching his pained ones- I'm so proud of you, taking it all... my love i'll never forget this.  
  
Ymir leant on the exhausted male, kissing with devotion as she pulled out and her soupy cum started to leak when she once more turned him on his back and lifted him as she sat on the bed; the woman kissed and licked all over his chest and mouth, her still hard cock resting on the crack of his butt as she showered him with care.  
  
_We're not done yet darling. -she told him with a chuckle- I crave you so much... remember when you sent me those pictures you and your friends took on the beach? I masturbated to those a dozen times just on that day.

She lifted him with ease and drove him down slow but steadily, his loose hole now taking her girth with less trouble yet tight enough to make her gasp as he swallowed her, squirming and grimacing; the man held on her shoulders, hissing as she buried inside to the hilt and hugged him, taking his mouth in a feverish, wet smooching session and her hands grabbed him by the ass to make him bounce on her huge shaft.  
  
(Y/n) whined in her mouth and she giggled in response, her strong arms working to get him skewered on the humongous lump he sat on; his body grew hotter with each pump, resistance broken by her relentless fucking and imposing strength, dominated by the thirsty female and charmed by her overwhelming display of love for him in a mixture of tender care with possessive aggression and overbearing sexuality.  
  
Her tongue wiggled in his mouth, eager to taste him while he bounced on her lap like a child, his slim body all for her to take and devour; the notion turned her wild, quickening her movements to the point he sunk his nails on her shoulders. Ymir growled satisfied and fell on the mattress, the man on top whining high in the kiss as she held him by the nape; he trembled in need and pain when she rammed from below, her mighty cock shoving in and out at a fast pace anxious to break him further.  
  
The bodybuilder snarled against his lips dying to mark him as hers again and smashing her dick in violently, making him throw his head back with a cry; yet instead of asking her to stop he began shaking his hips against her hardness, moaning deep and feral.  
  
_Ymir... -he babbled- Ymir! So... big...!  
  
Her eyes sparkled with mad joy and clashed her mouth on his once more, rolling over to pin him under her and thrusting brutally, Ymir's strong thighs and hips moving like a battery ram against his defenceless rear; (Y/n) cried and moaned without shame, eagerly welcoming her horse sized member while his beat, hard and leaking against her sculpted abdominals as she pummeled him into oblivion.  
  
Ymir's second climax approached fast, the woman torn between the joy of cumming inside her beloved and the feral desire to stay fucking him forever; yet soon her body brought her to reality and the brunette crushed him into a savage hug when she reached her limit and pulled back almost completely to throw herself on him with all her might, the man rising his hips as both came simultaneously, shouting as their creamy loads exploded.  
  
She pulled out after a while, admiring the sight of him with his eyes unfocused and lips swollen and red turned into a blissful smile; her smile however vanished into a despective look when she got off the bed and walked towards Mary, curled up on the floor, and untied her.  
  
_See that? -she hissed- He's mine, all mine now. Fuck off whore, and don't you dare approach him again or i'll finish what i began today.  
  
The woman crawled away crying and fled, barely taking her time to take her clothes on the living's floor and redressing before leaving the house. They never saw her again.  
  
Satisfied, Ymir returned to bed and made him lay on his belly, feeling her penis pulse and harden once more.  
  
_We still have some conditioning to do love. -she whispered- I want you to get used to my cock, we're doing this quite often from now on.  
  
He smiled and nodded, lifting her ass for her, and she smiled.  
  
_I love you Ymir. -he mumbled.  
  
_I love you too, (Y/n). -she said placing her glans on his hole.  
  
And proceeded to show him how much.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go. Sweet rapey obsessed Ymir.
> 
> On a more serious note, i've been sketching the pilot episode of another reader focused series but set on the Street Fighter universe, with futas too.
> 
> It revolves around the reader contacting an entity that gives him the power of enhanced learning and technique copying, only that he has to have sex with the "teacher" and only works on females.
> 
> What he doesn't tell is it gives them and insta-grow dong (think bible black, but with balls too) and puts them in a sexual heat. It's a more or less linear story, with loosely connected chapters and a lighter and softer setting, with the protagonist slowly growing to like being fucked (or fucking the futas)
> 
> If you guys are interested i'll work on it some more to publish it sooner; it'll slow me a bit down on this, but it has lots of smut too so hey!


	23. Hange x Reader and Mina x Reader: Heroes and villains.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil scientist Hange x reader; muscle and cock growth. Mina's here being the classical damsel in distress... or is she?

Deep underground in a sophisticated looking base a door exploded, blasted by a surge of energy along the pieces of humanoid shaped robots; a young man entered, sporting a black tight suit with blue vein like details on its forearms and shins, blue energy sparkling on his fingers as he looked around breathing heavily... it had been a long and enduring battle from the entrance to the room.  
  
He stood on a walkway on the upper floor of a well lit laboratory, full of expensive looking equipment and huge monitors some of which showed images of his path within the complex, using his powers to destroy machines and obstacles all the same; his attention however focused on the only two people in the room: a middle aged woman with a lab coat and glasses and a young black haired girl with pigtails tied to a chair.  
  
_Mina! -he shouted, jumping down and landing without problem glaring at the other woman- Hange, you better fucking let her go!  
  
_Please be careful! -Carolina begged- She's been watching you fight, sending her minions to weaken you!  
  
_Hello to you too! -the scientist said joyfully- And where are your manners? It's Dr. Zoe you know... i always call you Mega Blast, not (Y/n) even after finding your identity.  
  
The man showed his teeth in a snarling gesture, pointing his hand at her and shooting an energy arrow hitting square on her chest; however instead of falling backwards she barely flinched, smirking as she discarded her coat to show she had a suit similar to his but with small red bulbs on its shoulders and the back of her hands.  
  
_Surprised, dear? -she said chuckling- Please, it was just a matter of time before i managed to recreate and reverse your powers with my technology... and go even further.  
  
She took a small injecting gun from her belt and loaded a small green vial on it grinning evilly; the hero knew it couldn't be anything good so he shot again aiming for it only for her suit to absorb the projectiles without problem.  
  
_You played poorly (Y/n). -she whispered, putting the gun against her neck and pulling the trigger.  
  
Hange let the gun fall grasping her throat smiling madly, huffing like a horse after a long run then falling on her knees with a furious scream; before the couple's eyes her muscles began to twitch and grow, going from normal sized to toned to huge and bulging on seconds. Her suit began to tear, as well as her belt when her size increased and it snapped, falling on the floor beside her while she roared in insane glee; her limbs became thick and powerful, hands holding her damaged suit and simply ripping it off to show her naked body.  
  
(Y/n) and his girlfriend stared in shock when the now towering woman stood, muscles thick and veiny as she surveyed her new acquisitions... including the one that made their eyes bulge when she made a half spin, stretching her arms above her head.  
  
Between her legs a huge cock had appeared, wide and pulsing; she grabbed and shook it with a pleased hum, then giving a soft rub on her heavy looking balls.  
  
_My, it worked perfectly. -she said pleased- This you see with such fixed attention is the result of my investigation: i call it the Titan Serum.  
  
_Titan... is this what you did to those people? -he asked with anger- The mercenaries who attacked this past months... is this what you used on them? 

_That was a mere prototype. -she said waving a hand dismissively- This on the other hand is the perfected version, with permanent changes... much stronger changes.  
  
She swung her hips from side to side, her strong member moving like a pendulum almost hypnotizingly as the villain licked her lips.  
  
_I have something very special in store for you. -she purred giving it a good squeeze- Involving this big bad boy... and your ass.  
  
He eyed her and without a word shot three consecutive blasts at her aiming for the ample chest; she didn't even try to dodge, smiling as her hardened body shrugged the attacks like they were nothing.  
  
_The mercs i sent to the city gave you quite the trouble, didn't they? -Zoe said smugly- You had to resort to fatal force just to stop them, so high was their resilience... and what i used on them can't even compare to what i used on myself.  
  
(Y/n) swallowed, fear briefly shown in his features before he assumed a fighting stance ten meters away from her, studying his surroundings and thinking what to do; he had used much energy on the way there, not to mention he couldn't save Mina nor stop Hange without using more powerful and therefore dangerous attacks.  
  
The scientist seemed content to wait standing with her hands on her hips while he tried to devise a plan; suddenly she crouched and lunged at him, covering the distance in a blink startling him as he wasn't expecting such speed... the mercs he faced had been actually kind of slow.  
  
With a panicked shout he impulsed upwards using a small blast to move out of her reach, but could barely move away when her hand caught his ankle and the buffed woman slammed him on the floor so hard it cracked; he let out a strangled gasp and tried to counter when she swung him above her head to bring his body on the ground again disorienting him with the impact. His resistance to damage ensured he didn't get seriously injured, but the pain and dizziness still were present making him vulnerable when she lifted him by the neck and tore the suit from his body exposing his worked physique; that was enough to clear his mind and he tried a desperate last attack, but without his costume to focus his power he only managed a few weak shots before she pinned him down on the nearby table full of equipment and vials.  
  
He struggled to breathe when she threw her weight on his back, sandwiching him against the table as she ground her cock on his ass and chuckled when it began to grow; the young man tried to push her off but only managed to get an amused laugh from her and she pressed harder, letting him feel her hardness rub on his hole.  
  
_Let him go you bitch! -Mina cried, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks- You're a monster, leave him alone!  
  
_Alone? -she said mockingly- Why would i? Do you have any idea how hot your boyfriend is? I've had my eye on him for quite a while now. And i'm taking him from you with this... and other things.  
  
The evil scientist took a nearby corked vial full of a purple liquid she shook before his face playfully and his eyes widened in recognition; Hange smiled wider when he thrashed harder, vainly trying to break free.  
  
_I see you identify my particular brand of aphrodisiac drug. -she commented with dark glee- Although what circulated in the city was also a weaker version of it, mainly a test to see how humans reacted to a dose. Pretty impressive how it turned them into rutting animals, right? And this one is not only much more effective, it's designed to make you addicted to sexual pleasure... and way more sensitive.  
  
She hugged him with an arm, holding his arms under them to prevent the hero from attempting to destroy the vial and applying pressure to cut his flow of air; a few seconds later he began struggling to inhale, shaking weakly under her as she uncorked the glass container with her teeth and quickly shoved it in his half gaping mouth, using her hand to tilt him upwards and clamping it on his lips to make him swallow.

(Y/n) gagged trying to spit while hearing Mina's desperate cries, half fainted from the lack of oxygen and swallowing the liquid; he didn't hear Zoe's triumphant laugh when she eased the pressure, taking deep breaths and coughing. Then he felt his body begin to warm up, heat proceeding from his stomach and spreading through his whole being making his limbs weak and mind slightly numb; he tried to fight the sensation, but it enveloped him like a heat wave making his crotch and rear tingle.  
  
He gave Hange a fearful look and she grinned, showing her teeth like a hungry wolf before dropping him on the table and watching him try to crawl away, stopping the man with a hand on his waist then pressing the other's fat thumb against his asshole and pushing in; he closed his eyes and cried weakly as she sunk it to the base, the tied girl yelling like a madwoman at Zoe as she fingered her boyfriend with a fascinated look on her face.  
  
_Stop it you bitch! Stop it! Let him go! I'll kill you, i swear i will!  
  
The raven haired female broke into sobs when the villain ignored her, taking her digit out of him to use her tongue on his entrance making him gasp and squirm; Hange teased him nonstop, joyfully licking his twitching ass and giving hard sucks on his pulsing testicles, enjoying his muffled sounds as he tried to hold back.  
  
Huffing and licking her lips Hange stood up, bending her knees a bit to get her crotch in line with his ass and placing her tip on the tight entrance, which immediately twitched softly at her touch while he whimpered and stiffened; unable to hold her raging need the woman pushed, spreading his asshole when her strong hips defeated his weak resistance, the man's organism tainted by the aphrodisiac. (Y/n) cried as she sunk in him, the pain coming in company of a pleasuring jolt running through his being while Zoe panted lustfully, giving small steps forward to get her cock deeper inside; when her hips touched his butt she moaned loudly and began thrusting hard, taking her time between each slam to hear him whine and see how the once heroic fighter trembled as her humongous member was swiftly swallowed by his rear.  
  
_Oh i can see my drug works! -she cooed while pumping in him- Or maybe you're just a closet pervert? Did my big fat cock excite you when you saw it?  
  
He sobbed as Hange pounded him mercilessly, burying her erection fully inside to make him clench around it tightly, the male slamming his fist on the table with a barely suppressed moan; she felt him about to break, shaking and drooling as her thick penis spread his rectum. Zoe knew her newly acquired extra appendage was sensitive and eager to cum which was why she started slowly, but seeing him so willing to fight even then spurred her desire; her hands gripped his waist firmly and the woman thrusted faster, their balls slapping together while she groaned shamelessly and he moved back and forth as her fucking grew in intensity.  
  
She hissed through gritted teeth, her veiny shaft throbbing as her accelerated rythm made her legs weak the closer her orgasm was, unused to the feeling of her own cock and slamming harder; (Y/n) covered his mouth when her brutal smashing got deep moans out of him, the scientist laughing as he tried to muffle the noises.  
  
_Oh shit i'm getting close! -she moaned- Fuck you're too good (Y/n)! Here it comes... take my... seed!

Throwing her head back with a feral smile and drool falling down her chin Hange slammed against him and went stiff, balls visibly pulsing as her cum shot inside the man who arched and clenched his teeth; furious growls escaped his throat as a wave of heat and pleasure invaded him with each spurt of semen, her mighty cock firmly lodged inside his ass.  
  
The woman laughed ecstatic, renewing her thrusts with even more force making the table shake and vials fall with the strength of her hits; (Y/n) scratched its surface gurgling as she ravaged him ruthlessly, her dong as hard and hot as when she started.  
  
_Isn't this thing amazing?! -she said gleefully- I can fuck you endlessly with my new tool and enhanced body darling... and won't stop until you break!  
  
She pulled out of him and turned him on his back, relishing in his fearful, pleading expression as he shook his head in impotence when her thick glans rested on his entrance; with a deep chuckle she held his waist and slammed it in, making him open his eyes and mouth wide, getting a desperate yell mixture of pain and pleasure from the defeated hero.  
  
_I know your body wants to give in. -she purred thrusting deep- To surrender against the pleasure my potent dick gives... do it. I'll let you in a world of relentless sex, serving me as my loyal bodyguard, my right hand and lover.  
  
He whimpered and Hange leant forward catching him into a fierce kiss while ramming nonstop, enjoying the way he tried to briefly push her away before relaxing and answering with his tongue; the scientist giggled in delight and slowed down, caressing all over his body while grinding on his butt.  
  
_Yes, good boy. -she encouraged lovingly- You like it, don't you? Let mommy Hange show you how her big cock fucks you.  
  
She straightened, smiling when his eyes fixed on her crotch as her powerful member went in and out of him, a small bulge protruding on his worked abs when she pushed balls deep; (Y/n) moaned in joy and used his arms to support himself, rising to get a better view of it.  
  
Zoe felt a rush of adrenaline at her victory, hips moving at a steady rythm to make him pant with each pump into his butt, watching in smug confidence how he threw his head back and closed his eyes humming pleasantly; she chuckled and enjoyed the view satisfied with his submission.  
  
Then his eyes opened, determined and harsh and she halted in surprise when he impulsed using his arms, rising a fist crackling with energy aimed right to her head; she barely had time to react, fingers closing on his forearm when he almost made contact with the side of her skull and a bright flash combined with a loud noise made her close her eyes and groan.  
  
Hange shook her head a bit, more surprised than anything at the attack, then eyeing him and chuckling at his resigned expression; so that's what it was... a last display of defiance.  
  
_So you were pretending, huh? -she hissed amused- Well then i'm afraid your little game will cost you dearly... i won't hold back from now on until your mind shatters, brave Mega Blast!  
  
Grabbing him by the hips with one hand and the neck with the other she lifted (Y/n) and slammed him down on her member, making him scream while she laughed maniacally; the scientist impaled him without mercy, shoving her length deep and hard while he clung to the arm she used to choke him.

_Oh, too much for you? -she teased licking his face- Believe me, we haven't even started! I'm going to continue until you beg me to let you drink my...!  
  
A sudden shout caught her attention and she turned to look at her prisoner with arrogance first and incredulous shock after.  
  
_What? -she whispered in disbelief.  
  
Mina knelt on the tattered remains of her suit, injector firmly grasped as she poured a vial of Titan Serum in her veins with a pained expression on her cute features; Hange's eyes widened when she saw a second one already emptied on the floor beside her as her muscles began to bulge and her clothes ripped open. The villain glanced at the ropes she'd tied her with and saw them on the floor, apparently cut clean to set her free despite the girl having no tools to do so; then she noticed they looked a bit burnt and suddenly it clicked, turning her gaze to the now semi-unconscious male on her arms.  
  
The flash and the noise weren't a last desperate attempt to hurt her: it had been a distraction to let him free his girlfriend with a small shot while Zoe focused on him; and now she was faced by an overdosed and raging Mina drooling like a rabid dog as she stared at her full of hate. The scientist could only pull out of her victim and let him fall before the younger woman lunged at her naked as well, throwing a devastating fist.  
  
_LET... -she yelled, emphasizing each word with a punch- GO... OF... MY... BOYFRIEND!!!!  
  
The last blow hit the other square on the face, sending her flying throw the sturdy wall of the laboratory and into and adjacent room; Mina looked at the man breathing laboriously on the floor and her fury peaked, letting out a powerful roar and running after the villain.  
  
(Y/n) fought to remain awoken, rolling on his abdomen and struggling to stand up groaning in a mixture of pain, exhaustion and heat coursing through his being; he held on the table to stay up on shaky legs, the noises of battle coming from further away as Mina and Hange fought savagely. He had to do something, he had to help her! He wasn't expecting Mina to inject herself, only to leave the place somehow and instead she'd endangered herself for his sake... he couldn't fall now.  
  
Limping he walked towards a nearby connection panel and used what little energy he had left to blast it open, staring at the colored wires inside; without his suit he shouldn't try this, but he had to take the risk. For her.  
  
Meanwhile Mina tore robots apart as they threw themselves after her to aid their maker who used the chance to punch her in the jaw, the girl answering with a right hook that made the auburn stumble backwards and fall on her knees; Carolina's double dose gave her even more strength, but Hange knew unless she took time to cool down the younger would collapse soon and be at her mercy.  
  
_Think you can best me and recover your boy? -she said to provoke her- I'll put you in chains to let you see me fuck him!  
  
With a furious scream the other charged at her, Hange evading her jab by ducking and uppercutting Mina then grabbing her by the arm to throw her against the opposite side of the room and into the wall; Carolina stood up instantly, sweat running down her granite muscles and the flaccid, thick member swinging between her legs. Zoe looked at it with a risen eyebrow and clicked her tongue.  
  
_Impressive tool you grew lass. -she pointed- A pity he'll only know this one.  
  
The woman squeezed her dong casually and her opponent raged, launching herself towards the older like a truck: Hange withstood the impact and kneeled her on the stomach making her lose her grip, lifted her above her head and slammed her down on the floor finishing with a stomp on her belly. Mina gasped for air while the other ground her foot on her belly laughing until the lights went out, momentarily unfocusing and giving Carolina a window to kick her away, the older female flying backwards with a curse.  
  
The lighting returned but in a dark, ominous red tone the scientist knew pretty well and made her frown in confusion.

_The emergency generator? -she said- What happened with the main power unit?  
  
As soon as she finished talking a series of crushing noises were heard coming nearer until the wall exploded, sending chunks of concrete over the room as a shape seemingly made of white light entered through the hole; when the other two got used to the brightness they saw (Y/n) standing tall and ready, pristine white glow moving over his body and eyes the color of purest snow, crackling with barely contained power.  
  
The young man's head barely turned to look at Hange and he rose an arm, shooting a searing blast of energy that pushed her back violently, the woman shouting in pain and lunging back only to be intercepted by Mina who clashed into her and threw the scientist against the remaining unharmed wall; she got up growling, grabbing a nearby metallic high tech examination table and tearing it off the floor to throw it against Carolina but (Y/n) blasted it out of the way.  
  
_Mina! -he said- I won't be able to hold myself much longer! Leave now!  
  
_No! -she shouted- I'm not running away! We'll finish this together!  
  
_How cute. -Zoe spat angrily- Now fucking die you bitch!  
  
The villain covered the distance in a single bound, but Mina was now more calm and instead of going for the clash she sidestepped and grabbed her from behind, driving the older onto the ground with a powerful suplex that left her staggered as the male took deep breaths in preparation.  
  
_Throw her up Mina! -he yelled- And stand back!  
  
His girlfriend nodded and swung the older woman into the air backing down when he dashed forward, aiming both hands like a cannon at the surprised female and letting out a roar of rage and suffering when he released his power in the form of a wide stream of white energy that hit Hange mid flight and kept going through the structure and the ground it was under, leaving a big hole on the roof.  
  
He fell on his knees, spent and dizzy as a distant explosion shook the complex and warning sirens sounded all over the place while Mina neared him worriedly holding him in her arms.  
  
_Warning. -an artificial voice said- Excessive damage on key structures. Unable to cool down main generator; imminent destruction of base in less than three minutes.  
  
_We need to leave! -the girl cried in panic- Honey we have to go!  
  
_Can't run... -he said with a grimace as he stood- Too... big effort...  
  
Carolina looked at him and nodded, lifting him in her strong arms and jumping towards the hole on the roof, climbing her way out fast as debris and chunks of earth fell around her until she reached the surface and ran away; soon after a strange noise reached her, as if the Earth itself grumbled and a huge hole opened where the base was, swallowing the surface structure amidst several minor explosions.  
  
They stood at a safe distance, Mina holding (Y/n) in her arms as both looked the place go down; after a minute or so of silence she let out a long sigh and hugged him laughing and crying in joy.  
  
_We did it! -she shouted- We won! We won!  
  
He chuckled, patting her back tiredly and the now huge girl kissed him, softly at first then more passionate as her member began to grow; she then realized what she was doing and left him on the ground, turning her back on him in shame.

_I'm sorry, i... i must look horrible right? -she said sitting on the ground- All these muscles and this... thing.  
  
He walked slowly around the girl, smiling tenderly as he sat on her lap surprising her before placing a loving kiss on her lips; Carolina found herself rubbing his body, unable to control her cute moans.  
  
_You are beautiful Mina. -he said- So big and strong, so full of power and so badass... do you think i won't want you anymore? You risked everything to save me! How could i not love you?  
  
_Sweetie... -she mumbled, eyes sparkling- Do you really... want me? Because right now i...  
  
Her penis twitched under him and she blushed intensely, (Y/n) chuckling and pushing her on her back gently, feeling her enormous cock warm against his rear as he straddled Mina; with a wink he stood up a bit warily but determined, placing her gland against his entrance and squatting slowly.  
  
_Fuck you're even bigger than her! -he panted as he lowered on her length- And hotter!  
  
_Am i? -she asked anxiously- Does it hurt?  
  
He shook his head and smiled lovingly, not stopping until her whole erection was inside his body, sucking a finger to tease her further.  
  
_It's amazing... it fills me so much! Mina, i want it too!  
  
_I guess the... aphrodisiac hasn't... worn off... -she panted when he began to bounce on her- Honey don't... overdo it please!  
  
_Fine... but i want you to cum at least... once -he told her.  
  
She nodded bucking her hips and (Y/n) whimpered when her thickness rubbed on his prostate sending sparks through him; encouraged the girl moved faster, throbbing as her lover moaned on top of her with his tight ass clenching on her meat.  
  
_Oh yeah, just like that! -he cried- Mina don't stop fucking me!  
  
_Fuck baby, i want to fuck you more! -she moaned under him- I'm taking you home and screwing you all day long!  
  
He bowed down with a chuckle and their tongues laced as the female rammed her hips upwards, balls hitting on his cheeks with a wet noise as he leaked plenty of juices to better swallow her wide member; his hands groped her firm yet soft breasts, enjoying her warmth filling him to the brim while both moaned without any shame.  
  
Mina felt her dick pulse more intensely and realized she was going to cum, which drove her to hug him tight as her thrusts became faster and fiercer, snarling while (Y/n) whined at her assault; her muscles tensed with each penetration, pleasure rising to the breaking point and Carolina shouted in ecstasy, slamming her cock to the root and shooting her semen like a hose, arching up and trembling along the spurting male.  
  
They remained in that position as her load spilled to the last drop, relaxing little by little and laying on the grass catching their breath, smooching tenderly; he broke the kiss to look at her adoringly and cupped her face.  
  
_Let's go home Mina. -he whispered and she nodded- We have a lot to do.  
  
_You need a new suit, right? My dad will make you one. And i guess he'll want to study my... new condition. -she eyed him a bit worried- You think it's permanent?  
  
_Maybe. If it was, would you... would you team with me to defend the city?  
  
Her kiss was the only answer he needed.

#Timeskip#  
  
A plasma t.v. showed the image of (Y/n) and Mina side by side, standing victorious above a giant reptilian mutant that had attacked the city now dead by their combined efforts; a young reporter appeared briefly in front of the camera.  
  
_And as you see, our new power couple has saved the day once more! -she informed happily- Mina Carolina and her boyfriend (Y/n), or as they are better known Mighty Mina and Mega Blast!  
  
A cheering crowd greeted the heroes as they left, the man using his powers to impulse himself above the buildings while she flea jumped following him.  
  
_The duo who decided to become the first heroes with public identities, beginning a trend of masked vigilantes to reveal their names and stories all over the world, working along the governments more closely to fight crime. -the reporter continued- And they are spearheading the effort by making our city safer to live in!  
  
Hange tapped a button on the controller and it rewinded, freezing it on the point in which it showed the couple and she stood from her seat; she was naked, sweating after training to hone her muscles and technique before going back to her improvised lab in this older, abandoned base of hers.  
  
As she walked towards the t.v. she brushed a big scar on the left side of her abdomen where his attack had hit, heart beating faster as she imagined forcing him to lick it; her member stood hard and she started stroking it fast, huffing as she fixed his eyes on him.  
  
_You've grown stronger my darling. -she whispered masturbating furiously- All the more amusing for me when i break you right in front of your girlfriend.  
  
Zoe's knees trembled and she rubbed her glans on the screen, thick streams of cum staining on the frozen, smiling face of (Y/n); she smeared it all over him, smiling lustfully.  
  
_Soon i'll return and the world will be mine to command. And you handsome... will be mine to love.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original idea was full cucking and mindbreak, but YouTube threw me F-Zero's Meaning of truth and i felt like giving it a heroic twist.
> 
> Next chapter will be based around a dream i had a few nights ago; it wasn't anything sexual or even lewd, but when applied to this kind of stories the ending result is, well...
> 
> Bestiality.
> 
> We're going down the pervert-chute people! Although it'll take a while, i must update my other stories too.


	24. Annie & Mikasa x (Dog) Reader: Literal Doggystyle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You reincarnated as a good ol' husky and soon have a fateful meeting! Our girls are more perverted than ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a dream i had where i was a dog. It wasn't sexual, i just ran around and barked and jumped over lakes and rivers (it was a dream) but soon it clicked my "what if" switch. This is the result.

Darkness, absolute and utter abscence of light; then, little by little, dim brightness reached through (Y/n)'s closed eyelids. He felt the ground supporting his body, his chest move as he breathed although it felt a bit odd; slowly he opened his eyes.  
  
He wasn't anywhere he knew but in the middle of what seemed a forest, surrounded by green grass, thick bushes and tall trees; he blinked in confusion and noticed there was something on his face, like a mask... he tried to move a hand to take it off and instead an animal's leg touched an elongated snout.  
  
Shocked, the man's groggyness vanished when he stood on his four, not two, legs and looked down... the legs were his! He had no hands!  
  
"What the fuck is this?!" He tried to shout.  
  
_Woof! Arf! Woof woof! -he barked.  
  
He shook in incredulity and fear, looking himself as best as he could... there was no mistake: his body was now an animal's, but which? He sat on his hindlegs, wondering if he wasn't dreaming, rising a paw and biting hard; his pained whimper was all the answer he needed. It was truly happening.  
  
"But how? And why?" He asked himself "I was on my way to work and..."  
  
His memory returned and his eyes bulged.  
  
"And..."  
  
His crossing of the street. The loud honk. The truck he didn't notice until it was too late.  
  
"Did it... run me over? Did i die?!" His mind boomed "Am i... a reincarnated animal?"  
  
He didn't want to believe it, but his senses told him otherwise: his sight was pretty much the same just like his mind, but his smell and hearing were very different; the scents of the forest reached him intensely, along with the sounds of birds, the wind on the grass and water moving nearby... a stream perhaps? He felt suddenly thirsty and followed the noise.  
  
His ears were right, and he soon reached a small course of water near what looked a jogging path; he looked into the liquid and his ears perked up in surprise.  
  
"I'm a husky!"  
  
A big, healthy looking husky with black colored fur on his back and white legs and belly, coupled with bright blue eyes; he studied himself a bit before hesitatingly lapping some water and finding it tasty and fresh.  
  
"Should i drink it?" He thought "It isn't exactly healthy..."  
  
For a human. But he was one no more, and his dread was replaced by excitement: no more work! No more responsibilities or taxes! He could just spend his time doing whatever he wanted... or rather, what a dog could do, but anyways. He only needed to find a good place to live in, and who could resist a playful, strong looking mutt like he was? Crying for his past life wasn't a choice, he had to make the most of this second chance!  
  
_Hey there boy! -a voice said- Are you lost?  
  
(Y/n) searched for the origin of the voice and saw a young blonde woman with a bit big nose smiling at him from the other side of the tiny stream, bowing to look at him with interest; knowing it was time to shine he gave a happy bark and his tail wagged enthusiastically, jumping over the water and trotting around her.  
  
_Oh, aren't you a cutie! -she said chuckling and kneeling to pet him- What is your name? You don't have a collar... did you lose it? You don't look like a stray...  
  
She looked around, watching in case someone seemed like his owner but no one paid attention among the people enjoying their time in the park bordering the forest; she licked her lips and smiled at the dog.  
  
_Well, if you're nobody's, we can play a bit... follow me boy!  
  
(Y/n) yeeped playfully and walked at her side, glad of finding a friendly person so fast as they followed the road and looked at everything, a strange sense of lack of belonging poking his mind.

Things looked different and not because he was shorter, but he couldn't put his finger on it; it was as if he wasn't in the same world he knew.  
  
"Could it be?" He wondered as he followed the blonde "Things do seem... not themselves. I guess i'll think about it later."  
  
_This way boy. -she said, and he noticed her voice was a bit shaky.  
  
Not only that, he could smell her sweat and there was a pang of... nervousness? He could smell sensations now? Like fear and that?  
  
_Come boy! -she called again when he stopped- Come!  
  
(Y/n) tilted his head and followed her, the woman sighing relieved and guiding him out of the path and deeper into the forest; the more they walked the less he heard the noises of people and felt a spark of distrust. Did she have a cabin in the forest or something?  
  
The duo reached a deserted spot far away from people and spotted by a great number of thick bushes, the blonde sitting and patting on her thigh to call him; he approached and she began caressing all over his body, whispering sweetly as her warm hands gave him a nice rubbing.  
  
_What a precious boy you are, so big and friendly. -she told him- Do you like this? You do, good boy!  
  
He relaxed as she scratched his belly and back, panting like any dog would do when her fingers closed around his sheath and he gave her a puzzled look; she eyed him nervously, smile replaced by a half open mouth when she squeezed him softly and pumped.  
  
_You like this, don't you? -she mumbled panting slightly- When i touch you here, big boy?  
  
"No way" he thought "No way she's into THAT!"  
  
Annie swallowed anxiously as her hand moved on the husky's cock, stroking him eagerly and looking down licking her lips when his red tip started to poke; she hesitated a bit and then ducked under him, lips closing on the sticking cock and tasting its salty wetness, making her salivate abundantly.  
  
The blonde drooled as she pumped her hand on the dog's member and felt it grow and push forward, gasping when it slid forward and the animal whined softly bucking his hips; she stared at the huge, thick and hot dong with a big round knot on its end.  
  
_Oh yes! -she whispered licking it- Oh fuck yes!  
  
She pulled her pants down and the canid jumped away, looking at the erection grasped in her fingers as she called him with her other hand, stroking her leaking member.  
  
_Come back boy, don't worry! -she cooed- It's okay, watch!  
  
The blonde got on all fours and hurried to pull her pants down to her knees, and looked back at him to see the dog literally gaping in surprise when she exposed fully: her balls round and hairless under a moisty vagina and puckered asshole; Annie used a hand to spread her labia and show him her pink inside, using the other to spank her cheeks.  
  
_Here boy, here! -she said, almost begging- C-come mount me! You'll like it!  
  
Leonhardt bit her lip nervously as the dog gave a hesitant step, then another and his cold nose brushed on her lower lips, sniffing carefully and making her whimper softly in need; he was so nice and so huge! Bigger than all the boys she'd met... and so hot! She knew it was wrong but couldn't stop!  
  
When the dog climbed on her with his big member erect and rubbing on her Annie shook entirely, quickly using her hand to guide him in and moaning strangled when the husky started thrusting frantically and his thickness speared her; she knew he was cumming from the start, and knowing his seed was already inside her made the blonde throb and leak as she began stroking her boner.  
  
_Oh yes big boy, breed your mommy! -she whispered, face on the ground- Push that big cock inside me!  
  
(Y/n) snarled on top of her, his animalistic frenzy clouding his mind as he dominated the slim woman with incessant thrusts that made his knot smooch her pussy; his balls pumped semen constantly in small spurts as he rammed against the blonde until her fingers snuck behind his knot and held him there, pushing him forward and whimpering.

_Give it to me baby, give me that big knot! -she begged.  
  
As if understanding her she felt the big animal plant his feet on the ground and buck hard, pushing relentlessly to drive the gnarl inside the submissive blonde and feeling her lips part little by little until a final thrust let him in and she whined loudly; his cock, firmly lodged in, throbbed hard and even grew a little more while she cried low, masturbating fast under him.  
  
Annie's ecstasy peaked when the hot bulge plugged her and his warm milk poured thicker and deeper, biting her sleeve to avoid screaming as she ejaculated overwhelmed by her anxiety and excitement; she clenched her muscles and heard the dog growl above her, then felt his tongue lick her ear and turned to face him sticking her own out for a "kiss", whimpering happily when he answered to her.  
  
A bit uncomfortable at his position (Y/n) slid off her back, pulling away from her making the blonde eep and tremble when his engorged knot resisted, so he decided to wait; a few minutes later it felt shrunk enough for it to exit when he stepped away and she hummed in pleasure, fingering her abused pussy and smiling when his semen leaked abundantly.  
  
_Good boy... you're amazing. -she said tidying her clothes and dusting off- Let's hope your owner isn't searching for you...  
  
(Y/n) knew he hit the jackpot and all he had to do was keep the pressure up so he rubbed on her legs pushing his muzzle on her groin, watching her hesitate before kneeling in front of him.  
  
_Oh screw it, if you don't have a collar maybe you're lost right? Or abandoned! I'm taking you home... i'll call you, uh... Rex! Do you like it Rex?  
  
The dog tilted his head and made a little bark licking her chin, the girl giggling and looking around; when she saw they were alone she placed her mouth on his and pushed her tongue in, both wiggling intensely in a brief but heated kiss before she stood up.  
  
_Let's go Rex! -she said- I'm taking you home!  
  
He followed her closely as she returned to the park, sniffing on things from time to time and glancing at his owner; while it felt strange to think of her that way he didn't find it actually bad as their stroll took them into the city.  
  
Annie lived in a shared house, rented along her friend Mikasa to a woman they knew online named Lynne who gave them a fair deal as long as they kept the place clean and paid in time; she even told them pets were allowed as long as they didn't do too much mess which was the reason she was anxious to take Rex to the house.  
  
_Mikasa are you here? -she said- I have a surprise!  
  
_What is it? -her friend asked coming from the kitchen- Did you buy some...? A dog?! You bought a dog?!  
  
_Actually i found him, i think he was abandoned. -she told her- Poor boy was lost on the forest, so alone!  
  
She patted his head and (Y/n) barked happily, choosing to do a forwards strategy and kindly sniffing her hand, to which the raven's frown eased; she gave him a soft rub and looked at her housemate.  
  
_Are you sure he doesn't have an owner? -she said worried- It'll be a problem if someone comes asking for him!  
  
_We'll say he followed me! -Annie insisted- Come on, just a few days! And if nothing happens we can keep him! Don't you like dogs too Mika?  
  
_Well yes but... ugh, fine! But i'll call miss Lynne first to let her know.  
  
Leonhardt clapped merrily and brushed (Y/n)'s back.  
  
_Come on big boy, let's prepare you a bed... he'll sleep in my room! -she shouted to Mikasa.  
  
_Whatever, you clean when he takes a dump on the floor. -Ackerman replied chuckling.

Lynne had no problem with "Rex" staying, but said she'd have to take a look at him in a few days and take him to the vet to ensure he wasn't injured or diseased; both girls were glad at the news and next morning Annie left for work while Mikasa looked after the house and the dog, since they took jobs in different times of the day to always have someone home.  
  
_So, Rex... -Mikasa said putting a bowl with some meat for him- Like your new place?  
  
He barked and ate hungrily, not bothered at all by the taste, on the contrary he found it delicious and wagged his tail when she knelt at his side and rubbed his back.  
  
_Damn, you're a gorgeous mutt and very playful. -she whispered- You'll be popular in no time.  
  
Her fingers along her back scratching and stopped on the base of his tail, getting a pleasured panting from him; suddenly she moved a bit further back and her pinkie brushed against his anus insistently, prompting him to look at her.  
  
_Here boy, i won't forget this either. -she said stroking his cock as well- There you go.  
  
She sighed softly when her little finger pushed a bit in and felt his tender warmth while Rex stayed still staring at her; Mikasa squatted and a tent became visible in her pants.  
  
"She's like Annie?!" He thought "What the hell's going on?!"  
  
The asian stroked harder, getting him to buck his hips and took the chance to sink her digit further inside and he whimpered softly; she gulped brimming with lust and knelt behind tye animal pulling her clothes down anxiously.  
  
_Good boy, stay! -she ordered- Shush, stay!  
  
(Y/n) didn't know what to do. The very idea would normally make him feel disgusted but now he felt extremely aroused and curious as to how it felt to be loved by a human as an animal; not to mention her fingering didn't bother him in the slightest... quite the opposite.  
  
Mikasa swallowed thickly when 'Rex' moved his tail aside to offer his butt while giving her an innocent look; Ackerman grabbed him by the hips and eagerly pushed her cock against his asshole, its meaty lips welcoming her pulsing hardness when she sunk in him and his velvet interior almost made her cum on the spot.  
  
_Fucking hell you're the best! -she groaned- Rex i'm gonna make you my bitch!  
  
She laid on top of him, her chin on his neck as she pumped in fast and short moaning low while pressing on his half sheathed penis to urge it out; the black haired woman hit against him anxiously, heart beating faster than ever at knowing the immorality of her actions and barely holding it in.  
  
Her fucking lasted a few more minutes, spurred by his bucking and whining as she rammed and masturbated him nonstop until (Y/n)clamped on her and Mikasa held on his sides tight when she came huffing, toes curling as her semen spurted in him; she hugged the dog happy and satisfied, dragging him as she fell on her ass, the animal sitting on her lap with her now softer penis still inside. Rex turned to look at her and licked her cheek, earning an enthusiastic second hug from the girl.  
  
_I love you too Rex. -she whispered kindly- Oh i wish no one comes for you! This will be our secret... we'll fuck every morning! And if you behave i'll let you take me.  
  
His happy bark made her smile as he stood and went to the backyard to run around, the woman pulling her pants up and resuming her tasks.  
  
At 1 p.m. Annie was back and eagerly showed them the red collar with his new name on it; he let her put it on him and they ate together both talking about what food they should buy and how much feed him, when to take him for walks and what toys to get him. He listened attentively, trying his best not to show he understood and wondering what would happen if they knew... he had no idea how ot could turn out.  
  
They spent the hours between their lunch and Mikasa's departure lazing around or playing, both surprised by how smart their 'dog' proved to be and spoiling him with hugs and belly rubs; from time to time each snuck a quick squeeze on his cock or a brush on his butt when the other wasn't looking.

"It seems they don't know of each other's shared fetish" he thought "Maybe i'll do something about it sometime"  
  
Ackerman left for her job giving him a last pat on the back and a thumbs up at Annie's request to buy a couple pizzas on her way back.  
  
_Well, seems we're alone Rex. -she said- Let's go to my room!  
  
He followed her upstairs and watched her close the window to discard all her clothing before sitting on the bed, her half hard cock in her hand as she beckoned him with a finger.  
  
_Come Rexie, taste mommy's yummy sausage! -she cooed shaking it.  
  
He approached, sniffing carefully and giving a good lick on the veiny penis earning a chuckle and a rub on his head, Annie breathing fast when he focused his tongue on her sensitive glans; the blonde pushed softly on his lips and he took her in his snout, panting and moving his tongue all over her.  
  
_Good boy! -she moaned- I'm so proud of you!  
  
He groaned and bobbed his head a bit surprising her, using his long tongue to lap at her balls and seeing how she blushed strongly; Leonhardt felt her member throb between the excitement, the joy of the forbidden and his hot mouth and simply couldn't bear it, cumming with a cute cry.  
  
(Y/n) slurped her seed and licked on her genitals with kindness, making her giggle and pat his cheek tenderly; Annie turned around, resting her belly on the bed and offering herself to him.  
  
_Come now Rex, fuck me! -she said shaking her butt; however he decided to try something else.  
  
Approaching from the side he snuck his muzzle under her and pushed, the blonde looking at him trying to discern what he wanted.  
  
_What is it boy? You wanna taste it again?  
  
She sat on the mattress again and he took his chance, jumping and placing a foreleg on each side of her as his dong grew out of its sheath; Annie stared at him as he bucked softly on her and spread her legs experimentally, gasping when his cock slid under her balls to prod her vagina.  
  
_Rexie... -she whispered leaning forward.  
  
Their kiss was as passionate as a human/dog kiss could be, the female moaning when his member finally thrusted in and his searing heat made her tremble; achieving penetration was all he needed to begin pumping furiously in her, spraying his seed on her tight channel.  
  
Annie hugged him tightly whimpering as Rex rammed her pussy mercilessly with his huge dog cock, reaching where no one ever had; she clenched her teeth and locked her legs around him to push him against her crotch, groaning as his knot pressed on and slowly spread her further.  
  
_Keep going Rex, you're almost in! -she panted as he growled, intent on plugging her once more.  
  
Suddenly her walls gave in and he jammed the bulge in, Leonhardt falling on her back with a short scream clamping on his dick like her life depended on it; the blonde breathed deep, her cum sticking to his fur when she came a second time at being knotted.  
  
_Oh dear you are an angel! -she said- I can feel your hot milk filling me! Fuck i want to stay like this forever!  
  
He rested on top of her, tail wagging as they waited until the gnarl slid out of her with a loud pop; she sat up while he jumped on the bed to curl against her.  
  
_Baby i can't live without you know! -she giggled.

He woofed softly and nuzzled on her belly, the young woman patting him joyfully for a minute before getting dressed again and going back to her business.  
  
She spent the rest of the time between reading mails, watching t.v. with him on the couch and checking his work for the next day; every now and then however she surrender to her need and gave (Y/n) a quick blowjob, eagerly swallowing his seed.  
  
Mikasa arrived in the evening with pizza and a bag of dog food, although they ended up sharing their food with him agreeing to start feeding him properly the next morning; once they finished and cleaned they sat on the couch to watch a movie, windows already closed and lights off.  
  
_Rex, come sit with us! -Mikasa called, patting the place between them.  
  
The dog came wagging his fluffy tail, but instead of joining them he stood in front of her and sank his snout on her crotch, making her eep and push him back.  
  
_Rexie no! -she yelped blushing- What are you doing?  
  
He ler go and jumped on the spot in between the girls and licking Annie's dick through her pants.  
  
_No, don't! -she said- Rexie, what's wrong with you?  
  
He kept lapping her, watching her boner rise while moving his tail away and turning to look at Mikasa before returning to lick the blonde; the girls shared a surprised and ashamed look, realization dawning in her eyes.  
  
Ackerman rose a trembling hand, slowly moving her index towards his ass and pushing it in, fingering (Y/n) in front of a gaping Annie; 'Rex' lifted his head whimpering softly and it was like a switch flipped all of a sudden.  
  
Both girls moved frantically to take her baggies off, panting as they held their erections firmly and positioned: Mikasa jammed her cock inside the husky's twitching asshole, groaning as she watched Annie laid under him to suck his heavy balls while her hard on was eagerly licked by his tongue; the blonde watched ecstatic how her friend's member slid in and out of him and heard her muffled moans as she coerced his enormity out using her hands.  
  
_His cock is huge Mika! -she said- Did you try it?  
  
_Not yet! -she snarled- You?  
  
_He knotted me twice so far, when i found him... ah... and after you left.  
  
_Jeez you're... greedy. Tomorrow morning i'm getting it Annie! You should try... this ass instead! He's so fucking tight!  
  
_When did you do it?  
  
_After you left too... oh shit it's too much!  
  
Ackerman started pumping fiercely as her friend licked all over his hardness, relishing in his salty flavor and feeling his semen staining her t-shirt before removing it to have him cum on her tits.  
  
_So tasty. -she mumbled sucking his tip, swallowing spurt after spurt of warm dog seed.  
  
Mikasa clenched her teeth and cried, smashing against the dog and pouring her jizz inside while the blonde stroked her cock feverishly, the notion of being under her pet servicing him like a slave making her shaft throb and she whined without letting go of his thick dong when her load shot in (Y/n)'s mouth.  
  
A while later they were on the couch, catching their breath while scratching the sleeping dog's body.  
  
_So... what now? -Mikasa asked- How do we share him? I don't want to abuse his body.  
  
_Maybe once or twice a day? We'll have to do some research.  
  
_Tomorrow i'll start. See what i can find.  
  
_Just research?  
  
_Well that... and following your advice.  
  
Both laughed amused, missing the dog's smug smile.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lynne will appear with a guest next time i retake this story... it has a lot of lewd potential.


	25. Carla x Reader: Healing Hearts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carla widowed months ago is unable to let go of her sadness even after moving to another city; one night, she goes to the local bar and ends up alone with a kind and well endowed bartender, and his gentle words coupled with the alcohol wake something in her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be taking a few days off writing, to organize my ideas and build the next chapters properly; i'll still check out for requests and comments, so if you have any ideas or have a favourite episode you'd like me to retake and continue feel free to post and tell me.
> 
> This chapter is a request from the user coyzan1; by the way, the Frieda one might be too complicated for a single chapter so i'll put that one in the freezer too... i'm thinking of writing about her in a different setting though, as well as considering Historia's mother for another feature.

Carla downed the whisky fast, feeling it burn her throat on the way down with a grimace and putting the glass down quite tipsy but far from done.  
  
_Another! -she slurred.  
  
_Miss, i think you had enough.  
  
"Miss". The word itself made her feel anger and pain swirl in her heart, glaring ar the young bartender who shrugged apologetically taking the shot glass and cleaning it.  
  
_You think i don't know when i had enough, you... you...?  
  
_ (Y/n). And i'm worried about you miss.  
  
_Psh. Worried? Mind your own business. -the young woman said- And gimme another i said!  
  
He glanced around the deserted place, empty since a good while ago with the drunk woman being his only remaining client; worse, she was the kind of client he couldn't help but to pity... no one stayed in a bar after everyone else left for happy reasons. Instead of doing as she asked he walked around the counter and sat on the stool beside her earning a confused look from the woman.  
  
_Miss... i know why you're here. -he said softly- Or rather, what made you come here. You're hurt, and drink because of that; it's the only reason you'd ask for a shot you don't even like.  
  
_I don't know what you mean. -she said stiffening- I love whisky.  
  
_Your face told a different story. -he replied with a little smile- I'd bet you never tried it before. Tell me miss... do you have a name?  
  
_Carla. And stop with the 'miss' shit... fuckwad.  
  
The insult was so awkward (Y/n) was sure she didn't really mean it, but used it to vent some anger; all he had to do was wait a few seconds to make sure...  
  
_S'rry. -she mumbled- You look like a good guy.  
  
The apology confirmed his suspicions, and he sighed with a dismissive handwave.  
  
_It's alright. You... you are sad aren't you m... Carla?  
  
_What, you're a therapist or something? -she chuckled bitterly- Gonna psy... psychi... diagnose me?  
  
_I want to help you. I've seen plenty of people try to drown sorrows with alcohol... nothing good comes from it. I'd hate to see you hurt yourself even more.  
  
_Oh... so that's it? You're the good samaritan listening to a widow's sob story?  
  
Widow... and she looked so young, so beautiful! No wonder her eyes were so red even if she didn't drink that much... she'd been crying.  
  
_I want to listen... if you want to talk Carla.  
  
She stared at him groggy then sucked her lips in looking forward, taking a deep breath and exhaling shakily, fighting to speak.  
  
_His name was Grisha. -she whispered, yet he heard clearly in the quiet place- I met him when i worked at a bar myself, earning some coin for my studies... i wanted to be go to the uni you know? It seems so long ago...  
  
The woman shook her head, the lazily made ponytail swaying and (Y/n) waited patiently while she built her resolve to continue; he knew she needed time, even if her tongue loosened after the shots.  
  
_He was there, celebrating with some friends cause he'd just became a doctor... a surgeon. -she smiled sadly shaking her head- I still remember the spark in his eyes... full of dreams and plans. He was very polite and nice and his friends loved him.  
  
Carla dried a tear on the corner of her eye, sniffing as the memories flowed when she talked to the bartender listening to her, a kind look on his eyes as she opened herself to him.

_We started dating soon after, he was always kind and gentle, never my minded about my... things. -she finished abruptly- I fell in love like in a novel you know? My friends shook their heads smiling when i spoke about him... they didn't think it was serious until about a year after we started we got married.  
  
His eyebrows rose a bit but said nothing, having seen fast relationships bloom and strengthen while other longer ones crumbled when faced with true commitment; it wasn't common but Carla had all the signs of a happy wife struck by a sudden and painful loss.  
  
_Our parents were against it, thinking we were too young, that it was too soon... they were worried and even angry but we didn't care. -she said melancholic- We had our house, our plans... i decided to become a housewife and be happy rising our future children, waiting for my loving husband while he worked in the hospital... saving lives! I was so hopeful, so...  
  
Carla buried her face in her hands crying openly in front of (Y/n), shaking as she sobbed miserably and he gently put a hand on her back, softly brushing the woman as she let her grief out in that empty bar.  
  
_It was going to be perfect! -she whimpered dishearteningly- We were going to be happy! And then... then... oh god, just a month after our first anniversary! I still have nightmares of... of the day i came back home and there was a police car to tell me... of his accident.  
  
_Carla...  
  
(Y/n) gently pulled her into a tender hug and the woman clung to his vest, sobbing intensely and saking while the man brushed her hair softly holding the trembling heartbroken widow close; Carla let the tears flow freely, sniffing and burying her face on his chest for a while until she calmed down little by little.  
  
The woman held to him as she took deep breaths shaking with small sobs from time to time, the man listening quietly as she sighed and rubbed her forehead on his chest; the widow rose slowly, brushing the tears off her cheeks and sniffing before giving him a shaky little smile.  
  
_Th-thank you for this. -she mumbled- I... i needed to let it out but... never dared to.  
  
_I'm glad i helped. -he said gently, carefully brushing a strand of hair from her eyes- How do you feel now?  
  
_A bit better... maybe it's time i go home and sleep. -she said glancing around- Sorry for making you stay so late.  
  
_No, it's no problem. -he said- I'd stay up all night long it it means i can help you ease that pain.  
  
_Oh... -she blinked at his soft smile and blushed a bit- Well, i guess i'll... drive home and... woah!  
  
She almost fell from the stool, the man quickly catching her by the arm and helping her on her feet, her vision slightly double now she felt the effects of alcohol fully; (Y/n) looked as she swayed trying to stand upright and shook his head fighting a smile.  
  
_Carla, you can't drive like this. -he said flatly- I'll take you to your house.  
  
_N-no, don't worry! -she slurred embarrassed- I just need a mi... woah... minute to clear my head!  
  
He chuckled, soft and deep, and Carla's cheeks flared red not exactly due the whisky when he denied once more.  
  
_I think you need more than a minute. -he told the woman- Give me a few to close this place and i'll drive you home, no buts. I wouldn't be able to sleep if i let you drive tonight.  
  
The black haired woman sighed, knowing he was totally right and also not wishing to confront him after giving her so much help already; she nodded and sat again while he tidied the bar a bit and turned the lights off before taking her hand in his, warm and gentle, and walking towards her vehicle.

_But your car... -she tried to say.  
  
_I walk here everyday. -he said- I live a few blocks away. And you?  
  
_I'm in a house near the coast... it's kind of far so i don't know if you...  
  
_The Springer house? -he asked with interest and she nodded- I know it, they moved a couple years ago and have been trying to sell it since then. When did you start living there?  
  
_A couple months ago. -she said as he opened the door for her- Needed to... get away from my old home.  
  
_I see. I know the way... i used to go there and enjoy the view of the sea. It's a lovely place.  
  
She smiled a bit and remained silent as he drove, looking at (Y/n) from time to time and feeling strangely safe near the young, strong looking bartender; Carla felt warmth on her belly from both the whisky and his gentle attentions, something she thought extinguished.  
  
He was such a good man, kind and handsome... she couldn't just let him do so much without properly thanking him, right? Her thoughts swirled around those facts as the car moved on the road, her alcohol fueled boldness making her feel hotter every time she looked at him; he didn't notice, focused solely on driving her safely until they reached her home, a small but lovely house apart from the city near the coast.  
  
_It's a nice place. -he said as they moved on the short dirt path leading to it- And the location is pretty as well. Carla, can you walk or...?  
  
_I'd like some help actually. -she replied a bit flustered and smiling- I'm not used to drinking.  
  
_I thought so. Okay, let me give you a hand.  
  
(Y/n) helped her out of the car, the tipsy woman supporting on him with a hand on his shoulder, giggling nervously every few steps and he opened the door once she gave him the keys; they entered and Carla guided him to the nearest light switch.  
  
_Alright. -he said glancing around- Home swee-  
  
His phrase was cut short by her sudden kiss, her eagerness throwing him off balance and making him fall on a nearby couch while the widow rubbed his groin; the woman hummed into his lips before sliding on her knees and unbuttoning his pants.  
  
_C-Carla! -he blurted- W-wait a second! You're drunk...  
  
_Shush handsome, relax. -she panted pulling opening his pants and looking at his bulge- Let me thank you for being so nice.  
  
_You don't have to, seriously! This wasn't my intention!  
  
_Don't you like me? -she pouted- Don't you want a blowjob?  
  
_I... i think you're beautiful Carla. -he confessed and her eyebrows rose- But i don't believe this is what you need.  
  
_Oh? And what do i need if not this? -she said dragging the words and squeezing his package.  
  
He stared at her swallowing and she felt her resolution waver at his intense gaze; did she offend him? Just when she thought she'd found someone to open to... someone to share some heat with if only a moment.  
  
_I think you need this. -he whispered leaning forward.

His lips were on hers hungry yet gentle, kissing her with more technique and warmth while his hands brushed her hair tenderly; Carla moaned a bit into his mouth and (Y/n) pulled her up by the armpits, the woman eeping in surprise only to be held close by the passionate male. Her heart beat faster when his strong hands roamed on her back, pressing her body against his firmly but without bothering her and she felt her need reach a new level... and her body let her know it when her jeans got much tighter.  
  
_Oh god yes... -she panted, then opened her eyes in panic- Wait, wait! I... i can't go on!  
  
_Carla... -he whispered then sighed- Sorry, i understand...  
  
_No it's not you! It's my... my body! -she blurted ashamed- I'm... not like most women.  
  
He stared at her, eyes widening a bit in realization and she looked away.  
  
_So... so let me suck you off, alright? It will not matter if i have a...  
  
_I don't mind.  
  
His words made her stiffen on top of him. The same words Grisha had said once when she rejected an early attempt to date her and she told him she was a futanari; yet then he sounded a bit unsure, even blushing a bit at his own words but now... she returned her gaze and saw his eyes determined but also kind as his fingers brushed her cheek carefully and (Y/n) brought her into a soft kiss.  
  
_I want you Carla. -he whispered on her lips- All of you, to shower with affection. To help you heal... please let me.  
  
She whimpered and hugged him, returning the kiss with desperation as she rubbed her crotch on his and he hummed pleasantly, massaging her butt.  
  
_Let's go to your bed. -he said- I'll stay with you tonight if you wish.  
  
She bit her lip and nodded, heart drumming in her chest as she showed him the way, her tipsyness quite vanished and replaced with nervous excitement when they entered; once inside he turned her around and his tongue played in her mouth, earning an anxious moan from the widow. (Y/n) pulled her blouse over her shoulders and unclasped her bra while Carla licked his neck, panting when the man crouched little by little, kissing a trail down her breasts and belly until he was knelt; his fingers undid and pulled her jeans and undies down to let her hardened cock spring out, Carla gasping when he rubbed his face on it and licked the underside.  
  
_Get on the bed. -he told her standing up- Tonight's all about you.  
  
She gulped and obeyed, laying on the mattress and staring at (Y/n), who smiled as he took his vest and shirt off slowly and teasingly enjoying her feverish look when his worked torso was finally in sight; he trained regularly and tried to be fit, and if her hungry lick of the lips was any sign he succeeded. He then got rid of his pants, standing on his boxers and holding his package for her to ogle at with a smile.  
  
_Tell me what you want Carla. -he purred, the woman rubbing her legs together in need.  
  
_I want to see it. -she panted excited- Show me... show me your cock.  
  
He chuckled deep looking at the woman with such desire her erect member twitched, and pulled his boxers down enjoying her gaping mouth; the woman's eyes fixed on his thick penis half hard and pulsing.  
  
"Dear god he's huge!" She thought "Way bigger than..."  
  
Her mind sent her a pang of guilt she fought back at, closing her eyes and forcing it away breathing deep; when she looked again he was on the bed, crawling towards her.  
  
_You're beautiful. -he whispered and kissed her kindly.

She moaned against him, hands feeling his hard muscles while his hardness rested atop hers long and thick, the difference in size exciting Carla even more.  
  
_Gods i need you in me! -she cried- (Y/n) please take me!  
  
He licked on her throat feeling her quick pulse with his tongue and began moving down, lips brushing and kissing their way over her body; he eagerly sucked on her breast, making the woman gasp when he bit playfully while his fingers searched under her testicles and caressed her wet labia. Carla squirmed and spread her some more, moaning as he stopped on her belly and kissed with devotion, her hand holding him there to enjoy his gentleness; the man tickled her softly with his mouth earning a needy giggle from her and her hips bucked, shaft rubbing on his chest.  
  
Smiling tenderly at her he went further down, smooching on her thighs while stroking her length slow but with a firm grip then licking along the shaft to finish with a hard suckle on her leaking glans that had her scratching the sheets, legs curling and stretching on his sides as he began sucking her; (Y/n) moaned deep on her cock, the vibrations travelling all over her member and getting a little scream of pleasure from the black haired woman who shook open mouthed, mentally thanking the heavens for giving her such a loving partner.  
  
_Oh my god, your mouth is so amazing! -she moaned placing a hand on his nape- Don't stop i beg you, don't stop!  
  
Encouraged he bobbed deeper, taking her whole length and she whined loudly when her tip went past his throat, balls twitching with the need of release; Carla bit her lip, groping her tits as he pulled back to lap on her balls, fingering her pussy insistently. Her dong felt about to explode, and the woman could only think of one thing.  
  
_(Y/n) i'm cumming! Swallow it please swallow my cum!  
  
He eyed her and hurried to take her back in his mouth, jerking her off fast until she cried loud and long bucking her hips upwards; her penis throbbed in his hand when she began spurting her load on his tongue, surprisingly thick and abundant streams of cum he gulped eagerly until she finished, a blissful look on her face as he knelt smiling.  
  
_Damn, that was a cumshot worth of a porno. -he joked and she snickered- Carla, what a load you shot!  
  
The woman eyed him and saw (Y/n) lick his lips, giving him a surprised stare.  
  
_Oh my, you DID swallow all! -she said.  
  
_I wasn't going to disappoint you dear. -he said with a wink- But tell me... was it enough?  
  
Carla watched her now flaccid member resting on her belly, then his hard cock ready for action and her pussy shivered; she breathed anxiously as she turned around lifting her hips and holding the pillow tight, assuming her favourite position.  
  
_I won't have enough until you fuck me into next week (Y/n)! -she declared.  
  
Grinning he knelt behind the woman, carefully aligning on her entrance and prodding it teasingly, enjoying her little whimpers when she pushed agsinst him; deciding it was time to let her have it he grabbed Carla by the hips and drove his member in, feeling her tightness as his thick cock sunk half way inside. Her toes curled when (Y/n) pulled back and thrusted making her whine on the pillow such was his size; he growled when she took deep breaths and relaxed, easing her pressure on him to let him go deeper and bury further in with each pump.  
  
_Oh fuck i can feel you hitting my womb! -she cried- Oh god!  
  
_It's not fully in yet Carla. -he whispered.  
  
_Holy shit!  
  
He chuckled and thrusted faster spearing the woman deeper than she thought possible, then pulling back and slamming against the female to shove his length to the hilt; Carla screamed and bit the pillow, loud grunts coming from her throat as (Y/n) fucked her hard like she wanted.

Possessed by a feral need of taking her the bartender laid on top of the whimpering woman, smashing his hips on her butt to make her scream while kissing her nape; Carla answered by smacking her round ass on him, eager to have him as deep as he could reach inside her burning pussy.  
  
_You're so fucking amazing! -he panted in her ear- So beautiful Carla!  
  
She tensed and he hammered her even harder, getting her member to harden and rub on the mattress as he pummeled her relentlessly, her vagina clamping on him fiercely as the widow let all her frustration out with fierce groans; the muscular man rammed on her with all his might, throbbing with need as his climax neared.  
  
_C-Carla... -he moaned- Carla i'm so close... want me to slow down or-  
  
_Don't you dare do that (Y/n), i want it! -she snarled grasping the sheets tightly- I want you cumming inside me pleaaaaase! I can't hold it any more!  
  
Spurred by her words he put it all in his thrusts, ravaging her wet pussy without holding back until the pleasure was unbearable and he slammed against the screaming widow with a roar, pouring his hot seed inside her; Carla moaned and trembled, scratching the sheets so hard she made holes in them as her body was overwhelmed by the joy of having a male take her after the intense loneliness and her erect member stained the mattress with her cum.  
  
(Y/n) hugged her an fell on his side, holding the woman close as his penis relaxed in her and he pulled out after a while, hearing her satisfied sigh and smiling as they got under the blankets; the woman turned to face him with gratefulness in her eyes and cuddled into his chest.  
  
_Thank you. -she whispered- How can i repay you for this?  
  
_Repay? -he said tenderly- Carla, seeing you happy now is more reward than i could ever hope.  
  
She squirmed in delight at his kind words, wishing she could just hug him forever.  
  
_Will you stay as you promised? -she asked and he kissed her forehead.  
  
_Of course. If you want me to.  
  
_I do. (Y/n)... i want you to stay.  
  
He smiled and nuzzled on her neck, feeling the drowsy aftermath enveloping him and certain it was the same for her; just in case however, he waited until her breath was regular and paused to let sleep catch him.  
  
Next morning she woke up in his arms and two opposite feelings happiness and guilt reached her as she remembered the past night and their sex; as if on cue he stirred and opened his eyes, fixing his gentle sight on her.  
  
_Good morning.  
  
_Morning. -she replied and he eyed her.  
  
_You're thinking about it, aren't you?  
  
_Yes... sorry. I know i shouldn't, it's been almost eight months but...  
  
_It's not like you shouldn't. -he said- He was an important part of your life Carla, and should be remembered as such. But you can't let his memory become a load for you, even if your time together was short i'm sure he was happy; you are a great woman and... i'd hate to see you don't let yourself seek your own happiness.  
  
_At times i miss him a lot. It's hard to know he's gone.  
  
_But you are still here. Carla i saw last night but a glimpse of the fire inside you and i felt... enraptured. -he confessed- Please don't let your light fade, choose to live, to search for a better future, to...  
  
Her lips cut his speech and (Y/n) closed his eyes, relaxing at her touch until she backed looking at him.  
  
_Do you really believe that?  
  
_Yes. I want to help you move on, be your friend and your support... don't give up please.  
  
_And this... will you give me this too?  
  
_If you need it, yes.

_If we do that, i don't know what's going to happen later. -she said- If you found someone else...  
  
_Or you did. -he continued- We can't know, but i want you to try. For his memory and for yourself.  
  
_And for you. -she replied- To thank you for everything.  
  
He smiled and nodded, and Carla cuddled once more against his chest. She knew it was going to take time to heal her heart, but his words had awoken something in her; a need to move on that was alluring as it was scary, but that she decided to take. It was time to look forward.  
  
It was time to go on.  
  
End of chapter.


	26. Ymir and Christa x Reader: Fair Catch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ymir and Christa x Football Captain Reader. Two lifelong friends with more than a few things in common decide to declare their love to their mutual crush... with drugs.
> 
> I didn't make football jokes though. I'm not bothering with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BAAAAACK!! Sorry for the delay, i suffered... technical difficulties, and lost EVERYTHING i had sketched so far... guess I'll have to restart from scratch damn it. But i'm not giving up just yet!

(Y/n), captain of the school's football team: popular, charismatic and humble, hard working and always willing to give a hand; tall, well built and full of energy regardless of the situation. An applied student and fair player, respectful and polite; no wonder the prettiest girl in the school, the main cheerleader to boot, had lost no time in having him under her spell.  
  
For the time being.  
  
Now however the muscular man laid on a hotel bed naked, helpless and dizzy as he failed even to sit on the mattress such was his weakness; no, not weakness... it was different, like being submerged in thick sap that pulled him down as two smiling girls stood on the room watching eagerly  
  
Christa Lenz, a very friendly and correct member of the literary club often seen discussing a new novel or work from an obscure and hard to understand author; the small but lovely blonde had always struck him as the shy type, endearing but not easy to approach to... although now she looked anything but introverted.  
  
Beside her, Ymir Langner: a girl known for her harsh mouth as well as her strong hooks and choke holds, avid practitioner of kickboxing and the art of acid humour; a slim, tanned and freckled smug female who while not being remarkable in her studies had an easy time making friends thanks to her easy going nature. It was hard to guess they were pretty much BFFs, but they always spent time together at least thrice a day.  
  
He'd met them at school in the late afternoon when Lenz sent him a message asking for some help with the incoming spring festival, saying she needed just a bit of his strength to carry some things from the school's gym; he'd agreed readily, but as soon as he entered the building the brunette snuck behind him, pressing a piece of cloth on his face and things went downhill: his mind went numb and his limbs flabby as they half dragged him to Langner's car and laid him on the back seat.  
  
The trip felt years long for him, barely able to move and look at them as they spoke on the front of the vehicle; the short girl gave him anxious glances from time to time while her friend drove trying not to go too fast.  
  
_It seems to work. -Christa said at one point- You sure it's the right thing? We didn't poison him, did we?  
  
_Relax. -the freckled one answered- I know the dealer, he's to be trusted; he told me (Y/n) will be affected at least five hours with that dose.  
  
_Five hours? -the blonde asked- But we can't stay that long!  
  
_We won't have to. -her friend replied smugly- Barely an hour in the hotel, and then we take him somewhere else.

(Y/n) breathed slow and deep like a horse after a long run, his brow furrowed as he tried to get his muscles to cooperate in vain; after some struggle he only managed to straighten himself just enough to give the duo a frightened look.  
  
_Wh... why are you two... doing this? -he asked, his worked chest rising with each deep intake.  
  
The girls didn't answer immediately, instead taking their time to ogle at his naked self on the cheap bed and his slightly pulsing member; Ymir's mouth turned into an impish smile while Christa licked her lips, sight glued to his groin.  
  
_What do you mean 'why'? -Langner said smugly- We're going to fuck, isn't it obvious?  
  
_You see, we want you. -the blonde continued- We do since a long time, even before that cheerleader skunk decided to ask you out.  
  
_And we decided to take the matter in our own hands. -Ymir finished with a purr- To show you we are a much better choice than that bitch in skill, willingness... and resources.  
  
Both crouched and the young man only saw the upper half of the girls as they got rid of their clothes, grinning mischievously until they stood up and (Y/n)'s eyes widened; the duo giggled at his confused face, hips swaying playfully while each held a small vial.  
  
He stared incredulously at the friends's groins, his brain trying to process the fact he was seeing a couple of well proportioned cocks with their respective balls hanging underneath; true to her provocative nature Ymir gave a long lick on the lips squeezing her long dick while Christa smiled shyly, hands laced behind her.  
  
_Surprised? -the brunette said- Chrissy and i were born this way... we supported each other since childhood, shared everything.  
  
_Games, happiness, sadness, likes and dislikes. -Lenz said hugging her friend.  
  
_Even our crush. -the freckled one continued- We found out craving the same man wasn't a problem for us, quite the opposite.  
  
_We'll share you (Y/n). -the blonde said chuckling- Isn't that any guy's fantasy?  
  
Sharing a playful glance they uncorked and downed the vials, grimacing a bit at the taste, and crawled on the bed to lay on their bellies, faces at crotch height; the girls smiled at him impishly and Ymir gave a tentative lick on the side of his penis, which sent a spark through his body making him jolt.  
  
_Felt good, didn't it? -she teased- And it's not even at full power... this aphrodisiac i got wasn't cheap and it shows. Just wait and you'll feel pleasure like never before.  
  
Christa lowered and put her little lips on his testicles, feeling them pulse as she kissed and licked earning a mix of hiss and moan from (Y/n), whose fingers scratched the sheets when Ymir put the hardening member in her mouth and sucked; her tongue felt like a million tiny hands massaging his length as she bobbed her head, the man summoning all his willpower just not to cum from the stimulus and shaking when she chuckled on his meat.  
  
The taller girl pulled back, grinning satisfied at the sight of his now fully erect and throbbing dick, kneeling on the bed to show him her own hardness and holding them together; Christa used her tongue on both, eagerly tasting her friend and her crush from base to top teasing their precum leaking slits.  
  
_Damn, you're a big one too. -Langner purred stroking both cocks slowly while he held back a moan- Chrissy must feel like Christmas came earlier.  
  
_Still, i want this one first. -she replied, pushing a finger inside his butthole.

The male squirmed, a strange and dizzying sensation coursing through him as the petite girl fingered him with enthusiasm placing small kisses on his toned abs while rubbing her cock on his leg like a horny dog; even when shorter Christa's member was quite thick and veiny, not to mention it felt hot like lava against his skin... everything was so increased, so overwhelming.  
  
Ymir let go of his dick and (Y/n) groaned half in relief and half in want before controlling himself while the girl got off the bed a moment to search in her pockets; moments later she stood with a smirk on her face and a condom in her hand Lenz rose an eyebrow at.  
  
_Aw, do i have to? -she asked pouting and her friend giggled.  
  
_Hell no. -the other answered- This one's for me.  
  
Beaming the blonde knelt between his legs, pushing his legs up to leave his twitching entrance on sight and resting her swollen glans against it while Ymir positioned behind her, condom on her length, and both pushed in perfect synchrony; the brunette hummed as she sunk in her friend's pussy like so many times before while the blonde struggled a bit more as she stole (Y/n)'s anal virginity, huffing slightly when her meat went past his ring and panting as his heat swallowed her pulsing erection.  
  
_Ho-holy fuck! -she hissed halfway in- He's so fucking hot inside! Shit my dick's gonna melt!  
  
_Damn girl, hurry! -her friend pleaded, thrusting to push her further in- Nail his ass!  
  
(Y/n) groaned and moaned nonstop, head thrown back as Lenz drove her member in deeper aided by Ymir until her groin bumped on his ass; Christa then pulled back and started pumping in him, enjoying as he clench around her while Ymir's dick penetrated from behind.  
  
The football player writhed erratically, feeling her thick dong move inside him pretty clearly, a searing heat that made him whimper with each smack of her hips and got his whole self hotter and hotter; he opened his eyes and they fixed them on the duo, unable to look away from the show: the girls moving as one, sweat running down their bodies as Christa's tongue hung out, her face turned into a blissful expression while Ymir's hands moved all over her, touching and caressing as she fucked her friend fast and hard.  
  
(Y/n) whined when the blonde's fat dong hit his prostate and she laughed joyfully at his flustered face, smacking fiercely on him as Ymir pulled Christa in a wet, tongue filled kiss whose sight made the man's member twitch; suddenly the brunette pushed her on all fours, Lenz going still inside the male as her friend grabbed her by the hips and rammed savagely, cursing through her teeth and shoving her length at full speed.  
  
_Fuck'n hell take it girl... stay still i'm almost there... almost...  
  
Ymir slammed on her with a hearty cry, balls pulsing as her cum poured in a stream into the condom and pulled out quickly to watch delighted the huge amount she'd shot in it; the freckled kickboxer crawled towards the male while Christa resumed her fucking now laying on top of him and moving only her hips, completely possessed by the need of cumming in him.  
  
Langner knelt beside his head to pull the rubber off her length and hold it above her tongue, dropping its content on it and her mouth before leaning down and smooch (Y/n) eagerly, relishing in the man's brief struggle against her before his tongue wiggled along hers; Ymir's cock hardened as she pushed her soupy cum down his throat and he groaned in need, driving her to break away and rub her length on his face insistently.

_Come on (Y/n), suck it! -she panted anxiously- Suck it!  
  
Whatever doubts he had in that moment were smashed when Christa thrusted hard and poked his sweet spot, making him open his mouth to moan; Ymir didn't waste the opportunity and shoved her cock in until it hit the back of his throat making him gag some.  
  
The man whimpered softly, tongue moving sloppy on her length as her taste filled his mouth, feeling her pulse and tracking the veins while she moved back and forth; he could feel her heat and taste her thick musk, which excited him even more. His body was so sensitive even taking her in his mouth made him throb in need against Christa's flat belly as the blonde slammed on his ass repeatedly; she licked his chest adoringly, collecting his sweat with a warm tongue and looking with hungry eyes how (Y/n) swallowed her friend's member obediently.  
  
The blonde's hips smacked against the muscular man's toned butt drawing short moans from him echoed by her feral grunts as her orgasm felt nearer, spurred by both the drug and her desire; Lenz sped up her thrusts and her flustered face became a fierce grimace, snarling as she used her thickness to fuck the man the way she'd wanted for so long.  
  
_C-cumming! -she groaned- Baby, here it comes!  
  
With a short cry she smashed her cock in, trembling as her hot seed spilled inside (Y/n) and he tensed in her hug moaning long and deep on Ymir's dick; the brunette bit her lip as the vibrations made her length throb and leak pre abundantly over his tongue, letting out a satisfied sigh when he gulped eagerly.  
  
_Ymir look! -the blonde said giggling- I wasn't the only one!  
  
The taller girl rose her eyebrows when she spotted the white stains of semen on the man's abs and chest when Christa straightened to pull out, still as hard as if she'd never cummed; the blonde bit back a chuckle and eyed her friend who winked and used her hand to guide (Y/n) to her testicles.  
  
_Told you this stuff was... awesome. -she panted and threw her head back- Oh yeah kiss my balls dearie. Do you feel how heavy they are with my jizz? Well now some of it it's going inside you!  
  
She hurried to position between his legs while Christa moved forwards, watching him swallow and hiss when she rubbed her wet pussy on his member coating it on juice; her freckled friend chuckled and gave the blonde's penis a playful squeeze from behind to get her attention.  
  
_If you're gonna do that, get a condom from my pants first. -she told the short girl- We don't want any "accidents", do we? At least... not yet.  
  
_I know. -Lenz replied smiling- There will be plenty of time for that.  
  
Ymir smiled and prodded his rear's hole, licking her lips in anticipation while waiting for Christa to return and watching amused as she anxiously put the rubber on his length finishing with a loving kiss on his pulsing tip; the brunette ogled as the blonde aligned his dong with her twitching entrance and rolled her hips on him, swallowing his girth in a single fluid movement complete with a hearty moan.  
  
_Fuuuuck he's so thick! -she panted- I think he's as long as you!  
  
_A little shorter actually, but not much. -the other said- Not that it matters really... we'll be using all of our bodies to please each other.  
  
Joining word and action she thrusted in him, shoving her longer cock whole in one go and making him arch under Christa when his prostate was stabbed mercilessly; the blonde riding (Y/n) grinned wide and started bouncing on his lap, wet noises coming from her vagina and his ass as both were penetrated.

He opened his mouth in pleasured agony, feeling about to faint from the stimulation as every part of him sparked at the slightest touch: Christa's hands playing on his chest, Ymir's nails sinking on his thighs as she skewered him; the blonde's little mouth sucking his nipples as she impaled herself on his throbbing meat while the brunette's cock speared him, a searing heat carving its way in his bowels with each thrust.  
  
It was overwhelming and yet he craved more of their depravity, he wanted to be taken and have his cock sucked and licked, to be forced on his belly and ravaged like an animal by one while swallowing the other's spunk; it was nothing like that flat, boring sex his girlfriend gave him, right? No, this was wild and perverted, two lifelong friends sharing a single man with their exotic bodies, taking him in a way no other woman could.  
  
Ymir clenched her teeth and thrusted faster, dong slick as it buried to the base inside the male feeling the need to paint his insides in white grow stronger by the second; Christa slammed her hips at a maddening pace, tongue out and slightly cross eyed as he pushed against her womb, hot and pulsing.  
  
_God, look how he enjoys it! -the blonde whimpered- Are you about to cum (Y/n)? Are you?  
  
_Let me help him a bit. -her friend said with a smirk, shoving her dick even harder.  
  
He hissed and squirmed when the veiny cock rammed him relentlessly, the freckled girl moaning dominant and forceful as she fucked him relentlessly while her friend jerked off on top of him as she swallowed his member; Christa's pussy tightened around his length every time she smacked on his groin, driving him nearer to his limit until a strong stab on his ass as the petite blonde drove her hips down was too much for (Y/n) and he arched under Lenz, spurting his load in thick jets.  
  
The chick straddling him went still and panted as she felt the condom grow inside her while Ymir kept smashing on him; Christa crawled forward up to his chest and masturbated furiously until she cried, balls pulsing when her semen shot warm and soupy on his face. The blonde grinned joyfully and used her throbbing penis to smear her load on his features while (Y/n) licked lazily, eyes unfocused and clouded by lust; she turned around to let him slurp on his drenched vagina as she took the rubber off his hardness, amazed at the huge amount he'd shot.  
  
Kneeling beside Ymir the short blonde let the abundant semen fall on her tongue and the brunette kissed her hungrily, moaning as they shared his precious load on that cheap hotel bed; the kickboxer whispered something on her ear and Christa nodded, laying at his side with her mouth at crotch height while her friend pulled out of him and with some effort made (Y/n) rest on his side and she laid behind.  
  
Holding his leg up the freckled student pushed back in while the blonde got busy taking his member in her mouth as he started sucking hers; Ymir stuck her tongue out to lick strands of Christa's cum off his cheek as she pumped in his butt, feeling a gleeful spark when their testicles collided with a wet slap.  
  
_How much time do we have left? -Lenz asked.  
  
_About fifteen minutes. -her friend replied checking her watch- I rented an hour and a half but we'll leave earlier just in case. Just... one more shot and we go somewhere else!

Following her own plan she thrusted long and hard, sinking as deep as she could and nibbling kindly on his neck while Christa suckled on his tip like a baby, coercing his pre out and enjoying his sloppy but eager blowjob; (Y/n) gagged when her cock reached his throat but didn't back down, servicing her as his rear was penetrated and Ymir panted on his ear.  
  
Said girl moaned when he whimpered and her erection throbbed inside him, his submission appealing to her more dominant side and exciting her further with every slam of her dong in him; she heard her friend's humming as she took his length in her tiny mouth with little problem, having more than enough practicing sucking Ymir since a long time ago and making the brunette wish for a suck as well.  
  
The thought of getting Christa to give them a double blowjob set Ymir ablaze and she sped up the rythm, images of future encounters filling her mind and driving her over the edge; with a deep moan she hugged the man tight and slammed her whole hardness in, balls twitching visibly as her seed poured in him; (Y/n) brain had a small short circuit and he whined, surprising Christa with a sudden cumshot she gagged at but quickly started gulping, shoving her face against his crotch to have his cum fed directly on her throat.  
  
_Damn, you're a greedy bitch. -Ymir panted when her friend knelt swallowing his load with a smile.  
  
_Fuck yeah i am. -she replied- Gosh, i'm still hard... this thing's effective.  
  
_Worth every buck. -the brunette said pulling out and admiring their cum leak out of him- Shit, look how much we came! Let's get ready and leave, i want to fuck more.  
  
Giggling they hurried to put their clothes back on and helped him get dressed, his body beginning to cooperate with his brain although it made him look drunk; once set they half walked half dragged him back to the car after making sure no one saw them. Luckily for the duo the place was deserted, people only caring about getting in the rooms to screw if the noises were any signal.  
  
_I'll go in the back with him. -the blonde said, making him rest his face on her lap- I always had a fantasy of getting head on the road.  
  
_You little pervert. -Ymir chuckled as she started the engine.  
  
They drove to an isolated spot on an old dirt road no one used that was hidden between the trees of a nearby forest, away from curious eyes, and took turns with him on the backseat; four hours of nonstop sex, drilling him and also getting rammed by his girth as he recovered mobility and strength.  
  
Christa watched with a smile as (Y/n) smashed against a moaning Ymir, shoving his length brutally inside the squirming kickboxer who whimpered as she masturbated matching his pace; the blonde took her phone out and started recording.  
  
_Look at that, Ymir the bottom. -she said amused- Got any words for the camera?  
  
_F-f-fuck!  
  
_Nice speech. We better go back though before "someone" starts asking for him again. -she glanced at his phone- I'm tired of answering her messages, she doesn't understand the meaning of "busy with festival arrangements".  
  
A dual scream made her look back in time to see them spurt one last load and fall into a huffing heap, the freckled girl showing a blissful expression under the muscular man.

The friends shared a satisfied glance once Ymir slid from below (Y/n), discarding the used condom through the window and sitting with a slight grimace on the driver's seat.  
  
_Now i think of it, we'll be really sore for a couple days. -she muttered- Maybe we overdid the aphrodisiac.  
  
_Definitely worth it. -her friend chuckled- Look we have him in the bag, there's no way he denies us now...  
  
(Y/n), captain of the school's football team: popular, charismatic and humble, hard working and always willing to give a hand; tall, well built and full of energy regardless of the situation. An applied student and fair player, respectful and polite; everyone was surprised when he suddenly dumped his girlfriend, saying he wanted to focus solely on his studies. She made a bit of a hissy fit, but he didn't budge on his decision; instead he used his free time to improve his califications and train.  
  
He also joined the literature club and started taking kickboxing classes; Ymir and Christa were more than happy to assist him in any way needed.  
  
Wherever, whenever.  
  
End of chapter.


	27. Female Recruits x Reader: Relief Duty 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mix of different girls having their way with you! Plus a twist at the end and a possible direction for future chapters if i keep this story up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for next chapter character/scenario are welcome. Let your fantasies speak.

With an impish giggle Ymir pushed (Y/n) onto a hay pile and laid on top of him, humming satisfied as she nibbled on his neck while frotting her hardening bulge on his ass; her nimble fingers hurried to undo his belts and pull his clothes down, eagerly handling his half erect penis while working on her own pants to get them out of the way.  
  
_I never thought getting stable punishment would turn out the best part of my day. -she purred once her member was free and rubbing on his butt.  
  
_Why are you here? -he asked and she chuckled, placing a small kiss on his cheek.  
  
_An instructor saw me slipping out of hand to hand again. And you?  
  
_I... got caught. -he mumbled gulping softly in shame- With Annie.  
  
The brunette stopped moving a few moments before a little laugh escaped her lips and resumed her frotting, hands snaking under his plain shirt to caress his abs as she whispered on his ear.  
  
_Oh, so you were found out doing naughty things? -she teased- What a bad boy... i'm going to have to discipline you.  
  
(Y/n) tensed a bit when her tip pushed against his entrance and sunk in him with little resistance due his previous intercourse with the blonde, feeling Ymir's heat fill him as she panted on top; the tanned girl's arms locked under his armpits as she went in, gasping the deeper her cock buried in the boy.  
  
_Sloppy seconds aren't so bad anyways... if she was the first i mean. -she said amused- You're pretty popular after all.  
  
He groaned half in pleasure half in discomfort and she chuckled again, pumping her hips on him as she relished in the cadet's submission, his tight ass enveloping her length nicely; (Y/n) whimpered low when Ymir's veiny length bumped on his prostate, making him buck his rear upwards and earning an amused giggle from her.  
  
_I can't wait to hear the girls' stories tonight. -she told him with a lick on his ear- We like to brag you know? Of how we take you.  
  
He clenched around her and the freckled moaned with a smile, smacking harder on his butt as her cock throbbed eagerly with the need of filling his ass with cum; Ymir knew they didn't have much time so she closed her eyes and focused on ramming him, lifting her hips as high as she could while muffling his whining with a hand on his mouth.  
  
_Don't worry baby, you feel amazing. -she whispered- Just relax and take it, okay? Good boy, so... tight for... me.  
  
He obeyed and loosened his body, what little pain he felt vanishing as the girl huffed and quickened the pace, balls slapping on his at a frantic rythm as her climax approached; suddenly she cried and slammed on him, moaning through gritted teeth as her load poured in him and her testicles twitched, coercing as much of her seed out as they could.  
  
She remained on top a couple minutes, pumping erratically every few seconds in the hazy aftermath of their sex before rolling off his back with a content sigh and giving (Y/n) a kind pat on his butt; he stayed face down, regaining his breath while the tall female tidied her clothes and stood up.

_You stay there and rest, i'll take care of this for a while. -she said and gave him a peck on the cheek- Join me later once you recover.  
  
He nodded and pulled his pants up, ignoring the sticky feeling and turning to lay on his back; even when there were some hours left before they were free of duty, the day had felt quite damn long.  
  
It had began with Mina, who took his hand and dragged him behind a warehouse for a heated kiss while fondling his package; the shorter brunette moaned so cutely he found himself hard in seconds.  
  
_I wanna try it. -she said anxiously- I want to know how you feel.  
  
Before he asked anything she turned around and pulled her clothes down, her middle finger teasing her virgin asshole while Carolina eyed him pleadingly; (Y/n) blinked in surprise at her display and the girl blushed intensely.  
  
_I want you to do it. -she requested- To take me just like we do, in my butt. Just be gentle, okay? I never... ah!  
  
Her words were cut short when the male knelt behind her and licked her wet vagina, tasting her with desire before moving up and teasing her puckered hole with his tongue; Mina shut her mouth tight, whimpering low and soft when his fingers grasped her nearly erect penis to pump softly.  
  
(Y/n) serviced her diligently, lapping all over the pink entrance to make her squirm in need as he undid his pants then stood up, using his leaking cock to smear her with precum; remembering his first time with Ymir felt kind of painful he spat on his member to get it slick and ready while fingering Mina, making sure her tight hole got used to his digits before placing his glans against it and pushing.  
  
Carolina tensed as (Y/n) penetrated steadily, his heated member spreading her more but not in a painful or uncomfortable way; instead she felt a strange warmth fill her as he rubbed her sides to help her relax until his penis was fully in and thrusted at a mid pace, halting when she made a little whine.  
  
_Does it hurt Mina? -he whispered- Do you want me to stop?  
  
_No, i'm fine. -she answered shaking- It feels weird but good... keep going please.  
  
Encouraged the boy held her waist firmly and smacked on her ass with more strength, enjoying being on top for once and with some nice anal sex to boot; slowly one of his hands moved to take her pulsing erection while the other went upwards to fondle her small breast as he laid carefully on top of her, listening to her quiet panting.  
  
Carolina tightened around his shaft and he let out a hot sigh, resting his chin on her shoulder to which the girl turned her face eagerly seeking a kiss; their tongues played in a slow, passionate way as he started to thrust harder and Mina whimpered in need, bucking her cock into his hand.  
  
(Y/n) felt her pulse clearly, his fingers getting wet with her pre as the brunette leaked profusely and he grunted in pleasure, squeezing her length; she whined in the kiss, trembling when that simple gesture drove her over the edge and she spurted cum on the ground, clenching hard on his manhood with each shot.  
  
_Fu-fuck. -she mumbled- I... that felt too good! You're so kind (Y/n), it drives me crazy!  
  
_Glad you liked it. -he said a bit awkward- Um, i...  
  
_Please don't stop. -she pleaded- I need to feel your cum inside me.  
  
The boy chuckled and straightened, holding Mina by the hips as he sped up, now putting more force in his thrusts as he slammed on the girl ready to give her what she asked for; (Y/n) fucked her intense but silently, holding back any noises to pour all his enthusiasm on his increasingly faster smashing, throbbing hot and hard inside the recruit who covered her mouth to avoid screaming in pleasure.

(Y/n) breathed fast through his teeth as his climax neared quickly, rocking against the shaking girl until he couldn't bear the pleasure and slammed against Mina, staying still as his seed spilled inside; the brunette hummed pleasantly, happy at knowing his soupy semen was now in her and sighing with a smile as the cadet pulled out.  
  
_Wow, you didn't hold back there! -she giggled as they pulled their pants in place.  
  
_Feels good to top for once. -he said looking around- We'd better go back now.  
  
She grinned and stood on her tiptoes to place a peck on his lips, each one leaving in a different direction to avoid suspicion; he walked towards the 3DMG training zone, wondering how much time he'd have to rest after this gear session.  
  
The answer was "nothing" and came in the shape of a very anxious Christa taking him by the hand towards a nearby forest once he was alone on his way to the barracks for a quick nap; the blonde led him to a denser part, safe from curious eyes and hurried to push him on his knees and lower her training pants to rub her half hard dick on his face.  
  
_Please (Y/n) please please suck me off! -she begged- It's been forever since you touched me!  
  
_We did it two days ago. -he pointed.  
  
_Exactly, i know you missed it too! -she replied- Oh, i wish i had more time but... please blow me, i'll make up for it and fuck you tonight if i can!  
  
He gave up any chance of convincing her to wait longer, already aware of Lenz's eager attitude towards sex since it relieved her greatly of built stress at her supposed lack of skill; the male however was sure she'd been improving quite a bit lately... which she saw as nothing but a reason to celebrate with more sex.  
  
With a sigh he took her glans in his mouth, the shorty relaxing the instant the cadet's warm tongue lapped her cock softly and laid against the tree behind her; (Y/n) closed his eyes and felt her grow fully inside him, her member not too big for him to handle but still respectable in length and width.  
  
The young cadet licked her thoroughly, feeling every vein with his tongue while gently caressing her soft balls eliciting little muffled moans; Christa covered her mouth, eyes half lidded and squirming as her knelt lover collected her pre and swallowed it... he never said it to anyone, but she looked absolutely adorable.  
  
Wishing to end fast he bobbed on her throbbing hardness, gagging a little when her glans reached the entrance of her throat and pulling back; (Y/n) then remembered something she loved and sucked her balls, humming and giving her the puppy eyes as the round testicles pulsed on his lips when his tongue moved all over them.  
  
_Yes dear suck on them! -she panted pushing him on her crotch- Sweet Sina you look gorgeous on your knees! You love my cock, don't you?  
  
_Yes. -he whispered provocative- I love its taste, how thick and hard it is Christa, your warm yummy milk...  
  
Her blue orbs widened and she gulped, a switch flipping in the blonde's mind making her grab him by the head and hold him back; she looked at him hungrily, licking her lips as she put the head of her dong in his mouth and started masturbating furiously.  
  
_Oh yeah, i know you want it. -she hissed anxiously- You'll have mommy's warm cum, every last drop on your lovely mouth.  
  
Her hand ran on her dick fast, (Y/n) feeling it pulse hard against the tip of his tongue as the blonde jerked off eager to finish, making wet noises as she rubbed her drool covered dong; her knees went weak as her climax drew near until her thick penis started to leak and she used her fingers to pry his mouth open wide.  
  
_Oh fuck yes! -she cried- Baby take it all... take my jizz!

She stared at the boy's face, heart beating fast in joy when her cock twitched and spurt after spurt of creamy semen poured on his tongue and mouth; (Y/n) struggled not to gag with the huge amount she shot, the blonde's testicles seemingly deciding to empty on him.  
  
Once the last drop fell on his open mouth Christa watched fascinated how he closed it and tilted his head backwards, swallowing very hard and slow to get her thick semen down his throat; after he made it the male took deep breaths, exhaling softly through his mouth until she knelt as well and kissed him adoringly, giggling in happiness.  
  
_I love you... -she said marking each phrase with a smooch- i love you... i love you... let's sneak as soon as... we can... i need to repay you... i'll drill you senseless dear...  
  
Lenz held him for another five minutes, her tongue wiggling in his mouth licking everywhere before calming down and standing up; his legs were a bit numb from being in that position longer, and she looked at him apologetically as she dusted his pants and boots nervously.  
  
_Heh... sorry about that. -she mumbled- So, do you want to... um...  
  
_I need a shower. -he said flatly.  
  
_Oh. -the girl said disappointed- Yeah, right. S-see you later then.  
  
He left the petite female but stopped a few meters later and listened carefully, a resigned smile appearing on his face when her soft panting reached his ears coupled with faint wanking noises... it was clear she still had some to let out after all; (Y/n) resumed his walk aiming for any of shower building, realizing his extra activities got him too sweaty to rest easily on his bed.  
  
However as he thought how much time he could spend cleaning before taking a break a hand landed on his shoulder and he barely had a moment to glance at the other before Annie dragged him along; he grimaced and gave her a pleading look as the short but strong blonde guided him away, glancing around from time to time making sure no one saw them.  
  
_Annie please not now. -he said- I've... i mean i'm quite tired, i don't think i can do much to...  
  
She yanked him towards her face, silencing the cadet with a forceful and passionate kiss, biting weakly on his lower lip before breaking away showing a sly little smirk.  
  
_Don't worry. -she whispered- You know i like to be in charge.  
  
The blonde took him to a nearby warehouse and shoved him in, closing the door behind them to kiss him again fiercely while groping his ass; Annie's tongue played in his mouth freely as the hard member under her clothes pulsed against his.  
  
_You taste funny. -the girl teased- Someone asked a quick blow, right? Unable to hold back? I can relate.  
  
With surprising strength Annie lifted (Y/n) by his ass and carried him to a small pile of wooden crates where she dropped him, chuckling as she took his boots and pants off; she then undid hers and let them fall, stroking her erection while shoving two fingers in him and spreading his hole making the boy hiss.  
  
Leonhardt pulled his shirt up and rested on top of the male sucking his nipples as she took the digits out and aligned her glans against his asshole then pushed hard, sinking inside rough and fast; (Y/n) whimpered and held on the crate when Annie began ramming on him, dominating the boy with her cock.  
  
_Fuck yes, this is how i like it. -she growled as she slammed long and hard- Moan for me dear, let me hear how much you enjoy my dick.

He cried low as Annie had her way with him, smashing her thick dong inside (Y/n) with quick thrusts and rubbing her worked abs on his erect member; the boy pulsed against the blonde while she bit on his neck humming pleased as she fucked him.  
  
The blonde pushed him on the crate and crawled on top, laying on the man and kissing him as she pumped her hips; Annie's balls slapped on his ass loudly with each smack of her hips, loving to have him under her to play with.  
  
_Take it boy, take my whole fat cock! -she snarled as she mating pressed him- I'm going to pump your ass full of cum!  
  
Throwing her head back Leonhardt sped up, moaning openly as her thrusts became more violent while (Y/n) whimpered below when her length skewered his ass; the blonde loved to dominate, to take him as she pleased and ram her dong inside making him cry pinned down by her strength.  
  
The loud wet slaps of her balls on his ass spurred Annie further and she gritted her teeth, using all her might to thrust in him and bury her throbbing member in the cadet's warm insides, closer to release with every pump until it became unbearable and the blonde slammed on him with a furious cry; she trembled above (Y/n), mouth closed tight muffling her moans every time the veiny cock shot a long stream of cum inside the exhausted, submissive male.  
  
Smiling softly as her orgasm faded Leonhardt leant down for a much gentler kiss, brushing his cheek tenderly as their lips joined; lost in their bliss, they didn't notice instructor Shadis a few meters away until it was too late.  
  
_I'm sure i don't need to explain that was an unsavoury sight, young man. -Keith said minutes later.  
  
(Y/n) looked down, sat in an office in front of the soldier after he sent Annie to the stables and asked him for a talk; the cadet wasn't sure why Shadis wanted a chat with him exclusively, but his mind warned him it couldn't be anything good. All he could do was spare a glance at the third man in the room, a tall blonde who looked at him neutrally.  
  
_This might be the first time you're caught like this, but i'm already aware it's not the first time you had sex with cadet Leonhardt... or with others. -he told him and he felt shame filling his head- Several instructors have seen you sneak around with one girl or another, all of which belong to a certain group.  
  
The younger nodded, desperate to make a gesture to relieve himself of any guilt while Keith stared at him with those piercing eyes.  
  
_As chief instructor there are a few things i must tell you, but before anything there is a question i need to ask: (Y/n), what are you planning to do once you graduate?  
  
The recruit bit his lip, taking a deep breath before making eye contact for the first time; he focused his sight on the soldier's face so much the surroundings blurred a bit.  
  
_I guess i'll join the Garrison sir.  
  
_I assume your guess is based on personal performance opinion. -Keith said and he nodded- And what if i told you you don't qualify?  
  
_What?  
  
_Young man, your scores on vital areas, namely gear training, logistics and equipment maintenance have lowered. -Shadis informed the shocked male- Currently, i have more than enough grounds to expel you from the camp.  
  
_Expel? N-no please, i...  
  
_Silence. -he ordered- I'm not done. Your constant sexual encounters have both drained your energy and consumed your time, affecting your marks accordingly. However... there is another side to this matter.  
  
The cadet listened expectantly, a small bubble of hope forming at how the older's tone softened a bit, looking kind of confused as he spoke.

_The group of recruits you... fraternize with has shown a more than apparent improvement in their skills. -Keith said- Pretty much leapt upwards in terms of performance, all of them: some like Ackerman and Leonhardt have increased their ability even beyond their current great level while others like Carolina, Diamond and Lenz have gone from above average to possible top ten material since you started taking care of their urges.  
  
(Y/n) nodded slowly, not really expecting that speech but hoping it would mean he wasn't getting kicked out; for his part the bald soldier laced his fingers in a reflective gesture, looking at the desk's surface.  
  
_The dilemma i'm in is clear, young man: on one side i have you, whose promiscuous activity could easily cause an scandal and stain the camp's and therefore the staff's reputation; on the other hand, it's helped a well sized group improve to the point they can easily contend for the highest ranks among this batch. So i have a proposal for you.  
  
The recruit straightened on his seat, listening intently to make sure he didn't miss any details on the offer; Shadis worked his jaw, glancing at the other man briefly.  
  
_I, along my fellow instructors, will ignore your behaviour and lacklustre scores as long as you manage to keep a low profile and avoid being found in compromising situations by other recruits to keep them from spreading rumours. -he said- I know most of the camp think you and recruit Ymir are a couple and i wish it to remain so, and from what i've heard so does she.  
  
_Yes. -the younger agreed- She... she wants to protect me from... others who would pick on me if they knew what i do.  
  
_I see. That's good. But the deal has its price young man: you must take it or prepare to leave camp.  
  
(Y/n) tensed on his seat, readying to whatever the soldier could request.  
  
_You will join the Legion once you graduate.  
  
Utter silence followed his statement, in which the younger stared at Keith incredulously until he managed to connect brain and mouth.  
  
_T-t-the Scouting Legion? -he blurted- You want me to... but if i'm underperforming i'll never survive! Why...?  
  
_That's what he will explain. -Shadis said pointing at the tall man- He's Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps.  
  
The blonde stepped forward, looking at the recruit fixedly with those strong blue eyes that seemed to see his very soul; after some silence he spoke, gentle but firmly.  
  
_Instructor Shadis contacted me some time ago, informing about your current situation and its particular outcome. -he told the younger- Of how it affected sexual partners positively, even if also taking its toll on you.  
  
The man made a short pause, as if considering what he was about to say.  
  
_There are a number of... similarly conditioned female members on the Legion. -he informed the recruit- Women who have been either shunned for their unusual qualities or simply wanted to join by conviction; women we believe could improve in their training and have an increase in survival rate if you... helped them.  
  
_Erwin told me you won't have to take part in the expeditions, at least not in the beginning. -Shadis added- You will continue to train of course, and eventually might have to participate... might, but you'll focus on relieving members of their stress or... whatever it is you call it.  
  
_On certain boundaries. -Smith said- To ensure you don't overexert yourself.

_Of course i will take measures to get you to comply. -Keith said- As an instructor i have the power to hold your graduation in suspense up to a month after training is finished if your scores need revision, which means i can deny your chance to join the military if you choose the Garrison at the branch selection ceremony.  
  
(Y/n)'s eyes went from one man to the other, mouth gaping in disbelief at their proposal; yet his mind told him given how much he'd spent in camp backing down at this point, less than four months from graduation, was insane. And they offered a relatively safe option, keyword "relatively"; if there was a chance he'd have to go out...  
  
_You said i might have to get out the walls. -he said- That would be...  
  
_If your... relief duty doesn't affect them as expected. -Smith said- Of course, if that is the case i won't object if you join the Garrison. I won't force you to stay, unless of course it improves their chance to survive.  
  
The cadet swallowed thickly, sweat running down his temples as he considered the options... and realized there wasn't any other.  
  
_I accept. -he sighed- Fuck it, i'll go to the Legion. Although if my scores dropped that much, i think i'll ask the girls to restrain a bit.  
  
_You look particularly tired. -Smith pointed and he smiled bitterly.  
  
_They're ruthless. -he admitted- Must be the hormones.  
  
_It's agreed then. -Shadis told the younger- For now go to the stables, as punishment for today's indiscretion. And of course, not a word of this to anyone.  
  
All that crossed his mind as he laid on the hay pile, thinking time and time again of their deal as he watched Ymir work; not wishing to look like a lazy ass he stood up with a groan and she looked at him.  
  
_Damn, you look a bit down. -she said worried- You okay?  
  
_Honestly? No, i'm demolished. Pass me the pitchfork.  
  
_No, you take some rest. -he frowned and the brunette sighed- I mean it, really. We... we've been really demanding, i know. It's just we feel so great after it, so... light you could say. Look at me damn it! I'm stuck tending the fucking horses and i'm not even mad!  
  
(Y/n) smiled exhausted and plopped on the hay again while Ymir went back to work.  
  
_We'll have to plan something. -she mumbled- Like a schedule, to avoid tiring you too much or the instructors will be mad.  
  
He snorted but said nothing as she talked about a turn system, promising to discuss it with the rest; his mind went dizzy as he readied for a much wanted nap.  
  
He woke up suddenly a while later, feeling slightly refreshed but not nearly enough as needed; the fact Ymir was knelt between his legs, cock in hand and pulling his pants down didn't help.  
  
_I... finished a while ago. -she mumbled- Quickie?  
  
He sighed and covered his eyes.  
  
_What of the "not tiring me" part?-he asked and she giggled.  
  
_You're tired already. So...  
  
(Y/n) took a deep breath and relaxed. It seemed "graduating" wouldn't be his goal from what he saw.  
  
It would be "surviving".  
  
End of chapter.


	28. Ilse and Frieda x Reader: Foreign issues.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, a big muscular immigrant illegally staying in the country.  
> Frieda Reiss, the kind woman sheltering you under a convenience marriage.  
> Ilse Langner, a former classmate of hers in charge of surveying the situation.  
> What could possibly happen? 
> 
> Spoiler: a threesome.
> 
> Features Hange as a cyber voyeur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had trouble placing them in separate settings, so i said "screw it" and put both in this.

Ilse looked at the door with a little sigh tidying her gray suit and skirt before knocking, waiting until it opened a bit and two clear blue eyes peeped from inside; a little surprised gasp was heard and a young woman in a pink t-shirt and blue joggings welcomed her with a smile.  
  
_Ilse! -she said warmly- It's been so long! What brings you here?  
  
_Hello Frieda. -the other answered- I'm here for some official stuff... immigration.  
  
Reiss' smile vanished slowly into a more reserved and cautious expression, head shaking slightly which made Langner think she was about to look behind herself before controlling the impulse; there was some awkward silence and finally the formal government employee rose an eyebrow.  
  
_May i come in? -she asked in a tone that said "or else".  
  
_Yes, sorry. -her host said waving her inside- This way.  
  
The woman in suit entered the nice looking home, glancing around as if looking for someone; Frieda's eyes were fixed on her back, the raven haired woman trying her best to hide her nerves.  
  
_So... this is what you do now? Bureaucracy? -she asked sounding perhaps a bit too aggressive.  
  
_To be brief, yes. -the other answered once they reached the living room- A few days ago i was put in charge of a small group surveying this area, although i do most of the work outside.  
  
_And you came here because...?  
  
_There have been reports of a male of unknown, possibly foreign origin seen in the vicinity. -Langner told her- No one knows where he came from, but he's been seen in your house and you've had experience with...  
  
_You mean when immigration workers came to my home that time i was suspected of helping illegals find shelter?  
  
Ilse's chestnut eyes fixed on her former high school classmate and nodded slowly.  
  
_Yes. -she said flatly- Where is he?  
  
_In our room, cleaning. -Frieda emphasized the word "our"- He's been living with me for about two months already, i don't know why...  
  
_Two months? -Langner interrupted taking a small notepad and writing- Is he renting or something?  
  
_We're married.  
  
The woman in suit stopped her scribbling and eyed Reiss, who stood defiantly with her arms crossed and staring back; Ilse's gaze however had turned from inquisitive to a curious, almost devious one and it unnerved the other.  
  
_Is that so... i have no constancy of it.  
  
_It was a secret thing. -Frieda explained- But i have the papers and all.  
  
_I see. Would you call him please? I have a few questions for him.  
  
Frieda went to the stairs and looked up, giving the worker a last distrustful glance before speaking loudly.  
  
_(Y/n) darling, come down a second! Someone wants to talk to you!

Both women waited in the living room as steps approached and a man walked down the stairs, halting on the last step to look at Ilse curiously if also a bit nervous; the bureaucrat for her part found herself staring as well, although for different reasons.  
  
He was ripped, with arms and chest wide and strong, his deep breaths making his t-shirt tight on his muscles as he neared them and offered a hand to the newcomer; Langner took it and it was warm and a bit rough to the touch, suggesting manual labour.  
  
_I'm (Y/n). -he said shyly, a strange thing given his bulk- A pleasure.  
  
_Ilse Langner. -she cleared her throat and pointed at the couch- Could you two take a sit? I have some things in need of clarification.  
  
He eyed Frieda then nodded, sitting down at her side while their visitor took an armchair and readied to write their answers.  
  
_So (Y/n), how long have you known each other?  
  
_Uh... about four months i think? -he replied nervously glancing at his wife- We met at a local bar.  
  
_And you're married already? -the woman questioned- That's quite fast.  
  
_He's a wonderful man. -Frieda jumped in hugging his thick arm- He's very polite and caring, not to mention hardworking and handsome... i didn't need much time to see he's the one.  
  
_And who are your witnesses?  
  
_My sister Christa and my uncle Uri. -Reiss answered.  
  
_None on his side? Not even a friend?  
  
_His... -she hesitated then sighed- His parents died when he was young. He has no relatives in the country and his friends are few and live in other cities.  
  
_And what brought you here then? -Ilse asked the man.  
  
_Work. I am looking for work... i am a mechanic. -he blurted.  
  
_Did you study or is it a self taught thing?  
  
_No. No studies i... learnt myself.  
  
_Did you finish middle school?  
  
_Ilse... -Frieda warned but she rose a hand.  
  
_Please answer.  
  
He looked down shaking his head and Langner's lips turned into a little smile noticing their nerves; her eyes ran up and down on him as she bit the end of her pen.  
  
_Frieda, this marrige thing is a feeble defence at best. -she told her putting the notepad on the small table- It won't resist much investigation. But... i might be willing to let it slide.  
  
_Really?! -she asked hopefully- Ilse, that's...!  
  
She shut her mouth tight, realizing her mistake: she'd pretty much admitted it was a ruse and gave (Y/n) a terrified look; Ilse however didn't even glance at her, focused on the big male on the couch.  
  
_Yes, i mean it. -Ilse said- But first i need a few more answers from him. Tell me (Y/n), have you had sex with her?  
  
He blushed, hesitated and nodded, earning an amused chuckle from the worker while Frieda looked away.  
  
_Top or bottom?  
  
_Ilse! -Reiss said shocked.  
  
_Answer.  
  
_I... -he looked at the brown eyed woman and sighed- Both. I've been both Ilse.  
  
Langner's eyebrows rose at his tone... he knew what she was going for so there was no need to play pretend; satisfied she stood and walked up to the window, looking outside before closing the curtains and returning to them.  
  
_Ilse, what are you doing? -Frieda asked- Will you help (Y/n) or not?  
  
_Of course i will. -she replied- But not for free.  
  
Standing in front of the man she let her skirt fall around her ankles while Reiss stared in disbelief when the woman showed her groin, panties tight around the pulsing half erect member they covered; (Y/n) gave his wife an apologetic look and pulled the underwear down to free the veiny member and Ilse bit her lip in need as his strong hand grasped her gently.  
  
_Stop you two! -Reiss blurted- He's my... my...!  
  
_Husband? -the other said- Please cut the charade. Although i can see why you married him so eagerly Frieda.  
  
_It's fine. -he said- If it helps and eases your burden, i don't mind this. Don't worry.  
  
_But...  
  
_Don't ruin the moment please. -Ilse said closing her eyes- Oh gods, i need this so much.  
  
The homeowner stared paralysed as (Y/n) took the woman's glans in his mouth, humming as he started to bob his head on her while using his tongue to lick and tease on her growing shaft until it was fully erect; Ilse let out a small happy moan and held him by the back of his head pushing him a bit further, the male not bothered by it in the least as he tilted a little to swallow her better.  
  
_Fucking hell, you didn't waste your time training him did you Frieda? -Ilse panted- He's soooo gooood!  
  
The male grunted low and pulled back, lowering further to suck the woman's balls while his fingers moved under them to caress and tease her wet pussy; Langner opened her suit and unbuttoned her shirt, moaning as he sucked on her cum filled testicles while pumping on her erection.  
  
Reiss didn't move a finger at the display, frozen in place gaping at the man blowing the government worker so skilfully; however her body reacted still and a tent formed in her loose pants as (Y/n) took Ilse in his mouth once more and went down on her to the base of her dick.  
  
_Fuck yes baby don't stop! -Langner groaned- Damn this feels so kinky!  
  
He eyed Frieda still on the couch and spotted her hardness, leaving Ilse a moment to give his wife a wondering look while jerking the brunette off; the blue eyed woman swallowed and glanced at her boner as if she'd never had one before then back at him, sucking her lip in and pulling her joggings down eagerly.

_Joining us so soon? -Langner teased softly- I thought you'd play the 'betrayed wife' card a little longer.  
  
_Oh shut up Ilse. -Frieda remarked- I don't... i just can't resist those puppy eyes he makes.  
  
The inspector chuckled and moved a bit to the side, leaving some space for the flustered housewife who offered her cock to (Y/n); the man left Ilse's to suckle on the other's tip like a baby, earning a soft moan and a tender pat on the cheek as he used a hand to stroke her erection.  
  
The male gave Frieda a long lick from base to top before returning to their guest who pushed her crotch towards him as he blew her, enjoying his warm tongue moving all around her shaft; after a little he went back to his partner who lifted her member up and gently guided him to her balls where he left a myriad of kisses, humming as her blue eyes filled with joyful lust.  
  
_Good boy, you always know how to drive me crazy! -Frieda panted- Oh shit i love to get them kissed!  
  
_Damn, where did you learn to treat ladies like that? -Langner said when he returned and took her dong whole in one go.  
  
_In the place i worked at the boss had a daughter, more or less my age. -he said- When i was a teen she asked me if i wanted to make some extra money.  
  
He pushed them by the hips until they were side to side and brushed their cockheads while licking them all over, then rubbing their members on his face as he sucked their testicles; both moaned and pushed against him in a friendly competition until he pulled back, pumping a hand on each boner.  
  
_I accepted and she took me behind the old warehouse. -he continued- She was like you down there... made me suck her every day. Then once she invited a friend and took me from behind while i serviced the other.  
  
_So you're used to it then?  
  
_Ilse! Don't talk like that!  
  
_It's fine, it didn't really bother me. -he said shrugging and licking their tips- They were pretty gentle after all and they taught me your language better so i could tell them naughty things when we did it.  
  
_So they were... -Reiss whimpered when he bit her softly- Oh god, you bad boy!  
  
_Frieda, let's go to your room. -Ilse panted- I'm not leaving without giving his ass a good drilling.  
  
The other nodded and the three went upstairs to the bedroom the couple shared while Ilse detailed her plan.  
  
_I'll cover your story, report i talked to you, your witnesses and a few neighbours. -she said- As for his education you can send him to the night school for adults next year.  
  
_Okay. -Frieda said as they entered and she took her clothes off- I've been trying to teach him some stuff to help but i'm not very good at it.  
  
_Remember Hange? -Langner asked- From class B?  
  
_Yeah, what of her?  
  
_She's a private teacher and can tutor (Y/n). -she said glancing at the man standing on his boxers- Damn, he's yummy... i have an idea. Don't worry, i know her enough for this to work.  
  
She took her phone from her suit pocket and made a video call, smiling impishly until Zoe answered.  
  
_Ilse, what's up! -she said cheerfully.  
  
_Hi Hange, i want to ask you something. First of all are you alone there?  
  
_Yeah, alone and bored. Why?  
  
_I have a client for you, his name's (Y/n) and he's an illegal, i'm helping him get citizenship along with a friend. Think you can tutor him?  
  
_Illegal? -the voice asked curiously while the others gaped at Ilse- Yeah why not... but i'll charge extra for it.

_I have a better proposal. -Ilse said smiling- Look.  
  
She turned the phone towards him and he saw the other woman's face show surprise then joy, adjusting her glasses to give him a better look while cackling in excitement.  
  
_God damn, he looks tasty! This stud is my supposed pupil? -she laughed and fanned her face with a paper sheet- What do you have in mind Ilse you naughty bitch?  
  
_Teach him and he's yours. -she said while Frieda and (Y/n) blushed- Trust me, his mouth is heavenly, can't wait to try his butt.  
  
_Wait is that Frieda Reiss? -Zoe asked- She's naked too! You crazy ass, is that a threesome? Let me watch please!  
  
_I-Ilse! -the other woman shrieked covering herself- Are you mad? Why did you tell her?  
  
_Don't worry don't worry, i'll keep the secret! -Hange assured more calmly- I just... damn, what a treat! I'll be by tomorrow afternoon to see how we can start!  
  
_Fine then, now can you end the call?  
  
_Why? -Hange protested still smiling- I wanna watch! Please, i'll teach you free of charge the first... three sessions! Deal?  
  
_I don't mind. -he said- I think it'll be fun Frieda.  
  
She looked at him hesitant a few moments while Langner rose an eyebrow, discarding her clothes while holding the phone, and gave in with a sigh.  
  
_Okay, let her watch. It's not like it won't get any more embarrassing.  
  
_Yay! -Hange said gleefully- Just let me... one moment...  
  
There were rustling sounds on her side while Ilse left the phone on the nightstand facing the bed to give her a nice view as they got on the bed; Zoe appeared on the screen once more, completely nude on her chair and grasping a nice looking cock.  
  
_Ready here! -she announced.  
  
The other two women climbed the bed and looked expectantly at (Y/n), who took his boxers off and smiled shyly when Frieda smirked knowingly while Ilse and Hange stared hungrily; his long, thick and powerful member hung proudly between his legs half hard already as got on the mattress as well.  
  
_Damn, look at that thing! -Zoe said with a whistle- Boy i'll tutor you till the day i die!  
  
_And you bottomed? -Langner asked baffled- Bottomed?  
  
_I learnt to give pleasure with all my body with those two. -he replied shrugging- They took me in many ways... i grew to like giving and receiving.  
  
He crawled to the middle of the bed and waited for them to choose a place, knelt with his strong body on display; then Frieda laid on her back in front of him, holding her member up while Ilse got behind the man pushing him on all fours.  
  
_Alright buddy, time to see what you're made of. -she told the tall male- Shit i love how jacked you are.  
  
(Y/n) chuckled and focused on taking Reiss in his mouth, taking her with long bobs of his head and humming as his tongue tasted her soft musk while she relaxed and moaned, back on the pillow; on his backside Ilse rubbed her length on his entrance feeling the warmth of his asshole with the underside of her cock, spitting on it and lubing eagerly before prodding the muscular man's toned butt and sighing in pleasure as she sank in him.  
  
_Holy shit you're so hot inside! -she whimpered- It's like fucking a furnace!  
  
Hange's laughter was heard from the phone, the nude teacher running a hand on her hardness slow and gentle, not missing a move from the trio; her eyes went from Frieda's blissful face as he sucked her off to Langner thrusting hard, smacking her hips against his rear with a loud slap... all while ogling at his muscles glistening with sweat.

Ilse saw him turn his head sideways to lick along Frieda's dick, lapping with devotion the squirming woman's member and collecting all the precum she spurted every time her penis throbbed, swallowing it and licking the sensitive glans; the show made the bureaucrat leak inside him even more pre, further lubing her member as it slid in and out of his hot rectum, making the brunette grit her teeth and her pounding become more passionate.  
  
(Y/n) meanwhile gave the phone a sultry look watching how Zoe licked her lips and squeezed her balls when he went lower to lick his wife's, hand pumping her boner while she gasped and held on the headboard; behind him Ilse thrusted like her life depended on it, moaning openly as her veiny dong moved back forth at a fast pace and he groaned from time to time when she poked his prostate, clenching on her length.  
  
The brown eyed woman then rested on his back, hugging him and grasping his thick girth to massage it chuckling at its impressive size while licking his sweaty skin; he hissed when Ilse used a finger to tease his tip, pushing it on its slit as she pumped in his ass.  
  
_I can't wait to see you use this monster. -she cooed- Wonder who's gonna get it...  
  
In that moment Frieda opened her eyes and glanced at her, quickly turning around and offering herself to (Y/n) who put his mouth on her wet vagina, licking all the juice he could making her moan like a bitch in heat before dragging the female under him; Ilse giggled amused as she held his cock in position while the man pulled Reiss on his engorged member and huffed when it began spreading her tight entrance, all while Hange's masturbation reached a feverish stage with the woman panting loud as she jerked off.  
  
Blue eyes opened wide when the male bucked his hips, cock impaling Frieda making her shout and grip on the sheets while Ilse laughed and fucked him harder in turn; her quick pumping contrasted with his long and paused ramming, slamming on Reiss hard and deep while Langner's schlong drove in and out with a slick noise, the woman tense against him.  
  
Their lustful noises filled the room: Ilse panted and moaned in lustful joy while (Y/n) snarled as he thrusted violently inside Frieda, who echoed him with her screams and whining when his powerful member smacked her womb forcefully; a big hand held her head down while the other clung on her waist keeping her on the right height to be skewered by him, Reiss drooling on the mattress as she leaked profusely under his relentless assault.  
  
_Cum inside her. -Ilse purred in a lewd tone- Having a baby would help your case greatly. Breed her (Y/n), i don't think she'll be bothered by it.  
  
Her words set their minds ablaze and the male increased his speed, making the penetrated female whine when his thrusts turned beastly and the hand on her head went to her mouth, muffling her high pitched screams; Frieda trembled under him, clamping desperately on his cock while her former classmate squatted behind and shook her hips madly, penis throbbing with her impending orgasm under Hange's watch, the private tutor squirming on her seat, legs crossed as she struggled to hold her climax until the last possible moment.  
  
Their combined lust drove the trio into a primal display of mating, uncaring about anything that wasn't fucking their brains out as they reached the limit in synchrony and let out a feral cry; Frieda's was muffled by his hand as her dick started spurting like crazy on the sheets when (Y/n) smashed with all his strength and creamed her insides, balls pulsing hard against hers while Ilse drove her cock in to the base and threw her head back in ecstasy, throbbing with each shot of semen in his waiting bowels.

The male grunted like a dog as his load spilled inside his partner, the woman shaking in his grasp while Hange cried on her seat cumming all over her belly and tits, a hand on her dong and the other fingering her pussy; after some moments Langner fell on her butt, chuckling as she watched her seed drip from his hole while (Y/n) straightened, pulling out of Reiss who stayed on that position with her tongue out.  
  
_Let me see Frieda! -Zoe pleaded nearing the screen- Show me how much he came!  
  
Groaning softly the blue eyed female turned and showed her rear, spreading her labia to let his thick milk fall on the bed, Hange humming hungrily at the display while Ilse smirked and caressed his side.  
  
_Not bad big boy. -she said- I can see why she... whoa!  
  
The other two looked -Hange entranced, Frieda amused- how (Y/n) grabbed Langner by the arm and threw her on her back in front of him, the brown eyed woman staring in awe at his still hard member; without a word he aligned his tip against her pussy and before she could say anything rammed it in, making the female arch and shout when his girth carved its way in.  
  
The man leant down and trapped her in a lustful kiss, smashing his dong inside her under the fixed sight of the others, who felt heat coursing through their bodies as he took Ilse fast and brutally, the woman's nails digging on his back as she submitted to him moaning in his mouth; one of his hands closed around her pulsing dick and whined, sensitive after her first orgasm and scratching the sheets as he violated her at his leisure even after she climaxed again, shooting her load on her belly, until her couldn't bear it anymore and slammed mightily, forcing his semen inside the broken Ilse.  
  
He let go once his balls stopped twitching, his now flaccid member coated in their juices and some cum Frieda hurried to lick off him, suckling on his tip to coerce the last drops out; by then Langner's head cleared quite a bit and she eyed him with a crooked smile.  
  
_You're not going anywhere as long as i breathe buddy. -she mumbled- No way.  
  
_Gosh, i can't wait for tomorrow. -Hange said- I... i'm gonna clean myself now. See ya guys.  
  
She cut the call and a long rest (and a couple contraceptives) later, Ilse got dressed while the other two stayed in bed looking at her expectantly; she ripped the first page of the notepad and wrote something.  
  
_I'll inform you seem a healthy, honestly in love couple. -she told them- Of course the protocol demands more visits so i'll put myself in charge of it. I'll be back in a few days for another "questioning", so you better not be tired (Y/n).  
  
_Thanks for the help Ilse. -Frieda said and she waved it off.  
  
_It's nothing. Besides i get something out of it too... no need to thank me.  
  
_Until our next meeting then. -he said bowing his head- Wonder if Hange will teach me anything though, she seemed... too invested in my body.  
  
_Don't worry, she might look a bit crazy but is a professional. -the bureaucrat assured- She'll get you in a proper level in no time. Bye guys.  
  
_Goodbye Ilse.  
  
_Goodbye.  
  
The woman left them and Frieda hugged him happily, giggling against his chest.  
  
_We did it! You'll stay!  
  
_It seems so. So once i have my papers, will you divorce as your uncle suggested?  
  
_Like hell! -she chuckled- Any thoughts of it vanished when i saw you come out of the shower by accident.  
  
_Well... i might have heard you enter that time...  
  
Both laughed again. There was nothing to worry about now.  
  
End of chapter.


	29. Traute x Reader: I'll be there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two childhoods friends separated when futas where deemed as future elite, causing her to be taken to a specialized center while he was left behind. Years later, a fateful meeting will reveal things buried in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Coyzan1. I'll start with JormungandrRagnarok's next and proceed with one from 'Fer'. I'll ping pong my way through them, it'll be fun.

From her spot on the ground, Traute watched in awe how two kids fell on the ground in pain, bleeding from the mouth and nose after being punched down by a third who looked at them with despise as they scrammed in fear; the one standing turned to the blonde and offered a hand smiling kindly.  
  
_It's alright. -he said helping her up- They won't bother you anymore.  
  
_Th-thank you. -she mumbled drying the tears on her cheeks- You saved me.  
  
_I know, they are assholes. -he replied frowning- Are you hurt?  
  
The girl shrugged uncaringly sobbing and looking aside, trying to tidy her messy and dirty hair.  
  
_Not really. You scared them just in time (Y/n).  
  
He sighed and dusted her clothes, a worried look on his face as he checked she wasn't hurt for real; Carven blushed a bit at his eyes roaming over her, and crossed her arms.  
  
_Don't stare so much. -the girl said mildly annoyed and embarrassed- I'm fine.  
  
_Oh, sorry. -he blurted- A-anyways, i wanted to ask you if you wanted to go for a walk to the forest. I think it's time i teach you to throw some punches.  
  
_For real? -she asked rising an eyebrow- You'll show me how to fight?  
  
_Yep, just like my dad taught me. -he said puffing his chest- Then we'll kick those bullies' asses together and they'll never bother you again!  
  
She laughed at his enthusiasm, smiling warmly at the boy as he took her by the hand and led the way.  
  
_Thank you (Y/n). -she said more cheerful.  
  
_Hey, we're friends right? We have to be there for each other! I always will for you Traute!  
  
She giggled and followed him, heart beating faster and faster in her little chest; she wanted nothing more than to be by his side and see him smile like that.  
  
But life had other plans: about a month later some men showed up in her house in an expensive car and talked to her parents, who listened first incredulously and then joyous while Traute waited in her room; then her dad, who had always been kind of distant came in and hugged the girl confusing her, saying he was proud of her and apologizing for never saying it while her mom cried mumbling about her "precious girl".  
  
The men told Traute she was special, that she was going to grow bigger, smarter and stronger with the proper help and they were there to give her exactly that; she didn't understand or say a single word as her weeping parents accompanied her to the fancy looking vehicle and told her not to worry, that she'd be fine, that they would write letters soon. It wasn't until the doors closed and the car started moving she reacted, looking at the men in horror.  
  
_Where are you taking me? -she asked scared- What is going on?  
  
_You are special Traute. -one said- We'll take you to a new home, where you'll never lack anything, and become a great person with money and influence. It seems scary but...  
  
_No i don't wanna go! -she shouted trying to open the door- I don't wanna leave (Y/n)! He's my friend!  
  
_Don't worry, you'll see him again somed-  
  
_No go back! -she wailed, hitting the glass- (Y/n)! (Y/n)! Noooooo!

They didn't listen and the car didn't return: the blonde cried on her seat, curled into a ball while one of the men patted her softly, saying she'd understand soon enough as they left her plain country village behind; the girl bawled until her voice went hoarse and her energies left after which she fell into a tense sleep, waking up hours later on the city's outskirts.  
  
Her life turned around and everything changed: her small old house to a big tall building, her tiny country village for the enormous modern city; she was given new fancy clothes and a luxurious room all for herself, along with two people who said would be her caretakers and help with her studies and training.  
  
_But what of (Y/n)? -she asked devastated, crying again- We promised to be there for each other! Always! Always!  
  
_You'll see him again, i'm sure. -the woman said kindly, smiling like her father had- But you need to be ready for that, don't you think? He'll be happy if you return having succeeded here Traute!  
  
_Do you think so?  
  
_Of course! -the man added- Everyone in your village must know you were brought here, you don't want to disappoint them by going back, do you?  
  
She sniffled and thought a bit of it. Did he know then? She didn't want to look like a coward in front of him...  
  
_F-f-fine. -she said tired- But i want to see him soon.  
  
_Splendid! But now you need to rest, so you'll be refreshed when you meet your new friends, girls like you who'll join in your activities.  
  
Carven's interest spiked at the words: girls like her? New friends? It was all so fast and scary, she didn't know what to do... so she obeyed, and next morning she was one in a small group being told they were special and important people were invested in their future; the blonde didn't get what they meant, but felt slightly relieved at knowing their families would be supported in their absence... (Y/n) was like family right?  
  
Yet they never let her go back to him: her studies and training were priority, too important to be left aside; her friend should understand that, right? She didn't want to make him feel guilty if she failed because of an untimely visit, did she? Still, Traute asked for him every day for months until they were told the group would move to an even bigger more important city and she felt her heart shrink knowing by then there was no going back.  
  
Crying on her pillow she finally understood: she'd never see him again, just as her parents never wrote.  
  
#Many years later#  
  
Lustful moans and rough panting echoed in the vast, luxurious room where a woman was pinned on the bed face down, mouth opened and scratching the sheets when Traute's powerful member hit her deep and hard with a slick noise.  
  
_Miss Carven! -she groaned, clenching on her thick penis- Miss Carven please breed me! I beg you, give me your baby!  
  
The blonde grunted above her and slammed heavily against the other, feeling her pussy clamp as the ravaged female orgasmed; the futa pulled out and jerked off, sighing when she finally climaxed and creamed her back and ass.  
  
_Get cleaned an leave. -she said flatly- We're done tonight.  
  
_Y-y-yes Miss...  
  
The woman crawled off the bed and stumbled towards the bedroom's shower, showing off through its transparent glass as she washed despite Traute's clear lack of interest.

A knock was heard on the door and the blonde's head rose, sitting on the bed's edge as she cleaned her member with a handkerchief lazily.  
  
_Come in. -she said.  
  
Her secretary entered, blushing at the sight of her boss naked and serious: her eyes wandered on her muscular, jacked up body as she stood on her over two meters of height and her cock hung thick and imposing between her thighs; the woman gulped slightly and finally looked Traute in the eye.  
  
_So... -she prodded- How was Nancy?  
  
_Who? -Carven glanced at the woman touching herself in the shower- Oh. Fine i guess.  
  
_God damn it. Don't you think it's time you already breed someone?  
  
_Are you here for business or just to check if i knocked that slut up?  
  
_At this point they're pretty much one and the same Traute. -the other said bitterly.  
  
The blonde's eyes narrowed and her subordinate tensed and straightened, making Carven sigh at the signals of her intended game; her secretary Lucy would confront her, being efficient but nagging, Traute would get pissed and grab her then screw her stupid on the bed or the office... after the fourth time the ripped female had grown bored.  
  
_Either give me something or walk Cindy out...  
  
_Nancy.  
  
_Whatever! So?  
  
Lucy pouted at the rejection and pointed at the door with her head, making the other female stop her games and get dressed looking disappointed.  
  
_Call me darling! -she said before leaving- You're amazing!  
  
The secretary glanced at her boss once alone and sighed.  
  
_Never again? -she asked closing her eyes.  
  
_Just tell me what you have.  
  
Lucy handed her a folder containing some documents and photographs, speaking monotonously as Traute eyed them while drinking water from a bottle on the nightstand.  
  
_These are some buildings in construction, training centers, local hospitals and whatnot. -she said- The photos show the current state of the works...  
  
The secretary jumped when her boss started coughing loudly, folder falling from her hands when she choked and spat; Lucy stared as she slapped her chest, cursing between inhalations.  
  
_Boss you okay? -she asked worried- Do you want me to call someone?  
  
_No it's fine. -she grumbled- I just... so where are these being built?  
  
_It says on the documents. The ones you threw on the floor.  
  
Carven didn't even react at the barb, picking the sheets up and checking carefully before showing Lucy a particular picture.  
  
_Where was this one taken? -she asked anxiously.  
  
The secretary frowned at her tone, looking at the photo showing a group of builders on a construction site; she eyed all over it and then nodded.  
  
_This one's a new complex they're making... 'Sina's Prayer'. It will be dedicated to...  
  
_The place!  
  
_Neviron City, about two hours in plane.  
  
_This man here. -Traute said pointing- Who is he?  
  
The other looked and saw a worker like any other, young and a bit more buffed but otherwise unremarkable.  
  
_How am i supposed to know? What about him?

Carven didn't answer, staring at the image breathing hard while tracing his face with a finger before glancing at Lucy.  
  
_Find out who he is. Send me his data as soon as you have it, understood? No matter the time or place, if you hold it a single second you're fired, got it?  
  
_But why do you...?  
  
_Do it! -she snarled- Go!  
  
The shorter woman pretty much fled the room and her boss plopped on the bed, waiting unable to sleep for hours until her phone buzzed and she read the info eagerly; as she did however a feeling of unease grew in her stomach: the names matched but the surnames were different.  
  
Yet Traute refused to believe otherwise, her gut insisted she was right and finally tapped a message to her subordinate.  
  
"Bring him here. Make any excuse. Don't mention me."  
  
Next day in the afternoon (Y/n) found himself nervously standing in the ample suite, guided by a stiff looking secretary who simply told him of a new and better job offer; she refused to answer his questions saying 'the boss will explain' and left him wondering what the hell he'd done to be summoned so unexpectedly.  
  
The man was about to sit on the big couch when he heard someone move behind him and startled, the other having entered the room silent as a mouse to approach him; the male jumped on his feet and turned around, his face freezing in surprise and shock at the sight of the visitor.  
  
_T-T-Traute? -he blurted incredulously; the blonde's features showed such relief and joy he felt even more baffled.  
  
_It IS you! -she said hurdling over the couch and crushing him in her arms.  
  
He felt the air exit his lungs, smothered by the hug with his legs dangling in the air, taking a deep breath when Carven's muscular arms moved... and her hand groped his butt; he jolted but barely managed to open his mouth when hers claimed it, moaning anxiously while pressing his body against her built frame, her tongue wiggling inside dominating the hopeless male's.  
  
He didn't react until her hand slid under his pants and her thick middle finger pushed on his hole hard enough to enter and start to circle inside, feeling his wet heat; only then (Y/n) attempted to break free, but his arms were caught between their bodies and he was getting dizzy by how little time she gave him to breathe, kissing him with deep, feral growls bubbling in her throat as she carried him to the bedroom and slammed the door open dropping the male on the bed.  
  
_T-Traute! -he said breathing raggedly- Wait a...  
  
He gasped when the huge woman threw on him for a second sloppy kiss and her hands gripped his t-shirt, Carven tearing it open with a chuckle before lowering and sucking his nipples ignoring his hands trying to push her away; his pleas to stop didn't reach her mind, completely ablaze at having him in her power after so long and all the longing for his touch overwhelmed her thoughts leaving only a rutting animal dying to mate.  
  
With an amused growl Traute turned him around and got on top, hugging him tight as the bulge in her pants pulsed against his rear and drool fell trough her shown teeth; the blonde grunted and humped (Y/n) repeatedly, shoving the lump in her crotch against his clothed butt while he gulped and remained still, scared by her aggressive behaviour.  
  
She pumped on him hard, making him tremble when the warmth of her member reached him even through the fabric and he swallowed as Traute moved faster on him then suddenly stiffened, making short thrusts coupled with quick breaths before going still.

Her hands let go of his body and started ripping her clothes off, the buttons of her shirt flying when she pulled it open to show her sculpted torso and perfect breasts, then hurrying to discard her pants and underwear while he stared paralysed; her huge dong stood free, hard and covered in thick white stains: she'd cum from the humping alone, yet was hard as steel when her fingers grabbed the hem of his pants... and then he tried to flee.  
  
(Y/n) crawled frantically but only managed to get his clothes off faster, quickly pinned down under her jacked body and struggling futilely against her overbearing strength, a hand holding him by the nape ; Traute used the legs to spread his and put her glans on his virgin entrance, making him scream in fear when her dick spurted thick streams of pre against the puckered hole before pushing forward.  
  
The man groaned and gargled when the huge cock split him open, burying slow and steady while Traute growled loud and deep as she forced her length inside, veins pulsing visibly as the imposing shaft defeated his feeble resistance; Carven held him in by the shoulders, dominating from above without stopping her advance until her enormity was inside to the hilt, moment in which she began thrusting her hips.  
  
Heart drumming at having the male at her mercy Traute mounted her partner rough, shoving her length in and out with force and delighting in the loud 'plap' her big balls made when they collided on his; he gagged and trembled every time her enormity rammed his bowels, struggling just to breathe as her burning length impaled him.  
  
_(Y/n). -she panted ramming the male nonstop- (Y/n) i love you... i need you...  
  
He barely registered her words, mind numb from her ruthless blows and ceaseless assault, wet noises echoing in the room as the blonde drove in hard yearning not just for cumming but something much more intimate it entailed... the ultimate sign of her possession of the male; growling fiercely Carven upped the rythm, smashing her dong in with all her might as it throbbed and she neared her limit, while (Y/n) moaned absently, his penis swinging hard and leaking with each thrust as he was taken like an animal.  
  
Straightening with a powerful roar she slammed her crotch on him and gripped him tight as her balls began shaking and pulsing, a cumshot like she never had before splattering inside (Y/n) while the male arched on the mattress spurting his load as the warm soupy load filled his ass; Traute pumped against him erratically, teeth gritted as she waited for her orgasm to pass huffing like a horse and once it was over she pulled out turning him around smiling at his unfocused expression.  
  
Carven leant down to kiss the man, member pulsing on his belly still far from calmed as she spread his legs and held his waist, lifting the male easily and pulling him against her with a victorious cry; he gargled and gripped her forearms, eyes wide and tears falling when she started shoving him back and forth like a doll panting lustful and possessive.  
  
_You're mine. -she snarled- MINE! I'll take you for me, only i can use your body... no one else will ever touch you!  
  
She bit his lower lip playfully, smashing against him and grinding her huge erection inside him, causing the male to shake and spurt once more staining his belly, earning a pleasured moan from the futa who began pumping like crazy; (Y/n) clung to Traute hard, her strong muscular body enveloping him as she used her unmatched cock to skewer him without mercy.  
  
_I'll breed you... you heard me? -she growled- I'm going to put a baby in your fucking belly every year... you'll have my dong inside you as soon as you give birth!  
  
The thought of it spurred her efforts, drilling the helpless male hard on the bed, her strong haunches pummeling his ass with no signs of getting tired as her second climax arrived and Carven held him against her in a brutal grip; he whimpered in her grasp, feeling a second wave of boiling semen splash inside him and the blue eyed woman's hands lifting and taking him towards the crystal wall facing the city.

She took her cock out and her creamy stuffing fell out of the man, prompting her to kiss him passionately before turning and pressing him against the glass, both naked and sweaty; she licked his ear and positioned her hardness against his butt, pushing in once more as she spoke.  
  
_Look at this place, (Y/n). -she whispered lustfully- Right now people are down there on the streets while i take you, while i mark you as my partner with my big fat cock.  
  
She rocked her hips, holding him by the wrists to keep him in place looming over with her imposing height and smiling at his flustered face; her balls smacked on his testicles pointing her status as dominant, big and still holding a good amount of baby batter she couldn't wait to give him.  
  
_This is where you will live with me. -she told him softer, nuzzling on his neck- Where we'll raise our children, where i will claim you night after night.  
  
Her thrusting became more violent, making his legs weak and he'd have fallen if she wasn't holding him already; her breathing was loud, befitting a being of her bulk and strength as she took him pulling back almost wholly then shoving back in full force.  
  
_You'll never seek another woman, ever. -she snarled swinging her hips wildly- Only my cock will satisfy you, only my body will sate your thirst.  
  
Carven let go of one of his wrists to grasp his half hard member, making him squeal due how sensitive it was after cumming twice; the blonde pumped him with her big hand while slamming his ass anxiously, throbbing madly inside (Y/n).  
  
_Here it comes! -she groaned on his ear- Baby i can't take it anymore!  
  
Gritting her teeth she shoved her cock in, pushing the man against her to let the cum out as deep as possible, pumping on (Y/n) from time to time while feeling his warm seed spill on her hand; Traute hugged her partner close, feeling him clench on her thickness every time she moved and chuckling as she took him back to the bed.  
  
_Don't fall asleep now my love. -she said leaving him on the mattress and climbing after- We just began...  
  
It was hours later she finally felt satisfied, pulling out of the destroyed man with a proud smile at her work: (Y/n) laid with his tongue out, panting and slightly cross eyed with his belly bulging from the impossibly high amount of cum she'd poured in him until her cock went flaccid and her balls numb; semen also stained his body from the few times she'd pulled out to use her seed to mark him before dumping another load in him. Spent and happy, Traute fell by his side and hugged him as both fell into a deep slumber.  
  
Next morning however she woke with her mind clear and felt a strong pang of guilt when he opened his eyes with a pained groan and rubbed his inflated abdomen before catching sight of her and tensing, staring at her wide eyed; Traute swallowed and sat up, running a hand on her face.  
  
_I... i'm sorry for what happened. -she said- It wasn't my intention to... i wanted to make things the right way, not... this.  
  
He kept staring, eyes going from her to the surroundings of the luxurious room while struggling to sit up as well, but soon was clear it would be better to just lay there.  
  
_You... i have to admit i wasn't expecting this. -he mumbled- Or to find you here of all people. You've grown and... damn, it feels so strange to talk now.  
  
_Sorry. -she apologized- I didn't mean to hurt you at all, i just... lost control.  
  
_It's been years. -he said- Since you left. How did you find me? And why did you bring me here?  
  
_Isn't it obvious? -she said looking at him.  
  
_Amuse me, will you? I need to hear... to understand.

Traute sighed and nodded, lacing her fingers as she finally seized the chance to say what she hid all those years.  
  
_I love you. -she whispered yet sounded clear in the silence- I have since we were children, since you... became my friend. My first and dearest.  
  
The muscular amazon took a deep breath and her voice became sadder as she retold her experience to him.  
  
_When they took me to the city, i thought it wouldn't be long. -she mumbled with a sob- That i would see you again after some time and i'd be... better i guess. But they took us to another city far away and i had no way to come back due the initiative to keep us in check and turn us into elite citizens. You know what they found about my kind don't you?  
  
_That you... you grow stronger and... -he hesitated- bigger, smarter than the average.  
  
_Yep. Our genetics are quite buffed to say it plainly. That's why they took me from home to that training center; i had suddenly gone from a freak to a valuable member of the society.  
  
He chuckled and grimaced when his ass stung, waving off her incipient apology and asking for a moment to recover; once ready he nodded and she resumed her story.  
  
_It was years until we were deemed ready to go on with less strict vigilance, when we were old enough to choose our career. Then i tried to find you but you... you were gone; even when i used the national registry to track you you simply vanished from the face of earth.  
  
_Oh, that. I... fuck it, i can't lie to you. -he closed his eyes and took a deep breath- A few years after you left my dad passed away and i was lost. Trying to get some money i got involved in a smuggling group... auto parts, liquor, nothing too serious. We got busted, someone sold me and i bought fake identity papers, working from place to place.  
  
_Oh god. All you went through... i should have been there for you.  
  
He eyed her surprised and blushed.  
  
_You still remember that?  
  
_How could i forget it? -she said leaning down and kissing him- I've missed you so much... i grew so bitter thinking i'd lost you, but now we can sort things out.  
  
_But i'm a...  
  
_Don't worry about it. -she whispered to calm him- Do you... know what they say about our... fertility?  
  
He frowned, then went pale and looked at his belly.  
  
_That you can... with a guy... is it true?  
  
_Our seed is specially potent. And what's more, our partners are greatly cared for... i'm sure we can clean your expedient with a couple calls. Please say you will stay with me, i won't accept anyone in my life other than you.  
  
_Traute, i...  
  
He looked at her unsure face and for a second he was back in the village, in front of that frail girl he swore to protect and secretly liked only that now the situation was inverted; he bowed his head with a chuckle and gave her a smile.  
  
_Fine. You got me there... i also thought of you as more... than a friend. I liked you too back then and now... damn you rocked my world girl.  
  
She laughed and hugged him, letting go suddenly when he groaned in pain.  
  
_Sorry sorry! But... oh gods i love you! I can't wait to be married and all!  
  
_Married? Aren't you eager Traute. But there's no need to hurry for that now.  
  
_We'll be there for each other... -she said.  
  
_Always. -they finished as one.  
  
End of chapter.


	30. Frieda and others x Reader: Titans and Tyrants.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by JormungandrRagnarok, a world where Eldia's conquering never ceased and Frieda is a ruthless queen; you are a soldier from a conquered land who had the courage to face death and suffering, sparking a fire in the merciless monarch...
> 
> Abuse and rape, so beware if it's not your thing; this story will develop a bit more slowly than most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be about Pieck dealing with the daily pressure of being an Eldian shifter in the army with something more than a shifting power... with some help of her caring boyfriend.
> 
> Also if there's an already posted story you'd like to see updated leave a message and i'll see to that once i'm done with prior requests.

From the height of her throne Queen Frieda Reiss watched with glacial eyes at the two dozens or so of men on the arena dressed in nothing but rags, bruised and hopeless clutched in the center of it looking at her with differing levels of fear and hatred but all converging when she stood up from her seat to speak with a voice that was cold steel that silenced the cheering of the bloodthirsty crowd.  
  
_You have caused my people harm for the last time. -she said loud and clear at them and the audience- Harassing the merchants on the mountains, murdering my soldiers with underhanded tactics and hiding like the vermin you are.  
  
The people roared in agreement, thousands of mouths expressing rage and despise at the truth she said; the truth of monarchy, unquestioned by the lot and spread by the drones that craved its favour.  
  
_You are nothing but cowardly scum unworthy of a warrior's death. -she continued- And therefore your pathetic lives will end in pain and terror.  
  
She rose a hand and the arena's gates lifted, the multitude going silent in anxiety as heavy steps were heard from the depths and they roared again when the mindless titans surged forward, stumbling on their path to the now shrieking and fleeing men who ran towards the walls vainly trying to climb up to salvation; the people cheered when a few were caught, screaming like animals when the creatures tore them apart with their jaws, grunting and moaning as they crushed their limbs with their teeth.  
  
A bearded man got caught by a lunging titan who bit his right shoulder and arm off then grabbed him and sat as if eating a sandwich, another was bitten on his side and shook by its captor like a dog with a toy until he simply disarmed from the sheer force; the death of the day however was for a young man who was first caught by a monster by his legs, and when he was lifted yelling desperately another approached and swallowed his upper part, the crowd laughing at the ridiculous show of the titans "kissing" on their still screaming prey.  
  
The Queen's sight however was focused on the only man still ignored, the one who didn't run but stood there staring directly at her, trembling as his comrades died brutally but without signs of panic or terror; his passivity ironically earnt him the honour of being the last man to be massacred as a titan neared from behind and lifted him, the people halting their cheering to murmur at his display of silent defiance.  
  
The creature opened its mouth and he breathed the stench, eyes filling with tears but fixed on Frieda; the jaws closed on him, lethal and unstoppable.  
  
Except they stopped, pulling the man out of its hungry maw and holding him in the air facing the brunette, sat on her throne returning the glare; amidst the tense silence the monster walked up to her, stopping below the box where royalty and high rank military or politicians sat.  
  
Frieda stood once more and neared the border of the arena, looking as the monster lifted the man to face her; he stared right back, face full of despise at the woman.  
  
_And who might you be? -she asked- Are you brave or just too scared to move?  
  
_I am (Y/n). -he said- Soldier from the kingdom of Antares.  
  
_I know that. -Frieda whispered- We crushed its army a few days ago while you were imprisoned... they are now my faithful vassals.  
  
He gritted his teeth and snarled, closing his eyes to control himself before looking at her again with cold hatred, spitting on her face and making the crowd roar; they were furious, demanding his body be torn apart slowly by the titans for his arrogance and disrespect until she rose a hand demanding silence.  
  
_It seems you still have spirit (Y/n). -she said coldly- The dungeons will stripe it from you in time... and we'll see if you put a show like you did today. Take him to the deepest cells until he forgets what sunlight is!  
  
The crowd cheered as he was taken. Soon he'd be begging Her Highness for mercy.

The cell he was thrown into was small and cold, walls and floor damp and sticky with a smell of mold mixed with a slight scent of rotting flesh; the dim light that came from the scarce torches on the place made everything look distorted, and from further in faint screams of pain and madness reached him as the soldiers chained him. Before they left, one of them gave him a kick on the stomach as a goodbye gift.  
  
_Too bad we're not in charge of breaking you scum. -he said closing the heavy iron door.  
  
_Wonder who the Queen will send here for him.  
  
_Eh, who cares. Let's go, this place gives me the creeps.  
  
(Y/n) waited until his steps vanished and once he was sure of his loneliness he started to shake violently, hugging himself as tears began to fall down his cheeks; he cried in silence, for his comrades murdered by those barbarians, for his home and for himself: he knew his future would only end in death, abandoned and forgotten.  
  
He didn't know how long it was until footsteps echoed in the hallways, rising his head as they neared and standing up when the door opened creaking; he narrowed his eyes when a torch illuminated the place, carried by a female soldier whose features were obscured by a helmet in the company of other two: a similarly dressed woman and a shorter, blonde young girl in a fancier suit befitting a higher rank who carried a bottle in her hand.  
  
_So you're the asshole who spat on the Queen's face? -she snarled at him, her blue eyes a bit hazy- On my sister's face?  
  
She approached the chained man and gave him a surprisingly strong punch in the stomach making him bend gasping yet keeping his balance; the other two chuckled as the one with the torch left it on a small support on the wall built for interrogations "in place".  
  
_You surely think you made a big show don't you? -she said despectively- People most likely forgot about it already. But i didn't... and i'll make you regret it.  
  
She took a swig from the wine and gave another jab on his gut, although this time he saw it coming and held his ground better earning an amused chuckle from her; her blue eyes so similar to her sister's in colour but carrying a spark of aggression looked at him appraisingly.  
  
_Not bad mountain boy, not bad. Think you'll endure much more? -she said shaking the bottle- Nah, i don't wanna tire on something so stupid. Ladies, hold him down.  
  
With disturbing smiles the duo grabbed him by the arms and forced him on his knees while the petite blonde undid her belts and got rid of her lower clothing; (Y/n)'s eyes bulged when it fell on the floor and a veiny penis hung free before him, causing the soldiers to cackle in amusement.  
  
_I think you surprised him General Historia. -one said- Guess what happens now handsome.  
  
_No... no! -he shouted, struggling against them- Let me go you bastards! Stop!  
  
A sudden hit on his gut made his sight blur and he lost focus momentarily, which they used to push him face down on the dirty cell, pinning him in a strong lock while Reiss walked around him giggling; she heard the woman leave the bottle aside as she knelt between his legs pulling his pants down and he tried to kick only for their hands to hold him by the knees as well.

_Now you'll wish you could spit somewhere else. -Historia snarled.  
  
She didn't need to stroke her member much to reach full erection excited as she was and soon the throbbing meat was poking his entrance, the blonde chuckling as he squirmed vainly screaming in despair; Reiss put her glans against his entrance and pushed hard, grunting as her hot rod sank agonisingly inside while (Y/n) clenched his rectum with all his might. Stinging pain made him close his eyes as the blonde huffed by the effort, her thick cock advancing slowly into the immobilized man; it was so tight she thought he'd snap her in half for a moment but his strength wavered as she moved further in.  
  
Historia let out a pleased moan when she finally put it in to the root and he sobbed under the other two, who moved to let their superior watch yet still held his legs and the chains on his wrists; the blonde chuckled pulling back, thrusting hard in him and making him cry louder.  
  
_This is what you get you fucking bitch. -she growled pumping hard against him- Me and my friends are going to have fun with you until we tire.  
  
The soldiers cheered at the news and one of them pulled her leather skirt up to show him a very familiar bulge beneath; his face distorted in fear and tried to crawl away futilely, the soldiers restraining him while Historia smacked on him fast enjoying his tightness. The blonde laid on him, panting gleefully as her hips moved drilling his insides relentlessly; one of the soldiers bit her lip watching him whimper and turned to look at Reiss.  
  
_General, i'd love to get head but i don't trust his mouth... can i suggest something?  
  
_What do you have in mind? -the blonde huffed still ramming him.  
  
The woman whispered something in her ear and Historia's blue eyes widened, giving the subordinate a surprised look.  
  
_For real? -she said chuckling- Damn that's so dirty, let's fucking do it.  
  
Reiss pulled out with some difficulty and took the bottle, giggling while the soldiers strengthened their grip on him; the blonde sniffed the wine with a soft hum.  
  
_My friend suggested we treat you for being so friendly. -she snickered- How about a drink eh?  
  
(Y/n) looked back with fear just in time to see the blonde near the bottle's head to his rear and thrashed furiously, hearing them laugh when she pushed it in; he arched howling at the cold glass penetrating him, clenching on it by reflex while the blonde tilted it upwards and its content poured inside his ass.  
  
_Drink friend, it's all for you! -she said cheerfully- Down to the last drop!  
  
He gurgled and bawled as it emptied in him, his head growing fuzzy with each passing second between the humiliation and the alcohol; by the time they pulled it out and threw it on the door smashing it he was seeing double, struggling to keep his balance.  
  
The man wobbled when Historia's dong went back inside, not hurting as much as before with each thrust while more rustling noises got his attention; then a hand opened his mouth, followed by something warm and thick going in and out, in and out...  
  
_It worked wonders. -the woman getting blown panted as she bucked on his face.  
  
_I wouldn't mind him fighting a bit. -Historia growled smashing on him- But his butt is out of this world... so nice and tight.

The soldiers laughed as they took turns to use his mouth, rubbing their erections on his face when the other was in while their General ravaged his behind; the intoxicated male's clumsy moans spurred the already excited and tipsy blonde making her throb inside him with each slam of her hips until she suddenly threw herself on top and went stiff, dick pulsing as it shot her seed into the prisoner.  
  
_Shit this felt too good. -she panted and looked at a soldier- Your idea was pretty good. You fuck him now.  
  
The blue eyed warrior took her thing out of his rear, now covered in slimy juice and leaking, to stand aside and watch as the other two double teamed the helpless man; (Y/n) gagged loud, drooling profusely when the soldier in front held him by the head and started bucking on his mouth uninterrupted, choking him with her length while his ass was taken by the other who mounted him like a dog moaning in pleasure.  
  
_Holy shit General you're right! -she huffed- This ass is amazing!  
  
Historia giggled and licked her lips, waiting for her subordinates to have their fun raping him on the dirty cell, enjoying his strangled whining as his saliva smeared the soldier's member when it stuffed his mouth; between their excitement and the wine it wasn't long before they reached climax, almost making the prisoner faint when the one forcing his oral sex held him down on her crotch feeding him her creamy spunk.  
  
(Y/n) fell on the ground completely disoriented when they let go of him and heard the blonde kneel behind him once lifting his butt; her evil giggle reached his ears as she held her half hard cock againt his abused entrance, using her fingers to spread him open and put only the tip inside.  
  
_You know what's good after a bottle of wine and a good fucking ladies? -she asked.  
  
The blonde closed his eyes humming contentedly and he felt something warm pour inside him while the soldiers laughed hysterically; he saw boots near his face and suddenly the same warmth was dripping on his head, making him shut his eyes when the liquid ran down on his face: it was smelly, and the little that slipped between his lips tasted bitter.  
  
_Whew! -the blonde said shaking her dong lazily- This was more fun than i thought! Maybe i'll ask Ilse to hold your execution a bit longer, don't you agree girls?  
  
_Absolutely my General. -one said giggling.  
  
_Think they'll accept a petition to keep wine bottles in the dungeon?  
  
They laughed amused and Reiss got her clothes back on, grimacing a bit at the dirty sludge stuck on it before looking at the disgraced man.  
  
_We'll visit you again soon i hope. -she said- Although i'm definitely sending a slave to clean you first.  
  
The trio left, not before pushing all the glass shards into the farthest corner to prevent him from trying to take "the easy road" as they called it; they took the torch and (Y/n) found himself curling up on the ground in that oppressing darkness.  
  
Sobriety returned by the hand with disgust, making him gag and choke repeatedly as his head relived the assault; he'd have puked if there had been anything in his stomach to begin with, his last dinner being almost half a day before the arena.  
  
Hours passed again, equal and endless in that unchanging cell with only the faint light of the torches consuming and being replaced to let him now time flowed down there too; his only entertainment coming from a soldier that left a small bowl with some nasty looking sludge. He was so hungry and desperate for some activity he eagerly grabbed it as soon as the other stepped out, gulping it down despite the awful taste; after that, waiting all over again while hitting the wall softly with the back of his head counting the 'thuds' until he lost the track and had to start again.

Seven sludges later he tried anything to distract his mind from the inevitable solitude he was in: he tried to speak with his jailor but was ignored, the man simply taking the bowl and leaving; he started to listen, paying attention to any sounds and trying to discern its origin: a rat's squeaking, a madman's yelling from deep within... a guard's sneeze! The dripping of water through the ceiling... what he'd give to have a leak on his cell to amuse himself with, counting the drops as they fell!  
  
The dripping however was regular, steady and uninterrupted: he paid attention and found out a single drop fell every ten beats of his heart or so, giving him something to calculate time in a crude manner; however his newfound knowledge fell apart when he realized he slept... he couldn't count when doing so, and he fought to stay awake until his mind gave up and slumber took him.  
  
He woke at the sound of steps moving through the cells, wondering if it was time to eat when he noticed it was more than one person coming and he tensed; Historia was there to fulfil her promise along her lackeys... he clenched his fists in anger and despair when they stopped by his door and it opened.  
  
Historia entered, then a raven haired woman wearing a similar uniform and a man in rags with a bucket of water who just threw the freezing liquid at him and left, the blonde giggling with her arms crossed; then a last person came in and his intention to fight was replaced with confusion when Frieda's icy eyes fixed on him.  
  
She had replaced her ornated garments with a simple yet elegant set of robes that floated mid way of her shins, away from the floor's dirt as she approached and stopped just out of his restrained reach; she looked him up and down under the torch's flickering light and glanced at her sister.  
  
_I'm aware of Historia's visit. -she stated flatly- Her intentions were good but her defence of my pride was a bit crude.  
  
The blonde rolled her eyes and snorted, the Queen ignoring it to focus on the bound male with a calculating expression; his sight on the other hand went from her to her sister to the pale woman who seemed uninterested in the events.  
  
_However, my visit has another reason. -Frieda said- I come here with an offer you'll find interesting. You see, i found out from the interrogated prisoners you were the actual mastermind behind the ambushes and skirmishes. Impressive.  
  
_And?  
  
The word was uttered in a shaky voice, a mix of hatred and apprehension that got just a risen eyebrow from Reiss as she stared at him without emotion, only speaking after a few moments of silence.  
  
_We are having problems in our western border. -she stated slightly annoyed- People who apparently felt... encouraged by you country's stupidity and are using similar strategies, proving quite bothersome to my soldiers.  
  
_Your armies are useless without titans backing them up? -he replied- Who'd have thought!  
  
Historia stepped forward and he flinched, but a hand on her shoulder from the raven female held her back; Frieda gave her a small nod and proceeded.  
  
_I want you to instruct my soldiers to counter these attacks. -she said imposing- In exchange you'll be freed and given a rank fitting in my army. Quite an improvement from your current situation, don't you think?  
  
He gulped, staring in disbelief? Freedom? And all he had to do was help her? His heart beat faster, thinking of the outside, the sun and fresh air, the people and...  
  
The arena.

_Fuck you. -he snarled, remembering the scene- Fucking rot in hell you heartless piece of shit! Go on, fucking feed me to those titans you whore!  
  
He shook in place as her stare grew colder and wrathful, fists closing as she took deep breaths before eyeing her sister.  
  
_You were right Historia. -she said to her- He's got quite the fighting spirit.  
  
_Told you. So?  
  
_Do it.  
  
The other two neared him and the dark haired one held him in place while Historia took a small bottle and poured some liquid on a cloth she had before pressing it on his face.  
  
_Shhhh... good boy. -she cooed as he lost consciousness- Don't struggle... that's it.  
  
His eyes opened to the light of a well furnished room laying on a big bed, his mind clearing from its stupor when he felt the gag on his mouth and shackles holding his wrists above his head and ankles leaving him wide open; in front a rustling noise made him rise his head as much as he could to find Frieda standing from a comfy armchair, wearing nothing but a gown she swiftly opened to show him the long member between her legs.  
  
_Good, i was tiring of waiting. -she said taking a small bottle from a table- My maids did a good job cleaning and preparing you... you looked disgusting in that cell.  
  
The brunette climbed on the mattress, smirking at the sight of the man struggling against the chains in vain, huffing furious and trying to squirm away from her touch when she poured lube and her hand slid under his butt; licking her lips the young queen pushed a digit in and began fingering the toned man, admiring his worked physique proof of his past as a soldier.  
  
_You don't look bad at all. -she mumbled more to herself than to the male- It would be a shame to fall out of shape, wouldn't it?  
  
He groaned at the cold sensation of the lube, feeling her digits move inside him burying to the knuckles and spreading his hole; after a short while she put more liquid on her cock and smeared it, kneeling between his legs and grabbing the man by the hips.  
  
_Let's see if all that praise Historia made on your ass is true. -she whispered with an evil smile- I warn you, my appetite is not easily sated.  
  
Frieda pushed in, hissing at the unusual tightness and heat of the male's insides as her pulsing length sank with a wet low noise, getting him to growl and arch under her; she let out long sighs as her thick penis reached its deepest, her crotch rubbing on his ass softly before she pulled back and smacked on him, eyes closed listening to (Y/n) groan furiously.  
  
Her thrusts settled on a regular rythm, enjoying his warmth envelop her long dick when she bucked her hips, marking each penetration with a soft moan mirrored by his grumbling; he clenched by instinct in a vain attempt to keep her out, unable to relax and ease her work but only managing to excite her further, proved by her leaning and licking on his chin, collecting the droll leaking under the gag.  
  
Her nails left red tracks on his skin as her first orgasm approached, eager to show him who was truly in charge and speeding up until her thrusts becam full force slams, abandoning her decorum and moaning deep and long, throbbing in his bowels until she suddenly buried to the hilt and held onto him hard enough to draw blood from his shoulders, stiff as her first load spurted inside (Y/n) panting on his ear.

Her breasts were warm and soft on his chest as Frieda caught her breath, chuckling when she rose and took the gag off his mouth.  
  
_Do you think it's over boy? -she asked coldly, holding him by the chin- Answer me.  
  
He fixed his glare on her then closed his eyes and shook his head slowly, only for a hard slap to leave him looking to the side.  
  
_Speak, slave! -she snarled- Do you think i'm done?  
  
_...no. -he mumbled avoiding visual contact.  
  
_And why is that? -she purred grinding on him, letting him feel the 'reason'.  
  
He remained silent and her sight grew harsh, giving him another slap that made his lower lip bleed; he glanced at her and saw her eyes narrowed, gulping before answering.  
  
_You... you're still hard. -he whispered in shame and rage- You stupid whore.  
  
Her blue eyes widened a bit but she controlled her surprise and anger, instead showing him a smug grin as her fingers roamed on his chest.  
  
_You say that while tied with your legs spread and a cock in your ass? Who's the stupid whore here?  
  
Frieda moved to unlock the lower shackles and he instantly tried to kick her off the bed unsuccessfully, weak after the brief imprisonment and poor feeding; besides, just like in her sister's case Frieda's slim frame concealed a surprising strength, easily overpowering him and holding him by the ankles.  
  
Reiss stood up dragging him along, leaving the man resting on his upper back while she dominated from above, rising to let him see her dong slide out and showing the hardness coated in his fluids and her cum; satisfied at his flustered and humiliated expression she aligned once more and pushed, easily defeating his resistance from her higher position.  
  
_Look now slut, this is your new life. -she told him with despise- You're not worth killing to entertain, so you'll amuse us with your body: my generals and i will take you as our personal cum dumpster, and if you dare refuse you'll be back into that pathetic cell.  
  
She shook her hips with force, shoving her cock as hard as she could making her heavy balls slap on his buttcheeks loudly, moaning in ecstasy at her domination of the man; her veiny dick made slick noises as it slid in and out of his rear making him groan and tremble in impotence, unable to stop the female raping him, stripping him of his dignity with every thrust of her hips.  
  
Frieda's dong pulsed hard when he glared at her full of fire, aware he'd gladly kill her if he had the chance and feeling even hornier at his feral growls when she smashed her member in to the hilt, leaking sticky pre inside his bowels; the Queen never had a partner like this, all being submissive servants, butt kissing sycophants or terrified slaves but he, his raging hatred, his flashes of defiance... it drove her crazy inside her mind. She wanted him, to be taken by her or her subordinates alike, wishing she'd been there when her sister first showed (Y/n) what 'endowed' eldian women had in store for him.

The thought drove her dangerously close to her second orgasm but Frieda didn't care, possessed by the desire of marking him as her property, of having her trusted friends, the Titan Generals, defile and take him like animals in heat; he wanted (Y/n) panting and crying, dominated on the floor or the bed glaring back with that flame until they broke him into an obedient slave.  
  
Her sharp thrusts devolved into frenzied slams, hips shaking violently as she brutalized his ass with savage blows of her throbbing cock; her hair stuck to her face, snarling wildly while slamming her veiny erection in, pulsing madly as his whimpering through gritted teeth drove her over the edge.  
  
With a hearty cry the Queen of Eldia splattered her second load in the helpless male, marking each spurt with a smash of her hips and feeling a wave of ecstasy course through her being when she pulled out, still half hard and leaking cum; she let him fall on the sheets and jumped off the bed to go to the door, prying it open and issuing orders then going for a cabinet and taking a bottle of liquor, chuckling when his eyes widened and he struggled against the chains.  
  
_Don't worry, this is not for you. -she said smiling, pouring a glass and gulping it- I just need a refreshing drink while we wait.  
  
A little after she said that the door opened and the raven haired woman who helped drug him entered, first staring at her naked queen then at the bound male on the mattress; Frieda took another sip of alcohol and gave her a sly smile while eyeing (Y/n).  
  
_General Ackerman, so glad you could join us.  
  
_My... my Queen. -she said finally prying her sight from him- Do you require my... my service?  
  
_No. Rather i want to give you a gift... a reward for your deeds in our last campaign.  
  
She pointed at the bed and the other woman took a deep breath licking her lips fast, still hesitating as Frieda stepped forward offering her a glass of amber liquid courage with a knowing grin on her face.  
  
_You were on the arena, Mikasa. -she whispered as the asian took the glass- I saw how you looked at (Y/n) when the servants prepared him. Don't hold it back for me.  
  
The woman gulped and looked at the man for some long moments before downing the drink in one go and giving the glass back; Ackerman climbed the bed fast, holding his legs when he tried to kick and turning him around, chains clicking as the man was laid on his belly.  
  
The asian hurried to take the leather skirt off huffing in anxiety and throwing it away, laying on top of him while pressing insistently on his entrance, roaring as she bucked on him burying her meat in without foreplay; he screamed when Mikasa started thrusting violently, with animalistic urge holding him down with her muscular arms while Frieda sat on the bed, dick growing hard again watching her loyal general and friend ravage (Y/n) with her thick dong.  
  
And as the asian pounded him without restraint the Queen's eyes found his, her groin setting ablaze at the sight of that fire and yearning for the day that hatred turned into devotion, and those chains were not needed but wanted.  
  
The day (Y/n)'s will, heart and soul would become hers.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might well be the longest thing i've written here i think. Anyways, hope you enjoy... if not don't worry, fluff is coming next chapter.


	31. Pieck x Reader: Home sweet home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pieck faces a tough time in her post at the local army camp and returns home for a deserved rest and more, courtesy of her big bulky bottom boy...
> 
> Featuring our dear shifter in a chapter starting with some slight angst, then fluff, then soft smut then HARDCORE FUCKING BECAUSE PIECK IS HUNGRY FOR HER BOY and happy ending. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We reached OVER NINE THOUSANDS hits on this work! I feel happy damn it.

_There she is.  
  
_Are you sure?  
  
_I am. My cousin was neighbours with her family, she once saw her you know? Peeing behind a tree... she saw it all.  
  
_Fuck man, as if she wasn't a freak to begin with...  
  
_Lower your voice you idiot! She's gonna hear you!  
  
_So what? What's she gonna do, shift and eat me?  
  
_She's a Lieutenant you stupid!  
  
_Oh fuck you're right. Let's get outta here!  
  
Pieck heard the hurried steps some meters behind and let out an imperceptible sigh as the men hurried away; the shifter pinched the bridge of her nose and grimaced.  
  
_Fucking great. Just what i needed.  
  
She couldn't believe her luck: of all places to be assigned to she had to end in one where someone knew of her body's condition; her mind flashed the possibility of asking reassignment but discarded it just as quickly.  
  
_Like hell i'm leaving now. -she said.  
  
Out of curiosity and to check how far the rumours reached she backtracked and followed the soldiers at a good distance until she saw them walk behind a warehouse; she approached cautiously and waited around the corner, the smell of cigarettes soon floating in the air.  
  
_Do you think all eldian women are like that? You know... with extras?  
  
Another chuckled and Finger felt her cheeks go red in anger at his amusement, yet focused on listening.  
  
_Nah, from what i heard it's not very common... but happens. Wonder if she has a coochie though. -he added and the other two laughed.  
  
_Not that i care to find out. -the third said- I mean, who'd get hard with her... thing dangling there?  
  
_Fuck man, shut up! Agh i don't wanna picture it!  
  
_Wait a minute... doesn't she have a boyfriend? -one asked and she froze, barely containing a whimper.  
  
_Yeah, i think so.  
  
_No way man! -the other said incredulously- You gotta be wrong!  
  
_I've seen them a few times in the market. -his comrade said matter of factly- And they looked waaaay too close to be just friends. He even kissed her a couple times.  
  
_Fuck man, i had no idea! I can't wait to tell the rest...  
  
_Tell them what?  
  
The trio startled so hard she felt a tiny spark of amusement amidst her cold rage, standing arms crossed and staring at them as they hurried to throw the cigarettes away and straighten their uniforms.  
  
_L-Lieutenant! -one said nervously- We were just killing time, there's nothing to worry about... we'll return to duty immed-  
  
_Shut up. -she ordered harshly- And listen well, for i won't repeat myself: i couldn't care less about the opinion a parasite like you has of me. You're inconsequential, a bug i don't even need to acknowledge.  
  
She walked around the men, smiling internally at their sweaty and tense faces when she continued.  
  
_However, you were stupid enough to mention the only person i'm willing to break the rules for in this place. And if i come to hear anyone in this shithole speak of him like this again i will use all the weight of my rank to make sure you suffer every fucking second of your pathetic and feeble lives and if any of you has the smallest intention of crying authority abuse, remember: i am a Warrior, a titan shifter... a living war machine. Whom do you think the army will side with? Me, or three faceless pieces of cannon fodder?  
  
The men gulped as one and Pieck gave them a disgusted look, eyes bright with fury.  
  
_Don't forget. You speak... and i'll destroy you. Get lost.

The trio scrammed, not even glancing back to check the shifter who waited until they were out of sight to finally let out a loud gasp and covering her mouth to muffle her sobs; she cried her anger and worry away, trying her best not to be too noisy.  
  
_You fucking pieces of shit. -she mumbled drying her tears- I swear i'll...  
  
She forced her mind to calm down, taking deep breaths and making sure there were no traces of her crying shown on her face before leaving; on the way she spotted the figure of General Magath, who looked relieved at finding her as he approached.  
  
_Lieutenant Finger, i... are you okay? -he said looking at her.  
  
Pieck cursed him mentally, not seriously or course, for being so sharp eyed and shook her head with a half smile to dismiss the issue.  
  
_Nothing serious sir, just feeling tired. -not physically but she wasn't lying- Do you need me?  
  
_Yes in fact i do. I hope your tiredness isn't too aggravating Lieutenant because the experimental mask and armour for your titan have arrived. We'll begin the tests shortly.  
  
_Oh, that's good news! -she said happy for having something to focus on- What are the plans?  
  
_We want to make exhaustive practice to see if your titan has enough strength to carry it, and how well your new team works with you to manipulate the machine guns.  
  
_Machine guns? -she asked- Team?  
  
_The engineers decided to add mounted weaponry to your protection and a small group was chosen as gunners. Follow me.  
  
The young shifter walked at his side, a sense of dread beginning to fill her chest as he led the way at least until she spotted a familiar face among the people waiting on the open field chosen as training zone.  
  
_Porco? -she said with a wide grin- Porco! What are you doing here?  
  
_Hello Pieck. -he said hugging her- Oh sorry, Lieutenant.  
  
_Oh shut it. Don't tell me you're one of my gunners!  
  
He shrugged casually, smiling softly at the woman.  
  
_I might not have made it as a warrior, but i won't quit the army because of that. -he said calmly- Anyways, there's someone i want you to meet. Hey, Eren!  
  
A green eyed boy stopped checking the machine guns and trotted towards them, saluting the shifter respectfully standing straight as an arrow.  
  
_Greetings Lieutenant! Private Yeager reporting for service!  
  
_Rest Private. -she said amused- And forget the protocol. Something tells me we'll have to once we start with this.  
  
_Um, if you insist Lieu... Miss Finger. -she rose an eyebrow and he sighed- Pieck.  
  
_That's better. So he's your friend Porco? Been hanging together for a while?  
  
Galliard put a hand around Eren's shoulders, the other blushing a bit when he spoke.  
  
_We hang out quite often yes. But friends? -his hand lowered to hug his waist- You fell short Pieck.  
  
_Oh. -she said smiling- Invite me to the wedding.  
  
_Will do. So did Magath tell you anything of this?  
  
_Just the basics. How long will we do this?  
  
_Until you exhaust your energies Lieutenant. -Theo said approaching- And then we'll repeat it tomorrow and so on for at least a week.  
  
_A week?! -she asked upset- But i...  
  
She swallowed the rest of the phrase... she was supposed to be on leave the very next day, but orders were orders and she knew it; Magath gave her an understanding look and nodded.

_I know. Don't worry Lieutenant, i took the liberty of sending a message to your significant other telling him of your required presence.  
  
She blinked in surprise and the General shrugged noncommittally, looking at the rest of the team preparing to test the armour and guns.  
  
_So we'll do this for a week, sir?  
  
_At least a week. -he said- It's the minimum asked by the top brass to have conclusive results.  
  
Pieck felt het heart shrink even further... in the military "at least" meant "it will take longer than that"; this was going to be a shit trip to be sure, and the shifter closed her eyes while Magath gave her a mildly amused look.  
  
_Prepare to shift Lieutenant. -he said- And focus on the task.  
  
_Yes sir. -she said grimly walking away to transform.  
  
Twelve days. Twelve fucking days of testing the three sets of armour developed with her titan in mind: twelve days of getting used to the damn weight (the second was too heavy, but the bastards made her wear it anyways), not to mention they had to see how the four gunners worked when she moved; hours of waiting for the group to repair or refit the joints, the weapons, to take or add plates and see how it affected protection and mobility.  
  
Twelve days going to bed feeling like she was going to fall apart from exhaustion while her team chatted about the activities and joked as Pieck snored, at times without even taking the uniform off; despite it she saw they were competent and dedicated, using all the data to finally reach a consensus on what would be the best combination of firepower, safety and maneuverability.  
  
After the last session she was approached by Magath once more, the man seeming quite satisfied with the results and telling her she'd be authorized to leave next afternoon now the tests were over; Pieck smiled tiredly and thanked him, to which he shook his head.  
  
_You deserve it Lieutenant, not to mention you need the rest. -he said looking at her crutches- How long until you fully recover?  
  
_I've never used my power so often and doing such effort. -she informed thinking deeply- Five days maybe? A week?  
  
_Make it two. -he said and she gaped- Not a word Pieck... you earnt it.  
  
_I... yes sir. Thank you sir. -she replied grateful.  
  
_I also notified your partner of your return, so he'll be ready to... attend you properly. -he added smiling at her blushing.  
  
Next day hours seemed to stretch infinitely, the shifter mumbling as she checked her pocket watch anxiously and mentally listed all the things in her bags just to distract her mind until Porco and Eren appeared and took her things to the car she'd leave in.  
  
_I asked General Magath let me drive you home. -he said- I want to know where you live... the boss mentioned you have a boyfriend.  
  
_(Y/n) and i've been together almost a year -she said sitting on the back- We moved here after my assignment, he found a home to rent near the city's center where he works as a mechanic.  
  
The trip was short while the other two asked her about him and how they met, what he did and how he was, Finger happily telling them about her lover until they arrived to a nice looking house were a tall and muscular man waited anxiously.  
  
_Damn he's big! -Porco said with a whistle- He doesn't shy away from the mechanic stereotype! 

The woman smiled and opened the door, laughing happily when (Y/n) took her out the car in a loving hug and gave her a sound kiss, the eldian locking her arms around his neck while Porco and Eren shared a glance taking her bags and crutches; the others swayed a bit and split, the mechanic looking at her tenderly.  
  
_You're late. -he teased her and she nuzzled on his neck.  
  
_Ugh, don't remind me. -she mumbled then lifted her head- I missed you a lot... stupid weapon tests.  
  
_Hey lovebirds! -Galliard said- Save some for the bedroom.  
  
Finger groaned but her boyfriend chuckled and eyed the soldier with a friendly grin, easily shifting his lover into a bridal carry.  
  
_Friends of yours i guess. -he said and she pointed.  
  
_Porco, whom i told you about. His unfortunate future husband Eren. -she poked and the other two rolled their eyes smiling.  
  
_So you're that Galliard guy from the "belt is a snake" prank?  
  
_Goddamit Pieck! -he blurted- You told him?  
  
_How could i not? -she giggled- It was hilarious!  
  
Her friend shook his head and followed the couple into the building, eyebrows rising at the nice and tidy interior it had.  
  
_Wow, this looks really... cozy. -Eren commented- I can picture you two sitting there being all sappy and stuff. Where's the bedroom? I'll take her things there.  
  
_Don't worry, just leave them on the floor. - (Y/n) said- Want some tea or anything?  
  
_Nah, we have to go back soon. -Porco answered- Duty, loyalty and all that. Plus i don't wanna be around when she gets all horny.  
  
_Ah fuck you. -Pieck said frowning.  
  
They laughed and her friends said goodbye, leaving the couple alone for good and Pieck kissed him once more humming contentedly; his strong hands rubbed her back one and legs the other, relishing in their contact.  
  
_I'm so glad you're back. -he said- Are you hungry? Tired? I can...  
  
_It's okay dear. -she whispered lovingly- All i need is to be with you.  
  
_Well, if that's the case... -he said brushing her lips- May i? I can feel how tense you are.  
  
She smiled widely and nodded, nuzzling as he carried her to their bedroom and letting out a giggle when she saw he'd put several towels on the bed and had a bottle of sweet scented body oil ready on the nightstand; (Y/n) carefully left her on the mattress and took her boots and socks off while Pieck discarded her military jacket, shirt and bra, then bit her lip when he pulled her skirt along the underwear down before stepping back to admire her naked self.

_Lay on your belly, precious. -he said with a wink and she obeyed.  
  
She rested on the soft towels watching as the bulky man took his upper clothes off, put some lotion on his palms and frotted them to spread and warm it before kneeling on the bed behind her and begin to rub her lower back; Pieck closed her eyes and hummed at the feeling of his strong and hot hands massage her tired muscles slowly, easing the tension built after exerting her power. She could feel his eyes on her and heard his deep breaths as his fingers moved on her skin, delicately pressing to coerce little pleased moans from the eldian; he diligently worked his way up to her shoulder blades, moment in which he leant to place a kiss on her nape before resuming.  
  
(Y/n) worked on her shoulders with gentle force, undoing the knots born from the work and stress using soft nudges of his fingers and enjoying her long pleasured moan on the pillow, her toes curling from time to time as he moved back and rubbed her sides, pausing to oil his hands and slide them on her legs; he rubbed her thighs up and down then her shins, chuckling when she made anxious little noises at his touch.  
  
_Is there something you want love? -he teased.  
  
The question was purely playing from his part, watching with a lick of his lips at her member resting against the towels pulsing and hard leaking precum to the point a tiny puddle formed around her tip; (Y/n) leaned down and softly licked it then used his tongue to brush the slit and Pieck panted, earning a chuckle from him as he ran it on the underside now facing upwards.  
  
Finger hummed burying her face on the pillow when her boyfriend's mouth closed around one of her round, hairless balls and sucked gently feeling its warmth and taste, his hand sliding under her member to caress it with devotion; she whimpered trembling a little from his delicate service, the male taking his time to lick her pulsing shaft before moving up and lapping on her juicy labia, her pussy squirming at the touch.  
  
_Can you lift your hips baby? -he asked- I want to milk you.  
  
Giggling she obeyed, resting on her knees as she rose her butt and her penis hung hard and ready for him: not wasting a second (Y/n) grasped and stroked it while licking her testicles long and sloppily; the eldian gripped the pillow harder and bucked her hips softly as his hot hand closed on her girth and started pumping steadily.  
  
_Oh yes. -he whispered kissing her balls- I can feel them pulse my love. So full of yummy cum.  
  
Grinning he ran his palm on her exposed glans, making Pieck gasp and thrust in the air seeking his touch, moaning in need when his mouth smooched her hardness tenderly, nose brushing on her sack further teasing her; the weeks of abstinence weren't helping her and soon the young woman was leaking like a punctured hose, constantly dripping her lube on the towels whenever (Y/n) didn't slurp it eagerly.  
  
_Are you cumming baby? -he asked and she nodded on the pillow- Hold it in a little more, until i get... in position.  
  
He laid on his back, resting his head right under her crotch and smiling when her throbbing erection brushed on his cheek as he masturbated the eldian; he put the cockhead in his mouth and suckled like a calf, stroking fast and feeling Pieck buck her hips eagerly yet controlling herself since she wasn't going to fuck his face this time... the woman knew what he wanted.

Whimpering loudly she moved a hand to pat his head and he got the hint, grasping her length and humming in pleasure when his lover's cock throbbed and thick spurts of semen began to fill his mouth; (Y/n) gulped eagerly, rubbing his thumb on the underside of her member to feel her pulse with every shot, enjoying the taste of her warm seed on his tongue.  
  
Pieck gasped when the man sucked her tip hard to get even the last drops out, swallowing her load like it was a delicacy and making her shiver in pleasure at his attentions; her heart swole in joy at knowing the muscular man did that not only to please her, but because he loved it.  
  
_How was it my love? -he asked once he took her dong out of his mouth.  
  
_Fuck it was amazing! -she panted- But nowhere near enough baby... i waited too long to be back!  
  
_That's my girl! -he said encouragingly- What do you want to do?  
  
_I want to take you.  
  
_Are you sure? -he asked a bit hesitant- Won't it tire your muscles?  
  
_I rested yesterday afternoon and today as well. I was tense and a bit stiff, but you got rid of all that; although...  
  
She rested on her side, holding a leg up to show her half hard member and balls to the man lying on his back.  
  
_... some help would be nice.  
  
Grinning he turned on his belly and put his mouth on her genitals, lapping them with care and nuzzling softly on her crotch while giving her a begging look; Finger felt her heart quickening as her dick started to rise once more, growing harder with every lick and moan from him until reaching full erection at which he chuckled, finally getting rid of his lower clothing.  
  
She couldn't help but to admire his toned body and specially the thick, long member pulsing between his legs yet despite what his bulk suggested (Y/n) preferred to bottom, although he had no problems in taking her occasionally wether the soldier asked for it or not; now however, he felt happy at taking her place rising his butt while she crawled behind him, eyes sparkling at the sight.  
  
Like any other person Pieck had her naughty side, but never got to let it out until (Y/n) became a stable part of her life and she could indulge in carnal pleasures along the strong male; it was a few encounters in she found her most prominent feature related to sex.  
  
Pieck loved. Eating. Ass.  
  
She buried her face between his cheeks anxiously licking his puckered hole, moaning gleefully while her cock throbbed madly at his taste; having the butt she'd craved for so long drove the woman into a frenzy, tongue drawing circles on his entrance.  
  
With a hungry growl she ran her tongue from her perineum all the way to his butt crack over and over again earning hearty moans from him, pursing her lips to place heated kisses on the pink ring; the eldian then pushed her tongue against it and her brain melted when his ring gave up and she wiggled her fleshy appendage inside, pulling back after a short while to mount him without warning.  
  
(Y/n) whined high when her glans penetrated him and Pieck snarled possessively as she sank in his hot asshole, tongue out in ecstasy seeing the muscular mechanic squirm in need looking at her pleading for more; she squatted behind and thrusted with energy, dominating the male with a blissful expression as her hips bucked against his toned, perfect butt.  
  
The shifter groaned low, fucking her lover with animalistic enthusiasm while her fingers massaged his buttcheeks lustfully as her long dick went in and out like a battery ram; (Y/n) moaned on the pillow shaking his hips to meet her thrusts, trying to make her sink even further inside his bowels, desire clouding his mind. 

The sight of him submitting so eagerly coupled with her long suffered abstinence drove Pieck over the edge and threw her head back with a last smash of her hips, stiffening against her lover as hot streams of cum spilled inside him; he gasped strangledly and shot his load on the crumpled towels and bedsheets, clenching to coerce every drop from her he could before the brunette fell slowly on top of him.  
  
She kissed and caressed him adoringly, the man grinding his butt on her knowing very well his lover's endurance peaked when she was away longer than usual; and true to her nature Pieck panted cutely when her cock began to harden inside him once more.  
  
_You're a naughty girl, my love... getting hard so quick. -he teased with a peck on her lips.  
  
_Your fault. -she whispered licking his cheek- You showed me what i'm capable of... you brought the beast to your bed.  
  
_The Beast? -he said chuckling- I never dated Zeke you know.  
  
They laughed and Pieck kissed him passionately, pulling out to turn him on his back and lay on him, her small but lovely breasts soft on his chiseled chest, panting on each other's mouth as Pieck penetrated him one more time.  
  
_I have two weeks of freedom. -she said giving a lick on his mouth- And i'm fucking you hard every single day my dear.  
  
She started bucking on him gently rubbing his prostate with all her length, a feat she achieved easily now after many nights of practice in that very same bed; Pieck then kissed him slow and kind, telling him in that gesture what she couldn't with words.  
  
He looked at her smiling, and this time her heart fluttered at the tenderness on his eyes and she couldn't help a bit of tears welling up in hers when he spoke full of love and care for her.  
  
_Welcome home, my love.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will have our much ignored Kuchel Ackerman as a succubus. 
> 
> Succuchel.
> 
> Kuchubus.
> 
> Whatever.
> 
> Anyways, it will take a while though: i want to update my DC futa x reader story and also write two new ones:  
> _The Street Fighter one i mentioned several chapters ago, lost due technical difficulties.  
> _A one shot featuring a ship i don't think exists here: a Male on Futa story with the Final Fight/Street Fighter characters Hugo Andore and our dear Poison, in which the pink haired dickgirl finds out her business partner has much more to offer than fighting prowess...
> 
> So be patient and post any requests, i'll take note and try to fulfil them.


	32. Kuchel x Reader and others: Heaven Bound.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuchel is a powerful succubus with a grudge against a priest who's been undermining her hold on the mortal plane. She decides to take the matter in her own hands... until she finds out she's biting more than she can chew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid unnecessary delays i'll apply a new writing/updating schedule for my works:  
> _This work.  
> _Street fighter futa x reader.  
> _Dc futa x reader.  
> _Amazon's love.

Deep within her lair in the black pits of the demonic outworld Kuchel held a golden chalice ornated with jewels, her other hand busy pushing a woman's face against her crotch, driving her infernal cock down her throat with a growl when her balls twitched and her seed poured into the hapless female, gushing down to her stomach while the succubus frowned before pushing the slave away; the broken mortal rolled on her belly, offering her pussy to her in a gesture that she'd have gladly rewarded with a swift and brutal impregnation in the past. Now however, more urgent things clouded her mind as she walked up to her scrying crystal ball muttering blaspheme incantations: the object glowed in a sickly green and it showed a young man dressed in the robes of the church of the Divine Sisters, guiding the people in the chants to the goddesses.  
  
The door opened and a short demon with hooves, small horns and pointy fangs entered the room glancing at the eager slave squirming on the ground then at the winged mistress of the palace; he gave a look at the man she spied, standing on his tiptoes to see better and sighed.  
  
_Again with him mom?  
  
_Oh Levi dear, i didn't notice you there. -she said and he frowned- Oh baby, i wasn't mocking you, i was too focused on this! Here, use my slave a while.  
  
The incubus expression eased as he trotted towards the lying woman, who eagerly spread her legs when his throbbing erection aimed for her pussy and rammed in, dragging a high pitched whine from her.  
  
_So, still plotting to bring (Y/n) down huh? -he said pumping- Maybe you should just let it go...  
  
_Never! -she hissed, eyes going red and tail twisting in anger- To think i, one of the most feared and revered Ladies of the Depths gave up against a lowly priest... i'd be the laughingstock of the demonic hordes! What would the other great succubus say if they knew?  
  
_I don't know... nothing? -Levi pointed groping boobs happily- They've been awfully silent these past months, merely sending their armies to clash against one another like always then backing down. They must be bored.  
  
_To think i lost my most promising lieutenants to this... this mortal wretch! -she snarled, claws gripping the crystal ball- My faithful Ymir, and your cousin Mikasa... oh how i remember them! So strong and tall and...  
  
_MOM!  
  
_Sorry dear, mommy is upset... but how could i not with this stupid priest defying me, undermining my hold on the mortal plane!  
  
_Well, it's not like you can just walk in and bang him in front of everyone, right?  
  
Kuchel spun around eyes wide and fixed on her not-little-at-all son, a wild smile growing on her features as he stared hesitant yet not stopping his fucking.  
  
_Mom?  
  
_That's a bright idea! -she said, dong leaking in agreement- To take that worthless mortal in my clutches in front of his flock... seed their hearts with despair and lust! My boy you're a genius!  
  
_W-wait! -he said actually STOPPING his ramming- You can't just do that! Do you know how much power it takes to send a demon of low level to the mortal world? If you went... you'd drain our kingdom almost dry!  
  
_Don't worry child. -she said patting his cheek- With all the chaos i'll sow and the servants i'll reap with my display we'll be back to our strength and even more in no time! And... while i'm gone you'll be in charge as my heir.  
  
_Really? -he said tail waving in joy- Of the harem too?  
  
_All yours to enjoy while mommy works my love! -she said smiling kindly- Now leave that bitch and summon my acolytes... we have a priest to break!

Inside the village's church (Y/n) stood praying along the people at the three divinities they served, feeling the populace fervor rise with his visit, one among the many he'd made to towns from his and neighbouring kingdoms to spread good will, peace and strength of spirit; loved by the commoners and respected by the nobles when not outright cherished by the most faithful ones he gave a message of hope, channeling the godly will in healing and comfort for those who needed it.  
  
_We rise our prayers to you oh Three Divines! -he said as the small group of nuns behind him bowed their heads humbly- Strong Maria! Merciful Rose! Loving Sina! Bestow your gifts of wisdom and peace upon your flock!  
  
_By your infinite grace! -the nuns said as one, echoed by the people.  
  
_We rise our hearts far from the wickedness of demons, searching your warm light! -he exclaimed- We breath the pure ether of your breath, cleansing from corruption!  
  
_By your unwavering grace!  
  
_We trust your wisdom to protect us from harm and grant us strength to fight against all...  
  
(Y/n) lowered his hands slowly, looking around as his ears caught a faint humming and people lifted their heads to look at him as he left the altar, eyes moving around as the strange noise increased, nearer and disturbing.  
  
_...evil. -he muttered.  
  
The imposing, multi coloured round crystal designed to let sunlight in and shine on the priest as he spoke shattered among the faithful's screams when a black cloud of bats flew in with the strength of a hurricane, a dark funnel that landed a few meters from the man as the congregated hurried away from it; some tried to open the doors only to find them locked by some mysterious force. Then, as everyone stared, the cloud dissipated and the temptress stood naked for them to behold: ivory skin coupled with coal black forearms, feet and shins; dark brown bat like wings with blood red membranes and a long crimson tongue she let out briefly in a playful gesture... yet something else caught most people's attention.  
  
Between her legs and reaching her knees was a thick, veiny and powerful cock ribbed with overlapping sections and pointy protrusions designed to scrape the insides of her unfortunate prey thoroughly; two balls looking like small melons hung beneath, full of searing hot, sticky hellish seed ready to defile and impregnate every being she laid her eyes on. The creature laughed, voice like warm silk as she spoke in a seductive tone that had brought countless men and women to their knees.  
  
_Sorry, did i interrupt something? My apologies. -she purred- Allow me to introduce myself: i am your Mistress, here to remind you whom you belong to.  
  
Her clawed hand rose and the windows obscured, people clutching against each other terrified while the priest stared at her wordlessly amidst the now phantasmal glow of the church's candles; the demoness licked her lips hungrily as she pointed a finger at him, her imposing member beginning to throb and rise between her legs.  
  
_I will begin by showing them what truly lies in your heart, father. -she whispered, yet all heard her- I'll soon have you singing praises to my infernal dong, if you're not too busy choking on it. You have a nice voice.  
  
He glanced down then at her face, fists clenched and eyes full of righteous anger as he stepped forward making people gasp in shock and the succubus smile at his idiocy. Who ever neared a demon like that?

_You won't lay a claw on my flock devil. -he said without the slightest hint of fear- Nor will hurt the innocent again so long as i breathe!  
  
She laughed at his defiance, glancing from time to time at the trembling populace and the nuns standing a few paces behind him, faces still covered by their garments in praying; humans pretending they had any kind of chance against her always amused the dark queen.  
  
_And how will you protect them from me, priest? -she snarked smiling condescendingly- Prayer and good thoughts? Holy relics? Will you quote the holy gospel until i die of boredom?  
  
The man in front of her took deep breaths, never taking his eyes from her ember like orbs as he rose a hand pointing a finger at the smug creature.  
  
_No one escapes from their divine justice. -he voiced imposing at the nonchalant succubus- No one can prevent the day of judgment. And yours has arrived... Kuchel Ackerman!  
  
Her smile vanished, replaced by a shocked expression when her true name boomed within the building's walls and the darkness receded as if a giant hand had pulled a cloth covering the church: the people looked in awe at the male standing like a sculpture while the temptress stumbled backwards and fell, eyes wide in pure fear; he literally glowed as he rose both hands and a golden circle appeared under her, immobilizing the screaming demon in place.  
  
_N-no! This can't be happening! -she bellowed- How do you know my name?! How is it possible?!  
  
_Nothing can be kept secret from Their eyes! -he exclaimed towering above her- Your arrogance and evil intentions have lured you towards your just fate.  
  
_The priest has captured her! -someone shouted in the crowd- Destroy her father!  
  
_Yes, destroy the demon!  
  
_Burn her! Burn her!  
  
He lifted a hand and people went silent as he glanced around, his once harsh look replaced by a much softer demeanor.  
  
_I could. -he said- I could end her existence here and now... but that would only leave a vacuum to be filled by another servant of darkness when her power faded to be reclaimed. No my fellow believers i will not harm her... i will convert her.  
  
A communitarian gasp sounded all over the place, people gaping at his statement and murmuring all around them while Ackerman glared at him and chuckled despectively.  
  
_Convert me? I am not a stray sheep father, i am a Queen from Hell itself. I'd die before bowing to those three damn weaklings and their stupid...  
  
_Silence Kuchel. -he ordered, and to the villager's awe she obeyed, trembling in fear and rage- Today you will learn the error of your ways, and once the ritual is over will embrace the light of the Divine Sisters.  
  
(Y/n) looked at the reunited people with kindness before pointing at the church's gate with his hand.  
  
_I must ask you to leave as the ceremony takes place. -he told the still astonished populace- All of you except the nuns who will accompany me in this ordeal must exit and wait in the village until we return.  
  
Slowly they began abandoning the place, giving a last look at the hopeless succubus with some wishing strength for the brave priest; soon the huge room was deserted and the gates closed as the group surrounded Kuchel. The devilish immortal snarled at them as the women knelt, the priest looking at her with determination before calling two of them to his side.  
  
_Long is the path towards redemption. -he said- And longer even for your kind. Corruption is your only language, depravation your only glee... yet you are empty. Hollow. Forever cursed to seek something to fill that infinite void in your hearts.  
  
_Spare me the sermon mortal. -she growled- I'll never submit to the one who hurt my ranks and family!

_Have i? -he questioned.  
  
_Two of the demons you destroyed were close to me. -she hissed with hatred- My first lieutenants, one of them my own niece... fallen under your hand priest. Or does our blood not taint?  
  
_All lost life is a tragedy, even more so if it's cut short before it can do good in this world. -he said then smiled- But you are wrong dear Kuchel. They didn't fall... they rose.  
  
At his words both nuns pulled their cowls back driving the bound demoness into a mute stupor when she saw their faces, one a freckled auburn and the other an ivory raven haired... two beauties she thought dead.  
  
_Ymir and Mikasa. -he said while she stared in disbelief- I hope you feel less angry now you know they're unharmed.  
  
_Aunt. -the other Ackerman said with a smile- I wondered when i'd see you again.  
  
_It's been a long time. -her former lieutenant agreed.  
  
_But when... how?! -the helpless queen asked.  
  
_When you sent us three years ago to stop him from culling our cult from the country. -her niece said- We were soundly defeated but when we thought ourselves lost...  
  
_He saved us both. -Ymir finished- And we'll help him save you now.  
  
With a swift movement their robes fell, showing her naked bodies underneath: like Kuchel they had claws, wings and tails they kept hidden but that were now white as marble and shone in the light; their cocks pulsed softly as they helped (Y/n) get rid of his clothing, revealing a sculpted physique Kuchel gulped at as well as a thick member than while smaller than hers, carried an air of... imposition.  
  
_What are you doing? -she mumbled confused- What is all this?  
  
_You wield sex as a weapon, turning it into a tool of corruption. I have dedicated my life to counter your influence by using it as a mean to spread the will of my godesses through your hellish ranks.  
  
His acolytes knelt, gently caressing his thighs while nuzzling lovingly on his package: Mikasa took his thick glans in her mouth, sucking on it diligently while Ymir peppered his balls with kisses, both tails wagging and twirling in joy as his member pulsed and grew; (Y/n) rubbed her cheeks with his hands and both looked up adoringly, cocks growing and leaking as they serviced him until he glanced at Kuchel and the young demons backed away giving her a reassuring look.  
  
_Don't worry. -Ymir said- It's scary at first, but soon all will make sense.  
  
_Be strong aunt. -Mikasa whispered- We'll be together again in the light.  
  
The male neared the stunned demon who tried to crawl away but was held in place by the circle as he knelt at some distance and laid on his belly, his face hovering above her member while Kuchel stared in disbelief and (Y/n) gave her a little smile and closed his eyes, leaning and licking on her flaccid penis; a surprisingly strong jolt of pleasure made her whine, toes curling as she bucked her hips rubbing her dong on his face. The male chuckled softly and grasped her now hardening member, putting her tip on his lips and engulfing it slowly as his tongue played all over it making Kuchel arch on the floor when her once powerful dick almost melted at his gentle touch; he hummed and it reverberated on her whole length, her body shaking as she panted quick and desperate at his attentions.

The priest pulled back sizing her member from below, kissing her on the base before running his tongue on her swollen balls warm with cum ready to shoot, Kuchel squirming on the floor whimpering pitifully as him merely brushing her skin shot sparks on her groin; the man sucked on her ballsack and the once proud demoness squealed bucking her hips erratically yearning for release on her first time since she was created being on the submissive side of things.  
  
Seemingly satisfied he left her sack alone, the futa making a begging noise unable to control herself: this feeling was so alien, not to mention her weakened state pushing it further enough to make her forget about her dignity, just seeking relief of her need no matter how brief or degrading; (Y/n) however didn't look intent on torturing her, shushing her with kindness as he positioned his big member against her wet entrance carefully, almost as if asking permission. Horny and bound in place all she could manage was to spread her legs and give him a pleading look before he leant down and pushed in: Kuchel let out a long scream when his thickness sent a powerful explosion of pleasure all over her, the succubus flapping her wings from the stimulation while scratching the floor with her sharp claws; tears welled in her eyes as her pussy held him in a vice grip yet (Y/n) moved with ease, bucking his hips in a circular motion as he went for a tender kiss she moaned low and submissive at, eagerly tangling her tongue in his while the priest smacked on her strong yet without violence.  
  
Ackerman had never felt such surges course through her being so wholly, triggering all kind of muscles to twitch and spasm under him, the male embracing and holding her in a soft hug that left her aching for more: yet also his gentle lovemaking had a sense of strange fulfilment she couldn't grasp as the unstoppable waves of pleasure drove her to the brink of orgasm; however as much as she tried, as much as she clamped on him and let him pierce deep and hot her body refused to achieve climax, as if a wall prevented her from reaching it. Gritting her teeth Kuchel tried to speak to him but every time she opened her mouth an untimely thrust made her spasm and cry, twitching uncontrollably.  
  
A faint clicking noise made her look in fear of seeing chains and gags, but it turned out to be Mikasa's feet claws on the floor as she knelt behind (Y/n), rubbing her hardness on his butt shyly and prompting the man to rise and turn his face to meet her in a loving kiss as she handled her big meat: her aunt could only watch how the priest's expression tensed for a moment before a smile formed on his lips and the former demon began moving behind with gentle thrusts hugging him; in that moment Ymir approached from the other side gripping her shaft firmly and the male turned to her, kissing her tip with care before taking the thick penis in his mouth, her hand holding and softly guiding the man to swallow her imposing dong with no problems.  
  
Kuchel watched in utter disbelief the change in her former retainers: instead of Ymir mercilessly choking the man or Mikasa slamming so brutally he'd never be able to walk again, both acted tender and sweet, with rhythmic movements the three enjoyed immensely. It was worlds away from sex in the pits of Hell and she saw their eyes had lost that furious spark they showed every time they raped a hopeless victim, but instead she perceived something else: they looked calm and full, content like never before, they looked whole.  
  
They looked... happy.  
  
All that she watched still unable to cum as he penetrated with more enthusiasm aided by Mikasa's swift thrusts while both took their time to service Ymir, the standing futa kindly brushing their cheeks as they worked on her length; on the floor Kuchel panted and moaned shamelessly, tears running down her face as she struggled to orgasm in vain. Never had she faced such humiliation, never had she felt so betrayed by her own kind like with these two... and never had she felt so in need of cumming. 

Such was the overwhelming feeling she forgot about her pride and status, her awaiting harem or intended mission: all thay remained in her mind was the primal search of release, her cock throbbing madly bouncing on her lap as his pounding grew in intensity and speed. She needed to cum, even if she had to beg for it to a hated enemy.  
  
_Pl... please mer... mercy! -she panted shaking from head to toe- I beg you... let me... cum! Please!  
  
_I can't, Kuchel. -he replied and she whimpered.  
  
_Please! I'll... go mad... mercy!  
  
He lifted a hand and the other two stopped, looking anxiously at Kuchel but not in anger or sexual need, instead as if they were watching someone hanging of a cliff by a thin rope: there was hope in her eyes mixed with worry, which made the succubus feel even more confused until he spoke.  
  
_Kuchel... i only bound you to this circle. -he told the temptress- You can't cum because your hellish heritage refuses to embrace the grace of the Three Divines, source of all pure and true love in this world. Kuchel... you must relinquish your past and ties to Hell and accept them.  
  
_No... no! -she cried- I can't... i'm a demon! It's impossible!  
  
_Aren't your former lieutenants proof of the contrary? Do you know how i got your name?  
  
_They told you? -she said incredulously- But us demons are under oath... we can't reveal each others's names no matter how much we want to!  
  
She glanced at the other two who shook their heads leaving her lost. If not them then who did it? Who betrayed her?  
  
_I gave it to him, old friend.  
  
Startled at the voice she looked behind to see another nun lower her cloak, gaping at the face hiding under it... a face she knew very well.  
  
_Hange?! -she exclaimed then covered her mouth- But how did i... the oath...  
  
_Hange is still my name dear Kuchel. -she said- But now is a name that invokes hope in those whose faith is of deep roots.  
  
_All thanks to him and the Three Sisters. -the last nun told her also showing her features, blonde short hair framing a slightly boyish face.  
  
_Nanaba?! -she said recognizing her- You too?!  
  
They weren't mere demons or servants: those two were like her queens of their respective domains with armies, courts and countless slaves to serve them... how did he take them so?  
  
_I was the first, years ago. -Zoe said as if reading her mind... which she actually could- When i thought i could break that lowly priest fighting my cultists, shackling him for fun; little did i know he'd taken our weapon and turned it against us. He showed me what i truly sought... what we all seek.  
  
_And with her help he cleansed me as well. -Nanaba told the baffled infernal- And with time we ascended... realizing our true purpose in this world.  
  
The duo let their garments fall and Kuchel's incredulity reached new heights: gone were the claws, the horns, fangs and tails, and their wings instead of being dark hard leather were now of bright white and soft looking, covered in...  
  
_Feathers? -Ackerman mumbled- You are... angels?  
  
_And as such free of our oath. -Nanaba said- Free to help him learn the names of those in most dire need of salvation.  
  
_And now. -he said making her look back- We'll save you Kuchel. Together. 

Pulling out of her he stood up while the succubus whined when his thickness left a sense of emptiness in her bowels only to jolt when she floated on his command, seeing Hange lay on the floor under her with her now erect prick in her hand as Kuchel lowered halting above the former succubus: her thick glans rested on her butthole, which twitched eagerly as Zoe pulled her down groaning as the demonic bowels sucked her shaft in and the dark queen cried in need. Yet that was only the beginning as Ymir proved, kneeling between her legs to place her imposing member against her leaking pussy, slowly penetrating her once lady now bound helpless and sighing as her tight walls clamped on her as she advanced until her balls brushed on Hange's, both buried to the hilt.  
  
_(Y/n), i do want to participate. -Mikasa said looking down- But won't having sex with my aunt risk dragging me into my old ways?  
  
_Don't worry my dear. -he said- You will join me in showing her how the light of the goddesses changes us all.  
  
The priest stood above the squirming demoness, firmly grasped by Hange, and lowered as Ymir held Kuchel's demonic penis aligning it on his entrance while the bound creature stared in shock at the male: he stopped a moment to glance at her when her tip pushed on his hole and then took her in whole in a single sit, a loud shriek erupting from her when his incredibly tight and hot insides enveloped her, stimulating her to the brink of madness. She looked with wide eyes as her niece moved next, standing in front of (Y/n) going down on his thick shaft, moaning cutely as it lodged inside her quivering pussy, tail wagging as the burning length reached up to her womb; before she could see anything else however two soft hands delicately made her look back, her sight obscured by Nanaba's testicles as she gently put her cock in her mouth shoving it slow and steady until her balls almost touched her nose.  
  
With an unspoked signal the five moved in synchrony, dragging muffled scream from the succubus as Hange and Ymir rubbed inside her, their massive girths plundering her deep and hard as both pumped in in unison while (Y/n) bounced effortlessly on her dong, holding Mikasa in a tight hug as he swallowed Kuchel's erection: she felt like going crazy when he clenched on her every time he plapped on her groin, making her leak precum abundantly in his bowels while the younger Ackerman mewled in his mouth, wings twitching as they kissed passionately and her legs locked around his waist feeling his hands grope her toned butt with desire; all this while Nanaba panted with her eyes closed, driving her outworldly length in and out her throat smearing in her saliva as her balls pulsed slapping softly on her face and her feathered wings unfurled the more pleasure she felt.  
  
Kuchel's eyes were rolled up, her body spasming without control as her every hole was taken and reshaped by the former infernal denizens's large cocks, Zoe and Ymir huffing as their four balls rubbed constantly feeling the pulse on each other's pair and their members throb in her bowels while the blonde stuffed her muffling her whines and squeals; on top of Ackerman her own niece moaned short and sweet as she eagerly clenched on (Y/n) powerful cock, wishing nothing more than feeling his warm seed spill in her twitching womb. And above it all, beyond the madness of not being able to cum despite feeling the most intense pleasure of all her life Kuchel sensed something else, a warmth unknown to her from past experiences full of violence and defilement, a feeling of safety she desperately sought to grasp yet couldn't reach; it enveloped and called for Kuchel, emanating from the five surrounding her and welcoming the succubus but it was as if a cold sheet of glass isolated her... she wanted it! Needed it!  
  
"More than sex" a voice said.  
  
"Yes!" she thought "Sex has been so hollow, i see that now."  
  
"More than power?" another asked  
  
"Power was meaningless" she cried in her mind "I was always alone... always! No one stood by my side, ever"

"More than your kingdom?" a last one inquired.  
  
"I care not for it anymore!" Kuchel claimed "It could never grant me this warmth... someone please let me have it!"  
  
Ackerman's sight cleared, and she found herself floating in front of three women of indescribable beauty and grace: Maria, Rose and Sina stood surrounded by light and mist, reaching to her with a hand each and touching her right above her heart.  
  
_We hear your voice, Kuchel Ackerman. -they said as one- And we answer your call. Return to them, free of your chains.  
  
In the church the orgy continued when they saw the binding circle grow brighter and their hearts soared at its meaning, spurring their efforts as waves of light started emanating from it with a faint booming sound making them feel heavenly pleasure, bodies sweaty and hot as they loved Kuchel and each other in a state of ecstasy penetrating their partner with renewed enthusiasm until the brightness blinded them and the circle vanished in a blast of light and colour as their simultaneous orgasm arrived: Hange and Ymir cried as one when their throbbing erections started shooting creamy semen in her bowels while Nanaba threw her head back and buried her hardness in her mouth releasing her load to the last drop directly in her stomach; on top Mikasa clamped on him with her arms, legs and pussy as his hot seed filled her to the brim, tears of joy falling down her cheeks as Kuchel's strongest climax came with the force of a hurricane, painting his insides in white as her whole body became engulfed in golden fire that burnt warm and welcoming, reaching the others to spread its comforting touch.  
  
When Kuchel opened her eyes the first thing she saw was (Y/n)'s soft smile, the man already dressed in his religious garments. There was a pause as she relived her experience and then hugged him tight crying in happiness, the man answering in kind and holding her as she let it all out; once she calmed down he helped her on her feet and she noticed her horns were gone and both forearms and her legs from the shin below were now a dusty gray.  
  
_Your change from your past self to your new one has begun. -he informed her- The more you cleanse yourself, the more it will reflect in the outside. Welcome to the light, Kuchel.  
  
Her name on his lips sounded like a pristine bell, echoing sweetly in her ears. She eyed the rest of the nuns now back under their garments but showing their smiling faces, Mikasa nearing them with a soft white toga she draped on her aunt's body to cover her nakedness; Kuchel gave her niece a loving look and a heartfelt embrace sniffing on her shoulder.  
  
_We're finally together as family. -the younger said- Only my dear cousin is left.  
  
_We must now return to the village. -(Y/n) said- Mikasa... you and the others go first and announce our success so they won't be afraid of her. I will have a short talk with Kuchel.  
  
She nodded and the women left them alone, the priest pointing to a nearby bench where they sat, Ackerman sighing long and tiredly.  
  
_It's... so overwhelming. -she said- I feel like i could float even without my wings. And yet...  
  
She fell silent, looking down, and he put a hand on her shoulder comforting her with his touch.  
  
_The memories? -he asked and she nodded sadly.  
  
_I've done so much evil... so many innocents have been twisted by my actions or my followers. -she whispered- How can i atone for it? How can i begin to?  
  
_You already have. -he said surprising her- Once your story begins to spread people will believe in redeeming themselves no matter their sins. If a succubus can, why not them?  
  
_Didn't the others spark anything similar when you converted them?

_Unfortunately our experiences were isolated with them. -he told Kuchel- And letting people know their true nature without witnessing the change, or knowing it was divine work, wasn't a wise move. But with the tale of our meeting and your conversion i might finally be able to do so. As for Hange and Nanaba, as minor angels they asked to be allowed to follow me, on the condition they do undercover unless circumstances demand otherwise.  
  
_So now... what will i do? What is my part in all of this?  
  
_It will be the time for your test, as it was for them. You've been changed by the goddesses with their power, but staying in this path will be up to you and the strength of your will.  
  
_I... i understand that. And about... "that"... -she said making air quotes- Will we... will we do it again.  
  
_Well. -he said chuckling- As a former succubus you can't help certain... cravings. I am willing to sate them, as long as you commit to work on self control.  
  
_Wonderful! -she exclaimed then went shy- I mean... thank you. Knowing i can feel that warmth again is... reassuring.  
  
They spent some minutes in silence to help her assimilate the situation and then (Y/n) stood up, offering her a hand and helping her up.  
  
_It's time to return to the village. Don't worry, i'm sure they won't be hostile to you. Maybe a bit distrustful but nothing too serious.  
  
She smiled hopefully and followed him, heart beating fast as they walked by the hand; her new path started now, her personal road to redemption, yet one she didn't have to tread alone.  
  
#Months later#  
  
_Wait what the heck, what are you doing?! -Levi howled as his mother and cousin dragged him- What's going on?  
  
_We're going to help you cleanse from all evil son. -Kuchel informed him.  
  
_Well, not us the priest. -Mikasa said pointing at the man- (Y/n) will make sure you won't miss your old life.  
  
_You shithead, what did you do to them? -he screamed, legs kicking- I warn you, i'm not falling for your tricks! What are you gonna do huh, preach me to death?  
  
The man blinked at the small demon, then looked at his relatives with some doubts and Kuchel waved a hand dismissively.  
  
_Don't worry, he's quite resilient. -she said as they slammed him face down on a table- Just not very powerful, that's why he entered our world so easily. You won't have trouble in converting him.  
  
_Converting my ass! -he snarled.  
  
_Well... -Mikasa said with a chuckle.  
  
Levi eyed her, then heard some rustling and turned his face to see the priest getting naked and nearing him.  
  
_What? Wait what? Nonononono stop it you piece of shi-waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
And (Y/n) converted him.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have the following:  
> _Alpha/Omega dynamics.  
> _Private Teacher/Student sex.  
> _Drugs.  
> _Mental manipulation.  
> _Rape.  
> _HEAVY KNOTTING.  
> _Petra.
> 
> Thank "fer" for it, he/she reminded me Petra existed. I'm a forgetful sucker.


	33. Petra x Reader: (Too) Private Tutoring.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first story featuring the tree hugging redhead! This might be the longest one too, and maybe the rapiest, of not in action in intention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to decide which request do next, but don't hold back with yours: i'll take note of them and fulfil in due time. Until the next update!

_Here you go (Y/n). -Petra said kindly placing a cup of tea in front of him.  
  
The boy, thirteen years just a few weeks ago, glanced at it and took a long sip while focusing on the sheets he had in front of him trying to understand and memorize all the data before his eyes, then sighing as he lowered the beverage holding the bridge of his nose; the light redhead stood next to him, a hand resting on his shoulder as she leant down to speak to the slightly disheartened teenager.  
  
_Are you alright? -she asked with some worry- Would you like to stop for a minute?  
  
He gulped a bit and shook his head, focusing once more in his studies: after being in the hospital a few days once he turned out an omega there was quite a bit of catching up to do while he also dealt with his newly found nature, so far having got good support and advice from the doctors as how to deal with it; according to them he had to be alert to any signs of heat as the first ones were usually the strongest and as such it would be better for him to remain isolated until it happened, usually one or two weeks after he presented. So now he had to go to Miss Ral's house quite often, the young polite woman offering her services as tutor almost for free since her mother was friends with his and knew the family since childhood.  
  
_I know it's kind of frustrating, but you need to endure it. -she said patting his shoulder- Let's take a small break first and resume once you're refreshed.  
  
He nodded and drank some more, wishing his focus didn't sway at thinking how would this affect his relationship with his friends and relatives: omegas were sometimes thought of as weaklings due most being the "submissive" half of a couple, although in the recent years such things were being disproved by more and more successful people being of that class; also omega-omega pairings weren't as rare as people believed, not to mention if he found a nice girl sharing his type he wouldn't have to...  
  
He sighed again and downed the tea in a single gulp, deciding to follow her advice and relaxing on his seat since he had hours to spend freely: both of his parents worked and they were barely home these days, investing most of their time in the office except on Sundays, so he had nothing to do except studying, playing videogames or checking his friends's status on his phone; the current situation however made him feel frustrated and slightly miserable, uncomfortable with himself and near others as his organism adapted at its new rythm and prepared for his incoming heat cycles, making he boy wonder what the heck it would be like. One thing was sure, waiting was kind of scary.  
  
His discomfort however didn't decrease as time went on, on the contrary it grew and he found himself burying his face in his hands and noticing they were kind of sweaty which he blamed on the afternoon being warmer than usual even for spring and took his jacket off; he felt only barely relieved, the crawling feeling something was off poking in his mind... but then again, what wasn't off? The teen tapped his foot impatiently, hoping he'd feel better if he thought of anything else and looking at the leafy garden Petra had obscuring all sight from the neighbouring house, and he tried to focus on the great number of plants and flowers; he was about to ask her what kind they were just to distract himself when he finally noticed it.  
  
Something WAS off. Really off.

His body kept sweating, even more than when he had his jacket on and he had a hard time trying to get his mouth to work, constantly working his jaw while taking slow deep breaths still looking through the window: the flowers looked slightly blurry on the edges now, colours confusing from time to time; a growing warmth settled on his belly and with some effort (Y/n) managed to stand up, feeling his legs tremble a bit noticing Petra's anxious look, worry written in her face as her thin but inviting lips... inviting?  
  
_I... i think i need to go. -he blurted.  
  
He didn't know exactly why but something urged him to leave, something he didn't quite grasp: a primal instinct of self preservation told him he shouldn't be there when he saw the woman stand as well, taller than him in her plain shirt and skirt, looking so harmless yet sparking a faint sense of panic in him when she reached for his arm helping him support.  
  
_(Y/n), don't move. -she said- Stay still, i'll take you to my room and let you rest, alright?  
  
No it wasn't alright, something in her was off as well when she leant down to place her other hand on his back and he finally got it: it was her smell, strong and musky even when before he didn't perceive other than a little bit of jasmine perfume, yet now it invaded his nostrils with each intake making his legs feel like jelly; she smelled like a predator to him, and he realized in horror two things: he was in heat, and she was an Alpha. A single Alpha.  
  
_I'm fine! -he managed to hiss, shaking her hand off- I just... need to go home.  
  
_You can't go out like this! -Petra said with a small giggle he flinched at- You are clearly feeling sick... why don't you stay?  
  
(Y/n) shook his head, trying to remember where the door was while fighting her grasp on his t-shirt not paying attention to whatever she said: he had to leave fast and pray he could make it back to his home in his bicycle without fainting, or asking thr neighbours for help; however as he turned to tell her to let go Ral threw herself on him smashing their mouths in a clumsy kiss, her bigger frame making the weakened boy lose balance. They fell slowly on the floor, the ginger still kissing him as a hand undid her skirt anxiously and he felt the bulge in her clothes rub on his thigh, whimpering into her lips as he feebly tried to push her off: Petra didn't even register it, busy getting the clothing off and throwing it away before brushing her tongue on his teeth hungrily; the pointy boner in her panties leaving a dark wet stain on the fabric when she looked down to unbutton his jeans and the boy squirmed, getting on his side and curling to defend himself.  
  
_No stop! -he said feverishly looking at her- Don't do this i don't...  
  
The hard slap on his cheek cut his begging short, the woman immediately taking advantage of his fearful shock while he stared to the side after the hit by laying on top of him: her fingers trembled as she worked on his pants, heartbeat drumming on her ears as she held him under her weight.  
  
_Shut up, you want this. -she snarled on top, licking his reddening cheek- Look how hot you are, you want this!  
  
It was a lie of course: she'd poured a good dose of heat inducing drug meant for couples who'd been through long abstinence in his tea, gleeful when she found out the handsome and polite boy she sercetly fancied since he was a kid turned out to be an omega the day his mother called asking for her tutoring.

Her hands pulled his clothes down roughly, panting when his butt was exposed while the boy laid on his side and Petra moved her underwear aside to ler her thick, vein covered and knot ended cock hang free already dripping lots of precum as she aligned it on his entrance feeling him twitch, his inner lube leaking down his cheeks when she started pushing in and (Y/n) whined loud: Ral put a hand on his mouth, the boy crying on her palm as her member spread him painfully, the female stretching his insides relentlessly moaning satisfied at his tightness.  
  
_Fuck yes, so good. -she purred bucking on him, drawing another high pitched squeal- So good!  
  
The Alpha spread her legs a bit and started pumping in him, the younger closing his eyes and sobbing in her hand as her hot girth violated his once virgin ass: Petra closed her eyes and enjoyed his silky insides clamping on her length at random, sliding an arm under (Y/n) to hold him closer as she rammed him strong and fast; his weak whimpering was soon drowned by her deep grunts, the woman's thickness spearing him mercilessy on the floor and her knot bumping on his cheeks insistently. Gritting her teeth she pressed on him, the teen shaking his head desperately and closing his legs harder as the Alpha attempted to push her gnarl inside, huffing on his ear with each thrust when time and time again Petra charged against the boy; minutes passed as they struggled, the Alpha growing frustrated with every failed attempt, seeing she wouldn't break in in this position.  
  
With a growl she pulled out, giving (Y/n) time for a single sob before turning him on his belly and laying on top to pin the boy down with her body as she muffled his hopeless screams for help, shushing him like a child as she used her other hand to put her cock in line with his asshole and ramming in, causing a long shriek to erupt from his throat when she buried in one go all the way to the knot, the burning roundness pressing against him briefly before Ral started smacking her hips down on her student; her free hand went to hold his, the only kind gesture amidst forceful brutality as the ginger's long dick slid out only to be hammered down with all her might, the boy crying as he tried in vain to pry thr fingers off his mouth while Petra moaned low, slamming her Alpha breeder inside him with all the intention of stuffing the younger.  
  
_Don't fight baby, deep inside you know this is what you're meant for. -she whispered in his ear hot and sweaty- I've wanted you so long, and i'm claiming you soon so don't fight, just take it.  
  
Claiming. The word echoed in his mind as the painful heat of her member perforated his bowels, her deep panting accompanying each harsh smack of her knot on his entrance: the doctors made it sound so casual, so... distant; they told him that while in heat an availabe Alpha could come to join him 'intimately' and such unions could lead to him being claimed, a bond stronger than most, sometimes even surpassing that of family. They said it was something omegas experienced more often than not, and it wasn't something to be ashamed of: it meant whoever did obviously cared for him, willing to be their partner and care for them; it was a natural process, something written in their genes although of course it was also possible for him to bond with a Beta or another Omega, although it was slower and more gradual. 

They made it sound unimpressive, smooth, clinical. Unlike like being pinned down with a hand fixed on his mouth, muffling his pleas for help as a woman he knew since he was little forced herself on him snarling like an animal with her hips ramming nonstop against his vulnerable rear shoving her member in like a piston, painful and burning; searing heat pulsing inside him, through him the more Petra smashed downwards mercilessy, drool running down her chin when she gritted her teeth and started grinding on him, apparently possessing endless stamina; on the other hand he was weakened and feverish, feeling an underlying jolt under each dose of meat based suffering as his nostrils filled with the strong smell of her sweat dizzying him, making (Y/n) shake under the woman fucking him deep and rough, dominating him with her ferocity.  
  
_Come on, get in! -she growled, pressing down on his ass- Get fucking in!  
  
He cried and tensed on the floor when Petra started lunging on him from behind instead of up, high pitched whines coming through the fingers on his lips when her cock impaled him brutally, low slaps heard when her knot impacted on his already stretched ring and he opened his eyes wide in fear: the boy felt his hole part a bit and whimpered in her hand, tears running down his cheeks and her digits as the Alpha impulsed against him ruthlessly, without pause or rest; (Y/n) breathed raggedly, impotent as Ral's thick gnarl pressed on him again but this time he felt it start to push in and he screamed loudly, still muffled but hard enough to worry her as she pushed with all the strength of her legs.  
  
_Shush baby don't worry i'm almost in don't cry. -she panted on his ear between groans of pleasure- It's... ah... gonna be over... soon... oh gods so... tight!  
  
Petra gritted her teeth as her knot slowly started to spread him further, holding the struggling boy firmly to prevent him from moving while her muscles burnt with the effort yet she didn't give up and kept going forward until she felt the male's strength fade after his desperate resistance and mustered all her strength for a single, final thrust: both of her hands clamped on his mouth to hold back what would have been an ear piercing shriek when her knot finally penetrated him; the female's lips twisted into a feral grin when the pulsing bulge stuffed his bowels, ensuring her stay inside the Omega as her orgasm arrived with the speed of a racing car, triggered by their knotting.  
  
An explosion of feelings overwhelmed (Y/n) and he arched, his long scream fading into muffled gagging as his eyes rolled up, completely obliterated: in his head the awful pain and suffering mixed with a sensation of fullness that made the room spin slightly as Petra's words echoed in his mind: he wanted this. The knot was inside him pulsing and hot. His body wanted this. There was something else, warmth spilling in his bowels, as the woman sighed in pleasure and finally relaxed her grasp on his mouth. He wanted this. The Alpha's fingers slowly moved from his lips and he sobbed on the floor, scared and lost as the redhead hugged him shushing his sniffles away, peppering his cheek with tender kisses.  
  
_It's alright, it's over now. -she cooed with another kiss- Good boy, you are a good boy.  
  
He tried to resist to the allure of her voice, but he could not: despite his fear and his disgust still swirling like the cum inside his body he was unable to answer and let her know he hated her guts, except he didn't: he couldn't bring himself to fan the flames and instead just laid there crying his misery quietly while Petra's cock shot little spurts of her seed in him, the woman happy and relaxed on top of the teen; she hummed and licked his nape in a gesture he'd have thought weird or outright gross before, yet now made a little chill run down his spine at first then slowly made him ease his tense muscles until he was breathing almost normally. 

They stayed there for the half an hour it took for her knot to deflate, the woman sighing contented when her member slid out of him still somewhat hard and covered in white stains giving her an idea: Petra crawled around him and sat cross legged in front of the boy who trembled as he tried to lift from the ground, red eyed and still sniffing a little when her hand caught him by the hair soft but firmly and guided him towards her groin; (Y/n) grimaced and tried to move away, but a single pull made him freeze in place, not daring to look up as she spoke calm yet dominating.  
  
_Clean it. -she said brushing her smeared dong on his cheek- Be a good boy (Y/n). Clean my cock with that sweet mouth you have.  
  
He took a short deep breath and her thick musk invaded his nose, making him feel repulsion mixed with a tiny spark of want he quickly buried in a corner of his mind until she coughed soflty and he let out a minuscule sigh before sticking his tongue out and touching her member with hesitation: her strong taste hit him immediately even after that brief contact and he receded a bit only to be pushed against it by her hand, inhaling fast in fear and having more of her smell dizzying him. He gulped and licked again, this time more slowly and moving upwards unable to hide a tiny moan when her scent triggered an answer in his brain: Petra chuckled and his heart sped up, her fingers caressed his head and he whimpered in shame and need; he couldn't resist, his body wouldn't let him and he shut his eyes tight at the realization of being under her power not noticing his tongue lapping with increasing enthusiasm until he found himself sucking softly on her smaller but still pulsing knot.  
  
The woman growled in pleasure and held him there, aware her musk and authority would erode what little resistance he had left as he gave her a sloppy lick over, lazy but otherwise obediently cleaning her member while she thought what else she could do to 'help' him embrace her as a mate: a number of options crossed her mind and she finally decided for two and leave the rest for later, placing a hand under his chin and enjoying his soft tremble at the contact when she pushed him up until her glans was on his lips and pressed; he grimaced a bit at first, but some soft touches from her got him to relax and slowly open his mouth, the Alpha placing just the head of her cock inside barely enough to feel the tip of his tongue brush instinctively on her slit earning a smile from her.  
  
Taking long deel breaths she started running her hand on her length, eyes fixed on his while he briefly returned the gaze and looked away blushing, making her bite her lip in desire as she masturbated with a soft slick noise; pearls of sweat appeared on her forehead, body growing hotter with his silent if also a bit reluctant submission: yet knowing he wasn't fully broken only excited her further, imagining him mewling under her in bed.  
  
_Fuck yeah. -she panted, holding him in place although he didn't move- (Y/n) you look so cute... sorry, so handsome down there.  
  
He grumbled a bit and said nothing, but his deepening blush told her what she needed to know: his Omega nature was kicking in, soon turning every praise into a caress, every dirty word a lick and a stroke to drive him closer to be under her power... as well a putting her in constant watch for him. They'd be each other's, and no one would sever that bond. Ever.

Ral wanked shamelessly on the room's floor, feeling the welcoming warmth of (Y/n)'s mouth as her pulsing dong fed him sticky drops of precum he licked off her tip, his gaze becoming a little glassy and needy little moans bubbling in his throat each time the salty liquid dripped on his tongue; the sight made her already hard member pulse and grow even further, veins thickening with the need to cum to the point she had to fight the need to shove the boy onto her dick and choke him until she exploded in his throat... no, Petra had to be patient so her chance to go all out would come soon.  
  
The female stroked her cock eagerly, her knot growing as big as when she took (Y/n) on the floor and that was exactly what she wanted: her member throbbed closer and closer to release, the woman ready to put her plan in motion and get him one step closer to accepting her as his mate; she waited, delaying her orgasm to the last possible second masturbating furiously with her glans in his mouth, the teen swallowing from time to time the hotter she got on his lips.  
  
_Don't move baby, don't move! -she panted closing her eyes- It's coming soon, be ready!  
  
He whimpered but remained in place, earning a soft hair ruffle from her as she started moaning low and her dick pulsed on the verge of ejaculation when Petra acted and her hands clamped on her knot pressing hard: in that instant thick, long streams of cum began to shoot in his mouth and (Y/n) opened his eyes wide, paralysed by surprise, disgust and an unknown feeling that made him stay frozen on his spot as her warm milk spilled on his tongue; he felt it fill his mouth and gagged, fighting the impulse of swallowing until he coughed a bit on her member but still most began to slide down his throat as he gulped despite his soft repulsion at the soupy texture while more and more of it spurted uncontrollably. Ral had used a trick Alphas employed when they wanted to either treat or test their mates, pressing her gnarl with force to make her body believe she'd knotted him again and unload accordingly: as long as she held it in her grasp, she'd pour it as it was safely tucked in his butt and it showed; for his part he was tearing again, bit this time was due the choking he faced when he couldn't down her cum in time, gagging some and letting it out on her cock with a little belch.  
  
She kept it going for minutes before stopping mainly due her spurts becoming shorter and more spaced once her fingers began to tire and the relieved pressure made her orgasm weaker: despite it she saw glad (Y/n) had tried to fulfil his part by swallowing most of her cum, dizzy as he had to struggle for air in the middle of her cumshots and the semen itself. To him, the idea of swallowing that had been disgusting, awful and abominable yet when the first jets sprayed on his mouth his mind suddenly tried to relax, frozen in place as she stained his mouth wholly with that thick cream he wanted to gobble for no clear reason; once she stopped he found himself staring at her groin, a strange sense of emptiness on his belly despite having her seed gushing in two spots from her taking of both holes.  
  
_Good boy, come here. -she cooed holding the groggy teen by the cheeks to kiss him- You were great, taking so much of my jizz in your lovely mouth.  
  
She licked his lips and went for a deeper smooch, this time shoving her tongue in and feeling him tense then slowly answer, barely trying to resist her advances when Petra's hand went to his behind and fingers brushed his puckered hole; with a satisfied and impish chuckle the female stood up, helping (Y/n) up and taking her cell phone from the table he was studying at... it felt for her like weeks had passed from how things had changed so drastically yet also pleasantly. Not wasting a second she guided the hesitant teenager to her bedroom and pushed him on her bed, taking all his clothes off to leave him naked and vulnerable before doing so herself, pressing her nude self on his and hearing a perfect gulp come from him.

Eager to continue the Alpha went to the nearby drawer and fished a bottle of lube, however instead of using it she took her phone and searched a particular file in it while eyeing the boy: once she found it Petra laid on top of him, the teen sinking a bit on the pillow while the older female showed gave him a questioning look.  
  
_(Y/n), have you ever heard of 'heavy knotting'? -she asked and he denied- Well then, you'll want to see this.  
  
Not moving from her topping position she showed him the screen, completely black and showing a message written in white letters.  
  
HEAVY KNOTTING  
J DRILLS F  
FOR V  
(Bitch look how i breed ur boy, this is what you get for mistreating him)  
  
The image changed to show a man and a woman, both wearing only masks and nothing else: they waved at the camera and he rested his hands on the bed while his lover "J" poured abundant lubricant on her knotty length, smearing it well before standing behind him and slowly shoving it in and pumping on him; he moaned deep, enjoying the female grabbing him by the hips to smack with loud slaps, going at it for some minutes before she stopped briefly.  
  
_Ready darling? -she asked and F nodded taking deep breaths and resting his face on the sheets.  
  
The woman pressed against him, knot going in quite easily with the lube yet still showing resistance and the man moaned even louder, moving his butt on her crotch while the woman slapped his ass playfully and chuckled; soon however it all changed and J started pulling back, long groans coming from their throats when the bulge began to appear again as she took it out for no apparent reason. After some huffing and muffled curses from the couple the round lump exited him, but when (Y/n) thought it was over J lunged against him and the gnarl sunk with a loud noise and a short strangled scream from F who arched when his partner pulled again and her knot went out once more.  
  
That's what heavy knotting entailed as the teenager found out watching her slam the bulge in and taking it out amidst the male's increasing heat and loud noises, F whimpering and crying as she fucked him hard on the bed, screaming from pleasure and drunk with power as her thrusts became faster and the protrusion slid in and out with a slick pop about a dozen times before she lost control and threw herself on the male, plugging his ass and hugging his trembling frame whispering things the camera didn't catch, but her tone sounded sweet and kind. The video then cut to a picture showing them from the neck down in another room, dressed and with J holding a positive pregnancy test; another message appeared on the screen.  
  
"Stop calling him now bitch, i bred him. He's MINE."  
  
The video ended and she put the phone away, breaking his trance with her movement: he looked at her and saw Ral pour a lot of lube on her hard member, panic sparking in his brain when he realized what she planned to do.  
  
_No wait i can't do that Petra, please i beg you. -he said not daring to move, resting on the pillows.  
  
She glanced at him with a smile and leant to kiss him as she used both hands to spread the liquid on her throbbing length as well as on his entrance with a couple fingers before brushing his erection: he stared in surprise, not having noticed it until Petra touched it.  
  
_You see this? I told you (Y/n), you want this. You want to be my partner and i yours... i'm just obeying my instincts telling me to claim you for myself.

Before he could answer she pushed in, turning his incipient protest into a groan and making him buckle upwards when she buried to the knot, grinding the organ intently on his hole while settling on her knees and nudging to start spreading him further with her bulge until his ring gave up and she was gobbled by his ass; (Y/n) almost screamed but her hand silenced him once more as she fought her orgasm back and started pulling back like in the video, the teen shaking his hips involuntarily when her knot started coming out: it was as if he was giving birth, stretching him to the point the boy feared she'd tear him open and shook his head until it popped out and he took deep breaths only to whine loudly when Petra started ramming again and his hole swallowed the gnarl once more, still requiring a good deal of strength.  
  
He didn't know if he'd be able to do it, yet couldn't bring himself to resist, overwhelmed by her touch and her thick Alpha scent: part of him knew this was wrong and Petra was hurting him, but it conflicted with another, primal and instinctive side telling him to endure and obey. To become a worthy partner. To be an good boy.  
  
"I want to be a good boy" he thought amidst waves of pain when Ral pulled back again "I need to be a good boy."  
  
He tried to speak but her hand didn't let him, so he started patting her arm until the woman noticed it and heard his muffled attempts to speak, halting with her knot now out to eye the teary male and slowly freeing his lips.  
  
_P-Petra. -he stuttered, biting down a sob- Am i a g-g-good boy?  
  
The redhead felt her breath hitch on her throat, cooing and kissing (Y/n) with tenderness as her arms enveloped him in a loving hug.  
  
_Oh of course you are baby, you're the best! -she said with a sniff- That's why i want this... to mark you as mine!  
  
_Th-then kiss me more... i want to do this too... for you.  
  
Heart almost bursting in joy Petra made him happy and joined their mouths in a lustful yet somewhat innocent kiss as she slammed back into him, the boy arching and holding onto her desperately while whimpering in her mouth, echoed by her deep grunts as she drove in and pulled fiercely, inhibitions gone with his submission: now all that remained was the thirst for cumming as she eagerly heavy knotted her Omega, each plugging drawing hoarse grunts and screams into each other's lips, unwilling to break away.  
  
Her member throbbed crazily with each breaching, barely holding her orgasm back just because Petra wanted to listen to (Y/n) whimper more under her power, heels bumping on the small of her back when she pumped in him while his slim but strong arms hugged her by the neck, holding her into the most passionate kiss she'd ever had, eager and wet, and realization hit her so hard she couldn't hold any longer.  
  
He wanted this.  
  
Moaning loud as she tangled her tongue in his the Alpha slammed her knot in one last time and exploded inside him, seed erupting in unstoppable streams marking his bowels with her semen non-stop as she held him close, wishing to pamper him with all her heart, rising with him in her arms and rocking softly still creaming his insides; (Y/n) mewled in the kiss and locked his legs around her, the contact with Petra being all he wanted in that moment. The Alpha fell slowly on her side and rolled on her back, relishing in their shared warmth and remembering they had around half an hour before her knot shrinked.  
  
They spent a whole hour making out.

From then on he'd spend time with her studying while his parents worked: his effort increased spectacularly, knowing his application to it would be well rewarded when they chose to take a break and she guided him to her bed; sated and happy he'd return to his subjects for a while before she inevitably pulled him in once more, taking him time after time. It was alright, he was a bright student now he had no complexes about his condition as Omega, and his parents were simply grateful Petra was teaching him so well.  
  
About two weeks later he had his first natural heat, while his mom and dad were at work: not wishing to bother them he told both he only needed to be left alone, to which they amswered he couldn't simply be left unsupervised and called Petra, asking her if she'd be willing to keep an eye on him until they returned at night, good payment included; she accepted the offer but rejected the money, saying she'd gladly take care of her favourite student and earning heartfelt thanks from them. Ral went straight to his bedroom and didn't come out until a while before the parents returned to take a shower and wash his smell off her with some guilt.  
  
_One day i'll be able to carry your scent with me without judgment. -she'd told him in bed- But until then we must keep it secret since you're a minor.  
  
_I know. But i can still visit you right? Mom and dad are happy i learn so much with you.  
  
_You have learnt quite a bit yes. -she chuckled- But i feel like i have lots to teach you yet.  
  
He hummed and leant to suck on her tit, something he knew she loved and earnt him a gentle caress as she closed her eyes and smiled, saying what both loved to hear.  
  
_Good boy.  
  
End of chapter.


	34. Sasha x Reader: The Taste of Lust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hungry gurl returns! After botching her attempt to get some sugary treats from the best cook in the school a.k.a. you, a sudden accident opens a door to much sweeter and more appetizing approach.
> 
> Food (cream and stuff) play, hungry aggressive Sasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have to ditch my schedule and do a double or triple update in this work due the amount of requests/episodes in mind. But whatever, it's not like i don't enjoy writing this.
> 
> Also i think this work is kinda short, like my other Sasha centric episode but goes from 0 to 100 in like 0.7 seconds hehe

Sniffing like a hunting dog Sasha slowly opened the door to the school's cooking club, smelling the sweet aroma of recently prepared cream and feeling her mouth go wet as she did her best to enter unnoticed by the lone person in the room, another student busy looking at his watch; her plan however didn't count on a very important issue, one she ironically had to deal with constantly.  
  
Her stomach.  
  
The loud grumbling actually managed to startle (Y/n) not so much for the noise as for knowing whose belly sounded like that, spinning around to see the girl clumsily hiding behind a table despite her leg was in sight; he couldn't help a glance when her skirt crawled up her thigh briefly exposing her panties, as well as a bulge possessed by a very particular chaste of women before the male pinched the bridge of his nose when her stomach roared again.  
  
_Sasha for fuck's sake, what are you doing here? -he asked exasperated- Classes were over like half an hour ago!  
  
_And what are YOU doing here then? -she asked trying to deflect his interrogation.  
  
_Cooking you dork, i have to get the caramel and cream ready for when the others come this afternoon! -he said- You know we're in charge of baking sweets and all that for the festival in a few days, so cut the crap and get out!  
  
_But i want sooooome! -she begged leaving her hiding spot- Just a little bit!  
  
_No! These are off limits Sasha and you know it!  
  
_But you always let me try it first! -she blubbed pouting- And i'm hungry! Do you want me to die of hunger?  
  
_I doubt a little cream would save you from starving. -he said- And you're always hungry, that excuse is invalid by now. Go home Sasha, and don't you dare touch these pots!  
  
He pointed at the ones in front of him he'd been watching, waiting until they were ready to be put in the fridge; Sasha moaned pitifully but he didn't even blink and some seconds later he heard her feet drag in defeat.  
  
"I don't care how much she wants to" he thought "I need to get these in the fridge for the others to..."  
  
_The fridge. -he muttered in fear and turned around- Sasha!  
  
The girl yelped at her name, having silently approached the cold keeper of delights and taking a pot full of sweet reward from the highest shelf standing on her tiptoes while he rushed around the counter and stood behind her to try and take the cream off her hands.  
  
_Let go you... -he huffed as he struggled to get the pot from her fingers.  
  
_Just a taste! Just a taste! -she said in panic.  
  
Neither knew what happened next: perhaps she slipped when some sweet fell on the floor, perhaps he tripped her feet without realizing it; the thing is the pot leant back dangerously and a second later she lost her grasp on it, taking a deep sharp breath when it spilled it contents on the young cook before landing with a clang on the floor.  
  
(Y/n) stood frozen, an eye open under the yellowish sheet of thick cream covering from his face and hair down to his t-shirt and jeans, the boy having discarded the cooking apron a while before; his gaze tinted with anger as he looked at Blouse, who was paralysed in shock at the sight of him covered in sticky substance because of her.  
  
Good. He wanted to give her a good earful for her gluttony based stupidity.  
  
_Do you have... any idea what you just did? -he asked fiercely, wiping some cream off his other eye- How long it'll take to clean...?

His blooming speech of righteous fury was cut short when her tongue swiped on his lips, putting him in a state of surprised immobility as Sasha licked his mouth and cheek eagerly, moaning low and cute as she moved down to his neck; the male could only watch, eyes instinctively glued to the girl slurping cream off his t-shirt on her way down until she squatted in front of him and eyed the stain right on his crotch while he gaped incredulously.  
  
_Sa... Sasha. -he muttered- What are you...?  
  
She lunged at him, mouth open like a snake's to engulf his clothed groin while growling in need, making him have to grab on the counter behind to avoid falling from the stimulation as she clamped on it shaking her head like a dog, lips pursing while her eyes gave him a look that was as adoring as it was hungry; she hummed on his genitals and he gasped, his brain in turmoil as his emotions flowed without control.  
  
He was angry, of course, but it soon paled against the heat she awoke with her actions and most importantly his personal feelings: while her constant stalking and hunger might have looked like an annoyance to him, the truth was (Y/n) had grown to cherish the embodiment of a black hole now crouched in front of him; he couldn't help feeling warm when her eyes lit every time she tried his cooking, happily humming like a kid, and he felt his heart beat faster when she licked her lips after a good meal not to mention how cute she was...  
  
Since his mind couldn't decide what to do in his confusion, his body acted on its own and a hand grabbed the base of her ponytail: the girl froze immediately, watching expectantly while the cook blinked equally surprised by his own movement before he tried pushing her forward and Sasha moaned against his clothed hardness; at the same time a her skirt started to lift when a pointy protrusion appeared under it signalling her excitement and he let lust take control.  
  
_Get up. -he ordered dryly and she obeyed, licking more cream on her way up.  
  
He wasted no time in smashing their mouths together, tongues eagerly tangling letting him taste the sweet cream she'd swallowed while snaking under her skirt and panties: he gleefuly groped her soft bubble butt before moving a hand to the front and a slight shock made him rise his eyebrows; his fingers knew what they'd find but weren't expecting such thickness and length, the fabric of her underwear barely containing the raging boner... Sasha was freaking huge and let him know better by frotting on his crotch with enthusiasm before he took her hand and guided the girl towards the other pots, cooking be damned.  
  
Once there he took his t-shirt off, the cold cream on his body being less of a bother than both being still dressed as he urged her to get rid of her clothes, which she eagerly did: when she stood naked he swallowed at seeing the veiny dong erect, long and thick enough to be mistaken by a rolling pin; chuckling at the thought he then grabbed a ladle and took some warm caramel from a saucepan and neared it to her face, letting her give a single lick before pouring it down on her breasts making her eep in delight and leaning to slurp it hungrily, rubbing his dick on her imposing hardness.  
  
He took his time to savour her, knowing the school was pretty much empty except for them as the other club members wouldn't arrive in hours: (Y/n) used his tongue on her soft skin, enjoying her heated giggle while Sasha's hands went to his butt and her middle finger prodded his entrance; the boy growled and gave a last suck on her nipple before stepping back under her excited gaze until he took a pastry bag, removing its metallic end and kneeling in front of the extremely horny girl.  
  
_That was a sweet treat Sasha. -he said, slowly sliding the bag on her cock- But i crave something a little... thicker.

Her happy little whimper was all the encouragement he needed to begin stroking her long and hard member, feeling her pulse in his fingers as he worked and grinning when he saw drops of pre leak from her tip: glancing at her impishly he leant forward and took the bag's end with his mouth, sticking his tongue in to tease the glans; Sasha moaned and held on the counter, kees going weak when he lapped the slit of her penis while the bag rubbed on her length and a hand moved below to fondle her balls full of warm 'filling', a thumb running on their smooth surface.  
  
(Y/n) gave her no truce, intent on tasting the girl's bitter cream as he masturbated her fast, her veins beating clearly even under the bag while Blouse caressed his face, leant down with feverish eyes fixed on his, sharp and playful; the male hummed in need making a begging face and Sasha panted, feet stomping softly as her orgasm approached quickly and let out a strangled scream when it became unbearable: he closed his eyes as spurt after spurt of soupy cum landed on his tongue to be eagerly gulped, her testicles crawling up as they dropped her first load with enthusiasm.  
  
Blouse held (Y/n) there waiting until he swallowed the last drop to release him with a little sigh, the boy taking the pastry bag off her member and finding out hunger wasn't the only thing apparently constant in the brown haired glutton: she was as hard as when they began, licking her lips with the same appetite she showed when he gave her a tasty meal only that this time she looked at him; she then sunk her fingers in another cooking pot full of lukewarm sweet custard, the boy too horny to care about it as she took a nice portion and used it to smear her veiny length, getting it slick and tasty before gripping its base and using her other hand to push him towards the leaking dick.  
  
All (Y/n) could think of was how that depraved use of food made him painfully hard as her big penis slid on his tongue, strong musk mixed with soft sugar and vanilla making him salivate the more she sank: his throat welcomed her without so much of a gag as Sasha panted when her thickness was engulfed by the young cook, her thirsty eyes fixed on him; the male reached the last part of the sweetness covered dong struggling a bit but never relented until his nose brushed her belly, flat despite her usual appetite due the energy she put into sports.  
  
Blouse felt a switch flip when he took her wholly, a possessive need of having him thoroughly fucked driving her to grasp his hair and begin bucking her hips moaning loud in the deserted school's kitchen, watching his orbs go wide when her veiny erection went in and out with good speed, stretching his throat effortlessly; however instead of resisting the abuse (Y/n) gurgled joyfully and the girl's butt to shove himself on her meaty shaft using his tongue to taste all over her. Sasha wouldn't last long, she couldn't: not with her fancy, adorable cook desperately eating her sausage just to get another helping of the trademark creamy Blouse filling she ached to feed him; pushed once more to the limit the girl dug down his throat in a frenzy, mouth twisted into a snarl as feral noises escaped her while he went passive and let her facaefuck him a short while before Sasha let out a short cry and buried to the hilt in his mouth, pulsing madly as her second load shot directly down his esophagus.

A bit dazed by her strong orgasm she lost her grip on him and he fell backwards gasping for air, supporting on his hands before lying on his back breathing deep while Sasha moved once more to collect some caramel and stand above his head, squatting with fingers sticky with the candy: his sight was obscured by her package when the girl laid on top of him, using both hands to cover his nicely sized cock in sweet amber and licking the leftovers in her fingers; the brown haired student looked at the now smudgy member, drooling as she took it in her mouth, gagging a little when he reached the back of her throat yet undeterred as she bobbed on him with hungry noises.  
  
(Y/n) threw his head back to moan at her blowjob and Sasha's body acted by instinct, hips moving frantically to put her glans on his open mouth and push, catching off guard and choking the boy with fierce thrusts of her imposing length while sucking him off lovingly, using her tongue to lick him clean of custard as well as sucking his pulsing balls; Sasha did all that while brutally throating him from above, tears falling down his cheeks as her balls slapped noisily on his face, just as the vacuum of her mouth made his length twitch in need about to cum.  
  
Neither could talk, the male too busy being stuffed with her member while Blouse only existed to love him, shoving her length inside relentlessly while moaning on his cock, dying to taste his cream: (Y/n) barely managed to groan constantly, almost broken by her hungry lust as the girl's hips worked nonstop to skewer his throat and her mouth endeavoured to please him; this time it was him who couldn't stand the onslaught and suddenly smacked his crotch upwards, Sasha holding him in a hug to keep him buried in her mouth as his semen spilled in, some leaking down her throat so she could taste it.  
  
Her happiness at finally making him cum was too much for the food loving female who thrusted erratically as her new climax arrived and her third cumshot bursted in his throat, which tightened around her dick to milk every last drop it could even as he was half asphyxiated from the ordeal; Sasha pulled out with some difficulty, feeling somewhat tired but still far from done as she dragged herself to her feet after turning the dizzy male on his belly.  
  
More determined than ever she collected a bit of every pot in front of her, turning her hands into an almost sickening mixture of sweet aromas and tastes yet not licking a single drop of it as she knelt behind him and, with a look full of hunger and desire, smeared his butt until it became the most beautiful delicacy she'd ever had the pleasure to witness; with a moan of pure happiness she dug in, tongue moving on his puckered hole like a snake, then going lower to mouth his warm, strawberry flavoured balls and making him tremble and pant as she held them one by one in her mouth to suck them clean before moving below to give his prick a long lick gathering what sweetness had dripped to mix with his precum. 

Blouse then went back up to devour (Y/n)'s ass with loud needy noises, making him squirm and yelp when she gave a couple playful bites on his cheek, licking and sucking all over him incessantly until the last smudge of caramel and cream was in her stomach; in that moment the hunger guiding her vanished, overwhelmed by an equally primal but more intense desire as Sasha's eyes clouded with possessive lust and she hurried to mount the boy, who remained submissive with his face on the floor and his rear up. The auburn girl eagerly pushed against his hole, sliding off the first times due her anxiety before firmly placing her glans on the twitching entrance and thrusting with force: her meat buried to the root into the young cook who scratched the floor and screamed in pleasure as Sasha kept ramming from the get go; Blouse snarled like a rabid animal, slamming on (Y/n) intent on breeding him with all her might and speeding up after a little while seeking to spray her cum inside his bowels, testicles swinging hard against his making him tremble when they slapped hard.  
  
Having cum three times in a row however took its toll in her ability, her cock refusing to go past the limit despite Sasha's furious smashing of her length inside (Y/n), who whimpered on the floor as she fucked him beyond the point of no return and cried when her savage impaling forced his climax; yet while he stained the kitchen's tiles with his seed she kept going, unwilling to surrender to her own bodies protests and ravaging the boy without pause, growing hotter with each thrust while he eventually stopped thinking and focused only in the pleasure until thr miracle happened and she let out a victorious roar before charging against him full force and her last orgasm exploded inside (Y/n), balls getting a sudden surge of energy and high pressure streams poured in his bowels before the girl fell slowly on top, dizzy and satisfied at having her hunger finally fulfilled...  
  
The door opened and Jean, Connie and Mina entered the kitchen chatting only to freeze at the sight of Sasha and (Y/n), the girl smiling lovingly as she stirred cream in a pot humming happily under his attentive gaze before he turned to them and smiled in greeting; the others nodded back, hands full with sponge cakes they made at Carolina's house before going to the school to decorate them.  
  
_What... is Sasha doing here man? -Springer asked- And cooking instead of eating?  
  
_(Y/n) is teaching me to do sweets! -she announced in joy- So i can make my own back home!  
  
She gave him a peck on the lips and the others rose their eyebrows at unison, sharing a glance before chuckling at the reveal.  
  
_Well, i kinda fits the hungriest girl in school gets the best cook, right? -Mina said with a giggle- Don't let the title go to your head though.  
  
_As long as she doesn't try to stuff her mouth with our pastries is fine. -Jean said- By the way, weren't you supposed to be done hours ago?  
  
_Yeah well, i... we had some sort of... mishap.  
  
_Mishap. -Kirstein repeated- Yeah whatever. Where's my pastry bag... oh here. We gonna start with these while you two make the cream then.  
  
_Wait! -(Y/n) said suddenly- Use mine instead!  
  
_Why?  
  
_It's... um... just use mine. Trust me.  
  
Jea eyed him, then the furiously blushing Sasha and Mina covering her mouth; then he spotted the slight bulge forming in her skirt and twenty years seemed to fall on him before he let the bag fall and rubbed his palm on Connie's back.  
  
_Hey man what was that? What'd ya wipe on me?  
  
Jean looked DEAD.  
  
_My faith in humanity.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a follow up of Traute x childhood friend Reader, involving the blonde in a red dress, jealousy, possessiveness and a good cautionary drilling.


	35. Traute x Reader: I'll be there part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traute takes you to a high society party, hoping to introduce you formally as her partner. However, an unplanned meeting leads to an unexpected twist of events.
> 
> Some good ol' possessive big blonde.

The limousine moved through the streets catching more than a few glances on its way to the sumptuous meeting organized by a handful of influential people in the city, an excuse to meet possible business partners and flaunt status and riches; in other words, terrible boredom for Traute at least until the last time she had to attend to such occasion: now however she looked quite satisfied with the invitation, given what the exclusive party guest list meant. Many of them were futas like herself, old acquaintances and friends from her training days as well as a few rivals she had quite a bit of competition with; but most importantly it was the night she'd finally make a formal presentation of her partner.  
  
(Y/n) sat beside her, or rather sat inside while Carven pressed him against her muscular body with an arm, while the man fidgeted with his thumbs deep in thought when not outright fear: he'd never been to a meeting like this, not even dreamt about it and despite what the secretary Lucy told him about his role (look nice and smile, listen to the important people, ignore the rest) he couldn't help feeling a bit... miserable; he was completely out of his element, from his elegant and admittedly comfortable suit to the limo and the event they were going to.  
  
_Are you okay? -the tall blonde asked him brushing his cheek- Is there something bothering you?  
  
_No... well kind of. -he said- I've never been to this sort of thing, i just feel a bit nervous... i don't want to ruin it for you.  
  
_Don't worry about it. -she said with a soft smile- I'm here to meet some old friends, and maybe discuss some business... you can just enjoy what they have to offer.  
  
_Careful with alcohol. -he said, remembering Lucy's advice- Don't get drunk or dirty my clothes.  
  
_I hope you like it. My secretary helped picking it.  
  
_I guess it's good. -he said tilting his head- I'm not really good at fashion, so i don't know about me but you...  
  
He looked at Traute up and down: despite her bulk, there was no doubt she looked striking in her red dress, which stuck to her body emphasising her generous bust and firm ass, all while being loose enough to conceal the bulge in her groin, with two slices to let her show and move her legs freely; her make up was flawless as well, mascara visible but subtle enough to enhance her looks without being too much, and her crimson lipstick made her mouth tempting as sin.  
  
_You lool beautiful. -he said with a little sigh, making her grin.  
  
She was about to answer when a little green light on the interior told them they were about to arrive: she gave his hand a little squeeze as the vehicle parked and he took a deep breath when the door opened and a man greeted them.  
  
_Welcome to the Golden Swan. -he said elegantly with a small bow- Enjoy your stay.  
  
Traute smiled softly while (Y/n) gulped a bit and focused on looking at the place without tripping on the few steps leading to the red carpeted entrance holding her by the arm as expected from protocol; once inside her allowed himself a soft sigh to relax and looked at the number of people gathered, around a hundred of the richest denizens of the city.

People gathered in small groups, a soft murmur heard as the couple moved until a man with blonde hair and huge eyebrows approached them with a gentle smile on his features.  
  
_Traute. -he said with a little bow of his head- It's been a long time.  
  
_Doctor Smith. -she answered- Indeed, we haven't seen each other for a good while. I'd like to introduce you to my partner, (Y/n).  
  
_Partner, you say? -he asked eyeing him with interest as they shook hands- I didn't hear anything about that. When did it happen?  
  
_A few days ago. -she answered and he showed light surprise- I know him since childhood, but lost contact when we were little.  
  
_And he sought you?  
  
_No, i... found him by chance. -she said smiling at him- Working in one of our still building projects, almost like in a novel. Doctor... this is his formal introduction.  
  
Erwin's thick eyebrows rose, finally getting the reason of her proud air as he looked at him again with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.  
  
_A friend from tough times. -he said nodding- I can see why you find him worthy... and he looks remarkably strong to boot. I'll leave you to enjoy the occasion, and congratulations to both.  
  
He made another bow and left, seemingly quite satisfied with the conversation while (Y/n) eyed Carven hesitantly.  
  
_Care to explain any of that?  
  
_Doctor Smith is a pioneer in the study of futa genes and our... peculiarities. He's the one who found we could conceive with men through his work, which led to much more breeding.  
  
_Why?  
  
_Look around and you'll see.  
  
He did as told, not sure of what to look for until he noticed some women were taller than average, easily standing one or two heads above the rest: checking on them she saw some had their own mini entourages, made of people of both genders approaching with flattering smiles; others however were in smaller groups, most with the company of one or two young men waiting at their sides.  
  
_I don't know why, but most settle with male partners. -Traute said- Others choose women of course, and it's not rare to find someone with a few from one or both sides... guess they're not picky. With time however the harems begin to thin until one or two remain, rarely more.  
  
_Oh. So that group over there...  
  
_Trying to curry favour and be chosen. -she shook her head a bit- Little do they know we usually end up with someone we know from out past.  
  
_Like me?  
  
_You could say. We come from rough upbringing in most cases... we learnt to appreciate true friends.  
  
He nodded and followed the woman as she met other people, mostly important businessmen she discussed some work with after introducing (Y/n) to them; the others seemed contented with just giving him a greeting, a glance and ignoring him, so he looked around trying to see if there were others like Traute, quickly noticing a few women way taller than most people, some dressed in tuxedo while others wore dresses, even a pale raven haired one with a kimono.  
  
_I'll go get something to drink. -he said, the blonde nodding before resuming her chat.

He walked trying not to look too worried about his appearance: once he got to the table he took a glass of champagne and gave it a sip, thinking of what he could do not to die of boredom; fancy as it could be, no party was fun if one couldn't enjoy themselves and (Y/n) didn't know what the hell to do. He wasn't part of the high society, just a nobody who happened to be with a member of the elite citizens; Traute had been very nice to him, but it didn't make him feel any less awkward to be in the middle of all that.  
  
_Well hello there!  
  
He turned and saw a woman in a tight blue dress with matching lipstick in the company of other two, all looking at him expectantly; he managed not to glance around to check if they weren't talking to someone else before answering with a little nod.  
  
_Hello. Enjoying yourselves? -he said smoothly enough.  
  
_Verily! -the one in blue answered- I'm Nancy, these are Mia and Teresa.  
  
_I'm (Y/n).  
  
The others grinned even wider as they approached and took a glass each while their leader stood the closest to him, a tricky smirk on her face.  
  
_Say, i noticed you came with Miss Carven here. I take you're her... entertainment?  
  
_I'm her... partner.  
  
The smiles melted off their faces like ice cream next to a fire: the women eyed him, then the tall blonde still talking to the men then back to him; Teresa glanced at Nancy, who'd gone pale, and leant to speak more secretly.  
  
_Partner? Are you serious? -she whispered and he nodded while thinking of an excuse to leave.  
  
_But didn't you say you spent lots of time with her a few days ago Nancy? -Mia inquired to her friend- That she was crazy about you and whatnot?  
  
_I... hold it! -Nancy said- This can't be... she never ever mentioned you before!  
  
_She never spoke of you either. -he said- Of course i've been with her a few days only so...  
  
_Ah, so you are a fuckboy! -Teresa said more relieved- You shouldn't say 'partner' like that, it's a serious thing.  
  
_I am. -he said- Traute and i go back to childhood, we just lost contact years ago. I didn't know she'd become a successful businesswoman until she brought me here.  
  
_Here? To the party?  
  
_No, to her suite. -he explained- Apparently she saw me in a photo of the place i was working at and asked her subordinates to bring me to her and...  
  
He fell silent, realizing how much he was talking to complete strangers: the women looked at him incredulously for a few moments before Nancy regained composure and smiled once more.  
  
_My, what an interesting story! -she said- I'd like to hear it in deeper detail, stud. Don't you think girls?  
  
_Totally. -Mia agreed waking from her stupor- Please, it's a fascinating tale and we're kind of bored here.  
  
_But it's a bit cramped too. -Teresa added- Do you think we could go over there? It's more isolated... we can talk without interruptions.  
  
She pointed at a door flanked by two men, where the trio hurried to take him before he could protest: the duo on the entrance gave them a quick glance but otherwise remained motionless when they led him into a long corridor with several doors on each side; (Y/n) noticed some had a red light shining above the door frame but before he could ask the women dragged him towards an unlit one.  
  
_This one's free. -Nancy said- Here we won't be bothered.

He was so lost they had almost no trouble in taking him in, the male freezing when he saw the big couch and ample bed with two cabinets on its sides: (Y/n) was about to backpedal when he felt one of them press her chest on his back and two hands sneak in his pants to fondle his junk while Nancy stood in front to kiss the surprised man.  
  
_Don't worry stud, we just wanna play a little. -she purred pulling back- After all i can tell you love topping, don't you? But you can't do it with her.  
  
_She's too big and rough. -Mia bemoaned at his side- I want a man to make love to me tender... one strong like you.  
  
_A real man. -Teresa said- Not a hormonated freak.  
  
He didn't know what they were planning and didn't care: whatever shock he felt at their assault was washed away by anger at the last words, the man reacting by pushing the leader away while and shaking the others off.  
  
_Freak?! -he yelled at the scared women- Is that all you see?! A chance to live the big life?! Either through her or me, isn't it? You stupid whores!  
  
_No (Y/n) honey, she didn't mean that! -Nancy said appeasingly- What she...  
  
_Shut up! -he snarled back- Don't you fucking dare talk to me so friendly! You have no idea what she had to face! None!  
  
Furious as he was the man didn't even notice the door opening behind him, sunk in his rage as he glared at the other three.  
  
_You're just like the bullies she had to face... no, even worse! You sickening two faced sluts! I...  
  
He heard a noise at his back and turned to see Traute step inside, her eyes going from him to the women: stood in all her height at the door frame she looked outright fearsome even in her formal dress; the three females cowered in a group while Nancy gave a shaky smile and cleared her throat.  
  
_Miss Carven, thank goodness you came! -she said- Your... partner, right? He misunderstood our intentions, we just wanted to give you a surprise the four together but he...  
  
_Shut up.  
  
Her tone was calm, but it was the quietness of an animal eyeing cornered prey, ready to jump and tear it apart: the trio gulped as one when Traute neared the man immobilized in the room, placing a hand on his shoulder while the other brushed his cheek.  
  
_Did they hurt you? -she whispered and he frowned.  
  
_No, they wanted to... well, you can guess.  
  
The blonde nodded slowly, glaring at the others still cowering in the room before speaking with voice cold and sharp as steel.  
  
_You three, leave. The building. -she added- Nancy, Mia, Teresa... i never bothered remembering your names until now. I can access your data in that stupid list, so don't forget: if i ever catch a glimpse of you again, i won't stop until you're sucking some crackhead dicks in alleys to survive. Got it? Now scram!  
  
They hurried to get out terrified of the muscular futa who let out a sigh, gaze softening as she looked at the male who seemed at the same time satisfied and embarrassed.  
  
_Thanks for the help. -he mumbled- Let's just go back, i won't leave your side again. I'll just keep my mouth shut and smile.  
  
Carven looked at the (Y/n) briefly and let go of him to turn around and press a small switch: the lights dimmed as she closed and locked the door.  
  
_Traute? -he asked- What are you...?

Her fierce kiss cut his question while her hands went under her dress to pull her dick out of the underwear, the thick member flopping free as Traute lifted and carried the man to the bed where she dropped him: like a panther the blonde crawled over (Y/n), her strong hands opening his shirt with a swift pull, sending buttons everywhere before leaning to lick his chest; she moved up to his neck, sucking on his Adam's apple with force leaving a red lipstick mark then went for his mouth again, moaning as she undid and got his pants out of the way.  
  
(Y/n) tried to speak, to get her to reason and go back but found himself overwhelmed by the huge blonde, feeling her immense girth rub hot on his thigh before two big fingers entered him without warning and he whimpered in her mouth, arching under her; his reaction only fueled her lust, Carven grunting into the kiss before pulling back and hastily removing her dress and bra, tearing her underwear off to be naked against him and using her hands to spread his butt, licking her lips as she aligned her glans with his puckered hole and pushed. His strangled cry was music to her ears when her wide member slowly entered the male, spreading his warm insides while Traute held him in place with a hand on his hips as she sank inside groaning at his tightness; the blonde ached to fill him, pulsing hard enough for him to feel it clearly as if a second heart moved inside his bowels carving its way in.  
  
_T-Traute wai... -he gasped and tried to continue- the p-party...  
  
Nothing, she wasn't listening: all her mind could focus was him, his sweaty skin, his trembling moans as the futa shoved in relentlessly driving her enormity into his ass while tasting his chest, his throat and his lips; he couldn't help a whimper when she bit a nipple, lifting him to penetrate smoother with the male arching backwards in her grasp while she knelt and used her strong arms to pump (Y/n) onto her huge cock. Her hungry grunts, possessive and lustful, echoed the man's soft moans when her length moved in and out of him and his growing erection rubbed on her stone hard abdominals; she devoured him, running her teeth and tongue all over his thorax leaving small love bites he merely gasped at, his focus mainly gone to the huge dong inside him.  
  
(Y/n) gave up, his prior frustration and anger turning into need to be held and cared, seeking the protection of his big lover locking his arms around her neck, holding her close in a weak hug and yet the small gesture got a very noticeable reaction: Traute sat on the bed, holding him by the ass and seeking his mouth, welcoming him with a much gentler kiss while carefully lowering him on her length; the blonde then embraced him, feeling his anxious heart beat against hers and moaning in joy when he frotted softly on her chiseled abs, panting into her mouth. The tall futa chuckled, not breaking the kiss as she fell on her back and started shoving her dick in, feeling him tense and clench around her yet also holding her face with his hands, tongue twirling on hers; Carven felt her whole body set ablaze when he threw his head back moaning loud, bucking against the ramming cock to help it bury to the hilt.  
  
Biting her lip she smashed harder, making him cry and tighten up while his member bounced leaking pre on her belly: (Y/n) rose and sat straight, his toned body fruit of manual work the most delicious delicacy she could hope for; her thrusts increased in speed and force, becoming a full on assault on his rear while he squirmed on top, struggling to bear the intensity of her pummeling when her hand suddenly grasped his dick and jerked him matching her inhuman thrusts. He moaned and fell forward, supporting on her breasts as he lost it and came on her body: the blonde's eyes lit at seeing him climax and her self control shattered, pulling him into a fierce kiss, dominating him as her thrusts became almost brutal.  
  
_Yes! -she panted between wet smooches- Yes! (Y/n) cum for me baby! I'm so close too... i'm...

Traute roared and slammed her impressive member in, pulsing and growing even more when her orgasm kicked in and thick spurts of cum shot inside the male as she held him close and tight; he whined when she slammed a couple more times, coercing every possible drop out of her balls before rolling and pinning him below: he remembered their first time a few days before and swallowed, readying for the onslaught when she spread his legs.  
  
With a lustful grin Carven stood on the bed lifting his lower half, the male looking confused until she aimed her mammoth cock downwards and prodded his entrance, putting just the head of her member in before holding him by the ankles and looking at him fiercely; he barely had time for a gulp before she slammed in to the hilt, relishing in his loud scream while scratching the bedsheets when her whole thing buried inside aided by her powerful muscles. Traute let out a noise half laughter and half moan before hammering his ass with all her strength, dominating (Y/n) from above while he watched in shock how her huge dong speared him, slick sounds mixed with his whimpers filling the room as the blonde fucked him without mercy; he could see the small bulge made by her dick pushing his bowels with every thrust, huge and searing hot inside him while smashing his rear.  
  
_You look so perfect! -she said, sweat running down her sculpted body- Writhing under me as i drill your butt! Moan for me baby, let me know how much you love it!  
  
Wether he wanted to please his partner or not (Y/n) cried louder as Traute pistoned her imposing length in, her wide thighs working flawlessly to drive her all the way in at a maddening pace, the man shaking from head to toe every time she impaled him; the futa felt her need bubble inside her, a primal desire awakened when she held him in her arms for the first time, overwhelming her with a single goal as the enormous cock throbbed inside her lover, her partner, ready to pour her fertile seed in him.  
  
_I'm cumming (Y/n)! Gods i want to... get you pregnant with my milk... so fucking much... i love... you!  
  
Carven rose all she could before slamming back into him to the root of her cock with a loud cry echoed by his anguished shout when her pulsing length obliterated his ass and his own semen stained his face when he came, eyes rolled up in his climax feeling the amazing length throb in his bowels; at the same time her hot cum bursted in him, painting his tight insides with long blasts of soupy cream: Traute trembled in a bliss above him, a pleasured smile on her face as the warm milk filled him to the brim, to the point some of it began to escape in thin streams bubbling from his stuffed hole. As the aftermath of her orgasm faded the blonde sat on the bed, never pulling out of him before resting on top keeping him under her jacked body: her desire didn't waver a single second, cock as hard and ready as in the beginning when Carven began bucking without giving him a moment's rest; (Y/n) whimpered against her cheek, opening his mouth to moan when he felt her huge member slide in and out making a wet noise as it made the insane amount of cum slosh inside him.

Traute gave her partner a slow and sloppy kiss, hugging him with her muscular arms as she thrusted with long, paused blows of her waist just to make him shake like a leaf, enjoying the feeling of power: he was clinging to her with all his might, groaning and moaning as the blonde fucked him at a low pace to let him feel her enormity moving inside; Carven looked at his blushing face and the need of breeding him returned with the strength of a hurricane, making the veins on her body swell as her grip strengthened and her hips started to pump faster.  
  
_I want to knock you up. -she whispered licking his mouth- I want you to have my baby (Y/n), mine! I'll give you twins! Triplets!  
  
Her speed increased, rolling her hips against him in a relentless assault: the futa's heavy balls smacked on his cheeks with every thrust, a wet slap marking her deep penetrations making the male squirm and gasp while Traute locked her lips on his throat, sucking with force as she plowed him constantly; (Y/n) cried weakly calling her name, driving her wild with his heated pleas when legs and arms surrounded her muscular body and her doubts vanished.  
  
He wanted to be taken. Protected. Bred.  
  
Growling viciously she placed her hands on his butt and rammed savagely, dragging strangled cries from his throat as her hardness reshaped his insides with fierce blows, Traute resting her forehead on the mattress as she focused all her strength in screwing him thoroughly; her deep panting was mirrored by his needy whimpers until he neared his mouth to her ear and she felt her heart skip a beat when he talked.  
  
_T-Traute please... give it... to me... -he begged, lips brushing her lobe- Please, make me... yours!  
  
She rose supporting on her arms to look at him, blue eyes wide as the moon and looking at the disheveled man under her: he lifted a hand to caress her cheek, feeling her warmth on his fingers.  
  
_Please... -he whispered.  
  
Something inside her head snapped, and before she knew her mouth was on his, slurping and sucking as she grabbed him by the hips and slammed brutally, making him whine when Carven turned into a frenzied beast wrecking him without mercy, driving her unmatched cock in with all the strength of her imposing self; her muscles twitched as she ravaged (Y/n), snarling into the kiss while charging against the screaming male nonstop, all sense gone with the rut taking hold of her mind. The animal that was Traute throbbed inside him, drilling the submitted male with zero restraints grunting like a rabid dog as she shoved her erection in with the intention of pouring all she had im his insides; the man felt his strength fade, overwhelmed by her enormity and her intensity until he fell flaccid, a stringless puppet she fucked without a care in the world until the pleasure became unbearable and the blonde threw her head back with a roar smashing him and pushing with her legs in an attempt to go even deeper when her beastly penis pulsed and her orgasm exploded in (Y/n), scalding semen blasting like her life depended on it.  
  
The aftermath had both breathing deep in their embrace, the man barely conscious when Traute rolled over and massaged his back with gentle touches, taking some time to squeeze his tempting butt while nuzzling against his cheek humming contentedly; (Y/n) groaned weakly but answered in kind, squirming a bit to rub on her making Carven smile happily and kiss his forehead.  
  
_Don't worry my love, and rest. -she whispered as he drifted into darkness- We'll be back home soon enough.

(Y/n) opened his eyes slowly, trying to discern his surroundings in the shadowy room before his eyes got more used to the scarce light coming from under the curtains, followed by a sting in his ass reminding him of his activities the past night; he still made an effort and managed to sit up, narrowing his eyes to get a better view and realizing it wasn't the room he'd been to with Traute but her suite's. The fact made him awake faster, thinking of how and when it happened or if the party was just a dream born of being wrecked by the blonde; either way he dragged off the bed and limped to the wardrobe, getting some clothes and dressing as quick as possible before going to wash his face.  
  
When he got out the bedroom he found the blonde sitting on her computer checking something: the moment he moved however her eyes went to him and she stood with a smile, walking up to the man with a satisfied grin on her face.  
  
_Good morning dear. -she said giving him a peck on the lips- How ar you feeling?  
  
_Mostly fine. -he said scratching his head- Traute... did we really go to a party last night? What happened?  
  
She blinked a bit surprised by the question, then chuckled and guided (Y/n) to the couch where he sat carefully, the huge blonde doing so beside him looking quite amused.  
  
_You mean because you fell asleep on that room? Well, after a while i decided it was pointless to stay so i got us dressed and carried you out. No, not in front of everyone. -she added when he turned red- That corridor has an exit for couples who were... too passionate, and need a quick way out. I just called the limo and that's all.  
  
_Oh. Fine then... i wasn't sure if it had been real, that's all. -he sighed- Sorry for giving you trouble with those three... i shouldn't have followed them there.  
  
_Sorry? -she said smiling- There's nothing to be sorry about, i heard you chastise them when i approached and... it made my heart burst with joy.  
  
He blushed and smiled as well, feeling more relaxed at her words.  
  
_Still, i kinda ruined your business chats there, didn't i?  
  
_Please, we communicate much better through online conferences. Those parties are mostly to flaunt their riches and shit. No, you didn't ruin anything... quite the opposite.  
  
Traute leant for a good kiss, hugging him with an arm as she tasted the mint from the toothpaste and chuckled.  
  
_Still, if we go to another one of those stay within my reach, okay? -she said teasingly.  
  
_Unless i want to wake up like i did today? -he asked and she giggled.  
  
_That... is going to happen every day. -she said patting her groin- Why do you think Dr. Smith was happy you're a strong guy?  
  
_Oh. -he mumbled when her bulge pulsed softly- But you can wait right? I'm kind of... recovering.  
  
Her hand brushed his nape and Traute's smile widened, eyes showing an impish spark as she let her half hard dick out.  
  
_Only back there. -she said slowly pulling him down- But now it's almost noon, and i haven't had my...  
  
Wet noises started to fill the room and she relaxed on the couch with a happy grin as he moved up and down and up and down...  
  
_Good morning kiss.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will feature royalty!Dina Fritz breeding a secretly fancied servant.


	36. Dina Fritz x Reader: Lady and the Tramp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dina belongs to a branch of the royal family. When news of a way to keep the bloodline coursing with renewed strength arrive, she takes the opportunity to fulfil a fantasy from long ago...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reader isn't exactly a tramp in any sense, i just couldn't help myself. Anyways, this is a VERY top Dina Fritz you'll find here. And more descriptive mpreg at the end.

Dina Fritz sat in a fancy and comfortable chair, carefully cutting the masterfully cooked meat the servants had brought to her and her family: despite the seemingly calm atmosphere her eyes, of an aquous blue almost grey, were sharp enough to spot her father's slight tense frame and her mother's quick glances at him; she wondered what could have happened to upset them, knowing it was probably related to other branches of the royal family... that was a source of annoyance most of the time. To their credit however the meal continued without much problem aside a soft reprimand from her mother to her younger brothers to cut some small bickering before her husband Oswald felt angry; it was once everyone finished eating he finally spoke.  
  
_Children, the servants will take you outside to play. -he said- I had the cooks prepare some desserts for you to enjoy as well.  
  
The four younger scions -a girl of twelve, two boys of eight and the little sister of five- hurried to leave the room eager to go out of the mansion under the attentive gaze of the maids, although the older glanced at her sister Dina before following the others; the blonde remained on her spot as a few servers took the plates and brought wine for them to drink, swift and silently leaving their masters to privacy. Once alone Dina, sitting opposite her mother and at the left of the head of the house looked at them inquisitivelly and the man sighed, running a hand on his beard and looking at his daughter.  
  
_I see you've noticed our... disposition. -he said- It's better that way, so we can go to the heart of the issue.  
  
_More royal bloodline problems? -she asked with a sip of wine- What did they do now?  
  
_It's not what they did but plan to do. -he said, anger tinting his voice- Those blasted schemers... nothing seems too low for them to increase their status if only a little!  
  
_Dear, calm down please. -his wife said with a soft caress on his arm- Just tell her... she needs to know the details.  
  
_Yes, of course. -he said clearing his throat- News have come from the capital, news we find upsetting.  
  
The younger Fritz's eyebrows rose slightly at his tone, carrying with a bit of weight her father reserved to more troubling matters.  
  
_News of what?  
  
_It seems our bloodline might be starting to... degrade. -he said the last word almost in disgust at the idea- To put it bluntly, some claim our constant mingling only with other branches has left us genetically 'isolated' and our power begins to waver as a result. And now they want to... the scoundrels!  
  
_Dear! -his wife whispered and he took a deep breath.  
  
_Forgive me Madelyn, i didn't mean to do that. Dina -he said gravelly- they claim that to restore our bloodline's might we need to include... new blood. As a mean to let it purify itself, at least partially, through mixed births.  
  
_And how do they plan to do that? -she asked narrowing her eyes.  
  
_Some lower, shameless babbling fools insist we must conceive with commoners. Such dare! To let just anyone into our homes, as if they were worthy of our status... and yet, all the evidence they gathered is bitterly accurate. Our hold in the masses, our influence wanes with each generation: we must take action immediately, and so i have to ask you to cooperate.

_Cooperate. -Dina repeated- As in...?  
  
She already knew what they wanted of course, but needed time to adjust to the notion and control herself: if things went the way she wanted, this could turn into a very welcomed chance; the blonde watched as he father laced his hands, his features showing the air he reserved for funerals.  
  
_You would have to... conceive a child with... a lower status individual. -he said with effort, as if it was physically extenuating- Not a member of the royal family, but an outsider.  
  
_Of course my dear, we've taken into consideration your feelings. -her mother said- And we discreetly made a list of possible suitors: all of them are people of decent position and wealth, with studies and...  
  
_No.  
  
Her answer surprised them, not so much for the negative as the way she said it: it was Oswald's trademark "bad business choice" 'no' rather than an offended one.  
  
_What do you mean no? -he questioned- Do you understand this situation at all?  
  
_I do father. -she replied- More than you think: if this is such a delicate matter i can't produce an offspring with someone i can't control. The people you've sought will most likely see it as a source to extort money and power from the royal bloodline as a whole... what if they decided to tell the people our strength is weakening? To topple us so they can rule society?  
  
Her parents shared a nervous look at her words and she felt the situation balance to her advantage: all she had to do was push the right buttons and they'd give in to her demands, specially if those were disguised as suggestions.  
  
_Instead, i think it would be better to use servants for this task... it would be easier.  
  
_S-servants? -Madelyn stuttered- A-a-are you insane child? Oswald...  
  
But the man said nothing, staring at his daughter with sharp eyes that told her he was considering it carefully.  
  
_Why not? -he said- Why not? After all, only new blood is needed. And if they are from our own retinue it will be much simpler to keep them in check... a little money and they'll be content with being bred without questions. Dina, that's a great idea! But whom shall we choose? A maid or a worker would be the same, with our blessed blood allowing you to conceive with either.  
  
_I'll take care of that issue myself father. -the young Fritz told him- I will search a suitable partner among the servitude without them noticing. All i need is someone with a strong built to ensure a better, healthier conception... it shouldn't take past the afternoon.  
  
_Good. -the man said with a nod while his wife agreed- We'll leave that task to you. Meanwhile we'll send letters to each and every branch of the family, advising them to do the same. I don't think they'll disagree, since secrecy is of utmost importance in this matter.  
  
Dina nodded obediently and excused herself, leaving her parents to discuss their situation, a smile growing in her lips as she prepared to make her "list"... which only had one name on it.  
  
_Who'd have thought... for once, my family's goals and mine are perfectly aligned. -she whispered with a soft grin.

(Y/n) followed a maid through the dark corridors of the mansion, having been summoned shortly after he'd finished washing and had a simple dinner along the rest of the workers in the fields: it was the first time he actually entered the place so he looked around with curiosity as he followed the woman, glancing at the various portraits and works of art on the way; his main concern however was figuring out what the master wanted from him at such hour, long after work had ended.  
  
The young man had a well muscled body fruit of constant labour and always strove to work as much as possible, knowing his efforts could be rewarded in time and hoping this could be the case; perhaps he'd be given a better position now he was young and could learn to oversee other workers more easily.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when the servant stopped in front of a set of ornated doors and knocked, a muffled voice telling to come in and she left without a word; (Y/n) swallowed, trying to ease his nerves with a deep intake of air as he opened and entered. The place was dimly lit by a few candles, its owner sitting on a comfy armchair in front of a hearth where a small fire warmed the bedroom: spring had begun just recently and although the days were warm and pleasing, nights still had a touch of chilling cold.  
  
_Good evening Master, did you call me? -he said respectfully from the entrance.  
  
_No. -Dina's voice replied amused- I did.  
  
His eyes opened with surprise, not knowing of what to do or say until her hand rose and a slim finger beckoned him to approach: he obeyed hesitantly, unsure of what she needed from him and stopping at a few steps from the blonde, who didn't even bother to look at him.  
  
_Closer. -she said- I want you in front of me.  
  
The man did as asked, avoiding eye contact until he was standing before the young heiress and gulping softly when he finally saw Dina: she wore a silk light blue dressing gown loosely tied, sitting with her legs spread and resting her face on her hand; the blonde's eyes looked him up and down as a little smirk formed on her lips while he fixed his sight on the small table sporting a jug with water and two glasses before she spoke in a calm, clear tone.  
  
_I guess you want to know why you're here. -she said and he nodded- Well, there's no point in hiding it after all. (Y/n), i called you because i want to conceive a child with you.  
  
The male stared at her, expressionless as the words slowly reached his brain, were understood and finally allowed him to react by gaping slightly and giving Dina an incredulous look.  
  
_A-a-a ch-child?! -he asked shocked- Why? And... we can't Miss! I am a servant, if your father found out i'd be dead!  
  
_My father knows of this. -she informed him- He approves my decision, and demands your compliance and discretion. You can't refuse without... severe consequences. Also...  
  
She opened the gown revealing her naked body and he gasped, taken aback when he spotted the manly member resting atop a good pair of balls she caressed softly to emphasize its presence.  
  
_I'll be using this. -she whispered, clearly heard amidst the silence- You'll carry our baby. Don't worry, you'll be greatly cared after, and i can assure nothing will ever lack in your life.  
  
The male kept staring in muteness, trying to comprehend what was going on: he knew members of the royal family were supposed to be 'special', but never thought at such degree... enough to make him, a man get...?  
  
_I'm sorry Miss but... i don't think i... can... -he said weakly- I'm sorry.

Dina simply looked at the embarrassed male before taking two small packages, one blue and one red, from the gown's pocket: she poured the contents of them in the glasses and filled them with water she stirred with a little spoon; she drank the one with the red powder and handed the other to the hesitant worker.  
  
_Drink. -she instructed- All of it. It will help you relax... this is going to happen (Y/n).  
  
_But why me? -he asked taking the glass.  
  
_Because i want you to. -she said drinking her glass- It's that simple. Now drink.  
  
Her tone didn't leave space for arguing and he resigned himself to obey: he knew from the start he had no choice in this matter, not if he wanted to stay in the manor since it was one of the best paid places and workers actually had a decent place to stay at; but still, knowing what Dina was trying to do made him feel uneasy, almost scared... if he wasn't so desperate for a place to live in...  
  
_Shirt off. -Fritz said suddenly- And come nearer.  
  
With an ashamed look on his face he nodded and slowly took the clothing off, exposing his strong arms and toned body to the blonde, framed by the light of the fire behind him: she hummed in appreciation at the sight when it fell and (Y/n) stepped forward yet mostly out of her reach; Dina worked it out by leaning forward and hooking her fingers in the hem of his pants, dragging him between her legs and chuckling at his flustered gasp when she licked her lips.  
  
The blonde dedicated to look at her leisure at his worked torso with a satisfied smile, but her attention was quickly put into his most distinguished feature: a long scar that went from under his right pectoral, past his abs and stopped right above his thigh; the scar she'd seen one day a couple years ago soon after he arrived, when she saw him at the nearby river bathing with other workers. The young heiress had admired his fresh body, feeling desire for the first time in her life: soon her nights and even her days were prickled with fantasies of him in her grasp, fueled even more when she found the quite graphic erotica books her father kept hidden in the library.  
  
_How did you get this? -she asked in slight awe.  
  
_It was at a... -he let out a little sigh- a skirmish... in the eastern border.  
  
Her eyes widened a bit, surprised at his words... a battle scar! And so young?  
  
_You were a soldier? -she inquired but he shook his head a little.  
  
_Conscripted. I was but a teen... an orphan. -he swallowed- They took a bunch of us to... a nearby post and...  
  
His head hung in defeat and he bit his lip, clearly distressed by the memories, and Dina shushed him like a mother with her child, caressing his sides with care.  
  
_It's okay, don't worry. -she whispered kindly- I am just curious... does it hurt?  
  
_No, but itches a bit on the lowest part sometimes. Nothing else.  
  
_Oh... here?  
  
Her fingers touched the end of the cicatrix and he flinched a bit, unused at someone else's contact in such a place: yet Dina persisted and soon he relaxed, breathing deep as she felt how the skin's texture changed as she traced it with the softest of touches; then she leant forward and stuck her tongue out, licking the scar from bottom to top while holding him in place, placing small kisses all over it. (Y/n) made little gasps at her attentions, the warmth of her mouth easing his tension while his body grew hotter, and not exactly from the hearth's fire...  
  
With a satisfied hum she pulled back looking at the now relaxed man eye her, enjoying his mild shock when he saw her erect member, surprisingly big for someone of her short stature: strong looking and veiny, it stood proudly while beating soft but noticeably even in the dim lit room; yet the fact he showed no sign of discomfort before it told Fritz her "relaxing" potion worked just fine.

_Get on your knees. -she growled with lust- Service me.  
  
The man did so hastily, feeling a guilty pleasure in his actions: to take such a manly cock possessed by a small, frail looking female, a member of royalty... his head went a bit numb with the thought; or perhaps it was the strong, sexual musk he smelled when his face brushed her genitals, breathing hard against the thick penis. (Y/n) had never been this horny, never desired someone with such fervor burning his mind as he gave her a long, slow lick from base to top under her heated gaze: his tongue ran into the thin stream of pre she was leaking and lapped it, salty yet enticing, before reaching her wet glans; there his lips surrounded the pulsing head and sucked, tickling all over it while Dina's fingers tangled in his hair, scratching him like a master to their pet.  
  
_Yes, keep going. -she said spreading her legs more and holding her dick firmly- Suck it (Y/n), suck my cock!  
  
With a little moan of need he started bobbing his head, taking her length by portions while drooling like a hungry dog: soon she was slick and hot in his mouth, poking the entrance of his throat as the male endeavoured to get past it, struggling against his gag reflex just to hear her pleased panting; Dina's eyes were fixed on him, full of lustful fire as the man swallowed her whimpering when he couldn't take her whole dick, making her heart jump in her chest... he looked adorable!  
  
_Relax darling, don't overdo yourself. -she purred brushing his cheek, delighted when he leant on her touch- Breathe deep and move slower... don't choke... that's it!  
  
Encouraged by her sweet tone he lowered the pace and felt his own member throb in his pants when her glans went past the gates of his throat and he didn't recoil by instinct: determined he kept moving forward, sight blurring when tears welled up the deeper he took her meat; she panted in awe, watching in ecstasy at the male lowering more and more on her impressive girth until his lips touched the hand grasping it and she let go, moaning when he reached her base, tongue sticking out to lick her soft balls. He held there as long as he could until he choked and coughed, pulling back quickly to breathe while she stared at him and her dick pulsed like crazy covered in his saliva; he gave her a little shy look licking his lips... and Dina broke.  
  
Lunging forward she caught him in a fierce kiss, surprising the male as both fell clumsily on the floor: the blonde's tongue wiggled wildly, tasting herself along him with deep grunts as she frotted her member insistently on his toned belly before her hands went down and pulled his clothing off roughly, leaving him naked with astonishing speed; Fritz leant down and bit his nipple making him cry weakly, his first reaction since he fell into a prey like stupor, stunned by her feral behaviour as she pretty much ate him with feline growls. Her slim hands touched and rubbed everywhere until one moved down and he gasped when something thin and restless entered his rear, circling and scratching his insides while the blonde licked his chest; she pushed another finger in and he groaned in pleasure, only furthering her desire to the point of boiling, the blonde unable even to speak as she watched his flushed face.  
  
With a growl half need and half frustration she pulled out, hastily crawling towards the nightstand while he remained on his back longing for her touch; the blonde snatched a bottle before hurrying back and uncorking it, pouring abundant lube on her hand and stroking her erection with enthusiasm then putting the item aside and settling between his legs huffing in lust.

_I'm going to fuck you. -she growled- I'm going to fuck you pregnant right now.  
  
Dina held him by the hips and started pushing forwards, her leaking glans spreading his twitching ring while he moaned on the floor: sweat ran down her strained face when he tightened around her length like a vice as she crawled in, teeth gritted in a constant snarl; he whined and arched under the female, looking at her with begging eyes that drove her crazy with need as she filled him with her thick meat.  
  
_Yes, take it! -she groaned licking her lips- Take my whole dong you slut! Take it!  
  
He whimpered and nodded, pushing a bit against her as the thick member finally sunk fully and she let out a small conquering roar before pulling back and slamming in: (Y/n) screamed under her and Dina's mouth went to his shoulder, hands holding his wrists as she rammed like a frenzied beast while pinning him down with hidden strength; her mighty schlong carved its way in the babbling male, who trembled as the blonde's pent up thirst broke out like water overrurning a dam. The battering ram between her legs stroke him full force, pushing his bowels aside with every thrust as Dina took him like an animal, forgetting all decorum before the primal need mixing with her wildest fantasy: making him hers, rough and dirty in the very mansion of her ancestors, hearing his moans of pain and pleasure as her veiny dong brutally submitted (Y/n) to her will.  
  
Loud slaps echoed in the fancy bedroom as the young royalty drilled her lover on the floor, shaking her hips wildly as her burning cock speared him relentlessly, pulsing and eager to give the man her potent seed; knowing she had free reign to breed him just like in her dreams made Dina's heart flutter, feeling his rock hard dick brush on her abdomen with each thrust, warm and leaking. The aphrodisiac made him a thousand times hotter and more sensitive while hers increased her endurance and made her balls produce enough cum to knock him up ten times in a row.  
  
"And i mighy just do that"  
  
The idea of him with a swollen belly set her cock ablaze and Dina lost the scarce control she had, slamming erratically as her being burnt on the verge of climax until it became unbearable: the heat, the tightness, her feral urges overwhelmed the blonde and she smashed against him with all her might; twin screams echoed in the bedroom when her scalding semen exploded inside (Y/n), thick spurts pouring into his bowels while Dina felt something warm and sticky stain her belly, reaching a new level of satisfaction at his simultaneous orgasm. She held his face, kissing the male tenderly as her seed kept flowing inside and after it stopped, happy little moans escaping from her.  
  
_Oh god you... are perfect... you are the one... -she purred smooching him endlessly- I'll never... let you go... i love you... love you...  
  
Her last phrase coincided with a sudden tightening of his ass on her still hard cock and she gasped, eyeing him surprised before leaning to whisper in his ear.  
  
_I love you.  
  
He clamped again and her joy was sky high, hugging the male giggling like a child... he was so big and strong, yet so cute! She was going to die from it!

She held him there a short while, enjoying his warmth until he groaned a little and Dina realized she had him pinned on the floor, quickly helping him sit and rubbing his back before taking her still hard girth out and pulling him to his feet: (Y/n) stood on shaky legs while Fritz led him to the bed, eagerly climbing after him and pushing the male on his belly; the small blonde felt so well at having the bulkier man at her mercy, willing and obedient to the point he rose his butt while shooting a pleading glance at her. The woman throbbed in need, yet didn't penetrate him: she watched him rub on her length with a smug smile, enjoying the feeling of superiority before leaning down to speak, voice silky and lewd.  
  
_The thing i drank before enhanced my seed. -she said- Right now, it's probably taking hold inside you... you're most likely impregnated from that one cumshot.  
  
Her hand massaged his flat abdomen, the warmth a balsam on her fingers as she humped him softly and licked his lobe.  
  
_But we have still to make sure it worked, don't we? That's why i'm fucking you all night long, and even after until your belly begins to swell with our baby. And even then...  
  
She aligned her glans against his entrance and pushed, sinking smoothly now he was more used to and awaiting her member: Dina panted right in his ear while he whimpered as she buried slowly, relishing in his submission.  
  
_...this hard cock will fuck you tender and sweet, while our offspring grows inside you. And after you give birth this hard cock will breed you again and again... you're mine (Y/n), and i'll let everyone know by having you bear as many babies as you can!  
  
The blonde remarked it with a sudden smack, earning a hearty squeal from the male when she started bucking with energy, kneeling to rise above him while he buried his face in the sheets leaking pre on them with each slam of her dick: Dina was as hard as when it began, gleefully driving her length in to the root and moaning as their testicles hit each other's with a depraved noise; her body was aflame with passion and need, seeking nothing more than breeding him to her heart's content regardless of politics and bloodlines: all that remained was the female's desire to embrace the man she loved in secret, spying him on his work, remembering his every smile, memorizing every gesture of the strong body now writhing as she fucked him to oblivion.  
  
Dina screwed hard and fast watching (Y/n) whimper and moan under the drug's influence, tightening when she entered in an attempt to keep her inside, showing such hunger for her thick meat pole Fritz redoubled the speed of her thrusts, completely intent on injecting every drop of her warm milk until they dropped from exhaustion; the blonde then saw his hand move under him to stimulate his abandoned erection amd swatted his arm, surprising him.  
  
_Hands off! -she panted- I want you to cum without touching yourself!  
  
_But Dina... -he babbled then corrected himself- Miss Fritz... i...  
  
Hearing her name pronounced with such need fanned the flames already burning inside the blonde, leaning to rest on him and whisper while her hips slammed hard on his ass.  
  
_Say my name again. -she demanded- Say it!  
  
_D-Dina! -he begged- Please let me... touch my...  
  
_No. -she snarled, growling as she charged against her bottom boy- You'll cum without touching it. Focus on my cock... you like it, don't you?  
  
_Yes... -he panted- I love it Miss... Dina...  
  
_Feel how it moves. -she ordered- Fix on it, enjoy its heat... i know you crave it, you want it to plug your ass and fill it with my seed... say it.  
  
_I... i want it Dina!  
  
_What do you want? -she asked ramming harder- Speak!  
  
_Your cum! I want your cum! Only then i can... ah!

(Y/n) gripped the sheets tight when his lover's pace went frantic, the short blonde literally bouncing on his ass nonstop with her pulsing member about to burst, set on fire by his words: Dina turned into a rabid female avid for control, consumed by her thirst of claiming him in the most intimate way possible until a timely thrust sent her over the edge and she straightened with her mouth and eyes wide open; strangled gasps dragged from her throat when her thick semen churned inside the man, who moaned biting the sheets when the influx of warmth triggered his own orgasm, silently staining the sheets with his seed while feeling her soupy cream fill him.  
  
Her second climax was even stronger, making Dina fall on her butt watching the white sticky thread leak from his ass when her thickness slipped out still half hard: she licked her lips unconsciously yearning for more, but managed to control the urge when he fell on his side breathing hard; the woman checked him and found (Y/n) smiling at her kindly, closing his eyes in satisfaction when the blonde patted his head with a tender kiss on his cheek.  
  
_Come. -she said softly- Get under the blanket, i don't want you to catch a cold.  
  
He obeyed lazily, crawling under the warm sheets and she followed, settling between his legs and fondling under the sheets while he looked expectantly until there was a slick sound and he tensed: Dina took a deep breath and hugged him, looking at the man lovingly.  
  
_You don't know how long i've wanted this. -she told him- To have you here with me, becoming one... and then more.  
  
Her hand moved to caress his stomach, stopping at the scar before his fingers led hers there.  
  
_You can touch Dina. -he whispered- You can.  
  
Pierced by his gesture she leant for a kiss, both panting quietly as the sheets began to move up and down; Dina clung to his shoulders while moving her hips, thirsty for his touch.  
  
_We have all night dear. -she said on his lips- And no matter what my parents say, you are the only one i will conceive with.  
  
He hummed happily, embracing the small blonde in his strong arms as he allowed her warmth to fill him; in that moment, in the middle of the night and alone with her in that room, he realized he'd never wanted something so much.  
  
_Dina. -he said shyly- I'm yours.  
  
She couldn't speak, but her trembling lips gave (Y/n) all the answer he needed.  
  
#Timeskip#  
  
Dina's hand rested on her lover's belly, feeling a little bump and smiling widely.  
  
_Oh, a kick! -she said beaming- Dear, did you feel that?  
  
He smirked on his seat, being with Dina and a few trusted servants in a small picnic watching over her younger siblings, and...  
  
_Richard! Harald! Joshua! -the blonde called- Don't go too far!  
  
The triplets looked at their mother with those clear eyes just like hers, yet having heads with hair the colour of (Y/n)'s; the three obeyed and came a little closer, following their young uncles in watching a big locust trapped in a spider's web.  
  
_They're as curious as you Dina. -he said- I'm glad for that.  
  
_And they have their father's strength... oh! Another kick!  
  
He frowned a bit at the future newborn's energy, and she chuckled at his side.

_I am pretty sure we're going for twins this time. -she said- Well, it's only fair... we waited five years before conceiving again after all.  
  
_Let's hope your dad won't be mad if that's the case.  
  
_On the contrary, he'll be delighted. -she told him leaning closer- Other families went overboard with how many servants they bred, and now have quite a mess in their hands. Having you as my only partner saved us a lot of trouble my love.  
  
_Glad to hear that. -he looked around, noticing Dina's sister was nowhere to be found before whispering- What about Rosalind?  
  
_I brought her crush with us. -Dina said with a sly smirk- She's seventeen now, hardly has any reason to hold back. And he's a handsome boy... no doubt she's screwing him somewhere. That's why i told the servants to keep the kids nearby.  
  
_Does your father know?  
  
Dina chuckled, amused and with a tiny spark of evil in it.  
  
_Something tells me we'll find out soon enough. -she said- I look forward to be an aunt.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, i wanted to ask you people what you think of a particular fetish: oviposition. I have a sketched chapter featuring it and the girls belonging to an alien species in a scientific trip to Earth taking a very different turn.
> 
> I'll finish and post it sooner or later, but want to know your opinion to see if i continue with the requests or try this one first.


	37. Mikasa & Annie: Close encounters of the F Type.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having met two foreign beauties you take them home, only to find out they come from much further away than you think... and shouldn't be given whisky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, after a long self imposed break. I needed to get my head to cool down. I'll be updating a little slower now... good thing i took note of requests.

(Y/n) looked at the two girls eyeing curiously around his bedroom, giggling as they inspected every item he had from his computer to the videogame console and what few books he had: for some reason Mikasa and Annie were fascinated by the way pages flipped when they grabbed it before asking him to show how he read it; slightly confused by the question he'd held it open and pretended to read, which earnt a small 'ohhh' from them... he was going to throw that whisky in the morning if this ruined his chance for a threesome. He'd met the duo in the park, watching things in a way that screamed 'tourist' and had offered a quick tour for them they agreed to easily; however their focus began to shift from what he showed them to him, which he didn't mind at all... specially when the blonde Annie asked flatly if he would show them how people mated in the city.  
  
_Bold, aren't you? -he'd replied with a smile- I don't have a problem with that, and my house is nearby.  
  
They followed him without hesitation and once at his home he commented they didn't have a 'kinky' vibe for a couple of sex seekers; they shared a confused glance before he asked if they wanted something to drink.  
  
_I have beer, whisky, some wine...  
  
_Whisky. -they replied, mainly because it sounded like that 'kinky' word so maybe it was related.  
  
Things went downhill from there, he should have known from the moment their faces went quickly red and they started giggling, asking weird shit like what was the tv for... alcohol was the worst thing for them; yet he endured and had managed to get them into his bedroom, hoping at least to get some action before they broke something.  
  
_Ladies, do i need to remind you what you came here for? -he said taking his t-shirt off- Undress please...  
  
The others nodded sheepishly and got their tops off, dragging the simple necklaces they wore along and before he knew what was going on their forms shifted and changed: their skin went light blue while lips turned a soft green and two antennas appeared folded on their foreheads; while the hair remained mostly the same it showed an unearthly lustre absent before and their eyes turned into solid orbs of the colour their irises had once they fixed them on the frozen male in front of them. (Y/n) stared in utter confusion until the other two shared a glance, noticed their changed appearance and yelped, which spurred him into trying to flee the place; a goal he'd have achieved if he hadn't forgotten his jeans were already on his ankles and made him fall when he turned tail to run: a moment later their bodies, strangely heavy for their frame, were on top of the man who barely got to open his mouth to scream for help when a mysterious substance fell on his face, expelled by a small sprayer in Mikasa's hand.  
  
The effect was almost instantaneous, making the male cease struggling as the drug worked and he breathed deep while the other two got of him and looked at each other.

_What now? -the blonde asked- He saw our... true form...  
  
_I know A'hni. -the raven said narrowing her eyes- But i can't... think much. I want more whishky.  
  
_No, we have to... proceed the exper... expe... the thing! -the other finished- That's why we're heeeeere! Studying humans!  
  
_But he's drugged. What do we do?  
  
_Ugh... get him on the bed! -the blonde ordered- We can... observe his body and... make something up!  
  
Mik'assah (that was her true name) lifted him with ease thanks to her species strength and put him on the mattress, looking curiously at his groin and the erect organ on it, taking it in her hands and feeling its firmness and warmth; the girl sensed a musky smell coming from it and leant to get a better sniff when A'hni spoke startling her.  
  
_I put the recorder over there... what is that? -she asked eyeing the penis in her hands- What... are you doing?  
  
_I just checked it! -the brunette slurred shaking it- D'yo think it's their inseminator?  
  
_I don't know... didn't the captain say humans have a hole for being bred? See if he does!  
  
Mik'assah turned the man on his belly and made a triumphant noise when she spotted the pink hole between his cheeks she carefully poked with a finger while her friend watched; just in case the raven pushed the digit in and hummed at the moisty warmth of his insides. A'hni gave her a curious look she ignored, busy feeling him clench and groan when she inserted a second finger; he even moved his hips upwards and huffed on the pillow, which had to mean she was doing fine, right?  
  
_He is soooo warm inside! -the brunette said taking her fingers out- It feels really nice... the smell is kinda weird though.  
  
_Captain Han'jee said they give birth after holding the offspring in. -the blonde commented- I guess that's why their insides are warm...  
  
_That's so strange! So what now?  
  
_Let's... let's try doing it! -A'hni said scratching her head- Y'know for the record, so we have something to report.  
  
Nodding the alien on the bed knelt behind (Y/n), still under the effects of the drug, and a slender tube slid from inside the slit between her legs, a slippery appendage with flexible movement that wiggled on his entrance while the raven drunkenly grabbed and pointed it towards the puckered hole; after some moments of struggle the organ finally got past the muscle ring and slithered inside the man who moaned loud, shaking his ass against the alien whose antennas shot up as she answered with a similar noise. The tentacle like tube coiled inside him as the warmth of his bowels sent sparks through the creature now firmly grasping his waist with teeth clenched, her ovipositor never exposed to such stimulus before; Mik'assah panted as her appendage twisted inside him, overwhelmed by the sensations to the point it slid out far further than normal in a frantic attempt to fill his bowels.  
  
_A-A-A'hni it's... oh shit it's amazing! -she cried while her partner looked in awe- His breeding chamber is... so hot and wet... i can't... stop... wiggling inside!  
  
In that moment (Y/n) supported on his hands and stood on all fours, surprising both aliens as he started moving back and forth, smacking his rear onto the brunette's crotch making her moan long and pleased; the male smiled blissfully and panted as her tube moved in him, sliding against the fleshy walls while she leant forward to rest on his back bucking against him.

At their side, the blonde gawked wordlessly until she managed to lift a small pen shaped device and near it to her mouth, not taking her eyes off the display in front of her.  
  
_Subject (Y/n) seems... not affected by the tranquilizer applied but... willing to cooperate regardless of his initial... refusal. -she crawled on the bed to look closer- Subject apparently... enjoys having Mik'assah pe... penetrating his... bredding hole... and she's... enjoying it too.  
  
The blonde gulped when they moaned again, watching fixedly at their shameless mating: the brunette grounded her crotch on his rear insistently while rubbing her cheek on his when he turned to face her and his lips sought hers; the girl followed suit and whimpered when their mouths joined and his tongue lapped on her teeth, soon letting her own out and lacing them and a slimy kiss. A'hni almost dropped the device in her shock at such primal display, hurrying to get closer and observe emin detail at their joining, breathing raggedly.  
  
_Officer Mik'assah has... engaged in a peculiar... mating ritual. -she whispered- She's joined her mouth to the subject's... both seem to... be delighted in... their... actions...  
  
Her groin tingled and she looked at the slit part as a slim shaft sprouted forth, beginning to pulse and grow erect before her surprised eyes until it reached full mast: it was sturdy looking, with a flat oval head surrounded with a little crown of tiny tentacles, while its length was covered in rivet shaped protrusions of varying size; on its end, a trio of bulbs formed a knot that prevented the organ from sliding back into her body.  
  
_My... inseminator is out. -the nosey alien mumbled- And much bigger than... usual. Why?  
  
Before she could wonder more however she heard a slight commotion and saw (Y/n) spring backwards, making her friend lie on her back while he sat on her and started bouncing on her lap: caught with the guard down Mik'assah gripped the sheets tight and huffed fast as the male moved on top; in that moment he saw A'hni stare at them and spotted her funnily shaped member, pointing at it and then at his own. The alien blinked and he repeated the gesture until she dragged herself in front of him and the male kissed her, earning a little surprised noise from her before she relaxed and let his tongue in; then she felt pressure on her shaft and gasped, looking down to find he was stroking them together: the stimulus triggered her biological answer and the blonde started cumming since her species was accustomed to outside fertilisation and just spilled their semen, a slippery light green substance, on the laid eggs.  
  
Now however she was spurting small jets of her seed on their members, which he used as improvised lube while eating her mouth as his other hand groped her plump ass: he felt surprised at the lack of a rear hole, but his mind quickly settled on other actions and gestured for the blonde to stand up which she promptly did eager to see what he was planning; her amazement was enormous when the knelt male grabbed her still leaking inseminator and licked all over it, his warm tongue making her feet slide on the sheets due the pleasure. He then chuckled, lapping the still dripping liquid as he moved up and put the tip in his mouth, giggling when the small tentacles tickled around while A'hni gasped and supported on his shoulders when her knees went weak against the hot wetness swallowing the pulsing member.  
  
_Oh by the... supernovas! -she whimpered when (Y/n)'s tongue moved around the member- His mouth is so... warm and... nice... he's drinking my seed! M-Mikki he's... ahhhhh!

The brunette meanwhile was having a hard time holding her increasingly louder moans back as the male moved his hips in a circle sucking her friend off with a pleasing hum, greenish jizz dripping off his chin; Mik'assah's ovipositor writhed inside him while she breathed faster the more his heat melted her mind, instincts taking over and forcing the most primal reaction: laying eggs. Whining pitifully she started bucking against (Y/n) when the muscles of her abdomen began pushing her unfertilized offspring through her fleshy channel, feeling them slide down her body: the alien's antennas stood rigid when the first little sphere, small enough to rest on her palm, stopped right where the slick tube entered him; his tight entrance didn't let it in, not to mention she was facing upwards.  
  
Gritting her teeth she huffed and grunted like a caged animal, holding him in place while her muscles pushed in great effort: slowly, so slowly the intense feeling verged between pleasure and torture the egg started to defeat the resistance and slide in while A'hni moaned on her tiptoes, tongue out and eyes rolled up as she forced her length down his throat while thrusting deep and hard, bulge brushing on his lips; her juice poured down his esophagus while he groaned in pleasure as Mik'assahs' round egg spread his hole to finally enter his ass, however she still had to get it through the reminder of the ovipositor now twirling crazily inside him.  
  
Eyes rolling up the raven screamed on the bed, sweating bullets and squirming as if she had a seizure: the overwhelming sensation of her egg sliding down the heat engulfed ovipositor drove her mad as the next one pushed on his entrance and a third was already on its way; she shook her head scratching the sheets, drooling on the bed as the round objects went in agonisingly and every nerve on the way sent waves of pleasure straight to her brain. The more she sank in the feelings the more her body craved it, more eggs moving down her quivering bowels to enter him: each pushed her to the limit on his ring, igniting fireworks in her head when it passed only to drag the alien into a mind shattering trip as it crept down the ovipositor; Mik'assah shook on the mattress, huffing and panting loudly as one egg after another made its way inside (Y/n) plunging her into the sweetest suffering as the spheres began to pile up in him.  
  
She lost count of how many were laid inside him, merely able to shake and moan as they went in while he trembled on top: her twisting organ stimulated his sensitive insides and his dick pulsed aching for release while alien cock stuffed his throat; the strange but appealing taste of the blonde's seed filled his mouth while he felt small objects drop in his rear, the excitement of the unknown driving (Y/n) closer to the edge. Then one of the round objects pressed on his prostate, constantly pushed against it by the snaking tube expelling yet another egg; he moaned while having the other's length still in his mouth and A'hni gasped, vibrations travelling through her member making her legs wobble like jelly.  
  
With a final scream of pleasure the brunette pushed the last egg her body could him, her exhausted ovipositor spasming weakly as it started retracting back into her: once gone the male moved his hips, feeling the small objects in his bowels sway and smiling before turning around to look at her, leaving a very needy A'hni whining in protest while he watched the raven haired alien's crotch; her now slimy slit, inviting and quivering, made him grab his hard as rock erection while lying on her. For her part the blonde frowned, her mind having a rare moment of clarity through the alcohol based mist in her brain and realizing they'd done things wrong: they'd put eggs in the fertilizing hole instead of sperm!

_Guess i gotta... make it right... -she mumbled kneeling behind him- What's he doing now?  
  
She watched how (Y/n) started clumsily rubbing against her half unconscious friend, grunting when his dick finally aligned on her entrance and he pushed: Mik'assah gripped the bedding and opened her mouth panting fast when the thick and searing member entered her channel; meanwhile A'hni grabbed his butt and spread the toned cheeks, nearing her leaking oval tip to the twitching ring making him go still halfway inside the raven. Licking her lips the blonde dipped inside, slowly sinking in him and feeling the fleshy circle give in: the little tentacles crowning the top of her fertilizer wiggled touching everywhere, excited by the warmth enveloping them as she thrusted forward; the alien let out a strangled moan when his tightness swallowed her length, pressing the small but hardened eggs around the unearthly dong.  
  
Under them the brunette whimpered and clamped around (Y/n)'s length when he bucked forward, quickly followed by A'hni thrusting as well to keep her member inside him as her seed poured: her black haired friend panted with her mouth half open, easy prey for the male when he leant and his tongue eagerly tangled on hers; he kept pushing until the whole member was inside the slim, slightly cold channel and began pumping his hips against the alien. Meanwhile the blonde whined behind him, completely enraptured by the warmth enveloping her dick as she smacked from behind: every time her bulbous knot hit on the tight entrance of his rear sparks ran all over, making the alien shiver and slam harder; the antennas swung on her forehead with each slam she gave, shoving him even deeper inside Mik'assah and making the brunette whimper into the kiss.  
  
A'hni leant forward, hugging the man by his chest and moaning constantly as she bumped against his ass desperate to put her whole member inside him: (Y/n) broke the kiss growling while thrusting into the raven melting on the bed, grasping his cock as hard as she could with her muscles; tired after the long laying of her eggs she panted and whined every time he charged burying to the hilt in her channel, spearing her with his swollen, searing manhood while on top of them the blonde worked her hips pushing relentlessly against the male as she felt her knot slowly spread his hole. His toned body provided warmth he others clung to, licking his back and neck to taste the fiery salt of his sweat: (Y/n) suddenly fell flat on Mik'assah and shot both hands backwards, grabbing the blonde's ass and pulling towards him; A'hni opened her eyes and mouth wide, strangled gasps escaping her as the bulge on her base started to sink at a slow, torturing pace she could barely stand.  
  
Kicking randomly the blonde huffed and pressed forward, using all the strength of her muscles to force her protrusion inside the man: she gritted her teeth snarling when the thick knot finally began to enter (Y/n), feeling the wet heat of his bowels envelop it little by little driving her almost mad with anxiety until there was a sudden slick noise and she sank in wholly; A'hni stiffened and clung to him when the sudden tightness made her cock start spurting in long, thick jets of greenish semen as he resumed his sloppy ramming of Mik'assah now with shorter and slower thrusts while the other groaned and moaned on his ear. Both creatures were possessed by an unknown desire too breed, worlds away from the usual cold laying and insemination in the labs: they craved his warmth, his scent, the heat of his body either gripping or impaling them; the aliens entered a mating frenzy never experienced before, submitting to their need of becoming one with the human.

(Y/n) ground on the grey eyed alien, feeling the fullness of his rear shoot wave after wave of pleasure driving him wild: his hands tilted her head to devour her mouth in a horny kiss while their slick slaps echoed in the room, all while A'hni held tightly biting on his shoulder as her mind dissolved into a heated mess; all her brain could focus on was latch on the male like barnacles on a boat while he slammed on her friend pulling her along, making the eggs and sperm swirl around her beating dong. Suddenly his breathing became deep and fast as he sped up his movements, pulsing madly inside Mik'assah the closer his own orgasm was: the raven moaned desperately under him, arching as her body hung on the verge of insanity from being orgasming since she started laying; eyes rolled up, she shook intensely with each smash of his hips while the blonde on top of him went cross eyed from delight, unconsciously licking his skin as she dropped more semen in one go that she ever thought possible.  
  
His heat against the brunette's coolness, his insides stuffed by their eggs and bizarrely shaped dong finally broke his limit and (Y/n) slammed on her with all his might, embracing the spasming alien drooling on the sheets while his other partner straightened with a long shriek of animalistic pleasure when her knot was crushed by his tightening insides as the man poured thick jets of cum into his lover; she opened her mouth, scratching the bedsheets and curling her toes squirming uncontrollably before finally crumbling in a panting heap under the other two. A'hni loosened her hug then fell lazily on her side, fertilizer sliding out of him spent and shrinking back into the slit, only for a green little stream to start leaking down: next (Y/n) groaned and huffed when his lower muscles started to work and one by one the eggs inside him were expelled while the blonde watched amused.  
  
_Guess we gotta... gotta take this 'fore he recovers. -she poked her fainted friend on the cheek- Mik'assa come on wake up... ugh, she's fried...  
  
Mumbling unintelligibly the alien fell off the bed with a grunt then dragged herself up and went to the kitchen, bringing a small container and putting the eggs in while watching the man spurt a couple more before lazily getting a small device from her discarded clothing and calling.  
  
_D'ya hear me? -she slurred not paying attention to the other speaking- Yeah yeah whatevah... we need uh, some help. We... did a thing maybe bad but felt good, await reinf... reinfo... more people.  
  
She hung up and sat beside the bed, hearing the others snore and chuckling as she too felt her eyelids get heavier and yawned.  
  
_Well... a quick nap won't be... problem... -the blonde mumbled closing her eyes; her communicator fell with a soft thud.  
  
#Some time later#  
  
A'hni stood awkwardly in front of her superior, the one directly in charge of coordinating and checking all the results of the interactions with the local species in the planet; the taller alien's antennas swayed slightly despite her stillness on the seat, betraying her anxiety... or anger, either one.  
  
_I've been told Mik'assah is still recovering from your... -she eyed the monitor, replaying their actions in the room- experience with that human. She's... expected to be back to work tomorrow maybe.  
  
_G-g-good.

The blonde fidgeted on her spot, unable to look at Han'jee in the eye: the auburn hadn't shown any other sign of emotion since their "report" was given for her to watch; A'hni was simply put to wait for hours, isolated until she called her along the chief investigator Freeda who stood at her side looking at some holographic notes displayed by her bracelet. Their superior finally unglued her eyes from the screen to look at the brunette with a slight frown, clearly unsure of what she was saying even after reading the lab's report thoroughly.  
  
_Are you certain of the results? -she asked- That the... mixing isn't a system mistake or...?  
  
_I've run the tests five times, Captain. -she said nodding hastily- All samples show the same results.  
  
_And Mik'assah's eggs... both batches are...  
  
_Fertilized, yes. By both of you -she told turning to A'hni- and subject (Y/n).  
  
_Whaaaat? -the younger blurted- What do you mean by us? He's not... one of us!  
  
_I don't get it either, but it's so: the eggs Mik'assah laid in him show genetics belonging to the three of you, while the ones in her...  
  
_In her? -the blonde questioned- He put eggs in her?  
  
_No, he poured his seed in her. -Freeda corrected- It reached her chambers and fused with the newly forming ones: she started laying those a while ago, quickly grown into maturity.  
  
_Is she alright? -Han'jee asked.  
  
_We are giving her reinforced supplies to help her replenish nutrients. She should be fine, but i recommend having her rest a couple days.  
  
_In that case we can move on to the next problem. We... -her communicator rang and she answered slightly annoyed- What is it? I'm busy.  
  
_C-Captain! -a voice said- A'hni's comm device is calling... from planet Earth!  
  
_What?! -the other three replied as one.  
  
_There's no mistaking it! He's been talking through it for five minutes! What do i...?  
  
_Answer the call. Ready the translator, we need to know what he's planning.  
  
_Understood!  
  
They waited a few seconds, and then his voice sounded in the room through the main speaker on Han'jee's desk.  
  
_...llo there? Does anyone hear me? Hello?  
  
_Earthling! -the captain replied- State your intentions!  
  
_Whoa who're you? Annie, is that you?  
  
_I am Han'jee, Captain of this group. -she took a deep breath and continued- If you plan to extort or threaten with your government's retaliation i must tell you...  
  
_What? -he said with a chuckle- No, i just wanted to tell you you forgot your space phone thingy under my bed!  
  
_Do your authorities really not intend on demanding compensation for what happened? Do they not want to contact us?  
  
_How should i know? I didn't call them. Do they know you're here?  
  
_No.

_Wait. -Freeda said suddenly- Didn't you tell them you were visited by extraterrestrial beings?  
  
_Nah, i don't want to get tangled in some top secret shit. Can't lead to anything good... so um... will you, uh... visit me again?  
  
_What? -Han'jee inquired- Why do you ask?  
  
_Well, you see... it kinda... felt awesome, eggs and all. Maybe it was that thing you sprayed me with...  
  
_The tranquilizer? -A'hni piped in- But it was supposed to knock you out...  
  
_Supposed. -Freeda pointed- We never tried it on them actually... we just assumed it would work like in ourselves.  
  
_Let me tell you, i felt quite knocked out after. -he laughed- But never mind that, i just want to be sure if you'll be back for... that.  
  
The scientist hummed thoughtfully, lifting a hand to ask her Captain not to interrupt before addressing the male.  
  
_We could... actually, we found out your genes can hybridize our eggs. -she told him- In other words, you have children now.  
  
_Whaaaaaaaaaat?! -he shouted- I'm a dad?! I have space babies?! What the fuck!  
  
_Yes... space babies. Anyways, if our Captain allows it i would like to conduct some experiments with your express agreement of course, since our species has been colliding against a wall, genetically speaking. We might have to resort to... unorthodox methods.  
  
_Totally in! -he said cheerfully- Just send your... or take me there, whatever you want! I'll be more than ready!  
  
_If my chief investigator is so sure, i see no problems. -the auburn said surprising the blonde- A'hni here seems a good choice given her prior experience, we'll ask her for some advice while choosing other partners for you... wait for our call. And one more thing.  
  
_Yes?  
  
_Whatever this "whisky" thing they mention is... if it helped them so much, could you have more of it ready in a few days?  
  
There was a snort on the other side and he spoke in a very, very amused tone while the blonde's antennas went down in shame.  
  
_Until you see triple if need be. I'll be waiting... oh, and i'll keep it secret don't worry!  
  
_We'll trust your word. Until then, (Y/n). -the signal was cut and Han'jee eyes Freeda- Space babies? Really?  
  
_We might be facing a unique opportunity. -she said defensively- And you agreed quite fast.  
  
_I merely wish to know if he's to be trusted. Prepare a new team to meet him... A'hni, tell them all you can about it. They need to be prepared.  
  
_All of it? -she mumbled blushing.  
  
_All they can't get from the footage. -the captain smiled wickedly- And if possible, keep your fertilizer in.  
  
The blonde looked at the screen and cringed.  
  
_Will try, Captain.  
  
End of chapter.


	38. Marlene x Reader: Wrestling Lust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader faces the current champion of a sex fight tournament! Who'll win the big prize?
> 
> A pretty balanced fight, with some guests appearances thrown in for good measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very rarely seen character request, as she doesn't appear much in the manga/anime. So yes, if there's a girl you know who has little protagonism don't hesitate to name her and the wished setting so i can take note of it.
> 
> Next chapter will be a part 2 of Titans and Tyrants

A very packed crowd gathered around the ring, anxiously waiting for the contenders in the underground fighting circle: most of them were females, yet their feminine nature was a bit downed by the boners lifting their skirts or half hard cocks hanging out their pants as they cheered and drank or talked about that night's clash; then all went silent when a voice boomed through the speakers, clear and loud above them.  
  
_Hung ladies and perverted gentlemen, welcome to the main event! -a brown haired girl said through the speakers- I know you're anxious after the previous fights, so let's get ready for some gooooood screwing!  
  
The shouting and whistling increased when two people appeared from opposite sides of the room and walked towards the boxing ring amidst the excited spectators then climbed in, nude except for the red and blue knee and elbow pads they had; the contenders stood face to face seizing each other sharply a few steps from each other: a dark blonde with light brown eyes with a slim and very well trained body, her opponent a man a head taller with sturdier and marked muscles. Both stretched their limbs, readying for the imminent clash as a freckled futa wearing just a black t-shirt neared them and Sasha's voice boomed once again.  
  
_Our blue fighter is a recent addition, a rarity many of you were surprised by: (Y/n), one of the very few males who dare try luck here, and has progressed in the tournament further than any before! He holds the honour of being the first man to reach the final round, against none other than our current champion! Let's hear some cheering people!  
  
The crowd ignited, shouting his name while a few ladies blew kisses or presented their dongs to him: he turned to greet their support rising both arms and waving, smiling while Blouse kept going.  
  
_And the red contender and defender of the crown, our dear fucking machine who gave us so many satisfying nailings on this very ring! The undisputed champion and relentless ass wrecker: Marleeeeeeene!  
  
Again, a loud wave of screaming and cheering at the futa who answered with a full spin, grinning as she gave her package a playful squeeze before facing him again, hopping excitedly in place.  
  
_Now everyone, let's get to the good part and have our referee Ymir do... the warm up.  
  
An amused murmur rose as the auburn beckoned them closer and eyed each fighter then knelt in between fondling the beating, half hard cocks: she closed her eyes and gave the champion a long suck on her glans before turning to lick the male's balls with a soft hum; Ymir went back and forth between the two, tasting them while moaning softly getting her tongue to collect the sticky salty pre they gave her as her own member rose under the people's lustful looks. The contenders however only had eyes for each other, staring intently as both grew to full mast and the tanned female rubbed both on her face before letting go a bit reluctantly and standing up.  
  
_Alright people. -she said blushing and licking her lips- Ready... fight!

As soon as she spoke (Y/n) went after Marlene, who slipped under his arms and hugged him from behind: she quickly tripped him forcing him on a knee while the crowd cheered as the champion swiftly placed her glans on his entrance and Ymir touched the man's head to let him know she had the advantage; aware of his fumble he nodded and readied while the blonde rubbed on his entrance with a little smirk before finally pushing in, the huge screens showing her dick sinking in the male while the public roared.  
  
_And here we go people! -Sasha announced- Our first penetration! The champion shows no mercy!  
  
Licking her lips the blonde took deep breaths as her member was swallowed by (Y/n)'s butt, not stopping until she was fully in: squatting behind the male Marlene began pumping, holding him by the hips as she drove her length in and out at a fast pace while he groaned at the hardness spearing him; the futa smirked, thrusting hard into the passive man while the crowd cheered and jerked off, some nearing the ring to record and take pictures of the champion drilling her helpless opponent. Yet he endured, taking deep breaths while clenching around her shaft to atimulate the fighter although with little outcome: Marlene kept bucking on him at a steady rythm, her burning girth filling his insides with fiery slams that had the man groaning and clenching his fists; then a sudden sharp thrust poked right on his prostate and (Y/n) let out a low cry, falling forward and ending with his ass up at Marlene's mercy while the public went crazy.  
  
_This looks bad for our contender! -Sasha said with a giggle- Think he's gonna burst soon?  
  
At the question the crowd began chanting as one, eager to see the male submit to the champion's strength.  
  
_Cum! Cum! Cum! Cum! -they roared as he struggled under the shorter blonde- Cum! Cum! Cum!  
  
Despite the current advantage she didn't ease her assault, knowing she had to make him climax before the fight was paused to see if he could go on: Marlene leant a bit and brushed his member, smiling when she found it pulsing and leaking profusely before going back to drilling him more confident; hearing his moans assured the blonde she had the first round in the bag. The defender of the title felt him tighten around her and decided to go all out, resting on his back and hugging his body as she spread her legs to smack on him short and quick like a dog, knowing he had to be close from his reaction; all she had to do was press on, thrusting while biting playfully on his, back while (Y/n) whimpered and trembled then... chuckled.  
  
His strong hand caught her wrists while the other helped him support his weight as he stood up, using his advantage in height to keep her away from the floor: he hunched while the futa squirmed, trying to free herself while the people watching erupted in a thunderous roar as (Y/n) steadied himself and looked around before stumbling towards the side of the ring and turning his back on the crowd, pressing Marlene against the ropes while Sasha went frantic on the mic.  
  
_This is incredible! (Y/n) has turned the tables, and has our champion pinned on the ropes... he's calling for the public's help! And someone answered!  
  
The people roared when a short brunette with pigtails climbed and held on the ropes undoing her jeans, pulling her hardening dick out before starting to finger Marlene's pussy: the futa groaned and squirmed, but the male's grip was like steel keeping her in place.  
  
_Look at that, it's Mina Carolina! -Blouse shouted- She was eliminated by (Y/n) himself, but it seems there's no hard feelings... either that or she really wants some champion's cunt!

Panting eagerly Mina hurried to mount the other futa, a long moan escaping her mouth when Marlene's tight vagina engulfed the rock hard cock: the brunette held on the ropes and started to slam her hips savagely under the public's cheering, balls slapping on the blonde's as she fucked the coveted pussy with all her might; Carolina pulled almost completely out then smashed in to the hilt inside the fighter who clamped on Mina's dick while her own erection was massaged by (Y/n)'s tightening insides. The man stroked his erection softly with his free hand while enjoying his opponent's cries marking each impact of the brunette's member: he was hoping Carolina would take the chance when he saw her, trusting her might over skill approach would be useful; and if Marlene's throbbing was any sign he'd been right, the blonde whimpering as Mina huffed like a dog slamming on her cunt ruthlessly until she realized there was no reason to prolong the inevitable and relaxed, moaning openly as the other futa screwed her.  
  
_What a surprise! Marlene seems to give in, she's just enjoying it all! -Sasha announced- People, what do we say?  
  
_Cum! -they chanted- Cum! Cum! Cum! Cum!  
  
The blonde bit her lip, fire building inside as Carolina smashed fiercely snarling as she fucked the champion while (Y/n) used his muscles to squeeze her throbbing length: soon the red corner combatant was shaking as her first orgasm of the night arrived and a loud cry bursted forth, using her legs to hug the male when her dick began to spurt jet after jet of thick cun in his ass; the crowd went crazy at the display while Ymir looked from the side to make sure it was a real cumshot, patting the blonde's arm and watching her nod before telling Mina to get off the ring. The brunette gave a last thrust and hopped back into the gathered people, receiving warm and excited congratulations from her group: her best friend Annie even took her pants off and leant on the ring, presenting to Carolina so she could cum while watching the fight.  
  
Meanwhile (Y/n) lowered so Marlene could get down, feeling her softened dick slide out and turning to watch the champion rest on the ropes while Ymir knelt in front of her and started sucking her cock: the match wasn't over until one of the sides became unable to stay erect, allowing as many cumshots as needed; as the referee the brown haired futa had the task to help contenders get hard within a minute after climax, and so she hurried to blow her while massaging her balls, humming contentedly when her cock began to grow in her mouth. In short time it was swollen and ready to rumble, the blonde giving Ymir a quick 'thank you' stroke then facing the male once more, who stood with his guard up: Marlene moved in circles around him looking for an opening until she suddenly lunged forward and he sidestepped, answering with a grapple attempt just as she expected and intercepted, using his impulse to throw him on his belly; she went down on him, but instead of pinning she let him try to escape and at the right moment dragged the male to the side making him fall next to the ring's edge, where Marlene waved for the futas to hold him.  
  
_It seems two can play the same game! -Sasha exclaimed grinning widely- Grab'im ladies, help your sister show (Y/n) some manners!  
  
Several hands gripped his muscular arms, keeping him on his back while the futa knelt between his legs licking her lips in anticipation: this time she wasn't playing nice one bit and just slammed her length in, lifting his butt to spear upwards and right on his weak spot making him arch and leak on his toned abs; in that moment a petite blue eyed blonde discarded her skirt and climbed on the ropes, right above (Y/n)'s face while her companions held him down.  
  
_Is that Historia? It is! -Blouse said excited- She didn't get to fight either contender, but isn't letting this chance slip away... go blondie go!

Reiss lowered on the male, pussy leaking on his face as she squatted holding on the ropes while he groaned, trying to fight the pleasure back as well as shaking the futas holding him down, but to no avail: there were three on each side of the male cheering for Marlene as she bucked on him, driving the searing dong into his ass with quick smacks of her hips while using a hand to masturbate him; the other blonde rubbed her length on his face while (Y/n) hissed at the constant drilling until a timely slam right on his prostate made him gasp and Historia didn't miss the chance, shoving her whole dick in his mouth. The people around shouted and whistled, cell phones flashing and recording the sight of both futas sodomizing the man: on the ring Marlene slammed her cock inside her rival, stuffing his hole with her veiny length as she jerked him off smirking at the increasing pulse of her dick; on the edge the other blonde panted gripping the ropes tightly while pumping her hips on his face, balls slapping on his nose as she choked him.  
  
(Y/n) felt his body heaten at being ravaged on both ends, gagged whimpers heard as Historia's cock made his throat bulge while the champion stabbed his bowels with her long dick while feverishly working on his erection: the male squirmed in pleasure at the assault, both blondes gritting her teeth while at their side Ymir knelt staring fixedly; the referee leaked on the ring, biting her lip at the show and waiting as Marlene's smashing went savage and the man moaned muffled by the petite blonde's dick. One, two three more thrusts and he suddenly arched upwards, legs kicking softly when his load bursted staining his abs and chest as the champion let go so he'd cum uninterrupted; Historia pulled back and rose, masturbating furiously until she gave a cute cry and warm jets of futa milk landed on his face amidst the wild acclamation of the onlookers: she got down and gave (Y/n) a sound kiss while cameras flashed, smiling as the fighter moved back into the ring and sat breathing deep.  
  
Ymir was at his side instantly, a hand gently massaging his genitals while she eagerly licked the cum off his face and the viewers let out a collective 'ohhhh' when the man turned to kiss her deeply while fondling her balls: a known gesture fighters made to ask the referee to fuck them after the match which had the futa blushing as he got hard in her palm; she gave the slightest of nods and helped (Y/n) up, his thick member ready to go as both contenders faced off once more. The male had the upper hand in raw strength but he was pitted against a seasoned fighter, known to tire and submit stronger opponents with her superior endurance; knowing that he needed to press on and corner her if he wanted to win (Y/n) dashed towards Marlene, the blonde hopping out of his reach while he tried to block her escape before leaving a momentary window on his side: the bet was risky but paid off when she tried to flank him and the man managed to catch her in a hug, lifting the squirming blonde and sucking on her breasts.  
  
Marlene struggled briefly until he began groping her and Ymir patted her back: it was his turn to act so the champion relaxed and waited as he aligned his cock with her pussy, smiling at the soft throb of the blonde's erection on his abs betraying her expectation; (Y/n) slowly inserted his tip in her vagina under the anxious watch of the crowd, then hugged her tight and fell on his butt impaling the blonde on his length. The public roared when Marlene's body went stiff, the futa letting out a scream when his cock smashed on her womb and the male fell on his back: he rolled over to pin the woman down and began thrusting while a hand went down to squeeze and stroke her length, holding the champion by the nape kissing her deeply; she answered by moving both hands on his rear, feeling his toned buttcheeks and fingering the male who increased his pace, getting Marlene to shake and moan at his brutal smashing.

Inside the speaking cabin Sasha sat with her legs on the table, eagerly fapping at the image on the several monitors from different angles while panting on the mic; her ragged breathing incited the crowd, some of which neared to leave their sticky signature on the ring's side.  
  
_Our... male contender... surely likes to give it... rough! -she moaned- And look at Marlene... she's loving it too! Just like the jury!  
  
On a nearby spot, five futas sat at a table at the same level of the quadrilateral so they could watch the fight develop: some stood jerking off, while others remained on their chairs tugging their pulsing members at thr display, while on the ring (Y/n) slammed his opponent who whined under him unable to fight back; the male rammed her non-stop, using all his strength to hammer the blonde even harder than Mina, who watched jerking off in a frenzy and screamed, pouring her load on a dizzy Annie's face. Marlene let go of his ass and focused on holding it in, whimpering as he fucked her with fierce thrusts smacking her twitching womb while running his hand on her boner: she didn't know long she could bear the drilling, just hoping he got tired before she broke when his teeth sank on her shoulder and the blonde gasped; biting during sex was a real turn on for Marlene, but luckily virtually no fighter ever did it on the ring... until now.  
  
(Y/n) felt her clench on his length and growled then bit again, earning a muffled gasp when she gritted her teeth: spurred by the finding he began moving slower, slamming on Marlene while nibbling on her neck making her whine under the excited gaze of the voyeurs, some of which held to the ropes jerking off and shouting all kind of obscenities they planned for both of them; burning at the display the blonde closed her eyes, but that only managed to intensify the sensation of his mouth on her skin, and before long the futa's cock throbbed in his grasp when Marlene cummed with long bursts of white staining both fighters. Ymir approached after having placated the climbers who obediently got down and patted (Y/n) shoulder, the male rolling off her catching his breath while Marlene sat up a bit groggy while the freckled referee bent down to lick her worn member; the blonde ran a hand on the auburn's back, rubbing her ass while imagining fucking her pregnant to get her junk going while the man stood aside resting on the ropes: a pale skinned asian climbed behind him and shyly asked for a photo, grinning when he nodded and lifting her phone to get a pic of both smiling while grabbing each other's dick.  
  
_Alright pals, break's over! -Sasha announced cleaning the cum off the table with a napkin- Our champion is up 'n goin'!  
  
The two moved to the center, now moving slower after the ordeal and watching the other carefully: they needed to save their energies and wait for the right moment, threatening the other with short lunges to try and make them lower their guard; then Marlene dashed to his right, stopped and feinted a leg grapple getting (Y/n) to bow and try to catch her only for the blonde to flank him and stand behind. Her arms locked around him and he grabbed them by instinct, earning a smile from the champion as she summoned all her strength and lifted the male: the public held its breath as one and roared in frenzy when the shorter blond suplexed the man on the ring's surface leaving him disoriented before quickly holding him in a grapple; his upper back rested on the floor while his ass was up at level with her mouth and Marlene didn't waste a second to get her tongue lapping on his entrance, encouraged by the crowd.  
  
_INCREDIBLE! -Blouse shouted- Our champion pulled an exquisite maneuver and got (Y/n) down and at her mercy... what a fight people, what a night to be here!

Using her legs to keep his arms semi in check the blonde grabbed his erection and started masturbating him while eagerly licking his asshole, eyeing him sharply as he tried to escape: even tired and grappled the man proved to be fierce, squirming as his rival slurped and sucked then put her mouth over the puckered entrance; her warm tongue wiggled in circles around it, then pushed on to penetrate: aided by its weakened condition after she fucked him earlier Marlene had no trouble in sliding in, lapping all over his hot insides. (Y/n) gasped and scratched the floor, breathing short and quick as she ate him hungrily: the champion hummed and focused on his prick, using a hand to jerk him off while the other teased his glans running its palm on it roughly to send sparks all over him; the male tried to shake free without results, toes curling the more she touched and licked him while her hard, pulsing girth rubbed softly on his back.  
  
Ymir knelt at their side, watching how the male's resistance ebbed away at her delicate but relentless attentions: he squirmed not so much to escape as from being unable to hide his pleasure, panting at Marlene digging in his butt while working on his boner; he eyed the champion, then the freckled futa and gave a little sigh opening his mouth and pointing at it. The referee's eyebrows rose and she gulped giving a glance at the jury, who looked at each other then nodded their approval: grinning the brown haired female moved to squat in front of (Y/n), putting her throbbing length in his mouth while leaning forward to wrap her lips on his glans and suckle; Marlene held it towards the auburn to which Ymir held on his thighs and started to facefuck herself, swallowing his member with needy moans after holding back the whole fight.  
  
_Oh my, this must be Ymir's lucky night! -Blouse told the excited audience- Not every referee gets part in the 'thick' of the action!  
  
The three on the ring kept going, the blonde licking and fingering his twitching hole while the man's tongue wiggled on Ymir's cock as she engulfed his whole dick swinging her crotch on his face: her sturdy dong moved in and out smoothly, covered in drool as she choked on his erection; the arbiter sucked (Y/n) like her life depended on it, eager to have him cum in her thirsty mouth while shoving her length into his throat as Marlene leant forward to take one of his balls in her mouth and hum while running her tongue over it. In that moment the male began to whimper louder, spurring the futas into pleasing him with long, wet licks all over his package while the ref slapped her balls on his face until she clenched her fists and shook from top to bottom: Ymir's eyes narrowed in pleasure when the first burst of cum exploded in his mouth and she pulled back, opening her maw while Marlene masturbated the (Y/n) maddeningly; the man suddenly tensed and warm streams of semen flew towards the auburn's face while she still poured her seed in his throat.  
  
The public cheered for their champion when the blonde let go and crawled backwards, looking at the referee lean on him eagerly licking and kissing all over his groin: Ymir did her best to get him going after letting her in the fun, just as he expected when her fingers slid in his butt to poke his prostate sending shivers up his spine.  
  
_Come on boy get up, i know you can still fight! -she purred licking the thick member- Come on stand for me baby!  
  
Seconds passed while he took deep breaths, focusing his energies, and then sat up amidst the people's cheering when Ymir backed down smiling at the again erect dick: both contenders stared at each other, huffing like horses after a long race; having spent a great deal of strength in the fight and drained of power in their tools the two knew they had only one chance to defeat the other: however their exhaustion made clear only one path could be taken at that point and with feverish eyes they crawled towards each other lunging to clash in a heated, sweaty hug while frotting and rubbing their pulsing members.

Their eyes locked and something shone in them when (Y/n) bowed his head for Marlene to reach in a passionate kiss, the male embracing his rival as he fell on his back: she went to grasp his hair while he groped her butt, tongues playing with each other's as their free hands slid down the middle to grab and stimulate both members; Marlene even humped softly, moaning cutely as he brushed her back tenderly under the fixed, ecstatic eyes of the crowd. They knew neither could last long after the challenging match yet wanted to stretch the moment as much as possible, briefly breaking the kiss to pant their rival's name then eating each other's mouth again while around them the whole place, even Sasha in her spot and the jury masturbating under the table chanted loud and clear.  
  
_Cum! Cum! Cum! Cum! Cum! Cum...!  
  
_(Y/n) i'm... i'm so close... -the blonde muttered- I want to... with you!  
  
_Me to... -he answered- Marlene i want to... so much...  
  
_Cum! Cum! Cum! Cum...!  
  
The fighters joined in a last kiss, the man's arm hugging the futa tight while her fingers held his head desperately when they moaned in their mouths and went stiff, cocks pulsing hard and hot as the last combined cumshot stained their bodies: their loads gushed, sticking to the duo's abs and chest as they trembled and panted, lost in their ecstasy while the crowd exploded in a thunderous roar, clapping and whistling while not cumming or having sex with a friend or lover. Ymir neared the two on the ring, shaking her head with a smug grin when Marlene rolled off him and it was made clear neither had any strength left to fight: the ref turned to the jury and made an X gesture giving the news, making the public and Sasha go wild.  
  
_What a night friends, what a night! -she shouted- A double k.o. on the ring after both gave it their all! While the judges decide, let's give these two a well earnt applause! Marlene and (Y/n), you gave us a fight to remember!  
  
The warm cheering made both contenders smile while Ymir helped them stand up, hugging tiredly and patting each other in the back then waving at the audience while the auburn stood in the middle holding a hand of each one; once the people calmed down all eyes went to the judges, five legends of the ring now retired but still sharing their experience with the new fighters.  
  
_Our first vote is from Hange "Hammer" Zoe! Let's see which fighter got her point... blue! -Sasha exclaimed- (Y/n) takes the first point!  
  
A round of applause followed the announcement after the futa showed a blue sign, waiting until people went silent again to give her colleague time to vote.  
  
_Next is the referee's own sister, Ilse "Driller" Langner, famous for her unmatched thrusting speed. And she says... red! Marlene equals the score!  
  
Another round of applause and cheering, then tense expectation as the third member of the jury decided.  
  
_Now is the turn of Frieda "the Queen" Reiss, delight of fans of technical wins. Aaaaaand... red! Marlene turns the score after three votes!  
  
The fighters shared a nervous glance, smiling despite the tension while the next one moved to pick a sign.  
  
_This vote belongs to Carla "Anaconda" Yeager. Why did they call you that Carla?  
  
Smirking, the futa stood up pulling her loose pants down to reveal a massive dong she put on the table earning a good deal of shouting and whistling.  
  
_Yep, now we see. Size isn't everything here though! And her vote is... blue! (Y/n) earnt her heart... and maybe something else! She gives private lessons after all...

A soft round of lewd laughter followed before vanishing in the thick silence preceding the last judge's choice as the futa seemed deep in thought.  
  
_Our last member is Nanaba "the Stallion", holder of the record of eleven consecutive cumshots in an endurance match. -Sasha whispered, making all fix their attention on the blonde- And... she picked... RED! Marlene is the undisputed champion, after an amazing match against one of the biggest surprises this ring gave us! Let's show both warriors our appreciation!  
  
An eruption of applause and cheering filled the place as the fighters greeted each other and Marlene climbed the ropes to celebrate while (Y/n) joined the clapping, tired but smiling despite the defeat; once the noise died however, the excitement didn't fade: on the contrary, it was even higher than before as everyone knew what was next when Ymir was given half a dozen of bottles with a purple liquid.  
  
_And now... our champion chooses her prize. -Sasha said teasingly- Thanks to the help of "The Juice", our energetic drink capable of getting anyone back into action: awesome taste, awesome effects! Let's find out who's the lucky one to be drilled tonight!  
  
Marlene held her chin with a reflecting expression, watching the crowd around before her eyes lit and she asked (Y/n) and Ymir to follow her and bring the bottles: under the people's puzzled and amused sight she took them to the jury's spot, where they left The Juice and without warning the blonde made the man lay on the table and put a bottle in his hands.  
  
_Drink that. People! -she shouted at the crowd- I won today, but i think (Y/n) deserves recognition for his achievements... let's all give him a warm welcome to the fighting circle!  
  
The public roared again and the male's orbs widened, hurrying to uncork and drink when the judges eagerly got rid of their clothes and soon found himself surrounded by horny fighters while Marlene took long gulps of her bottle; around him a few more approached, some he'd defeated before and had a mischievous glint in their eyes. Meanwhile, Sasha was flabbergasted in her cabin before recovering her senses and rushing out; a few seconds later she returned and grabbed the fallen mic.  
  
_And so my friends ends tonight match! -she said fast- Hope to see you soon and, uh... jury, fighters and staff first! And i am staff!  
  
And ran out again.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now a lil announcement: after some thinking i decided to focus on this work for the time being, since i had more requests than other works. Once i finished the old request group i'll TRY to resume the set updating schedule.
> 
> So i'll be posting here only for a while. Not that it bothers me or you 😅.
> 
> In short, feel free to make requests but take into account it could be a while before i start on them.


	39. Frieda and others x Reader: Titans and Tyrants pt2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Frieda decides to give the reader a show of Eldia's true power. However, it also entails more than he thinks... or Frieda herself suspects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, i delayed. I hope it's enough to justify the wait.

Not a sound was heard in the gigantic amphitheatre, built with an exceptionally sturdy material sporting high walls of at least fifteen meters surrounding its oval center: this place was created to entertain foreign dignitaries and high ranked nobles during times of relative peace since the construction was located in the outskirts of the capital where no one without a good reason to be there would approach. And there, on the sector where only members of the royal family along their special guests were allowed (Y/n) sat on the floor beside Queen Frieda: his hands and legs wore chains ending in strong shackles, long enough to let him keep the pace when walking yet also short enough to prevent the man from fighting properly or running away; he had but a simple worn tunic on his body, while Reiss had chosen a loose but detailed blue silk dress with figures of eagles on its sides along the royal velvet cape and her golden scepter with jeweled head.  
  
There was no one else, and he felt strangely apprehensive at the stillness of the place, not knowing what was the point of their presence in such a deserted location when a loud noise from below made him straighten: the now familiar grating of chains working as the gates on each end of the oval rose and two people emerged from the dark corridors; they were too far to be properly seen, and he didn't dare stand and near the wall knowing Frieda would use any excuse to punish him: instead he waited until she got off and tugged the chain attached to his collar, the man walking sheepishly to stand at her side; he briefly contemplated pushing her off the edge, but it was above waist height and his bindings wouldn't make it easy at all.  
  
_Bad idea. -she said as if reading his mind- Wouldn't want to spoil the show, would you?  
  
He kept staring forward, his peripheral vision letting him know the ruler had lifted the jeweled scepter as to sign for who knew what as the two people on the arena looked at them: from his position he could barely discern any features other than one being blonde and the other auburn, both wearing what looked like army leather armor; was it going to be a combat of some kind? But why those two, and why in solitude? What was Frieda planning?  
  
He turned slightly to look at the woman when a sudden burst of light caught his attention: (Y/n) had but a moment to watch in surprise when a loud cracking was heard instantly followed by the fear inducing rumble of thunder as a cloud of steam rose where one the warriors stood seconds before; he gave Reiss a nervous glance then looked again when a huge arm surged from inside the mist on the left and slammed on the ground, sinking its silvery claws on it, and then a monstrous face appeared: a head full of messy brown hair framing small yet quick moving eyes and an almost non-existent nose above what seemed two metallic jaws where chisels had carved serrated teeth. The creature stepped forward, striding on four long, jointed legs that made it lool like a mix between a frog and an insect while rhythmically clenching its fists, creating a scraping noise which sent chills down his spine; the man was speechless, unable to look away from that hellish abomination: terror and awe in equal measure had him nailed to the ground as it moved, stretching its slim yet powerful limbs before opening that fearsome maw and emitting a hair spiking screech that had the male shaking, closing and opening his hands as a cold sweat ran down his body.

Just as he was beginning to gather a semblance of courage, a facsimile of composure to try mumbling a question another explosion made him jump when the second person in the oval disappeared under a nebula of gray: he gulped, unconsciously stepping back and softly colliding on Frieda who didn't seem to be bothered by the contact as (Y/n)'s body trembled when the cloud started to rise, higher and higher until it surpassed the damn walls height and is slowly dissipated to reveal a massive monster human in shape but horrifying in appearance; a gigantic, blonde maned woman whose skin had been flayed from her entire body leaving muscle and tendons in plain sight as she... it opened its sky blue eyes and looked at her... its opponent. The orbs however moved from the other monstrosity to stare at the two people watching, and (Y/n) felt his heart stop for a moment at the freezing glare of the creature: those eyes spoke of death, delivered without the slightest mercy, unstoppable and inescapable for any mortal doomed by the creature's whims; the female (his mind insisted on such denomination) then went back to surveying the other monster, assuming a fighting stance and moving forward with feline grace, yet making the ground shake slightly with her weight.  
  
They moved slowly, drawing a circle growing narrower with each step until the skinless titan lunged forward making a crushing noise when the ground cracked with the force of her leap: a leg rose and smashed the spot where the other creature stood, only that it jumped away in the last second with a quick swipe if its claws; the plate covered fingers made deep slashes on the blonde's leg, although the taller monster showed no discomfort at the wound making a sweeping kick the other retreated at. Steam rose from the gash on the female's flesh as the duo readied again, clashing when the smaller creature dashed in a zigzag under the other's gaze and made a jumping slash: the blonde stepped back avoiding it, but as she prepared to counterattack the Jaws spun aided by its impulse and the other reinforced hand gave a back slap on the taller's face forcing a hasty retreat; the cheek as well as part of the lower jaw had beed damaged, exposing cracked teeth and splintered bone steaming while the bkue eyed titan rose her guard again.  
  
(Y/n) stared with bulging, fear striken eyes and mouth gaping and closing like a fish's: never had he imagined such things could exist let alone move that way, fast and precise like deadly predators as they feinted and threw swipes and kicks that emitted a vacuum noise when air was sucked by the inhumanly strong blows; the man had heard of the existance of Titan Generals and rumours of their power, but he'd dismissed most as exaggerated fantasies of the poulace after having faced mindless titans in battle using his homeland mountains and canyons to neutralize the advantage the monsters gave his enemy. But this... this had made his mind go blank in panic, to the point the only reason he hadn't fallen when the Female stomped the first time was Frieda's tight grip on his chain: yet he didn't even notice it, completely enraptured by the huge aberrations moving in a lethal dance, eyes locked on each other's as they tried to outmanoeuver their opponent; then the smaller one dodged a brutal kick and jumped on the blonde's back, climbing up while the taller tried to shake it off until it reached her nape and opened its jaws.  
  
The skinless creature flashed something akin to panic for a moment before placing an arm to protect the spot: a sickening crunch was heard when the other's mouth closed on the limb, crushing bone and muscle with unmatched strength; yet in that moment the blonde grabbed it with her free hand and threw the brown maned monster over the head with a furious, heart shrinking roar slamming it on the ground; the taller quickly used her knee to pin it down, and to (Y/n)'s awe simply pulled her limb out of the biting maw tearing it apart on the forearm before the flesh turned a light shade of blue almost white, shining under the sun's light.

The arm descended like a piston and pierced the other on its back, a little below the nape, earning a raging screech as the pierced creature struggled vainly to break free: then the blonde's unharmed hand grasped its neck and the monster fell limp and silent, slowly resting its face on the ground with a resigned growl while two pairs of blue eyes met as the titan looked at Frieda, who nodded respectfully; then the taller creature let go and stood while (Y/n) remained nailed in place, body shaking slightly when both giants separated and laid face down on the arena. Suddenly steam jets bursted out from the back of their necks and two people emerged, reminding him humans had summoned the titans in the first place as he stared fixedly at the warriors climb out the withering corpses: bone and flesh dissolved into nothing, as if the colossal monsters had never been there yet the sounds and images were seared into his memory; his heart despaired at the notion of such power, such insourmountable might worlds away from the clumsy stumbling of lesser titans... controlled by human minds, coordinated and cunning. Unstoppable siege engines, devastators of whole armies impotent to prevent their advance: he closed his eyes, yet the thoughts wouldn't stop flowing, of broken and smashed bodies littered all over the battlefield despite the abominations not even breaking a sweat.  
  
_They're monsters. -he whispered- Absolute monsters. How... how is this possible? What kind of hellish... when...?  
  
Words failed him and (Y/n) shook his head as if denying what he'd witnessed while the defeated one left as silently as she'd arrived and the queen turned to look at the man: Frieda pulled the chain, her features showing no emotion as they abandoned the place and soon were on their way back to one of the palace inside Frieda's carriage; he sat in front of the Queen, and at his side was the very blonde who came out of the titan, a cold looking young woman with piercing light blue eyes who said nothing aside from a salute to Frieda before stepping inside after her.  
  
_Do you now realise how pointless it to resist Eldia's advance? -the brunette asked condescendingly- To struggle against my will of conquering?  
  
_So... so these are your Titan Generals, aren't they?  
  
_Two of nine. -she corrected him- I'm aware your people have never faced them in battle, since my ancestors never considered your lands worth the effort. But i disagree: there are riches in your territory you never even touched... and i want them.  
  
_So that's why your troops started the skirmishes on our borders? -he asked suddenly heated- So you had an excuse to invade us?  
  
Frieda chuckled at his indignation, amused by how quickly (Y/n) went from shocked to angry even if there was a visible remnant of fear in his gaze; she made a dismissing gesture and looked out the window to the green fields under the warm sun.  
  
_As if i needed to justify myself. Those irrelevant clashes against your pathetic army were but the prelude to Eldia's hammer falling to crush you into submission.  
  
_And the arena? -he hissed- Was it to feed your stupid ego with the lives of my countrymen?!  
  
_To placate a bored populace, actually. Unlike what you saw short ago... that was different: that building is used to entertain special guests or help my Generals hone their skills. Or in this case... -she said eyeing the blonde with a smirk- to compete for a prize.

_Prize? -he asked- What kind of-?  
  
His question was cut short when he was pushed down on the seat, forcing the man on his belly: his initial confusion was immediately replaced by spine chilling fear when the blonde's hands lifted his short tunic and her anxious breathing reached his ears, then a soft rustling; he glanced back in terror and saw the warrior pull her skirt down to her knees and when their eyes met, for a second that felt eternal, he was back on that dungeon cell thrown on the ground with another golden haired soldier behind him. Terrified at the memories (Y/n) struggled with all his might against her, yet his chains made it impossible to fight as the woman held him by the nape, fully in control aside the faster movement of her chest when she started stroking her half hard member; in front of them Frieda watched with a little smile adorning her lips how her trusted General's cock pulsed and rose, the cold soldier spitting on it then using her free hand to lube the veiny length: next she gripped him hard from the waist ignoring his desperate howls when her glans poked his tightened entrance, teeth clenched as she pushed.  
  
_You better relax, slave. -Reiss purred, spreading her legs on the seat- Annie Leonhardt is not only a talented fighter...  
  
She leant forward a bit to look him in the eye grinning widely at his savage expression, like a cornered animal.  
  
_... she's got a huge cock.  
  
The statement was answered by a shrill cry when the blonde growled and thrusted, her thick member spreading his unprepared hole making him scratch the leathery surface as he hopelessly tried to crawl away: Leonhardt held him tightly in place, huffing and slamming forward to bury the pulsing shaft deeper inside while (Y/n) screamed in her grasp; the male arched groaning in agony as the veiny, searing dong invaded his rectum under Frieda's fixed glance, Annie thrusting mercilessly to drive her large dick in. The Queen relaxed on her seat, pulling the dress up to reveal ivory smooth legs and between them a half hard penis slowly rising even when untouched, excited by the show of the blonde with gritted teeth shoving her huge girth into (Y/n): Frieda watched breathing faster how her retainer let out a victorious sigh when she finally entered completely in his ass and sank her nails on his shoulders; then Leonhardt began pistoning hard, grunting as she rammed her throbbing hardness violently dragging loud cries out of his throat, the man stiff on all fours with her imposing, rigid cock smashing his bowels.  
  
Annie's expression turned from cold and calculating to a feral snarl, deep grunts coming from her as she pummeled (Y/n) at full speed: the thick meat she had between her legs moved in and out of him with a slick noise, unfazed by his attempts to clench and stop the relentless thrusting obliterating his rear; she took him brutally, licking her lips lustfully while driving her searing length in with powerful slams of her hips, balls slapping on the male's with a sonorous smack. 'The Crystal of Eldia', so often praised by her calm in battle, was now a frenzied animal ravaging helpless prey to feed her darkest needs: she impaled (Y/n) making him scream inside the chart while her Queen and friend ran a hand on her own erection, setting Leonhardt's groin on fire; the blond smashed her dick in eager to give him the ultimate mark of posession, her soupy and fertile eldian seed.

Annie panted like she was possessed, drilling (Y/n) nonstop in front of Reiss who rubbed her erect pole looking at the male: bound and helpless, he could do nothing but stay down while the blonde had her way with him, length shoved at maddening speed reshaping his insides with its fiery hardness; Leonhardt's hips moved like a piston on his ass, watching in glee how her thick dong smeared in his juices slid in and out as she destroyed his rear. He turned slightly giving her a look that was at the same time terrified and hateful, and she felt her dick throb inside him before a hand grabbed the man by the hair: Frieda stood dick in hand, forcing him down until his cheek was on the seat yet leaving his eye uncovered so he could watch, with his as still up, how Annie slammed with a joyful grin on her features; the blonde's thrusts turned savage, spurred by his fixed glare while her friend masturbated feverishly pinning him down when Leonhardt leant forward and the eldians kissed while abusing their slave.  
  
Frieda chuckled when her General whined on her mouth, knowing by experience she was getting close as their tongues wiggled on each other's while her leaking glans rubbed on (Y/n)'s face: suddenly Leonhardt pulled back and yelled, body straightening as she rammed brutally once, twice then buried to the hilt when her cock erupted, semen pouring in thick streams in his bowels; Frieda heard the man whimper under them and jerked off furiously, huffing while her friend ground on his butt still hard inside him. Reiss breathed deep, feeling her cock throb anxiously while holding down the struggling man until she let out a satisfied groan and warm jets of semen began to burst out of the veiny member, landing right on his face while he inhaled sharply: behind him Annie chuckled as she fell on top of him and her lips enveloped her Queen's pulsing glans, sucking the last drops out before going to lick the cum on his face while (Y/n) closed his eyes.  
  
_Such a nice slut. -she whispered in his ear lapping on his cheek- Nice and tight, you sorry whore. You cum dumpster.  
  
The warrior kept speaking, telling all kind of obscenities to the bound male squirming under her body while humping him anxiously enjoying the way he clenched on her shaft every time she smacked against him; Annie panted right on his ear hot and wet just to provoke the former soldier before going for a kiss: he shut his lips tight, but only managed to excite the blonde even more as she sucked and licked on his mouth giggling.  
  
_Oh is the poor boy afraid of kissing? -she taunted, then rose to slam him hard- Even... when... being... fucked... like... a... hooker?!  
  
Frieda bit her lip, her dick starting to harden when he opened his eyes to glare at them full of rage struggling against Annie's grip: the futa laughed and resumed bucking on his ass, amused by his feeble resistance as she speared him from behind while the brunette tugged her length slowly; the Queen looked out the window, checking the area they were passing through then shifting on her seat.  
  
_You better hurry up Annie. -she told the blonde- We're near the main road, and will reach the palace soon.  
  
_Can't you tell the driver to stop a little while? -she moaned while fucking the struggling slave- He's too good for just a couple fucks... i want more!  
  
An impish spark appeared on the brunette's orbs at her words, giving them a narrow eyed look while smirking.  
  
_Do you? -she asked- Well, come to think of it the reward feels a bit lacking against such enthusiasm. Keep him for today.  
  
_Really?  
  
_Just bring him to me tomorrow morning... unharmed. But don't be gentle...

The Queen licked her lips, girth swelling at the thought of (Y/n) being used by other woman as a twisted feeling of jealousy and excitement bubbled in her heart.  
  
_...it's not like he'll appreciate it.  
  
_Oh yes. Oh fuck yes. -Annie said leaning to speak to him- You heard that? Mine. You're mine the whole day, and i'll fuck you.. until my cock... is numb... for a week!  
  
Leonhardt pummeled him ferociously, excited beyond words at having Frieda's private toy only for herself: wether (Y/n) knew it or not, the nine Generals, as well as their more trusted subordinates, had been at the arena the day he defied the queen; and if something triggered their interest was defiance, willpower... and the utter, primal need to claim it for themselves. The blonde ached to get to her manor, where she'd take him as she pleased, wondering if she could, or should, break him beyond repair; not his body but his mind, shattered beyond help until his struggle became submission.  
  
_Get ready handsome. -she snarled ramming him, nails digging on his waist- Here's a second helping to get you used to your new life.  
  
Breathing faster Annie's thrusting sped up even more, the blonde relishing in his gurgling noises and twitching body as her groin slammed on his entrance with loud slaps, sweat covered testicles smacking on each other's while her leather cuirass scratched his backside through his thin tunic; the warrior drooled through clenched teeth, all signs of rationality fading to leave a mating animal mounting her hopeless partner: uncaring for the other's consent or pleasure, driven only for the need of breeding. Every slam shook his whole self, every piercing thrust driving her inflamed burning dick into his bowels: (Y/n) groaned at the ruthless assault, arching under the blonde ravaging him until a stinging pain on his shoulder forced a yelp out of his throat when Leonhardt smashed with all her might, biting on his flesh while roaring like a madwoman when her load exploded inside the slave, bucking erratically as it spilled warm and sticky.  
  
Inhaling deep through her big nose the blue eyed shifter let go of the man, trembling slightly from the strength of her orgasm as she sat up: a very satisfied sigh escaped her lips when she pulled out and a thick stream of white leaked from his abused hole; the blonde proceeded to tidy her clothes under Frieda's amused gaze, going back to her apathetic mask while (Y/n) remained in place, breathing shakily as he fought the sobs back. After a short while he straightened as well, looking into the void ignoring the other two until his eyes glared at Frieda.  
  
_And then you wonder why everyone hates you. -he growled full of impotent rage.  
  
The blonde looked at him then at Frieda, her instincts telling her to prepare for a third round of brutal smashing, which was why she felt so confused when the brunette, after some seconds of surprised silence, started laughing loud and long until tears fell down her cheeks; only once she calmed down Reiss gave him an amused glance shaking her head.  
  
_This? Do you think i go around raping people? No, you're wrong. Other nations don't hate me for such irrelevant reasons.  
  
_I didn't mean that. You're just a power hungry tyrant who imposes her will to all others... that's why.  
  
_You're wrong again. -she said- It's not that either. Before Eldia's rising, countless kings and queens set to dominate and enslave their neighbours and even beyond. What i do is not different, even if my methods are a bit... unorthodox.  
  
_They're barbaric! -he snarled.  
  
_For the losing side. -she replied- For us and our allies... it's just an efficiency matter. 

The brunette stared at the man with arrogance, straight and dignified even after having abused him minutes before; her cold blue eyes met burning ones and she smiled softly, yet it carried a degree of fearsome strength.  
  
_The reason other countries hate me, envy me... the reason they keep aiding revolts against my rule thinking i'm not aware of it is simple: unlike them, i have true power. Not influence bought by gold and embellished with empty oaths, or stupid bloodline myths... true might coursing through my veins, making me able to shape my people's fate without resorting to petty deals and intrigues.  
  
(Y/n) said nothing, keeping eye contact as she spoke despite knowing he was at her mercy.  
  
_This power is real, tangible... unstoppable. And i choose to share it with those whose strength and resolve makes them worthy in my eyes; that's why my army is the strongest and most loyal, that's why my people are so devoted... they know i can and will work for Eldia's sake, with a force never matched by any other pitiful country. And of course -she added smiling at Annie- because i'm generous whenever i reward.  
  
The blonde smirked back, brushing his thigh and giving the man a lick on his cheek as they approached the capital's walls and were swiftly granted pass; through the tinted glass he saw townspeople bow and greet the royal carriage on its way towards the palace, their smiles a stark contrast with the tense lust inside. The rest of the trip was almost silent, as Annie partially gave in to her need fondling and kissing the slave under her friend's gaze until they reached the palace and the blonde had to stop, at least while Frieda got off the carriage to bid her farewells.  
  
_Take General Leonhardt to her manor, but don't haste. -the brunette told the driver- She wants to enjoy the ride.  
  
_As you wish Your Highness.  
  
She smirked as the servants closed the carriage's door and turned to walk towards her luxurious residence while inside the vehicle Annie lunged at (Y/n), forcing him on his side while stripping the skirt off.  
  
_People will hear. -he warned the shifter- Are you sure you want to have them talk at your back everywhere?  
  
_This carriage is sound proof. -she informed him smugly- Frieda made me wait on purpose... she knows i can hardly hold back.  
  
The blonde knelt behind him, anxious to take the chains off once home and spread his legs on her ample bed.  
  
_And by the way... -she purred- my manor is quite far away.  
  
#Timeskip#  
  
Hours had passed at times like a blink, at times eternally slow: the only constant was the struggle between Annie and (Y/n), covered in sweat and with their muscles now aching yet unwilling to stop; Leonhardt had been relentless, taking him in her bedroom, her study, the fancy private bath she possessed always forcing her length to the deepest, white seed stanining the male's insides. The blonde devoured him like a tasty delicacy, biting and licking all over his tired body in the aftermath of every climax as the sun moved on the sky until midnight came and they returned to her chambers, where she tied his hands to his back and laid on the mattress; her engorged, beating dick stood red and sensitive for its last round while she eyed the also exhausted male glaring at the bed's feet.  
  
_Ride it. -the blonde ordered- Facing me.

A last, and very tiring orgasm later, he simply fell on her with a sigh, relaxing as sleep mercifully came to his aid and had him drift into darkness while Annie pulled the sheets to cover them, smiling satisfied even if she didn't manage to break him... it only increased her interest.  
  
_Lucky you, Frieda. -she slurred also falling asleep- Lucky... you...  
  
Meanwhile in the royal palace Reiss sat on her bed, looking at a book without reading since her mind was occupied by other issue or rather, another person: she wondered if letting her General take (Y/n) for so long was actually a good decision, or a blunder from her part; she closed the book with an exasperated sigh and left it on the nightstand, thinking of how her choice affected her day. It had been nothing at first, a mere fleeting thought no more relevant than a fly on the room: but the fly had got closer, and its buzzing had turned to high to be ignored; as hours passed, she found herself imagining what Leonhardt was doing to him, WITH him, in the privacy of her manor... it had been entertaining first, and worrisome later.  
  
She'd known Annie for years, and knew she was relentless in bed as well as possessor of great stamina and stubbornness: they'd shared a bed occasionally, Frieda ending on the receiving end of her enormous dong most of the times; and while she knew when to stop or obeyed when told to, (Y/n) was a slave, even if he was hers, and the blonde had no reason to hold back. At the start the queen had dismissed it as irrelevant, since what was the point on hogging him? He was just an interesting fuck, and as soon as she got bored he'd be discarded or kept as a nice distraction; hell, if Annie broke him she'd be saved the effort of taming him so again, what was the point?  
  
But soon it became impossible to ignore the fact having someone else shatter his resolve irked her: she'd seen his fire and craved it, wishing to turn all that hatred into devotion and have the man become her sex slave; not to quench the flame, but to feed it with her own. But why? Why was that man so relevant all of a sudden? What had he done that day to inflame her desire so? And how was he never budged? Thinking of it and not finding an answer frustrated her to no end and Frieda found herself on a dilemma: she wanted him back, but knew Annie could feel offended or at least curious as to why she wanted her slave back after granting her control; she also feared, and had to admit it to herself, Annie'd break him instead of her. Or rather, she'd do it without Reiss being present: witnessing (Y/n) shatter had become a need for the regent.  
  
And now she was on her bed sleepless and irritated, wondering what to do to get her mind off the problem and quickly snatching a small bell and ringing it: a moment later a butler came in to listen to her request.  
  
_Bring a slave here. -she said- Any. A young one.  
  
The man bowed and left leaving her to her thoughts, which weren't relaxing ones, before returning bringing a young trembling woman he left in the room; Frieda stared at the shaking female and beckoned her with a hand: she was slim, with short hair and unwilling to hold eye contact as she stood in front of the brunette. Reiss sat on the border of the bed and opened her gown, revealing her flaccid yet thick member.  
  
_On your knees. -she growled.

Shaking from head to toe the other obeyed, closing her eyes and putting the royal scepter in her mouth: she sucked softly, using her hands to stroke her as best as she could which wasn't very due her nerves; Frieda worked her jaw at her own flabby meat, which had been awfully hard most of the day under her heavy dress forcing her to remain sitting behind a desk or at a table yet now refused to rise. Deciding to punish the slave for her lack of skill she roughly grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into her crotch, forcing the woman to swallow the member as it was: her crude treatment bore fruits and soon it began to pulse and grow while the younger gagged at her feet; and even then, it bothered her: the sheepish obedience, the terrified noises didn't excite but annoy as her dick started to get hard... Frieda was sure she could choke her to death and the other wouldn't resist unlike (Y/n).  
  
_You... pathetic bitch! -she snarled- You call this a blowjob?!  
  
With a growl she pushed the slave away, then kicked her on the floor: the trembling female shrieked when Reiss threw on top and tore her flimsy clothing to shreds, spreading her legs forcefully and jamming her cock in; the younger cried and squirmed yet was nothing compared to him, who let his rage be apparent and resisted. The chick's feeble attempt to defend herself only angered the brunette, who slammed against her savagely and kissed her shoving her tongue in: the other whined hoarsely, crying as Frieda took her without the slightest regard for her wellbeing; instead the blue eyed woman poured all her contained anger on each thrust, scraping the slave roughly as her pussy finally began to produce some lube to ease the pain.  
  
_Stupid slut... -she growled- Can't you fight back?! Are you that hopeless?! Curse you!  
  
Pulling out she slapped the other hard and turned her around, pinning the crying woman down with a hand on her head as she positioned: her thick shaft found her rear and Frieda slammed in, earning an agonic howl when she began anally raping the helpless female; the once cold queen pummeled her slave brutally, finding her tightness much more pleasing. This time the slave tried to push her off, but the suffering and panic soon reduced her to a gibbering wreck shaking with each smash of her hips; after what felt like an eternity Frieda came, but it was a short, almost weak cumshot she barely found any pleasure in: frustrated, she pulled out and cleaned the stains of blood off her dick with a piece of her destroyed tunic and called the butler, who simply helped the sobbing slave wobble away while Frieda got in the bed.  
  
There was no denying it now: (Y/n) had left a mark in her for some reason she couldn't discern, and that pushed her to try and tame him for her own; maybe that would ease her mind and worries, finally driving those thoughts away. Yet she also felt excited and pleased at seeing him taken by her trusted friends, forced and hopeless under them fighting against their assault.  
  
Fighting.  
  
Broken.  
  
Two words totally opposed she felt attracted to. But which path to take?  
  
_From tomorrow onwards. -she whispered- We'll have to find out.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Frieda self cucked herself.
> 
> Anyways, comment, request, make jokes, etc.


	40. Historia x Reader: Rising Star.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historia is the latest addition in a new idol crew, but has a secret she holds from everyone in the group. But what happens when she has a 'situation' short before her debut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice i update slower now is cuz Mr. Covid has reached my town so we're all kinda spooked. Still, this helps me relaxing so no quitting!

Inside one of the private rooms reserved for performers Historia sat in a big couch, alone and upset while taking deep breaths to calm herself: she knew being an idol was never easy, that pressure would be a constant factor in her career either from the media or the fans; the blonde was also aware this being her grand debut in the FFF (Fiery Fancy Force) after being accepted while hiding her condition as a futa was more than enough reason to be nervous, even despite having minor appearances on prior shows for the different studios who later made offers to get them under their wing and finally settling for the one the group's producer (Y/n) had recommended. All that nervousness was understandable, even expected given the circumstances.  
  
Popping a hell of a boner refusing to go down wasn't.  
  
Reiss had told the other girls she wanted to be alone, having a bit of a stomach ache due nerves and asking to be alone: just in case she even locked the door and dismissed all attempts of communication saying she felt a bit better and just needed some more minutes; but now they were little more than an hour from the start and she was beginning to think her hard on wouldn't go away no matter how many ugly things she thought about, slowly getting desperate when another knock on the door startled her.  
  
_Historia? -the producer's voice called- Are you alright? The other girls are worried about you. As i am... what's going on?  
  
_It's nothing, i have it under control! -she answered, yet was unable to hide her panic.  
  
_I'm afraid i don't think you're telling the truth. -he told the blonde- I'm coming in Historia... open the door please.  
  
The petite girl considered refusing but realized she couldn't keep the charade any longer, not with him on the board, and dragged her feet to the entrance, unlocking it and opening just enough so he could enter: the man, as usual wearing a simple yet elegant suit, got in the room while she closed and locked again then rested her forehead on the door; Historia should have known this would happen the moment she faked her gender when she applied, one more among many others seeking to be part of the idols loved by the people... accepted and cherished. And to do so she had to lie and hide her true self to everyone: her contractors, her friends... and (Y/n): the man who'd introduced the blonde into the world of idols, supporting and aiding her no matter when or how always encouraging the blonde to pursue her dream; always there with a gentle smile on his lips and a proud spark in his eyes at her progress, his commitment and energy showed why he was a notorious producer even when he was way younger than the average.  
  
_So... can you tell me what's going on Historia? -he asked with some worry- You've been here for quite a while.  
  
The short blonde nodded, still with her back on him as she fought the need to cry and finally managed to control herself; he didn't deserve such a pitiful display, the man had to know without her babbling and sobbing like a brat.  
  
_Please... -she whispered tense- Please don't be mad at me.  
  
_Why would i? -he said kindly.  
  
Keeping her eyes low she turned around, and his eyebrows rose when he spotted the very noticeable bulge under her fancy white and pink skirt: not only was it big, Historia held the clothing down tightly as if trying to hide it but only making it stand out even more; the blonde bit a sob back and finally dared to look at him, finding the man staring in what she assumed to be shock... what else if not?

_I'm sorry. -she said with a shaky voice- I should have told you long ago.  
  
_Yes, you should. -he agreed and the girl flinched a bit- I could have dealt with the situation properly... but never mind. Sit down please.  
  
She walked back to the couch and plopped on it staring into the void, preparing for the lecture and whatever came out of it: being fired, distrusted, made a target of the media... she had no one to blame but herself for this hassle; however seconds passed and he didn't talk, and only when she focused on her surroundings Reiss noticed he was squatting in front of her looking at the prominent bulge before the man eyed her frowning slightly, causing her to gulp when he spoke.  
  
_Historia, i know this is embarrassing for you but we have a professional relationship... we can be even considered friends. You had to let me know.  
  
_I know, i'm sorry. -she said with a sigh- I guess i'm out now, aren't i?  
  
_Oh no don't be ridiculous! -he said with a chuckle and she looked at him surprised- We just need to deal with it before you go out, right?  
  
_R-Really? -she asked hopefully- Aren't... aren't you mad because i hid it?  
  
_As i said, had you told me before i would have helped you properly... but still i can sort it out, we have enough time. May i?  
  
He looked at her with that kind smile she always felt relaxed at, and the girl nodded not knowing what he meant until (Y/n) lifted her skirt to expose her throbbing hardness leaking in her panties: Historia's brain had a mini shut down leaving her speechless at his boldness while he checked the bent member trapped under the fabric; with a critical hum the man simply hooked his fingers in her underwear and pulled down, her cock springing free from its imprisonment making the blonde let out a sigh of relief while the man stared in surprise at the long, thick dong and huge balls. The producer took her gently in his hand, brushing the underside with his thumb while she stared completely confused when his other hand cupped her heavy testicles and she jolted in pleasure at the contact: he studied her package carefully, faintly tracing the pulsing veins with his digits under the blonde's flabbergasted gaze; (Y/n) made a thoughtful nod and without warning licked the hot shaft from base to top, making the blonde's nails dig on her seat at the stimulus while he crowned her glans with a soft kiss.  
  
_Pro... producer why... what are you doing? -she asked in utter disbelief.  
  
_I know it's unorthodox Historia, but the circumstances call for it. -he said pumping on her dick- Damn, you're so big Historia and your balls are so full... when was the last time?  
  
_Last time?  
  
_That you masturbated.  
  
Her mind went blank at the unexpected question, not knowing how to react; by instinct, she did as usual and hurried to answer the man's inquiry.  
  
_Three weeks ago at the hotel... wait...  
  
_Oh poor thing, no wonder you're so pent up! -he said- Don't worry, i'm positive i can help you with it!

_What do you mean... oh God!  
  
Her body jerked when the man bobbed down, taking half of her dick in his mouth at once while stroking her: Historia trembled at the warmth enveloping the veiny length, feeling his tongue wiggle on her girth while he slid a hand under her stuffed testes to caress her pussy making her eep; the blonde panted on the couch, unable to move due the pleasure and shock as (Y/n) gently serviced the massive dong of the rookie idol, humming as he swallowed her meat. His throat tightened on the girl's throbbing hardness as he went down on her, taking more and more of the thick prick inside while hugging a shaky Historia by the waist: in that moment she finally reacted and grabbed his head by the sides, pulling him towards her groin until his nose brushed the idol's flat belly; his tongue slid out, warm and wet as it slowly lapped on the smooth, cum filled balls resting on the leather seat while she moaned in ecstasy.  
  
(Y/n) started to move up and down adapting to the pace she imposed, engulfing her whole cock from tip to root with each bob of his head: the man sucked her diligently and carefully, covering her erect womanhood in saliva while she whimpered at the moisty warmth of his throat clamping on her dick; the man's tongue teased her all the way, tickling the throbbing shaft incessantly to excite the blonde and it worked if her hoarse grunts were any sign. Slowly she began buck upwards, eager to have the young producer taking her member as she felt closer to cumming, all other matters vanishing against the burning heat of her body: Reiss sped up the throating, relishing on the light gagging noises he made when she pumped her cock in; her slimy balls slapped on his chin as the idol abandoned all decorum and put her all in facefucking her own producer moaning like a bitch until the sensations became too strong and she lost her grasp, prompting him to pull back and jerk her off fast while keeping the glans in his mouth licking all over it.  
  
The blonde was covered in sweat squirming on the couch: her mind burnt with lust and all she could do was cover her face whimpering pitifully while (Y/n) masturbated her humming low, making the cock vibrate and throb madly as the girl's orgasm felt closer with every second, dick leaking pre on his waiting tongue until his touch drove the blonde over the edge; she arched on the couch, gripping its surface and gritting her teeth when thick streams of cum blasted out, warm cream he gulped eagerly as it poured on his mouth. The producer took it all, not spilling a single drop of semen until she stopped spurting: he suckled the glans like a calf on a cow's teat, coercing the last of it out while Historia groaned and bit her lip, an eye twitching as her brain fused; satisfied the man let go of the hard member watching intently a few seconds before giving a little sigh when it barely lowered, still ready and eager to go.  
  
_Well, it's not surprising. -he looked at the blonde sprawled on the couch- Historia, are you okay?  
  
_Uhh... yeah... i'm... super... -she mumbled with a stupid smile.  
  
_It seems you need to let out some more. -he said a bit flustered- Can i try a more... efficient method?  
  
_Yeeesh...  
  
The idol sank into a sex fueled bliss, completely isolated from all problems until her mind cleared and she started to remember the current situation, although couldn't focus on it more than a few seconds when she looked to the front and her eyes bulged: (Y/n) was naked, holding a small bottle in his hand while stretching his arms above his head casually displaying his muscular body; Historia never suspected him to be jacked, his physique so perfectly hidden under the black suit and tie she couldn't imagine the man was well built. The blonde's mouth was a thin line, sweating profusely when he stood in front of her pouring some lube on his fingers: (Y/n) then began to finger himself, hissing a bit at the lubricant's cold feeling while the girl's gaze went from confused to hungry when his nice sized dick hung half erect right before her.

The petite idol had always fancied the man, but to have him approach so daringly and out of the blue left her lost and horny in equal parts as her blue eyes followed the soft swing of his dick when he stepped forward gently pushing her against the couch: Historia swallowed thickly when he loomed above, his expression determined but also kind when he knelt with a leg on each side of the entranced blonde; (Y/n)'s hand brushed her member, using the leftover lube to coat her glans before lowering on the waiting cock while Reiss went redder by the second until her tip poked on his entrance and she grabbed his waist by instinct, looking up when he chuckled.  
  
_It's okay. -he said with a soft caress on her cheek- I'll be the one moving, you need to be ready for the stage, alright? Don't tire yourself and let me take care of everyhing.  
  
_But i... -she mumbled, only for a finger on her lips to silence her.  
  
The male held her erection firmly and pushed down, earning a series of heated gasps from the blonde when his warm and tight rear began swallowing the veiny cock slowly: his muscles clenched on her pressing on the pulsing member as it went in, adjusting to its size; he never stopped going down, panting low and closing his eyes as she sank inside hot and thick leaking precum with every throb. (Y/n) bit his lip and supported on the couch, dick beating as it rose the more her big girth stuffed his ass; Historia made cute little moans as her producer kept going down until he finally rested on her lap: the man eyed her with a relieved sigh, clearly feeling the huge dong inside him.  
  
_Damn you're... really big. -he said with a smile- Guess we now know where your growing really focused, huh?  
  
The blonde's only answer was a shaky moan, overwhelmed by the heat enveloping her cock: (Y/n) chuckled and began to bounce on Historia's length, groaning a little as his butt was stretched by her thickness moving in; the petite girl whined on the spot, eyes and mouth open wide with her tongue lolling as waves of pleasure coursed through her every time he smacked against her groin. The man growled deep as her burning girth filled him, his hardening member brushing on her fancy outfit before he suddenly tore it open: a hand groped her little but soft breasts making her whimper in delight as he worked like a piston on the veiny length, taking it in to the hilt; the producer then increased the rythm, slamming faster on the whimpering blonde and feeling her throb madly in his bowels while she shook on the couch.  
  
_(Y/n) p-p-please slow down! -she begged- I'm gonna cum... if you don't!  
  
_It's okay, just let it out. -he replied- That's what you want, right?  
  
_No!  
  
Her arms suddenly hugged his waist, pushing him forward until his chiseled pectorals were on her face: Historia bit on the man's chest before starting to buck her hips up, drilling the man with hard thrusts that made him arch and groan as the huge dong carved his bowels; the blonde moaned under him, desperately slamming her cock in and relishing in his half contained whining. Her behaviour changed markedly as a glint of defiance appeared in her blue eyes and the idol impaled him relentlessly, joyfully listening to the loud slaps of her balls on his ass; she licked the sweat off his chest, salty delicacy she eagerly slurped with glee as he shook in her embrace.  
  
_You always take care of me (Y/n)! -she panted fiercely- Always put my wellbeing before yours! But not tonight! Tonight i'll be in charge of pleasing you!  
  
_His... Historia... -he mumbled- W-wait a sec...

His plea was unheard as the blonde pummeled his rear fiercely, pulling as much as she could then smashing her cock in making the man cry and cling to the couch desperately: her burning length speared (Y/n) from below, scratching his prostate with every pump of her curved dick while sucking his nipples moaning in delight; she felt him pulse and leak on her skin, his stiff dick rubbing on the idol's body the harder the blonde fucked him driving the veiny prick in with rough thrusts. Historia slammed on her producer with determination, spurred by the quick beating of his heart she felt through her lips as she kissed the man's chest: the short moans he tried to keep inside incited more aggressive blows from the short blonde, who used her hips like a battering ram coming upwards to plunder his butt; (Y/n) tightened on her length erratically, taken by surprise at her sudden change in attitude.  
  
Gritting her teeth Reiss bucked wildly against the male, driving her lubed cock as deep as she could moaning at his warmth: the impressive dong scraped him all over, making him throb as she nibbled on his nipples like a hungry puppy begging for milk; her blue eyes were veiled by lust, shoving the hardened dick in while holding the (Y/n) tight as if afraid he'd try to escape even when he showed nothing but pleasure at her rough drilling. She grew hotter with each passing moment, excited by the deep grunts coming from his throat as he trembled on top of her while being ravaged by the blonde's thick, leaking erection: Historia knew he wouldn't last long when her cock started throbbing stronger than before, making it harder to hold her orgasm back until the heat became unbearable and she smashed inside (Y/n) with a sharp cry; her climax was echoed by the producer's long moan, shaking with his eyes wide as his semen stained her breasts and belly while Historia's thick cream released in his ass, warm and sticky, in short repeated bursts.  
  
The idol panted on his chest, the strange image of the tiny idol embracing the bigger man straddling her lap as her climax faded and the male relaxed a bit; however as soon as he tried to move to let her pull out the muscular producer noticed in shock she was still hard and beating inside, unwilling to go down despite the stuffing she gave him: instead Reiss let out a short cry and pulled him to the side, making both fall on the couch then rolled to be on top, lying on the man while having her huge dong still firmly lodged in his bowels. The moment he tried to speak Historia's unfocused face turned into a feral snarl and rammed on him, engaging in nonstop fucking with renewed energies with such intensity (Y/n) arched back and whimpered; the blonde slammed savagely on his rear, frotting her sweat covered body on his half hard member as she hammered him licking all over his body.  
  
_I'm not done! -she told him between ecstatic moans- Even if this is the last of me as an idol, i want to leave my mark in you! I want to thank you for all you've done for me! (Y/n)... i love you!  
  
The young man stared at her in surprise but unable to talk due the brutal ramming she was giving him: Historia poured all her pent up lust in every thrust, charging against him with that massive dong she'd concealed for so long; soon all she could think of was the male under her writhing and gasping each time her huge dick skewered him mercilessly, warmly enveloped in his wet insides. The blonde groaned with her mouth open and eyes unfocused, smacking into (Y/n) like a dog in heat drooling on his chest as she took him like an animal, driven by the need of mating and only thinking of marking him as hers; spurred by the thought she sped up, snarling and gripping him by the ass: her fucking became even more feral, rutting on the man with savage slams.

Ecstasy clouding her mind Reiss smashed the helpless man into a panting mess, using her mammoth cock to carve her shape in him: her balls, heavy and twitching, slapped on his ass reminding him of the creamy filling she was going to pour inside while the veiny length stuffed his ass making him whine, the blonde showing a tender and shaky smile at seeing (Y/n) quake and scratch the couch, arching under her as his butt clenched when she buried to the hilt; he looked so gorgeous when destroyed by her thick meat she found herself on the edge of cumming and started screwing him with all her might, slick noises echoing in the room as the blonde fucked him ruthlessly, feeling her dick about to explode and saturate him with milk.  
  
_(Y/n) i'm... almost there! -she whimpered- Can't... hold much... longer! Take it... take it all!  
  
His answer was swift, both hands clamping on her ass to help Historia wreck him even further and heat spread through the idol's body as she realized he was accepting her as a mate, eager to be bred by the strong member ravaging him; burning with desire the blue eyed pitcher gave it to him full force, smashing her dong inside until the pleasure overwhelmed her and arched upwards with a victorious cry: throbbing and growing thicker, her impressive cock blasted jet after jet of sticky seed inside (Y/n) while his bowels trapped her in a vice grip, squeezing every drop of cum out of the blonde's testicles while she growled like a dog before collapsing on him, both breathing deep as their dual orgasms burnt out.  
  
A little while later she finally managed to rise, pulling her now soft dick out of him with a sigh while the man eyed her and gave a little whistle, smiling amused.  
  
_You really needed that, huh? -he said- I was hoping you'd let me do the moving though, you need to save your strength for the stage.  
  
Historia didn't answer immediately, sitting on the couch with a saddened expression before sighing and mustering her resolve.  
  
_(Y/n), i understand what you're trying to do but... -she paused to take a deep breath- I won't hide what i am anymore. I just want to speak to the public and explain myself before... before i leave.  
  
_Leave? -he asked frowning- Why?  
  
_I lied to you. -the blonde whispered- I was a futa all along, yet kept it secret because i wanted to be in the group so desperately and...  
  
A loud knock was heard and she yelped, startled by the noise while he gave her a confused look until someone spoke outside.  
  
_Historia? -Mina's voice said- Producer? Are you done yet?  
  
_Yes, we're finished. -he said standing with a bit of effort- Are you alone?  
  
_No, we're all here waiting... it's thirty minutes before we start! How long are you two going to fuck?  
  
_F-f-fuck?! -Historia mumbled- You heard?!  
  
_You kidding right? -Sasha piped in- The whole group is on watch duty to let you do it uninterrupted... can we enter now?  
  
Before the blonde could answer (Y/n) simply strolled to the door, still naked, and it for the rest of the crew to get in the room; Reiss was so shocked by the events she didn't even try to cover herself until Annie's eyes saw her flaccid yet thick member and her eyebrows rose.  
  
_Wow look at that, the princess was packing this whole time! -she turned to another- Mikasa, she's even bigger than you!  
  
_Really? -the asian questioned- And yet you took her (Y/n)?

_It was an emergency. -he cleared- She was really pent up... i wonder why she never asked me for relief.  
  
_Hold it! -Reiss asked loudly standing up- What's going on here?! Why are you so calm about me being a futa?!  
  
_Because we all are? -Mina pointed.  
  
_WHAT?!  
  
Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, further increasing the blonde's confusion while her gaze went from one to another.  
  
_What do you mean 'what'? -Leonhardt asked frowning- It's in the friggin group's name! Fiery Futa Force, remember?  
  
_Wait, wasn't it 'Fiery Fancy Force'?  
  
Absolute silence followed her question, in which all eyes converged on Historia before everyone broke into hysterical laughter: Sasha and Mikasa supported on each other's shoulders while Mina squatted holding her belly and Annie curled up on the floor, tears running down her cheeks; (Y/n) turned around trying to muffle his voice, only making Reiss blush stronger when his toned butt was on sight until he managed to calm down and look at the blonde stiffling his chuckling.  
  
_How come you... didn't know that? -he asked half amused half incredulous- It's been promoted all over as the first fully futa idol crew! Didn't you check the website? Or the promotional stuff when you auditioned?  
  
_I-i-i was too nervous to see those! -she explained- And later... all i could focus on was the rehearsal and choreographies and...!  
  
Another round of laughter followed her statement, ending with the humiliated blonde sitting back in shock while her friends struggled not to die from a joy induced heart attack; once they finished (Y/n) rose both hands to ask for attention.  
  
_Well i'm... glad we got that sorted out before the presentation. -he said- Don't want to imagine your face if you heard the name on stage and forgot your coreo Historia.  
  
_I mean you were always a little air headed, but this takes it to a whole new level! -Mikasa giggled- But still... are you ready for the show? You're not exhausted, are you?  
  
_Just embarrassed. -the blonde muttered- But i think i can... wait, (Y/n) tore my dress open!  
  
_We have spares, remember? -Annie said- I'll go get one before you say some other silly thing and kill me.  
  
She left, soon followed by the rest and leaving the petite idol alone with the man, who finally began dressing up with an occasional chuckle until she spoke again.  
  
_Hold on... why weren't they bothered by you being naked?  
  
He stared at her, freezing with his shirt half buttoned before placing his hands on his hips.  
  
_I shouldn't be surprised by now. Historia, your contract says i am to relieve your sexual urges. -he told her- We've been fucking all around you, i thought you'd notice but...  
  
_All this time? -she asked then it clicked- Is that why you acted so naturally when you saw my...?  
  
She fell silent, overwhelmed by the news as he handed her a water bottle shaking his head in fake dismay.

_They're never letting me live it down, are they?  
  
_Probably not. Anyways, i guess we're having a long chat after the presentation blondie... we don't need more surprises like tonight's.  
  
_Just a chat, right? -she asked nervously- You're not going to... try anything else, are you?  
  
He looked at the short girl, noticing how her skirt began to rise a little and sighing.  
  
_Just a chat. -he promised- You need to focus on the show.  
  
_Right.  
  
Both remained silent until the rest came back with a new dress and helped Historia clean and make up just in time for the stage amidst soft mocking and giggles; still despite being poked by her fellow idols it was clear Reiss was now more open and cheerful at knowing, late but at last, they were all on the same page. (Y/n) thought they looked so bright when they left towards the scenario, so focused and ready to impress the world, specially the now reassured blonde... which was why he didn't mention the "all night producer feast party" the others planned for her as congratulations for her debut.  
  
_Yes, we'll have a long chat Historia. -he whispered- Once i recover, that is.  
  
End of chapter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be set in a fantasy world featuring:  
> _Magical birthmark reader.  
> _Hung amazons.
> 
> Probably a multi parter too.


	41. Carla/Hange x Reader: Amazon Strength.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An adventurer with a divine blessing he kept as a secret until his capture by a band of orcs. A group of mighty warriors soon appear, looking for him for unknown purposes... at least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, i delayed quite a bit. Hope i won't have you waiting so long for the next one people! This will be a multi parter too, although won't update this story in particular for a while.

A long scream echoed through the ancient fortress's dungeon, coupled with the cracking of electricity when the lightning summoned from an old worn scepter crawled over (Y/n)'s almost naked body bringing pain all over his being; the prison guard leader, an orc missing an ear and part of his cheek, let out a gurgling noise that could pass for a chuckle as the man howled at the discharge: the brutish torturer walked around the human hanging from the ceiling, pausing to poke at one of the ink black marks on his back smiling cruelly.  
  
_I guess ya dun feel so lucky now, eh pigskin? -it gloated- Now yer become our latest toy, i bet ya wish you never had'em!  
  
His cackling rang in the young man's ears before another zap made him yell and struggle against the sturdy chains, trying vainly to break or force them down while the other amused himself in his suffering; once the discharge died the brutal taskmaster eyed his other tools, taking his time to reflect which ones could hurt him better without going overboard. After all, it wasn't everyday he found such a treat to break into a dutiful slave: people with a blessed mark were rare, but two? That was a one in a lifetime thing!  
  
(Y/n) shared that thought as well if also not under the same view as his wicked captor, who only saw him as a very valuable prize once properly tamed; he'd been born with such gifts, a secret known only by four people until recently: his parents, the midwife that helped at his birth and her husband, an old retired adventurer who had told his progenitors to remain silent about his birthmarks as it could turn into a danger if known, but also was a sign of divine work and as such needed to be protected and honed. That same man had taken the child under his wing as soon as he could reason, knowing about the gift enough to discern which blessings he'd been granted: endurance and resilience.  
  
The boy seemed immune to exhaustion, able to go on working when other of his age or even older faltered and was also quick to recover from injuries, pain spurring him instead of forcing him to halt; the man watching over him realized his potential soon enough, and dedicated to train him so those traits would flourish: by the time he was old enough to leave his home he was an unmatched runner and tracker, having trained his body to his limit while also learning to use the the sword, mace and spear to a decent level. Despite his parents and teacher not being fully convinced he was ready, (Y/n) chose to leave on a journey to polish his skills, although always remembered the old traveller's advice about his birthmarks.  
  
_Never let people know about them unless you trust them with your life. -he'd said many times- Such gifts are rare, and there are plenty of people and even cults that would try to use you as a tool for their own ends, dark as they might be. No son, yours isn't a gift to brag about... being humble will save you trouble.  
  
With those words echoing in his head he'd left, soon reaching a nearby town where he applied as a mercenary in a small group after proving his worth: seeing his ability to withstand punishment, as well as his superb racing and stamina he became a scout for the group; he worked with them for a while before a clash with an enemy band left them victorious but decimated to the point they elected to disperse and (Y/n) ended as a guard in a merchant caravan while waiting for a chance to join another group, at least until they crossed that forest choosing a riskier but shorter route instead of the main road and were ambushed by a group of orcs living in the zone, which managed to steal some good and capture people before retreating back to their base.

Among those caught was the young rookie mercenary, who had the bad luck of being on the spot where the struggle became fiercer: his relentless fighting caught the eye of a couple orcs who stopped pursuing the women to focus on him; strong as he was (Y/n) wasn't ready to face multiple opponents and before he knew a sly club attack got him on the side of his head and everything went black, his memory turning into a few blurry moments while being carried deep into the woods before recovering midway and finding himself tied of arms and legs. Knowing there was no point in trying to escape the man chose to wait as he and others were taken into an old and semi demolished building their captors used as shelter and home: once there the orcs celebrated their successful attack by spreading the loot and shoving the men downstairs to the dungeon; the women's screams reached the males soon enough as the brutes raped them on the main yard.  
  
(Y/n)'s ordeal had begun as soon as he was stripped down to his underwear and the joyous orcs found the birthmarks on his back, quickly calling their leader who decided the human had to be tamed right away: he was sure such a specimen could be sold for hundreds, nay thousands of coins! How much food could they buy with that? How many female slaves? Enthusiasm spread like a fever among the barbaric denizens of the fort, spurred by their greed as they readied the place to torture him into submission: the fact he withstood the blows only made them happier, as strong prisoners were a good source of both money and fun; the one in charge of the prison took out an old trophy, a minor lightning rod pilfered from a raid years before he quickly used on the human showing great delight at his howling.  
  
Sudden desperate shouts from upstairs made the scarred orc and his helpers turn towards the entrance in time to see the body of another greenskin fall, split in half from head to waist splattering blood and entrails on the floor before his slayer walked in: a towering warrior with limbs sculpted like granite and thick muscles stretching the leather straps of her metallic armour composed of a scratched breastplate with arm and shin guards; a blood smeared claymore was grasped in her strong hands while the woman's amber eyes checked the three orcs in the room with a cold glare under her horned helmet. The brutes stood still, their momentary hesitation giving her all she needed to dash forward and slash the nearest in the abdomen spilling his guts, her weapon tracing a graceful arc before sinking in the second's shoulder down to his chest; the last one reacted and pointed the scepter at the female, who stepped backwards at the attack falling on her knees until a strangled grunt reached her ears: she looked up to see the brute struggle as (Y/n) locked his legs around the orc's neck, fury clear in his eyes even when the other rose the scepter and attacked him briefly shocking himself in the process until the warrior's sword pierced his wart covered chest.  
  
The torturer fell as a bloody heap and the fighter eyed the hung man breathing deep, visibly pained but still capable of fighting: without a word she took the key from the corpse and proceeded to release the prisoners from their cells as a second tall woman with leather armor and a longsword entered, scanning the small slaughter.  
  
_Take whatever you can and leave. -the first warrior told the men- There's an old path to the road, we killed every enemy in the fort.  
  
_Thank you for rescuing us from those savages. -one said- May the gods bless you.  
  
_Think you can walk (Y/n)? -another asked- Even with your marks, they roughed you up quite a bit.  
  
The man hanging from the ceiling swallowed and nodded as the other went to pull the lever and lower him, only to be stopped by the arnoured woman who looked at the almost nude male sharply.  
  
_You just leave. -she said- We'll take him to be our slave, as reward for freeing you.

The men stared at the huge female, completely lost at the unexpected demand while her companion glanced at the warrior then the man still shackled and hovering, until one of the prisoners stepped forward while the woman cleaned the blood on her sharp blade.  
  
_But you can't! -he said- He's a brave man, who fought to defend the caravan when we were attacked! He doesn't deserve...  
  
_If you're willing to fight for his freedom, then feel free to take a weapon. -she cut him turning towards her comrade- Ymir, bring the shaman here... i need to ask her something.  
  
The auburn, a bit shorter and less muscular than the metal clad fighter, gave a little nod and left while the others shared distressed looks before eyeing (Y/n) apologetically as they headed for the exit: the male watched in impotence, biting down a curse as they went upstairs to gather supplies and meet with the women before finally leaving that cursed place; he knew there was little they could do against those warriors if the newcomers were skilled enough to deal with the orcs, and his only choice was to wait for a chance to escape these new captors. The man looked at the woman, who said nothing as she put her sword against the wall and took her helm off: he felt surprised at the beautiful face revealed, smooth looking and glistening with a little sweat; a bun acting as a cushion for the helmet was undone and her long raven hair fell reaching halfway down her back, the muscular warrior turning when steps were heard to look at the people coming in.  
  
The freckled woman from before returned along another auburn haired female: this one wore simpler hide armor and was barefoot, with lines of dark green and blue drawn patterns in her arms and legs, as well as a T shape painted on her eyes going to her chin; her unkempt mane was loosely tied in a ponytail and adorned with colourful feathers and bead necklaces hung from her neck. Brown eyes looked at (Y/n) fixedly as she approached muttering words in an unknown language, walking around the man and stopping behind him: her fingers brushed the marks on his back, small enough to be covered by an average adult's palm, and her whispering stopped before looking at the brunette with a nod; the warrior's amber orbs showed a brief glint of relief, quickly going back to their calculating gaze as she eyed the shaman.  
  
_Are you sure he's the one we seek Hange? -she asked- The one in your visions?  
  
_I'm absolutely sure of it, Carla. -the other said- His face and marks are the same i dreamt of... there's no time to waste, and as chieftain you have the right to claim him before anyone else.  
  
With an agreeing nod the raven haired woman took the armor off to reveal her battle scarred, sculpted body: big, firm and juicy looking breasts above rock hard abs that led to a simple linen underwear that unlike the heavier leather skirt protecting her groin before did nothing to hide the impressive bulge pulsing underneath; Carla untied it and his eyes went wide as a full moon when a thick, veiny member flopped free already half hard and leaking she stroked slowly to rise it fully while giving (Y/n) a seizing look.  
  
_Prepare him shaman. -she ordered- Ymir, go back with the others to gather whatever we can take.

The freckled one left silently, leaving the other three on the dungeon: the male remained frozen due the shock while Hange took a small bag from her belt and put some powder in her hand, then mixed it with the contents of a vial to create a yellowish paste before pulling his underwear down; (Y/n) shouted and tried to kick her away cursing until a finger covered in the mixture pushed inside his hole and the man gasped when sparks coursed through his being, getting him stiff and gaping. The digit moved in a circle inside him before the shaman picked more of the aphrodisiac and began to finger the male, now paralysed by the sudden feeling of heat spreading from his rear as Hange worked: a second phalanx joined, scissoring to spread him open making the mercenary shake and pant while Carla licked her lips, erect and eager to penetrate the man; Zoe gathered the remaining dough with three fingers she carefully shoved in, earning a little moan he quickly bit down while gripping the chains and glaring at the brunette in front as his body began to feel dangerously hot.  
  
The warrior watched as the auburn pulled her fingers out of the man, hands caressing his body making him squirm due how sensitive he'd become in such short time: (Y/n) still tried to resist, but his movements were erratic and less efficient the more Hange touched him and when the shaman's hand closed on his half hard member he hissed and bucked slightly; with a small nod of approval the painted woman suddenly grabbed him by the thighs and spread him open, presenting his puckered entrance to the naked chieftain. Carla approached the bound man, anxiety clear in her eyes as one hand grasped his shoulder and the other aligned the powerful beating dong against his asshole: (Y/n) showed fear at the woman's sheer size and shook his head pleadingly, unable to speak due the sparks every mere touch sent through him; the other ignored him and began penetrating, slowly driving her leaking glans in the warmth of his rear huffing at the tightness of the male until she stopped barely a third inside.  
  
_Hange, i think he's... never done this before. -Carla groaned in pleasure- Goddess, he's so fucking tight!  
  
Zoe grunted in agreement and decided to help, pushing against the man's back while the brunette grabbed (Y/n) by the waist to drive her thick meat further in making him cry weakly and clamp on the invasive length: the chieftain's fingers tightened up and she growled as he engulfed her veiny erection, shaking between the two women sandwhiching him; the shaman panted softly on his ear, her prick rising when she pulled the hide skirt aside to rub on his lower back excited at seeing Carla groan as she stuffed the male. The muscular fighter pulled the man against her groin, forcing herself in until his butt brushed on her crotch and the brunette pulled back with some effort then thrusted: the sound slap of their bodies was coupled by (Y/n)'s short scream, arching when the woman's massive cock skewered him as she started to buck on him with solid swings of her hips; her fingers went behind the man to grope the toned buttcheeks, ramming the male while the other futa let go of his thighs to brush his chest and abs.  
  
_N-no... stop! -he managed to gasp- I dont want this... stop!  
  
_Silence slave. -Carla panted looking him in the eye- Your fate is decided... you're our tribe's.  
  
_He's fighting the concoction despite the strong dose. -Hange whispered massaging his body with desire- His gift is obvious... the godess guided us to a worthy mate.  
  
The brunette narrowed her eyes at (Y/n), who tightened his lips at her with a feverish yet defiant look on his face.  
  
_I'll judge his worth. -Carla growled- Like this!

The chieftain charged with force, smashing her thick dong inside him quick and rough: fierce thrusts had the male going stiff, chains clanking as he was shaken up by her savage assault feeling the heat in his rear begin to spread through his being despite his resistance; Carla suddenly grabbed his nape and kissed him, amber eyes staring right into his surprised orbs before he tried to break away in vain. The woman held him in place, her big tongue brushing on his shut lips while slamming the lump of meat hanging between her legs deep into his ass huffing at his tightness: the kiss was not so much a gesture of lust as a sign of domination, licking on his mouth insistently while (Y/n) squirmed in her powerful grasp; her long dick speared upwards, impaling the man as she nibbled on his lip glaring at him like a predator, eager to submit the man with her veiny cock.  
  
Breaking the kiss with a smug smile Carla surrounded his waist with her powerful arms and pressed him against her muscular physique, slamming her dick in while feeling his erect member rub on her rock hard abs echoing each vigorous thrust: (Y/n) breathed raggedly as he struggled to remain focused, his mind numbing between the heat of the humongous stallion prick skewering him and her potent scent, a sexual musk floating from her groin right towards his nose; spurred by the aphrodisiac he felt closer to an unwanted but also unstoppable orgasm, fighting to hold his lust in check as Carla ravaged him while Zoe stepped back as her chieftain's ferocity increased. The raven haired beauty smashed him mercilessly, teeth clenched grunting and groaning like an animal in heat as her balls twitched every time they slapped on his ass: (Y/n) whimpered in pain as the brunette raped him, the futa delighting in his erratic clenching when her thickness pummeled his sensitive insides and the ruthless drilling brought him closer to climax; he couldn't hold much longer, trembling as the huge female used him like a whore for relief, snarling as her dong went in and out and his throbbed on her abdomen about to explode.  
  
_Come on! -she growled- Spill your seed slave! Submit to my strength! Do it!  
  
(Y/n) trembled desperately, aching to cum as she rammed wildly holding him in her strong embrace: her steel hard arms hugged the man even tighter and he whined as Carla slammed him down, her huge cock filling the male with fiery heat as their combined noises echoed in the room; the brunette thrust strongly, her heavy testicles swinging against his butt as she drove her immensity deep into his bowels while the bound man clenched his teeth, toes curling the more her savagery got him closer to the limit until a loud cry emerged from his chest and he arched erupting against the futa's sculpted abs. She grinned in victory while (Y/n) huffed and rubbed on her, smearing his warm seed on her abdomen even as Carla drilled him: possessed by a surge of lust for dominance the chieftain smashed her powerful cock in brutally, hoarse groans crawling out of her throat as she ravaged her new slave using the thick dong to carve his insides before suddenly biting hard on his shoulder; there was a pained scream when teeth sank on his skin as the amazon used her muscular arms to smash (Y/n) on her groin while slamming upwards, eyes wide and feral as the most primal instinct overwhelmed her mind with each pump of her hips.

Fierce growls marked each penetration rearranging (Y/n)'s guts, the male grasping the chains tight until his knuckles were white: his head was a burning mess of raging desire mixed with fear, scared by the amazon's unbridled lust and enormous member conquering him; even after cumming his body wanted more, shaking as Carla took him beastly shoving her dick in while groping and massaging his buttcheeks with thick fingers. The chieftain's mouth let go of his shoulder to look at him, fervent amber eyes staring into the man's before slamming their lips together and this time he replied with a low moan while the amazon growled, tongue wiggling around his: a devouring kiss where he tasted the brunette's saliva, her heat and the copper of blood all mixed... her bite had been deep.  
  
Inside the chained man Carla's member pulsed like a second heart, veins swollen as the huge futa skewered her prey with vicious thrusts growling into his mouth, body glistening with sweat under the light of the dungeon's torches: the amazon drilled him nonstop like an animal, driven by the impulse to mate as she hugged him tight, almost desperately while her dick throbbed on the verge of climax; she threw her head back, moaning long and loud while increasing the speed to a frantic point making (Y/n) whimper as her relentless screwing drove him insane with pleasure until the brunette let out a powerful roar and smashed him down on her cock, crushing him in her grasp as her huge dong blasted long jets of thick, sticky amazon seed. Carla held him tight, trembling every time her hardness pulsed spilling more of her cum inside the male's warm insides while relishing in his soft panting, having marked him as the tribe's possession; once her thick meat stopped throbbing she finally pulled out, the now flaccid yet imposing member covered in his juices while cum dripped down his thighs and the man closed his eyes, taking deep breaths until the noise of a lever caught his attention and saw Hange pull it so he could finally touch the ground, however his legs felt weakened by the drug and he fell on all fours still bound to the ceiling while the shaman discarded the crude armor, displaying her painted body as she walked around him then knelt behind.  
  
(Y/n) shivered Hange's tongue brushed his entrance with long slow licks, feeling the warmth of his insides: Zoe hummed, eyes closed as she lapped the man's rear tasting both his and Carla's essence mixed within, driving the appendage as deep as she could while her member beat erect and leaking on the floor; the shaman left his asshole making him gasp when her lips closed around one of his balls and sucked, sensing its swirling seed while slim fingers ran on the prisoner's half hard dick, collecting precum she slurped and savoured before squatting behind him. The futa rubbed her long hardness on his rear muttering words he didn't understand, moving back and forth letting him feel the texture of her thick meat pulsing between his cheeks: the brown maned female then grabbed him firmly by the waist and placed her glans on his hole, pushing in with a joyous sigh as his heat enveloped the veiny length; Hange went in slowly, enjoying the tightness of his bowels, the wet heat welcoming her flesh club as she tiptoed forward sinking little by little in (Y/n) until her whole member was inside the male, the shaman biting her lip in pleasure at the soft pulsing of her balls on his.  
  
_He's... fertile and strong. -she panted- Fuck it's been so long... since i've been inside a man... longer since it was a good one!  
  
_The goddess led us to a worthy mate. -Carla agreed.

Zoe nodded with a crooked smile and started smacking her groin on his ass with long hard thrusts: loud slaps soon filled the air along the shaman's panting as she buried her veiny meat to the hilt inside (Y/n) who gasped and moaned low facing down while his ass clenched tightly on Hange's member; purring in delight the woman started rubbing his back all over, taking her time to scratch him softly as she drove her length in with fast swings of her hips. The auburn took him gently compared to Carla but was still fucking the man with plenty of strength, smashing her baby maker in to drown in the pleasure of his tight insides: the shaman was no slouch in size being barely smaller than her chieftain, who already had a huge cock now pulsing in her hands as she watched Hange sodomize (Y/n) on the floor; the brown haired witch leant forward still squatted and held on his shoulders, ramming her dong in long, paused slams that had the male crying as the futa's burning thickness filled him to the brim.  
  
_Our goddess gave you... a new purpose. -she moaned in his ear- She told me your name in my dreams... guided us to you... this is your... life now...  
  
The woman drilled the tribe's new slave with lustful determination, her unruly mane sticking to her sweaty face as her hands moved to his torso and below: Zoe hummed pleased when her slim fingers found his penis hard and leaking, eagerly stroking him to match her own hasty pace; the male trembled at the touch, whimpering as Hange slammed from behind driving her pulsing cock inside like a battering ram panting obscenely right on his ear. Her teeth nibbled on the lobe while playfully pinching his nipple, chuckling when he gasped and bucked softly in her hand: the aphrodisiac worked wonders, leaving the once struggling prisoner malleable in her grasp to be properly tamed for his future tasks; Hange throbbed just by thinking of all she'd have him do once back home, knowing as a shaman she had plenty of chances to work on (Y/n) until he was nice and obedient.  
  
Deciding to show him better his place she pushed the man's face down while holding him by the waist with one hand: once he assumed that submissive position the painted female began to slam down on his ass, hammering her dong in with a loud slick banging every time her crotch collided on his butt; the woman groaned in pleasure when (Y/n) tightened on her cock, whining as the heavy member carved his ass with ruhless thrusts while dripping abundant lube to make it slippery as she drilled him. Hange was in a rut, impaling the man from above snarling like a beast as her feral side gained control and she gripped him strongly, securing the male in place to breed him like a sow: brutal smashes dragged whimpers out of her prey while Zoe grunted and licked tasting his sweat as she pounded the helpless adventurer; (Y/n) gripped the chains tightly, clamping on the shaman's length while her ragged breathing reached him as she pinned him down to plundered his rear with savage thrusts, trying mindlessly to bury herself deeper than she could, her huge erection throbbing and swelling even more the closer her orgasm became.  
  
Hange battered the male under Carla's fixed gaze, the brunette stroking her length fast resting on the wall as her clanswoman fucked (Y/n) with joyful abandon: one of the chieftain's hands ran on her humongous dick swiftly while the other fondles the heavy, twitching balls hanging underneath it; she breathed quick and heated, eyeing the man being pummeled with badly contained lust before approaching the duo fornicating like savages. Zoe barely spared a glance at her, letting out a soft warning growl before the huge warrior standing in front of them: chieftain or not, if Carla wanted a second round with (Y/n) she'd have to pry the shaman off him first; however the fighters's amber orbs didn't show any challenge, but amused eagerness.  
  
_Lift him up, shaman. -she said- It's time he learns what serving an amazon entails.

The auburn chuckled deeply before grabbing (Y/n) by the throat and rising along him: both ended on their knees in front of the black haired futa who stood cock in hand, barely a couple fingers width from the male who gasped as Hange smacked from behind while using her fingers to keep his mouth open; the tribe's spiritual guide understood her chieftain's intentions the moment she finished speaking, holding the man in place while striking his rear full force. Grunting with each thrust Zoe forced herself to hold it in as she slammed her crotch on his ass, dick on the verge of exploding from pleasure; meanwhile Carla masturbated furiously, huffing as sweat dripped down her jacked body and her musk invaded the male's nose as she worked on the huge cock: her heart skipped a beat every time he bucked forward due the shaman's desperate smashing and his lips brushed the amazon's glans, making the warrior grit her teeth when she started throbbing madly.  
  
_Here it comes slave! -she panted, knees trembling- Be fed... my powerful seed!  
  
A deep, guttural groan escaped Carla's throat as her imposing hardness pulsed and then a thick stream of cum flew directly onto (Y/n)'s face, followed by another landing on his open mouth: the chieftain growled fiercely, watching as jet after jet of white sticky milk stained his features before planting the cockhead between his lips, spilling her load on his wiggling tongue; the male gagged as an impossibly abundant amount of cum slid down his throat while from behind Hange smashed brutally then suddenly pushed him forward forcing the adventurer to swallow the enormous dong, plugging his throat with the chieftain's throbbing meat. The auburn held him there, pumping ferociously on him until she roared and slammed againt (Y/n) while he asphyxiated on Carla's dong, drenching his bowels with fertile barbarian seed; the shaman pulled him back into her eager embrace, listening to him cough and spit before collecting the soupy cum on his face and shoving the fingers in his mouth: he slurped clumsily, still under the poultice's influence while the shaman's cock spurted the last of her load and tbe auburn hugged him sighing satisfied as she grew soft inside him.  
  
Hange finally pulled out and stood to put her crude armor back on while Carla approached (Y/n) and released him from the chains, watching how the ravaged got on all fours taking deep breaths: slowly he stood up, shaking and grabbing on the chains to support before rising fully, then standing on his own eyeing them with feverish anger; the chieftain chuckled before taking her breastplate from the floor and loosely putting it back on, not even bothering to tie it as she observed the male stumble towards a pile of clothes the orcs had discarded for being items of little value and took his own, redressing in silence while Zoe neared her chieftain to speak in their native language.  
  
_I have a drug to put him into a weakened state. -she said eyeing the male carefully- It would be wise to use it now he's tired.  
  
_I think he's had enough of your crafts, shaman. -Carla growled- If you keep giving him your poisons he'll die before we even leave the fort, just look at him... he can barely walk.  
  
_That's my point. -Hange insisted- The concoction i gave him was a short lived but powerful one: after its use and what we did to him he shouldn't be able to stand, let alone move. I believe we...  
  
_I said no! -Carla snapped angrily- That he's showing such strength only proves his worth! I don't want your mixtures to ruin him, and besides we're going to watch over him on every moment. He can't escape.  
  
Zoe fell silent, not wishing to further antagonize her chieftain and nodding her reluctant obedience while the man stood watching them until Carla walked up to him and grabbed his arm.

_Move, slave. -she told while dragging him along- We have a long trip ahead towards your new home.  
  
He followed without a question, barefoot on the cold stone as they went upstairs and left the prison followed by the shaman, quickly reaching the main yard: once there he saw there were at least other six women in leather armor, waiting with horses after picking what they found useful from the fortress and the orc corpses that laid all over the place; (Y/n) glanced at the slashed, dismembered bodies before being pushed by Carla towards the biggest steed, stumbling and falling next to the battered remains of a former denizen of the fortress, an orc whose head was but a splatter of blood and brains, his sword broken into pieces. The chieftain approached while the other amazons murmured and chuckled, but when she was about to grab him the man slapped her hand away and stood under the women's surprised gaze: they all looked at their leader expecting more violence, but the brunette simply looked at him with those piercing eyes of hers then at her kinswomen.  
  
_This is the man we came looking for, the one Hange saw in her visions. -she told them- He's now our tribe's possession, and will be watched over as we travel. You can't use him without my permission until we arrive to our home and he begins his chores. Understood?  
  
_Yes chieftain!  
  
Carla nodded and took a thin rope from the horse's saddle she tied around his wrists tightly before mounting and grabbing the man by the arm to lift and sit him behind as the others followed suit and readied to leave when the brunette spoke.  
  
_Who killed the most during the battle? -she asked the others.  
  
_I did. -a blonde answered after a short silence- I killed eight of them.  
  
_Very well Annie. -she said with an approving tone- When we camp tonight, you're free to breed him as well. If he resists, Hange will make sure he's compliant in no time, just don't hurt him.  
  
_Yes chieftain! -the young warrior answered- Thank you very much!  
  
The rest whistled and laughed at their comrade's excitement, congratulating her while the man swallowed on his seat and closed his eyes gathering courage.  
  
_I'm (Y/n). -he finally dared to say- I... i know i can't escape you... i won't resist.  
  
The amazons shared a surprised look that soon became a hungry one as they smiled, pulsing under their armors at the male's submission; Carla glanced at the shaman riding at her side with a smug smirk Zoe narrowed her eyes at but said nothing: if he chose to be obedient, it meant less trouble.  
  
(Y/n) for his part felt his heart shrink at his own words, swallowing his rage at the lewd comments following his statement, breathing deep and slow to calm himself: he'd said the truth, he didn't believe fleeing was an option, not with them constantly guarding him; the man needed to get the women to lower their guard, to think he'd accepted being a slave, so they wouldn't suspect when he attempted his escape, or wouldn't check his pocket where he had swiftly hid a shard of the orc's broken blade when he fell at his side on purpose. His old mentor had taught him some things in case he needed to free himself from a situation like the current one, and all had a key element in them.  
  
Patience.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next update i think i'll go back with my older entries, see which one i can continue with... if you have a favourite chapter in this work i haven't gone back to for a while, name it! I might just go for that one!


	42. Annie x Reader: Spoils of Victory part 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About a month after Leonhardt captured her lover's heart, the band is offered what seems a simple contract to kill a noble and his family on their way to another country; however, things take a turn when the assault leads to a few unexpected but welcome findings... including a couple of raven haired beauties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid confusion:  
> _Mikasa and her mom use the surname Azumabito. It fits.  
> _Mika's mom is named Etsu. It means 'delight' in japanese, guess what happens to her.  
> _Floch and the OCs are there to impulse scenes/develop Annie's character out of smut.  
> _There's some degradation/ forced incest in somewhere. 
> 
> Enjoy the read, this became longer than expected!

A calm breeze drifted on the vast extensions of tall grass on a side of the dirt road where a trio of expensively adorned carts moved, preceded and followed by groups of mounted soldiers: in the front and back of the formation heavy armoured men led by a veteran with a helmet sporting a raven horsehair crest rode while nearer to the vehicles mercenaries wearing leather cuirasses were in charge of protecting their clients from any attackers who surpassed the main defenders; they were quite relaxed however, since there was almost a day before the small caravan reached the border where attacks would be more plausible, and in that moment the riders spoke with one another or drank from waterskins as they moved between the grass fields and a dense forest, darkened by the tightly packed trees and abundant shrubs.  
  
There was an sudden quick snap followed by two almost simultaneous sounds: one of metal on tanned leather when the veteran ahead unsheathed his sword and the loud thud of a body after one of the heavy armoured men fell from his steed, helm and head pierced by an arrow; shouted orders thundered over a sudden wave of projectiles hitting them from the side, injuring several men and animals equally as they hurried to dismount and rise their shields while their lightly protected fellows hid behind, readying their bows to counterattack. A few tried their luck, firing towards where they suspected the assailants could be hiding only to wast their arrows, as not a single sound of pain reached them and a second wave hit them seconds later: a few of the more protected lost grip of their weapons or shields when the darts broke through the scale armor protecting them and their leader felt a sting of panic as no brigand had the means to pierce it from a distance... these weren't common bandits.  
  
Just as he was about to order his men to advance and break the assault warcries rose from both sides of the road as two groups of armed attackers rushed towards the still confused defenders: the ones coming from the woods moved quickly, crashing on them wielding axes and maces while their counterparts hiding on the fields used long spears to harass the archers before they could aim; others with short swords and daggers prowled backstabbing the besieged guards wherever they could. The veteran warrior and his men retreated towards the charts to avoid being surrounded, slashing left and right: the man's blade sank in an aggressor's shoulder and the soldier at his side finished him with a stab in the throat before letting out a spine chilling scream when his arm was cut halfway to the elbow by a swift blow of an axe; the leader turned to face the murderer, a shorter woman with cold blue eyes who blocked his thrusts with the iron reinforcing her wooden shield seeking for an opening when a man turned to look at them after pulling his spear from the back of a fallen soldier and approached accosting the older one with quick jabs of his weapon.  
  
Seeing his men fall at the unexpected attack the old war dog felt the grim determination of fighting to the end spur him, knocking the spear away with his sword whenever it tried to hit his neck or legs while blocking the blonde's hits: suddenly the male's spike hit his side and got stuck in his armor, the marauder holding it there and pushing to try and pierce the protection; the veteran reacted by rising his sword to break the wooden pole when Annie's upwards slash sliced his hand off and the other man quickly pulled the spear free, stabbing the veteran right in the eye. The older barely made a noise mix of pain and surprise, blood sipping from the wound briefly before Leonhardt made a second attack: the man's body fell while his head remained on the end of the other's spear, the young marauder shaking it off while Leonhardt dashed towards the remaining guards, quickly overwhelmed after the death of their leader crushed their morale.

Soon the remaining survivors were dragged out from the carts under the cautious looks of their captors: the first cart carried the members of one of the richest families in the land, both parents and their two children, while the second had a few good looking slaves quickly led and tied to the nearby trees amidst lewd laughter and jokes; however it was the third one which gave the war band the greatest joy, when they opened to find what seemed another batch of slaves, but a meticulous search revealed two hidden chests full of gold, jewels and more. Excited by their findings they turned to the other two vehicles, discovering a similar treasure in the second and a hidden cache of documents the family head couldn't help a sonorous sigh at seeing found: Leonhardt asked for the papers, giving them a careful read and smiling while most of her soldiers hurried to take the chests and tear apart the carts; a few others were busy taking the armour off the dead soldiers or using the pieces of the vehicles to craft improvised sleds they tied to the remaining horses.  
  
The blue eyed fighter stayed in place, checking the four people in front of her: the patriarch, Joshua Forster and his wife Etsu Azumabito along their offspring; it was evident their marriage had been after a children had been born on each side, as they only resembled one parent or the other. One was a boy with had pale blonde hair, with angular features that looked almost feminine and light blue eyes while the other was an ivory skinned beauty whose raven coloured hair reached about halfway down her back; both were young, about the same age at first glance, and stood silently not daring to look at Annie although she was only paying attention to the older man after reading the concealed documents.  
  
_Well well well, it seems we hit the jackpot here. -the blonde said then turned to a tall, muscular soldier- What do you think we should do with them Astor?  
  
_You have what you want scoundrel. -Joshua growled half in fear and half in anger- My riches, my slaves... there's nothing else you can ta...  
  
His speech was cut when the blonde's axe sank in his skull: the man fell on his knees then face flat and she pulled the weapon from his head while the other three clutched tightly with fearful little screams; the murderer didn't even spare a glance at them, cleaning the blade with a piece of cloth to get rid of the blood and brain splattered on it.  
  
_Never interrupt me when a i talk, you shithead. -she said then spoke to her second in command- Astor, pile up the bodies and burn them along whatever we can't carry with us.  
  
The man nodded but as he was turning to leave he gave the blonde teenager a last look.  
  
_What's your name son? -he said, the other flinching visibly- Don't worry, i won't hurt you.  
  
_F-Floch. -he stammered; Astor blinked, nodded once more and left to gather people.  
  
In that moment another man approached eyeing the trio in front of Annie: he was the one who'd helped her kill the veteran guard leader, and had been carrying part of the treasure as well; the brigand took a sip from a waterskin while checking the trembling people.  
  
_New guests? -(Y/n) asked glancing at the dead man.  
  
_Etsu. Floch. Mikasa. -she named pointing with her axe- That's Joshua, but he's too busy being dead to join us.  
  
_A pity. Then again, he didn't look pretty useful when alive either.  
  
_True. By the way, did you pick your share of the loot? That helmet the leader had would look good on you.  
  
_I still have a long way to go before i get to wear something like that. -he said- But thanks.

The blonde showed him the faintest of smiles, watching as the corpses devoid of any valuables were piled up covered in wood from the carts then torched; she made a gesture to the prisoners to follow the group, leaving before the stench of burnt flesh filled the air; using the uninjured horses to drag the treasure the brigade moved towards their temporary lair deep inside the forest, where a few awaited guarding their tents and possessions. They marched at a fast pace, spurring the captured with pokes of the blunt end of the spears to keep them on the track while the last ones worked to cover the trail the sleds and feet left behind until they arrived to a small hidden campsite: once there the soldiers were welcomed by the watchmen with cheering and whistling as they boasted about the loot taken from the tiny caravan; the mercenaries hurried to gather it in a lot to admire and congratulate each other while booze ran as they secured chains on the slaves to keep them in check while checking the items inside the chests, one calling Annie to show her a strange object that looked like a small bow placed on top of a big wooden piece sporting a trigger, along several boxes of what seemed heavy darts the blonde studied carefully until one of the prisoners spoke to her, a middle aged man with slightly raspy voice.  
  
_Do you know what this is? -she asked the man who nodded repeatedly.  
  
_It's called a crossbow miss. -he answered fast- A weapon designed to kill from afar, powerful enough to pierce armor beyond the reach of common bows.  
  
_Is that so?  
  
_Yes. -he affirmed- I am Eli, an inventor and engineer made prisoner by the people of these lands; i was forced to create them for Lord Forster as part of a deal with a foreign warlord. If you allow me, i can show you how it works.  
  
_And why would you do that? -the blonde asked narrowing her blue eyes; the man gave her a resigned smile.  
  
_I have been captured before, as i told you. I know what fate looms above me, unless i show a greater value than the average slave, and also... -he took the hand of a young woman at his side- i married a slave, and will do anything to protect her from your men. Please grant us your grace, and i will teach you to use and keep them in perfect shape: no one else has this weaponry, as they were crafted with utmost secrecy. I offer my knowledge in exchange for mercy.  
  
Leonhardt looked at Eli, then at the weapon and asked to try it first: following his instructions she loaded and readied the crossbow under the attentive look of her soldiers, then fired at a far away armor placed as target; the bolt was shot with a swish, striking and piercing it from side to side to the marauders' awe. Impressed, she turned to look at him amused and ordered to release him, telling her soldiers both he and his wife were off limits.  
  
_How many did you make?  
  
_There are ten in the chests along with plenty of bolts, and ammo is relatively easy to craft. -he replied with a little grateful bow- They require a bit of constant maintenance, but the results far outweigh the needed work.  
  
_And you say no one knows of this?  
  
_Indeed. They were meant to be offered as a gift to the warlord before being produced by his armories while Lord Forster gave them materials and workers... now they are yours, as are my skills.  
  
_I see... if that's the case, you should come with us to Eldia. -she said- I have connections that will be happy to give you a place to work at as a free man... rich families who'll appreciate your capabilities.  
  
_I thank you miss. -he said relieved- If there's anything you need from me, i'm at your disposition. 

She nodded and left followed by (Y/n) while the couple were taken to a tent so both got food and rest as some soldiers went back to survey the loot while others drooled over the crossbows, although Annie told them not to touch the weaponry until they they were far from the place and free to train with them; on the way to her tent she ran into Ymir, now acting as a guard since her recent pregnancy didn't allow her to fight and was helping her husband Reiner take his armor off to treat a long, thin slash on his forearm from the battle.  
  
_Boss! (Y/n)! -she greeted them- I can't believe what i see... that's a hell of a treasure!  
  
_This job was way more lucrative than expected. -Braun agreed- Who'd know they carried such prize!  
  
_Our contractor mentioned they were heading for a business meeting, saying they'd probably have something of value with them. -Leonhardt mentioned- This is way more than 'something' if you ask me.  
  
_You said the guy hiring us wanted to get rid of his competition, right? -(Y/n) said- He most likely didn't even know what this man Joshua was up to, let alone how much coin he was bringing with him.  
  
_Or slaves. -Langner pointed- Some look quite yummy indeed...  
  
_I guess our brave soldiers will be partying tonight. -Annie sighed- Oh well, it's not like we are in a hurry... i'll keep the crossbows in my tent just in case to avoid accidents.  
  
_And what of the special prisoners? -Reiner asked- The job specified no survivors from the family. Why did you bring them?  
  
His leader gave him a hardened stare but before she said anything (Y/n) chuckled deep and long, as if getting the meaning of a joke no one understood: the couple looked at him then at Annie and felt slightly surprised when they saw her actually blush a bit before leaving without a single word, returning to the soldiers busy with the loot; Reiner and Ymir gave the other man a quizzical glance, but all they got was a wink and a smile, then he walked towards the soldiers to count and share the riches.  
  
The same kind of grin welcomed Leonhardt that night when she entered the tent shared with the male, making her face go a bit red when his eyes narrowed at the sight of Etsu and Mikasa walking behind the blonde: both women had their hands tied to their backs, barefoot and trembling as they looked around the place while from outside the laughter from the soldiers reached them mixed with grunts, moaning and an occasional scream; (Y/n) was sure no slave except for Eli and his wife was left unfucked along both Azumabitos, at whom he glanced briefly before offering Annie a glass of fine wine got from the looting she drank slowly, not breaking eye contact with him.  
  
_It sounds like a hell of a party out there. -he said as she stepped forward.  
  
_It is. -the blonde whispered against his lips- But i'm celebrating in private.  
  
They kissed slowly, pressing their bodies together while the other two stared nervously and in silence, afraid of making the smallest move or noise until the band's leader turned to leave her glass on a nearby table and eyed them with cold amusement.  
  
_Lady, i beg of you. -Etsu said suddenly with anxiety- We can be of use to your group. Our family can pay...  
  
Leonhardt strolled at her and grabbed the raven haired woman by the neck, without much strength but enough to submit her into silence as she checked the asian up and down.  
  
_Pay? -she growled with a smirk- Do you think i brought you here to talk about money? After all we got... why ask for more?

Annie shoved a hand into the woman's crotch, roughly feeling her as the brunette opened her eyes in surprise and fear as the digits pushed on her clothed sex while held by the throat: Mikasa gasped in dread and retreated to the side until she tripped on the bed inside and fell on it; the blonde chuckled and drove the older into (Y/n) who grabbed and turned her around, holding the mother tight as Leonhardt walked up to the younger Azumabito and swiftly pinned her down on the thin mattress while Etsu screamed for the other to leave her alone until the man clamped a hand on the noble's mouth and dragged her towards a chair and sat with the bawling woman on his lap watching the show fixedly.  
  
The blonde crawled on top of the squirming teen, pressing her mouth on the asian's thin lips while she whined and shook her head: chuckling, Annie held her in place while using her lower body to keep Mikasa's legs open as her member pulsed under the simple pants she wore, licking the prisoner's face while the mother muffled yelling filled the air; the warrior looked at the older with a hungry smile, making sure she saw her hand slide under her daughter's dress, the brunette struggling vainly in (Y/n)'s grasp as Annie rubbed the soft pussy, enjoying the girl's attempts to escape until the blonde shoved a finger inside and Mikasa tensed a moment before shaking wildly trying to wrestle her off. Leonhardt moaned low as she licked on the other's ivory neck, eyeing her lover sitting nearby as she fingered the helpless female: (Y/n) had Etsu in an iron grip, silencing her screams while brushing his digits on the woman's groin, feeling the coarse bush surrounding her warm entrance; his eyes showed a fire that spurred Annie into action, taking her hand from her prey's groin to grab and tear her dress open, exposing an exquisite body underneath she licked her lips at before leaning to suck on a nicely sized and firm breast while holding her by the ass.  
  
_M-mom! Mom p-please help me! -Mikasa whimpered, making Etsu squirm in impotence, tears running down their cheeks.  
  
Her plea made Annie groan in need and she took her plain shirt off to lay atop the asian, feeling her warm breasts on her own while bucking on the helpless prisoner: with a dark chuckle the blonde tugged and ripped the dressing apart, exposing a hairless vagina she hurried to crawl down holding her legs spread to bury her face in moaning and licking; Mikasa cried and tried to push her away, only getting her more excited when her labia rubbed on her face and Annie's tongue entered her channel tasting all over while firmly gripping her thighs. Leonhardt savoured the girl fast, almost gluttonously while the young maiden cried and whined, shaking when the blonde slurped on her sensitive flesh; the blue eyed warrior then pulled her pants down frantically before kneeling between the younger Azumabito's legs holding the thick erection in her hands: the blonde allowed herself a few seconds to enjoy their shocked silence when both saw the hard cock before putting it against the girl's pussy, now wet after the unwanted attentions, and started pushing while Mikasa desperately tried to escape.  
  
Etsu's screams behind (Y/n)'s fingers mirrored her daughter's when Annie penetrated the brunette, driving her member in without pause until she felt a small obstacle and smiled at the man, who embraced the woman even tighter when his lover rammed on the helpless girl: Mikasa howled as the eldian's dick tore her hymen in a swift, brutal slam before beginning to thrust with deliberate blows of her hips, sinking to the base with loud slaps; the blonde gritted her teeth at the girl's tightness, almost cumming in the first moments between the warm pussy and her dear's lustful gaze. Annie smashed the raven mercilessly, scraping the insides with her pulsing length knowing the lack of lubricant didn't give her victim a painless experience; yet despite her cries and begging Mikasa soon was leaking all over her member, getting it slick to ease penetration as her pussy clenched every time Leonhardt buried in.

(Y/n) watched his girlfriend slam on the younger girl while he fondled her mother some more before the need got the best of him and stood up, letting Etsu give a few steps towards the others before forcing her to kneel beside the bed and lifting her dress up: the woman barely struggled when he tore the underwear off and used his other hand to grope her slightly saggy but still delicious tits, as she was busy cursing Annie from head to toe swearing to kill her while the blonde went wild on Mikasa; it wasn't until the man finally aimed and shoved his own hardness inside Azumabito she bowed forward with a hoarse shriek, watching hopelessly the atrocious rape of her beloved daughter while being defiled at the same time. Mikasa looked at her once calm and proper mother cry and clench her teeth, mounted like a sow by the man while Annie laid on top of her bucking fiercely, panting and moaning right in her ear: the girl's mouth and eyes were wide open, mind frozen in terror as the long, thick member violated her deep and intimately; she felt stained, hopeless and afraid, unable to fight as the other ravaged her and the only person capable of defending her, saving her was being taken just the same way. The older woman bawled impotent, witnessing how the blonde's thrusts became more erratic and lifted herself above Mikasa snarling like a rabid dog: terror filled Etsu when she realized what was going to happen the moment (Y/n) chuckled behind her and his breathing became faster as Annie's climax approached with each slam on Mikasa's pussy.  
  
_NO! -she yelled- I BEG OF YOU TAKE ME LEAVE HER ALONE PLE...!  
  
Her begging was cut short when Leonhardt threw herself on the girl with a scream, hips shaking as she exploded inside her and the young asian let out a heart chilling cry while Etsu's plea turned into a stream of bitter gibberish: (Y/n) pulled her back to suck her neck as he slammed from behind dragging pained whines from the Azumabito woman, womb pushed up by his burning length; meanwhile Annie relaxed above Mikasa, licking the asian's tears and pulling out twitching and half hard to watch the male pummel the older brunette. In that moment (Y/n) gave the blonde a sultry look and pointed at the broken Azumabito with his chin, then stuck his tongue out and held Etsu by the throat: blue eyes widened and lit with lust before Leonhardt dragged Mikasa to face towards her mother and spread her legs watching feverishly how the man pushed the older against her own daughter's labia; the woman resisted, grey orbs full of disgust and horror before both grabbed and shoved her face on the girl's cunt, rubbing the brunette on it specially the mouth as Annie's semen leaked from the abused entrance mixed with a little blood signalling Mikasa's loss of virginity.  
  
_No... no... please... no...! -Etsu begged pitifully trying not to breathe, not to think of or taste her daughter's womanhood before shaking violently and puking on the ground.  
  
Their moans drilled her mind as the once proud woman fell into despair, face soiled like a common whore with no less than her own child's fluids; even when she was about to faint from disgust and fear Etsu felt (Y/n) powerful thrusts impaling her heating vagina, opening itself to him even after all the suffering they'd forced her through: his hands grabbed and massaged the mother's tits making her gasp at the rough handling as he rested on top bucking like a dog in heat. Mikasa's legs hung from the bed, the girl staring up lifelessly as the man proceeded to dutifully eat her pussy, swirling his tongue in to collect all the juices out along his lover's thick seed, making Annie throb and rise once more when he looked at her tenderly from between the asian's thighs.  
  
_I'm going to fuck you. -she whispered leaning to kiss him- Once we're done with these sluts i'll pound you into next week my love, i swear.

Grinning as Annie stood at his side the man grabbed Etsu by the hair, keeping the asian knelt while the blonde held her dong at mouth height: (Y/n) gave the blonde a longing look before licking slow and hungrily on her ballsack, sliding his tongue up to the tip of the veiny erection to lap the leftover cum mixed with pre dripping while slamming the asian; Azumabito whimpered when his searing length speared her, making her vagina tighten involuntarily around the thick shaft. Gone was the respected matron, reduced to a pitiful wreck shaking as the male shoved his dick inside with swift thrusts whilst his eager mouth enveloped Leonhardt's cock, tasting the blonde's musk along Mikasa's pussy fluids: the blonde groaned in pleasure and started to buck her hips softly, feeling his tongue roll on her length to feel and tickle every swollen vein; his blissful expression looking so exquisitely wrong as he raped Etsu ruthlessly; Annie grabbed his hair to guide him better, moaning as (Y/n) pumped faster the more cock she fed him, drooling nonstop as his lover's thickness stuffed his throat.  
  
_Yes baby breed that cow. -she purred brushing his cheek tenderly- Fill her up with your cum until she's knocked up... Mikasa will love a new sibling, won't she?  
  
The asian made a strangled noise, the man's hand grabbing her neck to keep her in place as he serviced the warrior: Annie pulled out of his mouth to smear the woman's face with drool and precum, looking at her with a crooked smile.  
  
_See this you whore? -she spat- This is what you'll have to swallow if you want to stay alive along your daughter. Whenever we ask, wherever we ask, as many times as we ask!  
  
The asian whined, either out of fear or because (Y/n) smashed even more brutally at Annie's words: the villager turned soldier drove a hand down, pinching and pressing the sensitive clitoris hidden in Etsu's bush making the asian shriek and tremble as he throbbed insanely in her bowels on the verge of orgasm; so strong were his thrusts and grasp the asian arched, gurgling as his ferocious attack stroke harder and deeper than her first or second husband ever did. The man was a beast intent on breeding and Etsu could do nothing more than groan and whimper as (Y/n) impaled her viciously while Leonhardt masturbated at their side; the blue eyed mercenary then knelt to suck and bite on her breasts while sneaking a hand down to feel his twitching balls, moaning at their noticeable pulsing and leaning to whisper in his ear.  
  
_Come one my love, fill her to the brim! -she said- Cum inside this slut, make her carry your baby! I want to see you impregnate her, please!  
  
Excited by her words the male fighter moved faster than ever, smashing the mother so hard she started clenching madly on his length as he grunted like an animal while holding her in a chokehold: Etsu's eyes rolled upwards as she struggled to breathe while (Y/n) plunged into a sexual frenzy and ravaged her pussy like his life depended on it to the point she was left with an open mouth, tongue lolling while leaking a small puddle on the floor; at their side Annie smooched his neck adoringly, jerking off with a hand whilst the other moved behind him to slide a finger in his anus then another, the blonde panting against the man when he suddenly roared and his insides tightened delightfully on her digits, making her moan in joy when he growled against Azumabito hugging the brunette in a strong grip as his warm seed shot in long spurts.

Leonhardt hummed against his neck as (Y/n) pulled out of the asian still hard and ready, rubbing the man's chest then pointing at Mikasa still lying on the bed: grinning he stood and walked towards the girl who cowered at his touch when turned around on her belly, trembling as the male positioned on top frotting his shaft on her labia before pushing in slowly; the ivory teenager whimpered when her pussy was penetrated once more, feeling his hit breath on her cheek as he started bucking and wet noises echoed the girl's strangled cries. A hand slid under the Azumabito scion to grope her chest and the soldier growled when a soft squeeze led to her walls tightening on his erection, massaging the tits insistently while Mikasa bit her lip until a strong thrust earnt him a small moan from the brunette; the asian felt her face burn when the marauder chuckled and rammed harder while massaging her sensitive breasts, using his legs to spread hers while she was taken from behind like a bitch.  
  
Meanwhile Annie held a teary Etsu, a hand fondling her bushy groin to collect some cum leaking and lick it off her slim fingers before pushing the older woman down: the blonde's foot planted on the brunette's back pinning her on the ground while stroking her long member, a harsh look on her icy blue eyes as she dominated from above.  
  
_Don't think i forgot you puked on my floor. -she hissed pointing at the small patch- A nasty whore like you needs to be disciplined!  
  
Showing her teeth like a wolf Annie spread her buttcheeks open and aligned her thickness on the woman's asshole, jamming it to the half in with a single thrust: Etsu yelled in pain while the mercenary groaned at the incredibly tight insides engulfing her pulsing cock before slamming further inside dragging an even louder scream from the asian; without a sliver of mercy Leonhardt retreated and smashed back in, the lack of lube making it so she almost ripped her hole open with each fierce thrust. The Azumabito matron bawled loudly, face on the floor as the blonde drilled her ass brutally while on the bed (Y/n) kissed a terrified Mikasa, the girl complying by instinct to appease the male mounting and filling her with dick; the ivory skinned beauty moaned pitifully to which he replied with softer swings of his hips, encouraging submission as he pulled her rear up to better penetrate the teen who closed her eyes and panted on each smack against her pussy.  
  
_Look how well behaved your child is. -Annie growled at the screaming woman- She's loving my dear's cock just right, unlike you!  
  
_Please! -Etsu cried- No more! It hurts! IT HURTS!  
  
With a mad grin the blonde slammed inside, watching he older lady squirm and howl in pain: dick firmly lodged in her ass she took her foot off and pulled her up roughly panting against the woman.  
  
_What did you say whore? -she snarled making Etsu's skin crawl.  
  
_Please... no more... -she begged- I can't take it anym...  
  
_Want me to stop then? -she hissed and the other nodded- Will you be a good whore from now on?  
  
_Y-Yes...  
  
_Say it. -Annie grabbes her by the hair- Say it!  
  
The former noble swallowed and looked down, pride shattered against the eldian's mad savagery as she muttered the words, tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
_I'll be... a good... whore.  
  
_And your daughter? Will you teach her to be one too?  
  
_Please... not Mika... -Annie slammed inside and she screamed- Yes! I'll teach her! My daughter is your slut!

Chuckling with dark glee Annie used her battle forged muscles to drag the pitiful wreck Etsu was and forced to kneel behind (Y/n), giving the asian a near look at his cock move in and out of Mikasa, the younger moaning openly now her body was getting used to his big girth, the male shoving the pulsing erection in aided by Annie's cum acting as lube; the blonde held the mother close while still buried inside, pulling out slowly making the asian hiss before speaking.  
  
_Lick his ass. -she ordered.  
  
_Wh-what?  
  
_You want me to be gentle? -Leonhardt snarled- Then be a good fucktoy and lick his ass before i decide to tear yours open! Now do it!  
  
Sobbing deplorably Etsu nodded and neared her face to his butt breathing quick and tense: aiming to "help" the woman(Y/n) pushed Mikasa flat on her belly once more and laid on top, thrusting short and paused to let the mother's trembling tongue touch his entrance hesitantly at first, recoiling a bit at the bitter taste before Annie held her in place; on the bed the young raven haired girl felt his hot member fill her gently as he lowered the rythm to let the other asian work.  
  
_That's it. -Leonhardt purred- Eat the ass of the man fucking your daughter... good bitch. I'll make it easier for you now.  
  
Etsu whimpered when the blonde pulled out almost completely and started spitting on the veiny erection, lubing it up and down before slowly pushing in: the asian clenched on her and Annie inhaled sharply, still grabbing the woman by the hair to keep her eating (Y/n) out; the warrior's hunger rose as the low groans of her lover were heard as Azumabito's mouth surrounded his entrance, the brunette's eyes rolling up as her mind numbed between the humiliation and depravity bubbling inside her gut as Annie pumped in her ass moaning pleased at her obedience. At the same time the man started to quicken his own pace, smacking his ass on Etsu's face while she groaned and licked with more enthusiasm and Annie leant forward to give a playful bite on his butt, ramming the asian's asshole steadily now her lubed cock slid more smoothly; the daughter moaned on the mattress, drooling on the sheets with her brain shattered by the rape and her mother's screams and words as (Y/n) smashed faster, dragging little screams mixed with insane giggling as the younger raven reached her limit, tightening on his cock until one timely slam made her scream and clench, juices squirting out smearing Etsu's chin eliciting happy cackling from the blonde.  
  
_Oh she came! -she laughed- Little Mikasa couldn't hold it! Dear, you nailed her well!  
  
Growling fiercely the man grabbed his prey by the nape to thrust fast and hard, smashing against her with abandon while her mother's face smacked on his rear: all he wanted in that moment was to creampie the girl squealing under him, savagely charging against Mikasa's groin while she giggled madly the more (Y/n) ravaged her insides until the man roared and his screwing became full fledged impaling as he spurted blast after blast of cum inside; before it was over he pulled out and stood facing the other two women to shoot the last strands on their faces smiling blissfully at their stained features. Annie stared at him with wild eyes and suddenly grabbed Etsu and shoved her aside, pushing (Y/n) back on the bed to kneel between his legs frantically poking his hole with her engorged member before finally penetrating with an anxious cry and falling on top, both tangling in a feral hug as she began ramming him ferociously: their mouths clashed in a clumsy, feral and wet kiss as both fell into a lustful abyss full of their combined scents and tasting like fire and salt; the blonde skewered the soldier with reckless abandon, spurred by the strong man's legs locking around her waist to keep his lover as close as possible, feeling her small lovely tits rub on his chest as she fucked like world was ending the next day.

Deep grunts and lewd moans filled the tent as they loved each other in their own fierce way while the prisoners laid as two pathetic heaps breathing deep: their captors didn't even notice them, immersed in a sea of pleasure as they scratched and licked and savoured each other, the futa whining when he clenched around her length driving her insane; she was torn between the urge to cum and the need to make it last as much as she could until he started nuzzling on her neck begging for her seed with little laps of his warm tongue and she went fully feral, gritting her teeth in a snarl while slamming him nonstop. Blood started to drip from where their nails dug in as her ravaging increased in force and speed, dick throbbing about to explode inside (Y/n) and fill him with cum until she couldn't take it anymore and let out a roar that was cut in half when he brought her down into a wet kiss: Annie screamed in his mouth, smacking against his ass and blasting the scalding load her balls carried in long sticky streams; his bowels clamped on her desperately, seeking to coerce every last drop from the veiny dong lodged in.  
  
They remained in that position, twitching as the pressure eased little by little until they relaxed enough to hug more tenderly, laughing low and lovingly as the smooched beside Mikasa; the blonde sighed and pulled out, watching proudly at the thick rope of semen leaking from between his reddened cheeks.  
  
_Damn that was fucking intense. -she said- Wasn't expecting that facial, it really turned me on.  
  
_Yeah, i think it did. -he answered chuckling- You perverted, ruthless, beautiful being.  
  
_Oh stop it. -she giggled kissing his chest- By the way, earlier today... you knew?  
  
_That you were planning to keep them? Yeah.  
  
_And i planned to surprise you... how'd you know?  
  
_The moment you killed Joshua and didn't go on. To everyone else they're burnt corpses on the road, so why waste them... right?  
  
_You know me too well, despite not being together too long. -she whispered- Scary.  
  
_Well enough to know this isn't the end. -he purred licking the blood off her fingers- Mother or daughter?  
  
Her eyes lit with amusement, thinking a little before turning to look at Etsu, still cowering on the ground with her dress in tatters.  
  
_Little Mika has proved an obedient girl after all, i say we let her rest for now... but mommy's still owed some taming. -she said grinning.  
  
Next morning he crawled off the bed, careful not to trip on the cum drenched women while rubbing his rear, sore but satisfied as he dressed lazily and stepped out: soldiers were eating a simple breakfast, joking about the past night's deeds and greeting him with a couple knowing looks and winks he smirked at before asking about Annie: one of the men pointed at Ymir and Reiner's tent and as he approached he saw Astor, the hulking warrior, sitting on a log craddling a sleeping and surprisingly smiling Flotch in his arms; in that moment the blonde walked out and saw him, a loving grin on her features as she walked up to him while (Y/n) pointed at the warrior and noble scion together.  
  
_Did he...  
  
_Buy Floch? Yes. -she replied- Astor's gonna free him as soon as he gets home. He has good eye for a soldier, knowing Flotch... shared his inclinations.  
  
_He doesn't look unhappy either.  
  
_His tastes are taboo in these lands... he must have had a rough time growing up. -she told him- No wonder he jumped into the big guy's arms.  
  
_Huh. -he said eyeing them- Got a happy ending i guess.

_Speaking of that, i had a chat with Ymir and Reiner. -the blonde said- You see... my home is a little run down thing, with little space for more than one person.  
  
_And you're going to buy a new one?  
  
_Not exactly... they've offered to let me have a house in their villa in the past. At first i didn't really have much interest but now...  
  
_You think it's better to keep our new girls in check?  
  
_I can't give any less fucks about them. -she said shaking her head- I mean for us. Those two can be sold the moment we get bored.  
  
He looked at her wordlessly, wondering why he'd never asked about her house before, nor she'd spoken of it.  
  
_Okay... hang on. You're not giving up part of your share, are you? - he questioned and she blushed- Annie...  
  
_It's not much. -she cut him- Just enough to justify being given a bigger one than they offered...  
  
_Bigger one? How much? Look we don't need Mikasa or Etsu, so...  
  
_No listen! A bigger one is better. It'll have more space for us, and those two as well and... our... children... when we have them...  
  
The blonde fell silent, looking embarrassed for the first time since he saw her and (Y/n) brushed her cheek smiling softly; when she looked up however he put a finger on her lips and trotted towards a fire to grab a couple glasses and wine amidst the curious looks of the non drunk or sleeping soldiers: he filled both and handed one to the surprised blonde grinnig widely.  
  
_I believe the news deserve a proper toast, don't you think? -he said- And i'm paying half the cost with my share, no discussion. It's fair.  
  
_But i... you... -she laughed in sweet resignation- Fine, if it makes you happy. So... for our happy ending? Sounds nice.  
  
_How about our happy beginning? -he proposed and she smiled even wider.  
  
_I like that even more.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did yiu smile at two psychopaths talking about their future? Anyways...
> 
> _Next update is a 3rd part of Relief Duty.  
> _Then a request with Ymir Fritz (the girl of eldian myth) in a forced breeding slave x slave story.  
> _Next i have no idea.


	43. Female Recruits x Reader: Relief Duty part 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long after your deal with Shadis, the night before the branch choosing ceremony arrives; a time to reflect upon the future and what lies ahead, to wonder what tomorrow holds in store.
> 
> Or at least you would, if some people didn't have a different plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you wonder why some characters appear this story is set in the "mankind's truly almost completely extinct except for the people of the walls" universe; it allows me to cram them without problem. 
> 
> I didn't go full orgy to avoid making it too messy, so instead tried to give some girls a bit of spotlight before part 4 introduces the more experienced ladies in the Corps.

(Y/n) took a long sip from the mug, the cheap beer's taste making his nose wrinkle a bit as he swallowed, trying not to look around just to mask his nerves at the next day's ceremony on which each recruit had to choose the military branch they'd work in: for most it was either the Garrison or the Legion (which basically meant the former) unless they had been skilful enough to earn a place among the top ten; those were given a chance to join the Military Police and work in the inner ring, where life was easier and bribes abounded for the most cunning ones. The young cadet however already knew what fate had in store for him, and had a hard time trying not to smash his head on the table just to get dizzy so his mind would let him enjoy some peace, instead of going back time and time again to his deal with Shadis and Smith: his commitment to enter the Survey Corps under the threat of being deemed unsatisfactory for service in the army, arranged months before by the men so he'd become the fucktoy of the "endowed" female scouts... even if it meant he wasn't going out in expeditions (not at first, his mind so swiftly reminded him) he couldn't get the bitter feeling of being reduced to a whore to use at the women's will.  
  
"But isn't it what i do here?" his brain wondered "How is going to the Corps any different from having the girls fuck me as they please?"  
  
Well for starters his situation in the camp had remained, as far as he was concerned, a secret from the other cadets: no one suspected or had proof that the futas sharing a barracks bulding were sharing him, taking the male for a ride on a set schedule created to help him rest and prevent their 'activities' from being discovered; it also had allowed him to improve in his tasks at least some, if not to reach a decent level yes to divert a bit of pressure from the instructors who had been watching the boy with some less animosity.  
  
_Hey why the long face?  
  
(Y/n) almost dropped his drink when Ymir sat at his side and placed an arm on his shoulders, gulping some booze before eyeing him with a risen eyebrow; not wishing for an interrogation the other shook his head and gave her a half smile dismissing the matter.  
  
_It's nothing, just thinking about tomorrow you know... it seemed so far away at first and boom! Here we are!  
  
_I know, right? -she said with a smirk- Time flew with all the... training we did.  
  
Her hand squeezed his shoulder playfully and the boy took a deep breath, showing a crooked smile while the girl chuckled and drank some more before leaning to speak more secretly.  
  
_Go to the third warehouse past the nearest barracks. -the girl told him- We have to celebrate it's finally over.  
  
The boy gave her a moment's glance then made an indecipherable noise she still grinned at before leaving while he remained drinking mechanically, waving at passing recruits and pretending to share the general relief at graduating at last; after a while he stood and went outside, letting the night's fresh air imbue new energies in him then silently making his way to the instructed place once he was sure nobody was paying attention. The walk helped him calm some, reassuring himself if he kept his part of the deal and it still didn't work Smith had promised to let him go to the Garrison without any objections.  
  
Then why did he felt a strange dread the closer he was to next morning? Why something in his gut warned him of a danger even if he would be most likely safe? What wasn't he sensing?

He soon found himself in front of the agreed building's door: as soon as he opened Ymir's hand grabbed him by the shirt to pull him in, (Y/n) barely avoiding falling flat on his face when she shoved him towards the middle as the moonlight coming through the windows revealed a shocking vision.  
  
_Wait, what's going on here? Why...? -his voice died and the girl giggled.  
  
_I said we'd celebrate, didn't i? -Ymir cut him- You assumed it would only be us two.  
  
The whole group of "endowed" recruits was gathered in the room, chuckling at the young male as he was pushed forward and led to a mattress lying on the floor where he fell on all fours, looking baffled at the girls: as soon as he opened his mouth to ask something a dozen hands were on him, pulling clothes off with anxiety while playfully touching his body before leaving the boy naked and confused; feeling vulnerable and helpless he avoided looking them in the eye, body growing hotter until a soft rustling got his attention and saw Mikasa's skirt fall down to show her long, veiny cock as she took her blouse off.  
  
_It was decided we'd get to fuck you in the order we graduated. -she told him proudly- As number one in the class, i'll enjoy you first.  
  
_Don't take too long. -Annie groaned fondling her bulge- God i can't wait to nail his tight ass.  
  
With a giggle the pale skinned cadet stepped forward, holding the thick erection in hand while staring hungrily at (Y/n), who gulped and knelt obediently in front of her: a round of heated murmur floated when Ackerman rubbed the hot shaft on his face and he immediately stuck his tongue out like he'd done many times; the salty taste of the asian made his own half erect member twitch as he moved up tracing the underside of her dick before settling on her glans and wrapping his lips on it, hand stroking the imposing length she had. The teen bobbed his head back and forth, feeling rising star's thick meat pulse in his mouth as he took it down to the half with little problem, used to servicing the hung girl: Mikasa hummed low, enjoying his throat tighten on her length the deeper it went while he groaned and gagged salivating on the asian's cock while using a hand to massage her heavy, cum filled balls and the other smeared the spit on her cock to get it slippery.  
  
The brunette held (Y/n) by the hair, pulling him towards her groin and relishing in the choking noises he made when the thick baby maker between her legs stuffed his throat getting a bulge to appear on his neck as she drove it in: Mikasa bit her lip, going slightly cross eyed from pleasure when his nose touched on the rock hard abs and she saw the boy with teary eyes from the endeavour of swallowing the massive dong; the raven threw her head back and moaned in pleasure, holding him in place while pumping the hips to feel how her long cock stretched his throat making (Y/n) cough when her testicles hit on his chin. Slim fingers rustle his hair as the girl enjoyed him thoroughly, humming satisfied at seeing the fruits of her work by being the first to take him on that night and shot a playful glance at Annie, her closest rival: the blonde narrowed her icy orbs, breathing through the mouth while her hand tugged in her erection; all around the duo the other girls used their hands to please themselves, eagerly waiting their turn to screw him.

Soft panting began to fill the air as the small crowd neared, cocks erect and pulsing when Mikasa pulled out of his maw and let him take some air before using her foot to push the cadet on his back then kneeling between his legs: licking her lips the asian used both thumbs to spread his entrance, cooing tenderly when the puckered hole twitched in anticipation and he looked aside, embarrassed at his sinful, if also shy, enthusiasm for being taken; his hands grasped the mattress when Ackerman rubbed her glans on the ring, then pushed forward easily breaking the weak resistance, driving the searing heat of her member in relentlessly. (Y/n) gasped and squirmed as she sank, hard and throbbing within his bowels as she leant to kiss on his neck while bucking on him burying deeper with each buck of her hips: strong hands clamped on his butt to keep him still when Mikasa started to thrust, moaning while licking his throat to delight in the submissive boy's taste; the asian grew hotter when (Y/n) started whimpering pinned under her sculpted body and his insides clenched around the massive dong skewering him, the female panting directly on his mouth before catching the cadet in a heated kiss that got his tongue dominated by hers.  
  
The brunette smacked against his rear with powerful thrusts, groaning the tighter he became with each passing second as if demanding her seed: (Y/n) then locked his legs around the strong soldier's waist and she went immobile for a instant before letting out an animalistic growl; in that moment Ackerman began to slam the male with fury, leaving his mouth to bite on his throat while the others masturbated around them with lust clear in their eyes as the first among them entered a mating frenzy driving her cock in fiercely. Sensing him giving in made Ackerman wilder, while knowing she didn't have much time made her ruthless: Mikasa smashed her groin on his toned rear, drawing high pitched whimpers out of (Y/n) as she drilled him in the warehouse in front of her comrades; the asian sank her teeth in shoulder next, biting hard enough to leave a mark on his skin as her increasingly harder fucking built a strong orgasm, making her balls twitch eagerly each time they slapped against his ass.  
  
The asian suddenly hugged the teen, her ramming becoming even faster while she moaned anxiously, almost desperately in his ear trying to hold her load in as long as possible not wishing to end their mating but unable to stop and relax: all that remained was her need to be one with him, of claiming the boy in plain sight of her roommates while they stroked their dicks staring fervently at the couple as the raven impaled her mate with swift blows of her member; Mikasa rose above (Y/n) clenching her teeth and groaning like a caged animal, drilling the young man nonstop with her huge dick aching for release until she crossed the limit and slammed inside the moaning boy with a sound cry. The camp's prodigy fell on top of her lover, hips twitching as she spilled a generous amount of semen inside the trembling cadet, mouth crooked into a blissful groggy smile as her thick cream marked the boy's bowels: she clenched her cock's muscles, trying to push every last drop possible before giving a tired sigh and rolling off him; Mikasa laid at his side then supported on an elbow to look at (Y/n), smiling when she spotted the cum stain on his belly from his own climax kissing him gratefully before swiping him clean with her tongue.  
  
_You are amazing as always baby. -she told him- I can't wait to take you again.  
  
_Oh yes you can. -Annie said stepping forward, dropping her hoodie along her pants- It's my turn now.

The asian rolled her eyes but said nothing, leaving the mattress for the blonde to go and take her spot: Annie stood right above his head, member hard and ready leaking a few drops of pre on his face as she squatted holding it pointing down until it brushed on his lips and (Y/n) parted them to let her in, savoring the strong scent; Leonhardt closed her eyes and hummed, immediately starting to pump into his mouth by swinging her hips to give the boy his second helping of futa dong, musky and sweaty after jacking off to him being fucked by her rival. The memory spurred the muay thai practitioner's instinct to dominate, eager to show them who truly owned him by driving her length downwards, looking at (Y/n) to see him struggle to take her meat in his current position yet not resisting at all: on the contrary he moaned in submission, letting the blonde stuff his mouth while licking all over the thick shaft filling his throat; encouraged by his coy whimpers Annie shoved her crotch on his face, groaning obscenely when the smooth round balls slapped on his jaw the moment and he gurgled half asphyxiated before she pulled out to let him breathe and swiftly turned him on his belly spreading his legs, eyebrow twitching when she saw Mikasa's cum drip from his entrance.  
  
_Lift your ass. -she growled- And keep your face down sugar.  
  
He obeyed silently, head resting on his arms as Annie groped his butt lustfully while frotting her veiny dong on his pink ring sending sparks through his spine: the blonde humped (Y/n) repeatedly, making the boy shake and whine every time their testicles collided loudly which earnt a smug grin from the blonde as she finally put her cockhead against his asshole and jammed it in, burying to the hilt in one go; he cried loud and clear, a chorus of gasps rising as the blue eyed girl thrust fast and hard smiling at the male trembling, her burning length skewering his insides mercilessly with each blow of her hips. Annie panted eagerly, relishing in her rough claiming of the male while he tightened every time the blonde's length drilled his butt, subconsciously trying to get creampied: the girl rammed furiously, listening to his moans like they were the finest music while Mikasa's seed acted like lube letting the blonde slide into (Y/n) smoothly, scraping his insides with her swollen dong as she fantasized about ravaging the boy in front of the whole camp; she dreamt of taking him by force for all to see, breaking his ass in half while the rest could only watch how she conquered and bred the young recruit with her soupy cum filling him to the brim.  
  
_You love this, don't you? -she teased leaning to rest on top- Being taken like a bitch right after being creamed by another girl's dick? Does it turn you on to know i'm gonna dump another yummy load inside your ass?  
  
Whimpering like a pup he turned slightly to give the blonde a needy look, shyly nuzzling on her jaw while rubbing his butt against her groin: Leonhardt's eyes grew wide, a spark of pure lust lighting in them as her breathing sped up and she held the boy by the neck, hammering her dick in making him fold his legs moaning whenever her thickness sank hot and rigid; (Y/n) scratched the mattress shaking in Annie's grasp while the usually cold fighter went wild, slamming down with such force loud wet slaps were heard on each impact against his butt. The blonde groaned right beside him, turned into an animal focused only in nailing her mate on the middle of the group regardless of anything: the whole group of instructors could walk in and she'd still keep rutting, shoving the imposing baby maker hanging between her legs as deep and hard as she possibly could while brushing her cheek on his panting like a beast.  
  
_Fuck yes just... take it you whore... -she moaned ramming him harder- Beg me more... beg for my... hard cock... you handsome slut i'm gonna... oh fuck... oh shit (Y/n) i love you!

Pulling him into a desperate kiss Annie stiffened on top of the boy, driving her dick in to the root as its hot milk bursted inside the male while Leonhardt hugged the cadet tight as if fearing he'd leave even when he was powerless in her arms; the strong female growled in the kiss echoing his horny groans, tasting all over his mouth while she pumped weakly lost in the blissful aftermath of her orgasm: it wasn't until she heard a rough cough she finally stopped smooching the male and saw Ymir in front of them stroking her tanned shaft. The blonde grumbled lowly but complied and got off the male, unable to prevent a cute moan when her mostly flaccid penis slid out covered in abundant juices and (Y/n) shook his ass at her still aching for more: touched by his submissive gesture Annie kissed before leaving him in Langner's care.  
  
_Don't pass out, you hear me? -she whispered with a last peck on his cheek- Not until i get to screw you again baby.  
  
She left his side and the young recruit was soon pulled back on his feet by Ymir's hands: the freckled girl stood behind him inhaling deeply, taking the scent of sweat and sex in with pleased humming while (Y/n) regained his breath a little, feeling the warmth of the female's hardened member resting under his balls; he could easily see the size difference between them, since even if he was fully erect the futa would get a nice advantage in both length and width yet (Y/n) never experimented anything beyond a soft jealousy. As if sensing the slight discomfort Ymir caressed his body gently, smiling tenderly when the boy relaxed in her arms before going for some playful nibbling on his neck while rubbing her dong on his package from below: he closed his eyes and sighed as the hot touch of her shaft made his own penis beat and grow, aided by the stimulation of the auburn's fingers roaming his torso while she whispered all kind of obscenities in his ear; of how they'd fuck him until he couldn't walk for a week and the taste of cum stayed in his mouth even longer only for him to seek more once it wore off.  
  
_Trust me, you will never be satisfied once we're through with you. -she continued- You belong to us handsome...  
  
_Um... Ymir?  
  
The freckled cadet's eyes fixed on the one talking, a young brunette known for her shy manners around people concealing a very sharp mind: even when the group became more open and cheerful with (Y/n)'s presence she usually kept to herself and awaited her turn; the round system had actually given her more opportunities to sate her thirst for his touch, and speaking of touch...  
  
_Pieck? -Langner asked a bit distrustful- What do you want?  
  
_Uh, i just wanted to ask... -she began struggling to find the words- i know it's your turn but i... well wanted to know if i could go too since you know... i want... his cock?  
  
The group's stare seemed to intimidate Finger, who cowered a bit until she saw (Y/n)'s hand reach out for her while Ymir glanced at him a bit surprised, then looked at the black haired girl whose dick stood leaking despite her timid display; a friendly chuckle from the freckled one suddenly dissipated the tension before beckoning her comrade as well.  
  
_Well, i think our boy here does want you to join. -she said amused- And we love to spoil him, don't we ladies?  
  
An approving round of murmuring rose at her words, girls grinning and nodding as they stroked hardened cocks while giving the male lustful stares; meanwhile Pieck approached the duo standing on the mattress and tiptoed to kiss him as her vein covered erection rubbed on (Y/n)'s: despite being quite bigger than him the brunette was a born bottom, preferring to spend their intimacy bouncing on his length or feeling it scrape her pussy's walls.  
  
_Th-thank you Ymir. -she stuttered between smooches- I want him so much... in me...  
  
_I hope you don't mind doing it standing Pieck. -the other said- That's how i'm taking him now.

Finger smiled and shook her head, pumping the boy's dick with a hand as she turned around: the mild mannered female then bent over, presenting herself to the male while Ymir smirked watching from over his shoulder grasping his member; glistening thin streams of juice ran down from her wet labia all the way to the mattress they stood on, joined by the thick drops of pre falling from Pieck's glans as she waited for the boy to penetrate her. She even shook her booty enticingly to the other girls' amusement, yet felt no shame when (Y/n) positioned behind and his tip rubbed on the moisty lips: the keen minded girl gasped softly the moment his hardness pushed forward, sinking in the already familiar warmth of her vagina all the way to the base; the brunette supported on her knees, moaning at the feeling of fulfilment coming from his erect manhood as it slid in an out the tight passage while his hands held Finger by the waist.  
  
Behind them the freckled recruit licked her lips when (Y/n) began to fuck Pieck with gentle but firm thrusts dragging hearty moans from the coy brunette, seemingly eager to top for once: Ymir's grin became tricky as she silently drooled on and lubed her length until it was slick and ready, stepping behind the teen to place a hand on his shoulder while at the same time poking the already used entrance with her dick's head; he tensed a bit, slowing his movements as the young freckled woman held onto him by the shoulder and waist, panting as her thick rod spread his insides to stuff them with pulsing heat while the boy's thrusts decreased to a stop and his grip on Pieck tightened the more cock entered his bowels. The momentary halt made Finger glance back only to clench around his manhood when she saw (Y/n) stiff as Ymir finished burying inside, turning his face to devour his mouth before bucking hard, the strength of her blow rumbling into Pieck's wet pussy as her comrade began pumping on their shared lover making him bounce fast on the futa engulfing his length; a mixture of horniness and jealousy bubbled inside the submissive girl, feeling the male she desired spear her insides harder her roommate took him rough and confident: Ymir rocked against his rear while touching his sweaty body igniting sparks all over his self that turned into moans of pleasure, sandwiched between the two. The tanned girl's small breasts rubbed on his back as she nibbled his ear growling like a wolf with her veiny dong moving in and out of (Y/n) covered in leftover cum from Annie and Mikasa: said girls were now side by side jerking their again hardened members, gasping Pieck gave a high pitched whine and both fixed their attention on the male recruit who'd suddenly grabbed the brunette's dick masturbating and drilling her at once while behind him Langner drove her slick member in with powerful slams that made him skewer the crying brunette.  
  
_You love it, don't you? -the auburn teased- Having a girl's dong in your ass? I bet you enjoy it more than her pussy... do you even bother to fuck her?  
  
He tensed at her words and groaned, trying to smack against Pieck with renewed energy making the shy cadet moan in delight and Ymir chuckled while swinging her hips faster: the thick, veiny dong she posessed rammed (Y/n)'s insides forcing sudden whimpers out of the boy, who struggled to keep the pace while using his hand to please Pieck as she smacked against his crotch with a blissful look on her face, open mouthed as she fucked herself on his erect manhood; even if he wasn't as big as her comrades, the male's efforts had always given her the satisfaction others couldn't just like in that moment as he struck her tight insides while his fingers, now nimble after so much 'practice', ran on the thick meat of the brunette teasing and rubbing her favourite spots.  
  
_Don't... worry baby! -she reassured him between moans- She's just being... mean... you're doing great!

He whimpered in answer, losing his grip on the girl's member as Ymir growled and drove her length in even faster to show dominance: (Y/n) shook against Pieck, immobilized as both slammed on him and suddenly the tanned cadet grabbed his arms and held them against his back, leaving him unable to so more than watch how the brunette's self impaling quickened while Langner speared right at his prostate and the male moaned loudly, only to have a couple fingers shoved in his mouth he immediately started to suck to the freckled's amusement; she throbbed inside him, remembering that first time she pretty much raped (Y/n) against the wall and yet he enjoyed it enough to become their pet, their plaything, their relief soldier. Knowing they'd probably separate after the branch selection ceremony only fanned the flames, making Ymir drill his ass fiercely while listening to him whine as Pieck swallowed his heated dick moaning like crazy: even the shy tempered futa had lost all inhibitions, smashing against their lover with all the the strength of her hips as the rock hard cock she had moved like a pendulum staining the mattress with abundant precum as the brunette moved relentlessly focused in nothing but making (Y/n) cum inside her.  
  
_Oh fuck i feel you throbbing so much! -she whined ecstatic- Gimme your baby making milk sweetie, paint my pussy with your sticky seed!  
  
_Go ahead, do it. -Ymir panted in his ear- Creampie her, without any protection. Come on get her pregnant you dog, breed her!  
  
The male in her grasp whimpered still sucking on her fingers, burning in a feverish cloud of desire as the two futas smashed him without pause from both sides: Ymir's searing rod reshaped his insides just as the others before had, triggering sparks of pleasure coursing through him with every slam on his ass; on the front Pieck was a frenzied female beast, using her moisty womanhood to swallow his member wholly with reckless smacks on his groin. The girl's tongue hung from her open smiling mouth, face twisted into a pleased grin while her eyes went glassy and unfocused shattering against him, leaking constantly as she grew hornier with his desperate noises; (Y/n) squirmed between them feeling the incoming orgasm approach at their double assault: on a side Ymir, a snarling feral beast savagely attacking his rear with untamed thrusts pressing her body against his, covered in a thin film of sweat as she rammed upwards to bury her engorged meat inside the male while on the other Pieck moaned like a bitch in heat, smashing her cunt on his beating, ablaze erection causing him to clench around the freckled cadet's dick in turn. The warmth of the brunette's velvety walls stroking every part of his shaft while being pierced deeply by Langner's swollen cock drove (Y/n) insane, pulsing madly inside his partner until the pressure became unbearable and he screamed muffled by Ymir's digits toying in his mouth: body tensing like a bow string the boy spurted his load with intense jets while Pieck slammed against him with a lewd, deep moan as her own member beat as he came and soon thick semen splattered on the mattress when the excitement of being creamed made the black haired futa orgasm, clamping on his dick with a vice grip to coerce every drop inside her waiting vagina; from behind (Y/n) Ymir rammed like an animal, slamming right on the helpless boy's prostate dragging pitiful moans out of him as each blow forced another weak gush of semen out of her prey as Finger fell on all fours, trembling and fingering her pussy to stir the warm seed leaking on the mattress.

Langner took the digits out of the teen's mouth to hold his chin and pull him into a wet kiss as she pumped fast, getting (Y/n) on his tiptoes with swift strikes while groaning into his lips: she was close, throbbing ready to explode inside him as her thick shaft struck the male like a battering ram, knees trembling out of pleasure and need; Ymir's balls twitched in anticipation when he whimpered, tightening around her length demanding to be filled and the auburn growled going for some rough smacking on the male's ass with feverish enthusiasm. The imminent climax drove the tanned futa wild, striking deep and hard inside (Y/n) in her pursuit of forbidden delights as she drilled him in front of their comrades, the long member slick with juices from him and the others before her while the circle closed: all around them the other recruits approached, erect and masturbating to him, yearning to take the boy next and make him squeal with their hard cocks buried to the hilt inside; her possessiveness increased a tenfold, slamming brutally against his rear when Mina approached daringly and licked on his throat, frotting on his thigh while Krista rubbed their dicks together: his was half hard while hers stood full mast, hot and pulsing. Annie and Mikasa even went as far as pulling him out of the auburn's kiss to wiggle both tongues in his mouth while jerking each other off: despite that Ymir just kept bucking upwards, jealousy washed away by the primal urge to breed as she fucked (Y/n) without mercy biting on his shoulder, closing her eyes whimpering when the powerful dick began to throb insanely unable to hold it any longer; with a final, feral slam of her hips Ymir went still against the young man who trembled surrounded by the thirsty recruits as his sensitive insides clenched when the freckled girl's warm cum spilled in thick bursts, Langner moaning low with each stream painting his bowels and her own cock in white remaining lodged in the teen pulsing weakly while the orgasm faded.  
  
She pulled out with a soft pop, watching how the soupy string leaked down his legs as (Y/n) was held by eager futas touching, kissing and licking all over him: anxious tongues tasted his skin while tricky fingers brushed everywhere and everything, the girls competing with one another rubbing their packages on his sweat covered self when a sudden whine marked Sasha's penetration as he fell on his knees with the hungry girl pumping eagerly amidst the others' protests.  
  
_It's my turn now potato girl! -Lenz fumed as Blouse fell on her back thrusting madly- Bitch you know the order!  
  
Ymir's chuckle got their attention, the brown haired futa watching amused at Sasha drilling the moaning boy without restraint, lost in her own desire; the freckled devil gave the group a smug look before speaking full of lust.  
  
_You know what? Fuck the turns and fuck the order. This is our last night having him at hand's reach... let's just give in to the need. -she said as their eyes burnt with longing- Girls, prepare to fuck him like never before!  
  
The others shared a brief shocked look then smiled wide in lustful agreement, kneeling around the helpless boy while Lenz poked at his already occupied entrance and Sasha pulled out briefly to let her grip both cocks together and place them against the twitching hole while (Y/n) looked in a mix of fear and anticipation.  
  
_This is a goodbye gift. -she told him- One i think you won't forget.  
  
And pushed in, full force.

#Timeskip#  
  
(Y/n) felt the sun's warmth adding to the already uncomfortable amount he felt, watching Smith on the stage talking about the dangers those choosing the Corps would face even if the boy heard only parts of it: a mix a exhaustion and dread kept him from focusing too much, even if he'd slept (he hoped) a decent amount of hours between passing out near the orgy's end and waking up, sore but dressed and neatly tucked in Annie and Mikasa's bed before, oh what were the odds, Keith Shadis appeared to wake the recruits; the empty stare he gave into the void spoke louder than any roar he could conjure.  
  
And now, after washing and trying to wake up properly he stood among the myriad of cadets whose anuses clenched at the speech of grim death most likely awaiting outside the walls while shame bubbled in his heart making him look down; fortunately his reaction was mirrored by many others, some of whom seemed to rethink their choice of career before rising with a shake of head as Erwin spoke: (Y/n) was sure he saw the gestures, but as leader of a group known for their death toll he probably felt relieved the doubtful chose to give up. He on the other hand didn't have such luxury, and kept staring to the ground as if the lifeless surface was the most interesting thing in the world when a sudden, massive rustle made him hop startled as the mass of people began to abandon the place; tempting as it was, (Y/n) knew following them wasn't an option and stood firmly in place, pretending he had guts or dignity until a hand on his shoulder forced his eyes off the floor to see none other than Ymir staring at him.  
  
_Hey meeting's over, let's go. -she said, only for her eyes to bulge when he looked forward and shook his head- What do you mean no? What are you...?  
  
The hand trembled and left, the boy sighing as he heard the female take a step back in confusion and deciding to ignore her: he didn't want to answer any questions about his choice, simply waving a lazy goodbye before she walked away after the rest... except she didn't; seconds passed in which he saw Erwin's gaze move from him to her as the boy waited, then around the mostly deserted place until his calculating blue eyes settled again on the male and Smith smiled softly: knowing that couldn't be good (Y/n) risked a glance around and his legs turned into jelly, somehow managing not to trip and fall when he spotted Mikasa still a few meters away with Pieck at her side, sweating like hell but unwilling to leave. Behind them Sasha looked like she was going to faint too, yet stood firm a few steps from Annie and Mina, the former's cold gaze and the latter's fearful fixed on him; further away, looking as if they had stopped while leaving together Krista and Hannah approached and stood along the others.  
  
The teenager felt like screaming, but his voice was dead as he fixed his eyes on Smith, who watched over the new members of the Corps -almost all (Y/n)'s 'friends'- before addressing them once more.  
  
_As of this moment, you are part of the Scouting Legion. -he slammed a fist on his chest- Comrades, i salute you.  
  
The recruits answered in kind, a small thunder rising at their unified gesture while the Commander gave (Y/n) an unfathomable glance; the boy looked as confused as no man ever had, and he couldn't blame him.  
  
_Gods help you now son. -he muttered- Gods help you now.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will feature Ymir Fritz being a breeding slave presented with a partner unlike any she impregnated before. Drama, rape and some other stuff awaiting. Might be a long one so be patient.


	44. Ymir Fritz x Reader: Chains of Fate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young slave Ymir Fritz is a rarity among her race: one of the few eldian capable of reproducing, she's been used to breed other helpless victims since childhood, never knowing warmth or care of any kind.
> 
> One day however, she finds herself facing a partner unlike any other: a prisoner of war full of rage and fierce determination, one that would change her life forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda heavy, smut is more scarce (at least compared to other entries). If you like it let me know, so i can also write a continuation in the future.

Deep grunts and high pitched whines echoed inside a small barn like building coupled with loud wet noises as two people squirmed in the dark: one of them was a young woman of short brownish hair with shackles on her wrists knelt facing the wall, naked and crying when not screaming as her partner, an even younger blonde girl, charged fiercely drilling her vagina with frenzied impetus; barely a teenager, the fair skinned slave wore a tattered rag somehow passing for a tunic completely drenched on the lower part as she collided against the helpless sow wailing at her ruthless assault. The blonde groaned and kept ramming even as the other clenched in a futile attempt to slow her down, only managing to get her insides further scraped by the blue eyed girl, whose unfocused gaze showed no trace of interest in her mate's wellbeing or pleasure as she slammed panting and scratching the bound woman's belly with her nails before going still with a long sigh; the shackled slave cried quietly while the shorter trembled on top, huffing as an impossibly thick and abundant load dumped in her partner's bowels. After a minute of regaining her breath however the younger shook the dirty blonde mane masking her features and began ramming once more until a hand gripped hard on her shoulder making her gasp but not stopping; the man behind her cursed and used all his strength to pull her off the scared slave, throwing the girl on the ground while his companion laughed.  
  
_Quit your shit and help me before she mounts her! -he said- Hold her hands so this bitch won't jerk off!  
  
_Fine, but turn her around! -his coworker replied despectively- I don't want that thing near me!  
  
He pointed at her groin with his chin, grimacing at the massive and veiny member erect between her legs leaking cum as she was pressed against the floor and immobilized; the teen grunted when the male put his knee on her back to pin her while the other went to free the abused slave.  
  
_How the fuck is she still hard? -the one keeping her down asked- Even after cumming like she did it's up like nothing!  
  
_You're new here, aren't you? -the other answered- She's drugged. Could fuck your wife six times pregnant before letting go. This one she actually had a turn yesterday, the screwing's to make sure she's knocked up.  
  
_And now what, we wait?  
  
_No idiot, she's gonna breed another one. A new slave, apparently a good one if the boss paid so much for him...  
  
_Him?  
  
_Yeah, a young boy is her next fucktoy. Let's see if he survives the drilling.  
  
_Why make her fuck a guy? Isn't she supposed to put babies in bellies?  
  
_How'd you goet employed? Eldian whores can impregnate anything that moves. Even men.  
  
_Holy fuck! Are you serious? -he asked incredulous.  
  
_Seen it myself. -his colleague assured- Not only that, eldian males went extinct long ago for some reason, only females are born now: and they're all obedient slaves from birth, barely have any will of their own.  
  
_So why a guy? I mean...  
  
_A stronger mate means a stronger child, or children. -the other cut him as the raped slave wobbled into a corner- This one must be a good catch, cause the boss said he wants little Ymir here to breed him exclusively, since fertile eldians are quite rare... most can't reproduce unlike this one, but make good workers. And better prostitutes!

He barely finished talking when voices were heard approaching the place while the rookie held the young girl down: she huffed against the wooden floor, drooling as heat concentrated on her groin making her tremble and rub her thighs desperate for relief when the door opened and four more men entered; the one at the front, an individual dressed in expensive silk robes, smiled in satisfaction while one of his followers hurried to secure a metallic bar with several leather straps to a holder on the wall as the last two dragged a struggling, fierce animal in the shape of a boy. A (h/c), unkempt mane shook as he resisted their movements with all the might of his slim but toned limbs, barely covered by a simple loincloth whilst sputtering through the gag on his mouth and kicking from time to time at his annoyed captors: he looked no much older than the thin eldian, but while her blue eyes were erratic and feverish his (e/c) orbs burnt with hatred and fury at everyone in the room; his display of rebellion however didn't bother the rich looking man, who watched gleefully how the boy was forced on his knees and had his wrists and neck tied by the leather straps while two shackles kept his legs apart before the loincloth was taken leaving him naked in front of the group.  
  
_Damn brat! -one of the men who dragged him cursed- He's like a rabid badger! What hellhole did you find him in boss?  
  
_Willful little thing, eh? -said the owner of the estate- He was captured in a raid on the northern mountains, when the troops expelled a few barbaric tribes to prepare for the new settlements. He's one of the few captured, the rest either fled or fought to the death.  
  
_Oh, i heard of those. -another pointed- They're some resilient bastards if stories are to be believed; now i get why you're so enthusiastic about this boss, if she breeds him the babies will be highly prized.  
  
_Still, why didn't you let us drug him? -the first asked- We had to fight the stupid little shit all the way here!  
  
_No no no, i won't taint him with narcotics! -the man answered- That way there's no risk of spoiling pregnancy and he'll learn to submit better if he's sober! Now prepare him!  
  
He pointed at one of his workers who nodded, putting on a pair of leather gloves and uncorking a bottle he had on a satchel before walking towards the raging teenager trying to pull the bindings apart in vain: the older poured a generous amount of lubricant on his gloved fingers then grabbed the other's waist and unceremoniously started to finger him; the young captive howled against the gag thrashing savagely while another man was sent to hold him in place as another digit shoved inside, scissoring them to spread his entrance against his desperate clenching. The bound teen grunted deep like a frenzied wolf, arching as he tried to break his restraints futilely until a third digit made him yell with pure rage and impotence; the men's hands slipped on his skin, covered in sweat despite the short struggle such was the energy he put in it: all of a sudden they let go and stepped back, the one who prepped him taking the gloves off with a grimace while another held Ymir in check. The girl however was strangely still, her excited squirming toned down significantly after the boy was brought although despite her owner's initial concern the new slave had the blonde's undivided attention: the young Fritz (an eldian surname of old, used to distinguish more valuable specimens) stared fixedly at her new mate, dick rising from under her shabby, filthy dress.  
  
_He's ready to go boss. -a worker said and the slaver nodded at the one holding Ymir down.  
  
_Release her.

The man let go of the blonde's arms and Ymir stood up, her grotesquely big member pulsing a she gave a few hesitant steps towards her new partner then moved quicker, eagerly kneeling behind him while the others looked expectantly: the short eldian gripped her massive dong and placed it on the boy's lubed entrance, earning an irate thrashing from him she recoiled a bit at before grabbing his waist and pushing, aching for release; her glans spread the puckered hole while the bound slave raged against his bindings, howling as the girl's veiny length forced its way in amidst hoarse grunts. Ymir let out a little scream when he clamped around her length, hugging his body covered in sweat: she felt the muscles, hardened by a tough life near the mountains, tensing under her grasp as the abnormally large member pushed in spreading his bowels until she was fully inside the savage boy; the short blonde huffed against his back, their bodies sticky and wet from the heat and the struggle when she started bucking short and fast, her mate shaking with a muffled roar as the slave moaned, driving the thick shaft inside via rough smacking of her hips. Fritz groaned at the heat gripping her length deliciously tight, prompting the short girl to thrust harder while her hands roamed his body: lustful curiosity for the boy's slim, strong and lithe frame fueled her, touching and licking everywhere she reached while pumping quick like a dog; the girl breathed through the mouth, inhaling his musky scent of fire and salt before sucking on his shoulder and hugging tighter, moaning all the time as she fucked him.  
  
Satisfied with her enthusiasm the men left the slaves to breed, knowing she'd not stop until fully sated: Ymir didn't even realize they were gone, completely enraptured by her partner's rebellious spirit as he trembled and struggled growling fiercely, clamping on the huge dong skewering his bowels with each swing of the blonde; she throbbed in pure need, smacking against the mountain native with sloppy thrusts reflecting her lust infused mind burning with the urge of cumming, dress crumpling due the frantic rubbing of the slaves. Fritz snarled, almost screaming as she started to smash on his ass dragging similar roars out of him that increased her drive to an animalistic frenzy: the girl began to pull out longer, only to smash back on the boy in a desperate attempt to bury deeper than she could as her brain melted between the feeling of her member being crushed by his tight insides and his wild smell, sweat and fury she inhaled with sharp intakes; her groin was soon a fiery furnace about to explode, sensitive from the drugs and the prior fucking while her brain melted the closer she got to orgasm until she couldn't hold it any longer, letting out a feral shriek when her dick pulsed madly spraying cum inside the helpless male. He tensed, eyes wide and horrified as Ymir charged with force, pushing with her legs to sink as much as possible while blasting a thick copious load of semen: the blonde grunted long and deep through clenched teeth, less human than animal as her whole being was taken over by a temporary bliss; her thin arms surrounded the teenager crying in rage while she trembled and spurted the last of that cumshot before crawling back, dick sliding out with a bit of effort, since despite the intense climax it was as hard as in the beginning yet something held the female's lust in precarious check.

Fritz looked at her beating rod, swollen and aching to be rammed back in then at him, hesitation appearing for the first time in her usually plain, sad features: something poked her mind unwilling to leave, a surge of curiosity she hadn't felt in years of being dragged against her will and forced to consume mind shattering narcotics until nothing was left but the rutting animal; years of forcing herself on slave after slave in an endless loop, broken by the drugs to the point even the satisfaction of sex, if there was any, was hollow and barren unlike those bred. Years since she was a kid when that cursed fire burnt through her veins for the first time, not a day after being sold, and started her life of going in a hell made of searing heat and screams only to go out to another made of empty cold nights and whips cracking on her skin whenever she didn't breed fast enough; of days where she could barely move, consuming in the infernal fever of a too strong dose for the sake of producing more slaves of eldian blood, obedient and soulless: those days she felt like dying, and would have to if the loneliness of her present didn't make her think an ever greater solitude in death so she clung to life, a life she hated even if Ymir couldn't express it because her vocabulary was limited to the few words and phrases she learnt from her owners: food, stop, yes, no... even her name had little meaning aside a noise she was supposed to pay attention at.  
  
And now however she doubted, looking at the shaking figure in front of her, barely able to turn his head enough to give the blonde a burning glare she felt both slightly intimidated yet also attracted at: never had Ymir seen someone showing such resistance, such feral tenacity to the point several men were needed to prepare them. Up to that moment, her world was made of two people: the owners who looked at her and others in similar condition with the same care one had for a somewhat useful if also easily replaceable tool and the ones like herself, barely speaking husks of human beings whose sole drive was surviving another day; men that only cowered and groveled, women who whimpered and cried when the workers or Fritz plunged them full until they were round and even more lifeless than ever, at least before birth stole whatever life they had left. But he... he wasn't neither owner nor slave: his hands were tied, but his eyes and body exuded energy and life she never saw in the broken faces of those she lived with in the inhumanly cold and filthy huts on the back of the estate; his muscles felt firm at the touch, a bit like leather from the whips and binds she'd been punished with but also warm and soft skinned despite his rough life in the mountains.  
  
Softness and warmth, two things Ymir never thought could be found in a single person or in a place like she was in and made her ignore the crushing lust for once to sate a new thirst, hesitantly rubbing her palms on his back: her eyes widened when she found the contact pleasing, looking around in fear of being caught as she knew enjoying things was forbidden; the girl gulped, alone with him in the small barn, and started caressing the boy who shook slightly at the feeling of her hands, although the distress was mainly due the thick shaft brushing the underside of his genitals rather than the blonde's light touch. Ymir breathed fast, heart racing as she took her time to feel his body, fingers trembling as they moved up and down on the young male's skin to the point she panted, a fuzzy warmth settling inside her head making the girl crave more of that sweet touch, but her hands were so small and clumsy she felt almost like crying in frustration: guided only by need she suddenly took her tattered rags off and threw on top of the prisoner, who shook and groaned tiredly at the unexpected action; his energies drained by the constant fight, he felt exhausted enough to feel almost as intrigued as he was furious when the blonde hugged him, the imposing hardness pulsing against his balls as she frotted on his back panting while touching all over his chest.

Fritz felt the hunger ease somewhat, but the drug induced lust making her groin burn remained unfulfilled and she whimpered at its fiery sting: the girl's mind was torn between the two clashing needs of breeding and exploring, equally tempted to succumb against either one; soon however she found bucking by instinct, unable to fight the aphrodisiac any more despite her wishes against it. Ymir whimpered pitifully as she aligned once more on his entrance, stabbed by his desperate howl when her cock slowly sank in his bowels with short pumps: she didn't want to do it, but couldn't fight the need back and began ramming once more, tears falling down her cheeks as lust took control; hopeless against her own impulses Ymir thrust with force, pulled by the narcotic's influence to slam her dick even harder after the brief pause, using her small tongue to lick his back in a primitive attempt to soothe the boy's suffering. Impotent to stop herself the girl sobbed echoing his muffled shouts, guilt and pleasure swirling in her head as she fucked him fast and rough, slamming on the bound boy's rear: his only reaction was to clamp on her hardness with a vice grip that just managed to feed her unnatural lust more, making the blonde groan and pant obscenely as she trembled on top; Ymir realized it was wrong, even despite never knowing another way to relieve the pain and need she felt... even when that had been her whole existence since she had memory, she knew it was wrong. The way he cried in rage, arching as she smashed her groin on his ass ruthlessly, the way his muscles tensed to fight her inhuman thrusts while cum and juices leaked down their thighs; Ymir didn't want that, but neither could picture what she truly sought as her cock was engulfed in warmth driving the broken slave to moan hoarsely and smack on him until the veiny length started to pulse strongly and she pressed against him in agony, screaming her third orgasm loudly when more of her seed spilled inside the male while he tightened, incapable of rejecting her.  
  
Groaning as the mind numbing climax faded Ymir pulled back slowly, hissing when the half hard cock popped out of the boy and swallowing thickly at his barely contained sobs: the blonde hesitantly put a hand on his back and he recoiled like a scared horse but couldn't get away, muttering under the gag as the humiliation stoked his rage, even if his body felt weak and his situation was absolutely helpless; disheartened by his suffering Fritz knelt at his side, lost and frustrated at her inability to ease his pain. Never having comforted anyone or received warmth from another human being, the girl resorted to instinct as she ran both hands on his back and chest in a clumsy attempt to console him; yet his rabid glare only showed distrust and hatred that burnt the eldian more than the drugs ever had, making her eyes water as she mumbled the only thing she could think of: the first word she'd learnt from other slaves, the one they used in vain to appease their master's anger.  
  
_Sorry. -she whispered in a cracked voice- Sorry... sorry... sorry...  
  
His stare remained distant and cautious, but little by little her soft caresses began to relax him some, the teary girl still at his side mumbling as she slowly fell into a dizzy stupor: the drug was still in effect, but her last cumshot had eased its influence enough for Ymir to resist the urge yet also increased her thirst for him as she leant and inhaled the boy's smell; her tongue licked the side of his torso and Ymir's heart raced, a soft whimper escaping at the warm, sweaty skin she found an absolute delicacy to taste and enjoy. Then, led by instinct alone, the girl placed her lips on his back, finding that strange gesture so relaxing, so reassuring it was confusing yet fulfilling at the same time: unknown to her, the thin eldian had become acquainted with the most basic, and also strongest, way to express her feelings.  
  
Ymir had kissed for the first time.

Never had the enslaved blonde showed anything else than brutality induced fear or drug fueled lust: the closest thing to kindness in her life so far was clutching together with other slaves to shelter from cold when their overseers forgot to give them some rags to cover on cold nights; yearning another person's touch, desiring their closeness had beed alien to her up to that moment, when she started to feel another kind of need bubbling in her belly, one that pulled her towards mating but also made her seek something she'd lacked until then. What it was she didn't know other than it revolved around the boy tied in front of her, the young prisoner she kissed all over the back while rubbing his chest before her little eager mouth moved there but only after she kissed his shoulders, his arms and neck under the male's confused gaze; Ymir didn't see it, too immersed in the pleasure, the joy that gesture brought her: warm and nice, every smooch excited the girl in a way drugs never could with their vein burning fire. The aphrodisiac was still there, but this time it wasn't what made her throb and rise as she moved to lie under him: it wasn't guiding Fritz when she hugged him softly and her chapped but caring lips played eagerly on his nipples, nor was the drug what made her stop a little while right above his heart, feeling the beating heart go fast as hers; and it certainly wasn't that cursed thing's work what made her rise once more, thick and leaking against the knelt prisoner's entrance.  
  
Sighing in pleasure the blonde held him by the waist to move her partner up and down, rubbing the meaty shaft on the bound male's butt crack: this time he didn't resist, looking from above at the girl bucking with her eyes half lidded as she bucked up to frot on his entrance; he saw her moan quietly, almost shy when the veiny length brushed too fast and Ymir trembled biting her lip until her tip poked on the hole she abused early, freezing with her eyes open. Blue orbs fixed on (e/c) ones, half excited and half guilty when she moved and placed her glans on the puckered ring: tiny little pushes made him go stiff for a moment but soon became apparent she wasn't going to penetrate him, merely touching while panting below almost as if asking permission; and then he realized she was actually doing that, looking at him with unhidden desire yet not daring to consummate against his will... she wanted his consent.  
  
The boy's frown made Ymir's heart shrink, embarrassment forcing her to look away in shame before letting go of his body and lying there unmoving, until a soft sigh and faint touch on her member made the girl look up again: she stared at the naked prisoner, who sighed again avoiding her eyes then slowly rubbed his ass on the throbbing erection a bit more as the blonde panted and grabbed his buttcheeks with care; she spread them while her mate breathed deep and relaxed, letting out a small quiet whimper when she began to sink inside slow and carefully, taking her time to help him grow accustomed to her size. The blonde huffed and planted her feet firmly on the floor, mustering strength to buck upwards and go deeper earning a muffled gasp she throbbed at: encouraged by his lack of resistance she started moving a bit faster shaking her hips at a steady pace while moaning, engulfed by his tight but also welcoming insides in such a pleasant way Ymir couldn't help a relieved moan when he moved a bit to meet her thrusts; his short grunts every time she penetrated made the blonde's heart burst with joy, and the girl tried to express it with more kisses on his sweat covered chest only to find out the leather bindings holding the boy in a knelt position kept him too high for her to do so comfortably.

Without thinking it twice Fritz held on his shoulder, making the other groan when her weight pulled him down making it hurt where the belts restrained his wrists, but soon a fumbling noise reached the male's ears and a hand fell free after she undid the strap: he instantly held on the metallic bar for support while she worked on releasing his neck's bindings then the other arm's, hurrying to unbind her mate who fell along her on the hay covered by a worn blanket acting as bedding for them; they ended chest against chest, the boy rising a bit and removing the cloth gag before looking fixedly at the wide eyed blonde who was under and inside him, now silent and paralysed while he watched her remain still. Then, so slow it didn't seem he was moving, the boy neared his mouth to hers and brushed their lips together getting a soft, diminute gasp from her he found strangely endearing: another push, this time with a bit more energy, and the girl suddenly mewled into the kiss surrounding him in a clumsy hug, tasting his scent desperately; throbbing at the sweet gesture Ymir bucked with renewed forces, sliding into his ass slow and gentle as her mind melted when his warm tongue brushed on her teeth and she eagerly met it with hers, savouring the most delicious nectar his saliva was to her. He growled deep and slow, and Fritz almost cried in joy when his arms enveloped her as he spread his legs a bit more to let her in better: at the same time he relaxed his insides, tightening only when she pushed in to get her to moan into his mouth, toes curling in pleasure as he brushed her back; he hesitated a bit when she jolted at his fingers finding the thin line of a whipping scar, but the apprehension lasted just a moment before Ymir returned to lovemaking surrendering to him.  
  
He didn't know exactly why, but something in the blonde had sparked a sudden need for contact in him: perhaps it was her unexpected show of tenderness and care amidst the brutality of the place, or the helpless nature of the girl awakening the ancestral instinct of protection but he found himself seeking her warmth with a thirst so far unknown; despite the slight pain of her huge member moving in he couldn't help embracing the blonde tight, joining their heartbeats into a single melody she moaned at. Ymir arched under him and thrust harder, breaking the kiss to pant in his ear when the heat became so unbearable she needed to let it out: the girl turned into a flame in his arms, whining and ramming as she clung to her mate's back burning with desire; it wasn't like when she was given the drugs, driving her insane with fiery glass that coursed in her veins, but a flame that grew and flowed through her whole being setting her ablaze driving the girl to smash against his rear while the male groaned in such a way she went into a frenzy. The blonde whimpered when her cock throbbed without control, stuffing the boy's ass while he moved back and forth growling: his manhood, now hard and leaking, rubbed on the slave's flat abdomen while his mouth sucked softly on her throat feeling the female's pulse with the lips as she fucked beastly, shoving the imposing length inside her partner feeling the sweetest orgasm approach until a squeeze of his bowels drove her over the edge; Ymir exploded inside the young male with a short scream followed by lots of panting, clinging to him as her cum spurted long and thick adding to the already big amount she'd dumped in his ass while above her the boy also tensed and she felt something, warm and sticky, pour on her belly and chest.

With a long sigh he relaxed on top of the blonde still hugging him, until a while later he lifted a bit and said something: she looked at him unable to understand his language at all and shook her head in shame, to which he rose and sat on her lap, repeating the word while poking his own chest; a few tries later it clicked in her head and she pointed at him, saying it as best as she could.  
  
_(Y/n). -she whispered; then she pointed at herself- Ymir.  
  
_Ymir. -he replied, and the girl blushed at her own name.  
  
He nodded and slowly rose to let her dick slide out, standing a bit on wobbly legs while she knelt before assuming the same position in front of the girl, both going quiet and staring into each other's eyes: then Fritz moved slowly, closing the distance to plant a little kiss he quickly answered with his arms surrounding her thin body, caressing all over the scars in a soothing manner; enveloped in the warm embrace Ymir felt safe for the first time in her life, gently rubbing her semi flaccid penis on his as they made out, growing by desire alone now the drug's hold lessened, its strong effect due the big dose relieved by the intense fucking.  
  
Her hands moved from his back to his butt, making him jolt and break the kiss only for Ymir to pepper his jaw with little smooches, then nuzzling into his neck in a sweet way while pressing her dick on the boy's intently: he hesitated a bit, slightly worried by the girl's seemingly endless stamina, but his doubts died when she started whispering his name begging for attention while kissing his throat; (Y/n) patted the blonde's head and she looked at him hopefully before he let go of her and rested on his back, spreading his legs while looking away blushing. His embarrassment triggered a surge of tenderness unknown to her, making Fritz lay on top of her lover to place a thousand kisses on his chest as she moved up before stopping abruptly when her glans poked his entrance: Ymir gulped and looked at (Y/n) who brushed her cheek and showed the first, timid smile since they met making the girl go red faced and wide eyed; growing hotter with each passing second she held on his shoulders and pushed forward, taking shaky breaths as her thick shaft entered him gently while he closed his eyes and groaned low, not in pain or discomfort but encouraging the blonde to go deeper by squeezing on the veiny length.  
  
Ymir kept her eyes closed as she moved until her large cock was fully inside (Y/n): only then she dared to look at him to find two (e/c) orbs staring back warmly as he caressed her back, pressing his thighs against her sides, since the chains on his ankles didn't let him lock legs around the girl; the gesture however was enough for Fritz to understand he wanted it, gulping anxiously before starting to buck her hips while smooching him to no end. Soon, the eager noises of their mating filled the deserted building as the blonde breeder pumped on her newfound lover, intent on pouring every drop of her fertile seed inside him: the primal need of reproduction awoke in a way aphrodisiacs never managed to replicate, driving the young slave to charge against him with feral enthusiasm; the boy for his part moaned and hugged her tight, welcoming the small blonde into the deepest parts of his insides as the stallion meat speared him swift and strongly after a few minutes of calm mating becoming fiercer and rougher yet not in the least unpleasant.

Ymir didn't stop a single second, investing all energies in plowing him with her knee reaching dong as it pulsed madly warning of the incoming orgasm: even when she was incredibly sensitive after the previous rounds, even when every scrape on his bowels made her throb so intensely the girl though it would explode she didn't slow down; on the contrary, knowing she was close to climax spurred her the most, driven by instinct to breed (Y/n) once and for all marking him as hers. So she didn't relent or deacelerate, slamming inside frantically as their mouths devoured each other's amidst primal moans and high pitched whimpers: half muttered callings escaped their lips, the names of the lover being the only word used as they copulated in the empty building, two animals in a rut clinging fiercely to their mate; suddenly Fritz threw her head backwards and began moaning even louder while her ramming increased in strength and (Y/n) tightened around the blonde's cock with deep growls as she fucked him beyond the limit and two mirrored screams marked their simultaneous orgasm when Ymir skewered the boy full force, shoving her length the deepest to blast her load in his bowels. With clenched teeth she bucked again, huffing as thick streams of cum pumped inside (Y/n) sending waves of searing pleasure all over her while he went flabby under her, breathing deep and slow; the male waited patiently for her to calm down before pulling the girl into a tender kiss: Ymir soon relaxed at the sweet touch of his lips and joyfully sank in the warm embrace of her lover.  
  
In such condition they were found some time later when one of the workers went to check on them and saw the blonde giving (Y/n) her full attention before spotting the man, who stared a moment before rushing back out: a cold veil of apprehension enveloped the warm feeling she'd discovered, leaving the blonde a trembling wreck until he returned with her master and two more men; however, just as she was expecting a brutal punishment for freeing the boy of his leather bindings the owner laughed loud and long, soon joined by his employees as they looked at the two slaves.  
  
_Well look at that, she really likes her new toy! -he exclaimed, shaking with a chuckle- And it seems he feel the same about it!  
  
The others laughed again, this time watching how the male's gaze turned as hateful as when it began while moving to kneel in front of Ymir, shielding her the best he could; his actions prompted another surge of laughter from the men.  
  
_I think we won't need to worry about him struggling against our best breeding slave. -the man in charge said- Better for us.  
  
_Look at how much he's leaking! -one of the workers pointed- If he's not knocked up i'm a fish!  
  
_We still need to make sure anyways. -the slaver replied- But i guess it's enough for one day. Bring him food and take Ymir back to the slave pens... this one stays here for the time being. Keeping them apart will surely get her hornier until tomorrow.  
  
One of the men took a small whip from his belt and whistled at the blonde, who trembled from head to toe before bowing her head and taking the shabby dress from the floor: Fritz dressed up shaking like a leaf while (Y/n) watched in impotent rage how she left without even looking back, possessed by her terror of the men; they left him alone, aside a fugacious visit from a worker who left a small tray with a foul smelling paste the boy ate slowly with zero emotion, waiting a while after he left to pull on the chains holding him and cursing at their sturdiness. He wouldn't be able to break them or tear them off the holders.

Meanwhile Ymir spent her time cowering in a corner of the pens, thinking over and over of the time with (Y/n) and what she felt with him: the fire and sensations his body and actions had woken in her, things she never knew could exist in the world; things beautiful and good, that made her forget of the pain and humiliation she had to endure every day under risk of violent reprisals if her owner so much felt the whim of punishing her for any motive. Things she realized would happen to him, condemned to birthing slaves as long as he lived until the inevitable result: Ymir knew how it ended, she'd seen lots of slaves die in labour, many even carrying her own offspring; yet their passing had only affected her the way a far away storm did, distant and uncaring towards the suffering men and women. But now it was different: now she felt her heart thrash at the notion of (Y/n)'s life ending in that hellhole, of her babies -their babies- being taken away to be sold as slaves to other greedy, heartless monsters; this time she cared, for him and her unborn spawn most likely growing inside the male, and couldn't stand the idea of losing either... she had to cover her mouth not to scream.  
  
Hours passed and the torture didn't ease, imagining the grim future awaiting him and their children making Fritz quiver on her spot, unnoticed by the empty shells of the other slaves; the blonde thought and thought, and the more she did the stronger her feelings became, until she couldn't bear it anymore: in that moment, a fleeting idea clung to her born of despair and fed by anguish. Her mind rejected it at first out of sheer terror, but in the silence of night its hold grew and before she knew Ymir had made a choice: once she did, her heart told her there was no way back and a cold glee spread through the girl at the thought.  
  
Even if it seemed impossible.  
  
Even if it could end horribly for her.  
  
Even if it cost her life.  
  
She would set (Y/n) free.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wad kinda tough to write too. I think i had my quota of angst and dark stuff, i'm gonna make the next update fluffy as fuck.


	45. Sasha x Reader: Confession part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horny girl comes back! Some time after her partner's declaring his feelings, they've been fooling around here and there until a fateful day, she is left alone at home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, as i stated in the past chapter's comments i'm kind of stuck with a small window to write. Still i hope this can sate your thirst (a bit at least).
> 
> This chapter isn't very long but is quite action packed. Also with some fluff, not as much as promised but it's there.
> 
> Come to think of it, my works focused in Sasha tend to be short but hot/sweet.

Warmth and coolness aren't two things one expects to find in the same place nor to be a particularly pleasant combination, but Sasha couldn't help a little moan from bubbling up her throat and into (Y/n)'s mouth: the girl's tongue wiggled eagerly against his, tasting the strong mint from the sweets he liked while his hands pulled her by the butt, earning a pleased hum from the brown haired chick; she locked both legs around his waist, bucking softly on him to let the boy feel the bulge in her pants and enjoying his answer in the form of a playful grunt. The male left Sasha's mouth and her whimper turned into a sudden little whine the moment his lips pressed on her throat making Blouse fall backwards gently, still clinging to him only to moan loud when (Y/n) chuckled and rubbed his groin on hers: the hungry auburn tensed, underwear getting tighter as her cock grew into full erection and she pulled her pants down to let it free, gasping when his fingers traced the vein on the side up to the tip; at the same time he snuck the other hand under her t-shirt to fondle Blouse's soft tits while she swiftly unclasped her bra before removing the clothing knowing what came next, moaning happily when hand was replaced by mouth and (Y/n) suckled on her breasts as he undid his jeans. Meanwhile the fingers teasing her member moved further down, getting a delicious jolt from the girl when they caught the budding clitoris between thumb and index, pinching just enough to make Sasha buck her hips into him: the boy left the pink protrusion to feebly touch around the moisty labia, feeling the juice covered folds before slowly placing the middle finger on her entrance and pushing gently, listening to the rustle of scratched sheets when she tightened around his digit and whimpered; he didn't go very deep, circling on the entrance of her increasingly wetter channel to enjoy its warmth before leaning to whisper in her ear.  
  
_Sasha you're so wet. -he said, voice trembling a bit- Tell me what you want.  
  
The girl panted when a second finger joined, barely inside yet driving her to fold both legs erratically at his touch while thinking of his request; she bit her lip and finally decided what to ask of him... what both wanted for so long.  
  
_L-l-lick me first please. -she panted, clenching lightly on his fingers- Then... as we talked the other day.  
  
Her toes curled when (Y/n) inhaled sharply, a little smirk growing on the auburn's face as he started to suck and lick on her neck then worked his way down: the boy smooched adoringly, lips leaving a trail of tickles while Sasha's fingers grasped his hair to guide him lower and lower, gasping as he moved past her breasts and onto her stomach, where the young student planted a hundred kisses before resuming his path; a faint, almost ghostly touch on the glans made the girl shiver in anticipation when her boyfriend's tongue began playing on the veiny length reaching almost to her belly button then his lips closed on her shaft. A deep hum reverberated through the swollen shaft making the female shake her hips, seeking to rub on his face earning a chuckle from him: (Y/n) held it upwards, giving Sasha a naughty look as he ran his tongue from base to top tasting the thick sausage palpitating and leaking salty pre eagerly swallowed before those lips driving her into a sweet madness locked on the glans and started suckling; Blouse whimpered as the strong suction sent waves of heat through her, the male closing his eyes and bobbing on the girl's erection engulfing it in slimy warmth while teasing all over with his playful tongue.

Sasha gripped the sheets moaning low, fighting the urge to shove him against her groin as he moved up and down diligently but taking his time, gobbling little by little squeezing with a hand to make her pant softly while placing the other near her wet entrance: his thumb brushed on the labia as he gave head, tracing the soft pink folds quivering in need before his fingers let go of her cock and he lunged down, a loud whine emerging from the auburn when (Y/n) engulfed her to the root groaning as his throat was stuffed; the boy remained there while she watched entranced into his teary eyes before his tongue slipped out and stretched until it brushed the pink nub of Blouse's clit, since Sasha's testicles were inside her body and the thick member hung directly above the girl's tasty pussy allowing him to play with both swiftly. And play he did, licking the sensitive organ while holding his breath just to see her grimace in pleasure at the double stimulation before pulling back taking mouthfuls of air then laying on his belly once more: (Y/n) felt the hunger rise when he looked at the moisty womanhood, leaning to catch a fleshy fold between his lips then using his tongue to tease all over the wet labia while she squirmed on the bed leaking on the sheets and her belly; holding his girlfriend by under the thighs he pushed his face on her pussy, sighing in pleasure when she whimpered the moment his warm and playful tongue wiggled inside the tight entrance, slurping the juices she produced in her heat as the desire for him increased with each lap on her walls making her tremble.  
  
Her hands fell on (Y/n)'s head, whining as she rubbed her crotch on his features and he groaned, involuntarily humping the mattress as the auburn's moans filled the bedroom during their foreplay: the boy ate her out as if his life depended on it, collecting all the juice he could while grunting like a starved dog getting Sasha even hornier when she suddenly let go and whined loudly as she squirted, fluids he eagerly licked spraying on his face; the male glanced at the girl's dick, seeing it still hard and throbbing on her belly as he knelt and fumbled on his discarded jean's pocket to take a condom out while she took deep breaths watching him full of lust, spreading her legs in anticipation. Her eyes followed every move of his hands as the male put the rubber on, fixed on his groin while he made sure it was properly applied before nearing to the girl's heated pussy rubbing his tip on it teasingly: Sasha sucked her lip in moaning anxiously, hips shaking to brush on the covered glans while looking at (Y/n) pleadingly and using two fingers to split her labia showing the pink passage to her lover.  
  
_Please... please... -she begged in a burning whisper- Don't tease me anymore...  
  
The boy swallowed thickly at the yearning tone, eyes fixed on hers as he leant forward pushing softly, so softly on Sasha's tender virgin womanhood seeing how the beautiful breasts rose faster when his hot shaft opened its way inside her, sinking with utmost care until a small obstacle appeared: (Y/n)'s gaze was anxious yet loving as he slowly moved a hand to grasp hers, while the other supported his weight on the mattress; slim fingers brushed his forearm where she held, looking at him with such intense desire whatever doubts he had vanished and the male took a single breath then pushed forward. A little faint gasp, a minuscule squeeze on his hand were her only signs of pain as the member moved deeper inside: he was almost completely in when Sasha clenched around him and (Y/n) stopped, giving the girl time to adjust at the feeling of his dick pulsing inside her, pulling back and thrusting as she relaxed; his patience was rewarded with a sweet moan as the auburn bucked against him, immediately seeking to welcome his length again in her vagina. The wet insides enveloped the boy tight but never restraining, slick by the excitement and his hungry licking before to the point he soon sped up the pace some, panting as his balls smacked on her butt with a satisfying slap.

Lewd moans came out from the girl every time he scraped her tight walls, making (Y/n) throb inside Sasha as he leant further down to hover on the girl's mouth while sandwiching her pulsing member between their bodies: she arched under him, rubbing the veiny length on his belly as he drove swift strikes into her pussy, further driving the girl crazy with pleasure; his lips brushed on hers and the answer was immediate, Blouse's free hand holding him by the nape to bring their mouths together in a sloppy, hungry kiss as he fucked her. The fact he tasted like her didn't repulse the girl at all: in fact, savouring each other's own scent after oral sex was a huge turn on for both of them, increasing their lust to the point they had to rub their members together to relieve once more; now it made her get even tighter on his dick, squeezing him delightfully hard as Sasha's toned legs locked around the boy's waist to keep him in place, getting him to swing his hips short and quick against her pussy, firmly lodged inside. The girl's moans turned louder and longer when she broke the kiss, overwhelmed by the sensation of his member digging her just deflowered pussy coupled with the intense rubbing of the auburn's cock against his abdomen: (Y/n) felt Blouse clamp on his dick desperately and groaned in her ear, ramming harder in return to make her whine and squirm under his body; the heat of Sasha's erection spread on his skin where it brushed, swollen and beating as it smeared its pre on both bellies.  
  
_Oh God Sashie you're so hard. -he panted and she throbbed at his words- And so big...  
  
The girl whimpered and hugged him even closer with her legs, prompting the boy to grind on his crotch against hers while licking her quivering lips: Sasha stuck her tongue out eager like a puppy to taste him once more, grunting horsely when (Y/n) kissed fierce and a bit clumsy while pumping with renewed force as she melted at the unexpected attack; the girl's leg lock weakened from pleasure, allowing him to pull out more before smacking back inside her using the strength of his teenage hormones. The male student sucked on her throat with devotion, pulsing dangerously close to the edge as he bucked against Sasha, deliciously enveloped in the warmth of her fleshy walls: the girl squeezed him whimpering like a begging dog while her cock throbbed in between the lovers as ready to burst as his, driving the boy to growl through clenched teeth whilst speeding up the pace.  
  
All the blazing need they felt for each other dragged the couple closer to orgasm with each smack of their sweat covered bodies, touching and kissing desperately as they got lost in the mist of their first time since everything was a thousand times more intense: the scent and taste, the moans and half grunted names, the heat of the other fusing with the own pulled them into an abyss and made them fly at the same time; all vanished from around the two, only vaguely feeling the mattress and sheets wet with their fluids. (Y/n) rose and slammed against Sasha making her scream his name with such lust he threw his head back in ecstasy when the sweet auburn's womanhood clamped him while she arched back in orgasm, blasting a copious amount of cum mirrored in the boy's own ejaculation, cock shoved as deep as he could; shaking from head to toe he grasped her waist with a hand while the other held hers, firmly but without hurting as they flew for an eternal moment before slowly falling back on the bed, (Y/n) gently collapsing on top of her: with some effort he managed to roll over holding the girl in a warm and satisfied hug, panting deep then chuckling in slight awe at their experience amd soon joined by Blouse's soft giggling.

_Well that... -he said taking the rubber off and tying it- i don't know you but...  
  
_It was fucking... amazing... yeah... -she finished and he chuckled a bit louder- What is it?  
  
_We could say it rather was 'amazing fucking' instead. -he pointed smugly and she laughed as well; the dorks loved puns.  
  
The chick sighed softly and moved to rest her head on his hest, listening to the relaxing drumming inside while he caressed her back lovingly not bothering to change position despite the sweaty state both were in, since each was so head over heels for the other it did nothing but intensify their need for cuddling: not to mention Sasha's parents would be returning at the evening with her siblings from a timely visit to the local zoo and they had the house for themselves; it was one of the reasons the duo had been so eager to meet that day once the thirst for a closer, more intimate contact had become almost torturing after the newfound taste for the other's company and body. Sasha was overwhelmed by joy and lust as soon as (Y/n) proved he wanted all she had to offer one day he dragged her to an isolated spot during a walk on the city's deserted streets and, while she felt her heart about to explode from nerves and excitement, knelt in front of his girlfriend: Blouse would never forget the feeling of his mouth on her shaft, his eager and tricky tongue, the teary eyes as he endeavoured to take the whole length; it had been naughty and endearing in equal measure for both and from then on sought any chance to enjoy themselves, eager and curious like the teens they were.  
  
_I... have another rubber in case you want to keep going. -he whispered after a while and she hummed in amusement.  
  
_You can't wait to be inside again, can you big boy? -she teased.  
  
_Maybe.  
  
_Maybe? -she chuckled- That offer didn't sound like a maybe.  
  
_I... didn't say i'd be wearing it.  
  
A thick silence followed his words, until Sasha lifted her head slowly to look at him wide eyed: blush slowly began to spread on her face as she realized the meaning of his statement, and (Y/n) too felt his features grow warmer when a soft pulsing on his leg told him Blouse was beginning to grasp the idea...  
  
_Are... are you sure? -she asked with a faint voice- That you... want...?  
  
_I've been wondering about it. -he answered, brushing a finger on the sheets- And i decided to investigate a bit and...  
  
Sasha gulped, licking her lips without realizing: the look she was giving him was so intense he fidgeted some until finally mustering the courage to speak.  
  
_And i think we should give it a go. -he finished shyly- I... it said i needed to prepare for it so i... tried a little with my... fingers.  
  
The girl stared at him, brown eyes wide like a full moon while her mouth gaped as she tried to speak vainly for some seconds; after some silence and effort she managed to connect brain and lips.  
  
_Show me. -Blouse whispered in fascination.

(Y/n)'s face turned crimson at the unexpected request, heart beating as if trying to burst out of his ribcage before swallowing and turning on his belly while Sasha knelt and positioned behind her boyfriend, eyes solely focused on his naked figure as he rose his butt, face sinking in the pillow: a hand moved hesitantly towards his rear under Blouse's attentive gaze, tongue slowly moving on her lips as she watched in a trance how the boy's middle finger teased his butthole briefly then pushed in, a single faint gasp coming from the young male; the auburn girl leant a bit forward subconsciously, inhaling deep while her member pulsed already half hard and rising at the comely display of (Y/n) touching himself. Another digit followed the first and his hips bucked slightly on his own fingers, his breathing turning more heated when he looked behind to find Sasha staring completely enraptured: her chest went up and down visibly, eyes bright as she drank the vision of him with his legs spread and ass in the air while fingering the tight entrance for her to ogle at; (Y/n) let out a little moan and felt warmth grow inside him when Sasha answered with a needy one, panting anxiously while rubbing both thighs together and squeezing her erect member. Their eyes locked for a moment, fire meeting fire, and he used his free hand to point at his discarded jeans.  
  
_Right pocket. -he mumbled- Hurry... please.  
  
The girl nodded and quickly went to get the condom, tearing it open with trembling fingers while keeping eye contact with the boy as she put it on her glans and rolled it on her length: (Y/n) couldn't help an eager whimper when she stroked the veiny erection covered in the tight rubber then crawled behind him, taking mouthfuls of air while the male stopped fingering and placed both hands under the pillow, hugging it as Sasha frotted the whole length of her dick on his entrance, firmly gripping him by the waist; she then gave him a last look and the male nodded, closing his eyes while trying to relax when the thick glans pushed against the puckered hole, entering at a sluggish pace whilst Blouse gripped tighter, strangled gasps dragging out her throat as (Y/n)'s warm insides hugged the throbbing shaft. Sweat dripped from her chin to his back as Sasha bent forward, grunting as the veiny cock buried little by little making him moan into the pillow: his shy submission drove the girl into a deeper state of possessive lust as her desire to mark the handsome boy as hers and claim him on the most intimate level started to grow stronger; the futa held on his shoulder with a hand as she bucked insistently, resting on the male's back to groan and pant right in his ear as her fat dong finally buried to the hilt.  
  
_Oh fuck you're so tight. -she cooed hotly grinding on his ass- (Y/n) how does it feel? Do you like my big cock?  
  
He moaned, nodding quickly when she suddenly thrust and the boy bit the pillow to unsuccessfully drown a whine she throbbed at: with an impish smile she smacked again, delighting in his sweet trembling as Sasha picked up the pace shoving her long dick in while he moaned louder with each swing of her hips; wet slaps signed every time the thick member was shoved inside, scraping him deeper and harder than his fingers could ever reach as Sasha's naughty side began to take control. The hungry girl nibbled on his lobe while slipping a hand under his chin to lift him from the pillow and take a look at his face: (Y/n)'s gaping mouth let out short gasps and lewd moans before two of her fingers went in to be sucked by the eager boy as she plowed his rear; Blouse purred in pleasure as his tongue ran all over the digits while she shoved her member in with powerful charges of her hips, all shyness gone the moment the boy adopted his submissive position nuzzling into her jaw from below awakening Sasha's lust.

The girl answered his begging for attention with a good lick on his cheek, grasping his waist to hold him in place even if it wasn't necessary: the girl's dominating streak took the reins, growling as she smashed her dong inside (Y/n) getting him to squirm and whimper, bodies rubbing sweaty and hot as the sun while Blouse's soft breasts pressed on his back, her excitement shown in the hoarse, lewd moans she let out whenever he clenched his ass around the meaty rod skewering him; (Y/n) opened his eyes wide, arching under his girlfriend when her slim fingers moved from his hip to his crotch to grasp the almost erect member swinging like a pendulum with each strike of her groin on his buttcheeks. The girl hummed pleased at his hardness, playfully biting on his shoulder as she started to beat the boy's meat to match her own rythm, eyes closing when the tight insides clamped on her cock: the velvety texture sent sparks flying through the girl, impulsing her to ram harder against (Y/n) and bury herself to the root in his rear earning hearty moans from the male; he had to fight the need to scream every time Sasha hit his bowels with her searing meat, sliding smoothly thanks to the condom's lubricant scraping his sensitive spots all the way in.  
  
_Does this turn you on? -she panted and he nodded whimpering- Cause i'm going crazy with your tight little ass!  
  
_Yo feelsh... sho big! -the boy whined while sucking her fingers- Sho hard and...!  
  
He cut the phrase with a loud moan when Sasha slammed on him, taking the fingers out of his mouth to hug his chest as she began to slam faster while running her hand on his length erratically, fingers smearing with his precum: (Y/n) groaned and bent down, overwhelmed by the assault as she mounted him like a dog in heat, grunting while pummeling his butt with strong thrusts; loud smacking filled the room as Blouse sped up her blows, huffling at each hard bash on his butt while her thick member pulsed inside the moaning wreck the boy had become. She kept smashing her dick in relentlessly, breathing his scent while kissing his back with devotion as the last strands of insecurity vanished in the storming lust driving her deep inside him: she could only smell, feel and taste (Y/n) while he squirmed and cried under her, joyfully helpless against the auburn's cock slamming his prostate when their position left her on top of the boy; his face down and ass up, the male drooled with a half smile on his features as Sasha stabbed the sensitive organ then slid all over it groaning as she edged orgasm, trying to hold back until the last second when suddenly a long grunt bubbled from within her throat, growing into a ferocious roar as she rammed fast before pulling back and smashing against her lover shaking as she came inside the rubber like a hose.  
  
His mouth opened in a mute cry, strangled little groans dragging out as he trembled in her hand, taken into a feverish bliss by the strength of her ravaging: (Y/n) didn't even realize he'd cum somewhere at the peak of Blouse's fucking, completely fixed on the feeling of her dick as it beat inside him, spewing copious amounts of semen into the condom; slowly, almost as if it hurt her to do so, she let go of the boy to kneel behind while he fell limp on the mattress breathing deep. He gasped when the girl's member slid out of him with a soft pop, leaving a soft sense of emptiness he sighed at while focusing on relaxing his body, at least until her hand turned him on his back and a spark of dread lit in his mind at the sight of Sasha, whod didn't look like always: her trademark playful look and sweet smile were replaced by a hungry stare made him gulp, specially after seeing the pulsing and still rock hard member sporting an incredibly full rubber; the brown eyed student pulled it off and threw it away, a crooked smile appearing as she grabbed his thighs, folding him to leave his reddened butt facing up and slowly licked her lips, placing the leaking glans against the puckered hole with such lust he started breathing fast anxiously, even a bit scared.

_Oh fuck. -he muttered- Oh fuck.  
  
_Yes. -she agreed in a purr, squatting above- Fuck. A lot of it.  
  
_W-wait, let me rest a minute! Wait a bit Sashaaaaaaaah!  
  
(Y/n)s plea transformed into a half moan, half scream when she pushed her hips down, sinking to the hilt in a single thrust: the boy threw his head back, mouth and eyes wide as Blouse began to hammer down on raw and hot, slick by the leftover cum smearing her dick while grunting in pleasure at the male's tender insides gripping the veiny shaft; their butts collided with loud smacks, vibrations travelling to her pussy setting the girl ablaze while she dominated from above, hair sticking to her sweaty face and neck as he whined below, clinging to the headboard desperately to try and resist the wild impact of her thrusts. Sasha moved like she was possessed, holding (Y/n) by the ankles while bouncing on his ass savagely: the throbbing length was shoved in at full speed, spearing the boy's bowels with ruthless efficiency to make him squeal arching up every time her thick dong slammed downwards burying wholly inside; he couldn't do more than taking it all, writhing and moaning as the girl smashed his rear with lustful joy panting while shoving her length in mercilessly.  
  
Without warning Sasha leant forward, pinning him under her body whilst holding his legs up: whatever discomfort he felt was quickly drowned by the searing pleasure of the auburn's cock drilling him while her mouth eagerly conquered his, tongues wiggling in a heated bundle amidst primal grunts and wet slaps; Blouse groaned as her beating member slid out of him only to be rammed back in, feeling (Y/n) squeeze anxiously on the veiny dick. Instinct alone guided the couple as they descended into feral beasts eager to mate, minds veiled by pent up desire exploding without restraint: she smacked on his entrance with reckless abandon, fueled by her partner's submissive moans begging for warm cum; he welcomed the girl's pulsing meat clenching his warm insides rhythmically, spurring Sasha with soft sucking on her tongue while embracing the wild female.  
  
The couple kept going at it, fusing their heat into a single flame as Blouse pummeled the boy nonstop, closer to orgasm with each pump of her hips: she tasted him almost despairingly, breathing through the nose to extend the kiss as long as she could until the pressure on her length became unbearable and she stopped smooching (Y/n) to groan in his ear, slamming down with all her might; mirroring the girl's situation he held frantically to her, whimpering as Blouse's cock stabbed him deeply, carving its shape in his bowels. Both hung by a thread on the verge of climax, only for it to cut at the same instant when she began to smash like a pneumatic drill screaming into the pillow while her boyfriend whined loud and long: Sasha pulled a last time before slamming down with all her might to release burst after burst of thick cum inside (Y/n) while he stained both bellies with his seed; the girl let go of his ankles and flopped on top of him, the two falling into a doze while her hips twitched every now and then to spurt a little more jizz before finally lifting her head to look at the male.  
  
_Holy... crap. -she mumbled- I don't know... i mean... wow.  
  
_Very expressive. -he mused tiredly- But yeah.  
  
She giggled and rested her forehead on his chest, breathing deep to take the scent of sweat and sex emanating from him; suddenly she glanced at him a bit shocked then looked away, but it was impossible to avoid the issue... given it was basically inside him.  
  
_You're still hard. -he stated in slight awe then chuckled- Goodness, how horny are you?  
  
_Sorry, it's just... you i guess. -she blurted- So... are you ready for round three? 

He stared at her a few seconds before falling back on the pillow and closing his eyes.  
  
_No.  
  
Sasha pouted a bit, but didn't say a thing: she knew it was important to respect his limits, and besides it wasn't like they'd never screw again; however when she was going to pull out his leg surrounded her back holding he girl in place before looking again and finishing his thought.  
  
_But that's not fucking stopping me now. -he said with a smug smirk making her blush.  
  
_Are you sure of it? -she asked slightly worried- You don't have to overdo for my.. whoa!  
  
With a swift move (Y/n) pulled her over using his legs, and they ended up trading places: now the male rode her lap, the auburn's eyes wide as she ogled at his naked, slim body; he took advantage of her surprised state to grab her hands and place them on his butt.  
  
_How's this for "sure"? -he dared the girl; she got even redder and huffed in excitement.  
  
_Aw fuck it! -she answered licking her lips- You're on!  
  
#That same evening#  
  
(Y/n) sat on the couch of Mr. Blouse's house, looking a tad exhausted but waving it off as "helping with home chores" before visiting his girlfriend that day: he was beside the girl's father while his wife offered the boy some juice she prepared and her younger children spoke with him and Sasha about the animals they saw then showed them the plushies bought on the way back.  
  
_Now now kids, let them breathe some! -the woman said kindly before adressing the young guest- By the way honey, i hope you don't mind but i called your parents just now to ask them if they let you have dinner with us... you look like you need some food and rest after helping them.  
  
_Thank you Mrs. Blouse. -he said scratching his head- But i don't want to be a both...  
  
_Oh it's no problem! -she cut him affably- It's our pleasure to have you here! Sasha, boys, come help me with dinner!  
  
_Okay! -the others said as one following her; despite having the usual sibling quarrels, all loved cooking.  
  
Both men watched them go to the kitchen, then the older chuckled and filled his glass, taking a long sip; he eyed the boy with a friendly smile and relaxed on the couch.  
  
_I'm glad you stay son. -he said- It's good to have you here.  
  
_Thank you sir. -he blurted and the man chuckled again.  
  
_No, i should be thanking you. -the man replied- You're a good boy, and i'm certain you'll one day be a good man; you're very good for Sasha.  
  
(Y/n) felt his heart swell at his words, looking down with a tender smile at the kind praise; he didn't know what to say, but thankfully the older still had some things to say.  
  
_Yes son, you're a good match for my girl: honest, hard working and responsible. Not to mention -he added with a smug grin- you barely flinched when you sat on the couch. I almost didn't realize, i admit it.  
  
The student paralysed on the spot, face still sporting the little smile except now his eyes were bulging and drops of sweat fell down his temples; Mr. Blouse however didn't seem angry at all when he patted his shoulder, on the contrary he looked happier than ever.  
  
_Don't worry son, i won't berate you for it. You're young after all... and curious, aren't you?  
  
_B-but why do you think i... we...?

_Boy, don't forget i'm Sasha's father. -he said- I know her well, enough to see the signals... she looks strangely pleased with herself today, even if she tries to hide it most of the time. And also...  
  
He leant to speak more secretly, and the younger couldn't help mirroring the gesture wanting to run back to his house and delve under his bed.  
  
_Despite people saying she's a lot like me, i know she takes after her mom... specially in certain aspects.  
  
_So her mom is also...? -(Y/n) whispered in shock and the man nodded.  
  
_Yep. And i'm willing to bet my non-unused, un-virgin bum she's got her stamina as well... am i right?  
  
The boy's shoulders sagged and Mr. Blouse chuckled amicably, rubbing his back in a fatherly manner to ease his worries.  
  
_It's alright son. I just wanted to ask you to be discreet and use protection... at least to prevent disease. If she's like her mother in behaviour too, you won't get to stick it in as often as you think.  
  
_Well, that i know already. -(Y/n) agreed- I mean... sorry.  
  
The host laughed a bit louder, enough to catch his daughter's attention as proved by her head poking from the corner.  
  
_Dad? What are you two doing? -she asked a bit worried- You're not telling him embarrassing stories of me, are you?  
  
_No dear, just having some men talk with your boyfriend. -he said to calm her- Not that he needs it it seems... he's quite aware of things.  
  
_Yep, my boy's very smart. -she said blowing a kiss at him- Okay, keep going... but no stories!  
  
She left them alone, and (Y/n) looked at his in-law still a bit guilty.  
  
_So... i guess i have your blessing? Kind of?  
  
_Well, she seems happy. -the man admitted- Just... be careful son. And prepare yourself for tomorrow or the day after.  
  
_Why?  
  
_Because i'm sure her mom will have a "ladies talk" with her since she also realized. And if memory serves, when it happened to us she felt terribly embarrassed and, um... needed to vent that frustration.  
  
_So... -the younger said gulping- Sasha...  
  
_Steel yourself boy. -Mr. Blouse said smiling- And don't make my mistake... get plenty of lube.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will feature Isabel "Za Head" Magnolia in a chapter with professor/student fetish... stay tuned folks, hopefully i'll finish it sooner than this one!


	46. Isabel x Reader: Hearts at Play.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fiery redhead student with a crush. A secretly fancied professor, unaware of her feelings until she confesses. Just like a typical day to day romance drama... or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo i'm on a roll! I hope i can be this productive at least a bit more! This is the first but hopefully not last work featuring our head girl! (Ba dum tss)
> 
> As always, any suggestions or doubts you have about this chapter (or others) are welcome, and i'll try to answer them.

(Y/n) looked up from the folder in his hand when he sensed motion nearby, an eyebrow rising in mild curiosity at the sight of a young redhair student entering the room: Isabel approached the sitting man with a bit of hesitation before halting a couple steps away seemingly embarrassed; the man's brow furrowed slightly and he stood up to face her, wondering what was going on when she shrunk a bit on her spot.  
  
_Isabel? -he addressed the student with a sharp look- What are you doing here? Classes started already.  
  
The girl nodded repeatedly, pigtails swinging while she worked her jaw a little as if unsure of what to say until she fixed her bright green eyes onto his.  
  
_I... faked a stomach ache to come see you. -she blurted and he frowned- I need to speak to you professor.  
  
_And what could be so important you...?  
  
_I love you.  
  
The man froze momentarily, arms crossed while gaping mid phrase, before finally shaking his head to clear the mess in his mind her words started and staring in shock; Magnolia's eyes didn't avert, looking at him with sudden determination while he tried to grasp the meaning of the statement.  
  
_You... love me. -he finally said- Isabel, what are you scheming now?  
  
_It's not a scheme! -she groaned- I mean it! Professor, i'm in love with you! Since a long, long time! And... i had to tell you!  
  
The student stomped to mark he words, making the short uniform skirt shake distracting him for an instant; the male blinked and rose his hands in a defensive gesture to attempt to calm her down.  
  
_Alright, i get it! -he said- I guess you're serious about this... but what do you expect me to do?  
  
_Go out with me! What do you think?  
  
_Wha... are you crazy Isabel? -he asked incredulous- I'm your teacher, i can't possibly do tha...!  
  
He was interrupted again, yet this time it wasn't her speaking over him but clinging to his neck surprising the man into a silent stupor: Isabel's soft lips locked on his, the usually noisy and frantic ginger humming cutely as she kissed the shocked professor; then he began to relax a bit, even tilting his head a little to kiss better before suddenly regaining control and breaking away breathing fast. His cheeks were bright red, a small groan of helplessness escaping from him when Magnolia licked on his throat while moaning low and needy, starting to unbutton the lower part of his shirt; he caught her wrists and the girl seemed to come out of a trance, stopping her actions to look down: her fiery bangs covered her eyes, and (Y/n) sighed in relief when she didn't try to go on.  
  
_I... I'm flattered a girl as pretty as you finds me special. -he said- But we can't do this Isabel. Please go back to your clasroom.  
  
She swallowed thickly and his heart writhed in guilt at having to end her hopes or that's what he thought happened at least: without warning the redhead pushed the man and used a leg to trip him, making the tutor fall on his back onto the table; not wasting a second Isabel climbed on top, supporting on a knee placed between his legs while biting the male's chest through his shirt. (Y/n) tried to sit up and shove her away, but froze when he felt a poking object rub on his thigh and looked down: his eyes almost popped out when he spotted saw the already quite short skirt she wore rising as a very noticeable, very unfeminine bulge pulsed beneath; the ginger saw his confused face and smiled, moving like a cat to straddle him while he was taken aback, unable to pry his orbs from her groin.  
  
_Surprised, teacher? -she purred, bucking her hips to emphasize the bulge- Yes, i'm one of the "special" girls. Best of both worlds: a wet tight pussy just waiting to be fucked... and a thick cock aching to be inside a handsome man. In this case, inside of you.

_No, stop! -he protested in a whisper- We can't... i don't want this Isabel!  
  
_Liar. -she growled, firmly on top of him while frotting her crotch on his- Liar, liar, liar. I can feel your dick getting hard against mine... you're turned on.  
  
_Please, i beg you! If we're found then...  
  
The chick's mouth silenced him once more, hungrily eating (Y/n)'s lips while grasping the suit he wore: always so formal, so correct yet now melting and whimpering under the redhead as she grunted and undid the buttons; his resistance was half hearted at best, flimsy pushes that not only didn't bother Isabel but increased her lust when his hands rested on her side or brushed a soft, malleable breast. She stopped the wet smooching to breathe, not missing the quick lip lick he made before grabbing one of his hands and shoving it down: (Y/n)'s fingers squeezed on her package barely a moment, but it was enough to crack his resolve when he gasped at the thickness under the skirt's fabric; with a chuckle she held him there, rubbing on his palm before pulling the uniform up and showing the panties clearly stretched by the imposing member bent and throbbing below.  
  
_Impressive, isn't it? -she purred- Here, have a cup.  
  
Before he could protest she put his hand on it, the man gulping when his digits closed by instinct on the lump and Isabel moaned like only a goddess could, biting her lip adorably while giving him a look that was equally horny and loving.  
  
_Oh yes like that! -she panted as he fondled her jewels- Squeeze is just like that... god it feels so good! (Y/n) don't stop touching my cock!  
  
With a hearty bleat Magnolia leant down to lock their mouths together, tongues tangling while she bucked anxiously into his palm and finally got his shirt open: the redhead went down to suck on his nipples tenderly, whimpering in joy when his free hand went to hold her in place by the nape; emerald orbs stared at him adoringly while her dong beat in his fingers, eager to drill him into senseless wreck. She hurried to pull the underwear aside, enjoying the man's surprised gasp when the massive shaft flopped into his palm and he grasped it, eyes wide as he palped the powerful member: his fingers caressed the hot surface of the rod, tracing the pulsing veins then brushing the underside while sticky precum smeared his hand.  
  
_Do you like it? -she teased rubbing on his hand slow and methodically- Do you like this bitch breeder i have?  
  
_Ye... yes. I love it. -he panted- It's so... huge.  
  
_You say the sweetest things. -she cooed, nuzzling on his neck- Now let's see what you have for me darling.  
  
Magnolia undid his pants, a hand snaking into his boxers to seize the male's pulsing member: the ginger gave an approving hum when she grabbed the nicely sized penis and took it out, then pulled his clothing down to rest her package on top; even when he had a sturdy looking member it was dwarfed by Isabel's mammoth prick and balls, the girl chuckling as she rubbed her length on his slowly.  
  
_Not bad professor, not bad at all. -she complimented him with a smile- But... that's not what i'm interested in right now.  
  
The hand moved further below, caressing the man's testicles before settling on his entrance and playfully pushing against it: he bit down a moan, clenching when the first digit slid inside with little effort and the student looked at with brief surprise turned into amused lust; she shoved a second one in, watching enraptured how (Y/n) bucked his hips, holding on Isabel's shoulder as her fingers went back and forth coated in fluids. An eager groan escaped the futa when her slim phalanxes found a round stump and pressed on it, getting the tutor to arch on the table leaking profusely; he moaned her name, igniting a fire in her dick she growled at like a hungry wolf.  
  
_My, how is it you take my fingers so easily professor? -she teased shoving a third digit in while moving her hand like a piston- Do you play with your butt when you're alone?

He glanced at her in shame and nodded, powerless to struggle against the female: the redhead's eyes bulged, pulling the fingers out to lean and look at him closely; excitement and lust oozed from her voice when she whispered, yet to the young teacher it was like thunder in a silent midnight.  
  
_Say it aloud. -Isabel demanded- Say it... professor.  
  
_I... play with my butt at home. -he admitted shamefully.  
  
_Why?  
  
_I have... a fantasy. Of being... oh no i can't...  
  
Magnolia pressed her massive dong on his, remarking her dominance over the male, and he whimpered when her lips brushed his ear; the ginger's warm mouth caught his lobe, nibbling on it briefly then speaking once more.  
  
_What. Kind. Of fantasy? -she said.  
  
_Of being... taken and f-fucked by my prettiest student... and have her... oh fuck...  
  
_Have her what? -she purred, voice like silk- Tell me.  
  
_Have her... impregnate me. -he murmured.  
  
His breath quickened when she panted hot and feral, pushing her hips forward to rub on his package: somehow she controlled herself enough to ask a last, and important, question.  
  
_And... who is your prettiest student?  
  
The man closed his eyes with a pitiful moan, then opened them to stare in a feverish haze at the redhead, completely crumbled under her spell.  
  
_It's you... Isabel.  
  
A snarl was the only warning he got before being pulled by the girl who left the table dragging him along: Magnolia smashed her mouth on his, growling as she tasted him over and over while stepping back until she touhed a chair and sat on it; her hands forced (Y/n) on his knees while discarding the skirt and panties frantically, throwing them aside then grabbing him by the hair. His feeble noise of protest was silenced when his face landed on the student's groin, the hot and smooth balls pulsing against his lips so deliciously he couldn't help a lick earning a joyous gasp from her; Isabel's eyes showed a glint of frenzy he squirmed at half in apprehension and half in eager need when she frotted her dick all over his features: the thick musk emanating from the redhead filled his nose to the point he rested on the muscular dick even after she released him.  
  
_Worship it. -she snarled stroking her length- Get that mouth all over my cock, and i'll fuck you just the way you wish. Show me how much you want it.  
  
With a soft gulp the man closed his eyes, opening his mouth to engulf one of the big testicles then sucking on it while using a hand to masturbate the student: Magnolia watched fixedly, panting as (Y/n) moaned on her sack running his tongue on the round object before pulling back and peppering the smooth skin with kisses; he then slowly licked up from the base of the sturdy member to its leaking tip, whimpering when the sticky, salty pre sliding down the shaft met his warm tongue. The male lapped all of it, never looking away from Isabel's green orbs as he devoted to savour her whole dick, sucking on the pulsing rod while she stared at his playful mouth smooching and brushing the veins covering the huge dong; only after tasting every last part of the redhead's breeding tool (Y/n) put her glans on his lips and opened: she gasped, grabbing onto the chair when moisty warmth enveloped her cockhead and the tutor started bobbing on the thick erection drooling all over its length, gagging as she quickly reached the back of his throat.

The submissive professor swallowed a bit more of her cock, choking some when he forced himself on Isabel's strong girth: tears began to well on the male's eyes when the hard thickness stretched his throat but didn't stop, holding onto the girl's sides as he pushed forward engulfing more of the long dick; (Y/n) fought the impulse to draw back when he gagged and coughed smearing Isabel's dong in spit, struggling to take it even deeper inside. Suddenly two hands landed on each side of his head and the teacher's eyes bulged when Magnolia pulled him towards her groin, choking him further as she dragged the man's throat on her huge dick: mouth twisted into a fierce snarl, she breathed fast as his face neared her flat belly while stuffing him full of cock; the ginger didn't relent, grabbing him tightly until his nose touched her uniform shirt and she eased the pressure, enjoying how (Y/n) withdrew gagging loudly yet never let her member fall out of his mouth as he inhaled deep, her glans dousing the male's tongue with sticky lube. His break was short lived however, and he barely could take some air when Isabel brought him down on her throbbing erection driving the whole length of dick into his throat in one go: the man whined on his knees, unable to fight back when his oxygen flow was severed by her pulsing thickness, feeling its heat as the futa shoves him back and forth feeding him her huge cock; Isabel huffed on her seat, head thrown back and mouth gaping in pleasure as she face fucked the helpless male.  
  
_Holy shit... (Y/n) your throat is... fucking heaven! -she moaned throbbing at each wet smack on her crotch- I should have done this... long ago!  
  
The redhead groaned while shoving him face first into her groin, delighting in the obscene noises she dragged out of his throat while his arms fell limp at his sides: (Y/n) surrendered to her abuse, jaw slack from the brutal drilling as her taste saturated his mouth and nose, drool running down his chin or falling from the massive dong; his eyes were rolled up from both the lack of air and guilty pleasure of being used like a toy by the girl, all while his member stood erect out of his pants. Slick sounds came out as Isabel's throating reached its peak, toes curling as she felt her balls tingle ready to cum a tremendous load while he barely showed signs of consciousness, a mere puppet for her to enjoy and defile: the sight set the girl ablaze, grunting and bucking her hips while (Y/n) groaned low every time the huge member bulged his throat, tongue stuck out licking her balls lazily when she held the man down to grind his face on her crotch; Magnolia panted loudly, shaking at the tightness enveloping her member and getting closer to orgasm by the second until she started throbbing hard, pulling him by the hair until only her glans remained in his mouth while running a hand on her length feverishly.  
  
Isabel moaned high pitched at the intense pulsing of her dick as the pleasure grew to the point it became unbearable, body tensing like a bow's string when she let out a short cry and cum blasted out of her dick: thick, long jets of semen flooded (Y/n)'s mouth while his reflexes took control, trying his best to gulp the immense amount of cream shooting right on his tongue; white strands of cock milk dripped down his chin when he failed to gulp everything, overwhelmed by the sheer quantity Magnolia had erupting as she laughed in lustful joy, watching him struggle to take it all. The redhead waited until her dong stopped beating to pull out, staring at the male as he tilted his head back and swallowed the copious serving: his throat moved visibly as the thick cum went down, panting like a marathonist once done and falling softly against her dick to nuzzle on it tenderly while Isabel ruffled his hair; however, the ginger's obviously hard member made pretty clear they were far from done when she slapped his cheek with it to call his attention.  
  
_Get up. -she told him- Pants off.

(Y/n) hurried to obey, wobbling a bit on his legs as he discarded clothing to stand face to face with Isabel, who closed the distance to smooch slow and tender: he mewled into the kiss, hands massaging her soft buttcheeks while their bodies pressed together and she pulsed against his dick; the difference in size spurred the ginger as she pushed him against the table and turned him around, licking her lips and squatting behind. A chill ran down his spine, the man scratching the wooden surface when Magnolia's tongue licked his entrance, a satisfied hum from the chick heard as she lapped around the pink ring earning sweet gasps from her lover; a hand moved to stroke his boner gently as she rimmed him, pushing the warm organ against the male's puckered hole: Isabel then growled and put her mouth on it, covering the teacher's rear entrance while moaning in absolute bliss, listening to (Y/n) pant and whimper as she serviced him some more before standing up with a last loud slurp.  
  
_Tasty. -she purred, resting her cock's head on the twitching hole- Now let's see how you react to this.  
  
Grabbing him by the waist Isabel pushed forward, watching (Y/n) arch when her thick member spread his entrance: the man covered his mouth with both hands, stiffling a loud whine as the redhead's meat sank with some effort, the female bucking her hips to delve deeper into his ass; she bit down a moan at the tightness of his bowels, squeezing half her length in before beginning to thrust making him tremble at the huge shaft spearing his insides, burning as Isabel growled behind shoving it deeper with each swing. With teeth gritted in fierce resolution Magnolia shoved her length in, feeling it throb as more of it entered (Y/n) amidst primal grunts and muffled cries: the ginger huffed as she rammed his ass watching in joy how her dong disappeared inside him a bit more every time she rammed the male; the hung redhead buried into the man steadily, carving his insides with her enormous dick until she finally managed to get it in wholly and let out a sigh of relief, then smacked on him with energy.  
  
_Do you feel that? -she panted- I'm all inside you now... this is were the fun begins!  
  
His only answer was a groan turned whine the moment Isabel smashed her cock in with a joyous moan, happily shoving her length in fast and deep: beastly slamming against him the girl enjoyed (Y/n) clenching around the thick shaft whenever it was driven into his gut, shaking as the student's heavy balls slapped against his reminding him who was in charge; Magnolia charged like a battering ram, slamming against the teacher's rear with animalistic enthusiasm as every cell in her body focused on a single task: breeding. Seeing the man she loved so helpless and eager to be taken drove the ginger insane with lust, impaling the moaning male with deliberate thrusts aimed to strike as deep as she could reach with her humongous stallion phallus: consumed by the need of reproduction Isabel climbed on the table, mounting (Y/n) like a cat in heat while smacking her groin downwards on his defenceless butt; rustling sounds arose when she laid on top of him rubbing her plain shirt on his crumpled suit while licking the sweat on the man's neck.  
  
_You're so fucking cute like this you know? -she panted in his ear drilling him nonstop- It's gonna make me nut any moment...  
  
_Ple-please pull out Isabel! -he begged- I can't... if you d-do it inside i'll...  
  
_No. -she cut him harsh and possessive- You hear me? No. I'm gonna shoot it in. Cream your ass until you're so pregnant with my seed... isn't that what you wanted?  
  
_But...  
  
_You're mine, get it? Mine! And i'll make sure you learn it right here and right now by breeding you!

(Y/n) let out a half desperate half ecstatic cry when the ginger's hard cock hammered down on his ass, making him tiptoe by instinct to allow a better penetration: he was driven by the most basic impulses, submitting to his strong partner as she endeavoured to drill his hole thrusting like a maniac, hoarse grunts dragging out of her throat while pinning the male down; the couple dove into a sexual frenzy, barely conscious of their surroundings as both sated the primitive thirst leading them, the futa smashing her lover into a moaning mess while he rose his head to lick and nibble on her jaw, wordlessly pleading for her semen. Isabel clenched her teeth and obliged, hugging the man tight as she put all her strength in her hips and thrust away, growling like a rabid wolf: her nails scratched him through the fabric when her member began to throb madly signalling the imminent release as the two breathed fast, almost desperately until the awaited moment arrived and she pulled out of him then slammed back in with a rough groan as her cock twitched and blasted stream after stream of cum while (Y/n)'s mouth and eyes opened wide in a joyous scream, staining the floor with his own jizz when her powerful climax triggered his own.  
  
Magnolia held him in a warm embrace, shaking as her balls pulsed shooting all they could right into her lover whilst the rest of her body sagged once the goal was achieved, relaxing on top of the male who took deep mouthfuls of air; his eyes were unfocused, which amused the ginger as she tenderly kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear with a playful tone.  
  
_Please raise our baby well, "professor". -she said- Once i graduate, we'll finally be together as a family, okay?  
  
She crawled back, panting a bit when her sensitive member slid out of him, flaccid yet still imposing: her knees trembled when Isabel finally plopped on the chair she sat before, while (Y/n) simply fell on his knees slowly, hissing at a not so small sting on his ass; the redhead chuckled and massaged her legs, watching at him drag another chair and sit quite carefully.  
  
_Well, that felt fucking amazing. -she said with a smile- I'm gonna take a beer, and you?  
  
_There's some juice in the fridge. -he pointed- And pills on top.  
  
_Kay.  
  
Magnolia stood, still shaking a little, and wobbled towards the fridge where she took a jug and a can of booze, leaving the former on the table along a glass before handing the contraceptive to him; she then sat back on her spot in the kitchen of the house both shared since almost four years.  
  
_Gotta admit, i didn't think this roleplay stuff could be so much fun. -she told her boyfriend- Or so immersive: i almost believed we were fucking at school at some point.  
  
_I knew you'd like it in the end. -he said drinking the medicine- And that fake uniform i got online? Damn you look so yummy in it.  
  
_And you, being all "oh no we can't"! -she said smirking- Oh man, i felt i was in a porn drama or something. And then...  
  
Both chuckled, spent after the intense session and thinking of nothing more than their comfy bed waiting for them upstairs. Or rather, she thought only of it: his mind on the other hand...  
  
_And what about you? -he asked suddenly- Don't you have some kind of naughty fantasy we could play with?  
  
The redhead looked at (Y/n) surprised by the question then shook her head: however, he knew she was lying from the quick side glance and soft blush on her cheeks, and decided to press on the matter.  
  
_Oh come on, tell me. -he said- It'll be fun!  
  
_No, i don't want to! -she replied- It's dumb, okay?  
  
_Eh, i'll just check your browser history. -he said and she stared- I know you love reading hentai, i'm sure i'll find your divine muse there.

The redhead looked at him grimly a few more seconds, working her jaw as she mustered the needed willpower to speak, then sighed.  
  
_Fine, you win! -she grumbled- But don't you dare laugh!  
  
_I won't. -he assured- Promise.  
  
Isabel nodded, not making eye contact and licking her lips as she readied to tell (Y/n) her idea, then took a deep breath.  
  
_I, uh, read this thing a while ago... about a guy in a hospital. -she began- Don't laugh!  
  
_I didn't.  
  
_I know, just... don't. -she continued- Anyways, he's never been to a hospital before, so he's really oblivious and the... the chief doctor she's a futa and, uh... really, really likes him! Y'know, hentai logic.  
  
_I see.  
  
_So she's told everyone she'll be taking care of him since it's some simple thing, but in reality he healed a while ago and she keeps him in with pretexts and... um... tells him her dick is a thermometer and...  
  
_Her cum is medicine? -he asked and she nodded.  
  
_Yeah... the guy has no idea of things so he just goes with the flow. -she said smirking hen went serious again- It's dumb, see? Let's go to sleep now!  
  
_I like it. -he said and she puffed- No i mean it Isabel. And it's kind of easy to do, all we need is a white doctor coat or something like that.  
  
_Would you... really do it? -she questioned hesitantly- For me?  
  
_Of course! And well, for me too... i love how kinky it sounds. -he adopted an innocent look- "Doctor, are you going to use your big hard thermometer? Do i lift my butt like last time?"  
  
Magnolia gulped soundly, earning a curious glance from him that turned into a laugh when he saw her cock half hard, slowly rising at the call of duty; the ginger frowned and took a long sip of beer.  
  
_You're such a jerk. -she growled.  
  
_And you love it. -he answered and she finally smiled a bit.  
  
_Luckily for you, i do. -she said getting up and helping him stand- Not so much for your ass.  
  
_He'll be fine.  
  
_Maybe... but just in case Dr. Magnolia will make a check up one of these days. -she mused and he chuckled.  
  
_Will she bring the big thermometer? -he said playfully; she gave him a lewd look and a peck on the lips.  
  
_Just wait and see, darling.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol it was all roleplay.
> 
> I'm not sure what the next update will be, but meanwhile i'd like to know of your opinion on certain matters:  
> _Fantasy settings: i have a couple posted here already, but in this case i want to ask if some of you are interested in having the girls be mythical creatures or monsters (as in gorgons, centaurs, harpies, etc.)  
> _Bestiality: again i have ONE work where you're a doggo. If you want i can expand on that subject, or just leave it. I'm kind on the edge with that one, i want to but i don't want to lol.  
> _Body hair, specifically pubic hair: you may have noticed my futas are as smooth as pool balls, with basically no hair other than on their heads (i did mention hairy balls in Sasha's werewolf chapter, but it was brief and irrelevant to the story). I never used it so far, so if anyone has that particular fetish i might ve willing to try something and see how it goes. I personally prefer it hairless, but i'm not really against some bush.
> 
> Thanks in advance for any comments on thesr matters, or others you may point out. All suggestions/ideas/questions are greatly appreciated.


	47. Historia x Reader: Sweet Sweet Torture.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in an unknown room chained and immobilized, you find yourself at the mercy of a social media star widely known by everyone except you. So what could she possibly see in a normal, uninteresting guy? What drives her to act the way she does?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a kinda old request from an anon nicknamed darkforte. I had it in the freezer but liked the concept of having a top futa abusing the reader without using her dong... yet. 
> 
> Anyways i hope you like it. I was going to make a single chapter but would turn too long to be readable, so i decided to split it in two or maybe three shorter parts... depends on how much breaking i'm willing to write.

Darkness welcomed (Y/n), engulfing and unchanging except for a tenuous hint of light on eyelids that refused to open, as if a heavy layer had fallen on them preventing their owner from looking at his surroundings while his mind sensed things from afar: it was as if soul had left body and all he could get were faint echoes of true sensations; his back rested on something soft and mildly warm but the front felt kind of cold, and it was that disparity between temperatures what ultimately allowed him to surpass the eerie spell he was under, even if at an atrociously slow pace. It felt like years passed when he finally managed to open his eyes, yet images were so blurry it was no better than when he was in the dark: the edges of objects fused, colours mixing in a strange, paste like shape his brain could barely understand; all he saw was black, blue and some white light yet it was enough to confuse him, and with confusion came fear, even if numbed by his current state to the point it was more annoying than scary.  
  
It seemed opening his eyes triggered the rest of his self into work, nerves starting to wake from their doze to send obscure signals he tried to discern lost in a deep haze; little by little however, like ants carrying parts of a bigger insect, his mind began to put pieces together and give him a clearer image of what was happening and where: first was the softness below, revealed to come from the contact against an ample and comfy mattress covered in silky bedding providing a nice touch on his skin, which told him the second detail of being naked. That woke (Y/n) up a bit more, if also made him sink a bit into a lapse of new confusion since he didn't know why he was naked: he tried to recall his last memory, but all his brain showed him was a brief picture of a deserted street at night, and then stars. Why stars? What did that mean? Unfortunately his pondering was interrupted when he tried to move his arms and sit up only to find out he couldn't: the fact shook some of the dizziness off him and let the man see with less blur on his eyes, spotting the sturdy metallic handcuffs restraining him on the bed's headboard; the shock was such he needed a few seconds to feel his mouth strangely full and finally notice the plastic ball gag he had.  
  
Panic stung sharp and quick as the male shook clumsily since body was nowhere as cooperative as his mind in that moment, moving like a human would if sunk in a giant jar of molasses: whatever the reason for such issues was, it couldn't be good if it ended with him in a room he didn't recognize, on a bed he never slept in while tied by his hands and as he immediately discovered, feet as well; only that in the latter's case it was due a metallic bar secured to his ankles and keeping his legs spread, allowing the man only to rise and fold them. Fear swirled in his heart when he began thinking who could have done this and most importantly why: he was neither rich nor famous, merely an average man who worked at the office, jogged a bit to stay in shape and enjoyed a good book at home; he kept to himself, acting polite and helpful towards others but never getting truly close since he preferred a quiet life, even if at times it felt a little lonely... so what was the purpose of his situation? Why did his captor take him of all people?  
  
Just as he thought about the matter in a nervous loop a click was heard and a door opened on the top a stair leading to the room: light from the outside darkened the figure on the frame when they walked in and closed, disappearing from sight until reaching the bottom while (Y/n) kept his eyes fixed on their shape; his heart was a booming drum inside his chest, dread creeping up as the other finally stepped into the faint light and the bound man stared in surprise at the newcomer, a short blonde girl wearing a long sleeved blouse and skirt with blue eyes settled on him bringing a smile to her soft lips, trotting up to the bed and jumping on it before crawling and catching the confused man in a tight hug.

_Finally you're awake! -she chirped rubbing her warm cheek on his- I just finished editing my video, i hope you didn't wait long for me!  
  
The male didn't move, but his mind worked at full speed trying to understand what was happening as the blonde hummed still clinging to him: the delicate scent of her skin mixed with a sweet touch of shampoo reached (Y/n), a strangely nice aroma contrasting with the bleak situation he was in; there was a little sigh coming from the girl who rose to look at him but this time her features were serious, almost sad compared to the first outburst. She got off him and laid on her side, biting her lower lip as if thinking what to say while looking at the man's body: a slim finger dared brushing his chest, moving around a little before circling around his nipple lazily; only after some more touching the female made eye contact with him, seemingly hesitant all of a sudden.  
  
_You... don't remember me, do you? -she asked in a flat whisper.  
  
(Y/n) stared a few seconds and then, after the initial shock, nodded very slowly: his gesture however had a great impact on the blonde who leant closer supporting on his chest, orbs wide as a dining plate; her warm breath caressed the man's lips when she spoke with voice barely audible.  
  
_You do? For... for real? -she mumbled, the male nodding once more- And my... name?  
  
Another little bow of his head and the girl actually made a small gasp, fingers shaking when she carefully removed the gag on his mouth watching (Y/n)'s jaw move as he relaxed its muscles; the captive glanced at her, unable to grasp what was the reason she behaved that way while controlling his first impulse of screaming for help: instead he looked at the blonde right in the eye, deciding to try and talk her out of whatever she was planning.  
  
_You're... Historia. -he said slurring a bit- Listen, i...  
  
His speech was suddenly cut by the blonde's mouth clashing on his in an extremely one sided kiss: while (Y/n) remained completely frozen in place Reiss devoured his lips with passion, rubbing her little tongue all over them and moaning intensely, almost desperate as she moved a hand down his body until she reached his groin; the blonde whimpered in clear desire when he tensed the moment she grabbed his member and massaged anxiously, breaking the kiss to suck lovingly on his neck.  
  
_Oh goodness i'm so relieved! -she said in joy, nuzzling on him- I thought you'd have forgotten about me by now!  
  
He didn't reply, more focused on the hand fondling his junk with nice strokes getting him pulsing and rising despite his wishes, then Historia let go as quick as she got there to crawl towards the end of the bed: the blonde pulled a chain on the wooden leg the male hadn't spotted and secured it on a ring the foot shackle had; thanks to his impaired movement she had no trouble in fastening both limbs to each side of the bed before hopping off the mattress.  
  
_I know the bar is enough to keep your legs spread. -she said walking towards a nearby drawer and searching inside- But it won't keep you in place, will it?  
  
_W-wait a second! -he begged desperately- What's going on? Why are you doing this?  
  
She went still for a moment, giving (Y/n) the briefest of glances before returning with a bundled towel in her hands; it made a noise of plastic when she put it on the bed, not showing the contents inside as she sat with her back on him.

_Well, i guess it's only fair you know. -she admitted then turned to look at him- Remember how we met?  
  
He frowned, making an effort to get his brain working until the memory flashed in his mind while she watched, expectant and focused.  
  
_It was in... a small cafe, wasn't it? -he tried and she nodded, eyes bright- I think i was reading something, you asked to sit with me that day.  
  
_I was curious of what you were reading. -the blonde reminisced with a smile- A historical novel about Hannibal of Carthage... so cultured.  
  
_It was just a good book i think. We made small talk if memory serves, you didn't stay long. -he retold- What's the point?  
  
_I asked you that day if you knew who i was. -Reiss whispered, brushing his cheek- You didn't. It was a first: as a famous millions-of-subs youtuber, prominent influencer and member of one of the richest families in the planet, it's hard to find someone not knowing of me.  
  
_Don't tell me you're mad about that! -he said shocked, then tried to withdraw- I... i mean...  
  
Her cute giggle cut his babbling, Historia graciously shaking her head at his words: the long hair moved sinuously, liquid gold on her shoulders as she smiled tenderly at the man.  
  
_No, not at all. On the contrary, i loved it. -she confessed- For the first time in my life i met someone who treated me like a normal human being instead of flattering or trying to appeal to me. You didn't feel intimidated after knowing whom i was, and i would have stayed all afternoon chatting with you if i hadn't been spotted by some random guy asking for a picture. Experience taught others would follow soon so i hda to leave... but i didn't forget that tiny gem between us.  
  
_Hold on... are you saying you kidnapped me because i didn't grovel at your feet for an autograph? -he asked confused- Why didn't you just ask for a meeting or something? Why do this?  
  
_Why? -she mused- Why, why, why? Well (Y/n), the reason is simple: you are unique, one in a sea of people who never show their true self but what they think will please me. In those few precious minutes we talked i learnt and saw more of you than from people i've known for years even. And i want you... all of you; i want you to love me the way i love you now, honest and without masks like when we spoke that day.  
  
Historia took an item from the bundle, making sure the man didn't see it while keeping the rest of the things hidden: whatever she picked was small enough to be covered by her hand when the blonde swiftly put the gag back in his mouth then moved towards his groin, where she hovered a moment admiring the once again flaccid member; (Y/n) squirmed when her warm little tongue started lapping gently on his cock, small pleased moans coming out of the petite blonde who then put her mouth on the slowly rising member sucking on its side while humming. The man tried to close his legs but Historia's small hands kept them open with no effort, taking advantage of the still drug affected state of her prisoner to envelop his glans in her tender lips: a sweet moan bubbled in the girl's throat when she started suckling on the pulsing tip, shoving a hand down her skirt to fondle herself before lunging downwards and swallowing his whole length in one go; (Y/n) spat through the sides of the plastic ball, throbbing inside Reiss while she gurgled on his crotch, squeezing his member with her throat's muscles; she savored his dick with pleasured groans, tongue moving lazily to lick on his bush, feeling the male's coarse hair softly tickle her lips before backing down slowly, enjoying the way his length scraped her throat as it exited smeared in her saliva, swollen and beating.  
  
_Perfect. -she whispered hoarsely, picking a pube off her chin.

A click followed by sudden pressure on his shaft made (Y/n) lift his head and look in shock at his groin while the short blonde nodded approvingly: on the base of his erect penis there was now a plastic ring, dark blue in colour and with a little green light flashing on and off; a soft tap on his base sent a small jolt through the man, strange but not exactly unpleasant despite the situation. His eyes met Historia's, confused and afraid, earning an impish giggle from the female; she poked the object with a finger, smirking at the male's lost expression.  
  
_Surprised? -she asked- This little toy is an adjustable cock ring, a very peculiar one: it's designed not only to prevent ejaculation, but also to keep whoever wears hard by sending a small pulse right on the member's base. Its batteries last for hours, and i have lots of them but of course... it would be boring to use just one thing, wouldn't it?  
  
She unbundled the towel and to (Y/n)'s terror he saw a plethora of sex toys: dildos, egg vibrators, rotors... of different size and shape along with lube to ensure a smooth and easy penetration no matter how much he resisted; the chick noticed his frantic look and chuckled, leaving her tools aside to address him.  
  
_I know it looks scary, but it will just take a short while for you to get used to it. -she told the terrified male- Although before we start, there's one more thing you need to see.  
  
Reiss took her shoes off and stood on the bed, a leg on each side of (Y/n)'s body, towering over the bound man while taking a second to admire his face mixing confusion, fear and anger; then without a word skirt and panties were pulled down as Historia squatted, never breaking eye contact before rising while he stared in utter disbelief at the sight: between the girl's legs hung an impressively thick penis, covered in veins and reaching halfway down her thighs. The blonde's hand reached and stroked the long dick, watching the man's eyes bulge when it started to rise as she panted low, excitement helping the girl reach full mast in no time; even when her member didn't grow much compared to its initial size, its sheer magnitude was more than enough: Historia was huge, wether hard or limp, the engorged prick looking so off on her slim frame.  
  
_It's grotesque, isn't it? -she asked in a strangely calm tone- Not what you expected to see, right?  
  
She straddled (Y/n), girth resting on his chest hot and palpitating as she grabbed his head to force him into eye contact: she saw the raw disgust, the shock, the confusion swirl in his features and her heart raced even faster.  
  
_You must hate me now. -she said, thumbs tracing his lower lip- For what i'm doing... what i'm going to do. I can see it in your eyes: i just want to turn that hatred into love. Honest and warm, not an appeasing mask used to please me. But enough chat: i can't waste any more time.  
  
She got off him, taking her toys and moving around (Y/n) to kneel between his legs humming as she studied his intimate area: he tried to close them vainly, held spread by the bar and chains, waiting in dread until the girl nodded and took a purple dildo; it had a normal penis shape, with a small protrusion sticking out on its base, round pointed and thin. Historia then laid on her belly, face close to his groin while pouring a nice amount of lubricant on her hand; the male arched when a slim digit teased his puckered entrance, gently pushing in despite his tightening muscles: her finger slid with some difficulty, hooking inside (Y/n) to feel his wet heat.  
  
_Relax. -she whispered in a soothing tone- This is going to happen anyways. It's up to you how much it hurts.

Historia moved forward, sinking to the knuckle inside her prisoner before leaning to give a gentle encouraging suck on his testicles that made him squirm: the man huffed against the gag, unable to shake her off as she slowly inserted a second finger in his ass then scissoring with care, spreading the pink ring; soft panting from the excited blonde echoed his muffled grunts when she scratched the prostate and (Y/n)'s hips bucked involuntarily at the alien sensation her touch triggered. Spurred by his reaction Reiss grasped his member with a free hand, sucking the helpless man while digging in his butt as deep as her fingers could reach: she attacked relentlessly, using her mouth to suction strongly on his glans whilst jerking him off feverishly, burning with lust born from a twisted desire of possession; her length throbbed, aching to stuff him full with heat and pour a thick load in his entrails when Historia pulled out of the male's ass, giving herself a good squeeze before calming down a bit.  
  
Not letting go of his dick she grabbed the purple dildo and waved it, looking at (Y/n) with naughty eyes then turning it on: the item started vibrating with a low buzz and Historia angled it against his entrance while he groaned shaking his head; a long muffled scream escaped through the gag when the long item penetrated his virgin ass and he pushed by instinct, trying to expel it futilely while the ring on his penis pulsed harder to stimulate him. The blonde stopped fellating her captive to check his rear, using both hands to sink the dildo until the protrusion on its base poked his perineum: in that moment she flipped the switch to the most intense setting and (Y/n) squealed, toes curling as he struggled to get it out; for her part Reiss used a knee to keep the dildo in place while taking a reel of paper tape and tearing a long piece off she quickly applied to fix the vibrator on his butt, adding some more to reinforce it.  
  
He breathed erratically, shaking at the strange sensation of the phallic object lodged in his bowels vibrating with all its power while Historia kissed his ballsack humming in pleasure before pressing a button on the dildo's base: the sex toy began rotating, twisting in a circle inside (Y/n) forcing a long strangled moan out of him, arching on the mattress making the chains on his hands and feet rattle; meanwhile the young woman crawled up his body licking his exposed skin, frotting her humongous cock on his erection then sat straddling him. Eyes closed in bliss she rubbed on his length, enjoying his pulsing heat on her heavy balls and moisty labia while moving back and forth: her fingers brushed the man's sweat covered chest, moaning every time his glans poked the entrance of her pussy only to slip under it, teasing him along the toy she'd forced inside now stimulating his sensitive spots; (Y/n) shut his eyes, struggling to ignore all of it but it was pointless as he found out the moment her little hand closed around his shaft to guide it into her waiting hole. The man whimpered as Historia engulfed his manhood little by little, moaning cutely while gently lapping his drool soaked chin: her tight walls squeezed every bit of him on the slow way down to the swollen cock's base, all while her huge dong leaked on his pectorals and belly; Reiss didn't even touch herself yet throbbed intensely, intoxicated by the feeling of domination as she started bouncing on his lap, showing a stupid grin with every stab of his member against her small womb.  
  
_Oh, fuck yes! -she panted smacking against his groin- You feel so... fucking good inside me!

(Y/n) trembled each time she slammed on his forcefully erect schlong, the heated pressure of her clenching walls coupled with bolts of unwanted pleasure coming from his violated rear, where the dildo twisted scraping his bowels: desperate whines echoed in the room along Historia's maniacal panting as she sped up her own impalement, tongue lolling and eyes unfocused; her balls twitched after every loud wet slap of her pussy on his ring wearing cock, nails scratching his chest the tighter her pussy squeezed him. The blonde's big member had leaked so much it created a small puddle of pre on his chest where it rested hard and hot, pulsing dangerously close to climax the more she swallowed (Y/n)'s length; the chick showed no signs of slowing down, if anything she increased the strength of her slamming to a maddening degree, proved by his sudden bucking upwards and eyes rolled up as tears of pain and pleasure ran down the sides of his head: he barely had any control on his own muscles, clenching on the toy relentlessly vibrating on his prostate and taint while Reiss fucked his dick while her own prick smeared him in sticky lubricant.  
  
She suddenly threw herself forward, lying on top of (Y/n) while shaking her hips madly snarling like a small rabid animal, biting on his neck as her muscles tensed with each smack: the petite blonde panted as orgasm got closer by the second, spurred by the searing heat of the man's cock spearing her vagina deep and hard, the prisoner fucking nonstop driven by the imperious need of ejaculating almost insane from the sheer pressure on the shaft's base; pressure that made him buck clumsy yet wildly to meet the girl's anxious swings while she rutted on top, shaking as everything became blurry and the long awaited climax hit her like a train. Historia bit on his shoulder groaning savagely, hips swinging as jets of thick cum splattered their chests and her pussy clamped on his length making him howl when muscles triggered his orgasm only to be stopped before it could explode inside the chick: he held on the edge for what felt an eternity, feet dragging on the sheets as he implored to whatever gods existed for mercy but merely got a hollow feeling of recession as the climax evaporated leaving a despairing sensation of closeness yet knowing he couldn't reach his goal; (Y/n) however could only focus on cumming, hopeless thrusts hitting Reiss without warning as she kept climaxing, getting the blonde to stiffen with her mouth wide open when the impacts forced spurts of semen out of her.  
  
The futa rested on top of the captured office worker, catching her breath while he still bucked erratically in a vain attempt to relieve himself until Historia rolled off him, sitting on the bed to admire the figure of (Y/n) inhaling sharply and moaning high pitched as the dildo rubbed inside him; with a little sigh she crawled towards his rear to take the tape off with quick pulls he barely flinched at, too focused on the alien sensation overwhelming him until the blonde turned the vibrator off and he fell limp, groaning when the ring was removed next.  
  
_Damn. -she said looking at the cum on his chest- That was amazing.  
  
His head rose at the words, glaring at her with smouldering eyes full of anger that made the blonde blush at the raw emotion displayed in his gaze: he was too tired to keep it up however, and only had the strength to make that defiant gesture before sinking in the pillow as exhaustion, drugs and the aftermath took their toll on him; despite all that (Y/n) stared at the blonde until his eyelids closed, drifting into a deep slumber while she watched fixedly. Only after his breathing became heavy and regular she moved, leaving the bed to get a small cloth she carefully cleaned him with so he wouldn't wake up; once she was done Historia silently gathered her toys and put them back in the drawer, wondering what she'd do to him next time: there were so many things Reiss wanted to try, smirking as she picked her clothes and walked out the room giving the man a last glance.

(Y/n) belonged to her now: hers to break and reshape, to torture sweetly until he understood what she felt for him, changing that burning hatred for longing and desire; honest like his smile when they spoke that day, awakening a thirst she knew no other person could sate. Historia smiled, feeling her member throb in anticipation as she reached the steps; her mind relished imagining how she'd play with him next session.  
  
_I will make you fall for me dear. -she whispered walking upstairs- I have all the time in the world to do so.  
  
End of chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next update i'm in doubt, as i have a few sketched chapters i can develop aside the requests and ideas i've written down. Guess i'll just surprise you meh.
> 
> Anyways comment, rate, make jokes, all is welcome!
> 
> Until the next update.


	48. Mikasa x Reader: Shower of Affection pt2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even a week after bonding with Mikasa her lover is living in her house. Still getting used to the idea, he learns one new thing she likes.
> 
> Sundays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A return to one of my earliest works! Alpha Mikasa x Omega reader, with some nice nonstop smut to boot! A figurative and literal shower, although no facial if that's what you were thinking of.

(Y/n) woke up suddenly when he felt weight on his back, turning to find Mikasa had left her spot on the bed and was now on top of him: for a moment the Omega thought she'd crawled in her slumber until her eyes opened to show the asian was well awake, arms hugging the male as she slowly rubbed her crotch on his butt; sleepy confusion turned into almost panicked awareness the moment he realized her intentions, earning a soft chuckle from Ackerman when he tensed.  
  
_It's Sunday. -she whispered in his ear, adding to his befuddled state.  
  
_What? M-Mikasa what are you planning? -he babbled- What...?  
  
A finger on his lips silenced the man, who groaned when a strong hand fondled his package pulling him up, making him lift his rump to meet Mikasa's throbbing bulge stretching her boxers: the Alpha hummed, pressing intently against her mate then looking at him smugly.  
  
_It's. Sunday. -she repeated with a satisfied tone.  
  
He still failed to get the meaning, although to be fair she'd always been a woman of few words: since their bonding on the gym that very past Tuesday (which earnt him a few jealous glares) most of their interactions revolved around her asking about his day or otherwise letting him do the talking part; the asian spoke little of herself, mainly to satisfy his curiosity while training or going out, spending most of her time trying to be in pretty much the same physical space as her lover. Alphas were known for their "touchy" nature, and coupled with her already lonesome behaviour it meant the raven haired futa was constantly hugging him by the waist or shoulders, or brushing some spot of his body: it was even worse at the gym, where the pheromones in the air got her calling the young man every few minutes with one excuse or another merely to try and stick her scent on him; it finally forced (Y/n) to be constantly moving around so he'd casually end up near her instead of having the asian beckon him with gestures, and even then she occasionally grabbed and hugged him sighing in relief before going back to training.  
  
So then, it was Sunday. What happened on those days? Nothing he could remember as being noteworthy: the gym was closed, and she didn't go to work either; they hadn't planned anything in particular, even when it was their free day...  
  
_Oh crap.  
  
The male could sense the smile growing on her face when she inhaled deeply and humped, pressing against his entrance to trigger the Omega's biological response in the form of subtle heat growing in his butt: slim fingers pulled his boxers down to his knees, then gently teased around the pink ring before two delved in feeling the slimy lubricant he produced to aid penetration; the female hummed in approval, kneeling behind (Y/n) and taking her dick out to rest it on his rear, thick and hard like rock as she rubbed on him. Ackerman leant down again to embrace the male, breathing quietly through the mouth as she placed her glans on his hole then slowly moved forward, sinking inside him while her lover closed his fists trying to relax: even when she took the effort to get him in the best possible mood, Mikasa was big even for an Alpha and had left him quite sore after their first mating; so the hung muscular brunette took extra care when putting it in, at least until (Y/n) grew used to her size.  
  
_Deep breaths. -she whispered crawling forwards, placing tender kisses on his back- You're doing great baby, i'm almost done.

It was a bit of a lie, since there was about a third of huge dick still to enter but he didn't need to know that as the Alpha inched closer, her burning girth spreading him open: at some point however her patience cracked and Mikasa's hips bucked making him clench and whimper when the long member forced its way in faster than he could take it; the raven hugged him tight, a hand moving up to his face brushing the man's lips which quickly split to let her index in, sucking eagerly. The apparently irrelevant gesture worked like a charm on the Omega, getting him to loosen the grip on her swollen cock so she could push the last bit in: once her whole length was inside (Y/n) Mikasa stayed still so he could accustom to the thick meat pulsing inside, the woman grinding on softly making him moan low and deep but never thrusting; despite every cell in her body ached to plunder his tight butt Ackerman held the thirst under control, kissing the male's nape to calm both herself and him, since she knew from all the information looked up before claiming (Y/n) as mate that patience was a valuable asset, so she waited. And waited.  
  
Slow but steadily the young man relaxed, aided by the brunette's soft touch on his chest and belly, little caresses easing the tension on his muscles until his mind stopped worrying, yielding to instinct as it guided his actions: the vice grip on her length gave way to a tight but pleasing grasp, warm and moisty as lube started leaking down their touching balls; Mikasa feinted a thrust and (Y/n) arched momentarily under her before following the primal impulse etched in his subconscious and beginning to lean down. She let go of him and rose, watching with fire in her steel gray eyes as the toned male rested his face and chest on the mattress while keeping his butt up, spreading his legs a bit more after using them to take his underwear off: the gym attendant bucked his hips a little, earning a low growl from Ackerman when she grabbed his waist holding him in place, expectant and focused as he grew hotter inside; the Alpha was rewarded soon enough when (Y/n) clenched around the thick member, shooting a pleading glance back that made her heart flip and dick throb at his hazy eyes, sign that instincts had taken over regardless of the male's initial wishes... he was asking to be bred.  
  
And who was she to refuse?  
  
Slowly, almost sluggish in speed, Mikasa pulled out of him then slammed back in with a loud slap, making her boyfriend squeal and grasp the sheets: another thrust a bit faster, a bit harder to test his submission had the raven eyes narrow in satisfaction when (Y/n) moaned her name pushing back, eager to engulf the stallion phallus skewering his ass; a third slam and he whined so sweetly the asian lost all inhibition, grasping his hips firmly to shove against the male's rear. Ackerman remained knelt, dominating him from above while he groaned into the pillow as she rammed at a steady pace: her gray orbs fixed on the trembling male as sweat started to run down their bodies, the mixed scents rising to fill the room and the couple's minds with intoxicating need; a primal desire driving the woman to bury her dick to the hilt in (Y/n)'s bowels, panting anxiously at the man's shameless noises as she took him like an animal, yearning to pour her fertile seed inside his waiting entrails.  
  
_Yes baby moan for me. -she growled seeing him drool at the relentless assault- I'm gonna fill you to the fucking brim, you hear me? I'll fuck you all day!

The male whimpered meekly pushing on her groin in clear submission, getting the brunette drunk with power as fire spread through her being: Mikasa shoved the big cock as deep as it could reach, a burning spear striking (Y/n) precise and hard dragging hearty bleats out of him with every long, paused smash; Ackerman's heavy testicles slapped on his, marking her dominance as she rammed feeling the heat concentrating on her groin, a certain signal of incoming orgasm. She didn't try to hold it back, throwing her head back moaning loudly as the imperious need to cum made her leak copious amounts of lube in anticipation, her concealed pussy dripping juices at the imminent release: Mikasa then sped up, wild impulses taking the reins to mash (Y/n)'s ass while the flames increased to a blazing inferno and she fell on top of him growling fiercely, a hand grasping his hardened member stroking the male's length in accord to Ackerman's heavy thrusts; the couple moaned as one, nuzzling into each other as climax neared by the second until the raven haired beauty suddenly stiffened against him with a long, deep cry of possession when her cock started to blast its load in hot thick spurts.  
  
(Y/n) tensed under the Alpha, mouth gaping as he panted feeling how she pulsed inside him with each pump of semen poured inside: her climax was mirrored by the male's own length throbbing in the asian's grasp, staining the sheets with his seed as soon as Mikasa began cumming; a dangerous sensation of fullness crept over him, driving the young man to shake his head and clear the mind; she hugged him and ground her groin on his butt, humming satisfied while nibbling on the male's shoulder affectionately. He focused on catching his breath, inhaling deep while trying to ignore the heavy Alpha musk coming from the woman; the futa for her part sniffed happily, embracing him a bit tighter when he moved in an attempt to reach the nightstand.  
  
_Mikasa. -he said- Let go, i need a pill.  
  
She hummed noncomitally but didn't release him, instead moving her legs to entangle them under his earning a frown from the male that turned into a shocked look; she couldn't be trying to... or was she?  
  
_Mikasa! -he hissed more aggressively.  
  
The brunette showed no signs of hearing (Y/n)'s warning but then sighed in resignation, letting go to kneel watching him crawl forward: her thick member slid out if him with some effort still half hard after the first cumshot, beating when she saw a small amount of semen leak from the puckered entrance before her lover turned on his back with a contraceptive and the water; he eyed the asian with a little distrust, just as someone looking at a seemingly dangerous animal without knowing it it will attack.  
  
_Did you just... try to... impregnate me? -he asked swallowing the pill.  
  
She looked aside blushing slightly, and (Y/n)'s eyebrows rose at the double realization: she did try to knock him up, and he'd managed to make her feel awkward; up to that point (even if they'd been together for a pretty short time) most interactions ended with him feeling flustered to a mild degree after she touched or otherwise showed affection the usual Alpha way: plenty of caresses or straight soft humping regardless of the place or situation. While it was true such behaviour was expected and allowed within certain boundaries, even encouraged as part of a healthy relationship, it didn't make it any less embarrassing for him.

_I... -she said still looking away- I thought it was... a good idea in that moment.  
  
_A good...? -he blinked incredulous- Mikasa, we haven't been together a week! You can't just put a baby in me on a whim!  
  
Ackerman brushed his foot, a little apologetic gesture as she organised her ideas before speaking.  
  
_Well, we're bonded. -she pointed- We belong to each other, for life. Why can't we have kids?  
  
_That's something you do after a while! -he countered- Not just because you got horny one morning!  
  
_But i really wanted to you know? Still do! -she explained- Didn't you feel it when we... mated?  
  
_Well, yes i wanted it too. -she snapped into attention and he rose a hand- I mean, during a certain lapse i was willing to do it... but that was my Omega nature talking, not the usual me. Same with your Alpha traits guiding you.  
  
_No, you don't get it, i... -she licked her lips and finally looked at him- My mom has been pestering me with giving her a grandchild or two, you see. I never even considered it... until i met you.  
  
His eyes fixed on her, silently shocked by her sudden confession as the asian took a deep breath to ease her heartbeat, not wishing to act in a rush... again.  
  
_Meeting you by chance in the gym left a mess in my head: you are just so my type! Hard working, caring and gentle. Even when my Alpha nature didn't kick in after a few times of being near you i felt deeply in my heart you... you were the one.  
  
She fell silent staring at him while (Y/n) digested the information thrown out of the blue, not expecting her to admit such feelings let alone in that situation; even if it was true their mating in the gym linked them and such bond was going to strengthen with time, he didn't think there was such a pressing need for her to breed.  
  
_I... see. But even then, having children is a serious matter Mikasa. -he answered at last- If either of us conceived the other would have to provide and i don't know if we can afford...  
  
_I'm rich.  
  
_...what?  
  
_My dad belongs to the Ackerman family, remember? They have factories all over the country and overseas. -she told him- Mom is from the Azumabito, and both companies merged some time ago before they got married and had me. Money isn't a problem.  
  
_And why didn't you tell me?! -he asked flabbergasted.  
  
_I thought you knew! -she said defensively- Ackerman isn't a common surname... why do you think i had so many people fluttering around me in the gym?  
  
_Uh... cause you're beautiful? -he blurted- That's why i... i mean...  
  
The asian smiled sweetly, using his confusion to her advantage and dragging closer, settling between his legs to brush their foreheads together.  
  
_Thank you. -she whispered- And you ignoring my economical position makes me even happier, because it means you didn't see me as a means to have an easy life.  
  
_I'd never do that! -he said a bit offended.  
  
_I know. So... -she probed- Now that's out of the way... are you more open to the idea of kids?

He shook his head again, brow furrowing when she made a small pout at his refusal.  
  
_It's still a big decision Mikasa. -he said- I don't think i'm ready for such a change even if you can provide. I've never taken care of a child, and need to learn how to do so... but i promise to think about it, alright? Just give me some time.  
  
_But do you want to have my child? -she asked- Eventually?  
  
_Well of course, when i'm confident about...  
  
Her warm lips on his eased the tension in the air, both relaxing as they made out and (Y/n) fell on his back embraced by the asian; she smooched her lover a few minutes, stopping to give him an apologetic look.  
  
_You're right, i'm sorry. -she whispered with a kiss on his forehead- I should have thought about your feelings instead of deciding on my on. I'm sorry.  
  
_It's fine. -he answered brushing her lip with his thumb- I know Alphas can be a bit overbearing at times be it at work, home or in bed.  
  
_So... make up sex then? -she asked cheerfully.  
  
_What?  
  
Mikasa rubbed her groin on his, dick already pulsing and growing against her partner's manhood; the brunette smiled and nibbled on his lower lip playfully.  
  
_We had our first lovers quarrel just now. -she said- Now comes the part where we have sex and everything's fine again.  
  
_Everything's fine already. -he pointed- And i wouldn't call that a quarrel... whoa!  
  
Ignoring his sentence in a very Alpha way she lifted his butt leaving the male resting on his upper back: Mikasa then stood up stroking the huge dong into full mast, licking her lips in hungry anticipation while (Y/n) gulped a bit worried; towering above him she looked even more imposing, her thick meat leaking pre on his hole when the asian's glans rested on it and she pushed down gently. Mikasa's mouth opened to let out a pleasured sigh when his moisty warmth enveloped her once more, squatting to sink inside the groaning Omega: half way in the brunette pulled up, smiling impishly before slamming down and driving the whole length of dick into his bowels in one go, dragging a noise half pleasure half pain from (Y/n) who latched on the pillow breathing fast; his gaze didn't move from his lover's groin, watching entranced how the Alpha's enormous dick moved in and out of him, the veiny and powerful member stretching his insides while two smooth testicles slapped his butt with each swing of her strong hips. Loud smacks filled the air as the futa pumped in holding him by the thighs, tongue brushing her lips while giving the Omega a hungry, predatory look: she relished in his strangled groans as he stared fixedly at the asian's mammoth dong skewering him relentlessly, striking so hard his own member bounced on his belly hard and leaking; he reached for it almost without realising, jerking off while Mikasa hammered down on his ass huffing like a horse in heat.  
  
_You love it, don't you? -she growled from above- My thick juicy cock destroying your ass?

(Y/n) couldn't help an eager whimper when he nodded, too heated to be able to speak as once again his Omega nature rendered him helpless against the hung futa; Mikasa showed her teeth in a possessive grin and rammed even harder, getting her lover to look at the ceiling with a loud cry of pleasure when she speared him deep and rough. Ackerman drilled her lover via swift thrusts, stuffing his butt full with her huge dick while he masturbated feverishly, chest rising fast as his member pulsed in his hand: already sensitive from the first cumshot, the male could barely hold his climax back as Mikasa rammed downwards until a particularly harsh slam sent him over the edge making (Y/n) let out a heated gasp when his own load spurted, falling on his chest and face; the asian's eyes sparked with lust at the sight of the Omega staining himself, chuckling as she increased the strength of her thrusts, driving the engorged shaft down like a piston.  
  
Feral snarls came out of the Alpha's throat as she rammed his ass mercilessly, completely intent on blasting her load in (Y/n)'s warm bowels spurred by the male's soft whimpers: his unfocused gaze and continued clamping on her meat told the brunette he longed to be creampied: the thought made her throb hard, cock swelling a bit more as it readied to shoot a second load inside the submitted man who trembled on the mattress as she power fucked him; sweat ran down their bodies carrying down the thick scent of both types, the dominator and the subject, the woman pummeling his rear savagely before suddenly throwing her head back and slammed inside (Y/n) with a roar, pulsing madly as thick jets of cum splattered his insides. Mikasa went stiff, the powerful muscles of her body twitching when she pulled back and smashed at random, forcing new spurts of semen out of her veiny member while the Omega locked his legs on the asian's waist as she fell on her knees then flopped on top of him: the jacked brunette rubbed her breasts on his chest, licking his face lovingly to swallow the strands of jizz he'd marred himself with; (Y/n) relaxed and let her do as she pleased, his naturally submissive disposition making him seek affection and cuddles in the afterglow of sex, feeling safe in her warm embrace.  
  
They remained in that position for a while, the Alpha kissing and caressing her mate while humming in a soothing way, enjoying his kind nuzzling and soft touches on hardened muscles; some minutes later both finally felt their need for contact sated to a decent degree and looked at each other chuckling.  
  
_Alright, make up sex was nice. -he admitted- Not that we had to make up for anything but...  
  
_I felt great too. -she said- And you looked adorable when you came on yourself...  
  
He glanced aside, blushing at her words, and the asian giggled.  
  
_Thanks, i guess. -he answered not very confidently- Anyways, i think we should take clean ourselves now, we sweated quite a bit.  
  
_I don't mind smelling your scent a bit more. -the asian told him with a soft peck- My sweet Omega.  
  
_Try saying that once you dress up drenched in sweat. -the male replied- I dare you.  
  
_Yeah, you're right on that. -she sighed- Shower it is then.

With a little groan of effort she sat up, bringing the surprised male along in a hug: her strong arms surrounded his lower back, a smirk on the futa's lips when he looked at her as she dragged to the bed's border then stood up carrying him; he instinctively held on the Alpha's shoulders while keeping his legs locked around her, gulping when the brunette beat softly still inside him prompting the man to give her a wary look.  
  
_You can't just walk after what we did. -she said with a fake innocent tone- And besides you'd leak all over the floor...  
  
_Mikasa!  
  
She laughed and walked towards the adjacent bathroom, bearing (Y/n) in her arms as they entered and headed for the shower, although he wouldn't have minded going for the tempting jacuzzi; however the moment he tried to get down she pressed him against the cold wall, using a hand to turn the water on while the male stared quizzically: her answer was a warm kiss, hands moving down to his buttocks giving him a good groping before thrusting upwards to show her lover she was far from done. Ackerman didn't leave his lips as she grew harder inside him, supporting his weight on the wall to swing her hips hard from below: (Y/n) clung to her shoulders, shaking with each smack of her thick member against his insides, mind growing fuzzy from the feeling of the searing heat of the veiny rod moving in and out of his ass with a slick noise; he could sense how it stirred the big amount of cum poured in his bowels, warm and sticky, so fertile due her youth he'd have been impregnated right away without the contraceptive. Yet the asian was as hard and ready as when they started, shoving her stout length in with powerful slams that had him rest his head on the wall, moaning when she bit on his defenceless throat: the futa snarled like a wolf, her dominating streak driving her to treat him like prey, pinning him with a strong grasp as she rammed his rear mercilessly; to the male however it only meant his body grew hotter, eagerly hugging the raven haired woman screwing him with all her enthusiasm until he managed to control his impulses long enough to speak.  
  
_M-Mikasa listen... -he panted, arching when her embrace tightened- Please, i... i need you to... to pull out when you...  
  
Words failed him the moment the futa slammed her member in to the root, holding it there to let (Y/n) feel its imposing girth throb inside as she ground on his butt; her hot tongue moved from his throat to his lips, lapping on them before she spoke with a silky voice.  
  
_Pull out? -she asked- But you took a pill already... why do you want me to do that?  
  
_Because... i... you know...  
  
He didn't go on, blush extending on his face and looking at the brunette pleadingly while she pressed her body on his, leaning to whisper on his ear; her warm breath made him flinch, not in fearfully but subjecting to Ackerman's touch when she began pumping eagerly once more, shoving the whole meat hanging between her legs into the immobilized Omega.  
  
_Is it because of what happens during mating? -she purred, soft yet cutting like steel- When an Alpha creampies their Omega too often? Is that it?  
  
She rammed (Y/n) hard, dragging a whine out of him while he scratched her back; the gesture only excited her further, chuckling as she increased the pace impaling the male with her pony sized dong.

_Is it because you could get used to me injecting lots of thick, creamy milk in your tight butt? -the asian teased- Time and time again until it becomes a need for you to be jizzed inside at least once?  
  
With swift moves of her hands she pried his legs open, letting the young man stand briefly while tugging his arms off her neck: he didn't resist, not so much because he wanted to stop but because he knew deep inside the Alpha wasn't done; Mikasa's eyes had a hungry glint when she turned him around, squeezing him against the wall while frotting her huge dick on his rear, chin resting on the male's shoulder.  
  
_Is it because if i keep doing it you'll be so into it you wouldn't fight back if i suddenly wanted to impregnate you? -she teased- That i could force you anywhere and you wouldn't resist?  
  
(Y/n) trembled when the brunette futa aligned the enormous dong on his entrance and pushed while holding him by the hips, not stopping until she was fully buried inside: the Omega tiptoed when Mikasa suddenly pulled back then slammed and the thick shaft struck his bowels like a battering ram, filling him with heat; the asian swung her hips steadily, watching how the powerful cock moved like a piston forcing lewd moans out of her partner. The hung Alpha leant on him, a hand going for his throat while the other slid towards his groin making the trembling male jolt when it closed around his almost erect manhood, pumping eagerly as she fucked hard from behind shaking (Y/n) to the core with savage thrusts: he whined when the black haired woman smashed him, feeling the pulse of her huge dong in his bowels and his insides clenched when a warm tongue licked his ear, pinned against the wall whilst Mikasa took him driven by her insatiable lust.  
  
_I'm going to creampie you, and you'll love it. -she whispered making him whimper- Every day when we wake up and every night when we go to sleep. I'll fuck you in front of the whole gym if that's what it takes, but i'll make sure you learn to desire my cum right here.  
  
Her hand left his neck, snaking its way down to rub his flat belly: it was immediately joined by his, the male burning with need as she smacked on his ass while jerking him off, feeling the vibrations of her own engorged prick hitting him through the skin; Mikasa set ablaze when (Y/n) brushed his cheek on hers, silently asking the futa to do as she wanted as the thick shaft delved deep into him. Huffing like a racing horse she obliged and drove her member in, soundly smacking against the Omega's ass with feverish zeal: the Alpha enjoyed his submission, shoving her length in to the hilt in a brutal manner he moaned at, completely under her control to be used and taken; knowing this only got her harder, the awareness she could pretty much rape him and he'd end up begging for more heightening the futa's need for her lover's scent and taste. She wanted him loving it, yearning it: she wanted him bred like a sow time and time again, fertilizing his insides with her baby batter until he was round and happy with her spawn growing inside; the thought of him with a big belly was too much for the Alpha, getting her to throb dangerously close to orgasm.  
  
_I'm cumming! -she groaned against the anxious male- Baby i'm cumming inside you... oh god... take my...

The sudden kiss he gave her was the last push the asian needed to go over the edge, clinging to (Y/n) ferociously when her third climax exploded inside him: the brunette tiptoed to shove her length as deep as possible, growling like an animal into his mouth while every muscle in her body tensed; the asian's huge cock impaled her lover blasting stream after stream of thick sperm inside his waiting insides, feeling the man pulse in her fingers as he reached a creampie triggered orgasm making her heart swell in joy. Mikasa felt her balls twitch and rise, pumping every drop of cum inside his butt, even if (Y/n) couldn't be bred: mating wasn't just a way to make babies now, it was their most intimate and strongest proof of belonging to each other, of being together until the end of their days; Ackerman embraced him lovingly in a protective gesture, making the Omega crave her contact to the point of clamping on her still creaming member, pleading his lover wordlessly to stay inside as long as she could.  
  
She stepped back slowly, dragging the male along until both were under the falling water: once there she carefully pulled out, her finally flaccid penis beating softly when it flopped covered in cum stains he knelt to clean with tender lapping, easing the sting she felt from all the fucking; the futa rustled his hair with a sweet smile, enjoying when (Y/n) proceeded to thoroughly clean her body from the worked sweat before she returned the favour, relishing in their intimacy. The couple stepped out feeling pure and fresh, if also quite spent from their activities as they returned to the bedroom and got dressed barely saying a word about what happened since none was needed: they had enjoyed every second even if the start had been a bit tense, aware mating helped them show their most intimate and secret needs to each other surpassing the barrier of shame; what happened had been none other than their deepest impulses taking the wheel... desires sometimes not even known by themselves.  
  
They lazed around until lunch, in which they enjoyed Ackerman's cooking skills with a nutritious and tasty meal before watching a movie on the couch, the asian resting her head on her lover's shoulder; once it was over she asked him to wait a moment before coming back with a glass of water... and another pill.  
  
_Contraceptive? -he asked amused- I thought you didn't like me taking them.  
  
_You were right when you spoke earlier. -she said with honesty- I should have taken your feelings into account. I want a family... but i want it to be our choice, not mine.  
  
He nodded and took the medicine and glass, looking at them while she waited patiently: after some seconds he drank it then glances at the asian; if she felt any discomfort, it wasn't visible.  
  
_Thank you. -he finally said- I just don't feel ready for it but... i want it. Not now, but i want it.  
  
She sat at his side, kissing him deeply while gently pushing forward until (Y/n) fell on his back and the woman rubbed her swelling crotch on his.  
  
_I'm happy you do. -she said- And in the meantime... we can practice for the big day, right?  
  
_And how long will this 'practice' last Mikasa? -he asked half amused, half wary; Alphas were Alphas after all.  
  
She licked her lips, giving him a playful wink.  
  
_Well you know... it's Sunday.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will feature the not very requested but still lewdable Yelena: it's a chapter leaning more on the darker side of things, featuring an office AU, some behaviour training and... time stopping.
> 
> Yep, time stopping. I don't know how i lasted this long without doing it.


	49. Yelena x Reader: A Matter of Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend from early teen years returns to your life unexpectedly, just as you begin to suffer strange night attacks you can't explain.
> 
> But Yelena might have the answer... along something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this one is looong! Maybe i should have split it but didn't realize until it was done due how easy and fun to write was! Anyways: time stops, abuse of the unaware, some brainwashing and happy ending! Yes, happy.

The tapping of shoes was the most noticeable sound in the office's calm atmosphere that morning as most workers did their part filling forms or checking and correcting data on their screens; every person was mostly isolated by the walls of the cubicles, although every now and then one peeked to ask some information to their neighbours; others walked from their spot to the superior's office to deliver some papers or reached the coffee machine to get some needed caffeine dose. One of them however didn't go straight to her place, instead taking a small detour to another colleague's location, a warm cup on each hand.  
  
_Here you go (Y/n). -a tall blonde with a bob cut said in a friendly tone- With some cream as you like.  
  
_Oh thank you Yelena. -the man said with a nod, rubbing his eyes before taking the beverage- I really need it.  
  
_Sleep problems? -she asked, a bit of worry appearing in her features; he dismissed it with a shrug.  
  
_Nothing serious, i just... -he glanced at the woman and sighed softly- have a bit of insomnia, that's all. Maybe i'm working myself too much, i don't know.  
  
_If that's the case and you need some pressure off from your back tell me. -the blonde offered- I'll give you a hand with it.  
  
_You're an angel. -he said with a tired smile- I might take the offer one of these days.  
  
_No problem. That's what friends are for, right? -she assured with a wink.  
  
They were acquainted since middle school, when they met after the slim blonde moved in with her family to the neighbouring house: (Y/n) had made friends fast with the peculiar girl, known for her antics and sometimes straight weird ideas; for him however it made her interesting, and her ability to kick ass when provoked only made her all the more awesome. The duo had become almost inseparable, until after high school he'd moved to work in another city while she went to study at the university; a few years later she'd came out of nowhere, apparently having ditch her career to get a job: he'd been gladly surprised when she appeared with her trademark smile and hugged him in front of everyone just like she did back in the day.  
  
The blonde had proved to be a more than capable worker, her amicable disposition quickly earning the staff's appreciation while being a fun drinking buddy to hang out with after work; it was as if his childhood had returned at some extent and he felt grateful for it, specially since the problems at night: waking up covered in sweat, almost feverish, feeling as if he'd run nonstop and sometimes choking on nothing or with stinging pain in his lower zone. And sometimes, not exactly pain: some nights he found himself horny as a dog in heat, painfully hard or even having ejaculated like a teenager; he couldn't help a sensation of being touched, a ghost remnant of stimulation so real he once checked his room was empty of intruders.  
  
He rubbed his temples and took a sip from his drink, its taste somehow managing to ease the tension even when the cream on it felt strangely oozy; he tried not to wonder what was the budget the higher ups invested in the coffee machine as he took some more and left it on the desk... then it happened.

A jolt shook him and (Y/n) barely held back a cry, managing to transform it into a long groan when several spots on his body shot a row of mixed sensations: it was as if he'd been caressed, pinched, bitten and scratched all over his chest, abdomen and groin; his penis swelled only for a squeezing pressure manifest when it pulsed, severing his increasing pleasure right on its climax. The man hunched over, grasping tight on the desk while his neighbouring colleagues looked at him surprised by his noise, and steps neared him when Yelena interrupted a chat with a co-worker to check on her friend; he didn't realize she was there until a hand on his shoulder made him look up and (Y/n)'s breath caught in his throat: her face was so close he could see himself reflected in her big, dark eyes and the faint scent of soap and perfume reached his nose. Panic vanished at the blonde's presence, replaced by a sudden sensation of calmness but also need when she put a hand on his forehead without saying a word; his sight focused on her thin lips, a bit open as she checked his temperature while the male tried to get his brain to work.  
  
_Are you okay? -she asked touching his cheek- You scared me just now... is something wrong?  
  
_I... uh... sorry. -he finally mumbled when she stopped- I feel a bit sick, i'm... going to the toilet to wash my face. Nothing serious, i'll be back in a minute.  
  
He stood up and left, grateful his legs didn't wobble like on the strongest 'attacks' he'd suffered but even if this was lighter than usual it made him worry to think he could have one at work: not to mention he hadn't gone to see a doctor after the most... embarrassing outcomes started; it wasn't something he wanted to discuss, but if things went on like that he'd have no choice but to seek help.  
  
_Come on, what's wrong with me? -he groaned washing his face with cold water until the heat passed.  
  
His frustration grew when he noticed the unwavering hard on in his pants, another consequence of his sudden episodes: hoping nobody noticed it when he walked away (Y/n) entered a stall and sat on the toilet, shame making him blush for what was about to be done; he unzipped and pulled out his member, closing hia eyes to think of anything hot and the first thing in his mind was the face of his friend. Annoyed he tried to dismiss the image, but only managed to replace it with one of the slim blonde naked on a bed: his discomfort at picturing her of all people in that situation peaked when his mind added a last, very unfeminine detail between her legs he blinked at in confusion; however just as he was beginning to question his own mental health steps approached the stall where he was in, and the man's heart shrunk when he spotted the blonde top of a head towering above the door, knowing there was only one person in the whole building whose height was enough for that to happen.

The door opened with no warning and the male scrambled to cover his genitals when Yelena entered sporting a curiously flat expression against while he stared in disbelief at her boldness; the tall office worker simply eyed him, then his hands covering his intimate area and clicked her tongue.  
  
_Wha... what are you doing here? -he hissed in confused anger- Get out goddamnit! It's not funny!  
  
_Maybe not, but that's no reason to be mad. -she said almost purring, smirking almost imperceptibly- Just wanted to check on my very... beloved friend.  
  
His heart flipped for no clear reason and he gulped, still covering his boner that instead of going down now raged like someone had pushed a button on his groin; he needed to get the woman to leave, otherwise he'd never relieve himself at such rate.  
  
_Well i'm taking a shit in case you can't see! -he growled- Thanks for your concern but could you... fuck off?  
  
_Taking a shit you say? -she chuckled, completely unfazed- Sitting with your dick hard and the lid down? And you say i am weird at times.  
  
The man realized he was out of luck, he couldn't make it out of the situation with his dignity intact: instead he opted for telling her part of the problem, perhaps enough to get her to keep it secret; after all, they went back to their preteen years and it had to be of some advantage for him.  
  
_Listen, i...  
  
_I know what's happening. -she cut him casually- I know why you can't sleep.  
  
_What?  
  
_I know you've been waking up for weeks drenched in sweat, feeling like something played with you. -the blonde continued- That it hurt at first, but now you don't feel any more pain, and if you do... it hurts just right.  
  
His eyes bulged at her words, having no idea how she could possibly be aware of a condition he told no one about, let alone in such detail; he gaped at her while the short haired woman simply shrugged.  
  
_I just have to know of it (Y/n). -she told him- After all... i'm the one behind.  
  
_Wait what? -he croaked, his throat tight at her words- You're... doing this to me? Why? How? Are you drugging me or...?  
  
She chuckled again, shaking her head at the man's absolute perplexity when she hummed and leant forward, hands resting on her knees to be at face height.  
  
_What if i told you... -she whispered smiling- that i can stop time?  
  
The male's gaze went from angry to lost to a mix of both, glaring at her with clear indignation at her admission of guilt; he was so unnerved in fact he forgot to cover his groin, leaving his erection in plain sight and Yelena couldn't help a little lick of the lips at the sight.  
  
_Stop time? -he blurted in a high pitched tone- What bullshit is this you're telling me? Are you sick in the head to...?  
  
His voice died however as he blinked repeatedly to make sure he was seeing right, taken completely by surprise at the sudden change in display: when he spoke Yelena had been at eye level, fully dressed in black suit with a blue tie as she used to when working instead of skirt as most women wore.

However in an instant the image changed: while the word "head" was leaving his mouth, the blonde went to stand upright, suit and shirt unbuttoned showing her flat belly and small breasts to him whilst the trousers were undone, showing the simple boxers below... along a noticeable bulge pulsing softly beneath the fabric. She didn't move at all: it was as if someone had cropped two images of the woman and replaced one with the other in an instant; there was no way she could have done it normally without him seeing any signs of action, since his attention was solely focused on her.  
  
_You... that... how? -he asked, voice barely a thread.  
  
Yelena chuckled and he trembled, not daring to leave his spot out of fear and confusion: the blonde shushed him like she'd do to a child, brushing his cheek softly smiling kindly at the male before placing a kiss on his forehead; to the worker's surprise his nerves eased some, enough to stop shaking and listen to her when she spoke.  
  
_I got this ability a while ago. -she explained- After i gave a cookie at some weird but friendly guy when he asked the last one i had. Come to think of it, he looked a bit like Satan... anyways, he thanked me and said he'd give me a perk i'd surely find useful.  
  
_What?  
  
_That very same day i almost died ran by a car, as i crossed the street while thinking of that guy. -she told him, her already big eyes swelling even more- And suddenly everything froze! I moved out of the way, and with a mere thought the car moved on! It was amazing! That was his gift!  
  
(Y/n)'s brain was nearing a short circuit at her story, only the fact he'd seen the effects first-hand keeping him from running away; that and... something else he couldn't pinpoint, a strange feeling of ease at being near his friend. If she could still be considered a friend.  
  
"Yelena's always there for you" a voice echoed in his head "You can't doubt her, she is reliable and kind."  
  
The thought surprised him, but he couldn't dwell on it because she was talking again and he didn't want to miss any details of her tale.  
  
_At uni it made my life so much easier. -she recalled- I could spend my time lazing around, and do the homework literally at the last second! I could search the answers for the tests in the internet because for some reason it works for me even when i stop time. I don't know why and i don't really care... the important part comes now.  
  
She licked her lips hungrily, eyeing him smugly as she pulled the clothes low enough to expose what the boxers hinted at: between her legs hung a veiny cock, complete with a good pair of smooth looking balls underneath and (Y/n) let out a shaky sigh at the vision in front of him; already half hard and pulsing, he could easily see Yelena's member was big.  
  
Pretty damn big.  
  
_I was born with a 'little' extra tool. -she confessed- I also have my lady bits hidden behind the twins, but that's not what matters now. The point is the girl i shared a room with found out one day and... felt curious; i won't lie, i felt the same when she offered to take my virginity. To make things short, we fucked often specially since i could hang around with my new ability... until a little idea popped in my mind.

He gulped when the futa stroked her member long and slow, a few drops of precum falling on the floor: his eyes fixed on the dick growing to full mast in front of him, bizarrely entranced by the leaking glans at arm's length; Yelena grinned, her voice breaking the spell and making (Y/n) look up at her once more blushing furiously.  
  
_I was studying psychology, you know? Stuff about the human mind, how to understand it... and how it could be influenced. I won't bore you with details, but a book i found one day told about a theory of how people are more vulnerable to suggestion when asleep; the problem was tests made showed subjects drugged into slumber didn't answer very much. It had to be natural sleep, but it meant people would wake up mid experiment so it was abandoned. Do you see where i'm going?  
  
(Y/n) backed against the toilet's tank when she stepped forward, standing right in front of him giving her erection soft squeezes; Yelena's smile was dangerously close to a maniacal smirk when she spoke, her dark eyes shining with lust.  
  
_I started stopping time when she slept to whisper into her ear. -she told the man- Of how she craved my dick, how she couldn't live without what i packed between my legs. And i touched her: i fingered and rubbed her pussy and butt from time to time... it was so much fun to hear the gal waking up moaning and pretend i was surprised!  
  
She laughed, covering her mouth while eyeing him in complicity despite the male being clearly terrified of her; and yet he couldn't bring himself to try and run away: even if her power (if it was real to begin with) pretty much nullified his chances, part of his mind insisted he had to attempt it.  
  
_It worked. It took a while, but in the end my bet paid off. -she recalled running a hand slowly on her boner- At first she started asking for sex more often, but soon she wasn't sated by a quick screw in our bedroom: we started fucking in the bathroom, the nearby park, we spent more than five minutes anywhere and the girl was fondling my junk... i once pulled my dick out on the back of the class and she sucked me off without thinking it twice!  
  
_But then... -he managed to ask- Then why are you here? Why didn't you stay in college if you could pass everything with ease?  
  
The blonde made a small snort, shrugging her shoulders to dismiss the question while gazing at him intently.  
  
_I got bored. -she answered flatly- I could do whatever i wanted wether i graduated or not: i can empty a bank's vault and not get caught if i cover my tracks. And she wasn't really my type you know? All that time, whenever i fucked her... i thought of you.  
  
A cemetery's silence fell upon them as they looked at each other with disparate expressions: (Y/n) showed a mix of dread, confusion and utter disbelief at the situation and her words; Yelena's face was a display of confidence and superiority with a good touch of hunger as she reached to caress his cheek. He flinched, breathing raggedly but stayed still despite his first impulse being fleeing her touch: the male felt something else, an alien sensation of calm lying beneath the heated confusion like a monster lurking below dark waters; it was there even if he couldn't tell why, or where it came from... and then things started to fall in place.  
  
_I left the uni and my roommate. -the woman whispered- She made a bit of a fit, but i paid no mind to it. I implanted another suggestion, one that ensured she'd never tell anyone of my... peculiar endowment; i also made sure to get rid of my data before leaving so she couldn't try and follow me... she got a bit crazy when i told her i was quitting. Clingy bitch.

The blonde's features softened, a kind smile gracing her lips as she kept brushing his skin watching how he leant into her touch without realizing; the thick member pulsed in satisfaction when she spotted his still erect manhood leaking abundant pre.  
  
_I went back home and visited your family. -she told him with a nostalgic tone- They welcomed me with love, like when i was a teenager. Thanks to them i found out where you went after highschool, and had no problem in getting a job here as well. And then...  
  
Her expression became darkly joyous once more, the tall futa fishing her cellphone out of the trousers' pocket: she searched briefly, her grin going wider when she turned the screen to let him see a video and he gasped in shock, eyes bulging at the image of his sleeping face illuminated by the device's lantern while Yelena hovered above; she gave him a gentle kiss, a surprisingly nice gesture compared to what she started to whisper next.  
  
"You are in love with Yelena" she instructed to the frozen male "You love your childhood friend. When you dream of a family she's there, and when you think of sex she's the one in your fantasies."  
  
His breath caught briefly in his throat at the dawning of the truth: those feverish dreams, those nights full of disorienting sensations... it was her all along.  
  
"You want Yelena and no one else, just as she wants you, her very first real friend, to be together and happy. But Yelena is different..." the blonde continued "she has a cock: bigger and thicker than yours and very very juicy... you want it. You picture her, and her big hard dick excites you, makes your mouth wet. You need her cock, you love it: not any, just Yelena's. You want to suck it, and lick it; you want it in your ass while you kiss her sweetly, and you want to worship her big balls full of cum, tight pussy and tasty butthole. You love Yelena as much as she loves you."  
  
The blonde stopped the video, enjoying the sight of (Y/n) consternate into muteness as he struggled to process what he'd just seen while she sought another video to show him.  
  
_I intended to take it easy on you, i swear. -she said a bit apologetically- But i'm human after all, and one night... i got tempted.  
  
The screen first displayed the blonde's face in deep pleasure, focus shaking as she moaned with her eyes half closed; the camera moved to her groin, showing Yelena's thick rod going in and out (Y/n)'s ass with hard thrusts: loud slaps marked each slam of her groin on his butt, groaning wildly as she skewered the helpless male. The tall blonde fell forward clumsily, phone shaking as she frotted her naked body on his with desperation kissing and licking on his sleeping face while shoving her fat dong in; needy whimpers escaped from Yelena as she raped (Y/n) in his slumber embracing him with such lust the man watching the video felt his gut grow warmer: he grasped the toilet's seat with force when the futa in the recording started talking, a high pitched whine displaying her hunger for the male.

"Holy shit you love this! You love being fucked by me! You need my huge dick in your ass (Y/n), you hear me?" she groaned licking his ear while drilling him; fierce panting interrupted her speech until she managed to control herself a bit "Yelena will fuck you... whenever she wants and... and you'll love it! You crave having her impaling you... oh shit this ass is perfect! It's only for Yelena, and... oh... oh my god i'm...!  
  
She cried loudly shaking against the unmoving man, sputtering some half words as the orgasm overtook her: Yelena somehow kept the camera more or less focused during the ordeal, using it to record herself kneeling and pulling out of him with a sigh, zooming on the condom she was wearing to show how full of cum it was; she then took it off carefully and left the phone on the nightstand pointing at them to capture her opening his mouth and pouring the warm contents in, tilting his head backwards to let it slide down his throat. The blonde then moved off camera, mumbling while a rustling noise was heard before she returned to him with a new rubber in hand, opening it anxiously whilst wanking her still erect member; Yelena leant to speak to her suggestion target with feverish tone, nuzzling on him while doing so.  
  
"We're meant to be together my dear, always were... fucking condom get on my dick... (Y/n) you're mine, you understand? I stole your virginity and you love it, you'll never resist me... oh fuck so tight... yes, here we go baby, enjoy it, enjoy my cock!"  
  
The futa paused the video and stuffed the phone back in her pocket, getting rid of pants and shoes while he remained frozen in shock, staring forward into the void until she closed the last bit of distance to gently cup his chin and make him look up: Yelena smiled satisfied while a line of precum leaked from her glans to his erection as she neared the engorged member to his lips, brushing them before moving the hand to (Y/n)'s nape and softly push forward; an almost imperceptible gasp was his only answer when his mouth opened to let her in, heart racing at the (unexpectedly) familiar taste of her huge dong filling him as the blonde shoved more of her meat inside. The male simply sat there, gagging as the tall co-worker went past his mouth and started stuffing his throat, moaning in joy at his compliance while he was overwhelmed by his own emotions: his first impulse had been to bite her dick off yet he licked on the blonde's length eagerly, wanted to back away but his own head bobbed on the woman's thick shaft; and to his dismay, whatever disgust he could have felt was replaced by primal need as he grabbed Yelena by the waist to choke himself full of cock.  
  
A giggle from the futa sent a delicious chill down his spine as the long prick buried deeper in while the abused man drool on all its length pushing forward, anxiously meeting her swinging hips: two hands grasped his hair and pumped him harder against the blonde's crotch, tears falling down the male's cheeks as he struggled to swallow the whole member; Yelena gritted her teeth and leant to support on the wall, hissing as she slowly forced every last bit of dong inside his waiting throat, relishing in her lover's choking and sputtering until the dominant woman felt her balls touch his chin, letting out a satisfied sigh while he lapped clumsily on the heavy testicles moaning at their warmth.  
  
_Yes, lick those balls. -she whispered holding him against her groin- Soon you'll be tasting what's inside of them... again, anyways. I fed you quite a few samples when you slept.

The sudden noise of a door opening reached them and Yelena couldn't help a jolt of panic, triggering her power instantly by impulse: the blonde let go of the man, who backed down coughing and spitting while catching his breath under her confused gaze; the time stopping futa glanced nervously in direction of the entrance, but as she'd expected when activating her ability not a sound was heard. Intrigued she dared stand on her tiptoes and peek out the stall: she saw a colleague frozen on the doorstep while checking his phone, clearly showing her special gift had worked; but unlike him (Y/n) wasn't affected, staring at Yelena while she checked on him with astonished eyes. What was happening?  
  
_You can move. -she said surprised- I activated my power but you can still move... why?  
  
_I don't know. -he replied a bit hoarse then his eyes widened- Wait, you stopped time? I did feel some... thing a moment ago. Was it that?  
  
_Yes, but i don't know how you're not frozen. You never moved when i used it, not even after i... started playing.  
  
He stared at the blonde, seeing her unsure for the first time since their encounter, and thought how wrong things were; yet despite all that, the way she'd manipulated and abused him so immoral and obscenely (Y/n) couldn't muster the fire to be angry at her: his mind only cared for Yelena, unable to conjure hatred to the point he started to feel dizzy by how hard he tried to until he was interrupted by a tug on his shirt. The male lifted her gaze from the floor when the slim woman pulled him up then dragged him out to show him their co-worker immobile on the door, completely oblivious of the other two.  
  
_See? He's frozen in time, can't see or hear us. -she told him- But you... wait. Maybe... i think i get it now.  
  
_What is it?  
  
_Whenever i used my gift i was never touching anyone. -the blonde recalled- I always did when alone or otherwise isolated; it seems i can "share" it if i'm in contact with someone else... oh, this is fantastic!  
  
Before he could ask anything the woman took him to the lavatory in front of the stalls, lifting the confused male to have him rest his butt on it before roughly taking his pants off: he didn't resist as heat grew in his belly when he realized the woman's intentions, watching her kneel to face his puckered hole; (Y/n) even moved to leave his entrance even more exposed, rising both legs to offer himself to Yelena, who whimpered in joy when he used both hands to keep his thighs open. Closing her eyes in a bliss she buried her face on his private parts, eagerly licking his asshole while sniffing the musk of his balls: the blonde's tongue wiggled inside him, tasting the male to her heart's content while she moaned in a warm pleasure that increased when he used a hand to push her against him; knowing he wanted her attentions made Yelena throb with raging desire as she rose, peppering his balls and cock in kisses on her way up rubbing her flat chest on him until she reached the man's face and their mouths clashed, tasting the other's flavour.  
  
_Your ass is delicious. -she panted when they broke the kiss.  
  
_Your cock is better. -he replied and the blonde chuckled.

He knew it was wrong, twisted, perverted beyond measure. But he couldn't deny his impulses nor his thirst, planted by the blonde now resting the dick's head on his lower hole while looking at him with unveiled lust: never had the male seen such unbridled desire, such devouring intention shining in a person's eyes like then, making him tilt his face to ask for another kiss she eagerly gave; in that moment Yelena pushed, her thick rod sinking inside the man's bowels pulsing as madly as she wanted him. The blonde split from his needy mouth when she was in to the hilt, pulling (Y/n)'s hair to expose his throat and suck on it while thrusting hard and deep: the man whimpered clinging to the blonde futa as she rammed mercilessly, slamming her groin on his ass while he clenched around the thick member wishing for nothing more than her cum painting his insides in white. They made love savagely in front of their frozen colleague unaware of the wet noises and lewd moans as Yelena's balls slapped on his buttocks loudly, matching the futa's intense rythm: she pulled out as much as possible before jamming it in fiercely, driven solely by the desire to wreck him senseless, muscles tense as her heated fucking reached its limit and let go of his throat to bite his shoulder when the pleasure turned unbearable; Yelena smashed against (Y/n) with a primal roar, huffing and puffing as her cum exploded inside the young man in long, hot streams thick and sticky while holding him in a tight hug feeling the warmth of his semen stain her belly in a simultaneous climax.  
  
The futa trembled in ecstasy, shaking as her balls dumped little spurts of seed inside him: they breathed deep and slow, inhaling the scent of sex in the air while rubbing against the other before she pulled out of him, humming low when a thick white thread started to leak from his entrance; she smeared the last drops of leftover cum in her cock on his hole, then gently placed her spent member on top of his as both a gesture of tenderness and domination. The thicker, bigger penis rested on the male's pulsing softly as the blonde looked at his blissful expression before leaning to brush their foreheads together, both immersed in the intimacy of the moment.  
  
_Dear gods, you're perfect. -she whispered; the man smiled and brushed her lips with his own.  
  
_You made me perfect. -he replied and her eyes grew wet.  
  
_Oh (Y/n)...  
  
Yelena helped her lover to sit on the ample sink, kissing him tenderly as they embraced: his arms and legs locked around the tall woman, head tilted back to make out due the height difference; her hands moved gently all over his back and butt, fueled by the need for contact with the male as they stayed there for who knows how long, as time was a thing no more. It was only when they felt sated enough the couple le go, with the tall futa helping him down and bringing his discarded clothes.  
  
_We have to get dressed before i undo the time stop. -she said- It's a good thing he's looking at his phone, otherwise it would be weird if we appeared in a blink.  
  
_Alright... and then?  
  
_Well for starters i'll ask permission to take you home. -the female told him- I know you haven't been able to sleep well because of me... even if my work paid off in the end, it was mean to deny you some rest.  
  
_It's strange though...as soon as i learnt everything my mind was at ease from one moment to the next, as if... as if my true self came out. -he shook his head- Damn i just can't help feeling right with this you perverted, freakish beautiful being! You played me well!  
  
_So you won't be mad if i told you i've been cumming in your coffee since the first day?

(Y/n) stared in silent shock while she waited a few seconds, until he snorted and began laughing: soon the blonde joined him as well, having to squat holding their bellies to calm down; once the madness passed she helped the man stand upright while holding onto her to pretend being sick.  
  
_I knew something was weird about that cofee! -he said drying a laughter induced tear- You... tell me you recorded it!  
  
Yelena took her phone out and gave it a shake, a naughty grin on her face as she eyed him with a wink.  
  
_Every time i did something. -she admitted- I have plenty of videos for us to enjoy; and now the world is out playground too. I can't wait to have fun along with you everywhere.  
  
_Think we could jizz on the boss's coffee too? -he said- She's been pushing loads of work on me lately.  
  
The blonde's smile widened to its limit at his words, giving him a nice squeeze on his package.  
  
_I thought you'd never ask.  
  
/A few weeks later/  
  
(Y/n) burped a bit and left the food on his plate, answering Yelena's slightly worried look with a little grimace as he stood up.  
  
_Again? -she asked- I knew you shouldn't order spicy food so often, it's bad for your stomach.  
  
_I get it, i get it, i won't! -he said holding his belly- Oh... oh fuck!  
  
He ran to the bathroom of the blonde's apartment, having moved together not a day after they consummated in the office's lavatory; since then they'd let lust run free, any place being good enough for them to fuck like rabbits, no matter the hour or amount of people nearby: indeed for them the more the merrier, not to mention how they used her gift from time to time to screw with those they deemed assholes. Now however they had to tone things down since the male began to feel ill, his condition making him moody on ocassions, although also got hornier every now and then... it was kind of confusing; she couldn't help a grimace at hearing him puke on the toilet.  
  
Just as she wondered when he'd recover so they could have more fun her phone buzzed and she saw an unknown number sent a message: when she checked it, the blonde's eyebrows rose in surprise at the profile pic... it was devil dude! Intrigued, she read it to see what he was up to now; besides, he seemed to be a cool guy despite his freakish appearance.  
  
"Took me a while to find your number" he'd sent "i hope you got to use my gift to you! Although i should have explained it... i forget sometimes u.u"  
  
She chuckled and wrote back, amused by the... demon's... apparent embarrassment.  
  
"No prob at all. I found out myself, stopping time is hella fun! I even got a boyfriend thanks to it"  
  
She waited a little until a new, longer message popped up and she read it. Then her eyes bulged, and read it again with more attention; by the third time the incredulous blonde was breathing hard as if just finishing a marathon: she stood up knocking the chair down and rushed to the bathroom. Inside he was gurgling some mont mouthwash, not paying attention to her at first; however the moment he glanced and saw Yelena's expression -a mix of anxiety, shock, fear and something else he couldn't discern- (Y/n) spat the liquid and faced her clearly worried.  
  
_What's wrong? Did something happen?

A trembling hand showed him the phone, where he read the chain of messages and like her stared at the last one: the man took the device to read it time and time again before eyeing the tall futa and gulping.  
  
_But... but then i... you... -he babbled.  
  
_Do you think... -she sniffed soundly- Do you think we can...?  
  
He looked at the message once more, carefully checking every line when a new message arrived and he looked at it too: he remained silent while she covered her mouth watching tense like a bow string; then (Y/n) smiled, earning an anxious look from the woman. He returned the phone and Yelena glanced at the words, then at him and saw his grin widen; she let out a sigh, crying when the male hugged her and embracing him tight.  
  
_Oh gods yes! -she mumbled, tears running down her cheeks- I love you! I love you!  
  
The cell phone fell on the floor but none realized, too busy holding each other while their hearts beat as one, fast and happy; meanwhile, the screen showed the messages that triggered so many emotions.  
  
"Uh, no. Time stopping was something you already had, you just never activated it. Probably you need to be in danger the first time, usually works out... my gift was super fertility! You can get anyone pregnant regardless of gender! Don't worry about details, pregnancy will be faster and birth smoother; your partner will be tired but won't suffer much. They'll feel sick tho; couldn't fix that, but meh."  
  
"Oh and one more thing: to avoid trouble my gift is activated by tru luv! So if your bf right now starts growing a belly all of a sudden, don't let him go! He is the one! Anyways if someday it works send pics of the baby! Babies r cute!"  
  
_We're having a baby! -Yelena cried- A baby!  
  
_Guess true love is a thing huh. -he said chuckling- Like in a fairy tale or something.  
  
_Screw fairy tales, this is our life. It's a romantic porno.  
  
_Romantic porno. I like the sound of that... i guess i'm staying home from now on, aren't i?  
  
_Oh gosh i'm going to spoil you! So! Much! -she chirped excitedly.  
  
_I wonder if we'll have time for that... -he mused.  
  
Both chuckled tenderly. Time would not be a problem. Ever.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't make sense of the devil guy, go to nhentai.com and search gesundheit and the "time stopper Reika" doujinshi... you'll get it. I JUST HAD TO!!


	50. Ymir x Reader: Horsin' around.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young owner of a farm has been feeling bothered by the strange behaviour of a worker and close friend, Ymir the centaur(ess): even when hot headed by nature, she's been unusually conflictive and moody; fearing she's hiding a sickness of some kind he decides to visit her that very night to find out what's the problem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long one god damnit! I just don't realize till i finish them! Maybe i should tone down the smutty parts to make them shorter, in any case.
> 
> Anyways: horse dong, heat, you being thoroughly drilled after having a taste. Enjoy and sorry for the lengthy read.
> 
> This is one of Coyzan's provided ideas.

Sunlight warmed (Y/n)'s broad back as he guided the plow dragged by a couple oxen through the field while looking from time to time at the other workers ploughing or throwing seeds in the distance: earth grumbled as it opened under the tool's blade, tracing lines to be filled with crops in due time; the young owner of the farm glanced around once more when the sound of hooves announced the arrival of another worker. The newcomer nodded at him as she approached, sweat running her freckled face and neck to the shapely breasts covered by a thin linen shirt cut from the midriff down exposing a well toned abdomen that fused with a bay horse's body with strong limbs: the centaur, sole member of her race working in the farm, carried an elongated mattock to help in working the field; she worked her jaw when the human waved dismissively at her lateness.  
  
_The sheep were kinda stupid today. -she growled- A few escaped and i had to go after them.  
  
_No need to worry Ymir, there's plenty of work to do. -he said as she walked at his side- But... don't you want to take a rest first?  
  
Her lips shirred, the auburn puffing in annoyance and leaving without a word, earning a sigh from him: (Y/n) knew she had the pride of her race, but couldn't help worrying for the half equine when she shouted at some other workers in answer to some joke; it was logical she'd feel slightly offended if her capability was doubted, but this time he had a reason to do so.  
  
He'd met Ymir as a teenager, a day on which he'd left the farm to get some tools on the nearest town: he wasn't supposed to be back soon, so everyone had jumped in alert when they spotted him riding to his father's house at full speed; moments later the older man gathered some workers and took their biggest cart following (Y/n) on the road. Some time later they returned with the centaur unconscious on the vehicle, feverish and breathing raggedy, and the cause was clear to all who neared to see: on her right hind leg four deep nasty cuts bled, showing clear signs of infection once they cleaned them carefully; the man, in that moment a teen, hurried to ride and search for the town's doctor who checked Ymir's wounds and stated she needed constant care to recover, but her chances were low.  
  
_This injury is not very recent, it was probably during a hunt. -he'd said- A bear probably... and a centaur unable to keep the pace is left behind by the herd.  
  
_We have to help her! -(Y/n) begged his father- We can't leave her like this! She'll die!  
  
The man looked at his son, then at the shivering centaur and nodded, asking the doctor to bring whatever was needed and putting the boy in charge of her along other workers: the young farmer cared for the barely conscious creature for a whole week, specially when the workers had to return home by cleaning the wounds, feeding her with utmost delicacy as she laid on the hay bedding they'd set in the barn and washing her constantly with pieces of cloth soaked in cool water; he almost didn't sleep, ignoring his own wellbeing to ensure she received all the possible attention. Then in one ocassion his father had approached, watching the tired teenager sitting at her side and joked about how (Y/n) could never leave an animal in need to lift his spirits at least a bit.  
  
_Explains why he hasn't kicked you out, old man. -Ymir had mumbled, prying her light brown eyes open.  
  
The other two stared at her in surprise, then laughed out of pure relief: the doctor visited that day and told them she was in recovery, but would need another week of care to make sure the worst part was over.

Ymir spent those seven days with (Y/n) as her caretaker, silently eating whatever food he brought and answering his questions: her first show of strength had been more emotional than physical, when he asked about the herd and she told him to leave quite upset; a few hours later he dared approach to apologize for the lack of tact, but to his surprise she shook her head in shame.  
  
_I'm the one who's sorry (Y/n). -she'd said in a pitiful tone- You and your dad... everyone here's been so good with me and i... i am an ungrateful filly. I'm mad for what happened to me but it's unfair to lash out at you... please forgive me.  
  
The boy, clearly touched by the centaur's sadness, walked up to the bedridden Ymir and knelt by her side: when she looked at him a bit quizzically he hugged her without a word.  
  
_You won't be abandoned again. -he'd told the shaking creature- Never. I swear it upon my mom's soul.  
  
The bay centaur breathed deep once, twice and then started crying on his shoulder long and heartbraking, clinging to his shirt as tears ran down her cheeks while he caressed soothingly until she calmed down: from then on they were pretty much inseparable, with him closely following Ymir as she recovered strength and could finally walk; a month after she got to the farm she was healthy enough to race short distances, and two weeks after that she seemed a different person with her energy and determination. She offered to work for them to repay her debt and was happily accepted, quickly earning a place among the most hard working and dedicated in the farm: few could compete with Ymir's strength and stamina, not to mention equine speed although of course she had some rough aspects; proud and short tempered, she often got in squabbles that could easily turn into fistfights if nobody calmed her down, and also refused to back down from work even when clearly exhausted. Only (Y/n) could convince "Scratches", nickname gained from the hunting scars, of lowering the rythm and take a rest.  
  
_What are you doing?  
  
The question, a mix of anger with surprise and confusion, brought him out of his reminiscing to see he was about to touch the markings on her thigh: the centaur looked at him wide eyed, although strangely didn't back away from his hand as usually done when anyone tried feeling the scars; he withdrew slowly, looking around as the shapes of the last workers leaving faded down the dirt road under the dying light. Soon it would be dark, and he'd go to his family's old home to sleep while Ymir took her usual place in the bigger barn despite having asked her to pick a room from the house: after his father's passing from illness some years before and his mother's giving birth to him (Y/n) felt the place unusually big; however now other matters occupied his mind as he checked the centaur up and down, the bay gaze turning harsher the more he stared.  
  
_What is it? -she asked irritated- You've been looking at me like a creep all day! Just spit it out man!  
  
_Oh, sorry. Anyways Ymir, are you feeling alright? -he said in a hesitant tone- I mean, you seemed kind of... quirky this past days...  
  
_Quirky? -she hissed- What do you mean with that? You think i'm getting old or something, huh? That i can't keep up the pace?  
  
_Wha... no, it's not that! -the man replied perplexed- What i'm saying is you look angry all the time, even for such a hothead...  
  
_Hothead?! You're calling me hothead?! -she growled poking his chest- Look now you piece of...  
  
_Ymir, are you sick?

The question actually made her stop, looking confused at his sudden inquiry as a soft blush spread on her cheeks and nose: the centaur straightened to glare at (Y/n), arms crossed under her nice breasts while rising an eyebrow sceptically and huffing.  
  
_Sick? -she asked spiteful- Are you blind or something? I'm fine you jackass!  
  
_Listen, i know you don't like people worrying about your condition, but if you don't feel well...  
  
_I'M FINE! STOP FUCKING PESTERING ME!  
  
He flinched at the unexpected scream, Ymir glaring daggers at him before suddenly deflating: she worked her jaw as if about to speak, then turned tail and slowly walked towards the barn leaving the man alone; he watched the bay female go, tail swaying every few steps, and sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
_Goddamnit Ymir... why can't you just tell me?  
  
(Y/n) spun and returned to his house, but instead of going to sleep he sat at the table, deciding that if she wouldn't tell him then he'd try a different approach, pride be damned: Ymir was his friend first and foremost, and her well being was his responsibility so wether she wanted it or not he'd find out what was happening; with that in mind the bulky farmer waited until he believed she'd be asleep, knowing the auburn was a heavy sleeper and that way it would be easier to check if she showed any discomfort.  
  
He took a lantern and slowly made his way to the building, opening the gate carefully to avoid making noise then cautiously sneaking towards where she usually rested when a sudden pained groan reached him and the man straightened in attention: then another moan was heard, followed by a muttered curse, and his doubts vanished as he advanced towards the booth where she stayed at.  
  
_Ymir! -he said approaching- What's wro...?  
  
The tall man stopped on his tracks when he saw the centaur under the light looking at him in utter shock: Ymir's face was red as hot iron and covered in sweat, hair sticking to it while standing there topless having discarded the shirt to vainly try to cool down; the centaur hid her breasts from sight, but it wasn't that what made his eyebrows rose. Instead the human's eyes were fixed under her belly, where an erect stallion phallus beat vividly, leaking thick precum on the floor: whenever she moved it pulsed, Ymir's hips shaking erratically while avoiding his gaze in shame.  
  
_F-fuck off! -she half screamed half whined- Get the fuck outta here!  
  
_No i won't! -he replied prying his eyes off her member- Ymir, what's going on? What's the problem?  
  
_Can't you see you asshole? I'm... -she sighed, head hanging in defeat- i'm in heat!  
  
(Y/n) blushed as well, breathing deep to ease the awkwardness bubbling in his gut: that explained her mood swings quite easily; however there were other issues he needed to check.  
  
_Is this why you had trouble sleeping? -he asked; the centaur ignored him- Answer me!  
  
_Yes you fucktard, yes! -she grumbled- You think it's easy to have a boner for hours without being able to reach it? It's a fucking nightmare!  
  
_When did this start Ymir?  
  
_Like... ten days ago. -she replied covering her eyes- Look it wasn't a problem at first, okay? Just leave me alone and i'll be fine!

_I can't just do that! -he said hanging the lantern on a support- We need to take care of it before you explode and hurt someone. If you want me to i could...  
  
His phrase was left hanging and the bay stared at him, then slowly walked up to the human swallowing before she spoke.  
  
_You could... do what?  
  
_You know... i could bring a mare from the stables and then you two...  
  
_WHAT THE FUCK?! -she roared startling him- ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! YOU THINK I'M GONNA GO AND FUCK AN ANIMAL?!  
  
_Wait a second Ymir, why...?  
  
_What do you mean "why"? -she wasn't screaming, but her tone was venomous- You think because i'm half horse i must screw a mare? Why don't you go and dong a sheep then, huh? You piece of shit pervert!  
  
_Okay i'm sorry, alright? -he answered- It just seemed logical with your uh... equipment... what did you think i was going to say if not?  
  
_That you'd take care of it! -she yelled then froze.  
  
A tense silence fell upon them as they stared at each other: Ymir was sweating bullets, eyes wide after her fuckup while (Y/n) gaped trying to speak until he finally inhaled deeply and managed to control his mouth.  
  
_Take care of it? As in...?  
  
She turned around swiftly and returned to her spot: (Y/n) thought he'd have to insist when her voice reached him, a shy note he'd never heard before.  
  
_Masturbating me. -the centaur said awkwardly- I thought you were going to... do it for me.  
  
_Do you want me to? -he asked and the auburn shrunk; then she sighed and nodded- Can i... do it with any of your... um...?  
  
Her tail swished, either by anxiety or mere instinct, and he caught a glimpse of the puffy anus and smooth vagina before it settled back; then she shook her head still with her back on him.  
  
_No it... it's my cock. -she explained- I feel it back there too, but it's pretty faint. I tried rubbing on the wooden poles but... it didn't work. So, will you?  
  
(Y/n) swallowed thickly, face burning at the prospect of dealing with such an intimate issue: but he'd taken a risk by approaching her that night, and either way his intentions of helping her didn't decrease; if anything, he knew it was probably a sign of trust she asked for his aid instead of kicking him in the gut. The man approached, gently placing his palm on her thigh and the centaur trembled with a sharp intake then relaxed as he rubbed her back and side.  
  
_Are you sure of this Ymir? -he asked one last time- That you want me to do it?  
  
She finally turned to look at him and the sight surprised the man: gone was the usually cocky and brash female always ready to take on anything and anyone; the auburn looked frail, yet also strangely seductive as her crossed arms lifted her breasts, eyes full of need when they met his.  
  
_Please... -she whispered- i beg you.

The male nodded and crouched, shaking slightly from the nerves and a small sense of guilt swirling inside as he knelt beside the huge erection throbbing incessantly and after a second's hesitation his hands rose to grasp it with care: a faint gasp reached him and Ymir foreleg stomped softly while she supported on the wooden wall; not sure of how much force to apply he started pumping gently, using a hand to stroke from each end and meeting them in the middle while checking her reaction. The bay's groaning from before eased into heated panting, which encouraged him as he kept working on her enormous length: precum started to leak more abundantly, soaking his right hand when it reached the flared tip of Ymir's cock getting his fingers all slimy; he shook it clean from time to time, watching the transparent warm liquid smeared all over with curiosity and before thinking it twice gave it a sniff. It was musky and strange, an effluvium dripping on the floor as she pulsed anxiously in his big warm hands, making (Y/n) flustered: a mix of nervousness and excitement guided the strong farmer as he rubbed the futa centaur's mighty dong; the male was so engrossed in his actions he didn't hear Ynir call his name until the third or fourth time.  
  
_Uh? W-what is it? Does it feel bad?  
  
_No, it's good but... -she said gulping- C-could you pump it a... a bit harder?  
  
He hummed and moved to kneel in front of her dong, grasping the thick shaft firmly with both hands and stroking, giving the centaur a good squeeze: Ymir's long moan was a good signal to (Y/n), spurring him to keep up the pace while she huffed in pleasure, tail wagging as the human worked on her member; the bay shook at random, waves of guilty pleasure coursing through her being whenever she heard him huff in effort to sate her need. A little groan from him sent sparks to her brain, imagining the man knelt and worshipping the stallion sized girth...  
  
_(Y/n). -she called feverish- (Y/n)!  
  
_Yeah? Is it too rough?  
  
_Oh no you're d-doing great! -she panted sucking her finger- I just wanted to ask... if you c-could use your m-mouth too...  
  
_What?! My... you want me to suck THIS?! You're huge, i can't fit it all!  
  
_No just the tip please! -she whimpered when he stopped jerking off due the surprise- Please i need it i'm so close! You have no idea what this is like!  
  
_I just don't know if i can...  
  
_I'm begging you! I'll let you do anything you want after! -she cried desperate- Make me suck yours, fuck my pussy, my ass anything! Just put those sexy lips on my cock!  
  
_Sexy?  
  
_Pleeeeeeeease!  
  
_Okay, okay! -he answered without thinking- I... i...  
  
He gulped at his own words, staring fixedly at the enormous horsecock pulsing in front of his face, leaking copious lubricant when he grasped it hesitantly: (Y/n) let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes and opening his mouth as he moved forward feeling a bit dizzy, slight repulsion mixed with thrill flooding his head just as her musk did to his nose; the man's lips met the hot glans, feeling the soft texture of the skin around the urethra as the first streams of precum landed on his tongue, salty and slimy. He managed not to gag when the big tip stretched his jaw, the man's tongue sliding around it while rubbing as much cock as he could and listening to Ymir groan and huff so obscenely the human's pants began to feel tight: one of his hands moved down to pull his dick out and (Y/n) moaned on her beastly member while the centaur shook wholly, giving tiny pushes with her haunches as she tried no to thrust right into his throat; instead she focused on letting him work, fondling her breasts as the human lost his shame and began licking the underside of the huge horse dick caressing all over it.  
  
Driven by newfound lust (Y/n) crawled forward and his eyes spotted Ymir's small udders positioned above the base of her penis: he kissed all over the erect member while using a hand to pinch a nipple and she jolted, hips shaking when he began massaging the teats on her lower belly.  
  
_Oh you naughty boy! -she panted scratching the wall- You naughty boy!

Spurred by her loud noises the man sucked on the centaur's udders while stroking the engorged prick, feeling it throb in his hands as she pumped weakly into the palms forming a circle around the shaft: it was then his attention shifted to the pair of enormous testicles hanging below, smooth and round, that swung with her movements; the human let go of the auburn's cock and she whined in need, then gasped going still the moment his hands cupped her gonads, awed at their weight and size, so big they exceeded (Y/n)'s palms. The male felt them pulse, heavy yet slightly malleable as he moved the balls up and down gently before placing his mouth on them earning a moan from her: he sucked and kissed, tasting the musk covering them like it was a delicacy while their warmth invaded his mouth; he could feel the ludicrous amount of sperm churn inside every time he pressed on the soft surface, sense the sticky substance swirling inside the tankards she packed between her strong legs. His mind imagined Ymir mounting one of the mares, just like when they bred horses, thrusting wildly with her trademark smug grin as her immense dick filled the animal's pussy; then the picture changed and he replaced the female being fucked, the man whimpering at his own depravity as he buried into her testicles massaging them: the centaur neighed thrusting forward surpresivelly almost knocking him down, yet (Y/n) refused to back off and kept worshipping the futa all over her genitals in every way he could think.  
  
The male's tongue tasted every little bit, memorizing the flavour of her cock when he wasn't rubbing his face on the humongous stallion phallus or drinking the dripping precum: overwhelmed by his own impulses everything she had excited his mind and body, masturbating furiously on the brief moments he stopped jerking Ymir off; the bay half-horse moaned constantly, hooves stomping on the floor as she relished on (Y/n) sucking, massaging and devoting his efforts to please her lust while slamming both fists on the wall, tongue lolling at the human's unending attentions driving her insane. Yet she wanted more, her incoming orgasm only fanning the flames in her heart and groin as she puffed against the wall feeling about to explode from pleasure: Ymir bit her lip moaning while the human strove to service the animalistic member with fervor, fulfilling without knowing a deeply hidden fantasy...  
  
_Tip! -she suddenly cried- Tip tip tip! I'm gonna...  
  
The centaur shouted slamming a fist on the wall when her black and pink cock throbbed strongly and a long stream of thick sperm was shot over (Y/n)'s shoulder, the man watching ecstatic how the soupy substance fell on the ground before gobbling on the flared glans: his mouth was instantly flooded by a powerful jet of cum, choking and coughing as he pulled back only to be smeared by another shot of her smelly semen; a feral growl was his only answer as he charged once more, stuffing his maw with Ymir's dong, humming as the centaur's spunk blasted right into his throat. His dick pulsed as she fed him her load, overflowing his mouth and spilling down his chin and chest: he felt the sticky treat gushing down his esophagus, gulping it until the last spurt fell on his wiggling tongue; in that moment Ymir stepped back, the strong smell of equine sweat floating in the air as the auburn retreated to look at (Y/n) knelt on the barn's floor drenched in her cum with his hard on firmly grasped.

She stared at him, licking her lips slowly while he took deep breaths, slightly dizzy from the amount of swallowed cum and the futa's thick scent; the man finally made eye contact, smiling shakily a bit as he tried to stand.  
  
_Y-Ymir you... you came so much... -he said with a chuckle.  
  
Something snapped inside the female who suddenly rushed forward to grab the man: (Y/n) was broad shouldered and muscular, but Ymir's jacked arms lifted him with ease to slam him on the wall before kissing ferociously, shoving her tongue in tasting the cum he swallowed while pinning the man against the wooden wall; Ymir's eager hands tore his shirt open, lowering to grope his ass whilst the centaur sucked his nipples hungrily then walked backwards with the human still in her grasp, stopping a moment to look around until she saw the hay bales piled up nearby. With a feral grunt she headed towards them and dropped (Y/n) on top then turned him around to pull his pants off, huffing as she rose and planted her forelegs on each side of the man who glanced back nervously at the centaur's erection when it pushed against his ass insistently: he could feel the pulses from the futa's girth clearly every time she bucked her hips, the flared tip of Ymir's cock smooching his ring while dripping obscene amounts of precum yet the sheer size wouldn't let her in.  
  
A rushing mixture of adrenaline and dread made his stomach turn when (Y/n) slowly reached down with both hands and spread his buttcheeks, breathing fast when the auburn felt his resistance ebb slightly and pushed harder in her attempt to penetrate until the upper side of the glans poked his open ring and slowly, agonisingly started to expand it: both tensed when they felt a the man's entrance giving in little by little as the centaur put all her energies on her hinds to break in while the male tried to relax his stiff insides, shaking every time she bucked on him sinking another hair's width; the powerful member bent upwards, throbbing as (Y/n)'s butthole opened sluggishly, veins popping all over the equine length in her effort until there was a sudden waning on his opposition and Ymir knew it was then or never, charging against him with a fierce thrust.  
  
His pained scream was echoed by the auburn's victorious roar when the dick's point sank with a wet noise, the creature not missing a beat and pumping eagerly as she stepped closer impaling him further: (Y/n) arched clinging to the bale as Ymir growled above shaking her hips to push as deep as she could, rearranging the large man's insides with her enormity until she had to stop three quarters in; the bay centaur huffed swinging her hips wildly, pouring all the pent up lust in every slam of her dick into his bowels while he cried and groaned, feeling the huge shaft's searing heat spread through his belly as she let instinct take over. The futa shivered, drool falling down her chin as she sodomized the farmer, his tight insides squeezing harder than she ever imagined possible: small bursts of creamy semen expelled each time she rammed, a mere prelude to the true orgasm as the centaur unleashed her need with primal ferocity, shoving the imposing hardness fast inside (Y/n) with nonstop pistoning of her equine hips; theeth clenched as she huffed and puffed the centaur rammed mercilessly, feeling how her dong buried a little more inside the man with each smashing thrust, driving her to keep the brutal pace. 

(Y/n) shook atop the bale clinging to the prickly surface with all his strength, biting on the hay as the auburn ravaged him without pause, striking the air out of his lungs every time she bucked forward digging into his ass with her horsecock: the male grew dizzy as the fiery pain of her penetration mixed with an intoxicating, morbid pleasure at their savage union and the burning heat of Ymir's member pummeling his insides; she didn't say a word during it, capable only of groaning and grunting between slams of her huge dong against the farmer's ass. The bay centaur scratched the floor with her hooves as she struggled to get in even further and backed down, her huge member pulling out of him covered in juices until only the flared tip remained inside him: the man trembled, clamping on the horse glans while she took deep breaths in preparation and without a single warning charged at full strength, ramming against him relentlessly; (Y/n) yelled grabbing his belly as Ymir drove the humongous cock in with brutal thrusts, feeling the shape of it push through his skin while the centaur neighed, eyes wide and mouth twisted into a feral snarl, brain melting when she made a final slam burying to the hilt inside her partner, the monstrously big testicles dwarfing his when they smacked together.  
  
The futa let out a sound between a laugh and a moan as she bucked on him fast and short, wet slaps echoing in the barn as the inhumanly thick member smashed (Y/n)'s formerly virgin rear nonstop while her balls hit on his package: the male laid on top of the hay truss shaking randomly, panting as she violated him beastly with long deep thrusts; his mind overflowed with lust despite the burning sting of pain, member hanging erect and leaking while the centaur destroyed him without pause or rest throbbing like a second heart inside the human. She was coated in sweat from head to hoof, totally possessed by the animalistic thirst for breeding: Ymir didn't feel anything aside (Y/n)'s ass clenching around the equine phallus in a vice grip as she rammed it in roaring in ecstasy, fingers messing her hair; she didn't stop a single moment, didn't decrease the inhuman intensity of her thrusts as climax draw nearer by the second, cum already starting to leak out the swollen glans stabbing the man's bowels.  
  
Neither knew how long they were at it, with (Y/n) sprawled on the bale groaning and screaming in suffering and pleasure while the friend he'd helped healing and caring for mounted him completely frenzied, smacking her huge balls on his genitals with lustful glee: all they'd remembered would be the creature suddenly starting to shake wildly when a timely thrust sent her over the edge and she roared wild and long as burst after burst of her thick cum exploded inside (Y/n), a searing soup filling his entrails until his gut began swelling while the bay centaur kept slamming him; even in orgasm the brash Ymir couldn't stop claiming him as her mate with ruthless blows, intent on dumping every drop of the fertile seed stored in her gonads inside the young man. 

The futa's hips spasmed erratically as her orgasm died, smacking the twitching balls weakly against the male who stopped making any sounds apart from weak moans, legs no longer supporting his weight: it was only due Ymir's cock still inside he didn't fall from the bale, her immense girth pulsating to spew the last jets of cum while she breathed deeply to calm herself before slowly backing down; the thick member slid out with some effort, completely soaked in semen and briefly getting stuck on his entrance when the tip refused to exit. The auburn held her breath and used the forelegs to push away, a loud "pop" heard when the equine length, now flaccid but still imposing, withdrew into her body and (Y/n) slumped on his knees as cum flowed out of his rear making a small puddle at his feet while Ymir covered her mouth: once the heat of the moment passed dread began to settle in her heart at the sight of the consequences, having unleashed all the contained lust on her very friend despite the difference in body type; panicked and disgusted with herself she almost ran away, but a voice in her head told the centaur that would only be an insult to him.  
  
She had to stay, had to face the punishment for her lack of control: even if (Y/n) went along the first half and seemed willing enough at the second one, it didn't excuse the brutal treatment she gave him; both could consider themselves lucky if he didn't get hurt seriously, although she admitted the farmer was a well built, strong and attractive human. She shook her head at the last thought, mentally cursing herself until a low groan broke her contemplation and saw the male trying to stand up: despite his efforts it was obvious he was using his arms more than his legs, and given the bay's ravishing it was no surprise at all when he had to drag himself on top of the bale before turning around to lay on it; a small hiss escaped his lips when he spread his thighs a bit a to let her load pour, watching with slight incredulity the bulge on his abdomen before glancing at her.  
  
_You... were reall pent up, weren't you? -he asked with a tired smile; the expression eased her worries significantly, yet the guilt remained the same.  
  
_I... i'm sorry for this (Y/n). -she mumbled crossing her hands in regret- I should have...  
  
_Stop. -he said- Don't apologize. I got into this... willingly. And if it helped you i'm happy.  
  
_Happy? Are you stupid? -she groaned- Don't you realize i could have hurt you badly? Maybe i did! How do you know?  
  
_If you did, we'll find out. But i don't think you injured me... granted, i can't know for sure until tomorrow at least but Ymir, are you alright? -he suddenly asked- Are you calm now?  
  
_Yes. It... it worked. Our...  
  
The centaur fell silent, ashamed of what she almost said before walking up to him and sitting in front bowing her head at the male.  
  
_I can't help feeling remorse. This was... what you did meant more to me than you think. -she told him, tears brimming on her eyes- It should have been special for both of us. I should have made it special.  
  
He stared at the strong female, eyebrows rising when he understood the meaning of her words while she looked away embarrassed.  
  
_Since when? -he asked.

_Years ago. -she replied holding a sniff- I felt something almost since the beginning, but i thought it wasn't... it wasn't love. And when i saw it actually was i became afraid after the heats started, even if i kept them a secret from everyone.  
  
_When did that begin?  
  
_It's been going on for two years, as i reached full maturity: from what i learnt in the herd it means i'm ready to breed or be bred. And i also learnt they'd be stronger... if i was close to my desired one. To you.  
  
_You've held back two years? Why didn't you...?  
  
_Talk about it? (Y/n) i'm a centaur! You're a human! -she said almost desperately- We're two different species!  
  
_That doesn't mean anything! -he retorted- I also love..  
  
He shut his mouth suddenly, growing redder as Ymir stared with eyes bulging at the unplanned confession, swallowing before finally managing to speak.  
  
_Are you serious? -she asked hesitantly- This isn't... you having pity on me, is it? You'd better be telling the truth!  
  
_I'm not lying. I'm. Not. I have felt this way for a long time too: the more i knew you the more i cherished you until one day i look at you and realize my life was brighter you were there... yet being friends was not enough.  
  
She stared at nothing, trying to assimilate his words when he groaned again as more of her spunk leaked down making her grimace in discomfort.  
  
_Are we really having this chat here? Like this? Shouldn't we wait until you've rested?  
  
_I guess we can. But i still have to, you know... get it out.  
  
The centaur blushed and nodded, standing up then turning to give him some privacy as he pressed on his belly expelling copious amounts of semen on the hay bale until he felt the heaviness reduce: the human let out a sigh of relief and called her again, stretching his arms to be carefully lifted by the strong centaur in bridal carry; on their way towards the old house (Y/n) looked at her and brushed the pretty female's mouth getting her attention.  
  
_I don't regret what we did Ymir. -he told the auburn- I won't say it didn't hurt, but the good overcomes the bad.  
  
_Th-thank you. -she said a bit stiffly- I... loved it too. When you... and then... ugh, it's so hard for me to talk about this things!  
  
_I know. -he chuckled then yawned- I can't wait to talk when i feel more refreshed.  
  
_Think you'll be able to walk? -she asked- I mean it. Strong as you are, i was quite rough and... well shit, i'm a horse down there!  
  
_If i can't you're in charge till i recover. -he pointed- I know you're more than capable. And you won't be so mad now you've blown some steam.  
  
She nodded and they reached the old building, having to move in more slowly due her bulk and body not being made to be inside houses; when they reached the main bedroom and Ymir gently put him in the bed however, he took her hand before she left.  
  
_I have to ask something before you leave. How often are these heats of yours?

The futa scratched the back of her head, clearly uncomfortable of talking of that matter even to him before sighing and shrugging.  
  
_Well it's not a fixed thing. -she said trying not to collide with the furniture- Like every month or so, days more or days less... don't worry, you'll recover in time to help me.  
  
_I see. And if you or i didn't want to wait?  
  
Ymir stared at him a good while, his words and their meaning reaching her brain: the futa remained still except for her swinging tail and rising chest as she took deep breaths.  
  
_You mean... casual sex? -she asked as if he'd just invented the concept- As in... making love and stuff?  
  
_Yes?  
  
She stiffened looking forward, eyes focused on the wall while sweating profusely before nodding enthusiastically, expression completely flat.  
  
_Yeah. Totally. Sure. Looking forward to... -she said then knocked a vase down- Fuck!  
  
_That's what i'm hoping for. -he said amused, carefully lying down.  
  
The centauress gave him a last narrow eyed glance as she left the room, a naughty smile growing on her lips.  
  
_In that case farmer boy, you better be ready for a hell of a ride.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized this is the 50th chapter wtf! Anyways, feel free to comment/suggest etc.


	51. Pieck x Reader: Hope for the Future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against all odds, the crew of the ship aiming to stop Eren makes a stop at the port near Liberio in hopes of finding survivors. Deep inside, they know it's impossible... but even the impossible can happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of several requests revolving around the rumbling arc of the series, this one being askes by an anon named "bona bete". I modified it a bit to include a stinger aiming for a possible second part, although no promises. I made the end a bit comical too, and i regret nothing.
> 
> And yes, this one's kinda long too. But eh, that's how i do i guess.

Aboard the ship heading for Liberio's pier Annie and Pieck tensely scanned the thin line of the horizon, hearts racing as they hoped against all odds the army of colossal titans hadn't destroyed their hometown despite Hange was quite sure Eren would probably not spare anyone outside Paradis: Yaeger's intentions were clear enough when he invoked the rumbling, even when it cost lives of people inhabiting the island; she had told the girls to prepare for the worst just like Reiner had, but couldn't deny them a quick trip to the place to see if anyone survived. Perhaps Zoe felt they deserved it as it was their home, perhaps she just wanted to ease some of the guilt at being unable to prevent any of what happened; whatever the case she'd told Onyakopon to change course and head towards the docks near the eldian ghetto.  
  
As they approached, the Scouting Legion commander explored the area with a spyglass: her mouth's corners turned down when she spotted the tenuous columns of smoke rising beyond the line of the pier; she lowered the device and shook her head disheartened by the view, yet didn't order a shift in direction to keep her promise to the shifters when something caught the auburn's eye and she looked through the glass once more: the woman stared at one spot then pointed with a hand shouting to be heard across the deck.  
  
_Survivors on the pier! Someone is shooting flares... i see three people!  
  
Her words spurred everyone into action, increasing the ship's speed until they arrived at their destination: as they approached the figures on the dock became clearer, three men waiting to be rescued; one supported on another's shoulder, his left leg immobilized by a splint while the third sat on the ground.  
  
Standing on the dock (Y/n) watched in the most absolute relief how the ship docked and lowered the stairs, a group of people rushing to meet them; the young man smiled before adressing the other two waiting along him.  
  
_Oh goddamnit i can't believe how lucky we are! -he said with a sigh- I wonder who they are though...  
  
_Pieck!  
  
_Annie!  
  
The older men shouted as one startling him, the younger looking at the one supporting on him: he'd found the man after hearing his cries for help, trapped in a small space under the ruins of a house; the other was with him already after having dragged the limping man and jumping into a nearby river somehow avoiding a certain death. Both eldians were now looking fixedly at the group, their faces a combination of incredulity, relief and joy.

Two young women from the newly arrived group ran to the older men, a brunette and a blonde who hugged them tight while the others looked with relieved smiles and a woman wearing an eyepatch approached (Y/n) who looked in confusion but glad nonetheless how the men cried in happiness at the unexpected encounter.  
  
_I'm Hange Zoe, Commander of the Survey Corps. -she said offering a hand- Tell me, are there other survivors? Here or nearby?  
  
_No, not that i saw. -he replied taking it- We waited here since yesterday but nobody came. And i'm (Y/n)... who are you again?  
  
_I'll explain you once you're aboard. -she told him- You three need rest and treatment for your wounds... we'll talk later.  
  
A couple hours and presentations later they were sitting around a table as Zoe explained the current situation: the three men listened in a deathly silence, tense as she narrated the chain of events leading to the cataclysmic rumbling the world faced in that moment; when she finished the others shared a nervous look before (Y/n) spoke slowly, still assimilating the news.  
  
_So now... you are going to try and stop this Eren guy? On your own?  
  
_We have to try. -Hange said- If we want a chance for the world to survive we must reach him and... do whatever it takes.  
  
She sighed, briefly glancing at Mikasa who nodded grimly on her spot while Annie and Pieck sat beside their fathers, the brunette looking at the younger male before talking.  
  
_We lost... two important members of our group when we captured the ship, Jean and Armin: the latter was not only a shifter, but the one with the best possibilities of stopping Eren if necessary... our chances are fewer now, and even then weren't many; but still we have to try or all the deaths will be in vain.  
  
_Those who do not wish to take part or aren't fighters will stay on the ship. -she said- If we fail or run out of time there's a planned course towards a number of uninhabited islands where a reduced group should be able to live. It's not the perfect ending but it's better than nothing.  
  
_Is there nothing else you can do? -Mr. Finger asked sadly- Can't you stop him through other means? Without risking your lives?  
  
_None we can think of. -Zoe said with a sigh- Eren has chosen his path and won't back down. Our only hope is to reach the hangars and prepare the flying ship to reach him; until then please rest and... spend your time as you see fit.  
  
The last phrase in (Y/n)'s case meant he simply fell on his bed and finally slept after the ordeal, the exhaustion finally getting to him: he woke up hours later and went to wash his mouth and face before going for a stroll when knock on the door got his attention. The man opened to find Pieck standing there with a faint hesitant smile and motioned her in, closing once she entered: she thanked him with a nod then sat on his bed patting softly at her side while he watched a bit unsure but joined regardless; the short eldian fiddled a bit with her fingers, mustering courage before speaking.  
  
_I wanted to thank you for what you did. -she said- My dad is my only family i have and you saved him.  
  
_It's alright, you don't have to say anything. I just did what i had to.  
  
_Even after you found out...  
  
_He's an eldian like Mr. Leonhardt, yes. It doesn't matter.  
  
_Not to you, but most of the world fears us. And i have to admit, with reason.

_What we faced on land wasn't your doing, neither your dad's or anyone's in this ship. -he stated flatly- It was that bastard Yaeger who started it.  
  
_If things were so simple... but from a certain point of view yes he is. Anyways that's not why i'm here.  
  
_What is it then? -he asked politely- I'm all ears.  
  
_Before i tell you i have to know... why did you help my and Annie's dads? Why don't you fear eldians?  
  
(Y/n) looked at her, seeing the woman's eyes staring right back: they were mysterious but had human warmth, and he realized she wanted to know because it simply poked her curiosity to find someone who didn't actively hate or despise eldians even after suffering the rumbling.  
  
_If you really want to know... do you remember that outbreak years ago, with that fever that came from some other country's tropical jungles?  
  
Her eyes moved to look at nothing as she relived those chaotic memories, of days where people of all cities locked up in their houses in fear of the disease: it was like living on the vicinity of a ghost town, since Liberio had little contact with other people and ironically was better isolated, yet at some point it also filtered through and eldians also suffered its burning lash; it was brief, but enough to instill fear in the already oppressed populace who saw entire families fall prey of the invisible killer.  
  
_I remember. -she said- What about it?  
  
He looked down, sadness visible on his features as he spoke to his visitor, voice shaking slightly.  
  
_It hit my hometown, pretty hard: i was five when it happened, a normal kid like any other, with parents and an older sister; two weeks after it arrived... all that was gone. Not only my family: my other relatives, my friends, everyone turned into a dark shell of a person in that hell: there were fights and robberies when the income of provisions dwindled, neighbours accusing each other of carrying the disease. Yet in the middle of all that i saw something else: people who came with food and water to spread it among those who needed it, or built small shelters where anyone could seek refuge during the curfew... or sometimes risked their lives by keeping the dying ones company, consoling them as they withered away to give them some warmth before they passed away no matter who they were.  
  
_Did you.. help them too?  
  
_No, i was too scared and lost to do anything. After all i was just a kid but i never forgot their humanity and care, and decided one day i... i wanted to be like that: to help others regardless of their origin because suffering makes no distinctions, so why would kindness?  
  
Pieck stared at him in slight awe, impressed by his words, and nodded slowly while he sighed and looked forward.  
  
_I hope that answered your question. So... what is it you wanted?  
  
The young woman licked her lips before talking, voice a bit shaky despite her attempts to keep it flat and hide her emotions.  
  
_I... i might die soon, when we face Eren. -she whispered- I know that, and accept it's a possibility. When we realized Liberio would be destroyed before we arrived i felt my heart stopped a second; it meant i'd lose the few ties i had with home.  
  
_And what about your friends? The other warriors?

_We were never really close. -she confessed- Maybe with Porco but he died on Paradis. The rest? Reiner has never been really there, and Annie was always distant; besides she won't come with us.  
  
_Really? -he said surprised- Why?  
  
_She's done with fighting, and just wants to live in peace away from everything. Besides we talked and... well, i need you to listen alright? Since i found out my dad survived i felt even more encouraged to fight, but also fear not coming back more than ever. He's all alone and i don't want him to be if i... fall.  
  
_So you want me to care for him? -he asked and she shook her head- Then what?  
  
Finger took a deep breath, heat going to her face making her cheeks go bright red as she spoke.  
  
_You know eldian women are specially endowed, right?  
  
The question actually got the male to blush intensely as well when he nodded nervously while she gathered courage.  
  
_I know it's very selfish of me but i can't help wanting to leave something behind. -Pieck whispered tensely- Not only for me but my dad as well... so he won't be alone.  
  
The warrior stiffled a sob and (Y/n) took her hand by instinct to comfort her, assimilating what she meant as he remembered all he'd been told about eldians; just another reason of why they were shunned by society.  
  
_When you said you spoke to Annie... did you try to talk her into bearing your baby? -he asked- And she refused?  
  
_No, not exactly. She just convinced me you... you'd be a good choice.  
  
_I... see. -he whispered not understanding her meaning  
  
_You don't need to answer right now. -Finger told him- I just wanted to tell you before we get to the hangar tomorrow, so you can consider it...  
  
_I want to.  
  
She eyed him a bit shocked at his reply, gulping compulsively when he gave her hand a soft squeeze while nodding: somehow the male had no trace of hesitation in his features despite the slight shaking of his voice.  
  
_Really? -she asked surprised- Do you know what it means? I'd have to...  
  
_I'm aware, and i'm willing to if it helps you be at ease Pieck. -the male said- I know what it's like to be left alone in this world, and don't want your dad to suffer that anymore. I know the situation is far from perfect but if you truly want it then so do i.  
  
The shifter looked at him gratefully when he faced her and the eldian saw the certainty in his eyes: she pulled softly to bring the man closer, tilting her head to meet in a chaste kiss he eagerly answered by hugging the woman by the waist; his contact encouraged Pieck, bringing a hand up to rub his jaw as she pushed her tongue in. They made out a little while, savouring the other before she pulled back, blushing and breathing deep while he looked down at the tent forming in her military pants.  
  
_Have you done this before? -she asked.  
  
_No.  
  
_Then let me guide you. -the female said- Take everything off and get on all fours.

(Y/n) nodded and stripped his shirt while Pieck got rid of her boots, dropping them with a soft thud before unbuttoning her military jacket: he was already in his underwear by the time she discarded the white tank top underneath the uniform, exposing a small pair of breasts he felt tempted to touch as he got rid of the last piece of clothing and let his hardening member free; she gave him a quick glance as her hands undid her belt, stopping a moment before slowly pulling the clothes down to reveal her package earning a little tense sigh from him.  
  
_You're... quite big. -he said and she blushed even more.  
  
_Thanks. -the futa whispered.  
  
_Are all eldian women... like this?  
  
_As far as i'm concerned all have one. Not everyone is packing though. -she added with a nervous chuckle- Um, you can get on the mattress now.  
  
He nodded, but instead of obeying the man drew closer to her until they touched: her skin was soft and warm, the sensation intensified by their predicament to the point that contact felt extremely intimate, almost forbidden; his hand moved slow and gently, brushing her knee before going up the thigh making Pieck gasp. She spread her legs when (Y/n) approached her groin, watching enraptured at the fingers closing around the half hard cock, getting used to her size and thickness, softly tracing the veins starting to bulge as the shifter got more and more excited at his forthcoming manners: Finger gulped when the male lowered, anxiously waiting until his warm breath was on her cock and he stilled above it while Finger watched expectantly from above; then soft lips caressed the erect member, followed by the wet warmth of his mouth on the swollen glans while using a hand to pump on the pulsing length.  
  
Pieck bit her lip and fell on the bed with a moan, toes curling at the man's hesitant but enthusiast blowjob as he bobbed on the thick shaft with energy, taking the eldian's member to the back of his throat while jerking her off gently: (Y/n)'s inexperience showed on the way he clung to her tip, suckling like a baby while she panted rubbing his back to encourage him to keep going; he answered by moving a bit lower, gagging slightly when she entered the tight passage of his throat while moving a hand to slide under the futa's heavy balls, cupping them with care. Drool coated the nicely sized penis as (Y/n) grew bolder and used his tongue to tease all over her girth, rewarded with a long whimper from Pieck that got him hotter: he changed his approach and pulled back before lying on his belly to give a long lick from bottom to top of the brunette's length first then smooching her testicles adoringly.  
  
_Wait a second (Y/n), wait. -she said when her member pulsed dangerously- That feels really good but it's time to move on... come here.  
  
He crawled to the center of the mattress, standing on all fours while Finger knelt behind stroking her now wet member as she admired the view of his butt: the male closed his eyes, trying to calm before the imminent penetration so he could ignore the pain of her size when something pointy pressed on his virgin entrance and he tensed; the eldian left her own erection to brush his back soothingly, shushing him sweetly.  
  
_Relax. -she whispered kindly- I'll prepare you first, alright? That way it won't hurt when i enter you. Relax... it'll be okay.  
  
He swallowed, taking deep breaths to ease the tension in his mind and body so the warrior could work; still a doubt floated in his mind and had to be spoken.  
  
_Do you have much experience in this? -he asked.

_Enough, i guess. -she told him calmly, then added after a moment- I've never done it raw though. Now...  
  
Pieck pressed her finger against the puckered hole and it sank inside, earning a gasp from (Y/n) as the strange but not unpleasant feeling coursed through him: she waited until he stopped clamping on her digit to start moving it back and forth while stroking his erection using her free hand, so he'd begin to associate the pleasure of masturbation with being anally penetrated; then the eldian hooked it inside him, watching him clench and open his hands on the sheets until she pulled out only to press two phalanxes in getting the male to arch upwards while Finger leant to kiss on his back. Her gesture helped calming him, allowing the futa to push in to the knuckle inside his ass, searching and pressing his prostate: the high pitched moan erupted from (Y/n) made her throb in need, yearning to mount the male and impregnate him with her eldian seed; yet she knew there was some more prepping to be done so instead kept fingering the trembling man a little longer, inserting a third digit then scissoring them inside to spread his hole until she finally deemed him ready, extracting and closing her groin to his rear, spitting on the hard member for extra lubrication.  
  
_Here we go baby, breath deep. -she told him- Now let it out... good boy. Relax, i'm going to... ah... enter...  
  
Her glans pushed gentle but steady on his twitching ring, easily passing the soft barrier to be engulfed by his still tight insides: the brunette panted and grabbed his waist to slide deeper into the male who shook at the heat slowly filling him; she didn't stop a moment, burying half her dick inside before pulling back and thrusting dragging a groan out of (Y/n); Finger quickly set a swift but not rough pace, shaking her hips with energy as he opened a bit more with each second. She bucked at a steady rythm, feeling his moisty heat emvelop her more with each pump as the male relaxed and let the imposing member dig further: each swing Pieck gave drove her further inside without need of increasing speed, accepted willingly by her moaning partner; she hummed pleased at the gentle tightness squeezing her dong so deliciously, a sign he truly wanted to be bred.  
  
_You're doing great (Y/n). -she praised him between moans- Don't worry, the worst part is almost over.  
  
If that was the "worst" part then he couldn't imagine what was next, or rather didn't have to as her shoves became longer and deeper sending a shiver through his spine every time the hung futa bumped the male's prostate: (Y/n) struggled not to fall on his face, groaning as Pieck dug deeper with every swing and sweat started to run down their bodies; the man began to rock back and forth eagerly meeting her thrusts, feeling the soldier throb nonstop inside his warm bowels. Before he knew a soft slap on his testicles made him jolt, looking back to see the eldian smiling pleased as her hips collided with his butt, member fully inside: she leant forward, grinding slowly on the man's rear to let him feel the long dick pulse as it leaked abundant precum; outside her big warm gonads rubbed gently on his own pair, heat combining at their soft touch.  
  
_My whole cock is inside you now. -she whispered, giving a short thrust- And our balls are touching back here... mine are full of cum ready to make a baby with you.

The woman pushed her partner down until he laid face on the mattress and ass up while she knelt behind, firmly grasping his waist as she started thrusting after getting him nice and ready: Pieck thrust into (Y/n)'s ass fast, focusing on the hot tightness enveloping her veiny erection as it stabbed him deep and the loud smacks of her groin on his buttcheeks got the eldian even more excited; she moaned openly, slamming on the male with abandon while he whimpered as his butthole was plowed by the short brunette. The titan shifter kept smashing against (Y/n) as she felt the need to reproduce grow stronger with each blow: spurred by the dangers ahead the futa gave her all, jamming her cock in to make him squirm while the male jerked off with a hand, face buried in the pillow muffling his whining at the strong penetration; suddenly she quickened the pace to a maddening degree making (Y/n) cry loudly at the violent assault, knees dragging on the sheets as Pieck growled hunching over before letting out a short roar and slamming into him, staying in that position as her thick shaft pulsed and jets of semen spilled inside him.  
  
The male took a deep shaky breath when Finger stilled buried as deep as she could reached in his bowels, feeling the warrior's member throb while her balls twitched against his, eyes widening in realization: she was cumming for real, spurting eldian seed inside his bowels to get him pregnant with her child in a last desperate attempt to have a lasting legacy before departing; the futa panted soundly, catching her breath after the intense orgasm then gritted her teeth and thrust hard once more surprising him, then again and again. Caught off guard by the brunette's slams (Y/n) couldn't help being pushed flat on the mattress, moaning loud as Pieck hammered down on his ass while supporting on her arms, watching the male tremble every time she slammed her cock in: the eldian grasped his hair turning the man's face to lean and suck on his neck, lying on top while moving her hips up and down like a piston, legs spread to use all the strength of her thighs on each pump; the long member slid in with a slick noise, a bolt of perverted pleasure running through both of them when their balls collided against one another with Pieck's forceful slams.  
  
_I'm sorry, but i won't stop. -she panted- Not until i can't cum any more... until there's no doubt i've knocked you up (Y/n)!  
  
His only answer was a strangled moan, crumpling the sheets as Finger's hard smacks made him rub his erect manhood on the mattress, pleasure driving the male to open to her even more rising his butt a little to help the eldian's heated breeding: she thanked him with a row of rough smashing, shoving her length to the deepest spot as it beat intensely, sensitive after the prior orgasm; yet the shifter never slowed down, pummeling (Y/n) from above with the same energy as in the beginning. The male's whimpers and futa's lewd, dominant groans filled the room as Pieck skewered his ass spurred by the impulse of bearing offspring, the imminent departure giving them wings: amidst all the chaos and destruction the couple endeavoured to create life, the brunette giving in to her need of impregnating (Y/n) smacking on his buttocks without pause ready to give him a second helping of eldian cock milk; the man stimulated her by squeezing his inisdes each time she buried to the hilt, telling the eldian without words he too wanted this, glancing back with eyes full of desire.

The pulsing of her member told Pieck she wouldn't last long, and she didn't care: burning like a forest fire the eldian bit on his shoulder, shoving her length full force inside (Y/n) while he scratched the bedding at the brunette's vitality, feeling the thick shaft battering his bowels as the warrior unleashed all of her lust in every slam; she rubbed the male's belly while he shook with her strong thrusts, eyes closed as the nonstop fucking soon had the warrior hanging on the edge. Finger breathed fast, muffled whimpers escaping as she rammed (Y/n) and he groaned when the forced humping on the bed drove him to the limit as well: two simultaneous screams echoed in the room when the warrior pulled back mustering strength to then throw herself on the male one last time, slamming her dick in; she tensed on top of him as a second climax triggered new spurts of semen out of her throbbing member while the man trembled below, feeling the imposing eldian's dong inside beating as long streams shot to ensure he was fertilized.  
  
Pieck took deep breaths, inhaling the male's sweaty scent while kissing his nape and back as she retreated to pull out of him with a slick noise, watching how the semen began to leak out of the twitching entrance: the eldian gently turned (Y/n) around to look at him, the man spreading his legs so she could settle in between and lean forward, brushing her half hard cock on his package when she kissed him slow and sweet; he hugged Finger by the neck, frotting on her as well to help the futa as she tried to get erect once more, the brunette groaning as they humped each other. Little by little her member began to grow and harden, hot against the man's own as their tongues wiggled together until Pieck pulled hardness in hand: (Y/n) gulped when she placed the swollen, leaking tip on his entrance and pushed forward, both panting into each other's mouth before engaging in a new kiss as the eldian pumped short and fast; her balls slapped on the male's ass while he clenched erratically trying by instinct to hold the eldian inside, legs rising to lock around her waist.  
  
The man whimpered and broke the kiss, leaving his throat open for Pieck to suck on with feverish enthusiasm at his silent submission while ramming non-stop: driven by their lust and desire to create a descendant neither tried to make it last, the futa shoving her cock with increasing speed while (Y/n) squeezed and clenched around the throbbing erection; the two tembled in a heated embrace, frotting their sweat coated bodies as the brunette shook her hips wildly smacking against the male while hugging him tight. Finger growled in an almost feral state, hair sticking to her face as she slammed (Y/n) without mercy or rest, intent on giving him as much of her seed as she could: her thrusts were hard and reached deep inside the male, making him shake and whine while the short warrior put her all in each slam as a new and fiercer orgasm built in her groin; suddenly the eldian gripped the bedsheets and straightened up, smashing against the surrendered male, mouth turned into a feral snarl while he arched upwards moaning pitifully as she skewered him.

The bed rocked as the futa slammed on (Y/n) fiercely, shooting small bursts of precum preceding the real orgasm about to explode: she held him by the wrists in a dominating gesture, thrusting almost desperately while he whined below spurring the eldian to fuck harder; her member throbbed madly inside the wrecked male and his leg lock weakened at her intensity, letting Pieck pull further back to charge against him smashing her groin on his ass. The warrior's thick rod slid in swiftly, his fluids and the cum from previous orgasms making it slippery allowing the brunette to nail him to the mattress: she groaned, shoving her cock into the warm insides like a possessed whilst (Y/n) crumbled under her feeling the shifter's imposing hardness pulse as it speared him hard as steel until Pieck started to shake, panting anxiously; her ramming became erratic and feral, teeth gritting as the eldian woman ravaged his ass without mercy until she screamed, slamming inside to the hilt when the pleasure overwhelmed her and thick ropes of cum blasted into (Y/n)'s bowels while she collapsed on top of him pressing against his butt to ensure her seed spilled inside the deepest spot.  
  
She ground on him insistently, pushing till her balls and cock stopped twitching to send every drop of sperm into the still panting male: Pieck let out a sigh of relief as her member began to deflate and she pulled out, spent and sore but happy after the ordeal; only then she noticed the slimy feeling on her belly and looked down to find her abs smeared with his spunk, chuckling satisfied while (Y/n) took long deep breaths. The brunette dragged closer, lying on her side to snuggle against the male who smiled softly and brushed some hair strands off her face; Pieck leant and gave him a gentle peck on the lips, a hand resting on his also cum stained tummy.  
  
_Thank you. -she whispered- Thank you for this.  
  
_You don't have to Pieck. -he answered- It's not a favour or anything like that. I wanted to do some good and this... i can't think of something better.  
  
_You'll be a good father; i'm glad for both of you. I wish i could... -she shook her head and sighed- Sorry. Can i just stay... a little longer?  
  
He hugged the small warrior closer, kissing her forehead lovingly while she clung to him instinctively.  
  
_I wish you could stay forever. -he whispered, and she sobbed- I do.  
  
They arrived to the empty hangars early in the morning, everyone helping with what they could to get the flying vehicle ready: on the horizon they saw the dreadful columns of steam signalling the approach of the titan army as the creatures closed to their position; fortunately they suffered no setbacks and soon the airship was ready to fly. The non combatants hurried to board the ship while watching the others take flight and vanish into the sky, heading towards what would be the final battle: the rest headed towards their arranged destination, hoping for the best even when the odds were against them.  
  
(Y/n) couldn't shake the feeling of worry out of him so he spent some time walking on deck until he felt his legs grow tired and decided to rest a bit, knowing he had to be specially careful now; when he was nearing his room he saw the figure of Annie standing next to the door: the blonde laid on the wall, apparently deep in thought until she spotted him and straightened, facing the male as he approached although not making eye contact.

_You must think i'm a coward, right? -she said before he could ask anything; he looked at her in silence for some long moments, then shook his head.  
  
_No. I can't judge you for this choice Annie. -he said a bit physically tired- Pieck and Reiner told me of your experience in Marley and Paradis... it's more than any human being should endure.  
  
_But they...  
  
_They are them, you are you. -he cut as gently as he could- If you felt this was the right path in your heart then don't doubt yourself. I won't hate you for it.  
  
The blonde finally dared look him in the eye, gulping compulsively as she tried to speak.  
  
_Thank... -she croaked then cleared her throat- Thank you. I can see now why Pieck... why she chose you. Or rather, why you are a good choice.  
  
Her name made him feel a bit down, but then frowned a bit when he remembered Finger's words the day before and eyed Leonhardt.  
  
_She said you two talked. -he recalled- At first i thought she'd wanted you to carry her baby but she told me it wasn't the case and instead you... convinced her?  
  
The blonde flicked a golden bang away from her eyes, blushing a bit while glancing aside and nodding.  
  
_Yeah we... we had a chat when we realized... -she sighed and managed to look at him- I wanted to, uh, "thank you" too for saving my dad you know? I convinced her of doing it on her own cause... she wanted a threesome to give you a belly while you gave me one as well.  
  
_Why did you let her do it alone?  
  
_I felt it was too selfish to be let into it when she keeps on fighting and i don't, okay? -she said- I mean i want to but... now you're most likely carrying her child so... it's okay. Just... um...  
  
_Yes?  
  
_Pieck told me that even if she comes back... -Annie said blushing even more- I... i shouldn't give up on becoming a mother so... if you're willing to... i have lady bits too so you can bear hers while giving me one. But only if you want to!  
  
He looked surprised at the short eldian: so that's what Finger meant then... he couldn't help a tender smile at the flustered blonde, who fidgeted a bit until he gently grabbed her by the arms to pull the shocked eldian into a hug.  
  
_Thanks for letting me now Annie and... for thinking i'm a worthy father. And yes, i want to. Not right now as i'm feeling a bit down, but soon...  
  
_It's okay. -she replied with a sniff- It's okay... take all the time you need. But still, are you sure of it?  
  
_One hundred percent. -the man reassured her- You too deserve a chance for happiness after all you've bear with until today.  
  
She let out a long sigh and buried her face on his chest, staying in the man's embrace a good while; she then looked up with eyes teary but hopeful.  
  
_Thank you. I wish i knew a better way to say what i think but... thank you.  
  
_No need to. Does your father know?  
  
_I told him. I don't know if Pieck did though, but we'll find out soon i guess. Female eldian's semen is very... fertile.  
  
_She acted as if it wasn't. -he mused and Leonhardt chuckled.  
  
_Well... she had to make sure. -the blonde pointed then clung a bit harder- So when you're ready... we'll have a baby, right?  
  
He nodded and the eldian smiled, but before she could say anything they were interrupted by the most horrible sound their minds could possibly conjure.

_A baby?!  
  
They turned to see Gabi Braun gaping at them, eyes so big it looked like they'd pop out of her sockets standing completely stiff as if nailed to the floor.  
  
_Did you say a baby?! Having one?! -she shrieked again- How?! Tell me! No one ever wanted to tell me how!  
  
_Gabi! -Annie blurted half angry half horrified- What are you doing here? This is grown up stuff! Get lost!  
  
_No! I wanna know! -she said with a stomp- Cause one day i want to have a family too so... tell me! You, the new guy! Start talking!  
  
_Listen brat, we were having a private moment here! -the blonde said letting go of him to walk and confront the stubborn brunette- So go somewhere else and...  
  
A loud thud made both turn to see (Y/n)'s door close and lock, leaving both outside: the females rushed to knock, demanding him to open and being thoroughly ignored.  
  
_Hey, don't you dare leave me with her! -Annie said boiling- What a dad you are!  
  
_I think it's something girls should discuss themselves! -he said- You know, body type and all that! Ask her Gabi!  
  
_Annie how's it you make babies?  
  
_Open the damn door! I'm serious!  
  
_Tell meeeee!  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update is a personal one, involving Traute (for now, but i plan to include others) in an Aplha/Beta/Omega setting with hung tall muscular futas, knotting and quite a bit of oppression and whatnot... what you people like to see muahahaha...
> 
> This chapter was actually waaaaay longer... i'd made an intro which showed some of the destruction after the titans passed and how you rescued Pieck's dad with Annie's dad's help after rescuing him too... it was too much so i cropped it to where the ship arrives. It works too


	52. Several x Reader: The Alpha Order.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A world ruled by a few covenants of genetically enhanced Alphas in command of nations contending for dominance; a world where Betas are common workforce to be used as their rulers see fit, and place for nothing outside this order of things.
> 
> Or at least that's what it seems until a fateful discovery begins a journey where dark secrets are uncovered and old truths are questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series will perhaps be an ambitious one: it has potential to be a standalone story but i don't know if i can focus on it as much as i'd like, so i'll put it here first and if i see the response is acceptable might transfer into a separate work.
> 
> Also this first chapter features only Traute, but i have planned several other girls to appear: knotting won't always be a thing since i'll have them possess different types of genitalia to vary the scenes.
> 
> Also this chapter turned much less darker than first intended, but if i can update you'll find out why.

A man sat in the spacious office, nervously looking forward at a towering blonde behind the desk, her icy blue eyes staring right at his face: the Beta didn't meet the Alpha's gaze, instead fixing on her neck and jaw while waiting for the woman to speak once she was done checking his file on the computer; Traute rose an eyebrow at him while her chosen bodyguards and seconds in command, Annie and Mikasa, stood each on a wall at his sides to remind him he was not to waste their superior's time.  
  
_So you asked for a meeting with me. -she said neutrally, yet the man shrunk a bit- Not with an administration member, not with one of the sections leaders but me. Such requests are rare, not to mention take me away from my duties so answer: what do you want Beta?  
  
He licked his lips, momentarily glancing to a side and seeing Ackerman casually clench her fist making the leather of the fingerless gloves she wore squeak softly; he finally mustered the resolution to speak at the huge Alpha, even when his tone was slightly shaky.  
  
_I wanted to make a deal with you. -he said stumbling a bit on his words- I know our positions at our posts come from working input or other contributions, and i seek to make an exchange.  
  
Carven's brow furrowed slightly, narrowing her eyes to the man in front of her: what could he possibly be planning? He wasn't particularly outstanding in any areas, his time in the mines had been as long as many others.  
  
_And what do you expect to get from this... exchange of yours?  
  
_I want... -he took a deep breath to calm herself- I want to be assigned as section leader.  
  
There was a moment in which the three Alphas stared at him with varying levels of incredulity before the one in charge rose from her chair, which creaked at the heavyweight futa rising to loom above the desk and the male; he became smaller on his seat while she pierced holes through him with a frozen glare.  
  
_You want... to be a section leader? -she repeated, more to herself than to him- It's quite a leap if you ask me. That supposed contribution you name must be gigantic... did you find a whole cavern of minerals by yourself perhaps?  
  
Leonhardt snorted on her spot, amused by her boss's words but went serious when the Beta shook his head smiling: he either had guts, or an ace up the sleeve and judging from his trembling hands it had to be the latter.  
  
_I found something worth my request. -he said, this time making eye contact- Perhaps even more.  
  
_An what would that be? -Traute asked coldly.  
  
The man beckoned her with a finger and she leant to hear what he had to whisper: her expression didn't change at all when he finished and she sat back on her chair before eyeing the other two.  
  
_Leave us. -she ordered; once they were gone Carven fixed her attention on the Beta- And now tell me what you know.  
  
_Do we have a deal?  
  
_If what you said is true... -she said with a nod- consider it done.

Hours later the door opened as a younger man entered looking around the room with a mild mix of interest and caution: being called to the main Overseer's office wasn't a daily occurrence, nor necessarily a good one; as everyone knew Alphas were the rulers, administrating, promoting and demoting Betas as they saw fit. Their natural aplomb and severe indoctrination, summed to a life of physical training made them a group firmly grasping the country's reins even when they were heavily outnumbered: each muscular, intensely competitive futa was worth a whole squad of male and female Betas in strength and capability; as such, carrying out assignments to curry their favour was a more appealing goal than antagonizing them.  
  
(Y/n) was very aware of this, so he carefully walked to a respectful distance and made a little bow of his head towards the enormous blonde who nodded back with a smile and pointed at the chair: two cups of tea were ready for them as she worked on her computer.  
  
_There you are (Y/n). -she said in good mood- I was just checking your data file: male, Beta, arrived here a year and two months ago... no family. Correct.  
  
_Yes ma'am. -he said softly- Lost my parents in a mining accident.  
  
_My condolences. -she replied a bit distracted- Anyways, i called you to discuss your current position in the mine... have a sip of tea, we have some things to talk about.  
  
The man nodded and drank some, enjoying the sweet beverage while Carven hummed and nodded looking at the screen.  
  
_Your report mentions you go out of the way to aid your co-workers whenever the ocassion arises. -she pointed- That is a good disposition, and they seem to have a favourable opinion of you.  
  
_Is that so? -he said with another sip- It's nice of them.  
  
_You also look strong, healthy and smart from what the results of your tests show. Why did you choose the mines?  
  
_I... i know it's not very well paid. -he answered looking aside- Not that i complain! But here we have guaranteed shelter and food, plus i found a good group to be with... i like it.  
  
The Alpha nodded once more, eyes showing an indefinite spark he felt slightly nervous at: her praise of his profile also flustered him, enough to make the male feel a bit hot under his working clothes; he pulled the gear's collar while swallowing before taking another gulp of tea to calm himself.  
  
_I see. -she agreed placing her cup aside- All in all you seem perfect for a promotion in your field, or even a higher reassignment. There's just one more thing to settle... something one of the workers in your section told me.  
  
She got up and walked around the desk, gently taking the cup from (Y/n): the moment her big, warm hands brushed his the male gulped and took a deep breath, getting even more nervous when Traute stood supporting on the wooden frame, groin pointing out; she watched from above at the now sweating man grasping the chair's arms tight while eyeing her up and down.  
  
_It's not something very serious you now. -she teased- But a worker came here a while ago and said he'd found you the other day, apparently with a bit of a fever; told me you didn't want to go to the infirmary, saying it would pass soon and he also mentioned... you didn't smell much like a Beta when it happened.  
  
The male stared in horror, realization settling in as he tried to stand only to find his legs were like jelly; in that moment the blonde leant until her nose was on his neck and sniffed long and deep, then let out a sigh of hungry satisfaction.

_And he was right about that. -she whispered- My sweet Omega.  
  
(Y/n) could only glance at the blonde before she lunged catching him in a kiss, shoving her tongue into his mouth while holding him by the nape: she joyfully found out it wasn't needed when the male trembled a bit then tilted his head, eagerly tangling his tongue on hers; he was so tasty, so delicious! Such a rare treat all for herself! The Alpha growled when she pulled back, licking her lips as she unbuckled her belt and undid her pants pulling them down to reveal the sheath where a red leaking tip was already poking out: never had she been so horny after a mere smooch, stepping forward to brush the protruding dick on his face only for (Y/n) to gently suck on the point like it was a lollipop, little licks of his warm tongue luring the canine like prick outside while Carven hissed her approval.  
  
_That's it boy, this is what you're meant for... show me how much you want it. -she groaned.  
  
The male whimpered delightfully, earning a soft ruffle on his hair as he licked and slurped on the veiny length exiting the skin pouch, kissing lovingly on its extension until the blonde threw her head back when the pulsing member shot out almost hitting him: wet and swollen, the huge dong was her pride and joy to be pulled out in the showers and compete with other Alphas in size and stamina, jerking each other off to see who lasted more; now however she felt like exploding from his touch alone when he grasped the thick knot on its base and guided the salty erection towards his waiting mouth. Traute held to the desk until her knuckles went white the moment (Y/n) swallowed the first third of her dick, applying a powerful suction had the futa panting and bucking her hips to feed him more cock: the Omega didn't even flinch, eagerly engulfing all she pushed in while lapping on the Alpha's member whimpering in a needy manner driving her nuts; Carven hissed, grabbing his head to push him down on her throbbing erection drooling as (Y/n) swallowed with zero resistance and she entered his tight throat, not stopping until the Omega's lips smooched her round knot. Only then the muscular futa let him pull back which he did slowly, humming on the way to make her cock vibrate: the blonde hunched over holding on his shoulders tight until it began to hurt yet he never hurried, moving back and forth taking her length as easy as if his throat was tailor made; up to that day neither Alpha nor Beta had given Traute so much trouble to keep it in via oral alone, but the Omega was already getting her knees weak with his superb sucking, using his hands to massage her big smooth balls feeling them twitch and pulse as they prepared to expel her semen.  
  
Not decreasing the rythm (Y/n) deepthroated the blonde like his life depended on it, groaning when the humongous cock stretched his channel but never withdrawing before gobbling the whole thing: the Alpha sputtered half curses, melting as the male swallowed her dick when his hands suddenly circled around the knot and pressed hard; Traute's eyes bulged and she cried low when it triggered her biological response and she simply held the Omega by the neck to shove him against the knot. The blonde huffed like an animal, mouth twisted into a snarl as she poured stream after stream of cum right down his throat while (Y/n) scratched her thighs, eyes rolled up and shaking under the Alpha's unleashed orgasm: tears ran down his cheeks as she held him there, feeding the male long spurts of semen until Traute's mind remembered he needed to breathe and pulled out, still shooting her creamy jizz; the man coughed and gagged, but before the Alpha could check if he was alright the Omega grasped her still gushing member and suckled on the tip, moaning low as the last bubbling streams of cum landed on his tongue.

The blonde stared completely bewitched how (Y/n) tilted backwards swallowing noisily while giving her the puppy eyes: he opened his mouth to show it empty, effectively having downed all of Carven's spunk like it was a delicacy; she gulped as well, chest rising fast as fireworks ignited in her brain before grabbing the male by the collar and effortlessly throwing him on the desk then roughly pulling his pants down exposing his well shaped butt. (Y/n)'s dedication to physical work had given him a toned body the Alpha couldn't wait to taste, but in that moment all she could focus on while squatting behind was the asshole dripping with Omega lube, its sweetly hypnotic scent making Traute salivate: with a growl the blonde charged forward, eagerly eating him out with hungry licks while her hands groped the firm buttcheeks, sniffing around as she bucked unconsciously like a dog; Carven feasted upon (Y/n)'s defenceless hole, enjoying the male's quivering when her tongue managed to enter and almost fused against the forbidden heat of his entrails, groaning in pleasure just by tasting him.  
  
She gave a last slurp before rising licking her lips in anticipation, stroking the still erect dong while fondling his package with the other hand: Traute's thumb pressed on his entrance, a pleased hum leaving the blonde when his ass simply engulfed her thick digit then tightened around delightfully, almost sucking it in; the Alpha bit her lip and pulled out, heart beating faster when (Y/n) tiptoed to brush against the looming shaft when she positioned behind, rubbing the length on his precious pink ring, ready to penetrate any mom-  
  
_Miss Carven, a call from the head of Section 4. -her desk phone announced through the speaker- Says it's kind of urgent.  
  
The blonde stared at the device with fury, leaning to press a button while the Omega groaned under her; she put a hand on his mouth, anger easing a bit when he started sucking her big fingers.  
  
_Divert it to administration. -she growled- Or anyone else. And i'll be unavailable until i call back, understood?  
  
_But Miss, the call...  
  
_DID I FUCKING STUTTER?! -she roared.  
  
_N-no ma'am i'll do it now! -the other answered in panic and hung.  
  
The blonde straightened once more, checking he wasn't hurt by her weight but (Y/n) seemed content with slowly moving his ass up and down her engorged prick, which relaxed her; yet while the call had been a nuisance, it also helped cooling her mind enough to remember the protocol regarding Omegas: the rarest breed of all, so rare she'd never seen one since childhood back in training camp, and even then it was behind a protective glass where the few specimens were shown happily embraced each by a high ranked Alpha.  
  
First rule was to inform command of the existence of any Omega immediately regardless of the situation, the second was not to approach them without supervision and leave their handling to nearby Betas; the third and final stated Omegas were not to be bred before proper caring was ensured. She'd already broken two of them with her actions, curiosity being a poor excuse in any case; Traute knew however violating the third ordinance would most likely end with her in jail or worse, yet couldn't help being torn by the need to claim him deep and hard before anyone else.  
  
Then again, the order said not to "breed", right? It wasn't Traute's fault to be in the same room as an Omega in heat after all... she could say no one knew a thing, and it was a simple misfortune he couldn't keep his own cycle in check; life in the mine tended to mess with people's schedules, even those who hid their condition.

The blonde dug in her pants' back pocket and took out a big sized condom she reserved for when her heats didn't let her concentrate and had a random Beta picked to be plundered until she could focus on her work: the rare occasions she didn't wear one was when fucking or being fucked by another Alpha since they couldn't impregnate each other and had regular tests to ensure no diseases were present; this time however she opened it slowly, taking the rubber and placing it on her pulsing erection to roll it up almost reluctantly, wishing she could give it to him raw if only for a moment but knowing she'd most likely screw up. Carven stroked the covered length, ensuring the condom was tight all the way up to the knot's top before slapping it on his entrance making him gasp when the heavy member hit him softly: the Alpha grabbed him by the waist with one hand, using the other to guide the beating dick towards his puckered hole, delaying there to savour the inviting warmth luring her then pushed in slowly; the ring spread to welcome the blonde, yet she felt a little resistance even when (Y/n) moaned shakily egging her on and Traute realized hiding his condition meant he'd never been taken... she was breaking in a virgin Omega.  
  
The thought inflamed the muscular Alpha, who bucked anxiously and found him a tight fit, squeezing her shaft most deliciously as it advanced into his bowels: the futa pushed in some more, relishing in his strangled cries as more of her enormous cock disappeared inside (Y/n), nearing to the knot with each thrust; Carven threw her head back and laughed in pleasure as she started thrusting harder, amazed by the way he opened almost instantly to let her in deeper inside. The Omega fit like a glove, spurring the Alpha as she inched closer and placed a hand on each side of the male panting hoarsely when she started swinging her hips: the young man groaned and gasped, bucking softly towards her to engulf more of the blonde's length as she shoved it in, soon moaning when the bulging knot began to smack against his buttocks; the desk shook with Traute's slams, the cup she used to give him the heat triggering drug shattering when it fell yet they didn't even realize, caught in their primal mating.  
  
Huffing like a bull Carven mounted (Y/n) hugging him tight, ramming the huge cock against his just deflowered rear with fury completely intent to knot him: the male whimpered under the broad shouldered Alpha, dominated by her size and bulk as she sniffed and licked wherever she reached, his scent pushing the blonde to further break the Omega; surely when she reported she'd be praised by how obedient he'd be by then, perhaps they'd even let her keep him as breeding partner. The thought fueled her efforts, slamming even harder until a sudden pained noise made her freeze momentarily before rising to check him out: the moment she pulled back (Y/n) withdrew a bit and Traute saw the red marks on his thighs from the desk's border digging into his skin, realizing that was hurting him; unlike in previous matings, this time the blonde felt a pang of guilt and not just because he was a valuable asset for the Alpha regime, this time the futa wanted to enjoy all the Omega had for her but also craved to see him shake in pleasure and beg for more.  
  
Traute wanted to make love to (Y/n).

The Alpha pulled out and he gave her a confused look turned into an embarrassed one, looking down in shame: the futa didn't get his behaviour at first until she realized he probably believed they'd stop for good because of his complaint, and her heart shrunk at the sight of him sadly pulling his pants up before she grabbed his hand.  
  
_No no no don't worry, we'll keep going! -she said anxiously, brushing his cheek to calm the man down- We'll go to a comfier place.  
  
_O-Okay Traute... -he stuttered then corrected- i mean Miss Carv...  
  
The kiss cut his shaky words, the blonde's soft lips gentle on his own when she leant forward after hearing the man call her name: unlike in the beginning it was less dominating and more caring, inviting the male to hug her thick neck as the blonde lifted him carefully, never stopping the smooching, and carried the Omega to the adjacent room used when she didn't want to return to the Alpha's main annex to sleep; once there she carefully laid the man on the ample bed and proceeded to strip him naked, ogling at his slim, well toned body fruit of his dedicated work. Instead of pouncing him however, the blonde took her clothes off in a slow, methodic manner while showing her rock hard muscles bulging under the fabric: the woman stared at him all the time, a faint smirk on her lips as she removed every piece of clothing, arms flexing or fingers brushing her sculpted abdominals whilst enjoying with pride how (Y/n)'s eyes glued to the display of confidence and strength; totally driven by instinct, unknown even to herself, Traute was trying to show off before the Omega by emphasising her qualities as a powerful protector and fertile sexual partner... she was grooming him.  
  
Lying on her belly the Alpha started to kiss her way up his shins, the faint scent of the male acting as a lure the higher she moved dragging on the mattress while he bit his lip and moaned low inciting more tenderness from her: never had Traute shown such care for another partner, nor had it felt so good to shower someone with delicate attentions as she climbed up to his groin and the Omega's smell filled her nostrils when Carven's mouth nuzzled his testicles; the muscular blonde inhaled a good mouthful then gave a long, slow lick from the balls to the tip of his erection as fire spread through her when she tasted his sex. (Y/n)'s member was well proportioned and thick and even if dwarfed by any Alpha's it made her concealed vagina clench almost painfully with need: this was a cock Traute would happily enjoy any day, a mind numbing musk floating around it she could hardly resist as she imagined lying on all fours while (Y/n), an Omega of all people, bred her sweet and long; the only thing stopping her was the pulsing of her own dong brushing on the sheets aching to penetrate the male as the futa moved upwards, a spark of indescribable delight exploding in her brain the moment she placed a kind kiss on his belly.  
  
Traute crept up smooching him adoringly, licking and nibbling until while (Y/n) panted under her, caressing her wide back as she closed in until they were face to face and he spread his legs the instant her tip poked his entrance: a hand went behind her head to undo the bun, a golden cascade framing Carven's face earning a sweet smile from the Omega and a minuscule brush on her cheek; she whimpered, face showing kindness unseen before as she lowered to trap him in a passionate kiss, bucking forward and spearing (Y/n) with her enormity. He whined into her mouth spurring the Alpha to shove the thobbing member even deeper, slick with his lubricant the more she skewered him, wet noises marking each strike on his bowels: Traute hummed in an absolute bliss, a sense of wholeness so far unknown overwhelming her as she stuffed (Y/n) full with her swollen meat shaft, groaning when the thick knot started to bounce his ass repeatedly.

By then she was torn between the need to finally plug him and her desire to keep thrusting, hanging on the edge until her gnarl connected them definitely, knowing she'd orgasm then and they'd have to separate: Carven wished she could just hold him forever, tasting the male at her leisure and pounding him into next week away from curious eyes as they fused in the heat of their mating; however as she tried to decide (Y/n)'s legs locked around her waist, his heels hitting softly to push the Alpha forward in while emitting little moans to urge the blonde who found herself unable to resist his tender plea. With a feral growl she broke the kiss and grabbed him by the buttocks, pushing the Omega against her knot while charging forward, muscles tensing as Carven struggled to get the round protrusion past the pink ring of his ass: sweat ran down her temples, teeth gritted as even when the male's insides sucked her cock in the bulge on its base was too big to simply go in; this was a test required her strength and determination, the Alpha huffing and puffing as she endeavoured to prove her worth while he licked and nuzzled on her neck encouraging the powerful blonde as they felt the knot slowly slide in until she ler out a sound roar and charged brutally, the round bulge slamming inside (Y/n) with a wet noise.  
  
Both fell trembling, moaning like animals as the feat released a primal wave of unrelenting pleasure different from all they'd experienced before: (Y/n) clung to the Alpha like a maniac, panting on her ear while the futa bucked on him as much as the short shaft under the knot allowed, snarling fiercely as torrents of cum shot into the rubber inflating it; every fiber on her being craved the Omega's presence, sniffing on his neck while holding him tight as spunk shot inside him nonstop. Relentless pulsing made the futa's cock expel as much semen as it could, spilling more than all her forced humping of Betas combined to the point a little corner of her mind wondered if the condom would break: that same corner didn't know wether to feel afraid or elated at the idea; just as she believed it would never end (not that she really cared) her dong finally began to exhaust its spurts, becoming less and less intense until just a few faint gushes shot as she laid on top of (Y/n), careful not to put all her weight on him.  
  
She waited until her groin stopped throbbing to slowly back down, the now smaller knot exiting with a pop that made the blonde feel a surge of guilty pride before sliding till she sensed a soft pull: careful not to be rough, the futa held the condom and took her dick out of it while holding the rubber and pulling it cautiously, while the male jerked from time to time looking at her a bit dizzy; Carven whistled low when the swollen condom finally slid out, its tip looking like a small cum filled balloon.  
  
_Holy shit. -she whispered staring incredulously at the shot amount- Holy shit.  
  
It was a miracle it remained intact: Traute was certain had the condom broken she'd have ended with a nasty mess in her hands, although it could be considered comforting said 'mess' would have her genes; she looked at the male now kneeling on the bed also looking at the inflated rubber.  
  
_See this? -she said shaking it- Biggest nut in my life. It could easily be your dinner, sugar.  
  
(Y/n) glanced at her, then back at the item and placed both hands on the mattress opening his mouth wide; the futa's blue eyes almost popped out when she understood his gesture, almost dropping the rubber in surprise before nearing it to his face and watching in awe how the man gulped the contents as she tilted it up, not wasting a drop.  
  
"Dear gods, this guy's dangerous" she thought "I must put a stop to this and report tomorrow"

While she hesitated (Y/n) leant closer and nuzzled on her neck, earning a befuddled look from the blonde who blinked trying to order her ideas: she needed to remind him she was in charge, not to mention her questionable acts towards the regime already had weight on her future regardless of her initial choices; she wet her lips and closed her eyes, breathing deep when he pulled back.  
  
_Listen (Y/n). -she said firmly- This was... fun but there's a way to do things and...  
  
Words died in her throat the moment she looked at him and saw the Omega on all fours, butt wagging from side to side while he looked over his shoulder in embarrassed horniness: Traute swallowed, tried to speak, swallowed once more and then crawled towards the nightstand in which she searched until she fished a second rubber and showed it to the male.  
  
_Once more, you hear me? -she growled- Once. More.  
  
Hours later an undetermined number of used condoms were thrown around while Carven pumped at full speed, moaning beastly with another orgasm knocking on the door while (Y/n) laid sprawled on the mattress as the Alpha sodomized him nonstop sweaty and joyous, so sensitive she didn't need to knot him anymore: the blonde screamed a curse and slammed against the Omega one last time, thrusting hard to force every drop of cum into the rubber before falling on her back dragging the spent cock out of him; she remained there catching her breath while the male slowly crawled towards the huge blonde. Resting his head on Traute's chest he sighed and fell asleep while the blonde brushed his hair, completely overwhelmed by the events and thinking what the fuck she could do to solve things; soon enough however she was snoring along the man until she woke up a couple hours later and decided to clean first and foremost, even if it seemed a waste to swipe his inviting scent off her body: the futa needed to be careful if she wanted a chance to avoid being caught or questioned by her superiors.  
  
As she washed in the shower a soft knock got her attention and saw (Y/n) poking from the door, somehow still able to walk despite being thoroughly drilled by the Alpha: she beckoned him and without a word pulled him in to clean his body, although it was more to ease her worries than anything since it wasn't too rare for a Beta to be called and return a good while later reeking of Alpha sweat; this time however she did it to focus on her thoughts while her hands moved on their own scrubbing him.  
  
_You'll call your superiors and tell them of me, won't you? -he said mid cleaning; she squeezed the sponge and inhaled.  
  
_Soon. Not today though, this situation is a bit delicate. -she told him rubbing his arm- You'll be reassigned to the automated farms, so i can keep an eye on you until i... settle some issues.  
  
_Did you feel it Traute? -he asked suddenly- When you knotted me? That sensation of... wholeness.  
  
She remained silent, absently brushing his back as her mind went back to that precious moment when she was overwhelmed by a surge of power and lust; that moment left all previous experiences flat into the ground with its raw intensity and fulfilling ecstasy. The blonde hummed bringing him into a hug, inhaling the soft smell of his hair and finding it calming for her nerves.  
  
_I did. That's why i must inform my superiors. -she mumbled- You'll be taken care of very well by them.

_I... i'm not sure why, but i don't like it. -he whispered- I have a bad feeling about it.  
  
_Enough. -she said flatly- It's decided: you'll be transferred as soon as i see fit to do so, understood? No complaints.  
  
He nodded with a sigh, stepping out of her hug to dry and dress up while she finished; once out of the bathroom he glanced at the messy bed first, then looked at the tall woman quizzically.  
  
_What's going to happen to Eric? -he asked- The Beta who sold me. What does he get in exchange?  
  
_Section leader. -Traute answered, unable to avoid his question somehow- He's supposed to become section leader on your division.  
  
_I see. Well, he's a good choice i guess, he's dedicated and driven... maybe a bit impatient but just needs a bit of guidance.  
  
_Aren't you mad with him? -she questioned- After he betrayed your trust?  
  
_Not really, i... i care for them, you know? The Betas. I can't help but feel not pity, but that i should be looking after them for some reason; i have no ill feelings towards him. Actually, i wanted to ask if i could... say goodbye to the group before i leave for the farms.  
  
Carven stared at him, impressed by how he held her gaze with those (e/c) eyes at the same time demanding yet polite; it was like looking at a kind teacher asking a student to make a little more effort.  
  
_I guess it can be done. -she agreed with a nod- I'll have one of my seconds drive you there to get your things and talk to your friends, then take you to the farms for the time being. Now go, i have other matters to attend to.  
  
Despite her words once (Y/n) left Traute just sat on the bed, thinking hard and long how to deal with the situation: she had to inform of the Omega's presence, yet if it was found she'd broken the protocols there could, or most likely would be consequences: even if she made up a story, any other Alpha in the facility except (perhaps) her loyal bodyguards or even a Beta seeking a reward could expose her; and also it was the fact he was simply the best sexual experience she'd ever had, completely rocking her whole world in a blink and unearthing facets the Alpha ignored she had. Her mating had been outside the blonde's heat cycle yet drove her almost insane with lust and need, pushing the futa to give her all and not just because he was a rarity: a primal, deep instinct had made her endeavour to please and pamper the Omega, even when he was so blown away by the fucking he could hardly notice it; something got Carven to forge a bond with him, or at least a degree of connection after she first kissed him.  
  
And it was also the fact an ugly sensation crept all over her every time she thought of what would happen when she informed about him, not just for possible punishment but his words in the shower: his insecurity about being transferred bordered on fear, and it had made the blonde worry even when she'd seen the facility as a child, when along other Alphas had been indoctrinated into the order of the world and how her kind was to rule above Betas without questioning of any nature; of how Omegas had to be secured from all harm into what they jokingly called "The Factory" where they'd breed the next generations in calm and protected of all ill permanently. So why did his words make her skin tingle in such a bad way?  
  
_It will be fine. -she mused, although not just thinking of him- You'll see.  
  
Meanwhile she'd follow his movements, making sure (Y/n) didn't escape or otherwise hinder her plans; also in the meantime she could try and show him Alphas were his friends. A smile grew on her face: after all, he was now his responsibility, right?  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what to do for the next update, maybe will go back to another older entry or pick a request depending on what girl i haven't written about lately.


	53. Rico x Reader: To Serve and Penetrate pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many casual encounters you and officer Brzenska decided to take the next step and begin a more serious relationship. Some time after that, you convince her of partaking in a very questionable use of her work gear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of one of my earlier series with the stern silver haired beauty (well she's blonde in the manga but whatever). Bad cop kink, passive male, lots of swearing; action isn't as descriptive as usual but dialogue kind of compensates i hope 😅

The clicking of handcuffs around his wrists sent a jolt through (Y/n)'s spine at the sudden feeling of helplessness, arms bound behind his back while Rico eyed him a bit unsurely: they were in the living room of her house, a few weeks after finally leaving their casual encounters aside and dating for real, surprising everyone in their closer circles; the male for going out with a cop, which was peculiar for his friends and family, and Brzenska for having a relationship at all. "Robocop", as other cops gently nicknamed the officer was mostly known for her no nonsense approach to things even out of work, and usually never paid any mind to romantic prospects: (Y/n) however discovered it was mostly her own awkwardness than anything, not being a very outgoing person, and she readily jumped into his arms when he asked the silver haired beauty if she was interested in stop being a mere fuckbuddy and take things to a next level; he'd found out the woman was very clingy but not smothering, hungry for human warmth yet also respectful of his space which translated into shyly asking for cuddles or sex to her very amused partner who couldn't help picturing the cop as a little dog happily wagging her tail when he agreed.  
  
The 'doggy' however was now silent and wary, checking the cuffs absently while biting her lip in a way he found irresistibly sexy but also knew meant worry: after all, he hadn't just asked to use her work tools but something much, much naughtier.  
  
_Are... are you sure of this (Y/n)? -she asked turning him around- I mean i'm willing to do it, it's just it feels kind of wrong...  
  
_The bad kind of wrong or the good kind of wrong? -he inquired and she blushed looking aside- Ah. It's fine then.  
  
_But what if i... i don't know, hurt you or something? Do you have a safeword at least?  
  
_I doubt you'd hurt me anyways, but if it makes you happy... -he said thinking- Safeword is 'Kangaroo'.  
  
_Why kangaroo?  
  
_Cause there's no way i'm saying it during this otherwise. -he replied- Y'know, to avoid confusion. Imagine if i used 'officer' or 'cop' we'd stop every two seconds.  
  
_Oh, right... so... um...  
  
_You start it. I'm cuffed, just act natural and take off from there.  
  
_Alright. -she said with a nod, brushing some non-existent dust on her very uniform- Let's do this.  
  
She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, calming her mind before looking at her lover serious and collected; the usual look she had on duty when she assumed her distant and efficient persona.  
  
_Look who we have here. -she said rising an eyebrow- I've lost count of how many times i've arrested you by now.  
  
_I wasn't doing anything officer. -he answered in an offended tone- This is authority abuse you know?  
  
_Is that so? -she pointed stepping closer- Your record suggests otherwise (Y/n). Turn around and spread'em.  
  
_Hey, i didn't do anything! You can't just...  
  
Her hand grabbed him by the cheeks forcing him into eye contact, her eyes narrowed and distrustful, almost spiteful.  
  
_I said turn around punk. -she growled brushing her tonfa- Unless you want me to beat some sense into you.

The man gulped, either part of the act or for real and spun opening his legs while the cop looked at him appraisingly before starting to pat his body: she began by the chest, feeling the male's firm pectorals then sliding down to his abs while he waited breathing through the mouth; a smile appeared on Rico's lips when her hand brushed on his groin and gave him a quick faint squeeze before going to his rear where she delayed a few seconds, feeling the man's rump through the worn jeans before squatting to finish with his legs and rising again.  
  
_You seem clean but... i have to make sure. -she told him.  
  
Her fingers got inside his pocket while she thought how to continue, at least until she felt something in the otherwise empty space and pulled out a small envelope of salt, the kind people are given in restaurants; she looked at it a bit confused until his shocked voice reached her.  
  
_Th-that's not mine! -he said in fake but believable panic- It's a friend's stuff, he must have put it to screw with me!  
  
_Really? -she asked quickly getting the hint- To me this is more than enough motive to warrant a deeper search; in fact i think i detected another package before.  
  
Her hand latched on his genitals, causing him to jolt when she started fondling him roughly, making the man buck towards her waiting groin: she then slid inside his jeans and underwear, handling the male's hardening member while holding him by the neck with a smug grin.  
  
_This one, right here. -she whispered- What is it? Some kind of gun? Drugs?  
  
_I-i don't know what you...  
  
The futa pushed him forward, making (Y/n) fall on his knees on the nearby couch while she leant to pin him in place, quickly undoing his pants and pulling them off exposing his butt: Brzenska licked her lips while squeezing her cock through the uniform at the sight then lying on top of the scared criminal while grasping his dick.  
  
_Oh, it seems it was a false alarm. -she said in a fake apologizing tone- But even then this friend of yours could count as a stabbing weapon, right?  
  
_Please let me go! -he pleaded- I swear i won't tell anyo-ah!  
  
_Of course you won't! -she barked pressing on his member- Because if you do everyone will now your peepee got hard when scary Rico touched you a bit... pathetic scum. But we're far from done here.  
  
With a chuckle the grey eyed futa moved from his front to the rear, dick throbbing when her middle finger rubbed his entrance and he let out a deliciously afraid gasp; she hummed pensively while touching the male, lazily tracing circles around his hole enjoying his squirming.  
  
_You know what they say about criminals, don't you? -she purred in his ear softly pushing on the pink ring- How they smuggle narcotics inside their bodies? Are you one of those (Y/n)?  
  
_N-no i'm not doing anything please! -the man begged- You can't do this!  
  
_I'm a cop and you're a criminal. -she told him coldly- I cand do what i want and no one's coming save you scum.

She jammed the finger in all the way to the knuckle and he whined loudly when Rico started to violate him pumping in and out while listening to his pitiful cries: the cop kept going for a whole minute before shoving a second digit into the male who shook and clenched on them while the silver haired beauty rubbed her crotch on his nude thigh.  
  
_Look how easy you take these in, there's no way you don't have something inside! -she said amused- I just need to search until... oh! What is this?  
  
(Y/n) groaned, arching under the futa when she poked on his prostate sending a spark through his being: Brzenska grabbed the bound male by the nape to keep him still while fingering fast and rough, breathing raggedy as the man whimpered and struggled weakly; the woman chuckled at the feeble resistance, feeling him get tighter the more she rubbed the sensitive bump.  
  
_What is it? Little runt can't take it rough? -she teased- Should have never tried being a criminal then!  
  
_Please... no more... i...!  
  
With a feral growl she pushed both fingers on the organ, earning a high pitched moan spurring her even more: Rico panted when she looked down to find his member erect and leaking, bouncing with every shake of his body; a dark glee spread through the officer as she scratched him inside making him cry and tremble.  
  
_You little bitch, getting excited from a stupid finger banging! -she said- Who're you working for? Tell me!  
  
He shook his head and she hissed, mercilessly frotting the weak spot on his body getting (Y/n) to moan and huff as fire burnt in his gut at the violent assault, cock throbbing madly as she stimulated him nonstop demanding names and places: the male took fast breaths biting on the couch out of frustration, bucking his hips in the air vainly trying to climax as she steadily drove him closer and closer to the edge.  
  
_Fuck! -he suddenly cried- Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuuuuuuck!  
  
_Come on! -she barked- Speak you piece of shit! Speak!  
  
(Y/n) screamed and tightened ferociously on her fingers, tensing like a bowstring when the silver haired woman pushed him over the limit and jets of semen shot on the leather couch: even then she didn't stop a single second, pressing on his prostate to lengthen his orgasm while her own member stained her underwear with precum as she watched him cum wide eyed; the cop licked her lips and took her digits out of the dizzy male standing behind him with a feverish look on her face.  
  
_You worthless trash. -she whispered hungrily unbuckling her belt- You can't even snitch properly, can you? Fine then, i have other uses for you!  
  
Pants and boxers fell down and were kicked aside before Rico positioned on his rear, anxiously frotting her veiny dong on his asshole while he recovered from his climax: he looked back at the excited cop and his eyes bulged at the sight of her thick member slapping on his entrance.  
  
_No please don't do this! Don't rape me i beg you i won't break the law anymore!  
  
_Rape? -she said chuckling- This isn't rape (Y/n), this is rightful punishment! You've pissed me off for the last time!  
  
_Please stop! -he begged- Don't Rico i...

She slapped his butt hard and the man cried, feeling the swollen glans rest on his entrance then pushing in stretching him open as Rico held his waist firmly, huffing while bucking forward: the imposing hardness forced its way into the helpless criminal, the perpetrator moaning pleased at the warm tightness enveloping her cock as she moved back and forth burying deeper inside (Y/n) with each thrust; he couldn't do nothing but clench around the futa's girth in a desperate attempt to slow her down that only excited the rapist. Brzenska groaned as she rammed against her victim hard, skewering him nonstop until her groin started to slap on his butt soundly, the noise addictive to the short haired futa: she pumped her hips quickly, watching enraptured how the long dick moved in and out of (Y/n) slick in his juices while he moaned quietly, clearly trying to hold back any noises in shame; the realization made Rico throb inside the man, eager to blast him white with her spunk.  
  
_You're awfully wet and tight for someone who doesn't want it. -she panted- Fuck, this ass of yours is gonna make me nut any second now!  
  
He looked at the officer in shock, sparking a surge of heat in her groin at his defenceless expression: he looked so vulnerable, so lost! She couldn't help but wanting to do him harder!  
  
_No please pull out! Please! -he begged- Not inside! Don't!  
  
_You think you can order me punk? -she barked slamming harder making him cry- Tell me how i'm supposed to fuck you?  
  
_Please... Rico please you'll get me pregnant if...  
  
The harsh slap on his buttcheek cut his desperate plea, the cop leaning to hold him by the throat humping eagerly; her voice was burning steel when she spoke, dominant and possessive.  
  
_Think i don't know that? Think i care what you think? I'll knock you up you want it or not, it's what you deserve! I'll breed you!  
  
_No please... -he whimpered- i can't raise a child...  
  
_No work scum? No problem. -she hissed- I'll visit you every day, help you earn a nice share using that sweet mouth of yours till you pop my kid and i'll put another in your belly.  
  
_N-  
  
Her hand landed on his mouth silencing the male's protests as Rico smacked on (Y/n)'s ass fiercely, relishing in their forced mating while he cried in her palm at the futa's brutal thrusts: the cop felt her cock throb hard and braced for the imminent release, teeth gritted as she charged with vigour shoving the pulsing rod the deepest into him; the woman put all her weight on each slam, grunting as she pictured herself standing in the room with (Y/n) on his knees, sucking her off holding a handful of bills and a pregnant belky and it sent her over the edge. With a deep hoarse roar Brzenska smashed against him tensing and trembling as her veiny shaft gushed thick spurts of cum into the helpless male who whined and shook pitifully while she smiled crooked and satisfied: each pump of semen made images flash in her mind of (Y/n) being forced to take her whole member on different places, impotent to resist the officer's lust; she held onto the man tightly, moaning as every drop inside her urethra spilled inside his butt before letting go with a jolt when a sob reached her and the woman's eyes showed clear worry.  
  
"Oh god... did i overdo it?" she thought "Did he try to say the safeword when i silenced him? Oh gods no..."

With a knot in her throat she pulled out and carefully turned the abused male around expecting a hurt look and harsh reprimand for her foolishness, instead being paralysed by what she found: (Y/n) had sobbed indeed, but his expression was far from displeased with the open mouth and unfocused gaze, breathing fast as he licked his lips moaning from time to time while unconsciously bucking his hips; her grey eyes spotted the stiff hard on he rubbed with his thighs until his sight and mind cleared and could focus on the flabbergasted officer in front of him.  
  
_I... i... -he began only to be cut by her hand grasping his nape to bring him close.  
  
_You. Little. Bitch. -she growled, once again taking control- You actually made me worry about you. And what do i find? You loves it, you drug dealing whore!  
  
Her once barely hard member pulsated against his, rising as Brzenska rubbed on the male's exposed groin smirking at the size difference between his nicely sized penis and her thick, stunning member hot on (Y/n)'s skin: Rico moved her hips back and forth slowly, pressing on him insistently while sucking on the prisoner's neck with unsubtle hunger then going to whisper on his ear.  
  
_Come on. Say you like it.  
  
_Please... i'm sorry...  
  
_Say it! Say it you bitch!  
  
_I... -he moaned when she rubbed harder- like it!  
  
_What do you like (Y/n)?  
  
_I like when... when you fuck me Rico.  
  
Chuckling deep the policewoman put her glans on his puckered entrance, smearing the tip on the still leaking cum then pushing in earning a hearty moan from the cuffed scoundrel: (Y/n) tightened around the futa as she dug in, feeling the imposing rod carving his bowels while her foot rested on the couch; securing a stable position the silver haired woman began pumping on his ass, holding onto the couch as she swung her hips rough against him. He whimpered low when her balls started slapping on his buttocks, the futa's girth skewering him without mercy: Rico shoved her cock fully inside his ass growling as she used (Y/n) like a cheap prostitute, slamming even harder than before while licking her lips at his shameful moans.  
  
_Oh yes you love my cock don't you? -she teased- All that act of not wanting it and you enjoyed getting pegged!  
  
_I... don't...  
  
_Oh you don't? You don't like this then? Want me to stop?  
  
He turned away, biting his lip when Rico slammed her dong in then shaking his head: the cop laughed despectively and ground on his ass, hissing when the man squeezed her length.  
  
_You didn't answer scum. -she warned him- Do you want me to stop?  
  
_N-no...  
  
_Exactly. -she said stepping down and grabbing his hips- You want me to rape you because you're criminal scum. You want me to teach you your place.  
  
_Ye-yes... ma'am.  
  
_I'm making you my bitch (Y/n), you hear me? -she snarled slamming brutally against him- My breeding whore!  
  
_R-Rico... you're too rough!

_I'll be as rough as i fucking want! -she roared.  
  
The cop smashed her cock in dragging horny cries out of the male whose member bounced with every thrust Brzenska made: she pulled out long and rammed against (Y/n) wildly, impaling the bound man full force as sweat ran down her body from the effort yet didn't slow down a single moment.  
  
_I'll make sure all your homies see me when i screw you in my car! -she snarled- Until everyone here knows your ass is mine! Until you walk on the streets pregnant and they say "that's (Y/n), Rico's bitch"!  
  
The male groaned, arching on the couch as the officer impaled him nonstop while leaking pre all over his abs with each stab on his prostate; Rico fucked like she was possessed, intoxicated by domination while her partner trembled and whined under the relentless assault.  
  
_You'll suck my cock until it's all you can ever taste, lick my balls until they shine. -the cop told him between fierce slams- And you'll never, ever say no to me! Or i swear i'll rape you till you faint!  
  
_I won't! I won't say no! -he cried- Please i want it!  
  
_Come on, tell me whose bitch you are!  
  
_I'm your bitch Rico, yours! I love getting fucked by you! I've dreamt about it everyday since i learnt you have a huge dong!  
  
_Yes, that's it! -she barked- Keep going slut!  
  
_I don't even want to be a drug dealer! I just wanted you to catch me and do me dirty, very dirty!  
  
_You always wanted me to creampie you, didn't you?  
  
_Yes! I want you to breed me Rico, every day! I'm yours!  
  
_Whore! -she snarled shaking uncontrollably, nails digging on his skin- Slut! Bitch! I'm gonna get you pregnant! I'm gonna... fffffuuuuuck!  
  
Her warcry of a curse signalled Rico's explosive orgasm, throwing herself on top of him as she blasted searing jets of her thick cream inside (Y/n) while pulling him into a frenzied kiss: the futa grunted beastly, shoving her tongue into his mouth hungrily as she smacked on the male's ass to coerce every last burst out of her dick; immersed in her climax Brzenska barely noticed his seed staining her sweat covered shirt as she devoured him with kisses. The couple fell on their side and the cop rolled to position above, breaking the kiss to plop on him as both breathed deep relaxing after the intense roleplay: she pulled out hissing a bit at the soft sting on her member then helped him seat, head resting on his chest.  
  
_Holy fuck. -he sighed- That was out of this world.  
  
Rico giggled and nodded, taking the wet shirt off to be naked against the male wearing but a simple tank top.  
  
_I loved it too... i didn't know it could be so much fun to play the mean cop.  
  
_Yeah, for someone with so many doubts you really did the part. -he chuckled- And that dirty talk was all you... and it was nut worthy. It sent chills down my spine!

_Y-yeah, i didn't know i could be so foul mouthed during sex... oh, i just remembered! -she said getting up- Be right back!  
  
The futa bolted towards the kitchen and he heard the faucet work a few seconds: she reappeared holding a glass with water and a pill.  
  
_Here. -she said offering them to the male.  
  
_Oh, for the unprotected sex thing. -he said- Thank you... but i can't Rico.  
  
_What? -she asked surprised- Why... why not?  
  
_Well, you said... you said you wanted me pregnant. -he told her innocently; then as she stared incredulously he snorted and rolled his eyes- Now, speaking seriously... i'm still cuffed.  
  
_Oh shit you're right! -she blurted leaving both things on a small table- Sorry!  
  
Once freed he moved his arms and grimaced at the needle of pain on his muscles after being forced to support his weight on a rather bad position while she eyed him apologetically.  
  
_Does it hurt? -she asked- Forgive me, i didn't realize...  
  
_It's not your fault. -he said- I didn't even feel it with all the awesome fucking. But next time we use handcuffs just do me doggystyle okay? It's better for my arms, and way kinkier i think.  
  
_Noted. -the futa said with a smile- Now, the pill...  
  
_Oh sure. -he said nearing it to his mouth only to pull back at last second- Anyways, i also want to tell you not to feel guilty for doing this while being an actual cop. It's just a fantasy we engage in, not our actual views on your career. Being an officer is a serious commitment.  
  
_Thank you. I'm still a bit too dizzy to think about it but that will help easing my worries.  
  
_Yeah... and we don't have to do it always that way! -he pointed moving his hands still holding the items- We can try other roleplays, or using only the cuffs if it makes you uncomfortable.  
  
_I appreciate it. -she whispered nodding- Now take it please.  
  
_Yep, just wanted to make sure it was clear for both of us. -he mused, aiming to drink then pulling back again- But i gotta admit, i love that dominating side of yours... it's really hot Rico.  
  
_Thank you (Y/n). -she said with a smile- But...  
  
_The contraceptive yeah, sorry. -he agreed yet stopped at last moment- Don't want any accidents right?  
  
_Indeed.  
  
_Wouldn't look good for you to knock up your recently met boyfriend, right? Not the serious Rico... imagine the shock of your colleagues!  
  
_Exactly. -she said then gulped anxiously- So drink it.  
  
_It would be such a scandal, right? Well, i mean we've had plenty of sex but just recently started dating so...  
  
_For the love of God take it you jackass! -she shrieked hitting him with one of the pillows- Why do you always do this to me?  
  
_Because you always fall for it! -he said finally drinking- You're adorable when you're angry.  
  
_I'm not. -she said looking away with a pout- You say it to appease me.  
  
_Do not. You're adorable.  
  
_Am not. -Rico insisted with a faint smile.  
  
_You. -he said between kisses- Are. Very. Adorable.  
  
_For real?

_Of course. -he said putting the glass down- You're the lovely little cop who arrested my heart.  
  
_You dork! -she chuckled- That line is so lame!  
  
(Y/n) looked at her, and despite the mocking tone he saw the beautiful grey eyes shine with tenderness.  
  
_And it never fails. -he said hugging her; she giggled and snuggled into his chest.  
  
No, it didn't.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be the dog!reader one. You've been warned!


	54. Hange & Lynne x Reader: Literal Doggystyle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie and Mikasa's landlady Miss Lynne takes "Rex" to visit her friend and veterinarian Hange. There the man reincarnated in a husky will find out just how much they and his new owners have in common...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doggy mounts, doggy is mounted. Doggy licks, doggy is licked. Damn he's more versatile than in most other stories what the hell.
> 
> I know not many enjoy this story, but damn i won't back down on it till i squeezed all the juice out xd. To those who do like it, here you go.
> 
> Also i decided to scrap the "raptor reader" idea mainly because i can't take it seriously, i end up snorting like an idiot every time i try to sketch it. Sorry if anyone wanted to see it happen, but even i have limits 😅.

A young brown haired woman walked down the lane along a big husky obediently trotting at her side towards the veterinary: Lynne had asked her young tenants to lend "Rex" for a while so she could take him to an examination at her firend's that morning, not knowing the girls' pet was more than he seemed; (Y/n) acted like a perfectly trained mutt, which rose suspicions among the futas of being an abandoned or escaped family dog. Their search however didn't reveal any cases of missing pets on the zone so the landlady let them keep the animal and made an appointment with the local veterinarian Hange to give him a check up; as they arrived they found Zoe about to close the place, giving the duo a risen eyebrow and soft chastising smile.  
  
_I've been waiting you the whole morning Lynne. -she said although didn't sound mad at all- So this is the boy you talked about so much huh? I see why now, he looks adorable! Come in then, i guess i can get home a little later anyways.  
  
She let the others inside, looking around before entering and locking the door, shutters already closed: the auburn took them to the examination room, where (Y/n) sat onto the table without any need for guidance surprising the women with his eagerness; regardless of it Zoe got to work and told Lynne with a satisfied tone he was more than healthy and well fed.  
  
_He's in tip top shape, all i wonder is about the vaccines. -she said pulling a pen from her lab coat pocket and writing on a paper- Just in case bring him in a few days and i'll have some prepared.  
  
_Will do. -the other agreed- Guess it's better to be cautious... don't you think big boy?  
  
She scratched the dog's head and (Y/n) dared to be friendly and gave Lynne a lick on her cheek: the woman chuckled and let him do some more, enjoying his attentions before suddenly turning her face, tongue sticking out to brush his; he felt surprised but didn't recoil, ears perking up when she held him in place and put her mouth on his snout to kiss deeper. The man minded animal froze in place, only his eyes moving to look at Zoe smiling at their side as she got rid of all her clothes except the coat, exposing a nice body and to further befuddle him a veiny member and smooth pair of balls: the vet stood behind her friend and pulled her pants down, revealing (the male was already expecting it at this point) another semi erect penis leaking sticky pre on the floor; Lynne stopped kissing (Y/n) when Zoe squatted and spread her buttocks to start licking her concealed labia, nose buried against the auburn's asshole as she tasted her.  
  
The mutt sat in place watching how Hange stood and unceremoniously jammed her pulsing cock inside Lynne, pumping eagerly while the other auburn held to the table panting in his face before eyeing down and seeing the canine's prick starting to poke out of its sheath: moaning in delight the landlady bowed down and promptly began sucking on the hot salty shaft, salivating all over it while Zoe slammed from behind grunting at seeing her friend fellate (Y/n); the veterinarian leant forward and grabbed the other futa by the nape, holding her down on his growing member as it sprouted into Lynne's mouth filling the auburn with his searing heat and animalistic musk.  
  
_Yeah suck that cock you dog whore! -Hange snarled smacking on her ass- Choke on Rexy's fat dick!

Lynne made a strangled noise, elated as she felt the dog's member pulse and move deeper into her mouth while her friend smashed her from behind: Zoe's relentless fucking pushed the other forward, forcing the auburn to swallow more with each pump until she started coughing and gagging, spit flying as the homeowner started tapping on the vet's hand whining desperately; Hange pulled her back and the futa coughed, eyes wide and teary as both stared in sheer incredulity at the grotesquely massive cock hanging between (Y/n)'s legs when he stood on the table. The women gaped at the dripping wet member that had choked Lynne when it suddenly shot forward plugging her throat: said auburn closed in to the animal, grasping the red, vein covered shaft to lick it adoringly from tip to knot while her own penis got hard just from the taste; her hand cupped the mutt's big balls, feeling them twitch when she rubbed her lips on their warm surface.  
  
_Holy shit Rex you're huge! -she moaned stroking him in awe- You're fucking massive! I can't... i need you in me right now!  
  
_Hold it a second! -Hange said pointing at her- You prefer a dog's cock over mine Lynne?  
  
_Of course i do! -the other said with a chuckle- And stop pretending to be offended, i know you think the same of my dick!  
  
_Well, i had to try and defend my honor. -the vet said rolling her eyes- But yeah you got me... damn he looks yummy.  
  
"Just what kind of world is this?!" the male thought as Lynne sucked him once more "I keep running into pervert dickgirls... not that i'm complaining though."  
  
While he pondered the strange occurrences Hange walked around the table to stand behind (Y/n) scratching the dog's thigh before softly brushing his asshole with her index: already aware of her intentions the sapient canine backed against her finger, listening to Zoe hum and glancing to see the woman masturbate as she carefully pushed inside him; she sank half her digit before pulling out and grabbing him by the ass, chuckling when (Y/n) moved his tail aside when the vet leant to give a good lick on his puffy anus. The mutt groaned satisfied when Hange sucked the fleshy ring, lapping around then gently nibbling on it as she jerked off: on the other side Lynne moved back and forth gobbling the dog's cock as much as she could, drooling when the massive prick choked her yet refusing to back down; tears fell down her cheeks as the auburn endeavoured to get the whole length in her throat but barely managed to get past the middle when suddenly Zoe's hands came from nowhere and grabbed Lynne's head pulling her towards (Y/n)'s knot while she gagged and shook coughing spit, eyes rolling up as she asphyxiated yet didn't try to back away.  
  
Hange smiled wickedly as she dragged her friend on the doggy's boner, eagerly eating his ass while Lynne gurgled and made puking noises covering his length in spit: the vet relentlessly brought her down on him until she felt her meet his beating knot before letting go without warning: the other shot backwards, coughing and struggling to breathe as she fell clumsily on her ass with eyes wide and shocked while Zoe kissed (Y/n) asshole then pushed her tongue inside, dick throbbing at the bitter heat she found while sucking on the puffed ring with anxiety; she then pulled back licking her lips as she climbed on the table kneeling behind the pooch and rubbing her throbbing hardness on his entrance while Lynne sat on the ground quite dizzy.  
  
_You... demented whore. -she said hoarsely- That was... amazing.  
  
_I knew you wouldn't leave him alone till you swallowed it whole. Now i get to enjoy his nice warm butt, don't i big boy?

He barked happily, all his human inhibitions faded against his new existence and frotting his rear on Zoe's length: the auburn futa whistled low in admiration, looking at her friend with a bit of incredulity.  
  
_Look at this, Rexy knows what's coming! -she said gladly surprised- He must be used to it... you said your girls found it abandoned in the park?  
  
_Annie did. -Lynne cleared- And no one's made any lost dog claims, they must be busy slamming headfirst into a wall... he's one in a million!  
  
_Absolutely. -the vet said rolling up the coat's sleeves- Time for some fun boy, here i go!  
  
The auburn grinned as she aligned her glans against his puckered hole and pushed, panting as the silky insides sucked her in engulfing the pulsing member with tight warmth: Hange bucked her hips moaning at the delightful feeling of (Y/n)'s bowels squeezing on the hardness spearing him deep while Lynne sat on a nearby chair masturbating both dick and pussy slowly; she didn't want to cum before her turn with "Rex", wishing to climax while being mounted by the strong looking dog now getting reamed. Meanwhile the pretty landlady enjoyed the show of her friend smacking on the male's ass with a crooked smile, drooling a bit before sitting on the table, legs hanging on each side: Hange then grabbed his hips and started to slam him down on her twitching length, watching delighted how it disappeared inside the dog's ass while he looked back with the most pleasured expression a dog could show; it ignited a firestorm inside the futa who grunted and sped up, moaning as she fucked the pooch amidst wet slaps driving her closer to orgasm between the stimulation and the guilty excitement of her perversion.  
  
_Fuck it Lynne, choose his cock any time you want! -she panted closing her eyes- I'll pick his sweet ass over your cunt any fucking day! Shit he's so tiiiight!  
  
The voyeur futa chuckled at the jab, fingers digging her quivering vagina as Zoe's head whipped backwards between shaky moans, member pulsing as she got nearer to the limit: the vet grunted through gritted teeth, struggling to hold it in as (Y/n) clenched around the veiny shaft every time he smacked noisily on her groin until she let out a short scream and hugged the dog tight, toes curling in the sudden orgasm; Hange huffed embracing "Rex" as her cock blasted thick spurts of cum inside the mutt's rectum, groaning while the animal turned to lick her face. The auburn cooed at his gesture, head tilting to meet the long tongue with her own in a lewd yet loving kiss: the futa hummed happily at the male's eager behaviour, never finding a dog so assertive and pleasing so she decided to reward him with gentle strokes on his massive cock; (Y/n) broke the kiss when he heard Lynne approach, the landlady smooching him briefly before bowing to suck on the hard member.  
  
_Alright Hange, you had your turn. -she said at the blissful woman- Now it's mine. Rex, let's get you off that table.  
  
He obeyed, standing up to let Hange's dick slide out slick in his fluids, a semen thread leaking down: before he moved however she grabbed his waist and leant to lap him clean, pretty much making out with his hole.  
  
_Best ass i've ever had. -Zoe panted licking her lips once she was done- Can't wait for the next visit.

With a chuckle Lynne snapped her fingers to call him where she stood, (Y/n) eagerly jumping down to stay beside the nude brown haired woman: she turned to face away from the dog and bent over, hands on her knees to offer him a pussy he hurried to lick and sniff earning a pleased hum; the futa looked between her legs to see him as big and erect as when they started, warmth bubbling in her belly at the enormous doggy dong. She let "Rexy" service her some more then got on all fours, not a second passing before the animal was on top of her anxiously trying to angle against her labia: the husky's size quickly allowed him to dominate the futa as the searing member found her entrance and pushed, making Lynne gasp at the incredible heat of his cock as it spread her open with hearty thrusts; he was absolutely enormous, easily reaching deeper than Hange or any other canine ever had, unfazed by the woman's tightness as he bucked fast and hard but also with a steady rhythm unlike a common frenzied mating dog, driving the landlady crazy with pleasure as Zoe squatted near her face.  
  
_Oh shit he's so huge! -Lynne whimpered- He's fucking massive!  
  
_Is he better than me Lynne? -the vet asked panting, growing hard at the shameless display- Is he?  
  
_So much better! Bigger and thicker! -the other huffed- Fuck i don't know if i'll even feel your dick after he's done!  
  
_You sorry dog whore. -Zoe growled smiling lewldy- Suck me off you little bitch.  
  
Hange rubbed the half erect member on her friend's face and she eagerly began blowing, moaning as (Y/n) kept ramming his humongous cock inside the submitted auburn; the other futa hummed scratching his head as they double teamed the landlady in between, shoving their dicks into her without a care while she burnt down.  
  
_Who's a good boy? -Hange said kindly leaning for a kiss- Who's gonna breed this two stupid sluts? You are Rex, you are!  
  
Spurred by her words (Y/n) rammed even harder against the passive futa, feeling her shake in anticipation when his bulging knot began to smack on her drenched pussy and he snarled low: Hange stopped her petting to stare fascinated at the dog pushing forward with all his might while Lynne cried, muffled by the vet's dick in her mouth as he slowly forced the round gnarl through the tight lower lips of the landlady; the mounted female whimpered as the massive object broke the feeble resistance her pussy presented, latching to Hange's hips as (Y/n) spread her wider than ever in her life, eyes once more rolled up in pained ecstasy while pushing back to let him in. For a short time they remained locked in a struggle as both charged against each other desperate to be joined, the auburn groaning long and loud as her labia spread wide, the dog's knot slowly forcing the pussy's elasticity to its limit: Lynne was hard as a rock, throbbing as she felt the big round knot split her vagina in half painfully but also sending waves of perverse pleasure as (Y/n) growled and drooled completely intent on knotting his female until he sensed her resistance wane and planted firmly on his hind legs to give a powerful final push; Lynne straightened with a short strangled scream when the canine dick finnaly invaded her tight chamber, clenching madly around the pulsing shaft lodged inside her bowels hot and spewing like an erupting volcano, giving the futa her first helping of dog cum while she shook under him, ejaculating on the floor.  
  
_Holy... fuck he's... tearing me apart Hange! -she groaned at her awed friend- He's... he's the fucking best!  
  
_Hell yeah he's our new favourite boy! He's even bigger than that Rottweiler, Toby!  
  
_Way... bigger and... shit it's like he knows what we want! -Lynne cried in ecstasy- Rexy i love you!

(Y/n) let out a relieved sigh, relaxing on top of the woman as his member shot scalding semen inside her slowly flooding her stuffed vagina and womb with canine seed: she moaned low at the growing warmth in her gut marking the ever increasing amount of cum he was spilling, breeding her like a bitch in heat while Hange left to lie at their side; the vet rubbed her friend's belly, smiling at the bulge of his cock protruding through her skin right under her belly button and caressing the dog's thigh quite pleased. Spent after the intense fucking Lynne's arms and legs gave in under (Y/n)'s weight, lying on the floor while he rested atop licking her cheek in a soothing manner earning a smile from the young woman; a hand went up to scratch his head as she relished in the feeling of the ongoing cumshot filling her baby chamber.  
  
_Damn, i feel like giving birth to a big litter. -she mused, face resting on her arm- I hope he won't have any females near home or no one will stop him.  
  
_Unless your tenants are willing to help. -Hange chuckled- I'd pay to see how they'd react if they saw his dong. They'd surely freak the fuck out.  
  
_Good thing i asked them to let me walk him out today as well. -Lynne said- We have plenty of time to recover before he does you too and... ah! He's trying to pull out! Ahhhhhh!  
  
Indeed the dog was standing up, dragging her ass up as the deflating but still big knot refused to leave her body: (Y/n) grumbled a bit and stepped back, making Lynne gasp and tremble as she tried to remain in place and relax her clenched muscles while Zoe crouched at their side, face mere fingers away from their genitals; the perverted vet watched in glee at the knot as it started to exit her vagina, stretching the landlady's once tight labia until it slid out suddenly with a loud pop. The tired auburn groaned and rubbed her cunt, feeling his thick cum leak on her fingers and the floor before two tongues started licking the abused entrance: Zoe and (Y/n) buried into Lynne's groin, further stimulating the poor futa as she laid there helpless against their hunger until they cleaned every drop while Hange snuck a hand under his belly to gently stroke him; she hummed pleasantly at the strong taste of the dog's seed and swelling of his big member, pussy growing wetter with each pump of her hand getting him erect before backing from the landlady's vagina.  
  
_Lynne, can you walk? -she asked the auburn- I need you to get something from my office.  
  
_Shit, can't you do it? -the woman groaned rolling and sitting- He just finished wrecking me, remember?  
  
_I know, i know! But i want to suck him off a bit, i couldn't get a proper taste of this monster yet!  
  
_Whatever, i think i can move. So what is it you need?  
  
_Bring the lube in my desk's drawer. -the vet said finally taking the coat off- I want his cock in my ass.  
  
_Anal? Hange are you crazy?! -the landlady asked flabbergasted- He'll tear your asshole apart! He's too big!  
  
_I'm conscious of that issue, that's why i want you to help. -the other said determined- You'll get me ready with yours before he mounts me, it's big enough to work as a warmup for the... main event.  
  
_You're fucking sick Hange. -Lynne said shaking her head slowly- But fine, i'll go get it.

She stood with some effort, hissing as she walked into the adjacent office taking small steps while Hange expertly guided (Y/n) so he laid on his back, legs curled as the vet grasped his member and licked all the way up from the knot's base: his strong salty taste and animalistic musk made her drool, eagerly taking him in her mouth and moaning low while masturbating as they waited for Lynne; after returning the auburn uncorked the bottle and poured a good deal of lube in her fingers, then smeared it all over the half hard member rising at the show of Zoe worshipping (Y/n)'s cock. The brown haired landlady knelt behind her friend and started rubbing on her puckered entrance, listening to her give the dog some good head before grabbing Hange's hips and pushing, aware the veterinarian played anally enough for Lynne to fuck her with ease: just as she expected her veiny dong sank inside with little resistance the first half, needing some more strength to sink it all the way in before pulling back and thrusting with force making Zoe moan on (Y/n) dick causing the dog to pant even louder; the vet decided to expand the stimulation zone and used her free hand to finger his ass as well, enjoying the tight clenching of his anal muscles while Lynne's shaft struck her insides steadily until Hange felt her move in and out with no trouble and stopped servicing him.  
  
_I think i'm ready for Rex. -she said looking at her friend- Just in case try to lube him well too.  
  
_Okay. -the other replied pulling out- But i get another round with him, i'm horny again.  
  
Zoe nodded and let go of (Y/n), who stood and waited patiently while Lynne poured a big amount of lubricant on his member and rubbed it all over he massive dong as Hange turned around assuming a submissive position: the veterinarian rested arms and face on the floor while keeping her rear up to allow the dog a better and more comfortable penetration, panting when he climbed on top searching for the entrance; Lynne knelt at their side, holding the heavy member and guiding it towards Hange's puckered entrance, the doctor relaxing as much as possible when she felt his hot tip prod her asshole and "Rex" thrust immediately, spreading the auburn's ring. Zoe whined and scratched the floor as the pooch pumped his hips, legs shaking from the massive girth impaling her insides with searing heat: he was only able to stick a third of his length in before the tightness of Hange's ass stopped him momentarily, getting (Y/n) to start slamming harder which translated into the auburn covering her mouth to muffle the screams of pain as the dog's huge dick forced its way in without giving her a second's respite; Lynne watched from the side in fascination how the enormous dong skewered her friend ruthlessly, turning the perverted vet into a sobbing wreck yet the landlady didn't miss her hard-as-rock, throbbing erection dangling with each of the dog's slams.  
  
They remained in that pose, the mutt pumping full speed into the veterinarian's rear while she groaned and muttered half curses as her bowels were pummeled by his constant blows, feeling his burning length go in amd out at a maddening pace: the futa trembled in suffering and pleasure, immobilized under the big canine's frame while he rested his forelegs on her back pinning the woman down to violate her; she didn't fight back, overwhelmed by his strength and size while babbling incoherently at least until the bulge of his knot stopped bouncing on her entrance to grind on it, prompting the zoophiliac vet to look back in shock.  
  
_He's trying to plug me! -she whimpered- Oh fuck he wants to put it in! I don't think i can take it Lynne!  
  
_Well... -her friend mused watching- You asked for it. Time to find out what you're made of Hange.

_No wait, what are you doing?! -Zoe hissed desperately- Lynne i can't take it i'm serious!  
  
She tried to get up, but (Y/n) planted firmly on her back pinning her down while the other futa stood behind them, humming interested at his attitude; she then grabbed the dog by the waist and lifted him with some effort, and held the sapient animal up against Hange's asshole.  
  
_You once told me your biggest fantasy was being raped by a stray dog. -Lynne recalled with a crooked smile- Enjoy, dear.  
  
Without another word the futa forced him down on Hange, making her squirm and struggle as the massive knot pushed relentlessly, spreading her hole agonisingly: the vet slammed both hands on her mouth, long muffled screams erupting as her asshole was stretched beyond what she thought possible; she breathed fast and shakily, eyes rolling up at the bulge breaking her rear in half while her very friend put all weight on (Y/n)'s hips to help him knot Zoe. The male was hunched over, snout right above the impaled woman's face growling in a feral way, drooling on her cheek as he brutalized her rear: even when possessing human intellect he was driven by lust, seeking only to ram his whole length inside Hange and dominate her, breeding the reckless female just as he did with Annie and Mikasa; the thought of havinf both girls in the same position submitting to his massive cock set (Y/n) ablaze, pumping as Lynne pushed harder when they felt Zoe's ring give in little by little until the standing futa decided to end it and lunged down brutally, shoving the imposing bulge inside her friend in one savage go.  
  
Hange's mouth opened but no sound came out of it as the auburn shook violently, almost forgetting how to breathe when the massive knot almost ripped her in half the moment it buried inside only to send the vet spiralling into a rollercoaster of pain and pleasure when the thick knot crushed her sensitive prostate: the overload of stimuli triggered a mind shattering surge of perverse, searing delight made the futa cum like a hose while his potent seed blasted nonstop in her bowels, flooding her to the point some started to leak out despite the enormous gnarl capping the futa's butt; her face twisted into a mad gaping grin, tongue lolling as she crumbled under (Y/n) as a moaning wreck barely sentient, sinking into depravity as her consciousness blacked out...  
  
Hange openes her eyes suddenly, sight blurry and unfocused until a sharp pain in her ass made her tear a bit but also cleared the fog enough to turn the amorphous mass some distance from her into two already familiar shapes; still dealing with the pain, Zoe decided to remain immobile and simply enjoy the shameless display offered. 

"Rex" laid on his back, whimpering tenderly as Lynne pumped her hips while hugging him, balls slapping on his rear as she explores the mutt's delightful insides: the auburn shoved her dick in with fast short smacks, clearly going for a quickie instead of a long slow fuck; as Hange watched the landlady suddenly groaned and panted, head rising to show her distressed face before the futa slammed on (Y/n) gasping raggedly, shooting her final load inside the velvet of his bowels then pulling out slowly, enjoying the suction of his muscles on her softening member. Once out she sighed in relief and sat on the floor, smiling when the pooch neared her to lick her spent penis clean; only then the flat chested female noticed her friend smirking on the floor and gave her a weak handwave.  
  
_How long did i pass out? -Hange asked; Lynne scratched her head.  
  
_Not really sure... like ten, fifteen minutes maybe? Can't really tell, it was while he was still inside of you.  
  
_Didn't wait to see if i survived to give him a try, didn't you? -the vet asked with a giggle, then grimaced when her ass hurt.  
  
_Sorry... well i did check you had a pulse before going for it! -Lynne defended- Besides you're kind of tough, even if Rexy's a big boy.  
  
_You suck.  
  
The friends snorted and the homeowner helped Hange up using herself as a support for the vet then took her to the office, the anally defiled futa limping as before carefully sitting on a chair: Lynne gathered their clothes and they dressed up under (Y/n)'s curious gaze, the sapient mutt waiting as they readied to leave; it seemed the landlady's words about the veterinarian's resilience weren't unfounded since Zoe was soon walking almost normally, if also a bit stiff and swearing every few steps.  
  
_Alright Rex, you're the... fuck... best doggo i had... shit... the pleasure to meet. -the doctor said- I wouldn't mind... shit... another meeting in a few... oh fuck... days.  
  
_Just call and we'll be here. -Lynne said while (Y/n) wagged his tail- I'm sure he'll miss you, won't you boy?  
  
He barked happily and Hange made a grimace thay could pass for a smile before unlocking the main door, walking funny towards her car.  
  
_I'll get the vaccines one by one. -she told her friend- That gives us more chances to meet. Bring him as late as possible Lynne.  
  
_Okay Han. -she agreed then rose an eyebrow- Will you be okay? I admit i was... quite mean to you back there.  
  
_Nothing some ice and painkillers won't solve. And... -Zoe added with evil glee- it gives me an excuse to think how to get back at you.  
  
_It can't be any worse than putting spiders in my bag. -the other reminisced- God i hate those things.  
  
Hange chuckled and got in her vehicle slowly, avoiding unnecessary stress on her already battered rear, waving at them as she left.  
  
_You just wait Lynne. -she said smiling- And Rex... i'll see you soon.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next update i'm in doubt between taking one of the requests or making the next episode of Alpha Order... i know it's kinda soon but i have it sketched a bit and it's hot not gonna lie. Anyways comment if you want, either suggestions, jokes, requests or mere questions about this or other entries are all welcome.


	55. Several x Reader: The Alpha Order pt2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the very day Traute found the Omega hiding in the mines she sends her trusted bodyguard and second in command Mikasa to take him to his new workplace. However, she doesn't realize the true reach her actions would have when it turns out Ackerman is a bit too curious about her boss's choices...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the series, i know it's kind of soon but i have good vibes with this one in particular. Not as action packed as the first, but it helps giving a deeper glimpse into the setting's focus on the type dynamics, changing the usual Alpha/Omega roles to make them more blurry: the big girls can act dominant, but they're not fully in control this time, and not only during sex.
> 
> Anyways, i'm trying a new, fresher approach on the cycle dynamics thing to bring something new to the table. Also a hint for the possible next chapter(s) at the end. Enjoy.

_Wait, you're leaving? Why?  
  
Quite a number of heads rose at the surprised and a bit disheartened comment, looking at the Beta talking to (Y/n) after he arrived several hours after being summoned to the Overseer's office; the Omega, whose condition was now a secret to all but a couple people in the whole complex, gave the speaker a little shrug of his shoulders and an apologetic smile as others stood to approach them.  
  
_Miss Carven transferred me to the automated farms. -he explained- Apparently i'll be in a better position there.  
  
_Aw that's a shame! -a female Beta said- You're a very nice guy, one of the best here!  
  
_Yeah, you're section leader material man! -the first continued- Why take you away now?  
  
_Well, it's her decision. -the Omega told them- And at least let me come here and say goodbye. I hope i'll get some free time to visit you one day.  
  
The nearest Betas hugged the young man, and soon there was a small ruckus as every other person in the dining room got up to express their gratitude at his tireless efforts to help and guide everyone; at one point a hesitant man came closer and (Y/n) smiled widely at him while the other seemed confused as how to act: he wasn't expecting the Omega to return after selling him out, nor him to give a hug like he did to all others.  
  
_I'll miss you too Eric. -he said to the befuddled Beta- By the way, it seems you'll be promoted to section leader soon! Congratulations on that.  
  
_R-really? -he stuttered- Wh-what a s-surprise!  
  
_Eric as section leader? That's a hell of a leap! -another Beta pointed  
  
_Yeah, no kidding! -a third agreed- Wonder why him all of a sudden.  
  
(Y/n) just smiled, placing an arm on the flustered Beta's shoulder to bring him closer, brushing their foreheads together in an almost fatherly manner while closing his eyes.  
  
_They'll depend on you now, alright? -he told the man- Don't disappoint them... be a good leader.  
  
The Omega let go and Eric stood paralysed for a moment, swallowing a couple times before nodding enthusiastically and puffing his chest.  
  
_I... i will (Y/n)! -he said moved by his kind, forgiving gesture- You'll be proud of me!  
  
His words elicited a row of friendly laughter and back patting from his colleagues, apparently eased by the leaving man giving Eric his blessing; the young male hugged the remaining Betas then headed for the entrance where Mikasa awaited, taking the bag with his belongings and following the muscular Alpha.  
  
_Seems they really like you. -she pointed.  
  
_They're a good group. I'll miss them.  
  
The futa gave a small nod as they made their way to the 4x4 Ackerman drove them in from HQ: now she'd take him to the farming complex, about fifteen minutes in car away from the mines; he put his things on the trunk and sat on the back of the vehicle as she told him to before driving into the night.

The trip was silent the first couple minutes, the route being a simple dirt road crossing through the nearby forests surrounding the place; when they got into the thickest part of the woods the brunette finally adressed the man, glancing at him through the front mirror.  
  
_It's curious you got moved to the farms. -she said- Someone with such bond with his group would most likely be promoted instead. The farms are... not bad, but there's not much work there to be done.  
  
_Never been there. -he confessed- I hope i'll learn quickly, i don't want to be a burden.  
  
_You'll be fine. -the raven reassured him- Although... well...  
  
_Yes?  
  
Mikasa took a deep breath and made a turn, getting out of the road to delve into the forest while the male looked around confused; after a short while she stopped and turned off the engine then got into the back of the van to sit next to (Y/n), who stared at the Alpha quizzically.  
  
_I thought it kind of strange you know? -she said assuming a more casual pose- How this guy Eric came asking to be promoted in exchange of something and all of a sudden you are called to her office and she won't attend anyone for hours. Hours, man... Annie didn't give a damn like she usually does, but i couldn't help feeling curious so i snuck in after a while.  
  
The worker gulped softly when the tall futa dragged close enough for her thick arm to rest behind his neck, finally showing signs of exterior tension: eyes fixed on him, scanning the man up and down while giving quick licks on her lips, legs spreading a bit more to let (Y/n) see more clearly the pointy shape protruding under the cargo pants.  
  
_I heard you two in her room. -the brunette told him breathing a bit faster- The boss never got like that for any Beta. Never. Then it your smell reached me, all over the desk and chair getting me hard like a rock... and it wasn't a Beta's scent.  
  
She clicked a button on the keys and all the doors locked while he looked around before being pushed on his back, swallowing nervously when meeting the Alpha's predatory gaze as she pressed the bulge on his groin asserting domination: Mikasa then stripped the grey t-shirt sticking to her jacked torso, revealing a soft looking and firm pair of breasts above abs as sculpted as her arms; strong hands moved to pull his working trousers off and expose his toned rear and nice package before grabbing him by the hips, lifting the male to mouth height. The raven futa sniffed his hole and detected the Omega scent she sought as well as a faint Alpha musk making her dick throb and grow even more, eager to replace Traute's essence with hers: Ackerman moved a bit further, softly nudging her nose on his balls finding their texture and weight pleasing, a tiny voice telling the futa his seed was fertile and desirable, fit to breed her one day; in that moment however she had other things in mind and focused once more on his star shaped entrance, drooling as she placed her mouth on it and began sucking nice and slow. Her tongue soon brushed on the male's asshole while a hand moved to softly rub his genitals in an attempt to ease his nerves at being handled by the enormous Alpha: Mikasa kept lapping on the puckered ring, enjoy the Omega's taste he couldn't hide anymore hoping to soon savour him better, humming pleased as she sensed the warmth of his insides grow slowly behind the gate of his butt.

Ackerman took her time to enjoy her newfound snack, slurping on (Y/n)'s rear giggling when the pink asterisk twitched at the soft slurping: gentle touches of her tongue sent sparks through the quiet male, who breathed slow while the tall futa worked to relax him since even when her strength would easily let her do as she wished Mikasa seemed content with keeping the Omega under soft control, tasting him while caressing random parts of his body; her strategy ended up bearing fruits when (Y/n) let out a little sigh and tension gave way to a relaxed, almost romantic atmosphere. Joy spread through the woman when he panted low, scratching the seat as she put some more enthusiasm in her servicing by pushing on the now clearly twitching hole, the scent of his biological type starting to float in the air being the sweetest reward she could hope for: a moan escaped Ackerman's lips when her tongue collected the first drops of lubricant coming out of him making her dong pulse hot against his back; her hands moved down, rubbing his belly in an instinctive manner that unknown to them helped the man relax and made him more receptive to mating.  
  
At first the idea of taking him by force was the most likely possibility in the Alpha's mind, but the thought vanished the moment he'd looked at her from below when she pushed him down and a small fire ignited in her guts, driving Mikasa to search a way to appease him: breaking into the Omega became a forbidden concept, a total taboo as she endeavoured to get (Y/n) to open to her, using all her skill to show him she was a worthy mate; the brunette had gone from wanting to take the male to seeking his attention, to be welcomed and accepted as a partner in a more intimate level than sex. Ackerman started to treasure his little gasps, learning the spots on his rear he was most pleased when having them stimulated as juices flowed out of him and the male's member grew larger and harder: her delight increased tenfold when the young worker bucked on her face, smearing his scent all over Mikasa's mouth and chin earning a hungry grunt and soft pokes on his back as the brunette shook her hips eagerly; his actions told her (Y/n) was ready and willing to be taken, making the Alpha burn with need as she carefully put him down to get rid of her clothes, letting the thick member flop free on top of his as both a loving gesture and a display of worth as breeder, enjoying his surprised stare at the size and shape.  
  
Like the one Carven had Ackerman's heavy dong was usually hidden inside a sheath, but all similarities ended there since while the blonde's was canine in form, almost crimson in colour and with a knot on its base the raven's member had a very different structure: of a darker burgundy hue, its glans was oval and had a small crown of tiny protrusions helped the futa scrape her partners steadily with every thrust of the thick segmented shaft covered in a layer of musky lube she produced to excite him further; on its base the powerful member showed four elongated bulges used to make her bed partners cry when they stretched them as the raven penetrated over and over, yet now pulsed menacingly ready to grow more than ever and ensure she'd remain inside of him during climax to maximize the chance of pregnancy.  
  
Proud at the Omega's silent awe she spread his legs and readied to sink in, knowing somehow he'd be able to take her more or less safely despite the lack of pre-emptive stretching; however just as she was going to push he suddenly spoke making the brunette look at him with a risen eyebrow.  
  
_What did you say? -she asked, not processing his words due the excitement.  
  
_Condom! -he repeated- Please wear a condom Mikasa.  
  
_But i want to... why? We're supposed to go raw! -she insisted blinded by lust.  
  
_But if you do we'll be in trouble. -he told the Alpha- All of us, and i don't want that... i don't want to be taken away. Please, put one on.

The futa remained still since his speech needed a few seconds to reach her brain, reminding the muscular top of the consequences she could face: Ackerman frowned as the fresh urge to breed tempted her into throwing the rules away, but a single look at the Omega's worried eyes washed away all intention to disobey; with a sigh she leant over the front seats and fumbled in the pickup's glove box, returning with a handful of rubbers she left nearby before picking one and slowly applying it on her length, letting him check how sturdy her dong was in the process. Whatever unease she felt at wearing the item vanished when he smiled at her approvingly, sparking a surge of tenderness turned lust when (Y/n) rolled on his belly and rose his butt presenting to the Alpha for her to mount: Mikasa gulped audibly, caressing his firmly toned butt while rubbing the latex covered shaft on his entrance silently asking permission despite his willingness; he answered with a little buck on her length she growled at, as if a chain was removed from her neck when she grasped his waist to align the powerful draconian cock and push forward, sinking inside the waiting Omega.  
  
Ackerman moaned loudly at the indescribably delightful heat swallowing her dick, feeling she could melt inside the male's ass as her mind went numb from pleasure making her freeze gasping for air: once she recovered from the overwhelming sensation the futa was surprised by how tight (Y/n) was on her length, to the point she had to stop half way in to pull back and start bucking so she could bury deeper inside; Mikasa thought after the wild smashing at her boss's hands she'd have no trouble in dicking the Omega, but he felt as fitting as if the earlier ordeal had never happened. Yet the brunette didn't question the reason for his quick recovery, grateful she got to enjoy him as Traute did: thinking of the other Alpha made images flash in her head of (Y/n) on bed being claimed by the blonde, fueling Mikasa's determination to erase Carven's smell from the Omega as she leant forward, taking care not to crush him under her weight while ramming intensely; he rose to meet the anxious raven with a kiss she quickly dominated, eagerly shoving her tongue inside his mouth to make him memorize her taste as she slammed nonstop.  
  
Ackerman straightened with a growl and hurried to strip the man's remaining working clothes, leaving him naked so she could lick his back to savour the sweat while smashing her dick inside: the enormous Alpha felt a hunger so far unknown driving her to taste all she could while giving (Y/n) plenty of reasons to let himself be bred, mixing rough mating with delicate attentions as he moaned on the seat; the van rocked with the sheer strength of Mikasa's blows, their combined scents floating as the hung female charged like a horny stallion against her lover. The futa's hips moved like a battering ram to slam the huge cock in as (Y/n) gradually opened more to her until she was able to smash the whole length: the four bulges on her base started to grow, making him squirm amidst delicious moans when they stretched him as Mikasa shoved it in relentlessly; Ackerman felt her dick pulse, spewing jets of precum into the rubber with each thrust warning the woman she was getting close to climax and exciting her even further, eager to give (Y/n) her seed.

Huffing through gritted teeth Ackerman redoubled the might of her slams filling his insides with draconic phallus, buttocks clamping as she summoned all the strength in her bulging muscles: the brunette growled hammering down in a frenzied manner, pulled deeper into the feral state of mating with the loud moans (Y/n) let out every time she smashed her groing on his ass to feel him squeeze on the imposing hardness carving its shape in his bowels; Mikasa was slowly turning into a wild animal, leaving tenderness aside as both entered a phase where all they could do was assume the role their situation demanded. The Omega whimpered provocatively, egging the futa on as she laid on him holding the man in a steely grip: only her tongue and hips moved, licking the sweat running down his cheek while screwing him on the seat listening to the loud slap of her balls on the male's buttocks sending Mikasa closer and closer to climax until she couldn't take it any longer and bit on his shoulder, roaring while slamming her dong inside to its root; the bulges on the base of the humongous member suddenly expanded as blood pumped in them, making the protrusions grow as (Y/n) felt the slimy surface of the condom expand when thick streams of cum erupted from Ackerman's dick, its urethra widening and twitching at every spurt while the Alpha groaned rubbing against the man desperate to dump all her semen inside him.  
  
Mikasa hugged the Omega tightly, shaking from head to toe in an orgasm stronger than any other before as the rubber swole to its very limit with soupy jizz: only when not a single drop could exit her member the raven haired futa began to calm down, slowly releasing the man trapped in her muscular arms while the four protrusions deflated little by little to let her pull out with care, nerves increasing when she felt how heavy the condom was as she retreated still resting on his back; just like Traute she watched in awe at the amount of semen she'd just shot after bringing the rubber up to her face, shaking it to see the spunk swirl a little inside the expanded latex before noticing him staring at the small milky balloon.  
  
_Open your mouth. -she said before thinking it twice- Open.  
  
Her joy was infinte when (Y/n) obeyed without hesitation, sucking the condom's end like a calf on an udder while the brunette's dong pulsed on his butt: she gently helped him tilt upwards, whispering praises in his ear as the male drank her cum to the last drop, tongue wiggling inside the rubber to collect what was left; the futa dropped the empty latex vial to kiss him deep and lovingly rubbing on his naked ass before rising, taking a second condom and putting it on then playfully patting her thigh calling for him. He crawled towards the Alpha and straddled her, ending face to face while feeling the erect shaft hot against his butt: Mikasa looked at the flushed Omega adoringly, using a hand to pull hum into a slow tongue kiss while the other descended to his ass, shoving her middle and ring fingers in his still tight anus while pressing (Y/n) against her sculpted body; she felt him pulse strongly on her abs, bucking as the futa dug in his warm insides with her big digits, driving the man to plead for more with heated moans while Ackerman devoured his mouth sluggishly, taking her time to soak him in her corporal smell at least until he pulled back to whisper in her ear hot and thirsty.  
  
_Mikasa please. -he begged almost crying- Give me your big fat Alpha cock. I can't wait anymore.  
  
The futa panted hugging him tight, fingers sinking deeper as lust spread like a wildfire; a low grunt escaped her while groping his ass with both hands as she lifted him.  
  
_You asked for it handsome. -she growled against his throat, positioning him on her glans- You asked for it.

Mikasa let out feral snarl and slammed the Omega down on her thick shaft, throbbing at his ecstatic scream when he was impaled by her thick meat in one go making a small bulge appear on his tummy: the Alpha lifted him once more, eager to have (Y/n) crumble out of pleasure as she brought him down, feeling his bowels clench around the enormous prick while having his throat sucked possessively by the muscular futa; hungry for his taste she held the male up, licking his chest while pumping upwards eagerly with loud slick noises as the long member buried inside the sweaty male. Ackerman's heart raced when (Y/n) moaned at her attentions prompting the hung Alpha to embrace him, sucking his nipples tenderly as she rammed from below: the brunette's thirst had no end, running her tongue all over while fucking him like her life depended on it amidst muffled groans of pure lust and hunger; being unable to impregnate the Omega had her crazy with the need of claiming him in other way, pressing their bodies together in an attempt to permanently leave her smell on him.  
  
Had he uttered a single word, given Mikasa the slightest plea she'd have torn the condom apart and bred him with all her might, filling him with the spunk stored in the balls slapping loudly on his ass: yet she never even thought of betraying his trust, slamming her rubber covered dong inside frantically to make (Y/n) whine in delight, using every skill she had to bring pleasure to the man she craved; a ferocious protective instinct drove Mikasa to pamper the Omega, glee coursing through her like a drug every time he nuzzled on her neck with little loving kisses that felt like an iron leaving his mark on the futa's ivory skin. Ackerman lost sight of everything but him, isolated in a bubble of joyful lust as they mated soaking in each other's scent when he let out an unexpected cry and splattered cum on the Alpha's abdomen: the brunette gasped in incredulous happiness and shoved her mouth against (Y/n)'s in absolute delight as she upped the pace, the tenderness of her moans contrasting with the fierce assault unleashed on his ass; the male surrendered to the woman's fierce pumping, enjoying how Mikasa smashed on his rear huffing into the kiss as her speed increased to the point she lost balance, falling on her side dragging the Omega along then rolling on her back to plunder him better.  
  
She didn't let go a single moment, showering him with affection and lust in equal measure as the nonstop slamming got her closer to the verge of climax: Mikasa knew she wouldn't last long but didn't care, only worrying about giving (Y/n) as much love as it was possible before they needed to resume their trip; the male didn't fall behind and gave Ackerman a pleasant surprise when he started bucking into her thrusts, butt smacking against the futa's heavy testicles with clear enthusiasm. His eagerness encouraged the futa to give her all, smashing on him insistently while sucking his tongue in growling like a dog in heat as she pulsed and swole with the imminent release: the tall beauty pumped desperately, feeling about to explode any second until he gave a long, deep moan into the kiss and that broke her; Mikasa slammed inside (Y/n), hips rising with the strength of her thrust as the base of her cock inflated locking the futa inside the Omega in a joyous simultaneous orgasm, balls pumping all the semen they could while arching upwards finally letting go of his mouth to scream in ecstatic pleasure, hugging the male strongly as he shot long ropes of cum on her sculpted body.  
  
Only after the entirety of their climax passed the futa's muscles gave in, plopping on the seat with (Y/n) on top; the couple breathed heavily, the male relaxing as she hugged him once more smooching his face while rocking softly.  
  
_That was awesome. -she said- Fucking awesome... let's get ready for round three dear, i'm not done yet!  
  
_Yeah, i... wait. -he said springing up- We can't, of we delay any longer Miss Carven could find out we're not at the farms.  
  
_So what? She can't say a thing, she's broken the rules too.

_But things could get violent. -he pointed with worry- It's known Alphas can be... aggressive when confronting each other. Even if it usually doesn't get physical i'm not sure either of you would hold back if... please Mikasa, let's stop here. I can't stand the idea of being the reason you two end up fighting.  
  
The raven stared at him some, caressing his body while thinking of his words and finding out she couldn't refuse him: Adkerman let out a heavy sigh and nodded, watching as (Y/n) sat up then slowly crawled backwards groaning a little as the massive dong slid out of him, careful not to apply too much stress on the condom; once it was out she took it off and got closer to him, gently cupping his chin to feed him a second helping of her fertile seed.  
  
_That's it baby, drink it all. -she whispered- And don't think you'll be off the hook so easily, yeah? We'll make up for the cockblocking someday.  
  
_I'd expect no less. -he said with a half smile as she threw the empty rubber through the window.  
  
Ackerman smirked back, then hugged him by the waist and searched in her discarded pants for a handkerchief she used to wipe his chest, armpits and groin while he looked in curious silence.  
  
_Your scent is quite strong, i don't know if i this will be enough. -the Alpha told him rubbing his rear as well- Although i think there's a river somewhere in this zone... we can wash the smell there.  
  
_What about the van? It's kinda sticking to it.  
  
_Cleaning products in the trunk. -she answered, then shrugged at his quizzical frown- In case we get horny and fuck on the road, to prevent it from stinking when someone else uses the vehicle. I'll get to it while you bathe.  
  
He nodded, waiting as she swiped some more before shoving the cloth in her pocket and getting on the front seat: by her advice he remained nude until they arrived to the nearby stream and he got into the cool water while Mikasa hurried to apply plenty of chemicals on the seats and clothing, making them smell like cleaning spray when they finally reached the complex. The Betas who met them made no comment whatsoever and took (Y/n) inside to teach him his new responsibilities while Ackerman returned to the Alpha's living quarters, dodging a meeting with Traute by calling her on the way: the brunette said the "Beta" had taken a while longer to say farewell to his group, trying to sound as bored and apathetic as she usually was when dealing with them; luckily for Mikasa, Carven's intellectual skills seemed stunted by her previous encounter and gladly accepted the story, humming in a tone carrying what the Alpha believed (or wanted to believe) was a tiny, faint spark of relief.  
  
Relief Mikasa shared once she got to the room shared with her fellow bodyguard Annie, who sniffed the air wrinkling her big nose at the chemical smell of the brunette's clothes: the blonde lied on her bed with only a pair of boxers on that did nothing to hide a very noticeable bulge while checking her cellphone; Ackerman chuckled at the other's discomfort at the bleach floating in the air as she neared.  
  
_Fuck's sake Mika, take those off will you? -Leonhardt groaned- That smell's gonna give me a headache!  
  
_In a minute. -she replied, searching in her pocket- I've got something you'll like.  
  
_What i'd like is having that awful stench... go... away...  
  
The blue eyed Alpha's voice died as soon as Ackerman pulled the handkerchief out and (Y/n)'s scent started to float towards Annie's nostrils: the blonde gulped licking her lips, stunned into silence by the unknown smell triggering a wave of reactions in her body; a fire spread from her groin all over her being, mouth growing wet as she unconsciously rubbed a hand on her groin, boxers stretching from the enlarging package making the brunette smirk impishly.

_Come on. -she whispered- Breath it in... that's it.  
  
_But what... why...  
  
Eyes half lidded Annie leant forward, sniffing the cloth coated in (Y/n)'s smell before Mikasa softly placed it on her face: the blonde's hand snatched the item to press it on her nose and mouth, inhaling as she fell on her back fondling her genitals before hurriedly pulling them off to reveal her sex; unlike Traute or Ackerman Leonhardt possessed a package of human shape, yet had a unique trait aside being way bigger than any average person's that set the blonde apart from most.  
  
She had two cocks.  
  
The twin members rose together, one above the other, leaking abundant precum as Annie rubbed the handkerchief on her mouth licking it unaware of the rustling noises at her side until a sudden change in weight made the bed creak: she opened her icy orbs to find Mikasa completely naked, settling between her legs to lie on top and frot the hardening draconian dick on her dual hard ons; their muscular bodies were hot and tense against each other as the brunette gently took Annie's hand off her own face to lean and kiss the surprised Alpha, tasting the Omega on the cloth when Leonhardt's tongue pushed back. The raven grabbed her friend by the ass to frot hard against the pulsing shafts, deep moans coming out of them as they smooched savouring the fresh smell on the flimsy piece of cloth like a delicacy: the blonde whimpered scratching the sheets, anxiously taking the appetizing scent in while desperately seeking more, feeling the urge to breed driving her insane when she suddenly grasped Ackerman's shoulders and rolled over, spreading her legs and immediately charging forward; Mikasa howled in ecstasy, nails tearing into the bedding when Annie stretched both of her holes, pushing nonstop while snarling like a beast until she buried to the hilt inside the brunette, sweat running down both Alphas as they started mating savagely.  
  
Leonhardt rammed without thinking, driven only by an insatiable lust sparked by (Y/n) lingering smell and taste: unlike Mikasa did before with him Annie showed no mercy when smashing her fellow futanari, slamming brutally when she couldn't find the source of the odour which meant the Alpha couldn't hold back; Ackerman growled and yelped, eyes rolled back as the blonde fucked her relentlessly with dongs grown beyond normal thanks to the Omega scent partially unlocking her true breeding capability. Annie lunged forward, forcing her tongue in the other's mouth to relish in the leftovers of (Y/n)'s taste while Mikasa clenched on her madly after the smell tricked her into believing her Omega was there trying to conceive a child: her pussy was tighter and wetter than ever, anus clamping on the second member by pure instinct, driven to please her supposed male partner at any costs; her womb twitched, releasing ovums which only his peculiar semen could fertilize; both acted as if he was with them, unleashing some of their potential to be worthy mates with the help of some of his musk.  
  
It couldn't last long however, as the smell soon began to fade and the futas were left in a state of confused lust to the point they forgot where they were to begin with: Annie kept pumping erratically some time before halting inside Mikasa, who eased her vice grip on the blonde's cocks when she laid on top breathing heavily; none said a word as they relived the overwhelming feelings, the strong sensation of wholeness now dissipating into a mild stupor at the abscence of the trigger. Leonhardt tried to pull back, but the raven haired woman's legs locked around her waist: when she gave Ackerman a risen eyebrow the other closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
_Wait. Hold on a second, i know you're still horny and so am i. -she said- Let's get this over with first.  
  
The blonde nodded, actually surprised at her own attempt to leave in the middle of fucking such was her confusion.  
  
_Fine but... what was that? -she asked.

Mikasa hesitated a bit, even if she'd already decided to share the secret with Annie since their closeness in work would probably end up with the blonde finding out anyways: her gut told Ackerman letting the other Alpha know from the beginning would save her a lot of trouble, as long as she proved trustworthy; and giving Leonhardt a sample of what (Y/n) could make her feel was a big help.  
  
_I learnt something today. -the brunette whispered, even when they were alone- The boss found an Omega in the mines.  
  
_What?! -Annie replied in a low shocked hiss- She did?!  
  
_Yes, but she told no one! And she even fucked him! He told me as much when we did it!  
  
_When you... wait a second... -the blonde gulped, eyes widening even more- That smell was, uh, him? You said 'he' didn't you?  
  
_I did. -Mikasa giggled clenching on her friend- He's called (Y/n), and the boss sent him to the automated farms; it seems she wants him safe, isolated and not very tired when she "inspects" his working station.  
  
_Holy fuck... why didn't she report it?  
  
_I don't know. I thought she just wanted some fun when i first discovered it but now... well you felt a bit of it too, didn't you? That... whatever.  
  
_Fulfilling. -Annie pointed grinding a bit on Mikasa- I think that's the word.  
  
_Yeah... well, it's not enough to describe what it's like when you're with him for real. I could have gone for hours, even when i was nowhere near my heat cycle; and i felt so overwhelmed, so joyous when he let me breed him..  
  
_You bred him?!  
  
_No, well, i used a rubber both times. -she confessed- Had to unlessni wanted to be caught breaking the rules. I'm sure the boss did too, but she had him for hours before letting him go.  
  
_I remember that. -the blonde agreed then frowned- Hold on. She had him for hours, then you screwed him too... how's he still alive?  
  
_I... holy fuck you're right! And yet he took it like a champ! He wasn't pained or exhausted at all when we stopped... i just didn't realize that!  
  
_I gotta meet him. -Annie demanded- I'm visiting the farms as soon as i can. And when i do...  
  
_Take plenty of rubbers if you do. Chances are you won't have much time with him, but you never know. And now, let's get back to business, shall we?  
  
_Are you sure? After what we felt this is kinda...  
  
Mikasa pulled Annie down into a gentle kiss, the blonde humming softly when her insides tightened on both members; after some seconds she chuckled and backed.  
  
_Fine, you convinced me. Oh, and Mikasa? Once i get a taste of that Omega, let's pay him a visit together someday.  
  
Ackerman smiled, her thick shaft pulsing at the scenes her imagination drew.  
  
_Traute has a meeting with the higher ups next week. -she said as the blonde started bucking- I can't wait to be left in charge and review (Y/n)'s performance on the field.  
  
And judging by Annie's growth spurt, neither could she.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i'll go with a request now, which one is something i have to decide; after that i'm doing an original, personal one featuring Annie and some cucking as well... but don't worry, the cuck ain't you.
> 
> Edit: the Annie story will be 0% cucking and ~~more romance~~ fucking lustful... i'll leave the cucking for another occasion.


	56. Petra/Gabi x Reader: (Too) Private Tutoring pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some time continuing their relationship Petra decides to do something out of the usual and let her lover have sex with another Alpha, a girl from his school nearing her first heat the ginger aims to help while also trying something new.
> 
> But her lending of her Omega might have unforeseen consequences...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request by anon TheDarkAngel, which i twisted a bit after the first finished version seemed too light ended. I rewrote some parts, which is why i took a bit long to update despite being relatively shorter than previous entries, and not so action packed.
> 
> Also it's Gabi's debut people! We chain the loli wagon to the futa train! Now i only need to make a setting for Zofia... and maybe lil Annie... and lil Mikasa...
> 
> I'm going to hell.

Alphas were known for their assertive and outgoing nature, always willing to take the lead and spearhead projects of all kinds: however this traits weren't a thing they had from birth but built up as they grew up, mainly from interacting with one another and more importantly older members of their type; such people became appreciated guides and influences in their future choices, specially during their teen years which meant Alpha teachers usually had small entourages of youngsters who started to slightly imitate their way of speaking or behaving with others until they found their own style. It also meant they were more prone to have them as confidants and advisors on more private matters such as, in Petra's case, Gabi's first heat: the short brunette had approached her teacher to speak about the approaching rut, a soft fear in the student's eyes since it was common knowledge the first ones were the more complicated in the case of Alphas; they became aggressive and moody, feeling the lash of sexual frustration at an early age while being unable to sate it since they were too young to have sex, let alone bond properly with a permanent partner which helped a lot to ease the burning need as they gave Alphas a focus to hold onto and fight the need back... or release it.  
  
For that reason the brown eyed girl had spoken to Ral, expecting some sort of advice and reassurance from the teacher to deal with the incoming heat: what she wasn't ready for was Petra's sly smile, the ginger telling Gabi she had a way to help her relieve the cycle's impact, but required the student's absolute secrecy; feeling curious, willing to try it for her own sake and also a bit proud of being let into something seemingly obscure, Braun agreed to it and was invited to the teacher's house that afternoon. The girl arrived to the place already feeling anxious, but her nerves increased when she saw (Y/n), a boy her age from a different class group, waiting for her along Ral, apparently as embarrassed as the brunette was while the redhead explained the teens what the plan entailed: Petra had convinced the boy to be Gabi's sexual relief the days prior her heat so she'd have an easier time dealing with it after experiencing knotting an Omega; and since the male was already partnered there would be no danger of a too early bond, which was frowned upon except in older, more traditional families where the practice of letting teens mate first heat was still done.  
  
_This is something Alphas do only with those they really care about. -she told Gabi- Thinking of (Y/n) having sex with you doesn't make me feel relaxed, but you are my best Alpha pupil and i want to help you with this matter; don't misunderstand, he's MY partner and as such this is hard for me as well, not to mention our relationship is secret and can't let others know of it as it's custom.  
  
_B-but will it really help me? -the girl asked- For real?  
  
_I did it as a teen too. -Ral confided the duo- A friend of my family let me have sex with her Omega a few days before my first heat... it was much smoother than my other classmates's. It works Gabi, although it might take a few times depending on each person. If you don't want to all i ask is to keep it secret...  
  
_No it's fine i want to! -she claimed surprising the others- (Y/n) is a nice guy, we often talk during breaks and i... uh... i trust you Miss Ral.  
  
_Fine then. -Petra said in a relieved tone- Let's go to my bedroom then. Oh, and i'll be present when you do it.  
  
_Wh-what? -Braun asked blushing furiously- F-for real? Why?

_As i said. -the teacher told her slowly- He's my bonded partner, my better half. And besides, you'll need someone to show you the ropes... it's more than just sticking it in, specially since he's claimed.  
  
_Was it like that for you too? -(Y/n) asked suddenly narrowing his eyes- With supervision?  
  
_No, i... -Ral sighed, unable to dodge his question in time- You're a special case my love, younger than the average; this might require a bit of work on my part as well. Any more doubts?  
  
The teenagers shared a tense glance then shook their heads as one, following the other to her tidy bedroom: the male felt his nerves ease when the familiar smell reached him while Gabi, not used to the lingering scent of another Alpha, stood on the doorframe a bit before stepping in; she eyed the place trying not to show how uncomfortable it was for her while Petra beckoned the Omega with a finger and kissed him, rubbing his back in a soothing manner. She proceeded to take his t-shirt off to reveal his slim body, slightly toned from exercise and regular sex: the redhead called for the girl still hesitating on a side of the room and Gabi neared them, not knowing what to do in her awkwardness until Ral pointed at the spot beside herself; the ginger knelt and Braun did the same, gazing up to find (Y/n) looking pretty embarrassed at their position.  
  
_When you meet an Omega you want to bond with outside their heat, you need to know how to get them in the mood. -Petra instructed- Right now he's a bit too nervous for sex, so we have to help him relax... and his belly will do the trick.  
  
_His b-belly? -the brunette asked not sure she heard right.  
  
_Indeed. An Omega feels much more at ease with their tummy being rubbed or kissed; it gives them a feeling of security, and eases the tension. We'll do that now.  
  
Joining word and deed she placed her lips on his skin planting a soft kiss then another while caressing the boy's back, her other hand gently pushing Gabi forward until she got the hint and brushed (Y/n)'s tummy with her mouth: the girl felt heat creep up as they left a trail of smooches all over his abdomen, listening to him breathe slower and steadier as the Alphas worked; after a short while Gabi began to enjoy the warmth of his belly on her lips, closing her eyes while holding onto his hip as she kissed endlessly. Petra seized the chance and pulled her partner closer, watching in slightly jealous approval how Braun's arm surrounded his lower back kissing with more enthusiasm: the ginger's eyebrows rose when the girl even dared to give a little lick he gasped at, promptly deciding he was relaxed enough to proceed.  
  
_Okay, you can stop now. -she said a bit more strictly than necessary- Now we start for real, and i need you to obey my indications, got it?  
  
The girl nodded fast, awkwardness replaced by anxious tension they stood and Petra kissed (Y/n) once more: unable to fight the impulse Braun leant to nibble on his chin, earning a low growl from Ral the redhead quickly controlled, reminding herself the other was a teen and prone to act led by instinct; still she glanced at the student from time to time while guiding the male to lie on the mattress, fondling his groin as their tongues wiggled together some more before she pulled his pants off.

The Alphas stared at his naked body, feeling instinctively flattered by (Y/n)'s erect member and flushed cheeks as he looked away, legs spreading to let them see better: both futas licked their lips as one and began undressing, completely unashamed of the other's presence as clothes fell on the floor around them; soon the two knelt on the sheets, dicks out of their sheaths with the knots slowly growing at the base in anticipation. Gabi's fists clenched briefly when (Y/n) looked at Petra's bigger, thicker member with shy fondness, a soft sting of envy poking the younger: the feeling only increased when Ral made him roll over with just a tiny nudge on his side, then lift the ass by merely brushing a finger upwards on the male's thigh; it showed they were so used to each other no words were needed in bed, and it made the younger Alpha jealous but also awed by their bond.  
  
_This is a good position for a first knotting. -Petra told her- He's calm, but still needs a little more work: it's time you help him relax totally by using your mouth on his rear.  
  
_My... mouth? -the girl inquired hesitant.  
  
_An Alpha's touch on their intimate zones helps Omegas ready for penetration; oral stimulation will make (Y/n) open completely to you; if you don't want to i can show you how it's done. -she added in a tone that screamed "step aside rookie".  
  
Braun frowned at the hidden barb and crouched behind the boy, staring at the pink ring with determination before closing her eyes and sighing: the girl leant forward, tongue sticking out until she felt his warm hole and gave an experimental lick, then another; a soft exhalation from him helped encouraging the brunette, who lapped a bit harder running upwards on the entrance while slowly groping his butt cheeks. A pleased hum emitted from the brunette when (Y/n) moaned low and shook his butt softly, hinting he liked the treatment: at his side Petra watched in silence, expression calm but watchful as she rubbed his belly from below while sluggishly stroking her boner thinking how much she wanted to breed him; still she knew patience was key, and said nothing as he trembled softly while being serviced by the other Alpha whose initial slight repulsion at the idea had been replaced by a clear enthusiasm, licking and sucking while her hips bucked in the air anxious to penetrate until she couldn't stand the need and knelt behind (Y/n).  
  
_Hold on a second Gabi, stop! -Ral warned her, the younger halting abruptly- Calm down a bit... he's used to sex but your future partner might not: focus and enter slowly.  
  
The girl eyed the male waiting on the mattress, taking a deep inhalation as she placed the tip of her dick on his hole showing a sliver of hesitation when about to losing her virginity: Gabi pushed forward gently, breath hitching when she felt his warmth engulf the first third of her member with ease, (Y/n) closing his eyes as the young futa grabbed on his waist and kept moving; the young Alpha bucked softly, looking at Petra for any guidance only to find the redhead solely focused on him, brushing the boy's hair while caressing his body. Hoping the teacher would tell if she was being too rough Braun thrust and earnt a small moan when the her knot smooched his entrance, member sliding in swiftly as she upped the rythm: the girl's hands ran on his sides, feeling him shake slightly with each pump of her hips which encouraged Gabi to put more strength on the blows; soon he was moaning openly while the brunette panted behind, elated by the way (Y/n) submitted easily against her to be taken.  
  
_You're doing well Gabi. -Petra said placing a kiss on the boy's sweaty forehead- He's answering, allowing you to take the lead: it's the Alpha's responsibility to ensure their Omega accepts them; even claimed (Y/n) is willing to have your seed. Now comes the most delicate part: you have to knot him.

The black haired student nodded and smacked harder on his butt, eager to proceed but cautious enough to wait for more advice as Ral kissed him deeply: she was clearly venting some of the frustration born from having her very partner engaged in sex with another Alpha, even if she allowed it; the fact she was present and he seemed to enoy it made the ginger all the more anxious so she used that short contact to relieve a bit of stress before addressing the student.  
  
_Knotting... knotting a virgin partner can vary depending on the circumstances: doing while only you're in heat requires more experience not to hurt the Omega, while attempting when both or your lover has entered such state eases the process; (Y/n) ia used to it so you can try now Gabi.  
  
The brunette nodded and started to push, only to stop after a few seconds to look at her tutor.  
  
_B-but i'm not wearing a condom. -she realized- If i knot him, i'll cum and...  
  
_Remember your sex ed classes. -Petra said- Male Omegas can only be impregnated during heat after having their first one, otherwise it's safe as long as they're free of disease; my boy's clean... go ahead.  
  
Reassured by her words Gabi focused back on (Y/n), pressing once more to enjoy the feeling of the bulge trying to break in: despite the redhead's speech however the girl still faced resistance from the boy, hissing as she put more and more strength in her effort; the raven haired futa leant forward, resting atop the boy presenting his rear huffing as the knot began to stretch him further. Her little tongue licked on his back and nape, an Alpha's instinctive way of easing a restless Omega's tension earning a look of reluctant approval from Petra: Gabi was showing signs of being a skilful partner, making soft gestures to relax him while thrusting against him to ensure he took all her length in; the girl's attentions were proved efficient by (Y/n)'s now louder and longer moans, even pushing a bit upwards to receive Braun's knot.  
  
Ral watched in a mixture of anxious need and twisted pleasure at the teenagers locked in position, the girl's growling mirrored by the male's soft whimpers as they struggled to become one: Gabi held him firmly, sweat dripping down her face while (Y/n) crumpled the sheets in his fists as the Alpha's protrusion steadily spread him until his body suddenly gave in and Braun's knot slammed in without warning; the girl's eyes opened wide, hugging the boy tight as a strangled gasp escaped her when his tight insides clenched around the round bulge triggering the brunette's orgasm. Body trembling in a sudden wave of pleasure she bit on his shoulder, holding onto him desperately to mark her dominance of the male while Petra looked in silence: the redhead noticed (Y/n)'s member pulsing vividly on the verge of cumming and grasped it gently, stroking him while the girl ejaculated abundantly grunting like a dog; Ral narrowed her amber eyes, watching the younger futa try to breed her Omega then focusing on helping him climax masturbating him faster until he let out a short cry and shot his load on the sheets, clamping even harder on Gabi's cock.  
  
_Good boy, you're doing great. -Petra whispered leaning to smooch him- Such a good boy.  
  
_F-fuck this is... amazing! -Gabi blurted, pressing against him with all her strength- Oh shit he's so tight... i can't stop cumming!  
  
_It'll be even better when your partner ia in heat. -Ral told her nuzzling against the boy- And once you bond... well, you'll find out someday.

Gabi clung to (Y/n) as he gently collapsed on the bed, panting while her semen spilled inside the student: the girl relaxed on top of him, rubbing on his body to leave her scent until she felt Petra's glare and contented with simply embracing the male waiting for the knot to deflate; once she felt it small enough Braun pulled out, a pleasing jolt running through her at the little pop when it exited. She watched with no small pride at the white seed leaking from his twitching hole, still horny after the first knotting, and breathed faster when he turned around to lick her pulsing member: Gabi's blood rushed down once more, beginning to make her gnarl big again as (Y/n) sucked on her tip until he was turned on his back surprising both; the teens looked at Petra, knelt between his legs to spread them, and she returned the gaze with clear defiance in her orbs.  
  
_Did you think i'd just stay still all day, Gabi? -the redhead told the younger- It's time you learn how a true Alpha knots an Omega.  
  
Not waiting for an answer Ral lifted his butt and thrust, taking advantage of the younger's previous pounding to shove her thicker dong inside (Y/n) making him squirm and gasp: he scratched the sheets, showing a little grimace soon turned into a relaxed, pleasant expression once Petra started bucking on him insistently, driving the familiar heat of her member deeper than Braun could reach; the brunette swallowed, warmth travelling to her groin and face as she watched the older take the boy swift and efficiently, dominating the Omega from above while licking her lips hungrily before leaning to trap (Y/n) in a slow, wet kiss. The teacher growled low into his mouth as she rammed the teen's tight insides, grabbing his wrists to pin him in place: this was more a way to assert dominance than anything, since the male made no effort to hinder Ral's mating, moaning when she lowered to suck on his throat more calmly now he was under her control earning a pleased hum from the ginger; the Alpha far from oblivious however, shooting a quick glance at Braun when she dragged closer leaking precum while looking at him longingly, begging for attention.  
  
Petra closed her eyes a moment, then held him by the chin to turn his face towards the other student who hurried to put the pulsing shaft on (Y/n)'s lips: he parted them instantly, tasting Gabi's salty length with a soft whimper as the ginger slammed harder shaking him to the core with her rough thrusts, balls slapping on his buttocks; the boy worked a double turn, clenching around Ral's long dick while sucking on the brunette's as she pumped gently, panting in a bliss at the careful servicing until he threw his head back arching under Petra when she smashed against his butt then stayed there, pushing relentlessly to drive her knot inside. (Y/n) shivered, eyes wide as his mouth and groaning quietly while the ginger huffed like an animal, grabbing his ass with both hands to charge against him: he could feel the big lump beginning to stretch his entrance, eager to plug him and have Petra's seed fill his bowels with its nice soupy warmth, a prelude to the day she'd breed him for good; gods only knew how much the tutor had ro resist the temptation of "forgetting" to use contraceptives when he entered a heat, only the certainty of future trouble with the neighbourhood and the law keeping her in check.  
  
_F-fuck Petra it's... so b-big... -he panted clinging to her- S-so big and... hot! K-knot me... please!  
  
_See this, Gabi? -she grunted, rubbing her sweat coated body on his- This is how you tame an Omega and make him yours; you give it to them until they beg for more... and more... you can't wait to have it, can you love?  
  
_I want it... i want to be full of your cock... Petra...!

With a lustful snarl the Alpha urged forward, muscles tensing as she endeavoured to oblige his plea and fill him with her thick meat: a long groan dragged out of the teacher's throat, increasing in volume until it became a feral cry the moment his butt gave up and the round gnarl plugged his inside with its hard, searing heat; the couple breathed fast, panting anxiously when he sudden knotting made them climax at once. (Y/n) hugged Petra tight while clenching on her member as tight as he could, staining both with his seed while feeling hers, thicker and more abundant, shoot deep and hot in his bowels: her arms held the boy close to pepper him with kisses and licks while relishing in the nonstop stream of jizz poured inside the student as he clung to Ral panting hotly; at their side Gabi jerked off feverishly, brushing her tip on (Y/n)'s cheek insistently until he started licking sloppily, still under the influence of Petra's knotting while said ginger relaxed and let her cum flow into the Omega before lifting up rising an eyebrow at the brunette's anxious usage of the boy's mouth.  
  
Satisfied with the show Ral moved to rest on her back so she could ogle at the naked boy, still firmly lodged inside him and spurting short bursts of seed into the moaning male: (Y/n) let Gabi take his mouth freely, massaging her testicles as he brushed his tongue all over the throbbing hardness until she moved and squatted above him, crotch right above the boy's head while facing towards his genitals; Braun then rested on top of the male, placing her mouth on his groin to lap at the almost flaccid member while hers was sucked as well, erect and pulsing. The short girl proceeded to lavish his penis with kisses, licking the seed smeared on him while bucking gently on to feed him her dick under Petra's attentive gaze: the redhead's face was a plain mask, staring at the younger Alpha service her lover while he answered in kind as wet slurping sounds reached them to indicate his efforts earning pleased moans from the female teenager; Ral grasped (Y/n)'s member carefully, using a thumb to hold Gabi's mouth open and guide her towards his glans, watching in approval how the brunette suckled like a calf, her small tongue teasing all over the boy's length.  
  
_That's it girl, suck it. -the ginger whispered, twitching weakly inside the male- Please him like you'd please your partner, don't leave him working alone. He's hungry, you know? Guess what his favourite meal is...  
  
As if on cue, the boy grabbed Braun's knot with both hands and squeezed it hard making her squeal in surprise, butt rising when an unexpected orgasm triggered: (Y/n)'s tongue stuck out as the first jets of cum landed on his open mouth, the Alpha's member shaking while she groaned and huffed splattering strands of cum on his face; Petra chuckled, shifting a bit to feel him clench on her cock some more as it slowly got smaller after dumping abundant amounts of semen inside.  
  
_Do you like that? -the redhead asked the trembling Alpha- It's a trick i taught him... so he can get a treat whenever he wanted; it takes a few tries before... getting fully used to it.

Gabi didn't even listen, solely focused on the pressure on her knot forcing a long and intense climax giving (Y/n) a creamy facial while he strove to swallow all that fell on his eager maw: the boy skilfully controlled the flow by releasing her slightly only to squeeze when Braun started to calm down making the poor girl squeal and shoot suddenly; as soon as her legs began to give he pulled the member until its tip was at mouth's reach, enveloping the pointy end with his lips and applying strength once more. The brunette's half pleasured, half tortured moan made Petra smirk as a loud gulping told her (Y/n) was eagerly drinking the girl's seed: the tutor patted the raven's hair, enjoying the sight of Gabi drooling on his dick, eyes unfocused as she melted under the surprise orgasm; in that moment Ral pulled back, a soft sucking noise heard when the shrunk knot popped out.  
  
Even when she knew a quick blowjob would get her going again the ginger chose to let the Omega have his fun milking Gabi, reasoning more activity could exhaust him and draw suspicion since she always stopped before he got too weary: instead she enjoyed the show of the younger futa trembling as he drew every drop she could cum in one go, watching him down the girl's load with such skill Ral couldn't help a surge of pride at how much he progressed since their first time; (Y/n) hummed softly as the pulsing of Braun's member began to slow down as well as the strength of her bursts until it ceased almost completely before letting go. The boy stopped sucking her off and slid from under Gabi with some effort then sat on the bed breathing slowly... and burped soundly; Petra covered her mouth to stifle a laugh while he rolled his eyes, looking at the girl roll over to stare at the ceiling catching her breath.  
  
_Are you two okay? -the ginger asked eyeing each teen.  
  
_Yeah. -he answered- Gabi?  
  
_Crispy... -she mumbled- Or something like that. Fuck i didn't know that could happen when... when he grabbed my... you know.  
  
_How are you feeling now? Any better?  
  
_I'm a bit dizzy. -she said- But other than that i feel perfect... nothing like before we started.  
  
_I told you it would work. -Ral reminded her- And (Y/n) enjoyed it as well from what i saw.  
  
_It was nice. -he agreed- So, is she fine now?  
  
_We'll have to wait and see. -the teacher said- In any case, be ready if she asks for some relief... within reason, Gabi. Got it?  
  
_Yep. You're the boss Miss Ral.  
  
_Alright then. Now we all need to shower, so people won't tell we were together in bed. You first. -she told the brunette- (Y/n) usually stays till a bit later so he can wait.  
  
The girl hummed in response and dragged off the bed, stumbling her way to the bathroom; once she left Petra let out a long sigh and slumped on the mattress eyeing the Omega.  
  
_This was harder than i thought. -she whispered- If you hadn't taken the wheel back then, maybe i'd have told her to stop; not a good idea given how into it she was. How'd you know when to squeeze?  
  
_I didn't. -he confessed- I just wanted to see how she reacted that's all.  
  
Petra snorted, the male smiling softly while they waited for Gabi to return: once she did the ginger told her once more to wait until she felt anxious to ask him for help; otherwise the benefits would be minimal and could feel even more frustrated than if she faces the heat without relieving; the brunette nodded constantly at the indications, listening carefully at the times Petra listed Gabi could be assisted by them.

_That should wrap it up. -Ral said with a final sigh- Well, there's also the chance of you requiring some off schedule sex, but in that case (Y/n) should be able to help you with a quickie. Don't abuse his kindness though, or the deal's off.  
  
_I won't Miss Ral, trust me. -Braun said solemnly- I'll see you tomorrow at school. See you too (Y/n), you were amazing.  
  
_See ya.  
  
The girl smiled and walked out, leaving the still naked couple alone: once she was gone the boy stretched his arms and got off the mattress, picking his clothes up before heading for a shower; Petra stayed in bed, reminding herself she wasn't supposed to tire him out when she caught a last glimpse of his toned butt on the door.  
  
_Well... he didn't really do much today, to be honest. -she mumbled to herself- Gabi and i did most of it.  
  
The redhead got up and headed for the bathroom as well, getting in a few seconds after him: for a little while nothing happened, then the sound of falling water could be heard from outside; after that, the moaning started.  
  
A few days later Gabi approached the student after P.E. class was over, glancing around to make sure no one was listening.  
  
_Hey (Y/n), do you think you could... um... help me with "that" this afternoon? -she asked in a whisper- I know it's a bit sudden but...  
  
_When?  
  
_Any time you can, at my house... my parents will be gone till evening, no one will bother us.  
  
_Fine. I'll tell Petra...  
  
_No need to, you'd only make her feel bad! -Braun pointed- It'll be just a quickie, nothing more!  
  
_But i... you... fine. -he conceded shaking his head- I'll message you when i'm on my way.  
  
_Great! -she said with a little clap- I really appreciate it, i mean it!  
  
He smiled and nodded, then walked towards other boys who immediately teased him for talking to a girl more than five seconds; Gabi watched him go, then sighed and turned with a decided look on her face: it was her turn to make a move on the board.  
  
She hadn't left Petra's home as soon as she could, lingering a bit to search something indicating the slightest abuse from her to him: seeing (Y/n) there had been a shock, but knowing he'd been claimed at such tender age... the very boy she liked... the Omega she had her eye on... it had made her heart shrink; it took all her self control not to explode in that moment. So Gabi searched in a hurry, knowing she had time until the soft moans making her tremble in rage stopped; and when she thought it was a lost cause, she found what she needed.

Hidden in a shelf behind some jars was a flask of pills used to induce heat in Omegas who experienced delays in their cycle, something happened to older people: Braun's gut told her those pills meant fool play, that Petra had forced him into rut to take advantage of his vulnerability; seething with anger, she'd almost confronted the ginger when a stray thought halted the girl, who hesitated a bit then took a good handful of pills (it was practically full, further proof Ral didn't use it more than once) and put the container back in place before leaving. She spent hours researching in the internet until she collected enough information to devise a plan: using what she learnt, she'd apply the redhead's strategy and steal (Y/n) from her with a few heated sessions of tender knotting; her friendship with the teen would only help the girl reach her goal.  
  
_You played dirty Petra. -she whispered despectively- Very well. I'll play dirty too.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter features Annie in a medieval kind of setting (it's not Spoils of Victory, i consider that one 'finished' unless i have a surge of creativity or a well made request about it).
> 
> Leonhardt will be a viking of sorts.
> 
> No it won't be rapey, despite what you think.
> 
> Comment, suggest, request, ya know the drill.


	57. Annie x Reader: In Love and War...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night raid on a settlement ends with the invaders occupying the zone's fort, netting them not one nor two but three noble scions to ransom with.
> 
> And in the meantime, a flame never extinguished is fed into a blaze once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda long, i tried to give some more background to it aside from the "hurr durr, let's fuck" thing. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Next update is a sequel to Krista's story "In the Queen's service" featuring the lil blondie, her sister Frieda and the bulky strong servant somehow getting involved in politics.

The doors of the hall trembled, hit by the battering ram in the hands of strong warriors whose roars were echoed by the wild cheering of their comrades: the only silent ones being two people standing near the sturdy entrance as it began to splinter under the relentless attack; a young woman of icy blue eyes and golden hair falling in a long braid from under an iron helmet and a male standing next to her, tapping the head of a war axe on his thigh impatiently as the gates slowly gave up. Another hit and they shook on their hinges, the shouting increasing in answer: at the next, big cracks appeared on the wooden surface spurring the efforts of men and women handling the siege device; a last blow and the old gates groaned as a hole signalled their defeat, the ram quickly thrown backwards as the screaming assailants stormed the stone built hall with fury.  
  
The enormous wooden double doors opened and a human tide entered only to be greeted by a wave of projectiles thrown by the cornered defenders barricaded behind the long dining tables in a last desperate resistance: conscripts from the nearby villages, sturdy mercenaries and the leaders's own men faced the invaders with grim determination, teeth gritted as they used all they could -from bolts and arrows to cutlery and even pieces of broken pottery- to delay the attackers just one more second; they were led by three men on the middle shouting at them to never stop moving, never cease the counterattack. The trio of young nobles in charge of the defense stood side by side, spurred by the primal need to fight to the last second: the one on the left used a masterfully crafted bow to send death at each warrior that stepped forward, aiming for faces and necks with cold efficiency while the male on the right threw javelins with all the strength of his arm; the one in the centre had plenty of throwing axes and knives at his disposal he delivered at the newcomers as a cold greeting, applying all his training on each throw.  
  
The blonde warrior leading the assault pushed forward, blocking any projectiles flying her way when a soldier right beside fell on his knees with a knife in his throat: she gave the future traveller to the hereafter a quick glance and then her sword fell down, a scream of pain escaping her lips when an arrow sank on her forearm sending a scalding hot message through; the young male at her right looked at the archer with fury as the other shot as fast as he could. Despite the effort of the attackers the defenders were numerous and fought relentlessly: the only two possible outcomes were a victory after a bloody fight or a hasty backpedalling to set the place on fire and force them out their barricade.  
  
Instead a third thing happened, something nobody expected: the archer jumped over the tables, earning a surprised and fearful look from his companions as he threw arrow after arrow: the nearest warrior lunged at him only to be evaded and have an arrow straight to the eye, his murderer gazing at the tightly formed wall of people approaching when the silent warrior from the beginning stepped forward and threw his axe at the defender; the noble dodged, nocking the next arrow while his attacker unsheathed a gleaming sword and lunged at him savagely, barely avoiding the lethal blow. The bowstring released, its deadly message hitting the other's risen shield while more and more people watched the singular duel when not trying to kill themselves: the archer jumped aside at the next attack and grabbed the next dart uncaring for the closing multitude when a sudden pain made him fall on his knees, sight blurry before collapsing in a heap; the defenders froze as one while their enemies used the momentary distraction to surge forward until a loud, imposing shout stopped them.  
  
_HAAAAALT! -the injured blonde yelled waving her shield- HAAAAALT!

She eyed the man on the floor, unconscious after she managed to close in and hit him on the temple with her shield while he fought her companion who approached and looked at her bleeding arm with worry; the blonde waved him off, seizing the opportunity given by the sudden, almost jarring stop from the defenders.  
  
_The fort has fallen. -she told the remaining two leaders- You can't win this fight: put your weapons down and we will let you live to honour your bravery.  
  
The others shared a resigned glance, then eyed their fallen comrade and bowed their heads: the sound of metal on tiles echoed as every other soldier dropped their arms and surrendered, prompting a wild cheering from the victorious attackers who slammed their weaponry on shields creating a loud cacophony of celebration; the blonde fighter remained silent as her companion neared her.  
  
_Let's get your wound treated Annie. -he said- Our warriors will deal with the prisoners.  
  
_No mistreating. -she said gravely- They fought with courage and we must respect that. Call a scribe, we'll send letters to the families of each leader so they can gather a proper ransom.  
  
The man smiled, patting her shoulder friendly as she left to have her arm healed, feeling the sting of the arrow still embedded in her flesh; bastard had a good eye to hit such place, even if it didn't stop her.  
  
_The next morning_  
  
_It was a good raid, wasn't it?  
  
Annie looked at the man a bit sourly, absently scratching the bandage applied on her wound by the healer: the speaker smiled then pointed at a corner of the room rising an eyebrow.  
  
_Isn't it dangerous to leave those there? -he asked when she glanced at the bow and arrows- I could use them to escape.  
  
_With your hands tied? -Leonhardt replied- And where would you go (Y/n)? My warriors patrol the zone in search for anyone too slow to flee.  
  
_You could just call them. They'll find no one.  
  
_They brought some cattle, abandoned by running villagers. -she said shrugging- It's something. How's your head?  
  
The archer brushed his thumbs, looking around the room he had before the assault, now formally occupied by the blonde even if he was allowed to stay at least until he was taken to sleep to the servant's dependencies at night. Or that was the plan.  
  
_I'm fine. -he finally said- You hit hard, but my helmet worked. By the way, who's that guy who tried to kill me after i shot you?  
  
_Brimvar. -she told him- My sworn bodyguard.  
  
_Explains why he looked at me as if i had spit in his mead. -the male sighed- But anyways... it's nice to see you again.  
  
_Even when we're trying to kill each other?  
  
_Details...  
  
His uncaring tone made her eyes narrow, but the blonde didn't show any signs of annoyance at the comment; she knew he liked to mess with people during conversations, since both had spent lots of time together, when his father visited the mead hall of Annie's dad on diplomatic travels: the by then children had built a friendship their progenitors liked to call a seed of future trust... the irony of it just hit the blonde as she looked at him.

_Was it your doing? -she asked suddenly- That every village nearby is empty?  
  
_You give me too much credit Annie. -he said with a smile- I'm not that smart.  
  
_Or this humble. -she pointed bringing a bottle of wine and two glasses to the small table on the center- Speak, jerkass. And drink with me.  
  
He chuckled and joined the blonde, taking a sip from the sweet beverage then clicking his tongue.  
  
_I had sentinels travelling on the shores constantly. -he said- Paid them well, and paid them extra to have them warn the villages first, then come here.  
  
_Why?  
  
_We need people to work the fields... a few burnt houses can be repaired, forts can be recovered but workers do not abound. Or maybe they do, but i prefer to have the ones i know and trust not to steal... or not to steal too much.  
  
_But your resistance, the way you fought... why didn't you surrender when you saw we outnumbered you? -she asked.  
  
_I told my fellow nobles you were unlikely to accept that. -he told the blonde- That you were quite pissed the villages were empty and wanted blood. And i wasn't wrong was i?  
  
_Not at first. -she admitted- Some thought you were crazy to stand and fight back, which actually is enough for us to grant mercy. Still it's a bet more than anything, we could have massacred everyone but you three for ransom... so why did you do it really?  
  
(Y/n) took another sip, put he glass down, looked through the narrow window designed to let enough light through but not an enemy in... or a prisoner out; he gave a small sigh and glanced at Leonhardt.  
  
_My father, as well as the fathers of the other two leading the fort's garrison are the three lords with most power in the league ruling these lands; as such they are strong when united, but constantly keep each other in check never fully trusting despite the circumstances.  
  
_I know that. -she said- What's the point?  
  
_If we decided to leave before the villages could be safely abandoned, my father and neighbouring lords would lose resources; this could put a heavy strain in our relationships with other nobles specially the other two, even when they agreed to aid with men and sending their own sons... although they probably thought you wouldn't attack so soon.  
  
_So you chose to stay and defend this together... to make it look like the three lords fight as one or something?  
  
_I... yes, exactly. -he said with some surprise- I'm glad you follow my idea: i made sure to tell the messengers sent we, which is the three young scions, decided to organize a defense and give the populace time to reach safety. No doubt people are starting to spread the rumours of the three brave men standing side to side in a battle against thousands to help the humble villagers... and assure our proud progenitors use it as an excuse to rally other nobles.  
  
_So we'll have a harder time... why are you telling me all this? You know i...  
  
_I know you'll prepare accordingly, yes. -he said looking down- And i hope so... after all... another reason for me to fight is i knew your clan would probably lead the attack against our holds, and your father would almost certainly have you lead the first assault.  
  
_And?  
  
_Well, i'd disappoint you if i surrendered, wouldn't i? -he whispered- Because we swore the last time we met, foolish teenagers, never to surrender in battle... even if back then thought we'd fight side by side. That's why i couldn't do it and let you down Annie...

The blonde froze staring at the young man in silence, glass half way to her mouth before putting it back on the table and standing up to grab him by the hem of his fine shirt: Leonhardt dragged (Y/n) to his feet, knocking his chair down as she drove the silent male towards the comfortable bed throwing him there then climbing on top to smash their mouths together; a deep, fierce growl from the woman was echoed by his muffled moan when she ground on him, feeling a hardening bulge on her groin. The man locked his legs around the warrior's waist, pulling on her simple linen clothing to show his approval of the blonde's ferocity before she straightened and looked at the door despite it being closed.  
  
_Leave us alone! -she shouted- Now!  
  
A soft rustling told him the guards obeyed, barely able to give her a smirk before Annie was again eating his lips: a hand snuck under his clothes to feel the toned body, the blonde emitting an approving grunt as she moved down to feel his package while sucking on his jaw; the young warlady took her plain shirt off, showing her hardened abdomen and firm breasts, pale and tasty skin he gulped at until his eyes found a thin line on the side of her abs... a scar.  
  
_This is new. -he said, tracing it with a finger- Hunting bandits?  
  
_A girl needs to entertain herself. -she answered and he chuckled.  
  
_Wonder how the poor sod who did that ended.  
  
_Don't. Focus on this. -she said untying his hands- How do you want it?  
  
He shot the blonde a sharp look, making her stop on her tracks as he backed away then turned around to lay on all fours.  
  
_Do it like our first time. -he requested and she gulped.  
  
Their first time, barely ten winters old each of them, during his father's first visit to the blonde's homeland after being named lord: the secret escapade to the nearby forests to hunt something and impress both men when they finished their boring talks of alliances and trade; the sudden storm getting them lost away from the hall, wet and cold. (Y/n) casually finding a shelter under the roots of a gigantic tree, where they waited for what seemed an eternity as they shook until she told him their soaked clothes would get them killed: the quick shedding of their garments even if it meant letting him see what she hid from birth, the trembling bodies pressed together; a lightning's white rod striking a nearby tree illuminating their naked selves, closer to each other than they'd ever been to anyone else.  
  
Neither knew what triggered it, what gave the final push: wether it was fear fueled curiosity, a need for human warmth in the merciless cold or something entirely different it didn't matter; all the children could recall later was the heat of Annie's chest on his back, her animalistic panting on his ear as she mounted him like a beast. The searing shaft stabbing time and time again into his soft insides bringing not dread but savage anxiety, his moans when she held his wrists pinning him down while calling his name with lust they had never experienced, the cold mud on his burning skin; the agonic ecstasy of the girl embracing him time and time again, claiming the boy with gleeful despair and savage, clumsy passion before collapsing on top, hugging him close in a protective gesture.  
  
Neither spoke a word after it, even once the storm passed next morning and they dressed when the nearby noises of dogs and men gave them courage to leave the shelter and call for them; their parents were angry, but whatever they wanted to say to them was replaced by shocked silence when the children walked forward hand by hand, unwilling to let the other face punishment alone: in the end they received a small reprimand and were sent to work in the stables all day to learn their lesson.

He'd said nothing to her the whole day, nor did she try to approach: all he girl did was sigh and pant when he knelt in front of her behind the hay stacks, pulling her pants down before they loved each other fiercely, without words, in their tender age: they learnt later to speak while doing it, whispering heated phrases to make the other burn with lust, once he was old enough to be taught by his seniors and trainers; even when he found out women weren't supposed to be like her, his desire didn't wither. Annie didn't have such luxury, her condition known by a few and blamed into a trickster god's work by her distant mother: her father, a practical minded man, saw it as an excuse to make the girl hone her martial skills with zeal, having other children to keep his bloodline alive; she'd be their sword and shield till the day she fell in battle.  
  
And now she was in their former ally's land, having conquered a fort and stripping her childhood friend naked to push him down on the mattress, erect and pulsing between his toned butt cheeks: (Y/n) rose his butt slightly, shivering in anticipation at hearing Annie spit on her member and stroke it feverishly before placing the leaking glans on his entrance gripping his waist with force; a long moan came from them when she pushed, the thick shaft slowly spreading him open as the blonde dragged on the sheets to drive her cock in. Years of absence left either unable to take it calmly, ask for foreplay or prepare the man to be taken as (Y/n) clenched his teeth, the sting of pain diminute against the sensation of wholeness the warrior gave him: Annie huffed on top, groaning as she struggled to advance and breathe due how insanely tight he was on her huge member; a dick so sturdy and imposing the futa'd be the envy of any man dared she show herself instead of keeping it secret, yet it all felt worth the trouble when remembering every occasion (Y/n) had loved her either through use of the masculinity Annie possessed or her natural female parts... she'd given them all to him, and to him only.  
  
Leonhardt used her powerful hip muscles to buck on the lying male spurred by the need and memories mixing in her head, the sculpted blonde driving the thick member deeper inside him: she watched lustfully how the veiny girth buried inside (Y/n) steadily, his bowels pulling her in as the fierce warrior panted above drinking the image of him moving sinuously like a snake, moaning low while pushing backwards to meet the woman's short thrusts; the long braid brushed his cheek when Annie rested on top, sucking on his neck as she got the last of her long dick inside the archer. The strong futa caressed his muscles, feeling him relax under her touch until she lifted and slammed down: (Y/n) tensed like a bowstring ready to shoot, clamping on the burning spear she had straightening while Annie held him, nuzzling on his jaw kissing tenderly as the male gasped hotly with each pump on his ass; the blonde's tongue ran on his cheek tasting the man's skin with shameless hunger, only desire present in her mind as she humped insistently drawing short moans that fueled her lust even more.  
  
_I missed you so much, all this time... five years without you... -she whispered holding his hand- Five years of yearning... of torture.  
  
_Five years of emptiness. -he groaned kissing the blonde's jaw from below- Of fearing... never being with you again Annie...

Leonhardt's pulse sped up at the need in the voice calling for her, making the blonde slam harder on him while frotting her breasts on the man's back: the loud slap of her big, smooth balls on (Y/n)'s drove the woman even hornier when it made him shiver and cry low in pure pleasure as she claimed his body for herself with fierce tenderness; Annie fucked the male with force yet without hurting him, knowing exactly how he wanted to be taken after countless heated sessions during his visits to her home. The blonde used the battering ram between her legs to plunder him into oblivion, forgetting all about the war and her clan to burn on that bed mounting (Y/n) just like an animal, throbbing nonstop as she skewered the man: every muscle in her jacked up body tensed while the archer moaned under the muscular futa, his bowels struck by Annie's thick shaft faster and harder as she felt climax creep closer; huffing beastly the blonde poured all her pent up need in every slam of her cock, smashing him relentlessly while drool fell down her chin for the young man to lick with devotion, shyly demanding the woman's seed with tight squeezes of his butt.  
  
She felt it, how (Y/n) wanted to be bred by her powerful member so hard it drove the blonde insane with desire, slamming down on him with such strength the bed shook and creaked: Annie grunted rabidly, possessed by a desire of pumping him full of her cum until all the accumulated lust disappeared yet knowing it would never end; the futa constantly craved the male, needed his toned body hot and sweaty as she gave it to him with savage thrusts just like the day he was robbed of his virginity, feeling her cock pulse vividly as the heat turned impossible to bear. Leonhardt roared, smashing the imposing dick in to the hilt and hugging him with all her might as jets of semen blasted inside (Y/n) while he stiffened under the powerful warrior clenching on the long shaft as if his life depended on it: the male sought her lips, kissing the blonde with feral passion as she unloaded her milky cream moaning loudly, pressing against him desperate for his contact after the forced abstinence while marking him as hers; the battle hardened futa trembled as she spilled her seed deep inside the male, sniffing his manly scent while holding him in a loving embrace.  
  
They spent some minutes in that position, relishing in each other's warmth before she slowly pulled out and knelt smirking at the man until he rolled on his back, eyes fixed on her, and Annie froze under the (Y/n)'s gaze: focused and sharp orbs looking at the blonde like a predator, the way he did when about to shoot a lethal arrow knowing it would strike true, the eyes of a hunter that took lives swiftly and without remorse; those eyes stared at her not menacingly as when the archer aimed for the enemy but with longing and desire, challenging and begging at the same time, a spark of warmth creeping below the cold fire. It was a look he'd never give to anyone but her, a look Annie grew hotter and harder at as she leant breathing heavily, blue eyes burning with lust before she lunged at him catching (Y/n) in a feral kiss growling and panting as they tasted each other: the futa's hips thrust aimlessly, frotting her cock on his half hard member in an erratic manner until his hand managed to grasp the thick erection and place it against his entrance once more; Leonhardt smashed in like a frenzied bull, the male arching at the brutal attack moaning like a madman while clinging to her as she ravaged him without mercy, the pair turning into a couple of mating animals whose only drive was sating their carnal urges with the blonde hammering the huge shaft inside (Y/n) as fast and hard as physically possible.

Nothing could compare to the wild feeling of wholeness and satisfaction that holding each other gave them, becoming one in a whirlwind of feral heat as Annie rammed the male hugging him tight against her hard body: meanwhile (Y/n) rubbed on her sculpted abdominals panting as the blonde's throbbing length struck deep, loud smacks rising when her groin hit against his butt sending waves of mind shattering pleasure; she growled hungry and joyful when his nails dug in her back till they draw blood, leaving red marks Leonhardt treasured more than any earthly possession. No victory in war or song of praise could make the blonde's heart swell like having the male shiver as she pummeled his rear full force, nothing made Annie's mind fuse like listening to him moan and plead for her to take him like the beast she was: Leonhardt let go of all inhibitions and grabbed him by the ass to start slamming madly, never taking her mouth of his as they devoured each other burning hotter than the sun, lost in the fiery blaze of their rough lovemaking while feeling their second climax approach after five years of secretly desiring the other's company.  
  
The futa screwed him with nonstop thrusts, excited of having (Y/n) all for herself until the ransom was paid and ready to make up for the long forced absence they were forced to endure: she slammed furiously, echoing his loud moans with feral grunts so anyone nearby would know what they were up to, even if not in a way people'd approve of; the couple was aware their love was forbidden by the laws of decency and didn't care in their savage mating, the blonde's grunts into the kiss echoed by his muffled whimpers as she impaled him without pause. (Y/n) felt her throb inside his bowels, a fiery rod violating him deep and hard while Annie kissed with desperate fervour as if fearing he'd vanish if she stopped: he answered with rough tenderness, holding the huge horny puppy she'd turned into by the nape to keep her still while clenching in a steady rythm to make the fearsome warrior tremble in need, her thick member about to explode inside him; then (Y/n) suddenly broke the kiss, prompting a needy whine from the muscular blonde who tried to find his mouth once again while he brought her closer to whisper a lustful plea.  
  
_Five... five years without it Annie... -he begged and ordered at the same time- Let me taste it... let me drink it my love!  
  
Leonhardt almost stopped from the shock, inhaling sharply at the man's request and nodding enthusiastically before giving him a last rough smooch: she pulled out, even if it felt like a sin, and couldn't help an adoring whimper when (Y/n) smiled biting his lip at the sight of her huge pulsing erection as Annie stood on the bed showing her worked physique to him; the woman's heart almost bursted when he knelt in front, supporting on her thick thighs to suckling on the leaking glans while she ran a hand on her cock, panting feverishly. The towering blonde stared in a trance at the young archer, erect as she was, lovingly sucking and licking the tip of the humongous erection begging for her seed: Annie's hand moved on its own, grasping her lover by the hair without him as she tilted his head back and he grinned, mouth open as he knew what was coming as she grimaced and moaned, beautiful blue eyes fixed on his when the veiny member pulsed in her fingers and a thick rope of cum fell on his face; (Y/n) lapped eagerly, tasting the warm cock milk as Annie moaned adoringly watching how streams of soupy cream landed on his face and mouth, marking the male as hers with every burst painting him white until her balls stopped twitching and he leant to suck the last drops out while fondling the futa's testicles almost as if complimenting their effort.

Leonhardt knelt in front of the cum covered archer, cooing as he slurped all his tongue could reach while looking at her with a single eye, the other closed under a layer of jizz: Annie dragged closer, holding his head still to lick long and slow collecting a good amount of semen she eagerly pushed in his mouth, whimpering in joy when (Y/n) accepted it with a happy moan; the blonde kept lapping and feeding him the thick nut milk up to the last drop, consumed by the man like the tastiest delicacy while his erect member throbbed on top of her flaccid yet pulsing one. The warrior then hugged the male with gentle passion, telling him in that gesture all words could not as they fell softly on the bed getting (Y/n) to lie on his back: he remained still whilst Annie crawled down, lips planting sweet kisses all over his body as she slowly made her way towards the archer's groin where his hard dick awaited; the young noble watched entranced how Leonhardt grasped his member to rub her face on it with devotion, sniffing the manly musk from his shaft before moving lower to lap cutely on his gonads, eyes half lidded in pleasure just from servicing him.  
  
Annie rose to take the nicely sized girth in her mouth, tongue wiggling all over his cockhead while massaging his balls with utmost care before slowly bobbing on him letting the male's taste fill her mouth: she lowered until he stroked the start of her throat and pulled back, decided to enjoy his stiff boner some more as he relaxed under the pleasing sensation of the blonde's warmth engulfing him; the strong female let drool flow freely, getting his length slick and nice to swallow as she began moving up and down gently, a hand caressing his thigh lovingly while the other slid below his testicles. Leonhardt giggled on the beating dick when (Y/n) inhaled and grasped the sheets as two fingers teased the pink ring of his ass before entering: a soft hum of satisfaction left the blonde the moment he clenched on the two digits moaning low and sweetly, sucking them in with the skill earnt after having her prodigious member inside during their passionate escapades; the memories made her pulse against the mattress, hips shaking softly to rub the imposing penis on it making the warrior ache to mount him once more, but she had to be patient... his pleasure was important for her as well.  
  
(Y/n) felt like he'd explode any moment under Annie's tender attentions, but held back as long as he could to let her play knowing she loved to blow him: those hazy blue eyes were full of such glee he couldn't help a loud whimper when the blonde lunged down and swallowed his whole length while fingering him; the slim and nimble digits roamed inside the male teasing all around his sensitive prostate but never touching it to prolong his edging until he started bucking upwards slightly. In that moment the futa's hand caught his and brought it to her nape surprising the male with the silent request as he pushed her down only for the blonde to obey sheepishly: she wanted (Y/n) to use her mouth as his personal fuckhole which he understood immediately, grabbing the woman's braid by its base and shoving her down on his member gagging her a little; the blonde moaned muffled by his long dick stuffing her throat while he hands moved from his leg and down her back, letting him see how it moved as Annie's fingers penetrated her moisty vagina.  
  
_You look so beautiful my golden valkyrie. -he panted, making her tremble with the loving nickname- So perfect... so hungry for me.

Never looking away from the flushed warrior (Y/n) forced Annie up and down his pulsing shaft, watching in dark pleasure how she willingly choked on her lover's cock grunting primitively: the fingers inside him spasmed erratically, their owner unable to focus on anything but the thick member going in and out her mouth covered in her spit as she frotted on the mattress like a horny dog; the archer was the only man to see the blonde's submissive side, the only she'd let dominate and do as he wished even if it meant fucking her in front of the whole fort, her comrades, even her own family. Annie longed to be taken as much as she hungered to brutally pound him, breeding his ass to no end just as he violated her throat: to hear the man whine and cry for the warrior's cock or having her beg to be bred full of babies were equally desirable for both, regardless of circumstances or place; neither wished to stop, only the certainty of the judgment befalling on the "abnormal" female halting them from being open about their relationship since there was no shame in their hearts, only love and need born from mutual admiration and desire.  
  
The archer held Leonhardt with both hands, shoving her against his groin with ferocity as he felt incapable of holding much longer after the flawless pummeling she gave him earlier: a short scream was the only warning before he pulled he futa towards him and keeping her down gagging on his dick when as it pulsed shooting jets of cum right into her throat; a loud, wet swallowing noise was heard as she eagerly took his seed in pulling back to have the final bursts spill on her tongue, slurping to coerce the last drops out while humming happily. Annie let go of the wet, softening member to swirl the sticky substance in her cheeks before gulping slowly, head tilting back so (Y/n) could see the blonde's throat move: she then leant to join their mouths together panting anxiously, inflamed by tasting each other in their sloppy kiss as the male gently made them roll to end on top of Leonhardt, who hugged him joyfully nibbling on his jaw until he moved; the futa watched expectantly how the young man stroked her half hard cock into full mast then crawled backwards till her glans bumped on his entrance and Annie promptly bucked against him while he remained still as she entered with some effort.  
  
The warrior stopped half way in, letting him get used to the thickness filling his bowels before moving deeper, the archer groaning in pleasure at her enormity: she carefully pushed (Y/n) down to help him take the whole member once more, biting her lip when his toned butt brushed her testicles and he rolled his hips to stimulate all over the blonde's throbbing length; she answered with swift yet controlled thrusts, perfectly timed to meet his bucking and create deliciously sweet slaps they rejoiced in. The couple moved as one, their fire as lively as in the beginning but more focused and conscious replacing the savage mating of beasts with the gentle, kind love of two souls yearning for the other: Annie's hands were delicate as a scupltor's when she brushed his skin, feeling each muscle on his body as she brought him into a passionate kiss while (Y/n) moved like a snake, rubbing on the blonde's rock hard abs with an inviting sinuosity as he used his rear to swallow the powerful girth, clenching when it buried to the hilt and earning hearty gasps from the muscular futa; they made love on the bed indulging their secret passion away from curious eyes, taking advantage of the situation to become one as long as they could using her status as a shield and his as an excuse.  
  
_I love you Annie, i always will. -he whispered against her lips- No woman will ever make my heart race like your touch does, no victory will bring me more joy than your mere smile.  
  
_My beautiful archer, my friend, my lover. -she told him nuzzling on his neck- I'm yours, forever and ever... beyond Hel and Valhalla, beyond Ragnarök and the rebirth of gods...

They embraced with religious fervour, worshipping and being worshipped at the same time as her huge member slid inside (Y/n) striking him with the blonde's pulsing fire: Leonhardt sped up just a little, enough to keep him moaning into the kiss as both neared the limit of their resistance, eroded by their lust and need of contact until a swift thrust sent them to the stars; the couple stilled, breaking the kiss to pant against each other's mouth, foreheads together as they joined in a silent climax trembling as the futa shook her hips gently, almost shyly against his tightened rear and their seed spilled. His stained the warrior's iron muscles while hers filled him warm and fertile, yet unable to impregnate the object of her love: knowing this made the blonde both happy and sad, wishing the same deity who made her so unique would grant her the joy of having him bear their child; yet such desire was passing, for her innermost hope was for her belly to one day, perhaps never to come, grow carrying the best of both.  
  
They lied quietly for a long while before she pulled the sheets to cover them when her mind began to feel the aftermath's haze prowl upon: he sighed, kissing her neck adoringly then rolling off the tall blonde to rest at her side; not because it bothered either to sleep in a hug, but talking was less uncomfortable side by side.  
  
_So long i wished to meet you again Annie. -he said- When news came your clan was attacking the league's ships... my heart almost stopped when i realized i'd not visit you for a long time.  
  
_I was on the verge of challenging my father for the clan's leadership. -she confessed- Unfortunately he'd appoined my brother as successor, which meant i'd have to fight him as well and i couldn't. He wasn't to blame.  
  
_I thought you'd wait till night to fuck me. -the male pointed- I thought you'd want to keep it secret.  
  
_I'll tell everyone you're my "favourite". A whore of sorts... -she explained embarrassed- A chosen prisoner or slave to... well, you know. And since i'm both their leader and a woman they won't bother you at all.  
  
_Favourite huh? I could get to like the title.  
  
_Please don't. It's not a... very nice concept for me to think of. -she made a pause then looked at him- How long do you think we'll be together?  
  
_Given this is my father's land, roads are not very bad... then the ransoming... -he focused in calculation- I'd say about a week... no, wait; they have to sort the ransom for the other two as well. I guess about two weeks before they gather the money if you choose to stay still.  
  
_And if we don't? -she asked.  
  
_Then i can't say. If you press too much they might throw something big at you, and there's no telling of the outcome. You either reject the attack of flee with loot and prisoners.  
  
_Fleeing with prisoners... interesting. -she mused.  
  
_Before you consider further, if you take me your father could use me as a hostage to press my dad into being neutral or giving me to other noble as a gesture to create a favourable faction inland.  
  
_So we wait, then?  
  
_It'll save you some trouble and net a good amount of coin for every warrior. -he said.  
  
_Fine. -she agreed hugging him closer- I'll talk to my warriors later. Now... a nap. You said two weeks, right?  
  
_Days more, days less.  
  
_Alright then. Two weeks to thrash the bedroom.  
  
_Only the bedroom?  
  
She eyed him with a smirk.  
  
_Well... there's a forest nearby. Want to go "hunting" tomorrow?  
  
_Tomorrow and always... my love. -he answered.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment, suggest, request and fap into the horizon.


	58. Krista & Frieda x Reader: in the Queen's service pt2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected encounter during a series of tense diplomatic meetings gets you, Queen Krista's loyal servant, in a whirlwind of swirling emotions that could lead to solve the issues between the half sisters.
> 
> Only that not in the way you expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A requested sequel from a while ago, i mixed a bit of everything. Action's not as clean as in other chapters (apologies) but damn it's still intense.

Steps echoed softly on the corridors of the royal palace as a men walked in the dead of night while everyone but the guards patrolling slept: (Y/n) moved swiftly, never hesitating in his road through the labyrinth the enormous and luxurious residence was; at times the young man still had trouble discerning his way to some zones of the intricate building, but he knew well the path towards the royal chambers. In fact, whenever he was summoned the well built man needed no guidance after the few first times: the only reason the male didn't sleep in her company was because he wasn't a member of nobility, which meant his room was on the servants' quarters although Lenz had made sure (Y/n) had a spacious, well furnished room all to himself.  
  
He knew exactly what he was being called for at such a time of the day (or night) to the blonde's private chambers, having been brought to the queen's presence a couple months ago after she saw him briefly at his previous work and the bulky labourer struck her fancy: shortly afterwards he was taken by a servant to her palace to become Krista's sexual relief, even if the man insisted on having a job like everyone else; the blonde had agreed, letting (Y/n) earn his coin while having him in bed almost every night, when not releasing her lust in the middle of his daily chores, such was the desire his working body inspired in the short queen. Lately though, Lenz had been extra rough in her lovemaking to the point he'd been forced to ask for short breaks, in which she showed sincere worry by pampering the tall man until he was ready to be properly plowed: the male knew she didn't mean to hurt him, but her nerves at the current situation made the regent vent all the stress on him when having sex turning her from feral to brutal; it didn't help the source of such nervousness was residing under the same roof along her entourage.  
  
Frieda Reiss, Queen of the neighbouring dominion and Krista's half sister was on a visit about a diplomatic issue when their queendoms (since there was no king following their not very beloved father's death), seeing the growing weakness and decadence of neighbouring countries, started a period of expansion: so far there had been no qualms until both set eyes on a productive stretch of land neither wished to forfeit, and it had come to an impasse resulting in several meetings on one domain or the other; such reunions had sparked quite a bit of tension as the queens and their diplomats endavoured to find the smallest hole in the opposite side's claim to apply pressure and force an advantageous treaty.  
  
(Y/n) didn't know of such things, but had travelled nonetheless when Krista visited the brunette's domain, spending his time roaming where he could and waiting until his Queen called for him for a good ramming; it seemed sex gave her a better edge for meetings, as she had a better time defending her claims after a night of fucking the muscular worker regardless of the energy spent on it. All he hoped as he finally reached the tall ornated doors of her chambers was for the energetic ruler to take things as calmly as possible; even when the young man proved sturdy and resilient, it wasn't easy to simply take the hung blonde time after time, specially if she was so rough.

Whatever thoughts crossed his mind however were cast away the moment after (Y/n) stepped in with a small bow of his head as it was custom and lifted his eyes to find such unexpected visage he was rendered speechless: sitting in two comfortable padded armchair both queens, dressed in nothing but silky night gowns, looked at the frozen male focusedly although their expressions showed different emotions; Frieda smiled gently, almost playfully as she beckoned him with a flourish of her hand while Lenz looked more serious, a slight tension on her light blue orbs he didn't miss before closing the door to stand at a respectful distance, wondering what was happening required his presence.  
  
_Majesties. -he said with a deeper genuflection- Do you require my assistance?  
  
_Happily so. -Frieda replied, even when it clearly didn't extend to her half sibling- I have observed you for quite some time during our mutual visits (Y/n). You are quite a... peculiar asset on my sister's entourage. Such a strong, well built specimen isn't something seen every day even in the richest houses.  
  
_Thank you for your kind words. -he answered a bit nervously, giving lightning quick glances at Krista- I am but a humble worker whose job entails physical strength.  
  
_That i know. -Reiss whispered, clearly heard in the silent room- Strength, resilience, endurance. Did you know my sister and i are... uniquely endowed?  
  
He gulped, growing red as a tomato, and shook his head not daring to look her in the eye; the brunette chuckled amused by the man's embarrassment and spread her legs to let a familiar shape bulge through the flimsy clothing.  
  
_But you did know of hers, didn't you? -she continued- I had my doubts, until i... well, spied on you. The rooms you lodged in have their ways to let me see and hear, as much as the ones here allow Krista to know what her guests are up to.  
  
(Y/n) clenched his fists, feeling the blood rush to his face making it grow hotter by the second while Frieda gave Lenz a look the blonde tightened her lips at but said nothing as the raven adressed him once more.  
  
_I don't need to remind you what i saw when she summoned you to her room. -she said tracing her lower lip with a slim finger- Nor that she probably knew i was watching because what did she have to hide after all? Nothing: just a queen doing what was natural with a trusted, beloved retainer not to mention i enjoyed the show. But witnessing is not enough anymore... i want to experience it too.  
  
At this his head shot up, eyes wide as he blinked in shock before turning to look at the blonde, whose mood seemed to sour more with each word from her brunette counterpart.

_My Queen... is it true? -he asked with clear anxiety- Does she want to... bed me?  
  
_Frieda approached me requesting i let her try the, um, "delicacies" of your body. -the blonde confessed closing her eyes- She was rather insistent on the matter.  
  
_To the point i'm willing to make concessions in my claims, should you give me as much enjoyment as you give my dear sister. -the brunette pointed, making Lenz straighten on her seat.  
  
_Do not believe i used you as a bargain chip (Y/n)! Not for a single second! -the short queen said vehemently- It was Frieda who made the offer before i could seriously consider her plea!  
  
_That is true of course. -Reiss added with a nod- I just felt it was uncomely of my part to ask such a favour without a proper... contribution to Krista's generosity.  
  
(Y/n) nodded slowly, not really grasping the situation as a whole but realizing he was in a delicate position; he didn't exactly know what to do, so his mind wandered to the most urgent and practical issue at hand.  
  
_Are you... are you really sure you want this to happen my Queen? -he said to Lenz- Is it really your will that i... spend the night with Queen Frieda?  
  
The blonde's face changed from grave to surprised, eyeing her sister who also wasn't expecting the question; the younger woman then eyed her lover before letting out a small sigh.  
  
_I'd lie if i said i'm completely sure of it. -she confessed- But i want to grant Frieda's request after all; however since you're MY lover, i can't just leave you two to do as she wishes: i will also make love to you tonight (Y/n).  
  
_I see my sister's mental well being worries you. -Reiss said to him with kindness- I can assure you, she could have rejected me without major consequences.  
  
_As if _the three thought at the same time.  
  
_Disrobe, my lover. -Krista suddenly said standing up, closely followed by the brunette- Let Frieda see your body at her heart's content before we take you.  
  
The man's hands trembled a bit after the order, (Y/n) looking from one sister to the other before nodding and taking deep breaths as he started removing his clothes trying not to show any anxiety; he stared forward between the two, but could still see the black haired queen's hungry eyes as she ogled at him with a quick lick on her thin lips while Lenz sported a calm expression to defy the other's open lust: however all intentions fell flat at the protrusion clearly visible under her gown, matching Frieda's rising erection poking through the clothing as the man revealed his sculpted musculature. As soon as he stood nude the brunette stepped closer, walking around him like Krista had done on their first meeting, assessing the male's body jusy as the blonde had: her soft palm brushed on his toned butt and thigh as she circled like a cat, letting it roam on his hardened abs before going down to gently grasp his pulsing member.  
  
_Oh... someone's getting excited here. -she whispered- Krista, what a good eye you have: handsome, stout, obedient... and a hell of a fuck from what i saw.__

____

____

Without waiting for a reply Reiss leant forward and kissed the frozen male with hunger, holding him by the nape to slip her tongue in: after a moment of shock he answered, tilting a bit for comfort while the brunette rubbed on his thigh letting him feel the robust member barely concealed by the gown; her other hand went behind his back to grope the firm butt he had, which was why he jolted as soon as his own package was fondled before realizing Lenz had joined her sister, the blonde's mouth latching onto the man's nipple sucking eagerly while pumping on his cock. (Y/n) moaned at their sweet attentions, relaxing under the beauties' touch until they stepped back as one, not saying a word as both gowns fell down to reveal the unmarred bodies below and he gulped, heary beating faster at the sight: pristine ivory skin almost glowing under the candlelight, deliciously full and perky breasts begging to be suckled on; further below them, the male saw the reason his endurance was so treasured and cultivated by the blonde.  
  
Powerful and veiny, imposing even when just half erect hung the royal members he was to please and serve, already leaking thick drops of precum with every pulse: despite Frieda being a head and a bit taller than Krista, both dicks were pretty much equally thick and long, with just the difference in the shy tuft above matching the owner's hair colour; under the shafts any man would be envious of were a couple of just as monstrous testicles softly twitching in their shared excitement, full to the brim with the soupy sperm Krista had him drink at least once when they had sex, the rest mostly ending as her warm approval of the tightness of his insides. A mere gesture of Lenz's hand was needed to make him kneel in front of them, shame replaced by the known thrill in his gut when both glans smeared his cheeks with salty lube before he leant to the right and started sucking on the blonde's throbbing length while handling the brunette's with a tight grasp and jerking: Reiss let out a low hiss at the firm grab while her sister hummed in approval of being his first choice, eyebrows rising when she looked at the raven who chuckled and gave a short but firm pull on his hair; the demand didn't go unheeded, for (Y/n) hurried to leave one drool covered member to stuff his mouth full with the other, earning a gentle encouraging caress on the jaw as Frieda bucked on him driving her sturdy phallus deeper than Krista.  
  
_Yes, just like that! -she panted closing her eyes- I know you can take it all, i saw how she fucked your throat... you're so lucky Krista!  
  
_Fuck yes i am! -she giggled, manners forgotten as he masturbated her with enthusiasm- Here my darling, taste me a bit more... good boy!  
  
(Y/n) went from one cock to the other in a steady rythm, swallowing a thick girth to the half before switching to avoid leaving either for too long; heated moans and caring ruffling of his hair told the male his work was appreciated by both, specially since neither tried to force their member over the other's.  
  
_Stop. -Krista ordered after a while- That's enough preparation... or is it too much for you sister?  
  
_Like i'll ever be satisfied with just that... -she replied- what now?  
  
_You're the guest. What do you want first?  
  
The brunette beauty looked at him, desire flooding her eyes as she thought how she wanted to enjoy (Y/n) on the blonde's bed; after some inner deliberating Frieda decided what she'd ask.

_His mouth. I'll have him suck me off till i blow. And you -she added brushing his lips- will swallow all of it.  
  
_Fine then. -the blonde said- Get on the bed you two.  
  
Reiss needed no encouragement to do so, eagerly crawling on the mattress to lie on the pillows, legs spread while holding her fat member upwards while beckoning him with a finger; the foreign ruler stroke the shaft slowly as he approached, watching his hazy expression with amusement.  
  
_Lick and suck my royal scepter (Y/n). -she told him- From base to top. And worship my balls until they shine with your saliva.  
  
_He might have a bit of trouble with that. -Krista warned her kneeling behind the male- Because i'm going to breed him just the way he loves.  
  
The burly servant sucked air through his teeth at the statement then sighed and kissed the base of Frieda's dick, slowly working a path up whilst licking all over her mammoth dong when a soft warmth on his asshole made him jolt: he relaxed a moment later when he recognised Krista's tongue as it wiggled around the entrance before a slim digit pushed in, delving inside with little effort after weeks of relentless dicking; (Y/n) moaned at the contact, rubbing his face on the brunette's shaft making Reiss bite her lower lip in a lovesick smile as he went up to engulf the cockhead while making sure to collect all the precum she'd been leaking so far. The taller futa put a hand on his head to gently push him down, watching rapt how her thick member disappeared inside his warm mouth: Frieda relaxed on the pillows, humming in pure pleasure as the veiny length was squeezed by his throat as (Y/n) swallowed it without pause or recoil, used to blowing her sister's enormous dong; said blonde was crouched behind him, drawing deep moans out of the male as she eagerly slurped on his pink asterisk before pushing in, the flexible organ making circles in his bowels getting (Y/n) to shake and straighten while sucking the brunette off.  
  
_Steady boy, you still have some dick to swallow here. -Frieda reminded him pulling him down- Yes... like that... keep sucking my lovely.  
  
He whimpered when Krista's tongue was joined by her nimble hands stroking his erection, the blonde humming as she ate him out: the male's focus wavered, choking a bit on the brunette's large member and pulling back only to be brought back on it by the eager queen, unwilling to let go as she forced him to gobble it; (Y/n)'s eyes widened when the hung futa's girth stretched his throat as it advanced with effort, the raven haired woman huffing while pushing him down little by little until he finally reached its base before releasing him. The muscular worker retreated to breathe, yet didn't forget Frieda's request and immediately went back to servicing her, mouth resting on the big smooth balls to suck and kiss them: she emitted an approving hum, giving (Y/n) a gentle rub on his cheek as he engulfed one testicle, tongue wiggling around it diligently while behind Lenz broke away from his rear breathing heavily; the blonde's eyes sparkled with clear lust, her swollen, throbbing member leaking as she laid atop the male and started bucking on him, aching to penetrate.

The blonde pumped erratically, her dripping glans smooching his puckered hole insistently until she managed to control the anxiety and push firmly: (Y/n) scratched the sheets groaning when the thick member started to spread him open and sink in, the fiery shaft carving its way into his bowels while Frieda smirked, kneeling in front of him to let the male suck on the hard rod; the brunette's smile widened when he was suddenly pushed forward by Krista's fierce thrusts, gagging on her length as the shorter futa rammed against his ass moaning loudly. Lenz panted audibly after each pump, driving her shaft deeper inside the muscular worker trapped in the middle of both queens: on her end Frieda had a firm grasp on his hair, bucking forward to bury into (Y/n)'s throat as he rocked between the sisters groaning as Krista shoved more and more cock in swinging her hils wildly; meanwhile the raven moaned, head thrown backwards, as she made him swallow her drool coated member with increasing speed, enjoying the male's tight throat while he struggled to breathe.  
  
Reiss felt her dick throb strongly the deeper she went inside him, the man's tongue moving spasmodically as he was double teamed by the royal futas: his rear clenched with a vice grip on the blonde's rock hard length prompting Krista to huff as she latched on his shoulders to charge ferociously, eager to stuff him full of cock until a victorious sigh escaped her lips at the deliciously loud slap of their balls colliding; the brunette opposed to her growled low, mouth half open and eyes unfocused while holding him by the jaw and pumping on his face, testicles hitting on his chin covering in the dripping saliva as (Y/n) went fully submissive, surrendering to the magnificently endowed women mounting him on both ends. Such silent admission of dominance only spurred the futas, who stared at each other with defiant grins before drilling harder making him quiver: Krista slammed her monstrous cock in hugging him tight, rutting on (Y/n) like a dog in heat while Frieda pumped her hips faster, relishing on the wet choking noises he made as the once calm and proper queen facefucked the worker with mindless abandon; the sisters' feral grunts and moans echoed in the room while the sheets stained with their sweat smashing at a frantic pace against the male in a primal competition to prove whose orgasm was stronger until both screamed and slammed their dicks to the hilt as they pulsed madly and thick streams of cum shot inside (Y/n)'s bowels from each side.  
  
The futas panted like beasts as they ejaculated long and abundant, falling clumsily on their sides the moment each finished gushing out: he remained on all fours, taking deep breaths after nearly asphyxiating under Frieda's merciless throating while his abused butt twitched, Krista's semen pouring out while both sisters sat up to admire their work; the man rose a bit then moaned when the duo of queens crawled under him to lick on his about to explode erection, (Y/n) biting his lip to suppress his orgasm until he managed to control the urge to cum as the lapped and rubbed faces on his shaft, sniffing the manly musk on the worker's groin.  
  
_This smell... so thick. -Frieda growled- No wonder you sucked him off every damn night.  
  
_I make him work for a bit and call him just as he is when i feel extra naughty. -the blonde told her then kissed his glans- Of course i try not to get my boy tired before we start... just enough to make him sweat.  
  
_I want him in me. -the brunette moaned- Damn he so...  
  
_No! No way in hell Frieda! -Lenz jumped suddenly- This is mine only! He's going to fuck me tonight!  
  
The dark haired beauty gave her sister a surprised glance, then chuckled at the other's flushed cheeks before giving (Y/n)'s dick a last slurp and retreating.  
  
_You know what? Fine. -she said- I can still have his nice ass while he breeds you. But i want something in exchange for not getting it  
  
_What is it?

_I want him to cum inside you.  
  
_I've let him do that occasiona...  
  
_Without drinking a contraceptive. -Reiss added.  
  
Lenz knelt beside the servant staring at her sister some time, brushing his member absently while he awaited for the blonde's orders: the short queen licked her lips, eyeing the raven once more then laying on the mattress facing upwards, gaze fixed on the anxious male.  
  
_Breed me. -she ordered- No pulling out.  
  
_Are you sure of this my Queen? -he asked- What if...  
  
_I've spoken, (Y/n). -she cut him spreading her legs- Fill me with your seed. Wether we conceive or not, no trouble will come: any child i bear is royalty, no matter the father's status. Now... breed me.  
  
The burly man swallowed and nodded, positioning between her legs then carefully lifting her heavy testicles up to reveal her pink, hairless vagina: he caressed the soft labia with his thumb, noticing how drenched she was as he prodded her feeling the warm tightness engulf his digit when Krista clenched, eagerly swallowing his finger then retreating after some prodding; the queen's blue eyes watched expectantly how the male placed his glans on her entrance, their eyes locking for a moment showing a mixture of nerves and thrill before he pushed in. Lenz gasped, arching as the man's thick member penetrated her: given her condition of top the blonde didn't use her vagina for sex as often as her cock, specially since he was still a bit big for the petite futa; nonetheless instead of making him go slowly the futa readily pushed against him, letting his penis invade her while locking both legs around the man's waist as he loomed above whilst pulling (Y/n) down seeking a kiss.  
  
_M-my Queen! -he said resisting a bit- I... i still taste like Frie...  
  
Krista slammed their mouths together, paying no mind to the male's weak warning as he dug deeper inside her with his burning girth: savouring her sister's member in the kiss only fueled the futa's lust, whimpering like a lonely pup as she kissed him while hitting his back with both heels until he got the hint and thrust, spearing the blonde's pussy making her tremble; Lenz broke away moaning loudly as (Y/n) held her by the hips and smashed inside, dragging an ecstatic scream out of the short female. Inhibitions lost at her horny demands, the male charged harder against his queen scraping the tight insides of her pussy: between them her swollen phallus beat vividly, pressed by their hot bodies while leaking profusely on its owner as the man held Krista's hips and rammed against her; each slam was answered by a hearty scream of pleasure, the petite futa relishing on the heat of his shaft clear inside her pussy while (Y/n) licked her throat feeling the queen's rapid pulse, hunched over yet still covering the diminute blonde.  
  
_F-f-fuck yes don't s-stop! -she cried clawing on his back- My love you're savage like a bull! Show Frieda why i chose you! Breed me! Impregnate me!

The built male didn't answer, focusing completely in ravaging the moaning blonde clinging desperately to him: Krista clenched on his length as if her life depended on it, throbbing against his rock hard abdomen while he drilled like a madman slamming in to the hilt inside her soaked cunt; the faithful servant endeavoured to please the savage request of his Mistress by hammering the blonde ruthlessly, spearing her twitching womb with searing heat driving her insane. Loud grunts from the man made Lenz whimper in submission, opening herself to him so he'd fertilize his queen's little tight pussy while her grotesque erection pulsed sandwiched between the lovers; however he suddenly stopped in the middle of pulling back, the futa taking quick breaths while checking him and worrying at his blank, wide eyed expression till a soft giggle reached her ears: she looked from under him to see Frieda squatting behind, grasping the man's waist and pushing with a low moan of pleasure at the male's tightness.  
  
(Y/n) growled like a rabid dog as Reiss's imposing hardness dug in, breathing heavily until she bucked hard and he roared in answer, smacking against Krista who whined and scratched his skin: the brunette smiled when her pumping drove the broad shouldered man even wilder, smashing the helpless blonde faster and fiercer than before while fucking himself on Frieda's cock; he moved fast to the point the taller futa simply supported on him and let the male impale himself on her veiny erection, smirking at Krista's horny screams. The blonde's legs stuck out from below him, stiff as (Y/n) destroyed her womanhood swinging like a battering ram against the small futa: Lenz gurgled as her sanity slipped, immobile under the hulking male as he slammed continuously without the slightest pause; above them Frieda moaned in ecstasy, his tight insides crawling over her mammoth cock as (Y/n) frantic pace let him pleasure both sisters in a nonstop fuck pendulum, impaling the blonde while nailing himself with the raven's length.  
  
His muscles burnt from the effort as minutes passed but the male didn't relent for a single moment, striving to fulfil his Queen's wishes: he moved as much and as fast as possible to scrape her insides while frotting on her thick member, feeling it pulse crazily between them as Krista approached a messy orgasm while her sister huffed above, legs shaking as she focused not to cum before seeing the others reach climax; despite her best efforts however Frieda knew she didn't have much time, only hoping (Y/n) was on the verge as well. And he was, sensing how each thrust got him closer to his limit, member already spurting small bursts of semen inside the shattered blonde: the petite ruler's eyes were completely unfocused, tongue lolling from her open mouth as she whined uncontrollably while the man brutalized her relentlessly; such visage was the final push he needed, letting go of the last vestiges of rationality to become a full fledged beast, smashing his mouth on Lenz's as he increased the pace to an inhuman rate and the blonde melted in his arms until (Y/n) met the border of his endurance and pulled almost fully out before smashing against Krista, cumming like a hose inside the tiny futa.

She screamed bloody murder into the kiss, squeezing the man's cock like a vice as he hugged her ferociously blasting stream after stream of jizz in her vagina: at the same moment thick, sticky warmth smeared their chests and chins when Krista orgasmed like never before, spurting long ropes of cream; on top Frieda let out a victorious yell and slammed to the hilt inside the robust male, excited beyond reason at her own sister's apparent impregnation and falling into the strongest climax of her life, gleefully shooting all the sperm she could inside him. The brunette clung to that precious sensation, letting it overwhelm her as she fell on her butt, legs giving up after the ordeal: Reiss watched in satisfaction at the abundant cum leaking out of his ass while she grew flaccid, then pondered whether she should help him get off the blonde before he crushed her; (Y/n) anticipated it and swiftly rolled on his back, even if all that time he'd been careful not to rest directly on Krista while he pummeled her.  
  
With a chuckle, the brunette crawled towards the other two and laid beside him, catching her breath while the shorter female let out a long sigh then joined Frieda's giggling; they rested on their sides facing each other, relaxed after the intense session while he simply fell asleep in the middle.  
  
_I think he overdid a bit. -Reiss mused- Poor boy's out cold! What about you Kris?  
  
_I'll survive. -she replied- Sore pussy and tired, but otherwise perfect... he always manages not to hurt me.  
  
_Your usual sessions are longer, from what i witnessed. But this one was way more intense, if you allow me to judge.  
  
_You're right. -Krista agreed- He was... beastly. Unlike any time i let him top; do you think it was due my request or your presence?  
  
_Who knows. Both perhaps. -Frieda looked away a moment before addressing her sister once more- Can i... can i stay a while longer?  
  
_Of course. Um, Frieda? You don't need to cede anything on out treaty.  
  
_Krista...  
  
_No, i mean it. -the blonde interrupted her incipient speech- This is... i know how much this means to you, and to do such exchange would only cheapen it.  
  
_Are you sure? You might not have another chance in the future.  
  
Lenz rested on her elbow, caressing (Y/n) broad chest and watching him sleep tenderly.  
  
_I'm aware you don't have a lover Frieda. -she said- Your curiosity told me as much. And don't forget i'm like you... we're both abnormal by human standards; not only that, our status isolates us even more from having truly close people. I agreed to your plea mainly... mainly because even if it made me jealous and distrustful, deep inside i understood what drove you to ask. I understood your loneliness.  
  
Frieda reached to take her hand, the first display of filial love shown after years of separation since they were appointed heirs of the by then single kingdom; the division in borders only deepened the division between the once closer sisters.  
  
_Thank you. -said the brunette- I know i'm not supposed to be this open to you but i don't care. I love you Krista, despite all that has happened.  
  
_I love you too Frieda. -Lenz replied with a sob- We're family after all.  
  
_We should thank him as well once he wakes up. -the taller whispered glancing at the servant- He's had a vital role in this.  
  
_Vital and pleasing. -Krista giggled.

Both chuckled and rested on his chest, listening to the soothing deep breathing of the slumbering man; yet despite their tiredness neither could fall asleep, and Reiss seized the chance to ask something of utmost importance to her.  
  
_Will you... share him with me again?  
  
_Of course. -Krista answered- As long as you don't hurt him. We have a few more days before you need to return... gosh, this meetings will be so awkward now. I almost want to give you the whole region.  
  
Reiss hummed, deeply in thought, and then eyed her sister with a sky spark in her eyes.  
  
_About that... can i tell you a crazy idea i had a while back?  
  
_How crazy?  
  
_It'll drive our diplomats insane.  
  
_I'm all ears.  
  
Next morning, the diplomats on both sides were effectively on the verge of a nervous breakdown when both queens announced they'd merge their kingdoms in a single one as it was in the beginning: they even told them how they'd administrate and where the new capital would be located, at enough distance from the old ones so as not to rest any cultural or economic importance to either; the men shared a distressed glance, but knew the queens were as stubborn as they were loved by the people and backed by the armies. Defeated, they asked their rulers for another day to begin preparing for the next months of work such decision would entail.  
  
_What of the succession? -one of them asked.  
  
_We have decided to bear children as we see fit, and pick one each to rule together. -Krista said- Our royal consort will provide in terms of paternity.  
  
_Royal consort?  
  
_(Y/n) will be adressed with proper respect from today onwards. -Frieda told them while said male fidgeted uncomfortably behind the sisters- He has proven worthy of fathering our future offspring, and they'll decide whom shall share their love lives as well, regardless of social class. That is our will.  
  
The burly male sighed as the other men made questions and consulted each other feverishly as to how do such process; at his side, the same retainer who'd brought him to Krista the first time patted his shoulder soothingly.  
  
_Well young man, you've truly outdone yourself. -he coughed in his hand and bowed- Sorry, royal consort i mean.  
  
_Don't be mean. -he bemoaned when both queens gave him a thirsty look- What the hell did i get myself into?  
  
The older man chuckled and leant to whisper in his ear.  
  
_Fortunately for you, you're familiar with pains in the ass... welcome to politics.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next update i'm unsure wether to continue and older series, take up a request or going for a new personal one. Meanwhile people, leave any comments below, i'll try to answer as best as i can.


	59. Hange/Mina x Reader: Heroes and Villains pt2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mina's sudden disappearance, the hero known as Mega Blast is forced by the circumstances to team up with the not so dead Hange to find the girl; never trusting of the scientist, he expects her to have ulterior motives while storming a second rate villain's base.
> 
> Little does he know the day holds a surprising twist for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter go into the "darker" or at least more rapey side of the first part.
> 
> Brain said "nope" so i took a lighter approach. I hope the smut makes up for it.
> 
> If you like the way this is going let me know, either for a third part or at least to try and employ some of its resources (double anal is something i rarely use, it's present in just a single chapter before this one i think).

(Y/n) stared at the calmly sat Hange with eyes full of rage, energy sparkling on his fingertips: the scientist on the other hand showed no sign of tension, relaxed on a big armchair still failing to properly hold her broad, muscular body as she checked the hero up and down with an approving nod; they were completely alone, with him barely avoiding barraging the auburn with his attacks simply because they were the only two in the place, and he expected a third to be there.  
  
_Where is she? -he growled, solely focused on her in his anger- Where's Mina?  
  
Hange hummed stretching on the seat, arms crossing behind her head as she assumed a pensive expression; she was dressed in nothing but sports bra and training boxers, the latter emphasizing the very obvious bulge in her groin.  
  
_To be honest, i'm not sure. -she finally said- Although i have an approximated idea, which is almost always right in my case.  
  
_Speak clearly goddamnit!  
  
_I did. -she replied with a smirk, leaning forward- You see, the video i sent you was recorded by my spying drone, but what happened then wasn't my doing; i didn't kidnap your... girlfriend.  
  
(Y/n) narrowed his eyes at her, remembering it with painful detail: it showed a group of men working in the surroundings of an abandoned warehouse, known to be an old meeting place for frug dealers; Carolina arrived at some point, after an anonymous source sent pics of the sam individuals transporting illegal substances; given her strength and resilience the brunette had decided to take care of things herself, but was surprised by the mob throwing themselves at her as soon as she presented. Yet it was just the beginning, when the firmly latched men suddenly let out jets of a greenish gas through mouth, nose and ears until a small emerald cloud enveloped them: by the time it dissipated Mina was unconscious on the ground, with immensely heavy looking shackles on wrists and ankles before the video ended abruptly.  
  
_Then who was it? -he questioned sharply- And why did you call for me if you had no part in it?  
  
Hange turned on her tv, showing (Y/n) the next part of the file where the group was lifting the huge girl without apparent effort, taking her towards a nearby truck while a figure with a transparent gas mask followed their actions closely.  
  
_Do you remember this guy, Nile Dok? -Zoe asked in a slightly bored tone- That wannabe scientist supervillain? That's him: he's the one who took your sweetheart.  
  
_Dok? -the male said frowning as he checked the face on the screen- Didn't he reform and started working for the government?  
  
_Guess he isn't paid as much as he'd like, or they realized he wasn't as smart as it seemed. -she replied- Bastard's stolen half my ideas in the past, has zero originality. Guess what he wants now.  
  
_The Titan Serum?  
  
_That's my guess as well. And as i said, i have an idea of where his base is given his past and recent activities: what i propose is you and i storm the place and bring that asshole down.  
  
_An alliance? -he snorted- And what could you possibly win from that?  
  
_I can win something, and that's what matters. And you need the knowledge, don't you?  
  
_This smells like a badly done trap.  
  
_As if i'd lower myself to work with that... pussilanimous fop. -she growled- I have standards (Y/n).

_What happened to Mega Blast? -he asked rising an eyebrow- Manners and that shit?  
  
_They're not so necessary now your identity is public, right? And besides...  
  
Zoe stood up, the male retreating a few steps as she stretched before slowly and intently fondling her big bulge, staring at him hungrily.  
  
_I think we're past formalities after our intimacy that time, my lovely.  
  
_Fuck you.  
  
_With pleasure. -she purred- But first we must get to that loser's base and thrash it. You have a flying vehicle at your disposition, right? It's kind of far away and every minute we waste...  
  
_Meet me on the cliffs next to the sea. -he interrupted Zoe- I'll be there in an hour or less. And don't you dare try anything funny... i'm not in the mood for games.  
  
_Deal. -she agreed- I don't have much of a wardrobe ro change into right now so i can make sure i get his position in the meantime.  
  
_Do it. And... fuck it. Thank you, i guess. -the male growled as he left.  
  
Hange chuckled and waited until he was gone before plopping on the armchair, pulling her boxers down: she was pretty certain of Dok's location already, so instead she dedicated to a more urgent and throbbing business, hand running fast on the impressive boner she got.  
  
_I fucking love that tough boy attitude. -she grunted fondling her balls- Oh dear, and i'll love to break it even more...  
  
Fourty minutes later they were flying in a ship designed and built by Mina's magnate father, (Y/n)'s main economical support and fervent provider in his fight against crime: half an hour after that they arrived to what seemed, oh big surprise, an abandoned factory complex not figuring in the maps; as they landed nearby and prepared to attack, the hero wondered if villains had any originality on how to conceal their headquarters.  
  
Regardless of that, he felt reluctantly glad Hange was at his side: her knowledge of Nile's antics and strategy as well as immense physical strength helped him avoid and dismantle his numerous traps and defenses, which were less subtle than Zoe's but way more powerful; the fact they had to destroy at least a dozen spring trap miniguns barely a quarter of the way in showed this guy loved his toys. By the time they arrived to Dok's enormous main lab they were sweating but otherwise unharmed as the man stood on a high platform clapping slowly; their attention however went towards the person standing beside him with an absent look on her features.  
  
_Mina! -the hero shouted.  
  
_Indeed! -Nile answered rising his arms- The one and only! The strongest lady on this planet! How does second place feel, Hange?  
  
_At least i'm in top three, you filthy casual! -she snarled- Stop stealing my shit!  
  
_Ohhhhh! Big ugly woman sho shcary! -he mocked- Mina, robots! Give them a lesson!  
  
With a single leap, the muscular brunette landed in front of the surprised duo backed by dozens and dozens of robots; only then the other two noticed the thin, silvery headband she wore.

_AND NOW! -Nile roared from his high spot- THANKS TO MY RECENTLY BUILT AND TOTALLY NOT STOLEN MIND CONTROLLING HEADBAND MINA IS...  
  
(Y/n) rose a hand and shot, striking the device with a weak burst of energy and breaking it in half: Mina shook a bit and wobbled, arms waving as she tried to keep her balance.  
  
_Owowow... dizzy... what just happened? -she asked looking around- Darling... and Hange?! What the fuck?  
  
_Well... shit. -Dok mumbled- This is awkward.  
  
_That's why i abandoned the project jackass! -Zoe shouted- This thing is way too frail and easy to lose in battle!  
  
_Oh, um... robots! Give them a beating!  
  
Every machine sprung to attack making an annoyed Hange and a very confused Mina smash everything that came too close while the young man jumped backwards blasting left and right: Dok hurried to get down the platform and run towards the exit as his minions were obliterated by the trio's combined strength, pieces flying everywhere; just as Nile was about to reach the door a couple robotic skeletons landed in front of him startling the older man, who looked back to see the three people approach frighteningly quick. Yelping like a whipped dog he searched into his pockets for anything he could use to defend himself until he grasped a round object with a button he frantically pressed before throwing it at their feet: the sphere released a cloud of purple gas they couldn't avoid in their attempt to catch the running man who slipped away as they coughed and sneezed.  
  
_Ack! What the... fuck is this! -Mina cried fanning her hands around- My nose itches!  
  
_I'm killing this fucker! -Hange protested as it dissipated- What did he just steal now? What...?  
  
A low suffering groan cut their complaints, both futas looking at (Y/n) with clear worry when he fell on all fours breathing laboriously: they knelt by his side and pulled him up, momentarily forgetting the gas or their status of enemies to focus on the male they cared for; Mina gasped when she saw his half lidded eyes, the sweat dripping as her boyfriend couldn't stay upright wobbling slightly while Zoe held him by the shoulder.  
  
_What was that gas?! -the brunette asked alarmed- Why did it affect him only?  
  
_We are more resilient, remember? -the auburn said- It might not harm us, or act later. (Y/n), can you hear me? How do you feel?  
  
The young man blinked, turning to face Hange with narrowed eyes before smiling softly at her; then he suddenly lunged catching the scientist in a sloppy kiss, her orbs going wide when the hero hummed and stuck his tongue out to brush hers until Mina reacted and pulled him away.  
  
_Baby what are you doing?! -she shrieked- That's Hange Zoe! Our enemy! She...  
  
The raven went mute when his lips smacked on hers, clinging to Carolina's neck while frotting his thigh on her bulging groin; the huge girl made a little whimper before controlling herself and standing, leaving him knelt while Hange rose as well.  
  
_It has to be... it. -Zoe mumbled, cheeks growing redder; she swallowed when her crotch pulsed visibly- My... aphrod... my thing to get horny, Nile must have... of fuck it come here!

The auburn grabbed his head and shoved (Y/n) right on her crotch, moaning loudly when the male rubbed on it sucking on the pulsing length bent inside the tight boxers: it took all her scarce self control not to cream her undies right then and there, shivering as the young hero licked up and down eagerly; Zoe panted, eyes full of lust as she ground on his lips until Mina angrily grasped her arm after the initial shock.  
  
_Let go of him you fucking whore! -she yelled shaking the scientist- I'm gonna punch your head off!  
  
_Are you... crazy? -the other moaned- Look at him he wants it... shit can't you feel it too?  
  
_Feel it? Quit the bullshit Hange, i'm not... not...  
  
She gulped, licking her thin lips as she looked down at her boyfriend moaning as he pulled the villain's boxers down to let the powerful member stand free, not wasting a second before eagerly suckling on the glans wet with precum: Carolina's gut set ablaze at the sight, although it wasn't hatred what guided her other hand when she neared Zoe, mouth turned into a ferocious grimace.  
  
_I'm not... losing to you! -she snarled pulling her pants down.  
  
Her cock, bigger and thicker than Hange's, flopped free half hard yet rapidly growing as the drug acted numbing the girl's common sense: the powerful girth engorged by the second, lube beginning to gather on its ample tip as (Y/n) turned his attention to it and left Zoe to lick Mina's huge balls while stroking the mammoth dong she had; the auburn watched in dismay at her beloved deserting for the brunette's huge prick and inched closer, poking his cheek insistently.  
  
_No! Me too! Me too! Baby suck mine! -she pleaded making him turn towards her- Yes! That's it my lovely!  
  
_No he wants mine! -the younger futa slurred, frotting her hard dick on his face until her went back- See? Mine's bigger! Better!  
  
_Don't you dare... (Y/n) remember our first time! -Hange cooed- I know you loved it, but didn't want to let your girl see it... come with me and i'll give it to you as much as you want!  
  
The male groaned in confusion as both futas rubbed their lengths on his features, gasping when he lapped or jerked them erratically going from one to the other in a loop: the rivals meanwhile eyed each other growling, faces close enough their lips brushed as they demanded his attentions; little by little the contact increased and before they knew both were entangled in a fierce kiss, pulling the other in a competition for dominance while (Y/n) worked at their feet.  
  
_I'll fuck him first! -Hange grunted on Mina's lips- We're teaming today!  
  
_No, he's my boy! -she retorted- I'm fucking him first!  
  
_Say a number. -the auburn challenged- Any number!  
  
_Uh... fifty eight!  
  
_Fifty nine! I win! I go first! -Zoe said victorious.  
  
_You... you cheated! -Mina protested pouting.  
  
_No i didn't! You should... should have picked a higher number!

The horny villain dragged him away, pushing the groggy male on all fours to kneel behind him groping his butt while chuckling maliciously: she eyed Mina, grimacing a few steps away, and violently tore his uniform pants open to expose his toned buttcheeks then rubbed her veiny erection on his puckered hole making him tremble; impatient to claim her share Hange aligned the leaking tip with the twitching entrance and thrust, shoving half cock inside in one go dragging a loud scream turned into a moan as she bucked forward, filling him with searing heat. (Y/n) clenched on the auburn's shaft making Zoe growl and lean to mount him doggystyle as she started to pump her hips panting in his ear: the scientist caressed him all over, relishing in every little noise he made as she took him in a simple and rough manner, smacking her groin on his ass like a pneumatic drill; meanwhile Carolina sat in silence, a big hand running on her enormous member as she watched the other breed (Y/n) while shame, envy and excitement swirled in her head.  
  
_Do you like it baby? -the villain whispered and he nodded- How big mommy Hange fucks you hard and fast? It's nothing like that prude, is it?  
  
The drugged hero whimpered and Zoe giggled in delight, smashing repeatedly against him to force him lower on the floor until he laid sprawled while she hammered from above: domination intoxicated the futa as she mercilessly slammed her humongous dick inside (Y/n), savouring his hearty cries of pleasure whilst glancing at Mina, masturbating mechanically at their side whilst looking at him.  
  
_Look, even your girlfriend is enjoying it. -she told the man- She's touching herself while i screw you... such a slutty pervert. Stay with me and i'll fuck you like this every. Single. Day!  
  
The last word was followed by an extra hard thrust and (Y/n) rose with a scream as energy cracked all around him and suddenly Hange moaned desperately, shaking on top of him while giving the man a crushing hug: the muscular futa squirmed as his power surge went right to her groin triggering a surprise orgasm causing the futa to kick randomly as she blasted a creamy load inside the crimefighter shouting loudly; she plopped on top, the young man groaning as he felt the huge woman go flaccid inside him until she was pushed aside, still hazy, when Mina approached and excitedly lifted her lover to smooch him. The cute moans coming from the brunette were a stark contrast to the massive boner she rubbed on him as she sat on the floor, the aphrodisiac's mind affecting properties driving the girl hotter than ever: Carolina licked all over his chest and abs, tasting the hero's worked physique before lifting him to suck (Y/n)'s pulsing erection earning a low whimper that made her giggle in joy; Mina held him there as she moved back and forth, easily deepthroating his nicely sized cock while shoving two thick fingers in his butt getting the male to squirm impulsively.

Carolina endeavoured to please her boyfriend, tasting his member as it pulsed strongly every time she engulfed it completely: the young male whimpered as the futa's digits spread him letting Hange's semen drip on the brunette's erection, using her rival's seed as lube when she finally lowered him on the monstrous phallus; (Y/n) panted looking at the ceiling as Mina's huge cock impaled him slowly, watching enraptured how it was swallowed by his rear, moaning when he squeezed on her veiny length. The futa giggled in delight when a small lump appeared on his belly as he took the imposing dick down to its base: the huge girl gave him a hungry look then started pumping him up and down, relishing when (Y/n) gasped and gurgled in ecstasy skewered by her enormity, shaking in the muscular futa's hands; Mina growled in satisfaction when she saw Hange recover from her dizzy state only to stare at them in horny impotence, dick beginning to harden at the sight of Carolina screwing the hero into a moaning mess.  
  
_Hange thinks i'm a prude, huh? -the brunette said defiantly- She has no idea... how much i've fucked you my love... every day, making you scream with my bigger, better cock!  
  
Determined to prove her superiority Mina increased the speed, shoving (Y/n) on the humongous erection to the point he went cross eyed, the raven's length spearing him nonstop with its fiery heat: too focused on looking at Hange with a smug grin the younger futa didn't see the little sparks crackling on his skin when a timely slam made him arch back screaming, releasing another wave that struck Carolina full force; her eyes widened in surprise then rolled up when the hero's energy blast hit right on her cock making the brunette fall on her back screaming, strong fingers leaving scratching marks on the very floor as she cummed uncontrollably smashing her huge dick inside him marking each burst of spunk. The male trembled on top, burning on the edge of climax yet unable to release for some reason, whimpering as he frotted on Mina's rock hard abs when movement on his peripherals made him turn to see Hange's lurking behind: the bulky scientist climbed atop them, partially crushing him as she rubbed her growing baby maker on his lower back until it reached full mast and Zoe eagerly pushed against his still occupied bum while the brunette laid dizzy on the floor.  
  
_Han... ge wait... can't... -he babbled as the auburn spread his cheeks, huffing like a bull- Too... much...  
  
She ignored him, utterly controlled by her unbound lust: severely impeded due the aphrodisiac (Y/n) could only whimper as the huge scientist humped on his rear, trying to enter despite Mina's cock being still inside until an untimely thrust allowed the villain to slip the very tip of her glans in; the futa tensed, feeling the weak point a few moments before charging forward making him squirm and cry when his anus stretched even more, helped by the fact Carolina wasn't at maximum size after the unexpected cumshot. The male struggled to breathe while Hange forced herself inside him grunting fiercely when her pulsing cock was squeezed against Mina's by his tight bowels: the younger futa gasped and blinked, brought back from her hazy state by Zoe's length rubbing on hers while engulfed by (Y/n)'s heat; despite that she was too weakened to fight her off, staring in shock at Hange thrusting long and paused, pulling out and slamming back with effort whilst the man whined pinned down against Mina's chest by the conquering villain.  
  
_Sto... stop it! -Carolina growled, toes curling due the wet pressure on her member- It's still... my turn!  
  
_No! You... came! -Zoe groaned still humping- P-Pull out of... my boy!  
  
_He's MY boy!  
  
_Mine!

Growling like angry mutts the futas began to pump clumsily, groaning hotly as their humongous cocks ground inside the male, moans escaping from his wide open mouth as the huge women rutted, squashing him between the two: (Y/n) stiffened, feeling the huge breeding tools making a full remodelling to his bowels via their rough thrusts, scraping every milimeter of his furnace-hot insides causing him to squeeze on them as his brain started to short circuit and turned on the auto pilot; he fell flaccid on top of Mina, pulsing on her abs as she and Hange locked in a fierce competition to determine the superior mate, driving their dicks in and out as fast as possible in such tight situation. They stared each other ferociously, hands touching all over (Y/n) as if to leave their mark on him while striking his deepest spots with each swing of their hips, balls slapping againts their rival's making them groan on each hit: Zoe had the advantage of being on top, which let her slam faster than Carolina who had trouble shoving her thicker erection in, at least until the brunette had a stroke of genius and pulled violently making the trio land on their sides; Mina then grabbed his leg and rested it on her thigh as she resumed pumping inside (Y/n) while Hange stared at the girl momentarily baffled before snarling and holding him by the chest to thrust as eagerly as her opponent, both spurred by the muffled moans from the male caught between their breasts.  
  
The battling futas put all their energies in turning the man into a mind broken wreck, resolved to prove once and for all who pleasured him the best: beastly slams rearranged his insides making (Y/n) scream like an animal while Hange and Mina pushed his physical resilience to the very limit with their ruthless fucking, cocks shoved like pistons in swift motion one leaving as the other entered covered in slime; a loud wet smacking echoed in the room as his insides were thoroughly violated by the horny titanic bodybuilders locked in a relentless struggle for dominance, each aiming to become the chosen one until they heard the now familiar telltale crackling and realized what was next. The jacked futas shared a brief stare then upped the rythm to a frantic pace, obliterating his last remnants of sanity as they slammed both cocks in at the same time while (Y/n) began to glow: a whitish aura surrounded him as the brutal mating reached its apex and the women smashing him snarled, swinging ferociously as the energy pulsed all around their lover stronger and brighter while he whined louder with every impaling double thrust until the male screamed and released it all; the gleaming wave struck both wrestlers, their muscular bodies shaking from head to toe as twin roars escaped from them when (Y/n)'s smearing of Mina's abs with his finally achieved climax was dwarfed by the inhumanly massive cumshot erupting in his bowels. White, sticky churning semen blasted from each member as the two females embraced each other slamming inside the man, mouths twisted in rictums of agonic pleasure as they huffed rabidly pumping abundant streams of cum with all their might: (Y/n) gurgled as his belly began to expand not just from the huge dicks forcefully lodged inside but the massive quantity of baby batter blasted inside, hot and thick as magma; however, the almost non-existent space he had between them didn't let his abdomen grow to accommodate all of it which made the excessive amount of dick juice seek other places to go to, travelling inside him until a series of gags were heard and the male burped loudly belching soupy spurts of futa seed as both women slowly relaxed after the colossal release.

Spent by the ordeal the futas let go of him and rolled on their backs, members finally deciding enough was enough and slipping out his abused hole as a white puddle grew under his rear: heavy breathing was heard as a profound exhaustion fell upon them along a soft snoring coming (Y/n), asleep almost instantly after the titanic fuck while the other two stared at the ceiling barely able to move as their heads cleared from the aphrodisiac induced haze; neither said a word, at least until Mina was able to move at last and stood up laboriously, groaning as she picked her unconscious boyfriend up with utmost care, a guilty expression on her cute features until it hardened and the brunette looked at Hange.  
  
_I won't... arrest you or anything. -she said tiredly- After all you... rescued me and this wasn't your doing. I'll take him home se he can recover from our... from this.  
  
_Wait... wait a second! -Zoe groaned weakly turning to stretch an arm at her- Don't take him! Please! I...  
  
_Shut it Hange! I don't know what you were planning, and i don't care! -the younger cut her- I suppose i should destroy this place so you can't take any resources but i'm too tired and... and he's my priority right now. Don't think i'll be so forgiving next time though: we're enemies.  
  
She slowly turned to leave when the auburn's hand on her ankle stopped her: Carolina turned irritated as the other dragged closer shaking her head.  
  
_No please listen! I can't live without him, he's the only man i've ever wanted since the damn beginning! Ever since he appeared all heroic and nice and beautiful i longed for him! -she babbled- I won't take a single screw from this place, i don't care anymore after experiencing this power, this... wholeness he gave me!  
  
Mina frowned and shook the other off, yet Hange insisted and drew strength out of her very despair to lunge and cling to her leg: the girl's eyes went choleric yet was stopped by how pitiful Zoe looked, quite an achievement given she had the build of an olympic deity.  
  
_I'm begging you! I'll do anything you want, i'll accept any conditions you make: i'll work for you, give all my research to the government, never use my knowledge to commit a single fucking crime ever again! -she cried miserably hugged to Mina's knee- I'll turn my life for good, do charity, find the cure for stupidity... i'll become a fucking girl scout and sell cookies if you wish but please, please, please don't take (Y/n) away from me! Please!  
  
The raven stared at the defated scientist for a while as she clung to her leg babbling promises and vows Mina didn't really hear; instead a phrase echoed time and time again in her mind, words she'd heard him mutter in one occasion after letting a remorseful villain, who never attacked again, escape before the forces of the law arrived.  
  
_  
Heroism doesn't come from a uniform, or powers, or epic battles. Heroism comes from within us, born in the kindness in our hearts._  
  
Mina sighed. Being a heroine had never been so tough before.  
  
**  
Some time later...**  
  
_And here we are, once more in the scene of a gigantic fight between a madman's evil forces and the duo... sorry, trio of protectors of our city! Mega Blast, Mighty Mina and Huge Hange as some call the new addition to the team!  
  
People cheered around the reporter, watching in the distance to the three people standing on top of one of several enormous robots, now dismantled, attacked the zone.

_Hange Zoe, before unofficially known as "The Mastermind" has recently turned in to become the first big name criminal to join the government's reinsertion program, designed to let those whose past lives dedicated to felony and scheming could take a turn for the better of all. And from what we can see, she's happy about it despite the initial, and quite justified, suspicions.  
  
The image focused on the auburn, waving ecstatic at the people while wearing a collar developed to stop her in a nonlethal yet painful way, the first of several conditions she'd agreed to: until that moment the futa had shown no trace of unhappiness at the choice made, relishing in the newfound and growing acceptance from the public once she endeavoured to protect with dedication the same city once sought to conquer (along the world itself).  
  
_There she is folks. -the reporter said with a hopeful tone- Time will tell if her efforts will bear fruit, but this humble servant wants to believe good can conquer evil... so let's give it our best to ensure she stays on this side of the board! This is Ymir Langner, and we'll see you next time!  
  
Hours later Zoe laid naked on her bed inside a specially designed cell in the complex Mina's father had developed for (Y/n) to train and live in: the former villain's placement had been an non-negotiable part of the deal, demanded not by the male but by Carolina herself; she'd cited both she and the young hero were the ones best suited to contain her should something happen, and therefore needed her close. And so her living quarters were located deep within the heroes' base, with advanced security only they could surpass to see the muscular fighter whenever was needed: despite it being pretty much a jail, they'd given Hange plenty of comforts, including computer and scientific equipment along several bookcases with tomes she requested; however those were all in the adjacent room, the one ahe currently rested in having just a single if also extremely resilient bed... her most prized possession.  
  
The door opened and she relaxed her tense frame, tracing the controlling collar before eyeing (Y/n), approaching in nothing but a pair of boxers: she glanced at one of the camera in the room, knowing very well who was watching them and licking her lips; Zoe's shaft was already rising by the time he neared enough for the futa to hug him by the waist and lift him with zero effort, getting the hero to straddle her while rubbing the erect member on his ass.  
  
_I was getting impatient. -she whispered, hands going under the boxers to grope his toned butt- Do you enjoy making me wait?  
  
_I enjoy what making you wait entails. -he answered rocking on top- And i think so does she.  
  
_That little pervert.  
  
_Says the one with camera feed on our room as well. -he chuckled and she joined him.  
  
_I'm learning my dear. -she said as he got his clothing off- Until the day i don't need this thing nor the cameras anymore.  
  
_You sure you want them gone? -the male asked- I thought you liked being watched.  
  
Zoe grinned, bringing him down for a sweet kiss; she was certain the camera zoomed.  
  
_You got me there. -the auburn said- And now...  
  
She slapped his butt soundly.  
  
_Let's get the show started.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might take a couple days off writing, depending on how things go, but i'll still check for any messages so don't hesitate to post any doubts, suggestions or whatever impressions you have on this or other chapters.
> 
> Read ya later!


	60. Ymir x Reader: A Hell of a Ride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young man finds a curious artifact in an occultism emporium; when he finally unlocks it, he ends face to chest with a denizen of other realm. Yet surprises come for all regardless of realm, and they might just be about to get tangled in a larger scheme than they expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Succubus Ymir x reader, a request of an anon named Lemon. They asked for a shorr reader, but i did a bit size play last chapter and didn't want to abuse; if i make a sequel i promise to improve on that aspect.
> 
> Hints of possible harem/gangbang/queue fuck if i ever follow it.

(Y/n) eyed the lined up objects behind the showcase's glass, curiousity piqued by the bizarre items in the occultism emporium: amidst the myriad of relics and devices, what he felt most attracted to was a small black box with reddish patterns; perhaps it was the place's dim lights, or an illusion fueled by the creepiness of it all, but to him it was almost as if the lines glowed faintly... like a pulse.  
  
_Hey, no kids alone allowed here! -the old owner said from behind the counter- Bring your mom or dad if you want to buy something!  
  
The male stiffened in place, slowly turning towards the older who showed some hesitation at his not very childish features.  
  
_I'm not a fucking kid you old fuck! -he growled- So many things here and you don't have a fucking pair of glasses?  
  
_Sorry, i thought you were... i mean, you're pretty...  
  
_Don't!  
  
_...short. -he finished as the other grew red with anger- Anyways, are you interested in something? A lucky charm? A... growing potion?  
  
_Oh no you didn't you big piece of shit!  
  
_At least i'm big! -the man replied- So? You buying or you leaving?  
  
(Y/n) stared daggers at him then pointed at the box behind himself while the shop's owner walked up to the showcase; the young man wasn't really into supernatural stuff, he just liked the thing's design in general.  
  
_Ah, yes! The puzzle box! -the older said with an air of mysticism- I bought it decades ago...  
  
_When your sight worked?  
  
_When i wasn't being interrupted by little twerps. -he continued- I never solved it though... it's said these artefacts can contain indescribably dangerous entities.  
  
_Then why sell it?  
  
_Look you fucking want it or not? Twenty bucks and you can take your brief existence somewhere else.  
  
(Y/n) frowned at the comment, fished his wallet out and paid then left with the curious item in his hand: he studied it from all angles, noticing the subtle lines like the ones in a Rubik cube while wondering whay the red patterns meant; satisfied with the analysis he shoved it in his jacket's pocket calmly continuing his way home, at least until he grasped the doorknob and realization struck him.  
  
_"My brief existence"... son of a bitch was calling me short and i didn't see it! You fucker!  
  
Height had always been a sensitive subject since his teen years, when he began to see people growing alarmingly taller and faster than he did: things got worse as he progressed into middle and high school only to witness how he had to look up at pretty much everyone, being about a head and a half below most students. Even after graduating and finding a job, he had to face daily short people jokes either at the workplace or when meeting with friends: it wasn't (Y/n) couldn't take a few, but at times he felt people just looked for a chance to rile him up when not finding someone who thought him a teenager brat when spotted from behind.  
  
_Fucking asshole geezer, i hope you fall and break your hip! -he growled as he entered then headed for the couch.

He plopped on the pillows, relaxing at the leathery squeak they made as he started moving the cube's parts to see what was depicted on each face: something was clear, it wasn't words but shapes he didn't see much sense into; yet a strange urge to solve the puzzle led him to spend more and more time on the sofa turning and aligning pieces, eagerly nodding the closer he got to the solution. Then all of a sudden the final result was before him, a single movement from being complete: symbols of intricate yet subtle design formed in front of his eyes, pride filling his chest when (Y/n) realized he got it on the first try! On a whim the short male checked the wall clock to see how long he'd been working on the cube, shock erasing his smirk when he found out the solving had consumed five hours; it was around mid afternoon and he'd skipped lunch yet somehow it felt like minutes passed to him, further adding to his disbelief as he looked at the object once more, this time checking more carefully.  
  
Its obsidian surface was soft to the touch, and it seemed strangely warm for an item made of... whatever: he believed it to be some kind of stone, but was so smooth and had no trace of scratches on the surface; what's more, the sigils on every face were carved with such elegance it didn't feel like an ancient work yet his mind couldn't help feeling it was ancient, very ancient. Heart beating fast, (Y/n) remembered the old man's warning about solving it, which unfortunately also reminded him the jokes the shop's owner made; anger shaking his doubts, he deemed it all a mere case of self created mystery and made the final twist, solving the cube.  
  
That very instant the carvings glowed, clear and bright against the pitch black material, and the male's eyes bulged at the phenomenon: instinct told him it wasn't a good sign and he let it fall, curling on the couch as the device landed and the red sheen intensified while the room seemed to grow darker; there was a sudden crimson flash and a long, guttural groan growing in volume until it became a potent roar making him cover his face in terror. And after that, nothing but pure silence: (Y/n) trembled on the couch, unable to watch what was going on until he heard a long yawn followed by a soft flapping noise and words in a language utterly unknown, said in what his mind somehow managed to identify as relief.  
  
Encouraged by the lack of activity from whatever was there with him the man dared to sneak a peek, throwing a glance turned into a stare when he saw the intruder's form: a tall, slim female being human like in her tanned freckled skin, small brown eyes and black hair hanging down framing a pretty face of sharp features; however, what human nature the being had was refuted by the dark bat wings on her back as well as the small horns sprouting out of her forehead. Yet the most prominent feature was the inhumanly big member he spotted between the demon's legs, a huge freckled dong with small bumps all over it hung a few fingers from reaching her knees, so thick he wouldn't be able to grasp it with one hand even when it was flaccid: two smooth balls the size of big apples complemented the awe inspiring cock the entity rubbed casually, watching (Y/n) with sly eyes before tracing a sign on the air; as she did, a red thread appeared joining their foreheads making him feel as if something was being pulled out of his mind until the line vanished abruptly and she cleared her throat.  
  
_Do you understand what i say kid? -she asked; the answer was immediate.  
  
_Who you calling kid you piece of shit?! -he yelled springing to his feet.

(Y/n) froze in shock instantly, realizing he'd just insulted a supernatural creature now blinking in surprise in front of him: images of every horror movie he'd seen or at least checked while zapping flashed in his mind, heart racing as the demon stared wordlessly until she snorted and the male flinched by instinct; the female however didn't pay attention, busy covering her mouth to stifle a laugh while looking at him.  
  
_S-s-sorry i thought you... -she giggled, then managed to control it- You're just so short!  
  
The man felt his chest grow tighter at her words: just when he thought summoning a demon was bad enough, the first thing she did was mock his height; the universe probably hated him, it was the only explanation. Unfortunately the time to muse about his lack of stature was cut short when the other lunged at him, using herculean strength to pin him down on his back: both of his wrists were held by a single hand while she used her bigger bulk to keep him still, showing two long fangs in a predatory smile growing at the male's fear; a long, slim tongue licked her lips as the hellish creature's face neared his, mouths almost touching when she spoke.  
  
_Name's Ymir. -she said playfully- Nice to meet ya.  
  
_I... i'm (Y/n). What...?  
  
His question was interrupted by the auburn's fierce kiss, tongue shoving inside nimbly tangling on his as she rubbed her mammoth dick on his belly triggering a surge of panic from (Y/n): the male struggled to break free, only to find her grip was strong as a steel shackle when Ymir chuckled in amusement, holding him by the chin to deepen the kiss growling like a wolf; a wave of heat invaded the short man despite his terror at the prospect of being raped to death by the demoness who suddenly pulled back leaving him in a dizzy state, unable to fight as she tore his t-shirt apart breathing anxiously.  
  
_So long... so fucking long! -she whispered feverishly- You can't even imagine how horny i am... locked inside that stupid puzzle box!  
  
He whimpered when the tanned futa turned him around and simply ripped his jeans to shreds, ogling at the male's naked body before crouching behind while lifting his butt: (Y/n) let out an involuntary gasp the moment her long tongue rubbed slow and hard on his puckered entrance, drool falling from Ymir's chin as she emitted a deep moan of pleasure then lunged at the defenceless ass eating him out with desperation; animalistic grunts came out the creature as she slurped nonstop, tasting the male's bum like it was the most delicious food in the universe. The heated feast was mirrored by his increasingly louder whimpers as wave after wave of heat invaded him, body failing to move aside some weak flailing: against (Y/n)'s wishes he started to grow hard, something didn't go unnoticed by her when she lowered to suck his balls while stroking his shaft giggling playfully; Ymir had slim, nimble fingers quick to find his most sensitive spots getting the short man to moan in no time with precise tugs and touches.  
  
_Well colour me surprised. -she purred giving his member an approving squeeze- Small body, but a hella thick cock! Lad, i'm getting a taste of this... once i finish playing with mine!  
  
She rose then rested on top of (Y/n), letting the terrified male feel the weight of her humongous dick on his lower back; the sheer size of it spurred his struggling even in his currently weakened state, aware having such huge thing shoved in would entail dire consequences.  
  
_No! No! Please don't! -he begged trying and failing to crawl from under her- I'm gonna die... that thing's gonna kill me!  
  
_Normally it would. -she agreed- But worry not darling, we succubi have a few tricks up our sleeves.

She neared a hand to her mouth, pushing the index finger against a sharp canine until it pierced the skin: unfazed by the pain, Ymir kept pressing until the wound was deep enough to draw a bigger amount of blood and proceeded to draw a sign on his back while muttering words in her native language; the symbol began to shine, growing warmer on his skin and then vanished absorbed by the male's body. A strange sensation spread through (Y/n), as if someone dipped him in a pool of a mild viscous liquid rendering the male speechless until the futa began frotting her thick shaft on his butt crack; he stared to squirm again, but this time his limbs barely moved and only earnt a cheeky laugh from the succubus.  
  
_Oh, are you too weak to fight back? -she cooed mockingly- My saliva is a very powerful aphrodisiac, dear: you won't get me off your back... you'll just get me off!  
  
Licking her lips Ymir aligned the monstrous erection against his anus and pushed, stretching it with some effort despite the man's lack of resistance: she grunted and grabbed him firmly, never relenting until the ring suddenly gave in, letting the thick glans penetrate into his spasming bowels which squeezed her with a vice grip; joy invaded the succubus, realizing such tightness meant she had just robbed him of his anal virginity, a fact that only increased her lust. Breaking rookies in was a succubus' greatest joy and plus the long abstinence it simply drove Ymir wild with hunger: grinning madly she gripped his waist and slammed her huge dick inside in a single thrust, dragging an ear piercing scream out of him made the demon throb; growling and drooling the freckled futa started pumping at high speed, devoid of any intentions of taking it easy.  
  
_Don't worry boy, you'll be fine. -she told the whining male between slams- I did a spell ensuring your body will be elastic enough to take my whole cock... trust me, you'll be begging for more in a while. And if you don't, i'll give it to you anyways!  
  
(Y/n) couldn't answer, only able to focus on the immense pain the huge member delivered, forcefully rearranging his bowels as Ymir pulled back grunting at his clenching, a desperate attempt to slow her down: yet the succubus was absolutely relentless, slamming the enormous dong inside making him cry as the little protrusions on its veiny surface scraped everywhere sending sparks through his body; however, against his will and despite the suffering the man felt the heat grow with each pump of the auburn's hips, slowly adapting to the otherworldly prick impaling him. Her small eyes narrowed in feline satisfaction when a timely slam dragged out a little moan (Y/n) frantically tried to suppress only to squeal when Ymir slapped his butt soundly: a fierce grin adorned her features as the succubus raped the man with dark enthusiasm, watching in glee at the pony sized prick disappear inside his small body; his strangled gurgling each time she buried to the root set the demon ablaze, longing to break him even further and knowing exactly how to as she leant forward to envelop him in a hug.  
  
_Did you know succubi can't breed with anyone but humans? -she whispered with a lick on his ear- To prevent our horny numbers from growing too large, our masters decided to put that limitation on us. But to compensate, we can impregnate anyone regardless of gender... you followin' me?  
  
He turned to look at Ymir and her cock throbbed at the pure animalistic fear she saw in his eyes, breath quickening as he feebly tried to shake the auburn off; the futa giggled, pushing him down on his face while ramming his ass mercilessly.

_No please... i don't want to... -he babbled.  
  
A hard slam cut his begging in half, followed by her fangs sinking on his shoulder dragging out a high pitched whine: Ymir growled feral, pumping inside him just like a dog in heat turned on by the male's hopelessness, tail wagging at his low cries of mixed terror and pleasure as the aphrodisiac did its work; the copperish taste of blood on her tongue made the succubus purr as she increased the rythm, eager to cum for the first time in who knew how long. Wings flapping softly Ymir closed her eyes, growling low as she prepared for the incoming release: her hands moved from (Y/n)'s hips to his belly, feeling with lustful glee how the massive dong pushed through making a bulge protrude under the auburn's fingers; the succubus' horse like testicles twitched eagerly, aching to pour their fertile cum inside and breed him once and for all as she stopped biting to whisper silky words in his ear.  
  
_You know, bearing my child won't be a bad experience... oh, quite the contrary. -she told him smugly- Succubi children grow faster in human males, and are born usually within a month; but that's not the best part.  
  
Ymir's hand closed around his leaking shaft, stroking him slowly despite the speed of her thrusts: (Y/n) whimpered at the contact, unused to the strange sensation her saliva had woken in him.  
  
_As they develop, some of my child's essence will flow to you, making you horny at random. -the auburn purred, velvet tongue on his ear- And the only known relief to it? Succubus' semen which i'll gladly provide... even when it might be kinda addictive to you.  
  
Ymir grasped his chin, rising him to expose the male's tasty neck and give a long hard suck feeling the pulse of his veins on her lips: a hungry growl escaped the succubus as thick gushes of precum in his bowels harbingered the imminent arrival of a powerful orgasm; knowing she was about to burst she slammed (Y/n) with abandon, encouraged by the more open moaning as every fiber of his being set on fire at the combination of demonic drool and cock. She nuzzled on him, licking playfully on his cheek inviting the man to fall in temptation and moaning when he turned to kiss the freckled creature, making sure to give (Y/n) and extra dose of her nectar as a reward: the male clenched immediately, a hand grabbing hers in a gesture that amused Ymir as much as softened her, taill coiling in horny happiness as she pushed forth, pumping eagerly to unleash her long awaited orgasm until she smashed inside roaring into the kiss; his eyes widened in surprise when he felt the futa's semen blast in his bowels with shocking clarity, a thick sloshing warmth unlike anything he'd ever felt filling him while Ymir hugged desperately, groin tightly pressed on his ravaged bum to make sure not a single drop was wasted.  
  
She didn't stop making out with him as his tummy grew a bit from the load she spurted whilst he moaned sheepishly, mind too fried by pleasure to do anything but submit to Ymir; even after her climax faded the succubus remained erect and pulsing, as proved when she pulled out: a soupy stream of jizz followed the member's exit, forming a small white puddle as he laid there before she turned him on his back.  
  
_The last days before birth will be soooo much fun. -she said spreading his legs- I'm going to kiss and rim you a lot to get your body in a state of constant heat; when you pop our baby out you'll experience nothing but pleasure, and i'll gladly put another in your belly while breastfeeding her.  
  
_Breastfeeding? I'm gonna...?  
  
_No silly, i will. -she chuckled- And if you're good, i'll let you have some once our daughter is full.  
  
_D-daughter? How do you know? Am i already...?

Ymir giggled, and (Y/n) gulped at how much that sound alone made him shiver while the succubus smiled widely as she placed her glans on his pink asterisk and pushed forward, this time sinking much easier and slower than before; the futa leant to speak against his mouth, making him feel uncomfortably warm when her sweet breath brushed his trembling lips.  
  
_Succubi's children are always the opposite gender of their human parent. -she informed- With you i'll always have another of my kind, while if i impregnated a woman she'd birth an incubus. I like men much more though and i hope our lovely girls inherit my taste... it'll be so nice to teach them how to make boys squirm, you and i!  
  
_B-but that's wrong... -he mumbled; she smiled wickedly while pushing deeper, rightly making him squirm.  
  
_And you'll love every second of it.  
  
Supporting on both arms she rose and began pumping, watching in delight at (Y/n) scratch the couch biting down a moan, a small remnant of defiance at the prospect of bearing her children: Ymir didn't worry, aware such strange future would seem strange to any non infernal being and ready to prove how wrong it was to resist; humming pleasantly the freckled succubus swung her hips at a steady pace, fast but not as destructively as in their first round to let him feel more comfortably the way her enormity stimulated every part it touched with its deliciously fiery heat and tricky bumps scraping his insides. The strategy paid up when the small man whimpered quietly at the softer treatment, the auburn expertly bonking his prostate with each strike of her huge dick: (Y/n) threw his head back panting nonstop, legs shaking as they clumsily locked around her waist earning a pleased coo followed by deeper, stronger thrusts he moaned at clamping on Ymir's member in an involuntary attempt to keep her inside; the hellborn's eyes narrowed, showing a smug grin while caressing his face tenderly and encouraging his submission with swift strikes of her thick member which was promptly squeezed by the short human.  
  
_That's it... relax. -she whispered with a peck om his lips- There's nothing to fear, okay? I'll take you home with me: i know what mortals say about Hell, but i assure you it isn't much different than here; perhaps there is a bit more fire and brimstone, and public sex too, but it's a pretty neat place once you get used to the heat.  
  
There was a hint of distrust in his eyes at the word Hell, which she of course expected; her kind was feared for a reason, all due a few too ambitious and selfish bad apples in the lot.  
  
_I swear upon my rank as succubus you won't suffer. -she promised- I'll take care of you very well, perhaps invite a friend or two to breed you... if i still have friends to begin with.  
  
A shadow of gloom crossed her features, sparking the male's curiosity despite still being stuffed full of demon cock: Ymir's spell had been so efficient her lowering of the pace actually left room for him to relax a bit and focus on the futa's momentary indiscretion; however it lasted but a blink, quickly shaking her head to banish all hesitation and looking at him cocky and hungry once more.  
  
_But enough chatting. -she said- It's time i give you a second helping of my seed and ensure your pregnancy; (Y/n) you better hold on because i'm going all out now!

Chuckling at his slightly panicked look the futa grabbed him by the ass and sat on the couch with (Y/n) still impaled on her member: using her slim yet very strong arms Ymir lifted the man and drove him down on the humongous erection, earning a deep groan as he held onto her shoulders while his insides tightened; she stared at his flushed, hazy expression while helping him bounce on her lap, enjoying the wet noises each time the demonic member was swallowed conpletely. (Y/n)'s mind was increasingly clouded by pleasure, the heat of Ymir's cock spreading through him like fire on dry grass: every time his butt collided with the massive balls he was reminded of her words, the idea of bearing a child making his heart beat faster with bizarre glee when she let him move freely, relaxing on the sofa as the male worked on fucking himself on the huge pole; she growled amused and pleased when (Y/n) kissed her short but deep every few bounces, seeking the succubus' nimble tongue with tender eagerness while the auburn caressed his back and ass to encourage him.  
  
Seeing the small man's heated efforts made her toes curl with need, hugging him softly to aid his movement on the throbbing member: this time however Ymir let her partner take the lead, focusing on the sweet intimacy of his little gestures as he kissed and nibbled moaning low, shyly demanding attention; the futa bit her lip, feeling how such displays of affection after centuries of imprisonment inflamed the need to impregnate (Y/n) as she suddenly grasped his butt making him gasp.  
  
_More. -she growled.  
  
A savage spark appeared in her eyes as Ymir forced the man up and down at frightening speed making him gurgle and shake, hunching over when the stimulus became too strong: face resting on her nice breasts (Y/n) moaned desperately, lost in the flames of the futa's rough lovemaking until fingers held his chin, guiding the trembling male towards an erect and tasty nipple; his instincts kicked in, latching on Ymir's tit like a baby earning a pleased hum from the freckled succubus as her cock demolished his insides. Not satisfied with just that the creature started bucking upwards meeting his slamming butt with fiery thrusts while smushing him against her chest, relishing in his eager suckling: tender moans escaped from the auburn's throat while embracing the whimpering human, his short frame trembling as Ymir shoved her thick shaft at an almost desperate pace; the hellish futa suddenly tightened the hug panting loudly as she felt the second orgasm approach, welcoming the surge of adrenaline and clenching her teeth in a feral snarling grimace while fucking (Y/n) into a whining, breast sucking mess of a man.  
  
_Here... here it comes baby! -she groaned as every vein on her immense shaft pulsed on the brink of release- I'm cumming... fucking Hell i'm cumming so hard... get ready to... have my daughter... oh... oh shit!

The succubus' wings flared open when she roared, slamming up as hard as she could against (Y/n) who whined loudly at the meteoric impact on his ass: he shook entirely, eyes rolling up still fixed on Ymir's teat as he climaxed at the sheer brutality of her thrust while an endless jet of semen shot inside him; the futa's clawed toes scratched the floor as she kicked randomly, cock twitching as it was wringed by his bowels to expel all her balls could force out. Their eyes met and neither could help smashing their mouths together, moaning when they felt his belly grow larger as her seed poured inside and a naughty glee invaded both: her hands were all over (Y/n) touching and caressing with clumsy kindness, telling him with gestures what her mouth was too busy to express while the male ground on her crotch, using tiny little smooches to let Ymir know he wanted it; the once tricky demoness melted at the tender display, standing up effortlessly while lifting the male in her arms to look at him with bright eyes.  
  
_Where's your room? -she asked and he pointed to a door- Good. I hope you don't have any appointments tomorrow, because you aren't walking for a while.  
  
It was a deep night when they finally stopped, both immersed in a gleamy aftermath as they lied on the broken legged remains of his bed: the succubus purred while rubbing his inflated belly, looking well past the nine months pregnancy as a thick stream of jizz flowed out the cross eyed male grinning stupidly on the tattered mattress; Ymir gave him a soft kiss, humming happily at his blissful expression before biting her index finger once more since wounds healed almost instantly after using blood magic. The futa drew a new pattern on his swollen gut, muttering an incantation while looking at him warmly, brushing his hair in a reassuring way until she was done and a soft reddish glow spread through him; this time (Y/n) didn't feel like something was taken but added, a strange need mixed with security at her very nearness.  
  
_That was my binding spell, to identify you as my partner. -she told the male, who tried his best to follow her words- It's like marking you as my property, which means other succubi won't be able to impregnate you without my consent. They can still fuck you, but the only babies you're popping are mine darling...  
  
_You'll have to reconsider that, i'm afraid. -a voice said.  
  
The couple looked at the speaker to find another succubus standing a few steps away, looking with risen eyebrows at the still leaking human: she had silver hair and wore glasses and, unlike Ymir, was dressed quite formally like a common office worker; despite her tidy looks, neither missed the quick lick of lips she made, nor the bulge poking through her pants.  
  
_Rico? -the other futa asked incredulously- What are you doing here? Can't you wait until i take him home to start the bureaucracy?  
  
_You have that? -the human asked, prompting the silver haired beauty to nod.  
  
_Even Hell needs to keep an account of things. -she said- When she bound you your name jumped in our registry as a new addition, and i had to hurry to see you. You see, things back home have... complicated.  
  
_Yeah? -the auburn asked- How so? Did someone else demolish half the Queen's palace by accident and is blaming me? I was in this plane until today!  
  
_Shut up Ymir, this is serious. -Brzenska replied tapping a foot- I need you to listen. Very, very carefully.

Rico adjusted her glasses, adopting a serious disposition as she looked from one to another.  
  
_Sanctuary... that's how they decided to name the merged realms, is in grave danger of collapsing due the lack of incoming power; to make matters worse, our work to join both sides required the combined efforts of all heavenly and abyssal beings not banished to an exterior one... and guess what?  
  
_Don't tell me i was the only fucking one! -Ymir nearly shouted- How long were you shits leaving me stranded here?!  
  
_You were supposed to be freed and summoned during or after party... before all the fuckup ensued. -the other said apologetically- But that gives us a hope. Your puzzle box had a faint connection we kept on in case someone freed you, so when you bonded a mortal i could come to tell you what happened.  
  
_And how am i related to this? -(Y/n) asked.  
  
_Each baby you give birth strengthens a gate in Sanctuary. -Brzenska explained- Said power can enable us to send a weaker angel or demon to this realm and well... please don't be mad Ymir. Promise me.  
  
_What? Why would i be mad?  
  
_You need to know how it will work in this scenario. -the silver haired beauty told her- The more efficient way to gather energy in this case would be from several births, from several denized... from the same host.  
  
There was a tense silence, in which the freckled succubus absorbed the words in her brain with a dead stare until she straightened and stood, eyeing the other demon as the temperature in the room literally began to drop.  
  
_Are you telling me... are you suggesting... -she whispered in a deathly tone, yet echoing in the place like thunder- that i turn the man who freed me... the man i chose to be my partner... into a baby factory with who knows who?!  
  
_Ymir listen, you need to understand...  
  
_DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO STAY THERE AND WATCH OTHERS BREED HIM?! -she roared, claws growing to a frightening length- THAT I'M GOING TO SHARE HIM LIKE A COMMON WHORE FOR EVERYONE TO USE AND PUT BABIES IN HIS BELLY?! THAT...  
  
_Ymir!  
  
The auburn stopped, her now bright red eyes turning to (Y/n) as she changed from a murderous to a worried expression: the claws shrunk back, and the room went back to the initial warmth when she looked to her lover sitting up on the shredded mattress with fear in his eyes; fear of her, or rather, for her as he stretched his arms calling the succubus to his side. After some seconds of doubt the brown haired futa returned to him, kneeling to hug the short male while sobbing apologies.  
  
_I'm sorry. -she babbled- I'm sorry, i didn't mean to scare you... but i don't want to...  
  
_I don't like it either. -he whispered- But can you really turn your back to them?  
  
_They banished me.  
  
_From what Rico said, you didn't exactly behave. -he pointed and she let out a sad chuckle.  
  
_Yeah... i fucked up. I almost did again just now. So...  
  
_We have to help them. At least for a while until they can go on for themselves. And then...

_But what if you stop loving me? -Ymir said terrified- If they send another succubus or an angel... those are very beautiful, what if...  
  
_As if that could happen after today. -he snorted and patted her head- No one is snatching me from you.  
  
_It would be quite the opposite. -Rico piped in- I mean, it's not that comforting but if any bonded with him... we encourage strong relationships despite the numbers; not a mere harem, but true bonds of love and care. And come on, if he's good enough to make others fall as hard as you did you MUST share Ymir.  
  
The auburn narrowed her eyes at Brzenska, who approached by his side and took a bottle from a pocket too small for it to fit; his sense of wonder however had been quite numbed so he didn't care when she handed it to him.  
  
_This drink will help you recover faster and absorb the leftover semen to replenish your strength. -she said as he downed it.  
  
True to her word, (Y/n) felt how the cool and nice tasted beverage caused a pleasant wave to course through as the expanded belly returned to its normal size in seconds; Rico hummed and nodded, taking another bottle and a stack of papers of the same pocket.  
  
_This potion speeds pregnancy and augments the fertilization rate. -she explained- Drink it before you go at it again and you'll be popping a baby or more in about a week. Don't worry, i'm sure she'll do as she told you during...  
  
_You were watching? -Ymir asked mortified.  
  
_Duh, we were waiting till you bonded him. Of course we watched; nice dirty chat by the way. Anyways, here is a list of denizens we chose as future... breeders. -she said as gently as she could- All are single to ensure power from conception is maxed out, and have a power level similar to you so we can send one every three or four births.  
  
_You mixed angels and demons here, huh? -the brown eyed futa hummed- Mikasa Ackerman? I know her, she's Kuchel's niece! And this one... Historia Reiss. What kinda name's Historia?  
  
Rico rolled her eyes with a sigh, expecting she'd stop reading before...  
  
_What the fuck?! -Ymir snickered- Rico, you're on the list?! You hungry whore!  
  
_Hey i'm a single hungry whore, okay? The order is random, so be ready for...  
  
_Wait a second. -the man said- How am i... keeping babies here? My house is small, and i have a job... and won't they notice there is a sudden flow of winged people coming?  
  
_They can disguise. -Rico said- As for the rest, we'll think of something. I have to leave soon to inform... good luck to you and don't be shy! Our lives depend on it!  
  
She barely finished when there was a puff of smoke and Brzenska vanished, leaving the flabbergasted male sitting beside a still reading Ymir.  
  
_Annie Leonhardt... Hange Zoe!? She was my magic teacher, how's she still single?!  
  
_Ymir!  
  
_Wh-what?

_Could you leave that for a second? I'm trying to digest the fact i have just become a baby factory.  
  
The auburn left the files on the ground next to them, nodding slowly at his serious expression.  
  
_Yeah, totally right. You need to assimilate the idea, get used to the notion. Yep.  
  
She snatched the potion from his hand and uncorked it, then before he could ask a thing made him drink the liquid; this time it was warm, almost uncomfortably so, and the heat expanded to every corner of his being as she threw the bottle away and turned him to lay on his belly.  
  
_And you know what's good for that? Practice. -she said smiling- Lots and lots of practice.  
  
(Y/n) looked back, seeing the enormous dong rise with little effort as Ymir dominated his small frame looming above; he let out a sigh of resignation, then snorted.  
  
_I guess it's time to be a hero, isn't it?  
  
Ymir rubbed the pulsing prick on his butt crack, laughing low and seductive as she aligned against the man's entrance.  
  
_Time to dance with the devil.  
  
And slammed down.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know the drill. All comments welcome people.
> 
> Btw lol 60 chapters! I wonder if i'll reach 100, though it depends on wether i can keep the quality up. Don't wanna end up with crappy chapters just to get to three digits.


	61. Nanaba x Reader: First Lesson pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time after their first secret encounter, Nanaba and her lover still have trouble to arrange a second meeting; then after a class her worst fears seem to become a reality when a classmate of his asks the boy for a private chat...
> 
> Nanaba's having none of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance for the delay, here in the south hemisphere heat is starting to sting and i'm not really productive under high temperatures 😅. Still i hope i can work more or less normally despite the fucking scorching hell.

Nanaba carried one of the heavy training matress to the old building where the school kept all its sports equipment while (Y/n) took another: from time to time the blonde's eyes left the path they walked on to glance at the teen covered in a fresh layer of sweat after P.E. class who offered to help her put things in place whilst the rest of the class left; he was always so ready to give a hand, with that adorable shy smile and honest look in his (e/c) orbs. His slim but strong arms held the mattress with some effort after having given it all in the exercises she'd put the group through, but he tried not to let it show on his face; instead he focused on moving the equipment along his teacher, recently turned a secret lover: Nanaba had to admit he'd taken the situation very seriously, never demanding any attention and waiting for the woman to send the first messages through the website both used to communicate.  
  
As they entered the building carrying the last mattresses she watched him accommodate the last one it on top of the rest, her clear blue eyes gluing to his butt getting the teacher's penis to twitch uncomfortably: it had been two weeks since she took his virginity (all three of them to be precise), and Nanaba was beginning to suffer the consequences of abstinence after finding such an endearingly obedient and eager partner; jerking off at home or even the school's bathroom had lost all effectiveness, only managing to make her remember his deliciously sweet moans, the way he melted in her arms. To make matters worse, the only chance they had to meet was spoiled by the unexpected visit of Nanaba's old friend Mike, who asked her for lodging that weekend before finally moving in to the city: the futa still remembered how hard the vein on her temple had throbbed at his request, knowing very well she couldn't refuse it given their long friendship; he stayed only two days, but for the blonde were two days of agony trying to decide wether another date with the boy wouldn't be too risky only to be furiously cockblocked by another acquaintance and worst of all teaching colleague, this time the redhead Petra who ran into her ten meters from (Y/n) himself, who simply kept walking and greeted them casually before leaving.  
  
And now she was alone with him, just finishing afternoon P.E. and with his back on her, butt begging for a good groping: Nanaba couldn't help fondling her junk while reaching out for the desired cheek, decided to give him a nice surprise; hell even the pile of mattresses made an excellent place to bend him over and simply fuck the boy to heart's content.  
  
_(Y/n) are you there? -a voice said as the door opened.  
  
Nanaba's jump to the side was such the male actually glanced a bit shocked before looking at the door, where a golden haired girl's head poked shyly; he gave the newcomer a nod before approaching.  
  
_Historia? -he asked- What is it?  
  
_Um, i wanted to tell you... something. -the blonde said looking away- But if you're busy...  
  
_No, i'm just done helping Miss Nanaba. What is it you need?  
  
_Well, uh, i need you to come with me for a minute, okay?  
  
He nodded and followed Reiss, both teens unaware of the teacher's widening eyes at the unfolding situation: she'd seen similar scenarios, hell she'd been in some, and there was only one logical conclusion to what was going on.  
  
Love confession: that girl was going to ask (Y/n) to be her boyfriend.

Her first reaction was to snort after they left feeling a bit sorry for the soon to be rejected girl, however it lasted but a moment before a not so subtle worry began to creep up on the blonde: was he going to, anyways? (Y/n) was a kind boy, always thinking of others and their feelings... could he bring himself to break a heart, specially sweet Historia's? And worst of all: what if he didn't want to? What if his compliance towards Nanaba was just a case of frustration fueled disappointment, having expected a more stable relationship? What if he was tired of waiting and hiding?  
  
The teacher's heart raced at the thought, wondering if he'd taken the spoiled chances as proof this wasn't worth it on the long term: and having such a pretty, popular girl confess to him would surely be a hell of a confidence boost; how could she believe he'd say no?  
  
Swallowing thickly she exited and listened intently, the faint sound of footsteps reaching her ears and telling Nanaba they were walking towards the back of the building: trying not to breathe too loud she tiptoed in pursuit and took position around the corner, carefully peeking to see him stand facing away, body covering the girl's view of the older blonde's head; unfortunately they were too far to be heard, but she had little doubts of what was being said specially since Historia did most of the talking. Then she saw her hand move and watched incredulously how Reiss handed (Y/n) a small envelope with a heart stamp on it and all hope of it being a simple conversation vanished: to make matters worse, when he took it as expected Nanaba heard him chuckle, the display of happiness being too much for her to keep watching; or that's what she thought until another, much more fearsome sound reached her ears and the blonde froze momentarily then poked once more in time to see Historia step back blushing intensely, giggling and hurrying to walk away.  
  
She'd kissed him. Historia HAD kissed (Y/n). And he didn't seem shocked or distressed or...  
  
Nanaba took a slow silent breath then jolted when his steps neared, hurrying to get away from her position to a further spot not wanting him to know she spied on them: he came around the corner scratching his head, the unmistakable sign of a pleasantly surprised male until he saw Nanaba standing nearby, arms crossed and looking distant; the boy approached and was about to speak when she beat him to it.  
  
_What did she want? -she asked trying to sound casual.  
  
_Nothing really important. -he answered vaguely- Uh... were you waiting for me?  
  
The blonde kicked herself mentally: why did she wait? Of course it would be suspicious! However, her mind told Nanaba this could be a chance to gauge and even fight back whatever spell that student had put on (Y/n).  
  
_Actually yes, i was. -she said with a confident nod- Are you free this Saturday?  
  
His eyebrows rose, then frowned and looked aside.  
  
_Uh, no sorry i have... i'm meeting with uh, the guys for a soccer match.  
  
_Yeah right_ Nanaba thought _With the guys..._  
  
_But i'll be free on Sunday if... if you are Miss Nanaba.  
  
_Oh, trying to play in both fields, aren't you?_ she chuckled internally _That's bold of you, i like it. I wonder if SHE would..._  
  
_Sunday it is. -she agreed- Come to my house this time, you know the adress. I'll text you the time.  
  
_Okay, i will! -he said beaming, then looked around- Um, Miss Nanaba?  
  
_Yes? -she asked rising an eyebrow; he eyed her shyly, making the blonde's heart flip as always.  
  
_There's no one nearby, could we... kiss?

The teacher's blue eyes showed a hint of surprise at the boy's request, baffled until her mind put two and two together and a smirk appeared.  
  
_He wants to compare how i do against Historia, huh?_ she thought _Very well... let's give him a good reason to stay by MY side_  
  
Cupping his face in a gentle but commanding manner Nanaba tilted her head before leaning and joining their mouths with a deep hungry growl: he answered eagerly, lapping on the blonde's teeth till she pried them and her warm tongue laced with his, a hand travelling down to grope (Y/n)'s ass earning a surprised gasp; the woman chuckled into the kiss holding the teen in place as she devoured him with clear lust, pushing him forward by the butt to make his groin rub on hers. Nanaba's pleasure increased when she felt the boner in his pants, happily frotting it hard on her own pulsing erection as he moaned into the smooch: both hands suddenly latched on his ass, driving (Y/n) into a frenzied dry humping clinging to the blonde's neck and pressing against her desperately as the clothed members' heat combined in a single flame the more he neared climax; yet when he was starting to go mad with stuimulus, just about to let her love for his teacher explode through the fabric of the pants she grabbed his waist and pulled him off, the sudden lack of contact making the boy whimper in need.  
  
_Nanaba! -he bemoaned then blushed even more- I mean, teacher... why do you stop? I am so close!  
  
_Exactly. -she said breathing deep- I don't want you to get too tired before our date, specially if you're... meeting the guys for soccer, as you say.  
  
_But...  
  
A finger on his lips silenced further protests, mainly because Nanaba was sure if he insisted some more she'd be unable to fight the beastly urge to push (Y/n) down and fuck him then and there; even if every fiber in her body wanted to, the blonde knew patience was key this time.  
  
_I know you want it. As do i. -she told the teen, desire clear in her eyes- But you must wait. Until. Sunday. And don't even think of masturbating: i want every drop you have to remain down there; do so and i...  
  
She grasped his wrist and brought the hand to her crotch, pleased by how he immediately squeezed the fat penis with an anxious look on his face.  
  
_... will give it to you beyond your wildest dreams. Got it?  
  
The student nodded enthusiastically and she let go, noticing with a smirk he lingered a few moments before shyly mumbling a goodbye and leaving; the blonde rested against the wall, still painfully hard but resisting the temptation to have a quick fap: the conditions were valid for her as well, and now needed to focus in gathering resources and preparing. Fortunately it was Tuesday, so she had more than enough time to give her boy such a good experience he'd undoubtedly break up with Historia without even having to ask.  
  
_Sorry lass. -she whispered smiling predatory- But this lioness will fight for her food.  
  
Four days of a mixture between agony and ecstasy followed in which she couldn't decide wether time passed to slow or too fast; things seemed to blur as she readied herself and her place for the fateful day, collecting items and thinking what to say and do with the caution of a soldier: her eyes didn't miss (Y/n)'s concealed anxiety, being more distracted than usual and not entirely there, most notably (although not surprisingly) in p.e. class... he was definitely looking forward to it.  
  
Finally weekend came, and she spent a good deal of that Saturday morning and afternoon dealing with the final touches and details to maximize the effect; she took some relaxing tea that night and made some stretching before bed, just to ensure she'd wake up in tip top condition.  
  
And then... magical Sunday.

(Y/n) arrived about twenty minutes after she announced everything was ready, barely preventing himself from flying on his bicycle and get to the address in five: his cautious side warned him against being too tired or sweaty before they started, getting the boy to calm down and ride almost calmly if also glancing everywhere to make sure no known faces saw him near her home; even if it was in the early afternoon and not many people were outside, he still tried to minimize any risks. With a little relieved sigh he crossed the open fence and parked his vehicle behind the tall, thick bushes in front of the two stories house: he took a few moments to study the place finding it welcoming and nice which befitted Nanaba's open, friendly temper; he took his phone to inform of his arrival, the blonde's answer being immediate.  
  
"Come in and head to my bedroom. Second floor, first door to the right."  
  
With a small knot in his stomach due the nerves and anxiety (Y/n) headed upstairs while trying to ease the fast pace of his heart as he approached the room: the door was ajar to invite him in without further instructions and the teenager stopped before it, taking a deep breath then finally stepping in; the "hello" the boy was about to greet the blonde with died, turning into a little surprised noise as he froze on the doorframe, eyes bulging and pants tightening at the sight he met.  
  
Nanaba sat on the bed, legs open while dressed in nothing but black stockings with matching elbow-length fingerless gloves and a pair of lingerie panties with delicate rose designs, the fancy underwear not hiding the big tantalizing bulge she had in the least: the teacher's strongest weapon however turned out to be her impish seductive smile, complete with a carefully applied lip gloss that made it a forbidden fruit he couldn't wait to consume; yet (Y/n) didn't move a muscle, utterly enthralled by the beautiful angel with the eyes of a demon waiting for him in that house. Slowly, so fluid it seemed liquid she beckoned him with a finger, the boy giving a few hesitant steps towards her until the woman made a gesture to stop: her light blue orbs scanned the figure of the clearly excited young male, giving herself a little mental pat on the back at the absolute fascination she caused in him; a soft chuckle escaped her and (Y/n) panted in response, swallowing visibly when Nanaba spoke a single word, voice like silk caressing his ears.  
  
_Strip.  
  
The teen obeyed in silence, eyes glued to her body as clothes fell on the floor until he was naked in front of her, erect and pulsing as she checked him up and down humming approvingly before her foot rose to brush the underside of his member: the soft fabric sent sparks through (Y/n) yet he remained still, unable and unwilling to break the magic by moving without her consent as Nanaba kept stroking slow and soft, thumb teasing his glans as she stared at him; even when the futa was a bit lower from sitting on bed to the student it felt like she was on a throne, quite above as her mere contact left him speechless.  
  
_I can see you like what i've prepared. -she asked and he nodded repeatedly- I'm glad you do; i wanted to make it special. However...  
  
She lowered her foot, a faint smirk appearing at his anxious look: the boy waited expectantly, aching to be touched again while his eyes went from Nanaba's beautiful face to the softly pulsing bulge on her panties.  
  
_I am a bit... mad with you. -she said earning a surprised look- Do you happen to know why?  
  
He shook his head, clearly confused by the blonde's words, and the futa rose an eyebrow: either (Y/n) didn't suspect she knew, or was so awed by her he just couldn't use his brain; probably the latter if his boner was any sign.  
  
_You don't. -she whispered then shrugged- Oh well, it doesn't matter if you can't remember... you can apologize. Get on your knees.

(Y/n) obeyed without delay, eyes trained to her crotch while waiting for his teacher to free her member and accept his "apology": however insted of reaching for the fancy lingerie she crossed her legs, hiding the sexy bulge to his dismay yet the teen remained still, too stunned to complain or demand; Nanaba's foot rose once more, this time at face height of the boy who watched it with a bit of hesitation before placing a shy kiss on its toes while giving the blonde a hopeful look. Her approving smirk softened his doubts and spurred him to move on, starting a long trail of smooches on the upper part of her foot, its ankle, the shin: whatever he'd done to bother the blonde (Y/n) was determined to earn fogiveness, caressing her leg lovingly as he worshipped his way up; his lips left a warm kiss on every spot, devoted to each muscle on the toned limb while feeling the fabric tickle him until he reached the uncovered extent of her thigh.  
  
Nanaba spread her legs, relishing in his quiet whimper when he saw the now bigger bulge calling for him, the boy himself throbbing at the sight of a precum stain forming on the panties before the blonde's hand returned the teen to his task: this time however he acted differently, kissing with more anxiety even starting to lick the blonde's leg as he went up, eyes fixed on the throbbing bulge; his breath was ragged, dick pressed against Nanaba's shin while the blonde watched him hump like a dog in heat the closer he got to her groin until his cheek brushed the protruding cock head and looked up at her. The teacher stared for what felt like an eternity before slowly, agonisingly pulling him towards the clothed erection: (Y/n) panted lustfully, readily sucking her dick through the lingerie earning a low growl from Nanaba who used both hands to push him against her crotch; far from pulling back he started moaning, rubbing on it with such tender eagerness the blonde felt overwhelming lust and held him right on her glans, grunting as (Y/n) suckled like a baby desperate for milk.  
  
_Off. -she growled- Take them off.  
  
Fingers trembling with anticipation the youngster obeyed, pulling the underwear down then nearing to ogle at the coveted prize now standing free, erect and pulsing: his tongue stuck out and he gave a long, slow lick from the base upwards tasting the salty precum dripping down the thick trunk of Nanaba's penis whilst the blonde watched from above, eyes bright and possessive as (Y/n) got to the tip then started suctioning; a low hiss escaped the futa at the stimulus on such sensitive spot, only to turn into a feral moan when the boy moved downwards eager to swallow the veiny shaft, choking a bit yet never relenting until the blonde tugged his hair so he'd pull back and breathe. His lust veiled eyes met the woman's feverish stare before their lips sealed in a fierce kiss, (Y/n) whimpering and licking the berry flavored gloss while Nanaba grunted, tilting his head back to dominate: desire flooded her mind the more she tasted him, longing to have the boy go insane as she took him and pouring all those feelings in that moment, kissing him like world ended the next day then suddenly breaking away; he barely had a second to get some air before being shoved down, mouth opening by instinct to engulf one of the futa's balls making her groan, nails scratching his scalp to encourage him.  
  
_Yes... that's it! Right there! -she moaned falling on the mattress, holding him against her genitals- Lick everything boy! Show me how much you want it!

(Y/n) endeavoured to please the futa by servicing every spot he could reach: his tongue teased the leaking slit of her glans, the blonde's toes curling as the male wiggled around it then moved down tracing every vein with his lips before nuzzling on the throbbing hardness, next lapping right between her testicles before planting a sound smooch on each twitching sack; he could feel the thick sperm swirl inside them, warm and sticky in the smooth orbs he gently nudged, lifting them to access her most delicate place. Nanaba gulped when his hot breath brushed the labia before the student's tongue wiggled against her concealed pussy, face tilting sideways as he pushed the woman's thighs to spread her wider: a hearty moan escaped the blonde, hips shaking to rub the heated vagina on the boy's face while he lapped and sucked lile his life depended on it; his focused efforts almost made the older forget what she had in store for him, requiring all her willpower to rise and look at (Y/n) with open lust.  
  
_That's enough. -she told the male with such firmness he stopped on the spot- Come here, get on all fours. Face towards the wardrobe.  
  
The student complied and climbed on the bed, assuming his bottom position while Nanaba moved to pick something on the nightstand: the teenager waited anxiously until she gently rested on top of him with her long dick pulsing against his puckered ring, so tempting he bucked softly asking to be penetrated; in that moment a shadow fell on his eyes and (Y/n) jolted, earning a chuckle from the blond as she tied the silky blindfold tight completely obscuring his vision.  
  
_Does it hurt? -she asked.  
  
_N-no Miss Nanaba. -he replied shakily.  
  
_Good. Stay still. -the blonde whispered- And no peeking. Don't spoil the surprise.  
  
Without another word she left him there, a sudden sensation of vulnerability overcoming the boy as he listened carefully to her movements: a soft pulling, her steps from one side of the bed to in front of it, followed by the soft thud of something being placed down and the rustling of cloth; then the quite pat of the futa's walking towards the nightstand once more before the soft squeak of the mattress behind him. The teen felt Nanaba approach slow and deliberately, her warm skin brushing on his when she returned to place a soft kiss on his nape before straightening up: a little pop got his attention, then he gasped in surprise at the cool viscosity falling on his butt followed by the futa's slim fingers spreading the oily substance over his entrance; (Y/n) panted low and anxious when a digit pushed in, easily passing the non-existent resistance making him squirm in need while his boner throbbed at the feeling of Nanaba hooking inside him.  
  
_My, aren't you eager to start! -she purred satisfied- How readily your ass sucks my finger in... you can't wait to get fucked, can you?  
  
A second finger joined and the teenager's head hung, drowning a whine when the woman's digits scissored spreading him wider: at the same time a slow, wet noise reached his ears as she smeared her length and stroked it while preparing him to be bred until the boy's soft moaning became too much a temptation to ignore; licking her lips Nanaba finally knelt behind her lover and rested the swollen glans against the pinkish ring, taking a moment to relish in his eager submission when he pushed backwards shyly, inviting the futa to penetrate.  
  
_Do you want me to put it in (Y/n)? -she whispered and he nodded- Go on, tell me.  
  
_Miss Nanaba, i...  
  
A slap on his butt cut the boy's begging, the older rising an eyebrow at the statement.  
  
_There's no "Miss" here, we're alone. I'm no longer your teacher... i'm your lover; say my name.  
  
_N-Nanaba. -he whimpered- Please... i beg you...  
  
_Say it.  
  
_Please... f-fuck me.

A proud smile grew at his request, voice shaking with the desire to be taken while the blindfold increased the anticipation as she teased the helpless boy a bit more by feinting thrusts slid on his buttcrack: she watched him tremble with each rub, fists balling on the sheets while biting down frustrated groans until the blonde decided enough was enough and put a hand on his shoulder to support; (Y/n) stilled, gulping when the thick member nudged on his pink gate then slowly passed while he panted quietly, the penetration becoming overwhelmingly stimulating due his blindness. The teen whimpered in pleasure at the feeling of the big cock making its way inside, each pulse clear in his bowels while Nanaba breathed slow and heated: her eyes narrowed at his burning tightness, burying inch after inch of meat inside (Y/n) whilst he moaned and clenched with vigour, focused solely on her throbbing length; a simultaneous sigh of delight escaped them the moment Nanaba's groin touched his ass, giving him some time to enjoy the amazing sensation of her dong lodged inside hard and ready to go.  
  
She chuckled and pulled back, smashing back into the boy to make him moan as her hips began pumping nonstop: the futa knew there was no need to hold back as soon as she started penetrating and (Y/n) simply devoured the thick member with his ass, clamping on it desperate to be bred; such eagerness made her wonder briefly how his date had been the day before, but soon banished the thought to focus on the delicious noises he made with each slam on his ass. The hand on his hip moved under him, snaking its way below until her fingers closed around the boy's erect penis: Nanaba earnt a gasp when she began stroking, matching the rythm of her hard thrusts while leaning to rest on his back enjoying the way he trembled at the double assault; his lack of sight made every movement a surprise, every kiss on his back and nape a searing mark of belonging as the blonde rammed from behind, her big cum-filled balls slapping on the teen's sending a maddening bolt through his body.  
  
_Do you like this (Y/n)? -she asked while thrusting- Being ass fucked by your secret lover, while everyone thinks you're somewhere else?  
  
_Yes i... i love it Nanaba! -he cried nuzzling on her cheek- I love how big you are! How... hard!  
  
_You're not far behind. -she whispered tugging his member a bit rougher; his strangled moan made her cock spill more pre- My, i'll enjoy this bad boy you have as well... if you promise to behave.  
  
_I do! I'll be good... i promise!  
  
_We'll see about that. -she growled playfully- Are you ready for the second surprise?  
  
He nodded and she smiled wider, biting on the lace holding the blindfold then pulling to untie it without slowing her passionate smashing; as the simple knot undid the boy's heart raced, wondering what she had in store for him whenever he wasn't too busy being impaled by her fat cock until she let go: the cloth fell off his eyes... and (Y/n) almost had a stroke when he saw two people in front of them.  
  
_Didn't see it coming, did you darling? -she purred nibbling on his ear- Trust me, you'll love this.

Paralysed by the shocking reveal, it took a few moments for (Y/n) to realize he was looking at no other than is own reflection in a mirror: that's what Nanaba had put in front of them, what she had in her room carefully concealed under an unused curtain even if he didn't even notice it due being enthralled by her sexy reveal; now however the teenager couldn't stop watching, growing hotter as he absorbed every detail on its unpolluted surface. (Y/n) looked at his own flushed face, noticed Nanaba's very satisfied and horny expression as she kissed his neck while smashing him: his cock twitched at the sight of her hand jerking it, saw the constant thread of precum fall on the sheets as the blonde gave a naughty look at the mirror; the soft chuckle she let out made the boy gasp, tightening around her earning a pleased hum and a hundred smooches from the blonde.  
  
_Yes... keep watching. -the futa whispered holding him up by the chin- Look at that pleasured face, that hard cock... this is where you're supposed to be. On my bed, in my house, while i mount you like an... animal!  
  
She slammed harder and (Y/n) cried scratching the sheets, yet didn't avert his eyes from the mirror a single moment: instead they glued to it, witnessing Nanaba smirk dominating and predatory as she kept smashing her thick pulsing member inside the student with wild aplomb, scraping his prostate to make him squirm in delight; small grunts dragged out of his throat when the futa's hips ground intnetly to let the teen feel the big cock stuffing him more clearly. He tensed, staring at his debauched expression when the blonde's throbbing hardness burnt him deep as she resumed her thrusting and knelt, dragging the male along: she held (Y/n) with an arm around his neck, hips swinging fast to slam the veiny dick in making him cry and spurt small amounts of precum with each strike to his bowels; Nanaba panted right in his ear, both staring fixedly at their reflection to see his erection bounce every time she skewered the teen's tight rear.  
  
_Look how much you love being pegged boy. -she growled while brushing his cock- I think you're harder than when i let you fuck me. You little degenerate.  
  
_But it... feels so... good! -he moaned, clenching when the blonde squeezed his length.  
  
_I'm sure it does. Just look at your face: you can't wait for me be creampied, can you?  
  
She didn't wait for (Y/n) to answer, pushing him on the mattress then throwing herself on top like a predator: he whimpered as Nanaba hammered her big shaft down, pinning him on the bed despite his absolute submission simply to remark she was in charge; the futa grunted like ferociously, the usually calm and collected teacher shedding to give way to an animal in heat seeking nothing but to breed her mate, licking his face whilst impaling him from above. The teenager panted like a dog, drooling as the woman nailed him on the bedding without signs of slowing down: on the contrary Nanaba grew more enthusiast with each slam, cock throbbing when she held both of his arms behind to further immobilize her lover; the boy whimpered in pure pleasure, spurring the futa to sink into a mating frenzy by driving her insanely hard dick up and down like a pneumatic drill as it pulsed, aching to release.  
  
_You know... why i'm not wearing a condom? -she growled, body covered in sweat- Why i never will? Because my jizz belongs in you. On you. Warm inside your tight ass, smearing your soft skin or pouring down your throat... that's the only right way to cum from now on.  
  
Nanaba slammed harder, making (Y/n) arch upwards when the sudden press on his prostate drove him over the edge and he cried staining the sheets and his own belly; the blonde hummed pleased, shoving a hand under him to fondle his junk while coating her fingers in his seed.  
  
_Oh my, was it too much? -she cooed- Well better be ready, because it's my turn now!

With a sly grin she slurped the digits clean and rose, grabbing his wrists with a hand while the other latched to his nape as the futa thrust mercilessly, pulling out almost wholly then charging back inside turning him into a moaning mess: (Y/n) couldn't move or defend against her rampage, helpless whilst the blonde pummeled his rear yet not displeased in the least as the thick member carved a searing path straight into his most sensitive zones; even after cumming he felt his semi flaccid penis twitch and spurt, spilling little amounts of semen when the furious blonde slammed her insanely hard dick up his ass caring only about how close she was to explode. Feral snarls rumbled in Nanaba's throat, teeth clenched as she gave (Y/n) a mind blowing session of wild fucking: the blonde's length palpitated inside her lover, veins throbbing whenever he squeezed after a savage thrust driving the futa closer to orgasm while he lied on the mattress panting as his body shook from head to toe with her strong slams; the athletic futa's head suddenly whipped back, teeth gritting and eyes fixed on the mirror when she felt her member throb madly on the verge of cumming.  
  
_Look (Y/n)! Look closely! -she groaned holding him by the chin so he'd watch towards their reflection- This is where you belong... where we belong! You're mine, only mine and no... dickless girl... will take you... from... oh gods i'm...  
  
With a primal roar Nanaba smashed against the boy, pressing her groin on his butt as thick jets of spunk gushed inside him whilst he opened his mouth in a mute cry, eyes glued to the sight of the futa on top twitching in a fierce orgasm: the blonde's lips were closed tight, her blue orbs fixed on his reflected ones as she made short hard thrusts to force her seed out the smooth testicles until not a single drop more would spill; only then the woman relaxed, muscles loose as she rolled off (Y/n) still half hard but in need of a short break after the intense pummeling, hips slightly numb from such active pumping. The male stayed still, finally prying his sight away from the mirror to look at the short haired beauty huffing beside him, then shyly snuggled closer until her arm moved to surround his shoulders: the teen let out a shaky sigh resting on her chest while both caught their breath, still trying to absorb what just happened since even for Nanaba it went way better than in her thoughts; neither said a word for a good while, simply resting till he dared lift his face to smile at her adoringly.  
  
_That was... that was amazing. -he said in awe- Your attitude, the lingerie, the mirror... even the lip gloss. I loved all of it... thank you.  
  
She couldn't help a proud smirk when he nuzzled happily, stroking the boy's hair before he spoke again.  
  
_Nanaba, i need to ask something... just don't laugh, okay?  
  
_Okay.  
  
_When you said you were a bit... mad at me. -he recalled- Was it just part of the game or did i... did i really do something bad these past few days?  
  
The teacher fell silent, not expecting such question although part of her mind was glad he gave an excuse to bring the matter out to discussion; besides he had no reason to believe she knew that Historia girl had asked him to go out with her, so Nanaba owed him the truth too.  
  
_Well yes, there is something... although it's not really your fault. -she explained hoping to ease his worries- You see, i know you got a love confession the other day, from that Reiss girl.  
  
_What? -he asked confused- A love...? What are you talking about?  
  
_Last Tuesday when she called you to talk in private, i listened to you. -the blonde told him- I didn't hear what you two said, but it was obvious; and i saw the letter she gave you and... i heard the kiss.  
  
_Wait, you... you spied on us? And then...

A tense silence followed his words, then (Y/n) looked at the ceiling covering his face and the futa felt miserable: how could have she been so tactless, so straightforward? She should have tried a better approach, specially when dealing with a teenager, whose self esteem could be a delicate issue and...  
  
_Wait a second, are you... laughing? -she asked when a muffled chuckle escaped between the palms covering his mouth.  
  
Unable to hold any longer he bursted out in laughter, cackling until tears ran down his cheeks while turning his back on the blonde holding his stomach; she had no idea what was going on, too baffled to feel relieved at his apparent lack of anger or disappointment.  
  
_Oh fuck you... i can't believe you... oh gods my belly! -he said in a high pitched voice.  
  
_Wait, hold on! What the hell's happening! What's so funny?  
  
_You! You are! -he answered trying to control his raucous laughs- You... you got it all wrong! Historia... she never confessed to me!  
  
_What?! But i...  
  
_You didn't hear a thing, did you? -he asked giggling and she denied- Fuck, this i'm gonna remember till the day i die!  
  
_Speak already! -Nanaba hissed confused and frustrated- What did she tell you? Why did she give you a love letter? And why did she kiss you then?  
  
_She just wanted my help. -he explained- Historia likes a friend of mine, Reiner Braun... big guy, a few years older. Anyways, she asked me to deliver a letter to him from her to see if he was willing to date; i was glad to, because i know he's head over heels for her as well.  
  
_But the kiss...  
  
_It was on the cheek for God's sake! -he said chuckling- Why do you think it was so noisy?  
  
_Oh... i see... well, sorry i worried you about it. -the futa mumbled looking away- Glad we sort it out anyways, i thought you'd...  
  
_I'd what? Leave you? -he asked and she nodded- Are you crazy? After all we talked and shared? Nanaba, you're one a billion to me. I'd never...  
  
He shut up, the sudden silence making her look back to find him staring at nothing, a vacant expression on his face before glancing at the blonde rising an eyebrow.  
  
_What is it? -she questioned; the teen frowned, his mind having put two and two together.  
  
_Nanaba... did you do all this... because you were jealous?  
  
The woman felt heat creep up to her face, then sighed and nodded: he made a little surprised noise, head resting on her chest once more instead of laughing as she expected.  
  
_Wow. I guess you don't want to give up on me without a fight. -he said then smiled- It makes me very happy to know that.  
  
_Glad to hear that. -she replied trying to divert the subject- So... ready for round two?  
  
_Yeah! What do you have in mind?  
  
She sat and crawled towards the pillows, lying on them while beckoning (Y/n) with a finger.  
  
_I want you to ride me. -she told her lover- Let's see if your hard work at p.e. class paid off.  
  
He grinned and moved to lie on top first, kissing the futa whilst she hugged him tenderly; they made out for some minutes before he straddled her lap, glancing back at the mirror.

_That was a naughty idea. -he pointed, looking back at Nanaba- Really excited me.  
  
She didn't answer immediately, more focused on how (Y/n) was grinding his butt on the growing erection while fondling her small breasts; with a smooth move he rolled his hips engulfing the leaking glans, earning a gladly surprised gaze from the blonde.  
  
_Did you study for this, dear? -she asked amused- How nice of you.  
  
_Well, i don't want to... make you do all the work. -he panted, moving in a circular motion to swallow her better- Damn, you're getting hard quick! Is this pose fine, or do you want me to face the mirror? It's kinkier i guess.  
  
_This is okay. -she assured, hands softly aiding his movements- I want you to look at me this time.  
  
(Y/n) smiled, leaning to plant a little peck on her lips before rising and starting to bounce slowly.  
  
_I always do Nanaba.  
  
_And i always will_.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, uodate might become a bit slower these days cause i'm trying to update the Street Fighter x reader story and also writing a one shot featuring a crack pairing from AoT i love more than the popular ones: an Eren x Hange thing i've been thinking of featuring some nasty kink.
> 
> Very nasty.
> 
> So i hope you can be patient! I have requests to work on as well, not to mention the planned/sketched sequels of the Amazon Strength, the Alpha Order, Relief Duty and Titans and Tyrants series plus a few others! Damn that's a lotta work but i'm happy for it!


	62. Annie x Reader: Sleeping Beauty, Waking Beast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie has a secret. Well, a big among several: she's a futanari, a genetic condition rare and sometimes shunned; she also has an absent father and a mother she wishes was as well. Yet among all those problems, a ray of light in the form of a friend arrives only to unearth the darker side of her affection...
> 
> But she's not the only one playing dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeeell i'm back. I know it took longer than expected and it's shorter than usual, but has best girl in it (best girl for me at least 😅).
> 
> Also i'm playing a bit and trying to write some power bottom after a while of all submissive males. Let me know if you like this kinda thing.

Annie's head lifted from the couch at the knock on the door, jumping to her feet and rushing to open so the visitor could come in: a teenager about a year older, living in the same apartment complex as she did who came to see her on occasion to hang out a while or help the blonde study; Leonhardt found out some time ago her divorced mother would be less of a pain in the ass after her school performance and behaviour improved just enough for Annie to avoid problems. Their relationship had gone from constantly bickering and insulting to an almost peaceful ignoring, the woman not caring about her daughter's business whilst the girl stopped shouting at her to quit chasing men for money and get a real job; from time to time she considered packing some clothes and run away with her father but Annie was quite sure the man didn't want her too close, content with paying child support until the blonde was eighteen: four more years of free money her mother would spend in cigarettes, booze and some food before probably kicking the girl out.  
  
Besides, even if her dad was willing to let Leonhardt stay in his house with his new (and certainly more stable) family it meant leaving (Y/n) behind, something unthinkable: he eas her best friend, no scratch that, _only_ friend given the blonde's generally cold attitude bordering hostility at times; so far he'd been the only person capable of breaching through the ice wall she put between herself and everyone else after some casual chats outside the building helping to get her guard down. In time she started to answer with more than monosyllables, slowly growing to enjoy talking to another human being until one day they were laughing at bad jokes and memes like long time friends: it was then she realized her heart pumped faster near the older boy, mind forgetting all the loads of living in a small flat with a mother who didn't really love her; it was also the moment hormones started kicking stronger making it impossible for the teenager to try and stay away from him so her condition of being a futanari remained secret while figuring a way to sate her newly developed feelings.  
  
_Hi Annie. -he said as soon as she opened- How's it going?  
  
_Eh, fine i guess. -she mumbled- Come in, i was just about to call you.  
  
_Need a hand with a test? -he asked half joking, half serious- Can't keep all the info in that tiny head of yours?  
  
_Har har, asshole. -she said flatly- But yeah... so, can you help me?  
  
_No problem. I'm a bit thirsty though, could you...?  
  
_Juice comin'. -the girl replied fast, showing some emotion for the first time as she rushed to the small kitchen- My books are on the table near the couch, it's a history test. Fuckin' boring shit.  
  
The boy chuckled and sat on the floor, checking what she was supposed to study while she prepared a jug of orange juice and filled a glass for him; in a certain moment she took a small flask from a then picked a pill she broke in several pieces, pulverizing a small part of it; she hurried to throw the powder in the liquid, put the medicine back in its place and returned to him offering the glass he took.  
  
_Oh by the way, can i plug my phone here? -he asked showing a charger- I kinda forget to do it before coming.  
  
_Sure.  
  
He took his juice and went to the kitchen for a moment, humming a random melody while the blonde waited; her breath became a little faster when she saw him come back with the glass empty, licking his lips satisfied.  
  
_Damn this thing's sweet. -he said- Okay, let's get started.

(Y/n) helped the girl memorize names and dates, associate events with places or people while giving them appropriate context: she listened nodding often, even when her mind wasn't really into it and they had to retrace their steps every few minutes; it went on for about half an hour until the male let out a small yawn and she smirked but said nothing, continuing a while longer till he yawned once more a bit louder.  
  
_Sorry. -he said covering his mouth- I think sleep's getting to me faster today.  
  
_It's fine, i mean you liked taking naps before starting visiting me, it's normal you feel sleepy. -Annie said with a little shrug- Besides we're studying, who doesn't start yawning with that. Doze off on the couch, i'll watch YouTube videos or something meanwhile.  
  
_Okay... guess i'll rest a bit. -the boy agreed lying on it- Wake me up if i take too long.  
  
_Yeah, sure. -she answered staring to her device's screen- Sweet dreams.  
  
He snorted weakly and closed his eyes, breathe turning slower and steady as minutes passed: his muscles relaxed, body loosening on the couch when (Y/n) started snoring softly under Annie's intense gaze; she dragged closer, letting out a sigh of remorse mixed with guilty excitement knelt in front of the boy while looking him up and down. Her hand rose to take his, giving a tiny squeeze a she leant to plant a little peck on the male's lips then pushed forward, pressing their mouths together whilst he remained asleep and unmoving: Leonhardt moaned into the kiss, grasping his hair with more confidence while a hard on started to poke through the fabric of her pants, hand moving to rub his flat belly under the t-shirt before breaking away and removing her hoodie and bra; topless, the girl went to nibble on his lobe a bit while fondling her boner, hips moving in short thrusts as heat spread in the blonde's body.  
  
_You have no idea (Y/n). -she whispered in his ear- No idea what you do to me. I'm so hard right now... and my pussy's so wet too.  
  
He flinched slightly but Annie didn't mind, used by then to the small movements he made during their intimate sessions: it even made it more enjoyable to see he responded at her touches despite being narcotized into a deep enough slumber with some of her mom's sleeping pills; the blonde felt like burning when he made a little noise the moment her hand rubbed on his groin, easily feeling the hardness beginning to grow. So far this was the ninth occasion she had him sleeping on the couch, completely at her mercy: nine times (Y/n) had been used to relieve the blonde's smouldering urges, each session driving her to be more daring and try different things; she went from simply looking while masturbating to kissing him, then decided to go a little further every time.  
  
Annie let go of him and stood up, pulling her member out then lowering until it brushed his lips and she bit down a moan, not because the girl feared waking him up but to control her excitement: the first time she dared doing that the feeling was so overwhelming Leonhardt came in a blink, having to spend a good while swiping the jizz on his face before the drug wore off; now she could hold it better, specially after finding out the pill gave her about forty five minutes to play with her beloved friend... more than enough time to have some good fun, perhaps even nut and get hard again.  
  
_Who'd say being a horny teenager would have its benefits_ she thought amused, carefully brushing on his mouth.

Leonhardt moved her erect shaft back and forth, panting quietly as the boy's soft lips sent sparks from her dick to everywhere else, drops of precum falling with each slow pump: encouraged by his stillness the girl turned (Y/n)s face a little and gently opened his mouth, carefully sliding in just enough to let her glans chafe on the warm tongue and silky inside of his cheek making a little bulge appear; Annie gripped the couch's backrest to support when her knees trembled at the pleasant feeling, almost giving in to the impulse of thrusting deeper before pulling out. Taking deep breaths to calm herself the teenage futa knelt and kissed her beloved friend once more, tongue lacing around his while she moaned desperately wishing he was awoken and hugging her; Annie tasted him with zealous fervour, jerking off furiously at his side yet slowing down whenever she felt too close to cumming, there was still plenty of time for that.  
  
_Thirty eight minutes to be precise. -she mumbled checking the wall clock- Let's get to the best part.  
  
The blonde discarded her pants and underwear, moving to kneel in front of the male's groin and pull his lower clothes off to stare at the clearly erect manhood she found: with an endearing whimper Leonhardt gave a long lick on the boy's shaft, stopping to suckle on the tip of his cock and melting when he moaned low, scratching the couch in his sleep; Annie would have given anything to be able to do this when he was conscious, to see his pleasured face as she sucked him off with utter glee. The only things stopping her were the fear of (Y/n) thinking she was a cheap slut like her mom, or instead getting enthusiast and asking for sex which she couldn't do without letting him know her secret: so Annie settled for the option of loving the boy in secret, pleasing both at the same time like in that moment, with her mouth on his member whilst fapping until she felt like bursting and stopped to cool down; the girl then rose and cautiously straddled (Y/n), pressing her drenched womanhood against his pulsing shaft before starting frotting to and fro, dragging her smooth balls over the boys hardness as well.  
  
_I wish i could show you this. -she moaned leaning to kiss the still dormant male- The real me, the me that dies to be with you.  
  
He let out a soft groan, almost as if answering to the girl who pressed harder against him, humping with force while humming in perverted glee: Leonhardt bit a loud moan down, pretending it was a game of being quiet to avoid awakening her sleeping beauty even when it was impossible in his drug induced slumber; yet (Y/n) gave small signs the blonde's attentions reached him at some level, with little erratic twitches of his muscles and small noises at the relentless touching that fueled her lust even more. After a little while of making out Annie broke the kiss to look at the clock: twenty five minutes remained, enough to avoid rushing things as she crawled down towards the male's crotch lifting the t-shirt to place tender smooches on his flat warm belly; she went further below, folding her legs to accommodate on the couch while spreading his to expose the teen's puckered anus on which Annie gave a long adoring suck, tongue wiggling against the warm asterisk.  
  
_You're so tempting down here. -she hummed nuzzling on his genitals- I dream of fucking you almost every night... i can't live without you.

She licked a finger until it was properly lubed then put it on his entrance and pushed, happily feeling how (Y/n) clenched around it almost as if asking for more: the very notion made her throb against the couch's seat, erect and aching to penetrate so badly Annie whimpered in response to every little sound he made, sucking on her friend's ballsack as she fingered him; the blonde carefully inserted a second digit, moving them around until she found that precious bump and pressed on it, earning an exciting low moan from him coupled with a buck of his hips. She chuckled and gave a last peck on his member's base before pulling out and kneeling between his legs, brushing her cock's head on the warm gate of (Y/n)'s rear: Leonhardt panted whilst humping weakly, feeling his hole starting to cede and the anxiety rising as she smeared the pink ring with pre, mind shouting to make that final little push needed to enter him once and for all; yet the blonde futa doubted torn between giving in to the urge or keeping the burning need in check, not knowing if she would be able stop before he woke up.  
  
_I don't know if i can hold myself anymore baby. -she mumbled resting on top of him, bucking softly against his entrance- Oh my god, you're so hot... i want to fuck you so much!  
  
_I can tell.  
  
Annie's head shot up, heart almost stopping when she saw his eyes looking at her not sleepy but sharp and aware: the girl's first impulse was to back away from him in shock, but barely got to rise up before a sudden sting on the groin stopped her on the spot with a pained groan the moment his hand gripped her erection quite hard; at the same time fingers grabbed Leonhardt's hair bun, pulling her back down until she was face to face with (Y/n), unable to look away while trembling at his cold stare. She'd been outed... but how? Had she lost track of time? Was she too careless with her touch and woke him up at some point?  
  
_Look at this, Annie Ice Queen Leonhardt. -he said slowly, not letting go of her boner- Who'd have thought?  
  
_(Y/n) please... please let me... explain. -she whispered desperately, immobilized by his grasp- I... i n-never m-meant to...  
  
_To what? Molest me? Was it some kind of massage then? -he asked pulling her closer, until their lips almost touched- A new game i didn't know of?  
  
The girl felt her heart shrink with every word, realization of what she'd done and what would happen settling in with devastating clarity; a small sob escaped her lips, then another and tears began to fall down her cheeks but couldn't bring herself to avoid his gaze: yet against all expectations (Y/n) didn't shout, push her off or hit her or... he simply stared, even eased his grip on Annie's dick before chuckling.  
  
_Did you really think i didn't know? -he asked the blonde- Did you really believe i was asleep too? I wasn't. Not even at the start.  
  
_W-w-what? -she sobbed- But i... i gave you...  
  
He chuckled again, finally freeing the blonde to softly hug her by the waist while smirking knowingly.  
  
_A sleeping pill? I know. Well, i suspected it after i fell asleep here like a damn rock twice in a row and woke up dizzy as fuck cause my naps always make me feel refreshed, not groggy, and something felt off about it. -he said and shrugged- I suddenly realized you'd just started to make me drink juice you prepared instead of just taking a soda from the fridge and... well, dad always jokes i'm a distrustful son of a bitch.

Annie remained still, trying to digest all he said while thinking of what to do until (Y/n) spoke again, sounding quite more pleased with himself.  
  
_Didn't you notice i kept bringing my phone charger and went to the kitchen to plug it? -he told the frozen girl- And i always returned with the glass empty?  
  
_You... but then... since when? -she asked remembering the more recent visits.  
  
_Since the third time you did it. -he confessed earning an incredulous look- I just wanted to know if something was really happening or i was being an overly paranoid dickhead... and damn, wasn't i surprised.  
  
The teen futa swallowed at the last phrase, beginning to sweat harder than when she abused him; then again, if he wasn't really asleep...  
  
_Why didn't you stop me? -she asked unable to understand.  
  
_Morbid curiosity. -he replied- What could make a girl like you need to drug me into a slumber? And then you started kissing me like world ends tomorrow, which wasn't bad at all; i even almost stopped pretending to be asleep but then... you started talking.  
  
A shiver ran down her spine when he smirked, a mix of guilt, excitement and hope swirling in her gut making Annie feel a bit light headed whilst (Y/n) hummed, lips brushing on the girl's throat almost threatening.  
  
_You said because of me your dick was hard like a rock, and your pussy drenched. -he recalled amused, chuckling right on her pulse- As you can probably imagine, i didn't know what to make of that at first but you solved the mystery as fast as a pair of pants falling on the floor; my eyes were barely open, but i still saw the boner you had... and to make things better you even made a spin to show those pink yummy lips as well.  
  
Annie felt her face burning hotter with each passing second, humiliated yet pending of every word he said; his hand moved up, caressing the soft skin of her back while staring into her blue eyes, keeping the girl under control with his gaze alone.  
  
_Then you started... touching everywhere. -he whispered brushing her nape-. Kissing everywhere, licking everywhere. I couldn't move out of... disgust at first, but then it began to transform into something completely different: i began to feel your thirst for me, to enjoy your depraved worshipping; all while pretending to sleep so you wouldn't hold back until now but... things have changed. I changed because of you and your silly games, and you better take responsibility for it Annie.  
  
The blonde blinked, confused by the last phrase and too distracted by his intense gaze to realize the meaning of the boy's words.  
  
_Respon... responsibility? -she mumbled- What do you mean?  
  
His eyes narrowed and that simple gesture made her flinch slightly, afraid of offending him further; defenceless after being caught, Leonhardt didn't resist when (Y/n) pulled her down, chin resting on his shoulder when he growled in her ear.  
  
_Fuck me, you dumbass. -he ordered- Just like you've been teasing this whole time.

The futa gave him a shocked look, briefly seeking the faintest trace of deceit in his features before frantically handling her dick to align it against the male's entrance, pushing insistently until the ring yielded: a strangled gasp emitted from Annie when the slick warmth of (Y/n)'s insides began engulfing her length, prompting the blonde to moan against his ear while he grunted, relaxing his muscles to let her in; Leonhardt bucked with force, desperate to sink wholly inside the beloved friend who held her by the nape and ass guiding every move she made. A whimper from the girl at his sudden clenching got a smirk from (Y/n), followed by a low groan when she thrust with more enthusiasm than rythm: still the blonde managed to please him quite well given the rather long member she possessed, pulsing madly inside the boy helping her reach deeper by loosening at every pump to clamp on her length making Annie whine in need; the blonde's mind went overdrive, muscles working on their own to achieve orgasm as she entered a state of pure undiluted bliss at his acceptance.  
  
Their bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat as the teenagers became one on the couch, Annie clenching her teeth while ramming aggressively and (Y/n) trying his best to accommodate to the futa's uneven rythm: all of a sudden Annie hugged him tighter, hips shaking without control as she was overwhelmed by the pleasure and slammed inside the boy with a scream; her nails dug into his skin, cock twitching vividly before spurting thick jets of cum inside him whilst the girl clung to him with all her strength, burning in a passionate orgasm. She pumped erratically, panting raggedly as that delightful explosion of energy faded and her body relaxed, easing her grip on his back: Leonhardt's lips curved into a smile, the girl feeling a bubbling happiness grow in her heart as she kissed his neck and chin adoringly, at least until he spoke.  
  
_Uh... that's it? -he asked- Are you done?  
  
_What? -the blonde said worried, rising to look at him- Didn't you like it?  
  
_I did, but... that was too fast. -the boy pointed- And you were too anxious, i... i'm nowhere close to cumming. Get hard again and let's try again, okay?  
  
_Get hard... but i just came! -she replied, blushing in shame at his slight disappointment- B-but give me a few minutes and i'll be ready to go aga...!  
  
The hand landing on he back of her head silenced the girl, who nervously stared at (Y/n) before he pulled slowly bringing the blonde down to whisper in her ear.  
  
_I don't think you understand what i meant when said you had to take responsibility for what you did to me, Annie. -he said, the futa trembling slightly at the low yet fierce tone- I was just another boy until your... _our_ game began and you showed me this pleasure, this perverted and perfect way to love me; do you want me to tell you how i started playing with my butt alone in my room? Biting my lip until it bled so my parents wouldn't hear me moan your name?  
  
The girl tensed in his grasp, breathing through the mouth as if finishing a marathon while her body started to heat at (Y/n)'s words: the male sounded like a completely different person, aggressive yet alluring as he licked Leonhardt's throat while groping her ass making the blonde whimper.  
  
_You did this to me Annie. -he said nibbling on the shocked girl's jaw- You taught me something new, something forbidden and now have to make up for... perverting me. So get that nice cock hard and fuck me just like you promised, ravish me until we can't go any longer...

She gulped, feeling the blood in her blushing cheeks flow downwards, reaching the softly pulsing member still inside (Y/n) and making it beat with renewed desire: Annie gasped as it began to swell, watching the boy discard his sweat drenched t-shirt to lie naked under her, smiling satisfied when the blonde's hips trembled in anticipation; his (e/c) eyes were sharp like a feline's staring right into the blue orbs above, making Annie's knees weak when he locked legs around her waist. Breath quickening at the obvious invitation Leonhardt didn't even wait to be fully erect, immediately beginning to thrust while his intense, almost hypnotic gaze spurred her to smack her groin against (Y/n)'s butt: this time Annie focused in pleasuring him, shoving her length in with powerful and deliberate swings while feeling it grow inside the slim teenager she loved; her heart raced at the sight of his hungry smile, engraved in fire into the blonde's memory and increasing the desire to fuck him till he melted in her embrace.  
  
Leonhardt slammed in panting feverishly, unable to voice any thoughts under the spell of his venomous gaze: the young futa only had eyes for him, entranced by the boy's sweet and seductive smile while sighing quietly in contrast to her anxious noises; yet those little displays of delight were more than enough to set the girl ablaze with joy, knowing herself accepted wholly by (Y/n) despite being a dicked freak. But he didn't care about it, moving his hips to match her increasingly harder thrusts while humming low in the newfound pleasure: no, he enjoyed Annie first as a friend and now opening himself to be penetrated by her swollen member, hugging the sweaty blonde tight while throwing his head backwards and exposing a deliciously tempting throat she couldn't help sucking on; Leonhardt growled in a feral manner, holding (Y/n) by the ass to ram into him like a mating animal as she let out all her hidden need for the boy.  
  
_Good... girl Annie. -he moaned caressing her hair tenderly- Gods it's... so much better now! You're amazing... don't stop baby i'm so, so close!  
  
His words fused the girl's mind, igniting her thirst for warmth to an even higher degree: a needy whimper escaped the blonde as she embraced him tight slamming nonstop, eager to hear him moan in pleasure because of her while fighting off the growing urge to cum; Annie endeavoured to fulfil his demand, striking as deep and hard into his bowels as she could, wishing for the first time in her life she had a bigger cock. For his part (Y/n) seemed quite satisfied, clenching around the futa's girth with a hot wet grip she groaned at struggling not to climax before he did: beads of sweat covered them as they made love on the couch oblivious to all but each other's body, the blonde smashing him anxious to have him climax whilst the male frotted on her flat belly smearing it with sticky precum; heated grunts from the boy drove Annie insane with lust, making her dick beat as she pounded him roughly getting him closer to his muchly awaited orgasm with each pump.  
  
_Yes, just like that! -he goaded the blonde- Annie, you're gonna... make me cum! Just a little more baby, just a little...!

(Y/n) tensed under the girl with a short cry, hugging her blazing self like a constrictor boa as long strands of semen shot on their rubbing bellies while Annie went stiff, climax hitting like a train the moment she realized he was cumming: the blonde's eyes bulged, mouth open in a mute scream as her hips thrust on their own every time the boy clamped down on the throbbing shaft pouring its second load inside him; a wave of blissful warmth enveloped Leonhardt whilst her body relaxed, slowly falling on top of the male as climax passed and was replaced by a sensation of wholeness. His grasp eased as well, (Y/n) sighing his satisfied approval of Annie's performance before lovingly kissing her neck: the girl nuzzled into him eagerly, delighted by his soft touches while giggling happily at their first time properly together, knowing for sure there would be no more need to hide from her beloved friend; still, there was some guilt weighing in her mind from abusing his trust in such a way before so Annie decided to make amends in that regard, pulling out of (Y/n) with a soft popping noise then sitting beside him, his legs resting on her lap.  
  
_Thank you for accepting me. -she said- And sorry for... well...  
  
_Drugging me? Forgiven -he replied and she frowned a bit- I mean it Annie: i had my doubts at first but when you kept showing me what you are capable of, i just couldn't hold any grudge. And don't forget i also tricked you even after getting fully into it.  
  
_About that, why didn't you say anything? We could have done this much earlier if you had!  
  
_Well, it was a big turn on to have you pamper me the way you did. And besides... -he added impishly and she gulped- would you have mentioned all those fantasies of yours in my face?  
  
Annie blushed furiously, looking away while he chuckled; once she managed to control her mortification enough to meet his gaze, Leonhardt finally dared speaking.  
  
_You... you remember all of them? -she asked with trembling voice.  
  
_I wrote them down. Each and every one.  
  
_Oh shit...  
  
_You're a dirty girl Annie. -he continued- And damn it is hot.  
  
_So... -she gulped and went on- So do you wanna try any of them?  
  
_Any? You should say all. But... with one condition.  
  
_What is it?  
  
_I want you to study harder. -the boy said and she frowned- I mean it: better grades mean we can hang out without worries, and your mom won't be that much of a bother... no offense.  
  
_Please, i know she's a bitch. -Annie replied rolling her eyes- But fine, i'll try if you want me to. Anyways, what do you want to do now?  
  
_Let's get dressed first just in case. -he decided- I know your mother usually comes late at night, or next morning... or next noon but still don't want to risk it.  
  
_Okay. But no more studying today, i lied about the History test to bring you so i could well, y'know.  
  
_Do you want to take a walk in the park then? -he asked- It's a lovely afternoon.  
  
_Hell yeah. -the blonde said nodding- Um, can we go by the hand? At least when no one is looking. 

_Why not in public? -he questioned- You shy or something?  
  
_Not really, but if my mother knew i'm 95% sure she'd try to get money from you not to tell everyone you have a futa girlfriend.  
  
_Holy crap. -the boy said picking up his pants- I... well, that explains why you were so cold at first.  
  
_You've no idea. -she grumbled- But i don't wanna think about her right now. I want to enjoy this.  
  
_Okay. By the way, do you think she'd have any problem with you staying the night at my apartment? I asked my parents if i could invite you someday an they agreed as long as i tell them in advance.  
  
_I don't know if she'll notice i'm gone. -the blonde replied shrugging- But i'll leave a note just in case.  
  
He frowned a little at the answer, but said nothing while she scribbled down on a paper and left it on the nearby table; once they were ready they abandoned the place, going to his room first so (Y/n) could tell his parents Annie'd stay overnight. Once they gave their approval the teenagers left for the park some blocks away, saying little on the way until arriving and sitting on a bench; only then she dared to speak after looking around to make sure there was no one nearby.  
  
_So, going back to... what we did. -she probed looking down- When do you think we could try again?  
  
_Depends on how alone we are. -he said- Living in an apartment limits how noisy we can be, as for how often... well, ironically your place being empty most of the time makes it better.  
  
_I see. -she said snuggling a little closer- Anyways, i still can't believe you like me since i'm... not normal.  
  
_You're not average. -he replied- Not the same thing. And in any case, if it somehow bothers you we can try reversing the roles one day.  
  
_That sounds nice. I want you to be my first one that way too. -Annie mumbled blushing.  
  
_You know what's nice too? -he whispered leaning closer- The park's pretty much empty, and so must be the public toilets.  
  
Leonhardt's fingers tightened on his wrist, her breath quickening as she immediately got the message.  
  
_Are you sure... didn't you say my fantasies were a reward for good studying? -she asked and he chuckled.  
  
_You have at least one in every place in town. -the male replied amused- We have more than enough to choose from. And besides it's good motivation, isn't it?  
  
She snorted at the comment, doubts vanishing at his tone and standing to drag him towards the restrooms.  
  
_You know what? You're damn right. -she said after entering and shoving him on a toilet- Let's do this.  
  
(Y/n) smiled as she undid her pants, pulling his own down to present himself at her; he let out a little sigh when the blonde's throbbing hardness rubbed on his entrance, the girl licking her lips in anticipation.  
  
_You better get straight A's from now on. -he teased.  
  
_I will. -she promised- So you better be ready to get a lot of D.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will bring Rico back to the stage. It's not the cop setting though, but a different one.


	63. Rico x Reader: Her lovely masterpiece.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man without a real goal in life other than surviving in his precarious situation finds himself one day becoming a wealthy woman's lover; yet it became clear quite soon she didn't want a mere sexual relief after the day's work: devoid of any objectives, he willingly submits to Rico, becoming little by little a better man in body and mind.
> 
> And so one night, he finally gets the answer to the enigma... and something else he didn't see coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuuuuurgh finally i can write something! This week has been kinda busy and on top of it this chapter is a long ass one: it's a request by user Bjoernsen1998 with some praise kink, although there's not much of that in my opinion; still i hope you can enjoy it.
> 
> This might be the longest chapter too come to think of it. Sorry if it is, in case you wanted a quick read.

Deep breathing followed the movement of the heavy weight a man pushed up in a steady rythm, arm muscles swelling and relaxing as he counted mentally until reaching three digits and leaving it on the support to rise from the bench: he checked his wristwatch, pleased to see he'd finished sooner than expected without tiring himself in excess as he headed for the lockers to get his things before heading back home.  
  
_Hey (Y/n), great performance as always! -a young redhead said on his way out- You're like a damn machine!  
  
_Thanks Petra. -he replied, voice clear and pleasingly deep- I've been trying to improve for a while.  
  
_And you have if the looks of people are any sign. -she commented then followed him a bit- Say... are you free tonight? A few friends and i are hanging out at Kenny's, if you're interested.  
  
_Thanks for the offer, but i'll pass. -the man said- I need to get home and prepare dinner.  
  
_Well, if that's what worries you i know a place...  
  
_Dinner for two, Petra. -he cut in a gentle but definitive manner; she fell silent then sucked her lips in, nodding slowly at his words.  
  
_I... see, sorry. This is... getting awkward, isn't it?  
  
_Not much. I feel flattered, if it comforts you.  
  
_A bit. -the ginger mumbled- But still, if one of these days you want to come and spend some time with us... just fun, nothing else i mean.  
  
_I'll keep it in mind. -he promised- If i'm free i'll let you know.  
  
_Great. -she replied hastily, heading for the exit- And uh, good luck with dinner.  
  
(Y/n) chuckled, shaking his head at her quick retreat before leaving the building himself and trotting down the walkway; about fifteen minutes later he arrived to a huge building, heading straight to the elevator after warmly greeting the receptionist: while he'd have preferred to use the stairs, the male had spent enough time in training and jogging and was aware of that as the machine took him to the tenth floor. Once there he went straight to a particular room and took a special card from his gym bag, using it to unlock the door of an luxurious if also devoid of ornaments suite: the white walled rooms had a visible air of efficiency, with polished floors and pristine furnishing due a well paid cleaning staff working at fixed shifts, leaving the place shining before (Y/n) or the real owner arrived.  
  
Making sure he'd cleaned his running shoes before entering the burly man went straight to the bathroom, relaxing under the shower and getting rid of all dirt and sweat before dressing lightly with just a pair of shorts and slippers; next he moved to the kitchen, eyeing the small note an employee had left telling him what to cook.  
  
_Rice, beef and vegetables. -he read- Let's get going then.  
  
Taking an apron the man gathered ingredients and began to prepare the food while checking the hour every few minutes: he had calculated more or less precisely how long he had to get things ready before his Mistress arrived; a smile grew on his face when he turned the stove off just a little before the door opened again and a silver haired woman dressed in a business suit entered, the soft tapping of her shoes heading for the kitchen just as (Y/n) donned the apron off.  
  
_Good evening, Mistress. -he said with a little bow of his head.

Her grey eyes scanned the male's body as Rico silently approached, standing at arm's length then reaching out to caress his sculpted abs: the man tensed a bit, the intensity of his gaze increasing when it met hers before the woman let out an approving hum, the corners of her mouth turning up as she moved up to his chest; that small gesture eased whatever pressure he felt, relaxing when the woman's forehead rested on his pectoral.  
  
_Good evening. -she finally said, breathing the soapy smell of his skin- Did you train hard today as well?  
  
_As you like, Mistress Brzenska. -he replied and the little smile grew.  
  
_Good boy. -she whispered- Is dinner ready?  
  
_It is, although not served. -he said a bit nervous- I remembered you had a long meeting earlier today, so i thought you'd... want to cleanse first.  
  
Rico didn't answer immediately, enjoying the slight tension in his voice when he spoke; after a few seconds of absolute silence she hummed and stepped away, nodding in agreement to his thought.  
  
_I shower would do me well. -the woman said turning around- Come.  
  
(Y/n) straightened with a smile, readily following her towards the bathroom where she got rid of suit, shoes and socks: then Rico stood in place, eyes closed while the tall male unbuttoned her shirt to carefully take it off along her bra exposing the female's slim body; his gaze delayed a bit on the tasty looking, nicely sized breasts before undoing her belt and zipper, kneeling slowly as he pulled them off to reveal a flaccid, thick member coupled with a pair of big smooth balls. The muscular man was so close he could feel the warmth emanate from Brzenska's imposing package following her every move as she stepped out the suit pants, unfazed by his anxious expression: the futa walked past, giving (Y/n) the smallest of touches on his shoulder which had him springing up and follow as she left her glasses on a nearby counter before stepping into the shower closely tailed by the man; once inside Rico stood under the raining water, enjoying its warmth while he gentle and diligently applied soap to her body washing off all the tension built during the meetings with his delicate attentions.  
  
(Y/n) began by her shoulders, going all the way to the fingertips before moving to the chest and belly: he took his time with them, massaging the woman's tits with clear deference before hugging her to clean the backside without any complaints from Rico's part; instead she relaxed in his embrace, humming low while feeling the soft pulse of his penis against hers, showing the man's obvious excitement despite his neutral expression yet he made no move without her permission. The grey eyed futa let him work enjoying the scrubbing as he knelt, eyes fixed on her groin: she saw the spark in his (e/c) orbs, the blush growing on his face whilst rubbing her thighs and shins before closing in to softly grasp the thick member, washing it with utmost care; Brzenska made no sound other than an imperceptible sigh as (Y/n) cleaned her obediently, staring at the big man meekly serving her without a single complaint.  
  
She'd found him long ago, a mere low class labourer in an almost ruined company who stayed out of need rather than loyalty: he worked in silence, trying to be efficient and never stopping from entrance till exit as his almost bankrupt boss had told the futa when she bought the place to demolish and make a new factory; his relentless efforts even in such grim conditions had piqued Rico's interest, and she offered him a chance to work for her while he hastily took.

(Y/n) soon learnt Brzenska put efficiency in the top of her list, demanding everyone in the company she owned to give their all and earn their positions and salaries from beginning to end: yet when it made Rico seem like a tyrant at first the man soon found out the woman was far from being smothering, giving all employees plenty of reasons to gladly work for her; she encouraged and rewarded good performance, was fair with subordinates regardless of their position and most importantly set the example to follow in her tireless effort to reach success in every project. Possessing a contagious enthusiasm hidden beneath a distant facade, she instilled in him the desire to improve not just for money but his own sake: (Y/n) started to manage his time to take activities related to physical wellbeing, exercising in the free hours of the day while living in a communal building along other workers who lived far away from the main complex; even when he was a simple labourer whose job entailed moving heavy loads in a forklift or using his own strength the man had the same treatment as others with more important tasks, all while being discreetly observed by her people until one day she summoned him to her residence.  
  
_You've been quite busy between work and exercise. -Rico had said after inviting him for dinner- And it shows.  
  
_Thank you Miss Brzenska. -he'd replied, blushing a bit at the praise- I endeavour to repay your past kindness and to better myself as well.  
  
_It wasn't just kindness. -she told him, holding a glass of fine wine- I saw potential in you to improve way beyond your level back then; i saw how much dedication you put despite being but a badly paid labourer... and i couldn't just ignore that.  
  
_R-really? -he said looking down, unused to such treatment- Then i have to make a bigger effort to please you Miss Brzenska.  
  
_That i agree... and i want. -the woman suddenly purred- But not as a mere worker: i want to see you grow for _me_.  
  
_For you? What do you...?  
  
The man had fallen silent when Rico's foot brushed his leg under the table: back then his mind didn't want to believe what was happening, not even when she stood up and circled around to get to (Y/n), softly tilting his chin upwards to stare into his eyes.  
  
_I've searched a long time for someone with your zeal and dedication. -she confessed- Someone i can shape into the perfect man, as long as you're willing to shoulder the responsibility of being my masterpiece; your strength, honesty, spirit... i want them mine. I want to be the reason they evolve into something greater.  
  
_But i... you... Miss Brzenska i don't know if that's...  
  
Lips softer than expected cut his protest, a hand so gentle it could pass as a breeze caressed his neck and (Y/n) couldn't find the willpower to resist; not even after she took him to the bedroom and stripped, showing the man her extra appendage already half hard: no, he was unable to fight back against Rico's burning passion as she guided him to the bed while stimulating every spot he liked and some more he didn't even know. The tall male melted in her hands, going from confused to hesitant to relaxed and open: by the time her twelve inches of motivation were striking deep and hot inside him (Y/n) was hers, muttering her name like a mantra while Rico took him apart piece by piece to forge someone new and brighter.

From then on he lived with Rico in her ample suite, training to reach his physical peak: the lack of an official work however left him with more free time he'd expected, which she didn't tell him what to do with at all; realizing it was on purpose the man used those hours of respite to study on any subject he felt interested in, which pleased his Mistress quite visibly. She provided him with anyhing he needed, to the point (Y/n) had ended with a fusion of workshop and studio he used to improve both manual and mental skills: even when there was no obvious benefit from learning such things, Brzenska displayed equal joy in the development of both his body and mind as well as the results showing her approval with warm praise at his achievements, small gestures he learnt to treasure due knowing how sincere of a person Rico was and aware any compliments made were honest, loving encouragement to his effort.  
  
With no other place to call home and no family to return to he kept going on, guided by the woman he was now knelt in front of cleaning her imposing member: (Y/n) felt it twitch slightly as his hands scrubbed gently, faithfully serving the hung futa he devoted to in body and soul after that first beautiful night, clay in her nimble hands; even if his heart raced at the proximity to her huge dick, even when his lips itched with the desire to kiss the still flaccid yet impressive breeder Rico had he didn't do anything but obeying the female's orders, at least until Brzenska's hand moved to give the softest of touches on his nape.  
  
The response to the small contact was immediate, forged in the his mind as he leant forward letting out a shaky breath of relieved tension, mouth open: the man's warm tongue ran on the hanging member, feeling the clear pulse on its veiny surface before lowering to gently suckle on her glans while Rico watched fixedly, absorbing every detail of (Y/n) as he moved up to swallow the slowly growing penis; the tall male hummed as it became longer and thicker, head moving back and forth while synchronizing his breathing to avoid choking on the big cock he was tasting. Brzenska remained still, looking at him from above with eyes shifting between tender and challenging, urging the tall muscular man to go that little bit further: answering to her dare (Y/n) put both hands on the futa's butt and strengthened his lunges, eagerly devouring the silver haired Mistress' length while she tensed when his tight throat engulfed the throbbing shaft; Rico put a hand on the wall for support, knees momentarily weak at the sudden pressure on her enormous dick as it turned larger in (Y/n)'s mouth yet he didn't even flinch, already dominating the art of blowing the futa's immense girth.  
  
Instead of pulling back to breathe then resume the man bobbed on the pulsing rod at a slow pace, contracting the muscles of his throat like a snake: Brzenska's hands latched on his shoulders, the woman huffing as (Y/n) gobbled her up flawlessly while moaning low and needy asking for more; Rico watched in proud joy how his face neared her belly with every second he blew her dick, managing to sneak a breath between lunges. The futa decided to be more active, grabbing his head gently to push him into a slightly faster pace: this time the man had to struggle a bit to swallow, but didn't resist her at all as she moved him with little effort given his staunch obedience; even tears began to well in his eyes (Y/n) didn't try to stop, choosing to gag a bit before relaxing and adapting to the new rythm, enjoying the feeling of the massive dong going in and out his mouth.  
  
_Yes... just like that. -she purred- You've gotten so good at this... nobody could take me this deep, ever. I'm proud of you.

(Y/n) let out a small whimper of joy, Rico's hand moving from the back of the man's nape to his cheek to give a loving caress: he tilted a bit, eyes closing to better enjoy his Mistress' warmth without slowing down in the least, salivating from both her huge dick stuffing his throat and the pure need to service her; each quiet moan she gave was a delicate note of music the male craved, grunting as he pulled away only to return with enthusiasm whilst carefully avoiding hurting her with his teeth. The silver haired beauty grabbed onto his shoulders, eyes shut, and started bucking her hips softly with short thrusts (Y/n) had no problem in taking: on the contrary the muscular bottom upped the pace, moaning strangledly as he approached the futa's abdomen until he felt the softness of her balls brush his drool covered chin; another pleading whimper escaped him, a deep gurgle as he looked at her pleasured face from below while being hard and erect himself, leaking precum on the shower's floor.  
  
The strong looking male felt a soft tug on his hair driving him towards Rico until he was face against crotch, lapping lazily at her testicles while she moaned in blissful ecstasy: suddenly the grip hardened, both hands holding (Y/n) in place as the futa pulled back then bucked forward, the long dick throbbing on its way inside his throat; hoarse grunts came from the platinum haired woman, legs trembling with each pump she gave while he groaned pitifully at the assault, not begging for respite but asking for more. His eyes were half lidded, sight growing blurry with tears as Brzenska's blowjob turned into a fast throat fucking session: the futa moved her waist like a battering ram, pulling back almost wholly before swiftly stuffing him with cock, quickly setting the rythm so (Y/n) could try to breathe accordingly; Rico showed no mercy, snarling more fiercely the closer she was to orgasm without ever taking it out his mouth, constantly spurred by the desperate gagging noises the obedient male treated her with.  
  
Lasting was nowhere in her priorities knowing the night was just beginning, so the female didn't hold back a single moment as she skull fucked (Y/n): he shook, combating his coughing reflex when her enormous dong cut the air flow to let the futa use him as she pleased whilst feeling the excitement of being the subject of Rico's lust; the woman indeed seemed possessed, staring at him with orbs full of desire and a crooked smile as she ravaged his tight throat, hands moving to cup the man's cheeks in a bizarrely tender gesture amidst the rough assault. He whimpered in response, meekly calling for his Mistress' creamy treat and that simple gesture drove the usually collected businesswoman over the edge: Brzenska hunched over without warning, screaming hoarsely while shoving him face first into her groin as thick gushes of cum shot straight into his esophagus; (Y/n) convulsed erratically, struggling to keep composure even when being suffocated by Rico's massive length until she couldn't spurt a single drop more and finally extracted the pulsing member out, soaked in spit.  
  
_My dear, that was... -she said warmly, then looked at him and worry tinted her voice- Was i too rough? Did i hurt you?  
  
The male coughed between intakes of air, quickly controlling himself and shaking his head while showing a weak smirk that grew into a wider smile when Rico caressed his face with an approving look in her eyes.  
  
_You are a consummate lover, my beloved. -the futa commended him sweetly- Oh, how you pierced right through my heart with those puppy eyes, even when swallowing my fat dick! You're stunning, you're amazing!  
  
He blushed intensely, grinning in joy at the praise before rising at her beckoning, then being pushed back against the wall; Rico smiled softly, satisfied for the moment as she gazed up to meet the tall male's eyes, since her forehead only reached his chest.  
  
_Look how hard you are, too. -she whispered, brushing his stiff member- I know you were like this even before sucking me off... am i that attractive to you?

It wasn't a serious question, and both knew it when she pressed against him sandwiching the male's erection in between them: he gasped at the contact, relishing in the sensation of her toned abdomen slowly rubbing on his boner while Rico looked up smiling; (Y/n) leant down by instinct and their lips joined in a chaste, almost shy kiss while the woman backed away a little to grasp and stroke his burning erection. The sculpted man groaned eagerly, pulsing stronger as Brzenska's moved on his thick length feeling each pulsing vein on the shaft, teasing every sensitive spot she found: the laborious bottom trembled and broke the kiss, head resting on the wall while moaning low at her delicate yet effective attentions as Rico chuckled, going for a playful bite on his pectoral; (Y/n) swallowed thickly, a small groan escaping him as he tried to resist the pleasure just to have her touch a little longer.  
  
_My strong, devoted man. -she whispered then briefly sucked on a nipple- Always training so hard to please me, to become my ideal lover. Always improving, always ready for me... and my lust.  
  
She jerked him off harder, enjoying how he panted in need but still refused to cum: Rico let out a tender moan then put both hands to work on his hard on earning a long sigh of restrained pleasure, aware he wanted their contact to last all it could; blood started to flow down to her groin, and the futa decided to play safe for the moment since she had something special in store for him.  
  
_You're so cute, trying to keep it in just so i can touch you some more. -the woman cooed, rubbing harder on his glans- But this is neither the place nor the time for that game. Night's barely beginning, and i want us to enjoy it properly... you know what to do, don't you?  
  
_Mistress...  
  
_It's okay, just let it out. -she whispered with a sweet kiss on his heart- (Y/n)... cum for me.  
  
A jolt crossed all over his body at her soft order, exactly as Rico squeezed him just enough to get the man over his limit: the male's hardened muscles tensed in arms and legs when he threw his head back, a deep groan escaping as warm seed spurted out the pulsing member in Brzenska's hands; she looked at her lover with a tender smirk, enjoying the sight of such an imposing looking man moaning loudly whilst his semen was wrung out by the futa. Rico bit her lip massaging his length insistently, coercing every drop out of (Y/n) and feeling the sticky cum smear her tummy while he breathed shakily, hips bucking at random rubbing his length on the woman's flat abdomen; she glanced at the man from below, silvery eyes meeting his submissive gaze before pulling him down for a short kiss: the businesswoman needed little effort to guide the bulky male back under the falling water, where they finished cleaning themselves with almost no foreplay after their short but passionate session.  
  
_That should be enough for now. -she said turning the water off- Let's go back and have dinner, i'm starving.  
  
_Yes Mistress. Is there anything else you'd like before going to bed?  
  
_I feel in the mood for a short movie after the food. -the woman announced as she took a towel- I already picked one for us to enjoy.

(Y/n)'s answer was a little hum, sheepishly drying the water dripping down his muscular body while she dressed in lighter clothes and put her glasses on then waited for him to finish: luckily the time spent in the shower, while passionate, hadn't been too long so his cooking was hot and tasty when they tried it; Rico's little approving moan at its taste made a little smirk appear on his face while eating calmly, giving her time to enjoy the dish before speaking. It was rare for him to ask about her day, since the futa had a very marked daily routine until evening, the only time she left without scheduled activities to freely spend it at leisure; instead, she preferred asking (Y/n) about his day be in a mix between a report and genuine curiosity for what he chose to do; and so they discussed his latest studies, workout and the like as both ate with good appetite until the man remembered a certain earlier conversation.  
  
_One of my acquaintances from the gym, Petra Ral, invited me to hang out along her friends. -he said- I'm considering meeting them this weekend if you don't mind.  
  
_Hang out? -Brzenska questioned- As in going to a bar and stuff?  
  
_Pretty much. I know i have my old friends from my former neighbourhood. -he admitted- But they live far away and i haven't seen them in a while... i'd like to spend some time outside, meet new people.  
  
_Sounds good. -she said with a slow nod- Although you don't drink much alcohol, so a bar might be a bit boring.  
  
_That's true, but i don't think it'll be a problem: on the contrary, it gives me more time to focus on the talk and people.  
  
_You might as well quit drinking altogether, since... nevermind. -Rico said with a handwave- We'll get to it later, now let's finish our meal and get comfy on the couch for the movie.  
  
He smiled and agreed, enjoying the last of the food before taking the plates to wash them while Rico sat on the couch and turned on the tv: he returned a few minutes later and took his place right next to the woman, enveloping her shoulders with a thick arm to let Brzenska's head rest on his chest as she played the movie; he readied to enjoy the occasion, relaxing while the film started and his attention shifted to the screen. Strangely, it didn't seem one of her preferred historical movies about wars and dramas but one of limited budget, apparently a fantasy based work: the movie showed a muscular man dressed in a stereotypical adventurer gear travelling through a cheap forest setting for unclear reasons; it seemed recorded with an average camera, neither shabby nor remarkably good and (Y/n) wondered what his Mistress could have seen in it until the fairies appeared, scantily clad in flimsy, bright clothing that did nothing to hide their generous busts and butts... or the very familiar looking bulges on their groins.  
  
_It's called "The blessing of the Forest Dwellers". -Rico said casually- It's not very long, but i hope you'll enjoy it.

It was a porno, with the typical stiff acting and cringy lines he paid no attention to due being too busy feeling his face turn red and stomach flip when Brzenska snuggled even closer, blatantly resting a hand on his groin while the fairies eagerly convinced the built adventurer to receive their "gift of happiness": (Y/n) gulped as the three young futas quickly got the male nude and knelt then revealed their true nature to him so he could badly pretend to be asonished before pulling the closer by the hip to suck on her dong; the trio giggled as the other two slapped their erect shafts on his cheeks, prompting him to bob harder on the first's boner before swiftly going for another. It was soon apparent that despite his lacklustre actoral performance the male had skill in blowjobs, turning from one to the other with little delay: in no time the three futas abandoned their initial playful disposition to assume a more natural and dominating behaviour as one got the man on all fours and knelt behind; (Y/n) gulped again when the adventurer moaned long and noisy as the futa started fucking him in the ass while the others demanded attention from his mouth a little while before taking turns with his rear.  
  
The male on the couch lost track of time, paralysed by both the knowledge of the kind of movie his Mistress had chosen and the increasingly more heated debauchery it showed: the fortunate warrior was now on his side, whining like a bitch in heat as two of the fairies pumped in his butt simultaneously, filling the room with the slick noises of relentless penetration while the last one forced her length down his throat uncaring for the tears he let out; and to be fair, he displayed nothing but pleasure at the merciless ravaging even if that was his job, sounding as if he couldn't live without a dong inside his body as the futas rammed furiously, announcing the "blessing" was about to come. Suddenly the one being blown backed and jerked off intensely then screamed as thick strands of semen blasted out her cock and onto his face: not long after the other two slammed their dicks inside the moaning male's ass, the camera focusing on the two pair of balls visibly twitching against each other as they cummed with savage howls; the futas pulled out slowly, emphasising the size of their members while they slid with a wet noise until both exited and a white stream leaked from his abused hole as the three joined him in a slurpy kiss.  
  
_Stay with us. -one offered- Live your biggest adventure here.  
  
_We'll take good care of you. -the second promised- You shall be pleasured beyond your wildest dreams.  
  
_Say you will do it. -the third added hopefully- Say you'll remain in our lovely forest... be our lover, forever and ever.  
  
_I will... -he mumbled- I will stay with you... please, take me...  
  
The image faded to black as the fairies laughed playfully, but when the credits started to roll they were interrupted by a message on the screen.  
  
/Seems one of the fairies still had some dust to spray.../  
  
The scenery changed to a bed, probably meant for actors to rest on after the scenes: however it was currently occupied by one of the futas and the tall man, pinned down under the actress as she pummeled his rear; the camera moved to show the other two, stiffling their laughter as their colleague fucked the male savagely before focusing on the couple again and letting the credits roll on a side.  
  
_I'd usually ask if you liked it. -Rico chuckled, squeezing the boner he had- But this is enough to give me an idea.  
  
_I... Mistress Brzenska...

He couldn't go on, aware of both the obvious message in her movie choice and the fact she was better endowed than any of the actresses in the film: all (Y/n) was able to do was bow his head and give Rico the puppy eyes while shyly brushing the enormous tent on her pants; the woman smiled and stood up, silently taking him by the hand then heading for the bedroom where she let go to undress, swiftly getting rid of all clothing under his thirsty stare. (Y/n) watched in a trance as the silver haired futa climbed on the bed then took a condom from the nightstand and laid on the pillows, shaking the big sized rubber at him: the jacked male took the scarce garments off mechanically, too engrossed in his admiration of Brzenska's body which was lean and feminine except for the monstrous cock she held pointing upwards, a thick destroyer of rears he experienced often and hard; knowing what Rico expected of her faithful lover (Y/n) got on the mattress slowly, gently caressing the woman's leg as if asking permission before the smallest of nods allowed him to rest on his belly, face rubbing on the enormous meat pole.  
  
With sincere devotion he started licking the futa's girth from base to tip, enjoying its salty taste along the soft fragrance of soap whilst she watched, sporting a lustful yet controlled expression to assert dominance: (Y/n) gave a begging look as he settled on her glans, sucking strongly while massaging the big testicles brimming with soupy baby batter with one hand whilst the other stroked the thick meat rod until she handed him the package; he ripped it open and the sweet scent of strawberries reached him, placing the condom on his lips to bob up and down on Rico's massive length while she watched in delight how the man swallowed her dick moaning with clear need.  
  
_Gods you are... amazing (Y/n)! -she panted as he took the imposing hardness deeper an deeper- No one has ever... serviced me like this! I... i was so right in choosing you!  
  
He gurgled in joy when as last of Brzenska's hardness disappeared inside his mouth, relishing on the condom's sweet flavour before pulling back to take some air: her smug smirk got him flustered and needy as he moved to stand above the pulsing erection, then slowly squatted whilst holding it in line with his twitching entrance; plenty of practice allowed (Y/n) to easily aim the imposing girth towards his butthole while focusing on staying in balance. He frowned a bit when the rubber covered glans poked the pinkish ring, using two fingers to spread it open so Rico's massive dong could begin to penetrate: the male let out a soft hiss, using his strong anal muscles to pull Brzenska inside the moment her searing length passed the puckered gate; he moved down sluggishly, aware rushing to take such enormous dick would be a mistake even with his resilience so (Y/n) slid on her throbbing length with deliberate parsimony, moaning low as the futa's girth stuffed him.  
  
_You never cease to amaze me, my dear. -she purred as he went from a squat to kneeling, almost done engulfing her- Such technique and dedication, all to make sure i'm pleased.  
  
_I... am yours Mistress! -he panted- Your pleasure... is my pleasure as well!  
  
_Very well said, love. -the female whispered brushing his arm- You make me proud, and i have a surprise for you today... depending on your performance now.

The man perked up at the sentence, eyes bright as a pup's just as his butt rested on her groin: instincts took over when his mind became distracted, making him start to bounce on the burning shaft while still processing Rico's words.  
  
_A surprise? -the large male asked with childish curiosity and joy, making her heart flip- For... for real?  
  
_If you behave as well as you have been, you'll get it sooner. -she answered, relaxing on the mattress- Now make mommy happy and show her the result of all that workout.  
  
(Y/n) nodded with a wide smile, hips shaking with good speed yet also great care, making sure his Mistress wasn't uncomfortable by resting all his weight on the knees at each side of her body: the man then took a deep breath, expression turning more serious as he crossed both arms behind his head, muscles tensing to make them bulge; Rico scratched the sheets emitting a hungry moan, relishing on the sight of such fine specimen bouncing on her lap while showing off the fruits of his training. Her hands moved immediately to caress the thick, worked thighs pulsing as they worked to move him like a piston on her throbbing member, then travelled up to his abdomen to feel the rock hard six pack born of intense sessions: he'd sculpted his body just to please her, and that knowledge coupled with his endless devotion sparked Brzenska's passion like no past lover ever could; the futa panted below him, admiring her masterpiece with eyes full of pride, joy and lust in equal measure yet deeper inside a new bubbling feeling she'd accepted long ago spoke, guiding words out of her mouth.  
  
_Your driving me insane, my dear! -she told him between heated moans- Oh gods, how great you feel around me! How stunning you look riding my cock!  
  
_Am i... good Mistress? -he asked anxiously leaning a bit forward, heart racing in his chest- Do you really... mean all that?  
  
_You're perfect. -she moaned, and squirmed when he clenched at the praise- (Y/n), you're beautiful! Amazing! Every part of you deserves to be cherished! I love everything you are!  
  
The male whimpered in happiness, hunching over without realizing until his face was hovering above the futa's seeking her mouth: he tried to straighten, fearing having gone too far only to be pulled by Rico into a frenzied kiss, her restless tongue wiggling and dominating his earning a pleased little whine from him; under the muscular man her hips started to slam upwards, shoving the awe inspiring member as deep as possible whilst holding (Y/n) in a sweaty embrace. Brzenska blazed with the need to male the jacked housekeeper hers even more than he already was: a primal instinct of possession drove the futa to sink her nails on his back, growling like a feral cat as she skewered him from below, cock twitching as it filled the rubber with such amount of precum a small balloon created on its tip; a warning started to ring in her head, telling the silver haired beauty she was getting close to orgasm faster than expected so Rico had to use all her willpower to pry herself from (Y/n), the male instantly going to lick and smooch his Mistress' neck with submissive devotion.  
  
_(Y/n) i need you to stop, now. -she said reluctantly, specially when he made a little unhappy noise- No, listen! Get off me and lie on your back, legs spread... it's time for your surprise.

With a hopeful look the male rose his hips, grunting as her thick rod slid out of him then rolling on his side to rest on the ample bed; Rico moved to kneel between his legs, placing her mammoth dong on top of (Y/n)'s to rub them slowly while looking at him with a smile.  
  
_You've worked hard to reach your physical peak, my lovely. -she said brushing his thick erection- Every time i see this jacked body my heart soars with joy; every time you touch me, i burn with desire... you're my ideal lover, devout and tender.  
  
_Mistress... -he whispered and she silenced him with a gentle gesture.  
  
_There are different types of perfection, with their own ways to achieve them. -the woman continued, eyes warm- And i think it's time we embark in a new road.  
  
Taking deep calming breaths Brzenska pulled the condom off her massive dick, stroking it slow while (Y/n) looked with mild confusion until his mind clicked and gave the futa a shocked stare; for a brief, minuscule moment she feared rejection but was quickly proved wrong when he blushed intensely, eyes bright and nervous.  
  
_M-Mistress, you want to have... with me... is that what you mean? -he asked with such hopeful tone Rico almost cried in joy as she nodding repeatedly.  
  
_Yes, that's... that's what i wish. -she whispered, glans resting on his entrance- What my heart desires, since a long time ago; and tonight i'll see that dream come true.  
  
Supporting on hands and knees Rico pushed forward, sinking her massive erection into the awaiting male at a slow pace to enjoy every second of it: (Y/n) shivered as the raw member entered, rearranging his insides with its sheer size pulsing so vividly it felt like a second heart; Brzenska made no sound during the start, just breathing through the mouth as she felt his heat directly, struggling not to cum right away from the combination of pleasure and utter happiness at his acceptance. Gritting her teeth the hung futa advanced relentlessly, burying the enormous member inside the male while he moaned in an inviting manner, clenching around the thick shaft as it went deeper: Rico grunted when she finally sank to the hilt, shaking from head to toe before pulling back and immediately slamming in at a steady pace, drawing a deep moan after another from (Y/n) as the big dicked futa impaled him; Brzenska licked the man's chest, tasting the nectar of his sweat while ramming aggressively once she got over the initial nervousness, every fiber in her body intent on breeding him.  
  
_Mistress, you're... so huge! -he whimpered- You're...  
  
_No, not Mistress! -she told him anxiously, staring into his eyes- From now on you're my equal, my partner, the father of my child; call me properly my love.  
  
(Y/n) stared back, processing her words with effort as the huge dick slammed inside; his already flustered face turned even redder as he looked at the female with searing love.  
  
_R-Rico... -he whispered, like a dirty little secret- Rico, please love me more.

The futa throbbed at her own name, spoken shakily by the large man quivering as she smashed against his ass with full force: Brzenska leant closer and their mouths joined in a passionate kiss, (Y/n) locking arms and legs around her body as she moaned gratefully whilst charging balls deep; the male clamped on her length desperately, eager to help his lover fulfil that new goal and bear her child. Rico swung wildly, fast and short thrusts like a rutting dog while feeling his butt clench just begging to be bred: her hands latched on his ass while she kept slamming nonstop as their bodies got coated in sweat, half whispered words and heated moans echoing in the room; (Y/n) clung to the futa trembling with each deep strike of her thick member as it carved a path in his bowels, every muscle in his worked physique tense like a bowstring whilst Rico's balls slapped on his rear.  
  
They became locked in a frantic mating, hanging on the edge of climax for what felt an eternity just to enjoy the other's searing heat as long as humanly possible until a timely slam broke their resistance: Brzenska roared, smashing against his ass with the fury of an animal while (Y/n) embraced her screaming in ecstasy at the feeling of the futa's huge girth pulsing as it blasted jet after jet of thick sperm; the male felt a spark explode on his groin, smearing their rubbing bellies with semen while his hips shook erratically, mirroring Rico's insistent bucking as she forced every drop out of her urethra until nothing more gushed into him, falling flat on top of the heavily breathing man.  
  
_Rico... -he mumbled as darkness enveloped him after all that day's workout- i'm... so... happy...  
  
Gray eyes fixed on the male's face, Brzenska gulping as a knot in her throat prevented all speaking; she leant closer, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before slowly pulling out to avoid waking him: after all he'd done in and out of bed, (Y/n) deserved some good rest.  
  
_Sleep well, my love. -she whispered at last, pulling the sheets to cover him with infinite delicacy- Tomorrow onwards we'll walk a new path. The three of us.  
  
She gently cuddled at the man's side, joy bubbling inside her chest when his big arm moved to hug her closer even when asleep; this was what she'd wished all along, since the day his grim and determined eyes looked at her in that gloomy factory: that's what she'd endeavoured so hard to sculpt him into, not just a well built, cultured man but a happy one... happy to be with her. Brzenska knew it was selfish to take advantage of the good nature hidden beneath his hard working exterior, but was willing to give back all he'd granted her and more: a home, a family, something he'd never truly and never dared to hope for until that heated night she showed him her most intimate side; the night Rico put (Y/n) on the start of a road aiming to help him reach the peak of his capabilities.  
  
And so there they were, flawed as any human being, with weaknesses and fears; yet despite of all that, when she thought of the two of them together, there was but one word Rico could use to describe it.  
  
_Perfection. -she whispered as dream took her as well.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also now i'll start to intercalate personal works and rquests, as in a chapter of mine (either a new story or a follow up of an older one) then one or two requests depending on their number and so on.
> 
> Damn, i took my time with this one. Apologies.


	64. Hange x Reader: Conqueror and Conquered.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of a long war between two kingdoms leaves a young man in the hands of a most ruthless enemy; the Queen he fought for years, now victorious and willing to exert punishment to her fullest.
> 
> That is, until a turn in the events changes everything for both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took my sweet time here too, didn't i... anyways, i still need to see if i can make a Hange centered episode in which she's not a sexual nutcase.

A soft but cold breeze whispered through the leaves in the forest near a conglomerate of tents where a great number of soldiers moved, shaking the drowsiness of a winter morning carrying the faintest touch of incoming spring: they worked without much hurry, chatting amicably while preparing food, gathering firewood or taking care of their armament under the weak sunlight; a slight fog rose around the camp, crawling from the nearby river at a lazy pace towards the crowded area where men and women momentarily resided. There was little to no tension in their behaviour, as if they weren't in a war but a mere trip through the lands: the only reminder of the actual situation was a throne, barely ornated but made of strong wood, right in the center of the encampment and placed atop a small platform where their leader sat speaking to the highest ranked officers in the legion; noises where less abundant in that direction, and even clouds seemed to gather above in purpose to give that zone a serious, almost ominous aura.  
  
A sentinel on the camp's border whistled calling for attention then pointed at a small group of scouts riding at full speed: the coming soldiers slowed down enough to yell the password and be let in as they went straight towards their leader's position, drawing the curious looks from the whole army; those closest to the center watched how the one in charge of the group dismounted and hurried to kneel in front of the chief commander, who stood in silence before facing her officers gesticulating vividly. The subordinates darted towards the nearest tents, shouting orders quickly reaching everyone: the soldiers left whatever they were doing to don arms and armor, from the humble trackers with their padded shirts and often crude weapons to the elite forces in full plate armor, handling fearsome looking maces, axes or swords; said warriors moved along the ranks, yelling at the others to assume positions until the whole army stood on the sides of the path leading towards the throne, waiting anxiously for whatever was going to happen.  
  
They stood in absolute silence, wary of making the smallest noise while watching their leader and ruler sit on her throne staring at the horizon: from time to time she shifted on the comfortable seat showing an avid spark in her good eye, or brushed the patch covering the useless other one with a finger clad in metal; the woman's nerves began to spread through her soldiers, some of whom whispered almost fearfully asking their neighbours what was going on, only to receive a sigh and a shrug in answer. Minutes passed by, with thousands of people standing formed without anyone but their commanding officers knowing what they waited for until a murmur flashed through the ranks: all eyes conveyed to the path's beginning, where a small dark shape suddenly appeared out of the forest apparently moving towards them; it began to grow until those closest to the entrance finally saw the frame of a rider galloping on their way on top of a pristine white horse.  
  
The stranger was clad in armour from head to toe: his left held the reins while also bracing a shield adorned with a crowned azure lion on a golden field, symbol also etched on the banner fluttering near the tip of a pike held in his right; the rider advanced until the camp's edge, moment in which he finally showed doubt and stopped for a short while, staring towards the far away throne before his head hung an instant then straightened, extending the arm with the shield to a side... and letting it fall.

Such was the silence in that moment the soldiers near the arriving knight startled at the loud impact on the ground, yet the stranger didn't even glance at them before using his heels to get his mount moving once more, slowly advancing towards the throne: some of the people gathered recognized the emblem on his shield and banner, whispering the visitor's identity to the closest soldiers as the rider progressed under their curious scrutiny; the horse's steps echoed in the air, the animal shaking its gracious head from time to time due the nerves the silent audience imbued in it until the knight, in a lone gesture amidst his solemn immobility, patted the steed's neck. The stallion huffed softly and relaxed, advancing until a light pull on the reins called for a stop some ten meters from the platform, where an auburn woman of outstanding stature sat on the wooden throne in full armor whilst her closer generals formed a semicircle: the arriving knight stared at the army's commander through the helm's visor, then at the banner moving with the breeze and finally down in a defeated gesture; the hand let go of the pike, which fell on the ground along the flag earning a multitudinary gasp from the audience as the man usheathed a finely crafted sword he also dropped.  
  
All eyes were fixed on him, watching how he dismounted to approach the throne and silently stand in front of the one-eyed female: the knight undid the straps of his helmet with some effort, yet no one said a thing until the ornated piece of armor left his head to fall on the ground, revealing a young man's face devoid of emotion; he looked at the reunited officers then at the woman on the platform, who smiled widely from her upper spot.  
  
_Queen Hange. -he said with a weary, practically defeated voice.  
  
_Prince (Y/n). -she greeted almost in a purr- Or should i call you "The Relentless"?  
  
_A title i never asked for. -the man replied without much care, still watching her- I guess your scouts told you of our meeting earlier.  
  
_That you've come all the way from your headquarters to surrender... alone. -Zoe told him resting her face on a hand- I almost didn't believe it at first, until they reported isolated groups of conscripted peasants leaving en masse towards nearby villages... you dissolved the army.  
  
_There's no point in fighting anymore. -he said bitterly- Not after the news from the capital of the the king being deposed; the faction favouring you struck by surprise killing my father and his closest allies. I'm alone, without resources to fight back... how could i force those men to fight for a lost cause?  
  
_A wise decision. -the ruler agreed in a satisfied tone- But what am i going to do with you now? There's almost no point in keeping you alive... at least not for my subordinates.  
  
Hange did a small flick with her hand and the scouts from before were on him in a blink: (Y/n) made no attempt to resist aside from a momentary flinch before controlling himself when his peripheral vision caught the glint of daggers; yet instead of going for his throat or sliding under the armour's plates they started to cut the leather straps securing each piece, stripping him of all protection while Zoe watched in amusement.  
  
_For me however, it's a chance to settle an old score. -she said to the young prince, brushing her eyepatch with an armoured finger- Among other things.

In no time he stood vulnerable in his linen underclothes, vacantly staring forward as the soldiers hurried to take his armour while another guided his horse away, either to be gifted at a high rank officer or kept by Zoe herself.  
  
_Goodbye, Therion. -the man whispered to his steed, so low he almost didn't hear himself.  
  
_On your knees. -the Queen ordered dryly.  
  
Rough hands forced him down, (Y/n) making a slight grimace at landing hard then once more assuming his blank stare as the woman stood up to descend from the platform: Zoe made a beckoning gesture and two young squires neared to undo the straps on her chest plate, taking it off it as well as removing the thigh armour leaving the commander half exposed; she planted in front of the held knight, who simply looked down awaiting whatever fate the woman dictated for him.  
  
_I don't think i need to remind your part in this. -she said in a cold tone, pointing at the patch- Nor how much of a nuisance you've been all this years during the war; indeed, i believe it's time you get a much deserved punishment. Look up, Prince.  
  
His eyes rose to see the tall female carefully hook the hem of her pantaloons to pull down letting a thick, visibly pulsing member bounce free already half hard: under it a couple smooth balls equally impressive hung, all surrounded by a fringe of dark coarse hair she absently brushed with a thumb while he stared in shock; her other hand placed on top of his head dragging him closer, and (Y/n) finally showed some resistance despite being held by a strong man on each side. The fingers closed tighter, and the leather of Hange's glove was joined by the pinching of the gauntlet's fingertips as she forced his face on her groin; the male turned aside, inhaling the musky scent of the queen's excitement as her sturdy member rubbed on his cheek whilst the pubic hair tickled his nose and lips.  
  
_Stop struggling and suck it. -she growled- Now.  
  
_N-no! I won't do it you... you... -he protested only to be roughly pulled backwards.  
  
_I don't think you understand your situation at all. -the auburn said condescending- You surrendered... and? It matters little since you hold no power anymore; what's more, a few zones still might show some resistance and wether i try to be diplomatic or raze them to the ground depends on my mood alone. So if you really want me to stop my campaign, better open that nice mouth of yours and swallow my cock... in front of the whole army.  
  
(Y/n) closed his eyes breathing fast, a small whimper of impotence escaping when Hange's glans rubbed on his mouth smearing warm precum on the man's lips: part of his mind urged him to fight back and try a last attack or an escape, anything yet he knew it would only lead to a worse fate for himself and countless ones; he'd failed his people in war and it was time to make up for it, as humiliating as it could be. The young man sighed, mouth opening slightly as it placed tentatively on the futa's hot tip feeling its smooth texture: Zoe immediately pulled him towards her and (Y/n) groaned at his first taste of royal cock, the warrior queen grinning as he gagged a bit in mortified disgust; the veiny shaft rested on his tongue, letting him savour the salty member still growing as she moved him back and forth whilst he was immobilized by two soldiers.  
  
_There, there. -she cooed bucking deeper, delighted at the choking noises the prisoner made- Just like that... let your jaw loose, i'm not not even half way in yet.

To (Y/n)'s horror she wasn't lying, as the imposing member had been growing steadily until it became a throbbing monster he could barely fit in his mouth: Zoe's breeding tool dwarfed any man's, powerful and hard as a warhammer spreading the entrance of his throat with each shove; the one eyed demon panted softly, her only working orb fixed on his flustered face with lustful glee at the male's desperate coughing when she forced inch after inch of dick inside with every hip pump. Hange pulled him by the hair, tilting his head backwards to make the former royalty look straight at her, sight blurred due the welling tears of both impotence and gagging: the auburn grabbed his temples, pushing forward woth a growl to bury the huge member amidst heated murmurs and approving chuckles from the numerous audience, teeth clenched as (Y/n) gagged and spit on her throbbing length; Zoe kept moving relentlessly, never stopping until she felt his nose sink on her pubes, the male's lower lip brushing the immense testicles below the awe inspiring erection.  
  
A pleased sigh escaped the queen, retreating to admire her own drool smeared cock before shoving it back in choking him mercilessly: the crowd roared, savagely spurring the imposing woman as she abused the helpless knight with depraved joy, thrusting hard on his face as of it was a breeding hole; candid tears rolled down (Y/n)'s cheeks, unnoticed by him in his struggle to breathe while being roughly mouth fucked in front of hundred if not thousands of people. The burning rod speared without pause, creating a noticeable bulge in his throat the soldiers pointed at while shouting obscene remarks and praises at both of them: Hange groaned deep and long, ignoring the cacophony as she abused the young man slamming her veiny, hard pulsing prick in his tight channel; wet slaps on the man's chin marked each balls-deep thrust the battle hardened warrior made, completely entranced by the sight of (Y/n) almost passed out by the lack of oxygen.  
  
Zoe sped up the pace even more, severing the male's air flow so gravely he had trouble to get even the smallest intake of air while also fighting the imperious need to barf at having the auburn's immense sausage throat raping him: then a sudden pain forced a strangled whimper from the disgraced knight when Hange's metal clad fingers sank on his scalp as she roared and slammed her groin against his face, brutally stuffing him full of dick; the man's sight became obscured by her curly bush, the ruthless commander bending over while pressing his face on her crotch grunting like a rabid dog. (Y/n) felt the futa's dong expand slightly at a slow steady rythm, realizing horrified she was ejaculating copious amounts of semen: her beastly groans pretty much confirmed that fear, the tall woman's testicles twitching when they moved up pumping thick baby batter into him; yet even that shock couldn't erase the increasing panic in (Y/n)'s mind when his lungs started to demand air, body shaking as darkness started to grow on his peripherals and strength abandoned him with each passing second.  
  
Just as he was about to faint Hange pulled back, her immense shaft sliding out covered in saliva while the prisoner gagged trying to breathe: there was a loud belch and (Y/n) ejected some of her cum at the Queen's feet, so dizzy he didn't even notice the soldiers letting go of his arms before being unceremoniously pushed, landing with his back on the dirt; the male was then swiftly turned around, feeling the steel grip of Zoe's hand on his nape when she knelt behind yanking his trousers down, immediately aligning the still hard member against his virgin entrance.

Hange's glans pressed on the pink asterisk, the feared warrior pushing with horny determination while taking advantage of his shock and grabbing the male by the waist: a feral huff escaped her as soon as the puckered ring gave in and the cock's tip began to sink inside (Y/n) breaking his stupor, yet it was too late for him to resist the futa's advance; Zoe put all her weight on his back forcing the squirming male down as he thrashed in vain, asshole spreading painfully despite his efforts to reject her. The auburn growled like an animal, mouth twisted into a feral snarl while he screamed as she violated him: his tightness was such the woman's pace reduced to a crawl, sluggishly entering (Y/n)'s heated bowels whilst pulling the helpless man towards herself, hips shaking to bury the thick hardness deeper inside; around them the soldiers shouted and cheered, initially taken by surprise due their leader's unexpected brutality towards a surrendering enemy, only to be sucked into that vortex of debauchery as Hange roared whilst forcing (Y/n) against the ground, dick twitching the further it went.  
  
_Stop struggling you... idiot! -she grunted charging full force- This is going to happen wether you want it or not! So better relax and start enjoying my cock before i tear your asshole apart!  
  
The former noble gurgled in pain, clawing at the dirt as Zoe mounted him like a rutting bull while applying an iron grip on his shoulder and waist: the frenzied woman leant forward, pinning the defenceless male down with her body and bucking beastly, all while moaning right in his ear with such pleasure he closed his eyes in shame; unable to withstand the suffering of having the futa's enormous girth rammed in his bowels simply relented, ceasing all attempts to reject the brutal female. Instead of fighting back the young prince's mind focused on isolating, making an effort to ignore any outside stimulus: the loud cheering of the soldiers, the close heat of Hange's breath as she panted in satisfaction at his silent surrender, the wet feeling of her tongue on his cheek along the loud slaps of their colliding bodies; all was shoved into a dark corner of his head, all except the pain he couldn't ignore coming from the savage drilling of his rear via Zoe's immense breeder, the hung futa slamming nonstop whilst resting atop like a mating dog.  
  
The female abuser gripped the man's hips possessively, ensuring his submissive posture below her bigger frame: wild snarls escaped Hange as she fornicated shamelessly in sight of her military forces, pummeling (Y/n) without any remorse while being spurred by their celebrating screams; still she could barely understand what was said, completely focused on raping her defeated enemy. Only one goal remained in her brain, single handedly guiding the Queen's brutish thrusts: to degrade the knight who injured her, to sate that thirst she felt since the day she was outclassed in both combat and tactics by the in that time bright and relentless male; nothing mattered more to Zoe than violating him, showing everyone who truly was superior by using her immense, thick, vein covered dong to breed (Y/n) like a common whore.  
  
_This is just the beginning. -she growled in his ear- You're coming with me... becoming my personal concubine... i'll fuck you every day... until you fall... apart...  
  
Excited by her own words, Hange sped up since his bowels were mostly relaxed if also perfectly tight for her: the futa started to shake on top of him groaning wildly until a spasm crossed her whole body and she slammed against his ass with a yell; the auburn's feet dug on the dirt, pushing erratically in an attempt to bury even deeper when she started blasting his insides with thick bursts of soupy baby batter, moaning without restraint.

An explosion of hoorays drowned his little sobs, the only noise (Y/n) made as he slowly scratched the soil whilst feeling the woman's hardness beat inside him, muscles eagerly pumping her seed out: they stayed in position while all around soldiers shouted or clashed weapons on shields, creating a loud fanfare to their leader's "achievement" as the tall futa regained her breath before straightening up and pulling out to watch in satisfaction at the thick thread of semen leaked from his abused hole; Hange called two of her servants, instructing them to tie and put (Y/n) under strict vigilance while the army readied for their trip towards the capital, where their allies would welcome the combined lands' ruler properly.  
  
He was dragged away by the armpits, violated and humiliated yet showing no emotion whatsoever: indeed during the days of travel the male barely did more than feeding, bearing Zoe's repeated rapes with an empty face and body loose as a puppet without strings; she didn't seem to mind, content with the former prince's wordless submission to his new fate as her source of pleasure and relief until reaching the city, where Hange and the army had a festive welcoming organized by those who betrayed the murdered king. Among them was his second wife, (Y/n)'s stepmother who eagerly turned against her husband to ensure her status as ruler remained unchanged, marrying the usurper: Zoe formally accepted them as vassals, ensuring their position while gaining power over the country's resources before returning to her kingdom, where the imprisoned knight was dressed in flat servant clothes and had his wrists shackled; from that moment onwards he resided exclusively in Hange's quarters, spending the day without little aside from roaming the place under his guardians' close watch until the Queen ended her current activities in the council or the palace, moment in which (Y/n) found himself prey of the futa's lust.  
  
She used the man thoroughly, lustfully taking him anywhere regardless of place or time: any location and hour was good for the auburn to force herself on the male, slamming his butt like a beast yet getting little or no answer from the fallen knight; (Y/n) remained silent and emotionless, displaying no sign of stress other than a soft clenching when she rammed harder or small grunts of discomfort at being squeezed under her on a hard surface. This didn't impact Zoe's treatment on the first days, simply grabbing the male to dump a quick load before leaving him to clean up and rest: soon however it was apparent his dead fish attitude started to bother the queen, who increased both the frequency and intensity of her raping to the point she'd spend hours mounting the silent male only for (Y/n) to barely scratch the sheets, totally absent aside a few gasps of pain; Hange would lose her patience and demand him to stop pretending, sometimes even slapping his face with anger yet the prisoner remained quiet, vacantly staring forward despite the swollen cheek and bleeding lip.  
  
Of course he didn't expect it to last long, the once knight aware she'd finally snap and get rid of him either by throwing his body on a cell or simply calling an execution: all (Y/n) knew was keeping his flat, distant facade wouldn't bring good things at all.  
  
Except it apparently did.

Almost a month after his arrival to Zoe's palace, (Y/n) wasn't taken as soon as she was free of duties: the woman simply sat on an ornated armchair, drinking wine and looking at him from time to time whilst he roamed through as usual before taking a small tome from the many bookcases the ample room had to offer; reading had become the man's strongest tool to fight the despair of his situation, keeping it at bay so neither the queen nor the people in charge of guarding him would hear the smallest lament or see a single tear. It was his only way to escape for a moment from the crushing reality of his fate, at least until Hange dragged him back to the darkness with her animalistic, brutal breeding: the only moment he could truly relax his defenses, immersed in the data collected in those pages before she took him again and again; yet then, with the tall futa in the same room, it was hard for him to concentrate without losing track of her position to avoid being caught with his walls down.  
  
The instant she stood he braced for the incoming punishment, taking a slow deep breath while relaxing his tense muscles as the futa approached: the man didn't even glance at Zoe when she stopped right beside him, looking from above like a preying eagle in her fine yet practical clothes; he could feel the gaze of her single eye boring holes through him, waited silently for the hands either drag his body to the bed or just pinning him on the floor. (Y/n)'s grip on the book turned a little tighter when her fingers rested on his chair's backrest, looming above him in silence; she stayed there a few moments, as if checking something, and retreated to her seat once more without even brushing a single hair of his.  
  
The man tried to focus once more on reading but Hange's sudden lack of need for sex had thrown him a off a bit, making him wonder what she planned to do: was it an intimidation tactic? Did she want him to believe she was losing interest all of a sudden, so he'd lower his defences? All the man could do was keep listening for any moves the female made, almost forgetting about the book for trying to discern the meaning of her actions: an hour passed in which the regent kept watching him from her spot, not saying a word as (Y/n) continued to read the tome at a slower pace so he wouldn't miss any actions she attempted; however, all the eldian did was wait silently before leaving to attend some political matters, replaced by the four soldiers assigned to custody him until her return shortly after his usual dinner, a bland but nutritious goop the man ate with no comment whatsoever. Hange dismissed the guards, watching (Y/n) lie on the small pile of hay covered with a simple linen sheet he was given to sleep, staring at the ceiling emptily: the auburn snapped her fingers and he looked at her then stood lazily to face the queen.  
  
_Come. -she ordered.  
  
The man obeyed in silence, standing in front of Zoe blankly looking at the front while she undid the straps of the open-sided linen vest he wore, the only clothing wearable along wrist chains: she then knelt to pull his trousers down, leaving him completely naked and at her mercy.  
  
_On the bed.  
  
He crawled on top of the ample matress, resting on his back whilst Hange disrobed exposing her worked physique fruit of years of training: the auburn queen looked at him a few moments, then took the eyepatch off showing the whitish dead orb along the scar born of their past duel; without a word she followed him, lying at his side before pulling the sheets to cover both and earning the first look since the raping in front of the army. It was but a flick of his eyes, but wether Hange noticed it or not -which was hard due the lack of light- she didn't show anything before pulling (Y/n) into a warm and utterly unexpected hug, placing his leg on top of hers then leaning to kiss him.

A kiss chaste and slow, different from the hungry and bite filled devouring of his lips and neck she'd been doing since the first day when she bred the knight over and over again: Hange held him firm but gently, tilting sideways to better join their mouths while placing a hand on his buttocks and pushing the man's groin against hers; she moved her hips in a slow motion, rubbing the thick member on his flaccid penis almost tenderly whilst carefully prodding the male's back entrance with a finger. (Y/n) remained still, tense at the unexplainable change in her behaviour after the growing anger and frustration she'd shown in the previous days: he almost didn't recognize the statuesque woman embracing him with care as she slid the hand touching his puckered ring under his testicles to sink two fingers inside, searching until she found a small bump and pressed on it; (Y/n) groaned into the kiss at the sudden jolt coursing through when Hange started teasing his prostate, breathing heavily as she frotted her quickly growing cock on his while he fought to refuse the unexpected pleasure.  
  
Panting anxiously Zoe handled her stiff member, placing it against the male's entrance and pushing upwards in a relentless but focused manner so his body could accommodate to the huge dong's size: the chained male shuddered when the pulsing girth filled his insides with searing heat yet didn't impale him forcefully like usual, instead going slow and gentle to make (Y/n) shiver in her embrace; Hange held him tight but never to the point of smothering, a hand on the man's nape and the other on the his thigh to ensure he assumed a comfortable position as she penetrated. The change in demeanour, the futa's apparent effort to turn sex into a pleasant experience confused the male who tried to regain focus, breaking the kiss to breathe shakily: but instead of an annoyed growl and a strong hand forcing him back into smooching he got tender lips pecking on his neck lovingly, coupled with a low hum as Zoe kept the shower of affection whilst his member pulsed softly, growing slowly against her sculpted abs; (Y/n) was painfully aware of this, but tried to hide it by showing the blank mask once more although couldn't help the shaking of his chest every time he had to hold back a moan or gasp at her endless attentions.  
  
The hung queen rolled on her side, getting him to lie on his back and assume the missionary position: supporting on her elbows Hange began thrusting deeper, aided by the man's relaxed insides while ignoring his empty stare at the side; Zoe insisted on the sweet treatment, moaning quietly as her lips worked on his tasty throat placing a thousand little pecks whilst bucking with passion but also restraint, aiming to bring (Y/n) as much pleasure as possible. The auburn panted hotly, encouraged by the small proofs of him starting to feel good at her performance: the random tightening he made every time she thrust into his prostate, the soft scratching on the sheets and subtle arching of his body under hers, member rubbing on her abdomen whilst leaking precum; all those small signs told Zoe (Y/n)'s walls began to crack, that he wasn't expecting such loving care and didn't know how to deal with it.  
  
_Look at me. -she whispered softly cupping his cheek- Look at me.  
  
The futa turned his face gently, without any resistance from him as usual, but this time things changed: the male still sported the usual empty mask but it was tense and blushing, lips trembling when Zoe leant to link them with hers as she began humping a bit faster, finally burying to the hilt inside (Y/n).

Hange's intensity started to increase, huffing into the smooch as her hips rocked with force spurred by the erratic shivering of his body and the rustling of the sheets his nails made: the woman felt her erection throb vividly inside him, warning of the closeness of an incoming orgasm whilst spilling abundant pre further lubing his bowels; skin glistening with sweat the hung futa thrust nonstop, enjoying the loud slaps of her balls on the male's buttocks while placing a hand under his rump to give herself a better angle when penetrating. (Y/n) had trouble to hide his emotions, trembling stronger the more passionate she became until a sudden moan escaped him and he bucked against her belly: Hange broke the kiss to look at him in joyous surprise, the male feeling so embarrassed he crossed both arms to cover his face while she caressed his cheek tenderly; the male shied away from her touch, still hiding his features, and Zoe couldn't help a loving coo before straightening to ram with strenth but without hurting him.  
  
_It's okay, let it out. -she whispered kindly- We can feel good together; we should feel good together.  
  
(Y/n) shook his head and a small sob escaped him, spurring Hange to redouble her efforts: the futa moved with precision, aiming to bump on his prostate with each stab of her thick shaft making him tremble with unavoidable pleasure.  
  
_Don't hold back, enjoy it. -she insisted, voice shaking slightly- I won't hurt you anymore, i promise.  
  
The last phrase didn't ease his inner tension, instead had the opposite effect: the male felt anger bubble at the words, anger he didn't know how to express and in turn made it harder to control himself, another moan escaping his mouth encouraging Zoe to up the pace until both were a panting mess on the mattress, hanging on the verge of climax; (Y/n) could sense his own member throb, aching to release after such a period of neglect due her former selfish way to use him as mere relief, now so changed his body just wanted more of her touch. Impotence added to anger, further eroding his defences as Hange moaned openly, caressing him in such a loving manner he whimpered without meaning to, no longer able to contain his raging needs mixed with frustration: (Y/n) wanted it to stop yet couldn't fight back, wanted it to end but was uncapable to flee from his own feelings, wanted her gone but couldn't cease clamping down on her huge dick and moaned, moaned shamelessly whilst covering from her gaze as Hange shook above about to explode until a timely slam plunged both into a fiery abyss; two simultaneous screams filled the room when the couple orgasmed together, cocks pulsing madly as they blasted twin loads, his smearing their bellies whilst Zoe's creamed his bowels in thick sperm, the futa grunting with each long, mind shattering spurt.  
  
Muscles tense in the searing heat of his climax (Y/n) felt something break inside him, something he couldn't place or tell wether it was good or bad: all that remained was the scarring shame, the smouldering rage of having felt such pleasure from the person who'd taken everything from him clouding all thought whilst welling tears blurred the sight; unwilling to stay still he finally moved his arms away, not knowing she was right above him until he felt the chain press on her neck.  
  
_It would be so easy_ his mind said deliriously _just to keep pulling... this chain is fancy, but still strong, isn't it?_  
  
_Please...  
  
It was as if a cold wind suddenly rushed in, washing away all the anger he felt: not for the word itself but the tone or Hange's voice, so begging and heartbroken (Y/n) couldn't help a shocked stare.

_Please... let me see it. -she sobbed- Even if only once... even it it's just your hatred... even if costs my life...  
  
Warmth fell on his face, and (Y/n)'s confusion grew a tenfold when the dripping continued and he realized, utterly baffled, that Hange was _crying_.  
  
_I've p-prayed i could... undo all t-the hurt and... p-pain i made you suffer... -the futa babbled- So you could show that f-fire again... like that time.  
  
The man continued to gawk wordlessly, arms relaxing and pulling Zoe closer until her breath brushed his lips; unable to understand the meaning of her words he could only summon on in turn.  
  
_What?  
  
_When we first met in battle, the day you scarred me... i was full of rage. -she told him with trembling voice- Every time our armies clashed wether i won or not i still couldn't quench that anger... i thought i hated you; and then you surrendered to me and i... lost control.  
  
The last two words were barely a whisper, shameful and suffering, as Hange looked away to avoid his gaze; the auburn bit her lip breathing deep before resuming, speaking in such a hurt tone (Y/n) felt a chill run down his spine.  
  
_I believed crushing your will would finally grant me the peace i lacked for years, that conquering your kingdom and claiming you would settle all the uneasiness born during our war. -she explained- And at first it seemed so: in the beginning i basked in my victory, saw your submission as proof i'd won beyond any doubt. But then things started to go downhill, your constant dead fish act didn't just annoy me, it angered me yet i couldn't see why, at least not until now.  
  
Hange's nails sunk in his shoulders, without hurting but strong enough to make him jolt as she shook her head sadly.  
  
_I wasn't frustrated at your apparently unbreakable will, i was frustrated it wasn't at my side; i didn't abhor you for never giving up, i abhorred that you only focused it to oppose me instead of aiding me. -she confessed utterly devastated- I didn't hate you for being brave... i hated you for not being brave... for me.  
  
A spasm crossed her entire self and the strong willed, never relenting queen broke in tears hugging the befuddled male; heart wrecking sobs shook her muscular frame as she poured all the pent up remorse growing in her soul.  
  
  
_Please tell me i didn't kill that fire! -she lamented embracing him almost desperately- Please tell me it's still there! I... i can't stand the thought... of meeting someone like you and...!  
  
Hange's face buried in the pillow, crying her guilt while (Y/n) remained silent and shocked at the absolutely unexpected confession: his hands trembled, resting on her broad shoulders while the other sniffed and gurgled torn by despair and regret; he stared upwards vacantly, only this time wasn't a resistance born out of despise but the simple expression of his the turmoil in his heart. He glanced at the chains surrounding her neck, and a voice -dark and hateful, in the furthest corner of his mind- urged him to pull; deep inside, the man knew without a doubt she wouldn't fight back.  
  
Deep inside however, he also knew he couldn't.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay open ending! Wether i continue this one it's up to you.
> 
> I'll go with a request now. Oh and fyi, Hange was still inside whilr confessing. Hooray for awkwardness!


	65. Carly x Reader: Dealing with the Dealer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carly Stratmann, a new rich girl in town, is confronted by the president of the student council about the drug trade she's been making at school. However, what she thought a mere inconvenience to be solved by boasting her money and influence takes a very different turn once he shows more knowledge of her life she thought possible, old wounds are brought to surface... and perhaps, healed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very recent request compared to others, but i wanted to give this lady an opportunity since not many are aware of her existence and i like Coyzan took her drug dealing aspect from Wall Sina Goodbye into the idea.
> 
> Also i might have gone overboard with the Sherlock-ing the reader does, but whatever the plot demands it; and i'm aware of thr abundant "..." in there, but this is a chapter with lots of doubts and pauses so...
> 
> I wanted to try a different approach to power bottom, here being less clingy and more willing to egg the futa on with words and gestures while remaining in charge. Hope you like it.

_So what the hell do you want from me?  
  
The phrase was said in a mix of impatience, annoyance and boredom: in other words, the tone of a spoiled brat whose disregard for rules was pretty clear for anyone who knew her more than a minute; a highschooler of reddish brown hair that fell like a cascade on her shoulders, with light brown eyes shifting between despective and amused every few seconds when looking at the other person in the empty room.  
  
_I think you already know why i called you, Stratmann. -the male student said crossing his arms- But if you insist...  
  
He searched in his pocket and put a few small bluish pills on the desk, waiting for her answer; Carly eyed them and her sight turned harsh for a moment before returning to its mocking manners.  
  
_What is that? Candies? -she said in fake ignorance- Or viagra? So young (Y/n), and you already need it?  
  
_Coderoin. -he replied coldly- An illegal, addictive stimulant you sell here.  
  
_Me? -the girl asked in playful surprise- And how do you know that Mr. Class prez?  
  
The young male rose an eyebrow at her lack of worry at being found, already expecting such behaviour from the popular student: Carly enjoyed the company and praise of a well sized group of people in the school, not just for being attractive and charming but also belonging to one of the richest families in the city; the Strattmans had moved quite recently following the father's decision to fuse companies with another well known branch, the Smiths, which impulsed their positions as the richest and most influential people even further. It was hard to find the light auburn without the company of a small retinue, so (Y/n) had to wait until classes were over to call her for a private meeting, using his position as president of the student's council to deal with the trader alone.  
  
_I caught one of your clients about to share with a friend. -he pointed- Spilled the beans easily once i threatened with having him expelled, noting drugs would be a permanent issue in his future should it become known.  
  
_Oh my, i guess my evil plan is foiled. -she said with a melodramatic gesture- Oh, take me to jail, until i buy my way out two seconds later... so what do you want? Money?  
  
_I want you to stop. Simple as that.  
  
_Stop? -the girl replied with a laugh- And what if i say no? What are you gonna do, lecture me to death?  
  
_Keep it up and you'll find out... -he said narrowing his eyes- Fucking nerd.  
  
Stratmann's smug expression wavered, turning into a feral glare momentarily before reverting to its initial cocky state; she gave him a good look before snorting, head shaking in apparent disbelief.  
  
_Nerd? Have you ever insulted anyone you dumb fuck? -she mocked the boy- Have you seen my scores at all?  
  
_I have. -he answered matter of factly- Barely above the needed amount to pass. Poor but consistent... unless you go further back.  
  
Carly frowned slightly, taking a more cautious air as (Y/n) walked around her steps loud in the empty room as he spoke.  
  
_As council president, i have certain privileges. -he informed the girl- One of them is being able to check any student's profile either in the school's archives or the digital interface. And i found something very, very interesting about your educational performance before coming here.  
  
The drug dealer remained mute, awaiting the next part of his speech although already imagined what he'd say.  
  
_A few years back into the registry, and it's almost like someone made a mess up. -he commented- Not too long ago, your scores were pretty much perfect. You were a genius... specially in chemistry and biology.  
  
_Yeah? So what? -she asked aggressively- I was a good student, got fucking fed up. Do you have a point or can i fucking leave now?

_We'll get to it. -he assured- You see, i felt quite curious to know who Carly Stratmann was before coming to this city, and i was pleasantly surprised when i found out your old hometown keeps record of interesting news.  
  
(Y/n) took out his cellphone, opening a tab in the searching engine and speaking in a rather praising tone while Carly puckered her lips glaring daggers at him.  
  
_"Young child prodigy wins science fair with amazing chemical reaction experiment." -he read and nodded- Pretty impressive. So you had an eye for this kind of things... and you wore glasses too; you look cute in them, did you switch for contacts?  
  
_More comfy. And anyways, why does that fucking matter? -she growled- It's buried in the past, and i like to live the present.  
  
_It is, because i'm pretty sure this coderoin isn't the usual stuff: i investigated and the drug is known for triggering very strong episodes of delirium and frantic activity along an overwhelming sensory experience; no wonder it's so problematic. Yet the students who try it here are usually dozed off, relaxed, and aside momentary mood swings when deprived they show up fine if not given a dose for a while. You modified it.  
  
_Can't be too obvious in my trade, don't you think? Gotta keep it low for now.  
  
_Yes but... why do it? -he asked with a sceptical tone- You're rich, popular, have tons of... let's say, "friends". Or don't you? I began to picture things: the lonely, misunderstood intelligent girl who as she grows becomes ostracized, mocked, bullied by other teenagers; you had a rough time the first years of middle school, didn't you?  
  
_Maybe. -she hissed; the question wasn't really one- But i managed to change things. Bye Carly the nerd... hello Carly the Queen.  
  
_But it doesn't explain things, you were already popular and rich by the time you arrived. -he retorted- There's something else in this game, something i had to find out even if it meant... playing dirty.  
  
_Oh really? -Stratmann said with a despective tone- How dirty? Threatening students with pop quizzes?  
  
He didn't answer immediately, searching on his phone until he found the wanted file.  
  
_See for yourself. -he told the girl while showing her a video- I needed an answer desperately to solve the puzzle and i had a hunch it was something more... intimate.  
  
The screen showed what looked like a bahroom stall, one looked strangely familiar despite the strange angle: it took Carly a few moments to realize it was the very school's toilets, recorded by a hidden camera aiming downwards; yet before she could ask why he had such a thing in his device the stall's door opened and the drug dealer saw herself enter and hurry to pull the uniform skirt down. In that moment (Y/n), who'd been checking the video as well, tapped the screen to pause it in a frame showing Stratmann with her groin exposed; the girl paralysed, face growing pale at what showed clearly on the phone: at the very noticeable penis and balls where normally a vagina would be.  
  
_I noticed despite your popularity you never, ever had anything akin to a love interest.. -he said pocketing the device again- None of the jocks drooling around you or the girls fluttering seeking your attention ever got close to a mere kiss, and it wasn't for lack of trying... and what's more, you seemed kind of uncomfortable rejecting them. When i saw this... things began to fall in place.  
  
_How... how did you get that? -she asked baffled then angry- How dare you film me you motherfucker?!  
  
_I admit, i'm not proud of it. -he confessed frowning- But it's for the best interest of everyone involved.

_We'll get to it. -he assured- You see, i felt quite curious to know who Carly Stratmann was before coming to this city, and i was pleasantly surprised when i found out your old hometown keeps record of interesting news.  
  
(Y/n) took out his cellphone, opening a tab in the searching engine and speaking in a rather praising tone while Carly puckered her lips glaring daggers at him.  
  
_"Young child prodigy wins science fair with amazing chemical reaction experiment." -he read and nodded- Pretty impressive. So you had an eye for this kind of things... and you wore glasses too; you look cute in them, did you switch for contacts?  
  
_More comfy. And anyways, why does that fucking matter? -she growled- It's buried in the past, and i like to live the present.  
  
_It is, because i'm pretty sure this coderoin isn't the usual stuff: i investigated and the drug is known for triggering very strong episodes of delirium and frantic activity along an overwhelming sensory experience; no wonder it's so problematic. Yet the students who try it here are usually dozed off, relaxed, and aside momentary mood swings when deprived they show up fine if not given a dose for a while. You modified it.  
  
_Can't be too obvious in my trade, don't you think? Gotta keep it low for now.  
  
_Yes but... why do it? -he asked with a sceptical tone- You're rich, popular, have tons of... let's say, "friends". Or don't you? I began to picture things: the lonely, misunderstood intelligent girl who as she grows becomes ostracized, mocked, bullied by other teenagers; you had a rough time the first years of middle school, didn't you?  
  
_Maybe. -she hissed; the question wasn't really one- But i managed to change things. Bye Carly the nerd... hello Carly the Queen.  
  
_But it doesn't explain things, you were already popular and rich by the time you arrived. -he retorted- There's something else in this game, something i had to find out even if it meant... playing dirty.  
  
_Oh really? -Stratmann said with a despective tone- How dirty? Threatening students with pop quizzes?  
  
He didn't answer immediately, searching on his phone until he found the wanted file.  
  
_See for yourself. -he told the girl while showing her a video- I needed an answer desperately to solve the puzzle and i had a hunch it was something more... intimate.  
  
The screen showed what looked like a bahroom stall, one looked strangely familiar despite the strange angle: it took Carly a few moments to realize it was the very school's toilets, recorded by a hidden camera aiming downwards; yet before she could ask why he had such a thing in his device the stall's door opened and the drug dealer saw herself enter and hurry to pull the uniform skirt down. In that moment (Y/n), who'd been checking the video as well, tapped the screen to pause it in a frame showing Stratmann with her groin exposed; the girl paralysed, face growing pale at what showed clearly on the phone: at the very noticeable penis and balls where normally a vagina would be.  
  
_I noticed despite your popularity you never, ever had anything akin to a love interest.. -he said pocketing the device again- None of the jocks drooling around you or the girls fluttering seeking your attention ever got close to a mere kiss, and it wasn't for lack of trying... and what's more, you seemed kind of uncomfortable rejecting them. When i saw this... things began to fall in place.  
  
_How... how did you get that? -she asked baffled then angry- How dare you film me you motherfucker?!  
  
_I admit, i'm not proud of it. -he confessed frowning- But it's for the best interest of everyone involved.

_Best interest... oh, so that's how it is then? -she growled standing up- You're going to blackmail me if i don't stop selling coderoin, right? You're a piece of trash!  
  
_You're one to talk. -he replied rising an eyebrow- But actually no, that's not what i plan to do: ruining your life was never my goal... quite the opposite, in fact.  
  
Carly's gaze focused on him, alternating between angered and distrustful while he took a deep breath before giving her a much softer look.  
  
_Your life so far has been doubly hard, first because of your intelligence then your body. -he said- I can't possibly imagine how you must have felt when others started to bully you for being bright and smart nor when you were explained how you're... different.  
  
His soothing tone threw the girl off, who expected a threatening ultimatum instead; the boy's sad gaze confused her further when he stepped closer, never breaking eye contact.  
  
_Such a thing is hard to deal with, anyone can see that, but then it struck me. Why didn't you go to surgery? You have resources aplenty, money wouldn't be a problem at all even for such a delicate operation; i saw only two explanations: one, that's ultimately too risky due how your body is built, perhaps too many blood vessels cross that area i, don't know. As for the second one, well... i need to apologize for what i'm going to say.  
  
_Apologise? -she asked, heart beating faster when he looked at her with pity- N-no...  
  
_Your parents' ascent to richness was quite fast and sudden. It must have needed a lot of luck as well as solid relationships with other businessmen, and newer rich people have the same weakness: they must have a perfect reputation, nothing can smear their good name under risk of jeopardizing future opportunities. Anything from an affair to... please forgive me... abnormalities in the family.  
  
Carly stepped back, bumping into the room's main desk and sitting on it as a cold sweat ran down her skin; she swallowed a couple times, not knowing exactly what to do or say.  
  
_F-fine you win. -she stuttered- I'll... i'll stop selling coderoin, s-so don't tell anyone about it and...  
  
_Carly. -he interrupted gently- I told you, i'm not here to blackmail you.  
  
_Th-then why did you investigate me? What do you want?  
  
_At first i thought you were just another rich brat. -he told the light auburn- But the more i saw, the more i understood what you have to live with. The secrets, the lies... to everyone amd yourself: i saw your picture when you won that award, you looked radiant... happy; i doubt you've smiled like that ever since.  
  
He took another step, this time getting close enough to trap her against the desk; she tried to avoid his gaze, but (Y/n) gently cupped her chin and made Carly look him in the eye.  
  
_That's why you sell bootleg coderoin, with such low degree of effect and addiction: you despise your so called "friends" because what they admire is a mask you created to deal with the pressure; that's why you sell the drugs yourself and in little doses instead of using others, because you want to keep in check how much they consume, you fear turning others into real addicts. It's not for the money but to feel needed and appreciated; it's an escape from that immense, torturing solitude you've felt since you were called "nerd" years ago... when the bullying began.

The girl took a shaky breath, then another until she simply cracked and sobbed miserably, face buried in her hands: (Y/n) sighed and delicately placed his hands on Stratmann's shoulders, waiting a few seconds to advance into a gentle hug; she didn't reject his touch but sought his embrace, hungry for sincere affection after so long.  
  
_Th-they were... so m-mean to me! -she cried- Why were they? Why?  
  
_Envy is a powerful feeling. -he said sadly- It's unfortunate someone so intelligent and cute had to go through all that... to suffer so unjustly.  
  
_D-don't say i'm cute. -she babbled- I-i-i'm a f-freak.  
  
_You're not Carly. -the boy assured firmly- You're not. You might be different, but that doesn't make you any less beautiful.  
  
_Beautiful? -she asked sobbing- D-do you r-really think s-so?  
  
_I'm not blind, you know? I saw your profile picture even before you changed your looks and never stopped being a total cutie. -he waited a few seconds then spoke- Can i ask something... private?  
  
She swallowed a few times, sniffing while trying to control her shaking hands and nodded; (Y/n) licked his lips and readied to drop the bomb.  
  
_Does it... your penis, work fully? -he inquired- As in... sexually?  
  
She separated from him, eyes round and cheeks crimson red; if it wasn't for his clearly shy gaze, Carly would have actually felt offended by the question.  
  
_Why do you want to know that?  
  
_Because your body it's also a source of unhappiness to you. -he told the teen- You buried the old Carly under a layer of fake appearances, and i want to make you feel confident to bring her back. To be yourself despite what others think, and your unusual features are also a subject to work on so you're free of all your fears.  
  
_You want me to let everyone know i have a dick?  
  
_No, i want you to know there are people who won't judge you it. -he said kindly- People who will appreciate the real you, the smart girl who smiled at every discovery and...  
  
Her lips cut the male's speech, clinging to his shirt to kiss him long and needy: (Y/n) was shocked at first, but soon answered and Carly made a little happy noise when he tilted to make it more pleasant for them; when she backed down, both looked flustered but also way happier than at the start.  
  
_That... was my first kiss. -she said shyly- I... well... thank you for this.  
  
_No problem. I guess you... -he looked down and his eyebrows shot up- Oh. There's the answer i needed.  
  
Stratmann followed his gaze and eeped, moving to cover the obvious boner under her skirt; she looked at him mortified, but (Y/n) simply smiled as he gently took her hands in his to reveal the sticking protrusion.  
  
_Carly, you don't need to hide it from me. -the male whispered kindly- Even after finding out, i never felt any kind of repulsion towards you.  
  
_But it's... -she began, then left the phrase hanging.  
  
_It makes you... unique. -he said then took a small breath- Do you me to... help you with it?  
  
Stratmann frowned a bit at his offer, not getting it until a few seconds later when her eyes bulged while looking at him in disbelief.

_Here? -she asked incredulously- Do you mean here? Now? You Mr. Correct and me in the students' council room?  
  
_We can wait it out if you want. -he said with a shrug- But the school's completely empty and i thought you might like some... attention.  
  
The girl stared some more whilst her brain processed his words until it made a decision; she let out a small sigh and slowly pulled the skirt up, revealing a pair of white panties stretched by her impatient erection.  
  
_G-go ahead. -she mumbled.  
  
(Y/n) hummed in agreement and knelt, eyeing up to the auburn who sat on the desk looking away and trembled when his fingers tugged the underwear down in a gentle manner: the boy let out a whistle the moment her boner stood free, looking pretty different from the average looking flaccid member on the video he showed earlier; Carly was clearly a grower, easily surpassing his length and thickness once aroused despite her display of insecurity. The council president grasped the imposing hardness delicately, feeling its texture veins as it pulsed vividly in his fingers, a small glob of precum bubbling up on the tip: his other hand cupped the heavy looking testicles underneath, a bit awed at their weight until his fingers brushed something else, soft and wet, and moved a little bit further to give Carly's pussy its first touch from another human being; the rich girl gulped then breathed slower, relaxing as (Y/n) explored her intimacy some more before giving the shaft an experimental stroke earning a soft gasp from his partner.  
  
Encouraged the male pulled her cock down to let it meet his lips, encircling the leaking glans and licking the slit: the precum's taste made him shiver, yet not in an unpleasant way, while the girl grabbed the desk's border firmly as he sampled her cock with a hum before going forward with a focused expression; Carly whimpered when his warmth enveloped more of the throbbing dong, the boy moving back and forth steadily swallowing the upper half of the girl's rod while stroking the rest. (Y/n)'s free hand sought hers and Carly eagerly laced their fingers, watching enraptured at the student endeavour to gobble her cock, drool falling down his chin as he made a daring lunge and the girl got acquainted with the start of his tight throat: Stratmann covered her mouth to hold a loud moan when (Y/n) gagged a bit then kept going on, eyes teary from taking the futa's girth yet never relenting in the slightest; on the contrary, the boy was determined to make the insecure girl feel good and hummed lovingly while sucking her off, earning a trembling whimper of pleasure.  
  
_F-fuck you... you're so amazing (Y/n)! -she whined fanning her face- Fuck i can't... i can't hold much longer i'm gonna cum!  
  
_Where? -he said a bit hoarse pulling back.  
  
_W-what?  
  
_Where do you want to cum? -he asked jerking her off- My mouth or my face?  
  
The female's stiff dick pulsed dangerously, further excited by his offer as she quickly considered the options before glancing at him, a picture forming in her mind...  
  
_Face! -she replied- Face! Fuck it i'm cumming on your handsome face!  
  
_O-okay. -he stuttered blushing at the compliment- Just tell me so i can close my...  
  
_Ohhhhh fuck!

The first jet hit right under his left eye, giving him a moment to shut both when Carly started bucking her hips, ejaculating with all the strength of her pent up need: long strands of soupy cum landed on (Y/n)'s features smearing them with the girl's hot seed while she moaned openly, head thrown backwards while jizz gushed out of her urethra; the boy remained still, feeling more of the creamy substance land on his skin until her strangled panting lowered to a ragged breathing, dick pulsing from time to time on his lips. He used a finger to swipe some semen from his eyelids, opening them slowly to find a very embarrassed Carly looking at him blushing intensely; the knelt student looked at the copious amount of white liquid on his index and without any visible doubt put it in his mouth, swallowing the girl's cum while she stared dumbfounded: yet despite her lack of actions, he had a very clear answer when the member that was sluggishly becoming flaccid halted and beat, starting to rise at the same low pace as the male collected every drop on his face and gulped it.  
  
_It... doesn't taste bad. -he commented- Doesn't taste much at all actually; it's a bit hard to swallow though, like a very thick smoothie.  
  
_You... did you... -she mumbled, still holding his hand- All my... did you just...  
  
_I don't have a handkerchief. -the council prez replied a bit awkward- Quite dumb now i think of it: i brought all other things and forget something to clean the mess.  
  
_What other things? -the auburn asked and he gave her a sly look.  
  
_The answer to that depends on what you say now. -the male said, placing a kiss on the girl's glans making it throb- Are you satisfied Carly? Or do you want to go all the way through with this?  
  
_All the way? -the chick repeated in a gasp- You mean... sex?  
  
(Y/n) stood her hand finally let go of his when he closed in, softly rubbing his crotch on Stratmann's dick as it rose once more; the student neared his mouth to the auburn's when speaking, lips brushing luring her into the sweet trap he set... a trap she wished to fall into so badly.  
  
_I mean having fun with this bad boy you have. -he whispered- If you want to, of course.  
  
She felt her face grow so hot it was a miracle it didn't catch fire while her vocal cords suddenly decided to go on a strike and leave Carly unable to talk: all she could do was nod repeatedly, belly getting full ricocheting butterflies when (Y/n) chuckled and kissed her once more, gently pushing the girl to lie back on the desk; the auburn watched as he got rid of his pants and underwear after taking a condom and a small package of lube out of his pocket.  
  
_I know it looks suspicious. -he said- But i thought if you accepted my proposal i had to be prepared.  
  
_O-okay. -she whispered then pointed at the rubber- Um, do we have to... is it necessary?  
  
The male stared at her briefly, eyes narrowing whilst she squirmed under his scrutiny until he let out a short chuckle smirking at the flushed student.  
  
_Getting bold, aren't you? Although i'm curious too... how your raw cock feels inside me. -he nodded in agreement- Fine then, no condom this time; now let's get ready for it.

(Y/n) ripped the small lube package and dropped its contents on his palm, rubbing both hands to smear them before grabbing her half hard member and stroking: sensitive after the earlier cumshot Carly whined at the touch but didn't try to reject it, toes curling as he worked slow and steady to rise her to full mast; the futa's girth throbbed in his grasp, pre leaking from the engorging tip adding some extra lubrication whilst he licked his lips. The boy used a hand on each half of her length, firmly stroking the base while teasing the student's point making her whimper in need: soon Stratmann was hard as iron and (Y/n) climbed on the desk, taking his time to move upwards and let his own erection rub on hers on the way before stopping chest above her face; the male then let out a grunt and a wet noise reached Carly, who stopped looking at their touching cocks to search the sound's origin.  
  
_Don't worry, i'm just... ah... preparing myself. -he growled- I mean, you're... ngh... kind of big.  
  
_How do you know all this?  
  
_As i said, needed to be prepared. -he replied- Did my homework, you see. Watched tutorials.  
  
_You learnt to suck cock and anal for me? -she asked incredulously.  
  
_To ease your burden... and let you be... yourself. I'm sure you don't want Carly the popular to... define who you are anymore.  
  
She gulped but said nothing else because (Y/n) stretched a hand to grasp her member, gaining the girl's full attention as he placed the dick's tip against his lubed entrance and breathed deep to relax then pushed backwards: a little whimper escaped the chick when her glans kissed the puckered ring a few seconds before being enveloped in a moist heat, making Carly gasp and buck upwards; the thick shaft moved deeper, getting (Y/n) to clench involuntarily earning a louder moan from the rich futa who gripped the desk till her knuckles went white. Heat coursed through both students, sweat starting to gather on their uniforms yet they ignored it as the boy rocked on top to swallow more and more of Carly's dong with his butt and she looked at him adoringly: slowly, shyly the chick pulled him down to suck on his throat, tasting the salt of his perspiration and feeling his pulse through her anxious lips; a rustling sound followed soon after when she began unbuttoning the male's shirt to expose his chest, nibbling all over it as (Y/n)'s hips worked in a circular motion.  
  
The male teenager rocked back and forth faster, steadily engulfing Carly's dong while his own brushed on her uniform shirt leaving a small precum stain before he decided to take things further and straightened, straddling the surprised female: with a smug grin (Y/n) started bouncing on her lap creating a wet noise she found extremely exciting, his erection moving up and down while she throbbed inside him barely containing her urge to cum; not wishing to leave Stratmann completely passive in this position the bottom took her hands and put them on his chest, the futa immediately touching and caressing his slim body with hungry devotion. (Y/n) stripped the upper uniform clothes, fully exposing to her and further enticing the auburn whose hips began shaking trying to bury deeper into his bowels: suddenly a hard thrust scraped his prostate and the boy moaned shamelessly, making Carly's eyes grow wide as a full moon as she watched him squirm with a pleasured expression; he used that feeling to his advantage by giving the auburn a look full of desire, running a hand on his face while the other squeezed her breast.  
  
_Holy fuck, that was... amazing! -he moaned sincerely- You made me see stars for a moment!  
  
_R-really? Was it good?

_Fabulous. -he growled stroking his member- Carly, do it again please... you feel amazing inside me!  
  
Encouraged and horny the teen sought to repeat that lucky hit, bucking from below while (Y/n) bounced swallowing her to the base: every now and then she managed to strike the sweet spot and was rewarded by another display from the male, heated moaning coupled with loving gasps and looks; seeing him show such delight and knowing it was because of her made Stratmann fly higher with every pump of his hips, eager to please the boy after finally finding someone willing to go so far to accept her real self as a whole. His gaze, voice, body... all he had was used to make Carly feel whole and comforted beyond her wildest dreams: each movement got the futa's thick member pulsing madly, deliciously enveloped in the tight inferno of (Y/n)'s insides as he smacked on her groin faster and faster, eyes showing a pleading spark made the girl yearn to give him him a sticky cumshot; such thoughts only spurred her to go all out as the boy leant forward whimpering as Carly began to take the lead pumping eagerly, nearing orgasm with each penetration whilst he got closer to her lips until they joined in a lustful kiss, tongues wiggling around each other's.  
  
Feral grunts and deep moans filled the room as the teenagers mated without a care, Stratmman pummeling his butt from below making her balls slap soundly on his lower cheeks: (Y/n)'s unbridled passion fueled the auburn's enthusiasm to unknown levels, making the once insecure futa go wild with need as she heeded the primal instinct to breed; her long suffered solitude drove the girl crazy with the urge to claim him in the most intimate and basic way possible, marking the boy as hers with the creamy filling stored in her testicles. And judging by his incessant whimpers (Y/n) was totally on board with the idea, clenching with perfect timing to make her whine the harder she throbbed until a timely smack sent him over the edge: the male clamped on Carly's cock with a vice grip, moaning desperately into the kiss whilst her nails left red traces on his back when the pressure became so strong shr couldn't handle it; the girl's hips shook erratically, shoved to the root inside his ass with her balls twitching as they dumped jet after jet of thick semen while he spurted an abundant load on Stratmann's shirt.  
  
Neither let go for the duration of their climax, locked in a fiery grapple as the futa's milk poured into (Y/n) with force painting his insides in white: only after her cock stopped throbbing she began to relax, muscles loosening as they laid on the desk breathing heavily and Carly's penis shrunk until it slid out of him with a little popping noise; a small thread of semen fell from his hole as the boy rolled off her, using a hand to prevent it from spilling as he carefully got off the furniture to put his underwear on.  
  
_Sorry, i didn't mean to leave you without the cuddling you earnt. -he apologised- I just don't want to leave... evidence of what happened for anyone to find.  
  
_Ohhhh... kay. -she mumbled staring up with a smile- Fiiiiine.  
  
He chuckled and got dressed, helping the girl sit up and giving her a softer, kinder smooch she eagerly anwered: the auburn even hugged him closer, swaying slightly while humming happily before separating.  
  
_I... that was... fuck it, thank you. -she finally said- I never thought someone would go so far for me.  
  
_Is the popular Carly speaking? -he asked- Or the smart one?  
  
Stratmann shrugged, clicking her tongue and showing an impish smirk.  
  
_Just Carly. I mean, i've always been smart. -she pointed- I just pretended not to; as for the popular, at least i'm keeping the looks. Come on, i'm gorgeous.  
  
_Can't deny that. -he answered- But more importantly, how do you feel?

_Better than when you brought me. -she confessed- I feel... lighter? Like some heavy weight just vanished.  
  
He smiled and gave her cheek a gentle caress, the girl leaning towards his touch while he spoke.  
  
_I'm happy to hear that, really happy. When i began in my investigation, i thought your case was just a rich brat's selfish whim; but the more i saw, the more i realized you were much more complex like that. And when i found out about your peculiar nature, when i fully understood how your life had been shaped because your intelligence and body were too unique to be appreciated, i had to do something. I had to show you there's nothing wrong with the way you are.  
  
_Well, i guess it worked. -she whispered blushing- So... what now? How do we go on from this? I mean you and i, what are we now?  
  
_I think you already know what you want us to be. -he said- Don't you, Carly?  
  
Stratmann looked down, but this time she smiled shyly as she fidgeted with her fingers; after some seconds she nodded and gazed at him with bright eyes.  
  
_I do. And i want it to be... and you?  
  
_I saw but a glimpse of your true self and felt... enraptured. -he answered- How could i say no to someone so special and luminous?  
  
_Oh stop it! -she mumbled, but her delighted tone didn't mean it- You silver tongued devil... oh by the way, how'd you get that video?  
  
_Armin Arlert. The guy has lots of knowledge about cameras and recording, i think he wants to work in films and the like; i asked him for a small one, small enough to hide in an often visited place. We're good friends, and i told him i needed it for something important: don't worry, i passed all the recordings i got those days to my computer before giving it to him... you've no idea what i've seen happen in that bathroom.  
  
_Those days? How long was that thing recording?  
  
_I snuck into the girls' bathroom using a council prez excuse to leave the clasroom and put it in a different booth every day. I just couldn't get rid of the hunch there was something deeper to this than your past in school... people say i have some weirdly accurate instinct.  
  
_Speak of spy work. -she said then smirked as they walked out- And what else did you find out?  
  
_Professor Ackerman and Professor Ral. Yes, in the girls' bathroom.  
  
_You got them on camera? -she asked and he nodded- Oh my god! What did they do? Tell me!  
  
The male teenager gave a long sigh and scratched his head, looking at the auburn to find that curious spark he so wanted to see; there was no way he could resist that look after what they did, no way he could deny those eager puppy eyes.  
  
_This goes against all i stand for as council president. -he said- But... do you want to see the video?  
  
_Just watching? -she teased- Nothing more?  
  
_Well... you might need some more "reeducation". -he whispered in her ear- There are many aspects we have yet to... explore.  
  
She shivered in delight, giving him a lewd glance.  
  
_Looking forward to the lessons... president. -she replied with a kiss.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda an inverted version of last chapter: we begin emotional get smutty this time.
> 
> Next update will probably be posted after december 25th, but will still have some holiday feeling. All i can say is:
> 
> CHRISTMAS.  
> THEMED.  
> GANGBANG.


	66. Several x Reader: Merry Dickmas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas: a merry time of the year, one to be grateful for the love of close ones and share happiness in peace and harmony. 
> 
> Or to get the only guy in the group knocked up like hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not 25th but whatever. Not a big plot, just some scenes of a few picked girls having fun with you during the merriest of holidays... it's kinda long due the number of participants.
> 
> Next update will bring Mikasa back to the stage folks so stay tuned ;)
> 
> Pd: merry late Christmas ya fuckers!

Cold made (Y/n) shiver slightly when he got out of his car to walk down a short path slowly covering in snow, watching with a smile at the lights and decorations carefully placed on the walls: humming a made up melody he knocked on the door, waiting patiently until it pried open and an eye peeked then quickly opened to reveal a raven short haired woman of pale skin and hin lips smiling widely; she was dressed in a red and green sweater covered by a frilly apron, both tight enough to emphasise her firm breasts as the brunette pulled the man in.  
  
_You're here at last! -Mikasa chirped bringing him for a brief kiss- Girls, (Y/n) arrived!  
  
As he stepped inside the ample room, brightly illuminated and properly adorned for the holiday, a dispersed chorus of voices answered from different parts of the house: some came from upstairs, the kitchen and he even believed from the small toilet on the first floor; however, the living seemed emtpy aside from the enormous Christmas tree and big couches near the hearth where a generous fire spread warmth through the place.  
  
_Where's everyone? -he asked- I hear them but they seem to be in every room but this.  
  
_They're getting ready. -Ackerman giggled- Y'know, since you agreed to the main idea, they felt like making things more... special.  
  
_How special? -he asked amused turning to look at her.  
  
_You'll find out in two seconds. -she replied gazing behind him.  
  
The male didn't even get to check what she looked at before two arms hooked on his shoulders and a smiling face appeared right beside his whilst two naked legs locked around his waist: he noticed the blonde hair cascading to frame Historia's features, but his attention focused on a bright red fake nose she wore first and then the horn headband atop her head; the tiny blonde used (Y/n)'s momentary surprise to steal a hungry lick on his lips while humping on his back, letting him feel a very familiar hardness.  
  
_Wha... what's this you're wearing? -he asked while Mikada giggled and returned to the kitchen.  
  
_I'm Historia, the red nosed reindeer! -she announced- I'm the one who leads Santa's sleigh on Christmas night to give people their gifts!  
  
_Oh, i see. -the man said following her game- And what brings such a cute and, uh, naked reindeer to me?  
  
_Well you see, Santa thinks i'm such a vital piece in his work i deserve a reward. The boss said "what would you like for Christmas, my precious Historia?" and i answered "I want a big sexy buck to breed with my cock until he's knocked up!".  
  
_Big sexy buck, huh? -he chuckled- My, was i the chosen one? Historia, i'm flattered! But tell me, how are we going to make little reindeers? I know so little!  
  
_Oh, what an innocent man! -she said stiffling a giggle and getting off his back- Worry not, for i shall teach you aaaaall about it; take off your clothes my darling, and get on the couch pointing that tasty butt at me.  
  
(Y/n) snorted, head shaking as he stripped one garment after the other without any shame or discomfort while the petite futa (wearing nothing but the mentioned items and a belt with a fluffy reindeer tail) tugged the disproportionately long member she had while licking her lips: a hungry spark could be seen in the girl's beautiful blue eyes as the man, whose toned limbs and body were now exposed, knelt on the couch with a perfectly innocent expression on his face.  
  
_I'm ready Miss reindeer. -he called- What happens now?

The blonde giggled impishly as she climbed after him, planting her feet on each side of the male and holding to his waist to squat behind: her already dripping glans smooched his puckered entrance, aware (Y/n) needed no preparation at all even for what was to come.  
  
_Now, Mister Buck, i'll put this big mean cock of mine in your ass.  
  
_In my ass! -he said scandalized- But will it fit? It's so big and thick!  
  
The praise stroke Reiss right in the ego, making the short futa throb as she held the stiff member to guide it inside her lover with a slow, relentless move of the hips: Historia didn't stop until her swollen balls touched his perineum, moaning low as the pulsing meat buried into the wet tightness of his bowels while (Y/n) groaned at the futa's sheer size; Reiss packed a real killer between her legs, a fact she loved to show by wearing tight pants or short skirts simply to let others gaze at the bulge when sitting of walking. Once fully inside the hung blonde let out a shaky sigh and started swinging her hips strongly, creating loud slaps echoed in the big living room dragging shaky moans out of him: the futa groaned, intoxicated by the idea of being the first one to breed the fit male and assuring everyone knew by ramming harder, getting (Y/n) to whine in pleasure; Historia felt him clench on her dick and the need to cum grew yet she didn't slow down, eager to spearhead the group's planned breeding by giving him the first night's load.  
  
_Mr. Buck! Mr. Buck are you ready? -she whimpered throbbing inside him- I'm gonna put... a baby reindeer in your belly!  
  
A hearty scream erupted from the blonde while the man moaned when she slammed against his ass full force, teeth clenched tight as her cock blasted long streams of cum: the futa held onto his hips possessively, growling with each spurt of semen her balls ejected whilst (Y/n) trembled on the couch focusing on the sensation of Historia's warm seed flowing inside him; the short chick leant forward, resting on his back as her orgasm passed breathing heavily, balls twitching against his rear. With a small sigh of relief she fell to the side, cock sliding out of the male with a wet noise covered in his fluids and cum remains: the athletic man chuckled and looked at her, admiring the extremely simple but still terribly cute outfit she wore then standing up, feeling the blonde's jizz leak down his thighs.  
  
_That was quick. -he said and she pouted a bit- You're all specially excited tonight, aren't you? Must be the holiday spirit.  
  
_You agreed to let us knock you up. -she pointed- Be grateful we didn't just tie you to a bed and conga fucked the living shit out of you.  
  
_Might do it for new year's. -he joked picking his underwear up.  
  
_Don't bother dressing up again. -she told him- Being naked will ease things from now on. Oh and the cleaning is up to us too.  
  
_Well aren't you generous. -the male said smugly- Wonder where i'll go now... maybe i'll check what they're up to in the kitchen.  
  
He left Reiss to rest on the couch, making his way to the room Mikasa went earlier; however just as he was about to enter the male was stopped by another blonde, this one rising an eyebrow as she pushed him against the doorframe.  
  
_Hey, don't you respect traditions? -Annie said eyes narrowing- How dare you go last me without kissing under the mistletoe?  
  
_Didn't think you'd be so concerned about it. -he replied looking up- But where is it? I don't see any leaves hanging on the...

Words died in his throat when he looked down to see Leonhardt lift her blouse, revealing a belly button piercing with a mistletoe pendant while pulling her loose jogging pants down: a heavy, flaccid penis flopped out for him to ogle at fixedly and she giggled at his silent surprise before swaying her hips, making the thick member move like a pendulum.  
  
_You know how it goes. -she purred, grabbing him by the shoulder to get him on his knees- Under the mistletoe, handsome.  
  
(Y/n) spared a last glance to the kitchen, where Ackerman watched the pots on the fire and the lit oven unfazed in the least by Annie demanding a blowjob on the doorstep: with a roll of his eyes the male smirked and grasped the blonde's meat, giving it a soft kiss on the upper side then moving lower under her expectant gaze, already starting to pulse by the time he reached the tip; the male enveloped Annie's cockhead with his lips, tongue feeling the thick glans all over then teasing the futa's slit earning a pleased hum before prodding under the foreskin making her gasp. Blue eyes stared at the man as he proceeded to slowly lick below the wrinkled hood before lunging forward, dragging it along and peeling it in one go: Leonhardt's reaction was instantaneous, moaning when her prick throbbed at brushing his palate so suddenly after being uncovered, beginning to grow inside (Y/n)'s mouth as he bobbed on the meaty length; the blonde's knees went weak, back resting on the doorframe while the other expertly swallowed the engorging member until his nose poked her marked abdominals.  
  
Such display of submission to his attention however didn't last, the blonde's dominating streak taking the reins when her fingers grasped the male's hair, keeping him still as she looked from above and thrust: a soft gagging followed the forceful penetration as Annie held (Y/n) in place to buck unimpeded, fucking his mouth with endless delight; the short fighter loved to have the taller man on his knees, faithfully servicing her superior cock before she took him rough and hard. Leonhardt gave her prey a smug look, enjoying the sight of his flushed cheeks and teary eyes as she freely used his throat as a tight fleshlight to get her veiny member slick and nice for the moment she bred him: the notion of being the lucky one whose seed stuck and formed and offspring with the group's beloved bottom made Annie grow hotter, taking the blouse off to fondle her soft breasts while speeding up the throating, spurred by his little choking noises as she got coated in drool from tip to base.  
  
_Alright, that should be enough to get me lubed. -she mumbled, pulling back and admiring the drenched cock- Get up, sow.  
  
The title didn't have any despective tone or meaning, and both knew it: Leonhardt just had a kink for using such titles during sex, enjoying placing herself as fertile stallion and (Y/n) as her "baby popper", as the blonde was fond of breeding roleplay; this time however it was no game, and knowing she could very well impregnate him got the short futa hornier than ever, dick jumping as she pinned the man against the doorframe and lifted his leg exposing the puckered gate to heaven. Huffing in anticipation Annie barely managed to place her glans against it before her mind was overwhelmed by the need to reproduce, thrusting violently like an animal: her long shaft skewered (Y/n) making him whine so lewdly Mikasa instantly shoved a hand on her groin, fondling her junk while listening to her friends mate a few steps away; it required all her self control not to urge the blonde to get it over with so she could have a try, since all agreed to respect each other's turn to allow everyone to have a chance of fertilizing him while also being as quick as possible, at least at first.  
  
_That's it boy, you're my breeding bitch. -the blue eyed futa growled- You're meant to bear my children, to be taken whenever i want and impregnated!  
  
_I am Annie! -he moaned- I live only to be bred! I want your cum burning me deep so we can conceive some cute babies! Do it Annie, cum inside me!

A feral grunt erupted from the blonde as she lunged upwards, firmly biting (Y/n)'s throat like a wild animal whilst slamming fiercely: he supported on the wall, desperately trying to keep his composure under her ruthless assault, savagely drilled by Annie's rock hard dick as she descended into a frenzied state, guided solely by her instinct to breed; obscene slaps filled the kitchen, the big nosed futa latching to her helpless partner whilst Ackerman watched in horny impotence at the male moaning blissfully, mouth open and tongue lolling as Leonhardt rammed beastly, eager to procreate until she suddenly screamed and smashed her groin on his ass. Every muscle in the blonde's body tensed when she squeezed him against the doorframe, hips twitching as her cum blasted inside his clenching bowels: Annie even tiptoed in her effort to plunge his hole as much as she could, bucking erratically in her wild orgasm before letting go without warning, stepping back breathing like a racing horse; sperm gushed out of (Y/n) before he clamped his buttcheeks, trying to keep both Annie's and Historia's seed inside, his erect member throbbing at the lewd nature of his current situation.  
  
_Fuck, i went out too hard. -Leonhardt mumbled- I was hoping to last longer but that dirty talk of yours... damn, no way i could keep it in with that; anyways, you okay? Need a rest?  
  
_You speak as if you didn't know me Annie. -he replied stretching his arms above the head- What do you think?  
  
The blonde rolled her eyes but nodded, already aware of the male's seemingly endless stamina: that and the fact he was such good lay had trapped the group like no one ever could, to the point they barely fucked among themselves anymore except in big occasions or when he was unavailable.  
  
_(Y/n), if you can still go... can i have my turn before you go with the others? - Mikasa asked shyly- And if you do Annie please watch over the food a bit, okay?  
  
_M'kay.  
  
_I'll help too! -Historia chirped- I was watching too, damn it was a hot show. Reallu hot indeed...  
  
She smirked impishly, giving a pat on the male's nicely sized penis while stroking her revived erection, emphasising how much bigger than his it was before Ackerman coughed softly demanding their attention; (Y/n) smiled and approached, obediently sitting on a cooking table she had swiftly emptied while the brunette got both apron and sweater off, giving him a sweet kiss along a soft rub on his belly. The asian got a smile out of the male with her unfailingly polite and tender nature, a welcome change after the other two's rough drilling.  
  
_Anyways, what are the others doing? -he asked once she backed away.  
  
_They decided to take a more... theatrical approach to this special occasion. -she said with a little grin, fingertips brushing his thigh- I think you'll be gladly surprised. And of course, i got a surprise of mine as well.  
  
_Oh, can't wait to see it.  
  
_I was hoping you'd say that. -the futa homeowner giggled- Although my friends might not find it so amusing.  
  
_Gods, what did you do? -Annie asked as she and Reiss fixed their attention on them.  
  
_You'll see in a moment, but promise you're keeping an eye on things while we go at it.  
  
_Okay. -they said as one- Now show us!

Mikasa's smirk grew as she squatted to pull her baggy pants down, slowly rising to let him see first what the "surprise" was and chuckling at his baffled gasp: her delight increased when the other two futas took a glance and let out simultaneous shouts of incredulity at the sight.  
  
The brunette put both hands on her waist and swayed, smiling satisfied when (Y/n)'s bulging orbs stayed fixed on her groin: the asian's cock was as big as always, an imposing, circumcised thick rod now slowly rising she devoted almost exclusively to carve her love into the male; her balls however had changed, clearly doubling or even tripling their already respectable size and looking like a pair of small melons hanging under her member. The man stared flabbergasted, stretching a hand to feel the immense testicles' weight and smooth scrotum, sensing the asian's sticky seed churn within the warm orbs; her smug giggle got him out of his contemplation, eyes rising to meet Mikasa's satisfied expression.  
  
_The moment you agreed to this a week ago, i ordered a semen enhancer online from my family's company. Aunt Kiyomi even sent me a free one with a note saying she'd pray for my success and inviting you to spend some time in those hot springs where i introduced you to her.  
  
_Well, it's more like she introduced herself to me if you catch my meaning. -he said and the brunette nodded in complicity- But back to the matter, you say right now...  
  
_I'm producing up to three times my average semen amount. -she informed, stroking her member as it rose- And will pump much more than i normally do.  
  
_Holy fuck... -Historia whispered pointing- There's so much she's already leaking!  
  
Indeed, the usual precum had been replaced by drops of white sperm, so thick it looked like cake stuffing was falling out of Ackerman's cock as she pushed him onto the table and climbed, dominating (Y/n) from above while pressing their chests together; he grabbed and pulled both legs by instinct, presenting his rear upwards to meet the brunette's glans.  
  
_I love how you're so familiar with my favourite position. -she cooed sweetly, poking the pinkish ring- Already submitting to your child's mother.  
  
_Hey! -the others claimed.  
  
_Watch the food you two. -Mikasa told them- I'm afraid not all is good news though, as this medication also makes me more sensitive and knowing what we're attempting tonight... well, i might not last long.  
  
_Don't worry about it. -he replied anxiously- Just watching those huge balls got me aching for a pounding Mika, give it to me!  
  
_You little slut. -Annie whispered with her back on them, cock throbbing- You dick gobbling, cum squeezing horny bitch. I love you.  
  
_I... don't think i should stay here. -Reiss pointed.  
  
_Can't stand seeing a real top breed him? -Mikasa teased.  
  
_No, it's cause i just realized i'm butt naked, in front of pots and whatnot with hot stuff. -she replied going back to the living room- Sorry Annie, but i leave it to you.

The other blonde frowned, trying to ignore the sounds of the nude couple making out on the table until a small groan of pleasure reached her and dared to sneak a peek just in time to see Mikasa's cock slowly disappear inside (Y/n): Annie stared enraptured at the asian's gonads, menacing like two wrecking balls as she lowered on him driving her member deeper, aching to be completely enveloped in his moist warmth yet stopping halfway to pull back and charge with a fierce thrust; Ackerman's balls hit him with such a loud slap Leonhardt hissed at the sight before forcing herself to watch the cooking food, yet couldn't help shoving a hand down and stroking her pulsing meat as the other two moaned together.  
  
(Y/n) trembled under Mikasa, panting every time the asian shoved her long slim member inside only for her testicles to smack his ass sending a wave of lewd little pain through him: he could feel the brunette's cock pulse madly inside his ass, gushing little jets of cum with each strike of her hips; the futa growled on top, staring at the male with a tense expression as the increased sensitivity made it hard for her to hold back, each pump faster than the last. He smiled warmly, throat exposed in a gesture both submissive and inviting which she immediately accepted, lying atop sucking on his Adam's apple: the force of Mikasa's slams grew, spurred by the male's compliance to be their breeding toy and the desire to be the lucky one to give him a preggo belly driving her dong in with ceaseless pumping, the huge testicles slapping full of creamy sperm; she whimpered when (Y/n) clenched around the throbbing erection, aware each little stimulus was made stronger by the enhancer and got her closer to orgasm despite all efforts, making the asian fuck with desperation to give the man as much pleasure as she could before the imminent release.  
  
It was a hopeless battle to keep it in as his deep moans were joined by the brunette's anxious whimpering, nailing him down with almost brutal thrusts whilst having the engorged testes slap red round marks on his lower cheeks: each hit drove both mad with need, eager to find out how "enhanced" she truly was as (Y/n) clamped on her cock silently begging for her seed, further breaking the raven's focus until she suddenly straightened up, face showing a feral shock; a gurgling sound came from Mikasa, drool falling down her chin while he stared confused the first few seconds till he felt something inside him gush and slosh, realising she was cumming like a hose inside him. (Y/n)'s eyes widened at the unknown feeling, staring in awe how a small bulge appeared on his tummy as Mikasa blew a load far thicker and bigger than any creampie any futa ever gave him: the asian came like a stallion horse, with long streams filling his insides to the point it blocked the tight passage and started to leak out his stuffed entrance, dripping on the table as Ackerman struggled to breathe normally; at their side, Annie had left the food watching duty to ogle at the growth on his belly with envious incredulity.  
  
_You cheating bitch, it's gonna be a miracle if he doesn't get triplets. -she whispered in shock- Holy fuck, how come you're still jizzing!  
  
_I took... a whole tablet! -she whimpered hugging herself- Oh shit it's so much... i can't believe...  
  
A hearty moan escaped Mikasa while (Y/n) whined in response at a second mini orgasm, making the asian shake on top as her dick blasted a new wave of fertile semen; the male went cross eyed, member twitching in a dry orgasm while Annie watched entranced before a boling noise made her swear and rush back to the food: Ackerman waited till she stopped twitching too intensely to pull out, a loud wet pop signalling the pouring of her seed on the table as she sat beside him huffing whilst Leonhardt turned to look at them  
  
_Holy fucking shit. -she mumbled at the thick stream gushing out- I'm sure it counts as cheating; you better give us good Christmas presents Mika.

_I have a box of enhancer for each one of you. -the asian panted- Good enough?  
  
_If that's what it does, then yeah. -the blonde said before looking at the man- You okay (Y/n)?  
  
_I'm fine. -he said waving a hand dissmisively- Just a bit surprised by how much she came. I mean... last time i ended up like this was when your friend Hitch and her coworkers gangbanged me in that spa.  
  
_I'm never leaving you with her again. -Leonhardt growled, then eyed him- So, if you don't need a rest, maybe we can...  
  
_(Y/n)! -Historia called from the door catching everyone's attention- They're ready, go upstairs into Mika's bedroom!  
  
_Okay! -he looked at the deflating Annie and shrugged- Later i guess.  
  
_Yeah, sure. -she agreed- Go get'em tiger!  
  
He chuckled and hopped off the table, grabbing a couple paper tissues to clean the leaking cum running down his thighs; just as he left the kitchen however, the man peeked from the door back to the other two; a smile grew on his face when he saw Mikasa spread her legs and Leonhardt kneel, the asian leaning backwards with a pleasured expression. Leaving them to play on their own he made his way to the brunette's room, knocking on the door and waiting till a familiar voice called him in: the well toned male entered and whistled at the sight of a tanned, freckled auburn dressed in a dark green loose dress hanging up to mid thigh and a matching gnome cap and pointy shoes; Ymir smirked impishly as he stepped in, unfazed by the fact (Y/n) was already naked as she opened her arms in a welcoming gesture.  
  
_Ah, the awaited guest arrives! -the female said in a jovial mood- Christmas is not itself without you here!  
  
_Aw, you always say the sweetest things. -he replied with a wink- So who are you, Santa's little helper?  
  
_Helper, yeah. -she answered- But little?  
  
Ymir opened the dress, showing she wore nothing underneath to better give him a view of the bulky dong hanging just above the dress' border, barely hidden by it: as soon as (Y/n) stepped closer he was pulled into a wet kiss, the auburn devouring his mouth while groping his ass and sinking a finger inside, humming amused at the sticky seed coating it when she pulled out to look.  
  
_Damn, they were really busy with you down there! -the female said at the abundance of seed- I wonder if there's even a point in trying to knock you up... not that it'll stop me anyways.  
  
He snorted at the comment and was promptly led towards the asian's ample bed, where the freckled woman got him to lay on his back before rising his butt: (Y/n) used both hands to support as Ymir stood on the mattress with a hungry look as she threw the dress away and started to rub her hardness on his twitching hole as if sharpening it; the futa then turned around, showing him the wet labia and puckered anus before grasping her cock and aiming downwards, slowly squatting to enter his tight passage. Ymir moaned in delight at the small moist sound of penetration, knowing her resilient lover was more than apt to be taken on the spot even after dealing with the others: the tanned futa kept going down sliding smoothly inside (Y/n) until their balls touched, both humming pleasantly at the contact between the warm and soft cum filled orbs, then the topping female began moving her hips in a circle sliding them a pair on the other.  
  
_I know you love doing this babe. -she panted when he moaned as their testicles pressed together- And fuck so do i; it's so hot to give our nuts a good rubbing, isn't it?  
  
_Yes, it's great. -he panted in answer- Fuck, i can feel your cum slosh inside them...

Ymir chuckled with plenty of satisfaction at the heated urge in his words, rising her hips to smack down on him slapping their balls together: (Y/n) cried and clenched around the veiny shaft skewering his helpless butt, completely at the (non existent) mercy of the futa who placed a hand on each knee for support as she proceeded to pump up and down with good speed, grunting like a horny dog at each impact; the submitted male watched in a trance at the toned freckled ass rising and slamming at a steady rythm, heard Ymir's deep groans as he clamped at varying degrees following every ball smooch they made. His boner twitched and leaked nearing another orgasm but this time wouldn't be a dry one like with the other girls, (Y/n) felt the urge to cum build up moaning while Ymir grinned in pleasure: with a little chuckle the futa shifted the pace going for strong deep thrusts he whined at, driving her dong inside like a burning pike impaling him from above while he watched it go in and out in an almost hypnotic manner; the freckled futa glanced over the shoulder and felt her cock throb at the raw feeling of pleasure his expression had, the hazy expression of someone begging to be thoroughly bred... and she was more than happy to oblige.  
  
Taking a deep breath to muster strength Ymir went all out, working her thighs at a maddening speed making (Y/n) scream when she plopped on his ass with a pneumatic drill's rythm aided by all the jizz inside acting as a lube: each slam sent sparks through him from both the imposing member searing mercilessly and the lewd sensation of their testicles kissing each other's in a wet meeting every time she came down; strangled groans escaped (Y/n) with each rub of her pulsing dick on his prostate, the futa's meat sword sliding along the sensitive organ with heated enthusiasm. Both were locked in a struggle of increasing pleasure, the male clenching with a vice grip when Ymir carved his insides with her cock and he futa fighting not to explode before he did: the freckled's thrusts turned so vigorous she started to dug out cum from the previous sessions, the soupy sees of the others leaking down his back and abs as the auburn fucked him from above until she started slamming more fiercely, Ymir's telltale of her imminent climax; the hung female grabbed on his hips, leaning slightly forward before starting to lose rythm and becoming feral in her breeding, grunting just like an animal whilst (Y/n) whined closer amd closer to orgasm himself till Ymir roared and shoved inside with all her strength, cock pulsing vividly as it blasted searing jets of cum directly into his deepest spot. The futa growled, drool falling down her chin as she was overtaken by the most basic of instincts and held him there, pouring a hot load in hopes of having offspring with her beloved male: (Y/n) trembled below, gasping erratically with a shocked expression and feeling the ropes of semen fall on his chest and face after the final slam triggered his very awaited release; all the man could focus on amidst the sexual mist enveloping his mind was clamping on Ymir's length, squeezing every drop of jizz he could get while they began to calm down in the aftermath of their shared climax.  
  
With a heavy sigh the slim woman straightened on wobbly legs, pulling out of (Y/n) and letting him flop on the mattress: the bottom laid there catching his breath while the futa got on all fours at his side then diligently licked him clean of all seed sticking to his skin; Ymir made sure to swallow every last strand of nut milk while he watched in amusement before finishing with a deel tongue kiss greatly enjoyed by both.  
  
_How are you feeling? -she asked with sincere interest- Was i too rough?  
  
_Hell no, you were awesome. -the man replied- I'm perfectly fine and ready still.  
  
_Good! -the futa said happily- Then we can go on as planned!

She whistled shortly and the door opened to let a bespectacled woman enter, dressed in a bright red and white Santa coat and hat complete with big boots and absolutely no pants: Hange showed a wolfish grin at the sight of (Y/n) lying on bed, licking her lips when she spotted the leaking seed pooling below his butt which sparked the futa's impulse to breed and made an obvious bulge appear under the clothing; Zoe opened it to reveal her fully developed mammoth dong, big enough to humble Historia's prick any day even when flaccid and long as his forearm when hard.  
  
_Well well well! -she said jovially- Seems my faithful elf Ymir found a nice friend! And no other than (Y/n), whom i was anxious to see myself!  
  
_Is that so, uh... shit how do i call you? -he asked scratching his head- Santa Zoe? Hange Claus?  
  
_It's all the same honestly, don't worry about it! -the futa reassured him- What matters now is i'm here to reward you!  
  
_Am i on the good boys list?  
  
_Absolutely! All the times you "helped" your friends, easing the stress of a day's work or just giving them a good time... few can say endeavour so much to spread happiness! -Hange cooed- So why don't you sit in my lap and tell me what you want this Christmas?  
  
She confidently strode to the bed and plopped on it, eyeing him smugly while holding her erection upwards teasingly as the other two stared at the huge member in slight awe: (Y/n) finally moved to stand in front of Zoe facing away from her, slowly squatting while letting some of the seed inside his body ooze on top of the humongous dick as improvised lubricant she quickly applied on the veiny shaft; Hange's cock pulsed with a life of its own when (Y/n) finally touched it, feeling the hot glans smoch his pink asterisk before breathing deep and lowering further with a groan as the auburn's enormity spread him open. The futa watched with glee how the male began to swallow her imposing length, as deliciously tight as always when she took him with the added tease of being already nailed hard by other girls: Hange throbbed at imagining him bred over and over again only for her to be the one whose strong seed fertilized him that night; the futa panted louder the more cock disappeared inside (Y/n), entranced by the male's butt going down on her length grunting as he strived to engulf the whole thing, never stopping as the impressive girth entered inch by inch until his buttocks touched Zoe's lap and let out a victorious sigh sitting on her whilst the auburn gave him a joyous hug.  
  
_My oh my, you took it all like a good boy! -she purred, hands rubbing the small bulge protruding on his belly- Without a single complaint, and still so tight for me! Have you decided on what you'd like to have this Christmas my love?  
  
_I didn't actually think of it. -he panted, feeling her pulse inside- Too busy with... your big candy cane. And it's not like me brain can do much now...  
  
Hange chuckled, pecking his cheek while rocking back and forth humming in a comforting manner; he tensed at the huge member shift slightly in his bowels before she stopped and showed a playful grin.  
  
_Well in that case i can give you something of my own. -the woman said nuzzling on his neck- How about having a child together, huh? Doesn't it sound nice?  
  
_It kinda does. -he replied panting at the futa's size- But i don't know what Mrs. Claus will say if she finds out...  
  
_You have a point. -Hange agreed while Ymir snickered at their side- We should ask her opinion on this matter. Ohhhhhh daaaaarliiiiing!

The door opened once more and a black haired woman entered the room, dressed in nothing but a flimsy semi-transparent red babydoll with green details: Carla smiled warmly at the surprised male whilst the other two shared a knowing grin then watched the brunette approach to caress his cheek; Yeager's delicate outfit, feminine figure and gentle motherly expression made a bizarre contrast with her immense cock erect and throbbing, stretching the babydoll while leaving a trail of precum on the floor with each step. The newly arrived futa leant forward and kissed him sweet and deeply, a hand sneaking down to fondle his package with utmost care, earning a pleased hum from the male before addressing Zoe.  
  
_My dear, i know you're eager to have fun with our beloved boy. -Carla said kindly- But as you know, we the Christmas couple do share everything, right? It's just fitting due the holiday's spirit.  
  
An unsettling grin spread on Zoe's face and she nodded, falling on her back while holding (Y/n) by the thighs to present his waiting hole at Yeager who pulled the thin dress up to uncover her powerful girth and pointed to the nightstand: Ymir got the hint and one of the several bottles of lube Mikasa had ready in case he needed extra aid, although the male's constant sessions made him quite capable of taking any of them while remaining as tight as the first time; now however something different was cooking as Carla poured all of the content on her throbbing hardness and hurried to smear all of its extension with the gelatinous substance. The futa gave her lips a slow lick as she neared him aiming for the already stuffed hole, pulsing visibly when the hot tip poked on the side of (Y/n)'s anus and the brunette spared a last glance to make sure he was willing to try: the man held the futa's gaze, took a deep breath and made the smallest of nods while grasping the sheets in preparation; Carla smirked hungrily, grabbing his waist with a hand whilst the other kept her huge dick beside Hange's then pushed.  
  
All the playful tone vanished in a second, replaced by a tense excitement as the raven haired woman grunted trying to break into (Y/n)'s already occupied ass while Zoe's fingers spread him a bit more, keeping the male in place for Carla to attempt penetration: the brunette futa had a focused expression, little pearls of sweat forming on her forehead and chest as she huffed and puffed slowly feeling his tight ring cede against her relentless pressure, teeth clenched as the male's entrance began to sluggishly expand by the second; (Y/n) groaned, eyes closed as he endeavoured to relax and let Carla inside despite already having Hange's enormity filling his bowels with pulsing heat. It was like the reversal of a birth, struggling to let the second cock inside while beside them Ymir panted quietly as she masturbated with her dick inches away from his face: the fucking trio barely noticed her presence, totally fixed on Yeager as she began to defeat the man's unwilling resistance, glans starting to sink at the side of Zoe's member while the room filled with her feral grunts and his pleading whimpers; he agonised between pain and pleasure, stretched way beyond any previous encounter yet aching for more as Carla's cock, wider than anyone's but Hange's, pulsed like a heart amidst the futa's primal groans of need with every little bit she went in until a rougher push got the full cockhead inside his abused butt and he first whined then screamed when Yeager swiftly grabbed onto his hips and threw all her weight in a single brutal thrust sent the whole length of dick onwards to impale him balls deep.

(Y/n) arched on top of the glasses wearing woman, legs kicking randomly as both futas abandoned all pretensions of roleplay and started bucking at their own pace scraping his insides in the sexual version of an overkill: the man gurgled in suffering ecstasy, brain melting as he found himself trapped in the embrace of two mating beasts, each pumping eagerly in an instinct driven frenzy seeking to prove superior to their counterpart by breeding him with their genes; both growled as their huge members worked like thick pistons, sliding against each other in a brutal impregnating contest whilst he fell limp, head thrown backwards and mouth open for the ignored Ymir to pour a load in as she came with a groan even if he barely felt it in the cock fueled mind break. The dueling women snarled in a possessive manner, creating a slurpy noise as their humongous dicks ravaged him mercilessly, dragging cum out to pool on the sheets before they replaced it with their own seed: Hange moaned pumping with force, biting his shoulder while Carla leant to envelop him in a tight embrace slamming as hard than as auburn, both groaning when their balls collided on each other's and his butt almost like punches in a boxing match; the intensity of the women's breeding only increased the tighter (Y/n) became with every passing second of mating, bodies coated in sweat as they surrendered to the primitive impulse of conceiving children with their dearest male.  
  
The showdown became hotter after every wet slap of their testicles on his ass, moans escaping from the male as he was violently attacked by the rabid animals the futas had turned into, unable to think about anything else than being utterly destroyed by them as they gripped tighter when both felt the imminent arrival of an explosive orgasm and doubled their efforts: all of a sudden Carla straightened with a ferocious roar and slammed inside as hard as her muscles allowed while Zoe replied with a no less intense smash of her hips and a feral yell; four testicles pulsed in a furious climax, each pair working nonstop to force out all the cum they could eject into the helpless, groaning man shaking like a leaf between the orgasming futas who then fell limp sandwiching him with their sweat coated selves as he slowly drifted into a blissful, exhaustion fueled slumber with a last friendly clench of his bowels.  
  
He woke up alone in the dark lying on his belly with all clothes back on and feeling cleaner than expected, guessing someone probably wiped the sweat and jizz off before leaving him to rest: he moved to reach for the small table lamp and only then noticed there was a pillow tied to his butt as an improvised sitting relief; his chuckle was immediately followed by a sting on his rear, making him reconsider and feel grateful for the thoughtful act as he dragged to the bed's edge and carefully stood up. He managed to walk almost normally and most important bear the discomfort with zero grimaces or pained noises, not wishing to make the others feel like they abused his limits (although they sort of did) since he wanted it to be a perfectly peaceful holiday for all: so (Y/n) made his way to the stairs where he saw everyone dressed up in common clothes chatting animatedly before Mikasa glanced up and saw him and the whole group instantly moved to help him get to the first floor despite his insistence he was fine.  
  
_But are you sure? -Hange asked- Carla and i were worried it was too much, since you never tried it... well not with people of our size anyways.  
  
_Yes, sorry if it was uncomfortable. -Yeager said apologetically- We were supposed to go one by one but she called me in and i... felt like improvising a bit.  
  
_No problem, it felt amazing. -he replied- Yeah, my butt's a little sore, but it's expected after all i went through tonight.  
  
_And yet you walk, you resilient bastard. -Annie said- Sometimes i feel i should fuck you senseless so my reputation of mad smasher won't go to hell.

_Yet you haven't smashed many people out of this group lately, have you? -Ymir teased- Shit i doubt you screwed anyone but (Y/n) since you met him!  
  
_Look who's talking, you haven't had pussy in eternity either! Aside Historia i mean, but she doesn't count cause we're all buddies.  
  
The others laughed at Leonhardt's grumpy answer, then Ackerman sat beside the man to hug his waist and they focused on him again.  
  
_Anyways, i just wanted to tell you i... we are all grateful for what you gave us tonight. -she told the male, smiling brightly- Regardless of who's the lucky one, we all had a fabulous time and... well, just merry Christmas you dork!  
  
She leant forward and smooched him on the lips, quickly followed by having each guest do the same while adding a little groping or nibbling; just as it seemed Ymir was about to start pulling his pants down the asian stopped her, chuckling at the freckled's dismayed expression.  
  
_I know what you want, and i do too. -she said- But there are some customs to follow AND both blondies and i worked quite a bit to get dinner done.  
  
A warm round of approving remarks followed as the group left for the dining room minus Mikasa along Historia and Hange who offered to help serving the food; just as he was leaving (Y/n) turned to look at the asian.  
  
_Come to think of it, you told me not to buy presents because of this. -he said- But i'm technically giving a gift to one of you, unless... well...  
  
_A Christmas miracle? -she asked and he shivered.  
  
_Yeah, no. I stick to popping one at a time, thank you... i still see a lotta packages under the tree though, it's gonna be fun to unwrap those in the morning.  
  
_Afternoon. -she said and he frowned- Please, do you think we're done with just one round each? You haven't seen my Ghost of Christmas Present costume.  
  
_More costumes, huh? -he asked amused- Guess i'm playing Ebenezer Scrooge now?  
  
_Almost... -Zoe pointed snorting- Ebenezer Screwed is more accurate.  
  
They laughed and turned to go to the kitchen leaving the male shaking his head at the pun.  
  
_Guess i better get used to singing "Jingle Balls" then. -he said.  
  
End of chapter.


	67. Mikasa x Reader: Heart of Stone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young adventurer hired to explore some not very relevant ruins makes a discovery he never dreamt of: a sentient golem, whose sheltered existence he'd make bloom into one of self discovery for both.
> 
> OR: whay happens when a guy doesn't think things through before issuing a command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An old request by user BeaverButter (yes i write them down, as i often say) featuring our cool girl Mikasa turned into a living, loving construct. Hope you enjoy and sorry for taking so long in writing this, i don't really have an order in which i choose requests.

_Master! Master!  
  
(Y/n) turned to look at Mikasa, intrigued by the anxious tone of her whisper as she grabbed his arm demanding attention in a soft but resolute manner: her steel gray eyes were hugely open, a vision he was beginning to get used to due the... girl's... tendency to show awe at mostly everything.  
  
_Yes? -the man said patiently- What did you find?  
  
_I found another one of my kind! -she informed in a hushed voice, and his orbs grew as large as hers.  
  
_Another... where? -he asked befuddled- Here? In this town?  
  
The female nodded repeatedly, shaking the hood of the ample robes covering all except the oval of her face and silently urged him to go, half dragging the male from his spot on the tavern's bar while the innkeeper looked at them with slight distrust; (Y/n) quickly dropped a few coins and the man's mood eased as the woman guided him outside then cautiously walked to the building's corner to peek around it: her companion imitated the brunette, anxiously looking where she did... and backed instantly with a sigh.  
  
_You're wrong Mikasa, that's not... -he looked around and leant to whisper- That's a human like me.  
  
_I know the man's a human! -she insisted- But the other...  
  
_I'm talking about her too! They're both humans! They... damn, i don't want to discuss this here so let's go to our room, alright?  
  
(Y/n) returned inside, shaking his head as Mikasa stayed confused a few moments before rushing after the male to follow as closely as she could without touching him; a few clients glanced at the pair as they went upstairs, but other than that no one paid any attention to them. The man led the raven into their lodging and sat on the bed beside her, looking down as he searched for the words while she pulled the hood off, revealing her marble white skin crossed by pitch black lines: said tracks could pass as tribal tattoos on her face, but he feared revealing their path going through the rest of her body, not to mention the fact some of the limb joints were clearly not human in structure as well as... other things, could get them into trouble or at least attract unwanted attention.  
  
_You say that wasn't a construct like me? -the female shaped golem asked curiously- Then why was she kissing that man?  
  
_Maybe they are a couple, or just want to spend a good time y'know. -he replied- You do realize your former mistress could have had her share of non golem lovers, right?  
  
The brunette's expression turned vacant, mind carefully considering his statement before glancing at him once more.  
  
_I don't recall ever seeing her have intercourse with other humans. -she told him- It was either me, or another of my kind. And when she called other humans...  
  
_She made you have sex with them, i know. -he cut Mikasa in a resigned tone- But other people have other tastes and humans... well, any race in general prefers a living companion for such matters. No offense.  
  
_You do not offend me, Master. But... is it really pleasant for you? Intercourse? I remember my mistress seemingly enjoying it as well as her guests or slaves, but i never thought about it until now.  
  
_Yeah, feels good. -he commented then frowned- So you don't feel things like a normal human?  
  
_Not since i was ordered not to after being awakened for the first time.

His eyebrows rose in surprise at the words, both because of the information and the implications it carried; Mikasa had been feeling things with a limited capacity? Even since they first met?  
  
His memory travelled back to the time he found the inactive golem when exploring some ruins after being hired to make sure the place was fit for academics to work in relative safety; everything seemed fine, despite not liking being on his own, when the ground suddenly gave in and he fell down a slope made of debris and into a half crumbled chamber possessing a minuscule hint of grandeur telling of the luxurious life of a long deceased owner: inside the spacious room he found a table with several strangely shaped stones, rusty objects no longer recognisable due their decay and the most shocking item, Mikasa herself on a corner. The golem was thrown like a puppet deprived of strings with empty eyes of a ghostly white, covered from the chest down by dusty remains of an eroded wall: (Y/n) had approached with extreme caution, making sure she wouldn't react before studying the crystals and finding one of the same shape of the indentation on the middle of her chest; after a long time of deliberation with himself curiosity was stronger than precaution and the man hesitantly put the carved item inside the construct's chest, and in that moment a jolt ran through him making the adventurer fall on his butt as the golem awakened with a few shakes of its... her limbs and looked around, eyes now showing grey irises, and spoke to him in an unknown language.  
  
_Sorry, i don't... -he mumbled- Understand.  
  
_Forgive me. -she said politely- I used my native tongue. Who are you? What happened? Where is my Mistress?  
  
She easily pushed the debris aside while still speaking and (Y/n) couldn't help a shocked glance when he spotted the most peculiar trait the construct possessed: despite looking like a very well made female doll or mannequin, the brunette's groin was equipped with a set of very manly cock and balls easily surpassing his own in raw size; he stared a few seconds before partially recovering from the surprise and addressing her.  
  
_Mistress? What Mistress?  
  
_My owner. -she replied looking around- Everything looks so messy... and why is there a hole on the ceiling? What happened?  
  
_Well you see, um... do you... do you have a name?  
  
_My Mistress called me Mikasa. -she answered- Did she send you?  
  
_No, she didn't. Mikasa, i will be honest with you: right now you are inside abandoned ruins some speculate to be hundreds or even thousands of years old. -he said cautiously standing up- Your Mistress... she must have passed away long ago, the whole civilization fell to tell the truth.  
  
She stared wordlessly, and (Y/n) hoped Mikasa wouldn't have a nervous breakdown (if golems could, to begin with) or consider him an invader and attack; after a little while the artificial woman's head tilted as she absorbed the information.  
  
_I see. -the raven finally said- Was it you who put my new activation stone in place and awoke me?  
  
_Yes. -he answered a bit calmer- I'm (Y/n) by the way, pleased to meet you Mikasa.  
  
_Thank you Master.  
  
_Master?  
  
_I was abandoned when you found me. If my Mistress and everyone else are gone as you say, then i had no owner until you activated me; i belong to you now, Master. -she informed- How shall i serve you?  
  
He looked at the brunette in slight shock at the unexpected chain of events, wondering what to do with her; the man then glanced at the room's door, blocked by debris, then at the slope he slid on some good distance: he felt lucky all he had to worry about were a few bruises on his legs and back.

_Well if you're... willing to help me -he said a bit unsure- i wouldn't mind some aid in climbing back outside. Think you can give me a hand with that?  
  
_I think it would be more effective to let me carry you on my back, Master. -she replied walking to the slope's start- Hold on to me when you're ready.  
  
(Y/n) hesitated a little before approaching to place a hand on each shoulder of the golem, surprised at feeling a very human like softness and warmth instead of the rocky, cold substance expected; a tad awkward he locked a leg around her waist then the other, yet Mikasa showed no discomfort as she stepped forward and started climbing, fingers digging into the dirt with zero problem whilst carrying him in a piggyback. The man was awed by her strength as the brunette continued towards the sunlight until both were outside and he let go of the construct while she silently stood looking around; he gave her time to digest the fact all she knew was no more, wondering if despite being a golem she could feel sorrow and loss, because...  
  
_Master, what is that? -she suddenly asked pointing up, the male following her gesture.  
  
_The... sun? -he replied a bit confused.  
  
_Sun... it's so bright. -she said- It looks to be very high, and the ceiling is enormous... how did you put it up there?  
  
_That's not a ceiling Mikasa, that's the sky. -he said frowning- Haven't you ever seen it?  
  
She shook her head and the male blinked in surprise, but before he could question any further the golem darted to a nearby spot, squatting to look at a lizard climbing on a wall then turning to look at him expectantly.  
  
_It's a lizard. A living being...  
  
It was soon obvious Mikasa never got out of the underground room he found her in, since every few steps she stopped to stare at something and ask him about it with utterly childish, if also respectful, curiosity; (Y/n) needed nearly an hour to take her from the hole to his small tent about two hundred paces away, where he sat thinking what to do with her: by contract he was supposed to inform of her existence, but then what would happen to her? Would his clients show any consideration to Mikasa, being a unique kind of golem? She was clearly unlike any other construct he'd ever seen, capable of reasoning beyond obeying, made of a non-rigid material he couldn't discern; but that only made any expectations darker, as they'd want to find out what she was made from and how she worked: wether it was her appearance, the fact she was probably the only one left or the innocent spark in those gray eyes every time the golem found something new, (Y/n) just didn't have the guts to turn her in.  
  
Convincing her to wear clothes wasn't a problem, although he had to make clear she was forbidden to take them off to look at them unless they were alone and he gave permission: Mikasa waited in silence as he wrote an inform (detailing every spot of interest except his finding of the golem) before finally getting on the road to the nearest town, answering her barrage of questions as best as he could while asking about her past; it was so he found out the creature's main purpose had been to relieve her Mistress sexual appetite, which explained her dual nature. He decided to spend a night outside to think how to avoid Mikasa from being too noticeable once in town, and couldn't help a smile when she stared in awe at the darkening sky, the full moon and bright stars; the fact she felt equally fascinated by everything, from astronomical stuff to the first tree she ever saw was both amusing and endearing to no end.  
  
And now they sat on a bed in the inn staring at each other in silence, the golem politely waiting whilst he digested the fact she wasn't even feeling things properly and yet showed such amazement at every experience.

_Is there no way to fix that? -he asked frowning- To enhance your sensitivity until you feel things normally?  
  
The brunette looked at him as if surprised by the question, then simply shrugged.  
  
_You can order me to do so, Master. -she replied calmly- Since my creator perished along my former Mistress, all power to command was yours since the moment you activated me.  
  
_Oh... then do it. -he said before thinking it twice.  
  
The golem nodded with a plain expression, staring forward at nothing: for a few seconds nothing happened, until her eyes suddenly widened to the maximum and a high pitched yelp escaped from the construct startling the man who jumped on his feet as Mikasa eeped, limbs moving at random till she managed to pull the robes over her head; before the surprised adventurer could ask anything the raven haired living construct threw away her garments as well, all while making little mouse like shrieks he was both puzzled and scared by. Mikasa kicked the pants away with an utterly shocked expression, falling on the bed only to gasp and turn around completely naked, standing on the tip of her toes and fingers forming a triangle on the mattress: (Y/n) watched paralysed how the so far unfailingly calm golem freaked out who knew why, assuming such strange position while glancing in all directions without moving her head.  
  
_M-Mikasa by the Divines, what's going on? -he finally asked confused- What are you doing?  
  
_M-M-Master f-forgive me! -she stuttered, which surprised him even more- I didn't... i wasn't expecting to everything to be so... intense!  
  
_Intense? You mean your senses? -he questioned and she nodded- Just how stunted were they before?  
  
_A... a tenth of a human's average. -she answered with trembling voice.  
  
/A tenth?/ he thought incredulously /Gods above, no wonder she's so terrified... even clothes must be overwhelming on her skin!/  
  
_Do you want me to cancel that command? -he asked kneeling beside the bed- So you can go back to the old way?  
  
_No!  
  
He blinked in surprise at the answer, not expecting a negative from the golem at all let alone on something so critical; it seemed Mikasa quickly realized what she said because her gray eyes met his with an apologetic look.  
  
_Forgive me again, Master. -she whispered in a pitiful tone- Please order it and i'll return to my old self.  
  
(Y/n) however didn't say a word, slowly sitting on the mattress to look at the flushed sentient construct who still remained in the pyramidal position; the man looked away a moment, organizing his thoughts before finally addressing her.  
  
_Mikasa. -he said in a firm tone- Do you really, really want me to issue that command? Speak the truth.  
  
Her body shook momentarily, either by the question or the sheer struggle to process all the new stimuli coming just from her fingers and toes; the brunette then slowly moved her head from side to side, avoiding his gaze.  
  
_So you want to feel more things, even if it's... strange?  
  
_I... i do, Master. -she mumbled- It's a foreign sensation, and i want it yet also feel the impulse to get away from it... it's very confusing.  
  
_You're scared, because it's new and unknown. -he told the golem- But curiosity goads you further, and i think it's a good thing. Mikasa, would you like me to help you get more used to it?  
  
_Are you really willing to help me, Master? -she asked in a hopeful tone no one would expect from a construct.

The adventurer nodded, dragging a bit closer to the artificial female and sluggishly rising a hand to give a timid brush on her shin: Mikasa tensed and breathed faster, despite not even needing to (he assumed it was to make her look more human like) and her leg folded a bit before calming some, nodding for him to continue; (Y/n) moved upwards barely caressing the brunette's thigh yet making her squirm and whimper, then decided to go for a soft rub on her flat belly at which Mikasa moaned and tensed an instant before falling on all fours. The golem shook whenever she moved and the sheets slid on her skin, gasping erratically while trying to control the flow of sensations overloading her mind: (Y/n) laid aside the custom-made woman, waiting till she recovered a little then placing a hand on her back as test; the raven trembled at first but closed her eyes, concentrating to bear the feeling of his touch as he moved up and down making the golem shake like a leaf.  
  
The male watched her tremble with a look mixing worry and tenderness, carefully following every movement she made in case Mikasa seemed too burdened by her senses: the construct however possessed a better adaptation capability than expected, starting to shiver less after some more strokes and low pleased moans began to replace the initial frightened whimpers; soon Mikasa was arching into his touch like a cat, seeking her Master's contact with clear eagerness before daring to look at him and seeing the adventurer blushing intensely, face carrying an expression vaguely familiar to guilty pleasure. It sparked a memory in the brunette's mind, of what her former Mistress did when she was pleased with a guest's moans at being sodomized by the golem, nearing the shaking person to do what the raven now thought a reward: without hesitation the construct lunged clumsily catching (Y/n) in a surprise kiss moaning nonstop, pressing their lips together with unending enthusiasm at the new feeling; led by the strong urge the hung woman moved to straddle him and he briefly felt the hard enormity of her member rub on his groin before the golem rose with mouth and eyes wide open, tongue hanging when her cock sent sparks everywhere.  
  
(Y/n) wasn't sure what impulsed him to do so, but his hand suddenly grabbed Mikasa by the shoulder to bring her down again for a deep wet kiss and she howled into his mouth: the golem's hips immediately started bucking in the air, frotting on the man's growing erection through his clothes until a long whine erupted from the brunette and a thick jet of cum shot from her member, landing up to his chest; another followed a moment later further smearing his clothes but (Y/n) didn't care, a hand grabbing Mikasa's cock to feel it pulse so vividly he thought it would explode in his fingers whilst the raven haired woman squirmed above him. A furious impulse to be the one to introduce her to the world of feelings took control of the adventurer who rolled to pin the helpless golem on the bed, hurrying to strip naked while she still trembled spurting little amounts of semen on her belly: (Y/n) gripped his throbbing length, sliding it under the other's balls to prod on the soft looking lips she had concealed, lips he saw clearly whenever she bent over to investigate something and were now moist and quivering, twitching with anticipation; possessed by a lustful urge the male pushed forward, wisely placing a hand on the brunette's mouth to muffle a loud wail when he penetrated the tight, warm chamber of her womanhood and began pistoning like a madman.  
  
_Mikasa listen, try not to scream. -he said to the squirming golem- Understood? Try to... keep your voice down!

Her sight was unfocused, eyelids twitching from the sensory overload but still conscious enough to listen to his request, nodding her agreement: as soon as he let go she clenched both teeth and pussy gripping the sheets tight, huffing when (Y/n)'s hot manhood slammed inside her moist channel striking deep into the golem's most intimate place; the brunette attempted to moan quietly but every now and then a high pitched squeal slipped under her breath, specially once the man used a hand to stroke the thick shaft pulsing still erect and ready. The unexpected masturbation got Mikasa scratching the sheets furiously, body growing hotter when (Y/n) leant to suck on exposed throat: his tongue was like burning velvet on her skin, the once calm golem melting in pleasure at the male's rough and instinctive mating, her legs suddenly locking around his waist on their own; Mikasa grunted, teeth gritting when his sweaty chest rubbed on her soft tits letting her feel the Master's heartbeat driving her to the limit for a second time, vagina squeezing the male's hardness to such degree he let out a short roar and slammed inside to pour his load just as the golem's artificial semen blasted on their abs and chests.  
  
(Y/n) rose taking deep breaths then fell on his back sliding out of her with a wet noise, spent after the short yet otherworldly intense session with the golem: for her part Mikasa stared at the ceiling wide eyed and panting, still absorbing all the sensations before giving a look at the man lying on the sheets only for an overwhelming thirst to cloud her thoughts as she crawled up to him; the brunette stopped above his throat, when the first whiff of his sweat reached her nose and she dove down to sniff the man, tongue lapping the salty substance he exuded.  
  
_Master's... Master's smell... -she whispered in ecstasy- Master's... taste...  
  
The golem trailed southward gasping as she took more and more of his delicious treat, delaying to suckle on the man's nipples with lewd devotion: Mikasa was determined to give his glorious self the proper worship, tongue rubbing insistently on his skin the lower she went till reaching the hotter, more smelly zone of his groin where the living construct stopped to look adoringly at the male's package; the female's cock pulsed on the sheets when she simply buried her face on it, loudly slurping (Y/n)'s balls while taking deep sniffs of his musk, grasping his flaccid and leaking member to frot it on her features with a delighted moan. Mikasa then showed something he wasn't aware of, an inhumanly long tongue snaked past his testicles to coil around the male's faintly beating member and reach the glans, collecting every drop of leftover cum leaking; the strange feeling of warm wetness crawling on his dick made (Y/n) whimper weakly and Mikasa's cock, already erect despite cumming twice, got even harder at the human's delightful noise and its meaning: her Master wanted pleasure! His need had to be sated to its fullest, with all the golem's vigour in every thrust of her thick, veiny member!  
  
Never had the brunette felt such urge to fulfil her purpose, nor such enjoyment in doing it nor acted without an order like in that moment, when she ceased licking and sniffing to swiftly turn him on his belly, rising the still dizzy man's butt; temptation was stronger this time however, and Mikasa couldn't help shoving her mouth on the puckered ring, tongue wiggling madly against it earning a sudden yelp from (Y/n) as he looked behind in shock to find the brunette giving him a loving look, eyes full of unexpected warmth and lust.  
  
_Don't worry, Master. -she told him anxiously, grinning widely- I'll take care of you until you're completely, utterly satisfied with my service! I'll need but a few minutes to prepare you!  
  
_Prepare? -he asked confused, then realized what she meant- Mikasa, i...

His incipient protest was turned into a desperate squeal when she buried on his butt again and her tongue shot inside him like a chameleon's, whipping around madly until it hit a bulbous round spot and he stiffened, muscles clenching as Mikasa gave his prostate a tremendous beating: (Y/n) bit the sheets to avoid screaming at the crushing pleasure she elicited with her merciless touch, the golem moaning while tasting his bowels like they were the world's finest delicacy; suddenly the raven pulled out, leaving a strange sensation of emptiness he felt ashamed at before a thicker element pushed against his rear, the male gasping when her finger entered drawing circles inside him, feeling the rigged softness of his channel.  
  
Mikasa listened to his fast, shallow breathing and smirked in satisfaction at being able to imitate her old Mistress' preparing of her male guests before having the golem pound them for entertainment, only this time it was the golem who got him ready: she carefully inserted a second digit earning a low groan, a sound which while not being intensified like her tact, smell or taste still madr the brunette throb in anticipation as she stroked her huge dong panting eagerly; yet despite all the anxiety Mikasa knew he was priority over her desire and continued spreading his entrance while diligently massaging that little bump he loved to have touched, delighted in his involuntary bucking every time she pressed on it. Deciding to play safe the raven haired construct added a third finger, enjoying the moist warmth of his bowels and licking her lips at wondering how it would feel on her large member; the stone on her chest vibrated, a soft pulsing light appearing on it as the golem finished prepping his rear and pulled out, happily slurping the wet fingers before firmly grabbing him by the hips: the brunette's erection beat madly when she placed the dripping tip on the male's puckered hole and made a single, determined push.  
  
(Y/n) gasped shocked when his asshole gave in, unable to resist the invading cock spreading it more than her digits ever could: Mikasa was thick and hard as a log, hot as red iron inside him as she buried deeper and deeper pulsing so clearly he could easily conjure the stocky member twitching in his bowels, veins and all; yet it wasn't even fully inside when the constructed futa halted, hunching over with a groan whilst her lover felt a new, quickly spreading warmth pour inside him.  
  
Mikada had cummed, half way in.  
  
_F-forgive me, Master. -she mumbled- It was... too much at once. But don't worry, i can still... perform.  
  
True to her word the golem kept going forward, steadily filling his insides with the burning heat of her dick until groin and rear touched: her balls, two heavy tankards full of artificial semen, gently collided with his sending a shiver up his spine that repeated when Mikasa pulled back then rammed, slapping soundly against (Y/n) making him whine on the sheets; another slam and he moaned, unconsciously pushing back to meet her thrusts after the relentless wave of attentions dispensed. The adventurer was caught off guard by the golem's vigorous enthusiasm as she smashed his rear grunting, mounting him like a dog whilst he trembled at the ruthless assault listening to the brunette pant into his ear; his dick grew harder with each slap of their bodies, excited by both the searing heat of Mikasa's cock bumping on his prostate and the sheer guilt pleasure of being roughly, lewdly taken by the innocent looking golem as she learnt the delights of feeling.  
  
_M-Master! -she stuttered slamming against the man- Master... y-you feel am-mazing!  
  
_Mikasa... -he groaned.  
  
_Master!  
  
_Call me... by my name... please!

The golem's ryhtm faltered briefly, thrusting erratically as she processed his plea before nodding and retaking the pace; her thin lips brushed his lobe, speaking in a voice that was in partly anxious, shy and even a bit afraid.  
  
_(Y/n). -she whispered and he clenched, making her moan- (Y/n)!  
  
Another clench and Mikasa lost all inhibitions on crossing that barrier, repeating his name like a prayer as she pummeled his ass without the slightest pause, driving the thick shaft inside to the base dragging desperate moans out of him: the adventurer's face buried in the sheets, submitting to the golem's onslaught while using a hand to stimulate his already leaking member bouncing against his own abs with each slam. Mikasa mashed (Y/n)'s butt with heated precision, impacting with such force he could feel it reverberate through his whole body yet controlling herself to avoid hurting him: memories of past encounters guided each stab the living construct gave to the male's insides while she struggled to keep her orgasm in check, unwilling to release until her Master was sated; the man-made beauty wanted him to not just from obligation but desire, wishing nothing more than having the male trembling in climax as she painted his bowels with her thick stuffing.  
  
(Y/n) felt his limbs get weaker with every balls deep slam, whimpering as he sprawled on the mattress unable to fight back against the overbearing pleasure until he was lying flat under the still ramming golem: Mikasa's hips rose then slammed down with heavy pressure, the raven haired futa supporting on both hands to hammer his ass in a relentless wave of wet smacks, enjoying having him completely surrendered to her cock.  
  
_Don't hold back, Master! -she cooed at the whimpering man- Cum! Cum and i'll accompany you! We'll orgasm together, and i'll give you my specially made seed!  
  
Wether it was her first order issued or simply the fact Mikasa's fucking was brutally effective (Y/n) scratched the sheets, clamping desperately on the golem's imposing dick while hearty moans escaped him: he wasn't even touching himself anymore, twitching on the mattress with every slick smash of her cock, feeling the brunette pulse madly just before a hard thrust sent him over the edge and the man screamed biting the sheets; in that very instant Mikasa slammed inside him echoing his guttural cry with a victorious roar as cum gushed out her cock and into his waiting bowels while (Y/n)'s jizz smeared the bedding, the male clenching on the golem's thickness as if his life depended on it. The raven didn't move at all during the climax, dick firmly buried inside her Master to make sure not a single drop went anywhere but into his butt, balls twitching against the man's in an almost loving way, gently brushing on them as the construct carefully laid on top of him; she hummed happily, a sensation of fulfilment washing over her as the male breathed heavily after the ordeal then slowly calmed down, falling into a sex induced coma.  
  
A tender smile grew on Mikasa's lips as she pulled out of him, delighted at the weak moan he let out when the impressive girth exited with a pop: with extreme care the golem took the adventurer in her arms and placed him on the pillows, gently tucking him under the sheets just as the first stars appeared on the sky and she laid at his side, a bubbling feeling of warmth enveloping the brunette when she looked at his peaceful sleeping face; nothing had made her feel so blissful, so special, so... whole as this eruption of heated passion with her new Master, a moment she'd engrave forever in her memory, a moment she'd treasure as much as she now treasured him.  
  
_Sleep well, Mas... (Y/n). -she whispered kissing his cheek- And... thank you.

It was next morning she realized even good things could have unsavoury consequences, when a loud knocking woke him up (she didn't need to sleep at all) and the innkeeper told him "last night's fun" would cost extra: (Y/n) had looked strangely flat during the haggle, easily accepting the demanded payment for making patrons uncomfortable ("i don't mind you doing such things, you're young after all, but even barbarians know to keep their voices down") and the dirty sheets ("i normally wouldn't care much, but you sir need to know i'll have to throw those away... how could i make my poor wife wash that! I'd be amazed if your girl wasn't pregnant!"); knowing her actions had cost her Master not only money but also brought him embarrassment mortified the golem, who pulled the robes' hood down to the point he had to guide her by the hand out of there and onto the road.  
  
The duo travelled in silence, the construct feeling too awkward to speak and the male too focused on not grimacing with every step at least until they were far enough; once the town was out of sight he told the female to stop and limped into the nearby woods, taking the backpack with all the equipment off and lying on his belly.  
  
_Holy fuck. -he groaned- I don't know how i managed to walk this far without my ass falling off.  
  
_I'm sorry Master. -she apologized kneeling at his side- I didn't know you weren't... experienced in taking it up your back entrance.  
  
_Don't worry, it's not your fault. -he told the brunette- You couldn't possibly imagine i had never... i mean your life until i found you was quite limited, to call it something.  
  
_But i still hurt you. -she continued- And cost you more money than needed.  
  
_Bah, that old fox would have tried to squeeze coin out of me even if we made no noise. -the man said dismissively- I just... i just need some time to recover.  
  
_I remember my Mistress doing something to help her guests when she judged i was too rough. -Mikasa commented suddenly- Would you like me to try it Master?  
  
_Does it involve your mouth and my ass?  
  
_How'd you know? -she asked surprised- Have you heard of it?  
  
_Let's say i'm getting a clear image of what your Mistress' deal was. -he said- I'll be fine, thank you.  
  
The construct nodded, but he didn't miss the little disappointed look she made and sighed in resignation.  
  
_Just keep an eye out in case someone comes on the road. -he told the brunette who sprung into attention- And mouth only, you hear me? I'm still recovering.  
  
_As you wish, Master! -she replied joyfully.  
  
The raven laid behind him, pulling his pants down with glee; after the first slurp, he had to admit she wasn't really wrong about it; maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
_I said mouth only! -he shouted two seconds later.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next story will be either a new personal chapter or an update or a previous one, probably the latter.
> 
> Edit: happy new year to you, pervs! 😎


	68. Ymir x Reader: (Un)Tying the knot pt.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ymir has her boyfriend come at her house, now officially dating after the rocky start; however it seems being unbound means he's still seen as a potential mate by other Alphas...
> 
> And he's not above using it to his (and her) advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo i'm back at last! Been busier these last few days, sorry for the delay; anyways, this is the first update in the year and what's better than a chapter of the very story that started this work?
> 
> Teasing, reader topping and bottoming plus a very good display of what happens when you poke an Alpha a bit too much! Enjoy, comment and whatever!

Alphas were, since Ymir had memory, the ones regarded as natural leaders and providers: inclined to take responsibilities, with a not tremendous but nonetheless noticeable physical buff against other types, always displaying confidence and aplomb; the freckled girl knew from the moment she presented as one of them her future was to be the main support of her mate, to become a loving guardian and head of family, to be in charge.  
  
Which was why her current situation had the auburn feel a mixture of mortification and raw excitement making her head spin as she stood on all fours atop the bed of her room, dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers: the other clothes were neatly piled up on a chair while she assumed such submissive even vulnerable position unthinkable for an Alpha, specially in front of none other than an Omega; the very one the freckled futa had tried to claim unsuccessfully only for him to go and give her a chance of being a couple despite the failed bonding when she found he was an early bloomer (technically) ready to be taken. (Y/n) however had defied all expectations, not only by not succumbing to Ymir's frenzied mating but by being the most stubborn Omega the freckled girl had ever seen, a trait attracted her even before their first time: indeed he was more than that, he actually managed to dominate the girl in a couple occasions and that was something so unusual for each type the auburn couldn't help a faster heartbeat when the male told her to strip all but the underwear and get in that pose on the mattress.  
  
The Alpha glanced at (Y/n) to see him stare flatly, not a single emotion revealed on his face yet also sporting an obvious boner as he approached to caress her thigh; Ymir spread her legs a bit more, butt rising to give the boy a clear view of the bulge she so wanted him to touch.  
  
_Come on, hurry. -she said, fists balling- I got just the way you asked, now keep your promise.  
  
_Promise? -he repeated absently, fingers brushing the girl's deliciously soft and tanned skin- Did i make one?  
  
_Don't you start with that! -the futa retorted, staying in position- You said we'd have sex if i did something for you! I did, now bring that tasty butt of yours to the bed!  
  
_Oh, that! Yeah, i guess it's fair after all. -he said and she grinned- But first...  
  
Ymir's smile faded into an anxious expression when (Y/n) stood behind and bent over, face at the same height of her rear; she gulped softly as he remained out of sight, calmly staring at the auburn's ass before using his palm to brush the underside of her clothed half hard member.  
  
_I think some foreplay wouldn't be a bad choice, would it?

His fingers grasped Ymir's covered girth, slowly stroking the swelling member while using the mouth to engulf a clothed testicle and lick it through the underwear's fabric humming deeply, almost growling, and she tensed on the spot: it was the same sound (Y/n) made whenever they were alone at school during recess, moment in which he pulled the eager Alpha into a passionate kiss she immediately answered by having both hands latch on his ass, pushing him against her groin in a desperate instinctive reaction he loved to exploit leaving the freckled student flushed and aching for more once they separated seconds later; Ymir ended up a heated, needy mess time after time as the Omega used every chance he had to tease her and turn the Alpha's mind in a sewer waiting for the opportunity to unleash the pent up lust. That same alluring noise was heard as the male dove into her groin nibbling through the underwear while his palm frotted the hardening shaft from below, a little chuckle escaping when he felt a small round shape slowly inflating on the member's base: Ymir bit her lip with a pleased hum imagining the moment the knot was fully developed, eagerly smashing against (Y/n)'s tight entrance before finally entering his body and marking him as hers; an eager moan slipped under her breath and the other's grip on her butt increased, unwilling to let go of the futa's rear just yet.  
  
The slim Alpha female let out a pleased sigh when he began to pull the underwear down, so horny the light piece of clothing felt like a heavy burden sliding off her body while she moved both legs to help him get rid of it: still Ymir remained on all fours, knowing (Y/n) had asked her to assume said posture for a reason and she didn't want to ruin whatever he was planning; that was another factor made him so precious, this Omega was more than happy to take the lead during sex at least initially, further increasing the futa's need by playing and teasing until she couldn't help pinning him under her body to stuff his insides full. And to be fair he never left her wanting once they started, (Y/n) was capable of taking every last bit of lust off her system by enduring all of the auburn's enthusiasm and still having strength to go for long cuddling sessions she loved: however Ymir's mind was far away from anything wholesome in that moment, listening intently and smiling anxiously when the rustling sounds of his falling clothes reached her; the Alpha dared sneaking a peek to find him rising after getting his pants and underwear off, eyebrow rising at the condom package he held in a hand.  
  
_A rubber? -she asked in a mix of curiosity and soft mockery- Since when do we need any? I can't knock you up yet and you're a healthy, clean Omega.  
  
_That's true. -he agreed ripping the envelope open- But this is not for you... it's for me.  
  
Ymir frowned at his words, so focused on how much she wanted to screw him the meaning didn't get to her until a few seconds later, rising a hand in confusion.  
  
_Hold it! -the girl said to the male- You... you want me to be bottom? I'm the Alpha! I'm supposed to do the fucking here!  
  
_I didn't say you wouldn't. -he replied calmly, placing the condom on his tip and swiftly rolling it up- You just won't do it from the start. Or maybe you're thinking this Omega is too much to handle?  
  
Ymir's lip turned into a thin line at the smug tone he used, aware he was poking at her natural pride to get what he wanted and huffed before facing away once more.  
  
_Fine, you win. -she growled- But mark my words, once you're done playing top i'm gonna grab you and...

A sharp intake of air cut the girl's speech when two of his fingers sank into her vagina, slowly scissoring to check Ymir was appropriately wet to be penetrated: (Y/n)'s lips showed a pleased smile at the moist, warm tightness of the pink walls he joyfully rubbed with both digits, getting them slick in the futa's juices while absently stroking his own erect shaft; satisfied with her condition the boy climbed after the tanned Alpha and knelt behind, frotting his stiff manhood on the soft folds of Ymir's sex before pushing gentle but firmly. The auburn's heated entrance gave in easily, drenching his boner with fluids as the male went deeper inside humming pleased at the snug grasp of her muscles: suddenly he pulled back and slammed violently groin, smacking on the futa's rear with a sound slap making Langnar cry loudly when his swollen member speared into her intimacy; each thrust made the Alpha shake on the mattress clenching around his shaft at random moments, unused to being the one getting penetrated.  
  
_What's wrong? -he teased- Never took a dick before? You're not a virgin from what i know.  
  
_I'm always... topping you jerk! -she growled between moans- I haven't had... anything in there since...  
  
She stopped talking abruptly, clearly embarrassed by her own words, and the Omega leant forward thrusting harder to make Ymir squeal.  
  
_Since what? -he asked scraping the futa's insides- Come on, tell me baby. Who's the one who gave you the first dicking? Another Alpha?  
  
_N-No you big... idiot! -the other replied shaking on the bed- I once tried... Ilse's toy j-ust to know... what it feels like! I n-never let anyone... do me... like this!  
  
_Is that so...-he purred deep planting a kiss on her back- Explains why you're this tight despite being so fucking drenched; you love this, don't you? To be taken like a Beta or an Omega is.  
  
Ymir didn't answer, biting her lip while (Y/n) kept ramming roughly making the futa shiver on the mattress; the boy let out an amused hum as he leant forward, resting on her back mounting her doggystyle.  
  
_Don't wanna admit it huh? -he asked playfully, a hand sneaking to grasp her member- Don't need to... your cock's so hard i'm sure you'd explode if i gave your delicious knot a little squeeze.  
  
Ymir whimpered when the male stroked the stiff erection, slamming into her cunt as he pumped against the swollen Alpha's knot: the usually smug and confident auburn whined at the double assault, helpless against the Omega's unexpected urge to top; suddenly he released her thick member, the futa letting out a sigh that was in equal parts relief and frustration.  
  
_Then again, making you cum right now would be a waste. -he growled smashing against the quivering Alpha- After all, there's only one place you want to nut into, right? But until that happens... you're mine, Ymir.  
  
The sheer ferocity of his tone made the girl's heart flip, the urge of fighting back colliding with the guilty pleasure of having an Omega of all people using her like a toy: instinct still won regardless and Langnar shot him a venomous glance, earning a smug grin from the male.  
  
_I'm... going to fuck you till... you can't walk. -she grunted- You little tease... how dare you claim i'm...  
  
_Mine. -he repeated- My little breeding sow. My Alpha bitch.  
  
_I'll show you who's the... bitch! -she growled as he bucked- I'll rape you in front of the whole school one of these days.  
  
_My whore. -he whispered making her burn- My sweet little slut.  
  
_Fuck you! -Ymir moaned clenching on his dick.  
  
_Eventually. -he chuckled.

The auburn's pussy clenched at the conceited tone of his voice as (Y/n) smacked against her rear, making the Alpha's gut bubble with a mix of lust and anger: Ymir wanted nothing but shoving the boy chest first into the mattress and mount him till her hips gave up from exhaustion, yet at the same time the display excited the futa who felt waves of guilty delight at having their roles reversed; a corner of Langnar's mind wondered what would others say if they knew an Omega was making her his bitch, getting the once confident Alpha to tremble as he rammed inside without a care in the world. The sensation of helplessness born of submission clouded her thoughts, groaning as (Y/n) increased the strength of his thrusts since they were alone in the house and had no need to be subtle: the futa's arms began to grow weak with each smash of their sexes, whimpering every time the male's testicles collided on her bigger, heavy ones creating a lewd slap she couldn't help clenching at; a spark ran through Ymir when his rough slams made her cock swing like a pendulum, smacking on the futa's belly as it spilled precum on the messy sheets.  
  
(Y/n)'s on her back both pushed down and reminded the auburn of the shamefully submissive position she was in, acting as nothing but a relief toy for his lust while thr boy caressed all over the futa's tanned, fit body until he suddenly stopped and pulled back: an involuntary whine escaped the Alpha who immediately shut up and tried to rise only to be pushed against the mattress once more while the male fumbled out of sight till a wet noise reached the female; a second later she saw something fall nearby and stared in confusion at the discarded condom before fingers spreading her buttcheeks got the Alpha's attention and she turned to see him grin while aiming his dick towards the puckered gate of her asshole. Ymir had but a moment to process what was happening before (Y/n) pushed downwards forcing his member in with a slick noise, earning a loud whine from the auburn when her anal virginity was abruptly taken: the boy grabbed the futa by the hips and rammed harder, causing her to buck upwards instinctively to meet his eager thrusts despite the initial pain of penetration; the freckled's brain suffered a sudden halt, completely out of her element as the boy's hot member invaded the unused channel, leaving the girl unable to do other than moaning in incredulous pleasure.  
  
_Look at you, shaking from a little assfuck. -he said pumping with good strength- Thought you'd be better prepared for this Ymir.  
  
_You little... shit! -she finally groaned squirming in his grasp- Just wait till i get... my hands on you!  
  
(Y/n) chuckled, then his expression turned harsh and slammed harder on Ymir's ass making the freckled Alpha squeal with her face rubbing on the sheets as a lustful fire spread through her born from the feeling of forbidden pleasure coupled with burning humiliation; never had she thought being forced by an Omega of all people could get her so painfully hard and throbbing, never had Ymir expected such submission would trigger the amount of need she experienced in that moment: nothing was for the auburn more necessary than grabbing her lover and breed him time after time, using her thick cock and knot to male sure he learnt who belonged to whom. Meanwhile (Y/n) groaned on top, hips swinging beastly to punish the auburn's tight rectum without mercy, leaning and grabbing her by the hair to bring the struggling Alpha up: he spoke with a voice full of arrogance, a searing leash striking her ego inflaming the futa's need to fight back yet also chaining her into submission with its tone alone.  
  
_You're feeling it, aren't you? -he growled poisonously- How i'm wrecking your tight little ass?  
  
_You... fucker... i'm gonna...  
  
_Shut up. -he snarled smashing harder, making Ymir whine- You're loving it, i can feel you clamp on my dick as i speak.

She whimpered, eyes closing as (Y/n) smacked on her butt almost brutally igniting a thousand sparks in her brain; the boy pushed her back on the mattress and gripped her waist with force as he resumed fucking faster than before.  
  
_How cute you look like this, with your pretty butt up in the air. -he said licking his lips- I say you deserve a reward: a thick creamy treat for my favourite bitch.  
  
The male, covered in sweat and breathing fast, started to smash on her ass putting all his weight on each thrust forcing hearty moans out of Ymir: she could feel him throb inside her ass, ready to cum inside her as if the auburn was his rightful cumdumpster and the thought made her burn with guilt and excitement in equal measure; the futa scratched the sheets with her nails, bit on it howling like an animal as he pumped nonstop letting out feral grunts with his dick being squeezed by Ymir's warm, velvety insides. The stubborn Omega rose over the squirming Alpha, completely intoxicated by the sensation of control exerted over the once cocky auburn now screaming as he drilled her ass; (Y/n) felt his muscles tense, a flame growing in his gut as he reached his limit and straightened, a coarse roar escaping his throat when he slammed against Langnar releasing spurt after spurt of semen; Ymir whined long and loud, butt pushing against the climaxing male to welcome his sticky seed whilst her cock pulsed erect and stiff as the futa fell into a dry orgasm following the Omega's own.  
  
The male teenager let go of her butt with a sigh and fell on his buttocks, taking deep breaths while Ymir shook on the bed moaning low as a white line of cum leaked from the now reddened asterisk: (Y/n) stayed on his spot not saying a word, eyes sharp and alert as he watched the futa slowly recover from the heated buttsex, sitting with her back on him, breathing like an after race marathoner; then, slow and deliberate as a predating animal, the Alpha turned to look at him with an expression so full of viciousness any Omega would have instantly fallen on their backs begging for mercy... any but (Y/n).  
  
Other than a slight muscular tension when the mad looking futa grabbed his arm to pull him closer he showed no trace of fear or hesitation, eyes fixed on Ymir's burning orbs after she threw him on the mattress facing upwards to pounce immediately after: a little grunt was his only answer when her teeth dug into his shoulder, the auburn's beating cock a flaming spear resting on top of his flaccid member as a sign of dominance while she slowly rubbed on him smearing her Alpha essence on (Y/n)'s body; Langnar acted like someone else was in control of her mind, growling as he remained still waiting for the next move until the futa rose, lips showing little bits of red after the savage bite, to give him a glare combining rage, lust and utter adoration.  
  
_You... you little Omega bitch. -she whispered with both anger and awe, leaning closer- You fucking teasing whore... did you really think you could pull that trick without any consequences?  
  
He chuckled, tongue darting out to give a moment's lick on her slightly gaping mouth.  
  
_Of course not. -he replied grinning- And you know it.

Her lips twisted into a fierce smile as Ymir pulled his hair exposing the teen's throat, tongue running on it until she reached the Omega's mouth to give him a smashing kiss full of lust and feral growls: the futa didn't let go of (Y/n) as she roughly spread his legs, grunting anxiously while thrusting blindly in a desperate attempt to start fucking him; the scalding member frotted on his groin making the bottom male buck slightly, seeking the auburn's cock by instinct whilst their tongues wiggled in a wet meeting. Suddenly Langnar poked the boy's puckered hole and pumped eagerly, pressing the swollen glans against the twitching gate until a well-timed swing let her tip in and she went into a frenzy: as soon as the warmth of (Y/n)'s bowels began to envelop her member Ymir started to charge madly, groaning loudly in his mouth as she rammed incessantly driving the thick shaft inside at a frantic speed; a moist noise accompanied every push of her dong as the auburn moved more like an animal than a human being, hips swinging beastly to reach her partner's deppest spot.  
  
The male groaned, never breaking away while Langnar speared him with zero pauses as her Alpha instincts began to take control and his own traits also activated: the boy felt his body start to heat up as abundant lube was produced in an effort to aid Ymir's animalistic mating and conceive offspring, even when he was still unable to procreate that way; neither cared, completely absorbed in their blazing intimacy as the big dicked auburn finally steadied to ram into his ass full force, burying her huge dong until the heavy knot slammed on his entrance. In that moment the futa broke the kiss to bite again, this time on the side of his neck as she smashed again and again trying to fit the bloated gnarl inside (Y/n): far from rejecting her advances the Omega locked both legs around the tall girl's waist, huffing as she charged relentlessly snarling after each failed attempt to stuff him full; at some point however it seemed she regained control of her own self, releasing his neck to rise and look at him breathing raggedly.  
  
_How's that... how's that for an appetizer? -she growled leaning to nibble on his chin- Or is my cock too much for you?  
  
_Eh, you know i can take it. -he retorted with a smug grin- Maybe... a bit too well; maybe i'm ready for other challenges.  
  
_Other challenges? -she asked frowning- What do you mean?  
  
He chuckled, eyes narrowing dangerously, and hers widened when she understood the message; a quick jolt made Langnar stiffen, dick spurting precum by reflex.  
  
_Oh, so you get it, don't you? -the boy continued- Turns out, there are quite a few Alphas interested in me as you said once... you must have seen some "casually" hanging out nearby when i'm on my own, right?  
  
The auburn showed her teeth, nails scratching the bedding softly as her mind conjured the faces of potential rivals.  
  
_Ackerman... Leonhardt... both Reiss... -she growled- What did they do?  
  
_What, are you worried now? -he teased- Afraid they could... snatch me away?  
  
Ymir growled fiercely and thrust, knot smashing on his entrance making (Y/n) shiver pleasantly as she pinned him down further by pressing her body on him; the Alpha's hips shook strongly, marking each word with a slam on his ass.  
  
_Tell me! -she barked- What did they... say?

The boy chuckled, which made Langnar seethe, and closed his eyes as memories were summoned; he moved his hips back and forth slowly, teasing the futa into bucking short and fast while he remembered.  
  
_Frieda said i was a very uncommon Omega, one deserving proper... courting. -he whispered and Ymir hissed- She mentioned a very, very fancy room where i'd be well serviced as many times as i wanted, until i was ready to be officially bonded.  
  
The auburn's member pulsed and grew a bit more, its owner using both hands to lift (Y/n) a bit as she rammed roughly with an irate spark in her eyes: the male cooed whilst she sucked on his throat, spurred by his words to increase their mating's strength; soon he was breathing quick, matching Ymir's rythm as she fucked him relentlessly to impose her dominance against other pretenders.  
  
_Fucking rich bitch... -she grunted charging harder- Like hell i'll... let you close to her anymore...  
  
_Then you should... listen to her sister. -he told the futa with a smirk- Sweet little Historia flat out... offered rimjobs every day if i... let her take me behind your back.  
  
The sucking of his neck halted suddenly, a low growl of anger rising from the Alpha as she rose and turned him on his side, holding a leg up to better spread his ring as she thrust focusedly, driving her huge member in and out with a slick noise; a fierce grin appeared on Ymir's lips when (Y/n) moaned in pleasure, encouraging the futa to prove herself superior.  
  
_I'm going to eat you out in front of her! -Langnar hissed- I'll make you cum with my mouth alone! That'll teach that blonde shithead who owns you!  
  
He bit his lip with a pleasured groan, tightening up at the heated ass fucking the auburn gave him in retaliation: hearing about her rivals' approaches triggered Ymir's forceful response, a primal instinct of protection through mating as a proof of her strength; (Y/n) knew nothing of this, impressed by how fierce she became with little teasing and wondering how far she'd go if he did it at school before resuming his speech.  
  
_Mikasa's offer was... peculiar. -the last word made the Alpha shove harder, pressing her knot against his hole- She cornered me against a wall during recess and... fondled my junk while...  
  
_She did what?! -Ymir roared, ramming like a maniac- Fucking asian whore!  
  
The futa's grip on his leg hardened as she pulled out almost completely then slammed back in, forcing loud moans out of her Omega while trying unsuccessfully to knot him on the spot: drool fell down her chin as Langner endeavoured to push the round protrusion inside his wet channel whilst (Y/n) tightened on her shaft making it burst jets of precum; the boy struggled against his own instincts, fighting the need to open before the Alpha so he could keep telling her of what others did while she wasn't looking.  
  
_She told me... -he groaned between high pitched moans- Mikasa's a virgin Ymir, in both holes... said she'd let me... take both if i was a good boy and... let her fuck me from time to time... after all, she said, i'm not really bonded...  
  
The answer was immediate and violent, Langnar taking her pulsing dick out to scream in rage as she rolled (Y/n) on his belly, legs spread to throw herself on top: the Alpha's throbbing length slammed into the boy in a brutish manner yet he was so horny and lubed her didn't feel but a slight discomfort amidst the blazing pleasure as Ymir mounted him like a beast, charging with all the force her muscles could conjure.  
  
_I'm not letting these sluts touch you again! -she snarled lying on him- Ever! I'm the only one allowed to taste you, to listen to you moan, to fuck you! Just me, and no other Alpha! Never!

The boy whimpered, anus tingling with the need to let Ymir in once and for all, to feel the burning heat of her knot stuffing his bowels as she poured all the cum stored in those big round balls of hers; yet he refused to give in, at least until he dropped the bomb he'd been saving for last as he summoned all his willpower to talk again.  
  
_Annie...  
  
The name was less a spoken word and more of a deep, animalistic groan erupting from his throat yet couldn't be more effective: Ymir froze instantly, knot firmly pressed against his rear while only her hands moved on their own, roaming the male's athletic body to feel his muscles now more defined, noticeable and attractive; said change was possible since (Y/n) started jogging, training and... other things with Langnar at the park. In that moment however all she could truly focus on was the shaking voice coming out of the Omega, making her heart race as he told of the blonde Alpha's sneaky approach.  
  
_I was in the school's library, alone; not a soul was there... or so i thought. -he half said half moaned clenching on the thick shaft- Gods she was so stealthy, i didn't even know Leonhardt was there until she was... pushing me against the bookcases.  
  
A gasp was Ymir's only answer, cock twitching inside him as he told the Alpha of his encounter with the young blonde kickboxer, images burning in her mind.  
  
_Her hands clutched my package while pressing me on her bulge... she was hard as fuck Ymir. -he murmured, voice a silky flame- I was paralysed, i never thought she'd be so bold. Then Annie whispered in my ear, told me... told me...  
  
He fell silent momentarily, groaning when Ymir's cock became even hotter as the auburn hugged him tight, listening to his words in absolute silence; after some desperate moments (Y/n) finally controlled himself and resumed the story.  
  
_If i ever felt the urge, or if you weren't around when i was in heat she'd... relieve me as long as needed. -he groaned- Said it wouldn't be a problem cause we're not bonded, and since i'm receptive she'd also get a knot for me to play with... maybe even... bigger and better... than yours.  
  
An almost complete quietness followed his phrase, broken only by Ymir's heated breathing as she processed his story till a furious growl escaped her mouth and the freckled Alpha gripped the male's waist before giving a brutal thrust he groaned at: Langnar's mouth was a wolf's, teeth shown in a feral grimace as her possessive traits surfaced with each violent slam of her cock inside (Y/n), making him scratch the bedsheets crying loudly under the futa's ruthless attack.  
  
_No problem at all?! -she roared enraged- Bigger and better?! I'LL SHOW THAT BLONDE WHORE BIGGER AND BETTER?!  
  
Grabbing his hair the hung female pushed him against the pillow, hips rocking savagely as she took the Omega fast and harshly shoving the whole shaft in with merciless intent; the boy's heated whimpers at the nonstop onslaught did nothing but impulse her further, driving Ymir insane with the need to have him all for herself, squirming as she buried as deep as she could reach: saliva fell on his back as the auburn rammed at full speed, spurred by the loud slap of her engorged knot on his violated rear, dying to finally claim him once and for all.  
  
_Come on, fucking... enter you stupid cock! -she barked slamming wildly- Get inside his fucking ASS!

Desperate to knot the boy Langnar stood up on the bed dragging him along until his toes hovered brushing the sheets whilst he remained face on the pillow, moaning as the well endowed Alpha smashed his ass on her groin, pushing forward in a frenzied heat: (Y/n) could feel his own asshole twitch and expand slowly as Ymir forced her huge gnarl inside by a hair's width with each passing second, drooling like a rabid dog the more it spread the male's butthole; the futa's knees trembled, muscles tense as she struggled to become one with her lover while he groaned what to the girl's ears was a mating call she was happy to answer. Ymir was coated in sweat from head to toe, spreading her scent all over the bedroom to get him even more open to be knotted which translated into a sudden wavering of his muscular resistance: seizing the chance Langnar gave a single, solid push with her hips and screamed in pure ecstasy when the round, pulsing knot invaded his tight passage triggering the most immense, most mind-blowing orgasm she ever felt; the futa fell on her knees then plopped on top of the Omega shaking and grunting, falling into a brief insanity when (Y/n)'s bowels applied a vice grip on her humongous dick as he cried held by the Alpha's strong arms.  
  
The couple quivered on the bed, caught in the burning vortex of a longly yearned climax as Ymir's seed erupted inside him like a torrent, hotter and thicker than any prior cumshot: (Y/n) for his part clenched around the pulsing shaft with unseen force, squeezing Langnar's member to get every drop out of it while she hugged him tight as if fearing he could vanish, peppering his neck and face with kisses and licks; from time to time the futa panted and bucked erratically, forcing more semen out of her balls he happily accepted with a pleasured moan while nuzzling against the Alpha which only made her spurt even more. Despite not being very muscular Ymir possessed good strength and it showed in the previous nonstop fucking of his butt: now it displayed in her loving embrace, resting atop the Omega in a position both dominating and protective, letting her smell stick to his sweaty skin.  
  
_You're mine. -she mumbled between kisses- Mine mine mine. Only i can breed you, fuck bondings and all that shit: you're completely mine (Y/n), and i'll let those bitches know it every time we meet them.  
  
_Sounds... fun. -he answered in a dreamy voice- Holy shit, i feel... so full of your cum... i think this is the biggest nut you shot so far! I mean, you're still cumming!  
  
_What did you think would happen? -she chuckled with a peck on his lips- You fuck my ass, tease me like a devil then tell me all that stuff about other Alphas... of course i'm gonna thrash your ass with all i've got.  
  
_A very explosive mixture of things, don't you agree?  
  
_I don't know if i can get used to being played with like that. -she said when he rose an eyebrow- Yeah i admit it was amazing in the end but i could have hurt you badly while screwing you.  
  
_We Omegas are more resilient than the average down here, we gotta deal with pesky Alphas all the time, remember? -he told the auburn with a smirk.  
  
_Okay i get it, but don't do it too often... well the teasing is fine, i mean don't go too far, got it? It won't be any good if my dick falls off because you poke me more than needed.  
  
_Well, i have plenty of suitors. -he said impishly and she smacked his head.  
  
_Fuck you! -she snorted, aware he was kidding.  
  
_You just have. -he retorted playfully- Although... i can see you're not done; you stopped shooting but i can feel you're as hard as in the beginning.  
  
_Don't worry about it, let's take a short break first. -she said with a kiss- We both need it.

(Y/n) nodded, relaxing when Ymir rolled on her side to spoon him while rubbing his slightly swollen belly, humming proudly at the amount sloshing inside the Omega.  
  
_We have a couple hours before my folks come back. -she reminded him- Enough time for a cumshot or two. Or three.  
  
_I love that enthusiasm. -he said sincerely- Good thing tomorrow's Sunday, i'll need the day to recover; still i'd be happy if you pay me a visit.  
  
_Do you think your mom and dad will let me in this time? -she asked nervously.  
  
(Y/n)'s parents had been understandably upset after finding out Ymir wasn't just an Alpha, but the one he'd got in trouble for: still the Omega had proved firm in his choice to become her boyfriend even if not bonded, as well as claiming they had little right to mess with his love life given they did screwed his aunt twice a month at least; after a short if also a bit heated discussion they agreed to let them be, but forbid Langnar from entering their home so far.  
  
_I've been talking to them, convincing the two you're serious about this. -he said- They said you can come, so my guess is they want to catch us doing the dirty so they can kick you out.  
  
_Huh. No wonder you were so jolly i invited you today, tomorrow we can be in the same place without me trying to boink you. -she said in fake wonder- You're a genius! Now seriously, you think i can't hold on while i'm at your house?  
  
_Do i need to remind you how it went every time you visited before we started dating?  
  
_Oh, yeah. -she whispered- Good point. So tomorrow? Do i need to dress fancy?  
  
_I just need you to be dressed when you arrive Ymir. -he mocked- And also until you're back home.  
  
She slapped him again, a bit stronger, yet couldn't help a chuckle.  
  
_You little Omega shithead. -she said then sighed and smooched him- I love you.  
  
_Me too. Guess i'll tell Annie i won't take her offer after all...  
  
Slap.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter is half as hot as the afternoons in my town right now, i'm happy and satisfied.


	69. Mina & Hange x Reader: Hands-on Therapy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina runs into a childhood friend after more than a year of absence since he left to study at a neighbouring city's school; once there she finds out her cherished boy is facing a case of low confidence steeming from his lacklustre performance at sports. Carolina realizes she has to do somehing about it, and turns out she's not the only one willing to take a more... unorthodox approach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, delayed update again! Sorry about that! Anyways: bottom Mina, HUNG AS HORSE shy reader and an eager-to-help Hange thrown in for good measure.
> 
> This is an older request by an anon named cil, although i modified it toning down Mina's open worship for you and added Hange as the well intentioned pervy mentor... hope you enjoy.
> 
> Ironically there's no 69ing despite being episode 69. Oh well.

The chemistry book slipped between (Y/n)'s fingers and landed with a loud thud on the floor, although to be fair he wasn't the only one dropping something when the shrill scream made a few people jump on the hallway; unfortunately he was the closest to the source so all eyes conveyed on him and, as he found out once he turned around, a short brunette girl with two thick pigtails and gray eyes staring at him with the widest of grins.  
  
_OH MY GOD! (Y/N)! IT'S REALLY YOU! -she screamed again hugging the baffled teenager- I CAN'T BELIEVE I FOUND YOU ON MY FIRST DAY HERE!  
  
He remained silent, mainly due the awkward knowledge of being stared to death by everyone while Mina latched on him like barnacles on a rock giggling happily, rubbing her face on his chest; the older boy managed to look around showing a weak imitation of a smile and shrugged.  
  
_We haven't... haven't seen each other in a while. -he said to the other students nearby.  
  
_We haven't seen each other in ages! -she replied instantly looking up at him- And on top of things your cell phone broke after you arrived here! I couldn't talk to you at all!  
  
_Uh, yeah. -he agreed nodding- S-so you're studying here then?  
  
_I am! It took me a while to convince mom and dad but they let me come! I'm staying with a friend of ours, Nifa!  
  
_Good to know. -the other mumbled- Um, could you let go? You've been hugging me for a while now.  
  
_Nah, i gotta make up for aaaaaall the lost time! -she claimed, unaware of the people muffling some giggles around them- Because i missed you to death!  
  
_Yes but you're here now. -the male pointed- No need to...  
  
_Hey (Y/n), who's the lady? -a teenager asked as he approached with a small group- Your girlfriend or something?  
  
_Come on Porco, it's not like he has the guts to talk to a girl. -another said elbowing Galliard- She must be kinda desperate.  
  
_She's a childhood friend. -the still hugged teen replied coldly- Enough for you?  
  
_Well i hope she doesn't see you at p.e. at all. -the other student said chuckling- Or she may decide to search for a better friend y'know.  
  
The group laughed and walked away while most people went back to their business before the bell rang, leaving (Y/n) standing there until he felt Mina's arms soften their grasp and looked at the girl only to be surprised by the unnervingly hostile glare she was shooting at Galliard's back.  
  
_Who are those dickheads? -she growled- Why did they talk to you like that?  
  
_Just a few jerks. -he said picking his book up- Every school has a few.  
  
_And what was that about p.e.?  
  
_Nothing. -he answered sharply as the bell rang- I have to get to class now Mina. You should... you should go too.  
  
_Aw, but i wanted to talk some more! -the girl whined reverting to her previous cheerful ways- I know! I'll look for you during recess! We have lots to discuss now we're together again!  
  
_Yeah, sure. -the boy said absently as he left- See ya.

As he walked to his classroom the boy's mind recovered from the surprise of seeing Mina in the building, although part of him suspected this would happen sooner or later given the brunette's fixation with being his friend: indeed Carolina had been at his side since forever, clinging to him in an affectionate if also slightly bothersome way regardless of the situation, following the slightly older boy from kinder to elementary shool; the pigtailed girl often asked (Y/n) for help with homework or spent hours playing with him in the backyard of either house, quickly becomig the shy student's most prominent friend, given his lukewarm relationship with others of his age. Sometimes he still remembered how devastated she looked after knowing of his departure to study at a better school in a neighbouring city, living in the house of an acquaintance of his family who also taught in said institution, Hange Zoe: she had suggested the idea, claiming his good scores in most subjects would help him breeze through the more advanced content students worked with; despite his insecurities regarding such drastic change of surroundings the boy finally accepted, hoping to secure a chance for a better future job.  
  
Academically he was making good progress and felt grateful for it, mostly thanks to Zoe's guidance and scheduling of his activities which saved him the trouble of organizing an effective system to balance study and leisure time; however the boy still faced problems in the physical side of education, given his clumsiness and lack of real enthusiasm about sports: neither noticeably strong or dexterous, (Y/n) had issues with team work and was insecure of his performance and fitness, with a rather thin, lanky aspect. Coupled with his shy, quiet disposition it didn't help his case and was alone most of the time, occasionally in the company of a few students who didn't mind his awkwardness too much like Eren, Armin or Connie; the rest however simply ignored him although some like Galliard made fun of his lonesome nature and lacklustre performance in p.e.  
  
Shaking his head he entered the class, deciding it was pointless to dwell on such things and just had to endure it until graduation, hoping to somehow improve both his physical condition and other students' opinion of himself; with that goal in mind (Y/n) went to his seat and readied for the day's first lesson.  
  
Prone to focus on one thing at a time, it wasn't until recess he remembered Mina was actually in the school, or rather she reminded him when her petite figure darted towards the boy as soon as he stepped out the classroom: in a second she was guiding him to a lonely spot where they sat on one of the benches, the girl looking at him expectantly while (Y/n) tried not seem too embarrassed by the constant staring from other teens.  
  
_So... -he mumbled then cleared his throat- So how's everything back home? I only speak with my parents with Miss Zoe's phone from time to time.  
  
_Oh it's nice, not much happened since you... left. -she answered, the last word a whisper; however she immediately brightened up- But how about you? I wanna know! Have you studied hard? Are you well? Do you eat healthy? Are there good places to hang out? Like a park, or a cinema! We could go watch a movie this weekend don't you think? Or just walk around town, and you show me everything! I just arrived you know, i don't know much of the city but i'm really excited and i'd love if you could give a nice tour so next time i can invite you and then...  
  
_Wait wait, hold on a second! -he said a bit desperate trying to stop the brunette's speech- Slowly, okay? I don't really know much about the place, i usually walk around the same places and...  
  
_Then we can explore together! -Carolina jumped- I can get a map on my phone and guide us through all the sights! We can start this afternoon if you're not busy! Then...  
  
_I am busy, i have to study for an upcoming test. -he said fast to interrupt the new monologue- Hang... Miss Zoe made a schedule i like to follow because it's quite efficient. Maybe some other day.

_Oh... fine. -Mina mumbled deflating a bit- So this Zoe you mention, i heard she teaches here, right?  
  
_Yep, chemistry and physics. -he said- She's really good at teaching, and thinks i could be good at it too with a bit of guidance, but i'm not sure...  
  
_Of course you'd be good! You'd be great! -the short girl cut him enthusiastically- Remember how you always helped me! I got better at school thanks to you! I've zero doubts you'd be an excellent professor! In fact, i'd like you to tutor me from today onwards on... everything! From math to P.E.!  
  
_P.E.? (Y/n) teaching P.E.? -Porco's voice mocked a few meters away as he appeared from around the corner- You'd be smarter asking guidance from a paralyzed caterpillar!  
  
The other two following him laughed as well while the boy on the bench worked his jaw, tense as Galliard looked between him and Mina.  
  
_Trust me cutie, you don't wanna hang out with this loser too much. -he said smugly leaning towards the now serious girl- What do you think of...?  
  
His words were interrupted by a wet crunch, the slick haired teen falling backwards on his ass when Carolina punched him right on the nose, her cute face twisted into a furious grimace; meanwhile (Y/n) and Galliard's two friends stared in shock as the brunette stood, rising above the bloody nosed boy who stared dumbfounded at the girl.  
  
_How fucking dare you mock him like that?! -she screamed full volume at the fallen teen- Do you have any idea how stupid you look doing that?! You don't even know how good of a person he is! Much better than scum like yourself and your goons!  
  
_M-Mina! -her friend said standing as well to grab her by the arm- Stop! Before someone calls a teacher!  
  
_But how can you let this... scumbag do that! -she protested throwing short kicks that barely missed Porco's head- How long has he done this?!  
  
_No don't hit him anymore! -(Y/n) begged- You'll get in trouble! It's just a game between us, right Porco? We just like to roast each other... nothing serious. Isn't that true guys?  
  
_Uh... yeah, totally. -one of the others said while helping Galliard up- Just... friendly roasting.  
  
_Shit dude, your nose is a mess! -the other pointed as they walked away- You gotta go to see the nurse!  
  
_Tell her you fell! -Mina shouted angrily- You're so stupid she'll believe you!  
  
_Mina! -her friend begged- Please stop it!  
  
The brunette stomped, turning to face him with a mix of exasperation at the bullies and worry for him; he rose both hands defensively before she could speak.  
  
_Look, this happens often enough i don't pay too much attention to it, alright? -he said then sighed- It's lucky you're a girl... well a futa but still a girl, that confused them so much they couldn't fight back. But don't do it again, they won't let you off the hook twice.  
  
_But i can't stand seeing how they bully you! Why do they do that?  
  
_You know me Mina. -he answered resigned- I've never been a sporty guy, or outgoing or anything like that. I have only a few friends here, and we're not very close so...  
  
_Then i'll help you! -she interrupted- I'll teach you to find your confident side and bring it up! I'll pay you a visit this afternoon, i asked your parents where you live before coming here!  
  
_I have to study...  
  
_This is more important! It's about your wellbeing (Y/n), and i won't take no for an answer!

The pigtailed student took a deep breath and gave the male a determined look before walking away stiff like a soldier, leaving a very confused and upset (Y/n) wondering what she meant before letting out a suffering sigh and going back into the building.  
  
_Mina, what the fuck are you going to do?  
  
Hours later Mina too wondered what the fuck she was going to do while staring at the door of the house he currently lived in, thinking of ways she could actually help him despite her promise being just what her brain spouted in an attempt to look cool to (Y/n); in that moment however she felt definitely not cool as nerves made her hesitate even to ring the damn bell, taking a few more minutes before pushing the button and stiffening: Carolina readied to face him once and for all, steeling for the inevitable encounter as the door opened and...  
  
_Yes? May i help you?  
  
Mina stared blankly at the young woman looking at her till she remembered (Y/n) lived with a teacher who was friends of his family, only for her brain to enter alert mode: the barefoot, taller auburn looked like anyhing BUT a teacher with her messy hair hold in a short ponytail, the tight sports bra emphasising her firm breasts or the shorts she wore, which didn't do much to hide the subtle bulge in her groin; Carolina felt a vein on her temple twitch, imagining her beloved (Y/n) living with such an immoral looking woman... she was out to get him, it was certain! To take his innocence and corrupt his pure, kind mind!  
  
_Hello? -the woman said- You okay?  
  
_Uh... yeah i am! -she blurted straightening up- I'm Mina Carolina, a friend of (Y/n)! I came to see him!  
  
_Mina? -Hange said with a frown- Oh yes, i remember now! He talks about you from time to time whenever i ask him of his life before coming here... you two are quite close, aren't you? I didn't know you were visiting the city!  
  
_I'm studying a the same school now actually. And yep we're very very close. -the girl remarked with fierce nods- Can i see him? It's kind of important.  
  
_Sure, sure... please come in! -Zoe said merrily ushering her in- It's the first time he gets a visit to be honest, i'm sure he'll be happy! He's studying right now but is about to take a break from it, i'll show you to his room.  
  
The student followed the auburn to a room on the second floor, where a very concentrated (Y/n) read some notes before the woman's voice got him out of his studies; he turned around with a curious expression turned into intensely blushing embarrassment when he spotted Mina, waving a hand and smiling weakly.  
  
_A friend came to visit you! -the older announced with an ample grin- I'll leave you two alone now, i remembered i need to buy some things in the store. See ya!  
  
With a swift push and retreat she got Mina in the room and closed the door, walking downstairs noisily while the students stared at each other; (Y/n) finally cleared his throat and spoke first.  
  
_So... want something to drink? Or a snack? I can get you something from the kitchen.  
  
_N-no th-thank you, i'm fine! -she stuttered then composed- I mean, this is a formal visit... i'm here to help you remember?  
  
_How? How are you gonna do it?  
  
_I'll use a bulletproof method to bring your confidence up and out! -she announced nervously- Tell me, do you know what boosts a guy's morale the best?  
  
_Sex?  
  
_Exactly! -she pointed- Now all we have to... wait what?  
  
_What, am i wrong?

_Eh... no, no! You're absolutely right! I wasn't gonna say practicing sports or anything like that! -the brunette said going red- B-b-but what made you guess co-correctly?  
  
_Well, the other boys always talk of how much they want to screw this or that girl, and if someone says "i got laid with X" he immediately gets the spotlight, so... what's your plan?  
  
_We-well, have you had s-s-s-sex before? -she stuttered crossing her arms- With g-g-girls?  
  
_No, i... i haven't. -he admitted with a sigh then looked at her- Wait, are you going to let me... with you? For real?  
  
_Yeees! -she answered in a thin shaky voice- I'll let you practice with me to grow your skill until you can go toe to toe with the best of your group! No one will mock you again! And now...!  
  
The cheerful brunette rushed to his bed and hopped on it, eagerly stripping naked while he stared utterly dumbfounded as Mina revealed her nice looking body; despite being on the brink of a heart attack the girl managed to look confident, even going as far as to pull both legs up while using a hand to move her testicles aside, displaying the soft folds of her pussy. Her member twitched anxiously when (Y/n) stood up from his seat, face still sporting a surprised look but still getting closer as blush spread on his face: the boy stopped on the bed's edge, staring at the completely exposed girl whose face was so hot she expected it to catch on fire yet made no move, waiting for his reaction; the male eyed her up and down in a loop, apparently not sure as how to proceed until she pointed at his groin.  
  
_Yours. -she whispered although was clearly heard in the tense silence- Now show me yours (Y/n).  
  
Gulping noisily then nodding the student began to undo his jeans, fingers shaking while keeping his sight on Mina's naked self making the brunette feel embarrassed yet also oddly flattered by the boy's undivided attention: all the nerves she had about being attractive to him or not however disappeared as soon as he pulled his clothes down... and another kind of restlessness took the stage.  
  
_(Y/n) what... what the fuck is that?! -she shrieked while pointing still in her presenting posture- What iiiiiiiisssss thaaaaaaat?!  
  
_What? -he asked confused at the girl's reaction- Didn't you ask me to show you my... my dick? Or did you mean something else? You weren't specific at all!  
  
_I meant that but... but but but but but but... but! That! THAT!  
  
The brunette knelt on the mattress, a hand going on its own to grasp (Y/n)'s member, or rather try to grasp it since it was so thick her thumb and middle fingertips didn't meet: the wide eyed girl could feel it pulse strong and lively against her palm, veins swelling under the brunette's soft touch; her gray orbs fixed on the massive member reaching down almost to the male's knees, a small thread of saliva leaking down her gaping mouth whilst she stared in utter shock.  
  
_This... this thing is terrible! It's monstrous! -she panted stroking it absently- It's fear inducing, it's huge and grotesque!  
  
_Is it that bad? -he asked disheartened- Ia it the shape or something? Can it be fixed?  
  
_Fixed?! -she shook, sucked the drool back in and stared at him- There's nothing to fix! Your cock is majestic!  
  
_But you said...  
  
_Shut up and let me focus! Um... what was i supposed to do... right, i remember now-Mina said beaming- I need to get it hard... and i can do it by... by...

With a wild spark in her eyes Carolina used both hands to lift the enormous dong and enveloped its thick glans in the warm tightness of her mouth: a sharp inhalation was (Y/n)'s only answer, the boy getting stiff not knowing what to do as she sucked on his slowly growing dick; Mina emitted hungry noises as she struggled on the huge shaft, barely getting past the first fourth of it before her gag reflex forced the girl to recoil, spit falling to the mattress and floor when she charged back gurgling and choking yet never letting go. Painfully aware all efforts to take him wholly would be in vain, the petite futa put a hand to work on the humongous dick while the other tugged her own erection as she got hard just by blowing him: her vagina quivered further below in a mix of anxiety and dread, knowing taking such gargantuan penis would be a titanic task but that did nothing to persuade the girl to stop or search an easier way; she swore to help (Y/n), and she'd fulfil said promise at all costs because Mina would never let her him down no matter the effort needed!  
  
And also he was hung as fuck.  
  
The boy's hips shook on their own, surprising and choking the futa when the enormous member pushed into the beginning of her throat: the brunette's eyes grew large at the sudden stretching as a bulge appeared on her neck before (Y/n) pulled back letting the helpless girl breathe before charging once more getting a strangled whine out of her; arms stiff on each side and eyes closed the male struggled to remain on his feet, knees trembling whrn he pushed further inside Carolina's tight channel and the girl gagged yet made no effort to pull away as her throat was stretched. She focused on taking as much air (and dick) as the situation allowed, groaning in perverse delight every time (Y/n)'s huge dick pulsed in her mouth while he moaned raggedly, bucking erratically into the brunette: Mina just let him do as he pleased, stroking his shaft mechanically whilst fondling the apple sized balls hanging underneath, her raging stiffy throbbing vividly while servicing him until he suddenly trew his head back with a short cry, arms crossed over his face; (Y/n) thrust repeatedly as his member beat madly and expanded with the first long jets of semen shooting into the brunette's tight throat, shoving up half his dick inside whilst feeding Mina her first helping of cum: surprised by the boy's orgasm she froze in place as he throatfucked her until instinct took the reins and the futa pulled back to avoid asphyxiation, coughing while being painted by his thick seed; sticky strands landed on Mina's face as well as her gaping mouth, the girl gulping the warm substance whilst (Y/n) groaned with each spurt until the strength of his orgasm started to vanish and the last one hit the girl's lips.  
  
The awkward male stared at the shocked futa slowly swiping the vast amount of semen drenching her features without a word, shooting incredulous glances at the still erect member pulsing almost menacingly a few fingers away from her face; Carolina cleaned the cum off on the sheets, blushing a bit when he frowned at it, and started to gather courage before finally retreating to lie on her back calling him with a hand.  
  
_N-n-now you need to p-put it inside m-me. -she stammered with badly hidden nerves- D-don't worry i c-can take it.  
  
The boy nodded silently and climbed on the bed to kneel between her legs, aiming his enormous cock at the girl's wet entrance; Mina took a long, deep breath and braced for impact while (Y/n) licked his lips, glans brushing the soft folds of her pussy then grabbed the brunette's thighs: he gave Carolina a last glance and began to push against the tight entrance.  
  
_HOLD THE FUCK FUCK UP YOU TWO!

The door opened with a slam startling both teens whose gaze fixed on the figure of Hange standing on the doorframe breathing heavily, mouth gaping: an intense blush spread on the auburn's face, mirrored downstairs by the poking tent in her shorts twitching as she looked at the frozen couple on the bed.  
  
_Prof... professor Zoe? -the boy blurted- What are you... i mean... we can explain...  
  
_I don't think there's a need for explanations. -Hange said rising an eyebrow- It's quite obvious what you're doing.  
  
_Weren't you supposed to be in the store? -Mina asked kneeling on the mattress- You were listening through the door, weren't you? It was all a lie!  
  
_I had to know what your intentions were! -the older retorted- And i'm glad i did... you almost make a huge mistake!  
  
_A mistake? -the brunette questioned frowning- What mistake? Boosting his confidence?  
  
_Unprotected sex! -Zoe attacked lifting a finger- Classical rookie mistake! And besides... do you think you can take that monster of his just like that?  
  
_Monst... you knew? -Carolina hissed- You've been aiming for him this whole time, isn't that right?  
  
Hange flinched momentarily at the girl's question but quickly recovered, readjusting her glasses and chuckling menacingly as she walked towards his drawer, where she dug inside under the teenagers's stare before turning around smiling widely, holding a big sized condom.  
  
_It seems you got me, miss Carolina! -she announced- Yes, i've planned to have (Y/n) in my bed since i took a peek of that demolisher while he showered... what was to be a harmless observation revealed me my future goal! He's the one i was waiting for, kind, pure and hung as a horse! But i wanted to seduce him gradually, hentai novel style: that's why i've been dressing a bit more... boldly lately, as well as planting rubbers on every room so we could enjoy ourselves at out leisure when it happened.  
  
_You... you wretched fiend! -Mina barked- Do you think you can take him just like that?  
  
_Hey, that's my line! -Zoe grunted- You came here all pretending to help him boost his confidence only to get screwed!  
  
_I didn't! I am trying to help him! He needs to build up his self-esteem to fight back on thosr bullies!  
  
_Bullies?  
  
_He's being bullied by some jerks at school! -the younger futa exclaimed- Didn't you know that?  
  
_No, he never... (Y/n), why didn't you tell me? -Hange asked with worry- You should have let me know about it!  
  
_I... i didn't want to bother you with that. -he mumbled looking away from both- And it's not that bad, they just mock me a bit then leave.  
  
_But still! If i had known, i would have...  
  
The woman looked at him with pity in her eyes then glanced at the defiant Carolina and sighed, head bowing.  
  
_Wait here you two. -she said walking out the bedroom.

They waited in silence, listening carefully until the sound of Hange's steps returned and the futa entered carrying a small bottle in her hands as well as several more condoms she placed on the nightstand next to the bed; before they could ask the auburn pulled the top off, exposing her nicely sized breasts to the teens then pointed at the items.  
  
_Lube and rubbers, we'll need those.  
  
_We? -Mina asked cautiously- What do you mean "we"?  
  
_I've decided to let you have sex with (Y/n). -Zoe informed a bit reluctantly- But i won't renounce to my goal; both of us will help him get a hell of a boost in self confidence, and i'll teach you a thing or two about sex so you won't get into any bad situations. Understood?  
  
Carolina's gaze went from the woman to the hesitant boy still knelt to the now flaccid yet still imposing member and nodded with a sigh: Hange was right, she couldn't stumble blindly with such an big... issue in her hands.  
  
_Fine. -she agreed avoiding eye contact- But i won't give him upto you so easily, got it?  
  
With a small chuckle at the girl's defiance the auburn got on the mattress, kneeling beside the teenagers and gently grasping the male's thick member to give a playful squeeze and feel it pulse readily: it seemed for all the shyness (Y/n) usually displayed his dick was totally on the opposite side of things, eagerly beginning to grow with Zoe's mere touch; she bit her lip and moaned in delight as it grew in size and temperature, quickly surpassing both futas while the older stroked slowly to aid its rising and Mina stared in silent awe. Hange gave an approving nod when the heavy shaft stood erect and so hot she almost couldn't grab it, ripping the condom's package open to then place the rubber on his glans with a certain degree of devotion: a low groan escaped (Y/n) when the attractive teacher rolled it up with an impish giggle, taking her time to enjoy her stroking of his huge cock before leaning closer and catching the teenager in a soft, loving kiss; he gasped a little then relaxed, breathing a bit calmer as Zoe's hand worked on his erection while her erection brushed on its underside, a gesture he found both encouraging and kind.  
  
_D-don't kiss him in front of me. -Mina mumbled still open legged- It's... it's not nice.  
  
_Is it not? -the auburn replied smugly- That's not what this tells me.  
  
She left (Y/n)'s dick to grab Carolina's, earning a little jolt and an intense blushing from the brunette when her iron hard cock was stroked: a mix of exasperation and excitement rushed through the girl at being masturbated by her own rival in front of the boy she liked; suddenly Hange moved downwards and Mina eeped when her sly fingers teased the outside of her pussy then unceremoniously slid in a bit, feeling the girl's insides while Zoe nodded to herself.  
  
_You're wet, no doubt. -she said narrowing her brown eyes- But i doubt it's enough lubrication yet; (Y/n) please be a good boy and finger her a little, just don't go past half your digit, okay?  
  
The male nodded and laid on his belly, blushing loudly like Mina but with a focused expression as he introduced the tip of his index between the brunette's warm, moist lips and she whimpered soflty clenching by instinct on her beloved's digit: eyebrows rising at the new and nice sensation he moved it around a bit, feeling the slick walls with childish enthusiasm until a hand on his testicles made him lift his hips and looked back to see Hange smile.

_Don't stop, i'm just going to apply some lube on your cock as well. -she said- Since this is probably her first time...  
  
_It is! It is! -Mina whined- Oh fuck, your fingers are so good (Y/n)!  
  
_... she'll need all help we can give her. Oh and don't be shy about using your mouth on her male genitalia; we futas tend to get wet as we get hard too.  
  
The boy nodded then got to finger his friend but this time decided to try the advice and leant to place a small kiss on Mina's soft balls, winning some little whimpers from the girl who laid with her eyes closed: (Y/n) moved a bit upwards, licking the underside of the brunette's hard cock and feeling her vagina clench once more, yet this time it was less tight and more like a weak suction devoid of the tension when he first slid inside; now Mina used her muscles to draw him in a little further, producing even more juice to get his finger slick and ready for penetration yet the teen remembered Zoe's words and avoided going too deep. Instead he added a second digit making Carolina moan quietly while behind him Hange used her lube covered hands to smear his length, closing in the more she approached the boy's glans until her breasts rested on (Y/n)'s back while the futa's erection slid on his testicles: Zoe frotted slowly on his gonads, mounting the teen like a dog while watching him work on Mina and massaging the massive member he packed until the small puddle of fluids under the girl's groin told the older she was probably as ready as possible; in that moment the auburn smiled ledwly and slid a lubed finger inside (Y/n)'s rear getting a surprised gasp out of him.  
  
_Professor... i mean... Hange... -he said with a shaky voice- Are you...?  
  
_I'm preparing you. -she purred with a kiss on his cheek- You'll lose both virginities today, one taken by Mina and the other by me; i'll give you lots of pleasure with my cock while you fuck your pretty friend. Isn't it nice (Y/n)?  
  
To add strength to the statement Hange's fingers moved deeper inside the boy and swiftly pressed on his prostate, causing him to groan in sudden pleasure; he tightened around the playful digits losing focus momentarily before going back to Mina's cock, licking it with more enthusiasm as Zoe prepared him for penetration.  
  
_Yes baby, loosen for me just like that. -she whispered shoving her fingers in and out- Now move forward, it's time you finally give Mina a good plowing.  
  
With a feverish nod (Y/n) obeyed, crawling up the girl's body until his glans was pushing against the brunette's folds, Mina's balls resting atop the massive dong while he breathed heavily on her small tits; she felt the hot cockhead pulse on her entrance and gripped the sheets tighter whilst Hange fondled her member to align it with (Y/n)'s puckered hole then pushing, enjoying the strangled gasp he let out when the sudden stretching made him buck forwards: this was answered by Carolina's whimper when the thick manhood spread her labia open and started to sink, facing some resistance from the narrow channel.  
  
_That's it, keep going. -Zoe growled latching onto him to pump more cock inside- Don't stop one second, don't stop till she takes it all (Y/n)!

The teacher's heated voice spurred the boy who crawled on top of Carolina driving his enormity into the girl's tight snatch whilst she bleat pitifully, feeling the thick manhood tear her hymen in a single go and move further inside until the clenching of her muscles forced him to a halt: in that moment Hange straightened with a fierce groan and slammed her hips against (Y/n)'s butt, causing the teen to mirror the movement with his own as a weak cry escaped him; Mina arched below the hung male, mouth open as a stream of gurgling noises drew out when he pushed her womb up with his powerful member, burying more whilst behind Zoe smacked on him insistently to help the boy strike deeper.  
  
_Yes that's it, claim that pussy (Y/n)! -Hange barked throwing her head back- Let her know whom she belongs to!  
  
Releasing his waist the auburn leant to grab Mina by the shins, roughly pulling her towards them to impale the girl on the pulsing shaft while smashing on his ass: each swing Hange made hammered (Y/n) further inside the brunette who barely reacted aside moaning as her cunt stretched to accommodate the huge throbbing member until his lips brushed on hers and Mina catapulted by instinct, trapping the boy in a feral wet kiss; the gesture triggered a primal reaction from the once shy student who started ramming at last, shoving his veiny length while Zoe pummeled him with animalistic enthusiasm, resting atop the male to watch the teens fall into a frenzied heat.  
  
_That's it my angels enjoy it, enjoy it all! -she panted hotly, slamming nonstop- Feel his massive cock stuffing your little cunt Mina, just as i... just as i breed his tight butt! Fuck! Fuuuuuuck!  
  
The older futa clenched teeth and hugged the boy while ramming desperately, excited beyond measure at taking (Y/n)'s purity and replacing it with lewd affection as he pounded his friend intensely, turning the girl into a moaning wreck: Carolina clung to him with passion, dick frotting on his belly matching the male's harsh thrusts skewering her vagina as they went deeper every time, his heavy testicles brushing Mina's soft buttocks; grunting fiercely he grabbed onto the girl's lower cheeks and charged, eager to finally shove the whole length of dick inside his friend making a slight bulge appear on her tummy while being spurred by Zoe's stiff member pounding his ass, the perverted teacher panting in delight as she fucked him. Sandwiched between the two futas and feeling his orgasm approach clearly made (Y/n) lose what little inhibitions he had, rutting against Mina with no restraints which drove the brunette insane with lust and pleasure as the initial pain faded against the crushing urge of having him inside: the boy slammed his friend without mercy, the wet slap echoing Hange's balls smacking on his as the older futa increased the intensity of her rabid mating, dying to paint the boy's insides with her spunk; all of a sudden (Y/n) stopped kissing Mina to straighten, teeth clenched as his abdomen tensed while the female getting smashed whined loudly scratching the sheets and Zoe huffed above them, the trio hanging on the verge of climax until the older couldn't hold it back anymore and threw herself on top of the teen with an animalistic groan, causing him to smash inside Mina with a short roar mirrored by the younger's desperate cry when he impaled in his orgasm triggering hers as well.

Carolina panted fast (Y/n) as she smeared their bellies with semen bucking erratically while her pussy's muscles clamped on his thick meat with a vice grip unwilling to let go of the boy whose face buried in the pillow, moaning deep and long as he poured soupy cum into the rubber inflating it: meanwhile Hange pressed against his butt whimpering softly through shut lips, trembling as her cock's pulsing weakened after the intense initial cumshot and was replaced by the nice feeling of (Y/n)'s bowels gently squeezing on her length; the eccentric professor sighed contented then placed a little kiss on his back before pulling back and sitting, watching in satisfaction the slimy thread leaking from his puckered hole. Hange chuckled at the collapsed teens then helped (Y/n) rise and pulled him into a hug while looking amused at the groggy Mina lying on the bed: the older's hands brushed the boy's body as she pecked his lips tenderly, enjoying their combining warmth a little before retreating and asking him to pull out of Carolina.  
  
_Let's see how much you filled that... oh my! -she whispered in awe when he slid out- That's a lot of cum you shot! I had no idea you could jizz like a horse, not after that facial you gave her! And...  
  
The auburn took the condom off his length with care, staring at the small baloon (Y/n) had made of it then tying the rubber and focusing her attention on the main subject.  
  
_You're still hard. -she finished with a little smirk- Teenager or not, that's something else taking into account what we just did.  
  
_Isn't it normal? -he asked shyly- To be hard when you're with... cute girls? Or women?  
  
_Yes, of course. -Zoe granted- Not so much after nutting twice, at least not this hard.  
  
_Is it a problem?  
  
_Oh, it's the total opposite of a problem. -the teacher told him licking her lips- Just give me and miss Carolina a few minutes to recover... she's still getting used to sex, and i'm not a young lass anymore but definitely won't back down; even if i can't walk tomorrow i'm not letting this chance slip. Anyways, how do you feel (Y/n)? Better than before?  
  
_Yeah i... i feel much better. -he replied losing some of his awkwardness- Bolder, maybe? Like i wanted to tell everyone ehat i did; of course i won't, i know this is not something to discuss openly but... damn, it's like i'm floating!  
  
_Good, good! -Hange said nodding- That means our confidence boosting therapy works! Although to make sure the effect is lasting, i suggest we hold meetings every few days, don't you think?  
  
_Sounds great. -he agreed then looked at his friend- Mina?  
  
_Absofuckinglutely yes. -she mumbled staring at the ceiling- I'm up to daily boosting at school even.  
  
_Now now, don't rush it! -Zoe giggled- We need to be discreet and wait for the right moment to try that. Meanwhile...  
  
She guided (Y/n) to lay on his back, standing above while Mina sat watching fixedly as the auburn squatted slowly, guiding his meat pole towards her dripping vagina.  
  
_Let's give our boy a good self esteem building session, shall we?

 _Perhaps a bit too good_ the male thought next day, after arriving at school in Zoe's car and watching her limp slightly towards the entrance; for her part Mina looked as if she'd been run over by a car twice then swallowed a flask of sleeping pills judging from her dizzy expression: some students joked she looked a bit like Professor Pieck, known for her sluggish rythm outside of class.  
  
(Y/n) however felt fresh as he could possibly be, smiling openly at other people and putting more enthusiasm in everything: while still clumsy at p.e. his more outgoing demeanour allowed him to ignore the teasing, even laughing with them and retorting a few earning the sympathy of his fellow students; some wondered what triggered such change and the teen simply shrugged, saying "something good" had happened recently.  
  
_Well, i hope this "something good" lasts! -Connie said- You're much more cheerful now!  
  
_Fifty bucks he got laid. -Jean teased with a wink- But seriously man, nice to see you're finally opening to us. Wanna go for a soccer match this afternoon?  
  
_You know i'm still a clumsy fuck, right? -the boy asked amused and they chuckled.  
  
_Yeah, but a fun one. So?  
  
_Sounds good, tell me when and where.  
  
A while later he was on his way to the toilet, walking silently through the empty corridors while listening to the murmur of other classes; once he entered however he froze momentarily at seeing the only other person inside, who turned to look at him with a risen eyebrow from his spot at the urinals.  
  
_Looks who's here, Mr. Letting my friend fight for me. -Porco growled- Feeling lucky now she's got your back?  
  
(Y/n) blinked at his words, suddenly remembering the past day's events and nodding slowly.  
  
_Yeah, about that... i'm sorry, truly. -he said sincerely- I wasn't expecting Mina to jump at you like that. I'll talk to her about it... did she hurt you much?  
  
_As if! -Galliard snorted- Caught me off guard, that's all! She didn't even punch that hard!  
  
The other nodded again, walking up to one of the booths before an impish idea crossed his mind and stood beside Porco: the bully eyed him with an angry frown, at least until (Y/n) pulled out and his spiteful expression turned into shock; the hung teen eyed him with feigned innocence as he peed, mentally chuckling at Galliard's surprised face.  
  
_What? -he said softly- See something you like?  
  
Porco blinked, features going redder with each second while (Y/n) grinned; then he suddenly straightened, looked around and then at the not so shy teenager.  
  
_Well... -Galliard mumbled- I... i do.  
  
Fast as lightning he leant and placed a quick peck on the other's lips, then rushed out of the bathroom leaving him utterly baffled.  
  
_Wait, what? -(Y/n) asked to the air- What the fuck?  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha that ending tho! For the next update, i have just a few things to say:  
> _Frieda.  
> _Drider.  
> _Eggs.
> 
> Take it or leave it 😆


	70. Frieda x Reader: Web of pleasure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human, far from his home and in unknown territory, kidnapped by a creature he thought of myth. Unfortunately for him, turns out driders are very, very real.
> 
> And this one has planned something very, very naughty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good ol' drider Frieda along her sis Historia, who isn't included in the title cuz she doesn't bang you (onscreen at least). And yeah, i know this isn't technically speaking futanari but you get pegged anyways so enjoy.

A soft groan escaped (Y/n) as he woke up, sight blurry making him blink repeatedly to adjust to the faint bluish light coming from different spots on the otherwise dark surroundings: said lack of familiarity around helped shaking his dizziness off, the man struggling to focus against the mist in his mind keeping him in place despite all attempts to move; as time passed however, the drowsiness faded and let the young man feel things more clearly, beginning by the fact he was completely naked. He remained still a few seconds before trying to move and realizing his previous failure in doing so wasn't because of the haze in his brain but a more physical reason: in this case, being stuck to a giant structure made of white silky threads, limbs spread and utterly defenceless; despite his best attempts the substance immobilizing him proved quite resilient, barely letting the male do more than struggle in vain groaning frustrated.  
  
_Come on you... piece of shit, let me go! -he cursed- What the hell...  
  
_Oh, you're finally awoken! -a voice amused said echoing slightly in the place- Just in time!  
  
The man froze at the phrase as an unnerving clicking noise began to close in to his position: strangely it didn't seem to come from any side but underneath him, which made the kidnapped man look around in confusion and seeing that he was indeed suspended way above what looked like a better lit alchemy laboratory composed of wooden furniture placed on the dark stony floor of what unmistakably was a cave or lair; however that became an irrelevant matter as soon as he caught sight of the his mysterious host and terror paralysed him on the spot.  
  
Climbing up the vertical walls as easily as one walks on the floor a creature approached, one (Y/n) only knew from the stories told by the village's elders to scare children: on the top, a beautiful woman of ivory skin and pitch black hair with eyes the colour of clear sky, sporting a pair of nicely sized breasts; the torso continued up to the groin where pink, juicy looking lips appeared just above where the human body fused with a black spider's, its eight sharply ended legs carrying a round smooth abdomen shook slightly as the drider made her way to the web he laid on. Gracefully shifting from the wall to the silly trap, the fearsome arachnid neared him almost without disturbing the construction, barely making it tremble despite the bulk of her self: the drider looked at him smirking at his paralysed state, at least until she approached some more and he started struggling harder which elicited a soft chuckle from her.  
  
_Oh, i wouldn't bother if i were you. -she said, head tilting- As much as i like seeing you thrash around you need to save your strength, uh... what's your name dear?  
  
_Let me go! -he begged ignoring her- Please let me go! Don't kill me! Please!  
  
_I'm afraid that's not an option, otherwise i wouldn't go through all the hard work required for this... particular moment. -she told him- But don't worry, i won't kill you: i need you alive and well.  
  
_R-really? -he asked with a little hope- Y-you won't?  
  
_Not at all. -she said then shrugged- May hurt a little though.

_Hurt? What's going to hurt? What...  
  
_First of all, tell me your name.  
  
_I'm... i'm (Y/n). -the man replied fast- Why...?  
  
_Do you remember how you ended up here?  
  
He stared at the female, expression blank as all the memories came back to the man in a rush, reminding him of the events prior waking up in the web: the walk in the forest after leaving the village to search his fortune, making camp at night then at some point hearing a woman's giggle before everything became a confusing whirlwind as he lost consciousness; eyeing the creature warily the villager nodded slowly, his head the only part of his body he could move freely.  
  
_You're far from home, handsome. -she said stepping closer and leaning until her face was almost touching his- I can travel quite fast and for a long time, not to mention this humble lair of mine is deep into a cave system... you can't hope to escape. And now, it's time to begin the preparations.  
  
The drider spoke calmly, never breaking eye contact with (Y/n) until she finished the phrase: in that moment her head shot towards his shoulder and the man screamed when a sudden pain stung him before she retreated, lips slightly painted in red after giving the male a hell of a bite; he stared at the creature wide eyed, noticing the blood on her fangs and feeling his heart race when the thoughts fell one after the other.  
  
_But you said... you said you wouldn't kill me! -he cried pitifully- Why did you poison me? Why did you do that? Please don't let me die! I'll do anything! Please!  
  
_Poison you? -she asked then covered her mouth to muffle a laugh- You mean the bite? That wasn't venom dear, not at all!  
  
_But you have a poisonous bite! That's what people say!  
  
_Oh silly, why would i want my face anywhere near a struggling prey? -she said a bit condescending- My toxin is here.  
  
The creature lifted her foremost legs, showing him a hard to notice tube on the upper part of each from where two needle looking spikes shot out, leaking a transparent substance before sliding back inside.  
  
_That's what i use to kill, not my fangs. -she informed him in a professional tone- What i injected you is... well, you'll find soon enough.  
  
She turned around and walked away from (Y/n), who felt the wound pulse and grow hotter as a strange feeling spread slowly from his arm to the rest of his body making him sweat; just as the drider was leaving the ample web and his mind started to cloud in a burning haze he managed to form coherent sentences.  
  
_What do you want from me? Who are you?  
  
_I want my intentions to remain a surprise until i come back, sweetie. -she replied getting on the wall like it was nothing- As for my name, i'm Frieda Reiss; now excuse me while i tend to my concoctions, i've spent enough time up here. See you later!  
  
With a little hand wave the brunette left for his laboratory, abandoning the male who couldn't help a groan when a jolt made him tremble as a wave of rather unpleasant heat travelled through his veins: some minutes later the noises increased in strength, turning into strangled whimpers she listened to intently while mixing ingredients in small test tubes; the black haired monster didn't seem bothered as they became louder and longer, nor worried as whatever happened to him to start screaming until a single understandable word echoed in the cave.  
  
Her name.

_Huh, it seems my investigation paid off. -she whispered to herself, smiling openly- Let's wait a bit longer still, to make sure effects take on fully.  
  
Humming a song the brunette put out the small fire burning under a nearby cauldron, leaving only the phantasmagoric light of the alchemical torches placed on certain spots of the walls to illuminate the place: Reiss waited patiently as the male's screams grew deeper, feral and desperate while calling for her like a wounded animal, shaking the web slightly with his renewed thrashing; the drider's blue eyes sparked with joy when she eyed him and could tell even from a distance her expectations were amply surpassed, feeling a relatively new urge beginning to stir up inside her. The arachnid creature decided it was enough and proceeded to climb, heart pounding as she neared the strong web built with the single purpose of keeping the human close and helpless for her; a soft gasp of bliss escaped Frieda when she stepped on the net and saw her work's result in all its splendour.  
  
Still trapped in the middle of it and emitting deep howls of agony (Y/n) bucked short and fast, trying with all his might to break the sticky bonds imprisoning him to no avail; yet Reiss' attention wasn't focused on his delightful impotent shaking but something else, the fruit of countless days of investigation and bargain with witches and warlocks reluctant to share their secrets: standing proud and tall, engorged to the point of being as long and thick as his damn forearm or even bigger (Y/n)'s dick pulsed visibly even from her spot on the web's edge, glistening with the inhuman amount of precum he'd been leaking for minutes felt like ages in the torrid prison of his aphrodisiac induced heat. The female's eyes then trailed down, licking her lips when she saw the huge, melon sized testicles hanging below the huge member twitching as he futilely tried to move his legs and rub the gigantic erection; the man's (e/c) orbs shot Reiss a pleading look, an intense blush covering his features while struggling to speak amidst the raging need to release.  
  
_PLEASE! FRIEDA PLEASE! -the human finally screamed- I'M SORRY FOR THINKING BADLY OF YOU, JUST HELP ME I'M BEGGING YOU! I'LL DO ANYTHING!  
  
_My my, it seems i outdid myself! -she chirped ignoring his agonising plea- You see, we driders have a knack for alchemy and i decided to spike my own natural aphrodisiac a bit further...  
  
_PLEASE! LET ME CUM! I'M GONNA EXPLODE FRIEDA! FOR GODS'S SAKE PLEEEEEEEASE!  
  
_Oh, such an eager and honest man you are! -the spider hybrid cooed- Of course i'll help you my dear, it's all i've wanted so far... why don't you thank me a bit for it? But don't shout, will you? Be nice.  
  
(Y/n) whimpered, eyes fixedly staring at the arachnid woman's slit on the lower part of her human torso; he took several deep breaths in an attempt to pretend he could calm the burning fire on his groin, swallowed and spoke with a voice strained by badly contained need.  
  
_Th-thank you Frieda for... f-for helping me. -he stuttered, hands clenching as every word made his body tingle- You're b-beautiful. You're a saint. A g-g-goddess. Oh fuck i... i ca-can't anymore... please...  
  
A faint smirk danced on the drider's lips, the creature taking short steps closing the distance between them until she stood above the male who moaned in grateful joy at the sight of the hairless lips about over him so near yet so far at the same time.  
  
_Poor little pup. -she whispered biting her finger playfully- Don't worry, i'll help you now... and then you'll help me. Aplenty.

The brunette closed her eyes sighing softly, then a slick noise reached (Y/n) who looked as a slit at the end of her huge spider abdomen opened and a fleshy tube of pinkish colour sprouted forward, quickly enlarging into a slimy sleeve hanging just above the male's enormity: a few drops of its lubricant fell on the cock's tip and he hissed at the heightened sensation, his momentary worry about the strange organ vanishing as lust overtook him when it kept lowering until it brushed the precum gushing glans; the instant they touched the drider's weird appendix moved as if it had a mind of its own, shooting and enveloping the shaft's upper half so suddenly he actually felt scared before screaming when it clamped around the veiny length triggering a brutal explosion of pleasure. (Y/n) arched under Frieda, howling in lustful agony when the sleeve stretched further, eagerly swallowing his humongous meat sending such shock through him the human couldn't even swear, reduced to a whimpering mess as he tried to fuck the velvety organ: the drider hummed fondling her breasts, panting softly while clenching around the thick member pulsing madly in the warm, moist insides of her sleeve and a loud sucking noise rose as it squeezed the man's inhumanly big erection; the prisoner's teeth gritted with each clench of her organ, feeling as if a small army of playful tongues wiggled on every little spot driving him insane yet unable to cum as his penis pulsed so hard it blocked its own urethra.  
  
(Y/n) howled like a madman, torn between the purest form of pleasure he'd ever felt and the mind breaking agony of being constantly on the edge of cumming as Frieda shook above him, groaning as her sensitive hose tightened around the alchemically enhanced cock: the drider's abdomen wobbled slightly from side to side, anxiously awaiting the moment of his climax as the male sputtered incoherently in a vortex of heated insanity; Reiss was ignorant of the human's condition, mind focused solely in the perverted desire it had been incubating for a long time already. Suddenly the male gasped, fists balling when a timely squeeze stimulated the almost paralysed muscles of his groin and his whole body tensed when he felt as if a chain was removed: (Y/n)'s face turned into a feral grimace of madness and he let out a roar of pure joy when he bucked upwards as much as the strong web allowed him, joined by Frieda's gleeful whimper the moment a thick, powerful stream of gushing jizz shot like a fountain into the fleshly sleeve which constricted the man's member with full strength, earning a second howl from (Y/n) as high pressure streams blasted inside the brunette; Reiss whined ecstatic, hands moving erratically to pat and caress her upper half as the long awaited seed was gulped gluttonously by the arachnid abdomen.  
  
_Yessss! Yesssss! -she moaned at the climaxing human- Give it to meeeeeee! Give me aaaaaaall of iiiiiiiit!  
  
(Y/n) didn't even register the words, mind shattering under the weight of an orgasm beyond his wildest dreams: his mouth hung open, tongue lolling and eyes turned upwards while shaking uncontrollably due the sheer raw pleasure he was subjected to; the fact he didn't just die was a miracle in itself, one neither of them noticed as the human's smen kept gushing a whole minute before the spurts began decreasing their force. Frieda however showed no sign of relenting, almost crushing his fat cock with her humid sleeve until the last drops of cum gushed out before it finally retracted with a wet noise; once it was inside her the drider stepped back, watching amused at the unconscious male and his package, huge even when flaccid.  
  
_Well well well... -she whispered, feeling the semen swirl in her guts- Phase one was a success from what i see; now let's get you ready for phase two, my lovely.

(Y/n)'s eyes opened slowly, matching the speed of his mind as it started to work once more, mouth covered by a silk patch and sight doubling from the dizziness until he blinked repeatedly to try and focus on his surroundings; it was then the man noticed he was in fact turned around lying belly first onto the weaved structure, getting a clearer view of the drider's lab on the cave's distant floor. The human saw her move between the shelves and tables, all placed at good distance from one another to give Frieda plenty of space to walk without having her voluminous abdomen bump into things; however before he got an idea of what she was planning a distraught voice caught the attention of both kidnapper and prisoner.  
  
_Frieeeedaaaa! -called the newcomer, a drider of smaller size approaching the brunette- Frieeedaaa please help meeeeee!  
  
The arriving creature shared Reiss's shiny blue eyes, but instead of hair black as a moonless night sported a cascade of delicate golden falling down her shoulders; to further differentiate them, unlike the brunette who had a pitch black abdomen hers was of pristine white with a golden line in the middle, from which others of the same hue sprouted giving the younger a tiger like pattern: the human features spoke of a younger female, a bit more childlike in appearance and demeanour as she hugged her sister blubbing pitifully.  
  
_Historia? -the older Reiss asked caressing her back tenderly- My beloved little sunshine, what's wrong?  
  
_I couldn't catch a human Frieda, i'm a failure! -the blonde whimpered sniffing- I tried to stalk a group but they chased me away! It was so scary, they almost poked my soft belly with their weapons! I need to trap one but i'm too scared now!  
  
_Oh, poor thing! Who would want to hurt such a cutie as yourself? They don't deserve to be caught by you!  
  
_But i need one! -Historia insisted- How am i having little driders if not? All our males died long ago, and even if long lived we need to reproduce! Why must it be so hard for us?  
  
_I actually found a solution to that. -Frieda told her sister, earning a surprised look- Look up and you'll see what i mean.  
  
Intrigued, the younger followed her indications and let out an awed gasp at the sight of the human male stuck on the web, watching the two driders from above; the smaller one turned towards the brunette, wide eyed at the finding.  
  
_You got one? When? And what is your solution?  
  
_All in due time sis, introductions first. -the older said looking at the man- (Y/n), this is my sister Historia; Historia this is (Y/n), the end of our breeding struggles. Follow me.  
  
The dark haired drider climbed up, closely tailed by her sister until she instructed her to move on the underside of the web whilst Frieda moved on the upper section, each standing opposite with him in between.  
  
_He must have woken recently. -the brunette pointed- He was asleep like a day after yesterday's... session.  
  
_Session? What did you do to him?  
  
_Well as you know sis, we have two ways to breed: we can get pregnant with a single baby by intercourse with humans or store fertilized eggs in our spider bodies after mating with male driders.  
  
_Yeah, i do. -the other said- So?

The older joined her fingertips in a pensive gesture, organizing ideas to present them to the blonde in a matter-of-factly manner.  
  
_Since our the last males of our species died long ago we've had to resort to human pregnancy, which is a complete waste of time could be used to investigate alchemy and magic, my... our forte. -she told the other- Unfortunately gestating eggs is not an option due humans having a weaker, less abundant sperm unable to fertilize them; a pity, since said method would replenish our numbers much faster.  
  
_And why is he so important then? -Historia questioned- He's just a human like all others!  
  
_Not anymore. -Frieda said triumphantly- My investigation bore fruits, dear sister: i enhanced my aphrodisiac bite to the point his genitalia developed to a monstrous size: look how big and sturdy it is now, with enough seed produced to safely fecundate any drider's eggs... like he did with mine.  
  
_What?! -the younger exclaimed- Are you serious?! He got you... when?!  
  
_Yesterday, little after i captured him. -Frieda announced with satisfaction- I'm aware egg impregnation takes a few days to fulfil, but his semen was so susceptible to my alchemy he's now able to fertilize in a few hours... i can feel some already reaching mature size; it seems however the amount fecundated is lower than with male driders, but i can use it to my advantage.  
  
_How?  
  
_Well, any kind of pregnancy is demanding in time and resources. -Frieda pointed- Even if i choose to lay the eggs in a nest i need to be extra careful and watch over them constantly; but what if they were in a safe place and with plenty of nutrients to develop until birth?  
  
_And what is that place you mention? -her sister asked; the brunette smiled wickedly and leant to caress the tense male, ignored throughout the whole conversation.  
  
_Inside him. -the drider whispered and their eyes bulged- He'll be my faithful incubator, keeping our offspring warm and protected, all while being fed by my non fertilized eggs injected in his bowels.  
  
_Frieda! That's... that's so naughty! -Historia said baffled- I... i kinda want to try it too!  
  
_Do you now? Well, tell you what: if you help me find other driders living in this area, i'll let you have a turn with him right now. -the brunette offered- I want them to know i found a method to repopulate our species... to return to our glorious days of old! Then i'll let them breed in exchange of their oath of fealty and...  
  
_You'll become a Matriarch? -the blonde inquired, gasping at her sister's nod- By the Great Threads, that would be incredible! I'll help you sis, you always helped me when i needed it!  
  
_Splendid! I knew i could reveal my plan to you with confidence Historia, and i'm happy for your aid. -Frieda spoke tenderly- Now it's time to get (Y/n) used to his new life as a... communitarian better half.

The blonde giggled mischievously when her sibling shifted above the human who thrashed and whined muffled by the silk gag, shooting horrified glances at the huge descending abdomen: the driders smiled, enjoying the male's helplessness like it was a tasty delicacy as Frieda placed the end of her spider body against his exposed butt, the man squirming desperately trying to free himself from the resilient web; Reiss' human half leant to watch him pant and shake vigorously yet unable to move away at all, delighting in the feeling of domination over the defenceless prisoner. Licking her lips the brunette suddenly bucked the arachnid rump against (Y/n) and he squealed when the drider's ovipositor shot forward, its narrow tip nailing his puckered hole spreading it open: the organ snaked inside him, coiling in the human's bowels while the brunette gasped furiously, hands gripping the net with inhuman strength; below them Historia watched completely enraptured, a hand unconsciously moving to rub her soft pussy lips while the other squeezed a pale, yummy breast.  
  
_By the Mother Spider, he's... making me melt! -the older groaned hotly- His member felt amazing but this... this is out of this world! Just the thought of making him incubate my eggs excites me, but his insides are... exquisite! So hot and humid, perfect for my little ones! Prepare yourself (Y/n), your new Mistress is going to breed you!  
  
A pulsing sound started to emit from the drider's body, the smooth abdomen contracting rhythmically as she moaned deep and feral charging against the male's ass: a high pitched cry erupted from him every time the humongous spider rear struck his, the long appendix stuffing his entrails until Reiss let out a loud groan and a fist sized object pressed on (Y/n)'s occupied asshole, pushing insistently to enter the human; he opposed with all his might, yet could feel the fleshy ring slowly starting to wear out against the creature's strength when she pulled back to slam on his butt forcing his entrance wider by the second as the first egg finally crossed the tight gate. The man breathed fast, eyes widening in horror as the slimy sphere moved inside him until it exited the ovipositor while Frieda groaned, biting her lip as she clung to the web and smacked the huge arachnid abdomen on (Y/n)'s ass making him howl into the gag: soon enough a second egg was pressing against his entrance eagerly as the drider's breeding instincts were spurred by the human's pitiful cries of impotence, insides working nonstop to transfer every one of them into the male; the brunette's gigantic rear pressed on his, huffing and puffing filling the air as she pushed the eggs out of her body and they jammed on his clenched butthole; the man's despair worked in his favour, giving him strength to fight back against the creature for a short while before Frieda looked at her masturbating sister with a devious smirk.  
  
_Historia! -she panted- Rub your abdomen on his cock to get him until he gets hard... (Y/n)'s extremely sensitive now, he won't be able to struggle whilst aroused!  
  
The blonde's eyebrows rose, checking the male's enormous genitals before using her massive bottom to brush on them: the effect was immediate and (Y/n) shook whining as a wave of pleasure he couldn't avoid traversed him, cracking his focus on resisting Frieda; encouraged by his reaction the younger Reiss rubbed a bit harder, lettig out a surprised 'ohhhh' when the thick member started to palpitate and swell, rising while he moaned pitifully at the sisters's double attack.  
  
_Frieda... he's growing so much! -the younger drider whispered in awe- And is so hot! Please, can i use him now? I need to feel it inside me!  
  
_I was just about to ask you did it. -her sister said- Our bodies produce eggs more often during pregnancy, eggs we can use to feed both him and our offspring...

A loud moan cut her speech when she sensed (Y/n) weaken under Historia's attentions and another one slid inside him, prompting the dark drider to push harder on the man's rear earning a high pitched yelp turned into a squeal when the white and yellow drider let her ovipositor out and the prehensile organ instantly latched on his glans: the human's eyes rolled back as it slowly moved upwards, engulfing the humongous member while Frieda grunted in ecstasy when his anus gave in and a small army of eggs poured into the male making him squirm and sputter through the gag, the spherical objects grinding on one another as they piled up in his intestines; a long groan rolled up the human's throat when his belly slowly began to grow, the viscous balls inside him being pushed by the next ones while his member throbbed squeezed by Historia's velvety ovipositor constricting around it. In that moment the brunette took a deep breath and her smooth abdomen rose, the slick organ dragging out of him tense and swollen before she slammed down with a primal roar: (Y/n) howled muffled by the silk at the impact, pulsing dangerously inside the blonde's moist sleeve before finally exploding in a torrent of cum as another batch of eggs charged against his abused hole yet these felt different, harder than the ones so far and about half as bigger; a high pitched whimper escaped him as they stretched the once tight ring now more loose and weaker from the nonstop abuse while the older Reiss huffed above, teeth clenched as she forced the fertilized eggs inside (Y/n).  
  
_Frieda he's cumming! -Historia said excitedly, holding the man's erection in a vice grip- It's like a stream gushing into my belly! I can feel it splatter onto my little babies!  
  
_Don't let a single drop escape, squeeze him dry! -the older groaned pressing against the man- We'll have him carry both of our offspring!  
  
_That sounds... lovely! -the blonde agreed panting- (Y/n) honey don't hold back, dump lots of baby batter in me... so i'll put them back inside you!  
  
The human missed all the chatter, overwhelmed by the mixture of maddening pleasure from the blonde's pressure on his dick combining with the alien, creepy sensation of Frieda's violation as her eggs broke into his bowels expanding his gut: a strange splashing noise came out of him as the bigger, fertilized ovums broke the softer ones creating a soup of nutrients to be absorbed by both the growing driders and their father, now almost unconscious from the brutal forced breeding; tears ran down his cheek but he didn't feel them, lost in a vortex of heat he couldn't fight back or ignore as the sisters held their voluptuous abdomens against him, the blonde wringing the last of his cumshot out while the brunette unloaded the final egg into the man before pulling back, ovipositor shrinking and disappering inside her.  
  
_The conception was a success.-she said as Historia let the once again flaccid cock free- I'm sure yours will be too; in a few hours you should have some eggs ready for him.  
  
_Will you bring more humans to your lair and use them like this? -the blonde asked- If you do, can i keep (Y/n) for myself? He's actually pretty handsome, specially when tied down.  
  
_The effects of my alchemy have passed. -the brunette pointed looking at him- And i lack the ingredients to do it again, not to mention they are incredibly rare and hard to find; i'm afraid he'll be our only breeding partner for quite some time... but that's actually good.  
  
_Why?

_That way i can control more closely who breeds him, moreso since only those who recite the ancient oath will be allowed after i give them permission to be impregnated and put their offspring inside (Y/n).  
  
_Do i need to swear my loyalty too? -Historia asked fidgeting- Because you know, i'm like... getting pregnant right now.  
  
Frieda turned to look at the blonde smiling tenderly, closing in to hug her sister tight while brushing the golden hairs.  
  
_There's no need, you're my family and always will be. -she whispered with a kiss on her forehead- Besides i know you're not one to mingle in politics and rulong, and am sure you'll be more than happy with taking care of the children along some of your friends.  
  
_Oh i can't wait for it! -the smaller creature chirped happily- All our new youngs running around, laughing and playing! All the driders coming here to serve you, just like in the stories mom told me!  
  
_How's Alma by the way? -Frieda asked- Why isn't she with you?  
  
_She's kinda bitter after the rumours of male driders in the north turned out fake, and has been holed up since... oh! Frieda, can i...  
  
_Invite her? Surely. In fact bring her first here, don't tell anyone else not even your closer friends. -the brunette instructed her sister- We need to start slowly and your mother is an older, respected drider... having her loyalty would cement my position as Matriarch.  
  
_Thank you, thank you! I'll go right now and...  
  
_No, wait until you've bred (Y/n) as well. -the other interrupted- Once done bring Alma here so she can see the results herself; just tell her i found a way to repopulate our species, nothing else... excitement will make her easier to convince.  
  
_Wow, you think of everything! -Historia said clapping enthusiastically- You'll be a great leader, i'm sure!  
  
_I have to, if i want this to succeed. -Frieda said taking a bottle of wine and two glasses from a cabinet- Now my dear sister, let's have a toast... for a brighter future!  
  
_For a brighter future!  
  
 _One month later_  
  
Bigger lights illuminated the cave, now showing more and newer paths made of silk to traverse its chasms and platforms: the old lab was better furnished with bigger, sturdier tables and equipment as well as mirrors and carefully crafted carpets of diverse hues, turning the place into a sort of homage room; on it Frieda stood wearing a jeweled circlet and holding a small scepter, eyes fixed on her visitor. The other was a younger drider, of brown hair and an abdomen of similar colour with light green lines adorning it; she was slightly bowed as a gesture of humility before Reiss, the long haired brunette watching with a calm expression: a sliver of hesitation showed in the younger's features, gaze fixed on the carpet as she considered whay Frieda had offered... and its price.  
  
_Do you doubt my sincerity, Sasha? -Reiss asked softly- Is there not enough proof in sight?  
  
_No, of course not! -the other replied- I just... it's a big responsibility after all...  
  
_If you need more time...  
  
The older left the phrase hanging, yet knew the effect would be the opposite when Blouse's eyes darted once more to a specific side of the cave, from where a soft moaning reached them.

(Y/n) knelt on a silk made bedding, chemically treated to lose its sticky properties so he could move freely: in front of him an black haired drider shook as he sucked on her ovipositor, drawing infertilized eggs he eagerly crushed in his mouth and swallowed with astonishing skill while a group of little spider hybrid creatures watched curiously from behind a pillar before scattering when Historia appeared.  
  
_Leave Papa and Mikasa alone kids! -she said- Don't bother him while he eats, understood?  
  
_Yes Mama Historia! -they intoned in a small chorus as they left in all directions- Sorry Papa, we'll come to play later!  
  
The human nodded and waved without releasing Ackerman's fleshy sleeve, the drider hugging herself as he worked until her whole body trembled and she fell in front of him breathing heavily; (Y/n) let out a satisfied sigh then a small burp as the other stood up wobbling a bit, turned around and kissed him gleefully before leaving after Historia.  
  
Sasha forced her eyes to return to Frieda, whose blue orbs narrowed in victory as the younger's doubts faded after the scene and bowed further, adopting a submissive position in front of Reiss.  
  
_I, Sasha Blouse, swear by the ancient web of the Mother Spider to obey and follow your orders, Matriarch Frieda. -she said with firm voice- I pledge to work for your rule's prosperity, and place the threads of my fate in your hands. This is my oath.  
  
_An oath i accept with joy and protect with ferocity. -Reiss answered- As long as the sun rises and spiders weave, you and your descendants will be part of my web.  
  
The younger rose, a hand on her heart and head bowed in respect at the Matriarch who approached with a smile, sizing the newly joined drider up and down as she walked in a circle.  
  
_I've heard good things of you from Historia and Annie. -Frieda said- Of your peerless tracking and hunting skills; said knowledge will be vital to our blooming colony, specially once our youngs grow enough to venture outside.  
  
_I shall teach them at the best of my ability, Matriarch. -she promised- And will provide fresh prey as required.  
  
_Good. We have a good mushroom farm to feed on, but meat will greatly help the development of our little ones. -the brunette turned to Sasha- Speaking of which, (Y/n) is free right now... would you like to pay him a visit?  
  
_Right... right now? -the younger whispered in shock- Matriarch, i don't think i'm ready to...  
  
Frieda chuckled, cutting her surprised sentence before wagging a finger chastisingly.  
  
_Now now my little hunter, that's not what i meant. -she said amused- Go meet him, speak to him. (Y/n) is our only male here, so you might want to get acquainted before anything else.  
  
_I... yes, sorry Matriarch. -the younger mumbled ashamed- With your permission.  
  
Reiss nodded and Blouse made her way towards the human, now fully accepting of his fate after Frieda and Historia (as well as a few others) showed him he had no reason to fear harm from them, on the contrary: the human had become a cherished and treasured part of the community, particularly after he used his own farming experience to improve the small mushroom plantation and expand it to twice its former self; that and the fact he proved resilient enough to breed soon after the first batch was born, merely a week after being impregnated, elevated his status to a pseudo second in command to Frieda.

Said drider watched as Blouse approached him and bowed at a respectful distance before the human called her closer: the auburn neared the male's resting spot and they engaged in a friendly conversation until Sasha suddenly perked up tensely, seemingly staring at him before throwing a nervous glance back at Reiss; the brunette, amused by the younger's flustered expression, nodded her approval and Sasha stepped even closer while he knelt, the silk bed leaving him exactly at crotch height. Blouse relaxed gradually while below the male's powerful member began to swell and rise, making Frieda feel a pleasant tingle in her rear as she watched him service the brown drider; Reiss turned around and went back to the alchemy table, a smile growing at the thought of paying (Y/n) a visit that night while everyone else rested after the day's work: after all, she wasn't keeping that butt in the cave just for making children.  
  
_Besides, it's part of my duties. -she whispered to herself licking her lips- To keep my lovely (Y/n) safe, content... and full.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be a personal one, meanwhile i'll see what requests i can focus on first: i'll try and balance between the older ones (i have a few from a while ago, sorry if i tried your patience people) and the ones asking for girls i haven't worked with in some time (like Carla, Sasha, Pieck, Yelena, etc)
> 
> Of course i'll keep writing suggestions down, so don't be shy and shoot any ideas ladies and gentlemen (are there ladies who read this tho?)


	71. Several x Reader: Reminiscing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different perspectives of four young futas, all about the same man met and loved under different circumstances.
> 
> Who and what is he for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new format of storytelling i wanted to try, based on flashbacks from different girls each with a differing scenario and background. Also a possible teasing for future kinks if i feel like developing any of the shown relationships.

Annie sank in the hot water with a small sigh of pleasure, eyes closed and head resting on the bathtub for a much needed time of relaxation after a long day in the office: the blonde washed her limbs lazily, knowing there was no need to rush while thinking what to do in the coming weekend; would she go to the nearby park? Stay at home and watch her favourite movies? Meet with some friends?  
  
Her light blue orbs opened a bit at the last thought, a name coming before any other as her thighs moved underwater brushing the blonde's flaccid, thick member in a not so casual manner.  
  
_(Y/n)... -she whispered, feeling her groin softly agree to her suggestion.  
  
The man she spent so many times in bed with, more than with any previous lovers... no, partners: Leonhardt could say without doubt she never had a lover prior their first meeting a night not particularly interesting, at least until the male ended up in her apartment and the usually cold, quick-to-business blonde found herself under an unexpected and tender assault; unlike all others who brought just a fluttering, ephemeral satisfaction (Y/n) took his time to unwrap the frozen shell covering Annie, a wall born from past bad relationships with the wrong people. Cheating, lies and self deprecation burnt like tinder as he carefully took the half drunk young woman to the matress kissing, nibbling, licking everywhere: the blonde couldn't remember how, but all of a sudden both were naked, the male bouncing on top of her and telling Annie how good she felt before leaning to give her a smooch tasting of fernet Branca and mint, all while moaning so nice the futa just gave in to his warmth until the sweet climax; never had she experienced such a vivid peak, clinging to (Y/n) desperately whilst he trembled on top shyly begging for another kiss, just one more kiss... she gave him a thousand and still felt too little.  
  
And he stayed, that night and next morning to help her tidy things up (how did the pillows end in the hallway?) and prepare breakfast: the man smiled almost constantly yet in a soft way she found endearing, joking and praising the blonde earning some embarrassed chuckles coupled with thankful caresses; since then they began to draw closer, with him acting not so much as a valve for pressure as an antidote for her negativity and anxiety, a friend to confide things or ask kindness and love from.  
  
He had others, of course, Annie knew she wasn't the only (Y/n) visited but couldn't get angry at him for that although did feel a small (or she thought it small) sting of jealousy at seeing him with other futanari around, aware they also enjoyed his company; Leonhardt sometimes wondered if she could someday dare to ask wether he'd be willing to go a step further. Then she shook her head driving the idea away for the moment but not the memory of the kind man, since Annie needed it for the next minutes as a hand slid down caressing her flat belly until it reached the slowly pulsing member to grasp it with care.  
  
_(Y/n). -she whispered again, eyes closing to better remember him.

She could picture the male as easily as if he was there, welcomed in her intimacy: his toned body gently pressed against hers as he playfully urged Annie to act, cock hard rubbing on her marked abs born of a renewed desire to be fit and strong thanks to his kind support; Leonhardt felt her dick grow in her hand, tracing the veins with a thumb as she stroked slow and steady licking her lips imagining it was him. Low little moans escaped the blonde as she saw him mentally, remembered his butt clenching on her always tight despite his active sexual life: Annie grabbed the bathtub's border panting louder, legs folding and closing slightly in an erratic manner as she masturbated while calling for (Y/n), hips bucking underwater the closer Leonhardt grew to climax; her cock throbbed at the thought of impaling him from below, hand running on its veiny surface fast and tight whilst the blonde moaned louder arching upwards as the futa got closer to orgasm until she couldn't hold it back and tiptoed clenching her teeth whilst the first thick jets of semen erupted out the beating girth. Annie grasped the stiff member tight simulating the way he clamped on her to squeeze every drop out, feeling the urethra pulse as cum gushed out smearing the blonde's belly and fingers; once it was over she slowly laid back on the bathtub, watching the white substance drift in the water while thinking of (Y/n) since her need for sex was sated for the moment, but not the need for the man himself: she wanted more than satisfaction, desired to be with him and let his warmth lull her to sleep feeling cherished and protected.  
  
(Y/n) was, first and foremost, a kind hearted lover.  
  
Ymir stood in the room wearing but a pair of boxers looking vacantly at her reflection in the mirror, mind wandering far away from the place towards some very peculiar memories spent with a dear friend... more than dear to her: he was special, the one guilty of transforming the woman into what she was now and the only person Langnar wanted to deal with that side of her; a soft smile appeared as she remembered how it all started, with a mere question before she had time to push him on the bed and nail him with zero foreplay or restraint.  
  
_Ever tried docking? -(Y/n) had asked with a little spark in his eyes; Ymir had snorted, head shaking in amused denial.  
  
_Why frot when i can fuck? -she'd laughed, considering the idea stupid- C'mon, show me that ass so i can drill it into next week sugah.  
  
_Now now, why always in such a hurry? Let me show you a bit of it first, okay? You're always too quick to jump and bone me.  
  
_Oh yeah, because you don't enjoy it. -the futa had said sarcastically- Fine, let's try your silly games and then i'll show you how grown ups do it.  
  
Both ended up naked, standing on front of each other with their boners practically kissing: the male's nicely sized member against Ymir's huge cock, the two dripping precum as they brushed on each other; then (Y/n) moved, and the auburn's amused grin faded like mist when the sun appears.

The moment he pulled her foreskin to cover his glans, fingers surrounding their rubbing cockheads, something changed around and inside the futa who felt a sudden mix of excitement and shame as they stared into each other's eyes: (Y/n)'s gaze was focused and so intense Ymir felt smaller as he used a hand to grab her by the nape as both panted quietly, the futa's girth twitching at the sudden amount of stimulation on the glans while she stood there silently frotting on him until the man pulled her into a kiss; the two had to lean forward to meet in the middle with the female clinging on his shoulders, desperately letting the male's tongue in her mouth as she trembled in delight. The cocky, brash and always-on-top Ymir whimpered like a virgin schoolgirl under (Y/n)'s lead, enjoying the feeling of guilty pleasure from their intimate act, so different from what she was used to her head spun leaving the futa vulnerable: and she came, came shockingly abundant and embarrassingly fast splattering his fingers and glans with her spunk but instead of pulling back and smiling mockingly (Y/n) approached, pushing the auburn towards the wardrobe until Ymir was with her back on that very mirror she was looking into; there the man started to push against the futa, his member hot and hard against her half flaccid but pulsing one, humping with lustful abandon.  
  
Neither said a word nor tried to kiss but just stared with eyes full of fire and need as (Y/n) humped Langnar shamelessly, the auburn hypnotized by the man's feral gaze while he frotted on the slowly rising futa's girth: she felt him throb as the relentless bucking sent both spiralling into a vortex of need yet stayed in the same position, Ymir's only movement being wrapping a leg around his waist to hold (Y/n) closer whilst he panted almost brushing her lips until his eyes widened, a spark shining in them for her to ogle at as he tensed and warm seed stained the auburn's flat belly; the male's gaze began to soften, growing tender as he slowly reached for Ymir's lips stealing a kiss from the futa in a shy manner, almost as if asking permission to do it... and hell broke loose.  
  
As if a switch had been pressed the woman's hands suddenly latched on his ass, groping the male with ferocity as she drove him to the nearby bed while her tongue wiggled deep in his mouth, crashing on the mattress with the futa turned into a wild animal, touching and feeling everywhere whilst spreading (Y/n)'s legs and pushing them against his chest before simply shoving her massive length to the hilt earning a high pitched cry into the kiss; Ymir had growled in response, pinning the man under her body to pump fiercely without a sliver of mercy while (Y/n) moaned, teeth clenched as the futa slammed him in a frenzied mating press: Langnar pumped as if the world's fate depended on it, thrusting balls deep so hard her testicles left red marks on his buttcheeks after a minute. She kept pumping as he orgasmed, further falling in the abyss of lust he'd awoken, nailing him brutally even after she climaxed and strong jets of cum erupted out of her pulsing erection: only when she felt like falling apart Ymir dared to stop, more due the increasing demand for rest from her tired muscles than her own wishes, both collapsing in a panting, sweaty heap on the sheets.  
  
Yet despite being the most savage fuck of her entire life, the auburn couldn't help feeling it wasn't that what had satisfied her to the point of yearning more; it had been their previous act what triggered the futa's need and increased her thirst: it had been that... intimacy, that silent connection between them felt like baring their souls to each other without even needing to penetrate. (Y/n) had shown Langnar she could have her heart race merely by being touched, had taught her a new naughty trick and the futa ached to give it a go again; he'd smiled and joked if she ever wanted to rub wands so much, then they could turn it into a hobby.  
  
They did.

Ymir just couldn't stay from giving him a dry hump anymore, it had become almost a need for her: the freckled woman wouldn't be satisfied without having her raging boner pressing and rubbing against either his ass or groin, regardless of place or time; of course they had normal sex and it was great, but there was something in the act of just grabbing him by the waist and frotting on his butt through the clothing drove the auburn insane with pleasure. The futa got instantly hard whenever she remembered that seemingly innocent walk through the park, only for him to drag her behind some trees and stand there spreading his legs just enough for Ymir to get the hint: the auburn humped (Y/n) with fierce passion, tongues joined in a slimy mess as her powerful member beat inside her pants burning against his, the ecstasy rising with each rub of their genitals; the hung woman'd never forget that moment of naughty inspiration when she pulled out then, before he could even process it, stuck the trobbing dick partially into his clothes and cummed earning a surprised and delighted moan from the man as her milk poured inside his boxers. Of course she had to wash them once home, but that was an advantage for her when it translated into (Y/n) standing in the room pantless and exposed, leading to a long, nice drilling with an added creampie for good measure.  
  
And now Ymir was in her bedroom, with a pulsing erection stretching her underwear as she frotted on the wardrobe's mirror, panting his name like a mantra while her balls collided on the flat surface: Langnar clung to the piece of furniture with anxiety, knees weak while smearing it with her precum as she imagined (Y/n) was there grunting and staring with those intense eyes while the futa licked all over his face, sight unfocused due the raw pleasure felt; suddenly an animalistic groan bubbled from the depths of her throat and the futa sped up, bucking without any restraint until a loud whine escaped her and long streams of cum shot through the boxers, splattering the mirror. The futa shook like a leaf till the last drop came out, letting go to sit on the bed looking at the messy result with a twisted smirk: (Y/n) had fucked up her head, there was no doubt, but he'd done it just the perfect way for Ymir which made it even more valuable since she knew they weren't exclusive even when the auburn stopped seeing other people after meeting him.  
  
(Y/n) was, first and foremost, a daring and exciting partner.  
  
With a little sigh Pieck resigned to spend another day without him, another day when she couldn't get her gentle hands on the man who went from a casual fling to a valuable treasure: (Y/n) had ended in her bed after some chatting in the bar where Finger liked to hang out, their meeting a complete act of life's randomness leading to liking each other almost from the get go; even when the sleepy faced brunette was against bringing people home until spending a decent amount of time with them (Y/n) managed to get past her distrust and into her bedroom, where they discovered another thing in common... both had a hellish stamina. One of Pieck's problems for getting a stable partner was the fact she just wouldn't get soft after sex, getting horny just after climaxing and urging her companion for another round: most left after two, none went past three and nobody wanted to deal with the pouty futa who just felt frustrated at her boner being unable to settle down unless it was stuck in someone; but for (Y/n), what others saw as an issue he saw as a way to investigate and experiment.

For some reason Pieck just adored doggystyle sex, nothing made her happier than having someone lie face down butt up while she mounted them cumming time after time: even when (Y/n) and she tried quite a few (and kinky) positions nothing could beat the old getting on all fours, yet when Finger started to fear he'd grow bored of her the male adopted a reflecting pose before suddenly asking if she had a belt nearby.  
  
_A... a belt? -she'd asked baffled- Sorry (Y/n), but i'm not into spanking.  
  
_No, not for that. -he answered- I have something... naughtier in mind.  
  
Intrigued the brunette obeyed and searched for one but instead of grabbing it the man told her to wear it on her neck, loose enough to prevent any problems; the woman didn't get what he meant, but not tight meant not asphyxia related so she did it; he gently asked to be allowed to handle it and...  
  
_Okay girl, let's take you for a walk inside the house! -he said and she felt both embarrassed and horny.  
  
With his help, Pieck had found her own secret kink.  
  
(Y/n) made the flustered and instantly excited brunette follow him, speaking tenderly to his new doggie while she tried not to fall behind: Finger soon found a way of walking on all fours she was comfortable with to the point of leading him through the rooms with her "tail" moving like a pendulum behind; when the futa seemed tired the male led her to the kitchen, where she experienced delight like no other the moment he put a small bowl with water in front of her, never stopping their game. Pieck lapped happily, enjoying the refreshment while (Y/n) pet her not unlike a human would to a dog: his hands brushed the futa's back and thighs gently, tenderly rustled Finger's messed-by-sex black mane or caressed her cheek which she answered with cute licks and whimpers; however the mood changed from happy and carefree to a much tense, lewd tone the moment he grabbed the woman's half hard member, giving it soft approving pats.  
  
_Look at this, my little girl's in heat. -he'd said- It would be a problem if you got out and got a neighbour's bitch pregnant, wouldn't it? Maybe your Master should take care of it...  
  
_M-M-Master? -she stuttered shocked, then nodded- M-Master... Master do it! Take care of my heat!  
  
With a chuckle (Y/n) let go of her member, turning around and getting in position under the futa's smouldering gaze; he was hardly done when she was on top of him, bucking furiously to bury her thick meat balls deep into the man.  
  
_Master! Master you feel so good! -Pieck cried- I want to breed you Master (Y/n)!  
  
_That's the... spirit girl! -he groaned- Let it all out! Come on, give it to me!  
  
_Master! Masterrrrrrr!

The brunette mounted him in a frenzy, slamming against the man with joyous lust as her cock throbbed madly: Finger clung to (Y/n) panting just like a mutt while he pulled the belt to bring her into a torrid kiss further inflaming their desire, bodies rubbing on each other's drenched in sweat; she was pulled into a passionate whirlwind of dirty pleasure, becoming as possessive and aggressive as a mating dog with each pump of her hips, fluids from both smearing the floor in their debauchery. Falling into such frenzied state was both scary and exciting, the first taste proving too intense for the brunette who suddenly smashed against him with a hearty cry and bucked erratically, each swing marking a jet of semen dropping inside (Y/n)'s bowels before the "doggie" fell on her side, miraculously flaccid: her deepest, most secret and unknown kink fulfilled had her satisfied to the point of bliss; for him however it wasn't the case, proven by his sudden pouncing on the groggy Pieck, spreading her legs to start ramming against the futa while sucking on her throat, the brunette arching under the unexpected assault adding to the already overwhelming amount of pleasure.  
  
(Y/n) took her the same way she did, fast and hard without other goal than to spray his seed inside while Pieck moaned like a bitch in heat: the male's animalistic thrusts pushed her twitching womb up, the brunette's legs locking around his waist on their own accord silently urging him to cum; wether he got the hint or was simply too horny the man increased intensity and speed, rising with a pleasured roar before pressing his groin on hers for a full in ejaculation whilst she gurgled helplessly, trembling on the floor. He collapsed on top of the futa, lazily rolling off her with a slick sound as his dick slid out along a soupy stream of jizz; a while later they dragged themselves up to properly drink and rest, not saying a word until back on her bed for a well deserved break to discuss Pieck's dog play kink, the man assuring her it was not as twisted or abnormal as she thought, promising to both play along and keep it secret.  
  
Now remembering the scene, Finger thought of how she wasn't upset at all he'd creampied her without permission: hell, Pieck was certain in the heat of the moment he could have got her pregnant and she'd let him go with just a "you dummy" and a playful slap on the head; it was fortunate (or she wanted to believe so) nothing serious had happened besides their budding kink buddies relationship. She could finally vent her sexual energies safely and satisfyingly, being calm after two or three cumshots instead of needing a barrage of fapping ending up in a sore dick: they had even bought a set of cute dog ears, a tail plug and a proper dog collar for Pieck to wear whenever he visited; however it had the side effect of the futa getting anxious if he stayed away too long which led to... slightly unsavoury consequences, as she acknowledged grabbing a pillow and stuffing it under her body.  
  
_Master... please come home soon. -she whispered starting to buck on her improvised partner while Pillow-chan braced for duty.  
  
(Y/n) was, first and foremost, a teacher of new things.

Lying on her bed completely nude Mikasa stared at her thick, powerful and huge member twitch erect on her sculpted abs: the pale skinned asian's worked muscles bulged when she tensed on the matress, a hand grasping the enormous dong to stroke it slow and hard while a man's name escaped her lips; lonesome and silent, with an intimidating aura born of her imposing physique reinforced by steel gray eyes Ackerman found herself often subject to offers from bottoms aching to have the muscular futa mount them rough, looming above like a silent predator. She usually accepted, saying little to nothing while nailing partners to oblivion in a motel, never in her bedroom: time after time one or another approached asking a second taste, then a third, then begged to become a couple and submit to the brunette; none had succeeded, and the futa cut all contact with anyone daring to ask such a relationship, coldly telling them she wanted none of that.  
  
Until she met (Y/n).  
  
The man didn't approach trying show himself submissive and hungry for her dick, merely seeking help from the experienced asian to improve his gym routine: grateful for not being the target of some random horny jackass from any gender Mikasa agreed to look his performance and suggested a more broad range of exercises, helping him increase his efficiency while working; he politely asked if she could help some other time and the brunette happily agreed, slightly attracted by his easy going demeanour which ended up with both sharing several afternoons in a row and, after some good thinking, Ackerman shyly asked if he wanted to spend some time with someone like herself. (Y/n) seemed intrigued by the question, giving the flustered asian a good look as if he'd never seen her before then smiling and nodding readily: it was the first time she invited someone to her home, and the black haired futa was naturally nervous from the moment they left the gym under the curious (and jealous) look of several people; Mikasa tried to remember all she'd learnt from previous partners, but all experience went out the window as soon as they were in her room and she turned to look at him.  
  
His kiss was strong just like his fingers on both her package, pulsing in the gym shorts, and the deliciously firm buttcheeks as the male took the lead and guided her to the bed: instead of lying on the mattress while teasing the asian to screw him then and there (Y/n) spread her legs then settled between them, hovering over to dominate the muscular, anxious looking futa from the start; a hand slid down her shorts groping her dick a moment before moving further below, caressing the asian's sticky pussy since she forgot to shower in her nerves. Unfazed by that he pushed a finger in and Mikasa instantly clenched on it, earning a smirk and a chuckle so hungry she whimpered in response: her heart, already beating fast, turned into a hummingbird when (Y/n) pulled the scarce clothing off the futa's body and started to kiss everywhere while using the tent in his own pants to poke the female's drenched womanhood; Ackerman felt excitement and despair swirl in her gut at the touch alone, amazed someone managed to see beyond the statue act to discover what she couldn't voice in fear of looking weak.  
  
_Please... -she'd said.  
  
_What does my lovely girl want? -he'd replied smiling against her lips; the asian trembled and whispered, a dirty little secret only for him.  
  
_Spoil me... -the brunette begged- love me.

Mikasa loathed her own tough top reputation, created from the futa's lack of social skills and intimidating behaviour concealing a deep longing for human warmth after years of following her family's strict code of being the best at everything; crushed under high expectations and surrounded by people vying for supremacy even against relatives made the kind asian hide all those feelings under a shell of granite: even when sex vented part of that frustration Ackerman found it as revolting as her clan's issues, being strapped to the part of rough futa in charge, swarmed by passive partners who submitted and did nothing but expect. Expect, expect, expect: Mikasa was tired of fulfilling everyone's expectations, she wanted to be held and relax in someone's embrace for once, which was why she invited (Y/n) hoping he'd be more active; never did she imagine him guessing the truth from her behaviour alone, stepping up to give the brunette exactly what she wanted.  
  
The asian melted in his arms, eagerly assuming an open position as he rubbed on her entrance, the futa's enormity pulsing hot as lava between them: a loud whine of relief echoed in the bedroom when (Y/n)'s member spread the tight and very neglected vagina, grunting at the strong grip on his cock and telling the young woman to loosen, to take it easy; he was in charge and she just needed to enjoy it from start to finish. Whimpering in joy Mikasa relaxed her muscles and became fresh clay in the man's hands as he bucked driving his dick deeper into the futa's warm insides: a low trembling hum dragged out of Ackerman with each thrust, almost as if she didn't know how to express her feelings now the roles were reversed; said hum turned heated gasps when his fingers poked her asshole, making the brunette arch against him unused to being touched there yet enjoying it all the same. Her voice shakily asked for more, aching to be pampered and spoiled as (Y/n) supported on his arms to hammer down on her quivering pussy, drawing out heated moans out of the bottoming hung futa whose mind exploded when he caught her in a feral kiss: Mikasa hugged him desperately as if afraid he'd leave otherwise while the man's abs pressed on the asian's huge member making it leak precum crazily every time his manhood slammed on her womb; the asian trembled as she tangled her tongue with his, deeply penetrated and asking for more by clinging to the male in a strong yet cute manner, squealing submissively under (Y/n).  
  
At a certain point the man broke the kiss, making the futa mewl pleadingly as she sought his mouth once more before he stopped her with a finger.  
  
_Mikasa, i'm getting close. -he said- I can... i can go again but i need to know... where do you want it?  
  
The brunette blushed even more intensely than when they started, mind flashing with images of porn she watched while fantasizing of being the one getting pounded instead of the other way around; then a particular kind of scene played in her brain and she realized what to do.  
  
_My... my face! -she panted and his eyebrows rose- I want it on...!

Words had barely left her mouth when he was already pulling out, crawling up to leave his member right above the asian's head with a hand pumping rapidly on the throbbing length: (Y/n) tensed all of a sudden, a long moan escaping him as he squeezed his dick and the first spurt of cum erupted out of it to land on the brunette's anxious mouth gaping in need; Mikasa whined as well, legs rubbing as she fapped at ludicrous speed feeling a wave of glee course through her with each warm strand smearing her delicate skin, humming blissfully when the male's still erect dong lowered for her to suck on. Another spark shot from the futa's groin to explode in her brain as the powerful cock she had pulsed, excited into orgasm by the mere fact of being a bottom; happiness bubbled inside the built futa, content with being the one on the receiving end not just of the male's enthusiast mating but also his tender attentions: (Y/n) didn't just stop after cumming, showering the black haired asian with kisses, caresses and gentle playful bites she thoroughly enjoyed from the bottom of her heart, finally able to drop the tough act as she whimpered in joyous delight at every touch.  
  
The man took his time to learn the spots Mikasa loved the most, each place the brunette trembled at being stimulated on to make her quiver on the bed as he admired the powerful futa melting under his care, looking at him with eyes full of warmth and gratitude: (Y/n) massaged the bulging muscles, ogling at the asian's worked physique glistening with thousands of sweaty pearls born of their searing hot sex, leaning to kiss the raven who squealed in joy at the gesture and giggled when the male turned her to lie face down; the brunette bit her lip in anticipation, rising her perfectly toned butt up to meet the top's breeding tool thick and palpitating ready for round two. A loud happy moan rumbled from deep inside the futa when (Y/n) thrust hard and proceeded to mount her, peppering the asian's back with kisses as his hands roamed all over the hardened body: Ackerman panted hotly the moment nimble fingers closed around her veiny shaft to pump on it, matching the speed of the male's slams to bring Mikasa higher into ecstasy; the asian mashed the pillow, unable to contain the joy invading her at being taken with such fervour and care, surrendering to (Y/n) as he slammed in grunting in a possessive manner further exciting the muscular beauty.  
  
_I'm getting close Mikasa. -he said out of the blue, grabbing a fistful of hair- I want to... i want to creampie you.  
  
She gasped loudly at the phrase, but if the sudden strong grip of her pussy was any sign, Ackerman's surprise wasn't a negative one.  
  
_Do it! Do it (Y/n)! -she whimpered dissipating any doubts- I want to be claimed! I want you to be my first... my first real lover! Do it!

He said no more, instead closing his eyes while grabbing the asian tight and increasing the might of his pummeling, making her to squeal pitifully as her fantasy of having a strong partner take the lead from beginning to end drove the futa insane with pleasure: such delight multiplied when his hand tightened around her throbbing length, the asian leaking abundant precum as she too closed to orgasm amidst anxious moans until (Y/n) growled and bit on Mikasa's shoulder causing the brunette to sink further on the pillow while pushing her rear against him; the man mustered all remaining strength to smash the futa's cunt with abandon, spurred by her begging cries and twitching pussy around his dick until he threw himself on top of the raven haired woman pressing against her butt with a rough growl. Ackerman tensed scratching the sheets when she felt the glorious warmth of (Y/n)'s cum pour in her clamping vagina, squeezing every drop out of him while pulsing madly in his hand silently spraying a fountain of semen on the bed: the strong bodied futa trembled in ecstasy, tightly held by her lover as she collapsed in a sweaty heap before he rolled both over to fawn over and spoil the blissfully groggy brunette; Mikasa mewled snuggling into the panting male enjoying his contact fully, giving him a grateful kiss while pressing their groins together.  
  
No words were needed to express her joy at his attentions, nor did he ask anything as both drifted into a very needed and earnt slumber; even after knowing he had other partners Ackerman felt content with his company, requesting only to be held the way he did it from time to time: (Y/n) agreed to it with sincere kindness, gently wondering if he was allowed to stay that night, her kiss being the only answer he needed.  
  
All that she remembered as a hand stroked the huge boner with feverish enthusiasm while the other readily shoved a lubed dildo inside her vagina, Mikasa's legs folding the deeper it went: the futa imagined it was him, pretended his hand brushed her cock as she arched on the bed about to release, aching for the male's presence as the simulacrum finally drove Ackerman over the edge and she screamed his name, thick ropes of jizz landing on the asian's chest and abs, a few droplets falling on her chin; the brunette's muscles began to relax as the climax faded, taking the vibrator out her body while reaching for a napkin to clean herself. She thought of how much she'd changed since meeting (Y/n), acting more carefree towards others which in turn lessened the stalking of previous partners given her new warmer attitude: not only that, the man had allowed the asian to enjoy topping after a few more encounters, once Mikasa realized she wanted to make him feel good and safe in her arms as well; she wanted to correspond the warmth he'd gifted upon her, to become equals when he proved worthy of being loved back.  
  
_Come to me soon dear. -she whispered- I can't wait much longer.  
  
(Y/n) was, first and foremost, a gentle hand guiding the asian towards a brighter path.  
  
In his room, just minutes from going to sleep, a man reflected upon his several lovers and how they changed his life as well as he did with hers; moments of varying intensity and meaning, of women he'd grown to care for, on his own particular way... which didn't mean he wasn't above having some fun at their expense as he grabbed his phone, opening his profile in a social web.  
  
_Spoken to a religious man... might need a change in my spiritual life... considering priesthood and celibacy... and post!

A devious giggle escaped him as he imagined what kind of comments said "announcement" would trigger from a few certain people: his chuckling turned into a raucous laughter when an alert of an answer displaying a shocked emoji appeared on his screen a few seconds after posting; he barely contained himself from reading the next following answers, turning off the device as messages started to pile up with a tiny spark of guilt... very tiny.  
  
(Y/n) was, first and foremost, a massive troll.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave each girl a main subject although it's kinda subtle: need for kindness for Annie, lack of true intimacy for Ymir, secret kinks requiring trust for Pieck and need of contention for Mikasa.
> 
> And yes, i gave Pieck a doggy play kink just because her first appearance was walking on all fours.


	72. Kaya x Reader: Love that Heals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha's death hit everyone hard back on Paradis, but no one felt it more than the girl who owed her life and more to the hungry scout; Kaya's suffering goes deep, and it is when she feels down that a friend of hers decides it's time to help the young girl he loves in secret, with all the strength he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kinda short even for a debut chapter but it still packs a punch (i hope). Angst with happy ending, and i use Blouse to adress Kaya because we all know shes6one of them god damn it! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy folks!
> 
> EDIT: Forgot to add, this is a request (sort of) from anon... Meikohonma, if memory serves.

The barn's door opened slowly, carefully moved by a teenager boy's hands so it wouldn't make any noise whatsoever until there was enough space for him to squeeze through: the building's atmosphere of semi-darkness and silence would have put him in tense alert any other day, but (Y/n) was there for a reason; also the silence wasn't as absolute as it first seemed when it was broken by a faint sound, one the male wished wasn't needed to be heard.  
  
A sob.  
  
Stepping with care to avoid announcing his presence before speaking he approached the zone where he believed the noise's source was, his guess turned into certainty when another little sniffle reached him; deciding he was close enough, he stopped and took a bit of air and called the other.  
  
_Kaya. -he said softly but firmly enough to be heard; there was a faint gasp followed by a rustling sound of fabric on hay, then a reply.  
  
_(Y/n)? -the girl said still hiding- Is that you?  
  
_Yeah.  
  
_Why are you here? -she asked trying to sound calm- Does dad need me?  
  
_No. I... -the boy hesitated but recovered quickly- I wanted to see you. To talk or... be with you. If you let me.  
  
Another rustle, then more silence: (Y/n) waited patiently, unsure if it was seconds, minutes or hours what passed until Kaya finally spoke again.  
  
_Okay. Come... come here.  
  
A little more relieved but still nervous the boy walked around the pile of hay bales to find the young Blouse girl sitting quietly, curled against the spiky surface of the fodder, and he imitated plopping a few fingers away: however Kaya started him a bit when she simply dragged to be side to side with him, contact making the boy's heart rush faster than it already was.  
  
_Thank you. -she said before he could speak a word.  
  
_W-why?  
  
_You've been helping a lot these days. -Kaya reminded him looking at the floor- Mom and dad are very thankful too.  
  
_It's... it's nothing. -he mumbled a bit ashamed- Mr. and Mrs. Blouse, all of you are always willing to help others whenever it's needed, i wish i could do more.  
  
_You did enough i think. -the teen said- You often helped even before...  
  
The girl's voice broke and she curled up further, unable to hold back another sob: (Y/n) instantly draped an arm over her shoulders before thinking, but before he could wonder if it was the right thing to do she gently took his hand and seemed to calm a little; still, the sadness was clear in her light gray-blue eyes making the boy wish he could do more.  
  
_I miss her a lot. -she whispered- I sometimes wonder why it had to be her... just why. Why did it have to end like this.  
  
_Me too. -he said looking forward absently- I wish it was all a bad dream, for all of us.  
  
_Sometimes i feel like i'll turn around and Sasha will be there, happy as always like when she was eating. -Kaya shook her head fighting a sniffle- It... it feels so wrong... to say "she was" and not "she is".  
  
_I know. I couldn't believe it at first either. -he said sadly- There's no way i can fully understand how you feel but... but i want you to know if anything happens... anything... don't hesitate to tell me, okay? I might not be able to do much, but i want to help in any way i can.

_You've done a lot already...  
  
_I'm not talking about work. -he said looking at the girl- I'm talking about you, Kaya... i want to help you get through this any way i can, as long as you let me, i want to see you smile again.  
  
_Smile? -she asked as if it was a word from a foreign language.  
  
_Yes, because i know you're strong like she was even if you don't think so... i'm sure you'll one day look back and remember all the good things she did and feel proud of being her sister. -he said vividly eyeing the girl- All the things you did together, things the she taught you, things you shared... all that is what Sasha is, and deserves to be remembered with joy; Kaya, i know you will smile again and i hope to be there and see it happen because you're beautiful when...  
  
(Y/n) shut his mouth suddenly, going strangely stiff and looking away while his face went from blushing slightly as he spoke trying to cheer Blouse up to looking like the gods of tomatoes incarnate; she stared forward silently, digesting what he said then finally daring to glance in his general direction.  
  
_Do you... -she mumbled blushing as well- Do you really think that?  
  
_... yeah.  
  
_Oh. Thank you. -there was a short pause in which none said a word until Kaya nodded absently- I guess she was right.  
  
_Who? -he asked turning towards the younger Blouse.  
  
_Sasha. -the girl told him, looking back- She used to tease me when she saw us together; said you... liked me.  
  
The boy gulped soundly nodding, then realized his own gesture and his gaze lowered; instead of helping however it made his heart speed even more when he focused on the girl's soft lips as she spoke.  
  
_She teased me and... told me some things in case... in case you confessed or i did. -Kaya whispered- Said it was her duty as an older sister.  
  
(Y/n) nodded again, feeling heat creep up his face while unable to think how to answer and go on; then his brain went back to what she said and felt the hair on his nape spike up, looking at Kaya with a certain degree of disbelief in his eyes.  
  
_In case... i confessed or...?  
  
It was then he noticed how close the girl was, face just a a few fingers' width from his: in that moment all around them vanished, seeing nothing but each other, hearing nothing but the drumming of their own hearts as the distance in between grew smaller; then softness, the warmth of Kaya's lips on the boy's whilst the girl closed her eyes with a cute little hum. Slowly, almost hesitant to believe it, (Y/n)'s head tilted and he dared push just a tiny bit against the young farmer's mouth earning a small sigh of relieved tension: then the rustling of her when as she knelt, cupping the surprised boy's face with both hands while he grabbed onto the bale to steady, not expecting the girl's sudden enthusiasm as she kissed him insistently; such was her insistence (Y/n) gradually leant backwards, trying to catch up with Kaya while the young eldian clung to his neck as they slowly fell with the long haired farmer on top of her crush.

Blouse smooched him with clumsy passion, letting a torrent of concealed and trapped feelings pour on each nibble on his lips while pressing against the boy; then Kaya jolted as if an electric current had coursed through her body and let go, straddling him while covering her mouth as she avoided eye contact blushing even deeper than before.  
  
_I'm sorry. -she said, voice muffled by her fingers- I'm sorry (Y/n) i shouldn't be doing this but i... i couldn't help it. It's all because i am... i should have told you sooner but i felt scared you... you'd hate me for it.  
  
_What? What's wrong Kaya? -he asked with sincere worry- I... i'm not mad at all! In fact i'm happy you...!  
  
She shook her head in denial then eyed downwards, the male following the girl's signs to find what she referred to in the shape of an elongated protrusion sticking through the dress; (Y/n)'s confusion dwindled, replaced by a sudden sense of understanding about both her caution around him before Sasha's death and the sudden heated confession of that moment.  
  
_I'm a... futanari. -she told him ashamed- Sasha was too, that's another reason we were so close, she... she taught me about what it would mean as i grew up. We... we are more prone to this kind of displays of... physical affection; not to mention we're not just... women.  
  
_Kaya...  
  
_Forgive me. -the girl pleaded getting off him and sitting against the bale- I know men usually don't like us, or at least don't want to be with us like that; i didn't mean for you to find out this way (Y/n).  
  
He stared silenty, totally lost as how to act while the sandy blonde farmer curled up once more, face buried in her legs; however when the first sob escaped Kaya (Y/n) sprung up instantly, kneeling beside the sad filled girl to hold her hand with utmost kindness.  
  
_Kaya, don't cry. -he said soft but reassuring at the same time- I'm not angry or disgusted or anything. I don't care you... no, i do care and i accept it; that fact doesn't change who you are to me, it won't make me lo... love you any less.  
  
The young farmer shook like a leaf at his words, taking deep breaths while sniffling weakly until she dared lifting her head to eye him hesitantly; tears fell from her beautiful clear eyes, but Kaya held his gaze as she fought off sobs and spoke.  
  
_Is th-that true? -she asked- You're n-not doing it ou-out of p-pity, right?  
  
_No, no, not at all. -he assured- Kaya, i've had a crush on you for a long time... i wish i had told you in a happier occasion, but my feelings are very real; i want to... to be there whenever you need me.  
  
She nodded all the way through his speech, feeling warmth starting to bubble in her heart; however, another matter pressed on Kaya and she was painfully aware of it when she looked at him with a mix of shame and hope.  
  
_I... i'm very happy for that, but (Y/n)... i've been feeling this urges lately, and with all that happened and your kindness i... i don't know how to tell you this but...  
  
_It's okay. -he encouraged the girl- Just say it.  
  
_My body, it feels... like burning. -she confessed- And now you're close it's worse, specially since you... accept that part of me. And i need... help.  
  
His eyes darted a moment towards her lower body, knowing of what she meant even if her position hid the masculine member Kaya had; the boy remained silent a few seconds before nodding slowly, giving his crush a warm smile.

_Don't worry, i'm here for you remember? -he said kissing her forehead- I'll always be... for anything.  
  
The blonde showed a moment's smirk, so fast he wasn't sure it was real nor had the time to wonder about it because Kaya's mouth was on his in a second, hungrily sucking the boy's lower lip while hugging him tight: (Y/n) brought her even closer, feeling the girl's girth twitch against his belly through the fabric as she whimpered needily while her hands roamed on his back; then Kaya broke away, face red and panting before pulling his plain buttonless shirt off and leaning to bite with a little force on his chest earning a surprised gasp from the boy as she grinded on him. The young futa trembled when they separated and stood, taking her simple dress off to let (Y/n) see the stretched underwear before she pulled it down as well: the panties hooked on her glans on their way, making the girl's penis bounce free spilling drops of precum while the boy watched intently at his crush's still developing yet kind of big dick; a feeling of thrill made the male tingle when Kaya knelt and turned him around, grabbing the hem of his pants and pulling to expose his virgin rear.  
  
_Re-relax. -the girl said taking deep breaths- Just... try to get loose and i'll take care of... the rest.  
  
(Y/n) made a small nod and focused on easing the tension of his body, although listening to Kaya as she spat on her erect member and the slick noise of its lubing up made the boy feel a mix of anxiety and excitement: with closed eyes the teenager waited until two hands grasped his buttcheeks and Blouse used her thumbs to spread the pinkish ring then placed the hot, leaking glans on the warm entrance and pushed; a small groan escaped the male when Kaya's stiff heat pierced him, gasping shakily as the sandy blonde farmer moved forward slow and steady panting at the tight warmth of her (now) boyfriend's insides. She kept going until half way in he clenched with a little whimper and her focus wavered, the futa letting go of his ass to fall forward supporting on her hands while bucking erratically, still intent in burying to the hilt into the trembling boy who moaned so cutely she felt like exploding just from hearing it: Kaya forced herself to calm down enough to pick a regular pace and attacked with deliberate thrusts, biting her lip as she went a bit deeper after each pump while (Y/n) got used to the strange yet also increasingly pleasing sensation of the girl's member moving in and out of him; wether it was natural or aided by his feelings he didn't care, focusing on relaxing and letting out short moans she answered by smacking with joyful enthusiasm at the boy's acceptance.  
  
As if his noises activated a secret trigger Kaya started to go faster, hips starting to up the ryhtm the more she delved into her lover's bowels until soon enough lewd quick slaps filled the air and (Y/n) was groaning as a slight sting began to accompany each slam; however far from showing any discomfort he simply laid down, keeping his rear risen for the young futa as she took a more aggressive, dominant stance and hugged him by the waist to smash her groin on the boy's soft rear: Blouse laid on top of (Y/n) panting as she charged nonstop, combining all the pain of the past few days mixed with the awoken lust for him and obtaining a fierce impulse driving the young farmer to mount him possessively, focusing conpletely on his trembling self slowly leading he to climax and relief as temporary as it could be.

(Y/n) never thought something could be so intense, so utterly burning to the point he couldn't do other than moaning and whimpering under Kaya's relentless assault whilst she panted on top, eagerly slamming on his back entrance as she held for dear life bucking hard and fast: the boy scratched the barn's floor as the petite futa bred him using vigorous thrusts, her bigger balls slapping on his on every smack of their bodies while the girl's length throbbed more and more vividly inside (Y/n); then Kaya hugged tighter, grunting through clenched teeth when a sudden wave of heat began to rise in her groin, growing and expanding like a forest's fire until culminating in an explosion of pleasure the instant she crossed the line and slammed on her boyfriend with a hearty cry, firmly stuck to his rear as jet after jet of thick sperm was released into a trembling (Y/n). The boy's eyes widened when he realized what was happening, clearly feeling the blonde's throbbing as her seed poured in his bowels and Kaya shook whining with each spurt while he remained still, silently accepting the futa's sperm as she calmed down: slowly, like a fading flame, the girl's climax passed and Kaya breathed deep whilst clinging to (Y/n) briefly then gently backing away without breaking the hug, sliding out of his rear with a bit of difficulty given his tightness at being his first time; a small pop signalled the futa's exit, yet was followed by Blouse moving forward again to let him know what she couldn't say out of shame by gently rubbing her still erect member under his genitals, frotting the wet shaft on the underside of the male's package as she eyed him shyly.  
  
_Can i? -she finally asked when the teen looked at her- Once... once more?  
  
(Y/n) gulped softly and nodded, prompting a relieved sigh from the girl who let go to delicately guide him onto lying on his back, then took his pants off and knelt between his legs; Kaya rested her pulsing member on the boy's groin, absently brushing them together while giving him an apologetic look.  
  
_I'm sorry if i was a bit rough. -she whispered- I never... never did this before so i kind of lost control. I hope i didn't...  
  
The girl's apology was cut when (Y/n) reached to caress her cheek, smiling kindly while she stared silently and leant into his touch.  
  
_Don't worry Kaya, you didn't hurt me. -the teenager said warmly- You don't need to worry, okay? I'm here for you, now and always.  
  
She nodded, throat moving up and down as if holding back a sob before breathing slow then gently folding (Y/n)'s legs against his chest while adjusting her position: Blouse's tip rested on his puckered hole, smearing some precum on the tight ring until she pushed forward, carefully penetrating the boy whilst he gasped and relaxed to let her in closing his eyes; a moment later he opened them to see Kaya lean towards him, using her weight to drive the pulsing member deeper without any resistance from his parte while he clenched around the girl in an almost welcoming manner. The blonde panted quietly, sweat running down as she closed in to catch (Y/n) in a sweet smooch, only starting to pump once their lips were on each other's: as the futa pistoned into his butt with loving enthusiasm, the boy heard the soft scratching of her nails on the floor and instantly sought to hold hands which she answered with a pleasured little whimper of joy when their fingers entwined; each small contact freed Kaya of a bit of pain, each moment of pleasure eroded the girl's suffering to leave a passionate young female aching for her lover's warmth and (Y/n) wasn't going to deny her any. Slowly so she wouldn't have to stop he moved his legs to encircle Kaya's waist, gently encouraging the futa to pound him without restraint and judging by the reaction she got the hint: a long moan of deep pleasure escaped Blouse who began to slam down harder, shoving the entirety of her throbbing length into (Y/n)'s ass with a frantic pace while he whimpered beggingly, spurring the girl to keep going, to not hold back, to give him everything she had.

Both knew wasn't going to last at that rythm and neither cared, focused solely on the other's searing heat driving them insane with need as Kaya's groin hammered down on his butt making deliciously lewd slaps he thoroughly enjoyed, sinking deeper into their intimate frenzy: the young farmer dragged a foot forward then the other, firmly set in a position where she could further increase the strength of her fucking without breaking the heated kiss both teens delighted in as the futa went faster and harder, pinning (Y/n) under her body to breed him at leisure; the boy meanwhile offered zero resistance to Kaya, open and submitted to the long haired futa's powerful slams making his bowels clench, yearning to be filled once more with her cum. The air filled with slick noises and feral, almost animalistic grunts and moans coming from the two teenagers reduced to mating beasts, unable to think of anything but driving each other to climax: their sweat covered bodies rubbed as they approached the so awaited edge, Kaya's member pulsing like beacon guiding them on as she impaled the helpless boy from above, enjoying his desperate squeals every time her beating meat struck him with its stiff heat; his legs tightened around the futa's waist, egging the girl who was almost on the verge of climax as everything faded except for (Y/n) and the imperious need to fuck him until both let out a strangled simultaneous moan and everything set ablaze.  
  
Breaking the kiss for the first time since the start of their second round the teens felt their bodies tense like a bow's string, eyes wide open as both panted into each other's mouth when orgasm hit them like a charging bull: Kaya pressed against his butt as if she was trying to get her whole self inside (Y/n) whilst he clenched madly around her shaft each time she pulsed like a second heart in his bowels, her hot seed splashing and coating the boy's tight passage; neither could feel anything besides each other, all the surrounding things vanishing in an amorphous mist as the couple went through the most intense experience of their lives. Then, as if a million tiny hands pulled them from the clouds they were floating on the two started to relax, muscles loosening gradually as Kaya let herself fall gently on top of (Y/n) and he let out a long exhausted sigh then hugged the drowsy futa tenderly: she welcomed the gesture, unfazed by the wet feeling of the sweat starting to cool down despite knowing she'd need a good bath afterwards; it mattered nothing after all happened between them, what it meant and gave her beyond that moment of warmth.  
  
Kaya still felt the pain of Sasha's loss, but unlike before it was like the echo of a far away storm she could hear but didn't reach her; the girl knew it was temporary, that it would soon return to squeeze her heart until she felt the need to cry again, but also had something to fight the darkness: (Y/n) had gifted upon her not just the happiness of requited feelings, but his words about her sister's kindness and love had turned every memory from a painful memento to a hopeful light, a reminder of Sasha's generosity and selflessness. Both she and (Y/n) would be Kaya's shield against the prowling sadness, lifting the girl up whenever she fell prey to its ugly clutches; that certainty brought a sweet smile to her lips, and remembering his earlier words she rose to look at the boy, who let out a touched breath before brushing her cheek with a finger.  
  
_You're beautiful... Kaya. -he whispered.  
  
She didn't say a word, because none was needed, leaning to place a chaste peck on his mouth; all she required was his warmth and the drumming of his heary against hers.  
  
Nothing else.

The barn's door opened silently, already a bit ajar before Mr. Blouse got to the building: the man's face showed intense sadness for a moment before straightening up and moving forward, trying not to be noisy as he approached the place where he suspected Kaya to have hidden to cry over Sasha's untimely passing; however as soon as he turned around the bale pile the man couldn't help being surprised by the sight he found.  
  
The girl and (Y/n) were sound asleep, resting against the hay and leaning into each other snoring softly: Mr. Blouse noticed the little sweat stains on their clothes as well as the soft red of their lips, and shook his head although a smirk threatened to appear on any moment and finally did so when he saw they were holding hands in their sleep; the man crouched in silence, gently brushing the girl's hair to avoid waking her up then eyeing the male with kind firmness.  
  
_Take care of her son, alright? -he whispered.  
  
His smile grew when (Y/n)'s hand closed a bit tighter on hers and the blonde leant a bit closer, face resting on the boy's chest; satisfied with his finding the man stood and left the tired lovebirds as quietly as he arrived, feeling more relieved than when he entered.  
  
His daughter was in good hands.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on i'll try (emphasis on TRY) to give you a general idea of what future updates will be about. In this case...
> 
> _Divorced Carla (does she have a maiden name or whatever? If so tell me, otherwise i'll stick a german surname to her, like Hitler... jk)  
> _Teenager reader with a crush.  
> _"Yoga"  
> _A bit of bulge fetish maybe.
> 
> That's all for now, enjoy comment and whatever.


	73. Carla x Reader: A Crushing Crush.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a teen in the start of puberty is hard: everything seems awkward and bothersome, urges light up at the worst possible moments and nothing seems to fix raging hormones. Add to that having a crush on one of your friend's mom and it becomes a torture.
> 
> At least, until a visit unearths things you never suspected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeey there i'm back! Sorry for the delay, but i've been busier this past week and might be the next one (and also started playing AI Dungeon... thing is weirdly awesome, i might writea one shot based on a story about it, as extreme as it might get); to compensate here's an extra long and extra thicc chapter! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I gave Carla the surname Becker: it's a german last name that associates with the job of "baker" cuz y'know... she pounds you like dough.
> 
> Oh and i finally dared making a 69 scene. Guess who's on top hehe

There was a slight hesitation in (Y/n)'s hand when he rang the bell of Eren's house, a small trepidation the teen couldn't avoid coupled with a little sting of shame at the childish excitement he tried to squash and ignore or at the very least hide; it wasn't easy for him to visit Yeager not because he didn't like him, as both teenagers were friends since a good while, but rather due circumstances beyond his control: in this case, a long time crush on no other than the green eyed teen's mother Carla Becker, a divorced and caring woman who always welcomed him into their house. (Y/n) didn't know of what had ruined her marriage nor intended to find out, not wishing to intrude into something so intimate and perhaps even painful for his sweet neighbour so simply contented with visiting from time to time to hang out with Eren and steal a few glances of Carla's mature and delicious body: the generous bust she so sinfully squeezed whenever leaning to ask wether he wanted some more snacks while the teens played videogames, the ample butt seemingly begging for a good groping as it swayed in front of the agonising teen every time the woman stopped right in front of him and that thin lipped, juicy looking mouth somehow managed to be innocently sweet and obscenely attractive in equal measure; yet despite already overflowing with drool inducing MILF energy, she possessed a quality (Y/n) had still to find in other women, the trait put Carla in the peak of the teen's fantasies to the point of earning the dubious distinction of being the sole target of his hormone filled fapping for a long time.  
  
The Bulge.  
  
That she was a futanari was no secret, and to be fair the stigma those women faced had dwindled considerably in the past decades: even so there usually was a bit of caution on whom they let know of their peculiar nature, mostly since it sometimes led to the belief of them being promiscuous or at least bisexual and having to deal with misinformed suitors looking for adventure; Carla however had no qualms in admitting her nature, or rather letting it show whenever she wore something that wasn't a skirt since the fabric couldn't help stretching as it hugged the voluminous package she possessed, an equipment had the neighbourhood gossiping for a good while at least until it was crystal clear Miss Becker had apparently no sexual life at all. That had (Y/n) both relieved since he didn't need to fear finding she had a boyfriend (for the time being) yet also distressed since it meant he had a whopping zero percent chance of ever getting a facsimile of a relationship with the totally desirable woman.  
  
All that had been swirling in his mind lately, even more than usual since he was in the height of puberty and everything led to dirty thoughts about her which made him feel like crap despite repeating to himself he wasn't using Eren as an excuse to ser her, that crush or not they were friends still and it was normal to visit and play videogames or whatever; yet when (Y/n) had finally managed to calm down after psyching up from the moment he stepped out his house to the instant he rang the bell, all intentions crumbled faster than a card castle in an open field during a storm as soon as the door opened and the poor boy was greeted by a sight not meant for his adolescent lewdifying eyes: Carla stood in all her glory, wearing a simple looking, belly revealing training top seemed to be on the verge of letting her tits escape by rolling up the woman's chest if she moved too much, while below what he believed were the tightest yoga pants in existence stuck to Becker like a second skin so much he could almost discern the veins on her cock as it bent against the fabric.  
  
And she was barefoot. His torture was complete.

_(Y/n), what a nice surprise! -Carla said with clear joy in her sweet amber eyes- Come in please, i'll join you in a second!  
  
The boy nodded mechanically and stepped into the house, wondering how it was he didn't explode like a damn human bomb the instant he saw Becker as he walked to the living room and sat on the couch in front of the t.v. with a suffering sigh; moments later the object of his desire returned carrying a small tray in a hand with juice and cookies while holding a rolled mat under her other arm, which he was too flustered to give a purpose as she left the snacks on a little stand beside the sofa.  
  
_Eren is out doing some errands, but he should be back soon. -she said placing the mat on the floor- You're here to play videogames with him right?  
  
_Uh... yeah. -he answered vaguely then eyed the matting- What is that for?  
  
_This? I'm practicing my daily yoga. -she replied smiling and the boy felt his heart stop, start and stop once more before finally entering hummingbird mode.  
  
_Y-yoga? -he asked with a thread of a voice- As in... yoga?  
  
_Yes, i've been doing it for a while! -she told the baffled teen happily while rising both arms above her head- It's really helpful to stay healthy, energetic and... flexible.  
  
A syren blared in (Y/n)'s almost short circuiting brain, warning him he was risking to fall into a very compromising and embarrassing situation should he stay any longer; a furious battle between lust and common sense engaged in his mind, both sides equally strong...  
  
_(Y/n) darling, if you don't mind... -Carla said shyly, fingers twiddling while her thighs rubbed emphasising the mouth watering bulge- Would you help me stretch before i start?  
  
Aaaaaand lust won. By a landslide.  
  
_What do you neeeee... need? -he blurted rising from the sofa.  
  
_I want to try bending over a bit further than usual. -she said, making his pants shrink- Would you mind standing behind me and grabbing my hips while i do it?  
  
(Y/n) nodded silently, unable to summon the necessary brain power to articulate words as he positioned the way asked and lifted his trembling hands to grasp Carla's waist, barely managing to bite down an anxious gasp: there was little fat in her body, just the right amount to make the woman as perfectly "grabbable" as anyone could wish, driving the boy to latch on her firmly after his initial hesitation; Becker took a deep breath, exhaled and folded by the waist until her fingertips where almost on her toes, little groans escaping the brunette making the teen painfully conscious of their contact. The fact his voluptuous crush rose sighing in satisfaction only to descend once more didn't help at all to fight his dick's urge to give Carla a proper salute, but even that paled when her legs parted a bit to let Becker bend more comfortably and he felt a sudden pressure: at first he assumed it was his own mind playing tricks on him, but then she shifted a little and (Y/n)'s eyes widened even more in realization that, just as he didn't want to believe, the futa's bulging package was pushing on his groin; the teenager felt blood rush down and his grip on her weakened out of fear of being caught with a boner poking her balls, but then the MILF's voice reached him breaking his inner debate of wether keep going or letting go.  
  
_That's it dear, grab me just like that. -Carla said with a pleasured voice he couldn't help gulping at- Pull me a bit closer if you want, don't be ashamed of holding tight so i won't fall.

The boy mouthed a silent curse, incredulity mixing with excitement as he readily accepted her plea and pulled the older woman against him to the point he had to lean a bit backwards to avoid falling to the front; however that also meant his groin pushed in the opposite direction, resting right against the futa's coveted package while bravely fighting the raging need to pop the father of all teenage boners: Carla was apparently ignorant of the turmoil inside the boy, regularly rising to breathe before leaning down with a noise between a hum and a moan he tried not to imitate with all his might.  
  
_I'm so going to fap to this back home/ he thought/ Sorry Eren my bro, but your mom is a walking wet dream..._  
  
Said woman rose a final time, arms stretching above while rotating her torso before cheerfully addressing the teen.  
  
_You can let go now darling. -she announced, giggling when he got out of his daydreaming and promptly released her- My, you're sweating! Did you run all the way here? You don't need to rush to visit us, now sit down and drink some juice to rehydrate while i do my yoga.  
  
(Y/n) looked at himself and saw in effect wet stains appeared on his armpits and chest, vivid testimony of the boy's heated state after the pseudo humping on the woman: feeling a mix of shame and relief at Carla not realizing the truth he plopped back on the sofa and gulped some sweet liquid while the brunette laid face down on the mat then slowly rose her upper body whilst sighing so pleasingly he had to cross a leg over the other to hide the slow but steadily growing protrusion; fortunately for him Becker's eyes were closed so she didn't notice his flushed cheeks or utterly hypnotized glance as (Y/n) watched how the mature lady repeated the movement a few more times, even dragging a bit forward making a soft rustling noise when her delicious bulge rubbed on the matting. Carla then gently rolled on her side, rising a stretched leg nd holding it up with a hand diaplaying in an even more obvious way the package made the teen's nights turn into feverish wanking sessions: (Y/n) gripped the glass with force, hands shaking as he moved to drink without realizing it was empty until the third failed sip and hurrying to refill if only to give himself a few precious seconds to try and cool down; yet as soon as the boy's gaze returned to Eren's mom he stiffened grasping the glass so hard it was a miracle it didn't break.  
  
Carla supported her weight on hands and feet while facing upwards, hips making a thrusting motion as she let out short sighs that almost passed for moans on every swing: (Y/n) gulped audibly at the sight of her generous bulge bounce on each buck the brunette gave, her amber eyes fixed directly on his as she moved which in turn triggered the male's defensive system, chugging the whole glass in one go just to vainly attempt distracting himself; yet to his despair nothing could get him to look away from Becker as the beautiful older woman swiftly got on all fours with her legs stretched, standing on her tiptoes to repeat the thrusting motion like she was fucking the air itself... it was too much, he had to leave before his fucking dick took control!  
  
_I... i g-got something to do! -he blurted leaving the glass and standing- I gotta go! Tell Eren i'll be back tomorrow!  
  
_Erens not coming.  
  
_Oh i see, then i... -he stopped mid step to look at Carla, now sitting on the mat- What? Didn't you say...?  
  
_I might have told a little lie. -she answered smirking playfully, eyeing the boy with much less innocence- I wanted you to stay so i could... tease you.  
  
_Tease? You mean the yoga...?  
  
_Oh i do practice it! But not in front of people, and certainly not assuming such... explicit positions. -the woman pointed at the couch- Sit down (Y/n)... let's stop pretending, shall we?

Not knowing what was happening but pretty damn sure it was out of the ordinary he obeyed, silently staring at the woman as she rose to stand in front of him with her delicious body in full display: yet his attention was so focused on what Carla had to say the boy had no problem to keep eye contact for the first time since they met after she and Eren moved into town.  
  
_I'll start by the obvious: i know since a good while of your... infatuation with me. -she told the boy who gulped- I noticed how you look at me when you think i'm unaware, and how you seemingly space out when playing videogames if i so much as stand nearby... Eren is quick to call you on that. -she added with a giggle.  
  
_I... sorry. -he mumbled looking down- It's just you are...  
  
He left the phrase hanging, which earnt a risen eyebrow from Carla as she stood hands on her hips.  
  
_I'm what? -she asked half serious, half playful; the teen sighed and closed his eyes, deciding it was time to let out everything.  
  
_You're really beautiful. -he confessed- And i don't mean it just because you have a great body and a pretty face: you're so kind, so full of warmth i can't help feel attracted. Yeah i was just after your ass at the start, but the closer i got the more i saw what an amazing person you are: how loving and caring you any time i come, how uplifting and generous, how... goddamnit, i can't just put it into words because it wouldn't make you justice! I'm sure no other woman can offer just half of what you do!  
  
Carla stared at the young male in surprise for some seconds after he finished, the boy sitting on the sofa showing a mixture of determination and resignation due not knowing what she was planning to do; then the woman's expression eased into a warmer one, smiling and even blushing a bit at his passionate speech.  
  
_My, my, what an impressive talk you gave! -she said amused- Is that how you really think of me? That's actually the sweetest thing i've ever heard in years! But tell me, does it really not bother you i'm... very well endowed.  
  
As if to emphasize the point Becker's hand fondled her imposing bulge while carefully gauging the teen's reaction, to try and find out wether he meant all he said or showed any hesitation; yet whatever doubts she had vanished when (Y/n) bit his lip unconsciously, thighs rubbing softly as he followed the woman's fingers giving the tempting treat a soft squeeze.  
  
_It makes you... even hotter to me, Miss Becker. -he said shyly- That bulge is... i can't help wanting it.  
  
_Really? Do you like it that much? -she asked gladly surprised and he nodded enthusiastically- Well, i have to admit your honesty has sparked a bit of interest in me. And since you are such a good, honest boy...  
  
Carla stepped forward, planting a foot on the couch to end crotch to face with the teen who froze on his seat, unable to process the woman's actions; she chuckled at his baffled expression, still unwilling to believe the route they were taking and guessing he needed just a little push.  
  
_Come on (Y/n). -she said with a smile, hips moving to make her bulge swing- Touch it as much as you want: give it a good massage and i may let you do much more...

Ragged panting was the only noise heard as the teen hesitantly reached for Carla's package until his palms made contact with the woman's heavy bulge, a wave of exhilaration spreading inside him: breathing fast through the mouth he carefully groped the futa's clothed girth, feeling the increasingly stronger pulse of her cock as his fingers caresses and squeezed making the futa hum in pleasure when the thick member began to grow, slowly stretching the yoga pants; (Y/n) stared in horny awe how the bent girth stiffened under his touch, twitching as it enlarged creating the most tempting of tents while a dense musk rose from Becker's groin making the boy's mouth water. Hypnotized by the brunette's huge veiny dick, barely separated from his eager lips by a thin layer of fabric the teen grabbed it with both hands and pumped, earning a pleased moan from Eren's mom: encouraged by this he dared plant a quick smooch on the covered glans, delaying but a moment to give but a minuscule brush with his tongue and savour the salty stain of precum forming on the woman's expanded pants, getting a chuckle he considered the sweetest reward ever; yet when (Y/n) tried to pull the clothes down so he could gaze at Carla's huge dong on all its veiny glory the divorced mother stopped him, holding his wrists and smiling as she tutted at the anxious teen.  
  
_Ah ah ah! Someone's getting ahead of himself! -she chanted playfully- I never gave you permission to do that! You bad, bad boy!  
  
_But i... Miss Becker, please! -he begged, gently brushing his cheek on the woman's still clothed erection.  
  
_Oh, i know what you want and i'm willing to let you have it. -she said with a little smirk- But i learnt long ago if a woman gives a man what he wants from the start he becomes spoiled regardless of age; so instead i'll make you earn this treat... and trust me, you'll love doing it.  
  
Still smirking the mature brunette spun around and slapped her own ass emphasising its voluminous cheeks before slowly pulling the pants' hem while bending over eyeing him impishly as the clothes revealed the juicy puckered asshole hidden beneath; slim fingers spread the soft, malleable buttocks further displaying the pinkish ring whilst Carla shot a provocative look at the flustered teenager.  
  
_I want you to eat my ass (Y/n), and prove you really want what i'm packing. -she said lewdly, hips swaying- Let's see if you can...  
  
A surprised but pleased gasp escaped the woman when the boy's warm tongue struck the twitching gate, hands latching on the milf's butt as he knelt behind her burying his face between the big cheeks to lick with feverish enthusiasm: pleasant sparks ran through the brunette as (Y/n) hungrily lapped and nibbled on the puckered ring she offered, the boy's penis twitching in clear view for her to ogle at while being eagerly served; a long, deep hum of delight drew out the futa at the feeling of her young suitor tongueing without shame or hesitation, pushing back on his face only for him to answer with even more energy. (Y/n) ate Carla's asshole out as if it was the tastiest food in existence, grunting almost ferally whenever his tongue pressed on the bitter gate to make the woman groan and huff ledwly while feeling the imperious need to jerk off; yet he couldn't, he wouldn't let go of Becker's plump ass even if Eren walked in, nothing would get the boy to separate his mouth from the futa's hole but her own command.

The woman panted as the heat on her groin and rear expanded to everywhere else, awakening impulses she thought dampened after years of pleasing herself in solitude to avoid bothering her son: now however Carla couldn't stop the fire spreading in her mind as (Y/n) slurped on her asshole whilst she stood hands on knees, mouth open and drool falling on the floor until his tongue pressed harder on the woman's pinkish ring and it gave in, a moan escaping her when the organ wiggled trying to go further inside like a slimy snake; the woman's eyes rolled up, cock pulsing madly as the boy desperately endeavoured to give Carla pleasure like it was his sole goal in life. Panting like an after race runner the futa shook her ass on his face, egging him on to suck on the soft ring and smiling in debauched glory when (Y/n) moaned clinging to her butt, kissing the brunette's rear gate with the devotion and enthusiasm of a horny teenager; Becker's nails dug on her knees, heart drumming faster than ever before as his relentless wave of attentions ignited flames hotter than the sun, desire bubbling up in her heart and cock: Carla wanted, needed more... and knew exactly what she was going to do next.  
  
With a small groan the woman stood erect while he was still eating her out, enjoying his eager lips a few more seconds before simply pushing him away making the boy fall on his butt with a confused look on his face, wrongly believing she was unsatisfied till Carla's top landed at his feet; the teen stared in stunned silence as Becker turned around and pulled her pants down roughly, the impressive girth bouncing free when the yoga clothing fell down at her ankles: a hand stroked Becker's thick veiny monster while the other grasped (Y/n) by the hair and yanked him towards the brunette's erection, rubbing the throbbing shaft on his face.  
  
_This is what you want, isn't it kid? -she growled anxiously frotting on his features whilst he whimpered- Well then i'm gonna give it to you, and you're gonna take every single fucking inch! Now swallow it!  
  
Without waiting for an answer the futa shoved the thick member in his mouth, making the boy's eyes widen when the woman's length went past the entrance of his throat and further inside with a single thrust: he put both hands on her knees yet couldn't force Carla back a little bit as she took him rough and fast, hips bucking forcefully to claim the teen's tight passage while (Y/n) made violent choking noises, his puking reflex triggered by the huge dick charging down his throat but also blocked by the same thing; the teenager's only action was to gag and sputter as Becker grabbed him by the temples and pumped hard, driving her dong as deep as she could before finding herself impeded by her own hardness being unable to bend further. Huffing in horny annoyance Carla pulled back slowly, actually needing effort to make the terrifyingly big member slide out of (Y/n), completely drenched in spit: she exited his mouth palpitating like a second heart, veiny and powerful in front of the dizzy male who seemed about to faint yet couldn't take his hazy eyes off the futa's impressive hardness, drool falling on his t-shirt after regaining the ability to breathe; he swallowed thickly, shivering after having his insanely intense first taste of her meat while the brunette stared with lustful eyes, all thoughts focused on taking the boy as lewd, strong and brutally as she could.  
  
_Come here. -she snarled pulling him by the shoulder- Gotta... get these off...

Becker yanked clothes off in a heated rush, leaving the shaky teen naked in a couple seconds before half guiding half pushing him to lay on his back atop the training mat whilst she positioned above, her humongous pulsing shaft looming menacingly over (Y/n); the boy breathed fast, feeling excitement and fear in equal parts when the haze cleared momentarily letting him realize her intentions, nails digging into the matress as his body paralysed under the futa's fierce topping attitude: he felt powerless, unable to resist in any way when her hands spread his legs to let Carla view his developing member, erect and leaking with the impulse of early puberty. (Y/n) awaited tensely, incapable of prying his eyes off the enormous penis whose glans brushed on his thin lips, letting the nervous teenager feel its heat as well as the thick musk coming from it, matching the salty taste it left on his tongue: meanwhile another warmth was felt on the opposite end, where Carla panted in tender joy at the sight of his enthusiastic and eager cock twitching just by having her breath breeze on it before getting on the next part of her plan, mouth opening to gobble him whole; as soon as she heard (Y/n) gasp in surprise the futa thrust, easily forcing the first third of her thickness inside his mouth whilst keeping him wholly enveloped in slimy heat, tongue twirling around the teen's member to lick every little vein on it as the boy suffocated on her throbbing length pushing in.  
  
Carla moaned at the tightness of his throat as it squeezed her member, spurring the woman to thrust deeper while he whined pitifully in his struggle to take the futa's massive length while she sucked him off: (Y/n)'s legs kicked at random, overwhelmed by the woman's huge dick stretching his throat as the woman pumped intensely, balls swinging closer with every inch of cock she forced him to swallow whilst sucking his smaller penis with ease; Becker groaned as she gave the boy fellatio, hips moving like a piston to shove her dick inside (Y/n) making him gurgle and sputter on the massive length violating his now stretching passage. The boy felt the bile creep up his esophagus yet couldn't bring himself to try and back away from Carla, totally subdued by her sudden dominating surge as a choked whine emitted from him during every charge she made, each one more brutal than the last: after such a long time of solitude and need the futa could no longer control the awoken beastly instincts urging her to claim the boy with her awe inspiring cock, mercilessly shoving it inside causing him to gag and retch in a way that only increased the brunette's desire; she could feel it in the twitch of her balls, the round smooth orbs swinging nearer to his face with every thrust while (Y/n) groaned strangledly as Carla pumped just a few fingers away from finally burying fully into the teen's maw. Sensing how close she was to achieve it the dark haired milf felt a new bubbling urge to turn him into her full fledged bottom boy and pulled back slowly, enjoying his barely controlled retching as the massive length retreated until only the glans remained in his mouth; hot tears ran down as he took deep breaths, trying to control the need to barf after having his throat thoroughly violated while Carla waited patiently till he calmed down to move a bit forward, smirking when he whimpered in fear yet didn't pull away: he was far too dominated to even think of quitting, even when he knew what was going to happen if he stayed under the impressively hung futa.

Finally letting go of his erection the woman pulled his legs up, exposing the teenager's butthole to give it a hungry lick in anticipation before suddenly throwing her full weight forward, catching him by surprise and burying balls deep in his mouth while (Y/n) squirmed desperately when the futa's veiny thickness cut his air flow: Carla didn't relent, holding the bky down while she throat fucked him with renewed vigour listening to his helpless gagging as the massive erection went in and out covered in drool and spit; his eyes rolled up almost instantly, utterly losing all impulse to fight and barely focusing on sneaking minuscule breaths whenever Becker's dong gave him a small window to inhale. His gag reflex went from panicked to insane, forcing the boy to retch and burp yet unable to let the bile out as Carla's massive member obstructed the fleshy passage with brutal strength, her thick thighs working with all their power to slam the cock down his throat: loud wet slaps marked the impact of the futa's pulsing testicles on the teen's forehead further smearing his features with a mix of sweat, precum and drool while he gurgled, body shaking on each buck of Becker's wide hips; on his rear the woman's warm playful tongue pressed against his virgin asshole, savouring him with the same enthusiasm he had shown when tasting hers.  
  
An intoxicating feeling of control flooded the brunette's mind, fostering lustful impulses she happily embraced by increasing the speed and potency of her thrusts until (Y/n)'s throat stopped being a passage for food and air to become the perfect fleshlight for the futa's girth: the boy's face was a sloppy mess, tongue lolling out as Carla mouth raped him without restraint or remorse, letting go of her inhibitions as she rose supporting on her hands to slam the whole length of dick inside his esophagus with mighty swings; the black haired futa snarled dominatingly, teeth shown in a fierce grimace as her huge dick pulsed harder, a sign of imminent ejaculation. Teeth gritted the futa started pumping madly, barely giving (Y/n) any chance to breathe as she felt the thick member throb and expand even more until the pleasure became unbearable; a deep moan of pent up desire escaped Carla's lips when she finally slammed her groin on his face, a powerful stream of jizz erupting out of it so hard it pushed the bile threatening to come out back into (Y/n)'s stomach while the young male arched on his tiptoes, eyes rolling back as the futa's tremendous orgasm triggered a deep, primal response and cum gushed out his erect penis; with a spark of hungry lust on her amber eyes Becker leant down, engulfing the teen's smaller cock whilst pulling her hips backwards to drag the softer yet half erect member out from his abused throat.  
  
The moment her long shaft slid outside (Y/n) grabbed his neck and started coughing, fighting the need to puke while Carla knelt behind helping him sit up and rubbing his back until l there was a loud belch and some of the brunette's semen fell on the boy's chest, the teen trembling after the shocking experience: she hugged him tenderly, shushing his scared whimpers while gently kissing his cheek to help ease his nerves as he assimilated the whole ordeal.  
  
_Shhhh don't worry, breathe, breathe... -she said sweetly, her motherly instincts working once more- You made it darling, you took it all! I'm so proud and happy!  
  
He didn't answer, slowly turning to face the brunette then shyly nuzzling on her jaw inciting a loving coo from the futa who leant to place a chaste peck on his lips; her hand moved down to feel his belly, lust starting to awaken when she found it slightly expanded from the utterly mind blowing amount of cum poured and swirling inside.  
  
_You did amazing dear. -she said a bit less tender and more possessive- But we can't stop here, can we? We haven't...

Her hand snaked downwards to grope his butt earning a surprised, perhaps even afraid, eep from the teenager; the woman panted at the thought of robbing his virginity, cock hardening to its maximum.  
  
_...gone all the way.  
  
The boy gulped, mustering courage to speak despite his sore throat and the brunette's overwhelming aura of domination; he felt smaller, vulnerable in front of her yet also definitely attracted to the futa even more than before.  
  
_I... -he croaked then cleared his throat a bit- I don't know if... Miss Becker, are you sure...?  
  
_Carla. Call me Carla. -she told him anxiously, licking his cheek- Whenever we're alone, i'm Carla. Got it?  
  
_Uh huh... -he mumbled hesitantly- C-Carla... do you think i can take... that?  
  
_Absolutely (Y/n), i'm certain you're more than... capable. -she purred with a suck on his neck- You won't leave me like this, will you?  
  
To further show what she meant the futa put his hand on her member, smirking at the boy's gasp as he gave the rock hard member a hesitant squeeze.  
  
_You won't quit now, right? -she whispered, then smiled when he shook his head- Oh, you're such a sweetheart! Get on all fours for me then, and keep this delicious booty up... i'll take care of the rest.  
  
Gulping nervously (Y/n) did as told, resting on forearms and knees while sticking his butt up as Carla wished, the futa suppressing the need for a second taste of the boy's puckered hole as she stood behind him: Becker took advantage of his submission as she stroked her ebormous member, still slimy from the earlier forced throatfuck and considerably lubed up for the job; the futa squatted slightly, letting the heavy shaft fall on his lower back startling the young male who trembled but made no effort to get away. Satisfied wih his compliance the brunette milf began frotting on the teen's buttcrack, rubbing the wrinkly hole with the underside of her shaft to let him feel how massive she was: (Y/n) gasped every time her huge balls smacked weakly on his, a convoluted sensation of dread intertwined with eagerness filling his pubescent mind as the futa hummed while grabbing him by the hips to frot easier; then her hands moved lower and he stilled, swallowing thickly when fingers spread his buttcheeks to open the slightly twitching hole she put her glans against, brushing it up and down to smear it in soupy precum.  
  
Carla pressed against (Y/n), the younger tensing when the pulsing cockhead started its endeavour to penetrate him despite being way bigger than the entrance it poked: his rectum clenched by instinct, feebly attempting to stop the futa's advance as thrill and fear forced him into immobility whilst she pushed harder, lips furrowing into a thin line as her throbbing length urged against his tight, virgin entrance; then his muscles began to give in and Carla began to enter him at an agonising pace, huffing and puffing as she drove the hot glans into her lover little by little, the boy whimpering pitifully while biting on the training mat to avoid crying at the slow stretching of his asshole... she was absolutely huge.  
  
_Breathe lovely, breathe deep and relax. -she panted, sweat running down her still toned body- I'm almost in, just a little more baby, just... a little...!

A sudden push turned her sentence into a victorious moan while (Y/n) squealed in pain the instant he hot tip sank past the tight ring, accessing the warm insides of his body and spurting abundant pre as Becker kept going on now the main obstacle was surpassed: the boy cried half in pleasure half in suffering as the brunette's thick, massive, pulsating futahood was driven inside him relentlessly obliterating his purity with its deliciously searing heat and Carla grasped his waist snarling, slobber dripping down her chin; the futa went instantly feral, primal urges unleashed at having a willing partner to breed after who knew how long and pushing in dragging out sweet, sweet helpless cries out of (Y/n) as his impossibly tight bowels hugged her cock in a wet meeting. The woman forced more of the beating girth inside him, getting inch by inch closer to reach the wanted balls deep mark and finally screw the boy as desired: mind focused on her goal Becker went deeper, moaning along the whimpering teenager who squirmed as his insides were laboriously remodeled by the woman's enormity, jaw hanging in impotent submission to the endowed female; hungry snarls escaped Carla as her groin drew closer and closer to his ass until she found herself but a finger away from being completely inside (Y/n), pulling back licking her lips in anticipation before slamming full force.  
  
He cried loudly scratching the matting just as a loud slap announced the woman's success, coupled with a savage happy groan erupting out her throat before looking at him full of lust and bucking once more, heart pumping faster at the boy's tender whining: possessed by a breeding thirst Carla cemented her squatting position and began thrusting back and forth in a clock like rythm, pulling out almost totally then slamming inside again with noisy smacks drawing hearty cries from (Y/n); his bowels stuck to her member like a latex glove squeezing maddeningly on the veiny shaft every time it moved, making the futa go wilder with each slam even if it meant risking a quicker orgasm. Carla was too horny to care and he was too dominated to focus on anything except the futa's enormous dick pounding his organs into a mess, feeling the bulge of her tip push through his belly making him whimper in perverted ecstasy as pain vanished against or rather fused with pleasure to pull the teenager in a vortex of guilty delights: nothing mattered to him aside being taken by Carla and ravaged at leisure regardless of his initial hesitation on it, moaning lewdly as the futa hammered down on his ass with her grandiose, worshipping worthy breeding tool pulsing like a lure driving him to clench on it beggingly; at the same time Becker started to quicken the pace, sensing she wouldn't last long when he began moaning and whimpering in such a tender manner the woman just couldn't think of anything else than pouring every drop of cum in her balls into his waiting bowels, the crowning moment of any futa's mating.  
  
_Come on baby, we're almost there! -she groaned pumping eagerly, loud smacks echoing in the room- I'm so... so close to cumming... i'm...!

The futa slammed on (Y/n) with a rough scream erupted from deep within her chest, hips swinging savagely when pleasure overwhelmed the brunette and her cock began pulsing inside the boy to spurt long streams of thick semen as she kept ramming him from above: the teen clung to the mat whimpering through clenched teeth when the already imposing member grew even larger as it fulfilled its main purpose, blasting his insides white with relentless jets of cum filling his intestines until his belly started to bulge a little from the dumped amount; Carla's enormous testicles twitched and rose during each cumshot, making her groan in lustful ecstasy the more semen she forced into (Y/n) marking him as hers whilst a wave of joyous warmth engulfed her.  
  
High pitched moans and heated panting filled the air as their orgasms faded, the boy's penis shaking in the aftermath of its enthusiastic but compared to hers humble spurt while the woman's enormity pulsed more softly within his pummeled bowels: biting her lip and smiling tenderly Carla ground on his butt, relishing on the feeling of her own cum sloshing inside then dripping down his thighs as she pulled back slowly to enjoy his soft yet insistent clamping; the woman cooed when he let out a little moan the moment she exited with a loud pop, admiring the thick pale stream leaking from the teen's abused hole as he fell limp after their intense climax, fading into a haze as his eyelids closed.  
  
The first thing (Y/n) saw when he woke up was Carla's face, the woman asleep holding him in a warm embrace making the boy feel confused as his mind told him what transpired earlier couldn't have been real, yet the smell of sweat and more importantly the taste of her cock still fresh on his tongue told him it happened; however when he smiled and snuggled closer a new confirmation arrived in the form of a sharp sting in his rear, causing the young male to hiss and groan as the pain increased a moment then settled at an almost tolerable level if he didn't move: in that moment Carla's amber eyes opened and she looked at him, whatever drowsiness she had vanishing in an instant after seeing his hurt expression.  
  
_Oh (Y/n) dear... hold on a moment! -she said with a worried tone moving to grab something from the nightstand- Lay on your belly please, i'll take care of it!  
  
He obeyed mainly to keep his butt away from anything harder than air itself, trying to distract his mind from the burning sting until a sudden cold on his ass made him jolt with a hiss and he looked back to find the futa applying a cream on the attacked zone; Becker waited a few seconds till his expression eased then started smearing the ointment with utmost care using her fingertips.  
  
_Does it hurt too much dear? -she asked biting her lip in guilt- Was i too rough? I'm sorry, i didn't think you'd... wake my lewd side like that.  
  
(Y/n) blew some air as the coldness brought a weird but not completely unsavoury sensation up, countering the pain to some degree; he then sighed and glanced at the woman hesitantly.  
  
_So... what we did... are we going to... y'know, again?  
  
Carla blushed intensely and looked away, still massaging his sore butt.  
  
_Do you... do you really want to? -she asked shyly- Even after this happened?

_I still feel the same about you. -he said hugging the pillow- I know i'm just a brat and you'd rather a man but...  
  
_Oh sweetie! -she cooed kissing his back- Don't say that! You're the first man who ever dared to come close to me in years!  
  
_Really?  
  
_Yes! Because... well, i guess i'll have to explain it to you a bit more detailed. You know i'm divorced, right?  
  
_Yeah...  
  
_Well, this is the cause of it. -she said pointing at her crotch- You see, before i gave birth to Eren i was actually... pretty small down here. Like... my penis was diminute!  
  
_For real? -he asked surprised and she nodded- I wouldn't believe it if someone else told me. Although...  
  
_Yes?  
  
_Well, you'd be equally beautiful to me. -he said blushing and Carla beamed.  
  
_You're such a sweetheart (Y/n)... anyways, after birth something happened to me: according to the doctors it triggered a sort of growth phase i hadn't experienced in my teenage years and it was more potent due how late it occurred then. Soon enough i was huge compared to anyone!  
  
_I know! -he chuckled then shrunk a bit- I mean... oh fuck it, i watched porn okay? And you're... they're no match for you.  
  
_Maybe, but my ex husband didn't like it. -she said frowning- He liked me when i was his little penis futa, and while i had no problem with being a bottom i also wanted to try topping; it seems foolish, but it apparently hurt his ego to have his wife beat him in D department, to the point he couldn't stand seeing me naked and then one day i caught him cheating on me.  
  
_What?!  
  
_Yes, i couldn't believe it either. -she said sighing- Long story short we divorced and i brought Eren with me, although of course he sees Grisha regularly... he's still a good father for him despite his flaws.  
  
_Oh... but you said i am the first man to... approach you. Is it true?  
  
_Sadly yes. It's hard to find a male willing to be a couple with a futa at least twice his size even if we're normally accepted by people; i'm just... too much to handle for them.  
  
_You never tried it with a woman?  
  
_I don't like women in a sexual way. -Carla explained- Only men. That's why i... lost control earlier: you're so young and full of life, so handsome... when i realized you liked me a while ago i couldn't stop thinking about it. I even...  
  
The brunette looked around as if fearing someone could hear then leant to whisper in his ear.  
  
_I even masturbated thinking of you. -she confessed and he smiled.  
  
_Hey, me too.  
  
They chuckled and the futa laid at his side, still massaging his ass although now she seemed more confident and daring while doing it.

_So (Y/n), are you still willing to do this with an older woman? -she probed smirking- Big dick and all?  
  
_Oh hell yes! -he replied instantly- I'd love to... ow!  
  
_Don't move too much please! -she warned but still smiled- Take it easy. I'm not going anywhere; oh by the way i called your parents, told them Eren invited you to stay the whole afternoon and sleep here too.  
  
_Seriously? -he asked wide eyed- What did they say?  
  
_They're fine with it. -she told him giggling- They have no idea Eren's at Armin's house and won't return until tomorrow... probably in the afternoon.  
  
_So late?  
  
_It's Armin we're talking about. -Carla saif with a wink- My boy and him are very close friends you know? Veeeeery close.  
  
_As in...  
  
_I once almost barge in on our little blonde friend sucking him off. -she confided (Y/n)- Thankfully they didn't notice, and i realized why he spends more time at his house than when he stays at any of his other friend's.  
  
_Why didn't he tell you?  
  
_I guess it would be embarrassing for him if his mom knew. We mothers are kinda nosy after all, aren't we? But never mind, what matters now is we have the house for ourselves all day!  
  
_I like the sound of that. -(Y/n) said- C-Carla, would you mind... staying naked a bit longer?  
  
_Ohhhhh... how longer? -she asked playfully.  
  
_As long as possible? I don't know.  
  
_Only if you do the same for me.  
  
_Deal. -he said flexing his legs a bit- The pain's almost gone by the way. Either by the cream or the news. -he added and she chuckled.  
  
_We'll find out soon darling. -she said kissing him- Very soon. Meanwhile...  
  
She traced his lips with a finger, smirking as the eager spark in his eyes ignited a spark quite a bit lower in her body.  
  
_I can think of other ways for you to please you crush.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't decided what the next update or updates will feature. I'll modify this note to let you know so check every now and then if you want to be informed.
> 
> And as always all feedback/suggestions/etc are welcome.
> 
> Edit: I've decided the theme of the next three chapters, so i can focus more narrowly on those alone:  
> _Naughty Alpha Mikasa x naive step brother reader (a request from an anon, cil).  
> _Zofia's debut chapter! Smug kinky Schoolgirl x teacher in a secret relationship.  
> _Part 2 of Sweet Sweet Torture w Historia/Krista playing with you to see if yiu break.
> 
> Basically those will be the future updates to follow. Hope at least one of them gives you some hype.


	74. Mikasa x Reader: "Sibling" Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa is an Alpha desperately in love with her Omega step brother, who's been raised completely isolated from any knowledge about sex and intimacy. What will happen when she finds herself alone with him during his first heat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update Agheron strikes back! Gotta admit this one might seem a bit rushed though, but i hope you still enjoy it. 
> 
> This work is a request of an anon "Cil"

_MIKASA!  
  
The black haired girl almost fell of the couch she was lying on at the sudden yell, sighing after recognizing the voice as her mother's; the asian frowned and ran a hand on her face before answering in an annoyed tone and going to her room. On the way however she met with a young man a couple years older who gave her a look half intrigued half apologetic.  
  
_I don't know what you did but mom seems angry. -(Y/n) said- I think it is about that magazine on the bed but i'm not sure.  
  
_Oh... maybe it was. -Ackerman replied in a whisper- Did you... did you check what it...?  
  
_MIKASA! -the loud call repeated.  
  
_I think you better go. -he said ignoring her question- Good luck sis.  
  
The brunette nodded with a bitter smile and headed towards her bedroom, where she found what was already expected: her mother standing in the center glaring daggers at her, hands on her hips while holding a rolled up magazine the Alpha barely glanced at before looking away, but the deed was done.  
  
_Mikasa what is this?! -she growled, voice lowering in volume but not intensity- What is this?!  
  
_It's a porn mag! -the younger asian replied a bit louder than necessary- I'm not a...!  
  
_Shut! Your! Mouth! -the woman hissed pointing the rolled up magazine at her- We can't use the P word in here! You know that!  
  
_(Y/n) isn't even here! What's the problem?  
  
_You know he can very well be listening! -her mother retorted- You know he worries whenever you or one of his siblings gets in trouble, he's always nearby to comfort them and...  
  
Mikasa's brain wandered off, missing the rest of the woman's speech: indeed she knew her step brother could be around listening to their argument or at least intending to help Ackerman deal with the chastising; in fact she was hoping so, specially if he got a look at the magazine, which meant...  
  
A sudden bonk on her head startled the girl back to reality, stiffening to look at her mother who was shorter than her and a Beta to boot yet somehow managed to become the most fearsome person when angry.  
  
_You better think carefully what you do young miss! -she warned her daughter- Things like this magazine can be very dangerous for (Y/n)! I'm getting rid of it, and any i find in your room later! Got it? Now scram!  
  
The Alpha grunted a response, nodding lazily as she left the room and her mom started her search; the asian at least had the consolation the woman's endeavour was completely pointless, since she had no other porn mags there: she didn't need, or rather didn't feel attracted to them... they were for (Y/n).  
  
The older boy, pretty much a young man now, was the exclusive focus of the Alpha's heated masturbation, having won her over with his sweet caring nature and eagerness to help and look out for others specially his younger siblings; not only that, he was hard working, happily took on the house's chores, cooked really well... and the best part of all that?  
  
He was an Omega.

Omegas were incredibly rare to find, literally about one in a million, and extremely fertile breeders capable of bearing children multiple times without much stress on their bodies: they had been the only biological answer to the world's declining in population, even when science had managed to overcome it partially by increasing somehow the rates at which Betas could conceive; yet while the latter had to try several times to have a single child Omegas could go on and on popping babies, given enough time and care. Even better, governments all over the world were so worried about population decline they offered to economical and health support to Omega breeders, although usually forbid them from picking a career were they could be exposed to physical danger regardless of wether they chose to have children or not; and in (Y/n)'s case, this had put his life onto a peculiar track after his single Alpha father divorced his wife and met Mikasa's mom some years later.  
  
The man was adamant on preventing his son from facing the slightest chance of becoming a breeding partner for any passing Alpha to the point of giving him a secluded, pampered life of home schooling and household chores while isolating him from any sex related matters: as a result (Y/n) was endearingly ignorant of how reproduction worked, always being given vague answers or having the topic swiftly changed when it seemed it would lead into anything remotely related; to make matters worse, Mikasa's motherly side fell in love with the peaceful and extremely kind boy, doting him to an extreme the brunette would have found sickening if she wasn't absolutely jealous of how close the woman could get to him. So far the young Azumabito-Ackerman (she kept his father's last name after his passing when she was a child) had been keeping herself under control, but puberty and hormones had released her inner urges and now tried to undermine (Y/n)'s sexless existence by subtle means to make it look like it wasn't on purpose: leaving porn mags in plain sight in her room, knowing he could find them during house cleaning, or hastily stepping out of the shower when he entered the bathroom, or leaving her browser open in a +18 site; all in vain however, since it seemed her mom had taken the protection of his innocence as seriously as his father or even more, specially when the man was on a business trip like then, and swiftly thwarted every attempt Mikasa played to get (Y/n) out of his innocent shell.  
  
_Mikasa. -the woman called as her daughter returned to the living room.  
  
_Yeah? -she replied bitterly- What is it now?  
  
_Change that tone and listen. I'm going to a business meeting today, an important one arranged weeks ago; your aunt Kiyomi will come to look after you.  
  
_Can't she take care of business herself?  
  
_She's been feeling a little too pressured lately. -the black haired woman pointed- That's why she visits us so often now, Kiyomi needs to distance herself from the job.  
  
Mikasa nodded, feeling a sting of resentment flourish: she had expected Kiyomi of all people to be on her side of things, or at least someone who pushed for (Y/n) to be allowed to have children, given the woman was an Alpha herself and quite fond of traditional Alpha/Omega breeding; instead, she'd surprised everyone by steadily supporting the parents' decision of isolating him, making the younger asian's hopes crumble to a dust. The fact she'd been visiting them almost daily didn't help easing the animosity between them, even if the girl showed no signs of exterior hostility; but deep inside she felt hurt by what was perceived as a betrayal.  
  
_(Y/n), are you there? -Mikasa's mom called, taking her daughter out of contemplation- Kiyomi will be coming today as before i leave, alright?  
  
_Yeah... -he said a bit absently.  
  
_Are you alright? -the brunette asked a bit worried and he waved it off smiling.

_I feel a bit tired... i must have been working a bit too much in the house, and with the tools in the shed and...  
  
He yawned a bit and the woman rustled his hair affectively before going to her bedroom; Mikasa looked at her step brother, feeling her attraction for him spike a little more at his apparent hazy state, although she couldn't precise why. In that moment the bell rang and against what she expected the young male didn't bother to answer it, in fact he didn't seem to even hear it so Mikasa went to the door and opened to let Kiyomi in; the older Azumabito smiled kindly and hugged the brunette in an awkwardly happy way only an aunt could manage.  
  
_Hello darling, how are you! -she exclaimed joyously- I really missed you!  
  
_But you came yesterday. -Mikasa recalled confused.  
  
_So what? You're all so lovely! Specially the little ones! Where are my cute niece and nephew? Where are Daisy and Lucius?  
  
_Auntie Kiyomi! -the male's siblings shouted in joy, appearing as their stepmother did- Auntie Kiyomi!  
  
_Thanks for coming. -the homeowner said- I wish i didn't have to bother you with this, but the meeting will probably last very long...  
  
_Oh don't worry about it! -her sister replied- I'm happy to be of help! And your children are all well behaved, so i won't have any problems.  
  
The other woman nodded and adjusted her suit, patting the younger children's heads before turning to look at Mikasa.  
  
_Help your aunt with anything she needs, alright? Let (Y/n) rest today. -she told her daughter.  
  
_Yeah, sure. Bye mom.  
  
The woman smiled a little and nodded, then went towards her car and left; once she was gone Kiyomi entered the house and immediately approached (Y/n).  
  
_My my, you look worn down! -she said- Are you feeling well.  
  
_I... yeah, i guess. -he said slurring a bit- I think i have... a little fever though.  
  
_Maybe you should go to your bedroom and rest then. -she told him and he nodded, getting up and heading for his room.  
  
_Big bro is sick? -Daisy asked- He won't play with us?  
  
_He's feeling down yes, but it doesn't mean you can't have fun. -Kiyomi said- Who wants to go to the fair today?  
  
_The fair?! -the children said, eyes bulging- Really?!  
  
_But what about... -Mikasa said only to be interrupted by Kiyomi.  
  
_Yes, the fair. We will go together while your older sister takes care of (Y/n). After all... -the woman said eyeing her- She's the second older child in the family, she's all grown up now.  
  
_Yay! -the other two said enthusiastically- The fair!  
  
_Okay, first go get anything you need while i have a word with your sister. We'll leave once i'm done.  
  
_Yaaaaaay!  
  
Ackerman stared in confusion as the kids left to their rooms before Kiyomi stood in front of her, the woman's expression catching the younger's full attention; gone was the happy easy going aunt, replaced by a calculating, sharp Alpha she instantly focused on.

_Listen to me Mikasa. -she said placing both hands on her shoulders- I'm putting our future in your hands.  
  
_What? -the asian asked baffled.  
  
_I know how you feel towards (Y/n). -Kiyomi told the younger who felt her face heat up- I've seen it long ago. Which is why i relegate this chance to you.  
  
_What do you...?  
  
_Shut it and listen! -she ordered- We are Azumabito. Alpha Azumabito. Our clan has survived for centuries through war, famine and disaster; we've endured and prospered due our tenacity and resourcefulness, time after time. And now our bloodline's in danger, this Omega arrived as our hope. You must breed him.  
  
_B-b-b-breed? But (Y/n)'s not... we're not bonded! He's never had a single heat yet!  
  
_That's about to change. -the other said- I've been following him closely in all my visits, taking note of all his changes in behaviour, and saw the first subtle signs of heat a few days ago... today's the day.  
  
Mikasa's jaw hung open, heart loud as a drum in her chest as a rush of adrenaline filled her veins; (Y/n) was in heat? But why was Kiyomi telling her after being so...?  
  
_You were... deceiving us this whole time? Faking your support to get close to him?  
  
_Of course i was, child! -she said annoyed- Did you really think i'd let such a fine male Omega wither like that? I played my cards smoothly, watching everyone... and saw you thought just like me when your weakling of a mother complained about your "careless" behaviour; she just didn't realize your true intentions as i did. And i liked your tenacity, even if your methods are a bit... sloppy.  
  
_So you'll help me bond with him? That's what you're saying?  
  
_No. -Kiyomi said giving her a sharp glance- I'll help our whole family, our clan. I just decided to respect your feelings for him, since they mean you'll be more driven to do it. But don't misunderstand this gesture child: if you fail...  
  
The woman stepped forward, a hand going down to fondle her own groin letting Mikasa see the subtle bulge hidden underneath the skirt.  
  
_I will not. -she whispered; Ackerman's jaw stiffened before she nodded slowly at her aunt.  
  
_I won't fail. -the younger said and Kiyomi smirked.  
  
_If you're a true Azumabito, you won't.  
  
_Auntie Kiyomi! -the children announced entering the living- We're ready!  
  
_Let's go then! -she said immediately reverting to her previous kind tone so fast Mikasa blinked in surprise- Say goodbye to your sister before we leave!  
  
_Bye sis! -Lucius said darting outside.  
  
_Bye bye Mika! Take care of big bro! -Daisy giggled as she left as well.  
  
_I will. -she replied as Kiyomi gave her a last mischievous glance- I promise i will.

Mikasa waited until the car's sound faded towards the city to take a deep breath after another, finally grasping the reality of the situation as a wave of chaotic joy washed upon her: she was alone with her crush, an Omega and her stepbrother of all people which added an extra layer of perversion to the case making the asian's head spin at the notion of having him all for herself; breathing fast she headed straight for his room, but at the last moment Ackerman stopped with her fingers on the door's handle as a sudden sense of uncertainty stung her and instead of barging into the bedroom chose to enter carefully, not knowing what she'd find.  
  
The first thing hit her was the smell. It wasn't an overwhelming, sticky musk permeating every thing inside but a faint essence floating in the air like a bakery's scent felt from the other side of the street: it was slightly sweet, yet also possessed a spark of something like spice that had her nose tingle in a pleasant way, making the Alpha want more; it was only after she processed the fascinating smell she saw (Y/n), or rather the lump shaking softly on the bed covered by the sheets. The brunette stepped forward and found out her throat had gone unexpectedly dry, needing to swallow a couple times before being able to speak properly.  
  
_Uh... (Y/n). -she called and the rolled bun moved a bit, as if turning towards her- How... how are you feeling?  
  
_I think i'm sick. -he replied in a heated voice, almost a moan; Mikasa had to swallow again- I feel hot, but i can't stop shivering and am a bit dizzy and... it's kinda scary.  
  
The young Azumabito bit her lip, feeling her dick starting to grow and poke out its sheath at the thought of him hot and sweaty, squirming under... no, she had to be patient. There was no need to rush and ruin it, she could enjoy herself.  
  
_The kids... they came earlier and said you'd stay to look after me. -he said in a shaky voice- Sorry... i made you stay.  
  
_Don't apologize. -she answered stepping closer- I wanted this... i want to be by... your side.  
  
_You're a very good sister Mikasa. -he mumbled, only his face poking from under the sheets- I love you.  
  
The brunette's heart skipped a beat, face growing red as she sat on the bed looking at (Y/n) with anxious eyes; even when he was a bit taller, he looked so fragile curled on the mattress and quivering in the heat's fever Mikasa felt she was going to explode out of tenderness.  
  
_I... -she gulped and regained control of her mouth- I'm going to check you out, okay?  
  
He nodded and her trembling fingers grasped the sheets to uncover him, yet despite doing it slowly the impact couldn't get stronger: (Y/n) laid in nothing but a pair of boxers, body drenched in a thin layer of sweat containing his Omega scent that flooded the air; the smell punched Ackerman so hard her sight blurred, instinctively taking mouthfuls of oxygen that only made her swallow more of it. Her dick answered immediately, pulsing and growing against her pants sending sparks through the futa who struggled to control herself before giving him a shaky smile and stroking his cheek.  
  
_D-don't worry it'll be fine. -she said as normally as she could and he nodded weakly- I'm... here for you.

The Alpha ogled at her step brother with clear lust while he shook softly laying face up, his slim body further feeding the brunette's desire: she ran a hand on his flst belly and he jolted, a gasp escaping him at the strange sensation her touch elicited as Mikasa moved up and down caressing him; the futa started to pant softly, heat bubbling in her body to the point she felt like burning and took her t-shirt and bra off without even thinking about it.  
  
_Your breasts look... nice.  
  
The male's words paralysed the Alpha and she looked at him incredulously, not expecting such a comment from him after his secluded life; Mikasa ignored her urge to touch the Omega again, deciding to investigate his new behaviour.  
  
_Do you like women's breasts (Y/n)? -she asked and he blinked.  
  
_I... i guess? I mean... i never saw any, but i wondered why they're bigger than men's. Why is it Mikasa?  
  
The brunette bit her lip, brain partially fusong at the Omega's innocent question: he was so adorable! So naive! She wanted to teach him everything, yet it felt wrong to do it in that moment; still the girl could take advantage of it and smiled as she moved to lay at his side, chest in front of his face.  
  
_They're for... for making guys feel better. -she told him- Suck my nipples and you'll see.  
  
(Y/n) eyed the asian a bit unsure, but after a moment he seemed to accept her words and leant forward, lips gently closing on the Alpha's erect nipple: a smile of pure joy grew on Mikasa's face when he started suckling, first slowly then with more enthusiasm and energy; she pressed against him encouragingly and the Omega moaned a bit, making the Alpha throb in her underwear. The Azumabito closed her eyes and enjoyed the attentions for a while, humming blissfully as he kept sucking until (Y/n) stopped all of a sudden and she looked at him; the male stared back, seemingly confused at something, and Mikasa tried to find out what distracted the Omega.  
  
_Yes? What is it? Why did you stop?  
  
_Um... i feel a bit better but... i don't think the fever's going down. -he whispered- I can't tell though...  
  
She nodded and the male looked away, perhaps not wishing to make her feel down due her "treatment" not being so effective; Mikasa however felt far from discouraged, seizing the chance to further relish her perverted fantasies.  
  
_I'll have to check your temperature then. -she panted- Lie on your belly and pull your boxers down.  
  
_Oh... okay?  
  
(Y/n) obeyed meekly while Ackerman licked her lips, heart beating so fast she thought it would jump through her chest; breathing heavily the Alpha knelt behind him, watching as (Y/n) exposed his twitching, lubricant oozing entrance and remained in position before eyeing the brunette.  
  
_Mikasa? -he asked frowning- Did you bring a thermom...?

A sudden yelp erupted from him when her slim finger pushed past the pinkish ring, twirling inside and making the young male gasp and twitch on the mattress at the mere contact of the Alpha's digit as Mikasa shoved it knuckle deep, knelt behind her step brother and grasping his waist to hold him in place; the brunette's canine erection grew, creating a tent as the futa delighted in his moist warmth with a hungry smile before driving a second one in making (Y/n) arch and moan deliciously: the raven haired beauty's cock pulsed and leaked, urging its owner to finally do what she was supposed to while her brain implored to play just a little more before going further. The young Azumabito gulped and charged again, arm moving back and forth as her fingers went in then out of him at a ludicrous speed earning a long high pitched squeal she throbbed at; the Omega shook constantly, clenching around the invading digits as he was slowly overcome by a strange need he didn't understand but pushed him to try and keep Mikasa's fingers inside.  
  
_M-M-Mika! I'm scared! -he cried- I feel strange in my butt, i don't know what's happening!  
  
The words made her eyes widen, the asian taking her fingers out the young man to pull her pants down and unleash her monstrously veiny erection in all its glory: the doggy cock stood firm and twitching, completely drenched in fluids from the pointy tip to the base of its round, hard knot; a low slap was heard when the heavy member fell between the Omega's buttcheeks, starting him with its weight and heat till her looked back and let out a little afraid noise at the huge strange appendage.  
  
_Mika wha... what is that? What is that thing? -he asked nervously- It looks... it looks scary!  
  
_Don't worry it's my co... completely harmless medicine dispenser! -she corrected herself, wishing to stretch the game as long as possible.  
  
_Medicine dispenser?  
  
_Ye-yeah! Um, you see... we Alphas can create a fluid that heals Omegas when they're sick! It comes out of this! -she said stroking the pulsing member- This will make you feel much better! All i need to do is inject some inside you!  
  
_Inject? Where?  
  
Mikasa licked her lips, eyes showing a mad spark as she dared to put the tip of her dong on his entrance, relishing in his nervous trembling.  
  
_Here. -she whispered, watching his eyes go wide.  
  
_But that's... it won't fit! -he whimpered, then yelped when Ackerman pressed against him- Mika...  
  
The nickname was said in a voice so heated, a tone so utterly pleading the Alpha realized she couldn't wait a single more second to breed him: the brunette laid on top of (Y/n) grinding on his ass while panting on his ear before holding him by the chin to buck as she aligned herself on his entrance.  
  
_Don't... worry i will... make you feel better... -she grunted poking the tight ring- infinitely better...  
  
_But it's too big. -he whispered- What if you get... stuck inside me?

The futa let out a whine of pleasure at the Omega's unfortunate phrase, feeling the last of her self control shatter as she hugged him with strong arms and gave a single, bestial thrust piercing the male's puckered hole: (Y/n) screamed scratching the sheets, echoed by Mikasa's rough growl as her hips swung hard and fast, the hung Alpha groaning at the delightfully moist and tight insides she relentlessly pumped into; the young man was incredibly hot on the throbbing length and it felt like she was fucking a living, clenching furnace sucking her inside. Ackerman felt flames engulf her brain, licking the crying Omega's scented sweat as she slammed against him driving more and more of her thick veiny shaft into his bowels with ruthless blows, determined to claim him as long and rough as needed: he whined as the futa's tremendous girth stuffed him deeper with every smash of her hips, the Alpha firmly hugged to his waist snarling furiously as she charged incessantly; the raven groaned possessive into his ear, slamming roughly against the male to ensure his submission as they began to feel their bodies react more and more to their frenzied mating.  
  
(Y/n) felt thrill and fear flood his mind while Mikasa mounted him, unable to process all that happened yet his organism acted by instinct as the brunette stuffed him full: his butt rose on its own accord to better meet the Alpha's thrusts, clenching when she hit deeper and releasing as she moved backwards to aid her penetration, instinctively trying to get knotted; at the same time his helplessness drove the male to nuzzle on her neck in a meek manner as if asking for protection, spurring the futa's breeding impulse as she slammed harder on his rear. Sparks ran through him each time Mikasa's huge gnarl impacted on his stretched hole, making the Omega whine in such a manner she felt the urge to plug (Y/n) grow stronger; he didn't really know what to do which made him turn to the Alpha for contention, gently licking her chin out of impulse which elicited a heated response when Mikasa turned his face towards hers and slammed their mouths together as she increased the might of her slamming: he mewled into the kiss, setting the girl ablaze when as she pumped, heart racing when she felt his rear start to give in and realized the moment of truth had arrived.  
  
Ackerman's toned arms hugged him tighter, the futa pulling back then smashing against his ass with all the strength of her muscular thighs to press the huge knot against his asshole with full force: the male squealed but didn't stop kissing Mikasa, on the contrary he did it even more intensely as his instincts took over and led him to encourage her vigorous mating; his desperate whimpers fueled the futa's lust, her muscles bulging like thick ropes as she pulled him onto the thick gnarl while pushing relentlessly to shove it in. The young Azumabito huffed and groaned into the kiss, her sculpted abs tensing the harder she pressed against (Y/n) while he moaned cutely to egg her on as the round knot slowly began to spread his entrance further; sweat ran all over her fit body, the asian burning between the effort and the urge while the Omega, HER Omega whimpered begging to be bred and she growled, never ceasing to push a single second as the gnarl pulsed, feeling the warmth of his insides get closer as the male's hole grew wider little by little.  
  
And when it seemed they'd be locked in struggle forever, when they less expected it... it happened.

Their eyes opened in surprise the moment his entrance gave in without warning or tell and the big knot simply slid into his bowels with a slick noise: there was a moment, a millisecond of silent incredulity before fireworks exploded inside their brains simultaneously forcing them to break the kiss due the overwhelming sensations washing upon them; (Y/n) arched under Mikasa with his mouth gaping in a shrill scream, eyes rolling up as the Alpha strsightened above with a roar before falling on top of the Omega, holding him in a crushing hug when the knotting triggered a brutal double orgasm unlike anything experienced before. They shook and moaned in unbridled ecstasy when the futa's already huge dong grew even larger, pulsing like a second heart as it blasted sticky, thick Alpha seed in a seemingly unending stream flooding his insides: Mikasa panted happily against (Y/n), feeling her cum gush and flood her step brother's ass whilst the veiny knot prevented the smallest drop from escaping from his warm insides, the brunette kissing and licking his face like a joyous pup; the Omega breathed fast, clenching at random to get Ackerman to gush even more of her thick jizz, earning gleeful moans from the raven haired beauty still mounting him.  
  
The two remained in that position a good while until she realized it could be uncomfortable for her lover and rolled on her side, cuddling against his back while humming blissfully as their bodies slowly started to cool down; her hands traced little circles on his belly, a gesture both found to be extremely calming and intimate.  
  
_I feel better, the fever's going away. -he mumbled then touched his abdomen- But i also feel... strange down here.  
  
_Well, you know... -Mikasa sighed and gave him an apologetic little kiss on the nape- Oh screw it! (Y/n), i lied to you.  
  
_About what?  
  
_You weren't sick. -she told him- You were in heat.  
  
_What is that?  
  
_It's a moment when an Omega, well... can get pregnant.  
  
_Pregnant? -he asked confused- What's that?  
  
Mikasa bit her lip, both because he was adorable and she felt elated at giving (Y/n) the news as well as finally introducing him into the adults' world.  
  
_It means a baby is growing inside you. -she said hugging him closer- Our baby.  
  
He didn't say a word, going completely still to the point Mikasa wasn't sure he processed what she said, or even heard it. Then...  
  
_WHAT?! HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE?! HOW'D IT HAPPEN?! -he shouted looking at her with eyes big as a full moon.  
  
_When an Omega goes into heat, it means they're ready to be bred. -she explained calmly, unable to get angry despite the yelling- In that moment, an Alpha feels... very, very attracted to them. And if they have sex... which is what we did... they make a baby; the baby grows inside you then you give birth to him or her.  
  
_Sex? Wait a second... i think i read that word in your computer before mom turned it off saying i shouldn't watch that. She said it was bad but... this didn't feel like that. I mean it hurt a bit but...  
  
_Listen. Mom and dad were worried you were turned into a baby making bitch if some other Alpha saw you. -she explained- You see, people are having problems to have kids; that your dad has three is a miracle itself. He divorced little after you turned to be an Omega, right?  
  
_Yeah... soon after the twins were born. Why?  
  
_I overheard mom speak to him. Apparently he caught your mom contacting someone to "rent" you when the time came and recorded her. That's why she's never visited us, your dad must be threatening to expose her after they broke up.  
  
_Rent me?

_She wanted to have Alphas pay to get you pregnant. -Mikasa said- It's disgusting, but it happens sometimes; it explains why your dad's so paranoid, he must think if you go out Alphas left and right will force you to breed.  
  
_But you... then you...  
  
_No no no, i'm different from that! -she quickly reassured him- I want us to be... well, together. That's why i wanted to knot you so much: when you do that, you can bond.  
  
_Bond?  
  
_Yeah it's... it's like marriage. Only that stronger: only Omegas can be bound and only by an Alpha. Don't you feel it? That sensation of... being close.  
  
_We're cuddling, that's close.  
  
_Yeah, but i mean... you feel safe with me, don't you?  
  
He blinked, then looked at his step sister (Was she? He wasn't sure anymore) and rested on the pillow humming.  
  
_Kinda. Well, you always made me feel safe, but now it's... special. I can't tell why though.  
  
_Don't worry. I'm sure you'll understand better in time, although i don't know how our parents will react to...  
  
She fell silent, then glanced at her discarded pants hanging off the bed and pulled them closer to fish her phone out of its pocket; (Y/n) watched with curiosity as Mikasa searched in her contacts and called a number, waiting anxiously until the other picked up.  
  
_Aunt Kiyomi? It's me, i... i did it. -she said eyeing her lover- And i need a bit of help.  
  
 _One year later_  
  
Mikasa groaned deeply, sweat falling down her working muscles as she moved in a steady rythm up and down, breathing deep until the door opened; she stopped doing push ups to look at (Y/n) enter the room carrying a baby on each arm.  
  
_I still can't believe you can train for so long. How'd you do that?  
  
_I'm an Alpha Azumabito. -she said shrugging- And an Ackerman. I am OP.  
  
_And sweaty. -he pointed- I'm not letting you hold our babies like that. Anyways, mom and dad... well your mom and my dad are visiting us. Shit, i still can't figure out how to call them.  
  
The brunette rolled her eyes but nodded, standing and heading for the showers in the big gym complex within the Azumabito household, or as her cousin Levi called it "big ass japanese movie mansion"; she returned some minutes later, refreshed and clean, and held one of the little ones who started cooing and babbling at her.  
  
_Our little Cecile is soooo gorgeous. -she said gently tracing her daughter's lips with a finger- I'm surprised Kiyomi didn't try to push for a more "Azumabito" name.  
  
_She gave up after the fifth one. -he joked and both chuckled.  
  
They made their way to an ample room where they found their parents, the twins, Kiyomi and some house servants looking after the other seven children Mikasa and (Y/n) had; the Alpha still remembered fondly the look the Omega gave her when he found out his type's pregnancy lasted between two or three months. That and the fact Omegas tended to have more than one baby per birth.  
  
Their parents had been predictably upset about their "accident" which was why Kiyomi had hurried to bring both to the household, keeping them hidden and protected while she used her superb diplomatic skills to convince them Mikasa wasn't only a worthy partner, but that (Y/n) would be lacking not a single thing in the Azumabito's care; her arguments and later the first babies finished cracking the other two, who finally accepted he situation although stayed a but resentful at Kiyomi for "carelessly" leaving them alone.  
  
Kiyomi found it very entertaining.

_Hey dad. -the male said smiling- Hey... mom.  
  
The woman smiled at his awkwardness, already used to his helplessness in such matters, and stood up with another scion sleeping in her arms.  
  
_It's been a while since our last visit. -she said then eyed her daughter a bit harshly- And the first one where you're not with a belly. Finally let him rest Mikasa?  
  
_I'm waiting. -she said smirking- Our first anniversary as married couple is in a couple weeks. We'll spend some time in a private resort, you have three guesses what i'll be doing.  
  
_Child, have mercy on him! -she sighed then turned to him- How do you put up with her?  
  
_I... have my little tricks. -he said, watching Daisy and Lucius run through the garden laughing.  
  
_He watched porn. -Mikasa said triumphantly- Lots and lots of porn.  
  
Her mother groaned.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiyomi is MVP, as long as you don't screw up.
> 
> Next update is Zofia's debut! A young perverted schoolgirl with a very guilty feeling professor.
> 
> Anyways i have to ask you people: do you prefer if i try to write about different girls as often as possible? Or you don't mind if in the hypothetical future i post two (or even three) updates featuring the same girl? 
> 
> I ask because many requests feature either Mikasa or Annie, and i also have a curious case i'd like to try, with two similar stories focusing on Leonhardt: one is my view on the take and the other comes from a user. Both are set in AoT training camp, both have Alpha Annie x Omega Reader but play differently (and Annie's cock changes from one story to the other).
> 
> I want to know what you think so i can better focus on future scheduling, wether trying to write about different girls as often as possible or letting myself post a couple or three chapters with the same protagonist but in very differing settings.


	75. Zofia x Reader: Little Devil, Big Fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man, young teacher in a school with a troubled heart. A girl, brilliant student with an intense fire. A secret relationship that can lift both to the skies... or plummet them to hell.
> 
> What will happen when they try a particularly risky act?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup again! Our eldian girl debuts in this chapter! Pervert Zofia x guilty feeling but horny teacher, hope you enjoy. Bottom futa but still eager and pervert.
> 
> Comment and suggest at your leisure, all feedback is appreciated!

(Y/n) heard the soft rustle of paper and lifted his eyes as another student handed him the test sheet, nodding his approval so they could leave before watching the almost empty classroom where now only a single student remained; a slight sense of apprehension loomed above the young man, a chill running through his spine as he watched the only remaining person in the room: as if on cue, two blue eyes glanced at him and he gulped when Zofia smirked at him from her seat, turning his uneasiness into dread. The professor looked at the clock on the wall and his fears were confirmed when he saw they had but fifteen minutes before the bell rang: having worked with Zofia's group for two years the man knew there was no way she'd stay longer than twenty or thirty minutes on a test sheet; the girl was pretty much an ace in class... which meant she was delaying on purpose.  
  
And he knew exactly why.  
  
With a sigh mix of impotence and resignation (Y/n) looked again at the girl only for his nerves to spike at the view of Zofia little impish grin, the pen's butt brushing on her lips before a tricky tongue licked it as the student moved it in and out her mouth in an obvious fellatio simulation; yet the biggest hit came when the girl slowly pulled the uniform skirt up to reveal two slim, soft looking legs and her groin, where instead of a smooth surface the male's eyes fixed on a very unfeminine bulge sticking through the white panties. He gulped, feeling his face heat at Zofia's naughty display and trying as hard as possible not to stare at the girl's crotch, only succeeding after getting a good look at it which made his effort pointless: the dark blonde's chuckle pretty much told him so as she used a hand to fondle the bulge, enjoying the movement of the man's throat when what was hidden beneath the panties started to twitch and grow as well as his quick glances to the door every few seconds, afraid someone could come despite knowing it was very unlikely.  
  
But not impossible. And the thrill was like a drug for both of them.  
  
Zofia kept touching herself faintly, just enough to make blood pump into her groin while sucking on the pen's end; then she let out a little cute moan and (Y/n) grasped the desk, nervously eyeing the entrance before licking his lips. The blonde savoured the male's tension, imagining the drumming of his heart with great satisfaction as she played for him for what felt at the same time and eternity and too short a moment; then Zofia stood and approached the teacher with an innocent air, leaving the test sheet (finished long, long ago) on the small pile and smirked.  
  
_Happy, blessed Friday. -she said, a lewd spark in her blue eyes- Same place, same time?  
  
The man swallowed again, fists clenching as he processed those cursed yet also wanted words then sighed.  
  
_Zofia, i...  
  
The bell made him jump on his seat, quickly followed by the small steady thunder of students leaving their classrooms; suddenly a hand on his chin made him turn and all he could feel was the delicious, sweet warmth of Zofia's lips on his own: barely a moment's touch, a fluttering peck before she got off the desk and smiled.  
  
_I'll be waiting. -she said with a wink, leaving just as groups of students filled the hallways; the young professor ran a hand in his face, forcing himself to look calm even if his head was a complete mess.

Hours later the man walked with an absent look in his eyes, steps automatically guiding him towards a known place while stopping from time to time to look around in search of accusing faces that didn't even exist: the streets were dessert, even bugs and birds seemed too lazy that day to do something to mitigate the overwhelming silence made him feel a strong uneasiness; yet instead of halting and turning around (Y/n) kept moving forward, feeling guilt excitement bubble in his gut while a condemning voice echoed in his mind. Shaking his head he arrived at the empty park, still glancing around as he took the narrow path going through the nearby forest and deeper, until he saw the old, out of service public bathroom usually locked to prevent people from entering; "usually" being the word he knew shouldn't be included in that sentence as he approached and turned the handle, the door creaking when it opened slowly.  
  
The man stepped in and closed, gulping when his eyes settled on Zofia smirking at him from the middle of the room with both hands in the pocket of her pink hoodie: the girl approached with long, paused military steps before lunging forward and hugging the older male giggling; whatever innocence her actions held however vanished instantly as her fingers quickly went down to grope his butt, tongue running on her lips.  
  
_You artived fast, teacher. -she teased- Couldn't wait either huh?  
  
_Zofia, we... let's stop this. -he muttered looking aside, unable to stand the gaze of those deep blue eyes.  
  
The girl let go of his waist, taking a single step back as he ran a hand on his face; now he'd finally said it (Y/n) found a bit of resolve needed to keep pushing.  
  
_This is wrong, we can't. -he said shaking his head- You're a minor, i am an adult... your teacher on top of that. It's dangerous for us both and...  
  
A sudden tug on his t-shirt cut his speech, heart rushing when he met the blonde's intense stare and found himself incapable of speaking a single more word; Zofia pulled him closer, sight fixed on the man's flushed face.  
  
_Do you really want to stop? -she asked.  
  
There was no aggression or disappointment in her question, nor the slightest trace of despair or plea; the girl was simply asking for an honest answer and that was what (Y/n) wasn't ready for: he expected her to act angry or clingy, not to go and stare right into his soul, asking the question he didn't want to face.  
  
The young professor swallowed and remained silent, which was pretty much a negative; however it seemed she wasn't going to stop at that, bringing him even closer.  
  
_Do you want this to end? -she whispered, so close he felt her warm breath on his mouth.  
  
The man made a little whimper the instant young, soft lips brushed on his making him move a bit forward, leading to another shy touch transformed into a gentle kiss when Zofia nibbled on the lower one, eyes closing as she adopted a relaxed expression; (Y/n) groaned meekly and pried his teeth open when the girl's tongue pressed on them, eagerly letting it tangle on his own as he knelt on the tiles of the abandoned bathroom while she hunched a bit to keep kissing him. They continued for a couple minutes, the older giving her control as he remained in place until slim fingers moved his hands down, placing them on the girl's thighs; the male gripped the fabric by impulse, freezing at the realization of what he was about to do.

The young blonde stopped smooching him and rose to look at the flustered man, torn between his conscience and his desire; she caressed his cheek and be leant on her touch, entranced by the girl's devouring gaze.  
  
_Do you want to stop, (Y/n)? -she asked one more time; he sighed and looked at her crotch, biting his lip at the sight of the poking tent.  
  
_No. -he said, defeated and eager at the same time, pulling down.  
  
Pants and underwear slid till mid thigh, revealing what she'd teased earlier at school to disrupt his brittle sense of inner peace: Zofia's member wasn't very long since she was a teen, although being a girl she was never supposed to have one in the first place but on the other hand despite its regular length it was surprisingly thick, to the point (Y/n) could barely grasp it with one hand when he leant forward; a small groan of guilty pleasure escaped him as the veiny member entered his mouth, pulsing vividly on his tongue as it dripped slick drops of precum he readily accepted. The blonde's eyes closed, moaning when the man started bobbing on her length with increasing enthusiasm after the initial hesitation, tongue swirling around the pulsing shaft: it was just long enough to fit his mouth, making (Y/n) whimper when his lips brushed Zofia's groin, the lewd notion she'd grow more as she went through puberty getting the man hornier bybthe second just thinking how much the girl would fill his ass in the future; yet he also found this short but thick member incredibly alluring, perfect to train and improve before her imminent growth spurt.  
  
His hands moved as he sucked, one going to grope her small but soft buttcheeks while the other gave a gentle massage on Zofia's round, hairless balls while he marvelled at their size as always: the warm cum containers were quite big specially when compared to her dick, another sign it'd soon start to develop fully into the ass wrecker it promised to be; just to indulge himself he let go of the girl's trembling member momentarily and put his mouth on her twitching testicles, earning a hearty hum from the blonde as she ground her crotch on his face.  
  
_Yes (Y/n) just like that! Suck my balls just like that! -she panted low, nails scratching his scalp- You love them, don't you? You wanna kiss them?  
  
_I... do. -he whispered, smooching the heavy looking testes- I love them. I want to suck them all day.  
  
_But you said we should stop... -she teased.  
  
_No, i didn't mean it! I was just...!  
  
Gulping at his own admission the teacher looked at Zofia pitifully, ashamed of his confession; the girl however showed nothing but tenderness in her eyes as she cupped his face in her soft hands.  
  
_Shhhh... don't worry. -she whispered kindly- I know you didn't mean it. I know you worry about me, and think this relationship is dangerous for us. And it is, but that's the best part; because deep inside we're just perverts.  
  
He swallowed again, and Zofia bit her lip at his guilty yet slightly delighted expression.  
  
_I mean you caught me masturbating behind the school's building, and what did you do? You started talking to me about sex and how i should find an open minded partner... while making yourself look open minded.  
  
_I just... -he mumbled.  
  
_Jusy wanted to make me feel better? -she chuckled, cock throbbing- Oh, you did it... when next day you sucked me off like your life depended on it.

He whimpered at the impish tone of her voice as the blonde recalled all their precious moments, eyes fixed on his as she spoke.  
  
_Or when you spread my legs on during that school act we sneaked out of: while the principal gave a speech you had a hand on my mouth so i wouldn't scream too loud. -she said licking her lips- I loved that... oh but my favourite's that time my class had a free period when our teacher called sick, and while my friends spendt their time lazying around you dragged me to the gym's storage so i could have my fisrt taste of a male's ass, with both tongue and cock; you looked gorgeous on all fours begging for me to give it to you.  
  
Her hands grasped the man's head by both sides, keeping him still as Zofia began to buck faster into his mouth; blue eyes looked at the horny, debauched professor as he moaned taking his own erection out and stroking it as the student's thick rod coated in his saliva, stuffing him: the blonde panted in a rut, openly staring at (Y/n) as she face fucked the man, reaching exactly to the end of his mouth not being hung enough to enter his throat. Yet they turned it into an advantage, since it let Zofia pump freely without choking him as her precum poured in a shiny constant stream, drooling from his chin or sliding down his throat: the couple entered a more heated lhase, with the younger smacking on his lips with more enthusiasm the hotter her member became and the man moaning encouragingly, pushing the girl closer to orgasm with each swing of her hips.  
  
_We're... perverts. -she panted hunching over, obscuring his sight- Degenerates. A dirty little... secret. And we'll never stop... never.  
  
(Y/n) whimpered as she pumped frantically, mouth open in a pleasured expression while her knees trembled at the imminent release before letting out a short scream and going stiff, nails digging into his scalp: the man felt her thick shaft pulse and expand slightly as jets of cum gushed right into his throat to be eagerly gulped and Zofia breathed deep and relieved, humming while her load began to pool inside his mouth as well when he couldn't swallow properly; the girl pulled back and smirked at his puffed out cheeks, containing the astounding amount of semen he couldn't gulp in time. Tilting his head backwards (Y/n) let it slide with a loud noise, then fixed once more on the girl's still erect member where a single cum drop hung before he leant to suck on the pulsing glans, drawing out the last drops of her first ejaculation: Zofia watched him smiling in delight, gently guiding the man to once more engulf her cock in his warmth as she discarded hoodie and t-shirt exposing her unblemished skin and small, still developing breasts; as if on cue he let go so the girl could get rid of her lower clothes, soon standing for him to ogle at with nothing on but her tennis.  
  
_Do you like my body? -she asked innocently, twirling on spot to show off- Is it cute?  
  
_ It's... marvelous. -he mumbled, penis twitching- You're beautiful Zofia. Beautiful.  
  
With a happy giggle she searched in her discarded pants and took out a small rag before skipping towards a stall, opening the door and rubbing most of the dirt off the toilet before sitting on it beckoning him with a finger.  
  
_Do you think every part of me is beautiful? -she inquired playfully.  
  
_Every one.  
  
_Even the naughy ones? -she said and he stiffened.  
  
_Specially... the naughty ones.  
  
_Good answer. -the girl purred- Now...

The blonde pulled both legs up, fully exposing herself to him while using a hand to move the testicles up and reveal her softly lipped pussy and puckered anus, earning a little gasp from the man; smirking at his fixation she spanked her own butt, emphasising the tender treats offered.  
  
_Show me how much you like these dirty, dirty places. -she said with a sweet, poisonous voice as the male knelt in front of her.  
  
Breathing anxiously (Y/n) leant down and caressed the smooth folds of her vagina before giving it a slow, gentle kiss no different from the ones given face to face: the male hummed into his lover's groin, lips pulling on the delicate labia to deepen the kiss while having his tongue push into the warm walls, earning a hearty little moan from the blonde as she watched him worship her; then he dug on the upper part, using his lips to gently envelop the nub of her clit and suck on it while her balls rested on top of his nose; Zofia panted loudly, juices flowing for him to lap at and drink when he put his mouth to work on the quivering entrance again making the blonde tremble and gasp in pleasure. Then he moved lower while she whispered little "yes"es the instant his tongue rubbed on the pink asterisk of her butt, moving sluggishly to taste the bitter gate while the young student made it twitch enticingly, encouraging (Y/n) to suck on the pinkish ring until two thumbs spread it and Zofia gasped long and high pitched: her chest went up and down as she breathed fast, toes curling when his tongue slid into the humid warmth of her bowels and began circling around, the man shoving it as deep as he could to savour the girl's interior; the blonde whined, hips shaking in an attempt to get him further inside, brain on fire at the unexpected ass-ault the male exerted with clear enthusiasm.  
  
_(Y/n)... (Y/n) oh... yes! -she cried as her pussy squirted little jets of liquid on his face, spurring him even more- Dick... there... put it in there! Now! Now!  
  
Growling in satisfaction he made his tongue wiggle like a snake on cocaine before pulling back and stand up, knees bent as he anxiously put his glans against the girl's small butthole and pressed while she crossed both legs behind her head, making an effort as if trying to defecate to loosen her muscles; a sudden sting made Zofia hiss, a twisted smile appearing on her face when the man's cock suddenly buried inside stretching her ass open in a painful yet delightful manner. (Y/n) grabbed on the toilet's tank on each side of the pretzel-girl's head to support while he pushed forward, growling as his member slowly sank into Zofia's rump and feeling her tender insides cling to the shaft the deeper it went: the young futa groaned hoarsely, an eye twitching with every inch of dick going inside her tight asshole until it was wholly tucked in and the male let out a sigh of pleasure before pulling back fast and bucking hard making Zofia squeal; the teacher tensed, watching the girl squirm until she smiled at him and clenched around his pulsing erection on purpose, causing him to ram again even harder.  
  
Zofia's eyes rolled up when the man started charging against her ass with increasing abandon, driving the girl insane with lust and pleasure as her rear was steadily pounded by his stiff member; she could feel it stab her prostate with each thrust, stabbing the girl's dick pump abundant precum as she started using both hands to touch herself; one went down, sliding two fingers inside her wet womanhood as it quivered after his brutal slams while the other ran up and down the thick short member bouncing against her belly. The blonde panted with a crooked smile, a spark of savage lust in her eyes mirroring the one in (Y/n)'s as he slammed balls deep in her butt grunting like an animal and their lewd acts drove both thirstier for each other, yet they couldn't kiss due the difference in height and their positions; however they knew other ways to express their perverted affection as he loomed above Zofia and she opened her mouth, tongue stuck out while making a cute pleading noise at (Y/n).

With a deep growl of desire the man mirrored her gesture and let a thick thread of saliva fall on the girl's soft tongue she readily took with a blissful moan whilst he smacked on her butt fiercely yet also with a slight restraint; chuckling impishly Zofia twirled the red organ in a provocative manner, which led the man to lower as much as he could to let some more spit fall on her mouth as she masturbated feverishly: this "kiss" led him to slow down the pace, pulling back almost fully before shoving his dick back into the girl in a more controlled way. However this little window of gentleness was short lived as (Y/n) soon got used to the new position and steadied himself, beginning to increase the strength and speed of his thrusts until they became full fledged slams while listfully feeding Zofia his drool: the girl whined happily as her butthole was wrecked by the man's furious blows, relishing on the rough smack of his manhood against her tight insides while accepting his liquid treat falling from his opent mouth; for his part he groaned like a dog, all thoughts focusing on smashing his length into the slim bodied girl pleasuring herself as he rocked more and more savagely.  
  
This was why Zofia like anal sex more than traditional penetration, why she insisted the man used her tighter hole to fuck her on every chance she had; the girl loved to see (Y/n) torn between the animalistic, driven-by-pleasure need to breed and the effort not to hurt her with his increasingly brutal moves: she'd never forget the first time he tried it, one day her teasing got the best of him and the student found herself biting her lower lip until it bled not to scream as the man charged from behind. He'd naively assumed a bit of fingering would prepare the young futa for the delightful agony of his member forcing into her narrow, hot passage yet barely helped to spread it a little; he'd taken her fast and rough as she liked it, not aware her virgin entrance could barely withstand such punishment, and in fact it didn't: Zofia's mind had the image of his worried, pretty much desperate look engraved when he pulled out and along the expelled stream of semen came blood.  
  
Then Zofia spent were three days of intense pain in her rear she'd never forget either, of having to tell whoever asked why she moved and sat so carefully she'd fallen on the school's hallways; yet when the girl rememberd his intense blows, the debauched way (Y/n) had behaved as he rammed her and the man's overwhelmingly dominant attitude she couldn't help a grin, knowing the pain was more than worth it.  
  
And now she was more than prepared, constantly fingering her anus in her free time as well as using a thick syringe to inject vaseline in her bowels prior their meeting, although of course she didn't say a word to him about it: she wanted (Y/n) to feel that tug in his mind as he struggled to control himself before finally losing it and fuck her like an animal while both fell deeper into their personal abyss of forbidden pleasure; Zofia waited patiently, enjoying the slight burning sensation on her folded legs and abused anus while he slammed balls deep inside more and more quick and roughly as his sense of caution erased with each of thr girl's anxious little moans encouraging him to go faster, go deeper, go harder.  
  
_More! -she pleaded, feeling his saliva fall on her lips and licking them- Give me... more!

Hands went from grabbing onto the toilet's tank to grasp Zofia by the sides of her slim body, easily lifting the blonde futa who had time for a single peck on his lips before (Y/n) shoved her downards: the student gritted teeth to hold back a shriek when the man impaled her mercilessly, sending sparks everywhere with his sudden brutal approach; she stopped touching herself to cling on his sweaty shirt as he slammed her down on his groin like a mere fleshlight, using the girl the way she loved the most. Primal and devoid of delicacy, (Y/n)'s feral lovemaking had the blonde shaking in his embrace as he huffed charging upwards to meet the girl's descending butthole while she struggled to keep both legs firmly hooked behind her head and loud smacks filled the abandoned bathroom; a twisted grin adorned Zofia's face, eyes rolling back as he abused her narrow asshole and she wondered how it could end, clenching at her own thoughts. Would she resist his furious assault unharmed? Or would he tear her insides again?  
  
A sudden gasp told the girl her lover was reaching his limit as she throbbed against his wet shirt, rubbing precum on the fabric while being repeatedly stabbed hy his manhood: the blonde panted in a rush of adrenaline, feeling him pulse hard inside her as he started dripping cum while holding his orgasm back as long as possible, ramming her desperately until a single scream dragged out from his throat and (Y/n) brought her down with all his might; Zofia mirrored him with a high pitched squeal as she climaxed simultaneously, relishing in the feeling of his warm man cream pouring inside her anal cavity while he held her close and tight. Thick jets of cum stained both as the girl's short but sturdy member shot its load with intense bursts, a trademark from the naughty blonde she loved to exploit to leave him covered in her seed: he pressed her harder against his body, grunting every time she clamped on his lengh to make him squirt to the last drop of semen.  
  
Slowly, as if waking up from a dream, they started to relax and ease their tense bodies while basking in the aftermath of their sex: Zofia finally untangled her legs and hung in his arms while hugging (Y/n) by the neck, which he answered by resting against the stall's wall and sliding down to the floor to sit; the unusual couple shared a chuckle and started kissing lovingly as his member shrunk and fell limp, exiting the blonde's body with a little slick noise. The man then hugged her closer and used two fingers to collect the fluid leaking from her butthole then checked on it carefully, sighing in relief when he saw no traces of blood in the semen: still (Y/n) kept fingering Zofia gently while she hummed in pleasure, nuzzling on his neck while peppering his jaw with little pecks.  
  
_I love it when you act so worried. -she giggled.  
  
_I must check you're not hurt. -he replied a bit tired- It would really make me feel awful if...  
  
Gentle lips cut his phrase, the blonde kissing the male deeply and hungrily to tell him without words all she felt; and judging by the way he relaxed and held her, the man understood. Then she pulled back and grinned openly.  
  
_I still have one more surprise. -she said earning a risen eyebrow.  
  
_Yeah? What is it?  
  
_First lie on the toilet's lid, with your hands on your back. -the girl said standing up with ease despite the recent ramming.  
  
_What?  
  
_Do it! -she chirped- And no peeking!

Intrigued by her words he obeyed, chest resting on the previously cleaned toilet while listening as she went to the next stall: a rustling noise reached him, followed by an amused giggle sparked his interest even more: what could she be planning to do?  
  
When Zofia returned he obeyed her words and didn't look back without her permission, at least until there were a couple of almost simultaneous clicks and something cold and metallic bound his wrists together: the man couldn't help turning his head to see handcuffs she happily put on him before taking a long, thick-linked chain out of a plastic bag.  
  
_Zofia, what's that? -he asked slightly alarmed- Where did you get those things?  
  
_From my sister. -she explained.  
  
He stared as the blonde took out what turned out to be a dog's collar and put it on his neck; he didn't resist, mainly because he was too busy trying to figure out what she meant until there was another click: to his increasing uneasiness Zofia had clasped the chain to the pipe connecting the toilet with its tank, effectively leaving him tied to it.  
  
_Your sister? -he repeated- The one who taught you to pick locks?  
  
_No, no. My eldest sister. -she clarified- I have two sisters actually. The second one taught me about lockpicking.  
  
_And the one you got the cuffs from... she's a... a cop? -he asked feeling his heart race faster at the thought.  
  
The girl chuckled.  
  
_Nah, not at all. She has a sex shop, that's where i got the chain too.  
  
_Oh, i see. -he said a bit calmer- You never told me much of them. Won't she notice these are missing from the shop though?  
  
_Doubt it. -Zofia asked- I didn't exactly... steal them.  
  
Before (Y/n) could ask anything the bathroom's door opened and he stiffened, eyes bulging when he heard someone step in: his first impulse was to try and free himself, followed by remaining still as a rock in hopes whoever came didn't hear him move; all that however was soon washed away by the realization Zofia was standing out of the stall in plain sight and completely naked. A wave of heat crept over the defenceless teacher, very different from what he felt during sex as whoever was there stopped, then approached: his despair grew when he realized there wasn't one but two people coming in... perhaps a couple looking to have a good time in the now available stalls, only to find a barely teen girl and a man with his pants down chained to a toilet.  
  
There was silence, in which he didn't even dare look back at Zofia out of guilt: how could he be stupid enough to believe such relationship would end well? Why didn't he have the guts to end it before it was too late? Why...?  
  
_So... you're the one guilty of turning our sister into a horny pervert. -a woman's voice said in a strangely flat tone.  
  
_Hornier pervert. -another female voice pointed- And non virgin.  
  
He turned to look at the intruders, seeing two women standing behind him: one looked in the last years of adolescence, while the other seemed to be in her mid-thirties; although judging age wasn't his specialty, more so when in panic and with their stern expressions making them look older.  
  
Then it hit him.

_Sister? -he mumbled.  
  
Both had the same blonde hue and blue eyes as Zofia: the younger even had that big greek like nose and thin lips, while the older shared a closer, darker hair tone. There was a sound of a closing door, then the teen's head poked from in between them, smiling openly at his confusion.  
  
_This is Annie. -she said pointing at the younger of the two- And that is Traute. They're my sisters, we've been living together after our parents died when i was little.  
  
_Yes, we know of your relationship. -Traute told the man while putting on a latex glove and crouching- While rightly upset at first, we realized it was in Zofia's better interest to let you be.  
  
_What?  
  
_We share a few traits. -Annie said rising an eyebrow- Our sex drive awakens rather early and is quite strong, not to mention...  
  
She pulled her pants down and he stared in disbelief at her groin: where one would normally expect a vagina hung an imposing, veiny member coupled with accordingly huge testicles; (Y/n) was about to ask something when two gloved fingers were inserted in his rear without warning making him eep.  
  
_He's tight. -the eldest observed- Not excessively but... how often do you fuck him Zofia?  
  
_Not very. -the girl said shrugging- I want to let him have fun while he's fit to be topping.  
  
_Fit? -he asked, trying to ignore Traute's fingering.  
  
_You'll see in a couple years. -the middle sister said- Lil' Zofie's gonna put you to shame in no time.  
  
_Not that there's anything wrong with yours. -Traute reassured holding his member in her palm- Perfectly good for a male. We just like to top, exceptions aside.  
  
_But why are you here? -he asked as the woman stepped back and Annie stood behind him.  
  
_As i said, we share a few things: our love for lewd sex, big thick cocks... and our taste in men. -Annie said- When we found out our sister had someone special, we knew it would be a male we'd enjoy breaking.  
  
_And given what she told us you're a much better partner than our previous boyfriends. -Traute said- None lasted much afyer a couple dickings... but i think you have what it takes.  
  
(Y/n) swallowed as he watched Annie's dick grow, easily dwarfing his and surpassing Zofia's in thickness; the blonde spat on it repeatedly before her older sister handed a bottle of lube.  
  
_You always forget it. -Traute sighed.  
  
_Sorry.  
  
The man looked at her, then at the younger standing beside him looking both anxious and eager.  
  
_I hope you can endure them. -she said hopefully- It would be so nice if we could share you! You can pretend to be Traute's boyfriend and visit me... us without problem!  
  
_Zofia? -he asked shakily.  
  
_Yes?  
  
_Could you... hold my head while they do it?  
  
The girl smiled tenderly and nodded, kneeling to hug him while Annie looked at them with a faint smirk on her lips.  
  
_Lovely. -she said.  
  
And pushed.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter ia a follow up of Historia's "Sweet Sweet Torture": edging, orgasm denial and bottoming futa (at least at the beginning)
> 
> After that i'll go on and update three more stories:  
> Sobering Lesson (Hitch x Reader, with the long ago promised doggy play)  
> Relief Duty (your first, um... taste of the Survey Corps)  
> Titans and Tyrants (public sex verbal and physical humiliation at the hands of two girls)
> 
> In that order, unless readers ask another to be put first.


	76. Historia x Reader: Sweet Sweet Torture pt2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some time in her clutches, Historia's prisoner is taken to yet another "loving session" she prepared for him. This time however there's something else to their game, a twist she's been planning for a good while...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dom Historia x kidnapped reader! Edging, orgasm denial and some sort of mind breaking, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also i want to tell you the next updates will probably delay due recent events (i don't have twitter, nor will i make one but found out about this peculiar trend anyways) which left me obsessed with writing a Hung Astolfo (a trap, for those who don't know) x Oblivious Regular Guy Reader, with a bit of Valentine's flavour even if Valentine's over. 
> 
> What i need to decide is wether do it in 2nd or 3d person (the latter is better to keep the flow when switching from the reader's perspective to lil Astolfo) and wether i'm doing mpreg stuff. (I have a bit of a weak spot for that).
> 
> Hope you understand, and if you like big cock traps fucking guys, stay tuned! Otherwise please be patient and thank you for reading this!

The metallic clinking of chains accompanied (Y/n) as he walked towards the bed followed by Historia a few steps behind, the blonde admiring his naked butt while having the stun gun at the ready in case he made any suspicious move; the male however knew better than to try anything, given the petite kidnapper had made sure the chains he wore were short enough to let him move with small steps: worse still, a short third chain joined the shackles on wrists and feet forcing him to keep his hands low at all times which nullified any attempt to escape before he could even try. To add to the man's sense of helplessness Reiss personally aided him with every need he had, no matter the time or how private it was: she fed and gave him to drink, cleaned his body from sweat and changed the dirty sheets for new fresh ones while he waited, massaged his muscles to prevent them from hurting if he spent long time in an awkward position and even helped him go to the bathroom; ignoring his first and only plea for intimacy the golden haired influencer took the job of sanitize (Y/n) after he was done, something he found humiliating as well as eroding of his will, stripping him of what little control of his life he could hope to keep.  
  
And the dread did nothing but increase as he moved closer to the bed in her house's basement, the only place he was familiar with since she always took him to the toilet blindfolded and he saw nothing of what the main building looked like: Historia made certain he lost track of time by utterly isolating him from the exterior, taking advantage no one would link the young office worker with her, even if said fact irked the blonde; but that's what she aimed to change one hundred percent with each "session" in which she tested (Y/n)'s endurance and will to fight back, forcing him to feel sensations more intense tyan ever before. The young elite enjoyed the throbbing of her member as they neared the bedding she so carefully prepared, glancing at the small table where her tools for love laid covered by a white cloth; Historia couldn't help a little sigh of anticipation at the incoming fun, mind focused on thinking what she'd do to him that day.  
  
So focused in fact, she didn't get what the male said when he spoke.  
  
_Sorry, what? -she blurted coming down from the clouds.  
  
_I asked you if you... hate your followers.  
  
The man looked at her strangely, with his head slightly tilted to a side: it was a gesture he made when asking a question intrigued him more than the average, something she'd seen for the first time during their casual meeting at a small cafe; the blonde had quickly learnt its meaning during her few chats with (Y/n) when she visited to give him dinner or wash the dirt and sweat off his body. Those few moments were the only in which he acted semi calmly, asking her about her life while she did the same towards him: Historia seemed happy he decided to communicate, even when he never showed true interest and simply tried to keep his mind from numbing by talking.  
  
This time however the girl felt the curiosity behind the words and saw a spark of judgment in his eyes she wasn't expecting; Reiss halted mid step and stared at him, not getting the reason of the sudden question.  
  
_What do you mean if i hate them?

He looked away and shrugged, gaze lowering to the carpeted floor while seemingly ordering his thoughts.  
  
_It's just you... you've been saying i'm the only one worthy of your love. -he said with a slight shudder at remembering what her "love displays" involved- But i barely know you. I never followed you in any way, never thought of you as... important to me. But they... they do care for you. Why don't you then...?  
  
_You don't get it (Y/n). -she interrupted him- I don't know if you can since your life has been so... different. You never had to look around and see a million smiling faces who don't really care about you but about what they imagine you to be. Never being able to be truly... yourself with someone.  
  
_But don't you have other friends? People close to you? -he asked, a bit desperate- Anyone?  
  
_A few. But even they are not... i don't really know them beyond the surface. -she whispered- They don't know me either... not the real me. But you? You've seen in a few days more they have in years.  
  
She made a circular motion with her arm, showing off the secret love basement she had just for him while grinning openly; the man gulped and looked down, unable to hold the gaze of those hungry eyes.  
  
_You looked at me with complete honesty since you came here. I saw the hatred, the anger, even the fear in your heart. -she reminisced, thumb hovering on the stun gun's button- And at times i saw something else.  
  
He gulped in shame and looked away while she remained silent before telling him to get on the bed on all fours in a monotonous voice: the man dragged on the mattress, assuming the requested position whilst Historia linked his ankle cuffs to the bed's legs with a couple chains and inserted a metallic bar between them to keep his legs spread; then she used another chain fixed to the headboard to secure his hands, leaving him with his ass up in the air in a doggy like pose. The blonde smirked at the display, enjoying (Y/n)'s forced submission... temporarily forced: she'd been steadily cracking his resolve in one session after another, overloading him with stimuli while denying the ability to cum, turning the male into a frenzied animal for a few minutes before easing the torture; of course she felt bad for doing it, but knowing it was for the greater good eased her worries.  
  
_Today i want to do something special. Do you know what day it is? -she asked.  
  
_I've no idea. -he said shrugging, using indifference as a weapon- Why does it matter?  
  
_It's Valentine's day, (Y/n)! -she giggled- And we'll celebrate it by giving you your first taste of THIS!  
  
She pulled her shorts down, letting her humongous dick flop down and he stiffened at the sight; was that why she never used it until then? She was saving it for a "special" occasion?  
  
_However, i won't just do that from the get go. -she added impishly- I'll give you my cock... if you ask nicely for it.  
  
The man blinked, not sure he heard things right. Historia was letting him choose wether got her huge dick in his ass or not?  
  
_I think i'm fine without it. -he said- But thanks for the offer.

Reiss smirked and his slight smugness evaporated, knowing she wouldn't leave things that way: the petite rapist surely had something under the sleeve, and was probably in that cloth covered table; as if reading his mind she crawled over the bed and dragged it closer, the table's wheels squeaking as it moved. The young influencer purposely dragged it at the bed's feet, away from (Y/n)'s field of view to leave him ignorant of what was about to happen; all he could do was listen as the tablecloth slid to the floor and her little impish giggle until a thin, cold object brushed his perineum: the man tensed again, but before he could try and guess what it was a sudden sharp pain made him scream, followed by a cold sting spreading through his lower body. The sensation lasted just a few seconds, but was enough to get him terrified beyond any past experience: so far Historia had never truly hurt him aside from the hurt of dildos being inserted, although that was partially his fault for trying to resist penetration whilst she used lube and prepping to ease his suffering; the fact the blonde started with something deliberately painful scared (Y/n) more than anything, wondering if her patience had run out.  
  
Nothing followed the sting for a few seconds aside from a strange feeling of warmth beginning to bubble in his nether regions, until something warm and slimy made contact with the punctured zone and he trembled at how vivid it felt, sending sparks all over his brain as it moved up and down: the object reached upwards, sliding on his puckered hole to make (Y/n) gasp at the jolts shooting from it when he realized Historia was licking him, yet felt worlds away from the usual; the rich girl's little tongue went from a playful intruder her fought not to enjoy to a hundred tiny hands caressing him as it dragged on his skin. He struggled to hold back a beastly moan, trying to cage the feeling in a corner of his mind when suddenly the most delicious warmth enveloped his pulsing half hard member and he let it out, shamelessly bucking on her face: (Y/n) looked to find out what prodigious invention was touching his dick and thought he needed glasses because all he saw was her hand grasping the now leaking shaft; then she stroked him and it was as if a lightning bolt of pleasure hit right on his glans to travel straight into his brain.  
  
The male moaned again, there was no way he could resist such overwhelming sensation making his cock hard in seconds as Historia kept lapping his butt: his mind was so clouded he didn't realize what the sudden "click" meant until he watched and saw that devilish, cutting edge technology cock ring closed around the base of his shaft: a look of true fear appeared on (Y/n)'s face as the fact he wouldn't be able to climax when the brutally raw sensations returned dawned on him; for her part Reiss stopped licking his ass to look at the man with an ample grin on her face, showing him an empty syringe before throwing it to the floor.  
  
_Did you like that, darling? -she asked purring like a cat with a mouse- I got it through... special means, in a special place. Just a little dose turns flat, boring sex in a true adventure, and i gave you the full thing. Not to mention our sex is far from unentertaining, isn't it?  
  
_That... you little... -he panted raggedly- You little piece of...

Reiss smiled evilly and lunged at his ass, mouth engulfing the twitching entrance making (Y/n) scream and arch on the mattress while her hand started to run on the man's pulsing boner: the blonde's tongue turned into a slimy, hot tentacle pressing on his defenceless gate as he groaned in unwilling excitement as her small hand tugged his length driving the man insane with that mere touch; the girl moaned cutely as she made the tip of her tongue circle around his pink ring, each soft stab a burning patch exploding in his brain. Then she left and he couldn't help a little sigh of need at the unexpected absence then immediately realized what she was trying to achieve but before the male could set up a resistance her soft lips planted a kiss on his balls and (Y/n) felt like and angel brushed the warm orbs, face sinking in the pillow to drown his squeal when she sucked a testicle into her gloriously wet mouth: Historia tasted him like he was a fine delicacy, humming on the captured gonad making it vibrate and pump cum into his urethra only for it to be blocked by the ring's grasp; he cursed, hips bucking to fuck her hand impotently as she masturbated him at a maddening speed with both hands while going back to play tongue laps on his asterisk, the hole opening and closing like a mouth until it caught her slimy organ and pretty much sucked it in.  
  
Reiss let out a happy whimper and smashed her face between his buttcheeks while (Y/n) roared like an animal, all sense of pride and defiance crumbling under the assault of a wave of fire burning every fiber of his body; he didn't even try to muffle his moans, mouth open to let the blonde listen to deep, hoarse gurgling noises she enjoyed as the sweetest music ever existed. Historia stroked him with pretty much religious zeal, palms on each side of the throbbing shaft until reaching its base and going down again while her tongue snaked inside his butt, collecting the bitter slime of his bowels amidst the girl's hungry, feral grunts. She acted like a possessed, hands moving on their own as she ate him out with a fervour unknown to either of them, both with their eyes rolled up i perverted ecstasy: the man trembled in a continuous unfinished orgasm, drool falling on the pillow as he groaned and whined while she struggled not to grab her dick and simply slam it into his opening butt; she wanted to breed him with every atom of her self, but she'd set the rules and wasn't going to break them.  
  
Besides... there were other ways to have fun with him.  
  
Hesitatingly, as if believing she was committing a sin for pulling away from his ass Historia retreated, red faced after being buried between his buttocks having the meal of her life: the blonde breathed deep and slowly, fighting back the need to pounce on him while he moaned low as the sensations faded a bit only to squeal and shake when the ring pulsed driving a new jolt through his member; the girl watched him a bit before turning back to the small table.  
  
_You know, i like colourful things. -she said as he groaned, not caring if he understood what was said- As a child i loved drawing rainbows... i even learnt the order of its colours before learning how to spell my own name.  
  
She turned back to him, holding a crimson egg shaped toy in her hand: she turned it on and it started vibrating vividly as the smile in her face grew.  
  
_It starts with red. -she said in an evil, smug tone.

(Y/n) rose panting like a dog, eyes wide and scared when the blonde pushed the vibrator against his rear entrance and its buzzing sent waves of a crushing pleasure so intense his brain couldn't process it properly: the prisoner whimpered pitifully, trying to clench only to find he barely held any control of his body as the toy pushed through slowly, not because of his resistance but Historia's wish to make him squirm in impotence; he whined when the object stretched his hole even if being quite tame if compared to other things she'd used on him, although none felt so brutally powerful. Reiss cooed at his desperate whining, giving her cock a soft squeeze to palliate the urge to penetrate right then and there while searching for the next egg; she picked it up and put it in her mouth, covering it in spit to ensure a smoother insertion before turning towards her trembling captive.  
  
_Next comes orange. -she whispered pushing it into his ass while he squealed- Sweet, delicious orange... my, your moans are so good...  
  
She took a yellow egg and spat on it to speed up the process while (Y/n) cursed and drooled, trying in vain to rub on the mattress while held in position by the chains; Historia smirked at his impotence and grabbed his waist to keep him as still as possible.  
  
_Then you have yellow, like lemons. Acid and... strong! -she snarled slamming the egg inside- Yes, just like that my dear bitch!  
  
Green, blue, indigo and purple were shoved in one by one making the man yell in a hell of unending pleasure without climax, tears running down his cheeks as he shook his bound arms desperately to try and relieve himself, to no avail; meanhwile Reiss took another, bigger egg of pristine white and covered it in lube while looking at him both loving and impishly.  
  
_Now we'll go with white. -she said smiling tenderly- Like your future wife's dress.  
  
With that she put the egg agsinst his hole and pressed, earning a surprised yelp from the man who looked back and shook his head pleadingly, unable to speak due the smashing surges of searing delight; Historia throbbed at his broken expression, precum flowing out her erect cock as she knew herself closer and closer to her goal and gave the bigger egg a hard push sending it inside (Y/n) without mercy: the male screamed and sputtered, tugging at the chains with all the strength of his arms, but in vain.  
  
_And to finish it... the opposite of colour. -she said as he struggled, grabbing a thick, rhomboid butt plug- Never been a fan of it... but it's perfect for a groom's tuxedo, isn't it?  
  
With a mad giggle she poured loads of lube on it, getting it completely drenched before placing the tip on his butthole and throwing herself on it, applying her whole weight to slam the toy inside the helpless male who arched with his mouth open yet no sound came from it aside soft, creaky gasps before he collapsed in a trance: eyes unfocused and glassy, slobbering on the pillow as his hips moved on their own futilely seeking anything to pummel, foolishly attempting to relieve with the cock ring on; Reiss stared in lust fueled ecstasy before taking a larger ring and putting it on her own member, hissing at the oppressive sensation it brought then crouched and crawled under his legs, chuckling when he renewed his bucking to frot on her back desperately.  
  
_Don't worry bucko, soon youll have... something to fuck. -she said reaching with her hand to grab his member- Not that it helps but...

She finally got a grab on it and quickly aligned it with her pussy, letting out a loud joyous scream when (Y/n) charged with an animalistic roar and started pumping nonstop, ignoring the burning heat in his thighs: he drooled on her face while she stuck her little tongue out to slurp his saliva before they tangled in a completely ungentle kiss, snarling and nibbling as he smashed his dick into her drenched womanhood; it was like having an army of slimy hands worshipping his member, yet couldn't help the bubbling frustration as the cock ring prevented his climax from rightfully exploding. For her part Historia clung to him moaning like a bitch in heat, spurring him to keep fucking like a beast despite the slight pain from having his dick slam so roughly: she didn't care, immersed in her abyss of lewd delights as he stabbed her small womb once and again and again and again making her balls swell with sperm just waiting to be released; her member ached for freedom, begging she took the cock ring off but Historia refused to do so, knowing she was inches from achieving total victory when his rough moans turned into impotent whimpers of suffering.  
  
_What's wrong dear? -she asked- Cum inside me, i'm dying to see you nut!  
  
(Y/n) whined, shaking his head as he fought to remember how to move his mouth and make sounds she could understand; he gurgled and coughed, still slamming against the petite blonde before his mind connected enough neurons to attempt communication.  
  
_C-c-can't! -he finally groaned- I... c-can't... p-p- please... help... me!  
  
_Do you... want to cum dear?  
  
_Yes! Y-yes i d-do! -he shrieked.  
  
_Then beg for me to do it! -she snarled- Beg for my cock! Tell me you... love me and... only belong to me!  
  
_I... love you H-H-Historia! -he shrieked still pumping- I w-want your... huge cock ins.... inside me! Please g-give it to m-m-meeeeee!  
  
A maniacal grin adorned her face when she crawled from under the frenzied male who kept humping the air erratically as she moved to unclasp the chains securing his legs, then removed the bar holding them apart: she took advantage of his dazed and confused state to pull and roll (Y/n) onto his back then settled between his thighs while he shot a pleading glance; the man was so desperate the thought of kicking her away didn't even cross his mind as Reiss put her swollen glans against the puckered gate and slammed in. The male roared and arched on the bed, tears falling down as she buried inside with savage thrusts until her whole ten inches were violating him brutally, grabbing his hips to smash on his butt: Historia showed a possessive, hungry smile as she ravaged the helpless male whose mind could only think of release, almost crushing her dick with the strength of his grip on it, viewing the powerful member as the only hope for climax.  
  
_Beg more! -she shouted as she slammed her groin on his butt- Beg me to let you cum! Praise me, my love!  
  
_I... love you Historia! You're beautiful, you're huge and so hot and... fuck feel so g-good in my ass!  
  
_Do you want my cum?! -she snarled.  
  
_Y-yes! -he yelled in mad ecstasy- I want your semen in me! I want to cum with you! Historia please... love me!

The crazy expression on her cute features reached a new level of madness at his words, balls slapping loudly on his buttcheeks when her hands moved in a fluid motion to unclasp both cock rings with a couple clicks he didn't even register in his delirium: all (Y/n) could perceive was a sudden sensation of freedom so intense, so enveloping and overbearing he couldn't do other than screaming with all the strength of his lungs as he arched, dick throbbing harder than it ever had in his life while Historia smashed on him and stiffened; each muscle on the petite blonde's body tensed as she let out a victorious roar and exploded inside his bowels in the strongest orgasm of her public yet lonely existence, thick long ropes of sludge like cum flooding the male's bowels with each pulse of her big testicles, the smooth orbs rising visibly as they poured streams of semen into her lover. She remained looking upwards, mouth open in an insane smile as the torrent of seed gushed towards (Y/n) painting him with creamy futa jizz; other than her genitals only her flat chest moved, rising with the fast breathing of the young woman as she descended from the heavenly orgasm and fell on top of the trembling male.  
  
Twitching from time to time due the excessive might of her own climax Historia dragged herself towards the man's face, moaning when her monster sized dong slid out of him still beating and pouring small amounts of semen as she crawled up: he didn't seem to notice, staring emptily at the ceiling until her little tongue licked his chin cutely somehow breaking the climax induced trance he was in and slowly turning to look at the small futa; she held his gaze shyly, heart beating faster at reaching the moment of truth as his eyes sluggishly read his surroundings to finally fix on her... and then she saw it. The warm spark she so long waited for, growing and settling into an amorous gaze as (Y/n) leant forward to give her a little peck she answered with a hearty moan and a hug on his neck, kissing the man to no end as tears welled up in her eyes; still bound he couldn't return the embrace, so decided to go for it and let his tongue tangle on hers to tell the girl who showed him how reach for the stars what had been bubbling inside him those past days, something not even himself wanted to see: the flame her relentless attentions had awakened, the lust only she could sate from now on... she'd given him something precious and unique, that he'd find in no other lover no matter how long he searched.  
  
She'd transformed him, just as she intended.  
  
_Historia. -he said hoarsely after the continuous screaming during sex- I...  
  
_Yes? Yes? -she asked with bright eyes.  
  
_Can you... untie my arms please?  
  
The blonde giggled and did as he asked, immediately held in a gentle hug as he kissed her forehead, still not believing what had happened, how he'd changed so drastically and deeply; part of him was scared of what would happen onwards, yet also felt a great deal of excitement at knowing she'd be by his side at all times.  
  
_I just... i can't express... -he mumbled- I feel so many things right now, thanks to you. It's so... liberating.  
  
_Embrace it. -she whispered- (Y/n), my love... let it flow through you. Let it fill you, let it consume you; we'll fly together to the skies, the only ones who'll know this side of our souls. No one else, just you and i...

Reiss felt exhaustion catch up, eyes closing as she fell asleep in his arms, feeling safe and at ease when he sighed and held her closer; the once tormentor now a beautiful bird sleeping against his chest, adorable beyond words as he also drifted into peaceful slumbering, free of his chains in body and mind... free to be hers.  
  
-EPILOGUE, A MONTH LATER-  
  
Historia sat in front of her computer watching the chat cheer for her as she landed a perfect headshot on Eren finishing the round in a victory; the blonde giggled and threw her arms up in victory while Yeager cursed on the other side of the line.  
  
_God fucking damn it how come she fucking nails me from fuckawayland while i need two whole magazines to kill fucking Connie at two feet away! -the green eyed male snarled.  
  
_Cuz i got da skillz bruh, i got da skillz bruh! -she chanted with a deep voice.  
  
_Yeah, we were fucked the second you were left alone. -Jean growled- If this game had a suicide feature you'd do it every round.  
  
_Shut the fuck up horseface, you died before i did!  
  
_They needed three of them to take me out, and i killed one! -Kirstein retorted- You on the other hand...!  
  
The blonde chuckled and let them argue, it was good for content and besides they always ended up laughing it off; in that moment however someone walked behind her and into the cam's view, and the chat noticed.  
  
"Hey who's that?"  
  
"He an editor?"  
  
"Naw Mina n Bertie r her editors"  
  
"Then who dis?"  
  
Historia saw the chats and turned towards the male with a smirk while he approached with a tray holding a cup of cocoa and milk.  
  
_I'm not bothering, am i? -he asked and she shook her head.  
  
_Nah, it's fine. Actually... i think it's time, don't you think? -she said wiggling her eyebrows and he shrugged.  
  
_If you think so, then yeah sure.  
  
_Okay then! Chat, i have an announcement: this is (Y/n), my lovely handsome boyfriend! Say hi to him! (Y/n) say hi!  
  
_Hello there... -he said then pointed at the screen- Wow... the chat's gone nuts.  
  
"He her bf wtffffff!"  
  
"Noooo Historia should b w Ymir it's my OTP y!"  
  
"Some1 tell ymir n rainah theyll hang themselves lol"  
  
"He good looking ngl"  
  
"Favourite position plz"  
  
It went on and on as he looked a it slightly concerned while she beamed.  
  
_They seem... a lively bunch. Your fans i mean.  
  
_What can i say, they're like children. -she giggled- And that means you have fifty millions and counting, "daddy". You better get to know them!  
  
_Even the one named "BiggusDickus4laif"?  
  
_Oh trust me. -she said smugly- You've seen nothing.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be a continuation to "Sobering lesson" featuring Hitch and some doggy play with doggy implements.


	77. Hitch x Reader: Sobering Experience pt2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their initial not so perfect start Hitch and her long time crush start a more stable relationship. So stable in fact she decides to treat him to a nice surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of a story started in chapter 9. It's quite short compared to others, but packed with lewd Hitch energy to compensate. Also teases for a third part even.
> 
> Wholesome/lewd/wild, for those who enjoy it!
> 
> Also if you like traps with big pp, i posted my Astolfo x Reader thing.

(Y/n) blinked from his spot on the apartment's entrance, silently closing the door as he stepped in staring at the couch where Hitch's light brown haired head could be seen facing away from him; it wasn't that he wasn't expecting to see her on the sofa, since they had been sharing their flat since that morning after a heated session of drunk sex (well, she was pissed off drunk at least) when they cleared things up: Hitch's long standing attraction for him, his reciprocal feelings for the feisty young woman and her quitting of heavy drinking, as well as the fact she possessed male genitalia aside the "expected" one. All that had been discussed, settled and solved with a happy ending, and now the two of them had turned into the obnoxiously sappiest couple in their meetings, making friends groan with their barf inducing displays of sweetness; all that explained why he could find Dreyse sitting on the sofa, facing towards the t.v., with her back on him: what it didn't explain was the fact he could see two brown furry dog ears sprouting from her head.  
  
Hitch made a little move to indicate she'd heard him come in but made no sound at all as he approached staring intently as if not trusting his eyes: however the dog ears soon stopped being his main focus when he stepped past the couch and was met by a smug smirk at his gaping mouth.  
  
_Hitch... what... what... -he babbled and she showed her teeth in a big grin.  
  
_Welcome home, Master! -she said happily- I've been waiting for you all day!  
  
(Y/n) didn't even know what to say as he ogled incredulously at the auburn sitting on the sofa, completely naked except for a few items he'd never seen before: on her head was a brownish headband (almost invisible due matching her hair colour) with the cute triangular dog ears while below, sporting a black leash, a bright red collar reading " _B_ HITCH" in golden letters surrounded the delicate, yummy looking neck; she also wore a pair of brown furry gloves, slightly goofy looking boots and even kneepads with the same theme. She smiled playfully at the staring man and made a little barking noise, which somehow helped him to restart his brain.  
  
_What... Hitch what's this? -he asked baffled- Why are you like this?  
  
_Oh, can't a little lonely doggy wait for her Master to come back? -she said with a fake pout, feet kicking softly- Am i not a cute little doggy girl?  
  
_Uh... well... -he said trying to organize his ideas- You... you certainly look... precious.  
  
He leant and touched the artificial dog ears, feeling their soft fur, and as if they were truly part of her body Hitch giggled and trembled in delight.  
  
_Master's hands are so nice! -she said leaning towards them and smelling- i was a good girl today, i want a reward!  
  
_What kind of reward? -he asked a bit less uncertain and she smiled, falling on her back on the couch.  
  
_I want a belly rub! -she said wiggling her body- A belly rub!

Chuckling at the auburn's contagious enthusiasm he knelt beside her and started to run his hand on the girl's flat abdomen, earning a pleased hum from Dreyse he found both endearing and provocative while admiring her simple yet effective outfit; it was then he noticed something missed during the first moments of incredulous confusion, a thing immediately got his attention spiking: Hitch had a tail of matching hue coming from between her legs, but there was no belt or strap he could see attaching it to her body, unless...  
  
Giving the young female a narrow eyed glance he moved his free hand between her thighs while keeping the other on her belly: other than a soft inhalation Hitch made no sound, no move to either encourage or stop him from searching around and he understood she was letting his curiosity guide him; with a little lick of anticipation (Y/n) moved towards the woman's crotch, his index and middle fingers brushing the soft folds of her vagina while his thumb rubbed on the futa's smooth testicles, enjoying her little gasp at the contact. The male then descended a little more and touched the fur of her tail, slowly tracing it until he made contact with the little plastic tube the tail sprouted from, promptly followed to its origin: a smile grew on his lips when his fingertip caressed Dreyse's butthole, pressing until it gave in and he let out an amused gasp at feeling a round shaped plastic object blocking his path deeper inside, realization washing over him: Hitch was wearing a buttplug tail, the girl panting softly as he pushed it a bit more into her ass.  
  
_Master... that's... -she said shakily as he fingered her- That's a... naughty place to touch... on a dog... very naughty...  
  
_Is it? -he asked more calmly, now fully into the game- Well it might be so but... you're a very naughty dog Hitch.  
  
She made a fake offended face and looked away, but he didn't miss the twitch of her cock, nor the warm juice sliding from her pussy down to his fingers as he kept prodding her butt.  
  
_I am not... naughty. -she stated closing her eyes- You are, Master.  
  
_Really? -he said smugly- Let's find out if you're telling the truth.  
  
He stopped rubbing her belly and undid his jeans, making a loud pop when he unbuttoned them and smirking when she gulped softly at the sound: he then stood up while she stared at him with those big, light green eyes and licked her lips instinctively when (Y/n) carefully positioned above her; the man planted a knee on each side of Dreyse's head before pulling his jeans and underwear down, letting his almost fully hard member free. Hitch gulped again watching her lover lean forward to rest on all fours, cock hanging right over her mouth while his fingers gently grasped her half hard member, the girl biting her lip after realizing what he was planning: Hitch grabbed his length with care and opened her mouth, panting as she guided him downwards until he entered her wet warm maw. The young woman moaned when (Y/n) lips closed around her pulsing shaft, gently sucking as it grew bigger and erect, tongue pressing on its glans just enough to coerce her salty precum out: she used a hand to pull him a little lower, enjoying the male's sluggish thrusts as he drove his length deeper inside yet being careful not to choke her whilst bobbing and swallowing more of Hitch's swelling member.

The auburn used a hand to caress the man's back while he loomed above, listening to his gruff moans as he sucked her cock with obvious delight smearing it in saliva while gently filling her mouth with his veiny erection: then warm fingers started massaging Hitch's smooth testicles and she gasped on his dick earning a little chuckle from him along a teasing lick on the slit of her glans made the girl squirm, toes curling; (Y/n) not only had zero qualms about touching her penis, he was amazing at that and Dreyse couldn't thank her lucky stars enough for it when he wiggled his tongue on the tip just the way she loved. She let go of his member and bit her lip as his gentle attentions, feeling her dick pulse harder as the man used a couple fingers to rub and spread her tight wet vagina; Hitch whimpered in pure bliss, turning her head to kiss and lick (Y/n)'s erection adoringly as he endeavoured to please her until she felt dangerously close to cumming and a warning triggered in her mind: no matter how good it felt she had to stop him before it was too late... there were a few more things she wanted to do.  
  
_M-Master please wait! -she panted raggedly- Wait, let's... let's go to the bed first! To the bed!  
  
The man stopped sucking her and pulled away, eyeing the auburn with mock suspicion while stroking her gently with a pensive expression, as if considering her words.  
  
_The bed huh? -he asked running his thumb on her glans making Hitch gasp slightly- But should i let a dog get on it? I wonder...  
  
_Please Master, let's go to the bedroom! -she pleaded anxiously- It'll be fun, i promise! I'll be a good girl!  
  
He chuckled then stood up from the couch, a hand holding his jeans up while the other grabbed the black leash to follow Hitch's game: the auburn beamed at the gesture and rolled of the sofa, getting on all fours panting just like a playful mutt as she followed him crawling on the floor; despite the bedroom being close they took a bit longer to arrive since the man just had to watch her move like that a bit more, making Dreyse walk in a small circle before finally heading towards their objective. Just as he was about to open the room's door however, (Y/n) stopped with his hand on the handle and turned to look at Hitch with a mix of lewdness and a bit of uncertainty; the young woman returned the stare as he seemed to consider about something just crossed his mind, then spoke slowly.  
  
_Tell me Hitch... -he said brushing his chin- How do dogs... greet each other?  
  
She frowned slightly at the question, thinking about what he meant until the answer flashed by and her eyes widened at the implications of it: she saw he was no longer holding his jeans up and the clothing was slowly sliding down to reveal the tight boxers, giving her a close view of his rear while he used his feet to push his sneakers off; she gulped as her fingers hooked on the hem of his underwear then pulled, dragging it and jeans down while he helped taking them off to end up bottomless, legs spread as he stood against the door. Face flushed and excited beyond measure Dreyse slowly leant forward, giving his asshole a little sniff before sticking her tongue out and gently licking on it with devotion: the man hummed low, eyes half lidded as she began working with more energy and lapped on the puckered ring while one of her hands moved to slide up and down his erection, the other supporting on his thigh; (Y/n) looked down and saw the tip of her boner appear between his legs, leaking precum whilst she remained knelt to eat him out.  
  
_I knew... you were a naughty dog Hitch. -he panted- Gods, you can't stay away from my butt, can you?

_I'm just... saying "hello". -she panted backing away from his ass, mouth covered in drool- That's how... we dogs do it.  
  
_That's a very long greeting. -he chuckled as she buried her face in his buttcheeks once more.  
  
The girl's answer was a deep hungry moan as she kissed and slurped on the man's butthole while stroking his erect member, (Y/n) groaning in pleasure at the double assault: Hitch's thin fingers teased all over the shaft, feeling it pulse in her grasp while happily licking circles around the beloved rim then putting her mouth on it humming lovingly; she could feel her dick twitch in need, the urge of nailing him then and there growing to nearly unbearable... but she had to be patient. So instead the dog themed futa focused on stimulating his rear, using the tip of her tongue to press on the puckered gate and retreating when it almost gave in: (Y/n) growled a curse every time she pulled back with a giggle, the girl's grip on his cock softening as soon as it started throbbing too hard, stroking gently too keep him erect but also to avoid an early climax; the man's precum stained the door each time Hitch made him buck involuntarily, the salty liquid sliding down the wooden surface while he groaned under the young futa's attentions until she finally broke away panting, a wide smile on her features.  
  
_Did you... -she said breathing deeply- Did you like my greeting Master?  
  
_I... loved it. -he answered, forehead resting on the door- Fuck, i wouldn't mind this happening every day.  
  
_You're so greedy.  
  
_Your fault, you naughty bitch. -he chuckled and she licked her lips- Well, guess it's time we get to the main event.  
  
Dreyse giggled as he opened and both entered the room where she hurried to crawl towards the nighstand while he followed: the woman picked up a small remote control she handed to (Y/n), telling him to wait before pressing any buttons and got on the bed; once there Hitch got on all fours wiggling her butt at him, the toy tail following her moves.  
  
_Press the "1". -she said anxiously, then added- Master.  
  
The man did as told and a slow, barely audible buzzing came from Hitch who moaned shakily as the tail suddenly started to wag from side to side in front of (Y/n)'s surprised eyes: the man got closer and watched mesmerized how the toy worked inside her ass moving the fluffy item left and right at a steady pace while the transparent juice already leaking from her pussy grew in amount; fascinated by the sight he leant even closer, bowing some cold air on her quivering vagina and chuckling when Dreyse gasped against the sheets. Amused and horny by the toy coupled with the previous foreplay the man gave a sound tongue kiss on her soft labia, slurping within the clenching walls to tastr her just as she did with him, tail wagging on his face: the man took his time to smooch the pooch in her cunt with the same tenderness he employed to do on her lips, making Dreyse wet herself even further as the buttplug vibrated inside her; (Y/n) then climbed on the bed and crouched behind the female, grabbing her by the waist to rest his precum dripping glans on her opening vulva.  
  
_Guess we're going doggystyle, aren't we? -he asked and she giggled.  
  
_Would you do it any other way? -she replied, abandoning the character a moment and backing slightly on his dick.

With a wolfish grin (Y/n) moved forward, hissing a curse at the indescribably wet heat engulfing his member as he went deeper inside Hitch, twitching at the tightening of her pussy the further he buried: on top of that the man could also feel the buttplug's vibration as the round object pressed on him from above, requiring all of his willpower not to explode inside her from the start as he slid inside the clenching womanhood to the hilt of his cock; for her part Hitch tensed more and more with every inch entering her, dick shooting small amounts of pre as the male penetrated her moist vagina slow but steadily, making the futa's fists clench on the sheets.  
  
Two simultaneous sighs of relief and pleasure erupted from them when (Y/n) finally put his whole member inside, breathing feel before pulling back and ramming Dreyse with dominating intent, the young futa trembling with delight at each heated slam of his groin on her rear: every time he struck her the buttplug rumbled inside, igniting the auburn's brain with mind shattering lust yet not enough to subdue her provocative nature as she eyed him with a smug if also shaky smile.  
  
_M-Master you're so... kinky! -she whimpered as he slammed balls deep into her- Fucking... your poor helpless pet... on your bed! You're... such a meanie!  
  
_Oh yeah? And whose fault is it? -he snarled giving a sound slap on ber butt making her squeal- Who's the one teasing my with this tasty wet cunt? Who gets me horny till i'm about to explode?  
  
_It's... because you leave me alone... so long! -Hitch groaned- I feel so... so lonely i... keep touching myself... thinking of you Master! I want you to play with me more!  
  
_You naughty bitch! -the man replied smashing against her rear- I fuck you every single day yet you want more? I think i've been too lenient with you...  
  
(Y/n) leant forward, resting on top of the futa as he thrust even more intensely while she moaned with lustful abandon at every smack of his glans on the entrance of her twitching womb; the male held Dreyse by the chin to bring her up and speak right into her ear.  
  
_Maybe it's time you learn your place the hard way. -he whispered- You're my pet. My bitch. And i'm gonna make sure you get it by putting a few cubs in your cunt, you slutty pooch.  
  
Hitch let out a shaky whimper, walls clamping on man's erection at the phrase; this got a deep chuckle out of him, holding her close to keep teasing her.  
  
_I felt that Hitch. -he growled as she shivered scratching the sheets- You got excited by the idea? You want your Master to cum in you pretty tight cunt? Get this belly big with a lot of puppies?  
  
She sighed at his words, barely managing to stay upright as the male's smashing grew in potency to make her let out short screams of animalistic pleasure as they immersed completely into the fantasy; little whimpers from the female were echoed by gruff grunts as (Y/n) kept ramming against her nonstop, listening to the wet slap of her balls on his and the sound of the futa's erect cock on her belly as it swung like a veiny pendulum before he grabbed the remote lying beside them and pressed the "2" button: the vibration rose up by a notch and Dreyse fell forward when her arms suddenly gave up, biting the sheets as sweat and tears ran down her face while (Y/n) grappled her with his strong arms and slammed savagely while panting hotly in her ear.  
  
_Slut... little bitch! -he groaned- Get ready to be... fucking bred! You're mine and i'll let everyone know by knocking you the fuck up! Take all my spunk you kinky mutt!

The man grunted as he upped the pace, ignoring all the exhaustion in his muscles and thrashing Dreyse's pussy like a maniac before hugging her tight and smashing one last time, the futa's inner walls constricting around his shaft as the male's seed poured with unprecedented virulence as he pressed the tip on the entrance of her cervix, pushing her womb up while shooting his load right into it: Hitch squealed in joy as her own climax was triggered by (Y/n)'s beastly actions, relishing on the male's loss of self control as he bucked violently in the impulse of his orgasm; meanwhile the futa's throbbing member pulsed and began splattering sticky jets of cum on the bedsheets with each pump of her testicles, Hitch biting and tugging the bedding whining in a horny bliss.  
  
The couple remained in that position for a while before slowly falling on their side groaning as the buttplug still vibrated making their crotches tingle in the aftermath until Hitch managed to grab the control and turn it off; they sighed in relief when the maddening stimulus ended, lying there catching their breath while (Y/n) held the auburn in a tender hug, peppering her nape and upper back with tender kisses.  
  
_That was... amazing my love. -he said rearranging the dog ears in place and she grinned- God you played it perfectly.  
  
_You didn't fall behind either. -the futa replied happily, turning her head and brushing his chin with her fingers- When you got into that "possessive Master" mode... holy fuck, i've never wanted to get fucked so much in my life. I loved it.  
  
He chuckled and pecked her lips, carefully pulling out of her so she could turn around and face him: the young woman nuzzled into his chest, enjoying the warm aftermath of their sex as he gently rubbed her back; after a short while he looked at the futa with a slight frown, curiosity getting the best of him.  
  
_So anyways, where did you get all this? -he asked- I mean did you buy it yourself or got it through the web?  
  
_Got it myself. -she said proudly- And before you concern with the price... it was for free.  
  
_Really? How?  
  
_You see, i know the owner of the shop. -the girl said impishly- And once when i was looking at stuff cause i wanted a new toy to play with, i saw her um... "testing" some of the merchandise and then put it back on the shelf.  
  
_What? -he asked baffled- For real?  
  
_Oh you have no idea. She's a complete pervert... although judging by how she acts towards people not a promiscuous one. She only smiles in two cases: either when she makes a big sell or when her boyfriend-slash-sex slave visits the shop.  
  
_So they're like a stable pervert couple?  
  
_You've seen them a few times at Historia's cafe, her name's Mikasa Ackerman, his is Jean Kirstein. -Hitch said- The asian girl and the sand blonde guy who always sit on the same far away corner.  
  
_Those two? -he asked surprised- I'd never imagine it. They don't look like... i mean they seem normal.  
  
_Well duh, they're not gonna go everywhere in their BDSM gear or whatever they wear. Anyways, i recorded her while she did the same... she told me her man loved to fap to her playing with things, and wanted to give him a special birthday present.  
  
_Why did she tell you that?  
  
_Dunno. I guess she's a pervert, but she's a pervert exclusively for him... thing is she gave me everything for zero bucks and i erased the video. Also...  
  
_Yes? -he said when Hitch looked aside.  
  
_There's something else. -she whispered- Another surprise, but... this was way more intense than i thought would be with all the teasing and dirty talk and stuff.

_So you're leaving it for another day? -he asked with a smirk and she shrugged.  
  
_I guess so, yeah. I have it in my drawer, wanted to show it to you later but... well, if you wanna check it out...  
  
She eyed him unsure of what else to say while (Y/n) considered the offer: after a few seconds however he shook his head and smiled at the auburn, tracing her thin lips with a finger.  
  
_I'll let you surprise me when the time comes. -he said- If it's half as good as what you showed me so far, then i'm in.  
  
The futa beamed at her lover, going for a peck on the lips while brushing her toes on his playfully; the man answered by hugging Hitch while letting his hands roam on her back, going down until he met the fluffy tail and she inhaled sharply.  
  
_Oh yeah, that. -she mumbled- I gotta get it out eventually...  
  
_Need a hand? -he offered and she nodded.  
  
The man began pulling it out, but he barely tugged when Hitch was already asking him to stop.  
  
_What's wrong?  
  
_N-nothing, i just... well we can just leave it in for now, right?  
  
_I think it's better to pull it out. -he said- I mean it's not hygienic or healthy to keep it longer than necessary, is it?  
  
_Yeah, i guess you're right. -she mumbled nervously- O-okay do it, but be gentle.  
  
He nodded again and grabbed the tail...  
  
_Thinking of it maybe we shouldn't! -Dreyse said patting his hand- I mean it looks good on me and...  
  
_Hitch what's wrong?  
  
_N-n-nothing is wrong, you just assume i'm scared of getting it out! -she said- Or that it'll hurt and...  
  
_I'm not assuming anything. -he said- Now let me...  
  
_But it's scary to pull it out! -she whined pouting and he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
_It'll be fine Hitch, for fuck's sake. Just relax and let me do it. -he said in a "quit being a bitch" tone- Close your eyes and count to three to prepare yourself, okay?  
  
_Okay. -she agreed taking mouthfuls of air- Okay. Close my eyes... i'm closing them... no shit i can't! Leave it in!  
  
_Hitch!  
  
_Fine, fucking fine! -she snarled inhaling deep- Closing my eyes... One...  
  
PLUP!  
  
_AGH YOU SON OF A BITCH!  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be an update to "Relief Duty", showing the reader's first taste (metaphorical and literal) of the Survey Corps.


	78. Female Scouts x Reader: Relief Duty part 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the shady deal with Smith and Shadis, the young recruit finds himself on his first day as the Survey Corps' secret relief for its "unique" members. As he lives through it he realizes what this path might hold for him... and has to make a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, i had to rewrite a few parts again. Anyways, to give you an idea of what's inside:  
> _Doubtful, then enthusiast Lynne.  
> _VERY dominant Nanaba, with a side of smell/sweat fetish for those interested (crotch focused)  
> _Hange. Cuz there's never enough Hange.
> 
> Yep, it's a long one.
> 
> Now on another topic, i know it's too early to discuss this, but i want to do it before i forget. I don't have anything planned when (or if) i reach 100 episodes. I merely go with the flow of personal episodes and requests instead of something big i might have trouble working with. What i aim to is to have at least one chapter with a selected group of girls as follows:  
> Girls i wanna feature eventually (list might grow with your suggestions):  
> Anska (has a request already)  
> Kiyomi  
> Jean's mom (has a request too lol, i need to give her a name and maybe a different surname cuz divorce. Chunky squad will be happy)  
> Nifa (on her own scenario, not sharing w anyone)  
> Alma (Historia's mom, she a bitch in the manga but here can be different)
> 
> Ladies idgaf about (might consider them at your request, so long you give me something to work):  
> Reiner's mom (forgot her name)  
> Louise(the girl Mikasa rescued, i think that's her name)
> 
> Any other girls i haven't named i probably forgot about. I didn't consider the prequel manga girls cause i haven't read it yet.

Birds chirped in the morning as (Y/n) helped carrying a few boxes of gear equipment and supplies to one of the Legion's warehouses; the young recruit walked a bit mechanically, mind only half focused on his task at hand as he kept thinking of his rather strange situation, at least until he bumped into someone else and almost dropped the crate he was holding.  
  
_Well, i see you're eager to help friend! -Lynne said with a good hearted chuckle- That's nice, but try not to collide with my rump!  
  
_Sorry. -he mumbled shrinking a bit- I'm... kinda distracted.  
  
_No problem, i was like that on my first day too. -she said kindly- Well then, let's get back to work, shall we?  
  
The male nodded and followed the senior scout through the piles of crates to the back of the building while Mikasa and Christa tailed him with their own loads, the blonde's legs trembling a bit but not complaining in the least as they moved everything inside; thankfully (although not in Erwin's opinion) there were not too many and the four were done shortly.  
  
_Well, that's the last of it! -Lynne said with a smile and turned to look at Ackerman and Reiss- You two go get your next assignment. (Y/n), you and i will sort out the supplies to make sure there's no faulty gear.  
  
The other two girls shared a glance and left while Lynne turned and walked towards one of the crates they brought: instead of opening it however the woman listened until she heard the warehouse's gate close then sat on the box, giving (Y/n) an appraising look.  
  
_I've heard quite a bit about you from Commander Smith. -she said with a half smile he knew very, very well- I have to admit his news were... interesting, to say the least.  
  
He said nothing, frowning at the notion of having Erwin give a report to the... peculiar female scouts about his "skills" and couldn't help a slight wave of shame at imagining what kind of topics and evidence were discussed; his engrossing was cut short by Lynne's small whistle, forcing the recruit's eyes to rise from the floor to her as she beckoned him with a finger.  
  
_Commander said you'd be willing to help us deal with the stress of our daily routine. -the auburn told him as he approached- I'm not so certain a single boy can achieve that, but i won't complain either. So...  
  
She patted her lap, rising an eyebrow when he nodded absently and stepped forward then knelt between her legs: the older scout gazed at (Y/n) with mild curiosity as the young male undid her belts slowly, then lifted her butt to let him pull the uniform pants down and barely suppressed a giggle when his eyes opened wide, staring in silent disbelief at her crotch.  
  
_Do you see now why i'm kind of sceptical? -she said a bit amused- Don't worry, i'll understand if you... think it's a bit out of your league.  
  
"Out of league" wasn't exactly what came to his mind when the white pants and small brown skirt revealed what lied below: the boy couldn't help a little gulp at the stuffed bulge now lying on the crate barely contained by the briefs she wore, (Y/n) being unable to fight a chill from running down his spine; the girls from the 104th were, from the best endowed to the humblest, all very clearly on the "big" side of cock measurement yet Lynne's tool looked like could easily put them in their place... and she wasn't even hard to start with. 

With a noticeable hesitation on his eyes the young recruit pulled the briefs down to get a look at the humongous member beneath the fabric and held a curse at the sight of the thick phallus resting atop two equally impressive balls which could easily fit one on each of his palms; Lynne smiled with no little amount of pity at his resigned expression, ruffling his hair a bit to break his engrossing over the huge dick.  
  
_Hey, you don't need to do this if you don't want to. -she said beginning to pull her underwear up- It's perfectly...  
  
_No. -he replied hastily, holding her hands- No... i can take it. I just need to... um... size it up.  
  
The futa rose an eyebrow but said nothing and he tried not to show his nerves while finally moving to grab the auburn's shaft, finding it quite heavy and warm: his eyes traced a single big vein running from base to tip on the upper side, while smaller ones decorated the imposing length on each side pulsing softly under his touch; as he studied the enormous dong (Y/n) also reminded himself of his main concern regarding his ability to... appease the Survey Corps' "endowed" women.  
  
He knew Shadis could declare his graduation invalid up to a month after finishing training, and was certain if the fearful looking instructor found out (and he surely would) the teenager chose to refuse his part of the deal he'd waste no time in making all his effort be worth nothing; the just accepted legionnaire wasn't in position to let all those years go to waste, and in any case poor performance could lead to him having to take part in an expedition which, given his rather unimpressive scores in 3DMG, (Y/n) was aware that would be an almost guaranteed death sentence.  
  
Successfully fighting a shudder at the last thought the male leant forward and took Lynne's foreskin covered glans in his mouth, then instantly let out a curious hum while eyeing her at the soft soapy taste he found; the woman chuckled at his inquisitive glance, shrugging dismissively with a little wink.  
  
_Captain Levi is a clean freak. -she said amused- You don't want to go around HQ after training without a shower.  
  
(Y/n) groaned briefly in answer and returned to his task, letting his tongue swirl around the cock's head feeling the warm skin around it as it slowly began drawing back with every little pulse of the thick penis: he backed a bit and licked right on Lynne's slit earning a small approving hum from the woman who relaxed on the crate and let him do; the boy's slimy tongue circled all over the glans before slithering under the prepuce without warning as he lunged forward swallowing her growing cock to the half. The older scout made a sound half moan half gasp as she jumped on her butt while (Y/n) kept bobbing on her length before pulling back taking deep breaths; in his hand the thick member pulsed and twitched, sticky precum falling to the floor whilst the boy eyed the now erect shaft carefully then went down on it once more amd Lynne panted throwing her head back in pleasure.  
  
_Oh shit kid! -she said scratching the crate- That was a... really good trick, no doubt! I think i underestimated you!

(Y/n) didn't answer, focusing on the enormous cock stretching his throat as he moved back and forth while holding onto Lynne's waist as more and more of her thick veiny shaft disappeared into his mouth: he could hear the woman's tense breathing, feel her soft bucking as she tried to delve deeper into him whilst scraping the box with her nails; encouraged by the futa's enjoyment the male dared to push forward, engulfing more and more of her enormity despite the strong gagging it involved. In that moment a hand landed on his nape and the senior legionnaire shoved him onto her crotch making the teenager squirm between her legs as he struggled not to pull back: one of his hands went underneath the futa's semen filled testicles, massaging them softly to relax the woman and ease the pressure on his head; after a few seconds of tension her grip softened into a gentle grasp he could move with, slowly pulling back until only the swollen glans remained in his mouth and (Y/n) could take a good breathe prior to going down on the female's throbbing erection till his upper lip touched her flat, worked belly. Sight blurry due the welling tears the young scout kept deepthroating Lynne at the best of his capacity some more then retreated and let it exit his mouth, stroking the thick futahood while blinking to see more clearly: when he looked up he found the woman staring at him wide eyed, her hand leaving his head to rest at her side whilst he massaged the voluminous cock.  
  
_You took the whole thing. -she said and he shrugged a bit.  
  
_Ye... -the teen said a bit hoarse, cleared his throat and spoke again- Yeah... did you like it?  
  
_You took the whole thing. -she repeated and he frowned a bit so the futa explained herself- No one ever could take the whole thing! How did you do it so fast?  
  
_Practice? -he said in a "don't wanna talk about it" tone- So... want me to keep going then?  
  
_Yes! No, wait! -the legionnaire answered fast- I want to try what else you can do. Take your pants off and het up here.  
  
Lynne dragged herself on top of the lined up boxes as she pulled lower clothing and boots off, lying on them while stroking her massive dong: her eyes stared at (Y/n) with uncontained excitement as he got rid of the uniform pants then climbed on the boxes as well, blushing intensely and looking away as if that could deny the fact he was half hard when he knelt between her legs waiting instructions.  
  
_Ok kiddo, let me see that ass of yours. -she said.  
  
The teenager nodded and stood on the box, then turned around to let her see his rear and the woman bit her lip: training (and the girls too probably) had definitely done its part to help shape his rear, making it firm and well shaped; even if at first look his butt didn't seem out of the ordinary, the past few minutes had taught Lynne this particular recruit possessed an almost instinctive talent and uncommon aptitude to handle sizes like hers.  
  
_Now squat on me. -she said holding the thick meat shaft upwards- Let me see you swallow this dick.

(Y/n) nodded softly and started to lower carefully, aligning his entrance with the tip of Lynne's thick meat pole as best as he could: his hands moved to spread his cheeks just before the pulsing glans touched him, letting out a small gasp at the intense and familiar warmth of the futa's girth as it poked on his entrance; the male breathed deep twice to calm down and moved his butt down, a groan rolling up his throat as the thick cockhead pushed against his pink asterisk, stretching it a bit further as it finally went in and Lynne hit the crate with a fist gasping at the younger's tightness. The boy closed his eyes and kept going down on the futa's girth, steadily swallowing her with his ass until half way its length: (Y/n)'s hands let go of his buttcheeks and supported on the crate as he assumed a frog like position, legs spreading a bit more as he pushed his rear up then fell down engulfing another portion of Lynne's thick member, earning an approving groan from the senior scout; the male let out a long sigh hiding a moan as her enormity began going in and out of his body with each swing of his hips, slowly wrapping the entirety of her hard shaft.  
  
Lynne's heart beat like a drum as she moaned openly watching (Y/n) pump himself up and down on her throbbing length, her brown honey eyes fixed on the butt moving in an almost hypnotic way while the teen let out muffled groans every time the humongous dick went inside him: his ass was tighter than any prostitute the futa had nailed when making a trip downtown, yet also let her huge cock slide inside perfectly as the deliciously warm insides wrapped on it making the futa pulse and gasp in pleasure; soon all she could focus on was the sight of (Y/n)'s rump as it swung down closer and closer to her groin until he took a deep breath and slammed down on Lynne, making the futa's toes curl when his testicles landed on hers.  
  
The auburn's hands instantly latched on his waist and started aiding his movement as the teen smashed his ass on her crotch like a piston, wet slaps echoing in the warehouse as both moaned amidst heated pumps: Lynne felt her enormity throb with an intensity so far unknown driving the seasoned legionnaire to shove him down harder while (Y/n) whimpered as the futa's length filled his insides with a fiery blaze, scraping that magical spot other girls had long ago learnt to aim for; the teenager bounced off sound smacks every time his buttcheeks hit the auburn's lap while she panted hotly, arching slightly as the boy's tightness led her closer to the edge with each slam.  
  
_Yes baby just like that! -she moaned closing her eyes in a bliss- Give that booty to mommy just like that! By Sina you feel so good on my cock i'm gonna... gonna...!  
  
Lynne's whole body tensed and she brought the teen down with a strangled cry while he clenched madly on the veiny shaft pulsing inside him when it started blasting jets of thick cum: the woman gritted her teeth as (Y/n)'s bowels squeezed her huge member after each shot, coercing every last possible drop out of her twitching testicles while she moaned with lustful joy at the unexpectedly powerful orgasm; every few seconds another gush of futa milk gushed out of the thick phallus, coerced by the teen's hard clenching on its whole extension as he sat on her lap trembling with each spurt. After a few minutes that felt eternal Lynne finally stopped staring at the ceiling and rose to look at the now knelt recruit breathing heavily as the aftermath washed upon both: she sighed with a smile and surrounded him in a gentle hug, the boy remaining silent as the futa nuzzled on his cheek rewarding the efforts with one loving kiss after another.  
  
_I take back all my doubts (Y/n). -she said sliding both hands under his plain shirt and caressing the teen's belly- Each and every one. You are amazing.  
  
_Thanks... -he said absently and she snuggled some more. 

The woman held him like that a few more minutes then gently pulled out and let the teenager stand, watching amused and also a bit proud how her seed leaked down his thigs before taking a handkerchief from her discarded pants and wiping the semen off his skin; the male said nothing as she did, focusing mainly on the strange feeling of emptiness felt as his insides slowly returned to their normal tightness.  
  
_There, you're clean now. -Lynne announced and he began putting his clothes back on- Although i'd love to have another go, i was supposed to report to another tasks after this one.  
  
(Y/n) sheepishly followed her outside, where she told him his next assignment was 3DMG manoeuvres training, at which he nodded with a flat expression while crying on the inside thinking of how the pull of the wires would feel on his just drilled ass; regardless of it he headed towards the nearby forest and joined the small rookie squad Nanaba would lead that day to get them introduced to the Legion's way of dealing with titans.  
  
The training wasn't as intense as in the camp due it being their first taste of new tactics, but did require much more coordination and reaction from the newbies since it was meant to make them feel the pressure of being in the presence of a real titan: they had to move, reposition and strike way faster than before, a task (Y/n) found himself quickly falling behind given his less developed skills.  
  
_You need to work a bit extra, i'm afraid. -the tomboyish blonde scout told the teen once the group gathered- You do grasp the essentials just fine, but need to polish it to an acceptable level. The rest of you leave to your assigned tasks, i'll give (Y/n) some more training until he's deemed ready to advance.  
  
The dismissed recruits saluted and left, Eren giving the crestfallen rookie a squeeze on the shoulder before he followed Nanaba back into the tree branches, awaiting her instructions.  
  
_Now lool how i do it and focus on learning the rhythm. -she told him once they were up and ready- Once you do we'll work on your response speed until you manage to react to your surroundings accordingly.  
  
A couple hours later the two stood on a wooden platform meant for seniors to observe their fellow scouts' performance on the exercises: the boy was tired but not exhausted, showing a more focused and serious expression than in the beginning while the blonde nodded at him approvingly.  
  
_You've progressed well. -she said brushing the sweat off her forehead- I was told to be more lenient with you, but as soon as i saw you train i had a hunch you could get on the required level with just a little effort.  
  
_Really? -he said smiling for the first time in the day- Well... thanks i guess.  
  
_It's nothing. -the blonde replied stepping closer- And now...  
  
She pushed him in a gentle but firm way until his back was on the tree and while the younger stared at the blonde's face Nanaba swiftly worked on his belts; a few seconds later his gear fell on the platform with a metallic thud, soon followed by hers.  
  
_It's time time to start the best part of today's practice, rookie. -the woman said slowly undoing her belt- Pleasing your senior until she's had her full share.

A hand on his shoulder forced (Y/n) on his knees while the slim blonde finished unbuckling her pants and pulled them down, letting a long dick flop out in front of the teen's face: he stiffened at the sudden change of mood before the woman grabbed and shoved him face first on her sweat drenched crotch, the thick smell of her cock's musk flooding his nose making him groan as she held him there; Nanaba didn't seem fazed by the fact he wasn't opening his mouth, content with rubbing her imposing package on the teenager's features smearing them with futa sausage scent. The poignant, mind numbing smell made him tickle yet also held a strange alluring trait (Y/n) couldn't grasp but drove him to stay in the same position while the scout moved her hips back and forth, frotting the awe inspiring member on his face as it began pulsing and growing: then the woman looked down at him and opened her mouth a little, tongue sticking out a bit to move from side to side as she wiggled both eyebrows until he got the message; with some hesitation (Y/n) dared take a lick on the futa's swelling girth and met its strong salty taste, a thick layer of semi greasy sweat that clung to his skin and tongue as before she pushed him lower, leaving the recruit's mouth right on her perspiration dripping balls.  
  
_Lick them clean boy. -she panted, eyes full of lust- Till they shine.  
  
Unable to resist her command (Y/n) opened his maw and engulfed one of the big testicles, moaning as he slurped it and the futa's sweat mixed with his saliva into a thick substance that slid down his throat while her member stood erect against his face: transparent juice began to leak down from its glans and onto the teen's forehead, slipping down all the way to his lips as he looked upwards, knelt under Nanaba's grimy package; the futa grunted in delight when he pulled back, drool connecting his lips with her balls before taking the second one in and make his warm slimy tongue wiggle all over it as the scent grew stronger in his mouth and nose. A growl drew out of Nanaba as she held him by the temples, pulling him away before putting her pulsing member on his mouth and running it back and forth on his stuck out tongue, a loud wet smack emitting from the platform every time the blonde's testicles hit his chin: the older scout used his face as a rubbing toy to frot her slime drenched, smelly cock on with perverted glee as the boy just stayed there and took it without any resistance, spurring Nanaba's lust until she put the gushy glans on his mouth and rammed into his mouth brutally; only then (Y/n) reacted and put his hands on her thighs trying to push the futa away, but the damage was already done and she forced every inch of her massive shaft down his throat till his gagging, eyes rolled up face was coughing against her crotch.  
  
_That's it kid, take it all in! -she snarled while he asphyxiated on her dong- Oh yes, this is gonna be awesome!

The blonde tomboy moved a leg over his shoulder then the other, caging the boy in a looking upwards position between her thighs as she put both hands on the tree's bark and started pumping up and down at a steady pace while (Y/n) remained knelt below, gurgling as the futa drilled his throat without mercy: he was somehow unable to put up any struggle, eyes rolled up as Nanaba ravaged his mouth with long thrusts making the teen gag and sputter with each forceful thrust violating him, spit flowing out dragged by the smeared length slamming into him; each ruthless swing of the blonde's hips was marked by the lewd slap of her heavy testicles on the teenager's chin whilst the blonde moaned at the indescribable tightness of (Y/n)'s throat. Never had the futa felt such need to defile anyone, specially a rookie, or such urge to indulge the secret fantasy of having someone deal with her huge member after a long training session so they could feast on her sweaty crotch: yet something impulsed Nanaba to take the young male like an animal, hammering her enormity down to the hilt into his narrow channel and barely giving him time to breathe; nothing in that moment was more important for the blonde futa than sliding her humongous dick in and out of the teen drenching it in his spit.  
  
Nothing, except one thing.  
  
The blonde smashed her member to the root in (Y/n) and held him there with a hand, watching the boy gag and cough on the thickness stuffing his throat before pushing him down: the male let out a strangled gasp when the huge penis exited his throat and fell on his back taking big mouthfuls of air, massaging his neck a little before being roughly yanked by Nanaba's hands as she got rid of his pants and underwear, throwing them on the platform while he remained still looking at her with a mixture of fear and obedience which just managed to excite the well endowed blonde pulling his legs up against his chest; the futa loomed over (Y/n), pants tugged down to the knees before aligning her massive member with his butthole and charging forward without warning, piercing him with a swift thrust. The teen's mouth opened to scream at the sudden penetration only to be caught into a fierce kiss by the horny blonde as she rammed relentlessly, burying her massive meat shaft deeper inside him with each brutal swing of her hips: the futa throbbed listening to his muffled gurgling cries as their tongues wiggled together, the teenager trapped in a mating press while she drove her immensity balls deep inside violating him with lustful enthusiasm; Nanaba tasted her own scent in their slimy kiss, hungry noises rising from both of them as (Y/n) clenched around the futa's shaft the more his mind melted under the blonde's aggressive pummeling whilst she found herself less and less restrained with every little moan of his. The notion of having her big, sweaty and smelly cock defile the rookie's body set the woman ablaze, making her twitch inside him as she got closer and closer to a powerful orgasm, growing wilder by the second: the futa smashed into his ass like an animal, relishing in the boy's submission to her beastly tastes until it became unbearable and the veteran scout pulled out almost entirely then threw all her body weight in a brutally strong slam; the teen whined into her mouth, sparking a surge of lustful tenderness from the woman as she hugged him tight while a single nonstop cum stream erupted from her palpitating member to fill his insides with her sticky, soupy cream while they trembled against each other in ecstasy.

A jolt of electricity ran up and down Nanaba's spine when her balls shot upwards so hard she thought they'd slip inside, tensing in a constant pumping of semen while the blonde kept (Y/n) into something more akin to trying to devour a person's mouth than a kiss: the couple was firmly jammed into position with the boy clamping down on her enormous member while the futa embraced him with zeal, holding him as she poured copious amounts of baby batter into his abused rear; the older scout's mind clouded with lust, ignoring all outside stimulus that wasn't coming from the shivering teenger lazily tangling his tongue on hers as their mutual climax faded into a hazy aftermath. Nanaba slowly, almost reluctantly let go of him to rise and look at the messy sweaty teenager with warm eyes, gently pulling out of his ass and watching somewhat amazed at the goopy semen dump out creating a little creamy puddle between his legs: she'd never cum so much before, nor had been so engrossed with her partner or even dared to fuck outdoors yet now the blonde just couldn't wait to give it a go again; however she knew there were other matters she needed to attend to, not to mention (Y/n) was a complete mess with the shirt drenched in sweat and sticking to his body, coupled with Nanaba's strong cock musk on the boy's face and mouth.  
  
_Take a bit of a rest, then i'll help you get to the ground. -the futa said using her own shirt to wipe his features a bit- Go straight to the showers and clean yourself, you don't want to run into Levi looking like this... trust me.  
  
The male sighed staring upwards, but when the senior scout was starting to believe she'd gone overboard he glanced at her and nodded; a bit more relieved she took a piece of cloth she kept in her pocket to brush her sweat and used it to gently clean the excess cum leaking from his butt, then took his uniform pants and put them on him.  
  
_I'll tell Erwin you suffered a lesser injury during training. -she told the teen as she pulled his trousers up- And i'll keep watch over you in future sessions. Now catch your breath and then tell me when you're ready to go down.  
  
About half an hour later he was half walking half dragging himself through the halls towards the showers, nodding at the scouts who gave him a look and a knowing smile when he mumbled "bath", knowing very well the rookie needed one if he wanted to avoid Ackerman's ire; as soon as he reached the empty room he threw his clothes on a bench and stood under the sprinkling fresh water, letting it wash the sweat away while gurgling some to get Nanaba's taste off his mouth. He enjoyed the cool liquid running down him for a while, until a soft thud made him look at his feet to see a little soap bar slowly move on the pooled water at his feet after sliding on the floor and bouncing softly on the wall: frowning the boy turned around and saw an auburn woman with a fit body sporting the gear belt marks of a veteran and a few healed scars, completely naked except for the band holding her messy hair in a ponytail and a pair of goggles she didn't bother taking off; she smiled openly at him, but the friendly display did nothing to hide the fact a monstrous member hung between her legs as she stepped a bit closer.  
  
_Hey there! I'm Hange Zoe, leader of the investigation group of the Survey Corps! -she said joyfully- You must be (Y/n), right? You match the description Lynne gave me a while ago.  
  
He nodded slowly and the woman put both hands on her slim waist, head tilting to a side as she smiled apparently quite amused; Hange walked closer then looked down and pointed with her chin, tongue clicking at the silent boy.  
  
_Can you pick that up for me dear? -she asked with a silky voice, both eyeing the soap on the floor right behind him.

Feeling like part of a lewd joke the teenager bit his lip and turned around, eyes closing as he bent down to take the item using a hand to support on the wall and feeling the water colder on his skin at the imminent event till two hands gently grabbed his waist then started moving back and forth on each side of his body: they were soft, yet also had rough spots where the palms made constant touch with the gear's sword handles which made them feel a bit strange as they roamed his sides and back; that however was soon ignored when Zoe turned the water off then leant forward, pressing her small breasts on his back while her humongous futahood rose pulsing, swollen and hot against the teen's average genitalia. The older woman's hips moved in a slow circle, letting him feel the difference in size as her enormous cock rubbed lazily on his testicles; Hange sniffed his hair deeply and sighed in satisfaction before moving to nibble on the teen's ear, letting out a small chuckle when he gasped at her hand rubbing his belly.  
  
_I... -she whispered in a soft, almost innocent tone- am going... to rape you.  
  
His eyes widened and (Y/n) gulped compulsively as she gave him a mad lewd stare, then snorted and lowered her face until it turned into a nonstop giggling and rose, covering her mouth to avoid laughing too loud while the male stared back in confusion; Zoe shook her head, snorting lile a piggy before managing to control herself at some degree.  
  
_Sorry i just... -she said between giggles- I just had to, i read a scene like that in a novel recently and when i saw you here my brain was like "BAM! Dramatization time"! Oh my your face was priceless!  
  
_So you won't... -he said beginning to straighten up only for Zoe to hop forward and push him back into position.  
  
_Oh no no no no, we're totally going to fuck kiddo! -she said joyfully- I can't just let you slip after what Lynne told me of her first experience with you! And i also heard some recruits say Nanaba gave you some... extra training today as well.  
  
_Well she did. -he cleared then looked aside then added- Mostly.  
  
_Sooooo i guess it's my turn now! -the futa exclaimed smirking- And since you're already in position, we can...  
  
_But what if someone comes in and sees us? -he asked- Can't we do it later?  
  
_Nah, no one comes at this time of the day. -she said- In fact it seems people avoid showers at random points of the day, since i never had anyone to share my titan theories with whenever i come to take a bath after Levi yells at me for being "hygienically careless" or some shit. Sometimes i met people who are about to enter, but suddenly remembered they had other tasks as soon as they see me... they're a bit forgetful i guess.  
  
The young scout tried to talk and point the obvious when Hange's big dick slapping ln his buttcrack interrupted his thoughts to remind him of reality, his anus clenching with every impact of the heavy member: he took a deep breath and supported on the wall with his forearms while Zoe watched from above, humming approvingly of his body toned by training despite his low scores, then bucked swiftly frotting the underside of her length on his already twitching entrance; (Y/n) bit his lip in resignation at the ingrained weakness he had against her kind, implanted deep into his mind after countless sessions of fucking back in training camp. Cursing mentally at his own erection the teenager held back a groan when two fingers pushed inside his ass, sinking to the knuckle while the auburn masturbated with a hungry spark in her brown eyes.  
  
_My, my... i haven't felt a butt this hot and tight ever before! -she said enthusiastically- This will require further very thorough study in the future!

Still smirking she withdrew both digits and quickly replaced them with her precum dripping glans poking on his wrinkled gate, grabbing his waist to steadily push forward and panting like a happy pup when the pink asterisk opened like a second mouth to welcome her imposing girth: Hange watched in joyous awe her immense cock slide into him with such little resistance it seemed she was entering a wet, hot marshmallow channel enveloping her dick with slimy warmth; the futa throbbed madly inside him, her excitable nature driving the auburn to spurt small amounts of semen into (Y/n) just by entering him. A constant shaky moan escaped the woman with every inch of dick sinking inside the teenager scout making him stir and whimper, clenching randomly on the huge invading member causing her knees to tremble: Zoe groaned in delight, mouth gaping as she buried her meat in feeling more pleasure than any toy or even aberrant titan made her experience ever before; the futa started to droll on his back without realizing, too engrossed on the seemingly sentient butt sucking her length in with its muscles, dragging the auburn closer until she was balls deep into the boy's ass.  
  
_By a titan's non-existent balls (Y/n), your ass is... magical! -she moaned shaking her hips back and forth- It's marvellous! So... tight yet so easy to... move in! I love it! I can even...  
  
With a hearty laugh the woman stood erect and put both hands behind her head, biting her lip as she started slamming on his rear with gleeful lust while the male shook on each powerful impact sending sparks though his body: the futa's member moved in and out with a slick noise, covered wholly in the scout's abundant anal juices to let Hange pull back as much as she could before ramming back in with a victorious moan; the eccentric woman whined every time her big testicles collided with the boy's smaller ones, the heavy and soft orbs twitching as the semen in them swirled waiting for the moment to flood his bowels. In front of her (Y/n) groaned and panted as the taller woman forced him on his tiptoes with each thrust, her enormity filling him with the sinful heat of a matured futa's unmatched member: each stab drove the veiny shaft to strike so deep he could feel his organs rearrange around it, displaced by Hange's forearm long cock as it was smashed into his ass with lustful abandon, its owner a horny mess drooling like a rabid dog; the auburn muttered half curses entwined with deep moans, bucking nonstop and whispering horny promises of breeding him till he eventually stopped thinking.  
  
_It's so fucking good, so nice and tight! -she panted throwing her head back- Rose, Maria and Sina, where was this ass my whole life? I'm addicted to it already! Addicted and not going to recover ever!  
  
The woman leant and rested on top of the squirming legionnaire, fucking him with short thrusts as she put her mouth right on his ear to whisper her ideas into the male.  
  
_You heard me (Y/n)? I'm keeping you close. -she told him amidst the wet slaps of their bodies- I need to find out how much you can endure. For science, right?  
  
He gulped and clenched, head still bowed and avoiding eye contact; the futa chuckled and kept speaking, letting her lewd side take the reins.  
  
_We'd need to make tests, you know? -Zoe purred- What is the best position to take you? How long can you hold a cock in your throat before you pass out? Can you be sexually trained?  
  
(Y/n) lifted his head a little, glancing at her briefly at the last phrase; Hange smirked when she realized he'd tensed at the last idea and let her imagination run wild. 

_Can you be tamed? Turned into an obedient slave boy? -she said panting, smacking on his ass even harder- Can i tame you to the point of stripping you from your very modesty and inhibitions? I'd love to try that... and you? Wanna be my little guinea pig?  
  
(Y/n) whimpered and shook his head, but a part of him he couldn't suppress tingled at the woman's indecent offer, making his insides hug onto her ramming enormity; Hange chuckled and licked his cheek, collecting some of the newly forming sweat and tasting the rookie's salty essence.  
  
_It would be a gradual process, starting from very little things. -Zoe told the boy- Friendly pats in the butt, sneaky caresses when we're together, lovey dovey kisses for your good work... until we're ready to move onto grown up stuff.  
  
The futa's hand closed around his erection, pressing hard on it to prevent (Y/n) from cumming as she masturbated him at the same fast pace of her thrusts, feeling him clench when she spoke once more.  
  
_I'll sit by your side during meetings and finger your ass while the others are there. -the squad leader told him anxiously, throbbing inside his bowels- I'm going to fill a glass with my jizz and make you drink all of it, i'll get you under my desk and have you suck me off while i do paperwork until you can't taste anything but my dick. I'll destroy you with my cock to the point any girl will only need to whip it out to get you on your knees and begging even if the King himself was in the room; you won't be able to live five minutes without one of us touching, licking or fucking your brains out.  
  
The boy whimpered as Hange grew more possessive, more violent in her slamming as her huge dong began to pulse vividly at the images of her depraved fantasies: the auburn clung to him and smacked hard on his butt, legs shaking as both reached the limit of their endurance.  
  
_Here it... comes! (Y/n) here it comes! -she panted in his ear- I'm going to creampie you and you'll love it! I'll make you... fall in love... with my cock!  
  
Zoe began groaning like an animal in heat, smacking against the helpless boy while he moaned in the empty shower room until she slammed in with a growl, body arching and twitching when her monstrous dick began shooting streams of cum into his bowels: the auburn's balls rolled up, pulsing visibly as they forced spurt after spurt of thick baby making juice into the trembling rookie who came with a strangled moan, spilling his load on the bathroom's floor before starting to fall down slowly when their legs failed to support them; the couple slid until they ended up with him lying on his belly and Hange resting on top, still grinding her crotch on his ass for a while before finally rolling off the boy and onto her back, whistling in recognition.  
  
_Goddesses be damned, that was the best nut i've ever had! -she chuckled sitting up- I don't know how come you're this good, but i'm definitely finding out!  
  
_All i know is i need another shower. -he lamented, struggling to get up.  
  
_No worries, i'll give you a hand! -Zoe said happily, springing up as if just woken up- It's the least i can do! And besides it gives me time to share my theories with you!  
  
A good while later they got out of the shower and (Y/n) saw a few people's heads poking around the corner while Hange rambled about her experiments and thoughts: as soon as they saw the auburn leave the bathroom all came forward at once, greeting them as they rushed to shower while some gave the rookie a glance of pity he most certainly deserved just for enduring her chatter; when they turned onto the hallway's corner however, she cut her explaining of how she believed titans could perhaps grow genitals under the right circumstances to address him in a more hushed tone of voice.

_I think i'll file a request to Erwin asking to have you on my team as my personal assistant. -she said and he frowned with an alarmed glare- No, not the way i said when... that's just bed games! Or shower games, but anyways you... you intrigue me, (Y/n).  
  
_How lucky. -he muttered bitterly.  
  
_I do want to find out why you have this... astonishing level of pleasuring ability. -the woman said looking around to make sure no one heard- There might be a way to make you even better at... um...  
  
_Getting fucked? -he hissed between his teeth- I think you can take care of that just fine, trust me.  
  
_But what if it can be made better? We need to find out! Do you really think you can sleep tight not knowing? -she asked rising an eyebrow.  
  
_Yes. -he stated in the flattest tone possible.  
  
_You lack scientific vocation! -she bemoaned- But that can be solved! I'll pump some love for discovery into you in no time!  
  
(Y/n) said nothing and kept walking, not sure if she meant to do it by screwing him or with theory explaining and discussion; either way it was going to be rough, that if Erwin agreed to her request.  
  
Hours later he was in the dining hall, absently eating the simple dinner the cooking scouts served while thanking whatever gods existed when he saw Smith shake his head on his seat while Hange slouched on her chair with a comically childish pout; once the most immediate fears were pacified he focused on his meal until a hand landed on his shoulder.  
  
_Hey it's been a busy day, right? -Ymir said with a smirk- Haven't seen you since breakfast.  
  
_Yeah, that's right. -Mina pointed from the other side of the table- We've all been doing tasks or studying tactics, no one had a free minute to spend with you.  
  
_So i was thinking. -Langnar continued- How about you and a few of us sneak out the bedroom tonight and...  
  
_Excuse me? Recruit (Y/n)? -a voice said and they turned to see the Commander himself standing nearby; the boy wondered how much he'd heard, but judging from what the blonde already knew it was irrelevant.  
  
_W-what is it Commander? -the boy said surprised.  
  
_Scout Nanaba reported you had a small accident during training and suffered a minor injury. -he said and the younger nodded ignoring the girls' surprised expressions- Since it wouldn't be wise to demand your body until you recover, you'll train on your own with the help of a different veteran each day. Understood?  
  
_Yes... yes sir. -he replied trying not to look around to see what older female scouts were staring at him.  
  
_However such free time can be used in less demanding tasks. -the tall man continued- Like helping us with paperwork. From tonight on you'll sleep in the office part of the complex. You'll have a room for yourself, so once dinner is over gather your stuff and move there. And don't overexert yourself: if you feel like you need to limp, do it. No one will judge you.  
  
_Yes sir. -the young male replied trying not to sound too glad- Thank you sir.  
  
Smith gave a little nod and went back to his table while the nearest girls bombarded him with questions he answered vaguely; he was just too relieved at finally having a chance to properly rest and think he barely held back a smile until dinner ended and he went to his room with a slight, not too exaggerated hobble.

Some time later he was in his new room, small but not cramped, on a different building acting as the HQ's office: once there he dropped all clothes off but his boxers, plopping on the bed with a tired sigh and thinking of his current situation; no matter what path his thoughts took, he reached the same conclusion.  
  
It wasn't good.  
  
His body could only withstand so much before collapsing, he knew that from training camp, even if he somehow showed more stamina than was supposed for a teenager and endured a literal fuck train of futas on more than one occasion; here however he didn't have the luxury of daily routine breaking the girls' reach, he could be summoned by any superior and be drilled like nothing, not to mention the older ones while seemingly less demanding in how many times they could take him were nonetheless way better endowed; besides nothing prevented the younger from sneaking a fuck or two between tasks, specially if that helped them stay in the Corps. Smith played for himself, and between his craftiness and Shadis holding (Y/n) by the balls with their deal the boy had no choice but to stay, at least until the time set was fulfilled: one month before he could be considered free of the chief instructor's threat and ask to be dismissed from the Corps, now it was obvious his "skills" worked on the much more productive veterans if Lynne's rumoured enthusiasm during her training of other rookies was true; thirty days he had to survive amidst training, studying and being thoroughly screwed.  
  
_Fine. I can do it. -he said lying on his bed staring at the ceiling- I can do it. Day one, completed.  
  
The door opened suddenly and a redhead woman in underwear entered holding a tin candleholder, looking at him apologetically as she waved a hand.  
  
_Hello, i'm Petra. Petra Ral. -she said a bit awkwardly, trying to smile gently- Nice to meet you, (Y/n). I...  
  
She seemed to struggle to find the words, but he didn't need any when the reason of the night visit was pulsing under the fabric of her panties; the teenager sighed and turned on his belly while she stood there a few seconds before moving forward and leaving the candle on the nighstand.  
  
_S-sorry for the time. -she whispered straddling him- I'll... try to be quick.  
  
He nodded again as her anxious fingers pulled his boxers down and bit the pillow with a sharp inhalation as her thick heat entered him: the woman then laid on top of him surrounding his torso in a tight embrace, her hot breath on his cheek as she panted quietly and the bed started to creak.  
  
_Tell me it feels good. -she mumbled nervously- Tell me.  
  
_It... it feels really good Petra. -he said burying his face on the pillow; her breath hitched and he could almost hear the smile on her voice.  
  
_Tell me you want more. -the ginger moaned low.  
  
He did, feeling her grow harder and bolder at his submission, bucking with more energy while asking him for sweet words of reassurance and delight. And as he whispered those (half) lies, in his mind echoed a cruel truth.  
  
_Day one, ALMOST completed._  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a continuation of Titans and Tyrants, featuring Pieck and (of all people to be ruthless oppressors) Sasha. 
> 
> I haven't decided what will i do after that, if personal ones, old stories updating or requests.


	79. Several x Reader: Titans and Tyrants pt3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieda's new slave finds himself facing another test of will, this time in the shape of two demanding Generals waiting to be pleased. To lessen his handicap however she gives him a "boost"... that's just as likely to backfire on him as more than his own life proves to be at stake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooorry for the delay! I wanted to take my time with this, since i applied a couple things i never really tried before: public sex (although not very detailed, i guess i'll improve in time) and footjobs (again, not that detailed but i wanted to try and see). There's also some verbal abuse but that's more familiar for you in this work.
> 
> Anyways, if you like Sasha, Pieck or rough smut, enjoy!

A tense silence filled the arena where a group of over sixty men and women stood with their hands and feet in chains, looking nervously at the carefully prepared dais where two women dressed in light and short sleeveless tunics rested on ornate tricliniums with soft velvety pillows: one of them, an auburn with a ponytail, picked grapefruit and wine to consume with joyous appetite while the her companion, a brunette of slightly messy mane and sleepy face looked content with lazing on her spot, legs kicking up and down slowly as she seemed to wait for something; both ignored the gathered crowd who in turn stared at them with wide terrified eyes, as if the two apparently harmless women were the most dangerous creatures known to exist... and to them, they were.  
  
The prisoners then gazed to the platform above, where the ruthless eldian queen Frieda relaxed on a comfortable throne with the company of her sister Historia and General Zoe, the Beast Titan shifter; the women sitting at her side looked at the crowd with visible excitement, while the brunette didn't show any particular interest until a servant approached and whispered something to before retreating: in that moment the queen stood and addressed the terrified people below, all knelt in fear of the women in front of them.  
  
_I know you all wonder why you gather here today, in this almost empty place. -she said loudly at the terrified group- Why i've brought all of you together to an arena without crowd. Well, the reason is simple: you're here to be set free from slavery.  
  
There was a tense silence while the people in chains stared incredulously at Frieda, then at each other while some even stood up as a murmur began to raise from the prisoners, who were torn between believing her words and the chance she was merely toying with them before having her Generals tear them apart; then Reiss lifted a hand asking for silence and the prisoners went mute, awaiting her next sentence with a mix of eagerness and fear.  
  
_I can see you doubt my words, but it is true. -she reassured with an almost motherly smile, watching the crowd beginning to show signs of hope- You will be freed, given money and allowed to travel back to your homeland or just stay here in Eldia, working as faithful subjects. But...  
  
The last felt like a dagger on each of the prisoners' throat as the eldian ruler looked with kind eyes at the two shifters on the dais below, who in turn looked at the crowd with indifference as the brunette spoke.  
  
_Letting you, the ones who were behind one of the recent revolts against me, walk free without any sort of compensation would feel like an insult to my trusted Generals here, the two who worked so hard to bring peace and stability to your land full of discord and turmoil.  
  
The people below looked with despair in their eyes at the two shifters, neither of which showed the faintest hint of being offended by letting the prisoners go or any interest in them whatsoever.  
  
_So as a compensation for their efforts in solving your unjustified aggression with swift justice, i've decided to grant them a special gift for today. 

The dark haired queen clapped twice and one of the arena gates opened to let a young man dressed in just a flat loincloth enter, his fit body glistening with previously applied oils as he approached the dais: for the first time interest sparked in the eyes of the two Generals, with the brunette Pieck stirring on all fours like a cat while Sasha sat on the divan licking her lips at the sight of him; their eyes travelled all over his slim body as he got closer to them then stopped in the middle of the platform, waiting in silence.  
  
_This young man is here to satisfy my Generals as compensation for their generosity on letting you go. -Frieda told the prisoners, who watched the man even more intensely- Your freedom depends on how well he pleases them. Of course, i made sure to find someone who's more than willing to take care of my trusted Generals... show them what i mean, servant.  
  
(Y/n) swallowed and bowed his head, avoiding the slightest eye contact with anyone as he let the plain white loincloth and underwear fall to reveal his pulsing erection, droplets of precum leaking down his stiff member; the young man's gaze was kept on the floor but he still heard the giggling coming from the two shifters followed by a soft rustling noise when they discarded their tunics, then the soft pats of their steps as they closed in: each woman stood on an opposite side, with Blaus behind him while Finger positioned at the front, a little smirk on her lips as she looked up and down the man's body.  
  
_I must admit our Queen shows a fine taste, like always. -the brunette said with a chuckle at the taller man's face- But it takes more than being handsome to get me hard dear... so you better get to work.  
  
She pulled him down by the shoulder and got (Y/n) on his knees with little effort, the other hand going to grasp and lazily shake her thick, veiny cock in front of the male's face: he closed his eyes with a minuscule sigh then leant forward to lick the member's warm surface, gathering a faint salty essence the more he moved in a loop upwards, starting from the foreskin covered glans; the brunettes's gaze sharpened as her imposing schlong began pulsing softly, excited at having the male at her mercy.  
  
_Peel it. -she ordered in a whisper, loud enough for him to hear.  
  
(Y/n) swallowed a bit then carefully lifted the enormous dong, his face turning more and more red with each second while Sasha giggled behind him, close and unnerving like a predator hiding in the bushes: the man put his lips on the Cart Titan shifter's cockhead while holding the upper half of the shaft with both hands and pulling back to retract the skin hood concealing the glans; the moment he did a thick musk rose from Pieck's dick to flood his nose, yet instead of repulsion the enslaved man's heart beat even faster, mouth starting to salivate while a sting of shame stabbed his mind as he sucked the eldian's length without a second thought, tongue running on the pulled back prepuce tasting its strong taste.  
  
_Look at him go! -the black haired futa purred as the slave moved back and forth on her dick- To think he looked so shy at first!  
  
_As if he could be! -Sasha chuckled, feeling her own phallus tingle at the man's sudden enthusiasm- He's just a hungry slut, only fit to swallow cock... yet he doesn't even realize you like it this way! 

The auburn put a hand on his nape, a jolt of wild pleasure making her grin like a wolf when he tensed for a moment before she pushed him forward roughly, forcing him to swallow Finger's cock to the hilt in one go: (Y/n)'s eyes widened in terrified shock as the enormous member stuffed his throat cutting the air flow making him gag and cough on the futa's thickness while trying to pull back only to be compelled back forward by the ponytailed woman whose spare hand ran on her growing erection; Pieck stood in place fondling her nicely sized breasts, enjoying the male's retching as he gurgled and spat thick blobs of spit on the prick violating his throat.  
  
_Yes you slave scum, eat that cock! -she moaned, knees shaking- Fucking slut, you're so hungry for it i can't even pull back!  
  
Sloppy threads of saliva slid down the man's chin as he was unceremoniously shoved into Pieck's groin, the warm substance falling on his pulsing erection making it tingle after it grew hard and sensitive due the strong aphrodisiac the queen had forced him to drink a while before the prisoners were taken and chained to the arena's floor: the drug not only affected the male's groin but all his senses, amplifying each stimulus to a head spinning degree as his tongue wiggled out of control on Finger's thick meat rod, savouring it despite the horrible choking he was being subjected to; suddenly Sasha pulled him back roughly and (Y/n) coughed trying to catch his breath while wincing at the pain of her nails digging into his scalp. The relief was short lived however, as the man barely had time for a single strangled gasp before Blaus tilted his head backwards and shoved her entire length inside him: the slave's throat bulged and he whined amidst gagging noises, vainly trying to escape the eldian's iron grip on his neck as she began swinging her hips to mouth rape him while he trembled and pulsed, precum gushing out his erection as the humongous dick's scraping of his tight passage sent sparks though he couldn't reject.  
  
His whole body burnt as Pieck approached, frotting her erect member on the man's neck to feel Sasha's enormity move inside: a wicked grin adorner the brunettes's lips as she pulled her compatriot into a slow, wet kiss while the auburn's pace slowed, letting everyone see clearly how her huge eldian sausage went in and out the man's mouth covered in his spit; it was normal for fellow Generals to have displays of carnal love, and sexual encounters abounded during campaigns where they worked together. As their abuse of (Y/n) suggested, the devastating shifters preferred to show their affection while fornicating with slaves or random servants: and even then the endowed futas were prone to do so while violating a single target, relishig in their shared domination of a chained or otherwise submitted victim; nothing strengthened the bonds between them like the adrenaline rush come from brutally competing to break a helpless bastard prey of their bestial lust.  
  
Both shifters kept smooching while the man choked on the brown haired futa's girth, the woman giggling when Pieck pulled back licking her lips and rising an eyebrow.  
  
_I almost got drunk from that kiss alone. -the Cart shifter said amused- Just how much did you drink?  
  
_Nowhere nearly enough to be satisfied. -she replied- Hey, you think i should let him breathe some or do i keep it in till he passes out?  
  
_It won't be much fun if he's unconscious. -Pieck replied- This is a gift from the Queen herself after all... i wanna hear this boy scream.

Sasha nodded in agreement and pulled back, sliding out of his mouth with a slick noise followed by (Y/n)'s hoarse coughing as he fell on all fours retching while taking deep breaths under the women's lust filled gaze: he was still trying to recover when Blaus knelt behind and frotted the underside of her thick futahood on his twitching asshole, triggering such an intense surge of stimulation the prisoner couldn't help a short moan while Pieck squatted in front, her huge member resting against his flushed face; he groaned when the auburn's hands groped and spread his cheeks, all thought of foreplay gone from her slightly impaired mind after consuming half a jar of strong wine. (Y/n) breathed fast and nervously like a caged animal, listening to the eldian's excited panting as she started pressing her swollen tip on his puckered hole while Pieck's dick pulsed against his face till the futa's glans penetreated him and the man whimpered: Sasha let out a deep chuckle at his helplessness before grabbing onto the man's waist and ramming forward with feral joy, forcing the entirety of her dong into his bowels and moaning as a shrill scream erupted from (Y/n)'s mouth and his body shook uncontrollably while Finger held him by the neck, frotting her engorged member on his features smearing them in spit; Blaus threw her head back and groaned when his insides hugged the eldian's thick member with such strength she had to struggle to pull out while Pieck seemed intrigued by their fucktoy's reaction and peeked under his body, then started giggling.  
  
_Oh goodness Sasha, he's cumming! -the brunette pointed as he trembled pathetically- You made him cum just by putting it in!  
  
Both futas looked under his body to see (Y/n)'s member as it spurted its seed on the dais, shaking as he bucked weakly every time the auburn moved to accommodate inside him.  
  
_No... no way in hell! -the other said half smiling half grimacing- Is that why you... you're holding to my cock so hard? You want eldian dick so much you bust just by taking it up the ass, you perverted fuck?  
  
Sasha cackled and thrust again, earning a sound cry from the male who panted like a bitch in heat while Finger used the moment to pull him towards her groin, putting his open mouth right on her smooth testicles; the Cart Titan hummed in pleasure when he began slurping erratically, biting her lip as she held him there to be clumsily worshipped.  
  
_Yes darling, that's it. -Pieck whispered as he moaned with each impact of Sasha's groin on his rear- Do you like it? Do you like to suck my big eldian balls? They're full of my superior seed which i'll be feeding you quite soon, dear.  
  
Meanwhile on the royal platform above Frieda watched the show with keen interest revealed in the pointy bulge under her expensive garments; however said excitement was tame when compared to her companions', with both generals having given in to the impulse of self pleasuring: Historia stood right on the box's edge, a hand on the baluster while the other stroked her pulsing erection, eyes fixed on the male being double teamed by her peers.  
  
_Just wait till i get my hands on you, boy... -she panted as jets of precum fell from her member- I swear i'm gonna make you scream my name, you'll beg me to stay inside you forever my handsome bitch...  
  
_Someone's eager to have a turn. -Hange said amused, breath calmer than the blonde's but also fast as she masturbated on her seat- And judging from the show i can't help but sympathize. What did you do to him Frieda?  
  
The young queen chuckled, winking at her curious and eccentric General while her hard on seemed to pulse a bit harder as she glanced at the man.  
  
_Just gave him a little... boost, to help him with his present task. Aren't i caring? 

Zoe chuckled wickedly, stroking her boner at a slow pace as she watched the show below and licked her lips in anticipation.  
  
_Truly generous, my queen. -the shifter said, massaging her balls with one hand- Goddesses, i can't wait to use my "gift" with him.  
  
_That sounds interesting. -Frieda commented as she reached for Hange's throbbing member- What do you have in mind for him?  
  
_Oh! I... -the eldian replied with a pleased sigh, letting the brunette handle her cock- You know me, Majesty... i'm an animal in the bedroom.  
  
Both women shared a knowing smile and looked down at the dais, where (Y/n) gagged between the two eldian Generals and they rammed him on both ends:Sasha held him by the wrists, leaving the male unable to push away from Pieck as she swung wildly driving her immense cock balls deep into his mouth relishing on the tightness of his throat; the futa's balls slapped on the man's chin smearing in drool while on the other side Blaus' testicles smacked against his sending intense sparks through the helpless prisoner. The arena was silent except for the two eldians' beastly panting as they thrust with lustful abandon, coupled with the male's strangled groans as their hot humongous dicks struck deep and hard into him making his body burn: each violent slam Sasha made filled him with a blazing heat he couldn't help but moaning at due the increased sensitivity while every time Pieck shoved her length in his mouth went wet at the eldian's taste, shamelessly aching for more as his erection swung back and forth with their savage movements; the aphrodisiac heightened his senses to the point things repulsive to him in the past were now irresistibly alluring, causing the male's mind to cloud as even the act of being choked by Finger's massive schlong became a source of pleasure. The two women kept ramming with animalistic joy, relishing on the sensation of being eagerly squeezed by (Y/n)'s warm insides every time they pumped their hips: the man's eyes were unfocused, looking up at the blurry sight of Pieck's smug grin and sweat covered body as she charged balls deep into his mouth while behind Sasha smashed him without mercy, all the strength of the Jaw Titan shifter's muscles put into each slam; the auburn breathed raggedy, cock throbbing inside his ass as she got closer to climax with each passing second just like her brunette counterpart whose balls twitched with the need to release.  
  
Blaus smacked against (Y/n) with heated fervour, teeth bare in a feral snarl as she felt her orgasm coming fast and unstoppable like a charging boar until a loud roar of primal joy escaped her throat and slammed into his ass, dick pulsing as it splattered jet after jet of cum in his bowels: in front of the auburn Pieck grasped the man's hair and held him in place while pulling back until just her tip was past his lips as she masturbated furiously, member twitching and leaking before a thick spurt of eldian semen gushed out of it and onto his lolling tongue, quickly flooding (Y/n)'s mouth until Finger rammed forward once more; the futa's balls moved up with each thick busrt, brushing the man's lower lip as he sheepishly let her pour the rest of the load down his throat and into his stomach while he shook in between the Generals, whimpering as their intense orgasms triggered the most debauched part of his mind, the sticky warmth of their seed unleashing his own to spill on the ground.

The young man shook erratically amidst obscene gurgling sounds before both eldians pulled out of him, barely avoiding hitting the dais face first by supporting on his trembling arms before being roughly rolled over and hearing Sasha's incredulous chuckle when she saw his member still erect, beating as it spurted a couple more weak jets of semen on his flat belly.  
  
_You have to be kidding me! -she giggled shaking her head- He came at being bred? How much of a pervert this guy can be?!  
  
Finger said nothing, her gray eyes rapidly going from the panting male lying on the ground to the Queen staring intensely in the company of the other two shifters: the brunettes's lips turned into a soft smirk at her comrade's ignorance while she realized the truth of his state, although not the reason for it aside a mere distraction for Frieda; yet even if it was the case, she couldn't find the purpose if putting on such a show in front of the prisoners, unless of course she wanted them to suffer as they hoped for salvation at the hands of a man who clearly couldn't even stand.  
  
_Hey, let's switch sides! -Sasha said standing up a bit groggy from the orgasm and alcohol mix- You have to try his ass and i'm dying to stuff his mouth full of my cock!  
  
_Sounds fun. -the other agreed standing to switch sides with her comrade- But there's something else i want to try before that.  
  
The auburn looked at Pieck with visible curiosity while squatting in front of (Y/n)'s face, her heavy member resting on his upside ponting chin as Finger stood opposite to her between his legs: the black haired eldian stared at his palpitating member and slowly rose a foot before placing it on top of the man's erection and pressing on it, instantly earning a shaky gasp from him turned into a low cry when she started rubbing back and forth; a disturbingly tender smile grew on her lips as she ran her sole on his hardened shaft while using her thumb to tease the tip before retreating again.  
  
_Does it feel good, slut? -she asked in a dominating tone- Are you so needy even my foot's good enough for you? Pathetic.  
  
The brunette pressed harder and the man arched on the floor of the dais crying louder, or at least attempting to because Sasha's thickness plugged his mouth the moment he opened it: the hung auburn couldn't help a sigh of pleasure at the strangled groan he made when she rocked on her tiptoes, balls swinging closer to his face with each thrust while Pieck's foot frotted on his length roughly, the eldian watching him squirm from above with obvious delight.  
  
_Do it you whore! Cum! -she ordered running on him faster and harder- I can feel your disgusting cock throb under my sole! Cum, show everyone what kind of cheap slut you are!  
  
Finger stepped harder and (Y/n) whined madly on Blaus' member, hips bucking against the shifter's foot as he bursted ropes of semen on his own body, every touch magnified by the drug he consumed; having drunk it shortly before entering, the male began to experience its full effect as each nerve on his body reacted to anything by shooting a bolt of mind wrecking pleasure right into his brain: so strong was the stimulus he kept erect and ready even when he felt his member burning after the forced cumshots and Pieck's foot applying more weight than should be wise, submerged in a vortex of pain and delight.  
  
_Oh my, no one did that ever before! -Sasha moaned as she rocked on her tiptoes, balls smacking his face- He's so gone he's not even resisting my cock stuffing his throat! What a dick hungry whore!

Pieck didn't answer, more focused on slowly running her sole on his member from base to tip and coerce every drop she could from the trembling man before smearing her foot's thumb on the man's seed: the brunette General then retreated to place the cum covered toe against the pinkish ring of his anus and pushed, a small chuckle rising from her when (Y/n) squirmed again panting anxiously on Sasha's glans, the auburn staying still as Pieck's actions got her full attention; the Cart Titan shifter smiled as she moved the toe inside his body, enjoying the male's warmth as well as his desperate moaning, clenching on her thumb as if trying to suck it in.  
  
_Oh, poor little slave. -she cooed taking the toe out of his ass earning a shaky whimper- So needy, so greedy... how can i say no to the way you beg for it?  
  
Finger knelt between his legs, holding them up by the back of the knees while aligning her massive dong with the man's puckered entrance, smiling when it twitched a the mere contact with the leaking cockhead: the brunette made an experimental push and her smirk sharpened at the feeling of his anus giving in after the combination of drug induced pleasure and Sasha's prior ravaging left (Y/n) soft and willing, welcoming even; the eldian giggled as she teased his entrance, softly rubbing the tip on the man's asshole to make him squirm before snarling like a wolf and ramming the whole thick member in with a brutal thrust.  
  
The slave arched on the floor with an agonising shriek turned into muffled gagging when Blaus thrust forward stuffing his throat full of eldian cock, her beastly instinct awoken once more thanks to Pieck's ruthless breaking of (Y/n), the auburn's hard swings mirroring the brunettes's: each shifters' hips moved like a battering ram striking him as deep as they could reach with their huge members while he quaked in between, clenching and licking in an erratic manner as his senses were overwhelmed; long muffled squeals emitted from (Y/n) at each slam Finger made on his ass, feeling her enormity stab him like a red hot sword causing his bowels to clamp desperately on the burning meat while Sasha groaned in front of his face as she drove her mammoth dong into the male's tightening throat spilling precum all inside it. The eldians moved with relentless ferocity, burying to the hilt into the helpless man whose toes curled in unavoidable pleasure and arms dragged on the dais' surface at random due his inability to process all he felt as they raped him: all (Y/n) knew is that he was burning, consuming as two rods of exquisite girth and taste were being used to fill his insides with the most delectable heat he'd ever experienced, driving the mond clouded prisoner to whine and shake as every part of him surrendered to pleasure; right in that moment the man cared about nothing but the pleasure, all previous thoughts vanishing into a warm mist as the shifters began to pump faster and harder.  
  
_That's it bitch, take it just like that! -Blaus snarled, thumbs pressing on his throat to better feel it bulge with her cock- I know you want it! You love it!  
  
_Be ready little slave. -Pieck said with a wicked grin- The eldian cum you seek so much is just about to arrive!

Thrusting with intense vigour both futas started groaning, leaning forward as they reached the limit of their endurance and their heat turned into a frenzy of slapping noises against his mouth and rear when the two felt themselves throb past the point of no return: a simultaneous deep growl rose from their chests, rising up until it turned into a full fledged roar and the proud Generals slammed balls deep into (Y/n), their cocks swelling up before letting out a river of cum inside him whilst the man went still, arching upwards as they kept pushing against him while cumming like hoses; at the same time a few jets of less thick semen landed on his abdomen when the male ejaculated amidst twitching convulsions to the futas' amusement. Chuckling evilly the hung females slowly pulled out, standing up to let the last drops of cum fall on his face and groin while he coughed, taking deep breaths after the mind shattering orgasm; Pieck stretched both arms abover her head while Sasha used a foot to turn his face towards the crowd, looking at him with a smirk and a risen eyebrow.  
  
_Well that was fun! -the Jaw Titan shifter said- But i think our friend here enjoyed it so much he can't go on. Which is a pity, because i still got a bit more love to give.  
  
(Y/n) didn't answer, still deep in a haze after the rough fucking he was subjected to while from above Frieda watched even more intensely than before while Historia and Hange let out a little sigh at the show's end.  
  
_GET UP YOU STUPID WHORE!  
  
The five eldians stared at the person who spoke, a middle aged man on his kneea chained to the ground like the rest: he didn't even realize they were looking at him, his full attention focused on (Y/n) as he laid on the dais, the prisoner's eyes full of despair and anger.  
  
_YOU FUCKING COCK LOVING SLAVE! -he bellowed full of impotent rage- WE'RE GOING TO DIE LIKE ANIMALS BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SUCK A COCK PROPERLY?! ROT IN HELL!!  
  
There were a few seconds of silence after the man's unexpected yelling, then another voice rose from the crowd.  
  
_DON'T YOU LOVE SUCKING ELDIAN COCK?! -a woman shouted from another spot- WEREN'T YOU SO FIRED UP AND EAGER TO TAKE THEM IN YOUR ASS?! GET UP AND TO IT! SERVE THOSE ELDIANS LIKE YOU SHOULD!  
  
_THIS IS ALL YOU'RE GOOD FOR! -a third one screamed joining the others- YOU'RE JUST A CHEAP WHORE WHOSE ONLY PURPOSE IS TO SATE THE SHIFTERS' LUST, SO GET UP AND DO IT!  
  
_GET UP, SLUT!  
  
_PATHETIC BITCH! CAN'T YOU EVEN GET FUCKED RIGHT?!  
  
_USELESS WHORE! -other prisoners roared, more and more joining the outrage- BITCH! MANWHORE! FILTHY COCK GOBBLER! GET UP! GET UP AND SUCK THEIR COCKS! THAT'S WHAT YOU LIVE FOR AFTER ALL! LOOSE USED UP HOOKER!  
  
The eldians looked at the shouting crowd, a mix of incredulity and amusement shown on their features in varying degrees while (Y/n) stared at the indignant lot while on her balcony Frieda stood and leant to better look at the strange sight, almost out of a picture, of the two eldian warriors standing near the still lying male whilst the prisoners unloaded their frustration on him; their clamour rang and echoed in the almost empty arena, only for her and the Generals to witness as she glanced at the male defeated and tired on the dais.  
  
And then, he moved. 

Sluggishly, like a man submerged in a pool of tar, (Y/n) rose an arm and used it for impulse to roll on his belly under the confused sight of both Generals then slowly rose on hands and knees before crawling up to Sasha who stared wordlessly as he got closer: the crowd's yelling acted like a sea wave, rising and falling whilst he moved, mixing anger and impotence with the tiniest shred of hope when he got in front of the auburn then grabbed onto her thighs to rise up; the male looked up with eyes feverish and glassy, mouth gaping as he clumsily rubbed his face on Blaus' semi hard member panting shakily.  
  
_C-cock... -he mumbled licking the underside while giving her the puppy eyes- I w-want your c-cock... please!  
  
The auburn stared in surprise at (Y/n) as he kept lapping at her mammoth schlong before shyly suckling the dripping glans, gently collecting the precum on his warm tongue until Sasha reacted and put a hand on the man's head to push him towards her groin; the eldian smiled playfully as he slid on her member with anxious whimpers, further encouraging the futa's thirst.  
  
_Oh yes you want this, don't ya boy? -she told the young man- You want Sasha's big fat cock, don't ya?  
  
With an amused grin she brought him closer, trying to see how much of her meat he was able to take before pulling back for air: her joy reached its peak when (Y/n) didn't even try to retreat, happily letting the woman drive her whole member inside despite gagging on its wide shaft, going as far as sticking his tongue out to lick on the brown haired shifter's smooth testicles while gurgling in the cutest way she'd ever seen; a wave of lustful enthusiasm overtook the Jaw Titan warrior as she shoved him back and forth on her pulsing sausage, relishing in the male's submission.  
  
_Yes slave, that's the spirit! -Blaus praised him amidst heated panting- Swallow all of it! Every inch!  
  
Pieck watched with clear interest at the suddenly enthusiast man, a clear hint of desire visible in her gray eyes as well as the perfectly erect member she stroke while approaching the other two: the brunette beauty held the powerful cock by the base and poked (Y/n)'s chin with its tip, gaining the male's attention as he tried to pull away from Sasha with needy little noises whilst the auburn held him firmly on her despite his soft struggle.  
  
_Oh no dear, you're not going anywhere! -she assured licking her lips- I'm gonna make you suck my dick till it's all you can taste for a month!  
  
_We're supposed to share him Sasha. -Finger reminded her as she watched the young slave rub his cheek on her glans- And he wants mine too. Let go of him, i'm sure he'll do his best to pleasure both of us.  
  
Blaus didn't reply immediately, looking down at the still sucking male with a slight frown before finally sighing and releasing him; (Y/n) pulled away from the auburn's member instantly and eagerly went to suckle on Pieck's, the Cart Titan shifter patting his head as he started bobbing on her throbbing length.  
  
_All you needed was some encouragement, wasn't it? -she cooed- Did their words get you going? You like when people tell you you're a cock hungry slut?  
  
He moaned a little and swallowed her further, earning an approving nod from the eldian as she bucked into his throat, feeling him squeeze every time her balls smacked his chin.  
  
_Yeah, that's right you whore. -she said loud enough for him to hear while the prisoners kept yelling- You love being told what you are. Listen to them. Listen how they see what you really are.

_Hey you dick starved bitch! -Sasha complained slapping her member on his forehead- Don't forget mine! Suck it! Suck it!  
  
(Y/n) left Pieck's girth and went back to Sasha's, using a hand to stroke each eldian's shaft as he bobbed, licked and kissed both in an eager loop, tasting the warriors as if it was his only purpose in life: the shifters stood with an arm on each other's shoulder, enjoying the spectacle of the male's endless to and fro between their palpitating members, barely breathing as he swallowed one to the root while masturbating the other with joyous enthusiasm, relentlessly bringing them closer to their third orgasm by mouth and hand; soon both eldians were curling their toes, kees trembling at (Y/n)'s fervent attentions as he worked in such an endearing and horny manner the warriors' only doubt was not wether they'd cum but where. All of a sudden Pieck started panting louder, head thrown backwards while clenching her teeth and without any warning grabbed (Y/n) by the hair and forced her whole dick down his throat just as it pulsed harder when then first jet of soupy baby batter erupted, followed by equally strong ejaculations; at their side Sasha emitted a little anguished noise when he became overwhelmed by Finger's rough orgasm and let go of the auburn's dick, Blaus quickly grasping it to jack off at a feverish pace until she too reached climax and unceremoniously pulled him off the brunette's to make him gobble her own, relishing on his bulging eyes as a second hulking member was shoved balls deep inside his throat, throbbing and swelling as it pumped a barrage of short cum strands he gurgled on while desperately hugging her ass.  
  
(Y/n) didn't pull back until Sasha's thickness stopped pulsing, slowly retreating to let the softening penis slide out his mouth covered in spit and cum stains he hurried to lick clean before Pieck neared demanding the same treatment for her flaccid cock: in that moment and almost as if a signal had been shown the prisoners' shouting ended abruptly, the sixty something people staring at the trio on the dais as the eldians shared a glance then started laughing long and loud while patting the man's head.  
  
_Maria, Rose and Sina! -Sasha exclaimed drying a tear off her eye- I never thought he'd turn out this good! I'm not getting it up after three shots!  
  
_Me neither. -Pieck said shaking her head in slight disbelief- It's been forever since we got someone capable of taking us both and last past our first cumshot... but three? This guy's gifted at handling cocks, i'll give you that!  
  
The two Generals turned to look at Frieda, who watched with an indecipherable expression directed more at (Y/n) than them, seemingly deep in thought before noticing the others' stare and rising from her throne; the brunette queen smiled widely, looking nothing but charming and kind as she opened her arms to the people below.  
  
_As you see, the gift was of my Generals' taste! -she announced to the expectant prisoners- That means you're all free to leave and start anew! All thanks to your "encouragement" giving this hard working servant the strength he needed to carry on! Enjoy your freedom, for it's been fairly earnt!  
  
The crowd erupted in a cacophony of joyous screams and hoorays, some congratulating each other for the achieved "victory" while others praised the queen's "generosity of spirit" as a few guards approached and unlocked their chains, then led them towards the rooms where Frieda had prepared new clothes and money in case (Y/n) succeeded; even if she expected otherwise, his agonising triumph was unimportant all in all, since her goal was another: to see if he could withstand the combo of drugs, abuse and the raging hatred and degradation from the people whose fate she'd privately told him before the event was up to his performance.  
  
_I guess everyone has a breaking point. -she mused on her way down to the arena, followed by Historia and Hange.

Some minutes later she arrived to the small platform where the two naked shifters were still drinking and eating while the young slave sat on the floor, head bowed as he caught his breath and recovered energies after the intense ordeal; both Reiss and Zoe stepped on the dais and the bespectacled eldian gave the others an amused eyebrow wiggle whilst the blonde took a few grapes and chewed on them. Frieda on the other hand stood in front of the male, looking down at him with a slightly disappointed smirk on her features as she spoke.  
  
_I guess that was too much for you to handle, wasn't it? -the brunette asked- Enough to melt your mind into a slut's, hungry for eldian cock. After all, what's the point of resisting when the very people you try to save are nothing but hateful animals who see you just as a whore? What...  
  
Frieda fell silent all of a sudden and the others looked at her with a bit of concern she didn't even notice, too busy trying to process what was shown when (Y/n) finally looked up.  
  
The firen the burning hatred, the cold despise he'd shown that day on the other arena where the common people attended were clear in his eyes as the man stared up at Reiss then looked at where the prisoners had been.  
  
_That's what you wanted to see. -he said bitterly- Not what i saw.  
  
_You... -Reiss said blinking- But you were... broken. You were supposed to be just another mindless sex slave after the drug unleashed its effect.  
  
_What drug? -Sasha asked but the ruler ignored her.  
  
_How? How come you resisted that aphrodisiac? How can you stay firm after seeing what people are when they stop giving a fuck about others and will say anything... do anything to be spared? -the brunette asked baffled.  
  
The man said nothing for a moment, lowering his gaze as of thinking of the answer before slow and laboriously standing up under the eldians' surprised stare; both Pieck and Zoe made a movement as if going to intervene but Frieda stopped them with a gesture, wishing to listen to what (Y/n) had to say when he was on his feet, albeit wobbling on them due the previous savage drilling.  
  
_One of them didn't. -he replied defiantly.  
  
_What?  
  
_One of them... didn't. -he repeated- A person i saw among the lot... didn't sink to the level of his peers. When others showed disgust and rage, he had sadness and mercy. When i looked at them to see only wild animals i almost broke... until i saw his head bow, saw the prayer on his lips when no one else wanted to give up a second of their lives to help me, or think of me as just another victim.  
  
The man straightened a bit more, giving the momentary sensation of growing taller when his harsh eyes met the queen's incredulous ones.  
  
_I saw he still believed in being strong and facing consequences like a man of honour. I saw he wasn't going to fall into the depths of despair to beg and cry, or denigrate just to let out his frustration. -he continued- And the moment i saw that i recovered my senses; the moment i saw one person worth saving... i decided my own anger and my wish to lash out at them as you'd hoped if i didn't break immediately were secondary. All thay matters is he's safe now, even if for that i had to play being your mind broken slave. And it was worth it.

Reiss stared at him without saying a word, her lips turned into a thin line as her face grew red before giving a sudden harsh slap with the back of her hand, sending (Y/n) to the ground; the male barely managed to support on his elbow, the left side of his lower lip bleeding profusely as she stood giving him the coldest of death glares.  
  
_How dare you speak to me like that, scum? -Frieda said livid, jaw trembling in rage- Do you think your stupid little game changes anything? All it means is you won't enjoy it when i fuck the shit out of you tonight. Or rather, you won't enjoy it as much as i'd hoped... we all know you start moaning at some point.  
  
The last sentence was said in an absolutely poisonous tone, yet (Y/n) made no gesture to deny it or tried to refute her statement: he simply laid there, watching the empty arena with a neutral expression she found as insulting as open laughter.  
  
_Get on your feet, pathetic wretch, and follow me. -she ordered- When we're home you'll face the consequences of being a disrespectful slave.  
  
The futa turned around and startes walking without looking back, knowing her Generals would drag him soon if he didn't stand again; which made things much better as it gave her another reason to be brutal with him as soon as he was back in her private chambers. Her thoughts however were cut by Historia's voice, the brunette realizing her sister had said something she didn't pay any attention to.  
  
_Sorry, what did you say? -she asked.  
  
_I want to know what you'll do with the prisoners. -the younger Reiss whispered- The ones you "freed".  
  
_Well... nothing. They are free Historia. -her sister replied in the same tone- That was the deal.  
  
_What? Are you serious? -the blonde asked baffled- Won't you get them imprisoned again or kill them to teach him a lesson?  
  
_That won't do. -Frieda said to her sister- What do i win with that? Besides, i gave my word and you know i'm a person of honour.  
  
_And what about the time you...?  
  
_A person of honour when out of politics. -Frieda quickly corrected herself- Besides, i want to find out what makes him so tough, and that's only achievable with closer experiences.  
  
Historia frowned, looking back to see both Sasha and Finger drag the weakened male by the armpits about a dozen steps behind while Zoe walked behind them, her eyes clearly trained to (Y/n)'s ass.  
  
_And why do want to know that? -the blonde whispered.  
  
Frieda shook her head, ending the conversation: there were things her beloved sister would simply not understand, things she wanted to solve by herself: why was he so resilient? What drove him to stand in defiance after every test? Reiss knew the answer would only surface with more and stronger trials, but she'd make it: one day she'd uncover the secret of his spirit  
  
Or she'd break it.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update batch will be with these stories:  
> _Mikasa x bully reader (well, not exactly a bully you and Ereh beat the crap out of each other daily). Rough, rapey, darker tones at times, maaaaaaay have a slightly bright end. May.  
> _Pirate Anska x slave boy. Tough pounding, public sex, warming up.  
> _Jean's mom x injured friend of her son. Yeah, this is happening. Mature stocky futa lovers compose a small group, but i will not be deterred.
> 
> Oh, and future updates might delay because i'll finally start working on that Hange x Eren one shot i mentioned a while ago, but instead of a modern AU i'll use the normal setting. Those who read the manga may remember a scene where Eren grabs Zoe's jacket and she calls him pervert. 
> 
> What if grabbing her jacket was the nicest thing he did that day?


	80. Mikasa x Reader: Bully's methods.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's rival has sustained a long, fiery conflict with the green eyed teen both in and out of school; a seemingly unending trend of fights where neither wants to back down against the other, until Yeager's childhood friend Mikasa decides to step in and put an end to it, even if she ignores the reason of their quarrel. 
> 
> By any means necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough Mikasa x bully, or rather rival reader. Goes as you might expect, at least a first.  
> This is an old request from user Sixty_Nine, sorry i took so long.
> 
> Also i've been considering changing the chapters to the main "dialogue here" system. It would require i check and replace the dialogue _ for quotes, one chapter at a time. Mainly to let people who aren't used to the system i use read more comfortably.
> 
> To achieve it i've started writing in the quote system fr my Hange x Eren fic to get better used to it. If you people think i should change to the regular system let me know, but of course it'll delay things a bit.

A small groan escaped (Y/n) as he walked through the mostly empty streets after school still feeling the burn on the lower right side of his chest, exactly where Eren had placed a damn good punch almost gave him victory.  
  
Almost.  
  
Cursing the green eyed teen the boy pulled the backpack over his shoulder again while kicking an empty soda can on the walkway, mind going back again to the parts in which he managed to land a few hits on Yeager while ignoring the ones the other had scored and focusing on the sense of superiority from making his rival fight more carefully now he was getting used to his hard-punching-bad-defending method; (Y/n) relished in knowing Eren woild have to be more careful every time they fought, eagerly anticipating the day he issued a challenge and the brat (they were the same age, but EREN was the brat of them) couldn't answer in fears of being soundly defeated. With said scenario in mind he took a turn through a pretty much unused Z shaped alleyway with several piles of junk and rubble in between some abandoned buildings, a detour he always took to save time getting home; the teenager was so distracted with his fantasies he didn't notice the other person standing right in his path until they were about five steps from each other and the boy halted abruptly at seeing her.  
  
_Mikasa? -he asked in surprise- What are you doing here?  
  
The asian teen was dressed in the uniform of her all girls school, a strong blue jacket with matching tie and white shirt coupled with a knee length skirt and her trademark red scarf; a light pink schoolbag hung from her left hand while the right was clenched into a fist, the girl's harsh eyes fixed on (Y/n)'s with their steel gray lustre.  
  
_Leave Eren alone. -she said firmly- At once.  
  
The boy's attitude changed in a single instant going from surprised or even unsure to annoyed and cold, hissing through clenched teeth as he looked away from Ackerman.  
  
_So that's it huh? -he snarled still eyeing the worn brick wall- He's using you as a messenger cause he won't face me himself?  
  
Mikasa's fist became even tighter, the asian seemingly too angry to remember how to walk properly as she trembled on her spot, eyes throwing sparks at him.  
  
_You piece of... shit! -she hissed in anger- What has he ever done to you? Why do pick fights with him?  
  
_Not your business. -he mumbled then shook his head- No wait, it is your business: guy's an asshole, you know that?  
  
_Stop lying! He's a good person! -she retorted taking a step towards him- I've known him for years.  
  
_I know that. -the boy said bitterly- I didn't know he used you as a messenger though. That's pathetic.  
  
Ackerman strolled towards the male, the girl's earlier growth spurt giving her at least half a head of height advantage when she planted in front of (Y/n).  
  
_I tols you... he knows nothing! -she almost spat in a vicious tone- Stop picking fights with him! Stop making his life harder! Or i... i...  
  
_What? You'll fight for him? -the teen said mockingly- Fuck, i didn't know Eren could fall so low he...

The knee sinking in his stomach was so fast (Y/n) felt the air escaping his lungs before the pain told him what had happened as he fell on his knees, the girl rougly yanking him by the hair to stare furiously, teeth bare.  
  
_Don't you ever talk about Eren like that! -she growled- You stupid asshole bully! And leave him alone or...!  
  
Mikasa pushed him aside, breathing fast as she seemed to think how to proceed whilst the teen coughed and put a hand on his belly, glancing at the angry girl standing above him; despite his mind screaming not to provoke her further, despite knowing it would only come to stab his conscience when alone (Y/n) couldn't help a twisted smile followed by a bitter chuckle.  
  
_Look at... that. -he said shaking his head- Yeager never... hit me this hard. You definitely have bigger balls than him, don't you?  
  
The girl's eyes blazed and she kicked him on the shoulder, sending the boy on his back as he tried to get up then threw herself on top of him starting a short scuffle ending up with Mikasa straddling (Y/n)'s chest while he resisted weakly, drained by his previous fight with Eren; the asian was also incredibly strong for a schoolgirl, managing to hold both of his hands above his head with just one.  
  
_Think you're funny motherfucker? -she growled as he struggled vainly against her iron grip- Think you're the big strong guy here? I'll show you big...  
  
The brunette grabbed the hem of her skirt and began pulling it down in front of the surprised boy who stopped squirming to stare in confusion, at least until Mikasa's clothing was down to mid thigh revealing what was hidden beneath: a thick looking member hung between her legs, coupled with an equally impressive pair of balls that were veiny but hairless with just a tuft of raven coloured hair atop the flaccid penis; the genitals were of a darker shade, creating a lewd contrast with the asian's marble skin when her fingers grasped the imposing reproductive organ.  
  
_See this? See this you asshole? -she spat shaking while dragging closer to his face- Yeah, i'm one of "those" girls. Disgusting, isn't it? Just as disgusting as you are! A perfect match!  
  
Ackerman began rubbing the limp cock on the restrained boy's face, whose first impulse was of shock and fear as he tried to avoid being touched by the asian's warm penis: the young futa chuckled evilly at his disoriented state, slapping the vein covered member on his cheek while (Y/n) shook his head from side to side; she huffed and drew even closer as he stopped squirming to look straigh up while her glans frotted on his tightened mouth.  
  
_Suck it. -she demanded staring intensely- Suck it!  
  
He shook his head weakly, lips trembling but sealed until the asian pulled back and gave him a loud backhand slap leaving his cheek reddened and stinging; (Y/n) let out a pained cry and began inhaling fast as she dragged back in place, rubbing her glans on the male's features.  
  
_I said suck it stupid bitch! -she snarled anxiously- Or i'll turn your face into a fucking pulp!  
  
The student swallowed and whimpered, making little nodding gestures while looking at the flaccid member resting atop his face; then he opened his mouth a little, eyes closing and moving forward at a slug's pace, the girl watching intently as the boy's lips brushed her cockhead: the mere contact was enough to send a pleasing wave of heat through her body, staring as (Y/n) hesitantly took the tip between his lips and caressed the glans' slit with the point of his tongue.  
  
_That's it. -she whispered unable to hold herself- Now take some more.

The boy breathed deep through his nose, gulping instinctively before opening up a bit more and letting more of Mikasa's member into his mouth: the futa's cock pulsed over (Y/n)'s tongue, letting him savour its musky taste born from the heat of their struggle while she stared fixedly from above, cheeks as red as her scarf when he started making sucking motions; a surge of intoxicating power ran through the girl who moved closer to his face, panting low as the other whimpered on her pulsating member. Excitement filled the asian's mind as she pulled out to slap her veiny half hard dick on his face, chuckling at the boy's helpless little whine; Mikasa then pushed once more against his lips, relishing in the fact he pried them open immediately before she could get angry.  
  
_Come on, i'm not even hard yet. -she told him while lifting her hips a bit to discard both skirt and panties- I can still get a bit bigger than this, get to work bitch!  
  
Ackerman caged his head between her knees, panting as she started bucking to make him swallow the rest of her dick whilst (Y/n) gurgled and coughed covering the veiny shaft in spit: she hissed every time his upper teeth grazed the skin of her member, a spark of excitement rushing up from groin to brain spurring the girl to continue as her phallus started to swell in his mouth; soon the girl was full mast although could only reach a little past the start of his throat since her stiff length wouldn't bend enough to go deeper. Mikasa bit her lip at this, since she wanted to force and humiliate (Y/n) with every fiber of her being, ignoring the little voices telling it was wrong as she thrust with violence making him gag and sputter, listening to the rap of his sneakers on the dirty alley when he kicked at random; having the boy at her mercy filled her with a so far unknown excitement, urging the girl to go further whilst using her anger and Eren's situation as impulse to rape him.  
  
When it became clear he could only take about two thirds of her length the brunette let out a frustrated groan before looking around, heart drumming anxiously at remembering they were technically in the open: however she also knew pretty much no one used this alley and they were in the middle of the Z shape it had, reducing any chances of been seen; even better, small mountains of rubble left by people unloading junk on the virtually unused alley obscured the position of both teenagers. Feeling calmer from the reasoning she looked down at (Y/n) and pulled out of his mouth, standing and dragging the flushed male on his knees before shoving him against the wall then rubbing her erection on his face.  
  
_Don't think we're done asshole! -the girl growled grabbing him by the hair- I'm gonna make you swallow my whole thing! Don't you fucking dare try anything or i'll beat the shit out of you, got it?!  
  
Perhaps he was too weakened by his previous scuffle with Yeager or just too scared to think of resisting her, either way (Y/n) didn't even struggle against Mikasa's when she shoved her dick in his mouth, gasping in pleasure at the moist enveloping warmth coating every inch of it on its way past the entrance of the boy's throat: the male squirmed against the old brick wall, retching noises escaping him as the thick futa's girth entered the tight channel triggering his gag reflex making him cough and expel thick blobs of drool; yet the brunette gave no quarter, forcing (Y/n) to swallow the pulsing dong from tip to root as her hips inched closer to his face, a look of intense pleasure on the asian's features when looking down at the teary male struggling to take the whole prick.  
  
_No pauses bitch, not a fucking second. -she panted, eyes half lidded as the last of her dick slowly pushed in- I'm... almost... there!

Ackerman let out a sound sigh when her balls made contact with his chin, resting forearms and forehead on the wall as she relished on the incredible sensation of her member being wholly engulfed by the boy's wet mouth and throat: the asian savoured the feeling, wishing she could stay that way forever until little quick slaps on her thigh reminded her (Y/n) needed to breathe so he could remain alive, his desperate choking music to her ears as she pulled back in a deliberately slow manner just to enjoy the show of him gagging; the young futa retreated just enough to let him inhale a couple times before suddenly pushing forward, catching the boy unaware and biting her lip in joy when the tight flesh channel squeezed around the throbbing shaft. Moaning in wild happiness the raven haired student quickly found a pace at which pump, using spaced but fast thrusts to give (Y/n) enough time to breathe yet ensuring he had it hard trying to keep up the rhythm: the asian's balls twitched every time they slapped on his lip, driving the girl to speed up a little from time to time disrupting his tempo and turning the boy into a gagging mess as tears ran down his cheeks while the strong taste of her dick filled his mouth; meanwhile the female felt the heat extend from her member to her concealed pussy, then to the rest of her body as the familiar sensation of an approaching climax became clearer by the second.  
  
Mikasa decided to enjoy her victory over Eren's enemy to its fullest, grabbing (Y/n)'s head with both hands as she upped the pace and he started to cough and choke whilst holding to her thighs so hard it felt like he was pulling in instead of pushing away: the brunette barely registered it as she moaned louder and longer, hips working at a frantic pace granting him but moments to breathe between powerful fast pumps filling the air with slick slaps, saliva drenching the floor as well as his jaw and chest; the futa thrust like an animal in heat, head tilted backwards as her veiny schlong throbbed harder inside him until Mikasa let out a fierce cry and brought him against her groin when she went over the edge. (Y/n)'s wet eyes widened, fingers sinking in her ivory thighs while the girl's thickness pulsated in his throat as she blasted an abundant load of semen down his esophagus, the boy's sight blurring from the tears and lack of oxygen: his abuser on the other hand huffed like a dog, teeth clenched as her testicles went up and down with each shot of warm cum pumped inside him whilst his throat squeezed at random coercing a bit more out until nothing else came; Ackerman exited his mouth just as he was about to faint from asphyxiation, watching in slightly guilty awe at the display of coughing and deep hoarse breathing when (Y/n) started taking mouthfuls of air while stroking his neck, eyes staring forward without seeing, at least until she began to speak and they fixed on the asian, wide and shocked.  
  
_See how i used you like a little bitch? -she said trying to control the shaking of her voice- You leave Eren alone, or this happens again. And again, and again. Got it? Stay away from him, stupid cunt.  
  
Limbs stiff but trembling a bit the brunette turned to pick her clothes up; however when she was about to put her skirt back on a soft mumble reached her ears and she turned around, eyes blazing.  
  
_What did you say? -she asked in a venomous tone.  
  
_I said if Eren needs you to cover his ass, he deserves every punch i land on his pathetic...

The boy fell on his back with Mikasa's hands on his t-shirt's collar, the girl shaking him full of rage; he grabbed the girl's wrists by impulse but didn't manage to break her grasp as she snarled at him.  
  
_I told you... not to... speak of Eren like that! -Ackerman spat seething with anger- I told you, you piece of shit!  
  
The asian stared at him with silent hate for a few moments as if not knowing what to do until she let go and swiftly turned him on his belly: morbidly anxious hands undid his jean's button and zipper before violently pulling them down enough to expose his rear before Mikasa rested on top of (Y/n) letting him feel her hardened cock, swollen anew by the futa's need of punishing the teenager; one of her hands moved to muffle his mouth hard while the other spread the boy's cheeks as she began prodding his hole, pushing insistently against the tight entrance. The brunette huffed and hissed in heated frustration every time her pulsing member refused to go in, futilely frotting on the male's puckered ring whilst he squirmed under her body: determined to go through with the act the girl remembered the porn videos she watched in secret and brought the hand up, spitting repeatedly on its palm before shoving it down again to crudely lube her dick and charge again, teeth bared in anger and lust; (Y/n) gasped and whimpered through her fingers, shaking with visible pain when the futa's girth started to pierce through his hole as he clenched by instinct driving the girl to pause for a better angle before ramming again, agonisingly sinking inch after inch of futa cock inside her virgin victim.  
  
Feral growls rolled out her throat as Ackerman buried into the student's insanely tight anus, grunting every time he clamped around the thick advancing shaft in a vain attempt to stop her as she pulled out slightly to swing back in: the boy's insides were hot and pleasing beyond anything she imagined, inviting her to go deeper inside after each pump while squeezing in such a delicious way it put her hand to shame despite how hard it was becoming to move with the lack of lube; the girl however had no time or intention of letting that stop her and slammed against (Y/n), making him scream into her hand as the last inches of the futa's girth buried in his bowels. Mikasa stopped and took deep breaths, relishing on the slick heat engulfing her throbbing length before pulling a bit back and smashing in earning a hearty squeal she answered with a deep moan then smacked again and again: short paused thrusts, hard and sound on his ass whilst both laid on the dirty alley hidden from everyone with the young brunette panting like a thirsty dog in his ear as she sank in the pleasure of forcing him to be her sexual relief; gone was from her mind the initial intention, each move guided by the overwhelming lust clouding all thoughts as Mikasa's free hand grabbed his wrist in a dominating gesture, the asian's thin lips gaping against the boy's ear to make him listen to her animalistic grunts and moans while he whined every time the futa's length speared his bowels.

The girl rammed the boy's ass with vicious swings of her hips, smacking against him as hard as she could while enjoying the moist tightness of his insides on each impact whilst he whimpered on her hand pinned down and helpless: the asian held him in place with an iron grip, thrusting furiously into (Y/n) as he laid pinned down against the concrete whining and clenching around her dick while Mikasa started to move faster, throbbing madly at the incoming release; the brunette growled and slammed on his butt with reckless abandon, making (Y/n) squeal and writhe as the veiny shaft beat and swelled, the futa trembling from head to toe as her pace turned faster and more erratic, teeth clenched until she threw herself on him letting out an ecstatic cry before going fully stiff. Ackerman panted lustfully, abdominal muscles tensing and cock pulsing as thick loads of cum started to be pumped out to creampie the boy who breathed fast under her, eyes wide as he felt the warmth of Mikasa's semen pour in his bowels: the young futa moaned long and satisfied at the feeling of her urethra swelling as copious amounts of seed spilled inside the male, marking the peak of her domination; seconds passed and she slowly loosened up on top of (Y/n), resting while the boy sobbed quietly while the young futa immersed in a warm aftermath as her member shrank to its flaccid size, gushing leftover droplets of cum whenever she ground on his rear.  
  
With a clearly satisfied sigh the brunette rolled off him and relaxed on the dirty alleway, catching her breath whilst he sniffed softly letting out small hiccups every few seconds: once her racing heart calmed down Mikasa sat up and looked at the boy who remained in the same position staring forward, tears clear on his cheeks; the young futa couldn't help a sting of guilt at seeing his state, but also remembered why it all started and the weight lessened as she took a deep breath before speaking.  
  
_Stay away from Eren, get it? -she said flatly, picking her discarded skirt- Or else i'll do this again. I swear it.  
  
He made a croaking sound she didn't understand, imagining it was an attempt to talk or just a sob until it repeated a bit louder and Ackerman turned to look at (Y/n) hesitantly when she realized he wasn't crying or groaning but chuckling: a bitter, unnerving low cackle made the girl feel a chill on her spine as he rose a bit on his knees and elbows, shaking with pain mixed along unhappy laughter.  
  
_I can't wait... -he groaned, drool and tears smearing his features- I can't wait... to beat the shit out of him... tomorrow...  
  
He chuckled again, weakly but clearly while the girl stared at him incredulously till her brain finally processed what he said and anger started to bubble up once more at his blatant disregard of her warning; teeth bared in a furious snarl Mikasa grabbed (Y/n) by the shoulder and turned him around, straddling his chest whilst he looked at her with such mix of feelings she felt as confused as she was mad.  
  
_Why?! Why are you doing this?! -she screamed shaking him- Why can't you just fuck off and leave him alone?! Why do you do this?!  
  
_Because he... has you. -he mumbled bitterly and she froze staring fixedly.  
  
_What? W-what do you mean he has me? -she asked baffled.

The teenager looked away and chuckled again, a crooked smile showing on his lips that didn't hide the pained resignation he felt.  
  
_I... i liked you since we first met in elementary school. -he mumbled, eyes going soft as he recalled- I still remember when i saw you enter so shy and lonely, always behind Eren or beside Armin. Always avoiding others at first, specially the boys... only smiling when you were with those two.  
  
Mikasa didn't say a word, simply staring down wide eyed as (Y/n) snorted with obvious unhappiness while swiping the tears off before resuming his story.  
  
_I always tried to get close to you, you know? -he said shaking his head- Tried to start up a conversation wether in class or during recess or... but i never got very far because Yeager always came to drag you away and you... well, you followed him like a puppy. It was frustrating as fuck, but i believed i could eventually make it you see? All i needed to do was persevere and bam, you'd open to me! Only Eren never let me get close, always showing up to chase me away if i so much breathed near you. Fucking prick.  
  
(Y/n) paused a few seconds, working his jaw as if chewing words before glancing at the shocked girl who still gripped his t-shirt if only loosely; the male let out a sigh and continued, the bitterness on his voice softening into sad resignation.  
  
_Years of crushing on you, and bastard never let me even say hi. But you three were always together. Always walking in the park, spending time going here and there... i saw you when you met up with them after school ended, or at random during weekdays. It was fucking obvious you two were going to end up together the way he made you smile. I could barely stand it then, and now... well, you can see what it escalated into. Although to be fair, we never hit each other in the face after the first time we brawled: it's easier to pretend nothing happens if the bruises are not seen.  
  
Mikasa didn't say a word, face growing red as he let out his frustration and bitterness in that dirty backstreet; (Y/n) eyed her and chuckled once more, although not hard enough to keep a sob of mixing up in it.  
  
_Go on, laugh. Or tell me i'm a disgusting pervert, i don't care. It's pointless now... now i see you're a futanari i realize i have zero chances with you; after all, if Eren already accepted you as you are... what can i possibly offer that he hasn't? Nothing. I never stood a chance...  
  
_We're not together.  
  
A graveyard's silence followed Mikasa's statement, the girl saying it while looking at the void before eyeing the male who stared at her blinking.  
  
_What do you mean?  
  
_We're not together... not like that. -she said- We're just friends.  
  
_Bullshit. -he mumbled- You just want to protect him because you're a futanari... people would speak if they knew. Don't worry, i'm not planning on telling anyone so...  
  
_No, you don't get it! -she said looking away, hands shaking- We're not... Eren's gay (Y/n)! He and Armin are... you know!  
  
_Wha... what?!

Ackerman stood up and stepped away from the male student, trembling from head to toe as she spoke hurriedly.  
  
_Eren's always been protective of me because we grew almost together... we're friends since childhood, the three of us. One day he found out i have a... thing... and my dad told him it has to be kept a secret because people... could be mean to me if they found out... he and Armin are the only ones who know, even after i made other friends.  
  
_Tell me you're joking. -the boy said sitting up- Please tell me you're joking. He's... and i thought... all this time...  
  
Mikasa swallowed thickly, looking slightly sick as she grabbed her schoolbag and darted away without looking back, leaving (Y/n) sat on the dirty alley with his pants down; the teenager stayed there a solid minute before burying his face in his hands as the weight of truth crushed him.  
  
He'd fucked up. Big time.  
  
/Next day/  
  
_Yeager. -the teenager called in the emtpy school's hall.  
  
Eren turned with a deep scowl, his natural reaction at the voice of the person behind until he turned around and saw (Y/n)'s face, frown turning into a surprised expression: the teen looked like he hadn't slept at all the past night and was hunching slightly, looking so disheartened Eren actually felt worried.  
  
_What? -the green eyed boy asked with uncertainty- What do you want?  
  
_I'm sorry. -the other said.  
  
_A-about what? -Yeager asked even more confused.  
  
_Everything. I've been... an utter asshole and a piece of shit. -the teen said in a hopeless tone- Still am. All this time i've acted like a complete idiot. A stupid little brat. A...  
  
_I get it, i get it! -Eren said alarmed, not knowing how to deal with the unexpected and honest apology- So you're not looking for a fight now, right?  
  
_No, you won't have to worry about it. In fact you won't have to worry about me never again. Ever.  
  
Yeager's eyes bulged, the hair on his nape spiking at the ominous words from the other; truly scared by the way (Y/n) spoke he grabbed him by the shoulders, feeling more nervous than in any prior moment of his life.  
  
_Hey come on, don't say that! -he pleaded desperately, his mind panicking at what he thought was a suicidal confession- I'm sorry too, okay? We just did some stupid shit, so what? Just keep going forward and leave it behind! I forgive you man, just forget about it!  
  
_Forget... i wish i could. -(Y/n) said sadly, further increasing Yeager's nervousness- But thank you. You're a very nice person Eren, too kind to someone as shitty as myself. I hope you... you and Armin will be happy. And i'm sorry, so very sorry...  
  
The sad teenager turned and walked away, unaware of how disturbed he'd left his listener, to the point Yeager spent the rest of the free time at school watching over him along Arlert, afraid (Y/n) would jump from the roof of choke himself to death with rolled up test sheets; only once he saw the teenager leave a bit less gloomy Eren felt a slight relief before picking up his phone and recording a message.  
  
_Hey, Mikasa? -he said- You won't believe what happened today...

Brain mostly in a loop about recent events left (Y/n) walking mechanically on his everyday route, ignoring everything else until the path took him back to the entrance of the abandoned alleyway: he clenched his fist tightly and entered, knowing he had no right to avoid it and the remorse it evoked after his monumental screw up, feet dragging through the rubble and junk piles till he reached the spot of the fateful meeting, so fixed on staring at the floor (Y/n) almost crashed into an unexpected obstacle; the teenager startled back to reality and took a step backwards, feeling blood abandon his face when he found out said obstruction was no less than Mikasa who stood there awkwardly, schoolbag in hand while eyeing him licking her lips before speaking.  
  
_Eren told me you apologized to him. -she said.  
  
The teenager gulped and nodded, heart drumming in his chest whilst the girl looked aside, considering her next step.  
  
_Was it because you found out he's gay? -she asked.  
  
_It was because i found out how twisted i had been acting all this time. -he blurted, voice shaking- Because when i got home and started thinking about it the more i realized how disgusting i am. Gay or not, boyfriend or not... Eren didn't deserve what i did; i was a selfish, hypocritical scumbag who only cared about hurting others.  
  
The teen brunette remained silent, then nodded slowly at him before bowing in apology.  
  
_I am sorry as well. -she said, hands laced at the front- I did something horrible to you.  
  
_I probably deserved that. -he pointed bitterly and she rose shaking her head.  
  
_No, don't say that! -Ackerman pleaded, which surprised and even hurt him a bit- I acted in a foul way... thinking i was protecting someone important to me, but i was just unleashing my own anger without thinking of consequences. If i had tried to talk instead of... of...  
  
She gulped and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths while he looked down, unable to keep eye contact.  
  
_... of raping you. -she finished with a whisper- Maybe we could have avoided all this mess. Let you know of mine and Eren's true relationship without hurting you...  
  
_Despite all i hurt him and you with my stupidity? -he asked- It doesn't seem fair.  
  
_It's not about hurting each other equally (Y/n), it's... -she halted after using his name; he finally dared look at her and she felt encouraged- It was about solving a problem... and i did just the opposite.  
  
_I did make peace with Eren, Mi... Mikasa. -he said.  
  
_But at what price? -the girl replied- I hurt you horribly, and you know i'm... like this.  
  
_I forgive you, if that's what you're looking for. -he said- Goodbye Mikasa.  
  
(Y/n) began walking again, but just as he was passing the brunette's hand grasped his arm forcing him to look at her; the male said nothing as she hesitated before taking a deep calming breath and gaze right into his eyes.  
  
_What do you think of me now? -the asian asked.

_What do you mean? -he said confused.  
  
_After what i did. -she explained blushing- And after knowing how i'm... equipped down here. What do you think of me now?  
  
He blinked then looked up, considering her words a few seconds and shrugging.  
  
_I don't think any less of you.  
  
_You're not... disgusted by it? By me? -Mikasa inquired and he chuckled without joy.  
  
_Given what i've done i have no right to think something like that. -he answered- Besides... even if you're a futanari, that doesn't change the fact you're beautiful and smart and strong and all that stuff guys like...  
  
_Do you still like me? -she cut him suddenly, blushing even harder; he gulped, looked away and nodded- For real?  
  
_Yes. Why...?  
  
Mikasa pushed him against the wall, surprising the shorter male into silence as she licked her lips and a not very subtle bulge appeared under the skirt; (Y/n) tensed and looked between the girl's face and the protrusion, utterly baffled by her attitude.  
  
_Because i... i never thought i'd meet a man who didn't feel repulsed by it. -she said as little droplets of sweat crowned her forehead- And i think... if you're willing to start from scratch...  
  
(Y/n) swallowed convulsively, unable to pry his eyes from Ackerman's steel coloured orbs while she breathed fast and anxiously; the young male thought briefly of how strange things got after their first meeting, and found out he didn't care. Not if it meant there was a chance...  
  
_Okay. -the boy whispered, so low he thought Mikasa didn't hear until she smiled.  
  
_Good. -the brunette replied.  
  
And let her skirt fall.  
  
End of chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear i'm not a futa fetishist Jean Kirstein, despite how this chapter looks.
> 
> Next chapter will be good girl Anka, turned into bad girl pirate Anka plundering yer booty mate!
> 
> And then Jean's mom. Yep, still happening.


End file.
